Neo Yondaime Hokage
by Psycho G
Summary: AU. In battling and defeating Kyuubi No Kitsune, the sealing jutsu unexpectedly sealed away Yondaime Hokage into Naruto. What will life for Naruto be like now that Yondaime is sealed away into him?
1. Chapter One: An Unexpected Sealing

**Neo Yondaime Hokage**

* * *

This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please bear with me. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. You know all of the copyright and trademarks deals already so I won't waste your time with the lecture. So on with the fic.

* * *

**Chapter One: An Unexpected Sealing**

* * *

A long time ago, a demon fox with nine tails existed. When these tails were swung, they could destroy a mountain and cause a tsunami. To counter it the villagers gathered some ninjas…

* * *

(On The Battlefield)

The ANBU, Jounin, and Chunnin of Konohagakure No Sato were going all out in their fight against the great Kyuubi No Yoko. The forest in which they were fighting was littered with the heavily beaten dead bodies of ninjas. Many of these bodies were torn apart, others were crushed into the ground from being stepped on by the great fox or partially eaten. Among the many casualties were men, women and children who weren't shinobis and this was to continue if Kyuubi wasn't stopped.

"We have to hold it off until Yondaime arrives," yelled on the injured Jounin before he charged back into fighting Kyuubi.

"…Don't let it get closer to the village…," yelled another injured Jounin kneeling down do catch his breath before he also charged back into action.

Moments later, a giant reddish brown toad known as Gamabunta was seen making its way through the forest toward the great red nine-tailed fox, with a most familiar blond haired shinobi dressed and geared like a Jounin standing on its head wearing a white trench coat with flame designs on the bottom of the coat. This shinobi's presence was a sight for sore eyes to everyone who saw him, except Kyuubi. This shinobi was Namikaze Minato, also known as Yondaime Hokage.

The great nine-tailed fox growled viciously as he stared straight at Yondaime. Seeing the fox in range, Yondaime began performing a series of complex hand seals beginning the process of sealing the fox away. The Kyuubi however dashed at Gamabunta in the attempt to kill Yondaime. Seconds before the Kyuubi reached Yondaime however, a brilliant flash of white light blanketed the forest blinding all who were there. After several moments, the great light died out returning sight to everyone. Kyuubi No Kitsune, Gamabunta and Yondaime were nowhere to be seen. The fighting was over and Kyuubi was finally defeated, but at a great cost…

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Sarutobi Hiruzen, also known as Sandaime Hokage, was in an undisclosed chamber with a crying newborn infant boy resting on a cushion on the ground with candles ceremonially arranged around him. Three Anbu were also present with Sarutobi. Hiruzen suddenly sensed a very strong chakra making its way toward the baby. He sighed sadly to himself, knowing that Yondaime successfully performed the forbidden sealing jutsu, which cost him his life. The chakra sudden burst into the chamber and made its way into the baby's stomach. Seeing this chakra however alarmed Hiruzen. The chakra being infused into the baby wasn't red as anticipated. Instead, this very strong chakra was blue and it gave off a most familiar aura.

With a flash, the blue chakra was completely infused into the baby boy, thus completing the sealing. The baby was still crying with a seal on his belly glowing in a majestic blue glow. Hiruzen hurried over to the baby and saw that a most unexpected event have just take place.

"…Oh my…," the shocked Hiruzen spoke quietly, "This was most unexpected…How could this have happened…"

One of the ANBU stormed into the chamber and went over to Hiruzen.

"Sandaime-sama, Kyuubi is gone and so is Yondaime Hokage! The sealing was a success, yes?"

Hiruzen sighed to himself and spoke, "Yes it was a success. However the Kyuubi wasn't the one that was sealed into Naruto."

This revelation greatly alarmed the Anbu who were present.

"Sandaime-sama! You mean the Kyuubi is still out there!"

"I don't know what became of Kyuubi…however I know what became of Yondaime…"

The ANBU wanted anxiously for Sarutobi's answer.

"He was sealed away into his own son…"

* * *

**There you have it folks! What do you think of this idea? Should it be continued or not? If so, what do you suggest for the next chapter(s)?**


	2. Chapter Two: Addressing The Council

**Chapter Two: Addressing The Council**

* * *

(A Week Later)

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the reinstated Sandaime Hokage, was sitting in his office with reports from all of the ANBU, Jounin, and Chunnin who gave their detailed reports about the event of Kyuubi's attack. The casualties of the attack were catastrophic and the body count and searches for missing people were still in progress. Many lost their lives that night from men, women and children and many of Konoha's best shinobis. Many were left as orphans, widows or widowers.

The physical, mental and emotional damages done to Konoha left countless traumatized, some homeless because their homes were destroyed, others without families, and everyone grief-stricken for the horrific event that befell them for reasons unknown. Still, they had to move on with their lives, or what was left of it, and look to a hopefully better future.

As Hiruzen continued with his paper work, he turned his attention to the now sleeping Naruto, who was resting peacefully in his crib. He sighed in wonder about how Yondaime Hokage ended up being sealed into his own son with a jutsu that was meant to seal and imprison the Kyuubi No Yoko into Naruto. He had no idea what could have transpired seconds before the kinjutsu went into effect. But if anything was certain, Kyuubi was gone and there have been no reports about the great fox's presence anywhere much to everyone's relief.

Getting off his chair, Sandaime went over to the sleeping baby. Looking down at the blonde haired child in wonder as he wonder to himself, _Yondaime_, e_xactly what happened during your fight with Kyuubi? How did it end up that you were sealed away? And what became of that nine-tailed monstrosity?_

Sarutobi continued to look down at the child in wonder as he recalled what happened a few hours after Kyuubi's defeat…

* * *

(Flashback: A Week Ago)

It's been two hours since Kyuubi's defeat and the aftermath was taking its effect on the people. Meanwhile, Sandaime was in the meeting chamber with all of the advisors and clan leaders. The Anbu who were in the undisclosed chamber earlier with Hiruzen were also present and standing guard. Naruto was currently sleeping quietly in Sandaime's arms. They were discussing the issues concerning Yondaime's only living son and heir and what they must do with him. Sarutobi had just finished explaining in detailed what happened to Yondaime and how he was sealed into his newborn son's body; needless to say they were left speechless. After a long moment of silence, Hiashi broke the silence, "Are you truly serious Sandaime-sama?"

"I'm very serious," Hiruzen replied, "The kinjutsu Yondaime performed was meant to seal Kyuubi into Naruto and ultimately claim Yondaime's life for performing the kinjutsu. However for reasons yet to be known, Yondaime himself ironically fell victim to his own jutsu and was sealed away into his own son. There are numerous possibilities of the effects the sealing of Yondaime into Naruto will have on the young boy as he grows up. For what it's worth, Naruto is practically a born Hokage."

Sarutobi looked around as the advisors and clan leaders murmured with each other about what they were just told. The thought of a newborn infant being infused with everything that made Yondaime Hokage a most powerful and feared shinobi in the shinobi world was unreal. But it was said clear by the Sandaime Hokage himself.

"The possibilities and potentials for this child of Yondaime-sama are almost limitless," Hiashi acknowledged, "In some respects Namikaze Naruto is Yondaime-sama's reincarnation."

"You might see it that way," Sandaime said, "However Naruto is Minato's son, not Minato reborn in spite of the situation the child is in."

"The child possesses great powers passed down from father to son in a strange twist," spoke Koharu. Nodding, Hiruzen stated, "Which is also why he's in grave danger should enemy nations and villages learn of Minato being sealed within his own son. One of two extremes could happen: enemy nations and villages would seek to either kill the child or most likely kidnap him in order to raise and train him to be part of their nation and turn him against us. The results would prove disastrous to Konohagakure should they corrupt Minato's legacy. Naruto will need protection of the highest level."

Hiruzen looked at all of the clan leaders and advisors conversing with each other about what could be done for Naruto. A couple of minutes later, Hiashi spoke, "Sandaime-sama, with all due respects, I request permission to adopt and raise Minato's heir, establishing him as part of the Main House of the Hyuuga family."

On hearing those words, Sarutobi contemplated what could happen should he entrust the tutelage and upbringing of Naruto to one of the clan leaders. Seeing their faces, he noted that each of them, even Homura and Koharu were more than willing to adopt and raise Yondaime's only son without question. From what he was visualizing about Naruto's possible upbringing under their wings however, the results looked anything but appealing.

When he visualized what could happen if Naruto was raised by Hiashi, as part of the main branch, he saw Naruto learning a lot from the Hyuuga clan as a whole. It was true that Naruto would have been trained in the best arts. However, Hiashi's harsh and cold demeanor was no secret to Sarutobi and he also saw Naruto adopting and mirroring such a demeanor. Combining that with being trained in the arts of the Hyuugas and Minato's arts of combat, Naruto would turn out ruthless and look at everyone else being inferior to him. Not good qualities for a Hokage.

Looking at the clan leader of the Uchihas, Sarutobi also saw Naruto learning a great deal from them. Like the Hyuuga clan however, the Uchiha clan was a proud clan because of the power behind their bloodline limit, and because of their arrogance, he saw Naruto having fierce rivalries with Uchiha prodigies and seeking to prove who'd come out as the dominate figure, especially since Naruto didn't possess their bloodline limit or anyone else's for that matter.

With the Nara clan, he saw Naruto becoming a more strategic and deadlier killer since the Nara clan was known for being very skilled in efficient tactics and battle strategies. Especially with their ability to manipulate their shadows.

After a long mental deliberation, Hiruzen said, "I honestly appreciate your open minded thoughtfulness in being willing to adopt the child Hiashi, however I must respectfully decline the offer."

Hiashi's eyes widened upon hearing this and spoke, "Sandaime-sama, Naruto possesses great potentials to become one of Konoha's strongest shinobis and with him under my tutelage, he would become one the greatest prodigies and Hokages ever produced by Konoha."

"I acknowledge your good intentions for the child Hiashi and for anyone else here who's willing the take the responsibilities of taking Naruto under their wings…," Sandaime sighed and continued, "However, Naruto needs balance in his life. He's already been infused with a powerful Hokage whose knowledge, wisdom, stamina and abilities will possibly be absorbed into the child in a gradual process as he grows up no doubt. Because of this, he'll need someone to balance him. For the best intentions of the child, I'll dispatch one of the ANBU here to locate someone of my choosing to raise and teach Minato's heir."

Hiashi reluctantly remained silent. Now wasn't the time to argue with the reinstated Hokage especially after everything that transpired before and after Kyuubi's attack.

"Are we to inform the villagers about Yondaime's surviving heir," asked Homura.

"No," Hiruzen replied firmly with no hint of hesitation in his voice, "Should the people learn that Namikaze Naruto is Minato's only son, chances of Naruto being spoiled and pampered by the villagers would be unquestionably high. The child would grow up to be ungrateful and show little appreciation for the things given to him. The results however would be the opposite should he learn to earn what's rightfully his than to simply hand his inheritance over to him.

"Plus you have to remember that Minato has made a lot of enemies in many lands, villages and possibly other continents. And as I mentioned before, should enemy villages learn of Yondaime having an heir infused with Minato himself, the results would prove disastrous for both the child and the entire village of Konoha."

Everyone in the chamber allowed Sandaime's wisely chosen words to be absorbed as they thought about what he said.

"For this reason," Hiruzen continued, "The child's name will be changed. He will adopt the maiden name of his mother as Minato instructed before his battle with Kyuubi. His new name will be Uzumaki Naruto. Everyone will be told that Minato and his entire family have died as a result of Kyuubi's attack. When Naruto grows up and reach a level of maturity that I see appropriate with the ability to look after himself, he will be given everything that belongs to his family and with the truth about his heritage being publicly explained to the people."

Everyone present nodded their heads in understanding. Hiruzen remained silent momentarily as he allowed everyone to let his words sink into their minds. With a more serious and firm tone, Hiruzen continued, "Until that time, no one here is make any mention to anyone outside the council regarding the truth about Naruto's true heritage without my or Naruto's consent. If these words of mine are not honored, the act will be regarded as treason, and the punishment will be severe. This is my law as the reinstated Hokage."

The ANBU, clan leaders and advisors knew not to take Sandaime's words lightly, especially if they didn't want to incur his wrath...

* * *

(End Flashback)

Sarutobi sighed again as he thought about what happened after the meeting...

* * *

(Flashback: A Week Ago)

Hiruzen, three hours after the meeting with the advisors and clan leaders, had called the grand assembly of everyone in Konoha. Many in attendance could only wonder what Hiruzen had to tell them in regards to Kyuubi No Yoko's attack and defeat. Many murmurings were circulating around the assembly until Sandaime appeared on the roof of Hokage tower calling everyone to attention. The people immediately quieted after seeing Sandaime Hokage take the stage.

"People of Konohagakure No Sato," Sandaime addressed everyone, "As you all are well aware, a great monster known as Kyuubi No Yokohave attacked our village for reasons unknown to us. Sadly, many of our people and shinobis have lost their lives in battling the Kyuubi and many parts of our village have been left in ruins. It grieves me deeply that such a terrible event of such evil have befell us."

Hiruzen paused for a moment as he looked over at everyone in the audience. Taking a breath, he continued, "Kyuubi would have continued its rampage had it not been for the sacrifice made by Yondaime Hokage who vanished and died moments after defeating Kyuubi No Yoko. It also grieves me to inform all of you that Yondaime's honorable wife, Namikaze Kushina, also died during the attack."

Again Sandaime paused and looked at the faces of everyone who was there. He knew how everyone loved his successor Yondaime and his wife Kushina, and Sandaime was no exception. The villagers knew his wife was pregnant and were really looking forward to the birth of Yondaime's child with high expectations. Although it was true that Minato's wife died however, it grieved him that he had to make everyone believe that both Minato and his child were dead but it was for Naruto's own protection.

Hiruzen continued, "Yes the loss of Minato and his family is indeed a great loss and with all those who lost their lives on this tragic night. But their deaths were not in vain. Minato and all of the brave shinobis and citizens of Konohagakure who died gave their lives to protect the village and everyone they held dear to them. Their deaths therefore were honorable and ought to be commemorated.

"In spite of all that has happened here on this night, the fact that the village is still in existence testifies to the shining will of fire that burns in all of us; a fire that will not go out into the shadows of the night by enemies forces! Tonight's events have proven this truth to all of us! Although we can never bring back the lives of those who were lost in the battle however, we can honor their sacrifices and losses by rebuilding Konohagakure No Sato for a brighter tomorrow! In this way, the next generation of Konoha and all future generations to follow will learn of the great things that their people and ancestors have done for them and their village and proudly carry their spirits and fiery will of the village!"

The villagers all burst into applause after hearing Sandaime's words to them. Needless to say, the people took all that he said to heart.

* * *

(End Flashback)

Sarutobi snapped out his thoughts when a knock came from the door.

"Yes? You can come in."

The door opened revealing a masked ANBU standing at the door.

"Sandaime-sama," the ANBU spoke as he bowed in respects, "The one whom you have sent for has arrived."

Hizuzen nodded his head to the ANBU, giving him permission to allow the visitor to enter his office. The visitor stepped into the office with the ANBU stepping out and leaving the office, giving privacy to both Sandaime and his guest, who didn't have a happy facial expression. Sandaime knew that this meeting wasn't going to be a smooth sailing one…

* * *

**Who could the mystery guest Sandaime sent for possibly be? Find out next time.**


	3. Chapter Three: A Reluctant Return

**Chapter Three: A Reluctant Return**

* * *

Sandaime and his guest looked at each other momentarily with no words being exchanged between them. After a brief moment of silence between the two of them, Sandaime spoke, "Senju Tsunade, it's a been a long while."

"Yes it has, Sarutobi-sensei," Tsunade replied to her former sensei. She was currently in her late thirties and was known by many as the Sucker, one of the legendary Sannin. Tsunade remarked, "The Anbu you sent to find me told me that a terrible event happened in here a week ago. Judging from the damages and the looks on the people's faces, I'd say a lot more has happened than what the Anbu was willing to let on."

"…," Hiruzen.

"He also told me that there was another major issue at hand here that was a matter of the utmost importance that requires my presence before you. He wouldn't tell me what it was saying that only you alone could tell me since it was highly confidential for only my ears to ear. (Momentarily paused)……In truth I truly didn't want to return to this village again although I reluctantly did so since you personally requested my audience."

Hiruzen sighed, "…I understand that a great deal has happened in your life which caused you to grow bitter towards your home village and I won't make any excuses about it."

Before Tsunade said another word, her eyes caught sight of a baby's crib that was at the side of Hiruzen's office. Curiously she went over to the crib and looked inside of it, seeing a week old baby boy sleeping peacefully inside. Her mood started to lighten up upon seeing the child. Smiling at the newborn, she asked her former sensei, "Who's the cute blond haired infant? Certainly he can't be your grandchild, yes?"

"You're right, he's not my grandchild," Hiruzen replied, "His name is Naruto and he's Yondaime's son and heir."

The Sannin's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing those words.

"Minato had a kid," Tsunade said in surprise and happily, "Speaking of Minato, where is he and his wife Kushina? Is Yondaime out on some diplomatic business trip in another village with you covering for him here, especially after everything that's happened? And where's the boy's mother?"

Tsunade saw a certain look on Sarutobi's face, which was a bad omen.

"Tsunade," Hiruzen started, "I humbly ask for you to adopt Minato's child."

That was when she looked at her former sensei was if he lost his mind.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAAAT," Tsunade shouted causing Naruto to wake up and start crying. Hiruzen sighed again as he went over to Naruto, lifting him out of his crib and into his arms, eventually calming the child.

"Adopt Minato's son," Tsunade asked in disbelief, "Have you lost your mind? Exactly where is Minato and his wife?!"

"Tsunade," Hiruzen replied quickly cutting Tsunade off, "Please calm yourself down Tsunade."

In a calmer tone he suggested, "Take a seat Tsunade. There's something that I have to tell you. Sad to say you're not going to like what you're going to hear."

Having no other option, Tsunade pulled up a seat and sat down as her former sensei advised. Hiruzen pulled his office seat over towards his former student and sat down on it with Naruto still cradled in his arms. Hiruzen began explaining, "A week ago, the great monster known as Kyuubi No Yoko came and attacked the village. Days before the monster's attack, however, Minato received word from one of his top shinobi about Kyuubi's eventual arrival to Konoha. As you're well aware Tsunade, Kyuubi's existence was no myth to Konohagakure even before its attack. The people knew what the monster was capable of doing after hearing many stories about the beast's power. Many however couldn't understand why Kyuubi was coming to attack Konoha, killing and destroying everything in its path as it made its way to our village. Minato worked night and day trying to find ways of stopping the creature, but had little success. It was a profound burden for him and the fact that his wife was about to go into premature labor because of the heavy stress and frustration both of them were in wasn't helping.

"In truth, the villagers knew that Minato was married to a most skilled kunoichi who was pregnant with their child. What they don't know is that she went into labor prematurely because of the intense stress both her and her husband were in on the night of Kyuubi's attack. She was secretly rushed to a private medical tent during the attack where to gave birth to their son. Sadly though, because of his wife's severe emotional distress and weakened condition, Kushina died shortly after giving birth to Naruto and the news of his wife's death devastated Minato."

Tsunade was already feeling her tears building up in her eyes before they started falling free down her face. Sarutobi continued, "And what severely added more pain to Minato was the ancient kinjutsu ougi he finally found to seal away and imprison the Kyuubi No Yoko. The beast however was too powerful to be contained in any inorganic vessel, or animal. This kinjutsu ougi required a newborn human child whose umbilical cord was freshly cut and there was no other child born that night except his own. In performing the kinjutsu, the sealer would have to surrender his or her life for the kinjutsu ougi to take its effects. (Sadly) I could still remember the demolished look on Minato's face, when he saw that his whole life's work and the family he so eagerly wanted to have with his wife and son were destroyed within such a short time and reduced to nothing.

"Even if there was another child born that night, Minato wouldn't have asked any parent to sacrifice their child or even a child born on that same night who became an orphan simultaneously after losing both his or her parents as a result of Kyuubi's attack into such a harsh burden especially if he himself wasn't will to do it with his own child. Therefore he used and sacrificed his own newly born child and his own life for the ritual to seal away the Kyuubi. It was a tragic and cruel burden that broke Yondaime's heart, knowing that he lost everything he held dear all in one night, for the preservation of Konohagakure and preventing Kyuubi from doing more destruction and slaughtering than what it already had done."

Tsunade started sobbing as more tears came down her face. Hearing this story made her hate the position of Hokage all the more since she lost loved ones who were in some ways connected with the title of Hokage. Hiruzen himself couldn't help but let a few of his own tears fall from his face while retelling the horrific event in detail. He wiped away the tears that fell upon Naruto's face before he continued, "Before Minato went to battle the Kyuubi, he asked for one private moment alone with Naruto. I respected his wish, although I stayed close enough to the tent to hear what Yondaime was saying. While alone with his son in the tent, Minato allowed some of his tears he held back to fall freely, while cradling Naruto in his arms, apologizing and telling Naruto that this wasn't what he wanted for him. I remember him telling Naruto that he wanted him to grow up in a village where he could have grown and matured into a great shinobi and inherit the village's will of fire with both himself and his mother and be loved by everyone in the village not only as his honorable son but also as Namikaze Naruto.

"But Yondaime knew that wasn't to be because of the monster that attacked and ruined all of his dreams. Yondaime knew that he had to do something since it was both his duty as the Hokage and as a father to protect Konohagakure, to make sure his son had a future in the village he loved so much.

"_"Namikaze Naruto, my son, you'll be the hero who defeated Kyuubi No Yoko and saved Konohagakure No Sato,"_ Minato whispered to Naruto before calling me back to explain what he wanted me to do. Yondaime made it very clear that he didn't want the villagers to know of his son's existence, at least not yet. Originally his intention was for Naruto to be regarded as the great hero who saved Konoha by sealing and imprisoning Kyuubi into him. The child's name was changed from Namikaze Naruto to Uzumaki Naruto. He was giving his mother's maiden last name in order to protect his true identity and heritage. Although I wished there was another way to bring down Kyuubi however, I knew that a severe price had to be paid to stop the creature. Naruto was to be made into a living sacrifice with his father giving up his life in order to save Konoha and all who live here."

Tsunade didn't want to hear the story any further. Her heart was breaking. It was too tragic and horrible to bear. Before she could interject and tell her former sensei to stop telling her the story, Hiruzen added, "However the situation had taken an unexpected twist after the kinjutsu was performed."

Tsunade's head shot up upon hearing what her former sensei said. He continued, "A very strong chakra made its way towards Naruto and infused itself into the boy's belly. However, this chakra wasn't red as we had anticipated. Rather, it was blue. No one knows what happened to Kyuubi after the kinjutsu was initiated, but one thing is certain…Yondaime was sealed into Naruto."

The Sannin's eyes widened in shock and absolute disbelief. She remained silent as her former sensei allowed her to process everything he told her up to now. A moment later, Sandaime went on, "No one else outside the village council besides you and a few ANBU who's been sworn to secrecy knows this. As far as the rest of the villagers know, Yondaime, his wife and child are dead, along with many others who lost their lives during the attack."

Tsunade was left speechless at everything she was hearing. It was so overwhelming both mentally and emotionally. She didn't know how much more she could handle and she knew that Hiruzen wasn't finished.

"As a result of this unexpected turn of events, the council and I realized that the situation concerning Naruto has drastically changed. With the boy having Minato sealed into his being, there's no doubt that he'll undergo certain physical and psychological changes in his development and acquire all, if not most, of everything that made Yondaime Hokage the man and shinobi he became known to be in Konoha and the rest of the shinobi world."

"You mean to say that Minato will takeover his own son's body," Tsunade asked in disbelief.

"No," Hiruzen quickly replied reassuringly, "Rather, Naruto will inherit and absorb his father's knowledge, wisdom, stamina, abilities and chakra in a gradual process as he grows up, basically becoming a born Hokage. The child will still be his own individual person, not Yondaime incarnate.

"Because of this, Naruto is in more danger than before. It would have been hard enough should we have let everyone know that Minato had a surviving child, with countless people seeking to spoil, pamper or adopt the young boy for their own intentions and possibly to get a hold on Naruto's huge inheritance. It's worst now with Yondaime sealed inside him, and if enemy villages and nations discovery this secret, one of two worst case scenarios could happen: one, they could either attempt to murder the child, or two, which is most likely, they'll try to kidnap the child and raise him to be part of their nation, thus corrupting the child and making him our enemy. Either scenarios would prove disastrous for Konoha and Naruto, and perhaps other villages and nations should they cross his path."

Sandaime took a moment to look at Naruto who was now fully awake and looking around the environment he wasn't so familiar with. Sighing, Sandaime continued, "…The truth is, I would have gladly took it upon myself to raise the child and guide his upbringing. However, my reinstatement as the Hokage heavily limits the amount of time I can spend with the boy and I can't entrust him with just anyone in the village, not even with any of the clan leaders or village elders. And the last thing we need is Naruto turning out like Orochimaru…I don't want history to repeat itself with Naruto causing him to become something perhaps worst than Orochimaru himself."

"…," Tsunade remained silent. The memory and hurt of Orochimaru's betrayal was still fresh in her mind.

"Jiraiya isn't the raising little children type and his role as the author of those books you hate so passionately wouldn't help in the child's development."

"For once I agree with you," Tsunade remarked, "Although you're being a bit hypocritical since you also read those books like some closet perverts I know."

Annoyed by her comment, Sarutobi cleared his throat and continued on a with a more serious demeanor, "The fact that I'm asking you to adopt and raise Yondaime's son shows the amount of conviction and belief I have in your ability to raise, control and balance the child since he's been infused with a powerful Hokage. But still, Naruto is an innocent child who's been forced to shoulder this heavy burden without his consent. He needs someone who can properly raise and ensure his tutelage, and show him motherly affections on top of that. I'm more than certain you can also teach him in the advance arts of medical and healing jutsus."

Tsunade heard a lot more than she was bargaining for. It was too overwhelming for her at the moment. Sandaime knew that she already went through a lot in Konoha and the fact that she lost most those she loved dearly, among them being her grandfather and grand-uncle, the Shodaime and Nidaime, her lover and her little brother, both of whom wanted to become Hokage, left her with bitterness about her home village. After learning what became of Yondaime and his family, and the village as a whole, it was too much. And now she's being asked by her former sensei to adopt and raised Yondaime Hokage's child as her own.

"I need some time to think about this," Tsunade honestly admitted with a most calm demeanor with mixed emotions in her voice. Hiruzen didn't argue with her and replied understandably, "I understand Tsunade. Take as much time as you need."

Tsunade reached out to Sarutobi signaling to him that she wanted to hold the child. Complying, he handed Naruto over to her. She cradled the fully awakened child in her arms who seemed to be looking at her in wonder. He yawned and closed his eyes for a moment before looking at her again.

"Only a week old and already you have to carry such heavy burden," Tsunade said softly to Naruto as a few tears slid down her face as he gurgled. Hiruzen smiled and watched the scene quietly.

Mother and child: seeing his former pupil smiling brightly down at what he hopes will be her soon to be adopted son made Hiruzen suddenly overcome with an overwhelming sense of hope for the future. It was odd how, even in the aftermath of the bleakest days, he had found such a glowing sight. He didn't know what the future had in store for these two but he was grateful that Tsunade was at least willing to consider adopting the child…

* * *

**A touching moment, isn't? Will Tsunade adopt baby Naruto or will Sandaime be forced to find another caretaker? Find out next time.**


	4. Chapter Four: Worst Case Scenario

**Chapter Four: Worst Case Scenario**

* * *

(Later That Night)

Tsunade was staying at a hotel for the night, at least one that wasn't demolished or damaged during Kyuubi's attack. She got little rest that night as she thought about everything that happened early that afternoon in Sandaime's office. She spent the rest of the day thinking about all that was explained to her in detailed from her former sensei and what he was asking of her. In truth, she felt she didn't owe the village any favors especially after all that she suffered and been through in the village. However Naruto was a whole other story. He was an innocent child who's been overwhelmingly burdened with so much at a most tender and fragile age.

_He's only a week old_, Tsunade thought to herself as she sat on her bed in her sleeping kimono. It was true that many other children of Konoha besides Naruto have been plagued with a great loss because of that bastard nine-tailed monster. However Naruto was a very special case. In spite of what happened with all the other children who may have lost their parents, families and friends during the attack, they still had the opportunity to rebuild their lives from scratch and start life anew in the village with the help of their fellow villagers and Sandaime. Naruto on the other hand couldn't just go about like that, especially since he was infused with Yondaime Hokage.

Two of her relatives were the first two Hokages who built Konohagakure No Sato and they died young. Her little brother and lover Dan both wanted to become Hokage because of their intense love for the village and strong desire to protect it and they both died young before they could live out their desires. Now she's being asked to adopt and raise a newborn child only a week old who'll inevitably grow and mature into a strong Hokage at an unknown young age, that is if the child lives long enough for that to happen.

_Life is so cruel to me with its ironies_, she thought to herself as she meditated on Naruto's present situation while fiddling with the necklace around her neck, the one that once belonged to her grandfather, Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage. Naruto most likely wouldn't get to live a normal life as a result of the changes he'll undergo. On top that, all of his father's enemies will now become his enemies, and his father has made a lot of enemies before and after becoming Yondaime Hokage. In some ways, the child was going to become the new Yondaime Hokage she figured, and it was unknown how Naruto was going to turn out since he would develop his own personality that will undoubtedly be influenced with some of his father's characteristics.

'_Naruto is an innocent child who's been forced to shoulder this heavy burden without his consent. He needs someone who can properly raise and ensure his tutelage, and show him motherly affections on top of that.'_

Those were Hizuzen's exact words to her. Tsunade wondered if she was even fit for the role as a mother sicne she never had children of her own. Sure she helped out midwives and nursing mothers with their children in the hospitals and observed how they nurtured their babies. But actually playing the role of nurturing a baby is a whole different story, she acknowledged, and she never nurtured children before. After the death of her lover Dan before they had the chance to marry, she lost most of her interests and desires to get married and have children. And now she's being asked by Hiruzen to adopt and raise a child who's inescapably going to develop into a new Yondaime Hokage.

Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts as she thought when she heard a knock come from the door. Turning to the door, she said, "Yes?"

"Tsunade-sensei," replied a young feminine voice from the other side of the door, "May I come in?"

Sighing, Tsunade answered, "You can come in Shizune."

The young fifteen year old girl entered her sensei's room. Shinuze entered her sensei's room and went over to her.

"Are you all right Tsunade-sensei," Shizune asked in concerned. Tsunade looked at the young girl and said, "I'm fine. Why are you awake?"

"I can ask the same of you," Shizune remarked. Tsunade said nothing as she looked away from the young girl. Seeing the expression on the older woman's face, Shizune asked, "Is there something on your mind?"

"Beside what Sandaime told me," Tsunade remarked, "Not much."

"What did he tell you," Shizune inquired, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Tsunade turned to face the young teen girl. After what felt like an eternity, Tsunade spoke with a serious tone, "Before I tell you, you must swear to **Never** repeat what I'm going to tell you to **Anyone** outside this room."

Shizune felt the firmness of her sensei's voice and realized that what was on her mind was no laughing matter nor something to take lightly. Shizune answered sincerely, "I swear it! I give you my sincere word!"

After taking a breath, Tsunade began relating everything to Shizune in full detail about everything she was told from Hizuen. Shizune listened intently as her sensei told her the story uninterrupted. What the young girl heard shocked her to no end and there was more Tsunade had to tell her. Shizune already had tears falling down her face with some sobbing upon hearing the harsh and tragic account about Yondaime and his son Naruto. This heart-breaking revelation was beyond anything she was expecting to hear. Tsunade herself let a few tears fall down from her face before wiping them away. After Tsunade was done telling Shizune the full account regarding Yondaime and Naruto, she gave the young teen girl some time absorb everything she was told.

A few moments later, Shizune regained her composure as she wiped away the tears from her face. She turned to her sensei and asked, "So no one knows what happened to Kyuubi No Kitsune?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Not that anyone is complaining. However it does raises some concern, at least to the Hokage and myself."

"……But…will you adopt baby Naruto?"

"I have been thinking about that since I left the office," Tsunade admitted, "I haven't exactly decided on whether or not I should."

"Why not," Shizune asked, "It's not like you'll be handling him on your own. You'll have me here to help you take care of the child. Besides, I always wanted a baby brother. And who wouldn't want a little brother who's a Hokage?"

Tsunade looked at her young apprentice with a blank expression. Upon realizing her words, Shizune immediately apologized, "Tsunade-sensei, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and reopen old wounds…I mean…what I meant to say…is…"

"It's all right Shizune," Tsunade assured, knowing fully well that the Shizune was referring to her late kid brother, "I know you weren't trying to offend me. You just got caught up in the moment, that's all. But still, adopting this particular child will be no walk in the park. Hell, adopting and raising any child is no walk in the park and will require a great deal of sacrifices to be made."

Tsunade saw the irony with the word "sacrifice," especially since Naruto was originally to made into a living sacrifice to protect all of the future generations of Konoha and everyone else.

"…," Shizune.

"However," Tsunade continued, "Naruto is not just any child who can be adopted and raised by just anyone. I'm amazed that Sarutobi-sensei went so far as to sent one of his Anbu to find me in order to ask me to raise the child as my own son. (Sighed)…I'm not even sure if I'm even mother material…"

"Don't say such things Tsunade-sensei," Shizune retorted with conviction, "Sure you're not perfect and have some bad habits but hey, no one's perfect and we all have our share of problems. But I've been with you long enough to know that you'd make a terrific mother to that child and so does Sandaime-sama. After all, he wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to find you if he thought you were inadequate or unfit to raise Naruto or any other child for that matter. The Hokage chose you, Tsunade-sensei, out of all people, shinobi, clan leaders and village elders to raise this child who possesses untold potentials.

"Of course he could have chosen any other mother in the village to adopt Naruto, however he saw something very special in you Tsunade-sensei that you might have not seen in yourself to move him to believe so strongly that you were fit to become Naruto's new mother. I strongly believe that you'd make a terrific mother to any child, blood-related or not. And I know your little brother and Uncle Dan would have felt the same way about you."

Tsunade stood there in awe at Shizune. Her heart-felt words were filled with wisdom beyond her age. It amazed the older woman that her young apprentice could make her see and acknowledge something like this.

"Thank you Shizune," Tsunade said appreciatively as she wiped away the new tears that fell from her eyes before smiling, "I really needed to hear that. And those words coming from you really mean a lot to me."

Shizune smiled knowing that she managed to heal and restore her sensei's self-confidence. Unknown to the two women was that there was someone listening to the entire conversation from behind the door. The revelation about baby Naruto possessing Yondaime Hokage inside him and eventually acquiring Yondaime's attributes greatly intrigued the interloper.

_The possibilities with this new Yondaime Hokage are truly unique_, the interloper thought before exiting quietly before being detected.

* * *

(Hours Later That Night; Elsewhere)

At an undisclosed location, Naruto was sleeping peacefully in a room guarded outside with two ANBU. No one without authorization from the Hokage himself was allowed into the room. Fifteen minutes later, the ANBU saw Sandaime making his way towards them.

"Sandaime-sama," the ANBU said as the two of them bowed in respects to the elderly Hokage who nodded and greeted them.

"Is everything alright here," inquired Sandaime. The first ANBU answered, "Uzumaki Naruto is resting quietly sir. No troubles have arisen Sandaime-sama."

"That's good to hear," Sandaime replied, "I will like to check up on the child now."

The ANBU nodded and stepped to the side as Sandaime entered the room before closing the door behind him. Sandaime afterwards quietly walked over to Naruto's crib and looked down at the young boy, before forming a sinister smile on his face…

* * *

(A While Later)

The two ANBU waited outside the room for Sandaime to exit. As they waited, a voice from behind them asked, "Is everything all right here?"

The two ANBU turned speedily in surprise to see Sandaime approaching them with two other ANBU following him to relieve their fellow ANBU from their watch.

"S-Sandaime-sama," the second ANBU exclaimed in confusion, "Didn't you just enter inside the room a while ago?"

In seconds Sarutobi registered what just happened as his eyes widened in horror and shock.

"WHAT," Sandaime exclaimed before running to the door, finding it locked.

"SHIT," Sandaime cursed before breaking the door down, storming into the room with the four Anbu following. They came to see an empty crib and an opened window. Whoever came into the room had posed as him using a Henge No Jutsu and kidnapped Naruto. But the question was who and how did he or she find out about Naruto. This was exactly the situation that Sandaime feared would occur and to his horror it didn't take long for this secret to somehow get out.

Turning to the four ANBU, Sandaime ordered with full authority, "Lock the village down and station as many Jounins and Chuunins at all exit ports to the village as you can!! Gather all of the ANBU, and explain to them that Naruto has been kidnapped!! Search the village!! Search everywhere!! I want Naruto found and the kidnapper brought in alive for questioning!! We need to found out if he or she is working alone or with an accomplice!!"

"HAI," the four ANBU complied disappearing in a puff of smoke. Turning to the empty crib, Sandaime thought, _This is exactly what I feared: enemy forces coming against us during our weakest and most vulnerable moments right after a most catastrophic event…Yondaime, for your son's sake and the sake of the entire village, I hope Naruto will be found and brought back safely and fast…_

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Tsunade was finding it hard to sleep with all the commotion going on outside. She put the pillow over her head to try to drown out the noise but it was to no avail. Frustrated, she got up and walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. Upon stepping out though, she stepped on something with her barefoot. Looking door, she saw something that wasn't in the apartment before, which didn't belong to either her or Shizune. It was a notepaper that had names of clans and organizations written down on it.

"Someone was here," Tsunade realized. A moment later, Shizune ran into the apartment and went over to her sensei.

"Tsunade-sensei," Shizune called out. Turning to the young girl, Tsunade asked, "What is it?"

"All of the exits ports have been sealed off," Shizune explained, "The village is under complete lockdown by order of the Hokage! From what I've heard, there's been a kidnapping of some sort!"

It hit Tsunade like a ton of rocks as she looked at the notepaper in her hands. Clinching the paper tightly until it was crumbled in her fist angrily, Tsunade said, "Wait here!"

Not waiting for a reply, Tsunade stormed out of the apartment.

"Tsunade-sensei," Shizune cried out, but her cries fell on deaf ears as Tsunade speedily ran out to pursue and apprehend the kidnapper. She didn't care about the fact that she was barefooted and still in her sleeping kimono. All that mattered to her was getting to and rescuing Naruto in time. From breaking an entry into her private lodging to kidnapping the newborn that was meant for her to adopt, for what it's worth, the culprit behind these crimes have just incurred her wrath…

* * *

**Looks like trouble is on the horizon! Will Tsunade and the Anbu rescue Naruto in time? Find out next time.**


	5. Chapter Five: A Maternal Shinobi

**Chapter Five: A Maternal Shinobi**

* * *

(That Night)

The ANBU were dispatched to rescue and bring back Naruto by whatever means necessary. The villagers had no idea what was going on as the ANBU made thorough all-out searches of everyone's homes, restaurants, shops, clubs, taverns, wherever they could think of. Among the ANBU on the search was a teenager named Hatake Kakashi, who lost his sensei and master, Yondaime Hokage, a week ago to Kyuubi No Yoko. He was still affected by the event and loss of his master, although he tried not to show it. Kakashi already knew who Naruto truly was and why he was kidnapped. He wasted no time or energy in searching for the son of his master, determined to locate and return Naruto and protect him. Kakashi, with all of the ANBU, had to take an oath of secrecy not to reveal Naruto's true identity and heritage to anyone under severe penalty from the Hokage himself.

The Jounin and Chunnin in the meantime were under direct orders of the Hokage that no one was allowed in or out of Konoha until the search was over. It was no secret to anyone that something very big had happened seeing that Sandaime Hokage ordered a massive lockdown and search of this magnitude. If anything, it was the last thing they needed especially since Kyuubi's attack was merely a week ago and practically no one healed from it.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

A very beautiful woman with brown eyes, long blond hair and a most slender and nicely built figure and large breasts was running and leaping from roof to roof at top speed like a true athletic shinobi. Although it already dawned on her that she was barefooted and only in her sleeping kimono which was flying with the wind and movements of her body however, right now that was of little importance to her. All that mattered to her was getting to Naruto and fast. After seeing the names written down on that sheet of paper she found in her hotel apartment, to say that the kidnapper was up to no good was understatement.

Taking a break on top one of the buildings to catch her breath momentarily, Tsunade scanned the area to see if there was anything that seemed out of place. So far, all she saw were the ANBU making searches of every building they were going into and the Jounin and Chunnin remaining at their posts. The search for Naruto had gone for almost an hour and the kidnapper was still at large. She decided to head to where Naruto was last seen.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

A few of the other ANBU were searching around the room Naruto was in earlier to see if the culprit left any clues behind that might provide a lead as to where he may have ran off to after kidnapping Naruto. Tsunade jumped down from one of the roofs of the building and gracefully landed down on the surface, running over to the small house that once housed Naruto. Stealthily she searched around the outside section of the small house, searching for anything she could find that would serve as a lead from her. So far she found nothing, which served to frustrate her. She knew that the kidnapper couldn't have gotten too far with all the ANBU in pursuit of him in an all out manhunt.

Her ears soon picked up on a conversation between two ANBU. They were conversing with each other on how the kidnapper used a Henge No Jutsu to deceive their two ANBU comrades into thinking he or she was Sandaime. That was when it dawned on her that the kidnapper wouldn't have so foolishly attempt to make an all out escape from the village so quickly with every ANBU after him or her. Most likely, he or she was hiding somewhere in the village. Leaving the scene, Tsunade went to search for anything that seemed out of place in the village.

The ANBU were still searching everywhere, with no success. It's been three hours and no one has seen either the criminal or the child anywhere. The Jounins reported that no one at the stations attempted to leave or enter the village. Sandaime was growing frustrated as he was angry, but managed to maintain a calm demeanor. Tsunade decided to redo her search all over as she ran and leaped from roof to roof.

As she was on the move, her eyes fell on a particular young ANBU whose name was Kakashi. She recalled whose student Kakashi was and his status among the ANBU. She was about to take off when something caught her attention. Some of the other ANBU approached him asking why he strayed from where he was assigned to search. He made a quick excuse before taking off to perform his job as the other ANBU went on their way. Tsunade decided to secretly follow Kakashi and see where he was going.

As she continued following after Kakashi, she noticed how he was heading in the wrong direction, completely off course from where they said what was suppose to go. Something unprofessional of an ANBU who was supposed to know the routes of Konoha inside and out. Something was up she realized as she continued secretly following after him.

She soon noticed that he went into a small hut of some sort for a few moments and came out with what looked like a backpack filled with additional searching gear. Kakashi then took off towards the main exit port where he met up with two Jounins stationed at the port. Acknowledging his higher rank and explanation for him to begin his search on the outer skirts of the village, the two Jounins stepped aside as Kakashi hurried out from the exit port. Tsunade saw this and gave way to chase speedily before the Jounins noticed her presence and departure.

* * *

(A While Later)

The same two ANBU went to regroup with four other ANBU when they ran into a most familiar ANBU who was heading towards them with Sandaime.

"Kakashi," as the first ANBU, "What are you doing here? Didn't we just meet up with you a while ago?"

"What do you mean," Kakashi asked, "I was with Sandaime-sama for the last hour."

That was when it dawned on Kakashi, Sandaime and the other ANBU.

"Which direction did you see the other me ran to," Kakashi asked as he, Sandaime and the other ANBU gave way to chase after the phony. It was clear that this kidnapper was a clever and elusive deceiver, whoever he or she was.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

'Kakashi' was running through the forest with the backpack leaping from tree to tree at top speed. Tsunade was in hot pursuit of 'Kakashi' but kept a safe distance until she knew where he was going. As of now they were a good distance from the village and Tsunade didn't like where this was going. Soon she saw him touch down into clear open field but she kept herself hidden in the trees as she looked on. After making sure he was in the clear, 'Kakashi' placed the backpack down on the grass and dispelled the henge that was around him.

"Kai," he said as the henge collapse, revealing his true appearance. The man was geared in a standard Konoha Jounin uniform. He had brown hair and a Konoha forehead protector that had a slash across it.

_Clearly this shinobi is a missing-nin of Konoha_, Tsunade realized, _This helps to explain how he was able to deceive and elude the ANBU, Jounin, and Chunnin. He might even be a former ANBU himself._

Tsunade soon saw that the henge on the backpack also dispelled revealing none other than baby Naruto sleeping in a carrying baby-basket with two straps to place over your shoulders. The missing-nin looked over at Naruto and said, "Yondaime Hokage…reduced to an inescapable captivity inside your own child; a fitting undoing for the likes of you. I'm sure I can be get a hefty price from any village or clan who'd love to buy your child."

"That's not going to happen," declared a feminine voice. Realizing he wasn't alone, the missing-nin looked around and shouted, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

As if on cue, Tsunade leaped from the tree she was on and landed down on the ground facing her enemy. Her beauty and current appearance however was anything but what the kidnapper was expecting. Seeing that she was barefooted and barely had anything on besides her sleeping kimono and what little fabric was underneath it with the wind blowing the kimono, the missing-nin fought hard to maintain his composure and not suffer from a massive nosebleed. Upon seeing her face, the kidnapper recognized who the blond beauty was.

"Senju Tsunade," he said, "One of the legendary Sannins. Didn't expect to find you out here on this night barely dressed. I didn't know you were that type of kunoichi."

"Shut up," Tsunade retorted angrily, "You're the one who broke into my hotel room."

"I did," he admitted, "Tell me though, how did you know I broke into your apartment?"

"You left traces of your intrusion," she replied, showing him a crumbled piece of paper, "A list of clans, villages and organizations."

The missing-nin cursed under his breath and answered, "Originally, after I found out about you returning to Konoha, I was going to attack and kidnap you while you slept, and sell your body to the highest bidder. However after overhearing the conversation between you and that little girl concerning Yondaime and his son, I saw that kidnapping and selling the child instead would bring me more money than any Sannin's body could."

"Bastard," Tsunade retorted as she got in her fighting stance, "You will not leave this land with the child!"

"Oh," replied the missing-nin, "And you intend to stop me I presume. Alright then, I'll take you out and sell both you and the child!"

Performing some hand seals, the missing-nin said, "Kara No Tsuyosa No Jutsu."

Tsunade at that moment felt as though something was torn out of her as she fell to the ground on her knees and left hand while holding onto her chest with her right hand. She was breathing hard and felt unexplainably weak throughout her body.

"W…What did you do…to me…," Tsunade growled as she forced herself up with the remaining strength she had left. Smiling sinisterly, the missing-nin relied, "I took away your super strength. I'd be a fool to think I could directly engage you in combat and think I would come out as the victor while you're in your prime. All I had to do was spike your tea earlier with an elixir of my own creation and wait for the elixir to saturate into your body. It also neutralizes your chakra, preventing you from performing ninjutsu and genjutsu. Like I said earlier, my original intentions was to attack and kidnap you while you slept after I activated the poison."

"Damn you," Tsunade cursed, "No matter! I'll protect Naruto! You wanna get this fight started or should I go first?"

The missing-nin smirked at her pulled out and placed on a claw gauntlet with long razor sharp steel blades over his right hand. The missing-nin stated, "Since you insist on fighting…"

The missing-nin charged at Tsunade thrusting his right hand at her. Tsunade dodged the attack swiftly as he continued slashing at her. After a couple of minutes, Tsunade soon took the initiative and went after him. Before the eissing-nin took to flight, Tsunade struck him, sending him pummeling across the ground.

_He ain't so tough_, Tsunade thought confidently. The missing-nin got up off the ground and looked over at his opponent, seeing that she was in a ready to fight stance with her fists out ready to pummel him all over.

Charging forward, the missing-nin yelled and rushed over to Tsunade who was awaiting his arrival. Upon arriving, Tsunade jumped to the air and flipped behind the criminal shinobi. The missing-nin turned in time to see Tsunade punch him square in the face, knocking him down and away from her again.

"Did you really thought you had a chance against a Sannin like me?"

The missing-nin gave a sinister laugh as he stood back up again and said, "Well if you want the answer that badly, I'm afraid that your only way to get it is to try to beat it out of me, if you can!"

"Have it your way!"

The Tsunade charged at missing-nin as he stood there waiting for her. Tsunade geared her fist out to strike the kidnapper. The missing-nin however stepped to the side as Tsunade's fist missed its target. The criminal shinobi jumped to the side as Tsunade turned to face him. She was clearly able to feel her remaining strength leaving her body as a result of the elixir absorbed into her body. Still, she had to fight on, not for her sake, but for Naruto's.

Resorting to taijutsu, Tsunade charged at the missing-nin ready to throw her hurricane of punches and kicks. The missing-nin however dodged and evaded every last one of her attacks as she just kept coming. The female Sannin pressed on as she tried to land a blow on him but he just was too fast for her a result of the poison and jutsu he used on her. The kidnapper leaped from her then dashed speedily passed her before her eyes could catch sight of him.

"What the...?"

"Here I am," shouted the missing-nin. Charging like an uncontrollable bull, the missing-nin rushed at Tsunade and rammed right into her, thrusting her off the ground and flying some distance away till she collided straight into a tree, hard, with a solid thud. Tsunade, struggled to get back up after feeling the brute impact from the last attack. Her body was in pain all over.

Tsunade said weakly, "W...What the...hell was that?...It felt like I was punched by a summoning beast."

The missing-nin was standing where he was looking at the female shinobi struggling to regain some of her strength.

"What's the matter," he taunted, "Did I slap you that badly?"

Tsunade hissed at him.

"Oooooh...You still have some fight left in you. I'll remedy that."

Tsunade charged at the him again. Punch after punch, kick after kick, Tsunade kept trying to land a blow on him, but she was unsuccessful as the jutsu as still depleting her stamina. Missing-nin blocked and evaded all her attacks. Pulling away, Tsunade took a moment to catch her breath as the missing-nin stood where he was looking at her with a mocking expression.

"Is that all you got," he sneered, "If you're through catching your breath, I think it's now my turn to come for you!"

The missing-nin rushed at Tsunade and started his assault on her. Tsunade did all she could to block and evade as many of his attacks as she could. However, it was hard for her to keep up as a number of his punches and kicks found their way to strike her. Tsunade was now on the receiving end of all his swift and highly fast punches and slashes with his claw gauntlet as he just kept coming. She screamed every time from the tremendous pain and damages the steel claws inflicted on her.

The missing-nin then delivered a round kick at her sending her off the ground away from him. Tsunade stumbled and rolled on the ground still she eventually stopped. She was now in more pain than she was earlier. Her slender and silky body was covered in dirt and dry mud and she had multiple bruises and slashes around her face and body. She was bleeding all over and her sleeping kimono was torn all over and stained in her blood.

"It's a pity that I had to tear apart and desecrate such beauty," the missing-nin remarked. Tsunade, although in a great deal of pain, struggled to get back up to face her enemy. It was a while but she managed to stand back up again.

"Ready for more," the missing-nin mocked.

"You're dead," Tsunade snarled.

"You first."

With the remaining strength she had left, Tsunade ran to the missing-nin and started fighting with him again, trying throw as many punches at him as she could. But to no avail, she was unable to hit him once as he kept dodging all her punches. The missing-nin then punched her away as she fell to the ground. He then yelled and dashed toward her with intent on hurting her more. Tsunade saw him leap and flip to the air before suddenly he cast his feet down in a landing position to land on top of her feet first.

Seeing this, Tsunade quickly rolled away as he landed down on the ground, only to see him jump back up again and land on one of the tree branches. Finding where he was, Tsunade ran to one of the tree and ran up it to reach the same height as him. Afterwards, she pushed herself off the tree and threw herself towards him on the tree he was standing on with her fist out. The missing-nin was knocked off the tree and was sent falling straight down to the ground on his back as Tsunade landed where he was previously standing.

Seeing where he was lying, Tsunade jumped off the branch with her feet in a land position to land on his chest. Missing-nin however saw this and curved his legs back and placed his feet up. Tsunade gasped when she saw this, but was unable to get away as she landed down on his feet. After making contact, the missing-nin thrust her away back high into the air. Tsunade flipped in the air as she now started to descend down from the air.

The missing-nin flipped back up and saw Tsunade making her way toward him. Before she could land, he rushed and speedily jumped toward her and delivered a solid kick to her chest, sending her flying straight into a nearby tree that she crashed into before hitting the ground and lying there motionlessly. Seeing that she wasn't getting back up, the missing-nin took it that he came out the victor and said, "I must say Tsunade, taking you down even when you're weakened was no easy feat. No Bitch like yourself has ever caused me so much trouble."

Upon hearing that, Tsunade tapped into a newfound strength. If there was one thing Tsunade never took kindly to it was being called a "bitch." The missing-nin turned and started off towards Naruto, failing to take notice of what was happening behind him. With a newfound strength, she stood back up no longer feeling any pain through her already battered and cut up body. The missing-nin felt a very strong killer intent from behind him. He turned around and saw Tsunade standing there with a facial expression that sent a cold chill down his back.

With eye-popping speed, Tsunade dashed to the missing-nin and delivered a rock hard punch to his face sending him flying off the ground before beating on him with excessive brutality and speed. The missing-nin had neither the time, strength, speed nor ability to evade this new and brutal attack as he was being clobbered, punched, and kicked all over from head to toe at pure speed with devastating efficiency.

Tsunade then jumped and thrust both of her feet straight into his chest, sending him flying fast off the ground into the air before crashing hard into a tree, forming a body-shaped dent into the tree. His body was heavily battered and he also had a blood coming down his mouth. The missing-nin had no strength left in him to move or fight anymore. During the assault, Tsunade, being an expert in human anatomy, inflicted severe damages to certain parts of his body, organs and nervous system, making him completely vulnerable and defenseless to any attack.

Tsunade slowly walked over to the battered kidnapper was he looked at her coming towards him. Reaching him, she looked down at him with a cold unsympathetic expression on her face. Tsunade was able to see the expression of anger on his face, but she was able to see that his eyes reveal the actually truth to her. She saw the fear radiating through his eyes. He was very afraid; even through he was trying not to show it. He wanted to move and fight, but found himself incapable of doing anything.

Tsunade soon heard Naruto wake up and begin crying for attention. Seeing that the kidnapper was no longer a threat, Tsunade went over to tend to Naruto's needs. Reaching the baby, Tsunade knelt down and picked up Naruto from the carrying backpack while keeping him wrapped in his blanket. Sitting down on the grass while leaning up against a tree nearby, Tsunade cradled and rocked Naruto in her arms calming him down. Despite the fact that her body was going numb, she smiled brightly at Naruto as he gurgled. She moved closer to him and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"My little Naru-chan," Tsunade said affectionately, "I risked my life to save and protect you. And I'll happily do it again for you, my little Naru-chan."

Moments later, Sarutobi, Kakashi and the ANBU arrived on the scene and saw a heavily battered and weakened Tsunade singing and cradling the now sleeping Naruto in her arms affectionately in spite of her horrid condition. Not too far away was the culprit lying motionless on the ground and in a great deal of pain.

"Tsunade," Sandaime called out worriedly as he and the others ran over to her. She smiled brightly as her eyes grew heavier and heavier before being sent into a world of total darkness…

* * *

Tsunade's eyes opened up to a new environment as bright lights hit her eyes. She strained a little before her eyes readjusted themselves to the environment. She found herself in patient's clothes and lying on a medical bed with bandages around some parts of her body and face, but the pain she had before was gone. There was an IV needle inserted into her right arm with and a few wire attached to her upper chest area where her heart and lungs were monitoring her vitals. She realized that she was at Konoha Hospital.

Looking around her room, she saw that it was nicely decorated and had bouquets of various flowers with Yamanaka Florist Shop's compliments. There were wrapped gifts, baby accessories, congratulation and get well cards seated on two tables. Sitting up, she then turned and found Naruto resting peacefully in a medical baby crib stationed next to her bed. She smiled bright upon seeing that Naruto was safe and without so much of a scratch on him.

Several minutes later, the door opened revealing Shizune, Kakashi, in his ANBU gear and dog mask, and Sandaime entering the room before closing the door behind them.

"Tsunade-sensei," Shizune said happily, "You're finally awake! I was so worried!"

"How long was I out," Tsunade inquired.

"Nearly four days," Sandaime answered, "That missing-nin contaminated you with a massive overdose of chakra poisoning. If you were an ordinary woman, you'd have certainly died within mere minutes. But because you're one of the Sannin, the poison didn't kill you, rather it served to severely weaken and eventually paralyze you. You fell into a coma after the poison took full effects on you. Needless to say I'm happy we found you when we did after your battle. The crippled and disabled missing-nin has been handed over to Ibiki for interrogations after we found that notepaper of his. Aside that, the doctors were able to fully heal you and completely remove the poison from out your body. Since then you've made a full recovery and will be able to leave this hospital very soon."

"How did you explain the whole village lockdown and search incident," Tsunade asked. Smiling, Sandaime explained, "I explained to everyone that your newborn son was kidnapped by a traitorous shinobi who was intending on selling away your child to one our enemy villages and that you went after the kidnapper yourself in spite the fact that the ANBU was on the job. If anything, kidnapping the son of one of the loyal legendary Sannin is an S-class crime."

"That explains all of the gifts and other valuables found here in my room," Tsunade acknowledged, "Everyone believes Naruto to be my son."

"Officially," Sandaime interjected and smiled, "He is your son. Senju Uzumaki Naruto is now his new official name. I already took care of all of the documentations and paper work. You're officially his new mother."

Tsunade smiled brightly on hearing that. Looking over at the still sleeping Naruto, she lifted him off his bed and cradled him in her arms affectionately. Looking at her, Sandaime said, "You doubted whether you'd make a good mother to the child Tsunade. But after what Shizune explained to me and what I saw for myself after your battle with the kidnapper, I knew I made the best choice (sighed)…It grieves me though to think that all this time I was so worried about enemies from the outside kidnapping Naruto when also I should have been worried about potential traitors from inside these village walls. And it nearly cost us greatly."

"We live and learn Sarutobi-sensei," Tsunade remarked, "We can't always predict what'll happen next."

Kakashi removed his ANBU dog mask and went over to the Naruto who was still resting in Tsunade's arms. He looked at the child with interest and said, "I'm still trying to accept the fact that my master is trapped inside his own child. The irony of the situation is rather unique. It's a shame I won't be able to take care of the born Hokage child myself. After all, Naruto is the son of my master and as his father's former student-"

"Kakashi…," Sandaime interjected, causing the ANBU to turn to him and stand at attention, "We already discussed that you'll be too busy as an ANBU to raise and look after Naruto and I made it very clear that the boy will need balance in his life."

"…," Kakashi.

"However," Sandaime continued, "After what happened a few days ago, it's clear that the boy will be facing dangerous enemies from both in and outside these village walls. Especially since that notepaper we found had names of a few of Yondaime's enemies . Personally, I'd hate to image what would happen if Yondaime's enemies were to get a hold of Naruto. Therefore, I would like for you to keep an eye on Naruto from time to time."

Kakashi nodded wordlessly, willing to accept the task if that much. Sandaime returned his gaze back at Tsunade and said, "Tsunade, since you'll be raising Naruto, I took care of the matter of where you, Shizune and Naruto will be residing at. You three will be living in a nice size two story house not too far from the Hokage tower. The Genins have already moved all of both your and Shizune's things there."

"How much is it going to cost me," Tsunade joked, although she was truly in debt to some people whom she owes money to; some of debts resulted from her gambling habits.

"It won't cost you a thing," Sandaime assured, "I bought the house and it's fully paid for. Everything else though will be on you, except the gifts of course."

Tsunade smiled and nodded wordlessly.

"Now with that taken cared of I'll be returning back to the Hokage tower," Sandaime said, "I'll assign some Genins here to take all of the gifts and accessories here and bring them over to your new house Tsunade. Kakashi stand guard outside the room until the Genins arrive here. Tsunade will be leaving for her new home this afternoon."

Kakashi nodded before putting his mask back on as both he and Sandaime exited the room leaving both Shizune and Tsunade alone in the room with Naruto. The two women looked at the child who was now fully awake in Tsunade's arms. Life was going to be pretty interesting for Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto…

* * *

**Looks like Naruto has a new mother and an older sister figure to go alongside that. How will life for Naruto and his new family be like now? Find out next time.**

* * *

**Kara No Tsuyosa No Jutsu: Empty Power Technique**


	6. Chapter Six: Wet Nurse

**Chapter Six: Wet Nurse**

* * *

**A/N: A wet nurse is a woman hired to suckle another's infant; it's also a person who gives excessive care or attention to someone, treating him or her as if helpless.**

**So don't get the wrong idea. With that said, on with the fic.**

* * *

(A Month Later) 

Reconstruction of Konohagakure No Sato was currently underway. Everyone was working together to rebuild the village and help whomever were in need of relief and comfort because of Kyuubi's attack.

Tsunade and Shizune were living in their new two-story house with Sandaime's compliments. They couldn't live in the Namikaze manor for obvious reasons since Naruto wasn't of age to claim his inheritance; however they were satisfied with what Sandaime gave to them. It was a nicely sized house comfortable enough for the three of them since they were going to be the only ones living there.

Tsunade was provided with gifts and accessories any new mother would need in caring for a newborn; from diapers, water and milk bottles, a stroller, baby clothes, the works. She took it that this treatment was given to her because she was the legendary Slug Sannin, but she sure as hell wasn't complaining, especially since she didn't have to pay it back much to her delight since she was already in a high debt rate.

Over the month both Tsunade and Shizune looked up various books on child psychology and parenting and applied whatever helpful advice they found. As challenging as being a mother was, Tsunade was growing fonder of the role than she ever expected and Shizune could testify to that.

* * *

(A Week Later; That Afternoon At The Senju Residence) 

Shizune was walking towards Tsunade's bedroom with a bowl of warm water and a washrag. Tsunade had intended on cleaning Naruto after he woke up from his nap. Reaching the door, she knocked on it and waited for a reply.

"Yes," Tsunade asked from inside her room.

"May I come in," Shizune asked.

"…Need you ask," Tsunade sighed, "Just come in. The door isn't locked."

Complying, Shizune opened the door and proceeded into the room.

"Tsunade-sensei I got the bowl of warm water you ask-"

Shizune wasn't able to continue her statement when her eyes came upon a shocking sight. In front of her was Tsunade sitting on her futon Indian style with her sleeping kimono fully opened and hanging around her back and arms, exposing most of her slender body and white panties, leaving little to the imagination. Her long blond hair was flowing freely down her bareback and shoulders. As for her injuries she had after her battle with the kidnapper, Tsunade's full recovery revealed not a single scar or blemish much to her delight.

Being cradled in her arms was Naruto who to Shizune's surprise was sucking on Tsunade's left breast while her bra was resting at the side on her futon. Shizune almost dropped the bowl of water had she not regained her composure from the shock.

"Tsu…Tsunade-sensei," Shizune exclaimed, "…W…When did you…started breastfeeding!?"

"I started eight days ago," Tsunade smiled as she looked down to see Naruto continuing to draw milk from her breast.

"Eight days ago," Shizune repeated in surprise and shocked that she wasn't aware of this.

"That's right," Tsunade confirmed, "I used a new highly advanced chakra-induced medical jutsu I created. It took me over three months to create and perfect it. I call it Uetto Togi No Jutsu. It's a new medical jutsu for women who wish to be infant-nursing women, or wet-nurses so to speak. I'm the first to use this prototype medical jutsu of my own creation and as you can see, it turned out to be a real success…Maybe I'll teach this jutsu to you someday."

Shizune blushed heavily upon hearing that as she watched the scene in amazement as she noticed that Tsunade had a new glow to her, one she has never seen since Nawaki and Dan's deaths. Over the passed couple of weeks, she noticed the gradual changes Tsunade's behavior was undergoing as she started being more attached to Naruto. Needless to say the young girl was happy to see Tsunade breaking out of her hard and cold shell that would have completely overtook her had it not been for Sandaime's sincere supplication to her to adopt Naruto. Basically, adopting Naruto was Tsunade's remedy for her cold demeanor and cooling down her lust for gambling since she had to focus her time, strength and money taking care of a child now.

The two females were so engrossed with their circumstances that they failed to realize that someone had entered into their house uninvited. Upon walking in on them from outside the room though…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!," cried the 'intruder' who was sent flying and crashing into the wall as a result of a massive nosebleed after seeing Tsunade's current manifestation and what she was doing.

"What the hell," Tsunade shouted after hearing the thud. The sound of the crash snapped both Tsunade and Shizune back to reality as they looked to see who their 'intruder' was. Tsunade growled under her breath angrily upon seeing whom their guest was, who was twitching a little with blood coming from his nose and a very perverted smile on his face with drool coming from his mouth.

"All of people," Tsunade said sourly as her right eye twitched several times, "HE had to show up unannounced!"

"Jiraiya-sama," Shizune said a bit worriedly as she went over to the now unconscious hermit who was also in his late thirties.

* * *

(Fifteen Minutes Later) 

Jiraiya had regained consciousness and his composure long after Tsunade dressed herself in her regular clothes. She would have forced him to clean up the mess he made had Shizune not volunteered to do herself, saying that she didn't want to risk Naruto catching anything from Jiraiya.

Tsunade was sitting at a table with Naruto fully awake and being cradled in her arms. Jiraiya was still across them with a most intrigued expression on his face.

"So it's all true," Jiraiya said as he looked at his former teammate and the child she was mothering, "Sandaime-sama told me everything that has happened in regards to Kyuubi's attack after I came by earlier today. I had to see it for myself and what I saw just moments ago went far beyond what my expectations were. The boy's living a _genuine_ privilege not given to _just_ anyone and he's not even related to you."

Tsunade frowned and snarled at Jiraiya not missing the perverted meaning behind his statement while Shizune looked at the older man in disgust.

"Why are you here anyway," Tsunade inquired, "And how did you manage to get inside my house when the door was locked?"

"One, as a legendary shinobi I can pick locks," Jiraiya replied, "Also I received word that Konoha was attacked by the great nine-tailed fox demon and that my best and prized student lost his life stopping the monster," Jiraiya went on, "I hurried as fast as I could after hearing this and went straight to Sandaime who told me everything. I'm surprised he didn't request me to take Naruto under my wing seeing that I taught and trained the boy's father."

"Although you did however," Tsunade retorted, "You're not father material nor a good influence."

"What," Jiraiya shot back, "That's a load bullshi-"

Jiraiya cut himself short upon seeing what he was about to say. Shizune saw the look her sensei's face as she eyed Jiraiya with a look that said "Watch your mouth or die." With a calm demeanor, Tsunade said, "I'm sure Sandaime-sama informed you of the balance Naruto needs in his life. Since Yondaime-sama was your best student, all of what you taught him will be gradually absorbed into Naruto. But until that time, he'll need to be protected."

"That goes without say," Jiraiya agreed, "I'm aware of what happened between you and that missing-nin. I'll keep in mind not to come between a mother and her child."

Tsunade smirked. Jiraiya at that point got serious, "Though the boy will gradually absorb Yondaime's knowledge and his other attributes however, he'll need someone to help him understand how to use and control it. Something like what Naruto will experience as he grows up could more than likely overwhelm and possibly drive him insane, which would be catastrophic for both himself and everyone else and he'll need us to help him through it. An insane Yondaime would plunge Konoha into the ground. Since I taught the boy's father, it's only appropriate that I do likewise with his son and help where I can."

Tsunade thought about what Jiraiya was telling her and she found a measure of truth in his words. After contemplating on it, she replied, "I see where you're getting at. Something like what you say could happen if not prevent and it could spell disaster. Nevertheless, I won't let that happen. I'll do whatever I must to protect _my_ son, no matter the cost."

Jiraiya was seeing how attached Tsunade was becoming to Naruto, especially after hearing the special emphasis she placed on the word "my." It wasn't too surprising seeing how attached she was to her kid brother Nawaki and lover Dan before they were killed. If anything, Jiraiya acknowledged, Tsunade was not about to lose Naruto for whatever reason.

_Ironies can be so cruel sometimes Tsunade_, Jiraiya thought. Just then, Tsunade smell an unwelcoming odor coming from the bundle she was cradling. Sighing, she got up and prepared to change Naruto. Shizune got the sterilizing wipers and clean diapers, handing them over to Tsunade as she changed and cleaned Naruto.

"All the Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kinjutsu, and Medic-jutsu in the world," Tsunade complained, "And not ONE Diaper Change No Jutsu!"

Shizune and Jiraiya stifled on a laugh that partically leaked from their mouths upon hearing that. Tsunade finally finished change and clean her son.

"All done," Tsunade said happily before telling Shizune to get Naruto's food to her. Complying, Shizune went and prepared Naruto food before returning. Looking over at Tsunade, Jiraiya asked, "You wouldn't mind if I hold little Naruto would you?"

Tsunade thought about it and after a few seconds she decided to grant her former teammate's request. Taking Naruto into his arms, Jiraiya held and looked at the young boy.

_Who'd have thought that my best prodigy would have ended up in this circumstance_, Jiraiya thought,_ If the Akatsuki were to actually get a hold of Naruto, I can only image what horrors would become a reality if they were to mold him in their cruel likeness_.

Moments later, Shizune came back Naruto's food and set it down on the table. Tsunade took Naruto back from Jiraiya and began feeding Naruto herself. Jiraiya watched quietly as Tsunade tended to Naruto's needs with much affection. He recalled that the last time she was ever this affectionate was during the times Nawaki and Dan were still alive. It amazed Jiraiya that Naruto had such an impact on Tsunade's life excluding the fact that he's the son of Yondaime Hokage.

Getting up off his seat, Jiraiya said, "Well now, I must be on my way now. I'm late for my new research I have to do."

Tsunade knew all too well what Jiraiya had in mind as she shot him an annoyed looked. Jiraiya grinned before going over and leaning down at Naruto, "I'll be seeing you soon, _Neo Yondaime Hokage_."

Tsunade and Shizune blinked upon hearing the nickname Jiraiya just gave Naruto.

"Just get out," Tsunade replied as Jiraiya smirked and went on his way, closing the door behind him.

""Neo Yondaime Hokage"," Shizune repeated.

"Jiraiya-baka," Tsunade interjected, "I'm going have to keep an eye on him. I'd hate to have my son adopt his perverted bad habits."

"Bad habits," Shizune mumbled under her breath mockingly, "This coming from someone who gambles chronically? I'd hate for my little brother to adopt your gambling habits."

"What was that," Tsunade said with a touch of venom in her voice. Shizune paled and replied sheepishly, "Oh nothing Tsunade-sensei…What do you know! It's time for my medical training!"

Shizune ran out of Tsunade's presence before anything else was said between them. The Slug Sannin was now alone with her boy. Sighing to herself, she said, "Why do I put up with them?"

Naruto started gurgling as she smiled and turned her attention to him.

"What's that," Tsunade said playfully to Naruto, "Because I have to? That's your decree as Lord Hokage? (Giving a motherly laugh)…You're no Lord Hokage in this house…You're my little Naru-chan and you're going to learn medic jutsu and how to be a medic-nin. Yes you are. Oh, yes you are…"

Naruto smiled back at her with his toothless smile almost as if he understood her words, causing Tsunade to smile even brighter.

Unknown to Tsunade was that the entire scene was being watched by Sandaime who was looking upon them from his specially crystal ball. Needless to say, he was very happy for both Naruto and Tsunade.

* * *

(That Night) 

Many in Konoha were all fast asleep save for Konoha police and the ANBU. Meanwhile at the Senju residence, Tsunade was sleeping peacefully in her room. All was serene when Naruto started crying in his crib. Tsunade woke up to this and got up off her futon. Going over to Naruto, Tsunade picked him up and held him, resting his head on her shoulders while gently rocking him in her arms. Naruto soon calmed down and quieted much to Tsunade's delight. After another minute, Tsunade said thoughtfully, "I bet your hungry my little Naru-chan."

Tsunade sat down on her futon with Naruto and prepared to breastfeed him. Just as she as about to open her kimono however, the door to her room opened, revealing Shizune cradling something in her arms.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sensei," Shizune said, "I came earlier to change Naruto's diaper and bring him back. I didn't want to wake you."

Tsunade saw that Shizune was cradling a fully awake Naruto in her arms. The Slug Sannin saw that something was definitely wrong with this scene.

"Wait a minute," Tsunade exclaimed, "If that child is Naruto, then who am I-"

Looking down at her arms, Tsunade saw that she was cradling a wooden log in her arms. While cradling the log, she turned and saw 'Naruto' quietly attempting to crawl and sneak away from her towards the opened window. As 'Naruto' was making his way towards the window, he then felt an extreme bloodlust approaching and coming from behind him. As he fearfully and slowly turned his head, he thought of one word that he thought might have saved him with puppy-eyes as he sucked his right thumb, "Mama…"

* * *

(Outside The House) 

Sandaime Hokage was taking a late night stroll around the village when suddenly…

BAAAAAAAMM!!!

Sandaime turned to see a small figure coming flying from out of Tsunade's bedroom window. The figure was sent flying high into the skies across the village.

"There they go again," Sandaime said sympathetically knowing all too well who that figure was, "He'll never learn."

* * *

(On The Other Side Of Town) 

The same small figure came crashing hard into the ground, forming a crater in it. The figure transformed back into his real self and was in much pain. He was heavily bruised all over.

"…Oooooooww…," Jiraiya mourned, "…So close…Damn that Shizune! I was just a few seconds from Paradise…and I was really looking forward to having some of that good stuff she treats Naruto to…"

Jiraiya slowly picked himself from out of the crater before checking himself for whatever additional damages was done to him as a result from the impact to the ground. In any case, he was in a whole world of pain.

* * *

(Meanwhile) 

A very pissed off Tsunade was in her bedroom standing with a broken log in her right hand looking out through the window while Shizune was looking on with a pale and frightened expression. She threw the log pieces out of the window before calming down.

"Perverted excuse for a life form," Tsunade stated, "So much for his word about not coming between a mother and her son. I just might kill him if he pulls that stunt again."

Turning to Shizune, Tsunade walked over to her and took Naruto from her.

"Thank you Shizune," Tsunade thanked, "I'll take it from here."

Shizune nodded before quickly exiting the room and closing the door behind her. Tsunade then went over to her futon and sat down on it with Naruto in her arms. Opening her kimono, Tsunade began breastfeeding Naruto who accepted her nourishment with adoring want.

"My, you were certainly hungry weren't my little Naru-chan," Tsunade smiled affectionately while caressing Naruto soft blond hair. After a couple of more minutes, Naruto was done drinking her milk before Tsunade closed her kimono and stood back up, rocking and singing him to sleep (A/N: I'm feeling lazy about writing a song of any sort. Therefore, think up of any bedtime songs you know of that a mother would sing to her newborn). After another twelve minutes, Naruto fell fast to sleep in her arms. Going back to her futon, Tsunade laid Naruto down gently on it before lying down next to him and pulling the covers over them.

"Goodnight my little Naru-chan," Tsunade as before she gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead and going to sleep herself with Naruto cuddled close to her.

* * *

**Looks like Tsunade and Naruto are truly bonding as mother and son. Jiraiya will definitely think twice before pulling that stunt again. More is to come in Naruto's life with his new family now that Tsunade and Jiraiya agreed to train and guide Naruto's upbringing in their own ways. How will that work out for young Naruto? Find out next time.**

* * *

**Uetto Togi No Jutsu: Wet Nursing Technique**


	7. Chapter Seven: A Dark Awakening

**Chapter Seven: A Dark Awakening**

* * *

(Eight Years Later)

Over the course of eight years, Naruto (age 8) grew up being raised by Tsunade (age 46) and Shizune (age 23), with Jiraiya (age 46) staying around occasionally to guide Naruto's mental development as he gradually adsorbed Yondaime's mental and physical attributes. When it came down to it, what more did one really need? Many things happened during the course of time. Tsunade and Shizune were both medic-nins, obviously therefore, Naruto ended up having a fairly advanced vocabulary for his age complement with what he was getting from his incarcerated father Yondaime Hokage. Naruto however wasn't aware of the fact that Yondaime was sealed inside of him.

Around the time Naruto was about to turn five, Tsunade stopped breastfeeding Naruto. It surprised Shizune and even Jiraiya and Sandaime that Tsunade had been breastfeeding Naruto for nearly five years with the use of her Uetto Togi No Jutsu. And speaking of this jutsu, Tsunade taught it to selected female medic-nins of Konoha who sought become infant nursing-nins.

To say that this new medical jutsu was a mere success would be an understatement as many of females medic-nins from other villages travel to Konoha to learn this new medical jutsu, along with whatever other new medic jutsu they could learn. Tsunade didn't miss the opportunity to charge for the training, which surprisingly wasn't refused since she originated the jutsu. Tsunade's new jutsu and several others she was willing to teach made quite an impact in the medical practice, which helped boost her reputation highly in the medical fields. With the money she was making though, Shizune had to be on her back constantly in order to prevent Tsunade from gambling it all away, and pay off the debts she owes.

Growing up with a family, one's parents naturally pass on what skills they have to their children. A father will gladly teach his children how to play a sport or practice a trade. A mother will teach her children, whether they like it or not, social etiquette and how to deal with people, and so on. Now when you're growing up with a mother and sister who contributed a great deal toward modern medic-nin theory, you pick up some things. Of course it wasn't until shortly after Naruto's fourth birthday that he actually started to actively follow in his mother's footsteps in the medic field much to Tsunade's joy.

Sandaime didn't mind Naruto learning to be a medic-nin. This was in contrast with the time when he was younger when he turned down the idea Tsunade suggested in training shinobis to be medic-nins years ago. His reasons at the time were because during that time Konoha was at war and had little time and resources available to even begin starting up medical training course for shinobis. But now times have changed and things are different now.

If she wasn't teaching medic-nins, healing, performing surgery, or gambling, Tsunade spent large measures of her time with Naruto and teaching him, whether it was in the arts of medicines, jutsu or combat, although she was a bit of a slave driver when it came down to learning healing and medic-jutsus. Even that was a bit of an understatement. It was perfectly clear to everyone how attached and very protective the Slug Sannin was with Naruto. For any mother who cared deeply for their children it was truly understandable.

On occasions, Tsunade took long distance travels from Konoha and journeyed to other villages, whether it was for medical businesses or gambling fun. Naruto was taken wherever she went and Shizune followed of course. Shizune and Naruto became very close as she became a big sister figure to him, thus being called Shizune-neechan by Naruto. To Shizune's dismay though, Naruto did pick up some of Tsunade's habits on gambling. However, to Tsunade's annoyance though, Naruto was actually a little better than her and even won a few games to Shizune's surprise.

Sandaime became like a grandfather to Naruto, although he's rather annoyed at the fact that Naruto constantly refers to him as either old man or old geezer; something he suspects the boy picked up from Tsunade. Once in a while, Sarutobi would pay Jiraiya some visits during his training session with Naruto. From what Sandaime was seeing, Naruto was making impressive progress. The aged Hokage knew of the nickname Jiraiya gave Naruto and found it fitting in some respects; although Jiraiya would call Naruto "Neo Yondaime Hokage" in a surprisingly mocking way since Naruto started calling him ero-jisan (perverted uncle).

In spite of this, Jiraiya did become an uncle figure to Naruto, a perverted uncle nonetheless though. Although he helped in training Naruto in how to control some of what he already acquired from Yondaime without his knowing of it yet however, Naruto grew annoyed at the number of times Jiraiya would get distracted for periods of time in looking at pretty girls and women when he was supposed be training him instead.

One day, during Naruto's training with Jiraiya, Naruto's frustration in Jiraiya repeatedly paying little attention to him and watching a bunch of eighteen year old girls in bikinis play together in a water stream boiled to the point that Naruto ran a punched him so hard with all his strength that Jiraiya literally was sent flying high in the sky before crashing down into the stream where the girls were. Needless to say, the girls welcomed the pervert with anything but opened arms as they inflicted additional injuries on him as he cried for help.

Tsunade laughed her ass off in tears when she found out about the incident; evidently Tsunade's temper also rubbed off on Naruto. However, it shocked and amazed her, Shizune, Kakashi, Sandaime, and Jiraiya, who was on the receiving end of Naruto's fist, that Naruto had also acquired a large portion of Tsunade's raw super strength. Tsunade's researched revealed that her almost 5-year practice and use of her Uetto Togi No Jutsu (Wet-Nursing Technique) with Naruto resulted in Naruto being permanently infused with her strength since her milk was induced with her chakra.

However, it seemed that he was only able to tap into that raw strength in large quantities during a mental or emotional episode of some sort. So even though the strength was there however, he still doesn't fully know how to perfectly tap into the whole thing and use it at will. Even still, he managed to maintain being able to have some of that dormant strength.

Kakashi (age 22), without being reminded, kept tabs on Naruto from time to time, almost as though he was a protective big brother. On occasions he'd stop by and visit Naruto. And speaking of playing the role of the older brother, Naruto started referring to Kakashi as Kakashi-niisan. And like many siblings, the younger one usually looks up to the older sibling as a role model. This however, wasn't without some consequences. Naruto started imitating Kakaishi in the use of wearing a ninja mask like he does, which he started after turning six years old. Also, Kakashi would sometimes spoil Naruto when they hanged out together and sometimes he'd spar with Naruto also.

Kakashi was also known for being a major fan, like so many, of Icha Icha Paradise, a famously known graphic adult series written by Jiraiya the Toad Sannin himself. One day, Naruto managed to get a hold of one of Kakashi's latest and rare edition books and read through it. What he saw and read shocked and at the same time, fascinated him to the point that he had to find out what more. The detailed erotic and sexual images Naruto was studying only served to capture more of his attention. What he learned from that one book inspired him to create a new form of jutsu, one he'd use on perverts like Jiraiya or any other shinobi who'd fall victim to a most sexually arousing and erotic sight. The irony was indescribable.

After Kakashi realized that his new book was missing, he frantically searched all other for it for two days, until he found it with Naruto, who was reading the book for a third time. Naruto apologized but explained that after seeing him read those books so many types, it sparked his curiosity to see what was so interesting about it, so he took his new one the moment he saw that his guard was down and read the whole book through. Rather than being angry, Kakashi was impressed by the boy's ability to outwit him; but then again, Naruto was infused with his master who taught him the ways of the shinobi. Naruto wanted to use and test out his new jutsu on Kakashi, but decided against it since Kakashi wasn't mad at him. He called his new jutsu, Oiroke No Jutsu.

While growing up, Naruto became a major addict for ramen. It was no surprise to Jiraiya that Naruto would unknowingly be like his father, who like him, was a ramen addict. Tsunade had to be on his back about eating healthy foods, fruits and vegetables and not an excessive amount of starch and carbohydrates. Although Naruto did eat the other healthy foods as Tsunade told him to however, he would retort back to his mother about her unquenched love for sake, resulting in them both them hitting occasional stalemates.

* * *

(A Month Later)

Tsunade was sleeping on her futon in her bedroom that night when a small figure entered her room. The figure made his way toward her when Tsunade turned and opened her eyes to the young boy stopping where he was and standing in front of her.

"Naru-chan," Tsunade said, "Why are you awake? Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping?"

Nervously, while hold his right arm that seemed be hurting for some unknown reason, he answered, "Kaa-chan, I…I had a very bad dream. Can…Can I sleep here…with you?"

It didn't take a scientist to see that Naruto was very frightened about whatever nightmare he had. Instead of asking about what his nightmare was, she simply grabbed and raised her blanket, granting Naruto access to sleep on her futon with her. Happily, Naruto hurried and climbed in, hugging Tsunade as though she was his only sanctuary and source of protection. She threw the blanket over them and embraced her son as he fell asleep next to her.

* * *

(Three Weeks Later)

Naruto's nightmares have been occurring on a weekly basis. A few times he woke up screaming in terror and fear, waking Tsunade and Shizune who'd run into his room to check on Naruto. On a few of these occasions when those same nightmares occurred, they noticed that his right arm reddened a bit. They didn't know what to make of it. They ran some examinations on his arm to see if they could find anything. To their frustration they found very little that could help with Naruto's condition. When asked about what he sees in his nightmares, Naruto told them that he saw a giant red furry monster, viciously killing and destroying everyone and everything in its path with all its fury. He added that the monster was called "Kyuubi No Yoko."

Hearing this story sent a cold chill down Tsunade and Shizune's backs. They couldn't understand why Naruto started having realistic nightmares about the nine-tailed fox and why his right arm would turn red when those nightmares occurred. Thus far, he had nine nightmares of Kyuubi.

* * *

(A Week Later)

Naruto was in Sandaime's office that morning after Tsunade and Shizune went to work that the hospital. The present Hokage had called Naruto in, wishing to discuss something with him. Naruto was now standing in front of Sandaime with his now long blond hair that reached down his back in a braided ponytail, with some spiked hairs resting over is forehead. Tsunade evidently allowed the boy to let his hair grow over the years.

Naruto was also wearing a blackish blue ninja mask like the one Kakashi wears and also blackish blue pants and shirt with black sandals and white bandage-like wrappings going about his legs from within the bottle of his pant to inside his sandles. He also wore fingerless black gloves and a gray robe-like vest similar to the one Tsunade wears with a dark blue sash tied around his waist. Sandaime saw how Naruto was taking after Kakashi outwardly and he also knew that Naruto was taking after Yondaime in others ways the boy wasn't aware of as of yet.

"OK jiisan," Naruto said, "What am I here for?"

Sandaime frowned at the name he was called again. He practically lost count on the number of times Naruto called him that.

"You're here to be informed that you'll be starting attendance at the Konoha Academy starting tomorrow."

Naruto's face looked like it fell off upon hearing those words.

"W…What," Naruto exclaimed in disbelief, "Have you gone senile!"

Sandaime was tempted to bop Naruto on the head for that remark but remained calm as he took another puff from his pipe, "…No, I'm perfectly fine, thank you. (Seriously) However it's a mandatory procedure for all children in Konoha, you included. It's essential that you go through the four-year procedures of attending and graduating from the Academy to become a Genin and climb the shinobi ranks from there."

"Four years," Naruto argued in outrage, "You can't be serious! I'm at a much advanced level than those newbies! On top of that, I'm training with two Sannins, being raised by one of them who happens to be my mother, and once in a while Kakashi-niisan spars with me and he's an ANBU captain!"

Sandaime couldn't deny the truths Naruto was telling him, especially since he witnessed how Naruto have been developing over the years. Indeed, Naruto was stronger, faster, and smarter than normal. If anything, Naruto was most likely at Jounin level now, but his development to Kage level was in still in progress and had several more years to go. However, Sandaime couldn't risk compromising Konoha's education protocols because of Naruto's "special" circumstances. He had to protect Naruto's secret although Naruto himself wasn't aware of it ironically.

"You want me to join the Academy, fine," Naruto retorted, "But since my skills and knowledge are at a higher level, at least allow me to be part of this year's graduating class."

"You and I both know that's not a possibility," Sandaime replied, "Something like that would raise one too many questions and many would think that I'm showing unfair favoritism especially since your mother happens to be Tsunade, and your trainer is Jiraiya, both of whom happens to be my former students. I'm sorry Naruto but you're going have to earn your shinobi ranks like everyone else. (Took another puff from his pipe)…If anything Naruto, the four-year experience might serve to humble you."

Sandaime's sense of logic, which was completed with his last statement, infuriated the eight-year-old Naruto. The aged Hokage saw Naruto's indignation and displeasure at what was handed down to him.

"That's it old man," Naruto exclaimed as he stood before Sandaime defiantly, "You asked for it! I didn't want to do this, but you left me with no other option!"

Sandaime took it as though Naruto had threatened him. Before the Hokage could say or doing anything to reprimand him, Naruto formed a seal and said, "Oiroke No Jutsu!"

There was poof of white smoke from Naruto and when the smoke cleared, what Sandaime saw was a very beautiful naked nineteen-year-old girl with a most ideal feminine figure, large breasts like Tsunade's and long blond hair that went down her back reaching her backside with some strands of hair cover her lovely face. She was completely soaked and wet all over with water dripping down her slender body and hair with the light reflecting off her body, adding luster to her appearance. She possessed an alluring smile that showed that she didn't mind being seen the way she was. Her left arm was over her breasts while her right hand was over her haired crotch. There was some steam around the girl's body but it was light enough for Sarutobi to see her in all her lustrous nude glory.

"Please Sandaime-sama," the female asked with a most sensual and erotic feminine tone before licking and sucking her left index finger, "…May I please join this year's graduating class? I promise to make it a decision you'll never regret."

Sandaime screamed before falling off his seat and crashing down to the floor twitching and falling unconscious from a heavy blood loss. Naruto reverted back and looked on in shock after seeing what just happened, before bursting into a fit of laughter. He couldn't believe that Sandaime Hokage, the proclaimed "Professor" of jutsu, easily fell victim to a jutsu created by an eight-year-old. Sandaime regained consciousness in time to see Naruto laughing hysterically at his dilemma. He grabbed some napkins and cleaned the blood off his face and floor. When that was done, he placed his pipe back in his mouth and slowly walked over to Naruto who had then eventually calmed his laughter down.

"How did you like that old man," Naruto asked proudly with a large grin on his masked face, "That was my Oiroke No Jutsu which I personally created a month a ago after reading one of Kakashi-niisan's new Icha Icha Paradise books he likes reading so much. I had no idea my new jutsu would work this good since it effortlessly knocked you out!"

"I see. I must say that new jutsu of your is most impressive, very effective and highly original," Sandaime complimented before he smacked Naruto hard across the back of his head, "DON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

Naruto grimaced while rubbing his head, although he was still feeling the stinging affect from the smack.

_Damn! I didn't think he could hit so hard at his age_, Naruto thought before grinning, _At least I know his weakness. He's just like ero-jisan_.

"What are you smiling about," Sandaime inquired, not liking the look on Naruto's face.

"Nothing important," Naruto lied before changing the subject, "If it's that important that I have to attend the academy then I'll attend it."

Sandaime smiled on hearing that, "That's good Naruto. Your instructor will be Umino Iruka and you'll report to him tomorrow morning with your new classmates. And one other thing Naruto?"

"Yeah, old man?"

"What transpired here in this office with regards to that jutsu you used against me will remain in this office," Sandaime decreed seriously, "You are to never discuss that incident with _anyone_. Are we clear?"

"What," Naruto whined, "Why can't I?"

"Disobey me and I'll pass a law through the entire village and neighboring smaller villages that are extensions of Konoha, forbidding anyone from feeding, selling or making ramen of any sort for you again…Ever."

Hearing those words sent a very cold chill down Naruto's back as his face paled.

_Life with no ramen_, Naruto mentally mourned in horror, _Forbidden from ever eating ramen again! That's just cruel and inhuman!_

Naruto knew not to take Sandaime's warning lightly as his shoulder slumped down. Sandaime smiled satisfied with himself, knowing fully well how addicted Naruto was to ramen, just like Minato was.

"Fine you win jiisan," Naruto conceded, "I won't go telling anyone how you were knocked out from my Oiroke No Jutsu. It's not worth forever giving up my privilege for eating ramen."

"I'm glad that you see it my way," Sandaime retorted, "All preparations for you being placed in Iruka's class have already been taken cared of Naruto. But there's no need to be upset about the thought of going to the academy. All in all, I'm certain you'll make some new friends there I'm sure. And a good shinobi knows when and how to make good friends who ultimately make great allies. Therefore more is involved in going to the academy than just learning the ways of the ninja and the history of our nation. Give it a chance I'm sure you'll enjoy your experience. With that said, you can hurry to Jiraiya. I'm sure he's waiting for you."

Naruto turned started on his way when…

"Naruto…"

The boy turned to Sandaime, who now had a look of concern on his face. Sandaime continued, "I heard from your mother that you've been having bad nightmares. Is everything alright now?"

"I'm fine," Naruto assured, "I haven't had one for a week now so I'm OK."

"That's good to hear! We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you," Sandaime smiled, _Seriously, we don't need anything bad happening to you…_

"Well I better go now! See ya!"

"Naruto!"

The young boy turned again in time to see a small pouch thrown at him. He caught the pouch to find that it had some money in it.

"Won't don't you treat yourself to some ramen later today," Sandaime smiled. With a bright smile of his own, Naruto ran toward the door.

"Thanks jiisan," Naruto yelled happily as he ran out of the office and hurried on his way to Jiraiya. Going back to his desk, Sandaime sighed, _Beaten by hentai jutsu created by an eight-year-old brat…Had I not placed that restriction on that boy not to go bragging about how I fell for that absurd jutsu of his, the repercussions on my reputation as the Hokage would have been most undesirable. I'd be the laughing stock of the entire village…(Pulled his Hokage hat down partially)…Maybe I ought to label that absurd hentai jutsu of his as a kinjutsu (forbidden jutsu)…_

* * *

(The Following Day)

Tsunade dropped off Naruto to school before heading to work. After kissing him on the cheek, she let him enter the building where the other children where heading while being instructed by the Chuunins there where their classes were. Not surprisingly, Naruto still wore that same ninja mask on his face along with his same clothes as before. It wasn't long till he found the assigned class he was supposed to go to. He entered the class to see a man in a standard Chuunin uniform with a scar across his face and a small black ponytail. The room was already filled with students save for Naruto who just entered and closed the door. Naruto saw how all eyes were now on him as he walked over to the man he figured was the teacher.

"You're Iruka-sensei," Naruto assumed. Iruka (age 22) replied, "Yes I am. And who might you be?"

"I'm Senju Uzumaki Naruto, son of Tsunade."

"Wait a minute," asked a girl with pink hair and green eyes, "You're Senju Tsunade-sama's son?"

"Yes I am," Naruto confirmed.

"You're the son of the legendary Slug Sannin," a girl with blond hair and blue eyes asked excitedly.

"Yes," Naruto replied a bit dryly. As Naruto looked around, he saw of the body of students were whispering to each other, possibly about him he figured. He knew how famous Tsunade was by many both within and outside the walls of Konoha, and the fact that he's her 'son' also spread his reputation as well. He also knew that Tsunade sucked at gambling.

"Alright Naruto, you can take a seat up there by next to Hinata," Iruka instructed. Naruto turned and saw a young girl with short indigo hair and pale eyes sitting by an empty desk and fumbling with her index fingers while looking at him shyly. Shrugging, he went up the steps leading to his assigned desk and sat by the girl. He turned to her before she looked down at him with a small blush on her face.

"You're Hinata," Naruto inquired. She nodded, "Y-Yes I am. I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

"You're from that Hyuuga clan," Naruto said, "That's cool. I heard a lot of interesting things about you guys and that really cool bloodline limit you guys have."

Hinata smiled and blushed again from Naruto compliment. Before a conversation could start, Iruka started speaking, thus beginning the first day of class. As the class went on, Naruto, in pure boredom from hearing things he already knew, laid his head on the desk and drifted off to sleep. Hinata giggled a little from Naruto's antics.

* * *

(Six Months Later)

During his early days in the academy, many of Naruto's peers, girls in particular, asked him a bunch of questions about his personal life with Tsunade and what cool jutsu he knows. After Yamanaka Ino and Hinata's fathers, Inoichi and Hiashi, both of whom are part of the village council, learned that Naruto was in their class, both of their fathers encouraged their daughters to associate more with Naruto, both fathers knowing fully well that aside the fact that not only is he the adopted son of Tsunade but also the son and sole heir of Yondaime Hokage who's seal inside him. Ino had little, if any, trouble complying with that which was more than what could be said of Hinata who was a bit too shy to be as opened with him as Ino was, as were several other girls; not that Naruto didn't like the attention however, it was starting to annoy him.

During the end of the second month, Naruto, out of boredom and frustration, started pulling pranks on whomever he saw could give him a good adrenaline rush. His first target was none other than Iruka who was given a nice size apple by Naruto after walking into class. Iruka thought it was highly thoughtful of Naruto while others thought he was being a kiss-ass. Those thoughts however were instantly changed after a seal of some sort appeared on the apple, causing the apple to explode in Iruka's face with a small batch of red paint thrown to his face and a sticker tag thrown and instantly fastened to his forehead from the exploding apple that stated, **_"Watch what you eat! A true shinobi is never too trusting!"_**

"How did you like them apples Iruka-sensei" was what Naruto said before he and the entire class burst into a fit of laugher, which only added to Iruka's fury towards Naruto's prank, who was made clear when Iruka started yelling and berating him for the stunt he just pulled. Naruto told him that if he truly intended to kill him then he'd already be dead from having needles burst into his face instead of the red paint and sticker tag on his face. The thought that Naruto's prank turned a Chuunin into a live-action joke and lesson within seconds had the class look at Naruto in astonishment.

Since then Naruto started pulling several other pranks on unsuspecting Chuunins and Jounins, and once in a blue moon, a few ANBU. This led to Naruto being occasionally chased around the village by the Chuunins and Jounins he'd pull his pranks on. This in effect gave the villagers some good laughs that were well needed. The idea of seeing the son of the Slug Sannin pulling childish yet cleverly planned pranks on Chuunin, Jounin and ANBU level shinobis and finding ways to evade being caught by them much to their irritation was quite comical.

Of course his pranks didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi, Shizune, Jiraiya, Tsunade or Sandaime. The Hokage himself was given some good laughs from watching some of Naruto's pranks on the Chuunins and Jounins, happy that he wasn't on the receiving end of those well-devised pranks. For Kakashi, Shizune, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sandaime, not only was the very thought of an eight-year-old Yondaime, namely Naruto, pulling off those well thought out pranks on unsuspecting shinobis quite comical, but it also re-enforced the fact that Yondaime Hokage was indeed an excellent strategist during his younger days before becoming a Hokage.

Though none of his pranks actually hurt anyone, it only served to make Naruto look like a mischievous troublemaker among the Chuunins and Jounins. When confronted by the 'victimized' shinobis in front of Tsunade and Sandaime about his pranks, he told them that it was all in good harmless fun. It annoyed the Chuunins and Jounins to hear Naruto's childish sense of logic, however there was more to Naruto's pulling his pranks than he let on.

In spite of all this thought, it amazed many to see how smart, strong and fast Naruto was for his age with the stamina his possessed, which unfortunately made him the envy and an unpopular figure among some of the guys. One older bully tried to fight Naruto with the intent to prove that Naruto was nobody special just because he was the son of a Sannin. Needless to say, the older bully effortlessly had his ass handed to him after Naruto planted one swift punch into his gut, instantly knocking him unconscious in front of the body of students, some of whom were expecting a long fight. That incident only served to heighten Naruto's reputation among the students who were aware of Tsunade's monstrous strength. They figured that he inherited it from her. Through all this, none of the students or academy teachers for that matter have ever seen Naruto without his ninja mask on, not one time.

Sasuke was another attention grabber among the girls since he was part of the Uchiha clan. However his focus at the time was trying to match his older brother Itachi who was also well known throughout Konoha for his superb achievements. Because of this, he started considering Naruto as his rival believing that Naruto would reach Itachi's level before he does. Naruto though tried to be friends with him, however Sasuke wasn't interested and instead told him that he has to surpass him in order to match his brother and gain his acknowledgement. It saddened Naruto that Sasuke rejected his offer of friendship. Naruto felt that he and Sasuke could relate to each other in that they were both annoyed at how people considered them of any worth just because of whom they were related to or what bloodline limit they had. Still Naruto was persistent in trying to gain Sasuke's friendship in whatever way he could.

In regards to Iruka, it annoyed him to no end that Naruto would use his class to sleep in and yet have the capacity to pass and even ace his tests, but what did you expect when your mother is a Sannin and medic specialist. Some in the class found it humorous, some of the girls found it cute, one Nara Shikamaru found it, troublesome.

During the end of the fifth month, the Uchiha massacre occurred. Men, women and children of the entire Uchiha clan were ruthlessly slaughtered in one night with only two survivors. These survivors were Sasuke and his older brother Itachi, a former ANBU captain who was responsible for slaughtering the clan and leaving Sasuke alive for unknown reasons before leaving Konoha as an S-level Missing-nin. Sasuke was crushed and devastated by the horrific event carried out by the one person he held in high regards and wanted acknowledgement from most. Naruto, after learning about the massacre, tried to console Sasuke in whatever way he could. He had little success at first, but Sasuke slowly started opening up to him, although not as much as Naruto would have like it, but it was a start.

Naruto also started talking a little more with Hinata much to the shy Hyuuga's heiress's surprise. He found being around her a bit more relaxing and calm. Naruto saw how Hinata blushed and stuttered often and was clueless as to why. Like in Sasuke case though, Naruto felt he could also relate to Hinata in that she also didn't like how people considered her or anyone else of any worth just because of whom she was related to or what bloodline limit she who born with.

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Late that evening, Naruto was training by himself in a training field outside the village. It was one of the training grounds Jiraiya would regularly take him to teach him there. Occasionally Naruto would train by himself till it was late, and sometimes return home only to be scolded by Tsunade for coming home pass curfew. He'd usually mumble something along the lines about how does it make since for a shinobi to be given a nighttime curfew if they're expected to handle serious missions during late hours. In any case, Naruto was working out some steam after being told off by Iruka for falling asleep in class again.

"Iruka-baka," Naruto snorted still feeling irritated, "As if I'm the only one who falls asleep his class. There's that other kid…what's his name…Shikamaru, who constantly gets bored in class and falls asleep as well. And yet I get yelled whenever I fall asleep!"

Of course, there were other factors that frustrated Naruto. The fact that his right arm would start hurting a lot out of nowhere whether he was sleeping or awake, which has been the case for several months with no satisfying answers to fix the problem added to it. Alongside the fact that on several occasions during the passing months he'd have realistic nightmares of Kyuubi. These factors were also among the reasons for his pranks and intense solo training; it was to distract him from his problems and frustration, and relieve him of his stress, even if only temporarily.

After another tens minutes, Naruto called it a night and decided to head back home. On his way, though his right arm started hurting again, this a whole lot more than usual. The pain was excruciating as he cried out loudly from the pain with tears falling from his eyes. It was as though his arm was on fire, literally. He pulled his fingerless gloves off and that was when a burst of chakra came from his arm, from the elbow down to his fingers. The thing about it was that the chakra wasn't blue; it was red! Adding to the pain was the fact that Naruto felt burning sensations on his masked cheeks as if someone slashed both sides of his face with a 3-clawed gauntlet that was on fire. He pulled his mask down in hopes that the cool breeze would help to calm the pain a little, but it was to no success as three jagged designed whisker marks appeared on both sides of his face.

Naruto screamed louder as the power of the red chakra intensified to higher levels till his arms grew heavier and heavier before a quarter-sized circular tear appeared on his palm with some blood now pouring out from it. Unable to hold up his unnaturally loaded arm, Naruto's bleeding hand slammed down to the ground, causing the red chakra to flow into and through the ground away from him into the opening in front of him. Moments later, a glowing seal of some sort appeared on the ground and a mighty burst of white smoke appeared from where that seal was, covering the scene in front of Naruto, giving off a killer intent filled with unparallel bloodlust.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto's eyes widened in shear fright and terror at what he was beholding before him. It was the very same nine-tailed monster he's been seeing repeatedly in his nightmares.

You're…Kyuu…Kyuubi…," Naruto barely voiced. Indeed, it was the fearsome Kyuubi No Yoko, wagging all nine of his large tails in all their glory. The massive beast, seeing Naruto, leaned in closer to him until they were face to face. Detecting a scent similar to that of Yondaime Hokage radiating off Naruto, the great fox narrowed his red eyes venomously as he looked upon the frightened child whose right was still flared with red chakra. With his deep and inhuman voice, Kyuubi said, **"I want to devour you kid…"**

* * *

**This doesn't look good for Naruto, not one bit! How did Kyuubi return and will he kill and devour Naruto and finish what he started eight years ago now that he's back! And what's with that red chakra that's flaring in Naruto's right hand? Will anyone be able to rescue Naruto in time and stop Kyuubi? Find out next time.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Servitude

**Chapter Eight: Servitude**

* * *

(Back At Konoha)

Everyone in the village felt that mighty killer intent, one they haven't felt since the death of Yondaime Hokage. The younger generation, this consisting of Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, the Hyuuga children and all the others were frightened by the unparallel monstrous bloodlust but didn't know what was powerful enough to generate such a dreaded feeling. All of the dogs at the Inuzuka clan were cowering in fear while the bugs were Aburame clan were in a dreaded frenzy.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Tsunade and Shizune felt that killer intent and they ran outside their house to see where it was coming from. It was no surprise that everyone fearfully stopped whatever it was they were doing upon feeling that killer intent. After sensing where the intense bloodlust was coming from, a look of terror and fear for the worst filled Tsunade's face when a realization struck her.

"NARUTO!!," Tsunade screamed as she ran as fast as she could towards where Naruto was. Shizune followed closed by as a number of Jounins and all of the ANBU, and Sandaime himself ran as fast as they could to the direction Naruto and Kyuubi were.

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later)

Tsunade, Sandaime, Shizune, Kakashi and all the other Jounins and ANBU were making their way to the scene, with the killer intent becoming stronger and fiercer the closer they got. When they almost arrived on the scene, they suddenly saw a burst of unearthly white smoke bathe the entire area, followed by a very thunderous beastly roar. After several minutes of chaos everything was now serene and calm, and the monstrous killer intent was gone, as if nothing had happened at all.

"Is it over," a confused Shizune asked. Not bothering saying anything, Tsunade hurried to the location only find her son Naruto laying motionlessly facedown on his the ground unconscious, almost as if he was dead.

"NARUTO!!," Tsunade screamed again as she and the others ran to Naruto. Reaching him first, Tsunade knelt and pulled Naruto to her. Upon seeing his arm, she noticed that his right arm suffered from severe abnormal charka burns. What she also noticed what an unfamiliar seal that was on his right palm, which was glowing and weakly flashing in a bluish glow. The seal looked like a circle that had within it something resembling a circulatory blood system with a symbol of similar to the spiral in the center of the seal. Around the outside portion of the seal were nine star spirals. It glowed momentarily before both it and the seal vanished into his palm and completely out of sight.

Turning her attention away from that for now, she looked down at his face and saw that some blood was coming out of his month, along with jagged designed-looking facial whiskers, which vanished off his face as though they were never there. She froze at the sight of his blood coming from his mouth, recalling what happened to Kawaki and Dan.

Shizune, recalling Tsunade's hemophobia, went over to aid Tsunade and her kid 'brother.' In spite of her fear of blood though, Tsunade snapped out of her trance and tried desperately to heal him enough to stimulate a pulse, not wanting to lose another precious person in her life again. It would devastate her to no end should she lose Naruto, Sandaime and Shizune thought.

"Don't you dare die on me Naruto!!," cried Tsunade as some tears fell from her eyes and down her face, "You hear me Naruto?! Don't you dare die on me!! I already lost one too many important people in my life and I'm not about to lose you!!"

Sandaime and the others watched as Tsunade did what she could to heal and help her son. After a few moments, a pulse was detected. Though it was weak but it was enough to make it clear that Naruto was still alive. They wasted no time in bringing Naruto back to the hospital for further medical treatment. If anything, everyone wondered if it was Kyuubi that caused all this and if so, why did it take off before they arrived on the scene and left Naruto alive. Things just weren't making any sense.

* * *

(Five Days Later)

Naruto was in the hospital lying on the bed unconscious. His injuries were treated and bandaged, and he had an IV needle inserted into his left arm. He was still in a coma and haven't gain consciousness since the incident. Tsunade stayed at his side the whole time, checking on him every now and then. Jiraiya hurriedly returned back after learning about the incident that had the entire village in an upheaval, which Sandaime had to calm with much effort.

He explained that an enemy force used some of form of advanced and powerful genjutsu to deceive them into believing that Kyuubi has truly returned and set them into mass panic, which would have no doubt left them opened to a surprise attack not by Kyuubi but by invading villages or nations. This served to calm the nerves of the people, although he himself was sure for how long. Word however about what happened to Naruto spread like wildfire as the villagers gave their condolence to both Tsunade and Shizune. They figured that Naruto must have gotten caught and attacked by the enemy force Sandaime spoke of.

During the five days, the ANBU went on an all out search to investigate if Kyuubi was truly in the vicinity of the village or anywhere else. They surprising found nothing that would have remotely lead to anything indicating where Kyuubi was or if he's making his return to Konoha to finish what he started eight years ago.

Three days after the incident, Tsunade brought to Sandaime and Jiraiya's attention about the unknown seal she saw on Naruto's right hand before it vanished into his skin. After giving the Hokage the details of how the seal looked like, both he and Jiraiya went to work to see if there was any information about this mysterious new seal. However Sandaime couldn't help but think as to why that particular seal Tsunade described to him sound rather familiar to him, although it certainly wasn't the sealing jutsu Yondaime described to him years ago before he went to battle the great fox.

* * *

(Back At Hospital)

Naruto started opening his eyes to the environment he was now in. After his eyes came into focus, he realized that he was in the hospital. He turned and found Tsunade sitting and sleeping at a table next to his recovery bed on the right side of him. From the looks of it, he saw that she had little rest. He was about to wake her up when he turned his right hand and looked at it. That was when everything came flood back to him: the event at the training ground, to Kyuubi making an unexpected appearance to what he discovered and learned after he fell into a coma.

Tsunade groaned as she gradually opened her eyes to see Naruto was now fully awake.

"Naruto," Tsunade exclaimed happily as she embraced him tightly, "I'm so happy that you're alright."

"Yes mom…," Naruto choked, "I'm…fine…but your hug is…crushing me…"

Embarrassed, Tsunade released Naruto who gasped for breath.

"Naru-chan," Tsunade asked with motherly concern, "Are you hungry? I can go get you some of your favorite ramen from Ichiraku if you want."

Not being one to turn down ramen, he accepted. Before she went on her way, Naruto called to her, "Mom!"

Tsunade turned to Naruto who surprisingly had a serious look on his face, "Is it possible for you to get jiisan, ero-jisan, Kakashi-niisan and Shizune-neechan to come here? There's something very important that I have to discuss with all of you."

Tsunade nodded and went on her way, wondering if what her son had to discuss with her and the others had anything to do with what happened five days ago.

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

The people who Naruto requested were now present inside the room with two ANBU standing on guard outside the room. The Hokage instructed them that NO one was allowed inside the room until he exited. Meanwhile inside, Tsunade and everyone else were ready to find out why Naruto requested their presence. But in any case, Sandaime and Jiraiya had some news of their own to share in regards to what they discovered about the new seal in Naruto's palm. Breaking the silence, Naruto asked, "Jiisan is it possible to form a sound proof barrier? I don't want what's discussed here to be heard by anyone outside this room."

"How do you know that such a jutsu exists," Shizune asked. Naruto retorted, "Because my father told me just now."

Everyone's eyes widened on hearing what he just said.

"W-W-What!?," Sandaime stuttered, "You mean…"

"Yes," Naruto replied while giving Sandaime as look requesting to activate the jutsu. Nodding, Sandaime went through a series of hand seals before activating the jutsu. A streak of bluish white light went around the room before disappearing. Sandaime nodded that the jutsu was complete. Seeing this Naruto continued, "I'm now aware that Yondaime Hokage, my father Namikaze Minato, is sealed inside me."

Everyone was silent in the room. They didn't know what to say or think. They figured that Naruto might be angry at them for keeping what they knew a secret from him after all these years. Seeing the looks on their faces, Naruto assured, "I'm not angry at anyone if that's what you're thinking. My father told me everything in regards to the event that happened eight years old when Kyuubi attacked the village and how both he and Kyuubi got sealed away inside me."

Hearing those words sent cold chills down everyone's backs. It was true then! Kyuubi didn't die at all and was in fact sealed into Naruto after all.

"I bet you're wondering how both Kyuubi and my father both got sealed away, when my father supposedly was to be consumed by Shinigami after Kyuubi was sealed away. It's a peculiar story really and it goes back to the time my father was preparing to do the sealing jutsu during his battle with Kyuubi."

Everyone listened intently as Naruto related everything he was told to by Yondaime.

"When my father was on top of Gamabunta, he started initiating the required hand seals for the kinjutsu. But before he was able to do the final hand seals, Kyuubi unexpectedly lashed at him much to his surprise. In a sudden panic, my father raced and ironically formed the last hand seals incorrectly and called out the wrong jutsu, which resulted in an entirely different entity to appear, this one being Chigiri Megami."

Sandaime and Jiraiya heads shot up on hearing this.

"Chigiri Megami," Jiraiya repeated, "I thought she was just a myth at first. That was until I recently did some research on her-"

"For your next limited edition of Icha Icha Paradise books ero-jisan," Naruto interjected and teased, "Trust me, she's anything but what guys in their right minds would want to have perverted thoughts of."

In spite of the seriousness of the situation in the room, everyone but Jiraiya couldn't help but burst into laugher at what Naruto just stated much to everyone's surprise. Jiraiya blushed from both embarrassment and annoyance.

"How dare you mock my profession, gaki," Jiraiya retorted indignantly.

"Sorry, but my father egged me into saying that," Naruto admitted. Jiraiya snorted, "I can believe this. Minato, although smart and charming, was also a wise guy much like yourself when he was my student, (mockingly) _Neo Yondaime Hokage_."

"Seriously though," Sandaime interjected, "Chigiri Megami is no myth. She too can be summoned with a master kinjutsu. However such a kinjutsu has been lost for many centuries and as a result her existence was said to be nothing more than a lost myth."

"That ended when my father summoned her by a fluke," Naruto explained, "Her kind of sealing is very much different than the one my father found originally, which summons an entirely different and darker entity known as Shinigami."

Everyone nodded their heads to Naruto confirming that they knew what he was talking about. Sandaime started, "Yes indeed. I recall now that Minato did look into finding that kinjutsu to summon Chigiri Megami once before some years ago but was never able to find it either. After doing some research with Jiraiya on that specific seal on your palm Tsunade told us about, we learned some rather interesting things about it. That very seal on your palm is linked to Chigiri Megami's sealing known as Doreino Suru Fūin No Jutsu, which subjects the sealed into long-lasting servitude, entwining the soul of the sealed with the container's soul as a servant. In exchange for this kinjutsu's effects, the sealer pays the ultimate price by forfeiting him or herself to Chigiri Megami to be permanently sealed away into the same container as well, causing the sealer to have their chakra, knowledge, wisdom and his or her other attributes to be gradually absorbed by the container over the years."

"That's exactly what my father told me while I was in a coma," Naruto cut in, "I met him in my subconscious mind after I fell into a coma five nights ago. He told me everything about himself and…"

Naruto now had tears falling down his face, finding it difficult to speak. Tsunade was about to comfort him when Naruto continued, "My biological mother, Uzumaki Kushina…"

Tsunade felt a pang in her heart, as she now started having tears build up in her eyes before they descended down her face. She wanted to tell Naruto the truth, but was never able to move herself to do so, fearing what it would do to the mother and son bond she formed with him. Over the years she really started seeing herself as the boy's mother and him as her real son. She grew strongly attached to Naruto as loving mothers do with their sons. A few soft sobs escaped her throat as her head lowered. This of course didn't go unnoticed.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune said consolingly. Tsunade looked at Naruto, making direct eye contact with him. She didn't know whether or not he was angry at her for not telling him the truth after all these years. She was afraid that he'd hate and resent her for it.

"…Naruto…I…," Tsunade cried.

"Don't cry mom," Naruto said softly with tears of his own still fall down his face. It surprised Tsunade that Naruto still called her "mom," and needless to say she found much joy in that.

"Although my father told me everything about the kind of person my birth mother was," Naruto continued, "That still doesn't change how I see you. I love you and you're still my mom and you love and take care of me just how my birth mother would have."

Overcome with emotions, Tsunade ran and embraced Naruto affectionately as a couple more sobs escaped her throat. These sobs now were sobs of joy.

"My little Naru-chan," Tsunade said happily.

"C'mon," Naruto retorted, "I'm not that little mom."

Everyone laughed at the scene, even Tsunade as she wiped away her tears.

"Even still," Tsunade said with a smile and blush, "You're still my Naru-chan."

Sandaime smiled to himself. He was very happy for both Naruto and Tsunade, as was Shizune, Kakashi and Jiraiya. Naruto, after wiping away his tears, then said, "My father was permanently sealed away into my stomach, and is gradually having his attributes infused into me. It sounds rather freaky and disturbing though. It's like I'm my own father."

Everyone sensed the feeling of nausea that Naruto was feeling at that moment.

"It may sound that way," Sandaime retorted, "However that's not the case. You won't turn into Namikaze Minato, Naruto. You'll just inherit your father's Kage level abilities and chakra as you grow up and mature, thus becoming a born Hokage, or Neo Yondaime Hokage as Jiraiya puts it."

Naruto spoke, "Although my father was sealed into my belly however, Kyuubi No Kitsune…"

Naruto removed the bandages off his right hand and revealed his now fully healed arm and palm. He continued, "…Is sealed away into my right hand."

That was when the same seal that Tsunade saw the first time appeared, this time everyone saw it.

"That's the very same seal I saw and explained to Sandaime-sama," Tsunade exclaimed.

"Indeed it is," Sandaime agreed, "I was amazed myself after finding some lost information about that forbidden master jutsu after Jiraiya and I were told about it. The only thing is that we still weren't able to find the series of hand seals for that exact sealing. It surprises me that Minato managed to execute such a jutsu even if it was a fluke."

"As a result of that same Doreino Suru Fuuin No Jutsu old man," Naruto said, "I have a summoning contract that was instantly made with me the moment Kyuubi was forcefully sealed away into my palm."

"Intriguing," Kakashi finally spoke after a long silence, "Whereas I have the signed contract to summon dogs, you can summon foxes of different sorts by default as a result of the sealing."

"That's right," Naruto confirmed, "But with a lot more chakra, I can also summon the great Kyuubi No Yoko himself, as my summoning beast. My first time summoning him unintentionally was five nights ago."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock on hearing that revelation. It was true then that Kyuubi truly was out in the opening. After letting the shock setting in, Tsunade exclaimed, "WHAT!! But how can that be when Kyuubi was sealed away!?"

"Kyuubi was sealed into a lifetime of servitude," Sandaime said, "He's connected to Naruto as his servant. That's the punishment Chigiri Megami sentenced that great fox to."

"That's why Kyuubi can't kill me," Naruto added, "Not unless it wants to kill itself at the same time. When Kyuubi was first released from inside my hand, he looked at me straight in my face and told me that he wanted to devour me. But then he added that he couldn't because he'd be killing himself in the process since we're linked through the servitude seal. Although I can summon the Kyuubi however, this isn't without a penalty. Kyuubi can only be summoned under extreme circumstances and when I do release him, he only gets no more than fifteen minutes as long as my right arm is flared with red chakra. Should that time limit be exceeded after the red chakra has depleted, the flare will turn blue and begin consuming my life force. If that process isn't stopped, then I'll ultimate die along with the Kyuubi and my father."

"That explains the condition we found you in at your training ground," Kakashi said. Naruto nodded his head. Everyone was quiet as they absorbed and processed the new information they were given. After a few minutes, Shizune asked, "What about those horrible nightmares you've been having? If anything I'm sure Kyuubi had something to do with them."

"He did," Naruto confirmed, "That was because was he was awakening after eight years of lying dormant inside me. Those nightmares I started having over the course of seven months were the results of his gradual awakening and my body was adjusting to his awakening presence which was why he was able to come out of my arm the first time without my control."

"Does that mean that you'll still be having those horrific nightmares," Tsunade inquired.

"No," Naruto answered, "At least I hope not. I hate waking up screaming at night or in the morning for that matter."

"Who doesn't," Tsunade added, "I lost count on the number of times you ran into my room and into my bed seeking sanctuary to confide in…not that I minded. I'll admit that it made me feel good knowing that you believe I'm your greatest source of protection."

With a mock hurt and sad expression, Jiraiya said to Tsunade, "You never allowed _me_ to seek sanctuary in your bed when I had my nightmares. I know I could have made you feel just as _good_ you know."

No one in the room missed the perverted meaning behind Jiraiya's statement. It took all of Tsunade's self-control not to severely hurt and cripple Jiraiya for twisting and perverting her words to Naruto. Kakashi on the other hand was giggling perversely while Shizume looked at both Kakashi and Jiraiya in disgust. Sandaime simply shook his head, _That Jiraiya…he'll never learn…_

Turning to Sandaime, Naruto asked, "Hey old man, since I'm actually a Namikaze, does that mean I can go live in my father's estate now?"

"As much as I'd love to let you have your inheritance however I can't let you at this time…," Sandaime sighed, "You haven't reached the required age to claim your inheritance and I'm sure Minato told you that he made a lot of enemies in many lands and villages who'd want nothing more than your death should they learn that you're his son."

"Aren't I popular already," Naruto retorted in sarcasm.

"This is important Naruto," Sandaime said seriously, "You are the last one of the Namikaze clan and Minato's surviving legacy. We can't afford to have you killed and your clan completely wiped out!"

"…," Naruto.

"…," Sandaime sighed again, "The Namikaze clan was once a mighty and prestigious clan in Konoha. They specialized in sealing, spirals, creating and mastering new jutsus."

"They were that advanced," Shizune asked. Sandaime nodded to her before returning his attention back to Naruto and continued, "However because of the war Konoha was in many years ago, the Namikaze clan was nearly obliterated since they all fought in that war and the Namikaze clan had many enemy clans from other villages and nations that sought their destruction. Originally your father, the sole survivor of the Namikaze clan, was going to rebuild his clan starting with you. Unfortunately because of everything that's transpired, it's now your responsibility to not only succeed your father Yondaime but also rebuilt the Namikaze clan as well."

Sandaime remained silent as he allowed Naruto to process everything he was told. A couple of minutes passed when Naruto decided to speak again, "So I'm the last of the Namikaze clan? If that's the case, then I'll have to become stronger to rebuild and make an even stronger clan! And I won't go back on my word! That's my way of the shinobi!"

Sandaime nodded in agreement turned to Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, with this new knowledge we have on that servitude sealing and it's fox summoning jutsu, I'm charging you to have Naruto undergo more training to handle and control that seal along with whatever other training he has to undergo."

Jiraiya nodded his head in understanding before turning to Naruto, "Looks like we'll be spending more time together with more intense training, Neo Yondaime Hokage."

"I can hardly wait ero-jisan," Naruto joked in sarcasm much to Jiraiya's annoyance, who retorted, "Just like Tsunade. What else did you pass on to you besides her sarcasm and breast milk?"

Jiraiya now found his face implanted into the floor with a throbbing large lump on the back on his head. Standing over him was an angry Tsunade with a balled up fist. Sandaime rubbed his temples and sighed,…_They never change. Even as adults their age those two still behave like children_…

* * *

(The Following Day)

Naruto was released from the hospital and allowed to return home with Tsunade and Shizune. He was greeted by Hinata and Ino who were very happy that nothing serious happened to him. Much to his surprise both girls visited him while he was in a coma. However, due to Sandaime's direct orders to the hospital staff, they were unable to actually go into his room to see him personally much to their dismay since two ANBU were posted to guard his door during his stay at the hospital. Secretly both girls were also seeking to see his face since it's always covered with that same ninja mask of his. They couldn't help but wonder how he looks like underneath that mask; as did several other girls their age for that matter who came to see him while he recuperated at the hospital but denied access to his room.

* * *

(Three Days Later)

It was a clear and sunny day. Naruto, fully rejuvenated and healed up, was at the training ground with Jiraiya.

"Naruto," Jiraiya started seriously, "You're aware that your new training will be tougher than before. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Have I ever been known for backing down from anything you threw at me," Naruto replied with confidence, "I'll take whatever new schooling you'll throw at me and then some."

"I'm happy you said that," Jiraiya said, "Because your training starts now!"

* * *

**Looks like Naruto is off to an nice start for whatever new training that's in store for him. Will he be able to survive whatever training that's been set up for him? Will he even live long enough to rebuilt his clan? Find out next time.**

**Chigiri Megami: Destiny Goddess**

**Doreino Suru Fūin No Jutsu: Enslaving Sealing Technique**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Naruto Effect

**Chapter Nine: The Naruto Effect**

* * *

**Minato/Yondaime speaking.**

With that said, on with the fic.

* * *

(Three Years Later)

A great deal has occurred within three years. Three months after Naruto's (age 11) new training with Jiraiya (age 49) started, Hiruzen (in his 60s) did something that shocked all of Konoha. He stepped down and retired as Hokage once again after choosing the person who was to succeed both him and Yondaime as next Hokage. He and the council chose Jiraiya to be nominated for the job; however Jiraiya declined the offer, saying that it would cut into a great deal of his time for his research as well as his training Naruto. Hiruzen didn't need to be a professor to figure out what kind of research Jiraiya was talking about since he himself read those books of his like many others.

After careful consideration, he selected Tsunade (age 49), the Slug Sannin and his former student to be the next Hokage. To say that Tsunade was shock at this would be an understatement. At first she was rather reluctant to take the job, with her reasoning being much different from Jiraiya's. She recalled what befell her grandfather and grand-uncle, Shodaime and Nidaime, who died young during their reign as Hokage. And there were her kid brother Kawaki and her lover Dan, both of whom sought to become Hokage and they died young before they could live out that dream. Since then, she started believing that the Hokage job was shit and that only a fool would want to become Hokage.

But after adopting Naruto as her new son, she gradually started seeing things differently. She found a reason to risk her life for something she held as very precious, her son and Shizune (age 26), both of whom happens to be her family, and in some respects Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Kakashi (age 25), whom in their own ways were like family to her, although they got on her nerves occasionally. She was stupefied that she out of all people was nominated to live out the role of Hokage. After some coaching from Shizune, Jiraiya, Hiruzen and surprisingly even Naruto, Tsunade decided to accept the role as Godaime Hokage.

Hiruzen soon saw the ironies when he chose the Slug Sannin to be next Hokage. Among them was the fact that he was trying to protect Naruto who is the son and sole heir of Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, who was once the renowned Yellow Flash who was sealed away inside Naruto along with Kyuubi. During his reign as Hokage, Minato's name alone was taboo among many enemy villages and nations and many of their military battalions were instructed to cut their losses and retreat should they have ever met him in battle.

Now Naruto is the son and sole heir of Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, the renowned Sannin and miracle healer throughout the entire medical profession in the shinobi world. She's also known as the legendary Sucker because she sucks so badly at gambling that it became legendary and as a result she's in debt to a lot of people she borrowed money from for her gambling addiction. Hiruzen could only hope that her debtors wouldn't turn on Naruto as well.

Hiruzen however was happy that Naruto didn't grow up pampered and spoiled as he feared he would have and Tsunade saw to it personally over the years. Naruto was brought up and trained to be humble and a hard worker and earn what he felt he deserves. Although retired and enjoying it however, Sandaime still had influence in the council and would act as Tsunade's advisor from time to time. Also the law he placed upon all of the clan leaders, village elders and the ANBU who're aware of Naruto's heritage as Minato's son and heir was still in effect not only because Sarutobi was still acknowledged as Hiruzen but also because Tsunade wouldn't tolerate anyone endangering her son's well-being.

* * *

(At The Hokage Mansion)

Naruto had returned home from his training with Jiraiya. Presently, the boy had a busted lip, a bloody nose, and two black eyes and was covered in bruises and cuts all over and his clothes were ragged and torn. His hair was a mess and covered in dirt. Tsunade, while kneeling in front of him, was healing and tending to the injuries he endured from Jiraiya's training session. His ninja masked had long been removed off his face, for now that was.

_Baka ero-jisan_, Naruto cursed mentally before wincing in pain, _I ought to file for child abuse and training malpractice on that bum!_

**'Don't complain Naruto,' replied Minato, 'I felt the same way during my time when he trained me. Trust me, it'll pay off.**

_You weren't the one who was beaten to a bloody pulp by a summoned armored toad_, Naruto mentally retorted.

**'It wouldn't have happened if you didn't make that scathe remark about how he hasn't gotten any since who knows when after using your ridiculous Oiroke No Jutsu on him,' Minato commented.**

_It wouldn't have happened if he didn't stop for every five minutes or so during my training to look at half-naked girls at that stream he repeatedly drags me down to for his so-called research_, Naruto countered.

**'Like you didn'****t take an interest in reading a few of his books after stealing Kakashi's rare limited edition which you read three times if I recall,' Minato stated.**

_Whatever_, Naruto mentally snorted before cutting off his conversation with his father. Since the day Naruto became aware that his father Namikaze Minato was sealed away inside his stomach, he often converse with him about how he could make improvements in all of his abilities. Often times when Naruto seemingly trains alone at the training ground he'd go to with Jiraiya, Minato would coach and guide his progress, and once in a while when he's not too busy, Kakashi would stop by and hang with Naruto and spar with him on occasions. Sometimes Naruto would ask Minato questions about his life before he became Hokage.

"You really took a hard beating today Naru-chan," Tsunade said, "You're most fortunate to have been infused with my super strength although more than half of it is still dormant. If you were anyone else, those injuries would have broken bones, damaged organs and blood vessels."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better," Naruto remarked in sarcasm. Tsunade ignored him as she continued healing him. Since her inauguration as Hokage, she left the matters of healings and other medical issues to Shizune and the other medic-nins and would enter the medic scene during extreme circumstances. But since this was her son, she'd take care of the matter herself.

"Although a large portion of my chakra is still dormant inside you," Tsunade stated, "We'll have to work on how we can help you tap into it and use it at will."

"We will," Naruto asked excitedly. Tsunade smiled, "Yes, however, as you train to awaken that sleeping chakra and use it to give you immense strength through near perfect chakra control, you'll have to be very careful about how you use and apply that strength. It's not something to be taken lightly as that strength is unquestionably deadly if not handle with caution. On the other hand, it can be a powerful asset against almost anyone and anything."

"What do you mean almost anyone," Naruto asked.

"Did you forget already who's bigger and far stronger than you my little Naru-chan," Tsunade teased earning a snort from her son. He retorted, "I'm not little, and I'll surpass you in time."

Tsunade stuck her tongue out at him playfully and said, "We'll see about that."

A while later she was done healing him completely.

"All done."

Naruto flexed his muscles and sighed, "That's so much better."

"That's good," Tsunade said, "You'll have to be able to do this as a medic-nin when I'm not around, especially if you're on the battlefield."

"Huh?"

Tsunade stood up and looked her son in the eye seriously.

"Naruto," Tsunade said pointedly, "I know you're feeling sour about what Jiraiya did to you, however consider what you experienced as a lesson in real life scenarios."

"What do you mean?"

"Back in my days when I was much younger, there weren't any medic-nins in the battlefield and as a result, many Leaf shinobis lost their lives…among them being my kid brother who was killed not too long after becoming a Genin. Dan was also killed on the battlefield from severe wounds and blood loss. He died while I tried to heal and revive him…"

Naruto knew that the topic about her little brother and Dan was very touchy subject for her and he was very cautious about how he approached it. Tsunade wiped away her tears and continued, "This is also an important lesson of being a medic-nin. It doesn't matter how strong anyone is on the battlefield: because when their family, friends, or loved ones are on the hospital beds, they can't do a damn thing to help. Fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, uncles, aunts, cousins, grandparents and lovers will turn to you to preserve the light in their lives and in the lives their loved ones by their sides. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded slowly. Tsunade continued, "Naruto, you're not going to be just a medic-nin like my apprentice Shizune; nor are you just the son and sole heir of Konoha's Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage. You're also my son and sole heir of 'the legendary Slug Sannin, Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage; Miracle Healer, the medic-nin who can cure anything.' That's the image people have about me, and they'll expect the very same of you once your training with me is over. The worst cases that everyone else would quit on will be brought to you, and you'll be expected to do something about it and succeed where everyone else have failed. You're the one who'll inherit the legacies and wills of fire of both your father and my own."

Naruto nodded, "I understand kaa-chan…"

Yet another dimension was added to the reality of being a medic-nin. Layers upon layers, there were always new aspects to consider.

"What's also true," Naruto continued with sincerity, "Is that not only will I be a great medic-nin, I'm also going to be the next Hokage and a great one like you mom and like all the other Hokages before me! When my time comes, I will protect everyone I love and hold dear to me and I will risk my life for this village that's been regarded as a treasure to all the Hokages! And I never go back on my word! That's my way of the Shinobi!"

A moment later and after deep consideration, Tsunade said, "I have a gift for you Naru-chan…"

"Really," Naruto asked excitedly and happily, "What is it?"

Tsunade removed the necklace off her from around her neck and placed it around Naruto's neck. Naruto was shocked by her gesture.

"B…But…," he stuttered, "This is the very necklace your grandfather gave you."

"I know," Tsunade said, "And that crystal is one of two in the world that exist; you can buy mountains with that necklace alone. But keep in mind that with that necklace you carry the legacies of Shodaime and Nidaime, Nawaki, Dan and the rest of our family ancestors. It's something I want you to take with you on your path in becoming Hokage."

Overcome with emotions, Naruto jumped and embraced Tsunade, happily "I love you kaa-chan!"

Tsunade smiled brightly as she embraced her son as well.

"I'm happy you appreciate your gift," Tsunade said before she placed a light kiss on her adopted son's forehead, "Now let's start on your human anatomy studies."

"Yeah" Naruto agreed, and as the mother-son pair went on their way to the medical section of the mansion.

"And tomorrow you'll spend the day sparring with me," Tsunade added with a large smile. Naruto grimaced on the thought of sparring with his mother Tsunade. For what it's worth, he'd rather spar with Jiraiya, knowing that Tsunade's hits were far worst than his.

"Hey," Tsunade said, "Don't give me that look. I did say that we'd have to work on awakening that dormant strength of yours, didn't I?"

"You did," Naruto whined, "But you hit so hard."

She grabbed Naruto before wrapping her arm around his neck and giving him a hard noogie.

"KAA-CHAN!!," Naruto cried as he futilely struggled to break free; it's one thing to spar with your freakishly strong mother, but it's something else when she applies that strength for giving noogies. Tsunade laughed while watching her son's predicament. For the pass couple of months, Tsunade got into the habit of giving Naruto playful noogies.

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

Naruto was sleeping at his desk at the academy again. This time he looked completely drained and exhausted. He spent all night studying his mother's medical scrolls and practicing his healing and medic jutsus and three days earlier he trained with Jiraiya on controlling his new seal and fox summoning. Naruto was sitting/sleeping between Ino and Hinata. Both girls took pity on Naruto seeing the state he was in. Hinata saw the look in Ino's face and knew what she had in mind; both girls were tempted to see how he looked like underneath that ninja mask he wore. Hinata blushed at the thought but was too timid to pull it off. Ino, being the more abrasive type, moved closer to grab and pull the mask down when…

"NARUTO!!"

Naruto immediately jumped from his seat and stood in attention. Everyone else laughed at the scene while Ino mentally cursed and yelled at Iruka for ruining her chance to see the blonde's face.

"Yes Iruka-sensei," Naruto said. Iruka, annoyed at Naruto's sleeping habits, stated, "Do you find our discussion on the five Hokages boring enough to put you to sleep?"

"When your kaa-chan is the granddaughter and grandniece of Shodaime and Nidaime who taught Sandaime, who taught my kaa-chan and chose her as Godaime after the death of Yondaime who was trained by Jiraiya-sama, another student of Sandaime, what more can you teach me about them that my kaa-chan hasn't already taught me?"

Iruka's right eye twitched from Naruto's sense of reasoning yet well worded explanation. The fact that annoyed Iruka further was that Naruto was right. Ino and other girls chuckled from his explanation.

_He's so smart_, a couple of the girls thought as they looked at him dreamily.

"Well Naruto," Iruka said, "Since it's your family we're talking about, it SHOULD hold your attention to say the least since they were the ones who built Konohagakure No Sato and contributed greatly to the medical fields and this village's history."

"I'm sorry," Naruto replied, "No disrespect to you or to my family ancestors, but I spent all last night and days prior studying and practicing with little sleep. But if you need my participation, then I'll add my two cents into the conversation."

"That's good to hear," Iruka said, although concerned about Naruto with regards to what he said earlier, "We were just going to talk about Yondaime Hokage."

**'Now that I can do,' Minato stated.**

_I'm sure you can_, Naruto remarked, _You're the subject at hand anyway father._

"I'd like to say some things about Yondaime," Naruto said as he moved and went to the front of the class. Iruka stepped aside and gave Naruto the spotlight.

"OK Naruto," Iruka stated, "What would you like to say about Yondaime Hokage?"

Looking at the class, Naruto started, "Yondaime Hokage, whose real name is Namikaze Minato, started off like all of us here. Like some of us, he had no in-born skills or bloodline limit that we know of. After becoming a Genin, he became a student to Jiraiya the legendary Toad Sannin along with two other Genins. Under Jiraiya's tutelage, he gradually started making new advancements…"

Naruto continued his discussion while holding everyone's attention, including Iruka's. The class were amazed at how much he knew about Yondaime in such details. The girls just looked at him dreamily, like how they would do with Sasuke.

"You'd think Naruto lives with the man," Kiba whispered to Shikamaru, who replied, "How troublesome."

"Hn," snorted Sasuke in boredom with his arms crossed. Naruto continued, "…Years later, Minato became the teacher to three Genins, these being Hatake Kakashi-niisan, Rin and Uchiha Obito. Sometime later though, Obito was killed and Rin left Konoha with no one knowing anything about her whereabouts or what became of her. In all accounts, she's possibly dead. In spite of all this, Kakashi-niisan stayed loyal to Minato and in time became an ANBU around the time Minato became the new Hokage.

"Before and during his reign as Hokage, Minato became renowned by many as Konoha's Yellow Flash because of a powerful jutsu he created that made him capable of moving like the speed of light; so fast that all you see is a yellow flash of light. He became a mighty force to be reckoned with and feared by many. Minato's name alone was taboo among many enemy villages and nations. Many of their military armies were warned to cut their losses and retreat should they have ever meet him in battle. Minato later married a most skilled, talented and beautiful kunoichi named Kushina, who was from the former Uzumaki No Kuni (Whilrlpool Country).

"Yondaime was said to have been the greatest of all the Hokages. That was until Kyuubi No Kitsune came along and attacked Konoha. This gigantic great fox was unlike any other tailed beast. When his nine tails were swung, they could destroy a mountain and cause of tsunami. Konoha sent their best shinobi forces to battle the great fox but they failed to defeat it and many were killed. Things seemed hopeless, that was until Yondaime, the village's champion, appeared to do battle with Kyuubi. His presence was a sight for sore eyes to everyone there. What they didn't know however was that Minato was planning on sacrificing himself to save this village and everyone he viewed as precious with the use of a powerful and most forbidden jutsu. After his battle, both Kyuubi and Yondaime vanished without a trace. His pregnant wife died with the child during the attack. Minato defeated Kyuubi however a heavy price was paid for it.

"Since the loss of Yondaime, Sandaime resumed the role as Hokage until my mother, Senju Tsunade, the legendary Slug Sannin, was chosen to become the Godaime Hokage."

Everyone stared at awe at Naruto, especially Iruka, who couldn't think of anything to add to what Naruto explained about Yondaime.

_Naruto said a lot more than what I would have said_, Iruka acknowledged while looking at Naruto in astonishment. A few of the guys looked at Naruto jealously, thinking that they could have done better while some of the girls were thinking how smart and handsome he was.

"Thank you Naruto," Iruka complimented reclaiming control of the class again, "That was a most impressive and detailed explanation you gave about Yondaime Hokage. You really do your studies I must admit."

"I have to," Naruto remarked as he started walking back to his desk, "Because Yondaime is the Hokage I plan to surpass."

That statement caught everyone's immediate attention, as everyone turned and looked at Naruto as if he was joking.

"You," Sasuke mocked, causing Naruto to stop where he was and look straight at him, "Of all people intend to surpass Yondaime Hokage, the man who's said to have been the greatest shinobi and Hokage that ever lived?"

"That's right," Naruto replied with unshaken conviction. Sasuke snorted, "Hn…And what do you intend to surpass him in, dobe?"

"In just about…everything," Naruto answered with a large smile underneath his mask before enthusiastically adding, "Because I'm going to push myself to work harder to become the future Hokage of this village some day!"

After saying that, he continued on his way back to his seat with everyone was still staring at him in disbelief. Everyone at that moment saw Naruto in a whole new light.

"Naruto has quite an ambition," one of the girls whispered to another who nodded in agreement, "True, but do you think he can pull such a feat off?"

"How troublesome," Shikamaru retorted.

* * *

In spite of Naruto's attempts in being friends with him, Sasuke still looked at him as his rival and hindrance in getting stronger in order to kill his brother Itachi. Sasuke had no interest in making friends or having a girlfriend. After his encounter with Itachi the night of the massacre, Sasuke's prime focus was to become stronger and advance to higher levels in order to be able to fight and kill Itachi and rebuild his clan.

Sakura, one of Sasuke's biggest fangirls, found it charming that there's someone else besides her that studies hard almost all the time. She, like so many other girls, tried to get Sasuke's attention repeatedly only to be shot down coldly again and again. Though Naruto himself also had fangirls like Sasuke however, he wasn't cold or harsh towards them, although he'd often run from them. Secretly though, Sakura wished that Sasuke was Naruto and Naruto was Sasuke.

Shino, although indifferent, was aware of Naruto's intelligence and since of logic. However, he was intrigued at how Naruto's status from being the son of a Sannin to the son of a Hokage didn't go to his head like it would have done to so many others their age. Naruto however was still a prankster and a clever one at that, Shino acknowledged. Although Shino never came out and admitted it, he appreciated that Naruto didn't find him or his family creepy for their use and connections to insects and kikai bugs and that he was in fact amazed by it, and for that Shino respected Naruto.

Chouji liked how Naruto would hangout with him, Shikamaru and Kiba and not act so fully of himself. Chouji also liked that fact that Naruto never called him fat or teased him like others have in the past. To Chouji, Naruto was really one of the guys.

Kiba, who started disliking Naruto at first, in time took a liking to him seeing how he has a thing for canines like his family. But after training with summoned foxes, how would a person not take a liking to dogs? Also, Kiba's white dog Akamaru also took a liking to Naruto.

Shikamaru, although lazy and non-enthusiastic, respected Naruto, especially since Naruto never blew his spot for sleeping in class repetitiously. However he found Naruto getting himself in trouble for his pranks and other antics to be rather, troublesome.

Ino found Naruto to be a mystery. She sensed that there's was more to Naruto than meets the eyes and more than he let on. He was too intelligent and sophisticated for his age, especially as a strategic prankster and escape artist among the Chuunins and Jounins. Over the years, her father, Inoichi, have been pushing her to get to know Naruto for reasons she couldn't quite understand. At first, she figured that it was because he was the son of a Sannin, but after spending time around him, she saw that he was a puzzle she wanted to solve and solve it she set herself on doing, one way or another.

She did have a crush on Sasuke for a time, but was eventually turned off by his unchanged harsh and cold demeanor, especially since her father didn't like the idea of her fawning over Sasuke like his other fangirls. Ino saw how Naruto and Sasuke were total opposites of each other. One would have thought that Naruto would been the arrogant and cold type because of his status in Konoha whereas Sasuke would have thought to have been the open and humble type especially after what happened to his clan a few years ago. But it was quite the opposite in fact, which attracted Ino more towards Naruto. A couple of times, Inoichi invited Naruto over to their house. Often times though, Inoichi would try to fix it in a way that Naruto would be around his daughter for the majority of the time. His wife caught on to this, however the thought of her daughter being matched with the son of a Hokage was most appealing, so she did nothing to hinder what her husband was trying to do. Instead she encouraged it.

Hinata appreciated how Naruto treated her since the time they became friends. Over the years, he'd spar and practice with her and help point out and correct her mistakes. He didn't look and treat her like she was weak or a disgrace like her family had. In time, she slowly started stuttering less and improved in her skills and speech. Naruto even allowed himself to be used as practice for her Byakugan. On several occasions though, Hinata suffered from nosebleeds for seeing more than she should have. Naruto however didn't know whether or not it was intentional, but he'd tease her about it by asking her if she like what she saw, only to cause her to blush even redder before fainting from the thought alone. Hinata however, was surprised that she never tried to see through his ninja mask using her bloodline limit, and whenever she thought about doing it, she'd be too shy to actually execute it.

Her father Hiashi was impressed and pleased with Hinata's progress and surprising improvements. He was no fool though; he knew that Naruto had something to do with it and as a result, he encouraged Hinata to associate more with Naruto and try to get to know him on deeper levels. Hinata was shocked that her father, as harsh as he could be towards her because of her past failures, was praising and encouraging her and it was all because of Naruto's influence. Eagerly seeking to heed her father's encouragement, Hinata sought to get to know her major crush even more. Hiashi had even invited Naruto over on several occasions and allowed him to socialize and train with his daughter. Sometimes, Hanabi (age 6) would eavesdrop on them to see what was going on. She didn't know what her father saw in Naruto, besides some weird kid who wore that same ninja mask all the time and seemingly never takes it off.

* * *

(The Following Day)

Naruto and all of the other students were all outside at the practice area. They were all going to practice throwing kunais at human-shaped targets. Some of the students had better time aiming and throwing the kunais than many of the others. When it came time for Sasuke to throw his kunais, he threw them with time precision accuracy. The girls marveled at how efficient Sasauke was at throwing his kunai right on the bull's eye. Naruto stood there quietly as he waited patiently for his own turn while bored out of his mind.

_Even Ero-jisan's training was more fun than this_, Naruto thought, _Pity that no one knows I'm secretly training with him._

**'Or with me for that matter also Naruto,' Minato added, 'And Tsunade-sama.'**

…_True_, Naruto thought.

"Naruto you're up," Iruka announced. Naruto raised his head as he went over to his wooden human target stand.

"Good luck, dobe," Sasuke mocked. Naruto ignored him and picked up his kunais. Standing a long distance from the target, Naruto ran back and forth from left to right as he aimed and launched his three kunais at intended areas of the target before throwing the last one straight into the bull's eye. Sasuke smirked and stated, "I made all four bull's eyes and you only made one. If you were as smart as everyone thinks you are, you'd have stood still and threw your kunais at the target like everyone else."

"I'm afraid Sasuke's right Naruto," Iruka commented, "If you'd have stood where you were supposed to, you'd have possibly managed to hit more than one bull's eye."

"That may be true," Naruto looked at Iruka and said, "However if you look carefully Iruka-sensei, if that target were an actual person, each section I threw my kunais at would have meant an instantaneous death. Enemy shinobis won't allow us to get bull's to their hearts. We'd have to know where else they can be effectively taken down."

Iruka looked at the target and saw what Naruto was talking about; the first kunai was embedded deep into the forehead, the second straight into the jugular, the third at the liver and the last one straight through the heart. Naruto executed all this while he was running unlike the others Iruka acknowledged.

"You're right Naruto," Iruka agreed, "For each spot you launched your kunais at; it would mean immediate death for the target. I'm amazed you managed to pull off such a feat and knew exactly when and where to hit at while in running motion."

"When you study the human anatomy in depth," Naruto said, "You learn a thing or two."

Iruka sensed that there was more to Naruto than meet the eyes, aside the fact that he's the son of the Hokage. He wondered if perhaps Tsunade had something to do with this since she was an ace medical specialist.

_Who is this kid_, Iruka wondered as the Ino, Hinata and the other girls circled around Naruto and praised his accomplishments. Sasuke decided to ignore them until…

"That was amazing! You might reach or even break Itachi's record at this rate," said one of the girls. Hearing that remark made Sasuke's blood boil; there was no way he was going to be out-staged by Naruto. Sasuke saw that had to push himself harder if he was to become stronger to kill his brother and out-do Naruto who he felt was suppose to be the dobe, not his equal or superior.

_If only I had my Sharingan activated like Itachi's_, Sasuke thought, _Then I'd have had the ability to surpass Naruto's abilities…_

* * *

**Looks like Naruto found a rival within the academy ranks. How will this turn out? Find out next time.**


	10. Chapter Ten: HinaNaruIno

Chapter Ten: Hina-Naru-Ino

* * *

(A Week Later)

It was a clear sunny day in Konoha and everyone was taking advantage of the serene atmosphere. Naruto was walking around the village by himself after Jiraiya gave him the day off to allow his body to recuperate from last week's training. Naruto figured that it was just an excuse for him to go about doing his 'research' for his Icha Icha Paradise series.

He thought about going to visit Sandaime but then he remembered that Sandaime went out on a vacation trip with his grandson Konohamaru (age 6) and won't be back for another three days.

Tsunade was going to be busy all day at the office; something about diplomats from other villages coming to discuss some trading negotiations. Kakashi was out on an A-Rank mission and won't be back for another two days and Shizune was stuck at the hospital with a patient in critical condition.

Simply put it, Naruto was down on his luck today; his family was too busy with his or her own things and currently had no time for him.

_This totally sucks, big time_, Naruto thought.

**'****Don't feel dejected Naruto,' Minato said, 'I****'****m still around.'**

_I know father_, Naruto replied, _I just need to find something to do to keep me busy really._

**'****You can always go hangout with your friends from the academy,' Minato suggested, 'I'm sure that they'll be more than happy to hangout with you.'**

_True_, Naruto replied, _But many of them are busy today, and the all 'omnipotent' Sasuke is still with the "I must become stronger than you Naruto" complex._

**'****Then why not invite those two girls to hangout with you,' Minato said, 'If anything, Hinata and Ino would more than likely drop whatever it is they're doing in a heartbeat to hangout with you. And I know their fathers would definitely let them without any argument since both Hiashi and Inoichi know I'm your father.'**

_If I didn't not any better father I'd say you were trying to play matchmaker here_, Naruto replied with a grin on his face, _Not that I'm complaining. What girl in Konoha wouldn't want to date the son of great Yondaime Hokage?_

Naruto heard Minato chuckling in his mind

**'****Don't get full of yourself my boy,' Minato advised, 'Though I may be revered as one of the greatest shinobis however, when it came to courting your birth mother I turned into a total idiot and she'd scold me for my love for ramen. She used to say that I love ramen more than how I loved her.'**

Naruto started laughing on hearing what his father had told him while bystanders looked at him questionably.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Ino was at her parents' flower shop helping her mother tend to a customer with the bouquet of exotic roses he was ordering. While this was going on, Naruto soon entered the shop and greeted them.

"Hello everyone," Naruto greeted as Ino and her mother turned to him. Ino smiled, obviously happy to see him, "Naruto-kun, what brings you here?"

"My folks are all busy today and I had no one to hangout with," he explained, "I was going to ask if you wanted to come and spend the day with me Ino-chan, but since you're helping out with-"

"Actually Ino wasn't doing much here anyway," Ino's mother suddenly cut, "In fact she can go and hangout with you now!"

"You sure," Naruto asked quizzically.

"Positive," Mrs. Yamanaka smiled as she gestured to her daughter to go on her way. Ino flashed her mother a 'thank you' smile before running over Naruto who turned and exited the shop with her. The customer just shook his head at the scene.

_Young love_, the customer thought with a grin.

As Naruto and Ino left the shop, out of nowhere they crashed into Hinata. Seeing whom she collided into, Hinata blushed and apologized, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I should have been paying more attention to-"

"Don't worry about it Hina-chan," Naruto assured, "Wanna hangout with Ino-chan and me today?"

Blushing redder, Hinata nodded her head. Ino snorted; she was really hoping it was going to be just her and Naruto. She didn't expect Hinata to have shown up out of nowhere so conveniently and bump into them.

"So what do you girls wanna do today?"

"I don't know," Hinata replied, "I was going to…go along with whatever you or Ino had in mind."

"Honestly I really didn't have much on my mind to do today," Naruto said sheepishly, "But I'm sure if we walk around a little we just might think of something."

**'****Smooth moves Prince Charming,' Minato remarked in sarcasm.**

_Who asked you_, Naruto mentally snorted as he started walking with the two girls at his sides. The trio walked together through the crowd as everyone was going about their business. While they were walking, Ino and Hinata were sharing the same thought.

_I wonder how Naruto looks like underneath that mask…I never seen him ever take it off…not once_, Ino thought. Before she could say anything, Hinata spoke, "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"How about I treat you to ramen," Hinata offered with a sense of innocence, "I'll get you whatever kind you like."

"Yeah," Naruto yelled excitedly, "Let's go!"

Naruto hurried to Ichiraku with Ino and Hinata almost being dragged along with him. Ino wondered why on earth Hinata would treat Naruto to that stuff although knowing just how much he loves that stuff. That was when a revelation dawn on her as to why Hinata was treating him to ramen. A smile formed on Ino's face.

_**"**_**_HINATA, THAT WAS BRILLIANT_****_!!,"_**** inner Ino yelled happily, **_**"**_**_I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW CUNNING YOU CAN BE!! If Naruto is to eat, he'll definitely have to remove his mask. It's completely simple and perfect!!"_**

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. The trio sat down together at the bar Teuchi greeted them.

"Hello you three," Teuchi greeted, "What'll you three have?"

"Oh," Hinata said, "It's not for me or Ino. We're treating Naruto-kun."

"Really," Teuchi replied in somewhat disbelief before turning to Naruto, "You're a very lucky kid Naruto. I didn't have that privilege back in my days. (Teasingly) You must have made quite an impression on these two ladies if they're treating you and not the other way around."

"Teuchi-jiisan," Naruto retorted with a blush burned on his cheeks, but was only partially scene from above the mask, "Just make one of my favorites."

"What are you talking about? They're all your favorites," Teuchi teased again before making Naruto his bowl.

"Why aren't you two eating," Naruto asked.

"I'm not hungry really," Hinata replied with the same sense of innocence.

"Me too," Ino said. Naruto eyed the both of them. The girls were acting like they had nothing to hide. He wondered what it was they were up to. Several minutes later, Ayame (age 15) came in and greeted, "Naruto-kun, I'm happy to see you again."

"The feeling's mutual," Naruto greeted back, "And how are you?"

"I'm O.K.," Ayame said before asking teasingly, "Who're your girlfriends?"

Naruto and both Ino and Hinata both blushed heavily on hearing that, although Hinata blushed a shade of red neither Naruto nor Ino could possibly match against. Hinata almost fainted from the comment alone had she not remembered that she'd have fallen off her stool if she did. Ino on the other hand thought she could get used to being called Naruto's girlfriend.

"To my right is Hyuugu Hinata and next to her is Yamanaka Ino. They're my classmates from the academy."

"Ino and Hinata," Ayame greeted, "It's a pleasure to see you two. Naruto is our best and favorite customer here so you both better treat him right. OK?"

Ayame winked at the masked blonde. Naruto sweated-dropped. It was as though it was an all-for-one teasing day on Naruto, he thought. Soon Teuchi came with Naruto's bowl of beef ramen.

"Here you go Naruto," Teuchi said as he handed him his bowl and chopsticks.

"Thanks," Naruto replied happily as he inhaled the steam from the bowl with the chopsticks in his hand. Ino and Hinata looked on at him quietly. Naruto looked at his bowl while feeling two pair of eyes staring right him. Turning to the two girls, he asked, "Why are you two staring at me?"

"We're not staring," Ino replied, "Just waiting for you. That's all."

Hinata just fiddled with her fingers as though she was nervously waiting for something. He looked at them suspiciously before shrugging. Turning back to his bowl, Naruto moved his hand to his mask. Hinata and Ino held their breaths as they awaited him to remove it.

"HEY INO!! HINATA!!"

Both girls yelped in surprise as they turned to see Kiba appearing from behind them with Akamaru in his jacket. Chouji, Shino and Shikamaru followed close by as they entered the small diner.

"What are you two doing here," Kiba asked. Ino replied, "What do you think? We're here hanging with Naru-"

That was when both Ino and Hinata turned to face Naruto, who now had his mask back on his face with a satisfied smile hidden inside the mask. The bowl in front of him was completely empty of all its contents.

"That was really good," Naruto thanked, "Thanks for the meal Hina-chan."

Although she blushed however, both girls frowned at how Naruto devoured the ramen with such inhuman efficiency while missing the chance to see his face without the mask on.

_**"**_**_DAMN IT!!_**_**,"**_** inner Ino yelled with flames behind her, **_**"**_**_WE WERE SO CLOSE!! DAMN YOU KIBA!!"_**

"You mean you both were here treating Naruto to lunch," Kiba remarked to with a tinge of jealousy, "You two never treated any of us guys to lunch."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru stated in boredom. Chouji was busy eating his chips while Shino remained as quiet as ever with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Hey while we're here," Kiba suggested, "Why don't we all get some ramen!? It'll be the girls' treat!"

Kiba suddenly found himself with his face to the ground with a lump on his head in courtesy of Ino who was now standing over him with her fist clenched tightly. Akamaru whimpered from underneath Kiba having taken the full brunt of the fall with his master top of him. Ino turned and grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the diner, "Let's go!"

Hinata paid for the food before she got up and apologized for Ino's actions and bowed to her friends before following Ino and Naruto; the lavender haired girl she that her plan ended in failure. Chouji and Shino helped Kiba off the floor.

"That Ino," Shikamaru mumbled, "She's so troublesome."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Ino was still holding Naruto's hand as she was taking him to practically nowhere.

"Exactly where are we going," Naruto asked after a period of silence.

"Anywhere as long as we don't have to deal with boys looking for free meals at our expense," Ino retorted; ironic really since it was Hinata who treated Naruto to lunch with the intent on seeing his face which Ino figured out.

"You can let go of my hand now Ino," Naruto said, "I think it's safe to say that we're in the clear now."

Realizing that she was still holding Naruto's hand, Ino reluctantly released it, with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry," Ino said, "I forgot myself there for a minute."

**'****That's an understatement,' Minato commented.**

Naruto simply agreed but grinned underneath the mask, "I know where we can go! Follow me!"

The two girls nodded their head and followed Naruto to where he was going as he started running through the streets. Hinata and Ino made the effort to keep up with him but he was moving at a speed much faster than theirs.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "We're not as fast as you!"

"You can at least slow the paste down enough for us to keep up," Ino added.

"Are you kidding me," Naruto said, "This is slow compared to how fast I can really go."

Naruto slowed down enough to allow both girls to catch up. When they reached him however, Naruto grabbed both of their hands and held onto them tightly as he ran faster with them being made to keep up with his speed.

"NARUTO!!" Ino yelled, a cry that fell on deaf ears as Naruto simply laughed. In spite of this, Hinata just blushed crimson on the fact that Naruto was actually holding her hand.

* * *

(A While Later)

Naruto, Ino and Hinata found themselves at one of the training grounds. No one else was there besides them. Both girls were taking in large gasps of air almost as though they were deprived of oxygen.

"C'mon," Naruto teased, "How do you both hope to become great kunoichis if you're complaining about being out of breath already?"

"Well forgive us for not possessing your stamina," Ino shot back.

"There's nothing to forgive," Naruto replied, "You both will just have to work harder like I do, especially if you both want to maintain those nice figures of yours."

That last comment caught Ino and Hinata off guard, as they both blushed and looked away shyly.

_He thinks I have a nice figure_, Hinata and Ino smiled and thought at the same time, _Does that mean he likes me?_

Naruto smirked as their reactions. Breaking whatever thoughts they were daydreaming about, Naruto said, "Hey, whose up for some sparring?!"

The girls broke out their dreams to look at Naruto incredulously.

"Spar with you," Ino said, when inner Ino suddenly said, _**"**_**_This'll be perfect! That way I can yank off Naruto's mask and see how he really looks like underneath it. He must be hiding something if he's always wearing that mask all the time!_**_**"**_

"I accept," Ino replied.

"And you Hinata," Naruto offered, "You two can double time me if you want."

_**"**_**_He's making this too easy_**_**,****"**_** inner Ino shouted happily as though victory would be quick and sure.**

"Are you sure Naruto-kun," Hinata asked. Naruto replied, "Trust me; your hits couldn't possibly be anywhere near as hard as kaa-chan's."

"Oh yeah," Ino shouted, "We'll see about that!"

And with that Naruto took a fighting stance as the girls did likewise. Hinata activated her Byakugan and assumed the Hyuuga fighting stance. Naruto eyed both females cautiously, as they all wondered who was going to begin the spar.

"Anytime now," Naruto invited, "I don't have all day. So you either come at me or-"

Naruto didn't finish his speech when he suddenly dashed at the girls who were caught off guard by his actions. He did a palm strike to their chest sending them flying backwards off the ground momentarily before they landed down on the ground in a thud.

"I'll come at you," Naruto said with a grin on his covered face. The girls soon got up from off the ground. Ino saw that parts of her clothes and hair now had dirt and bit on grass on them, as did Hinata.

"You're gonna regret that," Ino declared as she and Hinata readied themselves to attack.

"Come make me, _girlfriends_," Naruto taunted while doing a hand gesture inviting her to come at him. Ino and Hinata charged at Naruto at full throttle, throwing as many punches as they could at him. Naruto simply dodged and evaded every last one of them as though he was taking a walk through the beach. During this process, Ino made several attempts to grab and pull off his mask, but he was too fast for her to make contact.

He jumped away from them, but Hinata followed in hot pursuit. Stopping, Naruto charged at Hinata and threw fast punches, kicks and palms strikes at her. Hinata dodged, blocked, ducked and evaded his attacks as they came and she threw punches and kicks of her own. Ino soon came and rejoined Hinata in battling with Naruto. If one was looking carefully you think Naruto was dancing ballet with both girls at the same time seeing how fluid and swift his movements were. Naruto soon started moving faster, making it harder for Ino and Hinata to keep up.

Sudden as Ino and Hinata charged as him, he dashed pass them at a speed their eyes couldn't see. Seconds later, they found themselves falling to the ground flat on their faces. When they tried to get back up however, to their horror they saw that their legs didn't work anymore.

"My…My legs," Ino cried as she tried to push herself off the ground, "I can't feel my legs!"

Hinata was in shock at what just befell them. Did Naruto cripple them, she wonder, it was supposed to be a 'friendly' sparring match. Naruto walked over to them and with his index finger, he hit a certain section on their backs. When that was done, he stood in front of them with a grin on his masked face.

"Ino-chan, Hina-chan. You two can stand up now," he said.

"Is that some kind of joke," Ino barked, "This is all your fault!! We can't move our legs!!"

"Really," Naruto said as he moved and grabbed one of their two feet, removing their sandals before tickling their feet. Ino and Hinata laughed hysterically as they struggled to break free, senselessly not realizing that they were kicking Naruto with their other free foot. Naruto released them and said, "Your feet seem fine to me if you both can kick that hard."

That was when they realized that they could indeed move their legs after all. Putting their sandals back on, Hinata asked, "Why was it that we couldn't…move our feet for a moment?"

"Pressure point," Naruto answered, "I hit one of your pressure points cutting off your brains' sensory to your legs thus momentarily laming you both. After I unlocked it when I hit your backs a second time, were you two able to stand and walk again. And for the record, during our match, I could have done that the entire time."

Ino and Hinata were left speechless. Exactly how advanced a fighter and shinobi was Naruto if he was capable of something like this. This only served to induce Ino and Hinata to learn more the blond braided-ponytail shinobi.

"Well I had fun," Naruto smiled, "Thank you Hina-chan and Ino-chan for showing me a good time. How about I drop you both home?"

"Naruto-kun," Ino said.

"Yeah?"

"Hinata and I have been meaning to ask you this; what's with that mask you wear all the time? Do you have something to hide or do having some kind of disfiguration you don't want people to see?"

"You two wanna see what's under my mask," Naruto said, "If that's the case, all you had to do was just ask."

Hinata and Ino looked at him stupefied, as though they were thrown into a loop.

_**"**_**_THAT'S IT!?,"_** **inner Ino exclaimed, **_**"**_**_That was all we had to do!?_****_"_**

"You two wanna see underneath this mask?"

The two females nodded eagerly.

"…Alright then," Naruto sighed as he moved his hand to his mask. Ino and Hinata pictured several variations of how Naruto would look like based on their own ideas of what makes a guy look really cute. Upon reaching his mask, Naruto pulled it down to reveal…

"ANOTHER MASK!!," Ino shouted in disbelief before her and Hinata went into a daze and fell backwards. Naruto chuckled to himself as he went over and picked up both girls, carrying each of them over his shoulders as he walked off with them back to the village.

_Too bad they didn't asked to see underneath the second mask_, Naruto thought with a smile, _They'd have seen my face that time. Oh well…_

* * *

(An Hour Later)

Naruto was standing on top of the roof of one of the buildings. Both girls were still knocked out. He gently set Hinata and Ino down before picked Ino up again, carrying her bridal style this time as he hurried made his way to her house. After dropping her off to her father Inoichi and explaining what happened, Inoichi took and carried his daughter to her bedroom after giving his good-byes to Naruto.

With that task done, Naruto then hurried back to Hinata. Reaching her, he lifted and carried her bridal style and hurried to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

(Thirty Minutes Later)

Ino opened her eyes and found herself back in her bedroom. She sat up and asked aloud, "What happened? I don't remember coming back here."

A minute later, the door to her room opened. She turned and saw her father entering the room.

"Ino you're awake," Inoichi smiled, "Naruto carried you back all the way home. He said that you and Hinata wore yourselves out to exhaustion while sparring with him. The boy must have some stamina to be able to go toe on toe with you two girls and then carry you both all the way home after you and Hinata passed out. From what he told me, both you and Hinata made quiet a team giving him a good fight. He said that you girls should spar with him again sometime."

Ino knew why she and Hinata passed out and was surprised that Naruto covered for both her and Hinata. She couldn't image the embarrassment she'd have experienced were Naruto to tell her father what really happened, although most of what Naruto said was true. For Inoichi, his only regret was that he didn't have his camera with him upon seeing his sleeping daughter being carried home by Naruto. He'd have never let her hear the end of it.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Hinata had already woke in her room, surprise in her expression. She wondered how she got back as she got up and left the room only to see Neji (age 12) making his way toward her room.

"Hinata-sama," Neji greeted with a cold demeanor. Hinata partially fidgeted, but not like she used to.

"Neji-niisan," Hinata replied back.

"You finally woke up," Neji said, "Naruto-sama carried you back here."

"He…did," she asked with a reddened face that held a small smile of joy, "He…carried me all the way back here?"

"Yes and he dropped off Ino as well. He explained to Hiashi-sama that you and Ino were sparring with him until you and Ino wore yourselves out to the point that you both passed out. Hiashi-sama was most pleased with the details Naruto provided him with about your style of fighting."

Hinata was in her own world now; not only did Naruto carried her all the way home, but he put a good word in with her father. Had Naruto told Hiashi as to why she really passed out, she could only wonder how her father would have reacted. Still, she knew she gave Naruto a good spar, as she usually tries to do whenever they spar together.

"I'll be on my way now," Neji said with same demeanor as he turned and walked off, not giving her a second look. Neji couldn't believe how Hinata had improved from the way he remembered her to be. Still, Neji believed that fate can't be changed, and that Hinata, in spite of her evident improvements, won't change at all.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Sasuke was walking through town with Sakura following close by. He sighed to himself that Sakura wouldn't leave him alone for once. As this was going on, they soon saw Naruto walking towards them from the opposite direction.

"Hey Sakura! Sasuke," Naruto greeted.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura greeted back, "Where are you coming from?"

"Just came from dropping Ino and Hinata off at their homes after spending the day sparring with them," Naruto answered, "Those two were relentless."

"Hn," Sasuke snorted, _At least those two girls know how to spend their time, rather than wasting it being flirts like some annoying pink-haired fangirl I know of._

Sakaru made a mental note to get all of the details from Ino about what happened. It was definitely something she had to get the latest info on.

"Well, I have to be going," Naruto said, "Kaa-chan and Shizune-neechan said they'll be home around this time. See ya."

With that Naruto continued on his way home leaving Sasuke and Sakura.

"So Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, "You wanna spar with me sometime?"

"No," was all Sasuke said coldly as he started walking off leaving Sakura behind. Dejected, Sakura's head slumped as she wondered why Sasuke was always so cold towards her.

_I sometimes wish Sasuke-kun could be more like Naruto_, Sakura thought.

* * *

(All The While)

Two figures with ceremonial bamboo hats wearing dark black robes with red clouds drawn around their robes were standing on the roof looking down at Naruto as he happily made his way back home at the Hokage mansion.

"So that little blond kid is the one," asked the taller shark-faced figure with a large bandaged sword carried on his back.

"Yes," replied his partner with his fully developed Sharigan activated, looking at Naruto with narrow eyes, "He's the one our organization wants us to bring back. But we'll wait a while longer."

"…," the shark-man simply nodded before they vanished from the roof…

* * *

**This doesn't sound good to say the least and it appears that Naruto has trouble waiting for him on the horizon. Will Naruto be able to come out of it in one piece? Find out next time.**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Troublesome Times

**Chapter Eleven: Troublesome Times**

* * *

(A Week Later)

A week ago Naruto told his family about his time with Ino and Hinata after they treated him to lunch and sparred with him. Jiraiya was rather amused at the fact that Naruto had two girls who were interested in him and not just as everyday typical fangirls. Tsunade and Shizune weren't surprised at all. Tsunade though teased her son at how he would grow up to become a true lady's man.

Jiraiya, being who he was, told Naruto that he would give him some copies of his rare limited edition Icha Icha Paradise books showing how he could give Hinata and Ino a _really_ good time. This of course earned Jiraiya a free flight into the Hokage Monument in courtesy of an enraged mother named Tsunade.

Sandaime was also told the story by Naruto after he returned with Konohamaru from their vacation away from Konoha and in turn Sandaime told Naruto about his fun time away with his grandson. Although Sandaime didn't voice it, he saw it was a chance for Naruto to revive and rebuilt the Namikaze clan and reestablish it as one of Konoha's strongest clans once again after he becomes of age to marry. Sandaime grinned inwardly, knowing fully well that if word was to ever get out that Naruto is not only the son of Godaime Hokage but also the biological son of Yondaime Hokage, Naruto would have to run for hours as armies of girls and possibly older kunoichis would chase after him screaming for him to marry them and allowing them to birth his children.

* * *

(Present Day; At The Hokage Mansion)

Tsunade and Naruto were looking at each other with narrow eyes, awaiting the other make the first strike. Kakashi, Shizune and Tsunade's new pet pig Ton-Ton, which she was carrying in her arms, were watching the duo, wondering how this mother and son duel would end. Neither of the two opponents was willing to back down.

"It's not too late kaa-chan," Naruto warned, "There's still time to back down."

"Like I'd ever submit to you," Tsunade retorted with unbroken determination, "I'm not afraid of you."

"It's your funeral," Naruto replied, "Your move."

"I'll match you. Full house, kid," Tsunade grinned smugly, putting down her cards on the table both her and Naruto were sitting at. Naruto made a "hmmm" sound and proceeded to look at his cards at great length, shuffling them around. Mother and son were going for broke in this game.

"Well," the impatient Hokage finally said, "What do you have?"

"I have a bunch of red guys, a ten, and an Ace," Naruto said, putting down his cards, "That's good, right?"

Tsunade stared dumbfounded at the Royal Flush of Hearts. She hadn't gotten one of those in her many years of gambling. For Naruto, this was his form of payback for all the hard hits Tsunade would inflict on him during the times he'd spar and train with her.

"WHAT?!," Tsunade shouted, finding it hard to believe that she lost to her son, again, "YOU CHEATED!!"

"I didn't cheat kaa-chan," Naruto replied, "You are the Sucker after all! You simply SUCK and it's legendary at every casino you drag and take us to! The fact that we're not in the poor house or homeless for that matter because of all the loans and debts you've acquired is nothing short of a miracle!"

Kakashi was futilely stifling a laugh that was threatening to break free. It was amusing how Naruto had the guts to talk to Tsunade like that knowing fully well that he was risking her wrath. Shizune however was torn between being upset that her little brother was gambling, and being pleased that he was so good at it, which was A LOT more than what could be said of her sensei, who was presently fuming at yet another loss to her smart-mouth son.

"You little brat, how dare you," Tsunade stated in indignation, "For that, tomorrow when we spar, I'm going to kick your ass twice as hard!"

"……," Naruto grimaced at the anticipation of being bruised up and beaten on a more harsher level, "…Just give me my money, so that the next we gamble, you'll start off twice as broke!"

And so it began, mother and son verbally battling it out for supremacy. Shizune shook her head before letting out a sigh. Gambling was a habit that she was hoping Naruto wouldn't pick up on. Sad to say, some of her sensei's bad habits and temper rubbed off on him, and whenever those two gambled against each other, it always ended with them arguing. It amazed Shizune though that Naruto acquired Tsunade's super strength and not her bad streak at gambling. Kakashi was aware of how hard Tsunade could be on Naruto when it came to training and sparring with him. For what it's worth, Kakashi definitely didn't want to switch places with him.

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

Naruto and Jiraiya were back together at the training ground. Jiraiya was most pleased with the amazing progress Naruto have been making over the years. His intelligence, fighting style, speed, strength and stamina was currently Sannin level. Naruto though was yet to reach Kage level; along with everything else he was being trained in by Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade, but was making progress in doing so in mind and body.

And speaking of Tsunade, Naruto winced at the memory of his spar with his mother two weeks ago. True to her word, the Hokage inflicted kicks, punches and headbutts on him that were indeed twice as hard during their sparring session. He lost consciousness after the brutal sparring was over. Although Tsunade fully healed him, he'd cringe a bit from just remembering the event. He was amazed that he didn't die from the experience alone.

_Now I know how ero-jisan feels whenever he's beaten up by kaa-chan_, Naruto thought, _Kaa-chan is such a sore loser._

"OK Naruto," Jiraiya started, "Today I'm going to teach two new jutsus. But first I'm going to talk to you about elemental jutsu."

"Elemental jutsu?"

"That's right," Jiraiya stated as he looked directly at Naruto, "There are five elements that form the basis of everything in the world; Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Lightning. The five great nations and hidden villages match to these elements. Sunagakure is in Wind nation whereas Konohagakure is in the Fire nation."

Naruto responded nodding his head.

"Everyone is aligned to a particular element and whenever they use ninjutsu's of their primary element it's easier to control and is stronger."

"Primary element," Naruto asked with curiosity.

"Take for example the Uchiha clan. In the past, their primary element was fire. When they used jutsus that were fire attacks, they were stronger and had easier time controlling those attacks than other elemental attacks they knew of."

"How do you know they were a fire elemental clan," Naruto asked.

"We test for elements to learn what element we are."

At that Jiraiya pulled out a thin card from his pocket and handed it to Naruto who grasped it as he looked at it questionably.

"What do I do with this?"

"Simply channel chakra into the card and it will show you which element you are," Jiraya instructed. Nodding Naruto channeled his chakra into the card , which ripped in two.

"Interesting; you're a Wind elemental just like your father Minato. Seems you're a real chip off the old block," Jiraiya smirked, "Leaf Nins who are primary wind elementals are very rare. And since that you're a wind elemental that makes it easier for me to teach you this seal-less jutsu."

"A seal-less jutsu," Naruto repeated in disbelief, "I never heard of such a jutsu."

Grinning, Jiraiya focused charka into his right hand and compressed it into a fist-sized ball.

"Rasengan," Jiraiya yelled out as he launched the deadly attack at a tree. Upon impact the tree burst into sawdust and millions of tiny splinter. Naruto's eyes widened upon seeing the devastating power behind such an attack.

"Wow," Naruto shouted in amazement, "That was incredible!"

"It is a powerful attack; it's one of your father's trademark attacks which he created."

Naruto's eyes widened again on hearing this revelation; he knew that his familial ancestors were experts in creating and master jutsus, but he never once thought that seal-less was possible.

"My father created that?"

"Yes," Jiraiya confirmed, "It took him three years to create and master it."

"Three years to create and master," Naruto repeated in disbelief.

"That's right and it took him four months to teach it to me. I don't know how long it'll take you to master it, but hopefully it won't take as long as it did your father and me."

Naruto nodded before Jiraiya continued, "I'll explain and demonstrate how the Rasengan is done. After that I'll teach you Shunshin No Jutsu."

"Shunshin No Jutsu?"

"Yes," Jiraiya said, "It's a D-class teleportation jutsu that uses a jutsu marker placed on either the human, object or the location the user seeks to go to. Shunshin doesn't emit any signature. The user simply vanishes, and can only travel to one target. Minato however created an ever stronger and more advanced jutsu. This being the Hiraishin No Jutsu, which is an S-class jutsu. This jutsu earned your father the name Konoha's Yellow Flash as you already know. Unlike the Shunshin, Hirashin uses the tri-tipped kunai and formula seals to allow the user to travel to where the kunai is, however it also permits the user to travel to another kunai of the same type. Hiraishin emits a yellow flash when used.

"This technique is particularly effective on large numbers of enemies. During his time as Hokage, Minato would simply distribute his special kunais to ally ninjas and tell them to throw them at different targets at the same time, then simply teleport to the locations and finish off his opponents. This attack can literally defeat a whole army almost instantly."

"Do you know how to perform the Hiraishin," Naruto asked with eagerness to learn that jutsu.

"That's a trademark jutsu your father never taught me since Hiraishin consumes a lot of chakra. Shunshin on the other hand consumes less chakra than the Hirashin No Jutsu."

Naruto nodded with a smirk; he could only imagine the kind of monkey business he could cause after learning the Hiraishin. Naruto was about to say something but suddenly passed out and fell to the ground. Caught off guard by this, Jiraiya ran over to Naruto and checked to see if the boy was alright. He examined him and saw that nothing was thrown or shot at the boy, but that Naruto mysteriously slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

(In Naruto's Subconscious)

Naruto was standing before Minato who was locked behind steel gates like Kyuubi a piece of paper that had word "Seal" inscribed on it in kanji place on the gates. The environment was a surprisingly a clean hallway with many pipes that connected gates that locked Minato away. Surprisingly it didn't look like a sewer like it does with regards to where Kyuubi is sealed.

"How did I loss consciousness?"

"Overexcitement about learning my trademark jutsus," Minato answered.

"Didn't know I was that excited," Naruto replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't get any ideas Naruto," Minato spoke sternly, "The Hiraishin is a very power jutsu and is NOT to be used as one of your play things for any of your mischief!"

"You're no fun," Naruto snorted.

"For that," Minato decreed, "I'll teach you the Hiraishin at my discretion since I'm the only one who knows the secret of how to create those tri-tipped kunais and formula seals needed for that jutsu."

"Be that as it may father," Naruto shot back, "I'll learn it from you eventually since I'll be absorbing your knowledge away. I'll be a force to be reckoned with throughout the Elemental Shinobi nations and all other nations everywhere! I'll become the Rokudaime Hokage known as Konoha's Yellow Flash Prankster!"

Naruto started visualizing himself as a Hokage pulling huge pranks on everyone at lightning speed much to Minato's displeasure as he banged his head against the bars of his prison a few times in frustration and aggravation.

_**"Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee," entered a new and monstrous voice, "That kit will make a mockery out of you yet Minato-baka."**_

"I don't recall inviting **you** into this conversation," Naruto interjected. Naruto would occasionally hear Kyuubi speak to both him and Minato, mostly to insult, ridicule and get on their nerves.

**_"Like I give a damn," Kyuubi retorted, "I have no one else to harass but you two idiots! You can thank your idiot father for that!"_**

"And while we're on the topic Kyuubi," Naruto said, "Since you're living in my body, you owe me rent!"

**_"WHAT?!"_**

"I've been giving it a lot of thought for the pass few weeks," Naruto continued, "My father spoke with me about the limited amount of chakra I possess, even with his own chakra feeding my reserves. And from what I've learned, you're the only tailed mystical beast that's said to have unlimited chakra. So as rent payment, I'll take your chakra!"

**_"You insolent little mortal!! How dare you!!"_**

"You're bound to me through the Servitude Seal, Kyuubi like it or not! Either you learn to co-exist with my father and me or die alongside us should anything to me!"

_**"You have a lot of nerves threatening me like this kit!! You surprise me!"**_

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Jiraiya just stood just as he looked at Naruto funny. Naruto's facial expression was changing from happy to annoyance to frustration to anger to triumphant and so on. The Sannin figured that Naruto must be talking or arguing with his 'tenants' and from the looks of it, Naruto got the upper hand in the end.

* * *

(Six Days Later)

Naruto was by himself at the training ground he and Jiraiya would normally train at. He was practicing jutsus Jiraiya was teaching him; these jutsus being Rasengan and Shunshin No Jutsu. Yondaime however held back from teaching Naruto the Hiraishin No Jutsu until a later time; he didn't feel Naruto was ready for that S-rank jutsu just yet. Thus far Naruto had problems making the Rasengan and failed multiple times in creating a perfect one. He suffered severe chakra burns as a result of his repeated failures and had to resort to healing his hands before calling it quits until later. His use of the Shunshin No Jutsu had improved better than him creating the Rasengan. However Naruto was seeking to perfect his Rasengan and the fact that he didn't get it quite right yet angered him.

In his frustration, Naruto thrust and punched his right fist into a nearby tree, effectively uprooting and collapsing the tree with some wood chunks spreading over the ground.

**Take a break Naruto,' Minato advised, 'You'll burn yourself out from chakra exhaustion. Besides, you still don't know how to control Kyuubi's chakra perfectly either, and if you're not careful Kyuubi's chakra will send your chakra control straight to hell.'**

_I don't see you doing any better in helping me in that department,_ Naruto retorted.

**What was that!?,' Minato replied indignantly, 'If I weren't stuck here inside you, I'd have smacked you across your head for that remark.'**

_Having your voice in my head is punishment enough as it is,_ Naruto countered.

_**Shut up!! The both of you," Kyuubi spoke up.**_

_My mistake_, Naruto thought,_ Kyuubi's voice in my head is far worst._

_**"Impertinent human," Kyuubi roared, "I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest and most fearsome of the tailed beasts!!"**_

_I'll do well to remember that…fearsome servant_, Naruto remarked in mocking sarcasm before hearing Kyuubi roared angrily while thrashing himself against his cage.

_**"Damn you Naruto and your bastard father for sealing both us into you," cursed Kyuubi, "If I had my way, I'd devour both you and your father and feast upon your marrow!!"**_

_Idle talk! Don't waste my time_, Naruto stated before cutting off his mental connection with Kyuubi and Minato. Naruto went over to a shaded tree where his backpack was at and sat down underneath it, appreciating the shade it provided. While doing this, he opened his backpack and took out some food Shizune made for him, which was some rice balls and fried fish. After eating his food, he started playing the one of his kunais he bought from Tenten's (age 12) folks' weapon shop.

From what Naruto knew of her, Tenten has a major crush on Neji, the arrogant Hyuuga who Naruto believes was born with a sharp ice stake shoved up his ass. Frankly, Naruto isn't all that fond of Neji and several times he was tempted to put Neji in the emergency ward in the hospital after seeing how he treats and talks to Hinata. One day he nearly did so after seeing how Neji was verbally demeaning Hinata. Had it not been for Hiashi's intervention in stopping the fight between Naruto and Neji before it happened, Naruto would have more than likely succeeded in hurting, if not crippling, Neji with brutal efficiency. The Hyuuga clan leader assured Naruto that he'd deal with Neji accordingly.

Naruto also was aware that Tenten practically idolized his mother Tsunade as one of the greatest kunoichis alive and hopes to one day be like Tsunade. Tenten had occasionally pestered Naruto about putting some good words in for her to Tsunade in hopes of getting into Godaime's good graces so that she might one day decide to teach her something. To Naruto, Tenten's repeated talks about how she'll one day be a great kunoichi like her idol Tsunade was, as Shikamaru would put it, troublesome.

* * *

(Meanwhile Back At Konoha)

Ino was in her bedroom looking at herself in the mirror. Ever since Naruto complimented both her and Hinata about how they both have nice figures, Ino has been obsessed with how to keep her body shape up and still be a skilled kunoichi in Naruto's favor. Ino still remembered how Sakura came running to her house a week ago, begging for all of the info about her day spent with him and Hinata after finding out from Naruto that he hanged with them. Since it was her best friend, Ino had no trouble in relating everything that happened and how both her and Hinata attempted to get Naruto to remove his mask and failed.

Sakura though squealed when Ino told her how Naruto carried her back home bridal style in his arms after she passed out from that mask stunt he pulled on both her and Hinata. She also added that her father teased her about it and only wished he had his camera at the time when Naruto brought her home. The sight of them together like that was so cute, her father told her. To no surprise, Sakura found the whole idea downright romantic.

While this was on her mind, Ino thoughts then shifted towards Hinata. It was no secret to anyone that the Hyuuga heiress has the hugest crush on Naruto. She practically liked him since day one during their early days at the academy. She wondered if Naruto was aware of this and like her just as much. She shook the thought out of her head, not wanting to think that a girl like Hinata would pose as a challenger for Naruto's affections. Ino wasn't worried about Sakura, who was too into Sasuke. For what it was worth and what she saw for herself over the years and especially during her sparring match with Naruto, Ino felt that Sasuke didn't measure anywhere near Naruto's potentials and capabilities.

With that thought in mind, Ino wondered if she measures up to Naruto's expectations as girlfriend material. She knew that Hinata would work towards that goal, especially after seeing the gradual changes in Hinata's character over the years as a result of her association with Naruto. With that realization in mind, Ino told herself that she'd have to improve herself in everything if she was to win Naruto over.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Hinata was walking about through the village in hopes to find Naruto. She wanted to tell him about how her training session with Hanabi went and how both Hanabi and herself have improved over the passed few weeks. Kurenai (age 25) who's been like a mother figure to the Hyuuga heiress was happy to see how Hinata have changed from the closed-in, shy girl she used to be. She was even more surprised to see how Hiashi has changed a bit from how he used to treat Hinata. The rookie Jounin wasn't sure how the changes were happening but needless to say she was happy they were.

While Hinata went on her way, two mysterious figures in black robes with red clouds drawn on the robes and ceremonial bamboo hats on their heads walked pass her. She felt a cold vibe travel down her back, much to her fright. After a few moments, she turned and saw the two figures were gone, almost as though they were never there.

The Hyuuga heiress continued on her way to find her crush, however the feeling that she felt from those two left her highly troubled.

* * *

(Thirty Minutes Later)

Ino stepped out of her parents' house and started on her way towards Sakura's house. While on her way, her eyes came upon two unknown figures whom she never seen before. Something about them told her that they were bad news. As she followed them briefly, they vanished and went elsewhere. Ino stood there dumbfounded without a clue as they whom those two were. But if anything, she had a bad feeling about them.

Pushing that though to the side, Ino saw that following those two mystery men threw her off track from Sakura's house. Seeing this, she turned and started back. While on her way, she soon came across Hinata. Going over to her, Ino decided to greet her friend/rival.

"Hinata," Ino greeted. Hinata looked to her side and saw the Yamanaka girl coming her way.

"Hi, Ino," Hinata greeted back.

"Where are you off to," Ino inquired.

"I was on my way…to find Naruto-kun. I've been looking for him all day."

All thoughts on heading to Sakura's house vanished on hearing this revelation.

"Really," Ino asked, "I can't say I've seen him myself either, beside seeing two weird-looking guys in black robes of some type."

Hinata's head shot on hearing this, "Did…They happen to have red cloud designs on their robes with ceremonial hats on their heads, with one of them have a really large sword covered in bandages?"

"They did," Ino answered in surprise, "How did you know?"

"I saw them earlier also. I thought I was imaging things at first. But it seems…that I wasn't seeing how you yourself also saw them."

"Any idea as to whom they are?"

Hinata shook her head. After a moment of silence, Hinata said, "Well, I'm going to see if I can find Naruto-kun."

"Hold up," Ino interjected, "I'll come with you. I'm sure we can find him faster if we work together."

Seeing no harm in that, Hinata went along with Ino in search of Naruto.

* * *

(Later)

Deciding to call it quits for now, Naruto started on his journey back to the village in hopes of gretting some pork ramen from Ichiraku's. After twenty minutes while on his way, he soon picked up on two chakra signatures approaching him. Stopping, he turned and saw two figures standing behind him; one with a human face and the taller one with shark-like features carrying a large bandaged sword on his back.

"Senju Uzumaki Naruto, I presume," said the short figure. Cautiously, Naruto asked, "Who are you?"

"We'd like for you to come with us," said the shorter figure, "Our organization is keenly interested in you."

"Thanks but no thanks; and besides my mother told me to never talk to strangers," Naruto replied in sarcasm.

"You got good jokes kid," said the shark man, "But it would save us the trouble if you'd simply accompany us back."

"And why should I," Naruto asked.

"We already made our presence known to two young girls who seem to hold you in high regards," stated the shorter figure. This set Naruto on full alert, although he maintained a calm outward demeanor.

"What did you do to them?"

"They're in good health for now," replied the shorter figure. Just then the taller figure stepped to the side towards a large tree. He came back, carrying two people whom Naruto knew all too well.

"HINA-CHAN!! INO-CHAN!!," Naruto cried out after seeing that both girls were tied up and gagged so they wouldn't scream. Their hands were also tied behind them and their legs were also tied together. The taller figure dropped both captive girls down to their knees. Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously at the two men. If anything, he didn't take kindly to people threatening his family or friends.

"What's your name," Naruto asked the leading figure. Removing his hat, the figure allowed Naruto to see his fully developed Sharingan.

"Uchiha Itachi (age 16)."

Naruto's eyes widened upon seeing the S-class criminal in front of him. He heard and learned many things about Itachi from Jiraiya and Kakashi, and he was aware of the fact that he was the one who slaughter the entire Uchiha clan by himself at the age of 13. Itachi became one of the most hated figures in Konoha.

"Sasuke's detestable older brother," Naruto said with distastefully, "The Uchiha prodigy."

"……," Itachi remained silent. The second figure moved his hat and also introduced himself, "I'm Hoshigaki Kisame."

Another S-class criminal wanted for murdering a daimyo and many crimes in other villages and nations. Seeing that their forehead protectors had a gash across them meant they were also missing-nins. Naruto though knew that those two men in front of him weren't small time chumps and he wasn't about to underestimate them. At the same time though, he didn't want to jeopardize Ino and Hinata's safety. It went without say that both Hinata and Ino were afraid now.

"We simply want you to come back with us without incident," Itachi said with a calm demeanor. Naruto knew this was a bad situation. He had to think of something and fast…

* * *

**It looks like Naruto is in a real mess! Hinata and Ino found Naruto but what holds true is that trouble has also found them. What will become of Ino and Hinata? Will they live through this? Will Naruto be forced to accompany Itachi and Kisame? Find out next time.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Enter the Akatsuki

**Chapter Twelve: Enter the Akatsuki**

* * *

**Author's Comments:** In some of my reviews, there were some who believed that Naruto was made too strong early on in the fic. Be that as it may, however the Naruto in this fic have been raised and trained by two Sannins all his life and he started being taught by Yondaime Hokage after turning eight and currently he's now eleven. So it's only logical that he'll become smarter and far stronger than in the actual anime and manga.

* * *

(In The Forest)

Naruto stood in front of the two S-class missing nins, who were holding Ino and Hinata captive, both girls tied up and gagged.

"If I may ask," Naruto started, "Does your particular organization have a name of some sort?"

"I'm intrigued that you're calm enough to ask," Itachi stated emotionlessly, "In most situations, people would fool heartedly rush at the enemy with blind expectations of coming out as the victor."

"Well I'm trying not to be anyone's fool," Naruto retorted, "But you haven't answered my question."

"If you must know," Itachi said, "Our organization is known as Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki," Naruto repeated.

"That's right," Itachi confirmed, "We're a secretive organization seeking to gather as much useful resources as we can."

"And what does that have to do with me," Naruto inquired.

"Our organization has been looking for a particular creature for some time and it's believed that you may have some useful information for us."

"Such high expectations your organization has for an eleven year old like me," Naruto shot back.

"We learn to appreciate great things that come in small packages," Kisame spoke for the first time after a period of silence, "And we know that there's more to you than you let on."

"I'm afraid that I don't follow," Naruto said.

"Akatsuki kept tabs on Konoha for some time now," Kisame explained, "Especially after the Kyuubi incident. No one knows what became of the great fox after its battle with your village's Konoha nins and its defeat to Yondaime."

"What more can be said then," Naruto said, seeing where they getting at, "Kyuubi was defeat and Yondaime paid a high price for it! End of story!"

"That's what's been believed until three years ago," Itachi said, "We're received reports from our scouts that Kyuubi's presence was felt by this village again three years ago and from what was reported, you Naruto were in the very vicinity where it was believed Kyuubi was possibly said to have been at."

"…," Naruto remained silent.

Itachi looked at the younger back and continued, "It was said by your Sandaime that a powerful genjutsu was used against the people of Konoha. However, I find that story far from the truth."

"Why is that," Naruto asked.

"No particular village or nation that I know of has been planning to war with Konoha at that particular time. Plus, I've done some research on summoning contracts with particular beasts and as far as I know, I have yet to find one that involves summoning foxes."

**'I don't like where this is heading,' Minato spoke up after listening to the conversation.**

_I agree_, Naruto thought back. In spite of being tied up and unable to talk, Hinata and Ino listened to everything that was being said between Naruto and the two missing-nins. What they were hearing from Itachi was shocking.

_Now that Itachi mentions it_, Ino thought considerably, _Sandaime never really gave a name of the supposed enemy village or nation that he said used that powerful genjutsu on us to make us believe that Kyuubi came back._ _If no village or nation was actually planning on attacking us at that time, then why did Sandaime lie and said that to us…_

All the while, Hinata was considering the same thing, _It strange how I find truth in what Itachi is telling Naruto-kun. But why would our former leader trick us into believing that a genjutsu was used against us by enemy forces? Was he trying to cover up for something he didn't want us to know…_

These thoughts in mind caused Hinata and Ino to start questioning their trust in Sandaime and in some ways, also in Godaime.

"Where are you getting at," Naruto asked.

"When we were sent here to find you," Kisame stated, "It was because you were in the area where it was believed that Kyuubi was at. We kept an eye on you for several days but we didn't see anything of interest until nine days ago when we saw you summon a small orange and white two-tailed fox, though the fox you summoned appeared more playful and non-hostile, and interestingly, we saw that it was able to use its two tails to fly. From this alone, we're sure that you have a summoning contract with foxes; however we're keenly interested in how you managed to attain it."

"We have reasons to suspect that it was from Kyuubi No Kitsune since no other beast possesses such a contract," Itachi spoke. Ino and Hinata, in spite of the situation, were shocked to hear that Naruto possesses a summoning contract. As far as they know, no Genin or student at the academy has a summoning contract of any sort. They could only wonder how Naruto managed to attain one.

_Shit_, Naruto cursed in his mind as he remained calm though he wasn't at all happy about the situation he found himself in.

"Let Ino-chan and Hina-chan go," Naruto ordered, "They have nothing to do with whatever issues your organization have with me!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Itachi said coldly, "Evidently these girls have sadly heard too much and therefore they'll be taken with us as well."

It didn't take a "professor" to see where Itachi was going with this. Hinata and Ino were in fear for their lives more so now than before.

"Damn you both," Naruto replied.

"…," Itachi.

"So kid," Kisame said, "Make our job easier and be a good boy in complying to come with us."

Naruto stayed quiet momentarily. Removing his backpack, he set it down to the ground and opened it before reaching inside it.

"Fine, I'll come…"

Kisame smirked at the boy.

"To identify your bodies at the morgue," Naruto yelled as he pulled two kunais from his backpack and thrust them at the two missing-nins in front of him. The two criminals dashed out of the way of the kunais in time as the kunais traveled into a tree and created a massive explosion, causing a dust and smoke screen to result momentarily blinding everyone. Naruto hurriedly ran and freed the two girls, cutting the ropes off of them.

"Quickly," Naruto told Hinata and Ino after freeing them, "Hurry back to Konoha and tell my mother what's happening!"

"W-What about you," Hinata asked worriedly.

"I'll do whatever I can to handle Itachi and Kisame," Naruto replied.

"That's downright suicide," Ino exclaimed, "You can't possibly expect to-"

"Do as I say," Naruto interjected with a whole new character neither Hinata nor Ino have ever seen before, "Go back to Konoha and inform my mother or jiisan Sandaime about what's happening here! Now go!"

The look in Naruto's eyes was a look they never seen before. The eyes he had at that moment were the eyes of a man who's fought many battles and seen many deaths. Even his voice sounded a bit different than his normal voice; it sounded like a man with authority, seemingly like a Hokage even, they thought. Having no other choice, Ino and Hinata nodded their heads and speedily ran back to the village. After they were out of sight, Naruto turned his attention back to Itachi and Kisame.

"You little brat," Kisame said sourly, "I'll make you suffer for that!"

"…," Itachi simply dusted himself off remaining calm and indifferent in spite of his annoyance.

"Sorry," Naruto replied, "But I had to get the girls to leave here. With them out of the way, I don't have to worry about holding back."

"You sound rather confident in your abilities, gaki," Kisame retorted toothily and his draw his large sword out, "Perhaps it'll be best if I cut off your legs and drag you back with us!"

"Kisame," Itachi stated, "We're under orders that Naruto is to be brought back with us in one piece."

"True," Kisame sound, "But that doesn't mean that I can't have a little fun roughing him up a bit. Besides, our leader never said we had to bring that brat back with us conscious."

"Why is your organization so interested in Kyuubi," Naruto asked, "As for as it goes Kyuubi is dead."

"You do possess the fox summoning contract so it's only logical to believe that you're somehow connected with the nine-tailed fox," Kisame retorted, "You providing information about your connections with Kyuubi and his possible whereabouts will be of great use to us."

"Even if I did have information there's no way I'd hand them over to either of you or your other Akatsuki friends," Naruto stated before standing his ground as he going into a fighting stance with his other kunai in his hand.

"This is highly unnecessary," Itachi said, "We didn't come here for a fight with you Naruto, just to bring you back with us."

"For an Uchiha prodigy you're surprisingly insane or incredibly stupid to believe that I'd go along with you without incident as you so nicely put it," Naruto retorted defiantly.

"You're small fries brat," Kisame said as he swung his large sword, "I'll enjoy putting you in your place."

Both opponents stared at each other waiting for the other to throw the first strike.

"You must be a fool to believe that you'll escape us," Kisame stated. Naruto gave no reply as he dashed forward at the sharkman. Welcoming the challenge, Kisame charged forward ready to cripple Naruto. Upon reaching each other, Kisame brought his sword down upon the eleven-year-old expecting a quick victory. He was surprised though that his sword was stopped from touching Naruto himself as Naruto blocked and started pushing against the bandaged sword with his kunai.

"What," Kisame exclaimed as he struggled to push the blade against Naruto. It was a tug of war between the two fighters as they struggled for supremacy.

_There's no way this kid could be this strong_, Kisame mentally debated with himself before jumping back away from the boy, who in turn jumped back away from him as well. Reaching in to his pocket, Naruto threw a shuriken before doing a series of hand seals and saying, "Shuriken Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

The single shuriken multiplied to a hundred shurikens heading straight to Itachi and Kisame. The two S-class missing-nins easily evaded the attack as they speedily dashed from being hit. The shurikens struck multiple trees, none of them hitting the two intended targets.

_The kid knows how to create shuriken__ kage bushins_, Itachi thought in surprise although he didn't facially show it. Kisame landed down by one of the trees to seeing Naruto coming at him. Reaching the Akatsuki nin, Naruto attempted to land a punch on him. However the punch was thoroughly blocked, and Kisame smacked Naruto hard away from. Naruto skidded a few times across the ground before coming to a full stop. The boy barely had time to retaliate when Kisame came and delivered a swift kick to his side, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Hn," Kisame snorted, "You're all talk but no show!"

Kisame was surprised however when in place of Naruto was a wooden log.

_Kawarimi? How the…_, Kisame's train of thoughts was severely derailed by a fist slamming into his chin, knocking him upwards into the air. He next felt a hard kick to the side of his head, sending him crashing down to the ground with a thud. Itachi stood his ground as the observer, not bothering to get involved in the fight taking place between Naruto and Kisame.

Kisame got up from the ground and shouted, "Now where are you, baka-gaki? Trying to hide?"

Kisame then felt a strong fist crash into his jaw, sending him flying again. However, Kisame this time, managed to maneuver himself to somersault backwards and touchdown on the ground on his feet. He tasted the bit of blood that was in his mouth as he rubbed his jaw. He turned to see Naruto standing there.

"What are you," Kisame said, but then something connected with his guts, sending Kisame flying again. What Kisame hadn't noticed was the jutsu marker Naruto had placed on him when Kisame had hit him earlier when Naruto's punch was blocked. Also, with Minato giving and helping his son form the chakra, Naruto could do the Shunshin No Jutsu effectively, complemented with the Godaime-like strength to add to the injuries.

* * *

(All The While)

Hinata and Ino had reached Konoha and without a second to lose. They ran as fast as they could to reach the Hokage tower in spite of the fact that they were out of breath. They stopped and took a moment to catch their breaths, feelings their lungs ready to explode. Moments later, Kakashi appeared next to the two girls, after putting his favorite hentai novel away.

"Hinata, Ino," Kakashi greeted, "Where's the fire?"

Looking up at the ANBU captain, Hinata spoke, "Na…Naruto-kun…He's…"

"In trouble for pulling another prank again," Kakashi guessed lazily.

"I wish," Ino interjected, "He's out on the training ground fighting Itachi and-"

Ino didn't get the opportunity to finish her statement when a now serious and fully alert Kakashi cut her off, "Report this to Tsunade-sama immediately while I go and help Naruto!"

Without wasting another moment, Kakashi sprinted off toward where Naruto and the Akatsuki nins were. The girls soon pulled themselves together and hurriedly made their way to the Hokage tower, although Itachi's words from earlier were still on their minds. As Kakashi was making his way to Naruto as fast as he could, he was hoping that Naruto would be able to hold his ground long enough until he arrives.

* * *

(Back In The Forest)

"I lost much respect for you Kisame," Itachi said coldly looking at both Kisama and Naruto, both of whom were out of breath. Kisame had endured a series of cuts, brute injuries, a few slashes and a busted lip, and his black robe was torn in some places and stained in his own blood much to his surprise. Although Kisame had incredible physical strength and speed however, he couldn't believe how Naruto managed to hurt him.

Naruto was in better shape so to speak. However, due to the fact that Kisame eventually found and destroyed the jutsu marker that Naruto cleverly placed on his arm, Naruto sustained several bruises and cuts, and a gash on his left shoulder as a result of Kisame's large shark sword the Samehada catching and shaving him the moment he was caught off guard. Presently, the left side of his shoulder was covered in some blood but surprisingly Naruto look ready to fight.

"Is that all you got," Naruto mocked, "My nee-chan fights better than you! And she's a Jounin!"

"Shut up," Kisame spat, "I'll admit that you're more of the problem than I gave you credit for earlier! (Grinned toothily) But for what it's worth, I'm amazed that you've given me a good fight! I haven't had a battle like this for some time now!"

"I only aim to please," Naruto replied as he held onto his kunai which was stained in some of Kisame's blood. Itachi looked on at Naruto quietly as he studied him.

_This boy remains me of myself in some ways_, Itachi thought, _I myself was an advanced prodigy during my days as a Konoha nin. But this Naruto is in a class of his own if he could do what he did to Kisame at his age already. Even I wasn't this advance as his age I'll admit. He's done a lot more in this fight now than what I've seen during my days watching him. I know that he's the son of Godaime, and without a doubt she must have taught him a thing or two. But Naruto's style of fighting appears more sophisticated than I expected. And the look in Naruto's eyes isn't the eyes of a rookie ninja, but one who possesses a great deal of experience…_

"Well gaki," Kisame said as he readied his Samehada that now had some of the bandages torn off after using it against Naruto, "Ready for Round 2?"

"This is getting tiring Kisame," Itachi interjected, "You're losing focus of the mission. We came here to bring back Naruto."

"C'mon, this is getting fun," Kisame retorted, "And besides I've been holding back on this gaki."

"Be that as it may but you're underestimating this kid," Itachi warned, "I detect that there's more to him than we originally thought. And by now I'm sure that re-enforcements have been dispatched to come here. Isn't that right, Kakashi?"

Seconds later, Kakashi appeared from behind on the one of the trees a few feet behind Naruto. Although knowing Kakashi made the scene however, Naruto didn't dare take his eyes off of Kisame.

"Took long enough," Naruto said without turning to Kakashi.

"Sorry for the delay," Kakashi replied, "But I see that you managed to handle yourself quite well to my amazement."

"I had very good teachers," Naruto answered and smirked. Turning to Itachi, Kakashi said, "Uchiha Itachi, it's surprising that you of all people would show your face here after what you did those years ago. And Kisame Hoshigaki, an S-class missing nin of Kirigakure, formerly one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and also known as the Mysterious Person (Monster) of the Hidden Mist. You're wanted for your crimes in Kirigakure and other nations. Both you and Itachi are wanted criminals in the Bingo books."

"I'm flattered that my reputation precedes me," Kisame said to Kakashi with a grin.

"Stand down Kisame," Itachi stated flatly. Kisame looked at his partner before he reluctantly complied and lowered his sword. The sharkman then jumped back over to Itachi and stood next to him at his left. Turning to Itachi, Kakashi spoke cautiously, "I'm sure that you're not here to relive old times Itachi. So what are you here for? Is it Sasuke?"

"Sasuke does not interest me," Itachi replied back with a colder demeanor as he took a few steps forward and stopped,"He's too weak to interest me."

"…," Kakashi eyed Itachi carefully.

"I'm here to take Godaime's genius with us," came Itachi's reply.

"So you're after Naruto," Kakashi acknowledged, "What for?"

"…," Itachi said nothing as his Sharingan eyes changed.

_What the hell_, Naruto thought curiously.

"Naruto," Kakashi yelled.

**'****Don't look into his eyes!!,' Minato warned.**

But the warnings came too late as Naruto looked straight into the Mangekyou Sharingan...

* * *

Naruto felt himself falling and looked around when he stopped. He was back at the Hokage tower; in front of him was Tsunade who was sitting behind the desk of the Hokage office with Shizune standing next to her. Ino and Hinata were standing next to them motionlessly.

Naruto tried to call them, but none of them moved to acknowledge his presence. Naruto was about to go over to them when found himself being chained securely to a cross. The young boy tried to free himself however he was unable to break free regardless of how hard he tried.

"Tsukuyomi. For the next 48 hours, you'll witness as I slaughter these women in front of you, over and over and over again," Itachi's voice came as he appeared behind the four females with a katana in his hands, "As I'm doing that, you'll suffer a series of brutality."

Three more Itachis appeared and stood in front of the chained Naruto before pulling out brass knuckle gloves and placing them on. Then the killing and beating started, and along with it, Naurto's screams…

* * *

**Things are heating up and it looks like Naruto is in a real predicament! Will he** **come of this in one piece or will the worst happen? Will the truth about Kyuubi and his imprisonment into Naruto's body be exposed? Find out next** **time.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Mind Wars

**Chapter Thirteen: Mind Wars**

* * *

A/N: To all reviewers and readers, thanks for reading this fic. I know that I'm not the greatest or best writer so please forgive whatever mistakes I have made in this fic and in anything in regards to Shinobi ranks and status. I did say that I'm new at writing Naruto fics early on so I'm writing this fic in order to increase my writing skills and experience. I'm currently looking into other sources for information and ideas for this fic, so please pardon whatever errors I've made early on.

I saw from a couple of my reviews that some believe that I made Naruto too strong. He is strong but NOT invincible or immortal and I did try to limit his abilities otherwise there would be no point in writing this fic. He's not Superman!

Although he does have Kyuubi inside his right hand however, releasing Kyuubi for too long a time will lead to his, Minato and Kyuubi's deaths simultaneously. Also, Naruto has yet to fully master his abilities and the new ones he's yet to learn, therefore he still has his handicaps and will have stronger enemies seeking his death and the Kyuubi.

Alongside this, Naruto is still immature, childish and slightly arrogant in his character, which is why he still gets in trouble and scolded by Sandaime, Yondaime as his second conscience, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Iruka. He will gradually grow and mature and learn that he can't do everything by himself.

I apologize for whatever misconceptions I've made, but nobody's perfect. Anyway on with the next chapter.

* * *

(Mindscape)

"The pain...," Itachi said coldly before stabbing Ino through the back, with his blading coming out of her chest. She coughed blood from her mouth as he pulled his katana out of her. Ino fell dead to the ground of the Hokage office.

"STOP!!," Naruto cried in terror.

"The misery...," he now went over and slit Hinata's throat with a swift sweep with his katana before the girl fell to her knees holding her bleeding slit throat before she totally fell forward and died.

"STOP IT!!," Naruto cried with tears falling down his face.

"Above all," Itachi said coldly before decapitating Shizune. Her body fell backwards as her head fell off. Itachi went over and kicked her head away from him and over to Naruto.

"PLEASE!!," Naruto begged as he cried.

"The hate," he went over and gutted Tsunade with the utmost cruelty with her mutilated body, blood and torn organs littering the floor. Naruto screamed in anguish before a gloved fist with brass knuckles collided with his face and silenced him.

"Just a few of the many things my former clan suffered just before I killed them," Itachi said cruelly. Naruto was suffering through Itachi's Tsukuyomi jutsu. It's been what felt like six hours in his mind as the slaughtering of Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata and Ino repeated themselves continuously while the beatings he's been suffering didn't stop nor did his screams for that matter either.

"Naruto," Itachi said, "Now you understand why the clan of Uchiha was feared and reputed to be unmatched. The Sharingan…The Bloodline Limit's true power. I consume a lot of chakra using the Tsukuyomi but it'll be more than enough to cripple you. Still, you have another forty-two hours go."

The mental torturing continued without relent and Itachi showed no signs of showing mercy or stopping what he was doing. Another three hours of cruelty have already gone by in Naruto's mind. Something had to be done and fast!

**'Naruto!,' Minato called out.**

_Father_, Naruto called out in his mind weakly. Surprisingly and thankfully, Itachi wasn't able to hear this.

**'Listen to me,' Minato said, 'This is all in your mind! None of this is real nor is it actually happening!'**

_But it hurts so much_, Naruto replied back with a hint of fear in his voice, _He's so strong! And the pain feels so real!_

**'Naruto,' Minato stated, 'I taught an Uchiha back in my days and I learned a few things about the Sharingan while training Obito. This genjutsu Itachi is using against you with his bloodline limit is an illusion world created in your mind! Itachi is using and manipulating your mind against you! He's making your mind believe that everything you're seeing, experiencing and all that's happening is real! You must break out of this!'**

_How can I_, Naruto cried with tears running down his face, _Itachi is stronger and more experienced than me. I can't beat him! I can't!_

**'NARUTO,' Minato said sternly with the utmost seriousness, 'That kind of thinking will be your downfall! You worked too hard and came too far now to be taken out by an S-class traitor! You weren't raised and brought up be to a quitter and failure the moment things got unexpectedly harder for you to handle! If you seek to surpass me and Tsunade as you declared to everyone, then FIGHT!! Fight as hard as you can with all of your will and spirit! Remember all of the training Tsunade, Jiraiya-sensei and I put you through! You have to be strong Naruto! Not only for yourself but for everyone who'll ever rely and count on you, and the precious people in your life you'll have to protect! Fight and defeat this illusion! I know you can beat him Naruto! You have to believe that because I believe in you! NOW FIGHT!!'**

In his mind, Naruto struggled to focus his strength into himself while undergoing the mental abuse from Itachi. After a while Naruto started pulling on the chains that bound him to the cross until they started breaking.

"What," Itachi said in disbelief, "Impossible! There's no way for you to do this!"

"Don't underestimate the power of one's mind," Naruto retorted before completely breaking from from his confinement and off from the cross. When that was done, he materialized a katana and speedily killed the three Itachis in front of him. The remaining Itachi looked on in disbelief. Shizune, Tsunade, Ino and Hinata vanished, leaving only Naruto and Itachi in the Hokage office.

"This can't be possible," Itachi said, "No one can overpower the Tsukuyomi!"

"It's possible if one's mind is strong enough to! And speaking of one's mind, you're trespassing!"

Itachi vanished and reappeared behind Naruto before delivering a solid punch to the back of his head. Naruto fell to the ground but not before another Itachi materialized and kicked him hard out through the wind of the Hokage office and down into the streets. The young eleven-year-old hit the ground hard after dropping the katana that was previously in his hand. Itachi appeared in front of him with his own katana in his hand.

Itachi was about to drive the sword into the boy's head when Naruto rolled to the side avoiding the blade. Picking up his katana, Naruto got back up and took a fighting stance.

"You wish to do combat," Itachi asked.

"Only to kill you," Naruto replied.

"You're a fool to challenge my power!"

Itachi rushed at Naruto who in turned charged at him. Meeting each other, the two of them engaged in a fierce sword combat. Naruto and Itachi exchanged clashes with their katanas as they struggled to gain dominance over the other.

Itachi pulled away and pulled out three shurikens from his pocket before throwing them at Naruto. Speedily Naruto deflected the shurikens only to have a kunai pressed against his back with another Itachi holding it up against him.

"This is pointless Naruto-kun."

"Shut up," Naruto just before Itachi rammed the kunai into his back. Naruto screamed in pain from the blade shoved into back before turning and attempting to deliver a kick to Itachi's face. Seeing the attack coming, Itachi dashed away speedily away from Naruto. Falling to his knees, Naruto struggled to grab and pull the kunai from out of his back. Reaching the kunai, Naruto pulled it out with a scream of pain and some blood escaping his mouth. The pain soon disappeared before he rose off the ground. After wiping the blood from off his mouth, he scanned and looked around for Itachi but found him nowhere in sight.

"Where are you Itachi-teme?! Show your stupid face!"

Naruto's ears twitched upon hearing something making its way to him fast. Turning he hurriedly dashed out of the way as shurikens came raining down on him. Some of these shurikens made contact on his body inflicting additional injuries on him. After dodging the shurikens, he now had to deal with flying kunais being thrown at him from all directions. Like the shurikens, some of the kunais succussfully managed to cut and slash him.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed with pain coursing through his already injured body, "Where the hell are all these shurikens and kunais coming from?!"

"Naruto-kun," Itachi stated as he reappeared in front of Naruto again with his katana in his hand, "This is an illusion world of my creation. I can control all mass and laws of matter in this universe! Here, I am god."

"Fuck you," Naruto cursed as he aim his katana straight at him, "You may have invaded my mind and my body but no one is god in my mind but me! Now get out of my head!!"

Itachi and Naruto engaged in another sword fight with each other. This time however, Naruto fought more fiercely and carefully against the former ANBU captain. Itachi was surprised to see Naruto giving him some problems now. However the situation changed again when another Itachi appeared and slashed and stabbed Naruto from behind. Naruto screamed in pain as another Itachi appeared and stabbed him from the left and another from the right. The young fighter found himself in a most unfavorable situation as the main Itachi stepped forward.

"You've put up a good resistance against me Naruto, but your level of power and mine are far too different."

With that Itachi shoved his katana straight into Naruto stomach, causing the boy to yelled out in immense pain. Naruto head limped down seemingly as though his defeat was eminent. A couple of moments later however, Naruto remembers his father's words, **'Itachi is using and manipulating your mind against you! He's making your mind believe that everything you're seeing, experiencing and all that's happening is real!'**

_If he can shape and manipulate my mind into whatever he likes_, Naruto contemplated, _Then maybe I can as well. I just have to find some way of tapping into my mind's abilities._

Closing his eyes, Naruto focused his thoughts and power on one objective. Itachi looked on at Naruto momentarily with a wondering expression.

"What are you up to," Itachi asked as he continued looking on at Naruto for the next couple of minutes, "Whatever you're planning it won't wor-"

Itachi was unable to finish his statment when suddenly…

**"RASENGAN!!"**

Itachi turned in time to be blasted away by a mighty chakra spiral ball. Three more like the previous spiral ball appeared and blasted away to the other three that were at Naruto's sides. The katana embedded into Naruto were pulled away before he fell forward. Before hitting the ground, an arm came and held him up, keeping him on his feet as he gave Naruto time to recuperate.

Meanwhile, Itachi rose up from the ground to see from whom the attack come from. His eyes widen upon seeing the attacker who aided Naruto.

"Yondaime!?"

**"Uchiha Itachi," Minato said venomously, "You're a disgraceful and dishonorable testimony to everything that the shinobis of Konohagakure No Sato stands for! And you made an even worst mistake coming here to torture Naruto! For your crimes, you will suffer my wrath!"**

"You died years ago Yondaime," Itachi stated, "There's no way you should be here!"

"Be that as it may," Naruto said, "But in my mind, I can bring back whomever I choose! And since I'm very familiar and well versed with Yondaime Hokage's legacy, I have the ability to mentally create the perfect replica of him. In my mind, he's as real and as strong as the original."

"This shouldn't be possible! How are you able to resist and fight against my Tsukuyomi?"

"Like I'd tell you! Yondaime, let's show this traitor never to underestimate us!"

Minato nodded as both he and Naruto turned to face him. Before Itachi could do anything, he found himself kneecapped hard to his guts by Minato who speed dashed at him like the wind, complemented with Naruto delivering a solid blow to the back of his head with his right leg. As Itachi doubled over, Minato grabbed and threw him across the streets of Konoha, before creating another Rasengan and speedily charging at him with it, driving it into his stomach. Itachi gave out a scream of pain as the spiral ball drilled its way through him before exploding on him, blasting him further back away from Minato. As Itachi was sent flying backwards, Naruto performed the Shunshin No Jutsu and teleported some distance behind Itachi, with a tri-pronged kunai in his hand. He threw the specially made kunai Minato gave him towards Itachi in time for a yellow flash to appear with a kunai slashed against Itachi's throat. Those were last things Itachi saw and experienced before being forced fiercely out of Naruto's mind…

* * *

(Back In The Real World)

Kakashi was standing next to Naruto just before Itachi fell to his knees while holding his head. The Akatsuki nin winced and grimaced from the massive pain his head was in. Naruto was breathing hard as though nearly ten hours have passed by when merely a second went by in the real world. The effects of the Tsukuyomi were having their affects on him.

"Itachi," Kisame called out as he went over to his partner. Kisame was surprised to see blood trickling down from Itachi's nose (A/N: Not in the 'being a pervert' sense in this situation). The injury that Itachi suffered from his mental battle with Naruto proved to be more damaging than expected. From the look on Itachi's face, the sixteen-year-old Uchiha was not happy at how a seemingly mere eleven-year-old not only defeated his Tsukuyomi, but also caused him to bleed his own blood.

"This Naruto is not an ordinary kid," Itachi voiced lowly, but enough for Kisame to hear, "We came ill-prepared to face him Kisame, that we did."

Kakashi was speechless at the turn of events. He was almost certain that Naruto was a goner the moment he fell into Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan. The ANBU captain was amazed that Naruto somehow managed to overpower and defeat it.

_This Naruto is truly my sensei's son_, Kakashi thought to himself with a grin hidden underneath his mask. Naruto fell to his knees and hand before Kakashi hurried to him and held him up, with a kunai pulled out and held in his hand ready to protect Minato's son.

"Tell me Itachi," Naruto asked weakly, "There's something I want to know...Why did you slaughter your own clan? For what purpose was it?"

"………I wanted to see what I was capable of," Itachi replied coldly, "It was important for me to know and to advance to higher levels."

"You ruthlessly murdered and slaughtered your own clan and family for that reason," Naruto asked in disbelief.

"My former clan held me back from my advancements. I have no regrets."

After hearing his answers, Naruto felt more disgusted at the Uchiha in front of him, "You're inhuman! You have no conscience!"

"I sense your hatred me of Naruto," Itachi said with a small cruel grin on his face, "That's good. Hatred gives us shinobis our power and strength, something my foolish little brother lacks, which makes him so weak. Your hatred must be far stronger if you were able to hurt me this much. In some ways you remind me of myself."

"Where are you getting at," Naruto asked cautiously.

"You and I are like in some ways Naruto," Itachi continued, "We both have the uncanny capacity to advance to higher levels and will do what we must to attain it, regardless of the sacrifices to be made, even if it's at personal loss. I made many sacrifices to achieve my goals and I know you will as well. This is the kind of life that shinobis like ourselves live through Naruto. And as shinobis, we can never show any emotions for the decisions we make or the people we kill, young or old, male or female. Our hatred when strengthened drives us to new peaks and survival against the enemy. (Smiled coldly) We have the same blood in our veins you and I. In time, if you're allowed to live long enough, you'll in turn out like me, bred to be a powerful and effective killer."

Kakashi and Minato saw how Itachi was trying to warp and manipulate Naruto. Minato and Kakashi were about to say something to Naruto when…

"Don't spew me such bullshit," Naruto interjected with righteous indignation, "The very thought of you comparing us to each other offends me! I was raised and trained to aid and protect those who'll be in need of my help! I was also brought up to help and protect everyone who are precious to me with my life! And I always keep my word to do my utmost to fulfill my promises to my family, friends, teachers and myself! That's my shinobi way! I'm NOTHING like you! And I'd rather die a horrible death knowing that I lived and died by my shinobi way before I become a vicious monster like you!"

"That can be properly arranged for you, gaki," Kisame smiled toothily as he pulled out his Samehada, "After the Akatsuki is finish with you."

Naruto, although weakened, was about to stand back up and fight again when Kakashi held him back.

"Sit this one out Naruto," Kakashi advised, "I'll take him on."

"Hn," Kisame said, "This ought to be fun!"

Kakashi stood up and lifted his head protector away from his left eye, fully exposing his Sharingan eye…

* * *

**Naruto endured some heavy mental and verbal beatings from Itachi but managed to break free after receiving Minato's motivational speech. With the fight between Naruto and Itachi done, it now looks like Kakashi is stepping up to the front against Kisame. How will this fight turn out? Find out next time.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Disclosures

**Chapter Fourteen: Disclosures**

* * *

"Copy Ninja Kakashi," Kisame said, "I've heard many things about your exploits. But that won't stop me from go all out on you."

That was when the missing-nin felt a cold steel held to the back of his neck. Kisame turned around and saw Kakashi with a kunai to his throat.

"What the hell," Kisame said upon realizing that the real Kakashi was using kage bunshin to protect Naruto the entire time.

_Kakashi was always known for being very resourceful…_, Itachi thought, _Maybe even too resourceful._

**'Kage Bushin,' Yondaime told Naruto, 'A most resourceful B-ranked ninjutsu. However such a jutsu is regarded as a Jounin level kinjutsu because of the amount of chakra it consumes from the user.'**

_If I were to learn and master that jutsu_, Naruto retorted,_ I'm sure that I could put it into some good use._

**'I've been contemplating on that actually,' Yondaime agreed, 'But I'll tell you about it later.'**

Kisame swiftly turned and tried to shave Kakashi but he dodged it. Kisame quickly lifted his sword and tried to hit him again but Kakashi quickly pulled out his spare kunai and held a kunai in each hand to block Kisame's Samehada. Kakashi was being overpowered by the sword.

"I can't believe I'm being overpowered by just the tip of a sword…This guy is strong."

The sword was now near Kakashi's shoulder.

"My big blade, Samehada…," said Kisame as he neared Kakashi's shoulder, "Does not slice. It shaves! You're friend Naruto knows this from experience already!"

Kakashi dropped to the ground, narrowly escaping from being shaved by the Samehada. He rolled and got up quickly before Kisame could advance on him. After performing some hand seals, Kisame shouted, "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave).

A massive amount of water burst forth from Kisame's mouth. Kakashi dashed out of the way from the hydrokinetic assault. Itachi and Naruto, with the Kakashi clone aiding him, jumped from off the ground as the flood waters continued from Kisame's mouth. This jutsu covered a significant portion of the forest area Naruto, Itachi, Kisame and Kakashi were at with water. However this did close to nothing to hinder them since they all already knew how to stand, walk and fight on top of water. In Naruto's class though, none of his friends his age nor his teachers at the academy are aware of this.

_This jutsu is similar to what Kaa-chan told me about my great granduncle Nidaime_, Naruto thought, _From what Kaa-chan told me, Nidaime was very proud of his superior combat ability, and was especially skillful at water jutsus to the point that he didn't require a source of water to perform the jutsus._

**'This is true Naruto,' Yondaime said, 'Even though Kisame managed to perform the jutsu you've just witnessed however, many to this day believe that Nidaime's amazing water jutsus remains unrivaled.'**

Naruto simply nodded his head as he and Itachi watched the fight from separate directions at a distance from each other. While this was going on, Itachi used the "provided" water to wash off the blood that ran down his face that resulted from his surprise defeat to Naruto. His head though was still hurting and throbbing painfully from the encounter with Naruto. Itachi still found his defeat hard to believe.

Meanwhile, the young eleven-year-old blonde on the other hand took the opportunity to heal his injuries as quickly as possible, although he was still affected by Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan.

**'Narurto,' Yondaime spoke, 'I know you're still influenced in some ways by Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan. But remember, you had nightmares of Kyuubi that were far worst than what Itachi had showed you, and you've endured them for over seven months with the physical pain it gave you when you were eight years old. In spite of the terrible nightmare experiences, you came out victorious against those horrid dreams and suppressed Kyuubi's influence with the aid of Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya-sensei, Sandaime, Kakashi and me. Remember, you have your family and friends to support and give you vigor when needed. Never forget that my son. Use this as your power Naruto to counter the affects of the Mangekyou Sharingan.'**

Naruto soon took steps in heeding his father's advice after he was done healing his injuries. He made a mental note to thank his mother and Shizune later for the intensive medic-nin training they gave him. Seeing that Naruto regaining his strength, the Kakashi clone whispered something into Naruto's ears. When that was done, he burst into a puff of smoke and evaporated, leaving Naruto on his own but not defenseless although Naruto was confused about what the clone told him.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kisame rushed at Kakashi with his large sword in the attempt to shave off half his body. Kakashi jumped and flipped backwards away from him. The sharkman missing-nin was coming at Kakashi with amazing speed and stamina while Kakashi evaded and blocked the large sword as many times as he could with his kunai. The gray-haired ANBU was already injured and shaved in a few places. However Kakashi managed to land some injuries of his own against Kisame while using his Sharingan eye to keep up with Kisame as best as his Sharingan eye could get him.

"Suikōdan No Jutsu!," Kisame and Kakashi yelled simultaneously after performing the same hand seals. (Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique). This jutsu caused a massive amount of the water they were standing on top of to attack the enemy with a powerful water burst in the form of a shark; in this case, Kakashi, using the Sharingan's Copy Wheel Eye, copied and mimicked the attack against Kisame's, thus cancelling out Kisame's assault. Kakashi was stand on the same side as Naruto but only some distance away from him. Itachi was now facing Kakashi and Naruto.

"I'm impressed that you can use your Sharingan so well even though you are not part of the Uchiha Clan," Itachi told Kakashi, "But your body is not an Uchiha body, which the eye needs to work best."

_He's right. I tire easily_, said Kakashi in his head while catching his breath. Catching Kakashi off guard, Kisame knocked him in the water before performing some hand seals. Kisame then yelled, "Suiton: Goshokuzame!" (Water Release: Five Eating Sharks)

From within the waters, five sharks were created and used to attack Kakashi. When the five sharks rammed into Kakashi, he surprising burst into water.

"What," Kisame said in disbelief, "When did he use Kawarimi with Mizu Bushin?"

Naruto then sensed a strong force coming their way as a loud noise similar to many birds chirping grew louder by the second.

**'Naruto! Get off the water! NOW!,' Yondaime warned speedily, knowing what the attack was.**

Nodding, Naruto leaped high from off the waters and up into the trees, and Itachi did likewise also realizing what attack was fast approaching. Kisame failed to realize why his partner and Naruto jumped away into the trees when Kakashi came flying down to the waters with his left arm stretched out in front of him as he yelled out, "CHIDORI!!" (One Thousand Birds)

"Kisame!! Get out of the water," came Itachi's warning. But it was too late for Kisame to react as Kakashi came flying in straight down to the water.

"What," was all Kisame said as Kakashi's left fist which was coursing with a ball of lightning-based chakra came plunging into the waters, thus effectively electrocuting Kisame. The entire region that was covered in water was now turned into an electrified death pool at that moment as the sharkman screamed out in agonizing pain. Kisame fell facedown into the waters with a few bolts momentarily waltzing around his body.

Surprisingly he didn't lose consciousness or his life for that matter; however he was severely weakened and injured from the surprise attack, and the fact that he already endured some brute injuries from Naruto earlier, complemented with what Kakashi managed to add to it only served to intensify the severity of the pain Kisame was feeling throughout his body. The Akatsuki nin had some steam coming out from his body.

"I always enjoy my sushi well sizzled," Kakashi joked weakly while catching his breath. He was currently breathing hard since he used up a great deal of chakra in that attack, "However it'll be some time before I can remove your nauseating baking stench from out of my nose."

"…Uuugghh…Damn you…," Kisame cursed weakly, "…Give me a second…and I'll grind you down to fish bait…Uuuuuggghhhh…"

Naruto, while on the tree remembered what the Kakashi clone whispered to him earlier, _"Soar and reside in the trees upon hearing many birds."_

Naruto didn't understand what the clone meant at first, but Yondaime did, which was why Naruto wasn't left defenseless.

_That was Chidori_, Naruto thought to himself in amazement.

**'Yes. This jutsu is Kakashi's only original jutsu. He created it around the time he was promoted to Jounin when he was 13 years old. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible to the naked eye. The jutsu actually alters the nature of the user's chakra, effectively converting it into electricity. As a side effect of the conversion process, the large amount of chakra, and the speed at which the user moves, this jutsu makes a loud noise similar to many birds chirping, hence the name Chidori. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and stabs their enemy with it. The amount of thrust combined with the large concentration of chakra allows the user to stab through almost anything; as such it is usually fatal to the enemy. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed; despite the loud noise it produces.'**

_That's amazing_, Naruto thought, _What a unique jutsu Kakashi-niisan invented!_

**'This jutsu however met my disapproval years ago for several reasons.'**

This caught Naruto's attention and curiosity, _Really it did?_

**Yondaime continued,** **'After Kakashi was made Jounin, my team and I were assigned a sabotage mission to blow up a bridge in order to prevent Iwagakure forces from entering the Land of Grass where the enemy could easily mount an attack on Konoha. Shortly after the mission started, Kakashi's team encountered an enemy shinobi and his clones. Kakashi saw this as a good time to test his Chidori, but he couldn't find the real enemy amongst the clones, especially since he didn't have the Sharingan eye at the time. After Kakashi's shoulder was slashed by the shinobi in the confusion, I had to rescue Kakashi from the enemy shinobi and sternly forbid Kakashi from using that jutsu again.'**

_That's interesting_, Naruto retorted, _Is there anything else to know about the Chidori?_

**'There is,' Yondaime replied, 'This jutsu has a major drawback. The speed at which the attack must be done, combined with the fact that the user must run in a straight line, causes a tunnel vision-like effect for the user. This allows their enemy to easily counter the attack, making it a potentially lethal move for the user. Though this drawback would seem to make using the jutsu fairly pointless, Kakashi is able to avoid this drawback because of the Sharingan eye he later obtained from Obito before his death after saving Kakashi's life from an enemy Shinobi after his left eye was damaged from enemy attack. While dying, Rin implanted the eye into Kakashi's damaged left eye socket, as a gift, thus creating Copy Ninja Kakashi. Kakashi's use of the Chidori was only perfected with the addition of Obito's Sharingan, whick takes in every detail regardless of how fast the user is moving. As his first act, Kakashi avenged Obito by killing the enemy ninja with the perfected Chidori.'**

_I see_, Naruto retorted, _Is there more?_

**Yondaime continued, 'Another drawback is the large amount of chakra required which limits its use to a few times a day, and in Kakashi's case, four times. Should the user attempt to go beyond their limit, all of their chakra will be drained and their very life force could go along with it, thus killing them. As an additional problem, though not necessarily a weakening one, is the fact that the large amount of chakra can also injure the user's hand if they put too much force into the attack.'**

Naruto took a moment to digest everything his father taught and informed him on about the Chidori and its history.

_I think I'll stick to practicing the Rasengan_, Naruto concluded. Yondaime wanted to tell him more about the Rasengan's history and status but decided to save that for a later and better time.

Jumping down from the tree, Itachi went over to his partner as Kakashi fell to his knees and hand. That last attack really did him in Kakashi realized; he was almost depleted clean of chakra and was barely able to stand back up. Naruto also jumped from the tree he was on and hurried over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-niisan," Naruto called out as he ran over to help the weakened and exhausted ANBU captain.

"Let's depart from here," Itachi suggested, "I sense trouble fast approaching us."

"…Let it come then…," Kisame retorted as slowly stood back up with a look showing that he was ready to fight again in spite of his many injuries and severely weakened condition, "We have to bring back that Naruto brat after all, yes?"

"Not today," Itachi advised, "Our seeking to bring Naruto back with us is premature. It would be best to wait for a better occasion. If we don't leave now we definitely won't be allowed to escape."

"…Really," Kisame inquired.

"The leading three shinobis among the group approaching us are at levels higher than our own. We'll surely die should we stay here."

As if on cue, a large tree was sent flying at Itachi and Kisame from a very large distance like a speeding jet missile. Itachi grabbed Kisame and dashed out of the way barely evading the surprise attack as the uprooted tree went crashing into the forest and down into the waters, causing a large wave of water to separate the Akatsuki nins and Leaf nins further apart from each other. None of the four there needed to be geniuses, to know whom it was that threw that fully grown tree with such great force.

"Godaime," Itachi said to himself. Taking Itachi's words seriously and not wanting to argue with his partner any further, Kisame placed his large sword away. Before leaving, Itachi looked over at Naruto and said, "You surprise me Naruto. You're more than we expected and I will admit that we underestimated you. But next time we won't make that same mistake. When I'm strong enough, we will meet again. Until that time, try not to get yourself killed."

Itachi and Kisame vanished from the scene, leaving Kakashi and Naruto behind.

"Bastards," Naruto mumbled mere seconds before Sandaime, in his black shinobi battle gear, Godaime in her usual clothes but not with her green robe, Jiraiya and the entire ANBU squad in full battle ready ANBU Black Ops gear, and Shizune in full Jounin gear appeared around Naruto and Kakashi who now placed his head protector back over his left eye. During this time, the water was speedily sinking into the ground.

"Nice timing," Naruto remarked in sarcasm. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sandaime went over to Naruto and Kakashi. Tsunade knelt down to tend to Naruto first.

"Naru-chan," Tsunade said in a motherly tone forgetting all Hokage protocols, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Naruto grinned, "Thanks to the medic training you and Shizune-neechan gave me over the years. It helped me a lot."

In spite of the situation, Tsunade couldn't help but smile knowing that not only was her son in good health, but that her and Shizune's training him was truly paying off.

"Are Hina-chan and Ino-chan alright," Naruto asked with concern.

"They're fine," Jiraiya replied, "We came here as fast as we could after they told us what was going on."

Tsunade looked around for the two missing-nins with a venomous expression showing that she was out for blood, specifically theirs, "Where's Itachi and Kisame?"

"They're gone," Kakashi answered, "They took off just before you all arrived here. For what it's worth, Naruto and I gave Kisame and Itachi quite a fight; solely Naruto with regards to Itachi actually."

"We'll expect a full report about this when we return back," Sandaime said. Kakashi simply nodded his head. Shizune tended to Kakashi's injuries and healed him of his cuts and bruises before returning back to the village.

* * *

(Later Back At Konoha)

Ino and Hinata were instructed to await Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sarutobi's return with Naruto at the Hokage office after they explained what happened earlier. The girls still remembered how they barged into the office while Tsunade and Sandaime were having an important discussion with Shizune, Jiraiya and the two village advisors, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura, both of whom were also Sandaime's former teammates. Upon barging in unannounced, Tsunade was about to immediately dismiss them for their disrespectful entrance until the girls said that her son was battling Itachi and Kisame of the Akatsuki.

That was all that had to be said when a suddenly worried-sick Tsunade dashed from her desk and straight at them demanding to know exactly where her son was. Upon hearing their explanation as to where Naruto was, Jiraiya and the two Hokages immediately ran out of the office and gathered the entire ANBU squad along with Shizune. Neither Hinata nor Ino have ever seen Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sarutobi move with such inhuman speed.

"I hope that Naruto-kun will be alright," Hinata said in a worried voice.

"Me too," Ino retorted just as worried, "But did you see the fiery look in his eyes? It was as if he was an entirely different person."

"I saw it too," Hinata said, "I never…saw those kind of eyes before. And his voice was also…different. I know that Naruto-kun is a diligent hard worker but…what we saw earlier today was…"

"I know what you mean," Ino nodded in agreement, "There's so much about him that we don't know or understand."

Before another word was said, the door to the office opened, revealing Naruto, Kakashi, Shizune, a Sannin and two Hokages stepping into the office. Naruto's clothes were ragged but other than that, he was A.O.K.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata and Ino chorused happily as they ran over and hugged him together. Naruto was partly surprised at the show of affections, but he understood their concerns.

"Women never show me such display of affections for risking my life," Jiraiya pouted with a hint of jealousy with his arms crossed over his chest as Tsunade rolled her eyes and retorted, "What you risk your life for isn't something women would want to show affections for."

Before Jiraiya could counter that remark, Koharu and Homura entered the office and closed the door behind them.

"Naruto," Homura greeted, "We're happy to see that you made it out alive from your confrontation with Itachi and Kisame."

Koharu added, "But we must say that engaging ninjas like those two missing-nins was both reckless and foolish."

"Naruto," Tsunade scolded, "What were you thinking fighting against Itachi and Kisame?"

"I didn't have much of a choice," Naruto replied, "Didn't Hina-chan and Ino-chan tell you? Itachi and Kisame kidnapped them for the sole intention of getting to me. I was the one they sought to bring back to the Akatsuki. They were about to bring Ino-chan and Hina-chan along as well simply for knowing too much as Itachi put it. I couldn't nor did I want to risk their safety because of the issues the Akatsuki has with me. So I freed and told Ino-chan and Hina-chan to go and find you while I held off the Akatsuki nins long enough till help arrived."

_Thinking of the well being of your friends before your own even though you were the prime target_, Sandaime mentally noted with a small smile pasted on his face, _A self-sacrificing characteristic I truly respect Naruto._

"That was a very brave risk you took for us Naruto-kun," Ino said with a blush on her cheeks, "I don't know how we can thank you enough."

"I can make some helpful suggestions," Jiraiya offered with a perverted grin, earning him an elbow to the gut by Tsunade.

"I don't need any rewards," Naruto grinned under his ninja mask while scratching the back of his head, "Your gratitude is enough. I will admit though that Kisame gave me a hard fight, although I managed to really hurt and rough him up here and there before Kakashi later came to finish the job after my encounter with Itachi. The Tsukuyomi genjutsu Itachi used on me with his Sharingan nearly did a number on my sanity."

"Tsukuyomi," Ino asked.

"Yes," Kakashi stepped in, "It's one of the abilities of the Uchiha bloodline limit, the Mangekyou Sharingan. It's a most advanced ability that allows an Uchiha to create an illusionary world within their target's mind. In this illusionary world, the Uchiha can manipulate target's mental senses, making them believe that everything he or she is seeing or happening to them is real while making the target believe that they're spending hours, days or any other given time in that illusionary world when in truth only a second goes by in the real world. Though it's an illusion, the experience the target's body goes through feels real."

"I experienced that first hand," Naruto interjected, "Itachi placed me in an illusionary world where I was chained and crucified and forced to watch my mother, Shizune-neechan, Hina-chan and Ino-chan being gruesomely slaughtered over and over and over again for 48-hours while three duplicates of him beat me down without mercy. In my mind, Itachi tortured me, for hours, for pleasure."

The bloodlust Tsunade was giving off after hearing this was potent. It was enough to cause everyone in the room to pale and cringe in fear, and in some respects, even Sandaime was fearful of her. The elderly Hokage knew what an enraged protective mother was capable of doing, especially if this mother was Tsunade. She was tempted to run out of the office right now to find Itachi wherever he is and beat his body down until it liquefied.

Before that happened though, Naruto continued, "However Itachi was only able to make it last for what felt like almost ten hours when my mind started resisting and fighting against the genjutsu he placed me under. A voice in my head helped me to self-motivate myself into summoning the needed willpower to fight against Itachi and that horrible illusion. In the ended, Itachi lost to me and was brutely forced out of my mind. He bled his own blood painfully as a result of his Mangekyou Sharingan being overpowered. Now that I've experienced the Mangekyou Sharingan, I now have method to counter its affects."

Everyone in the office was shocked at the story Naruto had just told them. They knew how powerful the Mangekyou Sharingan was but never did they think that it could be overpowered and the fact that Naruto was the first to do so amazed everybody there.

Naruto then explained how Itachi then tried to verbally manipulate him into believing how the both of them are alike and how he would one day turn out like Itachi. Naruto put in plain words explaining how he expressed to Itachi his complete abhorrence in being likened to him and how he'd rather die a horrible death living up to his shinobi way before turning out like him. He also told them how Itachi even openly admitted that he and Kisame underestimated him, and that he won't be showing himslf around here for a while until he's strong enough to fight Naruto again.

Needless to say, everyone in the room was once again amazed the story told to them.

_Just who are you really Naruto-kun_, Ino wondered with fascination and an ever growing desire to know more about him, _I know that there's so much more to you than you let on and this story only serves to add to it._

_Naruto-kun_, Hinata thought with a blush creeping up on his face, _You're a very special person and I truly seek to know and understand you more._

Tsunade's killing intent subsided on hearing this revelation. She saw that Itachi's mental attack didn't permanently damage Naruto and that it instead served to make him stronger. The blond haired Hokage saw the looks on Ino and Hinata's face as she saw how they were looking at Naruto. She knew that they were falling for the young boy but decided not to voice anything about it for now.

"That's a most impressive story Naruto," Homura said, "Very few, if any, might have been able to do what you did. You have real strength in both mind and body."

"And heart," Koharu added, "Something that died in Orochimaru a long time ago. It's truly a sad waste."

"It is," Sandaime said, "And we'll have to make sure that the Akatsuki don't succeed in abducting Naruto."

A moment later, a thought suddenly popped up into Ino's mind.

"That reminds me," Ino said, "There's something Hinata and I have been meaning to ask you Naruto-kun since our ordeal with Itachi and Kisame?"

"And what's that," Naruto inquired.

"Is it true that you were giving a fox summoning contract by Kyuubi himself three years ago and that you know where Kyuubi is," Ino asked. The room fell into a deep silence on hearing that question. Hinata spoke, "Those were the very reasons…why they came after you and used us as bait."

"No disrespect Sandaime-sama," Ino interjected as she turned to Sarutobi, "But from what Hinata and I heard from Itachi earlier, I sense a major cover-up that resolves around Naruto-kun. And Hinata and I are certain that all of you here are in on this, otherwise the so-called Akatsuki wouldn't have gone through so much trouble in trying to kidnap Naruto."

There was no point in lying, everyone realized. Both girls knew a lot more than they wanted them to ever know. Homura and Koharu, and the rest of the village council learned about the secret of Kyuubi being sealed into Naruto's right hand by Sandaime and Tsunade a month after the incident of Kyuubi's reawakening. It was only after being thoroughly explained to about the circumstances between Kyuubi and Yondaime's connections with Naruto with regard to the Servitude Seal did the council argued no further with Sandaime and not view Naruto as a possible threat to the village's safety, especially since Naruto exhibited no dangerous, animalistic or threatening signs of Kyuubi's characteristics since the fox's imprisonment.

It took a while for the clan leaders, village elders and advisors to get used to the fact that both Yondaime and Kyuubi were both sealed away inside Naruto, but in time they gradually looked at Naruto the same way they used to in the past.

Sandaime sighed, knowing that he along with everyone else owed Ino and Hinata a most lengthy explanation. Sandaime looked at Naruto who nodded his head to him.

"You girls may want to take a seat," Sandaime suggested, "You're in for a long story."

Doing as suggested, Hinata and Ino grabbed the available seat in the office and sat down as Naruto, and the others stood in front of them. Sandaime then said seriously, "What you're about to hear is a major SS-Class secret and can **never** be revealed to anyone without my, Tsunade, or Naruto's permission especially. Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, you both must swear an oath of secrecy promising to **never** divulge what you're about to hear! Do you both swear the oath of secrecy?"

Seeing the seriousness of the situation, both girls nodded their head, "Yes."

"That's good to hear," Sandaime said, "Now tell us, how much do you both know about the son and surviving heir of Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage?"

Hinata and Ino blinked at this in confusion.

"Surviving heir," Hinata questioned in surprise.

"That's not possible," Ino shot back, "According to the history books, Yondaime and his entire family died in Kyuubi's attack. His family was the last of the clan that was formerly one of Konoha's three strongest clan; the Namikaze clan! That clan has been completely wiped out years ago without a survivor!"

"That's not entirely true," Tsunade interjected, "Yondaime's son survived that attack and has been living here in this very village ever since."

"What," Ino said in disbelief.

"Yondaime's son is really alive," Hinata asked in surprise.

"He is," Naruto said, causing both girls to look at him, "He's here, in this building. In fact, he's in this very room."

Hinata and Ino looked around expecting a new person to enter and stepped forward. But nothing happened until…

"Hina-chan…Ino-chan," Naruto said softly, capturing their attention, "I am Senju Uzumaki Naruto, son and sole heir of Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage. However…"

Both girls looked straight at him as he slowly removed his ninja mask, allowing them for the first time in all the years he knew them to finally see his full face.

"My birth name is Namikaze Naruto, the son and sole heir of Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage," Naruto revealed, "And I'm also the sole survivor of the Namikaze clan."

The girls' eyes widened like dish plates on hearing this earth-shattering revelation. Upon studying his eye and facial features they saw the undeniable resemblances he had with Minato since they saw many pictures of him in their history books. It was so unreal. Standing before them was Yondaime's very one son and surviving legacy, Naruto, the boy whom they attend school, hangout, became friends with and grew very affectionate of. Hinata and Ino did the only thing girls do under these indescribable events; they fell forward off their seats and fainted…

* * *

(A While Later)

Ino and Hinata were started to stir and gradually open their eyes. They found themselves lying down on futons with wet wash rags folded and placed over their heads. Tsunade, Sandaime, and the others entered the room six minutes both Hinata and Ino woke up.

"About time you two woke up," Naruto said with his ninja still off his face and hanging around his neck, "I was afraid that my revealing who my father is caused the both of you to fall into a self-induced coma."

Both girls were silent. They wanted to say something to him but didn't know the right words to say. So many thoughts and questions were going through their minds in regards to Yondaime, the Namikaze clan, and Tsunade's connections to all of this. Hinata was the first to break the silence, "Naruto-kun…Your father was Yondaime?"

"Yes," Naruto assured.

"…B…But…," Ino started while trying to piece everything together, "Your mother is Tsunade-sama and Yondaime was married to Kushina-sama! Are you saying that your father had Tsunade-sama as a secret wife who later gave birth to you?!"

Tsunade and Naruto sweat-dropped at this and the fact that Sandaime, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shizune, Koharu and Homura were chuckling at what they heard did little to help the situation. Regaining his composure, Sandaime stepped forward and said, "It'll be best if I explain everything from the beginning. This story also involves both of your fathers and the Kyuubi incident eleven years ago in more ways than you know…"

Hearing that last part made Hinata and Ino realize they were going to learn a lot more than they were bargaining for…

* * *

**Ino and Hinata are in for a story they'll never forget. Both girls always wanted to know more about Naruto and it looks like they going to find out a lot more than they ever counted on. Will they ever look at Naruto and Tsunade, or even their own fathers the same way again? Find out next time.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Deliberations

**Chapter Fifteen: Deliberations **

* * *

(Location Unknown; Later That Afternoon)

Itachi was sitting on the ground on top of a mountain while the still heavily battered and weakened Kisame was recuperating from his battle with Kakashi and Naruto. Both Akatsuki nins had expected the mission to be somewhat less troubling since they were dealing with an eleven-year-old boy who was neither Genin or Chuunin, and possess no Bijuu, or so they and the rest of the Akatsuki nins think. Neither Itachi nor Kisame expected Naruto to cause them so much trouble with Kakashi to later add to the mix.

Itachi said very little after both he and his partner escaped the wraths of Naruto's mother, the Toad Sannin and the rest who follow after them. It interested Itachi to no end that an eleven-year-old kid who wasn't of Uchiha bloodline descend managed to overpower and defeat his Mangekyou Sharingan. In the beginning, Itachi believed for a time that the Mangekyou Sharingan could only be defeated by another Uchiha possessing the Mangekyou Sharingan. The fact that Naruto managed to do it without having the Uchiha bloodline limit amazed him in spite of the fact that his head started hurting from just thinking about it, literally.

"Damn," Itachi muttered under his breath, acknowledging that he still hasn't recovered from his unexpected defeat to Naruto, who hasn't even laid a finger on him and yet managed to inflict such an injury to him.

"I underestimated this Naruto," Itachi contemplated, "I should have observed and studied him more…"

Kisame walked over to his partner and saw that he was in deep thought. After a couple of minutes, Kisame spoke, "That Naruto brat is quite a character. If he was to become anything like you, he'd have made quite a member of the Akatsuki."

"Perhaps," Itachi said, "But from the looks in Naruto's eyes, we both know that's not going to happen."

"…," Kisame.

"Naruto is not what he presents himself to be," Itachi stated, "Judging from the way he strategically fought us, he's far beyond Genin or even Jounin level. He's possibly at an Elite Jounin or ANBU level. His mother is Tsunade after all and I'm sure she's trained him all his life."

"Raised and trained by the Slug Sannin," Kisame said, "That's explains the boy's inhuman strength. I felt every blow he gave me and surprisingly they were getting harder."

"From the way Naruto fought you," Itachi explained, "It's clear that he might have been trained by more than one person other than his Chuunin sensei at the academy…perhaps by another Jounin, ANBU, or Sannin."

Kisame knew that it wasn't Orochimaru, an ex-Akatsuki nin who left their organization some time ago. Although a Snake Sannin however, Kisame was aware that Orochimaru wasn't as strong as Itachi and was in fact afraid of him. Therefore it had to be the other one…

"Jiraiya," Kisame answered. Itachi simply nodded his head, "Either him or Kakashi."

"You may be able to fight Jiraiya almost evenly, but I cannot," Kisame said.

"You are right," Itachi agreed, "Though we're almost even however, if I were to fight him, I would lose. If we both fought him, in the best-case scenario we would kill him, but we also would die."

Itachi looked up into the sunset, "Even if we had more men, the result would be the same."

"So Naruto is being trained by two Sannins you believe," Kisame asked.

"I don't know for sure. But if that's the case, then I don't know for how long Jiraiya might have taught Naruto. However when I did battle with Naruto in his mind, I acknowledged that Naruto's kenjutsus (sword techniques) are lacking. I was able to mete out some series of injuries and assaults upon the young boy. If I had engaged him in actual kenjutsu, chances of my success over him might have been stronger."

Kisame gave a grin of predation, "If that's so, I wouldn't mind going at it against that brat again some time the future. I'd definitely show him a thing or two with my Samehada."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Kisame," Itachi warned, "Though Naruto may not be too skilled in kenjutsu however from what I've seen in both of our battles with him he has innovative ways of making up for his handicaps. If we underestimate him again, he just might kill us, if not only one of us next time. My mind battle with him showed me that…which was why I lost to him."

"…," Kisame remained silent as he massaged one of his still aching injuries. Itachi held his pained head as he cursed under his breath.

_Even with all of my powers at my command_, Itachi contemplated,_ Naruto possesses more than I do and he's being educated and trained by two Sannins, one of whom who taught the Yondaime. That may help to explain how he was able to create that Yondaime figure in his mind and use him to fight me. __Jiraiya must have taught Naruto in depth about Yondaime Hokage to make him that realistic in his mind. I'll have to work and train harder if I'm to challenge Naruto again…_

* * *

(At The Hyuuga Compound)

Hiashi was in his study room reading some scrolls although some of his attention wasn't fully there. Early that afternoon he received word from Godaime that his daughter and Ino were kidnapped by Uchiha Itachi and Kisame of the Akatsuki. Hiashi was no fool though. As much as he pushes Hinata and Hanabi to be stronger however, he knew that Hinata didn't have a surviving chance against Itachi if she engaged him in combat, and he knew Itachi's history in Konoha before he defected, as did everyone else.

Hiashi was surprised when he also informed about how Naruto risked his life to successfully rescue and save his daughter and Ino although Naruto knew that he was the desired target the entire time and that Hinata and Ino were merely used as bait. If it had been anyone else Naruto's age and most who were older than him who fought against the two Akatsuki nins, they would have surely met their deaths at the hands of Itachi and Kisame. Hiashi was more intrigued at how Naruto was able to hold his grounds against Kisame and Itachi on his own before Kakashi arrived on the scene. Hiashi found Naruto's character of keen interest to him. In spite of being the son and container of Yondaime and the adoptive son of Godaime, Naruto thinks little of his status and regards his family and friends as higher priority and worth.

Not only that, Hiashi was also aware of how protective Naruto is of Hinata, and how Naruto was on the verge of attacking and seriously hurting Neji one time in her defense. The thought of Yondaime's son who's considered a born Hokage by Sandaime's standards being close to Hinata were among the many things Hiashi has always hoped for and considered, along the fact that Naruto has the responsibility of rebuilding his clan. A moment later, Hiashi summoned one of the branch members and ordered him to gather all of the Hyuuga elders for an unscheduled meeting.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Hinata was lying in her bed, mediating on everything that Sandaime had to both her and Ino. Never in her life did she ever think that her father, as proud and cold he could be at times, would have considered adopting ANYONE who wasn't of the Hyuuga bloodline into the clan and have him or her established as part of the main house as well and this was two months before she was born. She didn't know what to think that moment as she processed the information given to her.

She always knew how her father had always heartened and encouraged her to associate and be around Naruto to get to know him, but hearing this shocked her to the core. At the same time though, she couldn't help but smile at her father's then actions and still present interest in Naruto. After hearing everything Sandaime told her, she understood fully why her father wanted her to become close to Naruto event though she already had a crush on him since day one.

Hinata have always liked Naruto, even before knowing that he was the son of Yondaime. It amazed her that Naruto went from being the child of one Hokage to becoming the adoptive son of another Hokage. What added to her ever growing fondness for Naruto was that he never allowed this to go to his head and start thinking that everyone else was beneath him. He didn't have that spirit of haughtiness like the Uchihas or like most members of her own family, main branch or not. The more she thought about him and everything Sandaime and the others explained to her earlier about Naruto's heritage and characteristics, the more she found herself falling for him.

Hinata understood why the true of identity of Naruto's father was an SS-Class secret. If word was to get out about this prematurely, every enemy Yondaime ever made would have came to end Naruto's life. She did shed a few tears upon thinking about how Naruto's birth mother died and the heavy burden Naruto secretly carries as the container of Kyuubi. His father sacrificed his own existence and his son to save the entire village from Kyuubi's destructive wrath. The thought alone made Hinata cry for Naruto. Then she thought about how Sandaime explained how Naruto continuously saves Konoha and everyone else everyday since the day of Naruto's birth in denying Kyuubi its freedom and shouldering the responsibility in keeping that monster at bay. This helped to lightened Hinata's mood as she wiped away her tears.

No one outside the council except for Naruto's family, consisting of Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Sandaime and Kakashi, and closest friends, namely her and Ino, and some of the ANBU are aware of Naruto's darkest secret. At the same time though, Hinata felt happy that Naruto trust her enough to share this secret with without fearing her betraying their confidentiality.

Hinata found herself growing more admiration and esteem for Tsunade after learning how she willing adopted Naruto as her own child and nothing less, raising and teaching Naruto as his own mother. Being the son of a Sannin who's now Godaime earned Naruto many fangirls, Hinata knew. Alongside this, Hinata knew that if word was to get out about Naruto being the son of Minato, every girl and kunoichi, older or younger, in Konoha would be after him in order to have their way with him, either publicly, in a dark alley or…

Hinata blush heavily upon realizing the perverted thoughts that were manifesting in her mind about her crush. She tried to block out those thoughts being thinking of something else. She thought back the times Naruto helped her in her training.

_Naruto would often help me when I needed practice using my Byakugan, using himself as the test subject. I can recall the number of times I saw through his clothes and checked out his surprisingly well-toned body…I'm doing it again_, Hinata silently scolded herself with a blush on her face.

Shaking her head, her mind drifted to when Sandaime explained how Naruto carries the responsibility of building the Namikaze clan and re-establishing it as one of Konoha's strongest clan again. When that thought crossed her mind, she thought about how Sasuke and Naruto carry the same responsibility in rebuilding their clans. Aside from Itachi who willfully slaughtered and deserted his own clan, both Naruto and Sasuke are the last of two powerful clans, making them both invaluable to Konoha.

_Namikaze Naruto-kun_, Hinata daydreamed happily, visualizing herself talking to Naruto in private while wearing a beautifully made kimono with ornamentations fit for a Japanese princess, _I, Hinata of the Hyuuga clan, offer myself to you in being the one to help you rebuild your clan…It would be my highest honor in becoming your wife and bearing children for you._

Her face turned even redder with a large smile on her face as she daydreamed even more about what she fantasizing about when…

"You look very happy neechan," said a young feminine voice. Hinata snapped out of her train of thoughts before shooting and sitting up on her bed as she looked at the door to see Hanabi standing there, looking at her quizzically.

"What are you so happy about," Hanabi asked, "Is about Naruto-sama?"

Hanabi saw her older sister's cheek glow redder with embarrassment as her head lowered a little.

"I heard from father that Naruto-sama rescued you from some mighty strong ninjas."

"He did," Hinata said as she gestured to Hanabi to step inside, "Wanna hear about it?"

Shrugging, Hanabi stepped into her sister's room before Hinata related her encounter with the Akatsuki-nins

* * *

(At The Yamanaka Residence)

Inoichi was informed by Tsunade about how Ino was kidnapped by two S-level missing-nins and rescued and saved by none other than Naruto. Like Hiashi, Inoichi knew that his daughter was as good as dead if she had tried to fight against Itachi, but he was amazed to hear about Naruto's victory against Itachi. Inoichi was present in the council when Sandaime labeled Naruto as a born Hokage a few hours after Kyuubi and Yondaime were sealed away into Naruto. He saw how Naruto grew up as his own individual with some of Yondaime's attributes manifesting through him. Inoichi and his wife acknowledged that Naruto was destined to do great things for Konoha and many other people and they wanted their daughter there with Naruto at his side when those things happened. That much was certain.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

When Ino found out that her father Inoichi knew all along who Naruto's father was, she herself was left speechless. Like Hiashi, Ino knew how her father had encouraged and heartened her into forming a bond with Naruto. After meditating on the explanation Sandaime gave her earlier in regards to Naruto's heritage and Tsunade's involvement, and how he's both Yondaime and Godaime's heir, she had so many reasons say "thank you" a thousand times to her father for persuading her to befriend Naruto from the beginning. She wanted to tell Sakura so badly about Naruto's heritage, however she swore an oath of secrecy and she didn't want to violate that and offend Naruto and Sandaime. She didn't even tell her father that she now knew the secret.

While in her room, Ino thought about Naruto a lot. She saw just how little she knew about him. Like Hinata, Ino openly shed some tears upon hearing how Naruto's birth mother died and how Yondaime, as much as it wounded him to do it, used Naruto, his own flesh and blood, as a living sacrifice to seal away Kyuubi and save all of Konoha, stopping the Kyuubi from doing further damage and killing more people. It pained Ino deeply knowing that Naruto carries such a heavy burden without his consent, but was inspired at the fact that Naruto never allowed this to crush his spirit and character. And the fact that Tsunade willingly chose to adopt and raise Naruto as her own son made Ino respect Tsunade a lot more than before.

Soon thought Ino thought about what Sandaime said about Naruto being the last of the Namikaze clan and carries the responsibility of rebuilding his clan and making it stronger than before. Again, she saw how both Naruto and Sasuke were opposites who were alike. Both boys came from two of the three strongest clans in Konoha, both of which are near extinction for different reasons. With the Namikaze clan it was because they had many enemies outside Konoha who sought their destruction, whereas the Uchiha clan was self-destructive, with Itachi as the trigger.

_Such is the life of the Shinobi_, Ino sighed as she thought about how both Sasuke and Naruto had to re-establish their clans again. But of course this was to be no easy for both boys and something of that magnitude would much time and effort. Ino's mind drifted to the thoughts of being the one to help Koichi Uzumaki Naruto, or better yet, the very handsome Namikaze Naruto rebuild his clan. She giggled and blushed heavily on the idea, an idea that she decided in her heart that she was going to fulfill one day…

"Ino of the Namikaze clan, wife of Namikaze Naruto, sole heir of Yondaime Hokage and Godaime Hokage," Ino said to herself with a wide grin, "That has a nice ring to it…"

After a couple of minutes, Ino got up off her bed before running out of her room and out of her parents' house to the Haruno residence. Ino knew she couldn't talk about Naruto's heritage and dark secret with Sakura; however that didn't mean she couldn't brag about how Naruto fought Itachi and Kisame to rescue and save her and Hinata.

* * *

(Back At The Hyuuga Manor)

Hinata had just finish relating the story to Hanabi, minus the parts about Sandaime explaining Naruto's origins and his fox summoning contract. Hanabi was surprised at the story told to her.

"Naruto-sama is very brave neechan," Hanabi said, "Even though I find him to be weird at times."

"Why?"

"He's always wearing that stupid ninja mask as if it's part of his face. Doesn't he ever take it off or is it that he doesn't have a face underneath it," Hanabi asked.

"He does," Hinata said laughed.

"And how do know," Hanabi asked, "Have you ever seen under his mask."

"I've seen more than what's underneath his mask actually," Hinata thought out loud in an undertone.

"What's that supposed to mean," Hanabi asked suspiciously. Hinata blushed upon realizing her folly.

"…Nothing…just gibberish…," Hinata laughed nervously, "…I was just talking nonsense."

"Whatever," Hanabi said, "Naruto-sama is still weird in my opinion. But he and Neji-san don't seem to like each other."

"I know," Hinata agreed sadly, "Every time they look at each other they just wanna tear each other apart."

"If Neji-san and Naruto-sama got into a fight," Hanabi asked, "Who would win?"

Hinata was about to voice her opinion when…

"What's this about who'd win in a fight between me and Naruto-sama?"

Both siblings turned to see their older cousin standing by the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Neji-san," Hanabi said.

"Niisan," Hinata greeted, "How long were you there?"

"I heard my name mentioned so I came over," came his reply, "So what's this about who would win in a fight between me and Naruto-sama, Hanabi-sama? Does this have anything to do with Naruto rescuing Hinata-sama from Itachi?"

"You know about that," Hinata asked.

"Everyone in the clan knows about it," Neji answered, "Naruto-sama had to save you because you were too weak to defend and hold your grounds against Itachi. It's pitiful that the supposed heiress isn't capable of defending herself against criminals. Fate has deemed you weak Hinata-sama."

Neji turned walked off from his two cousins and back to his quarters. Normally in the past, Neji's harsh and cold words would have made Hinata question her worth, however after spending quantities of time with Naruto and Ino, and gaining her father's recognition and approval, Hinata decided not to let her cousin's words get to her.

"Fate, fate," Hanabi snorted, "That's all he ever talks about. Sometimes I wonder if one of the cadet branch members dropped him on his head as a kid."

"Hanabi…," Hinata lightly laughed.

* * *

(Later That Evening)

Naruto was sitting on top of the Hokage Monument; unsurprisingly he was standing on top of the side with Yondaime's head. While he was there, he was thinking back to everything that transpired all in one day, from him training in the use of the Rasengan and failing to perfect it, arguing with Minato and Kyuubi, a run-in and battle with Itachi and Kisame of the Akatsuki after the two of them kidnapped Hinata and Ino to finally Hinata and Ino learning of his familial history and legacy. He was happy that he allowed Sandaime to explain the issues concerning the Namikaze clan and Kyuubi's imprisonment.

Sandaime was careful about how he went about explaining to Ino and Hinata the truth about Naruto, Yondaime, Tsunade and Kyuubi. He explained the history of the Namikaze clan and how they were specialized in discovering, creating and mastering sealing jutsus, spirals and creating seal-less attack and defense jutsus. He also explained what led to the Namikaze to near extinction and how Minato was originally the last of his clan and was planning on reconstructing his clan after marrying Uzumaki Kushina.

Sarutobi then explained how things took a turned for the worst when Yondaime received word about Kyuubi No Kitsune traveling to Konoha and destroying everything its path as it made it's way to the village. Sandaime held back no details from the two girls in explaining the tragic and horrific events in sheer details. Hinata and Ino were in tears upon learning that Kushina died from heavy trauma and distress during Kyuubi's attack and ultimately of childbirth and how Minato had no other choice but to seal Kyuubi into his own newly born son, turning Naruto into a living sacrifice with the use of a forbidden master jutsu that was meant to take his life in the process.

Without actually stating the name of the kinjutsu used in spite of it being a fluke, Sandaime explained that Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto's right hand and that Yondaime's body was completely destroyed after the jutsu was initiated, with all of his chakra absorbed and sealed into Naruto's stomach. Sarutobi was careful not to reveal that Yondaime Hokage himself was sealed into Naruto as well and that Naruto is gradually absorbing his father's Hokage attributes, knowledge and wisdom. Sandaime explained that as a result of Kyuubi's sealing into Naruto's right hand, he was instantly given a summoning contract with foxes and can summon them when needed.

Sandaime then went on to explain how Hyuuga Hiashi volunteered first to adopt Naruto into the main house of the Hyuuga clan before explaining how Tsunade came into the picture and became Naruto's new mother and how he's been her only son ever since. What Sandaime left out was the facts that Naruto has been heavily trained and taught by Tsunade, Jiraiya and Yondaime while growing up. The girls figured that Tsunade taught Naruto some stuff; however they weren't aware of just how much.

Thinking back to those moments, Naruto remembered the shocked look on Hinata and Ino's faces after Sandaime revealed those revelations. It was all so overwhelming for the girls to take in at one time and he knew that they would never look at him the same way again. After a period of silence that felt like an eternity, both girls went over and hugged Naruto affectionately. Both girls were happy that Naruto trusted them to the point that he was willing to reveal and share his greatest secrets with them and promised never to reveal it without his permission.

While standing there he wondered what the unknown future has in store for him. After several minutes, Naruto said, "I know you're there so you can come out of hiding."

A second later, an aged man in his 60s smoking a pipe stepped out from out of the shadows and walked over to Naruto.

"I figured you'd sense I was here Naruto," Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded.

"Thinking about what happened earlier," Sarutobi asked.

"I was," Naruto admitted, "I have to admit the girls took it rather well. I was surprised that they didn't turn into crazed fangirls on the spot."

Sandaime chuckled at this and said, "That's because they're your friends Naruto, not shallow girls who sees you only because of the name you carry or because of whose son you are. They see you for you, and I can tell that from the way they look at you, as does your mother. Those girls really like you Naruto and I'm sure that they'll be of great benefit to you in the future."

"I saved their lives," Naruto joked, "What's there not to like?"

"Tell that to the Akatsuki and your father's enemies from the other villages and nations," Sandaime shot back.

"Point taken," Naruto frowned.

"Seriously Naruto," Sandaime stated, putting all humor and jokes aside, "The truth about who you really are will eventually come out into the opening. Once word gets out that you're the living son of Yondaime, you'll be a most, if not solely, loved figure in this village and a most hated representation of Yondaime to outside enemy villages who really hate your father."

"You told me this before jiisan," Naruto retorted, "As did my father, who has yet to teach me all of his jutsus and fighting styles, and the Hiraishin No Jutsu for that matter."

"Most likely for your own protection," Sarutobi stated, "Your father was the feared Yellow Flash after all. From what your father told me before you were born, creating and mastering the Hiraishin No Jutsu was no easy task, even for a seal master like him. He didn't go into many details about how he created that jutsu or how long it took, but he told me that he designed and created the Hiraishin No Jutsu in a way that only someone of his bloodline descend could use it."

"That explains why he never taught it ero-jisan," Naruto made known, "The Hiraishin No Jutsu is fundamentally like an artificial bloodline limit then." (A/N: I don't know much about the Hiraishin No Jutsu so please go with the flow)

"Comparatively," Sandaime agreed, "From what he told me, even if the enemy did acquire the jutsu and the special kunais used with it, that jutsu's complexity in its creation is the reason why it won't work for anyone else. Your father took every precaution he could think of to ensure that the Hiraishin No Jutsu wouldn't fall into the wrong hands and used against us. It's an S-Rank self-summoning jutsu that can't be copied or emulated by anyone outside the Namikaze bloodline."

"I bet the Uchihas weren't happy about that," Naruto joked. Sandaime merely chuckled and continued, "But I'm sure that you'll learn and master your all of father's jutsus in time as you continue growing stronger mentally and physically. You will become the new Yellow Flash of Konohagakure after all."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "I'll grow stronger and inherit my father and mother's wills of fire and legacies, and become Hokage some day."

"It's funny you should say that since the first nickname you ever gotten from me when you were merely a few hours old was "Born Hokage"."

"It was," Naruto asked, "I thought my first nickname was "Neo Yondaime Hokage"."

"That's the second nickname you've gotten, that one from Jiraiya," Sandaime said.

"Speaking of ero-jisan, where is he?"

"No doubt doing some research as he puts it knowing him."

Naruto didn't need to be told more.

"Anyway Naruto," Sandaime said recapturing his attention, "I came here to talk to you about another matter of utmost importance."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"The revival of your clan," Sandaime said.

"What's more to know," Naruto asked curiously, "Is there something more that I haven't been told yet?"

"Are you familiar with polygamy?"

Sandaime saw the looked on Naruto's widened eyes and face as his face reddened a deep shade of crimson that would have shamed Hinata. Although he wasn't a teenager yet, Naruto already had a sharp vocabulary.

"Where are you getting at," Naruto asked carefully. Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe and then elaborated, "According to the Clan Restoration Act of Konohagakure No Sato, which was established by the council during the rule of Nidaime-sama, the sole male survivor of a major clan of the village is allowed to be married to multiple wives. This act is only used when an essential and beneficial clan is near extinction and its recovery is of great importance. To put it simply Naruto, you are within your rights to marry multiple females to revive the Namikaze clan and re-establish it as one of the strongest clans once again. This act also applies to clans with bloodline limits, presently in Sasake's case. But from what I've seen of him, the boy's too bent on revenge against Itachi than focusing on restoring his clan. However we're not talking about the Uchiha clan right now. We're talking about you marrying a few females who'll help you in reviving your clan."

It wasn't hard for the old aged man to see the expression on Naruto's reddened face as he soaked in everything he was just told.

_Those girls really like you Naruto and I'm sure that they'll be of great benefit to you in the future_, Naruto recalled those words about Ino and Hinata spoken not too long ago. Naruto wanted to say something but found himself stuttering with his words. Nothing coming out of his mouth was making any sense.

"You don't have to worry about marrying any girl right now," Sandaime assured while trying to calm Naruto before explaining more to him, "You're not at the age to marry yet anyway. Hiashi though is already aware of this act and both he and the Hyuuga elders have agreed to betroth the Hyuuga heiress to you in the future."

"WHAT!!," Naruto exclaimed with a heavier blush, "They're arranging that I marry Hinata in the future?! When did this happened?!"

"Earlier today."

"What does my mother thinks about all this," Naruto asked.

"It was both her and I Hiashi spoke with about the arranged engagement before I came here to see you. Tsunade have been aware of the Clan Restoration Act a long time ago since it was her granduncle that put the act in effect in the first place. Of course Naruto, Hinata won't be the only female you'll marry in order to revive your clan."

"When ero-jisan hears about this he'll have field day," Naruto said, "He'll never let me hear the end of it."

"Perhaps," Sarutobi said, "You can't expect anything less from the self-proclaimed Super Pervert. But I'm sure he'll know when to be serious about the matter."

"Seems unlikely," Naruto retorted, "But we can always hope. By the way, are Hinata and Ino aware of their arranged engagements to me?"

"Presently Hinata isn't aware of this since it was deemed that she'd be enlightened about this at a later time when she's ready to know. By the way, why did you add Ino into the mix? Aside from Hiashi, I don't recall saying that Ino's father betrothed her to you."

Naruto blinked on hearing this, "But…you say that both Ino and Hinata really like me and they'll be of great benefit to me in the future."

"The latter part of that statement could have meant anything Naruto. What I could have meant is that both girls could prove to be great allies to you during good and hard times. Therefore, judging from your answer, I'm assuming that you were already contemplating on marrying both Hinata and Ino, yes?"

A now heavily reddened face Naruto found himself more speechless than before. He wanted to say something to Sandaime but nothing came out. He couldn't deny that he senselessly placed himself in the situation he found himself in.

Seeing Naruto's predicament, Sarutobi laughed, "……Don't be so hard on yourself Naruto. I already knew you like both girls seeing that they're the only two from the academy you've taken a liking to. If anything Yamanaka Inoichi would be more than happy to betroth his daughter to you before allowing any other guy to step into the picture. (Grinned) I should know; I've seen how both he and his wife have been trying to pair both you and Ino together for quite some time now, especially since he's aware that you're the son of Minato."

"So he wouldn't oppose to Ino being married to me along with Hinata," Naruto asked with a still reddened face.

"All of the members of the village council are aware of the Clan Restoration Act and what it entails Naruto. So don't be surprised if other clan members try to offer their daughters to you as wives after you become of age to marry and have children."

"I don't know if I can look at girls the same way again," Naruto admitted., feeling as though Kakashi and Jiraiya's perverted traits were starting to rub off on him. Sandaime chuckled at Naruto and said, "I don't think Hinata and Ino will ever look at you the same way again either. Just promise me that when the time comes you'll be mature about this. This is a serious matter after all."

"What's there not to be mature about," Naruto retorted, "I'm the only Namikaze left and I'd hate to be the one responsible for guaranteeing its extinction. However, I don't like the idea of girls marrying me simply because of what name I carry, whose son I am or what clan I came from. I want such girls to see and marry me for me because of the way they feel for me, just like how I would marry them for who they are and how I feel for them."

Sandaime smiled and simply nodded in agreement before taking another puff of his pipe, _You're showing maturity and a level-headed mind about this already Naruto._

For the next couple of minutes, both Sarutobi and Naruto quietly looked over at the village with the darkening starlit night skies blanketing village.

_Hey Father_, Naruto thought, _I have a question._

**'What is it,' Yondaime asked.**

_Since you seem to know what goes on in my mind and body_, Naruto wondered, _Does that mean you'll be there to know when I having se-_

**'DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT QUESTION,' Yondaime replied speedily with a strong sense of disgust.**

Naruto cringed at the volume of Minato's voice in his head. Yondaime's displeasure and indignation were strongly felt by Naruto as he held his head with his right hand.

**"Hee hee hee hee hee hee! Ha ha ha ha ha ha," Kyuubi mocked and laughed maniacally, "Keeping it all in the family I see!" **

_SHUT UP YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARD!!_, Naruto shouted mentally. Sandaime turned and saw Naruto's plight and inquired, "Is something the matter?"

"Just a sudden headache," came Naruto's reply, "I'll be fine. Nothing serious to worry about old man."

Sandaime frowned on being called 'old man' again before returning his gaze at the village. Soon the short lived pain in Naruto's head vanished.

**'Sorry about that,' Yondaime apologized, 'But don't ever ask that question again.'**

_And you have yet to answer it anyway_, Naruto mentally retorted.

**'The answer is you can control what I see and sense through you. Remember I'm your 'tenant' and I can't do much unless you permit me or if the situation is rather dire. Believe me Naruto, what you were about to ask is something I certainly DO NOT want to be part of! The seal on your stomach that slightly evolved from the original design after the servitude jutsu was performed allows you to block out and cut me away from anything you don't want me to be aware of.' (A/N: the seal on Naruto's stomach is the same, except that there are four small spiral diamonds at the top, bottom, left and right sides of the seal)**

**"Pft," Kyuubi scoffed, "I bet before the kit knew this Yondaime, you enjoyed the sight of Tsunade's body and breasts when she used to suckle-'**

_DAMARE YO!! BAKA ERO-KITSUNE, _Naruto and Yondaime angrily shouted simultaneously. Kyuubi chuckled to himself as he retreated back into the dark depths of his prison. Sighing to himself, Naruto thought, _Why me…_

* * *

**Many things are happening and being planned. Meanwhile, some people have a lot on the minds, some more than others. Will word about Naruto's encounter with Itachi and Kisame become widespread? And what more will happen to Naruto? Find out next time.**

* * *

**Damare yo! Baka Ero-Kitsune: Shut up you stupid perverted fox**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Memory Lane

**Chapter Sixteen: "Memory Lane"**

* * *

(One Year Later)

Naruto (age 12) was on his way to the academy for the Genin team assigning while sporting a new look for himself. Gone was his ninja mask and braided ponytail, leaving his long stringy blond hair that was partly spiked on top to fall sloppily down his back and over his shoulders with some strands to fall over his forehead. His Leaf head protector was tied over his head with some of his hair resting over it. As a result of Minato's chakra infusing into the preteen, some of Naruto facial baby fat was gone, making him look a little more mature than his age.

His clothes appearance was now like that of a male Jounin except he was still wearing his finger-less black gloves, a sleeveless and colar-less blackish blue shirt showing off his nicely toned bare arms. He wasn't wearing the official Konoha Jounin vest. Instead he was wearing a green vest that looked similar to a Jounin's but the collar and the bottom rim weren't as thick and it didn't have as many pockets. On him was a specially made white vest reached passed his waist with the same features and flame designs as Yondaime's trademark trench coat. On the back of the vest in red kanji was the slogan Konoha No Nidaime Senkō ("Konoha's Second Flash").

Many were looking at Naruto was he made his way down the streets of Konoha, totally surprised at his new appearance. A number of the men and women were murmuring amongst themselves about how shocking it was that Naruto's new appearance made him look strikingly like a young miniature version of Yondaime Hokage with attitude.

The preteen saw the looks everyone was giving him but he just continued on his way. He remembered how Tsunade objected to the idea of him dressing up that like, arguing that it'll earn him dangerous attention, especially from Iwagakure. Naruto argued that he had enemies all his life both within and outside of Konoha, and that the Akatsuki only added to it even before his new appearance. He then added that no matter how he dresses being a ninja will always guarantee many enemies and allies at the same time. Tsunade knew this of course, but as a protective mother, adoptive or not, she still didn't want to risk losing precious her son whom she believe was growing up too fast for her liking.

Like Sasuke (age 12), Naruto passed all of the exams with flying colors. However Naruto held back some of his abilities so as to not show off what he can really do and add more to the already existing rivalry he has with Sasuke, who was anything but happy after he learned of Itachi's defeat to Naruto…

* * *

(Flashback; One Year Ago)

It's sometimes hard to keep certain issues a secret, especially if this issue regards the fight Naruto got himself into with Itachi and Kisame protecting Hinata and Ino. Ino told Sakura and her other female schoolmates about it and they told their friends and folks about it and the rest is history. Many Chuunins and Jounins who've heard about the event from their ANBU friends found the story hard to believe until they said that Kakashi was an eyewitness to it, something that couldn't be refuted. Even some of the ANBU were surprised about how Naruto held his grounds against some like Itachi and survived no less to tell about it, unlike anyone else who crossed his path with the exception of Sasuke who was spared for reasons not explained. Naruto's encounter with the two S-class missing-nins was the talk of the village.

Naruto was on his way to school, dodging and running from as many fangirls as he could while on the way.

_They don't even know I'm the son of Yondaime and already they're acting like this_, Naruto thought as he ran into the academy with a horde of fangirls chasing him, _Damn! I was hoping that my encounter with Itachi would have been kept on a down low! How the hell did it spread this fast!?_

**'…I know the feeling Naruto…,' Minato laughed, '…I had my share of fangirls back in my days before Kushina came along and scared them all away…'**

_This isn't funny_, Naruto shot back in frustration, _Many of the rumors and gossips that I've heard about my battle with Itachi and Kisame were exaggerated!_

Entering the building, Naruto, by stroke of luck, managed to have the girls lose sight of where he disappeared to. Disappointed, the girls disbanded and decided to chase after Naruto later. Sighing in relief, Naruto made his way to class and entered to see all eyes on him.

From what Naruto saw, there were mixed expressions, most of the girls were looking at him with hearts in their eyes, whereas Sakura looked at him questionably, wondering if what her best friend told her was true. She found it hard to believe that Naruto was able to stand against a feared ninja like Itachi. Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba looked at Naruto with smirks on their faces, wanting to hear from the horse's mouth exactly what happened instead on listening to the rumors. Shino looked at him with indifference; however he himself was interested in the encounter. Naruto looked directly at Sasuke who was looking at him with pure contempt and hatred in his eyes. The blonde ninja knew Sasuke was aware of what happened between him and his older brother and to say that Sasuke wasn't happy about it would have been understatement. He was downright furious. The tension between the two boys was thick enough to slice with a kunai.

Seeing the tension, Iruka recaptured everyone's attention, "Alright Naruto. You're here so please take your seat."

Naruto nodded way went on his way to sit between Ino and Hinata as usual. He looked at both girls who blushed and looked away shyly. During the class session, Iruka eyed Naruto questionably also. He knew that there was a lot more to the blonde youth than he let on. It was something he always suspected since he became Naruto's teacher and the event between the boy and the two S-class missing nins only served to add to his suspicions.

* * *

(Later)

It was lunch time and everyone was outside either eating or practicing. Meanwhile, Naruto was eating lunch by himself meditating on what Sarutobi told him about the Clan Restoration Act. Although Sandaime told him he didn't have to worry about marrying any girl anytime soon however, Naruto wondered if he should go through with marrying more than one girl or stick to one. He already knew that Hinata was betrothed to him though Hinata herself isn't aware of it and neither is Ino.

_And speaking of Ino_, Naruto wondered, _Would she even consent to being married to me along with Hinata should I accept to go through to notion of marrying more than one female in order to restore the Namikaze Clan?_

A moment later his train of thoughts was interrupted when Ino and Hinata appeared, asking if they could eat alongside him. He thanked them but declined their offer, explaining to them that he has a lot on his mind and would rather eat alone in order to clear his mind. Both girls were disappointed that Naruto declined their company since he always welcomed it. However they saw the look his eyes and acknowledged that a lot more seemed to trouble him than his battle with their kidnappers. Choosing not to pry in his privacy, both girls respectfully departed from him and said that they would talk with him later.

A couple of minutes later after Naruto was done eating his lunch, Naruto stood up and prepared to leave when he sensed a presence from behind him. He turned to see Sasuke looking at him with livid eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that," Naruto asked, already knowing why.

"Fight me," Sasuke stated with coldness in his voice.

"Say what," Naruto said being caught off guard by Sasuke's challenge.

"FIGHT ME NARUTO!!," Sasuke said louder catching the attention of the other students who started gathering around them.

"You can't be serious," Naruto retorted, "I have no reason to fight you!"

"I have reasons to fight you," Sasuke challenged, "You're one of the main people I've always wanted to fight and defeat!"

The crowd of students was getting rowdy as many were expecting a good battle between Sasuke and Naruto, the top two students of the academy. Sakura, Hinata and Ino were among those in the crowd. Though the three girls were not cheering and hoping for a fight however, they couldn't help but worry how this would turn out. Naruto though saw this as a potential one-sided fight that would not end in Sasuke's favor for many reasons.

"Ridiculous," Naruto said, "I don't have time for this!"

Naruto turned and walked off from Sasuke. The Uchiha youth, angered by Naruto's refusal to fight him, sought to provoke the young blonde.

"Coward," Sasuke spat, "Don't turn your back on me dobe!"

"Say what you will," Naruto retorted, "Right now I have more important things on my mind."

Enraged even more by Naruto not seeking to fight him, Sasuke took the initiative in attacking Naruto from behind with the intention of goading him into fighting. Naruto however ducked and dodged the punch that would have made contact with the back of his head. Turning around, he was met with a barrage of punches and kicks there were sent at him from Sasuke, all of which were evaded and blocked with sharp efficiency and grace. The crowd of students yelled and cheered the fighters on in hopes that things would get interesting. Kiba and Chouji were cheering Naruto on; yelling things like "Bust his ass," "Show him a thing or two." Shikamaru simply mumbled, "How troublesome."

Shino was attentive and silent, interested in how this battle was going to end. Sakura was yelling for Sasuke to stop fighting but her words fell on deaf ears. A majority of the girls present were pulled between loyalties between Naruto and Sasuke. They were distraught about the event and saddened that their two favorite guys were engaged in a heated combat, with Sasuke throwing all of the assaults and Naruto doing all of the evading and blocking. Ino and Hinata, though witnessing how Naruto was able to effortlessly prevent harm from befalling him still couldn't help but be worried for their friend's well-being.

Things got serious when Sasuke pulled out a kunai from his pocket, and attempted to use it on Naruto. Pulling out his own kunai, Naruto started clashing his kunai against Sasuke's. The blonde shinobi knew that he could have ended this fight a long time ago, even before the fight even started at all. However he wanted to see how far Sasuke could go and so far none of them used any form of ninjutsu. Soon the two met each other and their kunais clashed and wrestled against each other in a tug of war for supremacy. The two boys looked each other in the eyes. Sasuke saw calmness and steadiness in Naruto's eyes, as though he wasn't bothered by what was going on. The Uchiha sworn that the blonde was smirking underneath his ninja mask. Naruto saw only coldness, fury and hatred in Sasuke's eyes, with a touch of bloodlust.

"Sasuke you can be better than this," Naruto counseled, "Don't walk down this path of hate. Don't follow in your brother's footsteps."

Just the mere mention of his brother made Sasuke's blood boil, in spite of the fact that Naruto was trying to keep him from walking down the path Itachi went. Pulling away for a second, Sasuke charged at Naruto slashing his kunai at him before grabbing a few shurikens from his pocket and throwing them at him with the intent of striking him. The shurikens instead struck a nearby tree and deeply embedded into it.

_This guy is serious_, Naruto acknowledged. Seeing that the fight turned seemingly deadly, Naruto decided to end it before things really got out of control. With a speed that none present were able to grasp, Naruto charged at Sasuke and did a pressure point to his neck, which knocked him into an instantaneous state of unconsciousness. Sasuke went falling toward the ground facedown before Sakura hurriedly ran and grabbed him before he actually hit the ground. A few other girls went over to Sasuke to see if he was alright while Ino and Hinata went over to Naruto who didn't look fatigue at all. Iruka, Mizuki and a few other Chuunins came to see what was going on, only to see Naruto and the other students standing before the unconscious Sasuke.

"He's not dead," Naruto informed everyone, "But he won't be awake for the next few hours."

"Why did you do that for," Sakura yelled. Not phased by her reaction, Naruto replied, "He needed time to cool down and think things over. And in case you haven't noticed, he attacked me first and I was getting bad vibes from him during the fight. So I decided to knock him out painlessly."

"Alright everyone back inside," Iruka said. Everyone but Naruto groaned as they complied. Iruka went over and picked Sasuke up off the ground and carried him back into the building. While walking into the building he overheard Ino and Hinata talking to Naruto about his battle with Sasuke.

"That was quite a fierce fight you and Sasuke were in," Hinata said.

"True but it was so awesome! You sure showed him, didn't you _Naruto-kun,_" Ino added more emphasis on his name before turning and grinning at Sakura, earning a sneer and death glare from the pink-haired girl.

"There was nothing for me to show him," Naruto replied, "I could have ended that fight the entire time if I really wanted to. I was more interested in seeing what he was really capable of."

"And what did you see," Hinata inquired. Naruto replied, "Sasuke has potentials that he does. His deeply rooted handicap however is that he has a terrible rage and lacks the conviction needed to let go of his hatred. If he's not careful, that very handicap will consume him."

Again, Iruka looked at Naruto with wonder, before concluding to himself that it must be because he's the son of Tsunade. Yet even that did little to satisfy the many questions his mind had about Naruto.

* * *

(End Flashback)

The Genin exam ended with Sasuke and Naruto being tied for the title of Rookie of the Year; what many didn't know however was that Naruto held back a great deal and willingly put himself in a tie with Sasuke for the title, thus a tie breaker was to be held. Iruka and the other teachers used Naruto and Sasuke's past records and performances both inside and outside the academy to break the tie. They also used the reports that discussed Naruto's battle with Itachi and Kisame. They reasoned that Naruto, who wasn't even a Genin at the time, was able to hold his grounds against a former ANBU captain and his S-level criminal partner, and successfully rescued and saved Ino and Hinata. Iruka then presented a report of a fight Sasuke started up with Naruto who defeated him with a one-hit blow.

With these facts they gave the title of Rookie of the Year to Naruto. The blonde preteen shinobi knew that this only served to add to the growing rivalry between him and Sasuke, something he was trying to condense.

Sending his mind elsewhere, Naruto recalled another incident that guaranteed that he would never be the same again…

* * *

(Flashback; Ten And A Half Months Ago)

Naruto was returning from jogging for three hours that morning while he heard the sounds of people sparring with each other. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he went over to the training ground where the sounds were coming from to investigate what was going on. Upon arriving and hiding in the bushes, he saw Neji sparring with one of his teammates dressed in skintight green spandex and orange leg warmers with a bowl-like hairdo, and really fuzzy eye-brows. From what Naruto was seeing, Neji had the upper hand against the other boy. To the side were Tenten, the girl who has a secret major crush on the proclaimed Hyuuga genius, and their sensei, Maito Gai, the resident Taijutsu specialist and self-proclaimed beautiful blue beast as Naruto heard.

After few minutes later, the fuzzy-browed boy was sent flying across the ground from a swing kick delivered to his chest. Neji stood there with his ever arrogant smirk as he stood over his defeated teammate.

"You can't beat me Lee," Neji said, "The differences between us are rather obvious. You're nowhere near my level."

Rock Lee scowled at this, "Shut up! I will beat you eventually! I'm sure of that!"

"Lee," Tenten started, "You're not a genius or prodigy like Neji, plus you're this year's dead last."

_I really hate that label_, Naruto thought to himself, _It's both demeaning and insulting._

Gai sighed to himself between breaking up the developing argument and having his three students stand in attention. Naruto was about to walk off when…

"NARUTO-SAN," Gai shouted, "THE PRESENCE OF YOUR FIRES OF YOUTH HIS CAUGHT MY SENSES!! COME OUT AND PRESENT YOURSELF TO US PLEASE!!"

Naruto came out of the bushes and walked over to them.

"Naruto-san," Gai greeted with his trademark smile, "The friend of my eternal rival and the one he speaks so highly of! What brings you here?"

Scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously, Naruto said, "Sorry for eavesdropping. But I was coming from my morning jogging and exercising when I heard Neji and Lee sparring."

"I see," Gai smiled, "So you do morning jogging and exercises also?"

"All the time," Naruto replied.

"YOSH!!," Gai cheered, "YOUR FIRES OF YOUTH ARE OF GREAT INSPIRATIONS TO US NARUTO!! IT IS MOST HONORING!!"

Lee went over to Naruto and said, "Naruto-kun, I've heard all about your battle with the missing-nin Uchiha prodigy named Itachi and his partner Kisame. Surely you knew that Itachi is a most dangerous traitor to Konoha."

"I did," Naruto shrugged, "But that means nothing to me when my friends are in danger and I will do what I must to protect my friends and all those precious to me, even at the cost of my well being. And I never go back on my word. That's my nindo."

"Tell me please," Lee asked excitedly, "Just how were you able to win against them? Perhaps I can learn something from this to improve my training."

"Yes Naruto-sama," Neji stepped in seeking to find some information about Naruto's fighting style, in hopes of developing counterattacks against them, "Tell us all what was your strategy in defeating those missing-nins."

"There's nothing to say," Naruto replied as he shrugged again, "Except that being a lover and glutton for very hard work in my case pays off."

Of all the countless excuses Naruto could have made up, that was by far the WORST thing he said in the hearing ears of Gai and Lee.

"YOSH," Gai shouted with enthusiasm with tears falling down his face, "THE WORDS OF MY ETERNAL RIVAL ABOUT NARUTO-SAN RINGS BELLS OF TRUTH!! THE FIRES OF YOUTH SHINES STRONG IN NARUTO-SAN!! HE HIMSELF APPRECIATES THE FRUITAGES OF BEING A GENIUS OF HARD WORK LIKE MY STUDENT LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI," Lee shouted with tears also falling down his face, "I WILL PUSH MYSELF HARDER AS A GENIUS OF HARD LIKE NARUTO-KUN TO BECOME STRONGER!! ONLY THROUGH HARD WORK WILL I BECOME A GREAT SHINOBI AND TAIJUTSU EXPERT!! I WILL RUN THREE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA BEFORE THE END OF THE DAY!! IF I FAIL IN DOING THAT, I'LL DO FIVE HUNDRED LAPS AND FOUR HUNDRED PUSH-UPS!!"

"YOSH!! I WILL HELP YOU ATTAIN YOUR DREAMS IN BECOMING A GREAT SHINOBI AND TAIJUTSU EXPERT!!"

"I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

The two of them then engaged in a hug with tears still flowing down their faces and, logic be damned, with a sunset at the beach with crashing waves on the shores in the background. Naruto's right eye started twitching involuntarily at the scene which he found rather disturbing.

_A genjutsu_, Naruto thought, _How on earth did that appear!?_

**'I don't know how to explain that Naruto,' Minato answered, 'Maybe you can ask Kurenai.'**

_The genjutsu specialist_, Naruto replied, _I don't even think she would be able to explain this!_

Seeing the troubled looked on his face, Tenten went over to Naruto and placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her as if she was saying, _"I feel your pain."_

"Tell me they don't do this often," Naruto said with a voice the sounded like a plea. Tenten sighed, "…I wish they didn't do this at all."

Neji scowled at the scene between his sensei and teammate before him before turning to look at Naruto, recalling the blonde's encounter with the infamous Itachi. The Hyuuga genius knew that he himself was no match for Itachi, and his also knew that Hinata would have died had she tried to actually fight the traitorous Uchiha. However Neji sought to make Hinata feel less than her worth about how she was kidnapped by Itachi who was only trying to use her to draw Naruto out. While looking at the blonde, Neji couldn't help but wonder why Itachi of all people would seek out Naruto, who posses no known bloodline limit of any sort.

_What makes him so special besides him being the son of Godaime_-sama, Neji wondered, _And how was he able to hold his grounds against two S-class missing nins when he's not even an ANBU or Jounin, let alone a Genin?_

Naruto saw the look in Neji face before the Hyuuga boy looked away. Shrugging, Naruto turned and saw Gai and Lee still engaged in the same hug as before.

"I'll be on my way now," Naruto said as he hurriedly departed before a reply could be said to him.

* * *

(End Flashback)

_Something like that ought to be outlawed_, Naruto thought as he continued on his way to school. Naruto then thought about how Jiraiya made fun of him for days for what Sarutobi Hiruzen told him about the Clan Restorations Act. Tsunade, annoyed enough by her former teammate's behavior, gave him three painful lumps on his head before knocking him unconscious. Though Tsunade knew about the act however, she wasn't in total agreement with it, especially since she didn't want Naruto to turn into a Jiraiya-copy. Hiruzen though managed to discuss this issue with her, explaining everything he told Naruto but only in more details. Reluctantly, Tsunade agreed, even though she knew both Hinata and Ino like Naruto.

While on his way to school, he walked passed a dango shop and saw a familiar woman with purple hair in a pineapple hairstyle wearing a fishnet bodysuit and a mini-skirt and tan trench coat eating some dangos. Naruto blushed upon remembering an incident that he unintentionally got himself into…

* * *

(Flashback: Five Months Ago)

Naruto was coming from his training with Jiraiya. He had already mastered the Shunshin No Jutsu and Rasengan with the use of Kage Bushin, a ninjutsu Yondaime explained to him how to perform. Months earlier Naruto learned and mastered using Kage Bushin and now he uses Kage Bushin to form his Rasengan. Because of Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto is unable to form perfect Bushins; however he can create solid Bushins and train with them, thus strengthening his skills.

Happy about the progress he was making, Naruto decided to stop by his favorite ramen shop to see Teuchi and Ayame when…

"Hey," a woman shouted, "Bring me some more of those dangos and don't be cheap with the sake!"

"Whatever Anko (age 23)," the waiter replied as he went to get her order. Meanwhile, outside, Naruto, turning to his left, went and entered the dango shop and saw Anko gulping down dangos after dangos with red bean soup and sake at the side at the table she was sitting at. Anko looked up and saw Naruto approaching her.

"Hey gaki," Anko greeted, "What do you want?"

"A moment of your time if you will," Naruto answered.

"Not interested," Anko retorted.

"You didn't even let me ask you my questions," Naruto stated. Anko smirked at him, "Am I obligated to answer them in the first place?"

"No but-"

"Then it's settled," Anko cut him off, "Now get lost you stupid maggot."

Naruto was annoyed with the older woman. Before he could say another word, the waiter came with another order of dangos and sake before setting them down on the table and walking off. Before Anko could partake of her food, Naruto jumped on the table and took the dango from her plate before crouching down to look her straight in the eyes. The older woman sent Naruto a death glare that promised hours of pain and suffering while everyone else at the other tables moved away from the duo, especially those who knew what Anko was capable of doing to those who crossed her.

Kiba, Ino and Hinata felt the bloodlust that was coming from inside the shop and went to investigate it. The trio came upon a surprising sight. Naruto was crouching down on top of a table fearlessly looking face-to-face with a female Special Jounin who was feared by almost everyone in Konoha, with her dango in his right hand. Kiba was on the verge of cracking up at Naruto's bravado while the girls looked at Naruto as if he lost his mind.

"Gaki," Anko warned, "I'll give you one chance to live and give me back my dango."

Removing and pulling his ninja mask down to his neck, Naruto shot back, "You don't scare me. I faced and seen things worse than you. And I'll leave when you at least answer a few questions I like to have answers to."

"I'm warning you," Anko said threateningly, "Give me back my dango or I'll-"

"Hey Naruto, what's up," Kiba greeted loudly as he came and smacked Naruto hard on his back, effectively knocking him off the table and into the older woman causing her to fall backward off her seat. Both Anko and Naruto fell and crashed onto the floor, landing down in a most inappropriate manner. Naruto was right on top of Anko with his lips hard pressed against hers and his tongue in her mouth, allowing him to sample the mixed taste of dango, bean soup, sake and her saliva in her mouth. Both Naruto and Anko, blushing heavily, froze in shock, completely stupefied at what just happened though unintentional on both their parts.

Hinata and Ino's eyes were as wide as dish plates as their mouths dropped like anvils upon seeing the sight. Kiba in the meantime was die-laughing with tears falling down his face while holding onto his sides. Even Akamaru snickered at the sight.

After several seconds, Anko snapped out of her stupor and fiercely shoved Naruto off her before standing back on her feet. Naruto, snapping out his own stupor, got up off the floor in time to hear Anko shout, "I'LL KILL YOU!!"

"Shit," Naruto cursed, taking her threat seriously as he took to flight and hurriedly ran out of the shop after putting his mask back on with a deranged Anko in hot pursuit of him with vipers coming out of the sleeves of her trench coat. Kiba was still cracking up at the event he instigated and witnessed before the cowering Akamaru jumped off and out of Kiba's jacket and running off from him while hoping his master will someday forgive his betrayal. That was when Kiba sensed a whole new strong bloodlust radiating from inside the shop. Slowly and fearfully, he turned to see an extremely pissed off Hinata with her Byakugan fully activated, giving off a bloodlust that would have shamed Sakura and any other Sasuke fangirl. Next to her was an enormously enraged Ino was cracking her knuckles while giving off a bloodlust matching Hinata's. The boy paled and gulped in terror as the girls looked at him.

"Oh Kiba," Hinata said with a deceptively sweet voice as she gestured to him to come over to them, "Ino and I would like to have a few words with you."

It was now Kiba's turn to dash out of the shop as Hinata and Ino chased after him like two hunters out for blood. Naruto and Kiba found themselves being chased by females, for different reasons. For Naruto, for the first time, it was by a female seeking his death for something they both knew he didn't do on purpose, and Kiba, for destroying Hinata and Ino's competing chances of giving Naruto his first kiss and having him get it from the crazy Anko who now wants him dead.

All of the bystanders looked at Naruto with sympathy as he ran down the village streets, wondering what dumb prank was he stupid enough to pull on the infamous torture and interrogation specialist of all people.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!," Anko yelled as she continued chasing him.

"HELL NO!!," Naruto yelled back before ducking from one of her vipers that dashed to bite him, "YOU'RE A DAMN LUNATIC!!"

"A LUNATIC AM I!! YOU'RE SO DEAD YOU PERVERTED BRAT!!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!! AND I'M NOT A PERVERT!!"

Naruto managed to escape Anko's wrath after running into Jiraiya and Kakashi. Naruto hid behind the two of them while Anko demanded they hand him over to her so she could deal out his just deserved death sentence. Kakashi asked Anko why she was willing to invoke Tsunade's wrath upon herself, trying to kill her son for something he didn't do on purpose. The part about Tsunade's retaliation served to gradually calm Anko down, allowing her sense of reasoning to take control. Kakashi explained that he saw what happened and stated that Naruto had no intentions for doing what he did when one his friends stupidly pushed him into her on purpose as his sense of a practical joke.

Summoning the vipers back into her trench coat sleeves, Anko grumbled to herself as she turned and stomped off away from the trio, probably back to work to find a poor victim to release her anger on. When she was out of hearing and seeing range, Kakashi and Jiraiya shuffled Naruto's head and laughed.

"I have to hand it to you Naruto," Jiraiya applauded, "You have more balls than I ever gave you credit for!! I never in my wildest dreams thought that you'd score your first kiss with a woman like Anko in the shameless manner that you did and not with a girl your age!! (With fake sniffles)…It makes me so proud!!"

"Shut up ero-jisan," Naruto replied with a heavy blush on his face, "I didn't mean to do that and you both know that!"

"Be that as it may," Kakashi teased, "But I myself would have never suspected that Anko's first real kiss would have been shared with a kid like you! My hat's off to you Naruto!"

Naruto blushed even more on hearing this, "Knock it off! It was a pure accident!"

"Was that why you enjoyed the feel of her barely covered body and the feeling of being on top of her as the dominant alpha male since she had to shove you off her," Kakashi teased, "I'm sure she enjoyed it as much as you did though she might not admit it."

"Getting the Clan Restoration Act to an early start are we," Jiraiya joked causing both Kakashi and to burst into perverted laughter while Naruto hung his head low, knowing that this was another issue, besides the Clan Restoration Act, that Jiraiya and Kakashi would never let him hear the end of.

"I think I was better off with that crazy lady trying to kill me," Naruto mumbled to himself.

* * *

(End Flashback)

From what Naruto recalled that same day from Shizune, Kiba was admitted into the hospital after being found heavily beaten and left unconscious at the hospital doors under mysterious circumstances. When Kiba was asked who attacked him, he said that he didn't have time to get a good look at them to identify his attackers. Naruto knew he was lying, but figured that for Kiba's own well being and health it was safe for him to plea amnesia. Though he fully recovered, Kiba made a mental note to never cross Hinata and Ino in any way that involved Naruto and would provoke that same result.

Later that same week, Naruto recalled, he remembered asking Kakashi for information about that particular crazy woman. Kakashi was tempted to tease him again about it, but Naruto said that he's seen the way she's been continuously mistreated by the villages for reason he couldn't understand. He told Kakashi that he heard many of the harsh and cruel names they called her, from 'Snake Whore,' 'Bitch Saddist,' 'Traitor,' 'Serpent,' the list goes on, though he could partly understand the serpent part to a degree. Naruto wanted to know why the villagers hated her so much though she's clearly a fellow Konoha nin like them. Naruto said that when he tried to approach her that day in order to get the information directly from her, Kiba pushed him into her which caused that incident to happen.

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Kakashi told Naruto some things he knew about her. He explained that her name is Mitarashi Anko, a Special Jounin in the interrogation department under Morino Ibiki's supervision, who happens to be another Special Jounin. The ANBU captain then explained that Anko was a former apprentice of Orochimaru, another worst and most hated traitor and Snake Sannin of Konoha who was caught doing horrific and illegal experimentations on fellow shinobis, men, women and children of Konoha, and on Anko as well.

He also told him that Orochimaru was seeking to unlock the secret to immortality, which was expressly taboo in the shinobi world. Those were among the many reasons why Orochimaru lost the candidacy in becoming Yondaime Hokage, Kakashi explained. Since Orochimaru's defect and disappearance from Konoha, Anko became among the most unpopular, hated and feared figures in the entire village and that only a hand full of people like Kurenai, Sandaime, himself and a few others see her as a fellow Konoha nin and not as a traitor or representation of Orochimaru.

Naruto couldn't help but feel bad about the type of life Anko is forced to live, even though Kakashi told him that she brushes everyone off and tells her harassers to piss off. Naruto made some attempts to befriend Anko, going as far as apologizing for the kiss incident, even though he did secretly enjoyed it and wouldn't openly admit it. At first, Anko found his offer of friendship as his idea of a joke since she remembered her encounter with Naruto that was still fresh in her memory; along with the fact that Kakashi and Ibiki teased her about it a few times much to her aggravation. However, she saw that he was being serious about being friends with her in spite of her reputation, which shocked her to no end since every parent in the village always pulled their children away from her as though she was the walking plague or a curse. Not wanting to lose the opportunity to at make another friend, Anko accepted on the basis that they were on starting on an acquaintance level.

* * *

Anko looked up from her plate of dangos and saw Naruto staring at her while he zoned out.

"What are you staring at, gaki," Anko smirked, causing Naruto to snap out his train of thoughts before he waving her good-bye and walking off to continue on his way to the academy.

While going on his way, he turned and looked back at the Hokage Monument that now had Tsunade's face on it, right next to Minato's. Ironic really, Naruto thought: father and mother, Yondaime and Godaime, side-by-side together in all their glory facing the city. Or that was supposed be the case had it not been for a certain incident.

* * *

(Flashback: A Week Ago)

Naruto was returning back to Konoha with Jiraiya after a three month absence. Three months ago, Tsunade signed an official document that was given to Iruka and the academy headmaster explaining Naruto's leave of absence and his return before the Genin exam. The document however didn't mention Naruto's training sessions with Jiraiya, but mentioned some special educating he was going to undergo outside of Konoha for a while. Though she was reluctant to let him leave however, she knew that it was for the best since he requested that he leave the village for a short while and see new things while continuing his training with Jiraiya.

Jiraiya and Naruto approached the two Jounins who standing at their post by the towering doors leading into the village. Naruto though notice that the Hokage Monument now had his mother's face on it. That was when a fox-like smile formed on his face.

"State your name and business here," the first Jounin said. Jiraiya snorted at this and said, "What do you mean? There are two of us standing in front of you guys and you both should know who we are by now."

"It's just protocols Jiraiya-sama," the second Jounin said, "But either your companion is invisible or he or she was sent to the next life."

Jiraiya tuned to see that Naruto was no longer with him.

"Damn! Where did that gaki disappear to?"

Jiraiya ran pass the jounin guards and started his search for Naruto. He at first though that he'd head for his favorite ramen stand Ichiraku; but he was surprised to see that he hadn't appeared there at all. Ayame (age 16) and her father Teuchi told Jiraiya to tell Naruto to come and greet them later after he was found.

* * *

(Later At The Hokage Tower)

Tsunade was in her office taking a break from her paperwork. Opening the draw of her desk, she pulled out a bottle of sake and a small cup and poured herself a drink. She was happy that her little Naru-chan was coming home today. Sure he kept in touch with her but that didn't replace the thought of seeing him in person and hugging him. She sipped her drink merrily…

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!"

The Slug Sannin spewed her drink out before seeing Shizune and several other Jounins behind her rushing into the office.

"What is it," Tsunade barked loudly and indignantly.

"It's an emergency," Shizune said, "The Hokage Monument! Someone is vandalizing it in paint."

Sighing, Tsunade got up from off her seat and head out of the office to the roof of the Hokage tower with Shizune and the other Jounins following after her. Upon reaching outside, their ears came to hear loud fits of laughter coming from the villagers and other ninjas. Tsunade and Shizune with the other Jounins stood on the roof and looked over at the Hokage Monument to see what it was that got everyone in an uproar of laughter. Needless to say, the Godaime's eyes widened upon the seeing the condition the monument was now in.

Painted next to the face of Senju Hashirama, the Shodaime was a large graffiti of a Icha-Icha Paradise book with a hormonal half-naked kunoichi being chased by a horny half-dressed shinobi; this was followed by the face of the Shodaime being painted in way that made him appear to be scowling at the book. Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime, his face was painted in a way to make you think he was sweat-dropping at the sight of the book.

Sarutobi Hiruzen's face was painted in a way that made him the way he used to look like when he was much younger. However there was redness painted on his cheeks making it seem that he was blushing from the sight of the book as he looked away.

Namikaze Minato's face was painted in a fashion that made him look like he was annoyed at Hiruzen's facial expression.

Finally, Tsunade's face was painted beautifully making her look like an authentic geisha; however she was painted in a way to make her look completely appalled at the book.

The sight of the graffiti representing that adult series alone being painted at the side of the monument was enough to make Tsunade's blood boil. Hiruzen, who was also on the roof, was also cracking up with several others at the scene he was seeing; knowing only one person had the audacity to pull something like this off. The culprit of this offense, whose face was completely masked from sight, was still standing on the scaffold of the monument.

The offender boasted, "Am I not a genius of expression?!"

"You're in a world of trouble!! That's what you're in," Tsunade loudly retorted before she ordered the Jounins to apprehend the culprit and bring him before her. Complying the Jounins went in pursuit of the culprit who suddenly took off his mask and revealed himself.

"NAARRUUUTTOOOO!!," Tsunade yelled.

"Uh Oh," Naruto said as he speedily jumped off the scaffold and jumped from roof to roof the house near the monument before landing on the streets commencing a chase between him and the Jounins after him.

"Naruto," yelled one of the Jounins, "What the hell have you done!?"

"You're not going to get away with this!!"

Naruto speedily started jumping from roof to roof as the Jounins continued yelling and chasing after him.

"Ha Ha!! Oh shut the hell up already," Naruto said, "None of you and I mean no one can stoop to this level of low!! But I can, 'cause I'm the greatest!!"

The Jounins continued their pursuit, not realizing that Naruto gave them the slip with a camouflaging sheet.

"That was too easy," Naruto smiled brightly. However this was short lived when…

"OI GAAAKKIIIII!!"

Naruto jumped and turned to see Jiraiya standing behind him with a serious expression.

"What was that for," Naruto barked, "Ero-jisan?!"

"You have an interesting way of announcing your return," Jiraiya retorted, before smiling lecherously, "Though I like the idea of you advertising my book for me, and on the Hokage Monument of all places!! Gaki you have my utmost respects!!"

"And my wrath to go along with it!"

Both Naruto and Jiraiya turned to see a fuming Tsunade running after them at lightning speed.

"OH CRAP!!," Naruto and Jiraiya panicked before running away from her in fear for their safety.

* * *

(End Flashback)

Luckily the monument didn't need any actual clean up since it turned out that the paints Naruto used were vanishing paints that would only last for two hours before completely crumpling away, returning the monument back to its original glory. In spite of this, Tsunade had Naruto clean the side of the monument that had her face on it. She was upset that Naruto pulled such a juvenile stunt and not allowing her to give him the 'welcome back' she wanted to give him. Still, she was happy that Naruto came back from his absence unharmed and in one piece. Jiraiya though had to hide from Tsunade for a while since she wanted to inflict some serious injuries on him for 'corrupting' her son and making him into a pervert.

Hiruzen and many others though thought that the stunt Naruto pulled was a well needed prank since the village had been awfully quiet and a bit dull without his mischief going around giving everyone something to laugh and cheer at. It also served to scrutinize their security seeing how Naruto was able to pull off such a major prank right under their noses without alerting everyone that he was back.

Naruto, finally realizing that he was going to be late, now started running to the academy.

* * *

(At The Academy)

Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura and everyone else were already there as Iruka started the session. He looked around and saw that everyone was accounted for, everyone but one person.

"You'd think that as rookie of the year he'd be here first if not on time for something as important as this," Iruka said, "Where is Naruto?"

As if on cue the door open and closed behind the boy who entered the class.

"Hey Iruka-sensei," Naruto greeted, "Sorry I'm late. I lost my way on memory lane."

_He's becoming as tacky as Kakashi_, Iruka thought before studying Naruto's new appearance like everyone else. Needless to say, the Chuunin was shocked at how Naruto now looks like, or more like who Naruto now looks like.

Naruto turned to the body of students and was greeted by everyone staring at his new appearance. He saw how the girls were practically gawking at him with hearts in their eyes, seeing that this was their first time to ever see his face without that ninja mask and that his long hair and new clothes makes him like a junior Yondaime Hokage. Sakura even blushed at the sight of him when…

**"DON'T STARE AT HIM LIKE SOME STUPID NARUTO FANGIRL!!," inner Sakura scolded, "HE'S JUST DRESSING UP LIKE THAT TO SHOW OFF FOR ACHIEVING THE STATUS AS ROOKIE OF THE YEAR TO MAKE SASUKE-KUN JEALOUS!!"**

Sakura seemed to have accepted that reasoning, as she pulled her eyes away from Naruto and over to Sasuke, who appeared to be frowning at the appearance Naruto gave himself.

_Making himself look like Yondaime_, Sasuke thought, _If that idiot has a death wish, all he had to do was dress in a bright orange jumpsuit that screamed 'Here I am!! Kill me!!'_

Kiba and Chouji gave Naruto two thumbs up while Shikamaru thought blonde's new appearance was just troublesome. Shino just nodded his head to Naruto in acknowledgement. Ino and Hinata both smiled and blushed at the sight of him before glaring at the other girls staring dreamily at him. Two days earlier they frowned at him for the stunt he pulled on the Hokage Monument in putting graffiti of Icha Icha Paradise next to the monument. But they eventually forgave him and right they were thinking about how his new looks made him look as handsome as his father before telling themselves that he looks even better.

Naruto went and took his regular seat between Ino and Hinata.

"O…Ohayo N-Na…Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered shyly for the first in a long while.

"I love your new looks," Ino praised, "It makes you look really sexy!"

"Ye-Yes Naruto-kun…," Hinata said as she shyly fidgeted her two index fingers together, "…Your new style is most…charming."

"Thanks," Naruto blushed, "I was saving these clothes until I became a Genin."

"But they make you look more like a Jounin instead of a Genin," Sakura said, "Isn't that illegal?"

"Shut up Forehead," Ino barked in Naruto's defense, "Don't get me started about talking about your idea of fashion!"

"Mind your own business Ino-Pig," Sakura shot back.

"FOREHEAD!!"

"INO-PIG!!"

"FOREHEAD!!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!!," Iruka yelled silencing the two girls. Sakura and Ino stuck their tongues out at each other before looking away from each other. Naruto and Hinata sweated-dropped at time, as did Iruka.

_I see now why Naruto always hid his face underneath that mask_…, Iruka sighed before grabbing everyone's attention again for his final lecture to them as their sensei. While giving his speech about life as a shinobi, Naruto's mind zoned out, remembering the incident that took place three days ago. The traitorous Chuunin Mizuki tried to trick him into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, telling him that he could go beyond being a mere rookie of the year and attain real powers through the use of that scroll no one is allowed to read. Naruto pretended to buy into it, before informing Tsunade about it and staging Mizuki's arrest.

That same night, Tsunade gave Naruto a scroll covered with a genjutsu to look exactly like the forbidden scroll before he ran off to meet Mizuki at the designated location. Mizuki arrived at the scene and attempted to steal the 'forbidden scroll' from Naruto, before Iruka and a team of Chuunins and Jounins arrived surrounded the two. The 'forbidden scroll' was dispelled to reveal a different and smaller scroll, which was actually a warrant for Mizuki's arrest and a documentation for him to be brought to Ibiki for interrogation. Mizuki put up a fight, but being outnumbered and outmatched, the fight was short lived.

Naruto could only wonder what horrors Mizuki had to face while in Ibiki's custody. A moment later Iruka finally got to the part everyone was waiting for; Team pairings and the Jounin instructors…

* * *

**Looks like everyone is anxious about who their teams members and Jounin instructors will be. Who'll be paired with Naruto and who'll be assigned to him as his Jounin instructor? Find out next time.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Elite Genin

**Chapter Seventeen: "Elite Genin"**

* * *

(Two Days Earlier; At The Hokage Tower)

Tsunade was sitting at her desk with her elbow resting on the desk as her hand held her head up. She was beside herself in frustration as Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma argued over a particular issue…

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said, "All I'm saying is that I would be best suited as a Jounin instructor for Naruto. Unlike Kurenai and Asuma, I've known Naruto for the longest time and I know his strengths and weaknesses, therefore I would know how to assist in his training and strengthening his abilities. And since Naruto is a most advanced Genin, he would also be a great asset in aiding in the training and developments of his fellow Genins."

"Kakashi," Kurenai countered, "You already have the Uchiha prodigy, the second best of this year's Genin class, on your Genin cell. Having Naruto placed on your team would not only throw the academic balance off but it would demonstrate unfair favoritism. Plus many Jounins are aware that you spoil Naruto and there's no doubt that you'll give him more attention than the others. Naruto would do well should I be allowed to have him on my Genin cell."

"And what reasons would you have for that," Kakaski challenged. Kurenai replied, "I've seen first hand how Hinata have gradually changed from the way she used to be because of her association with Naruto. Before, she was always too timid and hesitant to give her all. Also she used to get depressed really fast and allowed whatever negativity others said and thought of her get to her. But over the course of time, Hinata, through association and friendship with Naruto, managed to break through those hindrances and gradually mold herself into the person she worked so hard to become. Even Hiashi and the main house of the Hyuuga clan have acknowledged her changes."

"So you solely intend to use Naruto as a means to give Hinata a motivational boost," Kakashi asked.

"Of course not," Kurenai retorted, "That wouldn't be fair on my part. Since his genjutsu abilities aren't as strong as his ninjutsu and taijutsu, I can do well in training him in that field."

"Kurenai," Asuma interjected, "Unlike you and Kakashi, Naruto's elemental affinity is Wind like myself. Therefore I would be a great asset in training him in developing his elemental affinity and teaching him how to use it in combat."

"Asuma," Kakashi countered, "You're the most laid back among the Jounins and that wouldn't do well for Naruto's development."

The argument continued among the three Jounins. Kakashi recently stepped down from ANBU captain to Jounin since he was the only person capable of teaching Sasuke how to use the Sharingan eye. Tsunade saw how each Jounin had reasons for wanting her son on their Genin cell. In all honesty, she never expected that the topic of her son being placed on the Genin cell would have caused so much trouble. As the argument continued, her patience was slowly declining.

After several more minutes, Tsunade was about to say something to end the dispute when the door to her office opened, revealing Sarutobi, Homura and Koharu entering the office. The three Jounins stopped arguing after seeing the Sandaime and his two former teammates entering the room with a few documents in their hands.

"It's clear that a dispute of some sort has occurred here," Sarutobi said, stating the obvious.

"My son is the topic at hand…," Tsunade sighed, "Evidently these three have a difference as to why one of them ought to be Naruto's Jounin instructor."

"I see," Sandaime said, "In all accounts, Homura, Koharu and I have studied the records of this year's Genins and reviewed them carefully. Based on what the three of us reviewed, there will be a few minor changes and adjustments, which we will discuss with all of you in detail right now."

"What adjustments and changes will occur Sarutobi-sensei," Tsunade inquired.

"For starters," Sarutobi said, "Naruto will be-"

* * *

(The Following Day)

Anko was summoned into the Hokage office for a new assignment. From what she was told it was an important one. As she made her way to the office, she pasted a gleeful smile on her face, expecting a very dangerous mission that had to be done.

_I wonder what my mission will be_, Anko thought excitedly, _An A-rank mission in another village! Possibly even an S-rank mission in hunting down a missing nin! Being promoted to ANBU and assigned to a secret mission! Oh the possibilities! I can't wait!_

Anko entered the office to see Tsunade and Sandaime waiting for her in the office.

"Anko," Sandaime greeted, "How nice of you to arrive here a little earlier than expected."

"Tsunade-sama said that she had an assignment for me that was most important," Anko explained, "So I came as soon as I could to say that I accept the mission."

Both Tsunade and Sarutobi blinked on hearing this.

"Anko," Tsunade said questionably, "Don't you at least want to know what the assignment entails before deciding to accept it?"

"I already said I accept whatever important mission it is," Anko stated, "I give you my word! So out with it already!"

"Alright," Tsunade said as she handed Anko the folder, "But remember, I'm holding you to your word."

Anko took the folder from Tsunade and reviewed the documents in it. To say that her expression came to a crash would have been an understatement.

"You can't be serious," Anko exclaimed in disbelief, "You can't expect me to-"

"You already accepted the assignment Anko and you're being held to your word," Tsunade sternly interjected, "Perhaps next time you'd do better to hear the assignment out first."

"B…But…," Anko mentally slapped herself several times for setting her hopes up too high. Her new assignment wasn't what she had in mind at all.

"Why don't you take the time to review the files in that folder," Sandaime suggested, "You'll find them quite interesting."

The Special Jounin sighed to herself knowing that she placed herself into a position that was now too late to go back on. She left the office with the folder in hand and closed the door behind her while grumbling unintelligent utterances. When she was out of the office, Tsunade turned to her former sensei and asked, "Are you sure it was a wise decision to assign Anko that assignment?"

"Anko is the only Special Jounin with the capacity to see that assignment through," Sandaime said, "Plus, judging from what I've observed from their earlier interactions, she could use the companionship."

* * *

(Present Time)

Naruto looked around the class as he studied a couple of the Genins in the class. His eyes fell on Sasuke, the remaining Uchiha who was driven by his hatred and rage to surpass his infamous brother. Naruto couldn't deny that Sasuke had done very well in physical and book work. The young Uchiha's abilities were known throughout Konoha, as well as his rivalry with Godaime's son. Sasuke was viewed as the implantation to a fading clan. Many pitied him, yet admired him for his strength.

The blond then turned his attention to the pinked haired Genin obsessed with Sasuke, this being Sakura, the girl who he admitted has an unbelievable mind. Sakura constantly received high marks on written exams throughout the year, her physical exams however at best were average.

Moving on, Naruto turned his eyes to Shikamaru, a Genin who is a master strategist and a brilliant thinker. Naruto accepted Shikamaru's ability in creating strategies is unmatched; however his reputation as a lazy bum corresponds his genius-status.

Going to the next Genin, the blond shinobi looked over at Shino, who is a quiet and stoic boy, and according to rumor, is considered a genius in logic within his own clan.

Meanwhile, Sasuke meditated on the puzzle that was Naruto. The young Uchiha prided himself in his abilities as a shinobi, and to have Naruto, the village comedian, academically outdo him, the Uchiha genius, shamed him. As a shinobi, Sasuke understood that information about the enemy was an essential part of battle. He would need to find out more about Naruto, he concluded.

Everyone was happy to finally be out of the academy. It meant that they were adults now, and that they would never have to sit around anymore listening to boring lectures about life as a ninja or what weapons one can use in the battlefield. They would be doing adventurous missions and saving people's lives now. Naruto smiled on at all of the new friends and potential allies he had made during the passed few years, proud of their achievements.

_That old geezer was right_, Naruto thought, _Attending the academy had its advantages in spite of my advanced abilities._

"Listen carefully as I read out your designated teams and your Jounin instructors," Iruka said as he looked at all of Genins as they quietly waited for him to continue. Sakura was hoping to be placed on Sasuke's team while Ino and Hinata were both hoping to be paired with Naruto. Shikamaru had a bored expression while Chouji was munching on potato chips. Sasuke simply crossed him arms in disinterest, thinking that whomever is to be paired with him will only serve to slow him down in his desired goals to make advancements to defeat Naruto and ultimately kill Itachi.

Iruka announced the pairings of the other teams and eventually got to the seventh.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Sai, this year's dead last since he started attending the academy later than usual. Your Jounin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura practically jumped off her seat shouting happily and yelling things like true love prevails. Some of the girls were disappointed that they didn't get paired with Sasuke, however some of the other girls were hoping to be paired with this year's rookie of the year, Naruto.

_I wasn't paired with Sasuke_, Naruto thought, _I should have seen that one coming, though I wish I could have had Kakashi-niisan. At least I won't have to put up with someone who takes pleasure in calling me "dobe" when he knows I'm anything but that._

_Naruto-kun hasn't been paired with anyone yet_, Ino thought happily, _That means I still have a chance to be on his team!_

Hinata was thinking on the same line as Ino when…

"Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata. Your Jounin instructor will be Yuhi Kurenai."

Shino looked indifferent while Kiba was a bit nervous about Hinata being on his team, especially after he recalled what she and Ino did to him after the prank he pulled on Naruto and Anko. Hinata though looked completely dejected as if her whole world came to a crash.

_Does this mean I won't get to work with Naruto-kun_, Hinata thought sadly while on the verge of tears. Naruto saw the look on Hinata's face. He saw that she was really hoping to be paired with him and in truth he was really hoping that was going to happen. He was really disappointed at this.

_Damn it_, Naruto thought, _I was really setting my hopes up that it was going to be me, Hina-chan and-_

"Team 9 is still active as a team of Genins. Therefore, the new Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino. Your Jounin instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi."

_WWHHAAAAAAATT!_, Naruto thought angrily. Two of the girls he wanted to be paired with were paired with other teams. Ino's head slumped down just as sad as Hinata's. Ino didn't know whether to cry or burst out and yell at Iruka.

_This isn't fair_, Ino and Hinata thought, both wanting to be paired with the son of Yondaime. Shikamaru and Chouji grinned at each other, seeing that they were teamed together.

**_Sakura gets to be on the same team with the guy she's crazy for_, inner Ino yelled, _And I'm denied the privilege to be paired with the guy I really like! It's so not fair!_**

Naruto looked around and realized something…

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto spoke as calmly as possible while trying to hold his own anger inside of himself, "Why wasn't my team announced?"

"Well Naruto," Iruka explained, "According to this, you weren't assigned to any Genin team."

"What the hell," Naruto said in outrage. All of the Genins were surprised about this revelation. Naruto, not knowing what else to use to release his rage on, pulled his hair together from the back before pulling out a kunai and with one strong swipe, slashing off the long hair from his head. Everyone was shocked and speechless as Naruto's unexpected action. Slamming the sliced off hair down on his desk, he stood up indignantly, "Why the hell wasn't I assigned to a Genin team?"

"…Let me explain," Iruka sighed, "Normally the best in the graduating class is paired with the dead last of the class in order to balance the teams out. However, based on what the Hokage was willing to explain to me, she said that Sasuke is to be your replacement as the best Genin on Team 7."

Naruto was doing his best to control his indignation as he held his kunai tightly. Sasuke however had a most rare wide grin on his face, making Sakura and his other fangirls look at him dreamily.

"I always knew that in time you'd be seen as the dead last that you are Naruto," Sasuke mocked arrogantly, "In fact you're worst. At least the real dead last was given a team. I can't believe that what befell you just now came at a most fitting occasion."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a tempting desire to throw the kunai at Sasuke's direction when…

'**Don't lose your temper Naruto,' Yondaime warned, 'It's exactly what that fool is trying to get you to do! Don't stoop to his level! I'm very sure that Tsunade has a very good reason for this unexpected arrangement. She is the Hokage and knowing her, she wouldn't do anything without first looking at everything from every angle possible. It would be in your best interest to discuss the matter with her and not do something reckless that you'd later regret! Don't give Sasuke the satisfaction of getting a desired reaction out of you!'**

Those words from his sealed father served to calm Naruto down as he placed his kunai back in its compartment in his pants. The anger once present on Naruto's face cooled down as he took a couple of breaths to calm himself down. Hinata and Ino looked at Sasuke with contempt. They couldn't understand what Sakura and the other girls saw in that jerk.

"Was there anything else you were told Iruka-sensei," Naruto asked with coolness. Iruka was surprised that Naruto managed to calm down and not retaliate against Sasuke who insulted him openly in front of the class. Kiba and the rest of the students were expecting Naruto to lash out against Sasuke who insinuated that his mother finally saw her son as the idiot he always is. They were amazed that he did the complete opposite of what they expected him to do.

_He managed to steam his anger enough to allow reasoning to take effect. It's surprising seeing the situation_, seeing Naruto's calming demeanor, Iruka continued, "The Hokage explained that you'll be given a different kind of training as the first "Elite Genin" of the graduation class of Genins."

Naruto now had a surprised and puzzled expression on his face. The grin on Sasuke's face vanished on hearing that title given to Naruto.

"Elite Genin," Sasuke asked.

"That's right," Iruka replied, "Based on Naruto's records and assessment, he was given the new Elite Genin title and his training will be discussed with him with the Hokage after the other Genin teams were assigned."

The class couldn't believe what they were hearing and neither could Sasuke, who now looked outraged by this.

"How come Naruto gets special training and not Sasuke or anyone else," Sakura asked, "Is it because he's Tsunade-sama's son?"

"No Sakura," Iruka replied sternly, "Such favoritism would not be tolerated by this village's shinobi standards. It was a recommendation made by two village advisors and Sandaime-sama after they evaluated Naruto's and everyone else's records here. All of you were selected and assigned to specific specialized teams based on your capabilities which your Jounin instructors will explain to you all in more detail after they arrive here a little later today."

"Is there more for us to know," Naruto asked. Iruka looked at the young Genin and simply smiled at the blonde haired kid, as he had unknowingly wormed his way into the teacher's once hardened heart. Naruto didn't gloat about his own accomplishments or that he outdid Sasuke, and he wasn't egotistical.

"For them yes," Iruka smiled, "But as for you, you may leave now to discuss your new training with the Hokage in person. There's nothing more for me to tell you except good luck and congratulations on receiving the honorary title as Elite Genin. Believe me when I say that you've earned it Naruto."

"Thank you," Naruto said as he left his desk and started walking from his desk towards the door. The class watched as Naruto calmly exited the class before closing the door behind him and leaving his cut off hair on his desk. After he left the classroom, one of the girls in the class remembering the slashed off hair Naruto left behind said, "I want Naruto's beautiful golden locks!"

The girl rose off her seat and ran to grab the pile of hair on the desk when another girl came up and attempted to grab the slashed blond hair, "Hands off hussy! They're mine!"

"No they're mine," a third girl yelled as they and a couple of other girls minus Sakura, Ino and Hinata started arguing about who gets to keep Naruto's once long hair. Sasuke looked at the bickering girls in disgust, wondering how females like them ever made it as Genins. He was surprised that neither Hinata or Ino started arguing with the other girls about keeping something as useless as Naruto's hair. Iruka and the other boys in the class room sweat-dropped at the scene.

"Fangirls are so troublesome," Shikamaru commented, "They argue and fight over the most trivial of nonsense!"

**_That's just stupid_, inner Sakura said, _I can't believe they're fighting over something as dumb as Naruto's hair. Now if it were Sasuke's hair, then that would have been something worth fighting over and winning!_**

* * *

(At The Hokage Tower)

Tsunade was doing some paperwork when…

"Kaa-chan," Naruto said as he entered the office with Shizune behind him. Tsunade looked up from her desk to see her son looking at her with a straight face. She was taken by surprise to see that his hair was cut short by a razor of some sort, although a bit sloppily.

"What happened to your hair," Tsunade asked.

"I was in need of a new style after coming from the academy," came Naruto reply.

"I take it that you found out that you weren't assigned to a Genin team," Tsunade said.

"That's for sure," Naruto retorted, "If anything, I was really hoping to be paired with either Hinata or Ino. In truth I was hoping to have been teamed with both of them!"

Tsunade sighed as the rubbed her temples. She suspected that Naruto was going to react like this.

"Naruto," Tsunade said calmly, "I know that you're upset at me and Sandaime-sama for not assigning you to a Genin team, but you must see the bigger picture."

Naruto knew his mother; she only uses his full name when she's about to discuss something of high importance or if he was being scolded for something. Since he wasn't being scolded, he saw that whatever she was going to say was important.

"Yes Kaa-chan," Naruto asked calmly, "What's this bigger picture seeing that I'm in the dark about all this? I would like to be enlightened please."

Tsunade, happy that her son was rational, explained, "Sarutobi-sensei and his two former teammates assisted in arranging the Genin teams. Seeing the students who graduated at the academy this year, he, Homura, Koharu and I divided them in a way to create specialized teams of ninjas. Team 7 is to be specialized as an attack unit, Team 8 is to be specialized as a reconnaissance unit, and Team 10 is to be specialized as an investigation unit."

"That's logical," Naruto admitted, "But what about this Elite Genin title I was given?"

"For one thing," Tsunade made clear, "You're not an ordinary Genin like the rest of them. You're the Elite Genin at Sannin level and you're too advanced and experienced for them. They wouldn't be able to keep up with you and you would have ended up having to slow down drastically for them to keep up. Something like that would hinder you greatly in your own development."

"Couldn't I in some way assisted in their training if I were assigned to one of their teams," Naruto asked.

"That's what Kakashi argued about," Tsunade said, "He, Kurenai and Asuma were here in my office two days earlier arguing over who'd have you in their Genin cell. They had their own reasons as to why one of them should have you in their team; though I have to admit that some of their reasoning was quite appealing. In truth Naru-chan, you can pretty much fit into any of the Genin cell divisions. Still, Sarutobi-sensei and I had something else in mind for you than for you to perform the same Genin-level training you've already completed years earlier, which would be both a waste of time and productivity."

"…," Naruto remained silent as he listened. Seeing that her son wasn't arguing, Tsunade continued, "Aside the earlier reasons why Ino and Hinata were assigned to different teams, those two girls need to be focused on training to become the next generation of kunoichis of Konoha. Were they to have been paired with you, they would have been too side-tracked in trying to develop a romance with you seeing that they know _who_ you are and what your responsibilities are as the last Namikaze. And don't act like you haven't noticed how they've been behaving around you over the passed year."

"I can vouch for that," Shizune said, speaking up for the first time after a long period of silence, "Those two girls have been seen almost everywhere with you Naruto."

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Naruto joked. Shizune cleared her throat, "…It's not that Naru-otouto. But Tsunade-sama, Sandaime-sama and I have taken this matter into careful consideration for everyone's benefits. Both Ino and Hinata have to be balanced in the time they spend with you and devote some of their energy and resources in honing their skills as ninjas and working with others. Also it'll allow them to develop and strengthen their familial jutsus."

"I honestly can't argue with that point," Naruto said. Tsunade spoke, "Plus Kurenai was the one who especially requested to have Hinata on her Genin team. I expected this seeing how Kurenai has always been a mother figure to Hinata."

Naruto was well aware of this fact since he's seen how often Kurenai came around the Hyuuga mansion and train Hinata.

"I'm sure that there could have been another female Jounin who could have helped Hinata out in that department," Naruto said.

"Maybe but Kurenai was very adamant on it," Tsunade retorted, "And speaking of female Jounins, one particular Jounin was assigned to you."

"And who would that be," Naruto inquired, and as if on cue, the office door opened and entered was a most familiar female figure who smiled her trademark grin.

"Anko-chan?," Naruto said.

"Nice to see you too, gaki," Anko said, "Looks like we're going to be spending more time together little man."

"I'm not little," Naruto retorted, "And it'll be wise for you not to underestimate me like Itachi."

Anko wanted to go up to him and whack him across the head, but she didn't want to risk her safety with Tsunade being present in the room.

"Naruto," Tsunade said, "Although you're not on a three-man Genin cell, you will however be assigned to work with Teams 7, 8 and 10 from time to time doing D and C rank missions. Your training though will be different from theirs."

"How so," Naruto inquired.

"I'll explain that," Anko spoke, "In reviewing your records, I've acknowledged that since you were eight years old you had a habit in setting up excellent pranks on many of the Chuunins, Jounins and some of the ANBU and with methods of escaping from them. You still have that habit and it's common knowledge to everyone in the village."

"Where are you getting at," Naruto asked.

"Where I'm getting at," Anko explained, "Is that you have a gift in infiltration, setting up traps against unsuspecting shinobis of various levels and you're a very good escape artist. I would like to assist you in developing those skills of yours. They could be most useful when battling enemy ninjas."

"Alongside this," Shizune interjected, "Tsunade-sama recommended that since you're also training as a medic nin that you start training at the hospital as well, working alongside me in the operating and examination rooms."

"So basically I have two female Jounins to work with," Naruto interpreted, "But how will I be able to do all those things? Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"I figured you'd say that Naruto," spoke an aged voice filled with experience. Everyone turned to see Sandaime and Jiraiya enter the room before closing the door behind him.

"Oi jiisan, ero-jisan," Naruto greeted. Sandaine said, "We're happy to see you too Naruto. I'm sure that by now they've explained to you about the type of training you'll being undergoing and I'm sure that it sounds rather overwhelming. But I know of a method that can help you as you train with both Shizune and Anko."

"What would that be," the blonde asked.

"Make a Kage Bushin and I'll have Jiraiya demonstrate it," Sandaime said. Doing as he was told Naruto created a Kage Bushin in the exactly likeness of himself. Anko was shocked at seeing this.

"He's able to perform a Jounin level kinjutsu," Anko asked in surprise. To the others in the room, this was common knowledge.

"Yes Anko," Sandaime answered, "Unlike most ninjas, Naruto possesses massive quantities of chakra and is unable to create regular Bushins. His chakra however allows him to perform higher rank jutsus. If someone else his age learned that jutsu, they might be able to create two if not three Kage Bunshins before losing consciousness due to chakra exhaustion. But Naruto can create dozens without looking even the slightest bit tired."

Anko said nothing more as she processed the information though she found it hard to swallow.

_Is this kid suppose to be Itachi's replacement_, Anko wondered as Jiraiya placed his arm around the solid clone's shoulders and escorted him outside of the office away from everyone's hearing ears after closing the door behind them and walking some feet away.

After few moments later, Naruto's face turned crimson as his gaze lowered to the floor, unable to look Anko straight in the eyes. His mother and sister saw this and wondered what just happened. Jiraiya stepped back into the room after dispelling the clone moments ago. Seeing the look on Naruto's face, it was confirmed that it was a success. Tsunade looked at her former teammate questionably.

"What just happened and what did you do," Tsunade she interrogated.

"Teaching Naruto a new trick," Jiraiya said with a grin, "I took his Kage Bunshin out of listening range before saying anything, and yet he knew exactly what I said after the clone was punched out of existence."

It was starting to dawn on the blonde what being taught to him. Sandaime elaborated, "Whatever Naruto's Kage Bunshins sees, hears, smells or experiences is transferred into him immediately after they puff out of existence. This makes them most useful for fighting, scouting, and training, especially with the massive amounts of chakra he possesses. If Naruto have a Kage Bunshin work on mastering a jutsu, all the progress it makes is transfered to him once it's canceled.

"Use ten Kage Bunshins…and you have ten Naruto's. He could do things that would take weeks in a single day! Naruto can use Kage Bushin to study and train with Shizune while Naruto himself trains with Anko. He can use the memory of those clones to practice, if he has the chakra to maintain enough clones he could progress much faster. It would also increase his stamina and chakra reserves.

"The only drawback is the experience exhaustion he'll undergo by the sudden mental impact of absorbing the clones' memories and experiences. Depending on the amount of Kage Bushins he uses and what he has them do for whatever amount of time, Naruto could either feel very tired or completely fall unconscious immediately after absorbing the clones' memories and experiences."

Naruto took the moment to process everything that was being explained to him and everyone else.

"Great," Naruto said after a long period of silence, "I can multi-task simultaneously and relish in its benefits! That's so cool!"

"Yes but don't go bragging to the other Genins about this," Sandaime advised. Naruto nodded before making another Kage Bushin and instructing the clone that 'he' was to accompany Shizune to begin their new medical training while he go with Anko to start his other training. With everything cleared up, Tsuade dismissed everyone from her office before returning back to her paperwork. Before Jiraiya left, Tsunade asked, "Just what was it you told my son?"

"Nothing important," Jiraiya said rather quickly before exiting the room speedily. Tsunade saw that she was now alone in the office. Sighing, she stood up to look out the window to view the village before her.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Shizune and the Naruto clone went on their way to the hospital while Naruto and Anko went elsewhere as they exited the Hokage tower. While heading to their destination, Anko said, "Hey gaki, you might want to get your new hairstyle fixed up. It looks like crap from where I'm seeing it."

"I'll let Shizune-neechan fix it later today," Naruto retorted. A moment later, a thought came to the older woman's mind.

"Out of curiosity, what was it that Jiraiya-sama told you that made it hard for you to look at me?"

Naruto didn't really want to answer that question, knowing fully well how Anko would more than likely react on hearing his answer.

"Nothing significant really," Naruto said though the color on his face betrayed him.

"Don't lie to me kid," Anko said, "I wasn't made a Special Jounin by being stupid! Now if we're to be working together, I want the truth from you. Now tell me what was it that he said?"

Naruto looked at the older woman nervously before answering, "He said that you don't wear bra or panties under that fishnet body suit of yours and how very lucky I was to be getting _private_ lessons from you considering what happened between us several months ago."

Anko was seething and fuming on hearing that. But her anger wasn't directed at Naruto this time, but at a certain older man. At that moment she was wondering in just how many ways could she hurt this man when another idea came to her mind.

"He said that huh," Anko said, before a sinister smile appeared on her face, "Well now, that give me an idea for your first test."

"A test," Naruto asked questionably.

"That's right," Anko confirmed, "All new Genins are given a test by their Jounin instructor to see if they're truly fit to be ninjas. If they fail, they're sent back to the academy."

"You won't get me to go back."

"Good. Now your test will be against a certain shinobi. Beating him won't be an easy feat. You'll have three hours to come up with a way to bring about his down fall."

"Who's the target," Naruto asked.

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

Jiraiya was walking through the forest by himself in hopes to find some young women bathing and playing by the river. As he made his way through the forest, his ears heard distinctive sounds that sounded like anything but two people training together. Letting his lecherous nature take control of him, he quietly followed the direction from where the sounds were coming. When he finally arrived on the scene, he hid behind the bushes and peeked at the sight. His eyes widened in shock and giddiness upon seeing the sight. Before him were Anko and Naruto, both of whom were holding each other romantically as though they were having a secret love affair.

"Damn that kid works fast," Jiraiya thought with a perverted smile as he pulled out his pen and notepad to write down ideas for what he hopes would be a next best seller for his novel series. Moments later Naruto asked mischievously, "Anko-sensei, is what ero-jisan said about you not wearing bra or panties true?"

"There's only one way to see if what he says is true or not," Anko replied seductively as she released an ever eager Naruto, "I think I'll start my first lesson in showing you the works and wonders of a kunoichi's body."

After saying that Anko took a few steps away from Naruto before she slowly removed her trench coat and threw it to the side before starting the process of slowly undoing her mini-skirt while moving her body in an erotic fashion while Naruto watched happily. Jiraiya was so engrossed with the scene he was watching and taking notes on that he failed to notice someone sneaking up from behind him stealthily. Before he knew it, Jiraiya was clobbered very hard on the head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

Jiraiya woke up to a splitting headache but soon found something very wrong with his surrounding environment.

"W-What happened," Jiraiya said drowsily, "…Where am I and why is everything upside down?"

That was when Jiraiya realized that he was tied to his ankles while being held high to ceiling of a certain bath house with all but his boxers removed off him. Painted in red across his head was the phrase "Mega Pervert." To add to the situation he was in was that there was a candle burning away at the rope that was holding him up and the rope was mere moments from snapping and releasing him. Jiraiya gulped in terror and fear when he realized that underneath him were bathing kunoichis, some of whom were Jounins and possibly a few were ANBU as well.

Jiraiya didn't have time to react when the rope snapped and sent him falling into the waters upon the unsuspecting naked kunoichis. Moments later, very loud wails of pain, suffering and misery were heard by many villagers as sounds of heavy beatings accompanied the loud wailings. Many at first thought that someone had the unpleasant doom of being sent to Ikibi as the cries continued. Those who were close enough to the women's bath house however knew that some guy was stupid enough to risk his health to go inside the women's bath house. Some of the males gave their sympathy to the poor soul.

Meanwhile, Anko and Naruto were laughing their asses off while hearing Jiraiya's cries for help.

"Serves that pervert right…," Anko laughed before turning to Naruto, "…Combining Kage Bushin with Henge? That was true genius! I can't believe he fell for that ridiculous scene you fabricated!"

"A true ninja studies his target carefully and looks for their weaknesses. He then works on those weaknesses and baits the target into their trap."

"Tell me though," Anko asked, "How did you manage to sneak him into the bath house without being noticed?"

"A ninja doesn't give away his secrets that hastily," Naruto said, "There are ears in the wind after all."

"Needless to say Naruto you got the idea of this test," Anko said, "You studied and exploited your target's weakness, using it to your advantage without alerting him to your presence and placing him into an inescapable demise. You were also careful enough not to explain how you executed your plan too openly since enemy shinobis could be listening in the crowd. If that were to happen, the enemy could try to manipulate and use your own method against you. You pass my test Naruto. Let's celebrate your success with some dangos and bean soup!"

Naruto shrugged as he followed Anko to the nearest dango shop. Unknown to the duo was that Sandaime and Godaime were watching the scene from Sandaime's all-seeing crystal ball.

"Anymore doubts about Naruto being paired with Anko," Sandaime asked.

"After how Naruto set that pervert up…," Tsunade laughed, "…I take back everything I said!"

Looking back at his crystal ball, Sandaime thought while looking at Naruto and Anko, _Yes, this will be most interesting Special Jounin and Elite Genin pairing…_

* * *

**Naruto passed Anko's test although it wasn't quite what she expected him to do. What will happen next? Find out next time.**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Training Days

**Chapter Eighteen: Training Days**

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Word got out that Naruto's new Jounin instructor was Mitarashi Anko. It went without say that it spread like wildfire. Many were wondering what the Hokage was thinking placing someone like Anko as Naruto's instructor. Some who knew of Tsunade's drinking habits thought that she must have been incredibly drunk when setting up the Genin teams. Many gave Naruto their pity for being stuck with a psycho or whom many regard as a female version of the Snake Sannin and Konoha's worst traitor, Orochimaru.

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma were caught off guard that day when Sandaime announced to them that Anko was selected as Naruto's new instructor. Needless to say, all three Jounins argued with Sandaime about it, but the Sarutobi wouldn't hear of it and made it clear that Naruto is in an entirely higher level than the other Genins and has different training to undergo. Tsunade explained to them that Naruto would be assigned to work with their teams from time to time depending on the mission or assignment. Although it wasn't exactly what the three Jounins wanted, especially Kakashi, but they reluctantly accepted.

It was noted on Team 7's first day with Kakashi that Sai and Sakura don't get along well and that Sai have insulted her by asking her to wear a paper bag over her head to conceal her ugly face when in public together. Sakura was enraged by Sai's remarks and was about to attack him had it not been for Kakashi's intervention to calm Sakura's anger.

Naruto later learned from Kakashi that his Genin team passed his test, though they failed in acquiring the bells from him. Kakashi told him that he was given Genins to train before, but they all failed because they didn't grasp the concept of team work and supporting their teammates. He then told Naruto that Sai was victimized from his infamous "One Thousand Years Of Death" jutsu and was sent flying into a lake. Naruto cringed at the thought of what Kakashi did to the boy and only hoped that Kakashi would never attempt that attack on him.

Kakashi then related how Sasuke at first tried doing it solo only to end up buried into the ground up to his neck and Sakura didn't bother helping Sai after he was ambushed by Kakashi but instead backed off and left him behind after seeing how Sai was overpowered by him and remembering how he insulted her.

As a result Sakura ended up being tied to the log while he gave lunch boxes to Sai and Sasuke, telling them to eat in front of Sakura and that they'll be allowed to try to get the bells again, but that if they feed Sakura they will fail and be sent back to the academy. After he left, both boys fed Sakura anyway, telling her that she would be of no use to them if she's hungry. Kakashi told Naruto that kind of thinking was what allowed all three of them to pass his test before he explained his ideals on helping your teammates and not abandoning them, regardless of the reasons.

When Ino and Hinata found out that Anko was Naruto's new instructor, both girls were furious since they never forgot what took place a couple of months ago in that dango shop. Kiba kept his distance from Hinata whenever she looked in his direction with a glare, remembering the stunt he pulled and the fact that Naruto is now stuck with the woman he unintentionally gave his first kiss to. Kurenai saw that she had to work on steaming Hinata's fury against Kiba if they and Shino are to be working together as a Genin cell under her supervision.

Asuma, Shikamura and Chouji had the displeasure of hearing Ino rant on and on angrily about how Naruto shouldn't be stuck with Anko and that the team arrangements ought to be re-evaluated. Shikamaru found Ino's interest and desire to be with Naruto that badly troublesome.

* * *

(Three Days Later)

Sandaime was in his former office reviewing a few of the many documents on the desk in front of him. He sighed to himself being looking at the stacks of papers before him.

_Why did I agree to substitute for Tsunade and temporarily take this job again_, Sandaime thought to himself taking a puff of his pipe. Tsunade left Konoha with her ANBU entourage to meet the Sandaime Hoshikage (Third Star Shadow) in Hoshigakure No Sato (Hidden Star Village) for a treaty alliance since Hoshigakure was a much smaller village than Konoha. Though small, Hoshigakure was a prideful village because of the "star" that was said to have fallen from the heavens and land down in their village two-hundred years ago. The Shodaime Hoshikage discovered that the strength of his chakra increased by training by the meteorite. For this reason their village has been targeted by foreign nations countless times.

However, the Sandaime Hoshikage later forbade the training with the "star" ten years ago because many of the shinobis of the village died from exposure to the meteorite's negative side effects on the person's body. The Sandaime Hoshikage decreed that the village of Hoshigakure would train without the use of the "star."

Sarutobi's train of thoughts was derailed when the door to the office opened.

"Hey jiisan," Naruto greeted as he entered the office before closing the door behind him. Five days earlier he had Shizune fix his hair after he sliced off a large portion of it. His trimmed down stringy-style haircut that let some of his hair reach his shoulders made Naruto looked distinguished among the Genins and it helped bring out his resemblance to his father Minato.

"Naruto," Sandaime greeted back, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Nothing," Naruto said, "Anko-chan gave me the day off; something about meeting Ibiki for some criminal interrogation or something."

"Hmm," was all Sandaime said. The elderly man was about to say something when…

"I'll get you this time old man and then I'll become Hokage!," said the seven-year-old boy as he charged towards the man intending to take the man's life with the shuriken in his hand. The boy barely got halfway across the office before he tripped on his own feet landing down to the floor face first. A sweat-dropping Naruto looked at the boy and thought, _This kid has as much agility and grace as a man with a heart attack._

The boy whined as he got up and looked around before he saw Naruto who was now face to face with him.

"Hey! You jerk you tripped me," said the boy pointing his finger at Naruto. The blond-haired Elite Genin was almost surprised that the boy didn't recognize him.

_I never thought that my change in wardrobe and hairstyle made me that unrecognizable_, Naruto thought before smirking, _I'll play along with this._

"Kid, you're not worth wasting a fraction of my chakra on. Furthermore, you tripped yourself on the wooden floor due to your own lack of common sense. That and from the way you ran across the room you also lack coordination and grace," said Naruto smirking at the boy who was glaring at him with a fury.

"Honorable Grandson? Honorable Grandson, are you in here," said another voice looking around for his wished-for target.

"He's in here Ebisu. Don't worry he's all right. Just tripped and hurt himself...again," sighed Sandaime.

"Honorable Grandson," questioned Naruto with a pretense that he didn't know who the boy was. Sandaime saw through Naruto's façade but he decided to see how the whole thing was going to play out.

"Yeah! I'm Konohamaru, the grandson of Sandaime Hokage so you can't do anything to me or you'll get in trouble," said the boy whose voice seemed to have a form of arrogance to it. Naruto brought his right hand to the kid's forehead and flicked him, sending him flying off the floor before landing down and rolling on the ground before coming to a stop, lying on the ground momentarily knocked out.

…_Tsunade's insane strength and character are really manifesting in Naruto…_, thought Sandaime as he sighed at the display.

"Don't worry. I didn't hurt him…much," said Naruto walking by Sandaime Hokage and a still in shock Ebisu as he exited the office.

_That spoiled blond brat. Being with that snake whore only makes him worst. I'll get him for doing that to the Sandaime's Grandson_, thought Ebisu before pushing his glasses up slightly before he realized the seven-year-old boy he was in charge of was no longer in the office.

"It appears Konohamaru has left to seek out Naruto," Sarutobi said while taking a small puff from his pipe. Ebisu left in pursuit of the two.

* * *

(Konoha Streets; Several Moments Later)

Naruto was walking through the busy streets of Konoha. As he walked down one of the alleys he noticed the terribly disguised boy trying to blend in with the wall.

"Kid if you're going to blend in with the wall try doing it right the first time," said Naruto.

"You're strong I can tell," said Konohamaru approaching Naruto, "Maybe you can train me!"

Naruto looked at he boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you already have a teacher? That Jounin with dark glasses I believe seems to be a capable type," said Naruto putting his hands in his pocket.

"Ebisu-sensei is all right, but he is always getting me to do all this boring ninja stuff that he keeps saying are all shortcuts for me to be Hokage," said Konohamaru kicking a small rock on the road in a depressing tone.

"So you disapprove of his methods because they're shortcuts or is it something else," Naruto inquired.

"I don't mind taking shortcuts, it's just that he and so many others only see me as the 'Honorable Grandson' of Sandaime Hokage and not as the real me. By the way, my name is Konohamaru," said Konohamaru extending his hand for Naruto to shake, which Naruto did smiling at the boy.

"I'm Senju Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to meet a fellow shinobi who seeks to become the Hokage," said Naruto who found it humorous seeing the younger boy's reaction on hearing his name.

"You're Senju Uzumaki Naruto? Godaime-sama's son? The Naruto who beat Itachi and his partner, who plays all of those great pranks on those Chuunins, Jounins and ANBU," said Konohamaru excitedly.

"Do you know any other Senju Uzumaki Naruto that's in Kohona," said Naruto with his own sense of haughtiness.

**'The boy has the same spirit as you Naruto and he wants to be recognized by his peers and others as a unique individual other than the Sandaime's grandson,' Yondaime said to Naruto as he saw what Naruto acknowledged when he looked into the younger boy's eyes: desire for true recognition.**

_He reminds me of myself in some ways_, Naruto thought, _Like him, I want to be known as more than the Son of Godaime Hokage or the last Namikaze who so happens to be the son of Yondaime Hokage as the village council sees me as._

"I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you Naruto. I thought you were somebody else," Konohamaru apologized.

"It's alright," said Naruto, "Almost nobody recognizes me with this new appearance of mine."

"My grandfather told me many things about you. He said that you're a really good and strong shinobi!"

"I'm not that great. Honestly, I'm still working on improving myself and my skills Konohamaru."

"All the more reason for you to train me; come on Boss, please train me," said Konohamaru putting his hands together in a semi-prayer form making Naruto give him a tired look that nearly followed up with a sigh. A moment later a thought came to mind and after thinking it over, he came to a decision.

"OK Konohamaru. I'll teach you some useful things, but only if you promise me as the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage you will NOT teach these jutsus or skills to anyone else you meet. Deal," said Naruto.

"I swear it boss! You have my word! Lead the way," said Konohamaru who now followed Naruto through the busy village streets to the bookstore. Naruto entered the bookstore and was greeted by the storekeeper.

"Naruto-sama, Honorable Grandson, what brings you two here today," greeted the storekeeper.

"Just here to buy a particular book," came Naruto's reply. The storekeeper asked, "What book might that be?"

Naruto went over and whispered something into the man's ear and the man giggled and nodded.

"I have just the book for you," the storekeeper said as he went to the back momentarily before returning with the book Naruto requested. Being the son of the Hokage, Naruto paid less than a fraction for what the book actually cost. Although Naruto insisted on paying the full price before the storekeeper told him that it's on him. After thanking the book storekeeper, both Naruto and Konohamaru left the store and started toward their next destination.

"Hey boss, where are we going?"

"To a forest-surrounded clearing where people hopefully won't bother us."

**'Naruto,' Yondaime spoke up with a voice filled with annoyance, 'Please don't tell me that you actually intend on teaching him _that_ jutsu.'**

Naruto simply grinned sinisterly, only to confirm Yondaime's dread.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Ebisu searched frantically for Naruto and Konohamaru only to find they were nowhere to be found within the public areas of the village itself.

"Where did that spoiled blonde take the Honorable Grandson? If he hurts the boy in anyway he'll have me to answer to," said Ebisu from his position on a rooftop.

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

Konohamaru was panting heavily from constantly using so much of his chakra for the jutsu that according to Naruto's explanation would knock out the Sandaime almost instantly. Earlier, Naruto had Konohamaru study the graphic pictures from the book he bought from the store earlier. The book was the latest rare edition of Icha Icha Paradise that wasn't to be out on the market until two and a half weeks time. Konohamaru's face was red from seeing the very detailed nude pictures of the young women in the book. After reviewing the selected pages Naruto told him to study, Naruto demonstrated his jutsu and showed the boy how to do it before the boy decided to try to master that jutsu.

"Alright Konohamaru, try again and keep in mind that it should reflect you as if you were an actual slim-shaped female," Naruto instructed before mentally admitting that after a couple dozen attempts with the jutsu the kid was beginning to demonstrate he had potential.

Before Konohamaru could try it again, Ebisu showed up frowning if not scowling at Naruto.

"What do you think you are doing with Konohamaru," said Ebisu who sounded serious as he looked irritated at Naruto who just looked back at the older man as if what he said was of little if any importance.

"Boss is helping me train to beat my grandfather with this super cool jutsu he taught me."

"You can't be serious," Ebisu replied, "I'm the only person capable of teaching you how to surpass your grandfather and become Hokage!"

"Whatever," Konohamaru retorted, "Your shortcuts barely work at all, but boss' jutsu will beat my grandfather for sure. Behold! Oiroke No Jutsu," said Konohamaru turning into a nicely shaped and proportioned naked woman with smoke covering her privates, similar to the one Naruto does only with long brown hair and medium shaped breasts Ebisu was far from awed and was even more infuriated that Naruto had taught such a jutsu to young Konohamaru.

"Such a shameful jutsu will not work on me! I'm not like the others who react to such a thing," said Ebisu whose character was slightly overstated when he said that. Konohamaru dispelled the jutsu.

"Naruto," Ebisu berated, "You're a reprehensible ninja for corrupting the boy with such a disgraceful jutsu! Your mother would be ashamed of you!"

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized mockingly, "I didn't know you were you into men."

Ebisu fell down at the statement.

"HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE SUCH A THING! I'M NOT GAY! I just have more control over myself than most other guys do with their perverted urges," said Ebisu rising and standing up right away from his fall before regaining his composure.

"Control," Naruto said in sarcasm, "Try this! Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

Naruto produced an army of shadow clones. Before Ebisu could say a word, Naruto and all of the clones formed a seal and yelled, "HENGE!"

In an instant, Ebisu was surrounded by an army of naked soaked and wet and big-breasted females with long and soaked blond hair with smoke covering their breasts and privates. Konohamaru looked on in amazement while Ebisu was completely stupefied at the scene.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower, Sandaime sweat-dropped with a very annoyed expression as he watched the entire scene from his all-seeing crystal ball. He watched as the female clones charged at the Jounin and started groping onto Ebisu who after so much groping from the naked female clones finally got a massive nosebleed that sent him flying off his feet and down to the ground before losing consciousness from blood loss.

"That was my advanced version of my Oiroke No Jutsu known as Harem No Jutsu," Naruto grinned.

* * *

(At The Hokage Tower)

_He combined his absurd hentai jutsu with Kage Bushin_, Sandaime thought as he gazed into his all-seeing crystal ball with his pipe in his mouth, _Amazingly though it proved to be quite a devastating attack. (Sighed as he slightly pulled down his Hokage hat over his eyes)…And if I'm not careful, he just might catch me with it._

* * *

(Back In The Forest)

"Wow! You rock boss," said Konohamaru as he was amazed at how Naruto defeated his teacher with such an advanced version of the jutsu Naruto taught to him.

"Thanks Konohamaru, but don't think these jutsus are shortcuts to becoming Hokage because there are no shortcuts in real life. Anyone who tells you otherwise doesn't know the meaning of hard work hard like the both of us. If you want to become stronger and be acknowledged as more than the grandson of Sandaime then keep practicing and working harder just as I expect you to. I too seek to be Hokage because not only do I want to protect this village that I love and everyone who lives in it, but I desire to surpass both Yondaime and Godaime."

Naruto gave the kid a thumb's up before he turning and walking off back to the village.

"Boss," Konohamaru called out capturing Naruto's attention, "From now on we're going to be rivals. You'll be my way of measuring myself for when I become Hokage."

The seven-year-old held out his right fist to Naruto. The blonde nodded to him before smiling at him in acknowledgment before resuming his way back to Konoha.

* * *

(Later)

On the way back to the Hokage Tower, Naruto ran into Kakashi and Team 7 painting. From what Naruto was seeing Sasuke, Sakura and Sai were painting someone's wooden fence.

_A D-rank mission_, Naruto acknowledged as he went over to greet Kakashi who was standing from a distance away from the other Genins while reading his favorite book series.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke called out to Naruto, "Just where are you coming from?"

"Nowhere for you to worry about," Naruto retorted, "Nice job on the fence though. At this rate your skills will be advanced in no time."

Sasuke scowled at him. The raven-haired Uchiha and the others didn't miss the sarcasm in Naruto's comment to them.

**"That stupid jerk," inner Sakura yelled, "How dare he mock Sasuke-kun like that! I'm sure Sasuke-kun will show him in time!"**

Sai looked at Naruto with interest. He sensed that there was more to the blonde than meet the eyes though he heard many things about Naruto. Sai was particularly interested in Naruto's style of fashion.

_You'd think he was a young Yondaime_, Sai thought to himself as he and the other watch Naruto walked to Kakashi to talk to him about something but they couldn't make out what they were saying. They decided to ignore them when they heard Kakashi chuckled giddily at what Naruto handed over to him. Kakashi placed the new Icha Icha Paradise book Naruto gave him in his pocket, saving it for a good read for later. With that out of the way, Naruto continued on his way to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

(Two Days Later; In The Forest Of Death)

Naruto was walking through the infamous and highly feared Forest of Death in search of a particular purple-haired woman.

_Where the hell is that woman_, Naruto thought when a kunai was sent flying at him from out of nowhere. The blonde turned in time to effortlessly catch the kunai before several more kunais were sent at him. He dodged the weapons before throwing the one he caught earlier back in the direction from which the kunais were sent. The attacker dodged the kunai and jumped from her hiding place and went straight at Naruto. She started attacking him, throwing as many hard punches and kicks she could give him.

Over the passed couple of days, Anko wanted to test his abilities and see if what his files revealed to her was everything she was led to believe about Naruto and not a waste of her time. Needless to say, Naruto did more than meet her expectations as he started going on the offensives and began throwing punches of his own. Anko was surprised at his speed and stamina, not to mention his unbelievable strength. Although she wouldn't admit it, his hits actually hurt.

_What the hell did Tsunade-sama teach this Yondaime-gaki_, Anko wondered before jumping away and assuming a fighting stance. Naruto did likewise, but he assumed a stance that hasn't been seen in many years.

_That stance_, Anko thought, _Only one person assumed that stance. How did that Yondaime-gaki learn that stance?_

**'Careful Naruto,' Yondaime advised, 'It's crazy enough that you made yourself look like me. Now you'****re assuming my battle stance as well.'**

_I'm you surviving legacy I'm sure you remember_, Naruto mentally retorted, _Beside I'm bound to look like you anyway like it or not._

Anko and Naruto looked at each other with unwavering determination.

"Anytime you're ready Yondaime-gaki," Anko said.

_Great_, Naruto thought in sarcasm, _Another Hokage nickname of endearment to add to my growing list._

Naruto dashed and charged at Anko head on.

_A direct frontal attack_, Anko grinned, _This kid has more balls than I thought._

Just when it seemed that Naruto was about to hit her he suddenly phased out and disappeared almost is if he performed the Shunshin.

_What the hell_, Anko yelled in her head, _I didn't have time to see where he went! He was so fast!_

She speedily looked around while keeping her guard up. If he was truly what his files said he is then she really had her hands filled. Hearing a sound from behind her, she quickly turned and launched a kunai in the direction the sound came from, only for it to hit a tree instead.

"Come out of hiding Yondaime-gaki," Anko yelled, "I don't have time for hide and seek, although there's really nowhere you can hide where I can't find you. I live in this forest after all."

"I had no intentions of hiding actually," came Naruto reply as he came charge at her. Before he could get close to her, Anko bit her thumb hard before doing a series of hand seals and…

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu," she said as she slammed her palm to the ground; a massive sixty-foot brown snake puff into existence. A very confident Anko stood by the giant snake before Naruto stop in his tracks.

"What now Yondaime-gaki? Let's see you try to get close to me now!"

"Gladly! Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

An army of Naruto clones puffed into existence and surrounded Anko and the snake. The woman was unquestionably shocked at the number of clones that surrounded her.

_Shit_, Anko cursed in disbelief, _I thought that old man of a Hokage was exaggerating about this brat's amount of chakra. He has a lot more than I do if he could make these many clones and not be fatigue from it!_

The female Special Jounin tried not to look intimidated as she gave her trademark sadistic smirk.

"So you made copy brats of yourself! Big deal! It doesn't change a thing _Elite Genin_!"

"I told you it would be wise for you not to underestimate me," Naruto said as he and his clones came at the female Special Jounin. The grain snake however started attacking the clones with a fierce animosity. Many of the clones were swatted into puffs of smoke as they tried to attack the large snake. A smokescreen was made as a result of the entire army of Naruto clones being swatted out of existence. Anko and the large snake were the only ones remaining after the smokescreen gradually died down.

"Is that all you got," Anko mocked, "_Elite Genin_! This isn't even worth my ti-"

She wasn't able to finish when a boulder came flying at her. She dodged the boulder in time but the snake ended up being on the receiving end of the boulder and was clobbered hard to the side of its face. The snake puffed out of existence leaving Anko alone again.

"Where the hell did that boulder come from?"

"Me," Naruto said as he walked into the clearing.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to kill me."

Smirking, Naruto replied, "I wasn't trying, because as far as it goes, you're already dead."

"What do you mean Yondaime-gaki?"

Naruto pointed to her waist and showed her the kunai and shuriken he planted into her mini-skirt.

"The kage bushins I sent at you were mere decoys," Naruto explained, "I knew that the snake you summoned would have swatted my clones like insects which was exactly what I was counting on. With the smokescreen that my clones' dispelling created, I was able to sneak in among my clones and smokescreen undetected and place my shuriken and kunai into your skirt and sneak away just as undetected as before. I could have killed you the entire time in more ways than one Anko-chan."

The purple-haired woman didn't know whether to applaud Naruto for winning against her or question the boy's abilities against her own. Amidst the confusion she couldn't detect when he approached her.

"You got me," Anko said as he pulled the kunai and shuriken from out of her skirt, annoyed that Naruto damaged her clothes, "That was really good."

Naruto approached Anko who appeared like she was about to hand him back his weapons. As he reached out for them, a viper popped out from within her sleeves and wrapped around Naruto's arm before it bit deeply into his arm.

"AAaaaaaaaaahhh," Naruto cried in pain as the poisonous snake refused to release him from its hold and bite. Anko grinned sinisterly as her snake held its grip on Naruto.

"You're too trusting Yondaime-gaki," Anko said, "Never lower your guard to an enemy."

"Especially if that enemy is a viper," Naruto looked at Anko and retorted, "And you would do well to take my advice."

Anko looked at him questionably.

"Like I told you before," Naruto said seriously, "It would be wise for you not to underestimate me."

With that, Naruto puff into a cloud of white smoke.

"That was a kage bushin," Anko said after being caught off guard as she dropped the kunai and shuriken. The shuriken though puffed into white smoke and out came Naruto who grabbed the kunai and speedily dashed and pinned Anko to the ground, holding both her arms down firmly to the ground with his kneecaps. He placed his full weight on her arms leaving her completely immobilized on her back as he held the kunai to her throat, ready to slash her jugular at a moment's notice.

"I'll say it again," Naruto stated, "I could have killed you the entire time in more ways than one Anko-chan."

_Damn this kid is more resourceful than I gave him credit for_, Anko admitted to herself, _I understand now why so many ninjas have fallen victim to his traps and why he wasn't placed on a Genin team. I'm surprised that he wasn't made Jounin or ANBU._

"OK Yondaime-gaki you can get off me now," Anko said before she gave a warped grin, "I know you enjoy having me on my back and being on top of me and all but our sparring is now over!"

Naruto blushed heavily and frowned at Anko's twisted remark. He did as he was told as he placed his kunai back into it compartment after he noticed a certain seal on her neck but not making mention of it yet.

"And you call me a pervert," Naruto said. Anko snorted as she brushed the dirt off herself, "Like you don't enjoy being alone with me."

"I learned to put up with you so I guess it counts for something," Naruto replied. Anko snorted again and stuck her tongue at him. The student-teacher relationship between those two is anything but orthodox. Anko and Naruto had a knack for shooting each other with sarcasm. They were always trying to be the one with the last words. Anko didn't mind Naruto placing "chan" instead of sensei at the end of her name. In truth being call "sensei" made her feel old, and no other person has ever called her "Anko-chan," and even though she didn't verbally admit it, she liked the honorific familiarity Naruto calls her by.

"Whatever," Anko said, "Anyway, judging from the way you fight it's clear that you were excellently taught and I highly doubt it was at the academy. Your skills are too advanced."

"That's why the academy bored me," Naruto said, "Many of the stuff they taught me Kaa-chan already had me trained in them."

"Yes I know," Anko shot back, "I'm surprised that you didn't graduate early."

"The old geezer wouldn't hear of it," Naruto stated, "I wanted to graduate early but he said that I had too big an arrogance in how I viewed others and myself and that four years at the academy would serve to humble me."

"That's harsh," Anko said before smiling her sadistic trademark grin, "He could have been more "merciful" by sending you to me back then. I would have had you re-educated within the hour."

"Was that a _private_ lesson you were offering me _sensei_," Naruto asked with a mischievous tone.

"Shut up," Anko replied before deciding to change the subject, "Alright Yondaime-gaki, seeing that I'm your teacher and that you're a most advanced Genin, I won't waste our time in the average training rookie Genins go through. Therefore I have something else in mind for you to study and practice."

"Really?"

"Follow me," Anko said as both Naruto and her started walking off to her place. While on there way to where she lives, Naruto thought about that mark he saw on her neck on her left shoulder.

**'You saw the seal on her neck I presume,' Yondaime said.**

_I did_, Naruto replied, _Do you know what it is?_

**'Speaking as a seal master, I'm certain that Orochimaru has something to do with it. That Sannin was known for his use of forbidden seals and S-class kinjutsus.'**

"…," Naruto remained silent.

**'Perhaps it would be best for you to inquire of it from Anko if she's willing to talk about it.'**

Naruto nodded slightly. After fifteen minutes of silent walking, they reached the tower. She went inside after telling him to wait outside for her. After another five minutes, Anko returned with a large bag in her hand.

"What's with the bag Anko-chan," Naruto asked.

Anko smiled as she tossed him the bag. The blonde caught the bad only to find that a pile of books and scrolls were inside the bag. Naruto's eyes widened from the number. Anko laughed at his expression.

"What the hell are all these scrolls and books for," Naruto asked.

"Scrolls and books that you'll need to study from so you can grasp the beginning of the jutsus you'll learn with me," Anko explained, "These books and scrolls will teach you the basics of poisons, serpents and snake summoning."

"Really," Naruto asked with interest. Anko made several quick hand signs. As soon as she finished, she shot her hands forward and two large snakes shot out of her jacket sleeves, one snake per sleeve.

"You'll teach me how to shoot and summon snakes out of my arms?"

"That and maybe a few other jutsus of my choosing," Anko replied. Shrugging, Naruto formed a seal and…

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

Twelve Naruto clones puffed into existence. Naruto handed each clone a book or scroll from the bag Anko gave him and instructed the clones to study everything and practice what's in the books and scrolls. The clones nodded as they all sat down and started studying.

"That'll keep them busy," Naruto said, "So what now?"

"Damn I forgot you could do that," Anko said, "Those scrolls and books were to keep you busy for the rest of the week."

Naruto retorted, "Oh well. I'll have those books and scrolls learned in no time."

"Yes I see."

Naruto then remembered something and said, "Hey Anko-chan, there's something I want to ask you."

"And what would that be?"

"I wanted to ask about that seal you have on your neck. I saw it and I was wondering how you got it."

Naruto saw different forms of emotions flash across her eyes, from hurt, to anger and a lot of regrets and it left in another flash. He and Yondaime suspected that Orochimaru had something to do with it but Naruto want to hear it from her mouth. Just then he saw her involuntarily reach up and grab her left shoulder with a far away look on her face, like she was remembering something.

"It's a curse seal," she scowled, "Orochimaru's curse seal to be precise."

"How did you get it?"

The blonde saw her expression changed from looking angry to sad and hurt. She quickly masked it to look happy again.

"…I-I don't want to talk about it," Anko said, "I might tell you some other time, but not right now. Let's get some dangos to eat."

Naruto knew that she carried a lot on her shoulders but he wanted to hear her story directly and find out more about her.

* * *

(For The Next Few Weeks)

Tsunade had returned back to Konoha four days after Anko gave Naruto the books and scrolls to study from. During the next couple of weeks, Naruto did several D-rank missions with Teams 7, 8 and 10 much to his displeasure. He didn't mind working with the teams but he hated the kinds of missions D-rank entails. From pulling walking someone's dogs to carrying groceries for elderly people to cleaning somebody's storage house, etc. In all accounts, Naruto found D-rank missions to be nothing more than a waste of his talents and time.

Sandaime and Tsunade explained to Naruto that if he seeks to become Hokage he must cultivate an intense love for the village and view everything about it as precious and worth taking care of as a parent nurtures and takes care of their child or children. When it comes to raising and caring, refining, and protecting their children, no task is too tedious, too small or too great for the parent to assume responsibility for. This served to steam off some of Naruto's displeasure with the D-rank missions he had to do with the three teams.

During the weeks while doing these missions, he continued using Kage Bushin to train with Shizune at the hospital and have his clones study and practice whatever healing and medical scrolls or books he had to read. At the same time though, he practiced the summoning snakes jutsu Anko taught him, although Anko cautioned him about when and where he uses them seeing that snakes are infamous in Konoha because of a particular Sannin. Regardless, Naruto learned and in time mastered summoning snakes from his arms like Anko taught and he also learned and practiced some of her fighting styles though snake-oriented. Although Anko didn't say it verbally, she took pride in the fact that she had someone to teach who wasn't afraid of her or looked down at her harshly because of her past with Orochimaru.

Two days later, there was a report from Team 7 that a garden snake crawled into Sakura's dress during another D-rank mission while they were pulling weeds out of someone's garden. Tsunade was more than annoyed at that the stunt her son pulled, especially since the garden's owner disputed that his garden has no records of ever having snakes of any sort in it. The report was handled and no penalty was dealt against the garden owner since he wasn't the responsible for the garden snake's appearance.

* * *

(A Week Later)

Naruto was called into his mother's office with Kakashi and Team 7 already present. They were going to be assigned another mission.

"Kakashi," Tsunade started, "Naruto will be joining your Genin cell for your next D-rank mission. You and your team will be assigned to-"

"Kaa-chan," Naruto cut in, "I mean no disrespect but for the passed couple weeks we've been doing nothing but D-ranks missions and the last one involving finding and retrieving that fire daimyo's wife's cat sucked big time."

"That mission was supposed to strengthen and teach you four the value of teamwork and executing planning formations Naruto," Tsunade explained.

"I'd rather be taught the value of performing an autopsy on that damn cat after the problems it gave us," Naruto replied, "Personally I feel I speak for everyone when I say that we'd like to have a more challenging mission this time to test out skills as ninjas."

"I have the same opinion with the do-…I mean Naruto," Sasuke said after catching himself from insulting Naruto in front of his mother, not wanting to risk the Hokage's wrath, "We've been doing nothing but D-rank missions and I feel that our skills aren't being challenged or sharpened enough."

"I agree with Sasuke-kun on this one Tsunade-sama," Sakura spoke.

"Of course you would," Naruto snorted, "Right after he repeated what it was that I said just now."

"Expect nothing less from a fanatical fangirl in need of a facial bag Naruto-kun," Sai added mockingly, earning him Sakura's fist that nearly collided with his face had it not been for him evading the attack at a timed moment. Naruto noted this.

_That kid has potentials_, Naruto thought. Tsunade simply sighed at the scene. After giving what Naruto told her some thought, she came to a decision.

"Well, based on your accomplishments on all of the D-rank missions you four have made, I'll make give you different mission to further improve your expertise. All four of you and Kakashi will be given a C-rank mission. You five will be going to Nami No Kuni to escort a faintly elderly man home and also to protect him from bandits and the like," said Tsunade as she nodded to Shizune to bring in the client. A moment later, Shizune returned back into the office with their partially drunk client.

"Tazuna," Tsunade said, "These five will be your escort to Nami No Kuni."

The man turned and looked at the group in front of him.

"You got to be joking! (Hiccup) I asked for a skilled ninja escort and all I get is a team filled with children who've barely hit puberty and a scarecrow-haired cyclops? (Hiccup) And what's with the blond kid trying to dress up in a way to stand out in the crowd as if he's the greatest," said Tazuna as he went to drink from his bottle when…

"You'll do well to neither insult or underestimate us old man," said Naruto calmly but a bit coldly, "I had my share of being underestimated in the past, and for what it's worth, the one who underestimates suffers at the hands of the underestimated. Plus my mother who's sitting right in front of you and Shizune-neechan who brought you in here, and Kakashi-niisan whom you so _nicely_ called a scarecrow-haired cyclops don't take kindly to strangers who insult me openly in front of them."

The older man looked at the blond kid before turning to look at Tsunade and Shizune who were looking back at him sternly. Kakashi's expression was unreadable to the older man, making him appear more mysterious. The gray-haired man, who surprisingly woke from his drunken stupor, gulped in fear for his own safety after realizing that he openly insulted the son of the Godaime in front of her and everyone in the office.

"My apologizes Godaime-sama," Tazune quickly bowed, "Please forgive my foolish conduct and remark about your son."

Tsunade just nodded before grabbing everyone's attention again, "All is forgiven. Team 7 with Naruto in company are to meet at the East Gate at 8 a.m. sharp tomorrow to head out for Nami No Kuni with you Tazuna. (Turning to the Genins) Use this time to make all of your preparations. Till then, you're all dismissed."

Everyone left the office and went about their business, leaving Shizune alone with Tsunade.

"Naruto-otouto has come a long way Tsunade-sama," Shizune said in admiration, "It's almost hard to believe that he was that defenseless baby we adopted all those years ago."

"We," Tsunade said teasingly before sighing to herself, "…Yes Shizune. My boy has come a long way and if anything, (smiled) he'll go further and beyond all expectations! I expect nothing less of my son."

* * *

(The Following Morning)

Team 7 and Tazuna were waiting for Kakashi and Naruto to arrive at the East Gate. Kakashi, being the lazy man that he was decided to come at 9:30 a.m. much to the discomfort of Tazuna and Team 7. Naruto, used to Kakashi's tacky demeanor, slept in longer and arrived at the same time as the copycat ninja.

"WHAT TOOK YOU TWO SO LONG?," yelled an angry Sakura, "WE'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR A LONG TIME NOW!"

"Sorry for our lateness," Kakashi apologized for both himself and Naruto, "Naruto and I were on our way here when an elderly couple needed help with their-"

"LIARS! BOTH OF YOU!," Sakura said cutting him off. Naruto and Kakashi simply ignored her and shrugged.

"Well," Kakashi said, "Now that we're all here, we'll leave now and start our trek to Nami No Kuni."

The three Genins of Team 7 formed a protective circle around Tazuna while Kakashi took the lead in the front. Naruto the Elite Genin remained at the rear to keep guard over everyone in front of him as they started on their journey from Konoha to Nami No Kuni.

_A former ANBU captain and a Sannin-level Genin, _Naruto thought to himself_, Assigned to a C-rank mission with three other Genins. I wonder what'll result from this…_

* * *

**Naruto and the others are on their way to Nami No Kuni**** performing a basic escort mission, or so it seems. Find out what'll happen next time.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Voyage To Nami No Kuni

**Chapter Nineteen: Voyage To Nami No Kuni  
**

* * *

It's been two days since Naruto and Team 7 have left for Nami No Kuni to escort Tazuna the famous bridge builder to his home village. So far things have been calm if you can exclude Sakura trying to get Sasuke's attention but only to be ignored continuously. The blonde gave the girl his sympathy.

_Why does she puts so much of her efforts and time on Sasuke_, Naruto wondered while shaking his head, _The guy virtually shows no interest in her whatsoever._

**"****I don't see why you're even concerned for that pink-haired harpy," Kyuubi mocked, "But then again that's you entirely, like your stupid father."**

_Shut up Kyuubi_, Naruto said.

**"****If you're so concerned about her plight with Sasuke-_chan_," Kyuubi continued to mock, "End her torment by killing the bastard! Maybe then the harpy can do something useful with her time."**

Naruto had a most annoyed look on his face while ignoring the great fox. Sasuke and Sakura soon turned and looked at Naruto questionably.

"What's wrong with you, dobe," Sasuke asked.

"No reason of any importance," Naruto replied.

"Whatever," Sasuke retorted, "Not like I care anyway."

"Then why did you ask in the first place," Naruto shot back. Sasuke chose to say nothing and turn back to the front. Soon, Naruto drowned Kyuubi's voice out of his mind, not wanting to be harassed by the fox monster. After a while, the seemingly calm atmosphere was about to change right about…

"Sakura-san, I have a question I've been meaning to ask you for quite some time now since we've been assigned to the same team with Kakashi-sensei," Sai said while Naruto pulled out a bottle of water and started drinking from it.

"And what would that be," Sakura asked.

"Are you into girls," Sai asked rather bluntly, causing Naruto to spew the water out of his mouth upon hearing the question. Kakashi raised an eyebrow on hearing that while Tazuna looked at the pair awkwardly. Sasuke looked at Sai funny for raising such a topic. Sakura was fuming and was ready to kill Sai as she emitted a bloodlust that promised unquestionable pain as she dashed and attempted to hit him while Sai ducked and dodged her coming assault.

"I'M NOT A LESBIAN YOU FREAKING HENTAI!," Sakura yelled indignantly as she tried to land her blows on Sai, "HOW DARE YOU ASK ME SUCH A PERVERTED QUESTION!"

"I'm not a pervert. What I asked was simply a question asked out of curiosity seeing how you're always wooing over dick-less over there," Sai replied while pointing to the now enraged Sasuke who too wanted to seriously hurt him. Naruto futilely did everything in his power to keep from cracking up while tears were forming and falling down his face after seeing what Sai was implying.

_This is the group that's supposed to protect me_, Tazuna grieved silently. Naruto by this time wiped away the tears from his eyes while trying to control his laughter. After a couple of moments Naruto regain his composure and got the laughter out of his system. As the group continued on their way, Yondaime was communicating with Naruto.

**'I ****don't like this set up one bit Naruto,' Yondaime said suspiciously.**

_What set up_, Naruto asked quizzically.

**'T****his mission is presently too easy to be simply a C-ranked mission,' Yondaime answered, 'Somehow I sense that there's more to this mission than what's being let on to us.'**

Yondaime's distrust of the supposed C-ranked mission only grew to higher levels as Naruto noticed to his side there was a small puddle of water. Kakashi also noticed the peculiar puddle of water a few feet from them.

_A puddle_, Naruto and Kakashi thought, _It's basically summer time now and it hasn't rained for days._

Naruto and Kakashi turned back around and continued on their way. As they did, the puddle they just passed morphed into two ninjas with scratches on their forehead protectors. They wore black clothes and had huge gauntlets on, equipped with massive claws. They were connected by a sharp looking chain between the gauntlets. They jumped towards the group and wrapped their chain around Naruto who of course was behind everyone making him the easiest to attack.

"First one," the two ninjas said as Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Tazuna whirled around in time before Naruto was shredded.

"Naruto!," Team 7 yelled out as Naruto's body parts rained down from the air and onto the ground in a cloud of smoke.

_Taking out the strongest of us first_, Kakashi thought as he and Sai placed their guard up in front of Tazuna when the ninjas turned their attention them.

"Second one," one of the two killers said as they rushed at Sakura with their chain in hand ready to do what they did to Naruto on her. That was until Sasuke jumped into the air, pulled out a shuriken and a kunai. He threw the shuriken at the chain. The shuriken brought the chain to a nearby tree, and Sasuke threw the kunai, lodging the chain into the tree. The two mist nins tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't come out," one of them said as Sasuke landed down on their gauntlets. Grabbing their gauntlets, he kicked them both in their faces both they moved and detached the chain off their gauntlets before dashing away from each other. One went after Sakura who now had her kunai out in front of her while the other went for Tazuna who was being guarded by Kakashi and Sai.

Sasuke moved speedily to intercept the Mist nin going for Sakura placing his guard up against him. Neither Mist nins however managed to reach their intended targets when Naruto popped between the two ninjas from out of nowhere and grabbed both ninjas with his arms wrapped around their necks in a vice-like grip, thus painfully stopping them in their tracks.

All but Kakashi were not only surprised that Naruto was in fact alive and in one piece, but that he single-handedly brought down and defeated two ninjas almost effortlessly.

_Nice job Naruto_, Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, _That was a move worthy of myself if I do say so._

_Naruto! He's alive_, Sakura thought happily and relieved that Naruto wasn't dead.

_Show-off_, Sai gave a small smirk at Naruto while Sasuke looked at the blonde with a mixed expression of amazement and jealousy.

_That dobe did…defeat my brother by himself…_, Sasuke thought in forced acknowledgement,…_It shouldn't be that big of a surprise that he took out ninjas who are far weaker than my older brother…_

That was he and the other looked to see pieces of chopped logs lying where they thought Naruto was torn to pieces.

_The dobe used Kawarimi No Jutsu_, Sasuke thought, _I should have known._

Naruto turned and walked off with the two ninjas in hand. A moment later though, Naruto stopped said, "Oi, Emo-Sasuke…" (A/N: Emo as in "emotional")

Sasuke scowled at the named Naruto gave him. Turning his head way, Naruto continued, "Nice job in taking on the ninjas. Though I must admit that I didn't think you had it in you to use yourself as a human shield to protect one of your, if not solely, greatest fangirl. I can only wonder what to make out of that knowing your character."

Sasuke scowled at the implication Naruto was making while the blonde simply grinned at the raven-haired Uchiha. Sakura however was in her own world after hearing what Naruto implied.

**"****THERE'S NOTHING TO WONDER ABOUT NARUTO!," inner Sakura yelled happily while jumping up and down, "IT'S TRUE LOVE! THAT HAS TO BE THE ONLY EXPLANATION!"**

Sai looked over at Sakura, seeing that she was presently daydreaming.

_Must be fantasizing about dick-less over there_, Sai thought with a neutral facial expression.

"Anyway," Naruto continued as he turned to Kakashi and the others, "Good job all of you in holding your grounds against these two."

"Don't talk as if you're the one in charge dobe," Sasuke retorted, "You're not the Jounin here."

"Such ingratitude and after how I acknowledged your breath-taking performance," Naruto replied in sarcasm much to Sasuke's annoyance, "There's poison in these guy's nails. Should they have cut any of you, we would have had to open up the wound and leech out the poison before it turned fatal."

Sasuke said nothing in return as Kakashi turned to Tazuna and said, "I need to talk to you."

Naruto went and tied up the two Mist nins to a tree before Kakashi and the other joined the blonde after tying them up.

"These two are Chuunin level ninjas from the Mist Academy," Kakashi said, "They're known to keep fighting no matter what."

"Tell me kid," one of the Mist nins said, "How were you able to detect us?"

"Baka," Naruto retorted, "Any fool should know that a water puddle shouldn't exist in an area that hasn't had rain fall upon in it for days. Kakashi-niisan saw the puddle also, but allowed us to fight anyway."

"That is true," Kakashi admitted. Tazuna turned to the Jounin and interrogated, "Why did you allowed those kids to fight when you knew that?"

"If I was up to it, I could have killed those two in a blink of an eye. However," Kakashi explained before looking at the older man suspiciously, "Naruto and I needed to know who the target for those two was."

"What do you mean," Tazuna asked nervously.

"In other words," Naruto spoke seriously as he turned to Tazuna, "Were you being targeted, or was it somebody from our ninja group? Kakashi-niisan and the rest of us haven't heard anything about you being targeted by ninjas."

"Your request was for us to protect you from armed groups like gangs and robbers," Kakashi added, "This is a mission that's above B-rank. Our job was to support and guard you until you completed the bridge. If ninjas are our enemies-"

"Then it would be an expensive B-rank mission," Naruto finished for him. Kakashi nodded and continued, "We're sure you have your reasons however we're bothered if you lie in your request details. This wasn't part of the mission."

Tazuna remained quiet after hearing what Kakashi and Naruto were saying.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura spoke, "This mission is out of our league. We should return with more re-enforcements for this mission."

"There will be none of that," Naruto sternly interjected, "The four of us requested for a more challenging mission, and I'll be damned to back out of this now! I'm not one who turns his back on someone in need of our help! This mission is still on in spite of the situation that's now present before us!"

Everyone just looked at Naruto as he went over and punched both Mist nins, knocking them instantly unconscious before untying them. Grabbing both nins, Naruto started dragging them away.

"I won't be long," Naruto said as he walked away from the others with the two ninjas being dragged away.

"Where are you taking them," Sakura asked.

"Just go on ahead of me. I'll catch up later," was all Naruto said as he took away the ninjas. Sasuke was about to say something when Kakashi spoke up first, "It's best if we go on. I'm sure that Naruto will meet up with us in no time. He wasn't made Elite Genin for nothing after all."

Sasuke snarled on hearing that title addressed to Naruto. If anything, he felt that he himself deserved that title and not Naruto.

"I agree," Sai spoke for the first time after a period of silence, "Judging from Naruto's abilities, I'm positive that he'll make it back in no time."

With no further arguments, the group turned away continued on their way.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Naruto brought the two ninjas to an area out of seeing and hearing range. The two Mist nins woke up to see Naruto standing in front of them after he tied them up to a tree again.

"Alright you two," Naruto said, "Tell me everything you know."

"Go to hell you little shit," said one of the Mist ninjas. Wordlessly, bit his thumb causing it to bleed. He did some hand seals, before slamming it down to the ground, saying, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke and after it cleared, there was a yellow and white female fox wearing purple elbow-length finger-less gloves standing on her two legs in between Naruto and the Mist nins. (A/N: think of Renamon from Digimon 03. I'm too lazy to think of an original character).

"Naruto-sama," the yellow fox greeted as she turned and bowed to Naruto.

"Rena," Naruto said, "Do your thing. I think they'll talk through more influential methods."

The fox nodded before turning to the Mist nins. She looked at them coldly before going over to them as she flexed her sharp claws. Doing a series of hand seals, Rena said, "Kongōseki No Arashi No Jutsu (Diamond Storm Technique)."

What followed next were two screaming men being severely pelted with sharp white diamond-shaped energy shards.

**'Yo****u definitely spend too much time with Anko, Naruto,' Yondaime commented.**

_I'm just putting Anko-chan's teachings to practice, that's all_, Naruto replied mentally before summoning vipers from out of his arms to use on the Mist nins, adding to the misery and pain the Mists nins were to suffer until they were willing to talk.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Just then, huge, terror filled screams came, and the Genins except Sai and one bridge builder nearly jumped out of their skins.

"What…was that," Tazuna asked

"I have no idea," Sakura replied.

"Perhaps Kakashi-sensei knows," Sai said.

"Naruto's handy work," Kakashi simply remarked, "If anything, those two Chuunins are very miserable right now."

Sakura and the others could only wonder what it was Naruto was doing or did that was enough to make two Chuunin level ninjas scream with such fright and pain.

* * *

(A While Later)

The team and Tazuna found themselves in front of a water shore with a small boat and its captain in front of the group. It was evident that they would have to ride the both across the water.

A moment later, Kakashi turned to see Naruto running and catching up to them.

"Naruto," Kakashi greeted as the others turned to see the blonde rejoin the group.

"Naruto," Sakura asked, "What did you do with those two ninjas? We all heard loud screams a while ago."

"I had them tell me everything they knew," Naruto spoke before going cold, "Before causing their pain to cease."

It didn't take long to interpret what Naruto meant. The two Mist nins were dead. Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna were shocked because of what Naruto said. Sai maintained a neutral expression.

"They won't be a problem to anyone anymore," Naruto stated, "As noted earlier, our client has been with holding information from us. Those Mist ninjas I tortured and killed were the two demon brothers. Those two brothers served a man named Momochi Zabuza who is being hired by someone else though the Mist nins didn't know whom. I'm sure Tazuna here can tell us more. The rank of this mission is in truth higher than C-rank. In truth this mission is B-rank if not A-rank."

Tazuna was now noticeably sweating out of sheer nervousness, "The kid is right. There's more to this than you all know…About a year and a half ago, Wave Country was a rich and prosperous country. Good to live in and everyone was happy. But then Gatō came."

"Gatō," Sasuke inquired.

"The president of the Gatō Corporation; he's one of the wealthiest men in the world," Kakashi explained. Tazuna nodded and continued, "Officially he appears to be only a businessman; however he's really a criminal, using corruption and violence to take control and smuggle drugs, weapons and other valuables. He took control over Nami No Kuni by buying all the ports. He controls all sea travel and on an island that means you control the island itself. He takes all the money and Wave County has become a poor country with no hope.

"That's why I'm building the bridge. My bridge will connect us with the mainland, and we can prosper again. However Gatō fears my bridge because it would end his tyrannical seize over the country, and he wants to kill me to stop it. Therefore he hired several shinobis. I traveled to Konoha to get protection, but since we're so poor, we couldn't afford something other than a C-rank mission.

"You understand why I had to lie about the mission? It took everything our village saved up as a whole to even afford this type of mission as we can't pay for anything higher. Our country has been suffering through economic poverty."

"I see," Naruto said before turning to Kakashi, "What do you think Kakashi-niisan?"

"This mission is clearly A-rank," Kakashi stated, "This isn't the kind of mission I've trained my team for as of yet. However, we'll continue with the mission on one condition Tazuna."

"And what's that?"

"When your country gets back on its feet, you're to pay us the appropriate sum of money," Kakashi said and Tazuna nodded in agreement, "Thank you."

They all boarded the boat and started on their way to Nami No Kuni. The ride was spent in silence. Meanwhile Naruto was in deep thought as though his mind was off elsewhere in another world. His facial expression gave no indication as to what was going through his mind or how he was presently feeling. After a while, they arrived at the shore of their destination and got off the boat to continue on their way into Nami No Kuni by foot.

"All of you are welcomed to stay at my house as I got two extra rooms for both the girl and boys to use and a sofa for one of you three guys to sleep in," said Tazuna as he was showing them the way to his house through the trail, "I doubt any of you will find a hotel or anywhere else to stay that can promise a roof over your heads due to our village's economic crisis."

While walking through the dirt road trail to Tazuna's, Naruto was still contemplating everything that's been happening and hasn't said a word since the boat ride. Sensing a presence, Naruto snapped out of his train of thoughts as he pulled out his kunai from and threw it into a bush that was moving slightly nearly hitting a defenseless white rabbit now backed up into a tree. The end result had earned a yelling Sakura who attempted to hit him only for her fist to be effortlessly grabbed by Naruto in the process.

"Something's erroneous with this picture," Naruto noted while looking into the direction he threw his kunai, "It's a hot summer day and the color of that rabbit is white like snow. It shouldn't be out with that kind of fur. Which means…"

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!," Kakashi said quickly while he grabbed Tazuna, Naruto grabbed Sai, and Sasuke pulled down Sakura. Everyone got down to the ground in time as a large sword missed their heads.

"It appears that this new bunch is more aware of the dangers before them. No matter, you're all going to die here," said the dark voice of the man who appeared before the group standing with his giant sword.

"Momochi Zabuza, The Demon of the Bloody Mist I presume," Naruto calmly said as he and the others stood back up.

"Yes and just whom might you be, boy," said Zabuza inquired, "I'm impressed that you know of me."

"We had a little run-in with two of your friends," Naruto replied, "Sad for them their run-in with me was their last. Even Kisame gave me a better fight."

Zabuza's eyes widened by this; he now knew who the blonde was.

"You must be Godaime Hokage's son, Senju Uzumaki Naruto," Zabuza said.

"I'm impressed that you know of me," Naruto said repeating Zabuza's exact earlier words. Zabuza said, "Yes, rumors about your battle with Kisame have spread throughout all of Kirigakure. Amazingly, as skeptic as I am about these rumors, you've made quite an impression to everyone in holding your grounds against a former member of Kirigakure No Shinobigatana Nananin Shu and against Itachi."

Sasuke growled jealously at this. The very thought that Naruto's name and reputation and his encounter with Itachi and Kisame reached as far as Kirigakure angered him.

"Your skeptics are rather understandable," Naruto remarked, seeking to draw needless attention away attention from himself, "Whatever rumors you or anyone else might have heard about my ordeals with Kisame and Itachi were more than likely exaggerated. Itachi could have killed me; his mistake however was that he got careless and too sure of himself. Kakashi-niisan can testify to that."

Sasuke now found it hard to believe that Naruto didn't brag about how his reputation against a former member of the Shinobigatana Nananin Shu and Itachi became that wide known, but instead refuted it.

"Copycat ninja Kakashi," Zabuza stated, "I heard of you as well though I question if what they say of your abilities are true."

"Naruto, help the others keep Tazuna safe! I'll handle this," stated Kakashi, lifting up his head protector and revealing the Sharingan.

_The Sharingan_, thought Sasuke with a puzzled expression.

Zabuza said, letting out a gravelly chuckle, "During my days in the Hidden Village of the Mist's assassination squad, our bingo books had your information. It also said: The ninja who copied over 1,000 jutsus! Capture or kill by whatever means possible."

_Is Kakashi-sensei that great of a shinobi_, Sakura asked herself.

"I don't understand! The Sharingan is bloodline limit that appears in only in the Uchiha clan. Could he be…How could Kakashi-sensei have the Sharingan," Sasuke said silently.

"Enough talk," said Zabuza, "I need to kill that old geezer and fast."

"What's your role in all this," Kakashi inquired.

"I was hired to kill the old man over there. Hand him over and I'll let the rest of you go," Zabuza said confidently. Naruto snorted and Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai formed a ring around Tazuna. Kakashi stood his grounds before Zabuza, as did Naruto.

"But it seems I have to kill you first, Kakashi. So be it," Zabuza said, held his large sword and vanished. He reappeared on the water not far from them.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure No Jutsu," Zabuza said and the fog thickened, making sight almost impossible.

"Damn," Sakura "I can't see anything."

"Be quiet. He'll kill you before you know it if you don't keep your voice down," Naruto said.

"Who is he," Sakura asked

"Momochi Zabuza is an exiled shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Mist," Naruto explained, "He killed over 100 ninjas, and he wasn't even a Genin at the time. He's known as the Demon of the Bloody Mist, and trust me; you don't want to get in a fight with him!"

"How do you know this," Sakura asked.

"I forced the information out of the two demon brothers I tortured earlier today," Naruto answered with no emotions, causing Sakura to shudder in fear of him.

"Momochi Zabuza is also renowned for his "silent killing" jutsus. "Silent killing" is a way of killing that is executed in a flash and in absolute silence. In some cases, you are dead before you realize it," Kakashi explained, "So don't let your guard down."

Team 7 tightened their grip on the kunais they had pulled out.

"Eight places," came Zabuza's voice, seemingly from everywhere.

"Huh," Sakura said

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, kidney, brain and heart. Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at," Zabuza asked, bloodlust filling his voice.

Kakashi sent out a wave of his own killer intent, so much that even the three Genins under his charge felt disturbed by it.

"What…is this feeling," Sakura asked, her voice quivering.

"This is the feeling that comes when two strong ninjas do battle. Their bloodlust…it is so great that it can make weak minded people commit suicide to escape," Naruto explained calmly while being unaffected by the waves of killing intent. Zabuza suddenly appeared right in the middle of the ring, in front of Tazuna.

"DIE!," Zabuza yelled and swung his sword, but Kakashi was fast enough. He pushed his three Genins out of the way and stopped the sword while stabbing Zabuza with a kunai.

"Uuuugghh." Zabuza said, but instead of blood, water poured out of the wound. Sasuke, Sakura and Sai lay on the ground, staring at Zabuza. Naruto's voice snapped them out of it.

"Mizu Bunshin," Naruto said and Zabuza smirked before collapsing into a puddle of water. Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"DIE!" he yelled again as he swung his sword and cut Kakashi in two. But Kakashi turned into water as well.

"Huh? A Mizu Bunshin," Zabuza said in surprise and felt a kunai at his throat.

"It's over," Kakashi commanded

"Sensei," Sai and Sakura yelled happily. Then Zabuza started to laugh, _He copied my jutsu._

"It's over? I don't think so," Zabuza said and dissolved into water.

"Another Mizu Bunshin," Sakura yelled surprised. Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi with a downward strike with his sword. Kakashi used his kunai to block the massive sword. Zabuza tried to strike Kakashi with his own kunai, however Kakashi jumped away. Zabuza followed up with slashes that Kakashi barely evaded. Kakashi threw his kunai towards Zabuza, but he dodged it. Kakashi then vanished and appeared on top of the water, doing seals. Zabuza smirked and vanished. Kakashi suddenly jumped over some shurikens launched at him and crouched down on top of the water when he landed. Zabuza appeared behind him.

"Baka! Suirou No Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)," Zabuza said. A blue sphere formed around Kakashi with Zabuza holding onto the sphere.

"You can't get out of this prison. With you moving around, I'll have a much harder time killing the old man. So just kick back and watch me kill your precious students," Zabuza said and a Mizu Bunshin appeared in front of him. But before it could take one step, it was destroyed by several kunai thrown by Sakura, Sai and Sasuke from different directions.

"If you think it will be that easy, then you are wrong," Sasuke said. Zabuza huffed and created more Mizu Bunshins.

"Well, you aren't as useless as I thought, but you can't beat this many Bunshin," Zabuza said. But then two of the Bunshins dissolved after being hit by a couple of shurikens in courtesy of Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi-niisan! When do you plan on getting your ass out of that sphere," Naruto yelled. Zabuza's eyes widened when Kakashi in his prison popped away.

"Sorry Zabuza, but did you think I would let that jutsu hit me? Please, I know it myself and recognized it immediately. Don't underestimate me," Kakashi's voice came from everywhere and suddenly the water under the Mizu Bunshins rose up and destroyed them. Then Kakashi appeared in front of Zabuza. He threw a punch towards Zabuza's face, but he evaded, countering with a kick towards Kakashi's stomach. It connected and Kakashi popped out in a cloud of smoke.

"What? Kage Bunshin," Zabuza was surprised. But his surprise turned to fright when he heard Kakashi's voice call out, "Suiton: Suikoudan No Jutsu (Water Shark Missile Technique)."

A shark made of water speed towards Zabuza, who jumped away while doing seals. Kakashi also did the same seals as Zabuza and in unison they called out, "Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu (Water Dragon Bullet)."

Twin dragons of water rose up from the water under the combatants, and battled for supremacy. They ended up destroying each other. When the water dragons were destroyed, a slightly tired looking Zabuza stood in front of Kakashi, who grinned although his face didn't show any humor.

"It's time to die Zabuza," Kakashi said and formed some seals so fast that Zabuza couldn't keep up. A masked person watching, did see the seals however, and prepared for Kakashi's move.

"Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu (Grand Waterfall)," Kakashi said. The water below him started to spin before rising and forming a spinning funnel towards Zabuza.

"What? This can't be," Zabuza yelled before he was swallowed by the water. The funnel of water continued to spin and move through the forest, Zabuza being thrown into different directions inside the water before finally getting slammed into a tree. The masked person disappeared in a swirling mist.

Several kunai flew and lodged themselves in Zabuza's arms and legs.

"Now you die," Kakashi said. Suddenly two long needles flew trough the air and struck Zabuza. He fell down with a shocked expression.

"Hey, you were right. He did die," a masked person said, standing on a tree branch not far from where Zabuza fell. Kakashi appeared next to Zabuza and checked his life signs.

"He really is dead," Kakashi said and looked at the masked person, who bowed at him. As soon as Kakashi checked the dead man for a pulse to confirm it a Mist Hunter ninja appeared to take care of the body.

"I am most appreciative of you handling Zabuza for me as I don't think I could have handled him on my own. If you'll excuse me I'll take the body out of your hands," said the hunter-nin earning a suspicious gaze from Naruto as she picked up the body.

"Just a moment; why don't I help you in properly disposing the body? Both here and now," said Naruto as he started gathering chakra into his hands making the hunter-nin apparently panic before quickly disappearing with the body in a swirl of wind and leafs.

"Just as I suspected," Naruto said lowly to himself, "That was no hunter-nin as she would have taken care of the body then and there."

**'****Which means Zabuza is still** **alive,' Yondaime** **said, 'But from the wounds he sustained he should be out for at least a week giving me time to prepare you. When Zabuza returns it will be with more help than that fake hunter-nin by his side.'**

Kakashi collapsed to the ground before Sasuke and the others ran over to him.

"The Sharingan is amazing," Naruto said, "However it puts a lot of strain on the body and it drains a lot of chakra."

Going over to Kakashi, Naruto bent down and lifted him up. Sai came over and helped him carry Kakashi.

"Thanks," Naruto said to Sai who nodded his head in return.

"After what you guys just did it would be my honor to have you guys stay with me," said Tazuna who was very impressed with how the situation was handled as they all headed to his house to rest and regain their strength that they had lost in the battle.

"You know Naruto," Kakashi whispered into the blonde's ear, "During my battle with Zabuza, you could have jumped in at anytime."

"What," Naruto retorted back in a whisper, "And miss the chance to see you in action? As if!"

* * *

(Three Hours Later)

They arrived at Tazuna's place, a nice plain house by the riverside. Waiting there was Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, a woman in her thirties with long dark hair and an attractive, but stern face.

"Tsunami! I'm so glad to see you. They're the good ninjas from Konoha that protected me," Tazuna said and introduced the team from Konoha, each of them bowing back in response.

"Thank you for helping father," Tsunami said smilingly. Kakashi, though exhausted, nodded along with Naruto, while the Genin beamed with pride at Tazuna's next words.

"They're really strong, and they didn't even depart when they learned that they will be up against really strong enemies here," Tazuna said.

"But why you all decided to continue the mission," Tsunami asked as they headed into the house, "We only had enough for a C-rank, and this must be more than that."

"Forsaking and abandoning people in need is dishonorable and cowardly. Below courage there is nothing. Words from our renowned Yondaime Hokage," Naruto said seriously. Tazuna and Tsunami looked a little mystified but didn't ask any more questions.

"Kakashi-niisan needs a place to rest," Naruto said.

"I doubt I'll be able to move for a week," Kakashi replied.

"I have two extra rooms for you all," Tazuna said, "The young girl can sleep in one of the rooms while your sensei and two of the boys can share the room and one can have the living room couch to sleep on for the night."

"That'll do. I'll stay on guard duty over the house during the night to ensure everyone gets some rest," said Naruto knowing he could make a Kage Bushin if he had to and then sleep by a tree with summoned foxes to watch over him and the house, though the others, except Kakashi, weren't aware of his fox summoning contract with Kyuubi. Naruto and Sai carried Kakashi to one of the spare rooms Tazuna was leading them to.

* * *

(A While Later)

Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke were in the room with Kakashi as he rested. Tazuna and Tsunami later entered the room while the others watched Naruto check on Kakashi's condition, healing whatever injuries the Jounin sustained. While healing Kakashi, Naruto was in deep thought and remained silent for most of the time. The others noticed and got a little worried when Naruto didn't say a thing to anyone.

"Um, Naruto? Is something wrong," Sakura asked. Naruto seemed to snap out of his thoughts and looked at her before turning to the others.

"Question Sakura: What is a hunter-nin," Naruto asked.

"Special ninjas that hunt down and dispose of missing-nins," Sakura replied.

"And how do they dispose of their target," Naruto asked.

"They kill their target and destroy the body," Sasuke replied.

"Where," Naruto asked.

"Um, I don't know," Sakura and Sai replied at the same time.

"How should we know? The only hunter-nin we have seen took Zabuza's body away," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"That's the point," Naruto said, "Usually hunter-nins dispose of the body on the spot, and if she needed evidence, she only had to take Zabuza's head and sword. Also, the weapon was a long needle, which isn't very dangerous. No, that hunter-nin didn't kill Zabuza, she helped him. Zabuza is alive."

"What," the Sakura and Tazuna yelled. Sasuke and Sai just stayed quiet and listened.

"But Kakashi said he was dead," Tazuna said.

"I did," Kakashi admitted weakly, "But it's possible to put someone in a near-death state. A hunter-nin knows the human anatomy very well, and it would be easy to make someone seem like they were dead."

Naruto nodded before standing up.

"He is alive, and he will be back soon," Naruto said, "I should think we have about a week or two, based on the injuries and how long it takes to get better from a near-death state."

Kakashi sat up and looked at his Genins.

"Sensei, how are you going to prepare for this before it's too late? You can't move for a while," Sakura asked. Kakashi chuckled and replied, "I'm going to make you, Sasuke and Sai go through some training."

Sasuke took note that Naruto was left out of the equation.

"What about Naruto," Sasuke inquired, "Is he going to take part of our training session?"

"Naruto is not my student therefore it's not my responsibility to train him," Kakashi said, "And like I said before, he wasn't made "Elite Genin" for nothing."

Sasuke scowled again at that title; it made him feel outranked by the person whom he always regarded as the village clown.

"But sensei," Sakura asked, "Even if we train, it won't be very helpful. The enemy gave you problems even with you using the Sharingan."

"Sakura," Kakashi said, "All of you helped me out during my battle with Zabuza. You're all growing rapidly."

An eight-year-old boy wearing green overalls, a hat that shadowed his eyes and a depressed attitude walked into the room. Everyone turned to look at the boy.

"Who are you," Naruto asked.

"Inari where were you," Tazuna asked as the boy went over to the old man and hugged him.

"I'm home grandpa," Inari said. Tsunami scolded, "Inari, say hello to them. These are the ninjas who escorted your grandpa."

Inari turned to look at Kakashi and the group. The young boy snorted, "It doesn't matter. They will die anyway. There's no way they can win against Gatō."

"What's that," Naruto said indignantly.

"If you don't want to die, then you should go home," Inari replied as he started walking away.

"Where are you going," Tazuna asked. Inari stopped and said, "I'm going to watch the ocean."

The boy continued walking and went on his way, leaving the other behind.

"Ah, forgive him. He has been like that since a…an unfortunate incident sometime ago," Tazuna said.

* * *

(Later)

Naruto was walking down from the room they had when he heard sobbing coming from Inari's room.

"Huh," Naruto asked himself and stealthily opened Inari's door. The little boy's room was simple; it had a bed in a corner and a desk in front of a window. On top of the desk Inari sat, crying and staring at a picture. Naruto walked up behind the boy, too silent to be noticed and looked at the picture. It was a man with dark hair, a kind smile and a cross shaped scar on his jaw. It was clear that the man meant a lot to Inari. Naruto didn't know what to do other than try and comfort the boy. He laid a hand on his shoulder and Inari nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What…oh, it's you! What do you want," Inari asked coldly

"Who is that," Naruto asked, pointing to the picture.

Inari began, "That's none of your-"

"If you don't want to tell me, fine, but you will never feel better than you did a moment ago if you keep it inside," Naruto interrupted before exiting. Inari looked at him before looking at the picture. Tears started to fall again.

* * *

(The Following Day)

Kakashi, using crutches, was in the forest with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai. He was going to have them practice chakra control by having them practice tree climbing (A/N: by this time all of you should know this so I'll spare you all the details). Although Naruto healed Kakashi's injuries however, the Jounin was still weakened from the depletion of chakra when he used the Sharingan against Zabuza.

"Naruto, since you have already done and mastered this exercise, you'll guard Tazuna today at the bridge while I help the others with tree walking," said Kakashi while standing high on the side of one of the trees he walked up on, "We'll switch between guard duty from time to time. You have the first watch, so make tracks."

"See you guys later," said Naruto as he went on his way. Sasuke and the others were perplexed, unable to determine when Naruto learned and mastered tree walking when they didn't know such a jutsu exist. After Naruto was out of sight…

**'T****his would be a good time to practice your taijutsu and ninjutsu Naruto,' Yondaime suggested, 'Create some Kage Bushins and send one of them to Tazuna and another to guard Tsunami and Inari while you and the rest of your clones head to another sector of this forest to train.'**

Naruto did as Yondaime advised. One of his clones went over to where Tazuna was and another hurried over to where Tsunami and her son were. When that was all done, the blonde and the rest of his clones hurried into the forest and trained.

* * *

(Later That Day)

'Naruto' yawned while stretching slightly. He had been guarding Tazuna alone for most of the day, since Kaksshi had gone to train his team. His 'twin' was keeping his watch on Tsunami and Inari. So, 'Naruto' spent the majority of the day alone, watching the workers on the bridge.

"You look bored. Where are the others," Tazuna asked, briefly stopping in his work.

"They're training. Kakashi-niisan said we'll switch between guarding you, and obviously I got chosen first."

Just then Kakashi appeared next to 'Naruto.'

"How's everything," Kakashi asked, to Tazuna or 'Naruto,' he didn't tell.

"Boring," 'Naruto' replied. Tazuna chuckled and got back to his work.

"That's guard duty in a nut shell," Kakashi retorted. They both watched as one of the workers walked up to Tazuna. After a brief conversation, Tazuna yelled, "What? You want to quit?"

Kakashi and 'Naruto' looked at each other before Kakashi sighed.

"That's right. With the danger of Gatō, people would understandably fear for their lives," the worker said. 'Naruto' frowned at the man's cowardice but remained silent. This was going to be a long week, if not two…

* * *

**Zabuza is still alive and in hiding. Team 7 is presently in training with Kakashi, as is Naruto with Yondaime. Will this be enough to help everyone in Nami No Kuni be free from Gatō'****s t****yranny? Find out next time.**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Ordeals

**Chapter Twenty: Ordeals**

* * *

(Ten Days Earlier; In Iwagakure No Sato)

The Tsuchikage was in his office doing his share of paperwork and like any other Kage, it was their natural and yet to be beaten enemy. The pile of paperwork and forms just kept on coming. Moments later, a young female Iwa Jounin entered his office. She was a dark brown-haired female no older than fifteen with her long sleek hair going down and reaching her backside. The girl was dressed in the standard Iwagakure Jounin uniform and wore a tan brown vest over her Jounin vest that had black kanji written on the back of the vest, which read "Shining Stone." She stood in attention before her Kage.

"Tsuchikage-sama," she greeted as she bowed in respects to him. The Tsuchikage nodded to her and said, "What's your report?"

"From what I've been gathering," the girl began speaking, "The target shares similar characteristics and features to our once most hated enemy. However I've yet to confirm anything besides the fact that he lives in Konoha with his mother the Godaime Hokage and boldly dresses up as 'him'."

The young girl was careful not to speak 'his' name before the Tsuchikage, knowing that the mere mention of 'his' name is expressly taboo in Iwagakure.

"Regardless," Tsuchikage said, "I want as much information on this Genin as you can get. I suspect that this supposed Genin is who I believe him to be."

"But sir," the girl spoke, "How can such a thing be possible? That 'man' has been dead for over twelve years."

"From what my earlier spies reported years ago, no one has ever found his body or whatever was left of him on the battlefield after his battle with Kyuubi No Yoko," Tsuchikage replied.

"Do you suppose an S-rank forbidden rebirth jutsu was used," the young Jounin asked.

"I don't know but I'm not taking any chances," said the Tsuchikage, "Find and retrieve the boy, alive if possible. This is an A-rank mission."

"The kid is a mere Genin fresh out of the academy," the girl remarked, "He shouldn't be that big a problem."

"The boy may be a Genin," the Tsuchikage remarked, "But I trust that you won't underestimate him. There have been several rumors about this particular Genin; though I do question their authenticity."

"…," the girl remained silent.

"You're the one Jounin available for this mission, Shining Stone," the Tsuchikage said, "Plus I trust that you'll see this mission through. Dismissed."

The girl nodded before turning and leaving the office to perform her assignment. While on her way out of the Kage building, she thought smugly, _This Genin can't be anywhere near my league! I'll have this mission done in no time! I'm not the Shining Stone for nothing!_

* * *

(Present Day; At Zabuza's Hideout)

In a cone shaped house in the middle of the forest, Zabuza was laying and resting in his bed with a blanket over him. He did not like the fact that he had lost to Kakashi. Moments later, a short man dressed in a business suit and a two samurais entered the room and went over to where Zabuza was.

"So the mighty 'Demon of the Bloody Mist' is crippled after facing a few kids and some ninja. I'm starting to believe that I'm not getting my money's worth when it comes to paying you Zabuza. Perhaps I should just have you killed immediately and spare myself the pain of losing my money," said the short man with sunglasses with a cane in hand whose name was Gatō.

Gatō walked over to the masked ninja reaching out to strangle Zabuza where he was when a figure came out of nowhere and stood before the short man as tightly held his arms before twisting it hard.

"You will not harm Zabuza. I won't permit it," said the young female hunter nin who was no longer masked. Much to the older man's surprise, it was a young girl. The girl had a pretty face, dark brown eyes, dark hair that was tied up in a bun on top of her head, except two bangs hanging down and framing her face. She wore a green shirt with brown pants and a long, brown belt.

"Get your hands off of our boss," as one the two samurai bodyguards as they were about to do something when she grabbed a dagger from her pocket and threw it at them. Seeing that the samurai were momentarily distracted as they dodged the dagger that hit the wall, she reached for two of her needles and threw each one at one their arms and hitting a pressure point. This in effect rendered their struck arms numb and unmovable.

"I missed your vital points on purpose," she warned, "So don't test me."

"You brat! I expect both you and Zabuza to finish the job you started. I will not accept failure! Get the job over and done, or suffer the consequences," said an angry Gatō who now exited the room with his bodyguards while rubbing his injured arm.

"Haku you know you didn't have to do that for me. I could have taken care of it myself if worse came to worse," said Zabuza as he held on to a kunai under the bed sheet ready to use and kill the man if it came to it.

"I was aware of that, but as your instrument I must always protect my master in spite of your circumstance," Haku said with a smile. Zabuza sighed, "…I will be better soon. When I'm back to full strength I'll see to it that Kakashi suffers for putting me in this condition. Not only that, but I'll kill his students one by one."

"The blonde one among them looked more dangerous than the others," Haku said, "He was ready to finish you off had I not taken you away from there."

"That blonde kid is Naruto."

"Really," Haku said with interest, "So he's the one that we've heard about from the rumors."

"Haku," Zabuza warned, "Be cautious against Naruto. He's not like the other Genins if he was able to take out and kill the two demon brothers without any trouble."

The girl simply nodded.

* * *

(Two Days Later)

It's been three days since Naruto and Team 7 arrived at Nami No Kuni. Kakashi was beginning to feel better after his depletion of chakra and his Genins were still training. A day earlier, Naruto learned that Sakura punched out a man she wrongly took for a pervert trying to grope her butt, when in actuality he was trying to steal her purse. Sai added his two cents by saying how the man most likely mistaken her butt for her face when he went to take a further look. This of course earned the paled skin Genin a busted lip and bruised cheek, both of which Naruto healed. It was after spending the day in the village did the Genins fully understanding the seriousness of the situation Nami No Kuni was in because of Gatō.

During the three days, Naruto was with Tazuna, helping him with the bridge project like the other workers who were brave enough to work on the bridge. Naruto chose to work for free acknowledging that the other men were more in need of money than he was. During this time, he also used kage bushins to help with the bridge project though Tazuna was reluctant to allow Naruto to use his clones at first. But seeing the situation with the few workers he had left after a couple of them quit out of fear, Tazuna allowed Naruto's clones to help out and speed up the process in constructing the bridge.

* * *

(Later That Evening)

Sasuke and Sai returned an hour later completely exhausted with the exception of Sakura, since she had almost near perfect chakra control. During that time she was sent to watch over the house while being on guard and watching over Tsunami and Inari, who would every once in while be seen sitting alone by the dock or strolling around with depressed expression.

When Naruto, Kakashi and the other Genins returned home they were welcomed to the smell of warm home cooking.

"You're all back," said a happy Tsunami as she put the food on the table, "How did your ninja training go?"

"It went rather well," Sai responded, "Though I must confess that practicing tree walking requires very good chakra control."

"Dobe," Sasuke said as he turned to Naruto, "How was your day guarding Tazuna? I'm sure it was frustrating getting weaker being unable to train."

"Actually it was quite productive really," Naruto said as he took a seat by the table, "You see Emo-Sasuke I have the capacity to do what many Jounins can't do and not tire out from chakra exhaustion. To elaborate, earlier today I summoned a small army of kage bushins and assigned them their jobs from guarding and protecting Tazuna and the workers constructing the bridge. I even had some work alongside the workers to help speed up the bridge building project. To perform that kind of jutsu requires a great deal of chakra control and chakra which many don't possess. Therefore, my day wasn't a waste at all, in fact performing and practicing that jutsu made me stronger."

Sasuke scowled at the blonde who simply ignored him in return. Kakashi pretended not to pay attention to the tension between two boys. He knew from the start that Sasuke, though it's clearly one-sided, had always regarded Naruto as his rival and someone he strongly desires to prove superior to.

Moments later, almost as if on cue, Inari entered with a bitter look on his face as he looked up slightly up to see the tired out Genins and their sensei eating their dinner.

"You're wasting your time," said Inari with tears falling down his face and with anger at them, "Why do you all constantly train knowing you're fighting a losing battle? None of you know anything about this place and yet you all are helping us anyway for the sake of getting paid. None of you know what it means to suffer-,"

"That's enough," Naruto said sternly cutting the boy off as he rose off his seat and stared Inari hard as though his very eyes were piercing through his soul. The voice that came out of Naruto's mouth was enough to silence and grab everyone's attention as they all turned to look at him. Naruto's voice had a form of authority that none but Kakashi could comprehend. Inari cringed in fear from the feeling the blonde pierced through him the moment he stared straight at him with those hard blue eyes of his. Kakashi saw the look in Naruto's eyes and knew of only one man who had that kind effect…

_That's the same look sensei would give before scolding me and the others back then_, Kakashi thought as he recalled the couple of times Yondaime had scolded him, Rin and Obito for their mistakes during their days as a Genin cell. Inari got up and dismissed himself to his room upstairs.

Sighing, Tazuna gave a detailed account to everyone about what had happened with Inari and the man who became his surrogate father named Kaiza. The old man explained how Kaiza saved Inari from drowning one day after the boy was bullied by the older boys of the village. From that day, Tazuna elaborated, Kaiza quickly became a hero in Inari's eyes and the two were inseparable. Many others started seeing Kaiza as a new hope for the people seeing how he possessed such a carefree yet courageous heart and spirit which inspired many as he helped wherever he could.

"Everything was going so well for everyone," Tazuna continued before giving a sad expression, "But later Gatō and his men came to our island and took over. Kaiza was the only brave enough to stand up to his cruelty. He was later captured and Gatō and his thugs had Kaiza publicly killed in front of everyone and Inari, it crushed the poor boy's heart. Adding to this terrible tragedy was the fact that my daughter Tsunami was planning on marrying and settling down with Kaiza and have another child with him. Like my grandson, my daughter was heart broken by that tragic event and she cried many times thinking about how her son lost his birth father and surrogate father who would have loved to become his new father."

Everyone was silent after hearing Tazuna's story. Tsumani wiped away the few tears that spilled out of her eyes remembering what happened. Sai and Sasuke didn't say a word as Sakura gave a sympathetic look at Tazuna and Tsumani. A moment later…

"Please excuse me as I have to go talk to Inari," said Naruto calmly as he went upstairs to Inari's room. Sakura was about to follow after Naruto when Kakashi said, "Let them be."

"But Kakashi-sensei," Sakura was about to argue when Kakashi raised his hand to silence her.

"Trust Naruto, Sakura," Kakashi said, "I'm sure he'll resolve this in an appropriate manner. He won't do anything rash, I promise."

Sakura reluctantly complied as she sat back down. She decided to trust Kakashi's words and leave matters to Naruto. It amazed Sakura that her sensei displayed such trust and faith in Naruto.

* * *

(Meanwhile In Inari's Room)

Inari sat there on his bed holding a picture of a smiling man with a small cross shaped scar under his chin without. The man looked so happy and carefree.

"You were so strong," Inari said with a tear-covered face, "Why can't I be strong like you?"

"Because you lack the will to swallow your hurt and fight for what you truly believe in," said Naruto who was now standing next to Inari who turned to look at him.

"Inari," Naruto said calmly, "I will not deny that you went through a painful experience, but you're selfishly going at it as though you're the only one who's suffering. You think your mother and grandfather take pleasure in seeing you behavior the way you do? Quite the opposite really; in fact, you're the one who's adding more to their pain by your constant moping and pessimistic attitude. I know you truly loved that man Inari, but so did your mother and grandfather. What you should be doing is feeling grateful that in spite of the ordeals you went through you still have your family there for you. Believe me, I know people who suffered far worst than you, me being one of them."

"And what do you know about suffering," Inari sneered, "From what grandpa told me, you're the son of a Hokage in your village. You never had to go through the kind of hard times like me, grandpa and mom did!"

"Everyone in my home village knows me as the village clown and prankster, someone who always give them something to laugh about, even if the joke is on me," Naruto said as he continued with a still calm but now stern demeanor, "What they don't know is that my antics of being the village clown and prankster are my methods of maintaining my sanity. But you're right though; I didn't go through what you and your folks did…I go through something different and far worse everyday for as long as I can remember."

Inari looked at Naruto as he continued calmly, "Unlike me, you didn't have to go through the experience of being an infant that was only a week-old being kidnapped by a traitorous ninja from your own village seeking to sell you to village enemies because of whose son you were. Unlike me, you don't have to go through the experience of always worrying if you'll wake up the next morning to see another sunrise because you have enemy villages who want your death because of who you are and what clan you're from.

"Unlike me, you don't have to worry about strong and vicious S-class criminals who're after you and will use anyone and anything as instruments for the sole purpose of getting to you because of something you know that you refuse to give them. Unlike me, you don't have to worry about the many enemies your parents made over the course of their lives coming after you for revenge. Unlike me, you won't always have enemies. Unlike me, you don't have to live a life that's a constant fight. Unlike me, you don't suffer from horrific nightmares that would have driven a sane person to madness. If I let my guard for just a moment, I'll lose my life."

The young boy was stupefied at what Naruto was telling him so calmly and collectively. It was so unreal to the dark haired boy.

"H…How…," Inari asked with a dumbfound expression, "How could you go on…through such a harsh life?"

"I learned to deal with it," Naruto replied, "Rather than whine about the hard times and problems I have to live with, I learned to count my blessings and remember that I have family and friends who are there for me. I grew fond of these precious people in my life so much that I seek to protect them from my nightmares and enemies. It's also one of the reasons why I push myself so hard to become stronger in order to become Hokage of my village. It's not to prove that I'm better or stronger than anyone else, it's because I value everyone and everything that's precious to me. They're worth protecting, with my life, and I'll fight and kill anyone who dares to bring harm to them."

Naruto turned and headed towards the door of the house, before exiting, Naruto turned half-way to Inari and said, "Count your blessings Inari. If you truly want to make that man in the picture proud of you if he were still alive then I suggest you find someone or something you value and fight to protect it."

With those words, Naruto exited the room, leaving Inari alone with his thoughts. The young boy wiped away his tears as he stared at the picture and contemplated on everything Naruto just told him.

* * *

(The Following Night)

Sasake and Sai had finally master tree climbing after much effort. Needless to say, the boys were most pleased with their success though they returned back exhausted and in want of food and rest.

* * *

(A Few Days Later)

Haku stood up and walked over to the window. Releasing the bun, her hair fell down to just under her shoulder blades. Twelve minutes later, she left the cone-shaped house and went walking into the forest. She now wore a pink kimono with red cherry blossoms on and brown sandals. She carried a basket and was humming slightly to herself.

After an hour of walking, she came upon what she had searched for. Kneeling down, Haku started to pick medical herbs. Soon her basket was almost full. A bird landed on her shoulder, and she smiled at it, cooing slightly at it before returning to her task. Haku was startled when the bird suddenly flew off. Feeling slightly down, she followed where it was going.

She saw the bird land next to a boy. The boy had blonde, spiky but stringy hair, and a Konoha forehead protector. He was dressed similar to a Konoha Jounin with black fingerless leather gloves and wore a white vest with red flame designs that went passed his waist and a little more than halfway to his kneecaps. On the back of his vest was the red kanji "Konoha No Nidaime Senkō" or Konoha's Second Flash.

Haku got up and walked towards him. The bird flew off, as if thinking that the girl was going to kill the boy. Instead she crouched down in front of him and shook him awake.

"Hey, you'll catch a cold sleeping here," she said kindly. Naruto was awoken from his slumber by a gentle nudge. He opened his eyes and looked up at the pretty girl his age. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes before looking at her.

"Hello neesan, what are you doing here," Naruto inquired. Haku smiled and gestured to her basket.

"I'm picking medical herbs," Haku said with a smile on her face.

"Ah, I see."

"By the way, I'm Haku," the girl greeted.

"I'm Naruto," he replied in return.

"Are you a shinobi," asked Haku.

"I am, so what of it," Naruto replied.

"Well, what were you doing out here," Haku asked.

"I was training before I decided to take a break," the blonde replied straightforwardly, "I must've fallen asleep till you woke me."

"Why would you be training," the girl asked, "You look very strong already."

Naruto smiled before replying seriously but still cheerfully, "Maybe, but I want to become even stronger so that I can become the Hokage of my village."

"So, you train because of your precious people," Haku said.

"Wow," Naruto replied, "You're the first person to have ever read me like an opened book. Were my motives that obvious to you?"

Haku couldn't help but smile brighter and blush at what Naruto said to her. She spoke, "I believe that you have people precious to you and you're working harder to become stronger to fight to protect them. I believe that if you have someone to protect…you can be truly strong."

"It's clear that we have a common understanding of fighting for those we seek to protect," Naruto said, "One of the selfless and bravest things a person can do is sacrifice their life for someone you care about."

"I see," said Haku as she smiled before she stood up from where she had crouched down and took her basket.

"You will become strong then," she said and walked away. Naruto watched her retreating form until she was completely out of sight. Turning, Naruto started walking off away from the scene, heading back to the house where Kakashi and the others were.

**'****I'm sure you knew who she was Naruto,' Yondaime said.**

_I know she's that fake hunter nin_, Naruto replied, _I have heightened senses after all don't I? But there was no point in alerting her to the fact that I'm aware of this since she didn't pose a threat to me; not that I allowed my guard to drop._

No sooner had he thought that statement, a kunai came speeding for his head. Sensing the danger, he immediately dashed out of the way as the kunai lodged itself into one of the nearby trees.

_What was I saying about not allowing my guard to drop_, Naruto thought while going into full shinobi mode.

"Impressive for a Genin fresh out of the academy," said a new young feminine voice, "Most would have died from that surprise attack."

Naruto looked up to see a girl his age standing high up on top of tree branch. The girl grinned before she flipped and landed down gracefully on her feet. Upon standing back and facing him, Naruto got a clear look at the very attractive girl in front of him before noticing the symbol that her headband carried. Yondaime went on full alert on seeing THAT symbol.

**'****She's from Iwagakure,' Yondaime warned with no form of humor in his voice.**

"So you're a kunoichi from Iwagakure," Naruto said, knowing fully well that Konoha and Iwa have a form of hatred for each other, especially after what Yondaime did to them during the Iwa-Konoha War many years ago. That memory was still fresh in the minds of the Iwa nins who lived during that time.

"Yes I am," the girl said, "My name is Ryota, but my alias is "Shining Stone"."

"…," Naruto said nothing but kept his guard up.

"And you're Senju Uzumaki Naruto son of Godaime Hokage," Ryota said, "And you're also the idiot who self-proclaimed himself Konoha's Second Flash. (Scoffed)…As if you're the second coming of Yondaime Hokage."

"I don't have time for you girl," Naruto said coldly, "Crawl back underneath the _Rock_ from where you came."

The kunoichi snarled at Naruto's insult to both her and Iwa.

"You fool," Ryota said, "I was thinking of bringing you back alive! But I think I'll just return with your corpse instead!"

"Thanks for your invitation to Iwa in a body bag but I plan on living passed today," Naruto shot back as he got into a fighting position.

**'****Naruto,' Yondaime warned, 'Don't use any of my fighting stances or attacks. We don't want to alert Iwagakure further about you than they already seem to know. It would be trouble should they discover that you're both my and Kyuubi's container.'**

Naruto mentally nodded in understanding. Before Naruto did anything else Ryota did a complex series of hand seals before her body glowed in mystic chakra. Moments later, Naruto detected power building up in her.

"Iwa No Chikara (Rock Strength)," Ryota said as she felt the power and changes coursing through her body.

_This is trouble_, Naruto thought as she suddenly dashed at him speedily and leaped into the air before coming down straight at him. Seeing her coming, Naruto jumped out of the way as she punched into the ground with tremendous force, breaking the ground apart as earth pieces and particles came flying at him. After being assaulted by the flying earth pieces, Naruto landed down on the broken up ground some distance away from the girl.

_This girl must have excellent chakra control to be able to perform such an attack_, Naruto thought, _It's almost like fighting Kaa-chan, only my age._

The girl in turn smirked at Naruto with a confident look. Haughtily she said, "Does the amount of my strength intimidate you? Clearly the gap between our abilities are-"

Her speech was cut short when Naruto punched the ground and sent a massive force straight at her. She quickly jumped and evaded the attack as she land down to the right of where she once was standing. She turned to Naruto who was looking at her with a calm but serious expression.

_That one attack matched the one I used just now_, Ryota thought in shock, _I wasn't expecting this! He must have as good of control of his chakra as I do! And he didn't even use any jutsus or hand seals for it._

Rather than being angry at this revelation, the kunoichi instead smiled brightly at him, which caught Naruto off guard, though he didn't dare drop of guard.

"Why are you smiling at me like that," Naruto asked cautiously.

"I waited a long to time to face off against someone who could stand a chance in giving me a good fight," Ryota answered, "Some of the shinobis back in my village are afraid to fight me, especially since I'm an Iwa prodigy. When I accepted this mission, at first I thought that I was going to return back to Iwa with some Yondaime Hokage-wannabe Genin fresh out of his village's ninja academy. But after seeing what you did just now, it's safe to say that there's more to you than meet the eyes. I wish to see which of us is the stronger fighter."

"I'm not here for your amusement girl," the annoyed Naruto retorted, "I have more important things to do than to satisfy your ego."

"As if you had a say in the matter," Ryota shot back as she rushed at him and started doing combat with him. Neither Naruto nor Ryota held back from delivery fast and solid hard punches and kicks to each other, with the surrounding trees being the casualties of their battle. Punch after punch, kick after kick, this kept on going as they did battle, occasionally blocking and ducking from each other's attacks. Thus far, no other jutsus but brute force was used in their fight.

After another minute, both Naruto and Ryota pulled away from each other to catch their breaths. Both ninjas were breathing hard as they stared each other hard to the face.

_Damn_, Naruto mentally cursed, _This kunoichi is a real problem and she doesn't look like she's done yet._

_What a fighter_, Ryota thought admirably, _What kind of training regiment did he undergo? I don't recall any mentions of Yondaime Hokage having insane strength; only insane speed. From the looks of it, one would think that this Naruto character and I are evenly matched. But I intend to fix that in time._

Naruto saw that the Iwa Jounin was up to something, though he didn't know what.

"It would seem that we hit a stalemate," Ryota said as she stood up and dusted herself, "Let's stop here for now. I think I've learned enough about you today."

"Where are you getting at girl?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ryota said, "I'll leave you alone for now. But next time, (venomously) I'll kill you."

With that, she jumped into the air and dashed speedily through the trees and away from Naruto.

"She's going to be a problem," Naruto said aloud to himself.

**'****Yes I know,' Yondaime spoke after watching how his son handled the Iwa kunoichi, 'But I'm happy that you didn't reveal what you're really capable of doing. The last thing we need is Iwagakure acquiring too much about you.'**

Naruto nodded in agreement before running back to the house. After a good long run, Naruto found Sasuke and Sai guarding the house. Upon his arrival, the two boys noticed Naruto's dirtied and somewhat ragged appearance.

"What happened to you," Sai asked, "Ran into trouble I presume?"

"Nothing some food and a little rest can't fix," Naruto remarked with a smile on his face.

"You didn't answer the question," Sasuke shot at him, "Did you run into any of Gatō's men?"

"No," Naruto said, "I ran into something worst."

The two boys looked at the blonde carefully on hearing that.

"Who," Sai asked.

"Some girl with an ego," Naruto said, causing the boys to sweat-drop. A moment later…

"Yo," Kakashi greeted as he entered the scene. Seeing Naruto's appearance he inquired, "Ran into one of Gatō's men?"

"You're the second person to ask," Naruto answered, "The only trouble I ran into earlier was some girl with the ego of _Rock_."

Kakashi's ear's perked up on hearing that, especially at how Naruto placed a particular emphasis on the word 'Rock.'

"But the problem was neutralized for now," Naruto assured. Kakashi said nothing, though some unwanted memories of the Iwa-Konoha War came to his mind. He dismissed the memories before looking at Naruto again.

"Good," Kakashi acknowledged, "No need to worry about a minor problem."

Of course the Jounin knew that Konoha and Iwa were not in good terms with each other and if Iwa was given a chance against Konoha they'd take it in a heartbeat. The Jounin decided not to worry about that for now and concentrate on other matters.

* * *

(Later That Night; Elsewhere)

"How do you feel Zabuza-san," said Haku was she sat at Zabuza's bedside dressed in complete hunter ninja garbs with the mask lying on the bed.

"A lot better. In a few hours I should be more than ready to move again. Go make certain the others are ready to move out early by morning. The blood of my enemies will pour over this country and their bridge of optimism," said Zabuza as he reached and grabbed his giant sword.

"I'll inform the others right away," said Haku bowing her head before taking her mask with her before doing what she was told to do.

* * *

(The Following Day)

The sun shone right onto Naruto's eyes, and it took a few minutes for him to blink away the weariness. He turned and looked at the clock.

_Damn! I overslept_, Naruto thought before jumping out of bed, running to the bathroom, getting washed, running back to get dressed and just as he was putting his flame-designed white vest on, he heard a yell from downstairs.

"Get away from my child!"

_That was Tsunami-san. What going downstairs_, Naruto thought before he sensed two unfamiliar chakras.

Detecting trouble, Naruto snuck out the window, and clung to the wall using his chakra. Making his way to the door, which was sliced to pieces, he looked in and saw two gruffy thugs, evidently low level samurais, holding and taking Tsunami hostage and leaving a partly crying Inari. Quickly hiding, Naruto watched as the two samurais came out, leading a tied up Tsunami.

A moment later though, Inari remembered Naruto's words, _'If you truly want to make that man in the picture proud of you if he were still alive then I suggest you find someone or something you value and fight to protect it.'_

_Naruto's right! Mom is someone worth protecting and fighting for just like grandfather is fighting in his own way. Kaiza-san did the same for us and this village because he felt we were something worth protecting and fighting for_, Inari thought before he ran out the door.

"Let go of my mom you bullies," said Inari catching up tp them not far from the wooden bridge that was connected to the platform of their house to the mainland area of Wave.

"That brat is coming at us," said one of the samarais as he took out his sword ready to end Inari's life down in front of his mother's now tearing eyes who was now in fear for her son's life. Jumping and landing some distance between Inari and the samurai thugs, Naruto took out two of his kunais.

"Release her," Naruto commanded.

"What? You're one of those shinobi brats Tazuna hired," one of the samurais said.

"Let's kill him and be done with," the other said. His partner looked at threatened, "If you so much as move an inch then we'll kill your little brat!"

They then rushed at Naruto who led them away from Tsunami. Inari, seizing the opportunity, ran to his mother as fast as he could.

"Mom I'll save you," Inari said and untied her.

"Inari…," Tsunami said and hugged the boy.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Getting them where he wanted, Naruto, being a good distance from them, grinned as the samurais rushed at him.

"Fools," Naruto said holding out his kunais and placing a seal marker on each of them. After creating a kage bushin, Naruto handed his clone one of his kunais before they began running towards the samurais as the samurais rushed at him. Timing it perfectly, the blondes threw their kunais at them, and seconds before the kunais passed the samurais, Naruto and his clone Shunshin'd to the kunais before grabbed the kunais again. The surprised samurais managed to half turn and see Naruto and the Kage Bunshin behind them before their throats were slashed. The kage bunshin puffed away and Naruto grabbed the spare kunai before removing the Shunshin seals from both kunais.

Inari and Tsunami, ran over to him, being careful not to step in the blood pool from the two dead samurais.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright," Tsunami asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. If those two attacked here, maybe their other partners will attack the bridge where Kakashi-niisan and the others are. I'll clean up this mess before I go," Naruto said and made some Kage Bunshins. The clones picked up the two bodies and carried them out on the water. Naruto followed and made some hand seals speedily and…

"Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu (Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)," he called out and the massive fireball he blew from his mouth incinerated the bodies. When he was done, he dispelled the clones and walked back to the two. He noticed Inari looking slightly afraid.

"Don't worry Inari, I won't hurt you," Naruto reassured. Smiling, Inari said, "Thanks Naruto."

"No problem," Naruto replied as he turned in the direction of the bridge, "I must go now. Be careful, O.K.."

Naruto didn't give Inari or Tsunami a chance to respond at he turned and ran from the scene…

* * *

**Naruto is now hurrying to Kakashi and the others after realizing that an ambush awaits them at the bridge. What will happen next and what does that Iwa Jounin girl have in store against Naruto? Find out next time.**


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Wins And Losses

**Chapter Twenty-One: Wins And Losses**

* * *

(At The Bridge)

"What…what is this," Tazuna yelled as he, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai had arrived at the bridge and were meet with the sight of the workers laying there unconscious.

"This is…," Sakura said.

"Form the ring," Kakashi commanded. The ninjas formed a protective ring around Tazuna, each pulling out a kunai while getting ready. Then a thick mist came rolling in.

"Kirigakure No Jutsu," Zabuza's voice came throughout the mist.

"I hate this jutsu," Sakura growled.

Suddenly ten Mizu Bunshin of Zabuza appeared around them.

"Go Sai," Kakashi said. He nodded. He pulled out some shurikens and threw them at the clones. The mizu bunshins got stabbed in their bodies and fell down into puddles of water. The mist cleared a bit and there stood the real Zabuza with the masked fake hunter nin next to him.

"It would seem that this fight will give us some trouble," Zabuza said.

"Indeed," Haku said.

"Sasuke and Sai, you two fight that fake hunter nin while I fight Zabuza. Sakura, you guard Tazuna," Kakashi commanded. The Genins nodded as they went to do as instructed.

"It seems you really want to fight? Very well; you know your opponents," Zabuza said to the girl next to him who nodded. The first to move was Haku. She rushed at Sasuke with a senbon (long needle). Sasuke blocked with his kunai and tried to kick Haku, who blocked with her foot.

"It looks like we're at a stalemate," Sasuke said but Haku shook her head.

"No, I have two advantages. First I have occupied one of your hands; then there is the water around us," Haku said and started forming one handed seals. Sasuke gasped when he saw it.

"One handed? I have never seen that before," Sasake replied.

"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou (Secret Technique: Flying Water Needles)," Haku called and the water around her rose up and turned to ice needles. The needles flew towards Sai and Sasake, and just before they hit, Haku jumped away. The two boys focused chakra into their legs and at the same moment Haku jumped, Sasake and Sai jumped as well, effectively dodging the needles. Haku spun and tried to appear like a tornado. She had several senbon in her hands, making her spin motion very dangerous. The two boys jumped away from the needles before they made contact.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was making his way to the bridge when suddenly…

"Ishi Kusari No Kasui No Mari (Stone Chain Spike Ball)!"

A large rock covered with razor-sharp spike grown from out of it, came flying at him. Naruto narrowly evaded the attack as the rock ball flew over his head and crashed landed into the ground with great force forming a crater in the process. Naruto saw that the spike ball was connected to what looked like a long chain that appeared to be made a stones. Tracing the chain back to its source, Naruto looked and found the culprit some distance away from him.

"Ryota," Naruto said sourly, "What an unpleasant surprise!"

"You're just as fast as before," Ryota said, "That's the second time I missed your head in two days straight. How do you like my Ishi Kusari No Kasui No Mari? It's a weapon of my own devise and you surprisingly got me into using it against you, especially since I only use this weapon on Jounin level ninjas."

"I don't have time for you girl," Naruto said, "Leave me alo-"

The blonde was cut short when Ryota retracted the rocky spike ball to her. Naruto dashed away barely making it at the spikes on the ball slashed at his right arm. Naruto held back his voice as he felt the razor-edge sharpness of the spikes pierce his now bleeding arms which he was holding. Ryota grabbed the ball and held it in her hand.

"Quit calling me "girl"," Ryota shot back abrasively, "My name is Ryota! Remember it since I'll be the last person you'll ever see! I held back against you yesterday! But I intend to fight seriously this time!"

Naruto pulled out a kunai and placed a seal marker on it. After making a kage bushin, he handed his clone the kunai before the clone ran off on his way from him and the Iwa kunoichi.

"It's clear that you're as hardheaded as a _Rock_," Naruto said while implying mockery with the term "Rock", "You're a bother."

Ryota snarled at Naruto as she pulled the chain and thrust the very large spike ball into the air before swinging it around like a lasso speedily.

"I'm gonna crush you like a tin can," Ryota declared as she threw her spike ball strike into Naruto's direction with intent on carrying out her threat. Naruto dodged the attack again, but what happened next was unexpected on his part. The ball turned around and raced back into Naruto's direction. Naruto barely had time to evade the surprise attack as he grabbed two of the spikes at the last second. Unfortunate for the blonde however was that it didn't stop there. The spikes on the ball suddenly grew longer and attempted to stab him. He managed to dodge one of the spikes before getting stabbed by another to his left shoulder. Kyota heard Naruto screamed in pain from the stab.

"You don't look so superior now do you," Ryota taunted, "You can't hold off that ball forever. I'll use this very weapon to grind you to dog food!"

_I hope Kakashi-niisan and the others are having a better time than me_, Naruto thought to himself as he felt blood pour out of his wounds.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"I don't wish to kill you both and it isn't anything personal. This is the end," Haku said and formed some weird seals, "Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou (Secret Technique: Demonic Ice Mirrors)."

The water around Sasuke and Sai rose up and formed mirrors of ice arranged into a sphere around Sai and Sasuke. Haku walked up to one of the mirrors and 'melted' into it.

"What is that," Sakura asked as she and Tazuna eye witnessed what happened.

"That Mist nin…she has a bloodline limit," Kakashi asked and Zabuza nodded.

"That is her ultimate jutsu. Those two kids won't be able to survive it. No one has beaten it, ever," Zabuza bragged.

"Nothing is as dull as bragging. Let's go," Kakashi said. Zabuza chuckled and the mist thickened around them.

"You may be the Copy Cat Ninja, but I am the superior when it comes to killing without sight," Zabuza said. Kakashi sighed and blocked three shuriken that Zabuza threw.

* * *

(Inside The Ice Dome)

Sasuke and Sai looked around inside the dome of ice mirrors. In every mirror, there was an image of Haku holding several needles.

"What…bunshins," Sasuke wondered out loud. He was answered by a shower of senbon needles, some of which they managed to evade though being cut by the others. The two Genins took out some shuirkens and started throwing at the mirrors. Haku raced speedily through the mirrors while Sasuke managed to keep up with her a bit throwing his shurikens. Sasuke then went through some hand signs seeing his chance to attack

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)," said Sasuke before he took in a deep breath before releasing the blast of fire from his mouth towards Haku who scarcely evaded the flames, amazed at his recent attack at her.

_He was able to follow me where I go with his eyes, almost as though he had a bloodline limit of his own…wait_! _His eyes are now red with a coma on each of them making them different from before. Did he awaken a bloodline limit of his own_, Haku wondered as she had escaped to the sanctuary of another ice mirror.

"You seemed stunned. I guess you never went up against an Uchiha before," said the now smirking Sasuke looking at Haku.

_An Uchiha! Zabuza-sama warned me about that clan and their eyes. I heard they were all wiped out with the exclusion of two. This one must be the survivor of the massacre given that he's still young_, Haku thought before speaking, "It makes no difference to me whether or not you're an Uchiha. You won't escape this ice prison of my creation."

Sai pulled out a paint brush and scroll. Opening the scroll quickly, Sai made a quick painting of a bear. Doing the required hand seals, Sai said, "Chōjū Giga (Super Beasts Imitation Picture)!"

Suddenly the painting of the bear came to life and stood in front of Sai and Sasuke. Sasuke tried not show it but he was surprised but this new jutsu Sai just used.

_What jutsu is this_, Haku and Sasuke both wondered.

_I never seen such a jutsu like that before_, Haku thought. Sai gave a calm demeanor as his bear roared beastly at the mirrors. It was a secret of Sai's abilities; his drawing abilities are also the source of his jutsus, and by drawing things with a brush on his scroll he's able to bring his drawings to life. Sai started painting more bears and bringing them to life. By the time he was done, both boys were surrounded by bears created by Sai.

_Hopefully this will serve to slow this girl down before Naruto arrives I hope_, Sai thought while wondering what could be delaying the blonde. Sai then gave the order a few of the bears to attack the mirrors. The bears obeyed while the rest stayed behind to protect both boys.

Seeing the assaulted, Haku performed her attack as well. The senbon needles now came from every direction, apparently simultaneously.

* * *

(All The While)

Naruto was now running from Ryota who was repeatedly throwing her spike ball at Naruto's direction. Presently Naruto sustained multiple injuries and bruises, but nothing life-threatening, yet.

**'****You can't keep this up Naruto,' Minato said, 'You have to put this Iwa Jounin down!'**

_It's hard to think while being chased after…_

Naruto's thoughts were briefly interrupted when the spike ball crashed behind him again with much force, breaking part of the ground he was running on moments ago. The blonde jumped away from the ball before it fired its spikes at him from all directions. He turned and started punching and shattering the spikes though a few managed to graze him, adding more to his injuries.

…_With a death weapon inches away from you_, Naruto mentally concluded before turning and running again.

"Run, run as fast as you can Naruto-_kun_," Ryota taunted while adding mockery to the "kun" honorific, "It only makes killing you this much more fun…(mockingly) Konoha's Second Flash."

"I'm really getting sick of you," Naruto remarked, "What do you have against me anyway?"

"It's nothing personal really," Ryota said while continuing to pursue him, "I was simply assigned to complete a mission, and you're that mission."

"I don't suppose dinner and candle lights will suffice," Naruto joked before a being sent flying off his feet after the large spinning spike ball came crashing speedily behind him. The blonde skidded and landed facedown and replied, "…Ugh…Was that a "no"?"

"You got jokes I'll give you that," Ryota replied before retracting her spike ball and readying herself for another attack.

_I have an idea_, Naruto thought. Acting quickly, Naruto pulled out his second kunai and place a seal marker on it before getting back up on his feet. Finding a direction to throw his kunai, the blonde threw his kunai into the air and several moments later it was lodged high onto a tree.

_Perfect_, Naruto thought, _Now all I have to do is…_

The spinning ball suddenly came crashing into his back, tearing at the blonde with brutal force. Naruto screamed from the sheer agony of being assaulted by the attack as he was sent flying far forward into the forest. He skidded across the unforgiving ground before coming to a complete stop on his badly injured back.

A now heavily beaten, wounded and dirtied up Naruto was lying on his back on the ground. He sustained heavy injuries and wounds from the Iwa Jounin's last attack. Ryota, confident that her victory was sure, dispelled her stone chain spike ball and walked over to Naruto. Standing over him, she stepped to his other side before crouching down and looking down at him.

"You put up a really good fight," Ryota said, "But a fresh out of the academy Genin like yourself can never expect to measure up to my capabilities."

"And true shinobis aren't arrogant and never let their guard down for whatever reasons, baka," said a male voice from behind her. She turned her head a little bit in time to hear…

"Hidden Village of Konoha Hidden Taijutsu Ougi!"

Ryota's eyes widened before her face grimaced upon receiving a butt poke from behind just before…

"Sennen-goro Shi!," Naruto yelled out before sending a now screaming Ryota flying high into the air while holding her now very sore rear end. She was about to collide into the top of a high tree when Naruto suddenly shunshin'd and appeared in front of her and with brute force delivered a brutal swing kick to her side, thus sending her flying through another tree that began to collapse to the ground upon being broken from its base. The Iwa Kunoichi crashed hard into the ground facedown before the tree she crashed through landed down on top of her legs.

She screamed loudly again upon feeling the weight of the tree as it landed down on her legs, adding more to her injuries and immobilizing her. Needless to say, Ryota was in serious pain not just physically, but also from a severely wounded pride.

**'You used Kakashi****'s absurd ****jutsu to help bring about her defeat,' Minato noted, ****'It was effective I must admit.****'**

_I use what I can_, Naruto retorted while he started the process of healing himself.

* * *

(Several Minutes Earlier; Elsewhere In The Meantime)

Sasuke tried to see when Haku threw the needles, but the mist nin moved too fast. All Sasuke could see was a blur in front of the mirrors and he felt a new cut. Sasuke started to get desperate as he tried to evade and block the needles with his kunai.

"Sumi Bushin (Ink Clone)," Sai said, creating another clone made out of ink. The ink clone stood in front of the boys before charging at Haku, or what they believe to be her. Amidst the chaos and mist surrounding the dome and the bridge, a kunai came flying into the dome from an opening that was made from Sai's animal painting's earlier attacks and landed down into the ground. Everyone was to busy fighting to notice the kunai that was thrown into the dome.

"That should do it," said the Naruto clone hidden inside the mist outside the dome. After seeing how Sai and Sasuke were fairing which was not in their favor, the clone puffed out of existence.

* * *

(Back In The Forest)

Naruto had finished healing all of his injuries though parts of his clothes were torn and still stained with his blood and dirt. In spite of this, he was feeling much better, which was more than what could be said of the Iwa Jounin. Going over to her, Naruto stood in front of her and speedily performed a complex series of hand seals.

_Irou Jutsu_ (Medical Technique), Naruto thought as his hands started glowing with waves of blue chakra. Ryota looked up at the blonde who was now standing in front of her with his glowing hands. Before he could do anything to the girl, Naruto was infused with the memory and experience of his now dispelled clone. After a couple of moments, Naruto dispersed the chakra from his hands.

"I'll deal with you later," Naruto said to Ryota before he shunshin'd away from her. The Iwa Jounin was beyond mad, she was pissed off. She, Ryota, the Shining Stone of Iwagakure No Sato, suffered a disgraceful and humiliating defeat at the hands of the boy who she proclaimed to be nothing more than a fresh out of the academy Genin, who left her where she was with the broken down tree lodged down on her legs as though she was yesterday's trash. Turning to the direction to see the 'Naruto' she thought she struck down earlier some distance from her turned out to be a wooden log he used in substitution for himself. The Iwa Jounin then remembered the words of her kage…

"_The boy may be a Genin…But I trust that you won't underestimate him. There have been several rumors about this particular Genin; though I do question their authenticity."_

Though she saw truth in her Tsuchikage's words however, Ryota was in complete denial. She refused to admit to herself that her underestimation of Naruto led her to her own downfall. Her pride wouldn't let her admit the truth to herself.

"Naruto," Ryota said angrily while futilely trying to fight back the tears falling down her face with her hands balled tightly into fists, "I'll make you pay dearly for my humiliation!"

* * *

(Inside The Ice Dome)

More senbon needles came flying at the clones before taking them down like the others. Sai sustained a series of cuts and needle stabs on his body and was worn down from running low on chakra after producing too many animal paintings to battle against Haku. Sasuke however wasn't fairing to well any better, in fact in he was in worse shape. He was lying motionless on the ground and covered all over from head to toe in senbon needles and heavily bleeding from his injuries.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you two to escape this," Haku said and prepared to launch more needles. But before she could, shurikens came flying towards her. The shurikens pierced the mask of all the mirror images, including the real Haku. Sai and Sasuke blinked as Naruto appeared beside them from seemingly out of nowhere. From what they were seeing, Naruto evidently ran into some trouble of his own since some parts of his clothes were stained with his blood and dirt and torn in some places. Seeing no injuries on him though, they figured that he must have healed himself before arriving.

The masked girl landed on her feet on the ground in front of one of the mirrors, and all the images were gone. The only injury the shuriken had given her was a small cut in the forehead, her mask saving her life. Naruto knelt down picked up his seal marked kunai his clone threw into the dome earlier and placed it back into it's compartment in his pants before he pulled Sasuke's body into his lap.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, "Hold on, you're not dying today!"

"N—Naruto," Sasuke said weakly opened his eyes, blinking away the pain and weariness he felt. Naruto was shocked to see that instead of the usual black, Sasuke's eyes were red with one comma in his eyes.

_So he's already awoken his Sharingan_, Naruto thought.

"Naruto…she's strong…," Sasuke gasped, coughing up blood.

"Save your strength…just rest for now. I'll handle this from here," Naruto said while maintain his calmness in spite of the situation. He pulled out the needles from both Sasuke and Sai, and tossed them away. Going through some hand seals, he gathered his chakra and held his hands over Sasuke. Before Naruto could do anything else for Sasuke, the Uchiha's entire body went limp.

"Sasuke," Naruto asked, concerned, "Sasuke! Wake up!"

"He's dead," said the masked ninja, who had been watching them quietly the entire time.

"He's not dead," Naruto countered after checking and finding Sasuke's pulse much to his relief, "He only lost consciousness."

"You question my abilities," she sneered.

"I question your motives," Naruto replied as he turn looked up to glare at her.

"What are you implying," Haku shot back.

"I'm implying that you had every opportunity to kill my two friends but you didn't," Naruto elaborated, "Clearly Sasuke and Sai were outmatched by you and you could have easily finished them off long before I arrived here but you didn't. None of your senbon needles struck a vital organ or blood vessel. That's because it's not in you to kill anyone. Am I right…Haku?"

The girl had panicked expression under her partly broken mask.

"There's no point in trying to lie to me. You're both the girl from the forest and that fake hunter nin," Naruto said calmly as Haku looked up with part of her mask falling to pieces, "You're Haku."

She quietly nodded admitting the truth as she removed her broken mask from off her face and dropped it on the floor.

"When I met you there in the forest, you didn't seem to recognize me," Haku said. Naruto replied, "I knew who you were the entire time. Plus I smelled you and it was the same scent I recognized when you rescued Zabuza after his first fight with Kakashi-niisan. I can also smell the same herbs you were collecting for Zabuza from off your body."

The girl fought back a blush that tried to creep on her face after Naruto revealed that he knew how she smelled like. Regaining her composure Haku melted into the mirror behind her as she said, "No matter. I'm going to finish you three here."

The mirror images came back, and before Sai or Naruto knew anything, dozens of needles came flying at them.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu," Naruto called out and twenty clones appeared and surrounded the three boys before the arrows made contact. Several of the clones puffed out of existences, leaving the other clones and Naruto, Sai and Sasuke remaining. The clones popping away into clouds of smoke made it difficult to see, both for the boys, but also for Haku.

"Why can't you see that it is useless," Haku asked.

"We just don't know when to quit," Naruto retorted, "And besides I can't die here. I have a dream to become Hokage and protect my precious people who too seek to live out their dreams as well."

"I see, so you fight for your dreams as well for the dreams of others. Well, I fight for mine too. My dream of being important to my precious person; for that I'll destroy my heart and kill you three here," Haku said and held up a senbon needle.

"Destroy your heart," Naruto asked.

"That's right, to be able to kill for the first time, one must destroy one's heart. To take another's life is the way of the shinobi," Haku said as she noticed Naruto's stabled demeanor.

"I have killed and taken the lives of four men during this mission. These being the two once proclaimed demon brothers who tried to kill my friends, Zabuza and I, and two low class samurais who were going to kidnap Tsunami-san and kill her son," Naruto said and looked up at Haku, "I risk my life and do what I have to do to protect my family, friends and those who can not protect themselves and are in need of my help. I can't do that with a destroyed heart!"

Naruto started focusing Yondaime's chakra into his legs and the rest of his body a few moments before he held out his right hand as one of his clones went over to him and started shape manipulating a blue ball of chakra into Naruto's hand. Sai watched as Naruto formed an attack that was one of Yondaime's prized creations. It wasn't long until Naruto's clone was done. Holding the fully developed spiral wind ball in his hand, Naruto used Yondaime's chakra to push himself up at insane speed to the ice mirrors and yelled, "Rasengan!"

The sheer force and speed of the attack compounded with Godaime-like strength shattered all of the mirrors and blasted a massive hole through the dome itself. Haku, who was totally unprepared for the mighty force of the attack, was sent flying backwards from where she was just before one of Naruto's clones speed dashed and jumped to grab her before she suffered any serious injuries from the attack. Naruto went over to Haku who was being held by one his clones. From the looks of it, she didn't suffer any life-threatening injuries, just a couple of cuts and bruises. The clone placed Haku back on her feet but he held her from moving any further as she faced Naruto.

_Rasengan_, Sai thought as he quietly looked at Naruto in astonishment, _That was a jutsu created by Yondaime himself! When and how did he learn that A-rank attack jutsu? Just who is this Naruto?_

"You held back against me," Haku noted, "Why didn't you kill me?"

"Why didn't you kill Sai and Sasuke? Because I know for a fact that you don't have what it takes to destroy your heart. So why fight for a bastard like Zabuza," asked Naruto.

"Don't talk about my precious person like that," she shot back with a mixed expression of anger and sadness.

"What's so significant about him that makes you let him dominate your life! You can do so much more with your life! How can you allow yourself to be controlled by that man?"

"Because my life had no meaning," Haku answered with a low voice.

"What do you mean," Naruto asked.

"He gave me a purpose to exist," she cried out, tears forming in her eyes, "He gave my life a purpose!"

"This purpose being," Naruto inquired.

"I am a tool, to be used by Zabuza-sama in any way he sees fit. It's what I live for!"

"That's it," Naruto replied with indignation, "To be his instrument? Listen to yourself Haku! You're a human being with emotions and dreams! Why do you allow Zabuza decide your life for you?"

"I had no one," Haku cried and sobbed, "I have a bloodlinelimit. Back where I come from, we with special powers were hated. My mother, who also carried the same bloodline I have, lived with my father hoping that he would never learn what she had. But one day he did learn that my mother and I possessed what was cursed in that land. So he murdered my mother and tried to murder me as well. When I woke, father was dead, killed by me. I was all alone, no one wanted me. I became a homeless orphan, alone on the streets! No cared whether I lived or died. To them I was just street trash to be tossed to the side. Zabuza-sama found me and took me in when everyone else shunned and left me to die! He gave me clothes, food, shelter and taught me all he knew!"

There was a moment of silence between Naruto and Haku. The blonde allowed the girl's words to sink into his mind as she continued in a sad tone, "Zabuza-sama wanted me for my power, and he wanted me to be a weapon, a tool for him. I was finally wanted in the world. But Zabuza-sama has no use for a weak tool. I no longer have a purpose anymore. Now that you have beaten me, please (tears falling down her face)…finish me. Just end my life."

* * *

(Meanwhile Outside The Dome)

Kakashi's kunai plunged into Zabuza's head, spraying forth…water.

_Mizu Bunshin_, Kakashi thought.

"You didn't really think I would be defeated that easily? Fool," Zabuza said and prepared to attack Kakashi again.

_I have to end this now_, Kakashi thought as he hid deeper in the mist before using his kunai to cut his thumb. After cutting his thumb, Kakashi did a series of hand seals and …

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu," Kakashi mumbled and several odd lines went out of the scroll and into the ground. Zabuza still was trying to sense what was happening when suddenly the bridge under him exploded and several dogs of varying sizes erupted from the ground and bit onto him. Zabuza couldn't move an inch.

"If sight and hearing doesn't work, use smell. My dogs went after the smell of my blood on your weapons. Now you won't be able to escape," Kakashi said as electricity started energizing in his left hand.

"Zabuza, you are pretty well-known. You tried to take over the Hidden Mist, but when you failed and escaped. You started working for scum like Gatō to get away from the hunter nins. The man you are trying to kill, Tazuna-san, is important to this whole country. Your ambition sacrifices too many lives of the innocent," Kakashi said, his tone cold and hard.

"I don't care. As long as I can accomplish my goal, I'm happy," Zabuza replied.

"You'll die here," Kakashi said coldly readying his attack to tear into the man.

* * *

(Back Inside The Dome)

A moment later…

"Even though I beat you, you still have much to live for," Naruto said. Haku sighed and looked down on the ground.

"Some people do, but I don't have a purpose anymore," Haku said silently.

"You can find another purpose," Naruto reasoned, "You don't have to die here."

"No one would want me," Haku said lowly, "A living weapon with a cursed bloodline that has now have been proven weak."

"Listen, Haku," Naruto spoke, "It's not too late for you! We don't have to fight each other. I remember in the woods. You were so nice then, even knowing I was an enemy. Just, come with me, Kakashi-niisan and the others back to Konoha. I'll see to it personally that you receive the right of forgiveness. You're very good with herbs so you can become a Konoha medic ninja, and make friends and live a real life with us! We can take care of you, help you build a life again. You can't throw your life away like this!"

Haku stared at him quietly.

"If Zabuza don't want you anymore, just because you aren't an invincible tool, then you are better off without him," Naruto said firmly.

"…," Haku was silent.

"Please Haku…It doesn't have to end like this," Naruto pleaded really seeking to help her.

"Naruto-kun, I—," Haku began, but then the mist lifted, and their attention turned to Kakashi and Zabuza, who was held in place by a lot of dogs of various sizes.

"What the…? Raikiri," Naruto said when he saw Kakashi's jutsu. They gasped when Kakashi started running towards Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama," Haku yelled.

"RAIKIRI!"

"Zabuza-sama," Haku screamed as she managed to give the clone a hard backwards headbutt, causing the clone to let go of her before she punched 'him' hard enough to puff him out of existence. She began to do hand signs. Naruto pulled out his seal marked kunai and ran over to Haku in time to place his kunai into the back of the belt of her garb just before she disappeared. Haku looked forward and saw that Kakashi was charging at the Mist nin, Raikiri extended forward.

Haku panicked and raced as fast as she could over to Zabuza, standing in front of him ready to take the full brunt of the attack with her arms stretched out to the sides. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw he girl appear in front of Zabuza. The Konoha Jounin was unable to stop. Before anyone knew what happened, an explosion occurred, blowing off a large portion of the bridge at its left side. Haku held her eyes shut tightly while expecting excruciating pain to plunge through her, but nothing happened.

Sakura and Tazuna looked on as the mist and smoke of the explosion gradually cleared and the bridge eventually stopped shaking. Sai, holding up Sasuke with the Uchiha's right arm over his shoulders, dragged the boy out of what little is of the now useless dome as he and the others looked on to see what happened. What everyone saw next shocked them completely. In front of them was Naruto, standing in front of Haku and Zabuza while tightly holding Kakashi's left wrist away from him and toward the left side of the bridge that was blown off when Naruto deflected and stopped the attack from fatally striking Haku. Kakashi's hand was still coursing with electricity before it gradually died out.

"He effectively stopped Kakashi-sensei's attack to protect that hunter nin and Zabuza," Sakura said in disbelief as she and Tazuna lookd on in astonishment, "But why would Naruto do that?"

"Naruto," Kakashi asked with a shocked and serious tone, "Why are you protecting them, knowing that they're our enemies?"

"Kakashi-niisan listen to me," Naruto requested as he was about to give his explanation when suddenly…

"Aaaaaaaaaggggghhhhh!"

Everyone turned to see that Zabuza's left arm was struck from behind from a surprise attack. The attack wounded his arm and rendered it useless.

"My oh my! You sure are getting beat up, aren't you Zabuza," a short man in expensive clothes said. Behind him was a literal army of thugs and rather rough looking men.

"Gatō…," Zabuza said as he eyed the man and his army of thugs.

"Oh, there's been a little change in plans. You see, I never intended to pay you," Gatō said and laughed.

"What," Zabuza asked angrily.

"Hiring normal ninjas is expensive, so I hire missing nins like you. Then I dispose of them when they're tired from battle and no longer serve any use for me. No one misses missing nins like you; the Demon of the Hidden Mist, what a joke! You are just a little puppy demon," Gatō said and his thugs laughed at the pitiable joke.

_He planned on double-crossing me the entire time…I should have known_, Zabuza realized, "Haku, stand down. Kakashi, I'm sorry, but this fight between us is over. I have no reason to fight you anymore."

Kakashi nodded as he signaled his dogs to release the Mist nin.

"Hey Zabuza, I can beat them for you if you'll let me," Naruto declared. Zabuza, Haku and Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"Heh, the boy has spirit. But that doesn't matter. You'll all die here," Gatō said. Zabuza growled slightly before he removed the bandages around his mouth.

"Thanks Naruto," Zabuza said, "But I would rather you look after Haku instead. This is something I wish to take care of by myself with no interference."

The blonde shinobi looked at Zabuza questionably.

"Kakashi, can I borrow a kunai," Zabuza asked. Kakashi responded by pulling out a kunai and flipping it towards Zabuza. He caught the kunai in his mouth and ran towards the group of thugs. Gatō panicked and ran behind his thugs. Haku called after Zabuza but he didn't respond. Cutting through the group of thugs, Zabuza went after Gatō, who turned and just saw a flash and had a kunai imbedded in his stomach. Zabuza pushed the kunai deeper into Gatō, ignoring the pain he had from the multiple weapons stuck in his back from the thugs.

"A puppy am I? Well, even a puppy demon can go to hell and become a real devil, which I will be for you! You and me are going to hell together," Zabuza said and pulled out the kunai. He then spun around Gatō and severed his head, sending it flying off his body to the floor.

As Gatō's headless body slumped to the ground, Zabuza glared at the thugs around him. They shivered and backed up. Zabuza began walking back towards Haku, when he lost his strength and fell down to the floor. Kakashi appeared next to Zabuza and grabbed him. They disappeared and reappeared next to Haku and Naruto. Kakashi, Naruto and Haku pulled out the weapons stuck in Zabuza's body. Gently laying Zabuza down, Kakashi and Naruto stepped back a bit.

"Thanks Kakashi," Zabuza said. Kakashi replied with a nod. Haku took Zabuza's head and laid it in her lap. She was crying, knowing that he would die soon.

"Haku, I want you to promise me something," Zabuza said softly.

"What Zabuza-sama," Haku asked, sniffing slightly.

"Live. Be a happy girl and live. Find a new purpose, and new precious people. I don't want you to end up like me. I'm just an empty human shell, and I don't want you to suffer my fate," Zabuza said and Haku nodded, "I will try Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza smiled at her. Sai came with the unconscious Sasuke and rested him down by Kakashi and Naruto. Sakura and Tazuna came and hurried over to them. Sakura ran over to Sasuke and knelt down next his motionless body before pulling his body into her lap with tears running down her face.

"He's alive," Sai said, "Naruto examined Sasuke earlier. But I don't know for how long he'll be unconscious."

Sakura just nodded while holding onto the Uchiha. Naruto knelt down and examined Zabuza. Naruto said, "Zabuza I can try to hea-"

"Save your strength Naruto," Zabuza told the blond-haired shinobi, "I made this choice. I knew I was going to die when I went after Gatō and his thugs. Don't try to help me. I'm not deserving of it."

Sighing, Naruto complied before Zabuza turned his head and looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, can I ask you something," Zabuza said and coughed up some blood. Kakashi replied with a nod.

"Tell me…is it possible…for Haku to return to Konoha with you," Zabuza asked. Kakashi's eyes widened, before slightly narrowing.

"Why do you ask," Kakashi asked, slightly suspicious.

"I know Konoha is a good place to live. I would like for Haku to live as good as possible, and I know that you and the others can take care of her, and teach her how to be a shinobi and a human with emotions," Zabuza said. Kakashi looked between Haku and Zabuza.

"Do you want to come with us to Konoha," Kakashi asked the girl. Haku slowly nodded, "Naruto-kun already offered me the chance to return with him and the rest of you to Konoha. I would like to accept the offer."

"Alright. Naruto and I can talk to Hokage-sama, and at least get you a citizenship," Kakashi said and Zabuza smiled before Kakashi turned and looked at the group of thugs.

"Thanks…Haku…for everything. Live well…," Zabuza said as his life left him. When Haku saw he was dead, she cried.

"So, she will come with us," Sakura asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Sure," Naruto spoke, "She only attacked us because of her mission. No personal feelings involved. She had no actual ill-willed intentions on killing any of us."

"Good, but if she tries anything, I'll kick her butt," Sakura said.

"Save it Sakura," Naruto retorted with an annoyed tone, "Emo-Sasuke and Sai couldn't beat her. Therefore you'd have lost easily."

Sakura didn't reply, instead she crossed her arms and huffed. But their attention was dragged from the crying Haku to the thugs, when one of the thugs stepped forward.

"Damn ninjas. You killed our meal ticket. Because of that, we have to kill you and take everything of value that village has," the thug said. The band of thugs started to run forward, when an arrow hit the ground in front of them. Everyone turned and looked at the assembly of villagers. It looked like everyone in the village was gathered there, Inari and Tsunami in front.

"If you dare take another step towards this village, we will respond with hostility," one of the villagers yelled.

"Everyone…," Tazuna said happily.

"A hero arrives late, right," Inari asked. Naruto laughed, "…Well done Inari! You gathered everyone?"

The little boy nodded.

"Well then, I'll help," Naruto said and, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

A lot of Naruto kage bunshins came into existence. Kakashi looked at his 'kid brother' before doing making kage bushins of his own, although not the same amount. The sight of the whole village and a lot of ninjas, scared he thugs to no end, causing them to run away as fast as they could.

"Yay, we won!," Inari yelled while jumping in the air. Everyone celebrated, except three people, these three being Haku, Zabuza and Naruto.

"Speaking of which," Naruto said, "I have some unfinished business to take care of."

Kakashi wasn't able to say another word when Naruto ran off from the others.

"What could Naruto mean by that," Sakura asked. Sai and Kakashi shrugged.

When he was out of sight Naruto, shunshin'd from the scene…

* * *

Naruto was back up the tree in the forest where he threw it seal marked kunai at earlier. Hurrying back to the tree he left Ryota at, he came to see that the Iwa Jounin was long gone. What he found was a note with message dressed directly to him…

'_What you won was a temporary victory. What I suffered was a temporary defeat. I will use what happened here today to as a motive to bring about your downfall! We will meet again very soon, and when we do, I'll take your life by whatever means I can!'_

Naruto crumbled the paper before burning it with a small fire jutsu.

_I'll deal her when she does come after me again_, Naruto thought before putting the thought of Ryota to the side. Teleporting back to the top of the tree where his seal marked kunai was at; Naruto retrieved it before he shunshin'd back to Kakashi and the others.

* * *

Naruto reappeared behind Haku who was still holding Zabauza's body. No one but Kakashi noticed that Naruto reappeared back among them. Seeing that his other seal marked kunai was still in Haku's belt, Naruto retrieved and placed it back in its compartment in his pants with his other kunai. A moment later, Kakashi went over to Naruto and asked, "Is everything OK?"

"Just fine," Naruto said, "Nothing to worry about."

Kakashi didn't really buy it but he chose not to interrogate Naruto about it, at least for now. Sakura and the others then acknowledged Naruto's return before he knelt next to Haku and Zabuza's body. Naruto didn't say or do anything, but apparently his presence helped Haku, since gradually her tears stopped.

"We…have to bury him," Haku said with a thick and strained voice, "Naruto-kun…"

"I know," Naruto replied and laid a hand on Haku's shoulder before he continued, "For what it's worth, I'm truly sorry. I hope that in time, you and I can learn to trust each other, and you can learn to trust my friends, like Zabuza wanted. But…no pressure. Take your time."

He gave Haku a slight but sad smile, which she slowly and very shakily returned.

* * *

(The Next Day)

The funeral for Zabuza was held. Any injury the group had was healed by Naruto and the bodies of Gatō and his slain thugs were carried off to be burned. Naruto, Team 7, Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami looked at the cross which signified Zabuza's grave. Behind the cross, Zabuza's sword stood. Haku was kneeling in front of the cross, dressed in a black kimono. She had decided to stay in civilian clothing instead of fixing her shinobi outfit.

"Zabuza-sama, I will journey to Konoha, and live my life as I wish there," Haku said and bowed to the grave.

* * *

(A Week Later)

It's been eight days since the attack. They passing days were spent working on the bridge. All the workers came back, and helped. Naruto explained to Kakashi what delayed him from meeting up with him and the other Genins during the battle at the bridge. Kakashi laughed perversely when Naruto told him that he used used the 1000 years of pain jutsu on the Iwa kunoichi. The Konoha Jounin never thought that Naruto had it in him to use that jutsu, on a girl even.

Team 7, Naruto and Haku also spent the time getting to know each other. Haku was sad for most of the week; feeling like her only family was gone. Naruto consoled and assured her that she'll make new friends and in time have a new family back in Konoha, though the memory of Zabuza will stay with her and not be forgotten. Haku took some comfort in his words, though she was nervous about how life for her will be like for her in Konoha.

* * *

(Three Days Later)

The bridge was finished. Kakashi smiled when he looked at it.

"Finally we are finished. We now can go back home. I miss Konoha," Sakura said and Kakashi nodded.

"Thanks to you all the bridge is finished. Though this bridge is completed, it's…really sad that you all have to go," Tazuna said. The entire village had shown up to say goodbye to the shinobis who made it possible for them to escape Gatō's oppression. They were now at the completed bridge.

"Our mission is finished, so we have to return to Konoha," Kakashi said..

"Take care," Tsunami said

"We will," Sakura answered.

"I'm very sorry for the trouble I have caused all of you. Please accept my most humble apologies," Haku said with a bow. Tazuna nodded in acceptance.

"We'll visit some day," Naruto said confidently.

"You promise," Inari asked, on the verge of crying. Naruto nodded with a sad smile and said, "You've grown a lot during these passed few days Inari. You've proven that in spite of troublesome times, you can inspire and protect those precious to you. Kaiza-san would have been as proud of you as I am."

Inari ran up and hugged Naruto who in turned hugged him back. The darked haired young boy sobbed a little while embracing the blonde who he now looks up to.

"Inari," Naruto said, "Promise that you'll continue to protect those precious to you."

Inari looked at Naruto with a sad smile and a tear-stained face as he nodded.

"Are you sad that you're leaving Naruto-niisan? It's alright to cry you know," Inari said. Naruto ruffled Inari's hair before he turned and walked off and said, "Me cry? No way!"

Sakura, Sasuke and Sai sweat-dropped upon seeing a few tears escape Naruto's eyes. Haku giggled at Naruto's futile attempts to keep those few tears from falling. Kakashi sighed and shook his head slightly at the scene.

**'****You're in denial,' Minato sighed.**

_Don't rub it in_, Naruto retorted as he continued walking while wiping away his tears. Kakashi and his three Genins followed after the Elite Genin as Haku hurried over to walk alongside Naruto.

"Well, we'll be seeing you later," Kakashi said and turned around to continue on his way with the others. The six ninjas walked away, leaving the cheering villagers.

"That boy changed Inari's heart, and Inari changed the villagers' hearts. That boy gave us a bridge toward hope and courage," Tazuna said, talking about Naruto.

"That bridge…oh, yeah, we need to name this bridge," one of the villagers said.

Tazuna thought about it for a bit when…

"I have a super perfect name," Inari exclaimed, "The Great Naruto Bridge!"

Tsunami laughed slightly and agreed, "That's a good name."

"It's settled then," Tazuna declared, "This bridge will be named The Great Naruto Bridge!"

All of the villagers cheered again.

* * *

**Nami No Kuni**** had been saved and Gatō's tyranny has been reduced to nothing. With the mission completed, Naruto and the others are journeying back to Konoha but what new surprises await them there? How will Haku's life in Konoha be like after they learn that she possesses a bloodline limit that's near extinction? And what does that Iwa Jounin kunoichi have in store for Naruto? Find out next time.**


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: “Kindred Nins”

**Chapter Twenty-Two: "Kindred Nins"**

* * *

(At A Small Town)

Ryota finished recuperating at a medical inn after escaping from where Naruto left her after her defeat to him. She still refused to admit that she underestimated him. And speaking of him, Naruto's words came back to haunt her…

_"_…_True shinobis aren't arrogant and they never let their guard down for whatever reasons, baka…"_

She slammed her right fist down on the table next to her after recalling how Naruto shoved his two index fingers up her ass before painfully launching her into the air before giving her a brutal assault, thus landing her in the situation she was in now. Her pride, though severely wounded, wouldn't allow her to be honest with herself about Naruto's abilities. She concluded to herself that it was just mere luck that he managed to catch her off guard. She wasn't going to let that happen again. She had a mission to complete and she had already made up her mind. She was determined to make Naruto suffer and pay for her disgraceful defeat and humiliation. She made up her mind not to return to Iwagakure until Naruto was defeated or killed, especially after how he butt poked and rocketed her into the air before brutally sending her into a collision to the ground.

Getting off her bed, the Iwa Jounin, wearing only her bra and underwear, went over to the full length mirror to exam her appearance and slender curvy body. Much to her relief most of her injuries were healed and her body didn't have any permanent scars from her last battle. Recalling her last encounter with Naruto, Ryota wondered why didn't Naruto just finish her off when he had the chance to after he immobilized her. She knew that Iwa and Konoha had an intense hatred towards each other and Konoha nins found in Iwa would have been killed on sight without question. Yet he spared her though he knew she was trying to kill him. What was he trying to prove to her, she wondered, that he had no need to kill her since he was clearly stronger, faster, smarter…?

Ryota shook the thoughts out her head in frustration. She wasn't going to get a satisfying answer no matter how hard she tried to explain it to herself. Sighing, she went over to her clothes and gear, putting them all back on her before leaving the facility to train outside the town she was temporarily lodging at.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and the others have just return back to Konoha. While this was going on, Sasuke was in deep thought as he eyed both Naruto and Haku carefully. He recalled how both he and Sai combined still wasn't enough to take this one girl down although it was later learned that she had no actual intentions on killing them, just temporarily crippling and immobilizing them. Yet still, Sasuke of the Uchiha clan was taken down by a girl with a feared bloodline limit. No matter what he or Sai did Haku just kept coming. Then Naruto, from out of nowhere, made the appearance and single-handedly brought about Haku's defeat with a single attack, an attack that Sai told him was created by Yondaime Hokage himself.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Naruto and also at Haku who was presently walking alongside the blonde. The Uchiha didn't like the fact that even with his awaken Sharingan it wasn't enough to beat her. Sasuke then remembered Naruto's words at the Academy a little more than a year ago…

_"Yondaime is the Hokage I plan to surpass…In just about…everything."_

The raven-haired Uchiha snarled at how Naruto was working hard toward his goals and making the gradual progress towards them.

_I need more power_, Sasuke thought, _I have to work and train harder if I'm to become stronger than Naruto! I must in order to kill my brother! _

"Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha youth turned to the pinked-haired Genin who called out his name.

"What is it?"

"Are you OK," Sakura asked, "I saw that you were thinking hard about something and you haven't said a word for a long while."

"I'm fine," Sasuke replied plainly, "I don't need your concern."

Sakura felt dejected that Sasuke once again brushed her off. Haku entered the Konoha gates nervously with Naruto and the others not knowing how the others will react to her. Seeing Haku's situation, Naruto went over to her and assured, "There's nothing to worry about Haku-san. I'm sure everyone will take a liking to you with very little trouble."

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi and Team 7 with Haku went to see Tsunade in her office. They also found Hiruzen there as well, along with Shizune. One by one, Naruto and the others explained the events as they saw them take place. Naruto also brought up the issue about the Iwa Jounin kunoichi who tried to kill him twice. Hiruzen and Tsunade's ears perked up on hearing this. They both suspected that it was a matter of time until Iwagakure tried something like this. Naruto explained that he doesn't exactly know what Iwa is planning, since the kunoichi they sent after him was under orders to bring him back by whatever means possible. He told them though that he handled the kunoichi who came after him, although she managed to escape from him.

After the debriefing of the events that took place Tsunade requested her son, Kakashi, and Haku to remain in the office in consideration to important issues regarding the Nami No Kuni mission. The other three Genins were dismissed from the meeting.

"Why can't we stay," asked Sasuke as he suspected that he was being left out of something important, "Why am I not incorporated in this meeting?"

"It regards the relocation of Haku," Tsunade answered authoritatively, "It's a matter that doesn't require your concern or input."

Sasuke scowled before walking out of the room all the while doing the usual brooding on how to get stronger. Sakura was right behind him followed by Sai as he went about his own business after leaving the office with the other Genins.

"Now as it stands," said the Godaime leaning back in her chair, "Haku possesses a bloodline limit that's near extinction and she's the only one of her family left with this bloodline limit. And presently she doesn't have a place to stay."

Tsunade remained quiet momentarily as she contemplated on Haku's situation. A moment later she spoke, "From what I've examined from my son's testimony and your reports Kakashi, Haku's also highly knowledgeable with the human anatomy and is very skilled in medical jutsus, and herbs. Alongside this her combat capabilities are between the levels of high Chuunin and Jounin. She can be most useful as a medic nin and Shizune's assistant."

"That would be nice really," Shizune smiled, "I could use the extra help."

"That's great," Naruto said, "But unfortunately that still doesn't answer the question of where Haku-san can stay."

"I'm sorry that I don't have a solution at this time Naru-chan," Tsunade retorted, "But I can't just place Haku anywhere in this village and because she has a bloodline limit that's new to this village, which means more paperwork work for me to do before I can fully initiate her as a full Konoha civilian. Plus I'll have to call together all of the other clan leaders and village elders to inform them that we have a new girl with a bloodline limit."

Naruto gave Haku a concerned look that did not go unnoticed by the either Hokages.

"Honestly," Tsunade continued, "I wouldn't suggest allowing her to stay at any of the others clans' estates here in this village seeing that the clan elders will most likely use her to breed her bloodline limit into their clan to further advance theirs by making a new form of bloodline limit."

"Therefore," Hiruzen added, "Staying at the Hyuuga clan is out of the question. She definitely can't stay at the Uchiha district either, though Sasuke is the only one left of his clan like Haku."

"I wouldn't worry about Sasuke," Naruto assured, "He has no interest in Haku in that way and he's angry at the fact that Haku beat him. Plus I highly doubt that when he's older he'd want marry her and mix his bloodline limit with hers anyway."

"In any case," Tsunade interjected, "I will see what I can do to accommodate Haku. In the mean time Naru-chan, you can show Haku around Konoha so she can know the layout of the village that is now her new home. Welcome to Konohagakure No Sato, Haku-san."

"Arigatō, Godaime-sama," Haku thanked as she bowed in respects.

"C'mon Haku-san," Naruto said, "Let me give you a tour around the village that I'll become Hokage to one day."

The girl giggled as she followed Naruto as they exited the office.

* * *

(Thirty Minutes Later; Elsewhere)

Sai was at office other of an older man who had bandages around two-thirds of his face and over his right eye. He had a scar under his chin in the form of an "X".

"Danzo-sama," Sai greeted. In deed, the man was Danzo, a man who's more militant than most in Konoha, favoring aggression and war over passiveness and peace. In the past, he competed with Hiruzen for the position of Sandaime Hokage. He created the (now disbanded) ANBU training department known as Root and acted as its head. Danzo was the one who recommended that Sai be placed on Team 7 alongside Sasuke and Sakura after he learned that Naruto wasn't to be placed on Team 7. He appears to have lost an arm at some point, the cause of which remains unknown.

"Sai," Danzo spoke, "You've returned."

Sai nodded before Danzo continued, "What's your report about the mission?"

Sai gave Danzo a detailed recount about all that happened during their journey to Nami No Kuni to the enemies they came across to their battle with Zabuza and Haku. What caught Danzo's ears was when Sai told him that Naruto used a jutsu that was created by the Yondaime.

"I see," Danzo said, "He used the very jutsu that took the Yondaime quite some time to create and master."

"I remember you telling me about it Danzo-sama," Sai said, "But what I don't know is how Naruto was able to learn that jutsu. There was no mention of anyone in Konoha beside the Yondaime knowing how to perform that jutsu."

"There is a lot more to that boy than you know Sai," Danzo retorted, "He has a power within him that many would kill to have and control."

"…," Sai was silent for a moment then said, "He's been excellently trained by his mother, Anko-san and perhaps another person or more. His styles of fighting and medic jutsus are testimonies to these truths. I've witnessed this first hand. Naruto's abilities are far passed those of any Genin, Chuunin or Jounin."

"They are in fact. Years ago I argued with the Sarutobi to allow me to take Naruto under my wings. I told him that the boy has potentials for greatness that would allow Konoha to produce greatest shinobi to exist since the Yondaime. But that old fool wouldn't budge and denied me on every occasion I sought to have Naruto as my apprentice. He kept giving me talk about Naruto needing balance in his life."

"…," Sai then replied, "Though you don't agree with Hiruzen-sama's ideals however, I've personally seen that Naruto is indeed strong in many respects and has untapped potentials."

"The same can be said of you in some ways my young apprentice, which was why I trained you in Naruto's place for a while before suggesting to the Godaime that you be assigned to Team 7. Though your jutsus and fighting abilities have yet to reach their peak, Naruto however is in a class of his own."

"It's also the reason why Iwa is after him and why he was able to beat Haku single-handedly. Sasuke wasn't too great a challenge to her and I had to buy Naruto some time before he arrived and stopped Haku."

"And now that same girl is at the Hokage office and is going to be made a citizen of Konoha. She must really be something if she was able to give you problems."

"Her bloodline limit which allows here to perform deadly water and ice manipulations very effectively is truly strong," Sai said, "My jutsus can only do so much against a kunoichi with such a bloodline limit, and being surrounded by water only adds to the problem. But still it wasn't enough to take down Naruto, and she knew that he was holding back when he could have clearly killed her with that one attack."

"That boy sees potentials in that girl," Danzo commented, "I have to admit that he has good judgment in seeing qualities and attributes worth strengthening. Having Haku joining up with Konoha can serve to increase our strength immensely, especially if she bears children with her bloodline limit."

"Should that prove to be so," Sai remarked, "They'd make excellent shinobis."

"Yes indeed," Danzo agreed, "Especially if they were to be under my tutelage."

"You think the council would approve," Sai asked.

"Prospects would be slim," Danzo replied, "Especially if that old fool Sarutobi and his former student Tsunade have a say in it. But we won't worry about that. For now Sai, continue your training and keep an eye on Sasuke."

Sai wordlessly nodded.

* * *

(Another Thirty Minutes Later)

Naruto and Haku were walking through the village as he gave her the tour around Konoha. While doing this, he was also looking for familiar and friendly faces that they could hangout with to help Haku make new friends. As the pair continued walking to get to another part of the village, they soon heard the sound of small footsteps and the scraping of cardboard behind them meaning…

"Come out Konahamaru. I know you're in that box," said Naruto as he turned around with his hands in his pants pocket waiting for the younger boy to come out of hiding. Seconds later the square rock with eyeholes in it stopped moving and exploded, sending smoke everywhere. The sounds of multiple coughs were heard, causing the blonde to acknowledge that Konohamaru wasn't the only one in the square box.

"I think we used too much gunpowder," said a young male voice from within the box that Naruto identified was anyone else but Konohamaru. Naruto waited patiently for Konohamaru while Haku stood next to the blonde curiously wondering what was going on next.

"Your ability of seeing through our disguise is amazing. I really admire and respect you as my rival," said Konohamaru as he leaped from the box. The smoke cleared to reveal goggle-wearing kids, two boys and one girl. They looked up at Naruto before going into a weird pose.

"I'm Moegi, the feistiest kunoichi in school!"

"I enjoy doing Algebra! My name is Udon!"

"And I'm the toughest shinobi in the village! My name is…Konahamaru!"

"And we are…The Konahamaru Ninja Corps!," The three eight-year-olds chorused.

"Hey Konohamaru, it's been a while since I last saw you," said Naruto while smiling at the kids in front of him.

"Yeah boss it has. You promised you would play ninja with us when you had the opportunity to, remember," said Konohamaru pointing to his friends and then Naruto.

"What kind of ninja 'plays' ninja," asked a less than impressed Sakura as she made her presence known to them as she entered the scene.

"Sakura," Naruto replied, "Cut them some slack. They're children after all."

"Hey boss who is she? Is she your...you know," said Konohamaru with a particular grin on his face. By this point, Sakura was shocked that the boy made such a declaration. Naruto saw the look in Sakura's eyes that said that she wanted to tell the young boy off.

"Her name is Sakura," Naruto replied calmly, "And no she's not what you thought she is to me."

"And where did you get an idea like that anyway Konohamaru," asked a new voice that entered the seen. Everyone turned to see Sai entering among them.

"Sai," Naruto greeted, "When did you show up?"

"I was walking around when I overheard your conversation with the three kids here," Sai replied, "I'm surprised though that the boy would assume that someone of your stature would consider a Sasuke-obsessed fan-girl like Sakura as your girlfriend. I'm certain that she just returned from having Sasuke reject her after asking him for a date, again."

Naruto felt a wave of bloodlust coming from Sakura.

_I guess what Sai said is true_, Naruto mentally noted. Sai continued, "I'm sure that Naruto must be less than flattered by the thought of Sakura being his girlfriend."

"SHUT UP!," Sakura yelled at Sai before he quieted. Trying to cease the tension, Naruto cut in, "Hey Konohamaru, I never got to introduce my new friend to you. (Gesturing to the girl next to him) This is Haku-san, she's new here in Konoha and she's going to be a new citizen of Konoha."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon," Haku greeted.

"You're boss's new female friend," Konohamaru asked. Naruto answered, "Yes, she is, along with the few real female friends I have. I'll introduce them to you later Haku-san."

Haku nodded and smiled.

"Hey Konohamaru," Sai asked, "Why would you assume that Sakura was Naruto's girlfriend?"

"Because boss always has girls and kuniochis hanging and chasing after him. Once a few of them even invited him to hang with them in the woman's bathhouse," Konohamaru answered causing the blonde to blush heavily while Haku and Sakura looked at Naruto questionably.

_This kid is too observant_, Naruto thought before he said, "I didn't accept their offer to go to the bathhouse with them, and most of those girls are fan-girls really Konohamaru."

**'You might not have accepted their offer, but that doesn't mean that you never sneaked into the woman's bathhouse before,' Minato teased.**

_That was different_, Naruto mentally retorted, _I did that to pass that test Anko-chan gave me against ero-jisan._

"Besides, Naruto has too much class to be dating a girl like Sakura anyway," Sai stated. Naruto looked and saw anger building up in Sakura as Sai continued, "I mean look at her; no sense of fashion, pink hair? How fake is that? Not to mention that massive forehead of hers! I can practically paint the entire Hokage Monument across her forehead effortlessly!"

The next thing Naruto and the others saw was Sai's face to the ground with a throbbing lump on his head as Sakura stomped off away from them before pushing Naruto away from her, though she knew that the blond-haired shinobi did nothing to provoke her reaction to him.

"Hey," Konohamaru yelled angrily, "You can't treat boss like that you hag!"

_Oh boy_, Naruto sweat-dropped as Konohamaru was smacked down to the ground by Sakura before she stomped off again. Sai and Konohamaru were getting back off ground when Konohamaru added his two cents, "I see your point Sai-san! Is flat chest even a real female on top of that?"

Sakura, who was in hearing range, stopped upon hearing that.

…_Those two really have a death wish_, Naruto sighed as he watched Sai and the three kids run from the raging Sakura. Sai somehow slipped away and vanished from Sakura's sight leaving Konohamaru and his two friends at Sakura's mercy. Not taking the chance with Sakura, Naruto went after them to the stop her from doing anything rash. From where Naruto was seeing, Konohamaru was in the lead, with Moegi and Udon following close by as the last one. Konohamaru turned the corner and bumped into someone who was now lifting him up into the air.

"You little brat," yelled the older male lifting Konohamaru off the ground. Konohamaru opened his eyes to find he was being held up by the collar of his shirt by a person he didn't recognize. The figure was dressed in what looked like a black cat suit with purple paintings on his face and a large puppet being carried on his back.

"Put me down," Konohamaru commanded, "Let me go!"

The boy struggled in order to get free from his abductor.

"You brat! You're the one who bumped into me. I ought to make you pay for that," said the older figure as he readied to hit the kid. Sakura turned around the corner to find out what the situation was.

"Put the boy down. Now!," Naruto commanded as he entered the scene with Haku following close by while maintaining alertness should there be more trouble.

"Who are you," the older figure asked.

"The mediator of this ordeal," Naruto replied, "And the boy you're holding against his will is the grandson of the former Sandaime Hokage. I advise you to release the boy from your grasp. Refusal will result in immediate consequences for you."

"Your head-protectors! They indicate you're from Sunagakure No Sato, yes," asked Sakura as she recognized the symbols on their shinobi headbands from what Iruka taught them during their time in the Academy.

"They do and we're here for the Chuunin exams, but what's it matter to you," said the older blonde girl of the group who was carrying a large fan on her back.

"It matters considering that you're foreigners and if your friend does not let go of Konohamaru, he'll have to deal with an angry former Hokage, the boy's grandfather," warned Naruto with no sign of humor in his voice. Reluctantly, the older boy lowered the child before releasing the boy. Konohamaru ran over to Naruto and hid behind him.

"Who are you," Naruto asked.

"I'm Sabaku No Temari," the older girl replied with a touch of haughtiness in her voice.

"I'm her brother, Sabaku No Kankuro," replied the older boy, "And whom just whom might you be?"

"Senju Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto replied, "Son of Godaime Hokage."

"Really," Kankuro retorted, "Well it doesn't change the fact that you're still a shrimp in size compared to us."

"This coming from someone who enjoys parading in public wearing black cat pajamas while wearing his sister's make-up and playing with life-size dolls," Naruto mocked. By this time, Kankuro was fuming while Temari was cracking up.

"Why you-," Kankuro was cut off when a pebble was thrown and hit him on the head. Temari, Kankuro and Naruto looked to see who the curprit was. It was a red-haired boy Naruto's age standing on top of a tree branch with a large gourd being carried on his back with a red kanji for "Love" tattooed on his forehead.

"G-Gaara," Kankuro said a bit fearfully.

"Kankuro," Gaara replied dryly, "You're a disgrace to our village."

"They started it," Kankuro replied.

"Shut up or I'll kill you," Gaara said coldly while looking at Kankuro who cringed on hearing that. Temari was just as fearful as she hoped that Gaara wouldn't hold true to his words and turn on her as well. The red-haired boy looked at Naruto and said, "I'm Sabaku No Gaara."

Naruto felt a weird vibe circulate through his being upon seeing Gaara. He was sensing a form of chakra that was anything but human.

_That chakra_, Naruto thought quietly.

**"That boy is a Jinchuuriki like you kit," Kyuubi said, "I can sense that raccoon dog's chakra anywhere."**

_A raccoon dog_, Naruto questioned.

**"That red-haired boy contains Shukaku, the one-tailed raccoon dog (tanuki)," Kyuubi explained, "Though Shukaku is the weakest of us nine bijuus I advise you not to underestimate him. And that boy is leaking Skakaku's stench like a fragrance, which was why you were able to detect a little bit of that bijuu's chakra. Just the look in that boy's eyes tells me a whole lot about his sanity and bloodlust. Shukaku was never known for his mental stability. And judging from that boy's eye condition, I can see that he's also an insomniac."**

**'Clearly a result of a sealing gone wrong,' Yondaime added.**

Gaara and Naruto wordlessly looked at each other tensely when Konohamaru and the others looked at the two boys questionably.

"I know there is something different about you Gaara…I sense you are like me," Naruto said after a period of silence. Though Gaara didn't show it facially, he was surprised by Naruto's words. Temari and Kankuro were edgy about what Naruto said and wondered if he knew Gaara's dark secret.

"Boss what are you talking about and how is that guy like you," said Konohamaru as he looked from between Naruto and Garaa with a confused expression.

"Konohamaru," Naruto said with a serious tone with no humor in his voice, "I want you to leave and take Moegi and Udon away from here as this is an issue far beyond your understanding. Got it?"

"R-Right boss, whatever you say," said Konohamaru as he took his two friends away from the area. Naruto pulled out his seal marked kunai and handed it over to Haku.

"Hold onto this for me will you," Naruto said. Haku nodded as she took the kunai and placed it into her belt.

"Sakura," Naruto said with the same demeanor, "I would like to have a moment of privacy with the Suna nins. Please be kind as to leave us alone at this time and take Haku-san with you. Show her around the village and introduce her to Ino-chan, Hina-chan and the other Genins if you see them. I'll meet up with you both later."

"What," Sakura argued, "Listen Naruto, whatever it is you have to say I'm sure I can-"

Naruto turned and gave Sakura a hard authoritative look that showed that he was not in the mood to be argued with. The vibe he gave off with that look sent a cold chill down the pink-haired kunoichi's back, so much so that Haku felt it herself. Sakura knew that Naruto could be goofy here and there but at this time she knew not to take Naruto lightly, especially knowing what he's capable of when he's angry.

Complying, she took Haku by the hand and escorted her away from the scene. After being left alone with the Suna nins, Naruto turned his attention back to Gaara as he watched him jump from the tree branch and down to the ground. The blonde shinobi now wondered how to approach this issue considering that the red haired Suna nin was noticeably unstable as Kyuubi noted.

"I like for you three to come with me as what I wish to speak with you all about isn't something I want others to hear," Naruto invited. Gaara simply nodded as he followed Naruto to where he was going. Kankuro and Temari, though confused by Gaara's actions, followed along to where the two boys were going. After a while, the four of them found themselves at a deserted training ground with no one else in sight or in hearing range. The blond shinobi made sure that they were the only ones in the area before starting the conversation.

"Gaara," Naruto started as he looked straight at Gaara, "Your seal that binds Skukaku within you, I wish to see it."

Those words shocked and stunned even Gaara, along with Temari and Kankuro who were now looking at the blonde boy worriedly. They couldn't understand how Naruto knew that Gaara was the carrier of Shukaku. Gaara, not one to just do as anyone tells him to do asked, "How do you know that I contain Shukaku?"

"I have heightened senses and I can sense that bijuu's particular chakra from off your body," Naruto answered.

_This gaki can detect bijuus_, Temari thought in shock and a bit fearfully, _Who the hell is he?_

_This can be trouble_, Kankuro thought as he looked at Naruto cautiously, _This Naruto guy is clearly more than he appears to be. The plan can be ruined he if Naruto-_

"Though I'm surprised that you know of what bijuu I carry however," Gaara spoke unknowingly cutting off Kankuro's train of thoughts, "For what purpose should I show you my seal?"

"I wish to examine it if you will," Naruto replied, "And as I said earlier, you're like me; I'm also a Jinchuuriki."

Gaara's eyes widened on hearing that; there was someone else like him who was forced to burden the curse of being a Jinchuuriki from birth without his consent. There was someone else who could understand his pain, his sorrow, his hardship and loneliness.

_Yet_, Gaara thought as he looked at Naruto, _He doesn't look like he's suffering from madness or harassment from his bijuu. What's his secret?_

"Tell me," Gaara said, "Which bijuu do you contain?"

"Kyuubi No Yoko," Naruto answered straightforwardly. That revelation shocked the Suna nins to no end. From what they've been told, Kyuubi was destroyed years ago in his fight with Yondaime Hokage. No one has seen the great fox since.

"You lie!," Kankuro remarked loudly, "Kyuubi was defeated and killed by your Yondaime over thirteen years ago!"

"No bijuus can be killed by mortals," Naruto corrected, "They can only be sealed away by the use of fūin kinjutsu ougis (forbidden master sealing techniques). Yondaime Hokage did this with me at the cost of his life."

To prove his point, Naruto removed his black fingerless glove from off his right hand and focused chakra into his right hand enough to reveal the seal that contained the Kyuubi, which started glowing red. Needless to say, the Suna nins were shocked by this.

"This is a very dark secret," Naruto explained, "That neither Sandaime-sama, nor my mother, or the village council revealed to the villagers, especially since I have a lot of enemies after me. I trust that you three won't reveal this secret to anyone, just as I won't reveal yours to just anyone."

Naruto dispelled the chakra flow from his hand causing the seal to vanish back into his hand before placing his black glove back on.

"I showed you my seal and shared my darkest secret with you," Naruto said, "Honor me please in showing me your seal Gaara."

Nodding, Gaara raised his shirt and show Naruto the seal that contained Shukaku. Naruto went over to Gaara and carefully looked the seal over.

**'As I suspected,' Minato said as he examined the seal through Naruto's eyes, 'That seal is unquestionably flawed. Whoever did the sealing did a terrible unprofessional job at it. The person who performed the sealing was not a true seal master.'**

_Is there a way to fix it_, Naruto inquired.

**'It'll take some time,' Minato said, 'But I can guide you through it. Though that seal is terribly flawed however, it can be repaired and made to work more effectively.'**

_Having a Hokage-level seal master sealed inside me has its many advantages_, Naruto thought.

**'Evidently. We'll have to get Sandaime-sama to assist us in doing this since he'll be able to gather the required essentials for seal****'s**** repairs. Though Jiraiya-sensei is a preferred option when it comes to seals however, he's obviously away looking into what he can gather about the Akatsuki.'**

Naruto mentally nodded before he stood back up again. Gaara placed his shirt back down as he faced Naruto.

"That seal was poorly designed," Naruto informed, "That person who sealed Shukaku into you was not a true seal master. And from the condition of your eyes, it's clear that you're an insomniac, yes?"

"…," Gaara stayed quiet as he nodded. A moment later Gaara spoke, "I see that you don't look to be suffering from harassment from your bijuu. Tell me, what's your secret?"

"Yondaime Hokage was an expert seal master," Naruto explained, "The very best in our village in his days. However, after I turned eight years old, Kyuubi woke up from his long slumber and gave me a great deal of grief, pain and misery. Like you Gaara, I had many sleepless nights and horrific nightmares. I had to do everything in my power to hold onto my sanity. After some time though, the seal kicked in and effectively allowed me to suppress Kyuubi's blood-lusting torments."

Gaara had an emotionless expression as he listened to Naruto's words.

_This kid is really something_, Temari thought as she looked at Naruto, wondering whether or not to believe what she was seeing with her eyes, _I never met anyone who was able to hold a conversation with Gaara without having their lives threatened or just killed on the spot._

_Naruto is like Gaara_, Kankuro thought, _Except Naruto isn't being used as a weapon much to my surprise. Gaara's seal was designed deficiently making him incapable of sleeping at night. Because of this, it turned him into an insomniac psychopath, whose only method of deadening Shukaku is by killing people around him._

"Though your seal was poorly designed however," Naruto continued, "I may be able to fix it."

Gaara's head shot up on hearing that as he looked at Naruto skeptically, "How can that be so? Are you a seal master?"

"Not yet officially," Naruto admitted, "However, I have both the knowledge and expertise of a true seal master."

**'The irony,' Minato remarked.**

"I won't lie to you Gaara," Naruto said, "Fixing that seal will be no easy task and it will take some time, but it can be done."

Gaara was quiet as he contemplated on what Naruto was offering to him. Meanwhile Temari and Kankuro looked between Naruto and Gaara wondering what they should do next.

"I would like for you, Temari and Kankuro to meet me at the Hokage office tomorrow afternoon to discuss with my mother and Hiruzen-sama the former Sandaime-sama what I have in mind in repairing that seal of yours," Naruto said, "Hiruzen-sama can help set it up. That is if you're willing to accept my offer."

Gaara remained silent as he considered and pondered on everything he was being told. A moment later…

"I accept," Gaara replied, "I will meet you at the Hokage Tower tomorrow. Temari and Kankuro will accompany me there as well."

Naruto nodded, "Excellent. I'll leave now to discuss and have everything arranged with the Hokages."

With that said, Naruto shunshin'd from the scene, leaving the Suna nins to their thoughts.

"I don't like this," Temari spoke up after a long period of silence, "This could be a trap or a set up. Are you sure you want to go through with this Gaara?"

"I'm certain Temari," Gaara replied dryly, "This Naruto character has a bijuu inside of him and he trusted us enough to share his secret with us even though he wasn't obligated to do so. Though he's a fellow Jinchuuriki, he's different and I owe him the benefit of the doubt."

"What do you suppose Baki-sensei and father would say about this," Kankuro interjected, "I doubt they'll approve of your decision considering the alliance we have with Otogakure No Sato."

Gaara looked at his siblings with a cold and hard expression, causing Temari and Kankuro to cower and take a few steps back away from him.

"Our father is a foolish Kazekage," said Gaara angrily as his sand started coming out of his gourd and hovering over him and seemingly over to his older siblings, "I don't want to hear of him unless it's necessary. Understand?"

"Y-Yes Gaara," Kankuro gulped as both he and Temari nodded fearfully before Gaara forced the sand back into the gourd and popped the cork over the mouth closing it.

"We will return later to inform Baki-sensei about what Naruto is offering me seeing how what he told me sounded most appealing to me," Gaara stated, "I would like to be able to sleep for once without worrying about Shukaku waking up and seeking to take over my mind and body."

Gaara turned and started walking off with Temari and Kankuro following from a short distance behind him. After few minutes, Gaara stopped again with his back facing the two older Suna nins.

"Temari, Kankuro," Gaara said instantly grabbing their attention, "Do not participate in this foolish invasion Suna is planning with Oto."

The older Suna nins were caught off guard by this. Neither nins wanted to risk the wrath of their Kazekage but at the same time, they didn't want to risk Gaara's, whose wrath always ended with a deadly finality.

"What," Kankuro retorted, "And why not?"

"Let's get something straight right now," Gaara said, "Should Naruto successfully fulfill his promise to repair my seal and make it more effective in containing Shukaku, as payment I will tell him and the Hokage everything about the invasion Suna is planning to do with Oto against Konoha. And should the invasion take place regardless, I will fight alongside Naruto against Suna and Oto."

Kankuro and Temari's faces turned pale on hearing that. The thought of two Jinchuurikis fighting against them was rather terrifying. Though Gaara was a deadly force to be reckoned with however, the fact that Naruto appeared to be in control of his own bijuu that was none other than Kyuubi made him more dangerous, the Suna nins realized.

* * *

(Later At The Hokage Tower)

"Are you sure about this," said Hiruzen after both he and Tsunade heard what Naruto had explained to them about his encounter with the Suna nins.

"Unquestionably," Naruto said with his arms crossed over his chest facing the Tsunade and Hiruzen, "I arranged a meeting with Gaara and his siblings to meet us here tomorrow afternoon. I told him that I can fix his seal and make it more effective."

"Naruto," Tsunade spoke up seriously, "How could make such a promise when you yourself are not a seal master?"

"After giving it some deep consideration," Naruto began to explain, "I figured that by using the ancient Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)-"

"NARUTO!," Hiruzen and Tsunade yelled fearfully in full alertness as Tsunade stood up from her seat almost instantly. Hiruzen said, "That particular seal…"

"I don't intend on summoning the Shinigami if that's what you both are thinking," Naruto assured, "What I was going to say was that I can study and use the ancient Shiki Fūjin seal design my father originally found, along with the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style and the Four Symbols Seal to make the needed repairs to Gaara's seal; in theory I should be able to make his seal as strong as possible. If I recall, my father was an expert at sealing and a true seal master. And he specifically told me that he can guide me through the process in repairing the seal. Plus, seals were among the things ero-jisan and father taught me."

"Hmm…," Hiruzen contemplated as he took another intake of his pipe, "…I'm not as skilled with seals as my former pupil Jiraiya or Yondaime are, but I can gather all of the need materials for the procedure. I can help have everything set up by tomorrow."

Naruto nodded, "I will need access to the forbidden scroll that has the Shiki Fūjin, the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style and the Four Symbols Seal written in it. Will it be possible for you to retrieve that scroll for me later today?"

Hiruzen nodded, "If you were an ordinary Genin granting such a request would have been out of the question. But as it stands, you're not an ordinary Genin. I'll personally deliver the scroll to you later today as that kinjutsu ougi (forbidden master technique) is a most deadly jutsu I can't just entrust to anyone."

"Thanks jiisan," Naruto said before turning to his mother, "By the way kaa-chan, were you able to place Haku-san with someone?"

Tsunade threw a pair of keys and an envelope to Naruto. After catching them, Naruto asked, "What are these for?"

"I wasn't able to place her with any family in the village," Tsunade said, "However I was able to attain a small apartment to accommodate her. It's really the best I can do under short notice. I still will have to hold a meeting with the council to inform them about Haku. What you have in your hands are the keys to her apartment and that envelope has the address written in it. Be sure to give them to her as you escort her to her new home. This is your D-rank mission for the day."

Naruto nodded before he turned and exited the office with the two items. After he left, Tsunade opened the desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake and a small cup.

"…I need a drink," Tsunade sighed while pouring some of the alcoholic contents into the cup, "That kid is too much."

"Just like his father," Hiruzen smiled before making his way out of the office, "Naruto will accomplish great things."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Anko was making her way to the dango shop. Her eyes soon fell upon a familiar blonde running down the block from the opposite direction. Naruto was too occupied to notice that a kunai was thrown straight at him. Realizing this at the last second, Naruto barely evaded the weapon which grazed his face before it was impaled into a wooden light pole. Anko appeared and wrapped her arms around Naruto from behind as she brought her face over to his.

"…Yondaime-gaki…," Anko said cheerfully between the times she started licking the side of his face she cut, "…You shouldn't let your guard down like that…Otherwise you'll become a tasty treat for me…"

Naruto had a most annoyed expression on his face while feeling Anko's tongue lash against his face; this was not the first time she pulled this stunt. She'd do this occasionally when she managed to catch him off his guard. The older woman held Naruto's arms to his sides to keep him from moving them. Naruto knew he could have easily thrown her off him, but he didn't want her to see just how strong he really was, at least for now.

"When did you return…," Anko asked.

"This morning Anko-chan," Naruto answered.

"…Your mission was a success I trust…," Anko said as she shamelessly continued licking the little bit of blood from off his face.

"It was," Naruto said, "In fact I got the chance to put some of your teachings to practice on two enemy ninjas."

Anko gave a small sinister grin when she heard that.

"Good boy…," Anko replied as she gave his face another lick, only slower, "…You truly are an Elite Genin, Yondaime-gaki."

"Look I appreciate the attention as twisted as it is Anko-chan but I really must be on my way," Naruto said, "I have important things to do and a few people to meet up with."

Anko bumped him on the head on hearing that before she released her hold on him.

"And I suppose I wasn't one of those important people," Anko retorted, "If anything I'm one of the first people you should have went to see after your return."

"You are in fact, I'm standing in front of you aren't I," Naruto shot back while rubbing his head, "I just came from kaa-chan's office and I have to deliver a few things to a new friend of mine who's new here."

"A new friend you say," Anko said as she placed her arm around and over his shoulders before pulling him close to her, "Why don't you tell me all about it as we head over to the dango shop? While we're there, I can tell you about the Chuunin exams I'll enter you in after you give me the juicy details on the ninjas you took out during your mission through the training of yours truly."

Naruto sighed again as he went with Anko to the dango shop after she retrieved her kunai from the wooden light pole.

* * *

(Later On That Afternoon; Elsewhere)

Sakura was showing Haku around the village. Thus far Sakura has been telling her about all the great places she go could to for some fun, like the clothes stores, the bathhouse and etc. While they were walking around, there was a common thought they had in mind, what was it that Naruto wanted to discuss with the Suna nins that was so confidential that he dismissed the both of them.

"Sakura-san," Haku asked.

"Hn?"

"What do you suppose Naruto-kun wanted to speak with the Suna nins in private about," Haku inquired.

"My guess is as good as yours," Sakura replied. Just then Sakura saw Hinata, Shino and Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino coming their way.

"Hey you guys," Sakura greeted as she hurried over to them with Haku following close by.

"Hey Forehead Girl," Ino greeted, "Back from your mission I see."

"Yes Ino-pig," Sakura scowled, "And let me be the first to say that it was really an A-rank mission."

"You're lying," Ino retorted in disbelief, "We're only Genins!"

"You and your team were given an A-rank mission before any of us," Shikamaru asked lazily, "Well better you than me. Those missions are so troublesome."

"It's true that our mission turned out to be an actual A-rank mission," Sakura said with a large grin on her face, "My new friend here can testify to that."

"And speaking of new friends," Kiba said as he dashed over to Haku and stood next to her closer than he should have, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba. What's your name good-looking?"

Giggling, Haku said, "I'm Haku and I'm new here in Konoha."

"You are," Ino asked, "Are you living here with your folks?"

Haku's smile seemed to have disappeared from her face as a sad look partially appeared on her face.

"Leave it to Ino-pig to ruin the mood," Sakura said sourly.

"Don't blame her Sakura-san," Haku interjected trying to restore the happy atmosphere.

"I'm sorry if I've offended," Ino said sincerely, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's not your fault," Haku assured, "You didn't know. No, I don't have any relatives or a place to stay really. But Naruto-kun offered me the chance to live here, meet and make friends with you all."

"You met Naruto-kun," Hinata asked.

"I did," Haku said, "Back at Nami No Kuni. And judging from your eyes and features, you must be Hyuuga Hinata. And the blonde girl with the blue pupil-less eyes is clearly Yamanaka Ino."

Hinata and Ino were surprised by this. Of course, many in Konoha knew who they were, but they weren't expecting a total stranger to know who they were.

"Don't be so surprised," Haku continued, "Naruto-kun and Sakura-san told me all about you guys."

The other Genins took turns in introducing themselves to Haku. After the introductions…

"I'm happy that's out of the way," Kiba said with a toothy grin, "Tell me Haku, did Naruto fail to mention anything to you about my charming good looks and strong ninja arts?"

"I don't swing that way Kiba," said a voice from above. Everyone looked up to see Naruto crouching down on top of a light pole. Unknown to them was that he shunshin'd to them with the use of the seal marked kunai he gave Haku.

"Hey," Kiba yelled indignantly, "I didn't mean it that way and you know it!"

"I'm just saying it as I heard it," Naruto mocked as he flipped back down to the ground and went over to the others. Luckily, Naruto, before arriving, healed the little facial cut and cleaned his face of any signs of Anko's personal treatment. The last thing he needed was Kiba and Akamaru finding something to either blackmail him on or cause more trouble for.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata and Ino said simultaneously as they happily ran and embraced Naruto.

"OK, OK Hina-chan and Ino-chan," Naruto smiled before returning the embrace, "I'm happy to see you both too."

Though Sakura didn't voice it, she couldn't help but feel jealous of her best friend and Hinata. The pink-haired kunoichi often wished that Sasuke would welcome her with opened arms like how Naruto does with Hinata and Ino. Hinata and Ino soon released the blond-haired shinobi from their embrace.

"Sakura said that you, her and the rest of Team 7 went on your first A-rank mission," Ino said.

"It started out as a C-rank mission but it turned into an A-rank in the end," Naruto confirmed, "In all, the mission was a success."

"Well, we're happy that you and everyone came back safely," Hinata said, "I hope you didn't run into too much trouble."

"No trouble at all…," Naruto lied as he laughed a nervously, _If you minus an Iwa Jounin kunoichi who wants to kill you for doing the Sennen Goroshi on her._

Shaking the thoughts off, Naruto went over to Haku and said, "Haku-san."

"Yes?"

"Kaa-chan managed to get you a place of your own," Naruto said, "If you'll be so kind as to accompany me, I'll escort and show you where your new home is."

Haku smiled and nodded.

"Hey," Kiba interjected, "How about I come with you guys?"

"Thanks Kiba," Naruto interjected, "But this is a D-rank mission kaa-chan specifically gave to me as I'm to escort Haku-san by myself."

"Hey Naruto," Sakura interjected, "About that conversation you had with those three Suna nins…"

"It's been taken care of Sakura," Naruto answered, "It's nothing for you or anyone else here to worry about. That's all there is to say about it. Hina-chan, Ino-chan; I'll meet up with you both later."

Naruto gestured to Haku to follow him to their next destination. She complied as she followed Naruto to her new home, leaving the other Genins behind. On the way, she gave Naruto back the kunai he asked her to hold onto earlier.

"Damn it that sucks," Kiba scowled, "For once there's a D-rank mission I'd have gladly performed and it's given to Naruto. I swear that momma's boy always get the sweet life!"

"Shut up Kiba!," Ino shouted as she smacked the boy across his head.

"Yes Kiba, stop complaining," Shikamaru said, "It's really troublesome."

"Whatever," Kiba retorted while rubbing his head. Short after, the remaining Genins disbanded and went about their own businesses.

* * *

(Later That Evening)

The three Suna nins were back at the hotel they were staying at with Baki. Temari had given their Jounin sensei a full recount of everything that transpired from their encounter with Naruto. To say he was stupefied would have been an understatement.

"Gaara," Baki spoke cautiously, "You're serious about this?"

"Need you ask," Gaara replied dryly with his arms crossed, "Temari already told you everything."

"But this will go against everything that Kazakage-sama instructed and planned with Otogakure," Baki retorted, "On all accounts, such actions will be looked at as treason!"

"I can care less for what my father wants," Gaara replied, "Tomorrow I'm going allow Naruto fix this seal of mine as he promised. If he succeeds, as payment for his services, not only will I tell him and the Hokages everything about this upcoming invasion, but he'll have me as his new ally in stopping this invasion Suna plans on doing with Oto. My foolish father can regard me as a traitor if he so wishes."

Baki knew that there was no way to change Gaara's mind. It was clear that the red-haired nin had already made up his mind and he wasn't about to go back on it now. The Jounin saw that he and the other Suna Genins had no other choice but to go along with Gaara…

* * *

**Gaara accepted Naruto's offer and intends on seeing him about repairing his seal. Haku has been introduced to the other Leaf Genins and has been given her own place. Will she been able to fit in with the others? Will Naruto be able to successful ly repair Gaara's seal as promised? Find out next time.**


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: “Cornered Beast”

**Chapter Twenty-Three: "Cornered Beast"**

* * *

(Late That Afternoon At The Hokage Tower)

Naruto was sitting at the desk in the Hokage study office with the forbidden scroll opened in front of him that Sandaime gave to him. While analyzing the Shiki Fūjin, the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style and the Four Symbols Seal written in the scroll, Naruto recalled the conversation he had with Sandaime about Gaara's demeanor…

* * *

(Flashback: An Hour Ago)

Sandaime was making his way to Naruto who was waiting for him in the study office. In his hand was the forbidden scroll that had the seals that Naruto sought to study and analyze. While making his way to the office, there were a couple of factors that bothered the Sandaime about Gaara that Naruto didn't seem to explain to him and Tsunade earlier. The aged Hokage decided to ask Naruto about it after he meets up with him. Arriving at the office, Sandaime entered the room to find Naruto sitting at the desk awaiting his arrival.

"Ojiisan," Naruto greeted. Sandaime sighed again, figuring that Naruto will never stop calling him that. A small grin appeared on the blonde's face after seeing the elderly Hokage's facial expression.

"Greetings to you too Naruto," Sandaime said as he entered the office and closed the door behind him. The older man went over to the desk and handed Naruto the scroll.

"The forbidden scroll as promised," Sarutobi said as Naruto took the scroll from him. The blond Sannin-level Elite Genin unsealed the scroll and opened it before resting it down on the desk. He rolled the scroll opened until he got to where he wanted.

"Perfect," Naruto said as he seal the three seals he wanted to study and analyze before developing the method needed to fix Gaara's seal. While he was doing this, Sandaime decided to voice his thought, "Naruto, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Based on what you told me about Gaara," Sandaime started, "I would like to know why didn't he come right out and attack you where you stood. Since you informed your mother and I that his bijuu is unstable, it stands clear to me that he had every opportunity to attack you yet he didn't. He remained completely calm from what you said."

"Gaara appeared calm," Naruto said, "But I saw in his eyes that he was actually struggling hard to keep Shukaku at bay as that bijuu looked for every opportunity to seduce Gaara into attacking me. I had to present myself to the farthest extent possible to Gaara that I in no way posed as a threat to him. When I saw that I couldn't exactly gain his trust that readily I gave him my trust by showing him my seal that contained Kyuubi."

Sandaime made clear, "That in itself could have invoked Shukaku's influence all the more. What you took was a very risky gamble Naruto."

"I guess kaa-chan's bad gambling habit rubbed off on me in more ways than one, eh jiisan," Naruto remarked, "Except I didn't get her bad luck streak."

"Be that as it may," Sandaime retorted, "But luck won't help out in this case; a miracle is what you'll need to pull this off. You do realize that this is an S-rank mission you took on unknowingly, yes?"

Naruto was quiet when he heard that statement. The blonde then replied, "Up until now, I honestly never realized that what I was doing was in fact an S-rank mission. I figured that I was helping someone who was in need of my help."

"Thinking of the needs of others ahead of your own interests," Sandaime smiled, "Take my word for it that I would have never entrusted to you that forbidden scroll if I didn't have strong confidence in you. Believe me Naruto, I have complete trust and faith in your abilities."

* * *

(End Flashback; Present Time)

Naruto looked back at the scroll again as he resumed studying the ancient kinjutsu ougi, while listening to Yondaime give his inputs about the seals.

* * *

(Several Hours Later That Evening)

It was nighttime and many were either sleeping patrolling or enjoying the night out in town somewhere. Gaara, however, was in an isolated area in the forest by himself. He wanted to be away from everyone right now. Being an insomniac, he was deprived off all sorts of sleep. While sitting on top of a large boulder, he gazed at the full moon shining in all its glory.

During the time he was sitting on the large rock, he wondered if accepting Naruto's offer was a good idea. Clearly Naruto in no way posed a threat to him and like him, he's a Jinchuuriki. The differences between them were that Naruto housed an even stronger bijuu than his, Kyuubi No Kitsune; and yet he didn't look like he was suffering from madness.

_He's strong_, Gaara thought, _This Naruto clearly-_

**"****I wanted that Jinchuuriki's blood," a maniacal demonic voice spoke, ****"****Why didn't you give me his blood when I was demanding for it?"**

Gaara shook his head, trying to get Shukaku's voice out of his mind.

**"****Naruto is toying with you," Shukaku said, "He's only posing to want to help you so he can double-cross and kill you when you least expect it. You're nothing to him or anyone else! That's why you must prove your existence to him by killing him and taking his blood!"**

The red-haired Suna shinobi struggled against the voice.

_No Shukaku_, Gaara tried to resist, _Naruto is like me! He's the only one who can understand my pain! He-_

**"****I WANT HIS BLOOD!," Shukaku yelled with an insane demeanor, "Naruto have blood tainted with Kyuubi's chakra! Don't trust that ninja! He'll betray you like all the others in your life! You can trust and love no one but yourself! KILL HIM BEFORE HE KILLS YOU GAARA! YOU MUST! SO WE CAN HAVE HIS BLOOD!"**

Gaara held his head while trying to get Shukaku's torments out of his mind. Eventually the voice stopped leaving Gaara to pant heavily while he held his head.

* * *

(All The While)

Temari and Kankaro were walking around in search of Gaara. They sought to talk him out of what he had in mind in doing tomorrow afternoon.

"Are you sure this is a good idea," Temari asked her younger brother.

"We can't take the risk with this Konoha nin Temari," Kankuro replied, "We don't know much about Naruto besides the little facts he gave us. And since when did Gaara start trusting total strangers?"

"Look I'm as skeptic about this whole thing as you are," Temari retorted, "But Gaara seemed to have found some kind of connection with Naruto that neither of us have with him and he's our youngest brother. They're both Jinchuurikis after all."

"Listen," Kankuro replied, "Every person Gaara ever trusted turned on him and tried to kill him. What makes you think Naruto won't do the same?"

"Oddly enough Gaara doesn't seem to think so," Temari said, "Plus Gaara told us that he doesn't want us to participate in the invasion of Konoha should Naruto hold true to his promise."

"Gaara is being blinded by false hope and promises from a Genin who isn't even an experienced seal master," Kankuro countered, "And like you said earlier, Naruto could be setting up a trap for us. And the fact that he's in more control of his bijuu which is none other than Kyuubi makes him a dangerous threat."

"…We're being paranoid," Temari sighed, "…And it's so unlike us."

"Look the sooner we find Gaara," Kankuro said, "The sooner we can convince him to change his mind about this whole thing. I'd hate for him to be seen as something far worst than he already is by our own people. We both know that everyone in Sunagakure look down at Gaara, and practically everyone fear and hate Gaara. These are factors that Naruto can not possibly understand, even if he is a Jinchuuriki like Gaara."

Temari didn't want to believe everything her younger brother was saying but she knew he was telling the truth. In truth, parts of her wanted to believe that Naruto could live up to his promise in fixing the seal on Gaara, especially since Naruto was the first person in a long time who actually sought to help Gaara without bothering to know about his past.

* * *

(Meanwhile Back At the Hokage Tower)

Naruto was sitting at the desk with a bunch of written and crossed out notes. For several hours Naruto, with Yondaime's assistance, worked round the clock studying the seals needed for Gaara's seal repairs.

"This is so frustrating," Naruto vented as he slammed his fist down on the desk, "I never expected that this ancient kinjustu ougi would have been this complicated."

**'****Welcome to the wonderful world of sealing,' Yondaime joked.**

_That wasn't very funny_, Naruto remarked with frustration.

**'****Just trying to lighten the mood,' Yondaime replied, 'Remember you put yourself up to this. Think of it as part of your training to surpass me.'**

_You still haven't taught me the Hiraishin_, Naruto shot back.

**'****That's because I don't see you ready to learn that jutsu yet.'**

_So as a substitute_, Naruto argued, _I had to learn to use and incorporate Shunshin into my style of fighting with ero-jisan's guidance and training. As you saw for yourself, it was no easy task._

**'But you did it. Even without the Hiraishin you proved to be a capable ninja by developing your own style of combat. Life is about change Naruto; sometimes you can't rely on the old ways to fix new problems. That's way revisions of the old ways are often made to fit the needs of new generations.'**

"That's it!," Naruto shouted as he shot up from his seat after receiving an epiphany.

**'****Huh?'**

_Revising the old ways_, Naruto replied, _That's the key! Dad you're a genius!_

Sitting back at the desk, Naruto looked through the forbidden scroll again to analyze the ancient Shiki Fūjin.

_I think I can pull this off_, Naruto thought with a new vigor of determination coursing through him.

**'****Did I miss something,' Yondaime asked.**

* * *

(Elsewhere In The Hokage Tower)

Tsunade had just return to her office from her meeting with the council. The topic that was up for discussion was Haku's entry into Konoha as a new citizen. Tsunade explained in detail everything Naruto, Kakashi and Team 7 told her about their mission and Haku. Needless to say, the council was most thrilled about Haku being accepted as a new member Konoha, especially with her bloodline limit. Tsunade saw how the council and elders were most pleased with how Naruto handled the situation with Haku and how he negotiated and offered her the chance to join Konoha and put her ninja and medic skills into good use as a Konoha nin.

The council saw this as a golden chance to create a whole new clan through Haku with her bloodline limit to strengthen Konohagakure all together. Tsunade however explained that Haku won't have to worry about that until she's old enough to marry. The Godaime also added that she gave Haku a place of her own and assigned her as Shizune's assistant.

The blond female Hokage sighed while sitting at her office desk before reviewing the documents for the Chuunin exams. She saw on her desk Anko's form stating her nomination of Naruto for the exam. The blonde Hokage sighed again to herself. She knew without a doubt that her son was more than qualified to be Chuunin. Hell, he was practically qualified to become Hokage she figured. But she knew her old sensei wouldn't approve of her just handing over the position of Hokage to Naruto in spite of the fact that Sandaime himself considers Naruto a "born Hokage." Jiraiya himself looks at Naruto as the new Yondaime Hokage.

The blond Hokage then thought about what her son was planning on doing in regards to Gaara's seal. If anything, she knew that Naruto was taking a very dangerous risk but it was a risk he consciously took, though he wasn't aware at first that the task he took on for himself was in fact an S-rank mission. It amazed her that the Sandaime believed in Naruto's capabilities enough to be willing to allow him to even read and use the forbidden scroll; a privilege that even the ANBU Black Opts were never granted. What was written in that scroll were very powerful, dangerous, and deadly seals, jutsus and kinjutsu from Jounin to Kage level of various ranks. All five Hokages have written kinjutsus and kinjutsu ougis in that scroll, however Yondaime never wrote how to create and perform the Rasengan or the Hiraishin No Jutsu in that scroll.

* * *

(Later That Evening; Back In The Study Office)

Concept prototype seals were in front of Naruto on the desk. Littered on the floor around his seat were crumbled pieces of paper that had previous concept seals and hand seals he tried to devise. After much effort though, progress started being made. It was after several more attempts in creating concept seals did Naruto finally thought up a way to incorporate the revised seal designs from the Shiki Fūjin, the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style and the Four Symbols Seal into Gaara's seal. The revised seal Naruto created was a new fūin kinjutsu ougi.

After putting down on a separate scroll the incorporated modified seals he thought up for the repairs, he rolled and closed the forbidden scroll. He then rolled up and closed the other scroll he wrote in. He got up from his seat and went over to the cabinet to place both scrolls in it. Locking the cabinet securely after placing the scrolls in it, Naruto, after placing a seal marker in the room, stepped out of the study room and locked the door. He decided to take a walk to clear his mind and take a break. When he saw that no one was in sight, bit his thumb and performed some hand seals.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu," Naruto said as he slammed his right hand to the ground result in a puff of smoke to momentarily appear. After the smoke cleared, standing before Naruto was a small orange and white two-tailed fox with blue eyes, white gloves, and red and white sneakers. (A/N: Yes it's who you think it is; this is a borrow character from Sonic The Hedgehog)

"Naruto-sama," said the small fox in a happy childish voice.

"Tails," Naruto greeted, "I have a job for you."

Tails started propelling his two tails helicopter style until he was now airborne and looking at Naruto face to face. The flying two-tailed fox asked, "Really, what it is?"

Naruto took out his seal marked kunai and handed it to the flying fox.

"Find Gaara," Naruto said, "Place this kunai in an area close to the vicinity Gaara is at but don't make any form of contact with him. Report back to me immediately after the job is done. If you do the job right, I'll reward you with the highest quality youkan with gold leaves from Amaguiriya." (A/N: a youkan is a tasty chocolate treat; watch episode 178 and you'll see what I mean)

"You got it," Tails said excitedly as he held the kunai and speedily flew off away from Naruto to the skies until he was no longer in sight.

_Kyuubi-teme could learn a lot from that playful little fox_, Naruto thought.

**"Don't disgust me kit," Kyuubi retorted sourly, "I never actually took a liking to that little two-tailed twerp anyway. Though Tails is a very smart and gifted kit however his childish demeanor sickens me."**

_Which makes me fond of him all the more_, Naruto shot back before Kyuubi snarled beastly in response. Saying nothing else, Naruto turned his attention to his earlier thoughts about the seals he was studying back at the Hokage study office.

…_Studying, revising and making seals of that magnitude was a headache_, Naruto sighed as he made his way out of the Hokage tower and into the opening.

**'****Yet discovering, making, studying and mastering seals were among the things us Namikazes ****were good for my son,' Yondaime spoke, 'I'm amazed that you managed to come up with a way to completely modify the ancient Shiki Fūjin and integrate it with the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style and the Four Symbols Seal, ultimately creating a whole new fūin kinjutsu ougi.'**

_It was your idea_, Naruto retorted, _Revising the old ways to fit the needs of new generations. I modified that ancient seal and create a whole new modernized seal. If all goes well, it should work as effectively as if the original, if not better._

**'****You're making me proud seeing you live up to our legacy.'**

Naruto tried to fight back a blush that crept up on his face.

**"****Uuugghh," Kyuubi bellowed in disgust, "Such tender moments between you two makes me nauseous. You damn humans…"**

_Shut up Kyuubi_, Naruto retorted in annoyance as he started walking from the Hokage Tower.

**"****I can't believe you seek to help that waste of a human life," Kyuubi said, "He's a lost cause kit. If I know Shukaku, he made that boy's life a true hell thanks to whomever made that defected seal on that boy. I'm sure that's complemented with how the people from Sunagakure might have treated the boy."**

_What do you mean_, Naruto inquired.

**"****What I mean kit is that Jinchuurikis like yourself and Gaara aren't always treated like humans," Kyuubi shot back, "They're often feared, hated and treated as though they're the bijuus themselves. You've been spared Gaara's fate for the simple fact that Yondaime used a different sealing jutsu through dumb luck and sealed himself into you along with me…"**

Naruto stopped walking as Kyuubi continued…

**"****If the situation was different and Yondaime wasn't sealed into you, his foolish ideals of you being seen as the hero who saved Konoha from me would not have been honored by the villagers or the council as his dying wish. You'd have been treated as a plague and received indescribable accounts of abuse, neglect, scorn and inhuman mistreatment from your so-called precious people. Sandaime may have tried to intervene in your behalf, but I doubt that even he would have been able to change the way the villagers would have viewed you as. They would have never seen you for what your father wanted you to be seen as by the people.**

**"****Take my word for it kit; humans are good for betraying their own faster than other creature on this planet. Your 'precious people' would have forced you to atone for crimes and atrocities that I've committed and use you as a human scapegoat to vent their blinded anger on, as if you were responsible for all the misery that befell them when you had nothing to do with it.**

**"****Parents would never think of adopting you; in fact they would see to it that their children never came near you and inculcate their hatred of you into them. Shopkeepers would have run you out of their stores. You would have had to salvage through trashcans for food and clothing as a homeless. Your teachers at the academy would have made your life difficult and see to it that you never became a ninja. They probably would have even tried to kill you in fact, or trick you into performing crimes for them so that way when you were caught, it'd be easy to pin the blame on you.**

**"****If anything, you might have resorted to pulling stupid pranks on the villagers just so you can get their attention, not caring if you were being yelled at or scolded just so long as they acknowledged your existence. You would have been beaten up, teased, ridiculed and scorned by peers of your old age group on a daily basis. You'd have suffered and lived a most lonely, bitter and pitiful life with no family or friends. You'd have been seen by everyone in all of Konoha as the human incarnation of me, not as Uzumaki Naruto."**

Naruto contemplated on what Kyuubi was telling him. The blonde started wondering what life for him would have been like had Yondaime not been sealed away inside him. Naruto's head lowered, shooting his gaze down to his feet as he visualized life in the manner Kyuubi described it to him. He couldn't help but see truths in what the great fox was telling him. Yondaime himself remained silent as he too knew that Kyuubi was telling the truth as much as he hated to admit it. It felt like an eternity as Naruto stood fixated where he was silently. A cool breeze blew passed him, causing his white, red flame-designed vest and hair to flow with the wind. After a long moment of silence, Naruto mentally retorted…

_You're right Kyuubi. My father's dying wish would not have been honored. It would have been quite the opposite really. All that you said would have indeed happened to me without question that much is true._

Yondaime lowered his head in dejection on hearing those words.

_However_, Naruto continued, _You're wrong about a number of things Kyuubi!_

Yondaime's head shot on hearing those words…

_Not all humans are treacherous! I'm more than certain that there would have been those who would have seen passed the ridiculous notion of me being you incarnate! Though I would have been treated like garbage by the villagers however, I would NOT stoop to their level or retaliate in some vicious manner to prove their points! NO! I would have done everything in my power and work hard to prove to everyone that I wasn't you and that I'm my own person!_

_True such a feat would have been looked at as impossible, still, if even a few looked at me as a human being and not as you or another Jinchuuriki, that would have been more than enough to show that I had a chance to prove to everyone that they were wrong about me and how they treated me. In time, I would have made some real friends and earn the respect and recognition I felt I deserved from everyone. I would prove to all of Konoha that I wasn't or will ever be you, but the hero my father wanted me to be and seen as! And even then, I would have strived to become Hokage to prove that to everyone!_

Kyuubi snarled at Naruto before retreating back into the darkness of his cage. Naruto for his part continued his walk through the village, while Yondaime looked on at Naruto with more respect and admiration than before. He couldn't feel more proud of his son.

* * *

(Some Time Later; Back At Forest)

Kankuro and Temari found Gaara standing on top of the large boulder in front of them. What the two Suna siblings saw was an area that was once a forest turned into a desert. From the look of things, it's clear that Gaara was going through one of his episodes with Shukaku. Realizing this, the Suna nins approached him cautiously.

"Hey Gaara," Kankuro greeted, "We've been searching for you for a while now. Is everything OK?"

The red-haired nin didn't give a reply.

"Gaara," Temari stated, "Kankuro and I came here to…talk to you."

The youngest Suna nin turned to look at the two older nins square in the face.

"About what," Gaara asked dryly. Nervously, Temari replied, "Your decision to see Naruto tomorrow."

The older Suna nins now felt strong bloodlust generating from their youngest brother much to their fright.

"You dare question me again about this," Gaara spoke with a dark tone. Temari cowered from him while Kankuro reasoned, "Listen, you're setting your hopes too high on someone we don't even know. Just because he's a Jinchuuriki like you doesn't mean we should automatically trust him."

"Yet Naruto trusted us first," Temari mumbled in an undertone which was heard by Kankuro.

"Temari," Kankuro started.

"Think about it," Temari said, "No one in Konoha but the Hokages and the Konoha council knows about Naruto's dark secret yet Naruto willingly chose to share this with us even though we're total strangers and foreigners. Doesn't that at least tell us something about him?"

Kankuro remarked, "That he's-"

"That I'm what," asked the voice belonging to the person entering the scene. The three siblings turned to see Naruto making his way towards them.

"Untrustworthy because I'm a total stranger who's a Jinchuurki helping a total stranger who so happens to be a Jinchuuriki like myself," Naruto remarked, "Before you go judging me why don't you research the facts first."

"What are you doing out here," Kankuro interrogated.

"I live in this village therefore I'm free to walk where I like," Naruto countered, "What are you two doing out here?"

"Us two," Temari asked with a confused expression, "What about Gaara?"

"I can understand his reasons for being here," Naruto replied, "Plus he's the person I came here to find."

Naruto turned his gaze from Temari and Kankuro to Gaara. The two Jinchuurikis looked at each other without saying a word in exchange. Naruto was aware of the situation after seeing what became of the near surrounding forest which was reduced to a desert wasteland.

"I'm happy to have found you out here Gaara," Naruto said while maintaining an alert demeanor, "It makes it easier for me to do what I came here for."

**"****KILL!," shouted a maniacal demonic voice in Gaara's mind, "KILL HIM AND GIVE ME HIS BLOOD!"**

Gaara held his head, trying to get rid of the voice as he felt Shukaku's influence. The raccoon dog (tanuki) demon always did this; he altered his adrenaline and made him enjoy the thrill of killing. However Gaara did not delude himself, he liked killing all of the people. It's what they all deserved in his opinion for doing to him what they did.

'Love thy self and only thy self,' that was his motto.

**"****GIVE ME BLOOD! GIVE ME THE BLOOD OF THAT JINCHUURIKI!," shouted out Shukaku's voice in his mind, "GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" **

Naruto saw the insane look in Gaara's eyes. The red-haired nin was ready to kill. Naruto slowly walked over to Gaara cautiously when he and the other Suna siblings felt a massive amount of bloodlust directed entirely at Naruto. The cork from Gaara's gourd popped off and out came the sand as it wrapped around Gaara. What Naruto was now looking at was a heavily disfigured Gaara standing before him with one large claw-like arm, preparing to strike.

"Your blood has been asked for Naruto!," Gaara said in a maniacal before he thrust his clawed arm at the blonde. Naruto wasted no time and ran to the side before the attack hit. The force of the attack sent him flying off his feet and down to the ground momentarily. Temari and Kankuro ran out of the way as the two Jinchuurikis prepared to fight.

**"Shukaku wishes to fight huh," Kyuubi said, "Fine! I've been meaning bust that weakling's** **ass for some time now!**

_You're willing to help_, Naruto asked in a mock tone shocked voice.

**"****Well somebody has to put that bijuu in its place," Kyuubi retorted, "And I don't want to give the impression that my container is weak." **

Naruto got up and turned his gaze back to the demonically deformed looking Gaara who was drooling rather nastily. Gaara gave Naruto a maniacal smile and his geared his monstrous sand-made claw towards him.

_This guy is out of control and a real threat to both himself and everyone_, Naruto thought, _I better end this possible death match now and fast before it attracts unwanted attention from the village._

"Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu," Naruto called out as a massive army of solid clones came to life and surrounded Gaara.

"Stop him by whatever means possible," Naruto ordered before the clones charged at Gaara.

"NARUTO!," Gaara scream crazily with drool spilling out of his mouth as he charged at the clones, "GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD!"

The clones went to work in fighting with Gaara. Meanwhile, the real Naruto went to work to create the special written seal Jiraiya created and taught to him some time ago. After hurriedly preparing the seal, Naruto looked to see the clones doing everything in their power to restrain the possessed Gaara who was fighting with them fiercely with all out intent to kill and destroy everything and everyone in sight. From where Naruto was seeing it, there was no possible way to hold Gaara down long enough in order to place the written seal on him. He had to come up with another approach to this fast; time was running out.

Meanwhile, the clones were battling it out with Gaara who was putting up quite a resistance against them. Many of the clones were already smashed, crushed, pulverized or beaten out of existence by the deranged Gaara. Temari and Kankaro watched from a distance as Naruto and Gaara fought it out against each other in a savage death fight. For their own safety they decided to remain neutral as the two Jinchuurikis settled their issues or at least until one of them was left standing, alive that is.

A while later, all of the clones seem to have been puffed out of existence leaving the three Suna siblings remaining in the opening.

"NAR**UTO!**!," Gaara yelled out maniacally with Shukaku's voice mixed in, "WHERE A**RE YOU?** **I** WANT THAT **BLOOD OF YOURS**!"

Naruto came speedily from the trees and body-crashed into Gaara while he dug through his kunai pockets. Gaara used his giant sand hand to dig into the ground to stop his backward momentum. Naruto took out a kunai with an exploding tag on it and threw at Gaara's feet. The possessed nin brought his large arm up to protect himself from the explosion. It blasted Gaara back a couple of more feet.

"Why are you attacking me," asked Naruto, "I'm trying to help you!"

"Kill…Your blood. I must have it! I must satisfy him!," shouted out Gaara, "Yet you're strong…how?…Why are you strong…why can't I kill you yet?"

"I don't wish to fight you," stated Naruto, "I only want to he-"

"I have to kill you….kill you…I must…to prove my existence," said Gaara as he clutched his head.

"To prove your existence," asked Naruto as he watched Gaara's predicament before Kyuubi's words from earlier came back to him. The blonde saw where Gaara was coming from after hearing those words. Shukaku was presently filling Gaara's mind with painful memories of his childhood against his will.

**"****GAARA!" shouted out Shukaku, "Give me more control! WE will kill him and take his blood! GIVE ME CONTROL SO I CAN HAVE HIS BLOOD!" **

More of the sand encased around Gaara and now his whole body resembled that of a raccoon. Sand spikes burst from his body all aimed at Naruto. The blonde shinobi pulled out his kunai and began slashing with speed and grace destroying all of the deadly sand spikes.

Gaara's chest enlarged before he blew out a breath of chakra-filled air at Naruto. Naruto evaded to the side but was partially hit in his left arm. His arm was partly skinned and blood leaked from injury made by the attack. Naruto grabbed his wounded and bleeding arm. Taking advantage of the momentary cease fire, the possessed Gaara charged at Naruto and grabbed him by the throat before he could do anything. Sand started wrapping around Naruto from off Gaara until Naruto was completely encased with sand. The sand-covered Naruto was levitated to the air a couple of distance away from Gaara.

"He's done for," Temari said was she knew what was coming next.

"Sabaku Sōsō (Desert Funeral)," Gaara said he clenched his fist, causing the sand to implode and crush Naruto from within. But instead of seeing a sizable fountain of blood produced from the attack, smoke came from out of it.

"WHAT?," the possessed Gaara yelled in surprised.

"Kawarimi," Kankuro figured, "But when did he-"

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique)," A hand suddenly burst from out of the ground and grabbed Gaara by the leg before pulling him down into the ground. A little more than 2/3s of Gaara's body was pulled in saved for his right claw arm. The Naruto clones that hid in the shadows waiting for an opening burst forth and tackled the claw arm and held onto Gaara's head.

"Ō Fūin (Subdue Seal)," the real Naruto said as he applied the seal paper onto Gaara's forehead. The special written seal immediately went into effect as it began to suppress the effects of the demon raccoon's chakra and personality changes. Gaara's screamed with his voice mixed with Shukaku's until the monster raccoon's influence was fully suppressed, returning Gaara back to normal as the sand was forced back into the gourd with the cork popping back over the mouth of the gourd. Temari and Kankuro stepped back out into the opening as they watched Naruto pull Gaara up from out of the ground and hold him up in front of him. The older Suna nins walked to the younger boys when they noticed something was wrong…

"Why are they staring at each other like that," Temari wondered out loud.

"It looks like they're in some kind of trance," Kankuro realized. In deed the two Jinchuurikis were. Both Naruto and Gaara were locked in gaze with each face to face. The two boys remained motionless in the fixed positions they were in.

* * *

Gaara found himself in empty opening surrounded by mist. The mist cleared to reveal a massive cage that looked to be heavily damaged and broken in a couple of places. Parts of the bars of the cage doors look like they were slashed and chewed on. On the cage was a ragged piece of paper that had the kanji for the word "seal" on it. Just then a maniacal roar came from with the damaged cage. Gaara's head shot up as he looked upon the massive light brown raccoon dog figure making its way to the cage.

**"****GAARA!" roared the bijuu standing in front of the cage before it lashed his claw out at him through the broken cage. The claw just barely reached Gaara's face, being mere millimeters away.**

"Shukaku," Gaara answered.

**"****Indeed it is," replied another voice from behind Gaara.**

Gaara turned to see Naruto standing some distance behind him with shallow water at his feet with the cage Kyuubi was sealed in behind the blonde. (A/N: it's the same as in the anime)

"Where are we," Gaara inquired.

"In the mindscape realm of our subconscious minds," Naruto answered, "Somehow our subconscious minds linked through some form of telepathic link. Ultimately, this is an entirely different universe being created within our minds."

Gaara looked at the cage behind Naruto before the nine-tailed bijuu appeared from behind the cage.

"So that's the great Kyuubi No Kitsune," Gaara replied calmly. Kyuubi looked at Shukaku with a mocking grin.

**"****Shukaku-_kun_," Kyuubi mocked, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."**

Kyuubi started pouring out his blood red chakra through the cage and into the water, forming a water and bubble version of himself from the upper waist up, forming his head and forepaws. Kyuubi then send his representation over to Shukaku's damage cage.

**"****The sight of you just comes to show just how pathetic you were and have always been," Kyuubi-figure taunted, "It's no secret that you were always the stupidest and weakest of us bijuus."**

Shukaku lashed out at him trying to claw the representation through the cage, but the representation didn't budge at all since Shukaku's claws were a mere few centimeters away from reaching.

**"****SHUT UP!," Shukaku roared, "I'LL HAVE THE BLOOD OF YOUR JINCHUURIKI YET!"**

**"****You're too weak to even hope to accomplish that," Kyuubi-figure taunted, "Just as weak as the person who sealed you in that decrepit cage of yours. Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!"**

"Stop it Kyuubi," Naruto ordered.

**"****You were sealed by a weakling who was nothing more than a false seal master," Kyuubi-figure continued, "Whereas I was sealed by a true and strong seal master. In spite of your lack of intelligence, I think you can see a repeating pattern."**

Gaara watched as the two bijuus quarreled with each other.

**"****You were poorly sealed into a weakling Genin ninja," Kyuubi-figure mocked, "I was excellently sealed into a mighty Genin ninja. Don't you see the cycle? Your Jinchuuriki is a reflection and embodiment of your weak and sad existence. My Jinchuuriki reflects my might and fearsome existence. That's just the way it is."**

The Kyuubi-figure exploded and splashed all over Shukaku, enraging the bijuu.

**"****KYUUBI!," Shukaku roared menacingly as it thrashed against the cage fiercely trying to break free.**

Kyuubi laughed darkly while watching Shukaku's berserk state.

"Damn you Kyuubi," Naruto yelled before turning his attention to Gaara, who was standing were he was while looking at Shukaku.

"Gaara listen to me," Naruto said, "Pay no attention to Kyuubi-teme."

"Your bijuu raises some points that I found agreeable," Gaara spoke with a deadpan tone, "Which is why I always had to prove my existence to the world."

"And what does that entail," Naruto inquired. Gaara didn't answer was the sands on the ground cleared away from Naruto's feet. Looking down into the ground, Naruto saw what looked like a window of some sort. Taking a closer look, Naruto realized that he was looking into Gaara's life as a child and what Naruto was looking at wasn't something he was thrilled about.

Naruto saw how Gaara was trained by his father, Yondaime Kazekage, but raised mainly by his uncle, Yashamaru. Because of the power of Shukaku, the villagers of Sunagakure hated and feared Gaara, seeing him only for the monster sealed within him. For a time, Naruto saw, Yashamaru seemed to be the only person who cared about Gaara. When Gaara would mistakenly harm others due to the subconscious abilities granted to him by Shukaku, Yashamaru would be the only one who understood that Gaara hadn't intended to harm anyone. Gaara's father, however, didn't see Gaara in the same light, and viewed Gaara's repeated attacks upon villagers as a result of a failed experiment that was a threat to the village.

Because of the danger Gaara imposed, his father began sending assassins to kill him, though when all attempts met with failure, the Kazekage asked Yashamaru to kill Gaara. As a result, Yashamaru tried to assassinate Gaara, though Gaara's abilities beaten Yashamaru with no difficulty, saddening Gaara. Although Gaara tried to discharge Yashamaru's attack as an order of the Kazekage, Yashamaru corrected him by saying that he had freely accepted the mission. Having never truly loved Gaara, Yashamaru hoped that killing Gaara would avenge the death of his sister, Gaara's mother, who had named Gaara after the phrase "a self-loving carnage," a symbol of her hate for Gaara. In a last ditch effort to kill Gaara, Naruto saw through the memory window, Yashamaru detonated a number of explosive tags covering his body, asking Gaara to, "Please die." Gaara survived the blast and lost the only person he thought had cared for him.

While Gaara had initially tried to be friendly towards others despite their fear of him, Yashamaru's actions and words changed Gaara. Realizing that nobody loved him, Gaara used his sand to create the kanji for "Love" on his forehead as a symbol of a "demon loving only himself." Naruto saw how Gaara became emotionally withdrawn, all but silent, and consumed with a bitter loathing for everyone but himself. The blonde saw how Gaara learned to find pleasure and eventually a reason to live in annihilating the numerous assassins sent to kill him – and by extension, anyone who threatened his existence.

Gaara's insomnia, forced upon him by the fear that the raccoon demon inside him would eat away at his personality if he were to fall asleep, only furthered his instability and desire to kill. Naruto then saw how Gaara's father came to appreciate Gaara and the uses he could serve before canceling all assassination orders in the hopes that Gaara would become an effective tool.

Looking into the memory window, Naruto watched Gaara's childhood and saw how unfortunate the red haired boy was due to his lack of anyone to call a friend. Gaara was lonely and desired to be liked, loved, and acknowledged as an individual, free of others' prejudices. They, Naruto and Gaara are themselves, not the bijuus they were forced to "contain" — and both were driven into a desperate state. While Naruto consequently use the conception of pranks, mischief and laughter to as a defense against the madness that threatened his well being, Gaara came to the conclusion that he could preserve and confirm his own existence by killing any and all who challenged it, securing an extreme form of existentialism as his key personality trait.

In the absence of others' acknowledgment, Naruto acknowledged, Gaara could compensate by valuing only himself to the exclusion of everyone else. While Naruto had family and friends to acknowledge him, Gaara never had anyone to bond with and didn't understand the concept of fighting for anything other than himself.

The memory mirror vanished from Naruto sight, leaving him alone with Gaara and the two bijuus. What he saw gave him a new understanding of life as a Jinchuuriki faced with inhumane hatred and fear by those who were supposed to be your family, friends and people. It broke Naruto's heart to no end that Gaara, a fellow Jinchuuriki forced to carry the burden of being a container without his consent, was made to suffered everything Kyuubi told him would have happened to him had Yondaime Hokage not been sealed away alongside him.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said lowly as a few tears fall from his eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Gaara looked at Naruto quietly.

"I know I can never truly understand what growing up had to be like for you Gaara," Naruto spoke, "But do understand that I understand the burden of being a container. Like you, I became one without my consent and I didn't learn about this until I was eight years old. Though you and I lived completely different lives however, I want to offer you something that no has ever given you: my friendship."

The Suna nin looked at Naruto skeptically and asked, "You seek friendship with me because of sentimentality?"

"I seek friendship with you because no one ever gave you a true reason live and exist. Believe me Gaara, I know and met someone who experienced a similar case. Like you, she was hated and feared by her family because of a feared bloodline limit she carries and her own father tried to kill her before he died. She became homeless and no one in her village wanted anything to do with her. She was later taken in by a shinobi swordsman who only used her as a weapon and instrument. She consciously knew this but she dismissed it because he was the only person who took her in, sheltered and trained her.

"After her defeat to me, she begged me to end her life, believing that she no longer could prove her purpose to exist. After much effort I managed to convince her not to end her life and to start her life anew here in Konoha where she could make new friends and family and find a new and better purpose to live, not as somebody's weapon or tool but as someone who could put her skills into great use in helping others. I offered her my friendship and trust and a better way to prove her existence to everyone.

"You can do likewise if you'd let me help you Gaara. Please, let me be your friend. You don't have to carry this burden alone. The pain can be coped with easier if you'd let me carry it with you not as a fellow Jinchuuriki, but as a real friend."

Those were words Gaara never heard in all his life. No one has ever offered him friendship, even when he begged and cried to it. Now here it was that a total stronger and foreigner was offering him something he had so longed for all his life, but was always denied it.

**"****DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!," Shukaku roared, "HE'LL TURN ON YOU LIKE ALL THE OTHERS! DON'T LET HIM HAVE HIS WAY! KILL HIM AND GAVE ME HIS BLOOD!" **

"Shukaku, Shut Up!," Gaara retorted as he faced the bijuu, "You've been a thorn at my side long enough!"

Gaara turned and faced Naruto, and saw the sincerity in his eyes as the blonde extended his right hand to him. Slowly, Gaara walked over to him and reached out for his hand before he embraced it.

"I accept," Gaara said before everything went white…

* * *

(Back In The Real World)

Gaara and Naruto woke out of their trance. The red-haired Jinchuuriki found himself being held by the blonde Jinchuuriki. There was a moment of silence between the two bijuu containers as Temari and Kankuro quietly looked on wondering what was going to happen next.

"Gaara," Naruto said as he looked at the boy. Gaara looked back at Naruto calmed before he nodded. Believing things to be in the clear, Naruto was about to turn and face the older ninjas when Gaara reached out and grabbed Naruto left arm. The blonde Leaf nin turned to see the look in on Gaara's face. What Naruto was looking at wasn't Gaara's previous facial expression. That expression was replaced with maniacal one that strongly desired the death of many and mindless chaos as sand from Gaara's gourd started pouring out and covering over Gaara's form.

**"****This isn't over yet Kyuubi," Gaara said with Shukaku's maniacal voice, "I'll show you who's truly weak after I'm drunk with the blood of your Jinchuuriki."**

"Shit!," Naruto cursed after realizing the situation as Gaara's deformed sand-covered arm grabbed and held Naruto as he thrust him into the air before slamming him down to the ground.

"…The…Ō Fūin," Naruto said between his coughs, "…I placed it on Gaara's head…I don't understand what went wro-"

Naruto's train of thoughts was derailed when the Shukaku-possessed Gaara, with his now enlarged arm, punched him harder into the ground, forming a crater into the ground with Naruto's body.

"Gaara," Temari yelled in hopes that Gaara's mind would hear her voice. But as both siblings saw that wasn't going to happen since Shukaku took control of his container.

**"****SHUT UP BITCH!," Shukaku roared through Gaara's mouth, "WAIT YOUR FUCKING TURN! I'LL KILL YOU IN A MIN-"**

The possessed Suna nin wasn't allowed to finish when Naruto burst from out of the ground and delivered a solid right hook to Gaara's jaw, sending him flying from off the ground thus sending him airborne. While airborne, Gaara caught himself before thrusting his sand-covered arm out at Naruto, speedily catching the blonde by his leg. With much force, he pulled Naruto into the air over him before he flung him down hard into the ground. After the impact, Naruto turned to see Gaara's massive claws plummeting down at jet speed toward him. The blonde rolled away at the last second before the enlarged razor-sharp claws plunged into him and deep into the ground.

Temari and Kankuro knew there was nothing they could do to stop this fierce and deadly fight that sparked for reason unknown. They knew that getting between the two Jinchuurikis during their fight would have promised certain death. All they could do was watch 'safely' from the side. While on his back, Naruto kicked into the air and landed back on his feet before charging at Gaara directly. Tackling and grabbing him firmly, Naruto performed a seal, causing both himself and Gaara to teleport away from the scene, thus leaving both Kankuro and Temari alone in the demolished forest.

"What the…?," Kankuro yelled, "Where did they go?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Temari replied, having no idea where the two Jinchuurikis went…

* * *

**Just when things seemed to be going swell after the mindscape chat, Shukaku pulled off a last ditch attempt to kill Naruto. Seeing the danger, Naruto teleported both himself and Gaara to an unknown location. Where did Naruto teleport both himself and Gaara to and what will be the outcome of this deadly ordeal? Find out next time.**


	24. Chapter TwentyFour: Road To Redemption

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Road To Redemption**

* * *

(Ten Minutes Earlier; Back At The Hokage Tower That Night)

Sandaime was busy preparing and getting everything ready for the seal repair procedure. It took some time, but he managed to attain everything that was going to be needed, based on the sealing Yondaime used years ago when he made the seal on Naruto's stomach.

_Ironic really_, Sandaime thought while preparing the sealing ritual chamber, _It's almost like a repeat of history. But with Yondaime guiding the boy, I'm sure things will go smoothly._

Moments later, the door opened and Godaime entered the room.

"Tsunade," Sarutobi greeted.

"Sarutobi-sensei," Tsunade inquired, "Have you seen Naru-chan?"

"Last time I checked he was in the study office. The boy locked himself in that room and hadn't stepped out of it since. He's been in that room for hours really."

"I tried knocking on the door, but I got no response from him," Tsunade replied, "I unlocked the door only to see that he wasn't in the room at all."

"Hmmm…," Sandaime thought before taking a puff of his pipe, "…Surprising, he must have gone for a walk I suppose. He has been working on those seals nearly non-stop."

"I could tell," Tsunade retorted, "He had a lot of paperwork and scrolls cluttered all over his desk and floor. It reminded me of my own office much to my horror."

Sandaime chuckled at this, "Your son takes after you in more ways than one, Tsunade."

"…I just wish I knew where he was," Tsunade sighed, "I was interested in founding out how he was doing with those jutsus we allowed him to study."

"You're worried about him," Sandaime acknowledged, "It's most understandable. Those seals we knowingly allowed him to analyzed are very dangerous if used incorrectly, especially by a person who has no expertise on seals of that magnitude. But still, this is an S-rank mission he chose to take on and he is a shinobi after all. I'm sure everything will turn out all right."

Tsunade sighed again as she consented to her former sensei's words. However part of her sensed that something troubling was happening, and Naruto was somehow involved in it.

* * *

(Present Time)

Naruto teleported with the Shukaku-possessed Gaara, far into in a different forest many miles away from Konoha. It was an isolated area Naruto had placed jutsu markers around months ago during his four month training period with Jiraiya when they left Konoha. He did this as a precaution in the event that something extremely dangerous was about to happen with the need to remove the danger as far away from the village as possible.

Naruto took a good look at Gaara. Half of Gaara's face was mutated into what looked like a tanuki (raccoon dog), and his right arm was enormous and mutated. Before Naruto could do anything further, Gaara said darkly and maniacally, "Naruto…I'm going to quench my blood thirst with your life!"

Gaara, with his mutated arm, punched Naruto away from him and removed the seal paper from off his head before tearing it apart. After this, Gaara turned into the humanoid version of Shukaku again, with his deadly spiked tail ready to attack the blonde. Naruto formed the seal for Kage bunshin, and six clones came to life. They jumped towards Gaara, who used his huge claw-like hands to grab them.

"Now," the clones yelled. At this, the real Naruto had appeared behind Gaara using clones as stepping boards, and thrust a Rasengan under Gaara's tail, while calling out, "Hidden Village of Konoha Hidden Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen-Goro Shi, Rasengan No Ba-jon (1000 Years Of Pain, Rasengan Version)!"

The result was that Gaara's tail was ripped and blown off, and Gaara himself was sent spiraling into a tree. Naruto grinned but was forced to evade sand projectiles that Gaara hurled towards him.

"Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken)," Gaara called and shot more sand projectiles towards Naruto, who was forced to use some clones as body shields. Naruto ran though some hand seals and called out, "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"

A stream of fire came flying out of Naruto's mouth and straight towards Gaara's eyes. The red-haired possessed Suna nin barely had time to dodge the attack with his sand as he held his eyes in pain. He cried out loudly from the attack while throwing random projectiles as Naruto. Luckily his eyes weren't damaged from the flames, however the heat from the attack caused him some trouble with his sight.

Gaara was not happy. His ass was sore, though luckily the sand had absorbed most of the impact of the jutsu Naruto had used. Still he was sore and was having trouble seeing.

"I'LL KILL YOU!," the possessed Gaara roared with radiating killer intent. When his eyes stopped hurting, and he opened them, he was surprised to see clones; lots and lots of clones surrounding him whether it was in the trees or the ground.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu," the Naruto army called out simultaneously. It had to be at least a two thousand of them.

"Time to kick it up a notch! Let's go! U-ZU-MA-KI NARUTO RENDAN TWO THOUSAND VERSION!" the Naruto army called, while kicking Gaara up into the air, and punching him two times each. After they were done, Gaara fell limp to the ground, his sand body all but destroyed.

"Now we will use our feet and give you a four thousand version." The Narutos called.

_He__s so strong…_, Gaara thought before more of Shukaku's chakra starting pouring out.

**Kit, you feel that," Kyuubi asked.**

_I do. More of Shukaku__s chakra is coming out_, Naruto answered and prepared himself. Just in time, too, since not a moment later, a huge claw shot up and destroyed all the clones, sending Naruto flying towards a tree. It was at this time that Gaara grinned and started doing hand seals. Sand gathered around the transformed Gaara and formed a sphere just as Gaara muttered, "Tanuki Neiri No Jutsu (Forced Sleep Technique)!"

**This will prove interesting," Kyuubi remarked.**

_What's he doing_, Naruto asked.

**A Transformation…"**

_A henge_, Naruto asked.

**No…Something stronger…"**

Naruto's eyes widened as the sand sphere started enlarging in size and mass. After a several seconds it quickly started to disperse, sending sand upward…then the sand started to take the shape of an animal of some sort…

"A tanuki…," Naruto acknowledged

The tanuki was starting to tower above every tree in the forest… The bijuu was a light brown color, obviously do to the fact that it was made of sand, though it did have blue markings around his body; dark black eyes with small yellow pupils. And finally a very huge tail that was probably twice as long as Shukaku was…

Gaara was now finishing his transformation. Naruto looked up to the tanuki with widened eyes, _It's as big as a small mountain!_

**"N****ARUTO!," Shukaku roared loudly.**

_Just great_, Naruto muttered.

**Well this was quite unexpected,' Yondaime stated.**

_Any suggestions_, Naruto asked

**'Don't die…,' Yondaime retorted.**

_Aren't you a load of help_, Naruto remarked in sarcasm, _I don't understand what went wrong with that Ō Fūin seal I placed on Gaara's head. It should have worked perfectly._

**You won't get the answer to your question if Gaara isn't stopped soon,' Yondaime remarked.**

**Whatever happens kit; I want both you and your father to know…that I never really liked either of you…," Kyuubi spoke.**

_Now that's the Kyuubi I know and hate_, Naruto retorted, _But I plan on living passed today!_

Naruto bit his thumb before going through a series of hand seals.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu," he yelled as he slammed his thumb into the ground, resulting in a mass of white smoke to fill the area. When the smoke cleared, standing before him was a half-human/half-fox humanoid masked woman dressed in ceremonial battle attire. (A/N: Think of the same Taomon from Digimon Tamers)

"Naruto-sama," the masked fox woman greeted and bowed, "What do I owe the honor?"

"Your assistance Tao," Naruto said, "I have a major problem."

The half-human/half-fox humanoid masked woman looked to see the massive sand tanuki towering some distance away from them. Tao took out and threw a magical red spell paper into the air and then ran through a series of hand seals. When she was done…

"Tarisuman Superu No Jutsu (Talisman Spell Technique)," she shouted before both her and Naruto were encased inside a force field generated dome. The dome levitated off the ground and flew over to where Shukaku was. Upon reaching the creature, Naruto could see Gaara slumped over Shukaku's forehead, buried up to his waist; Gaara was obviously sleeping.

_Why is he sleeping_, Naruto wondered.

"**He fell asleep to give Shukaku full control over his body," Kyuubi answered, "Shukaku having better control of wind and sand is obviously much stronger. However, Shukaku's vessel can't sleep, since Shukaku comes out when his Jinchuuriki does. Also, he devours their soul. The vessel tends to become insane because of that. You'll never be able to get close enough to Gaara as long as Shukaku is in control. Therefore, why don't you just kill Gaara and end his plight with Shukaku? You would be doing him a service by putting Shukaku in his grave, a grave they both would be sharing!**

_Damare yo! Baka kitsune-teme _(Shut up you stupid bastard fox), Naruto mentally yelled. It was about this time that Shukaku noticed the blonde riding inside a transparent dome with another figure with him…after a few moments his eyes widened,** "Is that you Kyuubi!"**

Naruto looked straight at Shukaku, "I am not Kyuubi! I'm the one who's going to seal you!"

"**HA! How rich****," Shukaku laughed, "****I'll finish you off with one attack!"**

Shukaku opened his mouth and breathed in.

"**Watch it kit," Kyuubi warned, "He's about to blast you both with a ball of Air! It can crush you into the ground!"**

"**Fuuton Renkuudan (Wind Release: Compressed Air Ball)!,"** Shukaku spat out a ball of air, at the dome Naruto and Tao were in, fiercely blasting them backwards. Luckily for Naruto though, the Tao's dome held.

"**Grrr…you won't be saved by that tiny chakra force field boy…," Shukaku growled.**

Tao landed the dome on the ground and deactivated it. Naruto bit his thumb and went through a series of hand seals before slamming it down into the ground again.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu," Naruto yelled, summoning another humanoid female fox warrior, only she was armored and geared in yellow, black, purple and black. She looked more human than fox and had possessed a petite shape; however she was stronger than Tao and she carried a golden staff. (A/N: this borrowed character is also from Digimon Tamers)

"Naruto-sama," the new female figure greeted.

"Sakuya," Naruto said, "Help Tao distract Shukaku momentarily."

She nodded and Naruto left them to their work before he went to work planning the possessed Gaara's defeat.

"Kitsune Fūin Kami No Jutsu (Fox Sealing Paper Technique)," Tao said as she leaped high into the air with her sleeve-covered arms outstretched. She then shot thousands of magical, red spell papers from them. The spell papers attacked to the massive tanuki and bound him to where he was momentarily before they all combusted in a fiery explosions. Shukaku growled as the spell paper exploded on him. He quickly raised his tail and used it to smack Tao. Acting quickly, Tao formed the same force field dome around her before the tail struck the dome with a strong force, sending her flying far into the forest and crashing into several trees. Other than that, Tao was unharmed thanks to her shield.

Sakuya decided to step in and introduce herself to the towering monster. Flying over to the giant tanuki, Sakuya looked at the creature before speedily running through a complex series of hand seals. She then shouted, "Supirito Sutoraiku No Jutsu (Spirit Strike Technique)!"

Sakuya summoned four mystical fox spirits that were imbued with the elemental powers of fire, water, wind and lightning. The mystical foxes obeyed Sakuya's voice as they went and fought for her. The fiery fox blazed against Shukaku's belly as the bijuu roared from the attack. The water plunged against it with a strong force over where the previous mystical fox struck along with other parts of the raccoon dog's body. Parts of the tanuki's body was now glass, which was then struck and destroyed by the lightning fox and scattered by the wind fox as it pushed Shukaku back.

"Sansukurito Pen Furashu No Jutsu (Sanskrit Pen Flash Technique)," Tao said as a large, magical calligraphy brush emerged from her long sleeves, which could be used as both a weapon and a magical staff. Holding the brush, she painted a mystical symbol into the air, which released beams of pure light energy at Shukaku, doing further damage to the sand beast. Shukaku yelled out from the assault as he fell to the ground. Angered from the assault, Shukaku moments later, used its huge tail and swung it speedily at Tao and Sakuya. Neither females had time to react when the tail came at them and smashed them hard into the ground, effectively knocking them both unconscious.

"Damn it," Naruto swore moments after seeing what happened to his two summoned female warriors. In his hands was his finished newly written and corrected Ō Fūin paper. The problem at hand was that Naruto hand to find a way to hold down Shukaku long enough to apply the corrected seal on Gaara. Naruto's clones would be swatted or blown away by the tanuki's compressed air ball attacks.

"**ARE YOU GOING TO HIDE FOREVER BOY? KYUUBI!," Growled the Tanuki, "Fuuton Renkuudan!"**

Shukaku opened his mouth and started blasting wave after wave of compressed air balls out all over the forest. Naruto, using Yondaime's super speed, ran and dashed like a blur out of the way of the oncoming attacks before any of them made contact. After several minutes of evasive action, Naruto speedily dashed blur-like to another area of the forest away from Shukaku. Seeing no other way to get to Gaara, Naruto saw that it was time for decisive action…

"I'll have to risk it," Naruto decided as he pulled off his glove from right hand and pulled his kunai before cutting his palm at the center. Summoning chakra into the bleeding palm, Naruto went through a series of hand seals and slammed his bleeding palm into the ground.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!," Naruto shouted as red chakra channeled from Naruto and into the ground before exploding into a massive cloud of white smoke. A strong wind blew followed by a crash as trees were destroyed. Naruto was elevating fast into the air high above the trees. When the massive smoke cloud cleared, Naruto was now standing on top of the head of a most infamous nemesis…

"Kyuubi No Kitsune," Naruto yelled with his right arm flared up with red chakra. Kyuubi stood with a sinister grin while all nine of his tails were swishing in the air in all their glory. Before the massive fox could do anything though, an energetic blue collar of some sort appeared and fastened securely around Kyuubi's neck. Around the collar were whiting glowing seals.

"**Ah, out at last!," Kyuubi stated while emitting strong bloodlust, "So you finally decided to summon me, huh kit? Am I to put Shukaku into his final resting place?"**

"Actually, I want you to hold down Shukaku long enough for me to wake Gaara from his forced sleep technique," Naruto instructed. Kyuubi looked at the sand bijuu who was looking back it with the pure contempt.

"**Shukaku-_kun,_" Kyuubi mocked, "How nice to see you again before I do you in!"**

"**I feel the same for you," Shukaku retorted, "Kyuubi-_chan_!"**

The towering fox snarled beastly at the remark before he rushed towards the sand bijuu. In spite of Kyuubi's speed, Naruto had no trouble holding his ground, focusing his chakra down to his feet to stick on top of Kyuubi's head. Shukaku moved one of his arms to grab Kyuubi, but the fox moved away, bit into the arm, and tore it clean off. Kyuubi threw the arm away while whipping Shukaku with his tails, the fur on the tails standing out, forming razor sharp needles.

Shukaku tried to retreat and fire off a huge air bullet; however Kyuubi simply destroyed the jutsu with his tail and continued the whipping. Each strike removed huge chunks of compressed sand from Shukaku's body. Shukaku tried to strike back with his remaining arm, but the nimble fox slipped away. Bringing all nine of his tails together, Kyuubi swung them straight into Shukaku, resulting in the sand bijuu being sent flying off the ground and very high into the night skies. While the one-tailed bijuu was air borne, Kyuubi took the opportunity to jump high into the air and flip down towards Shukaku bringing all nine of his tails together and swinging them down upon the sand bijuu, sending him crashing down into the ground with a mighty impact. The great fox landed down on the ground gracefully while looking at the other bijuu.

"Oi, Kyuubi! Quit this nonsense already, we're running out of time," Naruto called as the red chakra flare in his right arm was warning that time was nearly up. Naruto knew that in a couple of minutes the flare would turn blue and start consuming his life force. Kyuubi almost looked disappointed.

"**Damn it! Just when it was getting good! I guess I shouldn't play any longer. Kit, listen. When I say so, jump up on Shukaku and punch that kid awake. That should force Shukaku back into the kid," Kyuubi said, and Naruto nodded.**

"Got it," Naruto replied. Kyuubi opened his mouth and roared as fire erupted from his mouth, striking Shukaku, who had managed to raise a sand shield. The sand was instantly turned into glass after the flames reached the sand bijuu. Kyuubi then rushed towards Shukaku, jumped behind him and bit down onto the sand bijuu's neck.

"**Now, kit!," Kyuubi called out.**

Naruto, using chakra as momentum to spring high into the air, jumped straight towards Gaara. Sand rushed towards him, but a quick burst of fire from Kyuubi stopped the sand, giving Naruto clear way.

"Wake the hell up!," Naruto yelled and punched Gaara square in the face, the one hit being strong enough to wake the sleeping Jinchuuriki. Gaara blinked as he was snapped out of his sleep.

**Shukaku's eyes widened, "NOOOO! I JUST WOKE UP!"**

Shukaku roar in anger at being pulled inside the seal again.

"**Kit, beat that bastard up. I'm done here," Kyuubi said and vanished in a massive cloud of smoke back into the seal.**

"Whatever, furball," Naruto replied and rushed towards the still awakening Gaara. Gaara, still under Shukaku's influence, growled, "He dispelled my jutsu."

Gaara, seeing Naruto coming, managed to use some sand to keep Naruto from reaching him, using sand to grab a hold of Naruto's limbs. Gaara growled as he saw Naruto's grinning face before the blonde teleported from the restraints and reappeared in front of him

"Wha-," was all Gaara muttered before Naruto headbutted Gaara hard to his forehead with his headband. Gaara's eyes were wide in shock, while his blood trickled down between them. Naruto, after removing his head off from Gaara's, removed the jutsu marker off of Gaara's left cheek, which he placed on his face earlier when he punched him to wake up, and smashed the Ō Fūin into Gaara's now bleeding forehand and activated the seal. The seal started suppressing away the remainder of the effects of Shukaku's dark chakra, coursing through him, completely separating both into two separate beings once again, or at least as separate as a Jinchuriki could be. The sand they were standing on, still in the shape of Shukaku, crumbled and unfortunately for the two nins, their was no where else to go…but down.

Both Jinchurikis fell to the ground; both of them physically drained; some blood streaming from Gaara's head with some of his blood smeared around the metallic part of Naruto's headband. Summoning Kyuubi No Kitsune drained Naruto of a lot of chakra, a penalty for summon the bijuu. But luckily the blond shinobi was still conscious though he was lying on his chest on the ground with Gaara only a couple of feet away from him.

"You…are…strong…," Gaara spoke in a low tone, "…Tell me what makes you this powerful? What's your secret?"

"There's no secret to it Gaara," Naruto replied, "In my life I've found that true strength is determined by true and constructive motives. I strongly believe that if you have a lot of precious people to protect…that will make you strong…"

"Precious people," Gaara asked with a confused expression. Naruto let out a small chuckle, "…I'm fighting…for the protection of my village, my friends and my family…your motives are destructive…you're fighting to prove your own existence through genocide…in the end our goals clash…your objective disagrees with mine…and my desires defy yours…I'll tell you this Gaara, you won't find true strength, or a purpose for your existence, in slaughtering everyone that comes in your path."

"…," Gaara remained silent as Naruto continued, "…Honestly…I believe…if you'd let me…the two of us could become the best of friends…"

"Friends…" Gaara muttered. Naruto continued, "That's right…in my life, I've grown fond of the people I've come to know as my friends and family…and they don't look at me as a Jinchuuriki or as the village's weapon but as a human being…In the end, they're part of the reasons why I didn't turn out to become what sadly happened to you…"

Gaara's eyes widened, "I…I…I…"

"Have a brother and sister that love you," Naruto answered for him, "Even though they're terrified of you. Still, if you desire to have friends…let them be your first…Understand Gaara that it's not too late for you. You can still make constructive changes in your life and find a new way to prove your existence to everyone, showing them that you're an individual and nobody's instrument."

Gaara continued to stare at the smiling blonde. In spite of everything that happened, Naruto still sought to help him. After a moment of silence that felt like an eternity, Gaara broke the silence, "Thank you, Naruto…my friend…"

Naruto smiled before using his remaining chakra to lift himself off the ground. After placing his glove back on, he walked over to where Gaara was laying. Kneeling down, Naruto place Gaara's left arm around his shoulders and lifted him off the ground.

"Yes, Gaara," Naruto said, "I'll be your friend."

A moment later, Sakuya and Tao appeared in front of Naruto.

"Naruto-sama," they both greeted. Sakuya asked, "Is all well?"

"Yes," Naruto said, "The danger is over. Thank you, both of you."

The two female fox warriors nodded before they disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving both Naruto and Gaara alone in the forest.

"Time to head back," Naruto said while holding Gaara. Naruto then teleported with him from out from the forest.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Temari and Kankuro were looking all over for Gaara and Naruto but surprisingly they didn't find them. They were jumping from tree to tree looking for the two Jinchuurikis.

"Where are they," Kankuro shouted, "Where did that blond Konoha nin take Gaara?"

"I don't know," Temari said, "They disappeared without a trace."

"Impossible," Kankuro said, "With the way those two fight; they ought to have left some evidence of carnage or a fierce battle."

After another half an hour, the suna siblings returned back to the spot they originally found Gaara. To their surprise, they found Naruto standing on the same boulder Gaara was sitting on earlier that night, with an injured and exhausted Gaara being held up by Naruto.

"Took long enough," Naruto greeted, "I was beginning to think that you two would never return."

Naruto stepped off the boulder with Gaara as Temari appeared right next to Gaara.

"Are you alright," she asked her youngest brother. Gaara nodded, "Yes…"

After seeing the new seal paper of Gaara's head, Temari looked over at Naruto and asked, "How were you able to stop Shukaku?"

"When I wrote and placed the first Ō Fūin on Gaara's head earlier during the chaos," Naruto explained, "I rushed through writings. As a result, some of the writings on that seal were done incorrectly, making the seal less effective before Shukaku completely overpowered it and attacked me. This time I managed to write the seal properly, making it as effective as it was designed to be. Shukaku won't be able to overpower this one."

Temari nodded in understand as she pulled her little brother over her shoulder and Kankuro came and helped Temari carry Gaara.

"Naruto…," Gaara muttered. Naruto looked at Gaara, "Yes?"

"Tomorrow," Gaara inquired, "…At the Hokage Tower…My seal…"

"I've taken care of that," Naruto answered, "I came here earlier to tell you that I found a way to fully repair your seal without causing harm to you whatsoever before you went berserk on me."

"You actually did that," Kankuro asked in disbelief, "But you don't even know about-"

"I saw through his mind," Naruto explained as he cut Kankuro off, "I can't explain how it happened or why, but Gaara and I had some kind of connection with each other. He shared with me all of his pain, suffering and misery, and all that happened to him throughout his life. He showed me the dark path he was put on and I saw what he was about to damn himself to. I couldn't allow that to happen."

"Our father wanted him to be a perfect weapon," Kankuro said lowly.

"Gaara is nobody's weapon," Naruto replied with disgust, "I abhor and despise those who rob people of their innocence and use them as tools and instruments for their own personal use and then dispose of them after they fulfill their use. They give humans a bad name."

There was a moment of silence between the four of them as a wind blew by them. A moment later…

"Temari…Kankuro…," Gaara said lowly, "Let's return…back to Baki-sensei…Tomorrow we'll be heading over to the Hokage Tower…where my friend Naruto can repair my seal…as promised…"

The two sand nins looked at each other in shocked when they heard the word "friend" come from out of his mouth and addressed to Naruto. Temari looked back at Naruto and asked, "Can you really repair his seal?"

"I gave him my word," Naruto said, "And I never go back on my word. That's my nindo (way of the shinobi)."

Temari and Kankuro didn't know what to think. Here it was that Naruto is from the very village that Sunagakure and Otogakure were supposed to invade and attack. And Naruto, who's completely oblivious to this truth, took it upon himself to help the very person who's been hated and feared all his life, their little brother.

"Take Gaara back," Naruto said, "He's in need of your attention as you both can see."

The older ninjas nodded before they carried Gaara off. As they headed out, Naruto said, "And one more thing…"

Temari and Kankuro stopped in their tracks as they turned to Naruto.

"Do not participate in that foolish invasion your village is planning with Otogakure," Naruto warned with a serious tone with no trace of humor in it. The older nins' eyes widened in shock and fright. Naruto knew of the invasion.

_Did Gaara tell him already_, they wondered with fear.

"B…But…how did you…," Temari stuttered. Naruto answered, "When I was in the mindscape with Gaara, the planned invasion was one of the things I saw. I know everything about it and when it's to happen."

Kankuro and Temari were more afraid now than before. They knew that Naruto was dangerous, but they never expected that he was this dangerous. He could kill them right now if he wanted; this they both knew.

"Yet you're letting us go," Kankuro asked, "Why?"

"Like I said," Naruto retorted, "Gaara needs you. In spite of Gaara's history, it's clear you both still care for him more so than anyone else although you two are terrified of him. It's not much, but it's a start in Gaara's redemption."

Naruto turned and walked off away from the three Suna siblings. A moment later…

"Who are you really, Naruto," Temari asked. Naruto stopped and turned halfway to look at the kunoichi. In response, Naruto answered with a smile, "An Elite Genin in training. That's all really."

Saying nothing else, Naruto turned and continued on his way, leaving them to their thoughts as they watched his retreating form.

"…Temari…Kankuro," Gaara muttered, "…I'm sorry."

Hearing Gaara apologize shocked and surprised the two older siblings.

"It's alright Gaara," Kankuro said, "C'mon, let's go back."

Temari and Kankuro turned and carried Gaara off back to their hotel.

* * *

(Later Back At The Hokage Tower)

Tsunade and Sarutobi made their way to the study office. Upon arriving, they found the door opened and Naruto sitting down by the desk with both the forbidden scroll and his new scroll on the desk though neither of the scrolls was opened. They were about to say something when they noticed Naruto dirtied and partially ragged clothes.

"Naruto," Tsunade called out worried as she and Sandaime went over to him, "Are you all right? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine really," Naruto assured, "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Does it have to do with those seals you've been studying," Sandaime inquired. Naruto looked at the two Hokages and said, "In truth, this situation is far deeper than either of you know."

"What do you mean," Tsunade asked with a puzzled expression. Naruto took the opportunity to explain in clear details everything that happened after he left the study office. It was quite a while before he was done. It went without say that Sandaime and Godaime were utterly shocked by all of the revelations Naruto gave them, but they maintained a calm and composed demeanor.

"Knowing that Sunagakure is planning on invading us changes everything," Sandaime spoke, "Tsunade and I have heard some things about Otogakure, but there really isn't much we know about them or even where they're located."

"Still," Tsunade spoke up, "We now know about SunaOto invasion that's to occur in nearly two month's time during the final part of the Chuunin exams. This should give us some time to prepare for a counterattack and evacuation procedures."

"But we can't alert either Suna or Oto that we're now aware of their plan," Naruto said, "We must go about this as though we're completely unaware their plan. They'll be attacking us from within our gates during the last part of the Chuunin exams."

Tsunade noted, "During that time hundreds of ninjas from the other foreign villages will be allowed access within our walls. Our invaders will practically be promised a free ticket inside our village."

Sandaime added, "It's customary that during the Chuunin exams, all villages let go of any aggression they carry towards any other village. It's meant to be a time of peace, where the villages are allowed to gather collectively without feeling threatened, or having fear of a surprise attack. It's a clever yet dirty plan of attack while using tradition and the Chuunin exams as cover. We don't want to cause any suspicion by refusing the Suna and Oto nins access into our village. If we do, then they'll definitely realize that their plans have been compromised, and something worst might happen."

"Hmm…," Naruto contemplated.

"By letting them in," Sandaime continued, "It makes it easier for us to monitor their activities. Also, it gives us more control over the situation."

"But what of Temari and Kankuro," Tsunade inquired, "Surely they'll report all that happened earlier to their Jounin-sensei."

"Perhaps," Naruto replied, "But I highly doubt they'll try anything, especially since Gaara himself told them not to participate in the invasion. He told them that should I successfully repair his seal, he'll become my ally and aid in stopping this invasion."

Sandaime merely nodded his head as he took a puff of his pipe. He then turned to Tsunade, "Tomorrow, after Naruto completes the repair of Gaara's seal, we'll summon and hold an emergency meeting with council. We'll later summon the entire ANBU, and all of the Jounins and Chuunins to explain to them everything that we've learned. We must begin preparations against the SunaOto invasion and decrease the risk of casualties."

Tsunade nodded in understanding before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto," Tsunade asked, "About that kinjutsu ougi? Have you made any progress with it?"

"Progress isn't the word I'd choose to describe it," Naruto said, "After many grueling hours studying those seals; I've finally managed to develop a revised version of the Shiki Fūjin and incorporate it with the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style and the Four Symbols Seal. In short, I created an entirely new kinjutsu ougi."

Sandaime nearly dropped his pipe from his mouth on hearing that while Tsunade looked at Naruto in disbelief. Developing and mastering seals on that level required the expertise of a true and experienced seal master. Naruto picked up the smaller scroll that had the new fūin kinjutsu ougi writing down in it. Sandaime saw that Naruto was speaking truth before the boy picked up the larger scroll and handed it back to him.

"Thanks jiisan," Naruto said, "I've completed my use for the forbidden scroll and it can now to be locked back in its proper place."

Sandaime nodded as he held the scroll and watched Naruto place the other scroll in the cabinet and locked it away. The older man was about to say something when…

"The seal will work," Naruto said with a convinced tone, "I give you my word, and as you know, I never go back on my word."

Sandaime nodded and decided to leave it at that.

"Yes Naruto," Sandaime agreed, "I'm confident in your abilities."

With that Sandaime left the room to return the forbidden scroll back in its place. Tsunade walked over to her son and place her hand over his shoulder as her sign of approval.

"Well done my son," Tsunade smiled, "You're on your path on becoming a great Hokage, perhaps better than any of us I'll say."

"Thanks I guess," Naruto said while scratching the back on his head.

"Now let's get you cleaned up," Tsunade suggested, "It's clear that you didn't have enough chakra left to heal yourself."

"That's the other thing I forgot to mention," Naruto said, "Though most of my own chakra was depleted however, Kyuubi used his to heal most of my injuries. The fox doesn't like the idea of a weak vessel much to my surprise. Then again, Kyuubi was always an arrogant prick."

"**Oh Shut Up," Kyuubi retorted.**

"While in that case," Tsunade said, "Let's make sure you didn't suffer any ill-effects from Kyuubi before getting you clean clothes."

Naruto sighed to himself as Tsunade led him out of the room before closing and locking the office door.

_How can I become a great Hokage if kaa-chan keeps babying me_, Naruto thought to himself; simultaneously though, Naruto could have sworn he heard Kyuubi snickering at his plight.

* * *

(Later Elsewhere)

Back at the hotel, Temari and Kankuro had just finished explain everything to Baki in detail. The Suna Jounin remained quient as he listened to every word the two siblings were telling him. What shocked him though was the fact that Naruto allowed the three of them to go free in spite of knowing about the invasion.

"So what now," Kankuro asked, "Naruto clearly knows about the invasion that's to happen in two months and by now I'm sure he's informed the two Hokages about it."

Baki remained silent as he measured all of the possible outcomes of whichever decision they choose. After several minutes, Baki said, "We'll go with what Naruto is offering your brother. Judging from everything that you both have told me, there's more to this Naruto character than meets the eyes, especially since he was able to not only survive and defeat Gaara, but was able to befriend him and gain his trust as well."

"You don't suppose that Naruto could be planning an ambush for us," Kankuro inquired, "As we speak the Konoha ANBU could the heading this way."

"Naruto could have clearly killed all three of you on the spot from what you all told me," Baki retorted, "But he chose not to in interest of helping Gaara. It would be a waste if Naruto went through all that trouble to help and befriend Gaara just so he could simply ambush the four us in the end."

Kankaro found truth in his Jounin-sensei's words.

"Naruto sincerely seeks to help Gaara," Temari said calmly before a smile formed on her face, "He's the first person in a long time who wants to help our little brother redeem himself without fear of approaching him. I must admit that Naruto is really quite a guy."

"But what will we do about the invasion," Kankuro asked.

"We'll worry about that later," Baki said, "Tomorrow you all will report to the Hokage Tower and see Naruto and the Hokages. There's no point in hiding from them anymore."

* * *

(The Following Day; Hokage Tower That Afternoon)

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari entered and made their way towards to the Hokage office. Despite the village's peaceful atmosphere, everyone in the building was doing their jobs with effectiveness proving that Konoha was indeed quite a powerful village and industrious.

The ANBU outside the Hokage office nodded to the three Suna nins and opened the door for them to enter. When the three of them entered they were greeted with the sight of a young looking blonde woman sitting at a desk with many documents stacked on the desk, with an old man dressed in the traditional white and red Hokage robes wearing the custom red and white Kage hat standing next to her with his pipe in his mouth. Standing at the side of the desk was Shizune, and Naruto, the Sannin-level Elite Genin, was standing in front of the desk.

"Greetings to you three," said Tsunade as she looked directly at the four Suna nins as the door to the office closed behind them.

"Greetings to you Godaime-sama," said Gaara as he, Kankuro and Temari bowed in respects.

"You must the Gaara," Tsunade said, "The boy that my son spoke of to us."

"Yes," Gaara replied, "And the ones next to me are Temari and Kankuro."

Tsunade and Sandaime simply nodded.

"Naruto requested my presence here," Gaara said, "I'm sure you're aware of his promise to me. I trust he can live up to it, correct?"

"Yes he can, Gaara-san," Sandaime retorted, "You see from what Naruto has explained to us your seal is incomplete and defected due to how it was poorly designed. Naruto explained that your father, the Yondaime Kazekage did this to you intentionally."

"That he did," Gaara said. Sandaime and Godaime learned about the entire story being Gaara's sealing from Naruto. The very thought that Gaara's own father sacrificed his own pregnant wife for a purpose of turning his unborn son into a living weapon disgusted them.

"The jutsu used in sealing Shukaku into was indeed crude," Naruto spoke, "And it lacks the power to fully contain the bijuu inside you. Fortunately, for you Gaara I can correct that problem."

Naruto pulled out a scroll from with his vest and showed it to them as he continued, "In my hand is the scroll filled with the required seals that can be used over Garaa's own seal."

"But won't strengthening the seal weaken Gaara's control over his sand as a side effect," asked Kankuro.

"In truth," Naruto answered, "The seals I created will not only completely contain Shukaku, but it'll allow the Gaara's seal to leak Shukaku's chakra back into Gaara's own chakra. This in effect will strengthen Gaara's control of his sand and grant him the ability to sleep and lose his insomnia."

Gaara's eyes seemed to have lit up on the thought of having better control of his sand and finally being allowed to sleep in peace without worrying about Shukaku devouring his mind.

"When can we begin," Gaara asked with a glint of hope in his voice.

"Follow me," Naruto gestured as he led Gaara out of the office and toward the chamber Sandaime prepared for them for the sealing repair ritual. Sandaime, Kankuro and Temari followed the two younger boys to the chamber. Upon their arrival though, Naruto told the older Suna siblings to wait outside of the room. Kankuro objected to this but Naruto firmly told them that the seal repair process was to take a few hours because of the complexity of the new fūin kinjutsu ougi and that he wanted no one to have across to the scroll he wrote the new seal in. Naruto assured him that Gaara would be fine after the process was over. Kankuro relaxed and complied into waiting with Temari outside the room and at the waiting area of the tower.

* * *

(Inside The Chamber)

Gaara dropped his gourd down to the ground with a loud thud following its release. Naruto then asked him to remove his clothes from the waist up and lay down on his back on top of the futon. Gaara complied and did just so. Kneeling in front of Gaara, Naruto and Sandaime saw the design structure of the defected seal on Gaara's stomach.

"Here is where the new seal will be applied," Naruto said as Sandaime examined Gaara's seal. Opening the scroll, Naruto went to work in repairing Gaara's seal with Sandaime giving his assistance wherever he could. As Naruto made clear, the process was a long one though Yondaime guided Naruto through the procedure.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kankuro and Temari waited patiently in the waiting lounge for Naruto to be done with the seal repairs. Both siblings felt edgy about the whole thing, especially since Konoha ANBU were constantly walking about the place. Shizune came and calm the Suna nins, assuring them of Naruto's abilities and training by Konoha's bests.

* * *

(After Another Hour)

The new seal was finally in place over Gaara's old one. Naruto then channeled chakra into his hands and onto the new seal thus activating and triggering it to move and completely integrate with the old one.

"The seal repair is complete and has been activated Gaara," Naruto said as he stepped back from the red-haired boy, "How do you feel?"

Gaara didn't give an immediate reply as he stood up and placed his clothes back on before picking up his large gourd. A moment later, the cork of the gourd popped off and sand began pouring out before calmly swirling around Gaara.

"You were correct about the new seal's abilities Naruto," Gaara said, "I can control the sand in my gourd more effectively than before and Shukaku no longer torments me with his raging bloodlust. I am in your debt Naruto, as well as to you, Sandaime-sama."

Gaara retracted the sand back into his gourd before he corked it.

* * *

(All The While)

Temari and Kankuro were still in the waiting lounge. Moments later, Naruto, Gaara and Sandaime entered the lounge.

"It's done," Gaara said, "Naruto kept his word in repairing my seal and as promised, it's as effective as he said it would be."

Needless to say the Suna siblings were speechless at what Gaara was telling them. It amazed them that so much have happened to completely change their lives after entering Konoha yesterday! Originally they were willing to participate in the invasion of Konoha, but after everything that has happened and how Naruto has helped Gaara in ways that no one else could or even tried to do, they couldn't find it in themselves to want part of the invasion anymore, understanding that doing so would betray everything Naruto has willingly done for them out of his want.

"Naruto," Gaara said, "There's something that we need to discuss with you, your mother and Sandaime-sama."

"It's in regards to the upcoming invasion, correct," Naruto replied. Gaara merely nodded, not being too surprised that Naruto already know about it seeing that they had a mental link to each other's mind last night. Temari and Kankuro went over to Gaara and stood beside him.

"Sandaime-sama," Gaara requested, "Will it be possible to have your ANBU retrieve and bring Baki-sensei here? Though he's aware that Naruto and you yourself know of the impending invasion however, his loyalty to the three of us is still debatable."

"I understand," Sandaime said, "I'll see to it that your Jounin instructor is brought here with as little trouble as possible."

Gaara nodded quietly. With all that's happened to him throughout his life, Gaara was now taking steps to redeem himself and fix his life…

* * *

**After some fierce and dangerous turbulences and problems, Naruto has finally managed to keep his promise in repairing and upgrading Gaara's seal thus making new allies and friends in the process. What will result from all this? Find out next time.**


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Reminisce

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Reminisce**

* * *

(Three Days Later)

Naruto (age 13) was presently by himself at one of the training grounds away from the village. He was practicing all of the snake fighting styles and jutsus Anko taught to him along with his own fighting styles. Later he summoned thirty clones and started fighting with them fiercely as though he was in actual combat. His clones being as versed in his fighting styles made them more of a challenge.

After a long and rather brute sparing battle with the clones and puffing all of them out of existence, Naruto decided to take a break and catch his breath. While sitting down at one of the trees for shade, Naruto thought back to what happened after the sealing repair was completed…

* * *

(Three Days Ago; At The Hokage Tower)

Naruto, Sandaime, and the three Suna Siblings were on their way back upstairs to the Hokage office. While walking there silently, Naruto converse with Yondaime.

**'****The sealing was a great success Naruto,' Yondaime said, 'I'm proud and impressed by your accomplishments.'**

_Thanks_, Naruto replied, _But I couldn't have accomplished the entire process through if it weren't for both yours and jiisan's help. Doing the actual work of applying that new seal on top of Gaara's defected one was more of a challenge than I gave it credit for. I knew it would be long and complicated, but I didn't expect for it be longer than I counted on._

**'****Not everything in life is as we expect them to be,' Yondaime replied, 'Just like your use with Shunshin. The way you use that jutsu, one would assume that it was my Hiraishin.'**

_I know_, Naruto agreed, _But it's not. When I use that jutsu to teleport with Gaara to that location far and deep in the forest last night, I was able to do so because I was teleporting from one jutsu marker I placed in that forest to another and to another and to another. Months earlier, I placed those jutsu markers in a path form some distances from each other through the forest which allowed me to speedily teleport from marker to marker until I reached my destination._

**'****A clever substitute for the Hiraishin,' Yondaime noted.**

_But still not as powerful or as fast_, Naruto replied, _As you already know, Shunshin is only a D-rank jutsu that only allows me to travel at shorter distances than the Hiraishin, which is an S-rank jutsu that would allow me to move over far larger distances with ultra-super speed, far faster than Shunshin._

**'****Well Hiraishin is a jutsu of my creation which I will teach you in due time,' Yondaime said, 'And speaking of jutsus, how are those two new prototype fuuton and medic jutsus you've been working on in secret for the past year coming along?'**

_I'm still working on perfecting them_, Naruto replied, _Months earlier, all of my previous tests and experimentations on that new medic jutsu have failed and I haven't gotten the new seals I'm creating quite right yet._

**'****…****,' Yondaime continued to listen.**

_However_, Naruto continued,_ After mastering that learning and experience absorption jutsu jiisan taught me few months ago with kage bushin, combining that with healing chakra will make a breakthrough in the medic field for sure! As for my new fuuton jutsu, it's nearly perfected but I still have to practice it with my wind affinity._

**'****You remind me of myself back in my days when I spent all that time trying to create and master the Rasengan,' Yondaime said, 'After much hard work I finally did it and I'm sure you will as well with that new medic and fuuton jutsus you're creating.'**

_Thanks_, Naruto replied before ending his conversation with his father as he and the others with him entered the Hokage office, Tsunade and Shizune already inside awaiting their arrival.

"I trust that the process was a success, yes," Tsunade greeted as everyone entered and closed the door behind them. Gaara nodded and confirm, "Yes. Naruto has lived up to his promise to me. My seal has been completely repaired."

"Excellent," Tsunade nodded.

"We dispatched a few ANBU to retrieve their Jounin sensei Baki," Sandaime spoke up, "Gaara requested this before we discuss the matter of the SunaOto invasion any further."

Tsunade nodded again in understanding. It was long when Baki was led to the Hokage office where everyone else awaited him. The Suna Jounin entered the office without meeting any hostility from either the ANBU, or the two Hokages were looking straight at him with Naruto standing next to the desk from the right and Shizune was standing next to Tsunade from her left and Sandaime to Tsunade's right. The Suna siblings were standing together to the left opposite of Naruto. Tsunade dismissed the ANBU, leaving them alone in the office.

"I'm assuming you know why you were brought here Baki-san," Tsunade spoke. Baki nodded, "It's in regard to the repair of Gaara's seal and the invasion my village has planned with Otogakure."

She nodded, "My son has successfully repaired Gaara's seal. From what I was told Gaara promised to tell Naruto everything about the invasion should the seal repair prove to be a success. But my son learned of the invasion before Gaara verbally told him anything."

"Yes I know," Baki confirmed, "There's no point in lying or attempting to escape the truth."

"Your Kazekage is planning on invading our village and is using the Chuunin exam as cover for his operations," Tsunade stated

"Yondaime Kazekage-sama," Baki began explaining, "Joined forces with Shodaime Otokage in his future attack on Konoha in hopes to teach Kaze No Kuni No Daimyo (The Land of Wind's Lord) a lesson and to re-establish the Sunagakure's military force."

Tsunade, Sandaime and Naruto remained quiet as Baki continued, "With our military forces being scaled down by Kaze No Kuni No Daimyo, Yondaime Kazekage-sama realized that we had to increase the quality of each shinobi to maintain a military force. As more time passed, the Daimyo started commissioning your village with requests he should have been making to Sunagakure. On top of that, he had begun cutting back on Sunagakure's military budget. Kazekage-sama was infuriated and sought to find other means to strengthening our military might."

"So he believed that a major attack on our village would leave us spending more time on rebuilding our village than doing missions," Sandaime interpreted, "And that Suna would be taking jobs that Konoha would normally have been taking from you. In hopes that many of our shinobis would be injured or killed in the invasion, a lot of people would be looking elsewhere for shinobis to do missions; places like Sunagakure."

Baki nodded wordlessly.

"Shukaku was sealed into Gaara in hopes of turning his own son into your village's ultimate weapon," Naruto spoke up after a long period of silence, "But things didn't work out as planned, did they?"

"The Shukaku was sealed within Gaara during his birth on the order of his own father," Baki explained, "This was done with a possession jutsu by one of Sunagakure's elders, a woman named Chiyo. Because a human sacrifice was required, Gaara's mother, Karura, was used. Before her death, Karura cursed Sunagakure, hoping Gaara would avenge her death."

"We're already aware of that Baki-san," Naruto remarked.

"The reason why Gaara's own father had inflicted such a fate of having Shukaku sealed within Gaara," Baki continued, "Was due to our country's Daiymo slowly declining Sunagakure, minimizing our ability to defend ourselves. The daimyo even started offering jobs to other hidden villages instead of his own. Realizing what was happening to his village, Yondaime Kazekage-sama saw that our shinobis would have to be of much higher quality than ordinary shinobis to challenge, and Gaara was to be our ultimate weapon."

"So he sacrificed his own son and wife for military gain," Naruto summarized with strong disgust, "Your Yondaime is the complete opposite ours who has long passed. Regardless of the reasons or the intentions, what your Kazekage has done to both his wife and Gaara was despicable. And this planned duo-village invasion makes it worse."

"We were heavily burdened," Baki admitted, "Our village was weakening and our defense forces were in desperate need of financial support. Sunagakure would have been left opened to attacks by stronger villages were they to have known of our situation. Kazekage-sama did everything in his power to strength our defense forces and almost all of his efforts ended in failure. The alliance with Otogakure for the invasion was a last resort and he's completely bent on carrying out this invasion against your village."

There was a moment of silence among everyone in the office. The two Hokages, Naruto and Shizune processed everything they were informed about in detail from Baki.

"Do you suppose there's a way to stop this invasion without bloodshed," Sandaime asked after a long period of silence.

"Not likely," Baki answered, "Kazekage-sama is completely resolved in seeing this invasion through with the Otokage and re-establishing Suna's military might."

"Speaking of Shodaime Otokage," Tsunade asked, "Would you happen to know who he is."

"…," Baki was quietly momentarily when he finally answered, "Orochimaru."

All but the Suna nins' eyes widened in disbelief upon hearing that revelation.

"Are you serious," Sandaime asked. Baki was about to say something when…

"I can believe that," said a new voice. Everything turned to see Jiraiya crouching on the opened window before entering the office.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade said, "Don't you ever use the door like everyone else?"

"Some of the time," Jiraiya said as he stepped over to where Naruto was.

"Ero-jisan," Naruto greeted, "It's been a while. Much has happened while you were away."

"Like your fight with this Jinchuuriki over there last night," Jiraiya said while pointing to Gaara, shocking everyone in the room.

"You know about that," asked a shocked Naruto, "But how did you-"

"I was in the area that night, while making my return back here when I caught sight of that battle," Jiraiya explained.

"And you didn't think of stepping in to stop it," Tsunade asked while holding onto her anger. Jiraiya replied, "Tsunade-hime, we didn't train this kid not to be able to take care of himself and he had the situation under control."

"Maybe from the binoculars you saw it from," Naruto remarked, "Gaara while under Shukaku's total influence was really giving me a hard time, and Shukaku really had it in for me. Thankfully I managed to end the battle before things got any worse than they already were."

"And the new fūin kinjutsu ougi you created and used on Gaara's old seal was a success, correct," Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded to him.

"Just how much do you know Jiraiya," Tsunade asked suspiciously. Jiraiya shrugged, "Information travels to me here and there, plus you ought to leave that window closed sometimes Tsunade-hime as I was able to overhear your conversation with Shizune about the seal repair earlier."

Tsunade snorted with annoyance while wondering for how long Jiraiya was by the window listening in on everything being said.

"And speaking of information traveling to me," Jiraiya continued, "Many of the things I heard from Baki about Sunagakure is also what I heard through my spy network. I was actually on my way back here to inform both you and Sarutobi-sensei about it."

The Suna nins were surprised by this. They saw that even if Gaara didn't tell Naruto about the invasion or if Naruto and Gaara's minds didn't link, Konoha was going to learn about the invasion regardless in advance.

"I suspected that Orochimaru was the Otokage of Oto," Jiraiya said, "Though I was unsuccessful in locating exactly where Otogakure is even through my spy network. It's been difficult keeping an eye on Orochimaru's activities seeing that he knows ways of covering his tracks, and he often relocates from one base to another.

"I'm sure that during the attack some time around the concluding two or three matches of the Chuunin Exams, Orochimaru intends to kill both Sarutobi-sensei and you too Tsunade. That way if his invasion doesn't turn out the way he anticipates it to it'll be difficult to find both of your replacements taking your places as Hokages."

"Beside the Daimyos," Tsunade spoke, "Gaara's father the Kazekage along with his Suna bodyguards will be seated next to me during the final Chuunin Exam. He'll be disguised as somebody important in order to get close to us undoubtedly."

"Whatever the case," Sarutobi stepped in, "We'll have to be on guard when he decides to make his presence known to us."

"Until then," Tsunade said, "We have two months to prepare and that's what we're going to do."

* * *

(End Flashback)

The following day, Naruto recalled, Tsunade held a meeting with the village advisors, all of the clan leaders and village elders. Sandaime and Tsunade explained in detailed everything that happened with regards to Naruto and Gaara and the upcoming invasion from Suna and Oto.

Danzo suggested an immediate and full military strike against Sunagakure before they could initiate the invasion. Sandaime and Tsunade however dismissed that suggestion, making it very clear that resorting to that course of action would result in needless innocent civilian casualties of Suna who have nothing to do with the invasion. They also made clear that going through with that course of action would alert Orochimaru that his plan has been compromised, and that in effect would make matters worst since Orochimaru would seek a more aggressive and deadlier method of attack Konoha.

Sandaime suggested that it would be best to deal with the Oto ninjas, and the Suna ninjas and not senselessly slaughter defenseless civilians who neutral to the invasion. Danzo wasn't at all pleased with that suggestion however there wasn't really much he was able to do with both Hokages agreeing to follow another course of action instead of his suggestion.

Tsunade and Sarutobi discussed the civilian evacuation procedures they were going to plan with the Chuunins and Jounins, and the counterattack against the Suna and Oto ninjas. Baki said that he was going to do everything in his power and persuade as many of his fellow Suna nins not to take part of the invasion in hopes of decreasing the loss of lives of his fellow Suna nins.

While still sitting under the tree, the blond-haired shinobi bit his thumb and performed a series of hand seals before slamming his bleeding thumb down to the ground.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu," Naruto said before a cloud of white smoke appeared. Moments later, the smoke clear to reveal a small half kid/half fox creature standing in front of him with a widen grin on his face. (A/N: I Don't Own Inuyasha; I'm just borrowing this character from that anime.)

"Shippo," Naruto greeted.

"Naruto-sama," Shippo exclaimed with a toothy smile, "What's up? It's been a long while since you last summoned me."

"Yes I know and it left with me quite a memory," Naruto said as he thought back to a mean-spirited prank that was pulled in class as an evil grin formed on his face…

* * *

(Flashback; A Year and Four Months Ago)

Naruto was in class with his friends, completely bored out of his mind like so many others in the class. Hinata and Ino were sitting next to him as usual while listening to what Iruka was saying. Both Naruto and Sasuke eyed each other as if they were having a stand off. This ended when…

"Naruto, please pay attention," Iruka said, "This is important information we're reviewing for tomorrow's exam."

"Whatever," Naruto retorted, "You ought to rebuke Sasuke as well since his attention was gazed straight at me. I think he still has it in for me for how I effortlessly knocked him out in front of everyone after he learned of Itachi's defeat to me."

Iruka found some truth in Naruto's words when he felt a killer intent aimed at Naruto from Sasuke.

"That's enough, both of you," Iruka stated firmly.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said before turning his hard stare away from Naruto as the blonde Yondaime and Kyuubi container rested his head down on the table. Sighing, Iruka continued on with the lesson, unaware that a particular creature stealthily made its way into the classroom and over to his desk before making a fast exit without alerting anyone to its presence. After eleven minutes, Iruka said, "Sasuke, would you please go over to my desk and read aloud the information in front of the class?"

"Hn," Sasuke snorted before getting up off his seat and over to the front of the class. Reaching Iruka's desk, Sasuke took the documents from the desk and scanned over it. A moment later, a confused and troubled Sasuke looked at Iruka and asked, "Are you serious about me reading this to the class?"

"Yes Sasuke," Iruka confirmed, "Read the notes written on the paper please."

Turning to the front of the class, Sasuke read aloud, "To ensure maximum success of what was going to be a climatic event, I guided my mouth over to her soft ample breast and lashed my tongue over her hardened nipple as my free right hand reached down her smooth skin and went into her silk pan-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU READING??," a red- faced Iruka yelled while the entire class burst into a fit of laughter. Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto and the other boys were in tears as their laughter continued while the stoic Shino had a raised eyebrow. The girls however, minus Ino and Hinata, were looking at Sasuke with passion and lust in their eyes, Sakura especially.

"I was only reading what was written here on this paper as you told me to," Sasuke replied with a deadpan expression, although his eyes showed that he was furious at the situation he found himself in. Iruka ran over and took the papers from him and scanned it for himself.

"Who the hell switched my notes with these perverted writings from Icha Icha Paradise," Iruka yelled indignantly.

"I don't know Iruka-sensei…," Naruto laughed, "…But at least it's safe to say that ero-Sasuke isn't gay!"

The boys laughed louder.

"Sasuke is not and was never gay," Sakura yelled back angrily in Sasuke's defense.

"And how would you know," Naruto shot back, "All these girls and you included chasing after him and yet he's never given any one of you a look; us guys were beginning to worry that we had to start watching our backsides."

Chouji and Kiba at this point fell off their seats and onto the floor while holding onto their sides as their laughter grew louder along with Naruto's and the others in the class. Sasuke was seething at Naruto, wishing to inflict some serious injuries on the Godaime's prized prodigy.

"That's quite enough Naruto," Iruka loudly cut in before he tore the papers to pieces before throwing them in the trash, only to find that his actual documents were thrown in the trash by an unknown culprit. At first, he thought it was Naruto, but realized that Naruto was at his seat the entire time and never went into his carrying case since he entered the class. He retrieved his actually documents from the trashcan after throwing the torn pieces of paper into the trash.

"Sorry Sasuke," Iruka apologized, "I'll have to find the one responsible for this twisted idea for joke later. Please take your seat."

Sasuke did as he was told while feeling the eyes of most of the girls staring lustfully at him much to his annoyance.

* * *

(Later That Day)

Naruto was back at the training ground after the school day was over. He was doing his training drills when…

"That was one of my best works if I do say so," said a childish voice, "Thanks for summoning me for it Naruto-sama."

Naruto turned and looked down to see a small half kid/half fox creature standing in front of him with a widen grin on his face.

"My pleasure Shippo," Naruto said, "Your prank was really a good one."

"I'm not a trickster for nothing," the summoned fox boasted, "And thanks for drawing your sensei and everyone else's attention away from me right before I sneaked in. It made my job easier."

"Ah think nothing of it."

"You know," Shippo pointed out, "That could have been you reading those writings in front of the class if Iruka-san had called on you."

"Perhaps," Naruto remarked before he joked, "The only difference is that unlike Sasuke I would have read those writings with feelings."

"…And have all the girls in the classroom suffer from blood loss and arousal…," Shippo laughed, "…That's priceless."

Both Naruto and Shippo shared a laugh at the thought before calming down.

"…Unlike me," Shippo snorted, "My older brother Tails is too into gadgets and inventions to appreciate making some good jokes and pranks."

"What can I say," Naruto shrugged, "We all have our purposes in this life."

"…I suppose. See'ya," Shippo said before bursting into white smoke and leaving Naruto alone once again.

* * *

(End Flashback)

Naruto was snapped back into reality when he suddenly sensed several kunais flying at him and Shippo. The duo jumped out of the way as the kunais embedded into the spot where both Naruto and Shippo previously were.

"What the hell," Naruto yelled as he turned toward the direction where the kunai was thrown in time to see a fist connect with his face. The blonde was sent rolling to the ground as the woman advanced on him not giving him a second to make a counterattack. She placed her left foot on his chest the moment he stopped rolling. Naruto looked up to see from whom the ambush came.

"What's this," the woman said, "All that training you came here to do only to be caught off your guard? You got a lot of explaining to do Yondaime-gaki."

"Nice to see you too Anko-chan," Naruto said with his face to the side.

"Hey," Anko ordered, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Naruto turned to face the older woman as his eyes gradually made their way toward her face, starting with the leg that was holding him down. His eyes made their way from her ankle and up her leg while trying his hardest not to look under her skirt; a feat that's easier said than done seeing that he caught a glimpse of what looked like black silk.

_Damn it_, Naruto mentally yelled, _I feel like freaking ero-jisan!! Knowing him, he'd have die happily from massive blood loss if he was in the situation I'm in now!_

**"****If that's the case kit," Kyuubi mocked, ****"****Don't take it lying down! Why don't you just do what comes **_**instinctive**_** and prove who gets to be on top. You know as well as I do that her place is beneath you."**

_Shut up you stupid perverted fox_, Naruto yelled while fighting back a blush trying to make its way to his cheeks while doing what he could not to have a nosebleed. Kyuubi snickered at the blonde's plight.

**"****No need to fight it kit," Kyuubi taunted, "You know she enjoys the sweet taste of you so just let the blood rush flow."**

_You're disgusting you that Kyuubi-teme_, Naruto retorted sourly. Naruto's eyes soon reached Anko's face and saw that she was grinning menacingly at him.

"Something the matter," Anko teased.

"Nothing really Anko-chan," Naruto replied.

"Yeah right," Anko remarked as she placed more pressure on his chest. The blonde shinobi felt the weight of her body being focused on his chest and he sensed that she was using chakra to add to the pressure.

While standing over him, many questions occupied Anko's mind about Naruto. She knew there were many factors about Naruto that made him stand out in the crowd, but there were other factors about him that made him more unique than he was letting on, especially after being briefed by Tsunade and Sandaime about the issues regarding Gaara and how Naruto brought about his defeat before helping him. Anko knew that Tsunade didn't tell her everything about the battle between Naruto and Gaara and frankly it started to bug her. And seeing how he summoned a creature she's never seen before only added to her suspicions that there was a lot more to Naruto than she was being told.

"Like I said Yondaime-gaki," Anko said, "You have some explaining to do."

"You mean as in how you caught me off guard," Naruto answered.

"No," she retorted, "As in what that summoned creature that was talking to you was."

"You mean me," Shippo yelled as he jumped over to her. Anko speedily turned and grabbed the small humanoid fox boy with her left hand. Seeing the momentarily distraction, Naruto hurriedly ran through a serious of hand seals and shot snakes from out of his right arm and onto Anko's leg. Before she could react, Naruto effective threw her off him before he got up from off the ground. Losing her hold on Shippo as a result from the impact, Shippo took the opportunity to run over and stand next to Naruto seconds before Anko stood back up off the ground.

The Special Jounin looked at the blonde who standing in front of her.

"Naruto," Anko interrogated, "What really happened between you and Gaara?"

"What do you mean Anko-chan," Naruto asked quizzically.

"Don't play dumb with me," Anko shot back, "I know there are pieces of that story that your mother purposely failed to mention to me and I want a thorough explanation."

Naruto thought about it for a moment before looking at her serious, "I'll explain everything that happened between me and Gaara, and everything that happened long before that to you in full details when drop that mask that you're always wearing."

"M-mask," Anko replied quizzically, "I don't wear masks. That's something Kakashi does."

"You know what I mean Anko," Naruto stated with the same serious demeanor. Anko saw that Naruto didn't use the "-chan" honorific with her name but she didn't let her facial expression show it. Naruto continued, "You may fool the villagers and everyone else, but you not fooling me. You hide a lot of anger, sorrow and hurt within you and I'm sure Orochimaru is the center of it. I want to know when you are going to fully open up to me like you said you would someday."

Anko unconsciously placed her right hand over the left side of her neck before she whispered, "I-its not as easy as you make it sound Naruto."

"I know but I'm not asking you to drop it for everyone though I would like you to. I'm not asking you to drop it all at once-"

"It's not that easy!!," she shouted. Naruto saw that she really wanted to change the subject but he wasn't about to go for that this time like all the other times she refused to tell him about her past with Orochimaru.

"I know it's not Anko-chan but it's something you're going to have to get off your chest and tell somebody. I've been trying to get you into opening up to me but you keep pushing it to the side without giving it a second thought. I really want to help you through this; all you have to do is trust me. Just tell me how it started and I promise once you're finished, you'll feel a whole lot better."

Naruto saw that she was struggling and debating with herself as to whether or not to believe and trust him.

"Anko-chan," Naruto said, "Tell it to me as your close friend, not as your Genin student."

She sighed as she searched for the right words to start with. She wondered when the blonde reached this level of maturity that was far beyond his age.

"I don't know why I'm going to tell you this," Anko started, "But for some reason I believe I can trust you. This has never been the easiest thing for me to do, so please bear with me."

Naruto just nodded signaling her that it was all right, so she continued, "It started when I was nine, I had just graduated from the academy. At the time I was regarded to be some kind of prodigy, I had the highest grades and graduated as the number one rookie of the year like you. I was the first kunoichi to get that since your mother Tsunade-sama graduated a few decade's prior. It was decided that I would become the apprentice of the Snake-Sannin Orochimaru. It's not often that you get to be personally taught by a Sannin, so I was overjoyed, I couldn't have been any happier…"

She stopped to gather her thoughts before she wiped her eyes of the tears that had started to build up.

"During those days Orochimaru was a pretty good guy, though a little creepy, at least that's what I thought at the time. He taught me many things as though I was his own daughter. Some of his lessons though were a bit aggressive or brutal but he told me that the enemy wouldn't give a second thought if they could do it to me so I never thought about it. When I saw the people that Orochimaru started to experiment on, he told me that they were all missing-nins or enemies of our village and not to be worried because they were the bad guys. Once more I by no means questioned him or his methods, but now that I think about it I probably wouldn't have cared regardless. I admired and looked up to him, and as time went on I even started to love him as though he was my own father.

"It went on like that for quite a while, and when the Yondaime was chosen and Orochimaru wasn't picked, he took me and left Konoha and went to one of his bases on an island where he continued his experiments, and again I didn't think much of it; he was a Sannin and he had free travel rights and me being his apprentice allowed me to journey with him wherever he went. Therefore no one even gave a second glance after we left. I had no idea that he chose to become a missing-nin and by me going with him would in effect make me one also. It was a couple weeks later when I found out where his 'missing-nins' for his experiments were coming from; that fucking Bastard was kidnapping people from Konoha and other villages, even innocent children. He was doing detestable experiments that mutated them; a majority of them never even survived the excruciating pain.

"I didn't know what to think when I found out about it; I loved him as father, I just couldn't grasp why he would do something so wicked. Later I learned about Kyuubi's attack and Yondaime's sacrifice and the lost of his wife and unborn son during the attack. Orochimaru actually laughed and said that it served Yondaime and Konoha right and that he was going complete what he started and destroy Konoha. I was in denial and I didn't want to believe all that was happening and that was also when I learned that we had become missing-nins. That was when I had finally managed to ask him why he did it, why did he left. But he wouldn't answer my questions and he'd just go about with what he was doing. I didn't understand it, I struggled and struggled to get him to stop and return with me to Konoha. I actually begged the bastard to return back and that they would forgive him, I…I told him that I loved him as though he was my father and that I wanted him to come back with me…"

At this point Naruto saw that Anko was already crying from all the painful memories she was remembering in detail. The blonde remained quiet as he allowed her to continue uninterrupted. He saw that it was a very painful story for her to recall and tell to him.

"I thought that he could be persuaded and that I could actually change his mind. But he just looked me in the eye and called me a foolish apprentice. He asked me if I would come with him and leave. I couldn't believe what the person I respected and admired so much was doing. He asked me one more time if I wanted to come with him or not, but I remained silent. Part of me wanted to go with him…but I knew that what he was doing was wrong. He called me a foolish apprentice again and left me there in the lab. I just brought my hangs to my face and cried for what felt like hours, then Orochimaru returned and stood in front of me and said that if I won't come with him, then he'll leave me a going away present, and that I may come of use to him in the future should I require it, if I survive. At that he stretched his neck out and bit me on the left side of my neck and the curse seal appeared. It was the most excruciating experience of my life. I lost consciousness after that and when I regained consciousness, I found myself back in Konoha being interrogated for treason in connection with Orochimaru…"

Naruto saw how Anko was releasing all of her pent up emotions that she buried so deeply within her being. It saddened Naruto to see how people are treated and thrown away like trash; the one that she loved and admired, betrayed and abandoned her. He knew that what Anko suffered was a very painful experience, but he sensed that there was much more to her story and so he asked softly, "So what happened after that?"

"…They would question me but, I would just remained silent and never spoke or lifted my head up to look at anyone. I felt empty and numb. I just kept replaying what happened to me repeatedly that I was completely oblivious of my surroundings. Several days passed like that I suppose before Sandaime decided to talk to me. He saw my situation and didn't hate me for it; he knew that I didn't understand what happened until it was too late. He helped me get everything cleared up and allowed me to become a kunoichi of Konoha again though I was still under probation for some time but Sandaime trusted me and even placed a seal over the one Orochimaru gave me to keep it from acting up.

"The villagers however were another story entirely. Everywhere I went I was called 'Snake-whore,' 'Serpent' or 'Traitor'; they figured that since I was Orochimaru's apprentice that I would become just like him. No ninja would work with me, and I didn't have any friends. Parents pulled their children away from me as though I was a venomous viper seeking to poison and kill them. Every night I would just cry myself to sleep and when I did fall asleep I would have nightmares of all of Orochimaru's experiments I witnessed. I couldn't rest not even when sleeping for fear of either Orochimaru or the villagers attacking my house. So I resorted to drinking in hopes to just drink away my pain and sorrow. The whole flirty blood thirsty persona kept people from getting too close, just how I wanted it. It worked well for a while, I didn't have nightmares anymore and I didn't have to worry about anyone getting too close.

"I would do solo missions whenever possible and when not on missions I was drinking myself into a drunken stupor. Eventually though the curse seal started acting up, and the pain from the seal became continuous until Sandaime used another seal that depended on my will power to work. I started having nightmares again and I was always trying to resist the mental attack by Orochimaru trying to get me to surrender to the seal. I abhorred it. I even contemplated suicide but I was never able to bring myself to do it. So I resorted to dangerous missions that had low survival rates, and even that didn't work. I was at the end of my mind and was being driven to madness.

"That's when I met Kurenai, she was didn't treat me like the others. We hung out and talked about trivial subjects and went out to drink. By that time my mask was already up and fooling everyone, no one had any idea what I went through behind closed doors. Later she introduced me to Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Genma. I had what I could call friends, though I never allowed anyone in to know of my true sufferings or true feelings other than the smiles and flirting but it was better than nothing. I didn't want to scare away the few friends I had by showing them what I was really going through ands so I kept the mask up.

"Deep down however I knew that it wasn't enough, I was lonely and I felt like there was no one to understand my pain and if there was I was too afraid to open up for fear of being betrayed again. Plus most guys just avoided me entirely out of fear. It continued like that for years until you approached me at the dango shop. In spite of how harsh I was to you, you saw through it. You really wanted to try and get to know the real me and become my friend. So that's my story in a nutshell," she tried to laugh as she continually wiped her eyes of the tears that continued to flow.

It amazed Naruto that he kept finding ninjas who lived harsh, cruel and very lonely lives; there were Haku, Gaara and now Anko. What they all had in common was that their pain was caused by those they once considered family. It saddened Naruto that those who people looked at as family could be so vicious to those that at one time loved them and desired their attention and affection.

"I'm not going to lie or bullshit you and say look at the brighter side, because I know for a fact that's not something you want to hear. However I will say that as long as you're willing you don't have to carry that burden alone. I know I can never say I understand your pain, but I know that it hurts so much. Back then when we first met I really wanted you to believe me when I say that I wanted to be your friend. I've seen first hand how the saw the villagers have treated you in contrast with how I'm treated and I always felt bad about it."

"It's not your fault so you don't have anything to apologize to me for," Anko reassured while trying to regain her composer. The older woman knew that her being with Naruto since she was assigned as his Jounin instructor helped to improve her image among the villagers. The thought that Tsunade placed her son into Anko's hands was considered madness by the villagers at first. However that was proven false when Naruto would stand up for Anko in her defense much to the surprise of many of the villagers. These were among the reasons why Anko grew fond of the boy though her way to showing it was most unorthodox.

"Still," Naruto relied, "Thank you for sharing this with me though it wasn't easy for you to do."

"Don't think for a minute that this means I'm going soft," Anko replied after regaining her composer, "But thanks for hearing me out."

"My pleasure," Naruto said in return, "That's what friends for each other. And to tell you know the truth, I think if the villagers knew the truth about what really happened to Kyuubi, I'd be the most despised person in all of Konoha with few if any friends."

Anko looked at the blonde questionably on hearing that.

"What do you mean," Anko asked, "Kyuubi was defeated and killed by Yondaime thirteen years ago and his wife and unborn child died that same night."

There was a brief moment of silence before Naruto spoke again.

"Anko-chan," Naruto started, "Kyuubi was indeed defeated but far from killed and the same goes likewise for Yondaime's surviving child."

"What are you talking about," Anko questioned, "We all know that-"

"Anko-chan," Naruto asked seriously, "Haven't you ever wondered why Yondaime and I look alike?"

Anko stopped to take a really good look at the young shinobi and when she thought about it, she couldn't deny what she was seeing. She's seen many pictures and portraits of the Yondaime in Konoha's historical archives and the picture of his wife, and when Anko mentally compared Naruto's features to theirs…

"I-I…It can't be…," Anko said in absolute shock with widened eyes, "You can't be-"

"I am," Naruto replied, "I'm Yondaime's surviving son and legacy; my birth name is Namikaze Naruto and my birth mother was Namikaze Kushina whose maiden name was Uzumaki Kushina."

The older woman gasped in utter disbelief. Standing in front of her was the child of the greatest Hokage who ever lived.

"Ho…How can this be," Anko asked with a lowered and shocked voice. Naruto told her to sit down as he was going to explain to her everything in details.

"This is a double S-class secret and can never be told to anyone without my say under the law of Sandaime and Godaime Hokage with death being the penalty for disobedience," Naruto said, "I trust I can share this story with you, yes?"

Anko simply nodded as she allowed Naruto to speak. She listened to every word Naruto was telling her about Yondaime before Kyuubi's attack on the village. He explained to her everything that happened days before Kyuubi's attack and what happened during the bijuu's attack. Naruto explained how his birth mother died giving birth to him and though he was premature, he survived. He then told her how Yondaime, with a heavy and broken heart, had to use an ancient kinjutsu ougi he found to seal away the Kyuubi since no living mortal could actually kill a bijuu.

Anko didn't interrupt Naruto as he told her everything in details; he explained it in the same way Sandaime explained it to Hinata and Ino after they were rescued by Naruto from Itachi and Kisame. Naruto was careful not to reveal that Yondaime himself was sealed into him but only his chakra, along with the Kyuubi.

Naruto explained the entire adoption matter with Tsunade and how he's been her only prized son ever since, blood-related or not. He also explained why very few know who his real father is and what would have happened if his father's enemies were to have found out years earlier whose son he was. He later explained the whole matter regarding Gaara and his life in Suna, and what happened between him and Gaara the night before he repaired Gaara's seal that contained Shukaku the one-tailed Tanuki.

"And that's everything in a nutshell," Naruto said, "Quite an interesting life I live, yes?"

Anko said nothing as she processed everything that Naruto told her. What she heard was a lot more than what she was counting on finding out. Here it was that Naruto, the boy she ironically nicknamed "Yondaime-gaki" for the way he dresses is in fact the flesh and blood son of Yondaime Hokage, the Hokage that's been greatly revered as the greatest of the Hokages. And on top of this, he's now the adopted son and prodigy of Godaime Hokage and trained also by Jiraiya, the very Sannin who taught and trained Yondaime. Alongside this, he was also trained by Kakashi and Shizune while growing up.

_Sandaime was right about this kid_, Anko thought after a moment of silence, _That explains why he's so advanced for his age and why even Itachi had problems subduing him. This kid is practically Kage level!_

The Special Jounin then thought about what Yondaime did to Naruto in sealing the Kyuubi into him. This was a revelation that she found very hard to believe. For years she's been lead to believe that Kyuubi was in fact killed by Yondaime; and now here it was that she was hearing from Yondaime's own son that his father in actuality couldn't kill the bijuu so he sealed it away into his own newborn son at the cost of his life. The older woman wondered what life for Naruto would have been like should the villagers were to have learned that Kyuubi was in fact sealed into the son of whom they regard as the strongest Hokage.

To add to this, he has a fox summoning contract that was made right after Kyuubi was sealed awayinto him. She realized that there was so much more to what really happened the night of Kyuubi's attack than she was told by the Sandaime. Looking at the blonde, Anko said, "Well kid, looks like today has been a most interesting day for the both of us. I always thought that Yondaime succeeded in killing that damn monster."

"Kyuubi can't be kill by mortals Anko-chan, nor can any other bijuu be killed by mortals for that matter," Naruto explained, "They can only be sealed away with the use of kinjutsu ougis, which was what my father did with me during his battle with Kyuubi."

"Do you hate your father for what did," Anko asked curiously with no sense of malicious in her voice.

"Though I didn't have a say in the matter when he sealed Kyuubi into me however," Naruto answered, "I don't hate him. My father did everything in his power to protect this village and everyone who he looked at as precious people. He held back nothing to ensure my and everyone else's survival. He couldn't ask another parent to do something that he himself wasn't willing to do with his own child. I know that was very hard for my father to do what he did, but he was certain that I was capable of containing the Kyuubi. He wanted me to be the hero who saves Konoha everyday by jailing the Kyuubi and denying him its freedom to do as it wishes. This was a responsibility he entrusted me with as his surviving heir and legacy.

"My father loved this village and did what he had to as a father and Hokage to protect all of us with his life. Besides reviving my clan and becoming a great medic nin like kaa-chan; I intend on following my father's example and surpass my father. These are among the reasons why I want became Hokage."

Anko couldn't help but look at Naruto in amazement. In spite of the many troubles and dangers that his life came with, he still had strong positive outlooks for his future.

"You're truly unique," Anko admitted, "But I must admit that I would have never in my all life have thought that I'd being training and be friends with the sole son of Yondaime."

"…Especially after how you tried to kill me for kissing you by accident," Naruto mumbled lowly under his breath, "…Though I did enjoy some of it."

"What was that," Anko eyed suspiciously.

"Oh nothing…," Naruto chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"You know," Anko remarked with a menacing smile, "I should still kill you for kissing me Yondaime-gaki."

"And which female in all of Konoha wouldn't want to be kissed by the Yondaime's only son," Naruto asked jokingly.

"Oh shut up," Anko shot back with annoyance as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Shippo, seeing this, grinned as something came to mind, "Hey, snake lady!"

Anko turned and looked down at Shippo who was still standing next to Naruto.

"What do you want hairball," Anko said.

"From what Naruto-sama described about you to me and my kitsune kins, and seeing that look on your face," Shippo said, "I'd have assumed that you have a crush on him."

"WHAAAAAATT!!," Anko yelled at the small humanoid fox who suddenly transformed into a replica of Anko.

"Yondaime-gaki," 'Anko' said with the exact likeness of the actual Anko, except with a more caring and concerned demeanor. The only thing to distinguish the real Anko from the fake was that Shippo's small fox tail was still sticking out from behind. 'Anko' went over to Naruto and started examining him, "Are you hurt? I can help you feel better if you want."

Naruto was already felt bloodlust building up from the real Anko and it was directed at the small trouble-making kitsune.

"I'm fine really," Naruto said trying to get the fox to knock it off.

"Do you want me to sleep with you and help revive your clan," 'Anko' said with a lustful tone.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!," the now enraged Anko yelled as she ran after 'Anko' who was now screaming before puffing back into Shippo.

"Damn it!!," Shippo yelled, "Can't you take a joke!?"

"I'LL HAVE SOME GOOD LAUGHS WHILE WATCHING YOU BEING SWALLOWED ALIVE BY ONE OF MY SNAKES!!," Anko yelled back louder.

"Naruto-sama, please help me," Shippo cried as Anko was shot vipers from out of her sleeves at the fox.

"You're on your own…," Naruto laughed, "…You got yourself into that mess so get yourself out of it!"

"That's not fair," Shippo cried as he continued running from the angry Anko who hot on his tail with poisonous vipers just a few inches from reaching and biting him. After having his laugh, Naruto dismissed Shippo, causing him to puff and disappear from the area, leaving him and Anko alone in the training ground.

"That Shippo is always the troublemaker," Naruto said.

"It's a shame he left," Anko said menacingly, "He'd have made a nice accessory as a fur scarf around my neck."

"Yes I'm sure," Naruto remarked in sarcasm, "Anyway, it's been a really long day for the both of us. How about we head back and get some dangos, my treat."

Being treated to dangos was all Anko needed to hear before her demeanor did a 180 as she ran and retrieved all of her kunais.

"Yondaime-gaki," Anko grinned happily at Naruto, "You really know how to treat a lady."

Going over to the blonde, Anko placed her right arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to her, "I hope you have deep pockets because I'm having sake with extra dangos and bean soup with that order."

The pair started walking off back to the village while part of Naruto was worrying about how much Anko will eat him out financially since she eats as much dangos and bean soup as he does ramen.

_What the hell did I just get myself into_, Naruto mentally whined as he continued on his way with Anko. What they pair didn't know was that a good distance away from them from a figure who was listening on the conversation between the pair. What the interloper heard from Naruto was most shocking and intriguing.

"So he's both the son of Yondaime Hokage and a Jinchuuriki," said the interloper with a serious demeanor before retracting a particular sword from out of the ground, "This changes everything. I'll have to be ready for him if I'm to take him out. I'll have the son of Yondaime as my greatest prized trophy for sure."

With that said, the interloper took off from the scene to go about planning an ambush for Naruto…

* * *

**This doesn't look good for Naruto was an unknown ninja was in the area seeking to take Naruto out. Who was that ninja and will Naruto be able to hold his grounds against his soon to be attacker? And will Konoha be prepared for the upcoming invasion? And what two new fuuton and medic jutsus is Naruto creating in secret? Find out next time. **


	26. Chapter TwentySix: The Chuunin Exam

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Chuunin Exam**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone for reading this fic. Sorry that I can't update as often as I'd like to but I'm still working on some new ideas to put into this fic. As to the conversation between Naruto and Anko, that was inspired by a chapter in a Naruto fanfic called "A Different Life." I read this fic a number of months ago and it's been on my mind ever since long before I even started writing this fic. The fic writer was TheDon1023A.**

**On another note, Haku is a FEMALE in this fic! With that said on with the fic.**

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

Naruto was heading to the building where the first part of the Chuunin exam was to be held. He soon came to see Team 7 making their way in as well. Sai turned to see Naruto making his way towards them.

"Naruto-san," Sai greeted. Sasuke and Sakura both turned to see Naruto walking up to them.

"I'm surprised you were allowed to take part of this exam this early in your training dobe," Sasuke remarked.

"You should talk," Naruto replied with a smirk, "Why Kakashi-niisan allowed you to be here is beyond me. If I recall, I'm the one who had to save and rescue both you and Sai from a girl you the great Uchiha couldn't beat."

Sasuke was seething bloodlust at Naruto but the blonde ignored it and walked passed him. Quite frankly Naruto was getting fed up with being insulted and called "dobe" repeatedly by Sasuke. Sakura wanted to run up and clobber and punch Naruto in the face, but instead she said in Sasuke's defense, "That Haku girl just got lucky that time! If anything Sasuke-kun could have taken her."

Naruto simply shrugged as he continued on his way into the building.

"By the way," Sai inquired, "Is Haku-san taking part of this exam?"

"No," Naruto replied, "Kaa-chan figured that she'd be of better use as a medic-nin and Shizune-neechan's assistant."

"But you're not part of a three-Genin cell team," Sakura pointed out, "And yet you were allowed to take part of this exam?"

"I'll tell it like I told so many others," Naruto retorted as he stopped to turn and looked back at the others, "Don't underestimate me."

Saying nothing more, Naruto went into the building with Team 7 following close by. They walked up the flight of stairs until they got to the second floor. Upon arriving though, they saw a crowd outside a room with the number 301. Suddenly a boy wearing a green spandex with a bowl haircut and very large eyebrows was knocked by two older boys standing in front of the door, guarding it.

"And you're going to take the Chuunin exam? Pathetic," one of the boys said.

"Appreciate the fact that we're doing this. The Chuunin exam is extremely hard. You weaklings would just be slaughtered," the second said.

"Let us in you stupid jerks! We're here for the first part of the Chuunin Exam," yelled a familiar looking girl wearing a pink shirt and having her brown hair in two buns on her head that Naruto recognized as Tenten. Naruto saw Tenten holding Lee after he was knocked down by the older shinobi. It was surprising to Naruto because of what he knew about Rock Lee and his Jounin instructor Maito Gai.

_Lee is holding back a great deal against those two_, Naruto noticed as he, Sasuke, and Sakura approached the group, _Even those among the Chuunin ranks would have been bested by him with his speed, strength and knowledge on Taijutsu combat._

"Give up. The Chuunin exam is way too difficult for any of you. Even we failed three times," the second older boy guarding the door said.

"Have you any idea how many like you we've seen killed or injured for life by this exam," the first one asked.

"A Chuunin is a team captain. Both the safety of the team and the success of the mission all depend on the captain. And you're trying to become that? Spare us the nonsense," the second one said. Naruto looked at Sakura, who snorted at the two older shinobis.

"What's your problem punk," said the other shinobi standing next to the one who struck down Lee in the beginning of the brawl.

"Quit wasting our time," Naruto said with annoyance as he stepped forward towards the two boys, "And step the hell out of our way! Also you're preventing us from heading to the third floor to take the exam seeing that this is the second floor."

Several people wondered what Naruto was talking about.

"Your pathetic excuse of a genjutsu that any simpleton shinobi could see is up over the door," Sasuke cut in, "Sakura, you saw through the genjutsu I'm sure, right?"

Sakura nodded in agreement though she didn't go outright to insult the older more experienced shinobis in front of them as Naruto and Sasuke did. Though Naruto wasn't as strong in genjutsu as his mother or Kurenai however, he had a measure of knowledge about them based on what he learned from Tsunade. The sign shifted and revealed 201.

"So…you both saw it. But that isn't enough," the first kid said and moved to kick Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke responded by moving to kick back, but Lee moved in between and stopped their kicks with his bare hands.

_Impressively fast…_, Naruto thought.

"Oi…," Neji said, walking up to Lee.

"It was your idea that we hide our strength. And you go and do this," Neji scolded and Naruto noticed that the bruises Lee had were gone. Lee looked at Sakura and blushed. Tenten shook her head.

"Oh no," Tenten muttered as Lee walked up to Sakura, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"My name is Rock Lee. You're Sakura-chan, right," he asked. Sakura nodded and Lee struck a pose known as the good guy pose. His right thumb up and brilliant teeth glinting with a 'shink' sound to go along with it.

"You're an angel. How about you go out with me? I'll protect you until I die," Lee said. Sakura's face showed horror as Naruto snickered before he noticed that the two troublemaking boys were gone. Naruto and Team 7 turned to leave when Neji spoke up, "You, what's your name?"

Sasuke, who stood nearby thought he was being addressed, spoke up, "It's customary to give your name first on introductions."

Neji looked at him before giving a barely audible snort.

"A rookie? How old are you," Neji inquired.

"I see no reason to answer that," Sasuke replied. Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke and Neji.

_The two biggest egos_, Naruto mentally snorted, _Sandaime-jiisan should have spent a measure of time and energy humbling those two. How Hina-chan was never taken in by the Hyuuga's arrogance had to have been by divine intervention._

Naruto then walked and went on his way before the others in the crowd followed after him. As Naruto and the others entered the designated room, they came to see that there a large number of competition this year from different villages and their own. Genins from both major and minor villages were all over the room.

"I call challenging the strongest ones here to give me a good fight," said Naruto earning a few stares from some of ninjas in the room.

"Hey Naruto," said Shikamaru as Choji and Ino made their appearance behind him, "Nice way to make an entrance. You can be so troublesome at times."

"Whatever," Naruto retorted as Ino went over and hugged him affectionately.

"It's great to see that you made it Naruto-kun," Ino said gleefully.

"Was there any doubt Ino-chan," Naruto replied as the girl released him of her hug.

"None at all," Ino smiled. Just than Hinata, Kiba and Shino made the scene.

"Hey you guys," Naruto said as she looked over at Team 8, "Glad to see that you three made it here also."

"Like we'd let you have all the fun," Kiba remarked conceitedly, "We didn't come all this way for nothing you know. We'll kick everyone's ass. I admit that I'm surprised that you were admitted into the exam seeing that you're not part of a 3-man Genin cell division."

"You're not the first to mention that Kiba," Naruto replied, "But you need not worry about me. I'll manage just fine."

"Whatever," Kiba said before changing the subject, "But on another note…"

Kiba went over to Naruto and asked hopefully, "Is there any chance you can put a good word in for me with that Haku girl seeing how you're more familiar with her than I am? You see, I'd like to impress her by-"

"Kiba," Shino spoke seriously, "We're here for the Chuunin Exam, not to help you get a date."

"Who asked you," Kiba retorted before turned back to Naruto, only to see that he was no longer in front of him.

"What the-," Kiba said as he turned to see Naruto speaking with Hinata momentarily. Kiba snorted at them with annoyance. After giving Hinata some verbal motivational boosts, he was rewarded with her blushing heavily with a near faint that followed. Luckily, she was able to control herself from fainting in front of everyone.

Naruto then looked around the room and soon spotted Gaara. The Suna Jinchuuriki went over to Naruto until they were face to face. Naruto saw that the red-haired ninja's eyes looked a lot less sleep-deprived. However to prevent anyone else from noticing and suspecting anything, black eye-make-up was applied around Gaara's eyes to make them looked as though he was still an insomniac. From what Naruto was told from Temari and Kankuro, Gaara slept in for days, enjoying every moment of sleep was he's been thirsting for.

"Naruto," Gaara greeted with a voice that carried the same cold demeanor as before.

"Sabaku No Gaara," Naruto replied with a calm demeanor, knowing that Gaara was putting on a pretense so as to not alert anyone of anything wrong. Kiba, Sasuke and the other rookie nine saw the tension between Naruto and Gaara. Sasuke sensed that there was something strong about Gaara though he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey," Sakura said, "You're that same Suna nin Naruto and I saw a few weeks back."

"So what of it," said a haughty feminine voice belonging to Temari as she and Kankuro stepped besides Gaara.

"If I recall," Naruto spoke, "You said that you three are here for the Chuunin Exam."

"That's right," Temari replied before smiling at Naruto flirtatiously, "I trust that we'll be seeing you very soon, _Naruto_."

Temari smiled and winked at Naruto, an act that did not go unnoticed by either Hinata or Ino as they sneered and shot glares at the older girl. Shikamaru, who noticed this said, "Girls and their flirting, it's so troublesome."

"Oh shut up will you," Kiba retorted, "Since I've known you, everything with you is always troublesome!"

"You there. Quiet down a bit will ya," spoke voice catching all nine rookies' attention as they turned to the source of the voice, only to see the form of a young man with white hair wearing purple clothes and glasses, "You all are attracting too much trouble in this area and I would prefer not be made a target just yet."

"And just whom might you be, four eyes," asked Sai as he or anyone else for that matter had never seen that kid before despite him having a Leaf headband on.

"You guys must be this year's rookies. I'm Kabuto. Take a look around," Kabuto advised and the Konoha rookies did. There were scowling and downright unfriendly faces all around.

"Those behind you are from Amegakure (Hidden Rain). They are famous for their short tempers. If you aren't careful, they might kill you," Kabuto said, "But I can't blame any of you. This is your first time and all. How about I give you guys a few pointers?"

Sasuke frowned.

"Kabuto-san," Sakura asked, "Is this your second try?"

"Actually, this is my seventh; two exams in the year, so this is my fourth year," Kabuto replied.

"So you know a lot about this exam," Kiba asked.

"I do," Kabuto said and pulled out a stock of cards, "I have collected all I know on the exam into these special info cards that I created. They are blank until I pump my chakra into one of them, making the information visible."

Kabuto crouched down. He laid a card on the ground, making it swirl and in a poof the blank surface was replaced with a map.

"This is the map of the shinobi lands, and which villages that have sent how many teams. I have information on them all, although on the team from Oto I don't know much. New village and first time in the exam and all," Kabuto said.

"Do you have information on each person," Sasuke asked and Kabuto nodded.

"I have data on everybody, therefore I can uncover just about anything about a person in regards to their shinobi history. Is there someone you are looking for," he asked.

"Yes, give me whatever information you have on Rock Lee from Konoha and Senju Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha," Sasuke said with a want to know just about everything he could on those opponents. Everyone but Naruto stared at Sasuke.

_He wants to know how strong I really am. The "almighty" Sasuke isn't so sure of himself_, Naruto thought and Kyuubi snickered.

"You know their names? That makes it easier," said Kabuto as he took out a card from the deck and spun it around on the ground with his chakra.

_This ought to be interesting_, thought Neji, in hopes that he could find out more about the Special Genin and then use it against Hinata later in some way or other.

"First up is Rock Lee," Kabuto started, "He is one year older than you. His mission history is 20 D rank and 11 C rank. He has no talent for either ninjutsu or genjutsu, however his taijutsu has developed extremely this last year. He was praised as a skilled Genin, and this is his first time taking this exam. His teammates are Tenten and Hyuuga Neji. His Jounin sensei is Maito Gai."

Sasuke nodded as Kabuto took out the next card.

_This one better be Naruto's_, thought Sasuke and Neji simultaneously, as they were becoming slightly impatient.

_This Kabuto fellow is trouble_, Naruto thought calmly.

**'****I agree,' Minato spoke.**

"And last, but not least we have one Senju Uzumaki Naruto," said Kabuto as he spun the card and lifted it up to read the information. Sasuke and Neji both waited for Kabuto to speak and give them as much information on Naruto as he could.

"Hmm," Kabuto muttered while scratching the back of his head in bewilderment, "I can't read this."

"You're refusing to give me the information I asked for," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kabuto.

"It's not that," Kabuto corrected, "The data on this card is completely encrypted. It won't tell me anything I seek to know on Naruto besides his name and age. It doesn't even reveal who his Jounin sensei is."

Sasuke scowled on hearing that. Of all the people Sasuke wanted information on, Naruto was the greatest one. Everyone looked at Naruto questionably on hearing what Kabuto said. Naruto though remained neutral and calm as if unaffected by what Kabuto said of him.

"Useless," Sasuke spat before walking away from Kabuto, who was looking at Naruto questionably.

_I should have gotten more information about this kid_, Kabuto thought, _Especially if the rumors about him are true. His information being encrypted only confirms the fact that there's a lot more to this Genin than he let's on…_

_Anyone who takes the Chuunin Exam seven times straight isn't doing so for the enjoyment of it_, Naruto thought as he cautiously eyed the believed spy in their midst. The blond shinobi was suddenly aware of someone heading towards them at a high speed. He also felt that whatever it was wasn't headed for him, but Kabuto.

Three Genins from the Otogakure rushed at Kabuto. One of them, a man covered in bandages and with something furry on his back, took a swing at Kabuto, who dodged. But after the punch passed, Kabuto fell down, his glasses broke and he vomited.

_What the hell was that sound_, Naruto thought, rubbing his hurting ears.

**"Some sort of sound attack. You heard it because of your advanced hearing," Kyuubi said. **

Just then an explosion erupted in the front of the classroom and a lot of Chuunins stood there. In front of the Chuunins a tall man wearing a black trench coat stood. His face was covered in scars.

"SHUT UP!! Damn brats," the man shouted, "Sorry for the wait. I'm Morino Ibiki and I will be your examiner for the first exam."

Ibiki emitted a bit of bloodlust that made several Genins gulp. Ibiki then pointed at the three from Oto.

"You three from Oto. No more trouble or I'll throw you out myself," Ibiki said. The one who had taken a swung at Kabuto mumbled an apology and a lame excuse.

"This might as well be a good opportunity to say this: there will be fighting in this exam, however not without the consent of the examiners. Any other fighting and you fail right away. Trash that disobeys the rules will get thrown right out," Ibiki said before holding up a numbered paper.

"Each team is to approach one of the examiners and get registered. Then you take a number and get to the seat your number represent. Then we hand out the written test," Ibiki explained and a huge scramble came after those words. After a couple of moments…

"Now that everyone has taken a seat so I can explain the rules. Don't turn your tests over yet, and listen. No questions are allowed," Ibiki said and started to write on the blackboard.

"Rule one: you have ten points to begin with. The written test has ten questions. For each wrongly answered question, you lose one point. If you have all correct then you keep your ten points. If you have three wrong, then you have seven points," Ibiki explained, "Rule two: This is a team test, which means we will be checking every team for their overall score. Your passing this exam is decided on the performance of the team as a whole."

A Genin jumped up and shouted out, "What? How are we supposed to work in teams?"

"Shut up. Who gave you permission to ask," Ibiki snapped.

"S…Sorry," the Genin said and sat down.

"Rule three: Cheating or anything that can be counted as cheating is forbidden and will result in two minus points each time you are caught," Ibiki said, "And remember, we see everything."

One of the Chuunins, now positioned in chairs around the room now said.

"In other words," Ibiki continued, "If you cheat, you can lose all your points, and get thrown straight out. You're supposed to become Chuunin. Act like ninjas. Those that cheat without thinking will only be digging their own graves.

"Last rule: if someone on the team looses all his or her points, then the whole team fails. No matter how the teammates do," Ibiki said and a chorus of "WHAT" sounded through the room.

"Hold up," Sasuke interjected before pointing to Naruto, "You said that this is a team test! But the dobe here isn't in any team!"

"Well maggot," Ibiki said, "Since you're so concerned about the boy, for this part of the exam, he gets to be on your team! His failure will result in your team's failure and disqualification!"

"That isn't fair," Sakura yelled.

"Thank your teammate for that," Ibiki retorted. Sasuke scowled at the predicament he unintentionally placed both himself and his team in. Sai however maintained a neutral expression through the whole ordeal, fully confident in Naruto's abilities. Naruto stayed quiet before looking at Sasuke who gave him a look that seem to say 'Fail and I'll kill you.' Naruto simply grinned at the raven-haired Genin without saying anything to him.

"Naruto-kun, good luck," came a feminine voice. Naruto turned to his right and saw Hinata.

"Good luck to you too Hina-chan," Naruto replied and Hinata smiled at him. Their attention was brought back to the front by Ibiki's booming voice.

"You have one hour. BEGIN!!," Ibiki yelled and everyone turned their test over. Naruto looked over the exam and after a while he realized that the purpose of the exam was to cheat and not get caught in the process. Sixteen minutes later, and a lightened Naruto sat back in his seat.

_Thanks father_, Naruto thought.

**'****Don't mention it,' Minato replied, 'Though you could have done the exam on your own I'm sure.'**

Naruto decided to try and see how others were cheating. He noticed that Sasuke was using his Sharingan, and he figured that Hinata was using her Byakugan. Naruto also noted that during the hour that went by a lot of teams had been failed and dismissed out of the room.

_I wonder how Hina-chan and Ino-chan are doing_, Naruto wondered.

**"****Have some faith in your future mates, kit," Kyuubi snickered darkly, "…I doubt they want to look bad in front of you as their alpha male."**

_Damare yo! Kitsune-baka_, Naruto mentally snorted as a light blush appeared on his cheeks. Ibiki was looking at Naruto with interest. He had seen how calm the blonde was, and then suddenly he started to write down the answers, and now several emotions flew across his face: happiness, curiosity, embarrassment and annoyance.

_I wonder…is he in contact with the Kyuubi_, Ibiki asked himself and when he saw Naruto blush suddenly and glare at his right hand, he was sure. Ibiki was one of the few trusted Special Jounins who are aware of Naruto having Kyuubi sealed away inside him. He was also aware that Naruto is the son of Yondaime.

_He can talk to it. I'm sure Anko is aware of this. Anyway, now that the trash is kicked out, we can proceed_, Ibiki thought and cleared his throat.

"Now it's time for the tenth question," Ibiki said but was cut of by Kankuro, who came back from the toilet with one of the examiners.

"Just in time. Now that you are finished playing with your dolls, perhaps we can continue," Ibiki said and Kankuro was shocked.

_He knew about Karasu_, Kankuro thought, referring to his puppet disguised as the examiner behind him. Kankurou walked down the rows towards his desk.

"Alright, now before I can give you the tenth question, there are some additional rules," Ibiki said, "First you have to choose if you are going to take the question or not."

"What happens if we don't take it," one of the Genins asked.

"You're points will be reduced to zero and you'll fail along with your team," Ibiki replied simply.

"What's that for a dumb rule. Of course we will take it then," Someone else shouted out.

"However, if you take it, and get it wrong, you'll be banned from the Chuunin Exam forever," Ibiki said and the room fell quiet. That is until Kiba shot up, "That's bull! There are people here that have taken the exam before!"

"You're unlucky! Now choose! Wait until next year, or risk never taking it again at all " Ibiki said, emitting a faint bloodlust; enough to emphasize his threat. Murmurs filled the room. One by one, Genins gave up and left. Naruto inwardly sighed before taking a glance at Hinata. She didn't look very confident, and Naruto decided to help her.

"C'mon!! Give us the stupid question already," Naruto said loudly. Ibiki looked at him, trying to see if he was serious.

"You realize that if you get this wrong, you'll never become Chuunin," Ibiki asked.

"I'll risk that," Naruto replied, his voice filled with confidence, "And then some! You don't scare me! I'll do what I must to fulfill my goals, consequences be damned! So give us the damn question akready!"

And with just that, the fear and uncertainty in the room was gradually dying down. Ibiki however tried again.

"You sure? After this, it won't be any turning back," Ibiki asked, but Naruto didn't reply. Ibiki sighed.

_With a single statement that kid completely wiped out everyone's fear. Just like his father…anyway it'__s useless to wait anymore_, Ibiki thought before shaking his head, "Everyone in this room…passes."

Deafening silence.

"WHAT?!," a not so silent question from all of the Genins in the room.

"What about the tenth question," one of the Genins asked.

"There was no tenth question. Or you can say the 'take or don't take' choice was the question. It was an impossible problem. Take it or not. Live or die. You could say that choice was the whole point of this test," Ibiki said.

"What? But what was the point to those other questions then," Temari asked.

"They served their purpose," Ibiki explained, "They weeded out those that are trash with no perception of information gathering. I'll say it again: you're here to become Chuunins. A Chuunin has to be able to get information. As you have noticed, the questions are difficult. To answer them, most of you had to cheat. Therefore we planted two Chuunins who knew the answers to the questions. They were to be targets for the rest of the room. Those that cheated without regards for themselves or their teammates were kicked out. If you find wrong information on a mission, then your teammates and village will be the ones to pay."

"But what about that tenth question," another Genin asked.

"Supposed you become Chuunin. You will be sent in on missions with little or no information on enemy forces. Should you choose not to take the mission because of the uncertain factors involved? The answer is no. When you get a mission, you have to complete it, or the village will be into an unfortunate situation. We are shinobis, and we're sworn to protect our village. Those that believe that 'there will always be a next year' don't deserve to become Chuunins. But those still in this room demonstrated that you're willing to place your lives on the line. That's precisely what ninjas do everyday. Congratulations on passing, and good luck in the next exams."

As Ibiki finished his explanation, he, Naruto and the more skilled Genins felt something flying towards one of the windows.

_Please_, Naruto begged, _I hope it's not who I think it is…_

A black ball flew through the window, sending shards of glass flying. The ball twisted and two kunai shot out of it into the ceiling, revolving the ball into a banner hiding Ibiki from view. In front of the banner stood a woman wearing a brown trench coat, shin guards, fishnet clothes and a very small dull orange mini skirt. She had purple hair and pupil-less gray eys. The banner read: "The second examiner: Mitarashi Anko."

_Crud_, Naruto frowned.

"This isn't a time to be celebrating! I'm the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko," Anko yelled, pumping an arm into the air.

_Just my luck_, Naruto thought. He recalled that two weeks earlier she ate him out of his pockets with more dangos, bean soup and sake than he was willing to pay for. The restaurant owner thought that Naruto was out of his mind treating Anko to a free meal knowing that she'd take full advantage of it.

Everyone else stared at the strange, and loud, examiner also known as Anko. Ibiki's eyebrows twitched.

"Read the mood," Ibiki said and Anko's mood deflated. She counted the remaining people and turned to Ibiki.

"Twenty-seven teams," Anko said sounding upset, "You let seventy nine people pass? The first test must have been too soft."

"There were a lot of excellent ones this year," Ibiki replied.

"No matter. By the end of the second exam, I'll cut them in half. (Turning to the Genins) Ask your senseis for directions to the next testing ground and be there tomorrow morning at nine. That's it. Dismissed," Anko shouted, and the Genins cheered. The Konoha Genins though knew that Anko was Naruto's Jounin instructor. Though they didn't voice it among the others, they thought that Naruto had an unfair advantage with his Jounin being the proctor of the second exam.

* * *

(The Next Day)

All of the remaining teams made their way to the forest of death, feeling rather apprehensive at the name choice. Naruto walked over to where the other rookies from Konoha stood. Then in a puff of smoke, Anko appeared in front of the forest. She, and the examiners already there looked around and made sure all the teams were there. When they were sure, Anko started speaking, "Welcome to the forest of death. Soon you'll learn why it's called that."

Naruto snorted with disinterest, "Whatever. Just get this on with it already and quit wasting time."

Anko smiled at him before whipping out a kunai and throwing it at him, aiming to nick his cheek. Naruto stood there motionlessly and unfazed as the kunai ever slightly grazed his face before landing into the ground. He was about to thrust an elbow into Anko's gut as she had appeared behind him. But she just managed to catch the elbow before grabbing and holding him to her.

"I really like you," Anko said as she started licking his cheek that now had a small cut on it, "…Your type always dies first and leave behind that fresh delicious blood trail."

The Konoha Genins looked at the pair questionably as Anko continued licking his cheek a couple more times. They heard things about Anko's characteristics from their respective Jounin senseis after they learned that Naruto was paired with her. Ino and Hinata however wanted to go and strangle the older woman for what she was doing after remembering an incident that involved both her and their love interest back at the dango shop several months ago; but they knew that attacking the Special Jounin wouldn't end in their favor.

"Damn," Kiba muttered under his breath with a touch of lechery, "What I'd give to have that kind of attention and treatment."

This statement was rewarded with a hard smack to the back of his head in courtesy of Shino.

"OOW!!," Kiba cried while rubbing the back of his head.

"Do keep such thoughts to yourself," Shino scolded before receiving a glare from the Inuzuka.

"Get off me," Naruto ordered, "You'll find that my blood is both toxic and potent to those who cross me the wrong way."

Anko brought her face closer to his ear and whispered, "Knock it off! You're ruining the dread I'm trying to instill in these weaklings!"

"Whatever," Naruto retorted.

"I have something special planned for you," Anko whispered as she licked his cheek one last time before she disappeared and reappeared next to a booth where two of the other examiners sat.

"This portion of the exam is a field exam. All of you will be inside this forest for five days," Anko started but was interrupted by a distressed Chouji as he asked, "What? What about food?"

"Hunt," Anko answered, "The forest is full of food."

_This'll be a breeze_, Naruto thought, _Hunting for food was something ero-jisan taught me. And facing off against these rookie Genins for survival won't be much of a challenge to me._

"As I was saying, all of you will be staying in the forest. Getting these scrolls your objective," Anko said and held up two scrolls, one of them brown and with the kanji for 'earth' on it, and one white with the kanji for 'heaven.'

"Each team gets one of these, and you're to get the opposite from an opposing team. By any means," Anko said and held up a bunch of papers.

"These are release forms. Sign them, and exchange them for the scroll in this booth," Anko said and started passing out the forms, "You have twenty minutes to consider whether or not you'll risk your lives here and sign the forms. Then come one team at a time."

"So," Naruto stated as a matter of fact, "Killing is allowed in this part of the exam. It won't be my first time though I should try not to end more lives than I already have."

Sasuke and Sakura glared at him while Sai looked at him with a neutral expression. The other Konoha Genins looked at Naruto again as they wondered when exactly did he do what he said he did and how many he killed already.

"I'm sure you know," Sakura scolded, "That the rest of us haven't killed yet. It won't be as easy for us as it will be for you."

In truth, Sakura wasn't really into the killing part seeing that she was more book smart than she was action-wise.

"Just sign the forms and get your scroll," Naruto retorted. The Genins went to sign the forms and get their scrolls. After Naruto signed the form and got a heaven scroll, Anko pulled Naruto to the side. She smiled menacingly and said, "Like I said, something different has been planned for you."

Naruto didn't like the look on her face. He sensed that whatever it was that was planned for him was anything but what he'll enjoy. Naruto's attention soon was drawn elsewhere, in particular, to the female Genin from Kusagakure (Hidden Grass). Something about that Genin sent a vibe through the blond shinobi that didn't sit well with him.

After a couple of moments, all of the Genin teams had their respective scrolls.

"Finally, everyone have their scrolls. Now, let me explain the terrain and goal of this exam," Anko said before unrolling a chart showing the forest of death. Training area 44, best known as the forest of death, was surrounded by high fences with warning signs and do not enter signs. The trees of the forest itself were huge, and very dark. All of which Naruto already knew about.

"The fence around the forest has 44 gates," Anko shouted as she explained, "In which you will pass through. In the center of the forest, about six miles from the gates, there is a tower. All of you must make your way there within five days with both scrolls. You have been each assigned a gate number. Go to your assigned gate and wait for it to open. That will be the start of the second exam."

The Genins hurried to their gates. Naruto however was held back by Anko. Before long the Genins were allowed through the gates and into the infamous forest. After all of the Genins were gone, Naruto was left with Anko.

"Anko-chan," Naruto asked, "Why wasn't I allowed into the forest?"

"You're already familiar with those sectors of the forest, you already know where the tower is and you're a lot stronger than most know," Anko answered, "Therefore you'd have an unfair advantage over the others, as would any other team if you were paired with them. You're in a team of your own. Besides, I have a more interesting sector of the forest to place you in…a sector that very few know exist."

"And what sector would that be," Naruto inquired. Anko grinned a particular sinister smile at him, which surprisingly sent a cold chill down his back…

* * *

(Three Days Later)

It's been three days since Naruto was forced to journey through this side of the forest of death on his own, a sector that was nicknamed "No Return." True to her word, that was a section of the forest that Anko never showed him before. His assigned objective was to survive and find his way to the tower on his own after he recovered the earth scroll that Anko hid somewhere in the sector of the forest she placed him in. From what Anko explained, most Jounins and even some of the ANBU wouldn't dare enter that secret sector of the forest.

During the days Naruto was in sector No Return, Naruto wasn't ten minutes into the forest when he was ambushed by massive and deadly insect creatures and human-sized tarantulas and other abnormally larger mammalian and reptilian predators. It wasn't that Naruto didn't know about these creatures in the forest however, it was the fact that those in this sector were deadlier, and harder to fight and kill. His time in the forest was a constant fight and he barely had five hours of sleep before he was up and engaged in another fight with creatures that were stronger than Anko let on that were trying to make a meal out of him. On top of this, he had to make sure that his heaven scroll wasn't lost or destroyed by any of the creatures he had to fight, otherwise he'd be instantly disqualified from the Chuunin exam.

It was fortunate for Naruto that he had been trained by Tsunade and Shizune almost all his life in medic and healing jutsus or he'd be in a much worse shape than he had been placed into after many of his battles. Also during his three days in that sector, he hadn't seen another human being in sight.

"That damn Anko-chan," Naruto swore, "That woman is such a freaking sadist! I could just ring her neck!"

**"****Quit your infernal bitching kit," Kyuubi growled, "And do something useful like finding the earth scroll your **_**Anko-chan**_** hid somewhere in this pitiful forest! We can discuss the preparations for her burial later."**

_Oh shut up_, Naruto retorted before he continued on his way through the forest. For the next few hours, Naruto made his way through the forest and surprisingly he wasn't ambushed by any of the creatures in the forest. Strangely enough, the atmosphere around Naruto was quite unsettling. Fifteen minutes later, Naruto's eyes saw something from a distance. When he got closer, his eyes widened on what he was seeing; Team 8 and Team 10 were lying on the ground unconscious and heavily beaten and bleeding. The wounds and injuries around their bodies proved to have been the works of a high Jounin-level ninja.

"Hina-chan!! Ino-chan!!," Naruto cried out as he ran over to the six of them. Just a mere second upon reaching them however, a large spinning spike-covered boulder came crashing into him with brutal force, sending him flying into one of the trees before puffing out of existence with the rock mace deeply lodged into the large tree.

"Shit," the female Jounin cursed, "A kage bushin!"

"You never know when to quit," Naruto said as he stepped out of the shadows and into the opening in front of where Ryota was standing.

"I still have a score to settle with you for humiliating me," Ryota said as she retracted her boulder-sized rock chain mace back to her. Team 8 and Team 10 dissolved into small rocks, revealing themselves to be tsuchi bushins (earth clones). Both Naruto and Ryota stared at each other wordlessly. For the next few minutes, nothing was said between them as though they were waiting for the other to attack first.

"Senju Uzumaki Naruto," Ryota spoke breaking the silence, "Son of the famous medic specialist, Miracle Healer and Slug Sannin, Senju Tsunade, the now Godaime Hokage. You live with both Tsunade and your Shizune-neechan."

"I do so what of it," Naruto retorted.

"I find that you live an interesting life son of Godaime," Ryota grinned, "Or should I refer to you by your true name, Namikaze Naruto, son of Yondaime!"

Naruto's eyes widened on hearing that.

"Your father was none other than Namikaze Minato known as Konoha's Yellow Flash," Ryota continued, "The very person who also sealed the Kyuubi No Kitsune into your body, thus turning you, his own flesh and blood child, into a Jinchuuriki; just as Yondaime Kazekage did with his own son; quite the irony really."

"How much do you know," Naruto asked cautiously.

"Enough," Ryota remarked, "I owe it to the stories both you and your Jounin instructor Anko shared with each other, they were really something. It helped to answer a lot of questions I had about you and why others who faced you suffered dearly."

"If that's the case," Naruto retorted, "Do the smart thing and leave me alone, and remember to never mention what you learned to anyone."

"I didn't report this revelation to my village just yet," Ryota said, "They would have sent a massive army against you if they have found out who you really are before I had my shot to prove which one of us is stronger. I want the pleasure of bringing back the last legacy and only son of Yondaime for myself! Your last victory over me will not be my reputation's undoing!"

Ryota dispelled the mace boulder before she pulled out a particular object that Naruto had been looking for, for the last three days.

"Recognize this," Ryota said, "I believe this is the earth scroll you've been looking for. Ironic don't you think that you had go through so much trouble to retrieve an earth scroll only to have it found in the hands of an Iwa Jounin like myself? I came across it the other day. You can have it and your freedom if you can defeat me."

"As ambitious and arrogant as ever," Naruto spoke, "You're a bother."

Naruto had to be cautious with her. Over the past days, he used a large amount of chakra battling the creatures in the forest and healing himself with medic jutsus. He noticed that Ryota didn't have a single scratch on her body nor were her clothes and gear damaged in any way.

_I'm sure she entered this forest from the same direction I came in_, Naruto contemplated, _Coming from the directions the other Genins entered the forest through would have resulted in her losing time finding me when I'm alone and noticeably weakened from my previous battles. My question though is how she was able to be here and not have a single injury or scratch on her. Surely she had to battle against the creatures in this forest before finding me…_

"How about we skip the warm-ups and go straight to the good stuff," Ryota said, "I held back in our last encounters but I don't intend on doing that this time. I say that we raise the stakes to higher levels."

After saying that, she speedily went through a series of complex hand seals. A moment later, the ground shook violently.

"Kuchiyose…," Ryota said before a yellowish brown glowing kanji for "living earth" appeared underneath her.

"Raibu Tsuchi No Yoyoi (Live Earth Armor)," she said before a beam of light burst forth from underneath her, completely concealing her from sight.

"What is this jutsu," Naruto asked to no one in particular.

**'****I think we're about to find out,' Minato said.**

After a couple of moments, the beams gradually died out to reveal Ryota in what looks like body armor made of carved smooth marble rocks and gems. She had gem-covered marble rock armors on her forearms, her legs from the kneecaps down, breasts, at the sides of her waist and a helmet that looked like a tiara. She grinned at the blonde as she studied his shocked expression.

"What do you think of my jutsu son of Yondaime," Ryota said confidently, "It's my own specialty. These armors increase my strength and durability as I feed chakra into them. The freaks for animals and insects in this damn forest didn't stand a chance against me and neither will you. I have a mission to complete and you will be brought back alive and heavily beaten or in a body bag to be studied by my fellow Iwa Jounins. You'll be my greatest trophy and triumph, Namikaze Naruto."

Ryota started gathering and focusing chakra into her armors while the area around them started shaking and cracking with rock particles and dirt levitating off the ground and into the air. Naruto was about to move when he felt something holding him down. He looked at his feet to see a pair of tentacles made from the ground holding his ankles and feet to the floor.

_Great…just what I need_, Naruto thought sourly before he looked up to see Ryota speedily deliver a mighty strong punch to his face that sent him airborne…

* * *

**This is trouble for Naruto! Ryota is back and now knows the truth about Naruto and is bent on taking him down! How will Naruto survive this ordeal? Will Ryota succeed in bringing Naruto back to Iwagakure? Find out next time.**


	27. Chapter TwentySeven: Pride Before A Cras

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Pride Before A Crash**

* * *

(Somewhere Deep In The Forest Of Death)

_Great just what I need_, Naruto thought before he felt a mighty strong punch to his face, sending him flying a long distance backwards and through several trees, breaking them on contact before crashing into the ground. He didn't have much time to react when an arm made from the ground burst from out the ground and started pulled him into the ground. Seconds later, Naruto burst and was sent flying from the ground and into the air before landing down to the floor. Before reaching the ground, Ryota emerged from the ground and delivered a swift swing kick to Naruto's side, sending him on a collision course with another tree. The blonde plummeted down to the ground and onto his face.

Appearing in front of him, the girl walked over him and mocked, "This is sad. I thought I was going to be given a challenge."

"Yeah…my luck…," Naruto said as he staggered back to his feet, "…I recall telling a group of ninjas that I call challenging the strongest ones to give me a good fight."

"Well, here I am," Ryota mocked, "And you don't have much fight left in you from what I'm seeing."

"I'll warn you once," Naruto retorted, "I've faced off and survived against people worse than you. And your arrogance will be your undoing."

"You're all talk but no action," Ryota said as the armors on her body started glowing brightly. Moment later Ryota was surrounded by a speeding rotating sphere of what looking at glowing rocks. Ryota then performed a couple of hand seals, which in effect signaled the glowing rocks around her to shot themselves at Naruto. Seeing the rocks coming his way, the blond shinobi started punching and breaking the rocks to pieces. What Naruto didn't realize was that they rocks he was breaking were sticking to parts of his clothes. By the time he was done, the blonde looked up at the kunoichi who in turn was looking at him calmly.

"Nicely done," Ryota said before getting into her fighting stance, "Let's rock!!"

"Only your head," Naruto retorted as he charged at him. She in turn charged at him and seconds later, the duo were engaged in a fierce fist fight. Naruto applied his insane strength against the ANBU-level Iwa kunoichi level who was able to go on toe with him. True to her word, the armor increased her strength and durability, and from what Naruto was seeing, the amount of damage with was inflicting onto the armors didn't last long at all. In fact, the armors would continuously repair itself back to their original glory without so much of a single scratch or blemish being present on them.

After another moment, Naruto pulled back to catch his breath.

_All those attacks and not one of them had any significant affect on her whatsoever_, Naruto thought as he looked at Ryota with frustration. Ryota however just looked at him with a cocky smirk on her face.

"What's wrong," Ryota taunted, "Am I took much woman for you?"

"Shut up," Naruto spat, "I dealt with people worst than you before!"

"Blah Blah Blah," Ryota retorted, "You should know son of Yondaime, I'm not your common everyday enemy. This armor of mine makes me invincible. No matter what amount of damage you inflict on it, it'll just repair itself with the elements in the ground. And as you can see, we're surrounded by solid ground and earth."

Naruto thought for a moment and saw that he was at a distinct disadvantage. Still he maintained his composure and didn't allow the kuniochi to intimidate him.

"Human and bijuu alike," Naruto said calmly, "No one's invincible; the enemy is just hard to beat until a stronger and smarter opponent takes them down. Kyuubi's defeat to my father is proof of that."

Naruto heard Kyuubi snarled venomously before cursing both Naruto and Yondaime. Yondaime merely chuckled at this.

Smiling confidently, she replied, "You're quite the philosopher, son of Yondaime."

"What got you all happy and smiling at me all of the sudden," Naruto asked while keeping his guard up.

"Naruto-_kun_," Ryota asked with a touch of mockery with the "kun" honorific, "How do you enjoy being somebody's toy?"

"Where are you getting-," Naruto wasn't able to continue when his own fist punched him in the face, "What the fu-"

Naruto unintentionally punched himself again.

"Ah ah ah," Ryota scolded mockingly, "Watch your language before a lady."

"Damn you," Naruto now punched himself in the gut, hard, sending himself down to his knees while holding his belly and groaning in pain, _I've somehow lost control of my body! When and how did that happened!?_

The blonde looked at his clothes and sensed chakra moving through the small glowing rock particles that fastened to his clothes.

_Damn it_, Naruto realized, _It's those rocks she hurled at me. She's channeling chakra through her armor and into those particles on me to control my body movements. I'm practically her living puppet at this moment!_

"That's exactly where you belong son of Yondaime," Ryota said haughtily, "Before my feet on your knees. By the time I'm through with you, I'll have you beaten, broken, naked and humiliated; I'll turn you into a spectacle for all of Iwagakure to see, so they can all behold your shame."

Doing another set of hand seals, the particles on Naruto's clothes resulted in his body being froze and pulled down to the ground like a magnet. The blonde fought hard to resist the pull but gravity was evidently against him at this point. He felt like his bones were going to be crushed from the pressure and weight.

"Feeling heavy," she taunted, "I think you're carrying too much on you. Perhaps you ought to lighten up, don't you think?"

_This isn't my day_, Naruto thought sourly before Ryota made him grabbed his vest and tear it apart off him…

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Teams, 7, 8, 9 and 10 were going about their ways through the infamous forest, battling whatever creatures or enemy teams came their way. All four teams, including Gaara's team, wondered where Naruto was seeing that he wasn't allowed to enter the forest from any of the entrances they were instructed to enter from. Gaara's team managed to get a hold of a heaven's scroll after their run-in with three Ame-nins. Gaara made quick works finishing them off in the most effective and painless way possible. (A/N: by now, all of you should know that scene in the anime and manga)

Team 8, who happened to have eye witnessed Gaara's method of disposing of the Ame-nins while in hiding in the bushes, made a break for it, believing that staying around would result in their deaths as well. When Temari questioned Gaara about his method seeing how Naruto had repaired his seal to suppress Shukaku's influence, Gaara's reply to her was simply, 'Old habits die hard.'

Team 7 was about their way looking for another team's scroll to steal. Like the others, they ran into trouble of their own with an opposing team. Sai and Sasuke made quick work against them though Sakura wasn't able to do much because of hesitation, which resulted in Sasuke discrediting her harshly much to her grief.

* * *

(Much Later That Afternoon)

Naruto, who was now stripped of almost all of his clothes, left barefooted, no gloves, shirtless and bare-chested, and with what little is left of his mostly destroyed and ruined pants, was now speedily running and dashing like a blur through the forest. His hair was a mess and covered in dirt, and his body from head to toe had sustained brutal external and muscle injuries, bruises and bleeding cuts from Ryota's vicious assaults.

This happened when she grew rock tentacles with sharp miniature razors from the ground and used them to restrain and whip Naruto after she forced him to tear off most of his clothes. She wanted him to plea and give her the satisfaction of begging for mercy and admitting defeat. When he refused, the beatings intensified with the razor tentacles tearing into his body with every hit. Not seeking to remain as her personal 'play' thing, Naruto tapped into his remaining chakra and with Godaime-like strength, broke free from her grasp before taking to flight on foot.

However this served little to help him escape from her. With the use of her live earth armor, she was able to pinpoint exactly where he was and intersect him before he could make any large distance between himself and Ryota. This was proven true when a slab wall burst forth from the ground seconds before Naruto crashed hard through it before hitting the ground. This has happened to the blonde shinobi several times so far since his 'escape' from Ryota.

"Run, run as fast as you can, Naruto-_kun_," Ryota's voice taunted through the forest, "You can't hide from me. I'll know exactly where you are and where you're going before you can get anywhere."

Despite his many injuries and lack of breath, Naruto took the time to regain his strength.

_Chidori, Raikiri_, Naruto thought sourly, _What time not to know how to perform and use those jutsus! Why didn't I learn those jutsus again father!?_

**'****Stop complaining,' Minato rebuked, 'You're not finished with this fight yet!'**

_Raiton jutsus are effective against Doton jutsus_, Naruto retorted, _Regrettably I never bothered to learn any Raiton jutsus._

**'****In that case,' Minato replied, 'Adapt to the situation and improvise! I'm sure you can come up with something to use against her! You're not a Kage-level shinobi for nothing!'**

"Are you done catching your breath, Naruto-_kun_," Ryota's voice taunted, "Our game of cat and mouse isn't finished yet!"

To make her point clear, a tentacle made from gravel burst forth from the ground and wrapped grabbed Naruto from by the neck from behind. Naruto struggled against the pull of the tentacle as he tried to pry it off him.

_Shit_, Naruto cursed, _I'm so low on chakra and most of my strength is gone!_

A moment later, four more tentacles grew from out of the ground and grasped and wrapped around his legs and arms. The tentacles then pulled him and forced him down on both of his knees before pulling him back to face Ryota as she emerged from the ground in front of him with his arms being restrained by the other two tentacles.

The Iwa nin walked over to Naruto with a triumph smile on her face.

"Namikaze Naruto," Ryota started, "Son of Namikaze Minato, the renowned Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash; the self-proclaimed Konoha's Second Flash, reduced to kneeling before Ryota, Iwa's Shining Stone."

"…," Naruto remained silent while trying to remain calm and keeping his emotions in check. That however was soon put to the test when she suddenly kicked him in his crotch. Naruto groaned and closed his eyes shut tight as he bit down on his tongue to keep from screaming despite the pain.

"That was for fingering me before you left me to rot in that damn forest back in Nami No Kuni," she remarked coldly. The blonde managed to swallow his scream and keep his tears from falling while hearing the fox laughing insultingly at his plight.

**"****You're pathetic," Kyuubi mocked darkly, "You're getting your ass owned! You should have killed this bitch when you had the chance after you've beaten her! Now you're ruing day for showing mercy to an egotistical kunoichi who wants nothing more than to break you down for what you're worth!"**

Momentarily ignoring his pain, Naruto retorted,_ Kyuubi-teme, shut…the…hell…UP!!_

Kyuubi growled at the boy and chose not to give Naruto his chakra to heal his injuries.

_To hell with you Kyuubi-teme_, Naruto spat, _I don't need your damn chakra though I can force you to comply! It's not like you have anywhere else to go besides with me to the grave, servant!_

This time Kyuubi roared at the Naruto with animosity before thrashing against his cage. Naruto grinned and chuckled outwardly at Kyuubi's reaction to his last words to him.

"What's so funny," Ryota asked, only for Naruto to laugh louder. The girl grinned at the blonde, "So you've finally gone crazy? I must have kicked you so hard that the shock fried your brain. You'll be more of a spectacle for the people of Iwa as I present you before them."

A moment later, Naruto calmed his laugher down before regaining his composure. Looking at Ryota, Naruto said, "I'm laughing because I was too blind to realize something that was right in front of me the entire time."

"And that would be," she inquired. He replied, "You're afraid of me."

She blinked and looked at him with a confused expression, "Afraid of you? You really must have lost your mind kid."

"You didn't have what it took to fight me when I was in my prime before and after the day I entered this forest," Naruto mocked, "The fact that you waited all this time until I was exhausted, weakened and vulnerable after spending three days in this forest fighting to survive proved that. You knew that you couldn't rely on your own powers to fight me; that's why you resorted to summoning an armor of extraordinary powers to use to do battle with me."

Naruto saw the angry look on Ryota's now reddened face and saw that he was getting somewhere. He continued, "Tell me Ryota, why didn't you report your findings about me to your Tsuchikage? You found out and knew the truth about me for nearly three weeks. But like you said, your Tsuchikage would have dispatched a whole platoon of skilled ninjas and perhaps his ANBU against me. Doesn't that tell you something about both yourself and me? You openly admitted that your Tsuchikage wouldn't have enough faith in your abilities as the Shining Stone of Iwagakure to fulfill your mission to bring me back. That's one of the reasons why you chose not to report your findings to your Tsuchikage. You didn't want to lose face in front of everyone back in Iwa that I alone was too much for you and you were in need of assistance in the form of an army to go after one Genin."

Ryota was now fuming venomously at Naruto who was grinning at her despite his confinement, "In our last battle, I merely used three simple jutsus to bring about your downfall and defeat, and it only took less than two minutes. You on the other hand had to go through all this trouble just to try to force me to beg _you_ for mercy just to satisfy your ego solely to attempt to prove that you're stronger than, how did you put it, me, a fresh out of the academy Genin who fingered you before leaving you face down on ground at my feet. Before I was able to finish what started back then, I sensed that my comrades were in danger. Seeing that you weren't much of a threat, no less a challenge to me anymore, I left you where you were, so you could nurse what was left of your wounded pride under the uprooted tree I placed you under."

At the Ryota went over and slapped him hard, leaving a red palm print mark on his left cheek. She didn't want to admit to the fact that Naruto's harsh words were getting to her. He saw the fury in her eyes.

"You're ambitious, arrogant and full of yourself! As the saying goes, Pride is before a Crash," Naruto added, "I truly pity you, because even now when I'm weakened and in this horrid condition you can't get me to beg you for mercy!"

She slapped him hard again, thing this on his other cheek.

"Truth is a bitch isn't," Naruto cracked with a grin. At that point, Ryota's anger got the better of her.

"I'll kill you," she yelled as she lunged onto him to strangle him. She was so angry with lost focus that she didn't realize that she unintentionally loosened the grip the tentacles had on Naruto. Taking advantage of the situation, Naruto, with his remaining strength, broke free from his captivity.

"What," she said before Naruto lunged and tackled her to the ground on her back. Naruto clenched his fist tightly before he delivered a hard and swift punch to her left cheek.

"That was for kicking me," Naruto said. Ryota felt the painful blow that was given to her face before Naruto grabbed and hurled her high into a tree before hitting the root of the tree and then the ground. Seeing that she was momentarily down, he turned and ran as fast as he could away from her.

"DAMN YOU!!," Ryota swore as she got up and rubbed her now bruised cheek and threatened, "You're gonna regret that!!"

She started chasing after him, following the vibrations his feet were making as each step he made served to pinpoint exactly where he was. Naruto knew that it wouldn't be long until she caught up to him. Soon his eyes came to see a clearing up ahead. When he got there however, what he saw was a waterfall with the waters below leading down into a chasm. Seeing no other option, Naruto took a deep breath and jumped into the waterfall where he was pulled in and swallowed up by the hard-hitting waters. Ryota appeared moments later to see that she lost track of Naruto.

"Damn him," Ryota yelled before punching a tree hard enough to uproot and knock it down to the ground. Her armor was unable to detect Naruto seeing that he was no longer touching the ground. Seeing no other option available, Ryota turned and ran to find where the falling river waters going into the chasm would lead. Moments later, Naruto popped out from the waters to see that Ryota was gone.

_I'm guessing that her armor couldn't sense where I was; I must be outside her element seeing that I'm in the waters_, Naruto figured as he remained afloat in the river waters. Naruto analyzed the situation he was in and presently, going against Ryota in his condition wouldn't be the smartest choice. Right now, he was in need of medical attention and a lot of it. Presently, he didn't possess anywhere near enough chakra to heal any of his injuries and Kyuubi refused to lend him any, though Naruto chose not to use it anyway. Only one choice was available.

**'****Naruto,' Minato said, 'You're planning on absorbing and using my chakra to fully mend and repair your body, yes?'**

Naruto mentally nodded as he went through a series of complex hand seals.

**'****I'm no expert in medic and healing jutsus,' Minato added, 'However using and absorbing too much of my chakra at one time in your present physical condition might have some side effects though I'm not sure what they may be.'**

_That's a risk I'll have to take_, Naruto retorted with his mind clearly made up. When he was done performing the necessary seals, his body started glowing with Minato's chakra pouring out of the seal on his stomach and into his chakra coils before completely engulfing his body, beginning the restoration. The seal containing Yondaime was hidden with a strong genjutsu Tsunade designed and made for Naruto and could be modified to blend in with him as he ages and grow.

During the healing process however, something unexpected suddenly happened: Naruto felt pain coursing throughout his entire body inside and out, from every bone, muscle, and organ and skin tissue, as though he was being pulled apart. It felt excruciating.

"…What's…happening…to me…," Naruto groaned in great pain before realizing that his body was undergoing a change as Minato's chakra grew stronger and continued reshaping and mending Naruto's body.

* * *

(Back In Konoha)

Tsunade had dispatched the ANBU after receiving word that Orochimaru was in the forest of death. She didn't know for what purpose he was there but with everything that's been happening and the invasion that's to happen, she wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

(Later Back In The Forest)

Naruto, fully healed and revived, swam his way towards to the shore with no clothes over his body. In spite being completely naked and soaked, he felt great and alive, as though he was reborn. Soon he eyes came to see that a large tiger was making its way towards him with bloodlust radiating in its eyes. Naruto grinned at the large cat before picking up his kunai that was washed ashore next to him. After doing that, the tiger jumped at him with the intentions of making a meal out of him. Naruto wrestled with the large predator before overpowering it and effectively slitting its neck with the kunai, killing the tiger.

"I'm happy you showed up when you did kitty," Naruto said with a voice that sound more grown and mature than his usual voice. Using the kunai, Naruto got to work skinning the dead tiger, wanting to make using of its fur and skin. He knew that what he had in mind was going to take a while.

* * *

(Later)

Ryota was down by the mouth of the other end of the chasm and Naruto's body still hasn't show up yet.

"Damn," Ryota muttered, "Where is he?"

She searched around all over looking for any traces that would lead to where Naruto was. Ryota continued this for some time and was unsuccessful in detecting anything that would pinpoint Naruto's location. At this point she started growing frustrated. She decided to retrace her steps back to where she last saw him.

Returning back to where the waterfall, she came across a dead tiger that was stripped and cleaved of most of its skin and fur. From the looks of it, she saw that it had to have been done by a sharp object. She also noted that the tiger's four fangs were pulled from out of its mouth and the rest of its body was left to be eaten by the maggots and worms.

"He was here all along," Ryota realized, "By from the looks of this, this tiger has been dead for a while so he moved on from here sometime ago, which he's-"

She stopped when she detected vibrations of feet movements through the ground. With a grin on her face, Ryota took to flight and followed in pursuit.

"I'm coming for you Naruto-_kun_," she said as she run in the direction from where she picked up the vibrations. Before long, she spots Naruto as she last saw him running through the woods.

"Gotcha," she said as she summoned a boulder and threw it into the blonde, only for it to puff out of existence.

"Damn," she growled, "A kage bushin."

A moment later she picked up movements elsewhere. Heading over to that direction, Ryota came to see Naruto again running away from her after seeing that he was found. He didn't get far when the ground open up under and closed shut over him, only to puff out of existence as the first one.

"Another kage bushin," Ryota said with a irritated tone. Soon she started picking up movement from various directions. She wasn't able to tell the real one from the fakes as she attacked and killed off every kage bushin she found one at a time or in pairs.

"Where the hell are you," Ryota yelled in frustration after taking out another clone. Just she thought she wasn't going get her answer…

"Looking for me," said a voice from above that sounded familiar to the girl, but more grown and confident. Ryota looked up into the trees to see Naruto looking down at her. What she was seeing however was anything but what she was expecting.

Standing on the tree branch was a newly structured Naruto who was taller than before. He no longer had any of the baby fat on his body or face. Rather, his body was now leaner and muscularly built and pronounced. Though he's still thirteen however, his face looked like that of a fifteen-year-old instead of a thirteen-year-old boy.

Also, Naruto was now wearing the tiger's skin and fur. He used some of skin as underwear while using the rest of the skin and fur as loincloth around his waist (A/N: think of Disney's Tarzan, only it's with tiger fur and skin). Some of the fur and skin was used as a belt to fasten the loincloth around his waist, with the tigers fangs used to help keep the belt in place. Naruto's two kunais were placed at his sides into the loincloth by his waist. His Konoha head protector was still tied around his head and he was still barefooted.

Caught off guard by Naruto's new appearance, Ryota had to focus her mind on her objective though some blood seeped down her nose which she had to immediately wipe away.

_That guy now looks like a forest ninja-version of the Yondaime, _Ryota thought. She was about to say something when…

"I assure you that this is no henge if that's what you're thinking," Naruto made clear, "I am the real thing."

"When did this change happen," she asked.

"Never mind that," Naruto retorted, "It's time to fight! Kage Bushin No Jutsu!!"

Naruto summoned an army of 20 solid clones and surrounded the girl. He jumped off the branch and onto the ground.

"Get her," Naruto order his clones. Obeying, the clones charge at the kunoichi to do battle with her. Confident in her own abilities, Ryota performed a couple of hand seals, which in effect signaled the glowing rocks around her to shot themselves at the clones coming at her. During the momentarily distraction…

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu," Naruto said after biting his thumb and thrusting his bleeding thumb into the ground, summoning a half-human/half-fox humanoid masked woman dressed in ceremonial battle attire.

"Naruto-sama," the masked fox woman greeted and bowed, "What do I owe the honor?"

"Your assistance Tao," Naruto said, "This Iwa kunoichi has been a thorn at side for some time now."

Tao nodded as she jumped into the air and yelled, "Henge!"

A burst of smoke surrounded the masked fox woman as she transformed into a red and orange staff with a large blade at the end of the staff. Grabbing the staff, Naruto swung and maneuvered it a couple of times to get a feel for it. By the time he was done, all of his clones were all gone, leaving with alone with the Iwa Jounin kunoichi, who now turned to him and noticed the staff in his hand.

_When did he acquired that weapon_, she wondered with a perplexed expression before deciding to forget about it.

"I had just about enough of you," Naruto said he posed the blade of the staff in her direction. The girl didn't look the least bit intimidated and she smirked, "You think that little butter knife will be affective against my power?"

Naruto started swinging the staff around him in a graceful display almost as if he was dancing with it before facing her again.

"Let's find out shall we," he invited.

"Let's," she said as she started firing her rocks at him, only to see Naruto slice and hack at the rocks with fast and fluid movements, not one of them touching his body. Irritated, she performed another series of hand seals and combined all of the rocks together, forming a stone-carved looking katana with it.

"Iwa No Tsurugi (Rock Sword)," Ryota said as she grabbed her katana and swung it around get a feel for it as Naruto did with his staff. When she was done, both Naruto and Ryota looked at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move as the wind blew pass them. After what felt like an eternity, both Naruto and Ryota, with narrowed eyes, dashed and rushed at each other with their selected weapons.

Meeting each other, a fierce staff and sword fight commenced between the two shinobis. Clash after clash with their weapons, they struggled to gain dominance over the other and neither looked like they were going to give in to the other. Loud sounds of their weapons clashing against each other repeatedly echoed around their surroundings. From the way they were fighting, one would assume they were dancing with each other, but this was a deadly dance with death between two skill ninjas.

Jumping high into the air the two fighters raced at each other through the air and continued with their battle as they clashed their weapons. Before Naruto could block, Ryota swiftly swung her swords and slashed it across Nauto's left arm, causing a deep gash to result from it. The blonde kicked away from her and landed down on the ground with his now bleed arm gushing blood out of his wound. Ryota landed down gracefully with her bloodstained rock sword in hand.

"You've put up a good fight I must admit," the kunoichi said before her expression and voice turn cold, "But I think I've played with you long enough. I'm afraid that I have to take you down now."

Taking her threat seriously, Naruto rose back up…

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu," he said as he summoned seven clones to him, all them bearing a staff like his own.

"It doesn't matter how many clones you make," Ryota said as went into killer mode, "You're still going to die."

"Sorry," Naruto said, "But like I said to you some time before, I plan on living pass today."

Naruto and his six clones charge at the kunoichi. With grace and swift movements, the Iwa nin did battle with Naruto and his clones. Much to her surprise the clones proved to be more of a problem than before as they were dealing harder and more effective blows against her. Focusing her chakra into her katana, her weapon started shining brightly in her hands. She then plunged her sword into the ground surging chakra from the sword and into the ground at Naruto and his clones. A glow appeared underneath Naruto and the clones before stone-carved blades burst from the glow and stabbed Naruto and the clones through their chests and out of their backs. The six clones puffed out of existence. Naruto coughed out blood while the stone blade was still deeply embedded into him.

Ryota pulled her sword from out of the ground, which into effect caused the blade impaled into Naruto to come out of his chest. The blonde dropped his staff as he fell to his knees and held his bleeding chest. Seeing his weakening stated, Ryota walked over to him with her blade in her right hand ready to finish him off. Standing in front of him, she said, "I told you no matter how many clones you make you were still going to die."

What happened next caught her off her guard; Naruto started chuckling.

"…?," Ryota looked at his questionably.

"And I told you not to underestimate me," Naruto said before he lunged at her and held onto her tightly. A moment later, Naruto started glowing before he suddenly exploded on her. Ryota was sending flying backwards with crashing into several trees. Weakened and injured, the kunoichi got up and staggered back to her feet.

"…Shit…," she cursed before she came to realize something, "Wait a minute. He created seven clones, which meant there was eight of him. But only six came at me, and Naruto himself. That would mean that he hid the eighth clone and…the eighth clone was a Daibakuretsu Kage Bushin (Exploding Shadow Clone). He used Kawarimi and replaced himself with it just before I used my attack on him. I wasn't expecting that…I'd have possible died had it not been for my armor…"

Her clothes under her partly charred armors were now torn in a few places as a result of the explosion on her, but it was nothing serious. With her remaining chakra, she readied herself for another fight as she looked around for Naruto but unsuccessful in finding him.

"Where the hell are you," she said.

"Right here," Naruto's voice spoke from behind before he suddenly massaged and groped her lower bottom rear. Infuriated by his perverted gesture, she speedily turned and delivered a hard punch to his face, sending him flying far and crashing into a large tree.

"HENTAI," Ryota screamed letting her feminine hatred for perverts takeover her despite her blushing face. It was bad enough that Naruto fingered her anally in their second encounter; now he went and pulled this stunt despite the situation he's in, "YOU'RE SO GOING TO DIE!!"

_Just the reaction I was counting on_, Naruto said as he created two more clones. The clones nodded to him as they started running around him in circles at full speed until they looked like blurs. Ryota wondered what the blonde was up to, not realizing that power was being generated around Naruto. Before long, the two clones dispelled leaving Naruto by himself again, but something was different this time. Naruto was standing before the ANBU-level Iwa kunoichi with a blue self-sustaining human-structured spiraling field of chakra encased around his body form.

Naruto eyed the enraged kunoichi who then rushed at him. Timing it just right, Naruto teleported away from where he was and reappeared at her left.

"What," she could only say before Naruto yelled and delivering a solid punch delivered to her face with damaging force. Being sent flying to the far right, she looked to see Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her and delivered an unforgiving kneecap hard into her guts with the concentrated spiraling chakra around his body grinding into her causing major damage.

With the breath knocked out of her, Naruto punched and sent her flying again into the air before giving the command to his staff to start gathering chakra into itself and morph into a large paintbrush. His glowing staff-like paintbrush, which was in a reddish-orange white glow, rushed at her and swiped across her armors, causing glowing seals to appear on the armors.

After teleporting to her, Naruto did some fast complex hand seals and said, "Kitsune No Ninpou: Hikari No Mamori No Jutsu (Fox Ninja Arts: Talismon of Light Technique)!"

The seals spread over the armors before effectively breaking and exploding them off her completely. As she was sent flying again because of the explosion, Naruto, with his spiraling field of chakra still encased around his form, teleported to her and…

"Fuuton (Wind Release)," Naruto said, "Rasen (Spiraling)…"

Ryota looked and…

""KA"!!," he punched her hard, causing her to scream in a most painful manner at a beam of bluish white light was seen momentarily over her form. The brunt of the punch sent her flying downward diagonally to the ground. Suddenly he appeared in front of her and said, ""MI"!!"

Being punched again, she was sent flying backwards diagonally away from Naruto towards the ground. She nearly hit the ground when…

"KA"!!," Naruto appeared out of nowhere again somersaulted her straight high into the air with a strong kick. As she rocketed into the air she opened her eyes in time to see and hear…

"ZE"!!," again Naruto appeared in front of her in the air right before he released his attack on her in the form of a very large spiral sphere that was expanding from his body. The impact on her resulted in a massive explosion in mid air, blowing and destroying everything away in its path. Ryota crashed into the ground with brute force, forming a large crater upon her impact.

Naruto teleported in front of the crater the kunoichi's body made from her crash landing. Looking into the crater, Naruto, with his staff in his hand after it changed back from a paintbrush, saw the amount of damage his attack did to the Iwa Jounin who was lying in the crater facedown. Her long hair was a mess, she was severely battered and bruised all over and bleeding in many places. Her Jounin gear and uniform were heavily damaged and torn in many places and covered in her blood.

Weakly, she coughed up and choked painfully on some of her own blood that was coming from her mouth as her gaze looked up and found Naruto standing in front of her.

"You…," Ryota asked weakly, "…How could I have…lost to you again?"

"You have only yourself to blame," Naruto said with no emotions in his voice, "I warned you that your ambitious arrogance will be your undoing. If you had been truly focused on the job, you might have had a stronger chance in beating me."

"……Such power…," Ryota said before losing consciousness, accepting her fate and soon to be delivered deathblow by Naruto's hands. Seeing that she was now unconscious, Naruto went over to her and knelt down to the side of her. He reached over and removed the Shunshin seal he placed her butt earlier.

**'****Leave it to the surprising maverick ninja to turn a perverted gesture into a strategic means for attack,' Minato said.**

_Of course_, Naruto agreed, _That Raibu __Tsuchi No Yoyori (Living Earth Armor) of hers requires near perfect chakra control to maintain its function. To disrupt that, I focused on warping and playing with her emotions by attacking her ego and insecurities with manipulative slandering. It was easy really, because she reminded me so much of Sasuke: egotistical, ambitious, and revengeful and with a complex to prove that they're stronger than me through the use of physical power. People like that are easy to manipulate._

_With her mind and sense of judgment clouded with rage and a wounded ego, I later intentionally groped her without alerting her to the fact that I placed a jutsu marker under her rear, knowing she wouldn't have the capacity to concentrate her chakra efficiently into her armors after I added to her emotional instability. In effect, the strength and durability of her armors were weakened, making her an easy target for everyone to hit._

**'****Pure genius,' Minato admitted, 'Underhanded but absolutely cunning. To be completely honest, I wouldn't have conjured up anything like that.'**

**"****Keep this up kit," Kyuubi snickered darkly, "And you'll be the second coming of Itachi."**

_Shut up stupid fox_, Naruto shot back, _I don't recall asking for your opinion._

The great fox snarled at the blonde.

**Minato cut in, 'Changing the subject, your new attack was most impressive.'**

_Rasen Kamikaze (Spiraling Wind of God)_, Naruto replied, _That's my new jutsu I've been working on for sometime now. I used my two clones to perform and combine the shape and nature manipulations around my entire body. In a sense, I become a human Rasengan, only deadlier and stronger. Asuma-sensei gave me some pointers recently in nature manipulation after I learned he was a wind affinity. However, that jutsu still isn't fully perfected yet._

This fact was proven when Naruto fell to his knees and one hand while using his other hand to hold his chest before coughing up a little blood from his mouth.

_Holding that jutsu together in its imperfect state places a great deal of stress on my body_, Naruto explained while holding his chest, _Plus it's still unstable, which is why I sustained some internal damage after performing that jutsu, but its nothing I can't handle seeing that I didn't use that attack at maximum. Had I done so, well…the damage might have been more extensive…_

Yondaime nodded in understanding, knowing that there was another part of the Rasengan he wanted to add in as well with his wind affinity. But seeing that he won't be able to accomplish that, he decided that he'll teach it to Naruto in a later time in his life.

Naruto allowed his staff to transformed back to Tao. The masked fox humanoid woman stood next to Naruto quietly as he began healing himself.

"What should be done with her now," Naruto asked out loud.

"Slay her," Tao suggested, "She'll be trouble if we allow her to live or leave freely especially with what she now knows."

Thinking back to what happened between himself and the kunoichi, Naruto started contemplating on what he should do now.

"After seeing her abilities and intentions, it's clear that she'll come after me again to try to finish what she started," Naruto said, "She did try to kill me, or so it seemed and would have succeeded in defeating me were she given the opportunity to do so."

Naruto stayed quiet while thinking about what should be done with her. Sure he could kill her and be done with, he knew. But after contemplating on the situation for a couple of more minutes, an idea formulated in his mind.

"Tao," Naruto asked.

"Yes?"

"How good are you with seals," he asked

"That depends on the nature of the seal and its purpose," Tao replied. Naruto said, "I have something I would like for you do, and something else I would like for you to do some looking into for me if you will."

Tao nodded as Naruto detailed to her the favors he wanted her to do for him.

* * *

(Four Hours Later)

Ryota woke up and found that she wasn't in as much pain as before. She sat up and found that most of her injuries were gone and but also that most of her clothes were damaged and ruined, leaving her in her bra and what little was left of her pants that exposed parts of her panties.

"Good you're awake," a voice said. Ryota turned to see Naruto looking down at her with both the earth and heaven scrolls in his hands. She backed up away from him until she was up against a tree.

"Relax, I didn't rape or inappropriately touch you in any way," Naruto assured. Not believing his words, especially after he groped her again earlier, she asked cautiously, "What did you do to me?"

"I healed your most of your injuries, bones, blood vessels, colon, intestine, your right lung and liver, all of which I heavily damaged inside you earlier in my last attack," Naruto explained, "You'd have died within the hour had I not done so."

"Why did you spare me when you knew I came here to kill you," she asked cautiously.

"I spared you because I found use for you. I want you to personally deliver a message for me to your Tsuchikage," Naruto answered, "Tell your presiding Tsuchikage not to send any ninjas after me; because I won't be as merciful to them as I was to you just now. Plus, you did say that I can have this earth scroll and my freedom if I defeated you. Seeing that I accomplished that feat, I'll take my leave now with the earth scroll that you've saved me the trouble in finding."

Naruto then turned and started walking off away from her. Ryota shouted, "Hey! You shouldn't so trusting and turn your back on me! I can kill you right where you stand!"

"I took that into consideration while you were unconscious," Naruto said without turning to look at her, "That's why that kubiwa fūin (Choker Seal) was placed around your neck."

Seeing a small nearby like, Ryota ran over to it and looked into the lake to see that Naruto was telling the truth. A kubiwa fūin of some sort was around her neck.

"That particular seal is most complex and very hard to make, even for a seal master. I wouldn't advise you tampering with that seal or attempting to remove it," Naruto warned, "It's specially designed to respond to a particular chakra. If you or anyone else but me tampers or attempt to remove it, that kubiwa fūin will active and strangle you to death."

Ryota's eyes widened in disbelief at her situation; she couldn't believe what Naruto did to her, or even how he managed to accomplish it. Angered by the situation, she found and picked up one of her kunais on the ground as she ran after him.

"You son of a bitch," she yelled as she grabbed and turned him to face her with her kunai at his throat.

"I wouldn't advise you killing me," Naruto warned as he focused chakra into his chest enough to reveal the seal that was placed on his chest exactly over where his heart is.

"This seal on my chest was specially designed to respond to my vitals and it's part of the kubiwa fūin on your neck and choke you to death. Even if you managed to bring me back to Iwa, your safety isn't guaranteed since they'll possibly kill me anyway, in effect, you'll pay the ultimate price by dying with me.

"Also, that kubiwa fūin is designed to prevent you from revealing my secret about my birth father and Kyuubi. It'll choke you death should you make an attempt to reveal my secret without my consent. So what's your choice: your mission or your life?"

There was a long silence between them. Naruto stopped channeling chakra into the seal on his chest, making his disappear back into his chest.

"Am I really worth you forfeiting your life just to satisfy your mission and ego," he asked with a calm demeanor. Naruto made no attempt to defend himself as she hesitantly removed the kunai from his neck. She remembered what her Tsuchikage told her about Naruto. Like Naruto, her Tsuchikage warned her not to underestimate him. But she allowed her ambition, pride and overconfidence to overshadow the warnings given to her. And now she's paying for it in full.

Without saying another word, Naruto turned and started walking off, leaving the Iwa kunoichi to her thoughts in the forest. The kunoichi wanted to go after him, but her feet wouldn't budge from where she was. She was angry, completely humiliated, and afraid. For the first time in a long time in all her shinobi career she was afraid and didn't know what to do. Overwhelmed by what befell her, she fell to her hands and knees.

A moment later, Naruto heard the sounds of sobbing and weeping from behind him.

"…Please kill me," Ryota cried with tears pouring down her face. Naruto stopped where he was as she continued, "…Please…I can't bear the shame of returning back after what happened!…I beg you…just end my life…"

Naruto stayed quiet momentarily before he decided to speak, "I have no need to kill you; humbling you the way I did satisfies me enough as it is. What you choose to do now with your life with its consequences is your choice."

Saying what he wanted to say, Naruto turned forward and continued walking away from her with his two scrolls and on his way to the tower. Ryota lowered her head as she cried again, almost refusing to believe how accepting the mission to retrieve Naruto had ultimately sealed her fate alongside his should anything fatal befall him.

* * *

(Later That Evening)

Naruto arrived at the tower. He opened one of the numerous doors and walked in. What greeted him was an empty room with a board on the wall. He read aloud, "A balanced person needs both heaven and earth. If you have heaven, but not earth, run in the fields and gain strength. If you have earth, but not heaven, go to a wise man and seek help. When you have gained them both, use them well."

_What does that mean_, Naruto wondered. Yondaime chose not to answer that for him, wanting Naruto to figure it out for himself.

"I have both the heaven and earth scrolls," Naruto said, "I'm taking it that it means that I'm supposed to open them here. It's worth a shot."

Naruto opened the scrolls at the simultaneously. Realizing that they were summoning scrolls, he placed them on the floor in "X" each other. A puff of smoke later revealed a smiling Jiraiya, who was caught off guard but Naruto's new physical appearance and clothes but managed to control his surprise.

"Excellent work, Neo Yondaime. Congratulations on passing," Jiraiya said.

"Ero-jisan," Naruto exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"To welcome you, and explain that," Jiraiya said and pointed at the board, "It's a poem that we use to explain, very simply, how you should train. The heaven it refers to is skill and experience. The earth is strength, speed and stamina. If you have skill, then train your body. If you have strength, then seek help to train your skills."

Naruto simply nodded, "Am I one of the first to be here?"

"No," Jiraiya answered, "In fact you're the last one here. All of the other teams came before you."

"What," Naruto retorted, "Damn that Anko-chan! Knowing emo-Sasuke, he won't let me hear the end of it. He'll be calling me dead-last indefinitely!"

"Speaking of that spoiled brat," Jiraiya said, "Both him and his team ran into a Kusa-nin earlier today…he was Orochimaru in disguised."

Naruto's head shot up on hearing that.

"Damn it," Naruto swore, "I knew there was something off about that Kusa Genin when I saw him earlier that day at the entrance gate of this forest! I just couldn't put my finger on it! If I'd have known-"

"It's not your fault so don't blame yourself gaki," Jiraiya assured, "He slipped passed all of us without our notice. So we all share the blame in all this."

"Why did he attack Sasuke and his team," Naruto asked, "What was his plan?"

"We're not sure yet," Jiraiya said, "Besides planning an invasion against Konoha, we don't know for what purpose he attacked and branded Sasuke with a cursed seal."

"You mean the same one that bastard gave Anko-chan," Naruto asked.

"So she told you about it," Jiraiya realized, "I'm surprised really. Her history with Orochimaru isn't something Anko takes pleasure discussing with practically anyone. (Grinned) You must have made _quite_ an impression to move her to tell you about it."

"Sure I did," Naruto remarked in sarcasm, "By the way, where's that Snake bastard now?"

"…We don't know," Jiraiya sighed, "He escaped before the ANBU and Anko appeared on the scene. Sasuke was out of control when they came across him. It was clear that the cursed seal was having psychological effects on him. Luckily, they managed to contain him enough to neutralize his instability."

"Any 'casualties'," Naruto asked.

"By Orochimaru, beside that Kusa Genin he killed, none," Jiraiya continued, "The only ones who are capable fighting Orochimaru on even grounds are Sarutobi-sensei, Tsunade, you and myself, and I'm sure that Itachi himself can do the same. For anyone else, engaging Orochimaru is suicide."

"…I see," Naruto remarked.

"So until we know something more about Orochimaru's hidden agenda with regards to Sasuke," Jiraiya said, "We have to play things safe and keep things on a down low. Understand"

Naruto nodded wordlessly.

"By the way gaki," Jiraiya said, "You can drop the henge. Though I will admit that I'm impressed with the look you gave yourself for this part of the exam. You really got the spirit of a jungle forest ninja."

"Ahh…ero-jisan," Naruto replied while scratching the back of his head, "There's something you should know…"

That was when Naruto went into details explaining to Jiraiya everything that happened in the No Return sector before arriving at the tower. Jiraiya listened to Naruto's every word as the boy was allowed to speak. Thought it went without say that Jiraiya was stupefied at what Naruto explained to him in regards to his physical change however, Jiraiya laughed and applauded lecherously upon hearing how Naruto groped Ryota as a distraction before placing his jutsu marker under her rear. And when he explained his previous encounters with her and how he performed Kakashi's 1,000 years of pain jutsu on her in their second encounter, Jiraiya told Naruto that he couldn't be more proud of the fact that he found use of being a pervert as an attack strategy.

Getting back to the main subject, Naruto continued with the story because Jiraiya continued teasing him. After hearing everything from Naruto, the aged Sannin stayed quiet as he processed the entire story. When he was done gather his thoughts…

"If this story was told by anyone else," Jiraiya admitted, "I might not have believed it. Leaving that Iwa kunoichi to live despite begging you to end her life…I'd figure you'd have brought her in for questioning."

"There was no point in doing that and her freedom wasn't without a price," Naruto replied, "We both know how much Iwagakure despises my father and we already know they'd have dissected me to see what secrets they could learn about me and use against Konoha. I doubt Ryota will attempt revealing my secret to anyone, especially after I told her what would happen if she does."

"Confident in your seals I see," Jiraiya remarked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I had good teachers," Naruto replied, causing Jiraiya to sigh at him, "You're taking a very huge gamble Naruto; it's evident that Tsunade-hime molded you in her image but you're taking her gambling influences into territory even she'd dread to tread."

"Look," Naruto retorted, "Sooner or later I'm going to have to face off against stronger enemies who'll want to end my life because of whose son I am or for some other reason and I'll have to deal with my enemies in the best way I see fit. You, jiisan and kaa-chan won't always be there to protect me. What happened in the sector of No Return is proof of that."

Sighing, Jiraiya retorted, "Naruto, I'm very well aware of that fact. All I'm saying is for you to be careful and not do something you'd regret later."

"Don't worry ero-jisan," Naruto reassured with a confident smile, "Things often have ways of bouncing back in my favor. So I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"…Just like Minato when I trained him during his Genin days," Jiraiya sighed, "…Hard headed and stubborn. And having him sealed inside you only makes you twice as bad!"

Naruto snorted, as did Yondaime; they were expecting Jiraiya to say something positive about the both of them. A moment later the older man went over to examine Naruto's body. After a thorough examination on the boy's body, the Toad Sannin acknowledged the situation Naruto was in.

"Minato was right when he said that side effects might result from using too much of his chakra at one time to heal and restore your body," Jiraiya said, "I would have never expected that doing so would cause your body to irreversibly age by nearly two years."

"Irreversibly," Naruto asked with a surprised tone, "You mean I'm stuck like this?"

"I'm afraid so," Jiraiya confirmed, "As you know since the night of your birth after Yondaime was sealed into you, you've been absorbing his chakra in a gradual process. Since then, your body has been undergoing some changes physically and mentally, with Tsunade-hime and I there to monitor and control the changes, and watch for any irregularities. By using and absorbing that large a quantity of his chakra all at once to heal yourself, your body was forced to adapt and change in order to accept and infuse that amount of Yondaime's chakra into your system without causing damage to your body. In doing so, your physiology was restructured and mended to Yondaime's likeness. To say that you'll stand out in the crowd would be an understatement."

"What might have happened if I'd have used Kyuubi's chakra," Naruto inquired.

"Though your body would have healed completely however," Jiraiya explained, "There's no telling exactly what side effects, dire or not, that Kyuubi's chakra might have had on you all together. I highly doubt though that it'd be something any would want to see or experience."

"…," Naruto was quite for a moment.

"And until the fifth day, you're to stay in this tower. I would suggest getting plenty of rest for the remainder of the time. There is a bedroom for you, and I'll leave you to find the rest yourself. See you later."

"Hey," Naruto said, "Is it possible to bring me some change of clothes?"

"I thought you were taught proper manners," Jiraiya retorted "You didn't say 'please'."

Annoyed, Naruto said, "Can you please bring me back some change of clothes?"

After a moment…

"I think not," Jiraiya smirked.

"What?!," Naruto exclaimed. Jiraiya grinned lecherously, "I wanna see the look on all of the females' faces when they get a look at the new you! It'll provide me plenty of new raw materials to use and work with for my next greatest seller of my Icha Icha Paradise series!"

Jiraiya waved and puffed into a cloud of smoke.

"ERO-JISAN!!"

* * *

**Naruto has brought about Ryota's defeat once again and made it to the tower to meet Jiraiya. How will Anko, Tsunade and everyone else react to Naruto's new appearance and physique? What will now become of Ryota? Find out next time.**


	28. Chapter TwentyEight: The Preliminaries

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Preliminaries**

* * *

(Three Days Later)

The Genins who had managed to get both scrolls and made it to the tower stood in front of the two Hokages, the examiners and their Jounin senseis. Jiraiya, Shizune and Haku also stood with Tsunade and Sarutobi. Behind the higher ninjas stood a statue of two arms holding the ram seal. The Genins stood in an arena and along the walls there was a heightened floor for spectators.

The Konoha rookies were there as well as Gaara and his siblings. Kiba smiled happily upon seeing Haku present among Jiraiya and the Hokages. All but one Genin was present, one Elite Genin to be precise.

"Naruto-kun isn't here," Hinata noted very worriedly, "I hope nothing terrible happened to him. The Forest of Death was truly deadly and he was forced to go into a whole other section of that forest alone."

"I know," Ino spoke up feeling equally worried, "None of us have seen or heard from Naruto since the time we entered the forest and even now we have no idea what's become of him."

"Naruto-san was more familiar with that forest than any of us here," Sai spoke with a neutral voice, "I must admit that I'm surprised that he's not present amongst us."

"I heard that the section Naruto was placed in was far deadlier than where we went," Sakura said, "I found it hard to believe at first; but seeing that Naruto isn't here with us only proves that right."

Sasuke interjected, "If the dobe was half as smart as he says he was he'd have never went into that section of the forest on his own. The loser and dead-last should have dropped out when he had the chance. We can't say that he's not responsible for his own undoing."

Hinata and Ino snarled venomously at the Uchiha. Temari and Kankuro, though they tried to look indifferent, wanted to go up and clobber Sasuke. They didn't appreciate the fact that Sasuke was ridiculing someone who did what no other person was willing to do for Gaara. Neji was thinking that Naruto's situation could be an instrument he could use against Hinata. While all of the Genins were into their own thoughts, a particular aura was making its way towards them. Soon everyone in the building was sensing the aura approaching them.

A moment later, everyone turned towards the entrance to see a barefooted figure reaching the height of Jiraiya's shoulders with tan skin with nothing but tiger-skin loincloth around his waist and what looked like short black tights approaching and entering the building. His face was looking down to the ground as he continued making his entrance and his lengthened stringy and partly spiked blonde hair was pointing down to the ground. What was also noteworthy was that this well-built and nicely toned figure was wearing a Konoha head protector over his head. All of the Genins, including the three from Oto, were wondering just whom was this person and why was he dressed like some character from an adventure book.

_They don't even recognize me_, the figure though in surprise as he continued entering the build over towards the Genins.

Hinata was trying to stay neutral thinking to herself that the older teen figure entering the building doesn't measure to her love interest though she detected something about the guy that felt strangely familiar. Ino was trying to do likewise, but was having a bit of difficulty in completely doing so since, like Hinata, she sensed something familiar about him.

Shizune, though calm and reserved, couldn't help but admire the guy's nicely toned and pronounced built with the bit of power radiating off him. Like Hinata and Ino though she sensed some form of familiarity towards the blonde stranger.

Anko was visibly salivating and gawking at the sight of the supposed jungle ninja with a trickle of blood coming down her nose; if anything, the sight of this stranger was going to fuel her wet dreams and fantasies for weeks.

_I can think of a whole world of possibilities of what I can do with that guy with that super body_, Anko thought lecherously, _I would definitely love to cut and lick him all over._

Kurenai, though more conservative than Anko evidently, couldn't help but wonder who the entering stranger was. The genjutsu mistress shook her head with a sigh of dismay upon looking at Anko's unprofessional demeanor.

Tsunade was dumbfounded and stupefied at the sight, immediately recognizing who the stranger is. She was told about this from Jiraiya but she herself found it hard to believe, especially since he told her about it a few hours ago without informing her that the stranger was in tiger-skin loincloth and that his body underwent this kind of drastic change. For what it was worth, she wanted to go over to the older boy and strangle him for coming before her and everyone's sight the way he was.

Sandaime dropped his pipe from his mouth as, like Tsunade, he immediately recognized that aura the stranger was radiating.

Jiraiya was giggling lecherously in the far corner after moving there a few moments ago. He was scribbling away giddily and recording everyone's reactions. He didn't seriously think that the teenage Kage-level shinobi would actually go through with what he wanted him to do. If anything, Jiraiya's respects for the blonde grew to higher levels.

Kakashi looked up from his orange book and recognized the aura the stranger was pouring out. He knew only person who could produce such an aura. Ibiki, Hayate, Asuma and Gai sensed the same aura, and saw that what they were feeling from that aura was a presence they haven't felt since Namikaze Minato.

The boys looked on at the entering figure with curiosity and perplexity. They sensed something recognizable about the older teenager however his appearance radiated a power they haven't felt before and though they didn't admit it, part of them were intimidated by it whereas another part of them desired to challenge that power. Sasuke and Neji especially wanted to challenge that power solely to prove their own superiority. Shikamaru just found the presence of the blonde stranger troublesome.

Sakura, though blushing from the sight of the stranger, was hearing inner-Sakura yelling fits about how Sasuke's body and built would be more sight to see in those tiger-skin loincloths than the wannabe putting on a show in front of everyone.

Tenten had a look of curiosity with a small smile on her face while wondering just how strong the mysterious supposed jungle forest-raised ninja was. She wondered what kind of weapons was he capable of using or if all of his fighting styles are done through his bare hands and close ranges like Gai and Lee.

"…," Gaara just had a look of indifference, not caring either way.

_He don't look so tough…he's such a showoff_, Kankuro thought to himself. Temari, though reserved and calm, looked at the stranger with interest and a noticeable grin on her face though she had no idea who this guy was however.

_He looks strong and capable_, Temari acknowledged, _And cute too.__ I wonder if I could get that guy into leaving Konoha for Suna. He'd make quite a shinobi in our ranks. I wonder if his affinity is wind type; that would be extra pluses in my book._

_He's noticeably skilled_, the female Oto Genin acknowledged while analyzing the figure, _I wouldn't mind challenging him to a fight to test out my own abilities against his._

Kabuto looked at the teen in question, _Impossible! This can't be the same Genin I saw a few days ago! His power is even stronger and potent than before!_

"And just who are you," Sasuke interrogated, "I don't recall seeing you from around here."

With a grin, the stranger replied, "I've only been away for five days and none of you recognize me? I'm hurt."

Though the voice sounded more mature, they immediately recognized who this stranger was. Sasuke's eyes widened on the realization as did everyone else's.

"N…Na…Nar…Naruto-kun…," Hinata stuttered for the first time in a long time. Naruto just grin his trademark smile, "None other."

"This was uncalled for Naruto," Kiba barked indignantly, "You can stop the charade and drop the damn henge already!"

Naruto flashed a grin again, "I'm afraid that's not possible. What everyone here is looking at is the real thing."

Kiba was about say something when…

"Kiba…," Hinata interjected between stutters with her Byakugan activated and a crimson blush on her face, "…Believe or not…that…that is no henge. What we're looking at…is the real Naruto-kun…"

"WHAT?," Kiba yelled in disbelief. Neji, wanting to see for himself, activated his Byakugan and scanned Naruto's body. A few moments later…

"Both Naruto-sama and Hinata-sama are telling the truth," Neji confirmed though finding the truth himself hard to believe, "This is Naruto-sama with no deception to his appearance."

Everyone but Jiraiya looked at this in shock. With the exceptions of the Sandaime, Godaime and Jiraiya, no one had any idea what happened to Naruto in the forest of death that caused such a drastic transformation.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

_Oh my God_, Shizune thought as a realization dawn on her,_ You mean to say that was Naruto-otouto I was…_

Shizune, who was totally shocked by this revelation, turned and ran from the chamber and into a different room from feelings of embarrassment and shame. The boys were looking at Naruto in absolute disbelief.

Anko, after speedily fixing herself during the momentary distraction, was tempted to personally check for herself if what she was looking at was truly Naruto in the flesh. Although she want to do her own_ physical_ on him however, her sense of reasoning kicked in and successfully managed to keep her impulses at bay, especially since she didn't want to invoke Tsunade's wrath. What shocked her more was the realization that she was having perverted fantasies of him which were still fresh in her mind. The purple haired Special Jounin was definitely going to get answers out of him, one way or another.

Naruto saw the looked in everyone's faces and needless to say he couldn't help but take amusement at their expressions. The Genins couldn't believe that Naruto had undergone such a huge change in such a relatively short time and that he was now taller than all of them.

Shikamaru tried not to act too surprised, feeling that doing do would be too troublesome for him. Shino had both eyebrows raised upon realizing that the stranger before him was none other than Naruto. He figured that there had to be some form of logic explanation for the transformation Naruto underwent although he presently couldn't think of one.

Kiba and Chouji, who stopped eating his chips and nearly dropped his bag of chips in fact upon seeing Naruto, both looked at Naruto with stupefied expressions. The boys always knew that Naruto was unique in his own way but they never suspected that something that what they was looking at could ever happen to the blonde.

Lee was contemplating on how the fires of Naruto's youth and hard work resulted in Naruto's unexpected transformation. Tenten looked at Naruto with a cherry blush and surprised expression. She couldn't believe that the boy she tried to be in good grace with in hopes that someday he'd talk his mother into training her; had transformed into the hot-looking ninja she was looking at. Though she tried to think up of some explanation for his new appearance however, her mind was too busy focusing on his nicely restructured body and face.

Sakura was in denial; she couldn't believe how handsome and built Naruto became while trying desperately to convince herself that Naruto's new appearance still doesn't measure up to Sasuke's. In spite of this though, she wondered exactly what happened to Naruto in the forest that triggered this seemingly unexplainable transformation.

Sai was still neutral though he had a curious look in his eyes. Sasuke and Neji though were scowling and seething at the sight. Both boys, like all the other Genins, wondered exactly what triggered Naruto's surprising change and increase of power. Sasuke was angered hotly at the fact that Naruto was getting stronger faster than he was and possessed power that he wanted for himself to use against Itachi and prove his superiority to Naruto. Neji wondered if fate had deemed Naruto's future for power and advancement beyond many others.

Hinata and Ino were both blushing and gawking at Naruto. Ino was visibly drooling at his appearance with a trickle of blood coming down her nose. It took all of her willpower not to run and jump on him just so she could feel him up. Hinata had to release her Byakugan for fear that she'd be tempted to use it to see more than she was supposed to; not that she haven't before on several occasions which resulted in both her blood loss and loss of consciousness.

Haku looked at Naruto in surprise. She didn't know what to make out of what she was looking at. She had always known Naruto was a strong and capable ninja and person especially since she's heard many things about him before she got to meet him. But for him to undergo such a drastic change in such a short time was unheard of to her.

Gaara remained calm, reserved and indifferent in spite of his curiosity. Kankuro looked at Naruto with a dumbfounded expression. Sure, the Suna nin knew the boy was powerful and not to be underestimated, but never once he though that what he was seeing was possible. Temari, though surprised like all the other females, looked at Naruto with an admiring smile on her face. She couldn't find words to explain how Naruto had gone from being a thirteen year old shinobi to every girl's fantasy. Though the Suna kunoichi maintained a partial reserved demeanor however, she couldn't deny the fact that not only was Naruto now taller than her and the others; she found him surprisingly handsome and appealing in form.

The Genins from Oto looked at Naruto questionably and suspiciously. Like their leader Orochimaru, the three Oto nins have heard many rumors about the son of Gondame, the self-proclaimed Second Flash. If anything, Orochimaru tried to keep tabs on Naruto ever since he heard about the blonde's surprising victory over Itachi, a shinobi he himself couldn't defeat. Unfortunately for the Snake Sannin, there wasn't much had had on Naruto, and he was sure that Tsunade was effective in keeping an eye out on her son.

All of the other Jounins looked at Naruto with shocked and surprised expressions. Like many, they wondered what exactly happened to him while he was alone in the forest during the five days. Jiraiya was having a field day taking notes with his pen and notepad recording everyone's, especially the females' reactions to Naruto's new appearance. He was planning on using all of the materials he was gathering for what he was planning on making his latest and rarest Icha Icha Paradise, Jungle Forest Ninja platinum edition.

_I'm happy I found those pair of short black tights yesterday_, Naruto thought to himself, _My ass is the last thing I'd want to put on display in front of everyone._

"What the hell happened to you," Kiba asked after a long period of silence.

"Puberty," Naruto replied in sarcasm. Kiba remarked, "If I'd have known that you'd have returned looking like that after being placed wherever you were in that damn forest, I'd have gone there a long time ago."

"More like died there a long time," Naruto refuted, "What happened to me in that forest in not an experience I want to go through again. I came close to death many times in that damnable sector of the forest I was placed in."

"Yet you're still alive," Shikamaru interjected with a bored demeanor, "So don't complain so much about it please because it'll just be troublesome."

"Put a sock in it Shikamaru," Naruto retorted with an annoyed tone.

"Naruto-kun," Lee spoke up eagerly, "We're all curious to know as to how you were able to advance so fast in just five days alone in the forest of death."

"Naruto," Sasuke said with a serious demeanor, "Tell me exactly what happened that triggered your transformation." _If I can find out how Naruto managed to age and become this strong in such a relatively short time, I can use that to greatly improve in my training and become stronger._

"My transformation is something that can't be repeated by anyone," Naruto replied, "It's unique only to me and unfortunately, it's irreversible."

Sasuke wasn't satisfied with that explanation. Tsunade and Hiruzen hurriedly went over to Naruto and examined him. Tsunade was surprised that Naruto could now look at her face to face without having to look up at her anymore.

_Jiraiya did explained that Minato's chakra influence was potent on the boy as a result of the concentrated amount that the boy infused into himself_, Hiruzen thought, _But I would have never thought in all my years that Yondaime's chakra would have had this great an impact on the boy's physiology._

_I can't believe this happened_, Tsunade thought, _At first I found Jiraiya's words hard to believe but now that I'm seeing it for myself, there's no way to refute it._

"Naruto," Tsunade said after regaining her voice, "It's hard to believe that you've aged like this."

"It's nothing to worry about," Naruto assured.

"Nothing to worry about," Tsunade retorted indignantly, "You just lost two years of your life and you have the nerve to say it's nothing to worry about?"

Naruto sighed, "…Listen, nothing we do can change what happened to me, like it or not. We're just going to have to make adjustments to the situation."

"You could have at least found some decent clothes to put on before coming here," Tsunade stated. Naruto replied, "I could have but didn't. Since my original clothes were destroyed, like a trained ninja I improvised with whatever resources I found in the forest. After making it to the tower, I did ask ero-jisan for some change of clothes but he refused to grant my request."

Jiraiya gulped fearfully on hearing that. He was about to interject when…

"He wanted everyone to see that what I went through in that forest alone was a most cruel and challenging ordeal," Naruto explained, "And that I wasn't given special treatment just because of whose son I am. It was a harsh reality but I accepted it."

Tsunade wanted to say something but she couldn't find the right words to say. Jiraiya sighed in relief after hearing Naruto's explanation. At first, after hearing himself being mentioned, Jiraiya feared that Naruto was going to blow his spot and explain that he refused to give him new clothes because he wanted to exploit Naruto's situation for new ideas for his next best seller of Icha Icha Paradise. After hearing Naruto's reasons for his actions, the Toad Sannin couldn't help but admire the boy's boldness. Hiruzen and Tsunade saw how Naruto was maturing, and for Tsunade, it was too fast for her liking.

Sandaime remained quiet as he took another puff of his pipe. He, Tsunade, Jiraiya and the others all knew that Naruto was going to be bombarded with a series of many questions once the rest of the villagers behold his age appearance, and the fact that some of Minato's features were manifesting in Naruto's appearance wasn't going to help matters either, Sandaime realized.

"As much as I'd like to stand here and discussion Naruto's new looks Tsunade," Hiruzen interjected seeking to pull away attention from Naruto, "I believe that we have other important matters to take care of in regards to the remaining Genins here in this building."

Reluctantly Tsunade agreed with her former sensei's advice, "…Yes you're right. We'll deal with this matter at a later time."

Hiruzen nodded as he and Tsunade returned back to there original positions. Naruto went over to the remaining Genins. While walking passed Sai, Naruto looked down at the reserved Genin who gave him a small nod as though they were silently communicating with each other. Sasuke and Sakura caught this but they didn't know what to make out it, so they chose to ignore it, for now anyway. Looking at Sakura, Naruto took notice that her pink hair was now shortened and neck length. Without saying a word, the blonde continued on his way. Reaching his destination, Naruto went and stood between teams 8 and 10.

* * *

Hiruzen gave Anko a look that told her to refocus everyone's attention to what was the original objective of being present inside the building they were in. She nodded in understanding.

"Welcome and congratulations on passing the second exam," Anko said, and stepped back as Sandaime prepared to speak. All of the Genins turned to face the aged Hokage.

"Let me explain to you the true purpose of this test," Hiruzen said.

"True purpose," Kiba asked. Hiruzen nodded and continued, "This exam, the Chuunin exam, is to show of a village's power to potential customers. If a village shows it has lots of talented and strong ninjas, then missions will increase for that village. Also, instead of killing each other, the ninja villages compete under these exams, keeping relations and allies, as well as showing off their power to enemies, keeping them from attacking. Likewise if a village's representatives, the Genins in this exam, show that it is weaker, missions will decrease and the threat of invasion is greater. Therefore it is very important that you take these exams very seriously.

"The next stage will be one on one fighting where daimyos and other important people will come to see you fight. The selection on who becomes Chuunin is made by several judges among those important people."

A Special Jounin then jumped in front of Hiruzen, kneeling in front of him.

"Sandaime-sama, allow me to explain," the Special Jounin named Gekko Hayate requested before Sarutobi nodded to him.

"As Sandaime-sama said, for the third exam (cough) there will be a lot of important people watching and the invitations are to be sent out. (cough) But since these important guests have limited time, we can't simply have many matches. (Cough) That is why we must have a preliminary now. But before we begin, can those that don't feel well and want to give up, raise their hands. As it is individual (cough) fighting from now on, your decision won't affect your team. (Cough) So, anyone wish to retire from the exam? We will begin fighting immediately, so you won't have time to rest. (Cough)," Hayate said and a murmur arose from the Genins. Naruto saw that Shikamaru was about to raise his hand when Kabuto did.

"I give up," Kabuto said.

"You are Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto? Very well. You may leave," Hayate said and wrote something down on the clipboard he was carrying. Kabuto left and once again Shikamaru was about to raise his hand when…

"I also give up," Sai said with his hand raised surprising Sakura more so than Sasuke. Sure she and Sai didn't get along, but she was aware of his abilities as a Genin and for him to suddenly quit after their ordeals in the forest of death didn't add up. Naruto however was fully aware about why Sai was forfeiting.

_You know what to do Sai_, Naruto thought as he watched Sai make his way out of the building, _I hope that you don't fail._

Shikamaru was about to raise his hand again when Ino shot him a glare. Reluctantly he complied and lowered his hand, not wanting to deal with Ino yelling at him later for quitting because of his laziness.

"What should we do about the Uchiha," Anko asked. Both she and Hiruzen could see something was bothering Sasuke, confirming Orochimaru did something to him.

"Hokage-sama," Anko started, "I can practically taste Orochimaru's cursed seal on Sasuke and he did survive the ordeal of the curse seal. We have to stop that Genin from competing. If he gives in-"

Anko started but was cut off by Kakashi.

"He isn't the type to just give up and listen to you. He's here to test his strength," Kakashi said.

"But…," Anko began.

"I or Kakashi can place the containment seal on Sasuke. Don't worry," Jiraiya said.

"Well, if there is no one else (cough) giving up, then let's start the first match," Hayate said and a part of the wall behind the statue slid down, revealing a screen. There, names began to flash before two stopped.

"First match of the preliminaries: (Cough) Senju Uzumaki Naruto against Tenten," Hayate called.

_Damn it_, Naruto swore with an annoyed tone, _I just recuperated from my battle with a vixen Iwa kunoichi, and now I have to take on another kunoichi? Does the world hate me that much?_

**"Rest assured that my hatred of you and Yondaime is still in check," Kyuubi mocked darkly.**

_Shut the hell up Kyuubi-teme_, Naruto retorted.

"Can everyone, except the two contenders, (cough) retreat to the upper levels to watch," Hayate said and everyone went up the stairs to the upper levels. Anko grinned menacingly, which didn't go unnoticed by the other Jounins. The grin that Anko was wearing was one she'd use before dealing something harsh and cruel on her enemies or torture victims; and the fact that she was wearing it upon hearing Naruto's name being mentioned for his fight with Tenten only served to give them the idea that this match was clearly one-sided.

Gai, in spite of this, maintained an optimistic and very enthusiastic spirit, and Lee simply followed his example. Neji stood quietly, wondering how the match between his teammate and Naruto was going to turn out. Sasuke was contemplating on what jutsus Naruto was planning on using and if any were powerful he'd find some way of acquiring them for himself to increase his own abilities and use them against Itachi.

_This ought to be interesting_, Kakashi thought as he looked up from his orange book, _Though I'm sure Naruto will hold back some, I'm curious as to what methods Naruto will use in this match and if any will be like Anko's._

Kurenai looked at Anko questionably after noticing her disturbing smile. The genjutsu mistress was wondering what tactics the Elite Genin had up his sleeves and if it was as brutal as Anko's methods.

_So I'm to face off against Tsunade-sama's son_, Tenten thought a bit nervously, _This was quite unexpected. I wonder how I'll do against him seeing that his mother is the great Slug Sannin and now a Hokage._

"Fighters ready? (Cough)…," Hayate asked. Tenten and Naruto nodded. Hayate jumped away to a safe distance.

"The only rule is that when I (cough) say the match is over, it's over. (Cough) Also no endangering the audience. (Cough) Alright, begin!," Hayate explained before starting the match. Naruto and Tenten jumped back, putting some distance between each other.

"Do your best Naruto-kun!," Hinata cheered.

"COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT, NARUTO-KUN!," Ino yelled.

"GO TENTEN! SHOW EVERYONE YOUR BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH!," Gai yelled, and everyone else wondered who was louder.

"YES TENTEN! LET YOUR YOUTHFUL FLAMES SHINE BRIGHTLY IN THIS MATCH!," Lee yelled joining the list of whose louder than the other.

"Geez, our cheerleaders are really loud," Tenten commented. Naruto simply nodded as he remained calm and reserved. Silence filled the arena as the two combatants stood staring at each other.

_Tenten's distance from me is neither too far nor too close_, Naruto noted, _This way she can deal with defense and offense without much problem. Clever…_

Naruto grinned towards Tenten, who got slightly uneasy because of that grin.

_He has something planned. Can't let him pull off whatever it is he's planning_, Tenten thought and threw four shurikens towards Naruto who easily dodged the weapons as though they were mere toys. Tenten was impressed.

_So, he can dodge weapons with his speed. Let's test how many weapons he can dodge_, Tenten thought before she started running around Naruto. Going in a perfect half-circle she took out two scrolls and threw them into the air before leaping with them into the air. Using her Kuchiyose No Jutsu, Sōshōryū (Twin Rising Dragons), she unrolled the scrolls and started spinning speedily. Picking up speed she became a blur. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Tenten rapidly summoned dozens of weapons so that she could throw them at him in quick succession. Weapons, lots and lots of weapons started flying out of the spinning blur that Tenten became.

Acknowledging the danger he was in…

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu," Naruto said as many clones encircled around him forming a shield for him as the weapons came raining down on them causing them to puff out of existence resulting in a white smoke cloud to form around Naruto, temporarily concealing him from sight. All the while Naruto and the clones were being bombarded with many katanas, kunais, shurikens, needles, throwing knives. All sorts of weapons were sent flying at the blonde. Suddenly spiked balls were sent flying down upon Naruto and his clones.

Soon, Tenten's assault halted as the smoke cloud cleared away, revealing Naruto standing alone clutching his bleeding and wounded left arm which sustained multiple injuries, as did a few other parts of his body. Tenten landed and smirked at Naruto, her scrolls floating down beside her with all of her weapons scattered and littered all over the arena floor.

"I must admit Naruto that I'm a bit disappointed," Tenten spoke, "From all the things I've seen and heard about you, I thought you'd be more of a challenge."

"Don't be too quick to misjudge me," Naruto rebuked calmly, "I warn you, things aren't always as they seem and you'd do well to look underneath the underneath."

"You're quite the philosopher," Tenten smiled confidently, "But my days at the academy are over."

Tenten leaped high into the air again before her weapons were tied to her fingers with thin, nearly-invisible strings, allowing her to raise them off the ground and aimed them all at Naruto.

"…," Naruto was silent as he saw at the situation he was in with lots and lots of weapons hovering over him.

"Any last words," Tenten asked while air-borne as she prepared to throw her weapons at him again, this time all at once.

"Just one," Naruto said before releasing his wounded arm and standing up straight as he pointed his finger directly at her with his right hand in the form of a pistol. Looking up at Tenten, he said, "Boom."

That was when a series of explosions occurred around the weapons Tenten was carrying. The fourteen year old found herself surrounded by explosions, which resulted in several of her own weapons being blown and shot and batted right back at her. Unprepared for Naruto's surprise attack, Tenten was lost in the confusion while being assaulted by explosions and many of her own weapons in the air.

"What the hell," Kiba yelled, who like the other Genins, were caught off guard by the shocking turnaround of the battle.

"Tenten!," Lee yelled out from the stand he and the other Genins were at. Anko just smiled proudly at Naruto's brutal efficiency and execution of tactics. Gai was worried and hoped that Naruto wasn't excessive and killed his student.

* * *

A moment later Tenten fell from the smoke cloud in the air and crashed down onto the unforgiving ground on her back with an audible thud with her weapons, many of them damaged, raining down to the floor and some on her thus resulting in collateral damage. As of now, her body and face had sustained a series of cuts, slashes, bruises and burns and her clothes were ragged, burned and damaged in several places and stained in her blood in a couple of places on her ruined clothes. She coughed out some blood from her mouth painfully. It went without say that she was in a lot of pain all over. The question in everyone's minds was: What the hell just happened?

Naruto, after healing his injuries, walked over to the wounded and heavily battered girl and knelt down on one knee at her right side. She turned her head and looked up at him and asked weakly, "Ho…How…were you…"

"Able to beat you with your own weapons," Naruto finished for her before he explained, "During the moments were you bombarding me and my clones with all of your weapons, I created Daibakuretsu Kage Bushins (Exploding Shadow Clones) and used henge to disguised them as one of your different weapons before strategically scattering them among your real weapons that were already on the floor. I allowed myself to be struck by a couple of your weapons to throw you off. My body was the decoy, your weapons was the bait.

"Any one of your weapons could have been any of my disguised bombs and you wouldn't have known it until it was too late. More or less, it was a deadly gamble with the odds strongly against you."

The girl looked at the blonde with a stupefied expression. Both Sandaime and Jiraiya had the same thought in mind in how Tsunade's gambling habits have rubbed off on Naruto, but with a surprisingly lethal twist. Tsunade herself was surprised at Naruto's use of gambling as a strategic method of combat. The other Genins looked at the blonde before recalling the stunt he pulled on Iruka a couple of years ago at the academy with the exploding apple he gave Iruka. Back then Naruto made it very clear that if he really wanted to killed Iruka he'd have already been dead should he had made that exploding apple fatal. It was no secret to any of them that Naruto was holding back a great deal against Tenten the entire time.

"I gave you the clue earlier," Naruto spoke, "_'Things aren't always as they seem and you'd do well to look underneath the underneath_._'_ But alas my warning to you fell on deaf ears, especially when I saw you tie all of the weapons to your fingers before raising them up off the ground towards you. You solidified your own defeat to me through the overconfidence I purposely planted in you after allowing myself to be hit by some of your weapons."

Tenten couldn't believe what she was hearing, but it made complete sense. She knew about the renowned stories of how Naruto was able to set traps and pranks on Chuunins, Jounins and the ANBU and escape their capture. It amazed her how ingenious Naruto was when it came to deception, traps and being an escape artist.

She would have never expected her own weapons to backfire at her if disguised shadow clone bombs weren't hidden among them. What surprised her more was the revelation that Naruto used his own body as a distraction to throw off her judgment and cause her to become overconfident in her abilities. He planned her defeat perfectly in such a short time, she realized.

_That Naruto_, Kakashi thought, _Leave it to him to discreetly pull off surprising usages of resources without going overboard. He's truly my sensei's son._

_I'm happy I didn't have to fight against him_, Shikamaru thought, _Fighting against someone like him would have been so troublesome._

"That strategy I used however would prove useless against any Hyuuga," Naruto admitted, "Hina-chan would have easily seen through my strategy and effectively counter it."

Hinata smiled and blushed brightly on hearing Naruto complimenting her abilities against his.

"You truly live up to your name…and title Naruto," Tenten smiled showing some of her teeth despite her pain, "…I'm happy that I've gotten the chance…to fight and test my skills against yours. I'll take my defeat…as a lesson to better prepare myself…should we ever face off again."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head to her, "I'm sure by then you'll have greatly improved."

"Winner: Senju Uzumaki Naruto," Hayate said before medic nins and placed Tenten on the stretcher before taking her away for medical treatment.

"Naruto-kun's spirit of sportsmanship is truly ablaze with his flames of youth Gai-sensei!," Lee said enthusiastically.

"Yes Lee!," Gai agreed with the same, if not more, enthusiastic spirit, "Naruto's flames of youth shines brightly through his dedication to hard work and training like you! Though Tenten have lost her match to Naruto, his humble spirit and sportsmanship radiated his fires of youth even brighter."

Naruto turned and walked up to the balcony stand to join the others. As he walked passed them, he noticed how Sasuke and Neji were looking at him. They couldn't believe that Naruto brought about Tenten's defeat in a short amount of time without so much as touching her once. They were hoping to see him use some powerful jutsu so they could develop methods of countering it. Instead he used basic ninjutsus, B-ranked kinjutsus and a well-planned strategy; this wasn't what either of them was expecting or hoping to see.

Ino, Hinata and Haku went and congratulated Naruto on his victory. He smiled sheepishly before telling Hinata and Ino that he's sure that they'll do even better. Soon the blonde shinobi found his way towards Anko and stood by her, only to find that he's now noticeably taller than her.

_Tsunade_, Orochimaru thought as he looked at her unnoticeably in his disguised as an Oto Jounin, _It's clear that you've been very busy molding your son into a most unique shinobi; and having my former apprentice as his Jounin sensei only make things more interesting._

"Nice work out there Yondaime-gaki," Anko smiled toothily as she now had to look up to him for a change, "Five days alone and you come back as a sight for everyone to behold. (Grinned wider) Or did you have someone in particular in mind?"

Kurenai sighed and shook her head again at Anko's behavior. She soon noticed that whatever else the Special Jounin was about to say next to Naruto was cut short when Tsunade shot Anko a look that promised immense pain should she trying anything funny in front of her and everyone else.

(A/N: By now everyone should know how the preliminaries went so I won't bother wasting everyone's time writing entire scenes in how the match went. I'll just state who won first matches with a few alterations)

Shino vs. Abumi Zaku: Winner: Shino. Zaku being quick to act without thinking and properly weighing the consequences for his actions left him without the use of his arms after his defeat to Shino and his kikai bugs.

Sasuke vs. Akadou Yoyoi: Winner: Sasuke, who was immediately taken away by Kakashi after the cursed seal started acting up.

Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin: Winner: Shikamaru.

Sakura vs. Ino: A double knock out, neither advanced.

Chouji vs. Kinuta Dosu: Winner: Dosu. Dosu was equipped with a special speaker implanted into his wrist which served to amplify sound waves and dramatically strengthen his sound-based attacks. With his speaker, Dosu could use Kyōmeisen (Vibrating Sound Drill) to damage Chouji's inner ear, throwing him off balance and making him nauseous after he tried using his Nikudan Sensha (Human bullet Tank).

Kankuro vs. Tsurugi Misumi: winner: Kankuro.

Lee vs. Gaara: Winner: Gaara. The fight between them was very intense and brute. Lee opened five of his gates and used his increased abilities against Gaara. In the end however after the jutsu wore off, Gaara used his sands to deliver a leg and arm injured to Lee's already worn and damaged body. The injury sustained by Gaara's final assault, compounded with the injuries he sustained during the match, was to leave Lee hospitalized for some time. However Gaara didn't damage Lee's arm and leg beyond repair, remembering the alliance he made with Naruto; nor was Lee's injuries beyond Tsunade's healing and medic capabilities. Though healing him would take some time she noted however, Tsunade estimated that Lee would be up and running after being hospitalized for the next two and a half weeks. Gai sighed in relief on hearing that.

Kiba vs. Temari: Winner: Temari. Her battle with Kiba was brute and one-sided sad to say. Neither Kiba nor Akamaru had a fighting chance against her. Both Kiba and Akamaru gave it their all with all the the jutsus they knew. However Temari was able to use her knowledge on wind jutsu at her disposal to block and counter all of their attacks. Both Kiba and Akamaru ended up heavily brutalized and cut up by her wind-jutsu attacks. Akamaru was the first to lose consciousness after Temari performed another wind jutsu on him after her fan reached the second star. After her fan reached the third star, Temari performed her Futon: Tatsu no Oshigoto (Wind Release: Severing Pressure) on Kiba, trapping and cutting him up in the process before having him land painfully on top of her large fan and then tossing him to the floor in a heap next to his dog.

Amazingly Kiba managed to remain conscious despite his injuries. Haku and the other medic nins went over to tend to Kiba's and Akamaru's medical needs. As he was being placed on the stretcher with Akamaru, Haku complimented Kiba on his performance and how great he was on facing Temari. She also said to him that Naruto had told her a number of things about him and his and Akamaru's style of fighting. Kiba made a mental note to thank Naruto later before losing consciousness.

* * *

Moments later Shizune re-entered the chamber and rejoined Tsunade. The Slug Sannin saw the look on his apprentice's face. She knew Shizune was distraught about what happened earlier but Tsunade didn't hold it against her. After all, it wasn't everyday that someone a girl/woman looks at as a kid brother leaves for five days and comes back with a built and stature that would catch many girls' sight.

"You OK," Tsunade asked with a concerned demeanor.

"Yeah," Shizune assured while trying to act as her normal self, "…I'm fine; really."

"It's not your fault," Tsunade replied, "You don't have to be so hard on yourself Shizune."

Shizune looked at Tsunade in surprise.

"…But Tsunade-sama," Shizune replied with feelings of guilt, "…What I did…How looked at…"

"None of us was expecting what happened earlier to have happened," Tsunade made clear, "It caught all of us by surprise, not just you."

"You're not mad at me," Shizune asked with a surprised expression. Tsunade looked at her and said, "We're humans after all and we're all prone to make mistakes. Nobody's perfect. Besides…"

Shizune waited for Tsunade next words…

"If your uncle Dan was still alive and wore those tiger-skin loincloths, who knows how much self-control I might have lost," Tsunade smiled.

"Tsunade-sama…," Shizune laughed.

"And if it was you both wore those tiger-skin loincloths," a voice said lecherously, "Who knows how-"

Jiraiya was cut short when a fist came and plunged hard into his guts, sending him down to his knees while holding onto his pain-inflicted stomach with his breath briefly knocked out of him.

"I don't think we need your explanation," Tsunade said as she stood over him with her fist still clenched tightly.

Hiruzen, who was watching the scene the entire time, shook his head and sighed, _Even now at their age, those two still behave like children._

* * *

(On The Arena Floor)

"Will Hyuuga Hinata and (cough) Hyuuga Neji please step down to the arena floor," Hayate said. The two Hyuugas made their way to the arena floor. When they got there, they stood at a distance from each other face to face.

"Final fight: Hyuuga Hinata against Hyuuga Neji. Begin!," Hayate said.

Hinata stood in front of Neji, maintaining herself while trying to keep from shaking from nervousness. Neji, the proclaimed 'genius' of the Hyuuga clan spoke coldly, "Hinata-sama, you should give up. You can't win."

"Neji-niisan," Hinata said.

"Niisan," Sakura asked.

"They are cousins," Ino informed, "Hinata is from the main house, while Neji is from the branch house."

Neji then activated his Byakugan, veins pulsating next to his eyes. Hinata stayed quiet while Neji remained motionless. After a few minutes of Neji not moving, and Hinata shaking, Neji spoke up, "Give up. Hinata-sama, your body says clearly that you're afraid. You'll always be weak. There's a reason for the words 'genius' and 'drop-out.' It's our destiny to always be separated by an unchangeable fate called birthright. Some are born to be strong, while some, like yourself, are born to be weak. You should-"

"I've heard enough," Hinata cut in sternly as she looked up and stared at the surprised Neji, "I chose to become a kunoichi and participate in the exams to better improve myself. Naruto-kun and Ino-chan know that about me, as does Kurenai-sensei. They believe in me."

Neji snorted though he was shocked to see that Hinata didn't look scared any more; instead she looked determined. She looked up at Naruto and Ino, and found that they both were smiling brightly at her, encouraging her to do her best. She smiled back, before activating her Byakugan and sliding into the Jyuuken stance, her right leg bent and in front of the other, her left hand pointed towards Neji, palm first, while the right hand was by her hip.

"So, you aren't going to back down," Neji said with a smirk and mirrored Hinata's pose, "Very well."

The two Hyuuga combatants charged at each other. They met and began striking each other with their open palms. Hinata tried to palm Neji's stomach, but Neji blocked and sent a palm towards Hinata's chest. She dodged to the left and tried to strike back. Neji evaded as well. This continued for a while.

The fight continued like that for a while, neither of the two Hyuuga gaining the upper hand. That was when Hinata attempted another forward palm strike at Neji who sidestepped to his left as Hinata went forward pass him. Neji however was caught off guard when Hinata speedily raised and brought her left leg backwards and stuck her foot hard against his face.

Neji was thrust away backwards before hitting the ground on his back. A moment later, he managed to get back on his feet while rubbing his face which now had a shocked expression. He couldn't deny that her attack hurt a lot and left him dazed momentarily. He couldn't believe that Hinata managed a blow that hard on him; and to his face with her foot in fact! Feeling something warm seeping down his chin, Neji rubbed his lips only to find that he was now bleeding from a busted lip.

_What the…There's no way she managed to catch me off guard like that_, Neji thought to himself for a moment as he tried to remain calm as his anger was boiling inside him.

"Yes, she did it," Ino cheered. Neji soon understood what she did; Hinata managed to combo the Jyuuken with that hard kick to his face. Occasionally such a maneuver wasn't achievable, as rapid muscle movement worn off the chakra control required for the combat style to truly have an effect and not just be wasted chakra. Hinata however had managed to accomplish this to some degree, it didn't have the full influence of an accurate Jyuuken but it was strong enough.

Neji gritted his teeth as he looked at Hinata. The boy had always looked at her as being weaker than he was and he refused to be defeated by her. No, fate would not allow for it, he said to himself. He was the Hyuuga prodigy, the one who was given the strongest Byakugan abilities in the Hyuuga clan and he wasn't going to be defeated by the one he regarded at the weaker.

He rushed forward again, and the two continued to trade blows with the Jyuuken. Though Neji's raw skills were better than Hinata's however, Hinata's agile and lithe figure allowed her to level the match.

"Kurenai-sensei," Shino said, "It's clear that Hinata has improved over the course of time."

"She's changed in many ways Shino," Kurenai replied, "I've known Hinata for a long time and I watched how she's grown from the shy and closed-in girl she used to be. It wouldn't be an overstatement if I said that her time with Naruto-kun and Ino has helped mold her into the young kunoichi she's worked so hard in becoming."

Shino quietly nodded as he and Kurenai continued watching the fight. Naruto looked on proudly at how Hinata was holding her grounds against Neji as they exchanged blows after blows against each other. Since Naruto had helped Hinata work on her speed and Byakugan for quite some time, she was able to evade many of Neji's assaults and counter with attacks of her own, some of which managed to make contact on him, leaving some noticeable bruises on him. This only served to further infuriate the male Hyuuga.

_I guess she's not so weak after all, eh Neji_, Naruto smiled as he saw the boy's frustration. What Neji did next however caught Hinata entirely off guard.

"Kaiten!," Neji yelled as Hinata, who stood barely three to four feet from him, was struck hard from the spinning attack of chakra, launching her far from him and onto the ground with a harsh thud. The Hyuuga girl struggled to get back up, standing on unstable limbs. She then looked as Neji assumed a stance that she had seen countless times.

"You are now in my field of divination," Neji spoke coldly. Hinata had little time to counter before he rushed at her. She knew she wouldn't survive it and the injuries to several of her vital organs had already been delivered from his last attack. One injured organ wasn't too much of a problem, but several injured vital organs combined compounded with Neji's next assault, she'd certainly die from the strain placed on her body.

Hinata's hands moved in poetic motion in front of her as she repeated the pattern over and over and over again until her hands started picking up speed in near blur vision.

"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (Protection of Trigrams Sixty Four Palms)," Hinata whispered under her breath. Her hands moving at incredible speed while blocking each of Neji's strikes. Neji and everyone else in the chamber looked with widened eyes as they watched history in the making; a new ground-breaking jutsu that could protect from the Hyuuga's most devastating attack. Naruto grinned at this.

_Amazing_, Naruto contemplated, _Both Hyuugas forced each other to reveal their strongest attacks and defenses. I recall Hina-chan telling me something about a new jutsu she's been working on for some time, but she wouldn't tell me what it was, saying that it was a surprise she wanted to show me when it was ready. Now that I'm seeing it, I have to admit that I'm very impressed!_

Neji grinded his teeth as his attack ended. He jumped away and saw Hinata fall to both knees and one hand as she gasped for breath before coughing some blood from her mouth and onto the floor as her free hand held her chest area. The male Hyuuga saw that only a few of his blows managed to make their hits. Neji's Kaiten attack followed by the exertion she placed on her body while performing her new jutsu left her vulnerable and very low on chakra. Regardless, she used her remaining strength to stand back up on her feet.

Not wanting to see her rise to her feet, Neji rushed forward and delivered a hard palm strike to her chest just above her heart, knocking her off her feet and several feet backwards before hitting the ground on back. The girl lied there on her back motionlessly. Naruto's eyes narrowed venomously on seeing such a maneuver; however he kept his cool not wanting to anything rash just yet.

"Announce my victory proctor," Neji said coldly before he spat out some blood that had accumulated in his mouth from Hinata's earlier assaults, "She won't be getting up."

He turned and made his way towards the stairs. Upon doing so however, he then heard sounds of coughing and shaky movements. He turned to see Hinata struggling to get back up on feet again before she finally stood up again while holding onto her chest.

"Why do you stand," Neji growled, "Your body can only take so much and fate has decreed your defeat to me when you were paired to fight me. You can't change what was destined to happen before this match even started. There's no point in defying fate and you can never change how weak you are Hinata-sama, just like how a cheetah can't change the spots on its fur."

"…I…don't believe…in fate," Hinata said weakly between her breaths while looking at Neji face to face, "…I never did. Nor do I believe…that I'm weak…like you believe me to be. I have friends…who believe in me…and I promised myself that I would become stronger for them…And I never go back on my word. That's my nindo (Shinobi way)…You on the other hand…are suffering a lot more than you're willing to admit…to both yourself and everyone else. Therefore…you use fate as your scapegoat."

Neji became very angry at that, and charged towards Hinata, fully intent on killing her, "How dare you!"

"Wait, Neji. This fight is over," Hayate yelled while trying to intercept the Hyuuga. Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai also tried. All four of them were beaten however, by Jiraiya. The Sannin grabbed Neji's right hand, held it in a vice-like grip, while holding a kunai to Neji's throat, ready to ram it through at a moment's notice. Jiraiya had moved so fast, Neji had only been able to take a couple of steps. The four Jounins stood around the duo as well.

"Does the Main house always get so much special treatment," Neji asked. Jiraiya looked at Neji coldly before applying pressure and squeezing his hand harder to assure Neji felt it.

"Hinata does," Jiraiya retorted, "And you won. She can't fight on."

Jiraiya then let go of Neji. Gai looked reproachfully at his student, "Neji, you promised me you wouldn't argue about the Main and Branch house."

Just then, Hinata started coughing and fell down. Before she hit the ground, Jiraiya caught her. Naruto and Kurenai rushed over, Shizune, Ino and Haku followed closely behind. Shizune and Haku started treating Hinata; Haku looked really grim.

"He was aiming to kill her," Haku commented. Naruto turned to Neji, just resisting attacking and killing male Hyuuga where he stood.

"You look like you want to say something," Neji taunted. Naruto didn't reply, instead he turned to look at Hinata, whose eyes were barely opened.

"Na…Naruto-kun…," Hinata said lowly, "…Did you…like my new jutsu?"

"I loved it," Naruto replied, "It was truly amazing Hina-chan."

"I'm sorry…I failed," Hinata said weakly. Naruto disagreed, "No, you didn't fail, not to me. You did great out there and gave your all. I'm proud of that."

Hinata smiled weakly before loosing consciousness completely.

"You should stop cheering for people who can never change themselves. A shinobi…," Neji started, but stopped when he felt a strong bloodlust from the Elite Genin. Over the years, Naruto have seen how cruel Neji was towards Hinata and how he have demeaned and belittled her unceasingly, and his attempt on her life today was the last straw. Naruto spoke coldly in a voice devoid of emotions, "For Hina-chan…Neji, I'm going to cripple you…for life."

Neji didn't admit it, but he felt a cold chill run down his back on hearing those words spoken in the manner Naruto used. What Naruto had in mind against him was uncertain to Neji at this time.

"I have to get her to the hospital," Shizune said to some of the medics. They nodded and gently lifted Hinata onto the stretcher. Naruto and Ino watched as Hinata was rushed away, Haku following Shizune on the way to help where she could. Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's shoulder before they turned and walked away together ignoring the smug Neji.

"Winner, Hyuuga Neji," Hayate said, but he sounded like he didn't want to declare that.

* * *

The winners of the matches soon assembled on the arena floor.

"Congratulations on passing the preliminaries. (Cough) If you would all come and draw a number from this box," Hayate said and indicated to a box Anko was holding. After the nine finalists that weren't in the hospital had drawn their numbers, each told Ibiki their number. He then scribbled something down on a note of paper. When he finished, he held it out for everyone to see.

_He must be seven then_, Ibiki thought, referring to Sasuke.

"This is the match up of the main matches, which will be a tournament," Ibiki said, "Take a good look at the line up."

First match: Senju Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji

Second match: Aburame Shino vs. Sabaku No Kankuro

Third match: Sabaku No Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru

Fourth match: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku No Gaara

Fifth match: Dosu Kinuta will challenge one of the four remaining fighters.

"You have a month to train before the main matches," Tsunade said, "I suggest you use that time well."

"Why a month," Shikamaru asked.

"Because we have to send out invitations for everyone who has to be here to witness the exam," Hiruzen replied, "The judges will decide who becomes Chuunins and not."

"Judges," Shino asked.

"In this exam," Hiruzen explained, "The ones who get promoted to Chuunins are those that show the judges that they have the qualities of a Chuunin. A ninja's true strength can only be measured in combat, and that's the purpose of the main matches. Judges are made up of important people from the villages, including the daimyo of the different countries."

"The second exam is finished," Anko barked, "Meet in the main arena in a month. Dismissed."

All of the Genins left the chamber with their respective Jounins. Naruto however was held back by Anko as Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sandaime joined up.

"Naruto," Hiruzen said, "We have much to discuss…"

* * *

**The Preliminaries are over and the main match is to soon go underway in a month's time. However a few questions remain: How will the villagers react to Naruto's new appearance and what does Naruto know about Sai's forfeiting that the others don't? And will Konoha be completely prepared for the invasion Orochimaru is planning against them? Find out next time.**


	29. Chapter TwentyNine: Clan Leader Rising

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Clan Leader Rising**

* * *

(A Four Days Later)

Shizune, Haku, and the other medic nins worked round the clock at the hospital with regards to tending to the medical needs of the Genins who fought and lost during the Preliminaries. Tsunade had stepped in and helped where she could, as did Naruto seeing that he was Tsunade's prized protégé in medic and healing jutsus. In spite of all the injuries the Genins endured, none were considered fatal or terminal and they all were on the path of making a full recovery much to Naruto's relief. And speaking of Naruto, during the passed seven days he had to endure a series of complications with regards to his new looks and how everyone else in the village reacted to it.

Tsunade and Sandaime had to explain to everyone that Naruto had undergone a transformation as a result of an untested healing and strengthening jutsu that resulted in expected and unfortunately permanent side effects. This jutsu, though unique only to Naruto, was labeled as an S-rank healing kinjutsu since it ages and decreases his lifespan. When many got a good look at Naruto's new features, many couldn't help but take notice his shocking resemblance to the Yondaime. Some began wondering if Yondaime and Tsunade had a secret love affair several months before Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. Many others however thought the idea was absurd since Tsunade was much older than the Yondaime and that Minato had deeply loved his wife.

Alongside this, Naruto's new looks and bodily structure unfortunately earned him unwanted attention from many older teenage girls and kunoichis in Konoha, thus increasing the size of his growing fan club of girls. Several times he had to henge himself into somebody else so they wouldn't be aware of his presence when he walked by. He found the situation rather annoying at times. Besides all this, Nauto handled himself rather well.

Eight-year-old Hanabi, upon seeing Naruto's new and older appearance on the second day, didn't recognize him and took him for a total stranger, a very cute-looking stranger. When Naruto saw the smile and blush that was on the younger girl's face that day however, he realized that Hanabi didn't recognize him at all like all the others. He couldn't blame her really seeing that he was now bigger and more mature-looking than she last saw him. He chose to play along with this to see when she'd eventually figure him out as he waited to speak to Hiashi.

Naruto had to resist falling to the ground and cracking up when he noticed Hanabi hiding behind columns so she could steal glances at him. The idea that Hanabi was imitating her older sister was unfathomable; he'd have never expected it from someone like her of all people. He found her actions rather cute, innocent and downright funny.

This escapade ended when Hiashi entered and called Naruto by his name. Hanabi gasped when she heard her father call him by that name with no trace of humor in his usual serious yet calm demeanor. She used her Byakugan, though not as strong as either Hinata's or Neji's, to see if that was truly Naruto, the boy she always considered a total weirdo her older sister was so into. When she saw the chakra signatures in his body that confirmed the truth, the girl turned tails and ran off from sheer embarrassment. That was when the blonde completely broke up into a fit of laughter with a perplexed Hiashi staring at him, wondering what it was he just missed.

During the third day, Kurenai, Naruto and Ino paid Hinata a visit at the hospital. From what they saw, she was making excellent progress in her recovery after she regained consciousness. While they were there, the trio praised Hinata for the innovative jutsu she created to counter the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigram Sixty-Four Palm). She blushed brightly at this before telling them that it wasn't completely perfected since some of Neji's attacks found openings to penetrate through. Neither Kurenai nor Ino made mention to Hinata of what Naruto said he was going to do to Neji for what he did to her so callously during the Preliminaries. They figured that it wasn't time for Hinata to hear about it just yet.

Hiashi and Hanabi later came by much to Kurenai's surprise. Both Hyuugas received word from Naruto about Hinata's fierce battle with Neji and how Neji was really pushed hard by his younger cousin. To say that Hiashi was shocked by the description of the battle would have been an understatement. He nearly spewed his tea from his mouth when Naruto told him that Hinata developed a new jutsu called Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō that countered the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō, a most prized Hyuuga jutsu. What also surprised Hiashi was the fact that Neji, a member of he cadet Branch family, managed to use the jutsu in the first place. Though Hinata lost the match in the end, Hiashi however couldn't be more impressed and proud of his daughter's development and great improvement. This again surprised Kurenai, who was expecting the Hyuuga clan leader to scold his older daughter for losing to her cousin who was a member of the Branch family.

Hanabi also knew about the Hakkeshō Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin) and Hakke Rokujūyon Shō, and hearing how her older sister created a jutsu to effectively counter the attack was rather hard to believe at first, especially since she at one time thought that the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō was an unbeatable attack and defense jutsu. Hinata noticed how Hanabi gave Naruto a small frown with a light blush that was on her cheeks. Naruto grinned at her mischievously before the younger Hyuuga turned her gaze away from him with the frown and blush still pasted on her face. She didn't know what to make out of it, but she was certain to remember to go ask Hanabi about it later, something that the young Hyuuga didn't really want to talk about.

* * *

(Present Time)

Naruto was standing in front of two large wooden doors with a scroll in his left hand. Presently he was dressed in a pair of dark bluish black pants and shirt with back sandals, with white bandages were wrapped around his ankles and into the mouth of the sandals from the sleeves of the pants. The doors were securely locked with a complex seal design on a piece of paper that had the kanji writings for "First Lock" written on it and placed over the doors. Behind him were Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sandaime, Shizune, who was carrying Tonton in her arms, Anko and Kakashi. They were in distant sector of the Konohagakure No Sato, one that hasn't been occupied or visited for years. As Naruto approached the wooden doors, he recalled what he, his mother, Sandaime, and Jiraiya discussed right after the Preliminaries were over…

* * *

(Flashback: Four Days Ago)

Naruto and Anko were at the Hokage Tower inside the Hokage office with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sandaime. The blonde teen shinobi had henge'd himself into a Jounin so as to not reveal to the rest of the villages his new appearance and the tiger-skin loincloths he was wearing. After arriving at the tower, Naruto was given a new set of clothes and sandals to wear.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk with Sandaime standing at her right and Jiraiya at her left. Anko stood next to Naruto at his left.

"So kaa-chan," Naruto started, "What's the issue you and everyone else here want to discuss with me?"

Taking a breath, Tsunade started, "Naruto, before the Preliminaries began, Jiraiya had explained to us about your transformation in the forest though I found his report difficult to believe at first. I must admit that after seeing the truth for ourselves there's nothing for any of us to refute. It grieves me greatly though that you lost two years of your life using a potent healing jutsu that aged you as an irreversible side effect."

"I'm sorry that what happened to me caused you and anyone else much grief," Naruto replied.

_What happened to you caused me anything but grief Yondaime-gaki_, Anko mentally grinned, _I wonder if anything else about you have grown that I should know about…_

"But like I said," Naruto continued, "We can't change what happened to me and we'll just have to adapt to the situation and I'm going to have to reveal my new appearance to everyone sooner or later. There's no sense in hiding the fact that I've grown older."

Tsunade frowned on hearing that, more so with regards that she herself hides her true age from sight. She was never known for accepting aging and loosing her beauty of youth. Sighing, Tsunade continued, "…Yes, I'm very well aware of that reality Naru-chan; which moves us to the next topic to discuss."

"I'm listening," Naruto retorted. Tsunade explained, "During the days you were in the Forest of Death, all of the clan leaders and villages elders, Sarutobi-sensei and I held an important meeting with regards to you and your position in this village."

"My position in this village," Naruto asked, "What do you mean?"

"Naruto," Tsunade took a deep breath, "It's been decided that you as the sole son and heir assume Yondaime's mantle as the new Namikaze clan leader and join the ranks among the village council."

After a moment of blank shock, Naruto asked, "But don't I have to be married, be a Jounin or in the ANBU to be a clan leader?"

At that, a small smile appeared on Sandaime's face while an even bigger smile appeared on Anko's. Jiraiya grinned as he said, "Since you've brought it up, kindly tell us who you think you should marry."

"You mean," Naruto replied, "Who should I marry first. As stated in Konoha's Clan Restoration Act, a sole male survivor of a major clan is within his rights to marry multiple times. Besides, as the last of the Namikaze clan, I'm allowed to have multiple wives, yes?"

Jiraiya's grin grew even wider on hearing Naruto's words. The thought of being married to multiple females made the perverted Sannin happy for the young teen and at the same time jealous, especially since the Toad Sannin was aware of how many young girls, and women for that matter, would love to be wedded to Naruto and birth children for him.

"But just because you could," Tsunade interjected, "Doesn't mean you should. Besides, your father only married one woman who was none other than your birth mother, Uzumaki Kushina."

Sandaime and Jiraiya were aware that Tsunade has been a bit reluctant in allowing the suggestion of Naruto marrying more than one female in spite of the situation the Namikaze clan was in. If anything, she didn't want Naruto to turn into another womanizing pervert like Jiraiya.

"…Yes I'm well aware of that fact kaa-chan," Naruto sighed, "…And I'm also aware that I'm not my father. One of the reasons why I'm considering doing this is because I don't want to let my clan die out from extinction. Based on Konoha's history scrolls I've read in the archives, my clan has contributed greatly to Konoha's prosperity and turning the tides against enemy nations and villages during the shinobi wars, especially during the Iwa-Konoha War.

"I will re-establish the Namikaze clan as one of Konoha's strongest clans. Even with that in mind however, I will assure you that I will not marry anyone for anything but love and affections. Though I'd hate to see my clan die out completely however, I'd hate for someone to marry me just because they have to or because my father is Yondaime and my mother is Godaime or for any other shallow reason."

Sandaime and Jiraiya looked at Naruto, who was radiating determination. They knew that they would do the same if they were in his position and Naruto figured that any other sole male survivor would possibly do likewise. But they also respected the teen, because he had spoken of his refusal to marry someone who didn't love him with such sincerity. Sandaime finally broke the silence, "In that case Naruto, who do you want to marry first?"

Naruto thought for a second, "…If anything I'm well aware that Hina-chan is betrothed to me though she's presently unaware of her engagement to me. At first I wondered whether or not I should go through with the engagement seeing that I questioned whether or not her feelings for me and my own were genuine or that of an infatuation. And the same could be said of Ino-chan.

"Both girls I've known for a long time and throughout those times, we've had many great as well as troublesome times. They shared many things about themselves with me and likewise I've shared many deep and personal things about myself with them, and we've respected and upheld each other's confidentialities. Both girls wanted to get to know me for me, not just because of whose son I am or what clan I'm from. And likewise, I got to know and appreciate them for who they are and what their potentials are as kunoichis and young women in this village."

As Anko looked and listened to Naruto, she couldn't help but acknowledge that the way the blond haired shinobi was speaking wasn't in the manner of an adolescent but a mature level-headed figure.

_Even though I know people like Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Ibiki, Genma, Hayate, Ibisu and Iruka however_, Anko meditated, _I really know most of them on a professional level as colleagues with Kurenai being an older sister figure to me. All the other guys stay clear of me and avoid getting involved with me in any romantic way because of my character, past and infamous reputation._

_Though I was afraid of being hurt again like how Orochimaru used and betrayed me, deep down I sincerely wished that someone did take an interest in getting to know the real me and see me for who I really am. I wished that there was someone I could open up to and pour out all of my buried emotions and thoughts to without fearing being judged by the person I seek to open up to; a person that could be a shoulder for me to cry on and just allow me to let go of all of my anger, sorrow and loneliness; someone I could feel comfortable with while being myself and not hide behind the mask I wear in front of everyone; someone who would enjoy my company and won't be ashamed of being seen with me in public view; someone like…_

Anko train of thoughts momentarily paused before realizing that only one person has done all the things she described to herself. Not only that, this same person who even gone as far as to defend her openly to anyone who'd insult and slander her and it was because of that very person that her reputation gradually started to change for the better. When it dawned on Anko who this one person was, her gaze slowly went towards the ground as she tried to pose herself in her normal demeanor. This however did not go unnoticed by Sandaime who chose to remain quiet about Anko's situation, at least for now.

"Despite the fact that Hina-chan and Ino-chan show great promises as Konoha kunoichis however, neither of them is ready for marriage and neither of them has reached their full potentials as kunoichis. And to be truly honest with all of you, I don't want to get married at this time seeing that I myself am not ready for that either."

Jiraiya gave a skeptic look after hearing Naruto's declaration. Naruto continued, "In truth, I'm not ready to be any girl's or woman's husband, and I have yet to achieve my prior goals of becoming Chuunin and then Jounin, perhaps ANBU and ultimately Hokage. An Elite Genin clan leader doesn't really sound all that appealing or reputable to me."

"That's why after the end of the Chuunin exams and the invasion that's to follow," Tsunade said, "We're going to promote you straight to Elite-Jounin."

"Say what," Naruto retorted with a surprised expression, "Do you all really think I'm ready to take on such a responsibility so soon, especially since I'm not even a Chuunin yet?"

"In all honesty," Sandaime replied, "If that was the case, neither your mother, nor the council or myself for that matter would have nominated you for the role as a member of the council. Though Uchiha Sasuke is the surviving member of his clan besides Itachi who slaughtered his clan before his desertion however, Sasuke has yet to demonstrate and prove his credentials to us. From what I've seen for myself, the boy is self-absorbed, too anti-social and is heavily bent on hatred and his want for revenge against Itachi, qualities not fitting for a clan leader or Jounin."

_Or a Chuunin for that matter_, Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto," Sandaime spoke up seriously, "Over the course of time you have demonstrated abilities and actions that trained and experienced Jounin level shinobis would perform and you know how to act when a situation calls for well thought out tactics and decisive action. The council have also taken into deep consideration your past actions and negotiation skills."

"My negotiation skills," Naruto inquired. Sandaime nodded, "Believe it or not Naruto, you have an uncanny ability to turn enemies into allies."

"…," Naruto listened as Sandaime continued, "With regards to Haku, she was a most deadly shinobi and the last of her clan with a most feared bloodline limit. Though she was under the eyes and care of Zabuza, you successfully managed to convince her to see how flawed her previous ideals of her purpose in life were and you encouraged her to find a more constructive purpose by joining our village and living amongst us as a fellow Konoha nin and medic ninja.

"With regards to Gaara and the other three Suna nins with him, you handled the situation very carefully knowing you were taking a huge risk and gamble if you will. You acknowledged that they were foreigners with one of them being a Jinchuuriki like yourself, which was a trump card you used to gain and earn their trust. Though you battled with Gaara however you managed to prevent it from getting out of hand through preparations made in advance and you effectively negotiated with him before and after your battle with him before repairing his seal.

"Through this you've formed an alliance with them and unveiled to us the Suna-Oto invasion without alerting either the Kazekage or Orochimaru to the fact that their plans have been compromised. This in effect gave us the time we needed to make all of the required preparations for the upcoming invasion which is now in one month's time though more preparations are still underway. On top of this, you've handle the situation without having casualties.

"Your upbringing and training under your mother, Jiraiya, Kakashi and the rest who are present here have developed your disposition and nature fitting for the role of a Jounin and candidate for a spot on the village council as a new clan leader. But not only that, your abilities are among the essentials of what makes a great Hokage."

Naruto remained silent as his mind processed all of the information Sandaime, also known as "The Professor," just explained to him in details.

"Naruto," Sandaime explained, "Just so that you know, when you're inaugurated as the new Namikaze clan leader, it's written in the laws of Konoha that clan leaders can only be guarded by members of their own clan and from where it stands, you have only one member, namely yourself."

"Maybe," Naruto retorted, "But I'm not worried about that. Besides, I'm sure Anko-chan here won't let anything happen to me after I'm made clan leader, right?"

"Hmph," Anko snorted with a smirked, "Says you Yondaime-gaki. You being the son of Yondaime should more than qualify you as being able to watch your own back."

"It's playing safe when I have someone I trust watching my back Anko-chan," Naruto replied, "Besides I trust that you're not a snake, just a wielder of them like I am in some ways."

"…Whatever," Anko replied. It was no secret to either Hokages or Jiraiya that Anko and Naruto had a most unorthodox student-teacher relationship with each other, one that a person in their right mind wouldn't equate to that of a brother-sister relationship.

"None of you need to worry," Naruto assured, "I'll revive the Namikaze clan to its prior power before you all know it!…Wait a minute! But how will you all explain to everyone the truth concerning me and my father, and kaa-chan?"

"Don't worry about that Naruto," Sandaime assured, "Tsunade and I will handle that matter once we cross that bridge. In four days' time we'll escort you to the estate and district that once belonged to your father that now rightfully belongs to you as the Namikaze heir."

* * *

(Present Time)

Stepping towards the large wooden doors, Naruto opened the scroll and found three seals in it. Biting down on his thumb, he placed his bleeding thumb on the first seal, resulting in a small puff of smoke to appeared before a key came from out of the seal. Naruto took the key and smeared parts of it with his blood before applying the key to the seal that was on the wooden doors. When he did that, the seal unlocked and puffed out of existence, thus removing the invisible barrier jutsu around the doors and all that was behind them.

"That was unexpected," Shizune said while still carrying Tonton in her arms.

"Minato-sensei was quite the security ace when it came to prevention of unauthorized access to his possessions," Kakashi stated.

"Indeed," Sandaime agreed before taking a puff of his pipe, "…Before closing this district, Minato sealed and locked away many important items and locations in a way that only someone of his blood descend can unseal and gain access to his possessions. We should never expect anything less from a seal master of his caliber."

Seeing that the doors were now unlocked, Naruto pushed the large doors open to reveal a locked away district that's been uninhabited for a long number of years. Naruto remained silent as he looked around what was turned into a ghost town of a district before walking inside with the others following him. Looking forward, the blonde's eyes fell upon a flag that was hanging off one of the windows of the houses in the district that had a most familiar insignia on it. Other houses and shops, Naruto and others saw, were carrying the same insignia-marked flags by their windows while other locations had lamps with the same insignia on them hanging off the ceilings or door posts. This insignia was that of a spiral.

"So this is the Namikaze district," Naruto said to himself.

**'****This place carries the history and legacy of our entire clan my son,' Yondaime spoke, 'It'd be a shame if all of this became a forgotten memory of Konoha's history.'**

Naruto gave a small nod as he continued into the district with the others following and looking around. For Sandaime and Jiraiya, it brought back many memories of how this area was once bustling with life and activity many years ago.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu," Naruto shouted before a large army of clones, number up to three hundred came into existence and stood in attention, "Alright listen up! Seeing that this district is pretty big, I want each of you to scout around and learn as much as you can about our clan's estate. And while you're at it, see how much work will need to be done in cleaning this place up."

"Got it," the clones shouted at one time before running to carry out their assignments. As the clones were doing as they were told, Naruto and the others made their way to their destination, it was quite a walk before they finally arrived at where they were going. Reaching their destination, their eyes fell upon a large two-story mansion that was beautifully designed although is was in need of a lot of cleaning work.

"I'm taking it that this is my father's house," Naruto said. Anko whistled admirably at the sight of the house, "Your old man must have really had deep pockets. It's amazing that all of this and his wealth now belongs to you."

Going up the small flight of stairs, Naruto stood in front of the door that was evidently protected with another complex seal design on a piece of paper that had the kanji for "Second Lock" written on it and placed over the door. Naruto opened the scroll in his hand before he bit his thumb. He smeared a small portion of his blood on the second seal in the scroll before a key puffed from out if it. Taking the key, Naruto smeared a small amount of his blood on it before applying the key onto the seal on the door. When he did that, the seal unlocked and puffed out of existence, thus removing the invisible barrier jutsu around the mansion.

The group went inside to get a good look around the mansion. While looking around, they saw the place was rather large with six extra bedrooms with private baths for each. There was a huge kitchen, dining and living room that could sit a nice size group of people. Also, there was a forge for making new weapons, an indoor dojo filled with weapons and weights to help build up speed, stamina, and endurance. Plus there was a large library filled with books and jutsu scrolls with a study office located inside. In short it was a shinobi's dream hangout spot.

"I can't believe this was actually my father's house," Naruto said in disbelief, "It's really hard to believe."

"Your clan was renowned for their seals and jutsus," Sandaime explained, "They've created and sold many seals and jutsus, some of which were security jutsus that many uses today. Your clan profited greatly from this, not to mention from the investments they made."

"I always suspected that his birth parents were loaded with cash," Tsunade said as she looked around the mansion. Naruto retorted, "None of which you'll be using for your gambling escapades."

Tsunade frowned and pouted on hearing that. Shizune sighed as she shook her head, _Some things about her will never change_.

The group then made their way to the master bedroom located on the second floor. Upon arriving there, Naruto opened the twin doors. Walking and looking around the large bedroom, Naruto saw a king size bed stationed at the center of the room which had many beautifully designed and sculptured drawers and cabinets nicely arranged around the room. Though the room was rather dusty all over, everyone was sill able to appreciate its potentials once everything was cleaned up.

"What a room," Anko shouted enthusiastically, "The amount I'm paid as my salary couldn't come near how much all this stuff must be worth!"

Shizune sneezed a few times after a couple of dust particles crept into her nose spoke after her brief period of silence, "It could use a woman's touch in its cleaning work, and seriously it could use a lot of it."

"My clones and I will take care of the cleaning problems later," Naruto assured as he explored the room some more. Going over to a door in the room, Naruto opened it to find a nice sized bathroom inside, bigger than those found in the extra bedrooms. Stepping out of the bathroom, Naruto left the bedroom, decided to head back to where the dojo was leaving the others behind.

Soon he arrived at his destination and entered the training facility. Looking around, he eventually found what he was looking for. There was a portrait hanging on the wall to the right. It was a picture of his father and birth mother, both of whom were dressed and geared in ANBU uniforms. Naruto had seen pictures of his birth mother before, showing her elegant beauty and red hair.

_Looks like my birth mother was from whom I inherited my mixed tan complexion from_, Naruto figured while going over to the portrait. He then removed it to see a complex seal that was placed on the wall which was hidden behind the portrait. In the middle of the seal was the kanji "Kiiro," meaning "Yellow" written in it. Looking at the scroll in his hand, Naruto opened it and was about to bite down on his thumb again to unseal the third key hidden inside the third seal in the scroll when…

**'****Leave this seal alone for now Naruto,' Yondaime suggested, 'You should come back to this one at a later time.'**

Naruto chose to comply with his father's suggestion as he placed the portrait back on the wall over the seal.

"Naruto," a masculine voice called from outside the dojo. The blonde turned to see Jiraiya standing by the door.

"Is everything all right," Jiraiya asked.

"Just fine ero-jisan," Naruto assured. Jiraiya saw that the blonde knew something that he wasn't saying.

"So you know what's behind that wall," the Toad Sannin inquired.

"I have an excellent idea," Naruto replied, "But my father told me not to disturb it at this time."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding, fully knowing what his former prized student sealed in that wall.

"It's funny how I found you here in this dojo Neo Yondaime," Jiraiya said, "Seeing that both the final part of the Chuunin exam and the invasion are in three weeks time, I have only a certain amount of time in training you."

"Training me," Naruto retorted, "What more will you train me in?"

"There's something I've been meaning to train you in for some time. However I wasn't sure if it would be a success. But I suppose we can chance it."

"Of course," Naruto agreed, "How many gambles have I lost to yet?"

"Can't say Tsunade-hime can say the same," Jiraiya retorted as he gestured to Naruto to come over to him. Upon reaching the older man however, Naruto grew weary and disoriented before falling to the ground on his face.

"Naruto," Jiraiya called out as he rushed over to the collapsed ninja. Checking on him, Jiraiya sighed in relief after seeing that the blonde only lost consciousness from experience exhaustion. He realized that the clones Naruto sent to scout around the district dispelled and relayed all that they learned back to him almost at the same time.

"…Great," Jiraiya sighed, "It looks like I'll have to carry him back."

Jiraiya threw Naruto over his shoulder and exited out of the dojo to meet up with the others.

* * *

(Four Days Later)

Naruto was back at the Namikaze district with Jiraiya. The blonde had spent two days cleaning the entire district after summoning over two thousand clones to help with the task. The clones worked either in pairs, groups or individually in completing the tasks and sectors of the district assigned to them. Needless to say, Naruto suffered from massive chakra exhaustion and was bedridden for an entire day to recuperate on the third day.

Fully revived and ready to go, Naruto, with the same scroll in his hand, was back in the dojo with Jiraiya standing behind him. They were facing the same portrait Naruto took down a few days earlier.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said, "Do you feel it's time and that you're ready?"

"My father once told me that he'd let me go through with this once he believe I was ready and mature enough," Naruto remarked, "That was over two years ago."

"…," Jiraiya stayed quiet as he waited for Naruto's next words.

"Ten days ago," Naruto continued, "Kaa-chan, jiisan and the council deemed me ready to become a Jounin and assume the role as the new Namikaze clan leader and become a member of the council after the end of the Chuunin exams and the invasion. (Smiled) I believe it's time I start becoming what I proclaimed myself as and continue my dream of surpassing my father."

With that, Naruto removed the portrait and set it down on the ground by the wall exposing the same seal again. Opening the scroll, he bit down on his thumb and smeared some of his blood on the third seal in the scroll, causing another third key to puff from out if it. On the key was inscribed the kanji "Senkō," meaning "Flash." After coating some blood on the key, Naruto applied the key onto the seal on the wall.

When he did so, the seal glowed with the key before disappearing and revealing a small safe box built into the wall. Naruto reached for the door of the safe and opened it, finding the items he was expecting to see. Inside the opened safe was a scroll, a book and ten tri-pronged kunais. Naruto reached in and took the book out first. Opening it, he read into it and realized that was his father's private journal which went into details about the amount of time and years he spent creating and perfecting the Hiraishin No Jutsu.

"This book contains the Hiraishin's entire history from the time my father began creating concepts for it," Naruto said to Jiraiya as he skimmed through the book momentarily before closing and placing it into his pocket. Turning his attention back to the opened safe, Naruto reached in again and pulled out the scroll and the ten tri-pronged kunais.

"Naruto," Jiraiya spoke seriously, "The Hiraishin was one of your father's most prized and powerful signature jutsus. Though you're Kage-level however, mastering this jutsu will not be easy and will require a great amount of time, which we don't have. It took your father a long time to master the jutsu, let alone create it in a way that makes it impossible to copy."

"Then it's best to make use of what little time we have before the invasion," Naruto retorted, "The Hiraishin was a jutsu left behind by my father…and now I'll work as hard as I must to make it my own."

Jiraiya smiled and nodded, "That's not all you'll be learning Neo Yondaime Hokage. Since your father had a contract with toads, I'll later have you sign the contract to summon toads as well."

"Is that really possible," Naruto asked, "Seeing that I have the fox-summoning contract, do you think Gamabunta will be willing to allow me to be his subordinate?"

"I'm sure to the he'll make an exception for you once he learns your Minato's boy," Jiraiya assured as he placed his arm around Naruto's shoulders after closing the safe and placing the portrait back on the wall. They made their exit out of the mansion to find a nice wide clearing to begin the long and grueling training.

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

Naruto spent two days studying the scroll that discussed the Hiraishin and its jutsu formula in length at the Namikaze district. The next seven days that followed in practicing that S-rank jutsu proved to be one of Naruto's most difficult times. Even with the use of kage bushins, Hiraishin was a most difficult jutsu to use as repeated usage of it drained a great of chakra.

During his training, Jiraiya gave him pointers about moving his chakra with a rhythmic flow as though he was travel with the currents of the wind and not against it. Yondaime gave Naruto some coaching words and encouraged him to keep practicing. He wanted Naruto to discovery for himself how to use and master the Hiraishin to its fullest potential.

On a few occasions Naruto summoned over one hundred and ten clones, and with the extra ten, he gave each of them one of the Hiraishin kunais. Posing the other one hundred clones as the enemy battalion, he had the ten clones throw the kunais in random directions within the 'enemy' ranks before he'd teleport within their ranks and slaughter them. Presently, Naruto was only able to travel up to a 60-yard radius before falling to his face to the ground from chakra exhaustion as a result of repeated use of the jutsu. His 60-yard radius was going to do for now he decided until he was able to travel to farther distances.

One the fourteenth day, Naruto went to meet up with Jiraiya at a river to practice toad summoning. Upon finding him however, he found the old pervert doing what he does best: his so-called research. Jiraiya was occupied trying not to let his lecherous giggles get too loud as he watched the pair of young girls in bathing suits down in the river splashing and playing with one another.

Naruto, using his Oiroke No Jutsu, went over to the perverted Sannin and whispered into his ears enticingly that 'she' was here for 'her' training. When Jiraiya turned around, he grimaced when he found only Naruto standing there and not the appearance of that sexy naked and drenched big breasted female Naruto temporarily transformed into, which he was hoping to see. To add more to his grief, the girls down by the river gathered their things and returned back to the village, unknowingly leaving Jiraiya and Naruto behind.

"C'mon ero-jisan," Naruto said, "It's time to sign me up with the toad contract."

"I will gaki," Jiraiya retorted before be gave a lecherous smile with a bit of drool in his mouth, "That is…if you'll turn into that hot girl again."

Naruto frowned at this before he gave an evil smile.

**'****Naruto what are you up to,' Yondaime asked knowing that whatever it was Naruto was planning wasn't going to end in Jiraiya's favor.**

Naruto walked over to Jiraiya and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Don't go away," Naruto said before he ran off into the bushes over to where the river was. The Sannin just stood there wondering what Naruto was up to. A few moments later…

"Jiraiya-sama," a sweet feminine voice called out from behind the bushes. The perverted Sannin immediately responded as he crept into the bushes to see a sight he wanted to see. Over in the river there was a hot and beautiful soaked and naked girl with long blond hair who looked no older than twenty-three with an ideal proportion and figure, and big breasts with white smoke covering her privates and parts of her breasts. Jiraiya drooled with longing eyes at the sight. What he failed to pay attention to was the fact that in 'her' right hand hidden in the running waters was a particular kunai with three blades. Jiraiya had no time to react in any way before he was struck brutally and sent flying into the air with a yellow flash following after him momentarily. The Sannin crashed and skidded off the rocky ground harshly before coming to a complete stop.

The nude 'girl' walked over the unconscious Sannin with an innocent smile on 'her' face while holding the tri-pronged kunai.

"Was it good for you Jiraiya-sama," the 'girl' asked innocently before changing back to normal with a grin on his face, "Because it was sure as hell good for me!"

Yondaime shook his head at what he just witnessed. He knew that Naruto had placed a jutsu formula on Jiraiya's wrist when he grabbed him.

**'****When I said I wanted you to realize the full potential of the Hiraishin,' Yondaime said, 'I never expected that you'd go as far as combine Hiraishin with Oiroke No Jutsu!'**

_Be that as it may father_, Naruto retorted, _But as ninjas, we use whatever weaknesses we can find about an enemy and exploit it to our advantage. And since I have a very long way before I master this jutsu, I must use whatever innovative methods I can devise that'll allow me to effectively utilize the limited use I have with Hiraishin seeing that it consumes a lot of chakra._

**'****…****,' Yondaime chose not to reply as he and Naruto waited for the bruised up Jiraiya to regain consciousness.**

Not wanting the perverted Sannin to be as sour as he was going to be after he wakes up, Naruto went over and began healing his injuries.

* * *

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Jiraiya opened his eyes to see Naruto looking down at him.

"Finally you woke up," Naruto said, "Looks the experience was rather overwhelming."

Jiraiya knew that Naruto knocked him out. But seeing that the boy was kind enough to treat and heal all of his injuries he chose to let it go.

"Alright gaki," Jiraiya started, "Let's get this show started."

Jiraiya bit his thumb and after performing the required hand seals…

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!," he yelled as he slammed his hand down on the ground, resulting in a large amount of white smoke to appear. When the smoke cleared, the figure the duo was expecting to see was present before them.

**"****Jiraiya," Gamabunta started with an annoyed tone before taking a puff of his pipe, "…It's been a long time since you last summoned me. This better be important as I don't like having my time wasted."**

"Gamabunta," Jiraiya said, "I would like for my apprentice to sign the toad contract with your permission. His father is Namikaze Minato."

The towering toad looked down at Naruto and saw the resemblance.

**"****Yes," Gamabunta acknowledged, "I see that he truly is the son of Yondaime, but I sense that he has signed another summoning contract."**

Jiraiya then explained the situation to Gamabunta while the huge toad listened quietly. It wasn't long until he was done.

**"****I see," Gamabunta said as he took another puff of his pipe, "…That's quite an interesting story Jiraiya. Very well, Naruto may sign the contract. But before he becomes my subordinate though…"**

Naruto and Jiraiya listen and waited to hear what important condition had to be followed.

**"****He must first have a drink of sake with me," Gamabunta finished with a smile on his face.**

Both Jiraiya and Naruto sweat-dropped at this.

"I can't drink," Naruto replied, "I'm underage!"

**"****Gamabunta laughed, "…Don't worry gaki. I'll let you be my subordinate so long as you promise to have that drink with me when you're older."**

**"****It's a promise then," Naruto smiled, "And I never go back on my word! That's my nindo!"**

Gamabunta nodded before disappearing in a large puff of white smoke. Jiraiya this time summoned another toad that was the size of large horse, this one being reddish brown with back designs on it and a scroll in its mouth. The Sannin then took the scroll from the toad's mouth and opened across the floor.

"Alright Naruto," Jiraiya said, "Sign your name next to the column where Minato's name is."

After biting his thumb, Naruto hurried over to the scroll and signed the contract. He then smudged some blood on his other fingers on his right hand and stamped his thumb and fingers down under his name. The blood on the scroll glowed momentarily, indicating that the contract accepted him. Rolling the scroll up, Jiraiya placed it back into the toad's mouth before it puffed and disappeared from the scene. Turning to Naruto, Jiraiya said, "Now, summon one of the toads."

Nodding, Naruto, with his thumb still bleeding, performed the seals…

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu," the blonde yelled before a puff of smoke appeared. When it cleared, stand before them was a small orange red toad in from of them.

"Hi, I'm Gamakichi," the toad greeted Naruto before turning to the Sannin, "Long time no see Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya sighed and sweat-dropped at the sight.

_Looks like Naruto will have to work on summon toads for while_, Jiraiya though.

* * *

(A Week Later)

During the last seven days, Naruto was hard at work practicing and training as hard as he could. On the third day, he switched gears and turned to practicing that new medic jutsu he's been experimenting on in secret for quite some time now. After Tao done some research for him as a favor he asked of her a few weeks ago in the Forest of Death, Naruto used what he learned from her and tried to apply it to the new medic jutsu he's been trying to create.

After two more days, he was finally starting to see rewarding progress being made much to his delight, though this new jutsu required a large amount of chakra. Regardless, the blonde was determined to make it work, one way or another.

At the same time during the week, the Genins were made aware of the invasion by their respective Jounins. However they were instructed that during the day of the final part of the Chuunin exam to go about it as they aren't aware of it until the actually invasion occurs.

* * *

(Two Day Later)

Feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, Naruto made his way to one of the training grounds. While on his way, he contemplated on how he going to pulverize and humiliate Neji in the fight he was going to have with him in less than three days.

Naruto felt that the arrogant Hyuuga merited so much more than a mere thrashing; no. The blonde wanted to be humiliate Neji in manner that would make everyone realize that the proclaimed Hyuuga prodigy had it coming to him, especially after what he did and attempted to do against Hinata. From all that he put up with over the years up to what occurred during the Preliminaries, Naruto wasn't about to let Neji escape with his pride intact.

He knew Neji, like all Hyuugas, could see the tenketsus, which were suppose to be nearly invisible to the human eyes. He saw how Neji attempted to close off all of Hinata's tenketsus, which would have resulted in her death had he succeeded after he used the Hakkeshō Kaiten on her.

The young ninja was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was already at the training ground. He came to this realization when he heard sounds of punches being made against a training log. Recognizing the voice, Naruto followed it and eventually found Hinata training by herself repeatedly punching the log in front of her. He leaned up against one of the trees as he watched Hinata go at it almost non-stop until she decided to take a break.

"As determined as ever to become stronger for your friends, yes," Naruto spoke as he made his way over to her. Hinata turned and smiled brightly at Naruto with a blush on her cheeks. She couldn't help but admire his new height and stature.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted, "How long were you here?"

"Not long really," he answered, "I was coming over to do some warm-ups when I heard you training."

"I've been here all morning," Hinata revealed, "Father told me that he's most pleased with the progress I've made and want me to continue with it."

"That's great to hear," Naruto smiled, "After your old man learned about your new jutsu, he choked and nearly spat his tea out of his mouth. Too bad I didn't have my camera then; having a picture of that would have made a nice blackmail."

"Naruto-kun…," Hinata laughed.

"Just kidding," Naruto laughed, "Well, partly anyway."

Both teens eventually stopped laughing. After a moment of silence…

"You're to fight Neji in three days…on the same day of the invasion," Hinata said breaking the silence. Naruto merely nodded, "I've been training hard for it, I'm sure you know it."

"I've been training also like everyone else," Hinata spoke, "We've all been preparing for that event."

"We'll be ready for it Hina-chan," Naruto assured, "We Konoha ninjas won't be overtaken that easily."

Hinata nodded in agreement. A moment later…

"Naruto-kun…," Hinata said gathering all of her courage to say what she had to ask of him, "I want you to swear a promise to me."

Naruto looked at Hinata curiously, "And what promise do you want me to swear by to?"

Taking a deep breath, Hinata looked at Naruto straight in the eyes and said, "Naruto-kun…Give me your sworn word that you'll…"

* * *

(Three Days Later; Konoha Stadium)

It was the day of the Chuunin Exam Finals. The stadium was packed with tourists, daimyos and many other people who came to watch the great fights that would occur later on. There was no empty seat at all in the stadium. Everyone wanted to watch the matches that would take place, but some of them only came to watch the fight between Gaara and Sasuke, while others wanted to see Naruto and Neji in action.

Up in the Kage balcony, the Tsunade and the 'Kazakage' were in their seats while waiting for the exam to commence. Next to the 'Kazekage' were two of his guards.

By the time nearly everyone was seated, nearly all of the competitors for the final exam had arrived at the stadium. With the only exceptions being both Naruto and Sasuke, both of whom were the only ones yet to appear to face their opponents, Hyuuga Neji and Gaara.

_That Naruto is all talk_, Neji smirked, _I knew he'd cower out after what he saw me do to Hinata-sama. Fate has predetermined that he'd lose to me…the same as how Hinata did._

The proctor for this part of the exam was Shiranui Genma, another Special Jounin who had volunteered in substituting for Hayate who was currently helping with the defense of Konoha when the invasion began later. Sandaime and Jiraiya were making last minute preparations with the ANBU and taking care of business with the other Konoha ninjas. Kakashi wasn't present either, most likely making last minute preparations with Sasuke.

Genma, with a senbon needle sticking from out of his mouth in his teeth, looked at Tsunade for assistance as to what he should do. Tsunade sighed, wondering what was keeping her son up. Gaara was slightly irritated by Naruto's lateness while Temari was wondering when Naruto was going to show up. Kankuro had the same thought in mind while contemplating what he should do if Naruto doesn't show it. Shino was as calm and motionless as ever; Shikamaru was lazily contemplating on saving himself the trouble and forfeiting his match so he could later help out against the invasion and later do some cloud watching.

Lee, who was sitting next to Gai, was worried and though he wanted the opportunity to face off against Neji however, he hoped that Naruto wouldn't end up disqualified for not showing up. Gai was hoping that Naruto's youthful flames didn't diminish while he was in his prime. Haku was sitting next to Shizune in the audience not too far from the Kage balcony. Like many others, they were wondering what could have happened to delay Naruto.

Sai was sitting high in the audience with a neutral expression, confident that Naruto would show up on time. Nine days ago, Sai gave his report to Naruto on his findings on Kabuto and how Baki was in "cahoots" with him. Like Naruto, during the written portion of the exam, Sai detected something about Kabuto that was rather off and brought it to Naruto's attention in private later that same day. Sai suggested that he would go and keep an eye on Kabuto and see if there was anything he could find. Naruto agreed under the condition that he instructed Sai not to engage Kabuto in any way and to maintain a low profile while still on Kakashi's Genin team. Naruto had brought the information he learned from Sai to Tsunade and Sandaime's attention before they issued instructions to their Jonins to keep an eye out for Kabuto during the invasion.

Genma saw that Neji still wore that arrogant smirk on his ever so confident face expecting to have him call the match as a forfeit.

"Senju Uzumaki Naruto," Genma called out, "Please come down to the arena floor or you will lose by forfeit!"

_Naruto-kun…where are you_, thought Hinata worriedly while sitting right next to Kiba, who was a little disappointed that Haku couldn't sit next to him since she was Shizune's assistant.

_Damn it Naruto_, Kiba mentally screamed, _Where the hell are you? Don't give that bastard Neji the satisfaction of victory!  
_

Sakura, Ino, Chouji were all wondering where on earth was Naruto. Ino was hoping that nothing bad happened to him, especially knowing that Suna and Oto are planning open war against them. Tenten, sitting somewhere in the crowd, was expecting to see Naruto show up eager to face off against her teammate. In spite of the situation and the upcoming invasion that was to occur, she was hoping that Naruto wasn't planning on backing down from his match. Asuma and Kurenai, sitting next to each other were wondering what happened to cause Naruto's delay. Anko was getting impatient in waiting for Naruto while sitting among the audience.

"He better show up, that's for sure," Anko said to no one in particular with her arms crossed over her breasts, "Otherwise he'll be in a world of hurt when I'm through with him."

Hiashi and Hanabi were sitting together and waiting for Naruto to make his appearance. The Hyuuga clan leader was growing annoyed at the fact that Naruto didn't show yet.

"Otousan," Hanabi asked, "Naruto-sama has not arrived. Is he forfeiting to Neji-san?"

"…," Hiashi said nothing as he stared down at Neji, while thinking about how Neji learned to use the Hakkeshō Kaiten. Alongside this, he was also thinking about how Hinata was unknowingly betrothed to Naruto who is to become the new Namikaze clan leader. He could only wonder what her reaction will be once she's told the truth about this arranged marriage.

The audience was getting restless and wanted the final exam to begin. Somewhere in the audience was a young female figure with long dark brown hair dressed as a Genin with black pants and a beige turtleneck shirt that concealed her neck from sight. Like many in the audience she was anticipating Naruto's battle. After another five minutes…

"…I have no choice," Gemna sighed while giving a mental apology to the blonde, "Since Senju Uzumaki Naruto is not here, (Tsunade frowned; Neji grinned) the winner of the first match is-"

Genma never got a chance to say the final words when his eyes caught sight of a blond-haired figure making his way into the arena. The figure was dressed in a similar clothes and gear a Jounin would wear. What was also noteworthy about this figure was the fact that he was wearing a white trench coat with red flame designs around the bottom of the coat. The trench coat looked exactly like the one Yondaime Hokage used to wear, except on the back of the trench coat were red kanji writings that said "Konoha No Nidaime Senkō" ("Konoha's Second Flash"). Everyone in the audience looked on as the figure entered the arena floor with many in the audience murmuring to each about his uncanny resemblance to the Yondaime.

"Scratch that!," Genma announced, "Senju Uzumaki Naruto has arrived!"

"Sorry for the delay," Naruto said, "There was something important I had to take care of at the last second."

Genma simply shrugged. Tsunade smiled upon seeing her son's entrance.

"YEAH!," Kiba yelled enthusiastically, "NARUTO MADE IT!"

Both Ino and Hinata smiled happily upon seeing Naruto's arrival. Sai merely nodded to him in recognition. The mystery girl remained quiet as she analyzed his appearance before unconsciously reaching for her neck under her turtleneck. Anko grinned widely, hoping to see a nice and fierce battle between the two. Shizune and Haku were relieved that Naruto wasn't going to be disqualified before the match even started.

Naruto and Neji stood and faced each other at opposite ends of the area with some distance between them with Genma standing in the center.

"Both competitors are present. The first match of the Chuunin Exam Finals will now officially start. Senju Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji. Ready…BEGIN!," said Genma before leaping out of the way.

Neji went into his Juuken stance whereas Naruto just stood there with his arms at his sides while his eyes just stared at the Hyuuga coldly.

"Are you ready Neji," asked Naruto calmly.

"I'm ready to win if that's what you're implying," said Neji before activating his Byakugan, "Fate has declared me the victor and sealed your destiny when you were paired to fight me."

Naruto said nothing as he assumed a taijutsu stance that many Jounins in the audience hadn't seen in thirteen years. The 'Kazekage' though gave a suspicious stare at the youth when he saw the stance Naruto took.

"That stance," Asuma said in disbelief, "The only person who assumed that stance was…"

"Yondaime Hokage," Kurenai finished for him equally shocked, "But how did Naruto learn that taijutsu?"

The Genins weren't familiar with the stance Naruto assumed and wondered from where he learned it.

"Hyuuga Neji," Naruto spoke seriously, "Today I will fight you, not as the Elite Genin…"

"…," Neji stayed quiet as Naruto finished, "…But as Konoha's Second Flash!"

* * *

**The Chuunin Final Exam has begun, and Naruto and Neji are now about to face off against each other. The manner in which this battle could end is anyone's guess. And with this in mind, will Konoha be prepared for the SunaOto invasion? What was it that Hinata made Naruto swear a promise to and who was the mystery girl in the audience? Stick around for the next chapter to find out!**


	30. Chapter Thirty: Fate Defied

**Chapter Thirty: Fate Defied**

* * *

Naruto and Neji stood there in the battle stances staring at each other as though one was waiting for the other to strike first. Everyone in the audience waited intently while wondering what was going to happen next. Neji looked at his opponent, wondering how to beat him. But before he could do anything, Naruto did something that caught everyone and Neji off guard; the blonde dropped from his stance and stood up straight with his arms to his sides. Neji smirked, "What's the matter, Naruto-sama? Forfeiting to me already?"

"Aren't you the ever confident one," Naruto retorted, "Like every other ninja I've ever fought."

"Aren't you aware that everything in life is predetermined and decided before a person is born," Neji asked with his smirk gradually shrinking as he thought about his own problems, "People are only as gifted as the families they're born into."

Naruto gave a slight frown though he maintained a calm demeanor.

"Haven't you ever taken the time to look at the obvious facts Naruto-sama," Neji went on, "Only a handful of shinobis are chosen to become Hokages. And those that have become Hokage were born into that destiny. That's the only way."

Naruto stayed quiet momentarily until…

"Tell me…," Naruto asked as Neji looked at him cautiously as he kept his guard up. Naruto asked, "Why do you believe in fate so much? What possible reasons could you have to accept such a ridiculous belief?"

Neji looked at him before dropping out of his Juuken stance and deactivating his Byakugan. Reaching for his head band, the male Hyuuga removed it off his head.

"Because of this…," Neji answered and pointed to a green seal on his forehead. The seal looked like an "X" with a hook on the left and on the right sides of the "X."

"My father Hyuuga Hizashi," Neji continued, "Was the twin brother our clan leader, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama. They were only separated by a few minutes, but their fate was sealed when Hiashi-sama was born first. My father was placed into the Branch house whereas Hiashi-sama was allowed to be part of the Main house. My father was later given the Bird Cage Seal after being made part of the Branch house."

"…," Naruto remained quiet and reserved. He stared at Neji for a moment with a blank facial expression.

"I'm sure you've heard about the great ceremony Konoha was having when the diplomat from Kumogakure came to sign an alliance treaty with our village after many years of warring. Everyone was there from Jounin to Genin. That same day however, the Hyuuga clan never showed up for the ceremony because something else was taking place: it was the important day the Hyuuga heiress turned three."

"…," Naruto stayed quiet with a calm expression as he listened on.

"…," Hiashi said nothing.

"It was Hinata-sama's third birthday," Neji continued, "Both houses came together on that day, the very day that I, who was four at the time, was turned into 'a bird in a cage' through this curse on my head.

"While my father had long resented the Main house, my birth brought his hate to a new level because I, a natural genius, was born into the Branch house, thus making me a Branch house member. He saw that I would never be able to realize my full potential by learning the Hyuuga clan's most secret jutsus. Angered by this, my father began to outwardly despise the Main house and its members and was punished on some occasions because of it. One time my father's Bird Cage Seal was activated by Hiashi-sama while Hinata-sama and I watched during the day she was training with her father. Due to the punishments my father received, I in time came to resent the Main house."

Hanabi looked at her Father who had his eyes fixed on Neji and Naruto.

"The Bird Cage Seal is the absolute fear of the death given to the Branch house families by the Main house. With a simple secret hand seal, the Branch member's mind can be easily destroyed, resulting in death. And this curse will only disappear after death, sealing up the abilities of the Byakugan along with it. Countless people have been after the Hyuuga's most prized bloodline limit and its secrets. The Branch house was created to see to the protection of the Byakugan and this seal guarantees no disobedience from any of its members. It's an effective system designed to protect the Byakugan. Then that incident happened…"

"…," Naruto continue to listen with no expression on his face.

"…," Hiashi closed his eyes with his head slightly lowered.

"My father was killed by the Main family," Neji stated, "One night Hinata-sama was kidnapped by someone. Hiashi-sama quickly took action and killed the culprit who was wearing a mask. Can you guess who it was?"

There was no answer.

"It was the Kumogakure diplomat who had just signed the treaty with Konoha," Neji answered, "It became clear that he was here after the Byakugan. Kumogakure, after seeing that their diplomat's plan had failed, demanded Hiashi-sama's corpse as retribution for Konoha breaking the treaty; they wanted our clan's bloodline limit and the Byakugan. Konoha, wanting to avoid war, agreed to their wishes.

"But father is…," Hanabi said as she looked at her Father who had his eyes fixed on Neji before closing his eyes.

"War was safely avoid…thanks to my father who was killed by the Main house and used to replace Hiashi-sama's corpse. To escape this horrible curse, there's no other method but death."

All the Genins looked at Neji with a stupefied expression

"Niisan," Hinata said quietly though Kiba was still able to hear her. Tsunade looked on without saying a word. She was very well aware of the circumstances behind that incident, but she was also aware that there was more to the story that Neji wasn't aware of.

"They were twins and their strengths were virtually the same," Neji went on, "Born first, born second; their destinies were decided by just that. (Smirked sinisterly) And this fight…your fate was decided the moment I became your opponent. You're destined to lose to me."

Naruto closed his eyes as he reached into his trench coat.

"I won't lose to a coward who's always blaming all of his problems on fate and every other nonsense," Naruto declared coldly.

"Someone as ignorant as you shouldn't be lecturing me," Neji shot back, "You can never understand what it's like to be burdened with a symbol you can never be rid of!"

There was a moment of silence amongst everyone there. Naruto knew that Neji words were false although Neji himself wasn't aware of that reality. Naruto thought back to the seal on his stomach, knowing who was locked away within him. He also thought back to how many on the council regards him as his father's reincarnation and not as his own person who doesn't want to be under Yondaime's shadow.

"You're wrong Neji," Naruto retorted, "I understand the feeling a lot more than you know. The only difference is that I learned to deal with it instead of looking for people and concepts to place blame on, so shut the hell up!"

Neji was partly taken aback by this.

"You're not the only one who's suffering," Naruto added, "Hina-chan is suffering just as you are; a Main house member working hard to change and strengthen herself to gain acknowledgement and approval. The Branch house is supposed to protect the Main family, yet doing what you did to Hina-chan…In truth you're trying your hardest to defy fate!"

Naruto speedily threw a kunai from out of his trench coat at Neji who easily caught it with his left hand. The blonde kept his sight fixed on the Hyuuga as he waited to see what he was going to do next.

"You'll have to do better than that," Neji said confidently before tossing the kunai to the side. Naruto said nothing as he ran towards the Hyuuga who now reactivated his Byakugan. Reaching the boy, Naruto engaged the Hyuuga in taijutsu combat. The battle was fierce and hard with them trying to gain dominance over the other.

_What is he doing_, Ino asked to herself, _Neji shouldn't pose that great a challenge to him!_

_You're up to something Yondaime-gaki_, Anko thought with a smile on her face, _What devious plan have you conjured up that you're planning on unleashing?_

"You should give up. Fate has chosen me as the winner of this fight. You can not fight your fate," Neji said, "Just as Hinata-sama can't fight hers. Her fate is set and there is nothing she can do to change that."

Naruto said nothing in response. If Naruto did know he could win that easily, he didn't show it. The blonde just looked at Neji with a calm calculating look in his eyes. Hinata and Ino recognized the serious look on Naruto's face.

Naruto pulled out four kunais and six shurikens. First he threw a kunai right in front of Neji, making him jump back. Second he threw two shurikens, again making Neji dodge. Afterward, timing just right, Naruto threw the remaining three kunais and four shurikens at Neji, just as he stopped moving from his evasion. Neji saw the flying weapons with Naruto charging at him.

"Kaiten!," Neji cried loudly as he activated his spiraling defense and deflected the weapons and Naruto away from him. When the dust cleared, a winded Neji stood in the middle of a crater, unharmed, although his clothes were a bit singed. Naruto looked at the grinning Hyuuga who was looking back at him with the veins in his eyes more pronounced than before.

"You're now in my field of divination," Neji announced as he prepared for his next attack.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said worried knowing fully well what the next attack was. Ino too was worried about how this fight might turn out and hoped that Naruto would somehow think of something. Sakura looked on with a concerned expression while wondering how Naruto was going to get out of that predicament since he can't perform Hinata's Shugo Hakke Rokujūyon Shō.

"Run Naruto!," Kiba yelled out, "Don't let yourself get caught by his attack!"

_Damn it Naruto_, Anko yelled her head, _What the hell are you doing! You know he can't beat you, so what exactly are you trying to prove?_

Everyone watched as Neji wasted no time and charged at Naruto.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" Neji shouted as he reached and started striking Naruto's tenketsus.

"2 palms!"

"4 palms!"

"8 palms!"

All of Neji's hits were making contact.

"16 palms!"

More of the Hyuuga's attacks were hitting their targets as the audience just looked on in shock at the event playing before them.

"…," Tsunade said nothing as she watched the scene transpiring in front of her.

"32 palms!"

More and more strikes were being made with cutting edge precision.

"64 PALMS!"

BOOOOOOOOOOMM!

A large and loud explosion occurred the moment Neji made his sixty-fourth hit on Naruto, who had suddenly exploded on him. Everyone in the audience looked at the shocking turn of events that just happened out of nowhere.

"What the Fuck?," someone in the audience shouted as Neji's heavily battered and wounded body came flying speedily from out of the smoke and flames before bouncing hard and skidding harshly across the arena adding more to his brute injuries, scrapes and burns. Neji was now sliding backwards across the ground on his chest before coming to a complete stop. All in the audience looked on to see the horrid condition Neji was now it. The young Hyuuga was completely covered injuries all over from head to toe. His clothes suffered from heavy damage, tears and burns. His body had burns, scrapes, bruises and he was bleeding in many places with his ruined clothes covered in his blood. Neji coughed blood out of his mouth painfully almost as though he was choking on it. He was in a great amount of pain and in immense need of medical attention.

"Niisan," Hinata said worriedly while Kiba had his mouth wide opened from witnessing what just happened. Ino was wondering what happened to Nauto after seeing the explosion occur. Tenten had a very worried look on her face, hoping that this wasn't going to be Neji's end. Gai and Lee looked on at this while wondering how things suddenly turned out the way it did. The remaining Genins and Jounins were looking in disbelief that what just happened just happened. Anko had a smile on her face after seeing what just unfolded in front of everyone.

_You never fail to amaze me Yondaime-gaki,_ Anko thought admirably. Neji looked forward and saw the same kunai from a distance that was thrown at him earlier. A moment later, the kunai puffed into a cloud of smoke. After a brief moment, the smoke cleared to reveal to Neji and the audience…

"…Naruto…sama…," Neji said weakly as the blonde stood in front of him from a distance dressed in the exact same clothes he was wearing when he entered the stadium. The weakened Hyuuga wanted to move, but his body was too busted up and he felt numb in some places; in all, he was now completely at Naruto's mercy and completely defenseless.

Hiashi and Hanabi were completely caught off guard by the deadly twist Naruto pulled off. Hanabi was utterly dumbfounded at what she just saw. First her older sister developed a jutsu to counter the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō and now her sister's love interest created a fatal strategy that could effectively turn their prized jutsu against them. Hiashi, after seeing first hand what Naruto is capable of doing with Yondaime's influence, was now wary of the Kage-level shinobi.

"You gave a lot of talk about fate and how I was destined to lose to you," Naruto spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "I practically threw myself to you and placed myself into your hands in the form of kunai before you cast me away to the side. Tell me: were my actions the result of fate, free will or a planned strategy to throw your judgment off? After all my clone reaching into the insides of his trench coat was more than enough to alert anyone to the obvious fact that he intends to pull and possibly throw something, am I right? And you're the proclaimed Hyuuga prodigy, I mean I should know better than to trying something as lame as reaching for a kunai in my coat in front of you."

Neji couldn't respond as he saw the logic in Naruto's words. Naruto continued, "What you were fighting and talking to was an exploding clone I created. I had to use a large amount of chakra in order to make it last long enough and endure your blows. I rigged my clone to respond to your Hakke Rokujūyon Shō and set it to detonate on you on your sixty-fourth palm strike."

The Hyuuga looked at the blonde with widened eyes.

"You look surprised," Naruto said, "What? Didn't think for a moment that my time at the Hyuuga Compound and sparring with Hina-chan wouldn't teach me things about the way you Hyuuga's fight? Added with what I learned about your style of fighting with Hina-chan during the Preliminaries, I took all of what I learned and came up with methods in beating you and several other Hyuugas. But with you I had something else in mind, especially after seeing what you did to Hina-chan during the Preliminaries."

"…," Neji just looked at Naruto as the blonde continued, "When I saw you use your Hakke Rokujūyon Shō on her, I saw that you were out for blood, namely hers. Even when she wasn't able to continue the match, you still wasn't satisfied and attempted to end her life in front me; truly a most foolish action. It was only three days ago when I thought up of a way to cause that jutsu, one of the very jutsus the Hyuugas pride themselves on to become your own undoing."

Neither Neji nor the audience could believe what they were hearing. Just like with Tenten's battle with Naruto, the blonde resorted to basic B-ranked Jounin level jutsu, henge and a well thought out strategy to bring about his victory in the most effective way possible. And just like with Tenten, he cunningly and lethally used their own specialties against them.

"Well," Neji sneered between his coughs, "…What are you…waiting for?"

"Huh," Naruto mumbled.

"Go on," Neji spat, "Do it! Isn't this the part where…you cripple me for life…like you said you were going to do to me…for what I did to Hinata-sama during the Preliminaries? Here's your chance! So do it…and be done with it!"

Tsunade, Shizune, Haku, and the Genins and Jounins who were present when Naruto announced that threat now waited to see what Naruto was going to do in carrying out that threat. Kiba, Tenten, Lee, and Sai were now hearing this for the first time. Gai, Tenten and Lee looked on to see if Naruto was going to go through with what he said, knowing that there was nothing they could do to stop it. Hinata was told about Naruto's threat to Neji by Kurenai and Ino several days after her release from the hospital. Now that she was seeing the scene playing out in front of her and everyone else, she hoped that Naruto makes the best judgment.

"Very well then," the blonde replied as he walked and made his way over to Neji as he reached and unclipped the small red strap that held his trench coat partly close together over his upper chest near the collar. While walking and grabbing his coat, Naruto removed and cast it to the side before going through a series of complex hand seals and….

"Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)," Naruto said as he crossed his arms in front of him in the form of an "X." His arms from his elbows to his fingers started flaring with chakra. This jutsu is a multi-purpose medical technique used by medic-nins to heal wounds and perform surgery. For the former, the user concentrates chakra to their hand and applies it to a wound, speeding up cell regeneration. For the latter, the user focuses their chakra into a blade to make cuts where necessary. Because it's done with chakra, the user doesn't need to cut through their target's skin to reach muscles and organs. For this to be applied effectively in healing, a large amount of chakra is required. Using it to cut seems to be less chakra-intensive. This cutting aspect of this jutsu can also be used in combat, though it requires incredible precision on the user's part to be effective.

"Hyuuga Neji," Naruto said coldly as he now stood in front of him, "As the Elite Genin I made a declaration to irreversibly end your shinobi career by crippling you in the most effective way possible for what you've done and intended on doing to the Hyuuga heiress who also happens to be one of my closest friends."

Everyone now saw Naruto focused his chakra into blades while preparing to make the cuts where necessary on Neji's body.

"This is a judgment you've brought upon yourself," Naruto replied with narrow eyes.

* * *

"He's actually going to go through with it," Asuma said as he, Kurenai and all the others looked on at the event about to take place. It was no secret among them that Naruto was not only the Elite Genin, but he was also a medic nin protégé of Tsunade and also under the training of Shizune.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said lowly and sadly as tears started building up in her eyes and falling down her face as her head lowered. Tsunade, Shizune and Haku, respective medic nins now watched and waited to see what was Naruto's next move.

* * *

Naruto moved in to do what he was now going to do. Neji closed his eyes and waited for the final blows to occur, but nothing happened. A few moments later, Neji opened his eyes to see Naruto's glowing mystic hands in his face before the mystic glow vanished completely. The Hyuuga looked at Naruto questionably as he pulled his hands away from Neji before turning and walking off to get his trench coat. Picking it up, he placed his coat back on and returned back to Neji.

"As Konoha's Second Flash," Naruto added, "I nullify that threat made to you."

Neji blanked at this, not knowing how to reply to that gesture.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said happily as she smiled brightly at what she saw Naruto do as she wiped away her tears. Naruto knelt down on his right knee while he rested his left arm on his left leg.

"Over the years Neji," Naruto went on, "I saw nothing but your malice and cruelty to Hina-chan, the very person who wanted nothing but your friendship. Seeing the way you continuously treated Hina-chan birthed into my heart resentment and disapproval of you. You have no idea how many times I wanted to put you in the emergency ward of the hospital and the number of times Hiashi-san and Hina-chan had to intervene and calm my anger in your behalf. The Main house members, the very people you came to despise, were the very ones protecting you from my wrath, and for someone with a bloodline that can see through virtually anything, you sure were blind to have not acknowledged that reality!"

Again Neji couldn't believe the revelations coming forth from Naruto's mouth.

"When I saw what you did and was going to do to Hina-chan during the Preliminaries I said in my heart that was the last straw," Naruto continued, "I wanted nothing but vengeance and to see you hurt, broken and humiliated to the highest level and I spend days thinking about how I was going to go about it while leaving no room for anyone to question the fact that someone as haughty and harsh as yourself had it coming to you. But something happened three days before today's event.

"While I was on my way to one of the training grounds, I ran into Hina-chan at the training ground and we got into a conversation that eventually turned into a conversation about my future battle with you. Before she left, Hina-chan asked me to swear a promise to her…"

"…," Neji said nothing as he waited to hear his answer.

"She wanted me to give her my sworn word that I'll help her change the Hyuugas after I become Hokage."

"…," Neji just stayed quiet.

"She told me," Nauto continued, "That the feud between the Main and Cadet Branch houses have been going on for many years, all because of their bloodline limit. She also told me that it breaks her heart to see her family members at each other's throats and placing clan members like you into forced servitude."

"…Save your breath," Neji scoffed between his painful coughs, "…I don't need her pity or yours for that matter. And I don't need help from that spoiled little Main house symbol of weakness."

"It's arrogance and behavior like that from so-called 'geniuses' like yourself that truly disgust me," Naruto replied harshly, "Such traits are self-destructive and have led many to their own undoing. Hina-chan is neither spoiled, weak or any other demeaning name you've ever called her under the sun, which is more than what I can say about you."

Neji gave Naruto no reply as the blonde shinobi continued, "She told me that one of her greatest ambitions is to stop the feud and restore unity in her clan while finding a way to abolish the Bird Cage Seal and develop a new system that would benefit everyone in both the Main and Cadet Branch house, including you."

Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing for the first time.

"She didn't make me swear not to cripple you in any way," Naruto went on, "And whether or not she knew I was planning on doing so to you she didn't say. However she told me that whatever I was planning on doing to you, she trusted my actions. She left me at the training ground with a lot to think about that day and with a lot of self-evaluations I had to do.

"Today's earlier conversation was required in order to piece together everything I needed to know. What happened to your father up to his death was most unfortunate. But instead of finding constructive ways of dealing with it, you took a coward's way out and blamed everything on fate and took out your anger and hate on Hina-chan who had no control over the situation concerning what happened to your father after the failed kidnapping. You even went as far as to use the Preliminaries as an excuse to lash out your murderous intent on her, actions which I found unacceptable and unfitting for anyone seeking to become a Chuunin."

"…," Neji was lost for words as Naruto continued, "Yet in spite of the wrongs you've done to her Neji, Hina-chan found it in her heart to forgive you, seeking to not only improve herself but also to improve the relationship between both houses. After I gave it careful consideration, I realized that my crippling you would have in effect made her goals of mending the ties between the Main and Cadet Branch houses even harder for her to achieve since my actions against you would have been made in her name.

"Great Hokages listen to the voice of their people and place the needs of the people ahead of their own interests. I desire and seek to become a great Hokage, and by listening to Hina-chan after asking me to help her mend the ties between the two families, Hina-chan in effect saved me from making a terrible mistake I would have regretted for the rest of my life. Hokages and the people of this village listen to and benefit from each other in order to accomplish many things; something Hina-chan reminded me of that day whether she knew it or not."

There a period of silence; no one said anything as they looked on at the event unfolding. Neji wasn't able to hold back the feelings of guilt and shame for his actions against Hinata over the years. Moment later…

"…I'm sorry…," Neji apologized sincerely.

"I'm not the one for you to either apologize to or make atonements to," Naruto said, "However your apology is a start in repairing your relationship with Hina-chan and helping her fulfill her goals. I will tell you this though: since you've apologized for your actions with no trace of falsity in your voice and demeanor, as of today my resentment and disapproval of you has ended."

Hinata was blushing crimson through most of Naruto's speech and was doing all she could to keep from fainting. Ino looked at Naruto in amazement. She, like so many who were watching and listening, saw how the blonde shinobi demonstrated a sense of maturity, justice, insight and wisdom far beyond his years. Once again, Ino learned more unique traits about the Naruto and was finding herself being more attracted to him. Many in the audience looked at Naruto with admiration and deep respects. The Jounins present acknowledged that he demonstrated abilities far passed those of a standard Chuunin.

Gai and Lee were shouting enthusiastic praises and admiration of Naruto's youthful flames and spirit of a truth ninja, much to the annoyance of those around them. Tenten looked at Naruto with amazement and admiration. Like all the others, she thought that Naruto was truly going to go through with his threat. But upon seeing why he decided not to in spite of Neji's wrongdoings, the weapon-using kunoichi developed a higher level of respect for blonde shinobi, especially seeing how he managed to help Neji begin his path of changing himself and viewpoints of life and everyone around him.

_That Naruto is really quite a guy_, Tenten thought with a sincere smile on her face.

_Now I see why Hinata-neechan likes Naruto-sama so much_, Hanabi thought, _Naruto-sama i__s truly a unique kind of guy…__thought he'__s still a bit of a weirdo…__but a really cute weirdo._

Tsunade looked at her son with a smile of approval. Whether or not Naruto was going to actually cripple Neji however, Tsunade wasn't planning on interfering acknowledging that this was his fight and that his actions were what he himself was going to have to live with, regardless of the consequences. Shizune looked at her 'otouto' (kid brother) with a bright smile on her face. She was truly happy that Naruto didn't resort to using medic jutsus that she and Tsunade taught him for his own vengeance and anger against a Konoha Genin, an act that would have disappointed both her and Tsunade greatly. Haku too smiled brightly at the young blonde ninja after watching his actions. As she knew him for, Naruto was willing to place the interests of his precious people ahead of his own desires, a characteristic she truly admired and respected.

Elsewhere in the audience, a young brown-haired girl was staring at Naruto. She knew that Naruto was holding back on Neji the entire time and that he could have ended the fight long before it even started. As she sat there, she thought about all the things that Neji said and what Naruto told him before and after he defeated him. While doing so, she took another look at Naruto again before unconsciously placing her right hand over her neck covered with her turtleneck.

* * *

"This match is over. Winner: Senju Uzumaki Naruto," Genma announced. Everyone in the audience gave a loud applause and cheers while some were shouting Naruto's name. Naruto looked back at the crowd and smiled toothily at them. Sakura though was looking at Naruto with a look that questioned her own abilities in contrast with his. She found herself envious of Naruto's growing progression. Genma turned to Neji and said, "Even a captured bird, if it's clever enough, will try to open the cage with its beak; never giving up its desire to fly freely in the sky. This time, you've lost."

Hiashi watched as a medic team arrived on the arena floor and carried Neji off on a stretcher. Hiashi got up from his seat to follow after Neji, leaving Hanabi by herself in the audience. Naruto made his way back to the stands were the other contestants were. After receiving their congratulations, he went over to the wall and leaned up against it with his legs crossed as he folded his arms over his chest and rested his head down and closed his eyes. The other Genins chose not to bother him as they turned their attention back to the arena floor.

* * *

While in the recovery room, Hiashi dismissed the medic nins from the room before explaining to Neji what really happened to Hizashi and the scroll that his father left from him. Hizashi volunteered to be killed instead of Hiashi, thus saving his life. Hiashi, Neji learned, for his part was absolutely opposed to the idea of his brother taking his place and leaving his young son alone, but before he could prevent his brother from doing so, Hizashi disabled him in one blow. Hizashi told his brother that he was not doing it to serve the Main house, but because they were brothers and doing so was his way of going against his fate and to make a decision about his own destiny all together.

Hiashi decided not to tell Neji that his father volunteered to die until he felt that Neji would be mentally ready to accept this over the much more comfortable belief that the Main house was responsible for his death. This moment came after Neji's defeat to Senju Uzumaki Naruto. Hiashi got on his knees and bowed to Neji as he apologized as his uncle and Hizashi's older brother for what happened to Hizashi. This was when Neji completely rejected his belief in fate and decided to do what he could to rectify his mistakes and remedy the estranged relationship between himself and the Main house members, most particularly with Hinata.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Jiraiya was done taking care of the Suna and Oto ninjas where he was at with little problems while the other Konoha shinobis did their parts in battling the invaders. While taking a small break, the Toad Sannin thought back to what happened a few hours earlier…

* * *

(Flashback: Four Hours Ago)

Jiraiya was in his apartment gathering all of his essential supplies, scrolls and weapons for the coming battle against the invasion. When he was finished, he made his way over to the drawer where a framed group picture of him, Tsunade, Sandaime, Shizune, Kakashi, Anko and Naruto was sitting. Smiling at the picture, he picked it up to look at the picture that was taken only week ago. Everyone in the picture looked happy and sure of a bright future. Jiraiya was about to place the picture back on top of the drawer when the glass frame of the picture suddenly cracked in several places. This served to unnerve the white-haired Sannin, as though he was given a bad omen…

* * *

(Present Time)

_I'm hoping that I'm dead wrong_, Jiraiya thought, _But somehow I sense that our victory will not come without a price…_

* * *

**Neji's**** fight with Naruto is over and now the young Hyuuga desires to make amends for all of his wrongs. The Chuunin Finals are still underway, however things will soon take a turn for the worst! How so and does it have anything to do with what Jiraiya suspects? Tune in next time to find out.**


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne: War Outbreak

** Chapter Thirty-One: War Outbreak**

* * *

**A/N: I like to take a moment to thank all those who's reviewed my last chapter, though the amount of reviews I've gotten wasn't the amount I was hoping for much to my disappointment.**

**And to the reviewer going by the name "Sigh," if you so strongly feel that this fic doesn't meet your standards, then by all means don't read my fic and write your own fic and don't dare insult my writings with the stuff you see on Dragon Ball Z.**

**And "Sigh," just because Naruto was adopted by Tsunade doesn't mean that everyone by default will have respects for Naruto and there will always be those who'll resent him for some reason, ethical or not. In life, being the son/daughter of an important figure doesn't mean that everyone around him/her will like or respect him/her unless that person has done something significant to earn their respects. Like with Inari in this fic, Naruto had to earn the boy's respect and admiration through his actions; being the son of Godaime didn't grant him Inari's respect and admiration by default.**

**And for those who think I made Naruto "godlike" and unrealistic, I find that to be an exaggeration. Again I must repeat myself and explain that Naruto in this fic is NOT the Naruto in the anime or manga. Unlike the anime or manga, this Naruto had a family who loved, disciplined and trained him. He had Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sandaime, Shizune, Kakashi and later on Yondaime and Anko. Therefore, Naruto will be smarter and wiser. For me to make Naruto the way he's portrayed in the anime and manga in spite of all these people who's been there for him wouldn't make any sense!**

**With that said, on with the fic.**

* * *

(Somewhere In The Outer Territory Of Konoha)

Sandaime, dressed in his black ninja battle gear, had dealt a heavy blow against the Oto ninjas who challenged him. All of the ninjas were now lying dead on the ground. Not so much as one was left standing. Enma, the monkey king Sandaime summoned, stood next to Sarutobi among the field of fallen Oto ninjas. Just then some Konoha Jounins and a Special Jounin leaped from the trees and landed down in front of their leader.

"Sandaime-sama," Hayate greeted as they all knelt down on one knee.

"What's your report," Sandaime asked.

"We've finished dealing with the enemies (cough)…in our section," Hayate answered between his coughs. Sandaime nodded in acknowledgement, "Any word from the other teams?"

"So far (cough)…the ambushes are going according to plan," Hayate explained, "All the enemies are being dealt with but we haven't found Orochimaru yet."

Sarutobi sighed at this. Enma saw the look on Sarutobi's face but he kept his thoughts to himself, at least for now.

"Keep your eyes open," Sarutobi advised seriously, "And should he make his appearance, do not engage him. Leave that to either myself, Jiraiya or Tsunade. Understood?"

"Hai, Sandaime," the ninjas said in unison before the dashed off speedily to deal with the next group of invaders.

"…You should have killed Orochimaru when you had the chance to Sarutobi," Enma sighed, "…All this could have been avoided had you done so."

"I couldn't do it back then," Sandaime admitted, "As his former sensei, I foolishly let my sentiments and optimism of what he could have been cloud my judgments."

"…," Enma stayed quiet.

"I will not make that same mistake twice," Sandaime replied with a hardened face, "If I find him, know that I will kill him and correct my past mistake. Let's go Enma!!"

Sandaime and Enma then ran off to deal with their next group of enemies while expecting Orochimaru to suddenly appear and attempt to ambush them at any moment.

* * *

(Back At Konoha Stadium)

"Second Match: Aburame Shino against Sabaku No Kankuro. Contestants, get down here," Genma called and both Shino and Kankuro made their way down to the arena floor.

_I don't have time for this_, Kankuro thought, _Especially since the invasion is soon to start and I_'_ll need my strength_.

"I'm going to give up," the Suna nin stated as he raised his hand, shocking people. Genma looked at him before sighing, "…Winner, Aburame Shino."

Shino said nothing as he watched Kankuro retreat back to the stands where the other Genins were. Naruto stood with his arms folded over his chest.

"Looks like your fight with Temari is up next Shikamaru," Naruto informed. Shikamaru sighed, "…This is completely troublesome Naruto. I think I'll save everyone the trouble and forfeit."

"…," Naruto said nothing as he looked at the lazy Genin to his right.

* * *

Genma announced, "We will now move on to the third match! Will Sabaku No Temari and Nara Shikamaru please come down to the arena floor!?"

The Suna kunoichi left the stands and made her way over down to the arena. It wasn't long until she arrived where Genma was at, only to see that Shikamaru haven't followed. Shikamaru was about to forfeit the match until Naruto purposely pushed him over the ledge of the railing, forcing him to land on his feet carefully to avoid any injuries. He turned and snarled at Naruto who was grinning widely at him in return while giving him the "peace" symbol with his right hand.

"We all need a motivational push from someone sometimes in our lives," Naruto yelled to Shikamaru.

"Hey," Temari called out to the lazy Ganin, "Get your ass over here!!"

"Troublesome blondes," Shikamaru mumbled as he walked over to Genma, "Both her and Naruto."

"Third Match: Sabaku No Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru are both here. Begin!!," Genma shouted before he leaped away. Temari gave Shikamaru quite an intense fight and her wind jutsu with the use of her iron fan was impressive in the eyes of the spectators.

Shikamaru soon saw an opportunity to put his fingers together to create a circle and closed his eyes so that he can concentrate. While in this pose he considered every element that was relevant to the situation at hand and analyzed the information to its fullest. When he was done, Shikamaru planned out a battle ten moves in advance and devised a couple of strategies to use against Temari, causing her to get caught in his Kage Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Bind Technique). In the end however, Shikamaru forfeited his match instead of defeating Temari, knowing that he had too little chakra to continue. Though Temari won the match, she lost the battle.

Tsunade and the Jounins were amazed and impressed with Shikamaru's use of planning and execution of tactics. They saw how both he and Naruto were on par with each other in terms of creating and implementing effective strategies to their fullest extent with what was available to them. Though Shikamaru forfeited his match as Naruto knew he would however, the blonde couldn't help but acknowledge and respect his skills and intelligence.

* * *

(Thirteen Minutes Later)

The fourth match was supposed to have started and neither Sasuke nor Kakashi showed up yet. Many in the audience were yelling for Sasuke to make his appearance. Tsunade was on the verge of canceling the match and having the remaining contestants move on to the semi-finals.

_Where are you Sasuke-kun_, Sakura wondered worriedly as she and the other Genins were wondering what could have caused Sasuke's delay, _I hope nothing terrible has happened to you._

Sai was as neutral and reserved as usual as he kept in an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

"Godaime," 'Kazekage' said, "Many in the audience, including the daimyos and other officials among them, came to see the match between my son and the last Uchiha. Surely you can postpone the match for ten more minutes."

"You surprise me Kazekage," Tsunade retorted with a calm demeanor, "I didn't think one like yourself played favorites. Since I wasn't going to postpone my own son's match with Hyuuga Neji, likewise I will not postpone Sasuke's match just to satisfy your or anyone else's amusement. If Sasuke doesn't show up in the next two minutes, he'll be automatically disqualified."

The 'Kazekage' was seething in anger on hearing Tsunade's words. This wasn't going as the 'Kazekage' had intended.

The crowd was getting restless as they shouted for Sasuke to enter the arena floor. Naruto was leaning against the wall quietly with his arms crossed over his chest as Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, and Shino were standing by the railing looking down at Genma who was losing his patience.

"Uchiha Sasuke has not shown up. Therefore Uchiha Sasuke is hereby-," Genma began but was cut off when a whirl of leaves came in the middle of the stadium and Sasuke and Kakashi showed up in the middle of the whirl. Sasuke looked even more like the dark avenger he was. He wore a black outfit with the Uchiha fan on the back. His hands and legs were covered in bandages and some sort of black belt. Kakashi scratched his head and looked at Genma.

"Um, are we late," he asked, making most of the audience sweat drop.

"No, just in time," Genma said, although he was clearly annoyed. Sasuke didn't even listen. Instead he looked up at the stands and smirked when he saw the other Genins looking at him. Sasuke lost his smirk however when he saw Naruto step over to the railing with his new appearance.

_That idiot must really have a death wish making himself look like a striking resemblance of the Yondaime_, Sasuke mentally scoffed. Naruto saw how Sasuke was looking at him but paid it no mind.

"Sabaku No Gaara. Get down here," Genma called. Sasuke looked as his opponent came down, and Kakashi went up to the stands.

* * *

"Fourth Match: Uchiha Sasuke against Sabaku No Gaara. Begin!," Genma almost didn't manage to finish before sand exploded off Gaara towards Sasuke. Sasuke quickly jumped away, and threw some shurikens at the Suna Jinchuuriki. The shurikens were stopped by Gaara's sand, and thrown back. Sasuke deflected the shurikens with a kunai and rushed in towards Gaara. The sand went to block him, but Sasuke smirked and vanished.

"Wha…," Gaara said before Sasuke reappeared behind him.

_Okay_…_Sasuke vanished and reappeared behind Gaara_, Naruto thoughtfully contemplated, _He's much faster than before._

Sasuke punched Gaara, sending him flying. Before he hit the ground, Sasuke appeared and hit him again. When Gaara landed with a crash, his skin had cracked.

"That must be your sand armor. I'll tear it off," Sasuke said, glanced up at the stands, more accurately at Naruto, and speed off again. He struck Gaara repeatedly, going at speeds equal to what Lee had when he took off his weights during his match with Gaara a month ago during the Preliminaries.

* * *

"How did Kakashi get him to become so fast in one month," Shizune asked, who had changed into her Jounin gear and uniform after Naruto's match with Neji.

"He's as fast as I am when I use my mirrors," Haku commented. Kakashi standing somewhere in the audience, looked on at the fight, or his orange book. No one knew for sure.

* * *

Sasuke continued his assault, but stopped when Gaara encased himself in a solid sphere of sand. Sasuke stood there panting, and tried to regain his breath.

_That sphere. There has to be something with it_, Sasuke thought and rushed towards it, delivering a kick to it, only to have his foot almost pierced by spikes of sand. The only thing that saved him was the Sharingan he had activated. Sasuke leaped back and stared at the sphere. He then smirked and undid the 'belt' he had on his right arm. Then he formed the required seals and focused chakra into his arm. Sparks started to fly and a blue glow came from his hand. A sound, like the chirping of a lot of birds followed.

"That's…," Naruto said while experiencing Yondaime's disapproval on recognizing the jutsu being performed by Sasuke.

"Chidori," Sasuke said. Sasuke then charged towards the sphere as fast as he could. Spikes once again flew at him, but he dodged and plunged the Chidori into the sphere. The jutsu went into the sphere and a scream of pain was followed.

"What was that," Shikamaru asked.

"Chidori," Naruto explained, "Kakashi-niisan's only original jutsu. It concentrates a large quantity of chakra into the arm, along with electricity, turning the arm into a sword. The user thrusts his arm straight into the target. Its penetrating power is better than many attack jutsus and it's ranked B-A. However, that jutsu only met Yondaime's disapproval for a number of reasons."

"Like," Shikamaru inquired. Naruto retorted, "I'd rather not discuss the details right now. Besides you'll just find them troublesome anyway."

"I would in fact," Shikamaru shrugged before he and the others returned their attention back to the match below. Naruto however turned his attention over to the Kage box with narrowed eyes as he focused primarily on the 'Kazekage.'

* * *

Suddenly Sasuke's face contracted with pain and he hurriedly pulled his arm out of the sphere. An arm of sand followed, but the arm was different. The sand was much lighter in color, and with blue markings. It also looked…demonic.

_What is that_, Sasuke thought while looking at the sphere. Suddenly he saw the sphere crumbled, revealing Gaara clutching a wound in his chest.

Naruto dashed like a blur and leaped over the railing and went straight towards Sasuke and Gaara. The two contestants jumped out of the way as Naruto landed agilely on the ground between them. Everyone was wondering what Naruto was doing interfering with the match. Ignoring everyone else's shouts and stares, Naruto went over and healed Gaara of his injuries. When that was done he walked away from Gaara and Sasuke.

Before anyone could interrogate the blonde for his actions, Naruto punched the ground with great force causing the arena floor within a twenty-yard radius around him to crack open and crater. Genma, Gaara and Sasuke had to jump away from the shock wave that came their way from the force.

Everyone's eyes in the audience were as wide of dish plates with their mouths hanging open upon witnessing Naruto's insane strength. Sasuke was stupefied on seeing this for the first time while another part of him was angry on beholding that strength. Not waiting for anyone to say anything, Naruto grabbed and picked up a large slab of the ground and dashed with it towards the Kage box. He then jumped into the air and aimed the slab at his target.

"Kaa-chan out of the way!!," Naruto warned as he hurled the slab with great force straight at the 'Kazekage.' Tsunade jumped off her seat leaving the 'Kazekage' to his death. The 'Kazekage' however leaped out of the way with only mere seconds to spare before the debris came plunging into the Kage box, knocking his bodyguards off their feet as the pieces of the debris flew at them and struck them. Naruto stood there as he awaited the reappearance of the 'Kazekage' while Tsunade stood by the wall that was to her right. The crowd had confused looks on their faces, but before everyone could say anything.

"Hey, Orochimaru," Naruto called out, sending all of the Konoha Jounins and Genins on full alert. Temari and Kankuro appeared next to Gaara, along with their Jounin sensei. Before another word was said, enemies made their appearance.

* * *

Up in the stands, Kabuto, disguised as an ANBU wearing a dark cloak, hurriedly performed his jutsu, causing the people to start falling asleep. Most of the ninjas recognized the genjutsu and cancelled it, including Sakura and Sai. They rushed towards where other the Genins were and snapped them out of the genjutsu before they hurried over to help their respective Jounin-senseis who were encountering some enemy ninjas from Suna and Oto. More Konoha Jounins and ANBU were making their entry into the stadium while combating against the invaders. The mystery girl also dispelled the genjutsu, but she pretended to remain asleep so as to not blow her cover and reveal herself just yet though she kept a careful watch over what was happening around her.

Orochimaru, still in his 'Kazekage' appearance was not happy with how things were turning out. Tsunade was about to attack him when Orochimaru reached into his robes and threw a bag at her. The bag burst open on her, causing her to freeze dead in her tracks. Orochimaru smiled evilly upon seeing Tsunade's hemophobia kicking in as she saw that she as now covered in blood. He punched and knocked her down before turning to Naruto who was now looking at him with deep hatred.

"Surrender you bastard," Naruto ordered with no hesitation in his voice, "Your ambitions will come to nothing and as I speak your invading forces are being overrun and ambushed and running into the death traps we've set in place for them!! We've learned of your invasion long in advance!!"

Though Orochimaru didn't show but in truth he wasn't about to fight Naruto, especially since he defeated Itachi. He heard the rumors about Naruto and from what he was seeing about the blonde was more than enough to strengthen his hate for the blonde shinobi. Anko had to restrain herself from charging in and trying to attack Orochimaru, knowing fully well that such a reckless course of action wouldn't end in her favor.

"It took me a while to find where you were," Naruto continued, "That was until I ran into one of your subordinates earlier today and tortured him cruel enough until he was willing to talk and reveal your whereabouts, which was why I was late for my match. Your Oto ninja though didn't survive the injuries."

"That's not the Kazekaze," Baki asked in surprise. Naruto explained in a calm voice, "No. In fact from what that Oto ninja explained to me, your Kazekage have been dead for some time. He was killed by Orochimaru and his body was dumped into a ditch some distance not too far from Sunagakure. Why he left your Kazekage's body where it could be found by you guys is beyond me."

Baki felt rage course through his body on learning this.

_Damn you Orochimaru!! Were my fellow Suna nins and I that inattentive to notice this_, Baki asked himself. Gaara felt nothing from learning about his father's death. To be honest he really didn't care. Temari and Kankuro didn't know what to feel at the moment; sure the Kazekage was their father, but they never actually had a genuine familial relationship with each other.

"I don't have time for this," Orochimaru said as he gave a signal to his men to surround and kill Naruto. Doing as ordered, the mixed company of Oto and Suna shinobis, who were completely unaware of their Kazekage's death, came and surrounded Naruto.

"There's nowhere for you to run boy," said one of the Oto ninjas, "Prepare to die!!"

"You ought to take your own advice," Naruto retorted coldly as he extended his right hand while gathering and concentrating chakra into a sphere. The Jounins and Orochimaru recognized that glowing blue orb of chakra.

"That jutsu," Orochimaru said with narrowed eyes. A moment later, nine of Naruto's hidden disguised kage bushins appeared from different sections from around of the sleeping audience and pulled out a particular brand of kunais that the Jounins immediately recognized. Naruto, reaching into his trench coat with his left hand, pulled out the tenth one of his special kunais.

"Those kunais…," Kurenai said in disbelief as the clones threw the kunais in random directions within the enemy ranks. What everyone saw in the next second was a yellow flash followed instantaneously by enemies ninjas within a sixty-yard radius around Naruto slaughtered with baseball-sized holes through their chests. That was when everything in seeing range nearly paused; a most powerful and feared jutsu that hasn't been seen in over thirteen years was just performed, along with another powerful jutsu.

The Jounins were left speechless, as were the Genins and the four surviving Suna nins. In an instant, all of the enemy ninjas that they were fighting were wiped out by Naruto all by himself. Kabuto managed to escape being instantly killed when he took to flight and left the stadium after performing the genjutsu. The same dark brown-haired girl was left utterly stupefied at what she personally eye witnessed with her own eyes. She have heard many things about Yondaime's feared jutsu but she never in her life thought she live to see it performed by the one who self-proclaimed himself the Second Flash, who astonishingly was living up to his title.

_Naruto-kun_, the girl wondered with her gazed fixed on the blonde shinobi, _Were you always this powerful and held back?_

The remaining enemy ninjas that barely escaped from being within Naruto's attack range were now cowering in fear, especially since they knew about Yondaime's history. They knew that enemy villages long ago had instructed their military battalions to cut their loses and flee on sight if they ever saw Yondaime in the battlefield, and right now that's exactly what they were about to do. However that wasn't to be as they were met up with an ambush from more of Konoha's forces entering the stadium.

"You," Orochimaru said insultingly while trying to mask his fear, "You're…You're Konoha's Yellow Flash!!"

"Correction," Naruto stated, "I'm Konoha's Second Flash!!"

As Orochimaru saw, things weren't going as planned and seeing Naruto's power only made things worst.

"Those two jutsus," Lee asked, "What were they?"

"That ball of chakra was the Rasengan, an A-rank close range attack jutsu," Gai explained, "The flash you saw was the Hiraishin, an S-rank long range attack jutsu; both of which were prized and powerful jutsus created by our late Yondaime Hokage!! The Hiraishin was the jutsu that made Yondaime extremely hated and feared by many of our enemies as Konoha's Yellow Flash!"

"I thought those jutsus died with the Yondaime," Kurenai said.

"Evidently they didn't," Kakashi added in, "And Naruto is clearly capable of using them in the most effective way he can."

"You don't seem at all surprised by this Kakashi," Asuma said suspiciously, "Seeing that those were your sensei's jutsus. I wonder how the boy obtained and learned those jutsus."

Kakashi gave no reply as he looked at Naruto before he visualized an image of Yondaime over Naruto. The Genins couldn't believe what they were hearing and saw with their own eyes. For so long they wondered just how powerful was Naruto since they never saw him use any real powerful jutsus in front of them before. And the first real devastating jutsus he used in front of them for the first time were A and S-rank jutsus of the Yondaime.

The Suna nins were aware that Naruto was indeed very powerful, especially with Kyuubi being sealed into him. But there was no trace of Kyuubi's chakra at all the entire time. Therefore, all of what's transpired up till now was all Naruto. They knew that he if they were Naruto's enemies, they'd be among the dead right now, if not long ago.

Sasuke didn't know what to make out of what he just saw with his own eyes. Not too long ago, Naruto was surrounded by enemy ninjas that were about to kill him and in a second they were all massacred with the remaining few in the stadium to be overtaken by the Konoha shinobis. The Uchiha wondered how Naruto managed to attain such great powers and why he, as the last Uchiha, the elite, couldn't possess that power he felt he rightfully deserved.

_So Tsunade'__s__ son can perform Minato's jutsus_, Orochimaru realized, _That can only mean one thing…_

Just then giant brown snakes burst through one of the walls of the stadium. Gaara took action and summoned the powers of his sand, forming a giant body of sand for himself in the form of a tanuki as he countered and battled with the snakes. The sight of Gaara's new appearance caught all but Naruto, Orochimaru and the Suna nins off guard.

"Baki-sensei, Temari, Kankuro and I will deal with the snakes and the rest of the Oto nins!!," Gaara yelled as he and his team went into action, "We'll catch up with you later!!"

This surprised Orochimaru entirely as he watch them head out. He didn't expect Gaara and his team to have sided with Naruto.

_That explains the information leakage_, Orochimaru figured angrily before picking up the motionless blood-covered Tsunade from the floor and making a rapid exit from the stadium with her as his human shield.

"Damn it," Naruto swore as Kakashi and the others assembled around him.

"Kakashi-niisan," Naruto ordered, "Take both yours and Gai and his team with you and deal with the other invading Suna nins who chose not to side with Baki like the others. Anko-chan, head over to where Iruka and the other Chuunins are. Check on the children and civilians with them and make sure that there were no casualties among their number. Kurenai, Asuma, take your teams and deal with the Oto ninjas around the area. And Genma, try to track down and bring in Kabuto, alive if possible."

"What should we do Naruto-kun," Haku asked, fully dressed in her ninja attire and gear right after the attack started. Like the others she was now wearing a Konoha headband tied around her head.

"Haku-san," Naruto said, "I want you and Shizune-neechan to help any of our injured nins. Both of your medical expertise will be needed if anything."

The Genins looked at Naruto in awe. He wasn't talking like another Genin, rather he was talking as one with authority that the Jounins seemed to respect.

"Who put you in charge," Sasuke asked.

"The fact that I'm the one who discovered and explained the invasion plan to kaa-chan and Sandaime-jiisan two months ago places me in charge here," Naruto replied authoritatively, "So shut up and do as I instruct you and the others!!"

Sasuke felt the curse seal trying to act up on him, forcing him to fight against it momentarily. Kakashi was ready to knock Sasuke unconscious if the curse seal got out of hand.

"What are you going to do," Anko asked.

"I'm going after kaa-chan. She was taken by Orochimaru," Naruto answered before he turned and ran off in the direction Orochimaru went into with Yondaime-like speed. The Genins were shocked and astonished at the speed to say the least.

"Was Naruto always this strong and yet held back against us Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Naruto has always been a surprising ninja for as long as I've known him," Kakashi replied. The others knew the copy-cat cyclops was hiding something but they decided not to press on the subject as everyone went to do as Naruto instructed them. All but Kakashi, Anko and Shizune had many questions running through their heads about Naruto's hidden abilities and the fact that he could execute Yondaime's signature jutsus. But they saw that they weren't going to get the answers now as they went about with what they had to do.

As this was going on, three Konoha ANBU were following after Naruto, the leading one wearing a dull pale white colored hooded cloak, and the other two in down dark gray cloaks. Anko wanted to follow after Naruto since she also had a personal score to settle with her traitorous former sensei. But she placed aside her personal vendetta to take care of other matters that needed her attention.

All the while, the mystery girl had sneaked away unnoticed and left the stadium. While on her way to her next destination, she took out and efficiently killed the Oto ninjas who crossed her path.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Orochimaru, who had already discarded his Kazekage robes and in his actual clothes, by this time had made a very large distance between himself and Konoha, with Tsunade being carried over his shoulders. They were deep in the forest and not another ninja from Konoha was in sight. Several moments later, Orochimaru stopped where he was after reaching a very large and wide hill-like clearing in the forest.

_Curse that damn brat_, Orochimaru thought, _He's more of a problem than I thought._

The Snake Sannin then sensed a presence coming towards him, a strong and fast one.

"That's either Jiraiya, Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru said to himself, "Or-"

Orochimaru jumped out of the way when he saw something leap into the air and dash down at him before punching the ground with great force thus making a crater in it.

"You certainly have your mother's insane strength," Orochimaru commented before throwing Tsunade at him. Naruto hurriedly ran and caught Tsunade before they both fell to the ground. Naruto soon got up and lifted Tsunade off him as he pulled out a cloth and wiped the blood from off her face and arms.

"Geez kaa-chan," Naruto remarked, "You'd do well to slow down on the sake and put off some weight."

The reply to that statement was nearly instantaneous when Tsunade's eyes snapped open before bopping Naruto hard on the head.

"Ow," Naruto cried before rubbing his head, "Sheeeesh! What was that for!?"

"Never make snide remarks about a woman's weight or her passion," Tsunade rebuked.

"Even should her passion lead to alcohol poisoning," Naruto mumbled under his breath, only to be bopped on the head again, "Hey knock it off!"

Tsunade snorted before turning her attention to Orochimaru. Naruto too turned and looked at the Snake Sannin whom everyone in Konoha hold the utmost hatred for next to Itachi, two of Konoha's worst S-class traitors.

"Orochimaru," Tsunade spat bitterly.

"Tsunade," Orochimaru replied with a twisted smile, "It's been a long time. Too bad that this little reunion lacks a captive audience."

"Don't worry about that," Naruto retorted, "You'll be long dead before an audience can witness your execution by our hands."

"Mother and child, working together for a common cause," Orochimaru remarked, "Tell me Tsunade, who fathered this child with you."

Tsunade and Naruto tensed on hearing that.

"I've been interested in Naruto for some time after I learned that you had a son," Orochimaru explained, "What always escaped me was the fact that I was never able to decipher who you had a child with since your fiancé had died long ago, and you didn't bare children for him whatsoever. After seeing the jutsu Naruto performed against my men not too long ago, I realized then who his father was; since only someone who's of his bloodline descend can use the Hiraishin, isn't that right son of Namikaze Minato!?"

Naruto and Tsunade's eyes widened when they saw that Orochimaru found out who Naruto's father is.

"Yes, I know about the Hiraishin," Orochimaru continued, "It was one of the very jutsus I can never get a hold of because of how Minato uniquely created it. And the fact that you have a striking resemblance to Minato never did escape my notice. However, I at first couldn't figure out why, since his wife and unborn child died on the night of Kyuubi's attack. So tell me Tsunade, did Jiraiya's former prized student have a secret one-night stand with you despite your age or were you both lovers in secret? It's evident that the Namikaze clan isn't quite extinct yet seeing that you've mothered the last heir of Yondaime."

"I've heard just about enough from you," Tsunade spat distastefully, "And who I had a child with is not your concern!"

"Let's get back to the previous subject that was at hand why don't we," Naruto suggested, "I believe kaa-chan and I were just about to finish you!"

Before either Tsunade or Naruto could do anything, four ninjas popped out from the trees and assumed their positions from four corners in the form of a large square about 80 yards wide at all sides. They were the Otogakure No Shinobi Yonin Shū (Hidden Sound Shinobi Four People), also known as the Sound Four, Orochimaru's elite bodyguards. These Oto shinobis were Tayuya, Jirobi, Kidomaru, and Sakon.

Going through a complex series of hand signs, the four Oto ninja performed a four violet flames battle encampment barrier jutsu called the Shishienjin ("Four Flames Formation"), a box-like barrier around the area of Orochimaru, Tsunade and Naruto. Naruto looked and saw a few birds fly into and touch the barrier only to burst into flames and die instantly. To prevent themselves from being attacked and thus bringing down the barrier, the Sound Four created the same barrier around themselves.

"Goddamn it," Naruto swore when he saw the situation he and his mother were in. The three Konoha ANBU that were following Naruto earlier soon arrived at the scene and saw the situation Tsunade and Naruto were in.

"Tsunade-sama!! Naruto-sama!!," they yelled out as they ran over to them.

"Don't touch the barrier," Naruto warned, "You'll burst into flames and die if you do."

The three ANBU stopped just two feet away from the barrier. They looked all around and saw that were was no where for them to enter through.

"Looks like we have an audience after all," Orochimaru said. Tsunade and Naruto took note of Orochimaru's calm demeanor in spite of being outnumbered within the barrier.

**Stay alert Naruto,' Yondaime warned, 'He's up to something, whatever it is.'**

Naruto mentally nodded as he, Tsunade and Orochimaru started focusing chakra around themselves. The ground from underneath them was cracking and particles of dirt and pebbles were rising to the air.

"Don't expect me go easy on you Tsunade just because you're my former teammate," Orochimaru warned.

"I wasn't expecting you to do so," Tsunade retorted, "Nor was I planning on going soft on you either."

"I hope neither you nor your son disappoints me," Orochimaru shot back as he looked at Tsunade and Naruto with strong tension. Naruto and Tsunade likewise looked back at Orochimaru with the same feeling of killing intent as the ground continued cracking with particle floating into the air with their clothes dancing with the movements of the winds being made from their chakra levels rising.

"This is amazing," said the ANBU to the right of the one wearing the pale white cloak.

"It feels like the air is pushing down on us," the ANBU in the pale white cloak who was in the middle of the two besides him. He and the other two observed the three fighters inside the dome. After several moments, which felt like an eternity, Naruto and Tsunade went charging at Orochimaru who went charging at them also. Smiling wickedly, Orochimaru ran through a series of hand seals and stopped running. Tsunade and Naruto then saw and heard him say, "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!!"

"What," Tsunade said to herself, being caught off guard by the jutsu being used a purple portal of some sort opened up on the ground in front of Orochimaru.

"Number One," Orochimaru called out as a casket with the kanji for "First" appeared and stood upright.

"What the hell," Naruto said when he saw the casket popped out from out of the ground upright.

"Number Two," Orochimaru called out when another casket with the kanji for "Second" appeared.

"What is this jutsu," Naruto asked out loud, being unfamiliar with the jutsu Orochimaru was using.

"Number Three," Orochimaru said when a three casket emerged from the portal.

"What kind of summoning is this," Naruto thought out loud in bewilderment.

"Number Four," Orochimaru said as the final casket came from out of the ground before the portal closed, this casket being the shortest and standing upright next to the casket that appeared first. Tsunade recognized the four caskets and upon seeing them, she felt as though her heart was in her throat. The Slug Sannin was in pure denial at the horrific realization that dawn on her.

"He did not do what I think he did," Tsunade said with a shaky voice as the four standing caskets' covers gradually fell down onto the ground. Orochimaru, the ANBU, Naruto and Tsunade watched as the covers fell to the ground before four figures became visible from within the caskets. The color of their skin was dull gray and their heads were bent down towards the ground.

"Are those people…," the ANBU in the pale white cloak exclaimed with a shocked expression on his face hidden under his mask.

"Those people…," the ANBU to the right of the one in the middle asked.

"Now what will you do, Tsunade," Orochimaru asked with a warped smile on his face. Tsunade immediately recognized them, as did Naruto who have seen a number of pictures of them. Tsunade seemed to have lost the color in her face as she looked at the four people in front of her.

Moments later they opened their eyes and took a few steps from out of the caskets and stood where they were. One of them, who was the shortest of the four, was a young boy no older than twelve years dressed like a Konoha Genin with medium brown hair standing next to a man with black hair who was geared in black clothes and brownish red armor.

"Nee-chan," the boy said with no emotions as he stopped and stood where he was with the other three standing beside him, "Is that really you? You've grown older."

A man dressed as a Konoha Jounin with long light lavender hair spoke, "Tsunade, it's been such a long time. You look exactly as I remember seeing you. Amazing how time has been gracious to you."

Tsunade at this point was breaking down mentally and emotionally.

"Tsunade," said the oldest of the four with black hair, "My granddaughter, I never thought I'd see you again. You've grown since I last saw you."

"My word Tsunade," said the second oldest who had white hair and geared in black and blue armor, "You've matured into quite a woman. But I don't recognize the one standing next to you. Is that young boy your son I presume?"

"You have a son," the one dressed as a Jounin said with a disbelief looking feature one could make in the zombie-like condition he and the other three were in, "I see that you managed to move on with your life despite my untimely passing. It's ashame that I couldn't have been the one to father and raise a child with you."

"So this young man is my great-grandson," the man with long black hair said, "He looks strong and quite distinguished. From the looks of it, it's clear that you've done quite a job raising your son into quite a shinobi, Tsunade."

Tsunade was sobbing with tears pouring down her face. Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. In front of him and Tsunade were the four men who were important people in Tsunade's life while they were alive many years ago. Tsunade looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown as she spoke, "…I didn't expect to see…any of you…in a form like this. I'm terribly mortified…and I'm so very sorry."

"This is bad," the ANBU in the middle noted, "That summoning technique…"

The other two looked at him.

"Who are those four," the one to the right ask.

"Shodaime-sama, Nidaime-sama," Naruto acknowledged, "Nawaki-jisan, Dan-san."

The ANBU gasped in shock at this revelation.

"Yes," the ANBU in the middle confirmed, "The one with black hair is Shodaime-sama, Tsunade-sama's grandfather. The one with white hair is Nidaime-sama, Tsunade's granduncle. Both have been praised as the best ninjas of their time, and they're the Hokages who built Konoha to what it is today. And the kid with them is Nawaki, Tsunade-sama's kid brother and the one with lavender hair is Dan, her late fiancé from what I've heard."

* * *

(Back Inside The Dome)

"Edo Tensei, eh," Nidaime said as he turned to his older brother Shodaime, "This kid summoned us with a kinjutsu? (The four caskets fell to the ground with a thud) Quite a guy."

"If that's the case," Shodaime said as he turned to Tsunade and Naruto, "Then Tsunade, we must fight both you and your son."

"You twisted bastard," Naruto called Orochimaru, "I'll kill you before this is all over!!"

"Enough chitchat," Orochimaru said feeling confident at that the outcome was now in his favor, "It's time we get this started. Isn't that right Godaime?"

This title caught the attention of all four of them.

"Godaime," Nawaki said, "So you became Hokage and claimed grandfather's title in my place. It sucks that I was killed before I was able to fulfill my dreams of becoming Hokage."

"Tsunade," Dan said, "You're Hokage? Since we didn't live long enough to live out our dreams, I see that you've live out our dreams in our place."

Dan and Nawaki then saw the necklace around Naruto's neck.

"Nee-chan," Nawaki said, "My nephew is wearing grandfather's necklace; the same necklace you gave me on my birthday. So becoming Hokage is his dream too?"

This same revelation came to Dan as well though he said nothing.

"That matters not right now," Orochimaru cut in, "You four have more important things to do."

"I see that in all periods," Shodaime said, "There is war."

"But you enjoy war don't you," Orochimaru chuckled with a twisted smile as he walked up to the four of them from behind with four kunais with red seal tags attached to them in his hands, each seal tag designated and prepared for each one of the ninjas he summoned.

"Mocking the dead like that…," Tsunade said bitterly with tears still streaming down her face, "Nothing good comes out of trifling with time."

Orochimaru just smile darkly at her though he wasn't paying much attention to Naruto however. And speaking of the blonde male, Naruto was feeling pure hatred and rage coursing through him; as his blue eyes were changing back and forth from normal to red with cat-like slits in the middle. A pair of three facial whiskers was gradually appearing on his cheeks though not strongly visible while his fangs slowly started growing longer inside his mouth.

**Damn it Naruto,' Yondaime yelled while trying to help keep Kyuubi's influence at bay, 'Get a hold of yourself!! You can't fight if your mind is clouded with uncontrolled primal fury!!'**

"Nee-chan," Nawaki said, "I'm afraid we have to kill both you and your son."

* * *

**Four people who had major impacts on Tsunade's life have been summoned and brought back by Orochimaru for the sole purpose of fighting and killing both her and Naruto. How will things turn out for the mother and son pair in this twisted and tragic family reunion?**


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo: Battle For Konoha

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Battle For Konoha  
**

* * *

(In Another Part Of Konoha)

"Come on kids we have to get away from here and to safety," Iruka said directing the academy kids to a safe sanctuary location, "This is not a drill. Let's move quickly and quietly."

The other Chuunins were directing the civilians in the crowd who were going in the same direction as the children. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were among the children and crowd being led to safety, as were Ayame and her father Teuchi.

"What do you suppose is going to happen Konohamaru-chan," Moegi asked as she and Udon hugged and held onto Konohamaru.

"I don't know," Konohamaru admitted but became confident, "But I'm sure that my grandfather will protect us, as will Naruto-niichan. They're strong, I know it. Whatever happens they'll come through for us."

"That's right," Ayame agreed, "You kids don't have anything to worry about. Nothing bad will happen to us. The shinobis of our village will defend all of us from danger."

A moment later, Anko arrived at the where Iruka and the other Chuunins were gathering all of the children and civilians to safety.

"How's the evacuation and crowd control going," Anko asked as she hurried over to Iruka.

"So far so good," Iruka replied, "Most of the civilians and children have already been evacuated and placed in designated sanctuaries around the village. The few who are left are being gathered as we speak. Once that stage is complete, we'll use all of our forces and eliminate the enemy!"

That was when Iruka, Anko and the other Konoha ninjas with them were met with an ambush from the attacking Oto ninjas.

"You think you can get away from us that easily," one of the Oto ninjas said before he and his fellow Oto ninjas threw shurikens toward the children and civilians.

"Shit," Anko cursed before she quickly did some hand signs and countered, "Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)."

Acting fast, Anko projected a number of snakes from her wrists to stop the shurikens before turning on the enemies to injure, poison or constrict them.

"Hurry and get everyone out of here," Anko yelled to Iruka who nodded and did as advised. While this was going on, Anko took the fight to the enemies.

"I'm in the mood for some blood," Anko smirked, "Who wishes to quench my thirst?!"

"The only thirst I'll quench will be that of my sword with the blood of your own," one of the Oto ninjas shot back as he and the other charged at Anko. The Snake Jounin effectively killed a number of the shinobis coming at her but soon she was being out-powered. Iruka came and aided her as best as he could but was eventually wounded in the shoulder by one of the Oto ninjas.

"Idiot," Anko remarked as she pulled Iruka away from the fight though she sustained injuries of her own, "I thought I told you to get the people out of here!"

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance," said a new female voice before she shouted, "Supirito Sutoraiku No Jutsu (Spirit Strike Technique)!!"

The armored female warrior summoned four mystical fox spirits that were imbued with the elemental powers of fire, water, wind and lightning. The mystical foxes obeyed woman's voice as they went and fought for her. The fiery fox blazed against the invaders. The combined elemental assaults resulted in the many deaths of the attacking Oto nins.

"Wh…Who are you," a stunned Iruka asked yellow, black and purple armored woman.

"I am Sakuya," Sakuya answered, "I was summoned and sent here by Naruto-sama to provide you with coverfire and protection."

"Your timing couldn't be any better," Anko said as she helped Iruka over to where the others were.

"Iruka-sensei," Konohamaru cried out when he saw that his Academy teacher was wounded, "Are you OK?

"I'm fine Konohamaru," Iruka assured, "Nothing a medic-nin can't fix."

"Go," Sakuya ordered, "I'll hold off the enemies! Get yourself and the others out of here!"

"Who are you," Konohamaru asked, not recognizing the stranger.

"Re-enforcement Naruto sent to aid us," Iruka said, "Let's get out of here now!"

"I told you Naruto-niichan would come through for us," Konohamaru cheered confidently as he and his friends followed Iruka and Anko as they left together with the rest of the children and civilians, leaving Sakuya to deal with the Oto nins coming at her. Holding her golden staff, Sakuya charged into the direction from where the enemy ninjas were coming before dealing death blows to them. She also used her staff to make two pink rings around herself which were then shot at the enemies.

* * *

(Meanwhile At Konoha Hospital)

Shizune, Haku and the Jounins with them were warring against the Oto ninjas attempting to kill everyone at the hospital. Finding a fire hydrant, Haku ran over to it and started forming one-handed seals.

"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō (Secret Technique: Flying Water Needles)," Haku called and the water burst from the hydrant and rose up and turned to ice needles. The needles flew at the Oto ninjas, striking them with deadly efficiency. Soon more Oto and Suna ninjas started flying in and surrounded the girl.

"Time to die," said one of the Oto shinobis.

"If you wish it, so be it. I will not let you kill anyone Naruto-kun and I regard as precious people," Haku said as she performed a different set of hand seals, "Hijutsu: Makyō Hyoushō (Secret Technique: Demonic Ice Mirrors)."

The water from the hydrant rose up and formed mirrors of ice arranged into a sphere around the invading ninjas. Having them trapped inside the dome, Haku wasted no time in slaughtering them while moving speedily through her mirrors.

"Go now and get everyone in the hospital to somewhere safe," Shizune said to Ebisu, "I'll stay and help Haku fight against our attackers."

Ebisu nodded as he and a few other Jounins went to do as instructed. Shizune then turned to the invaders in front of her.

"We have you trapped," said one of the Oto ninjas, "There's nowhere for you to run!

"I had no intentions of running," Shizune retorted as she went perform some hand seals and formed a chakra scalpel in her hand and charged forward, using it to cut through the hearts of some of the Oto and Suna nins that came at her. Doing another set of hand seals, she yelled, "Dokugiri!!"

Out of her mouth, a huge cloud of purple poison came and blanketed the area, killing many of the Oto and Suna ninjas who breathed in the gas. After the gas cleared, Haku ran over to Shizune.

"Are you alright," Haku asked.

"Just fine," Shizune assured, "Let's get everyone out of here while we're in the clear!"

Nodding, Haku hurried with Shizune to help get the remaining few at hospital to their designated safe sanctuary. It wasn't long until the evacuation was complete, allowing Konoha forces to go on a full counterstrike against their enemies.

* * *

(In Another Part Of Konoha)

The Oto and Suna ninjas who were still on Orochimaru's side were being dealt with by the Konoha ANBU and Jounins.

"You're not getting a step further," said a masked purple-haired ANBU woman after she and her fellow ANBU hurled multiple shurikens and kunais at the oncoming invaders.

* * *

(In Konoha Forest)

"What are you waiting for," said one of the Suna ninjas, "He's just one man!"

Hyuuga Hiashi, with his Byakugan activated and the Kaiten, took out and killed the group of ninjas with ease that thought they had him surrounded.

"The Hyuugas are the strongest in Konoha," Hiashi stated, "Remember that!"

* * *

(Elsewhere In Konoha)

Nara Shikaku, bound the Suna shinobis under his grasp with his Kage Shibari No Jutsu (Shadow Bind Technique) and with the next part of his jutsu, Kage Kubi Shibari No Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind Technique), he had shadow hands grow from the shadow binds he had them in and strangled them to death.

Akimichi Chouza, converting his body fat into chakra by using his Baiku No Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique), turned into a giant and with his staff he batted, swapped and crushed the Oto ninjas under his feet.

Yamanaka Inoichi with the use of his Shinranshin No Jutsu (Mind Confusion Technique), caused the Suna and Oto ninjas he was fighting against to turn on each other against their will and kill each other.

For the Ino-Chou-Shika trio, it was like old times during their younger days.

* * *

(On The Building Rooftops)

Inuzuka Tsume and her dog companion Kuromaru, along with her daughter Hana (age 18), a Jounin and veterinarian, charged at the Suna shinobis on the building rooftops. Hana's canine companions, which were running alongside her, were called the Haimaru Sankyodai (Haimaru Three Brothers also known as Haimaru Triplets).

"Let's go Kuromaru," Tsume yelled as she charged forward with her large dark gray and white dog with an eye patch over it's right eye following alongside her.

"Sure thing," Kuromaru replied in a dog language the Inuzuka clan understood.

* * *

(In Another Part Of Konoha Forest)

Abumare Shibi and his clan members used their colony of kikai bugs to drain the chakra from the invading ninjas and leaving them unable to use their arms and other parts of their bodies, thus making them open to be easily slaughtered.

"Sometimes your worst enemies are the smaller creatures many don't pay attention to," Shibi remarked emotionlessly before retracting his kikai bugs back to him. He and his fellow clan members then ran off to handle the other invaders.

* * *

(Outside Konoha Stadium)

Gai, Kakashi and their teams were still fighting off the Suna and Oto ninjas. They were fighting together against them but they got separated during the fight and were getting out numbered.

Lee used his Reverse Lotus and Gōken (Strong Fist, a.k.a. Iron Fist Taijutsu Style) to deal with the enemies coming at him while Tenten pulled out her scroll and rained out multiple types of weapons upon the enemy ninjas. Though Neji wasn't among them because of the condition Naruto placed him in earlier however, the two Genins were still able to hold their grounds against their attackers as they covered each other's backs.

Sasuke, resorting to the Sharingan and the skills and fire jutsus from his clan and the jutsus he learned from Kakashi, handled the invaders with fast moving speed. Sai, drawing things with a brush on his scroll, brought his creations to life, giving them an increased size and the ability to move. With his Sumi Bunshin (Ink Clone) and his Chōjū Giga (Super Beasts Imitation Picture), Sai battled against the mixed company of Suna and Oto nins. Sakura was injured by one of the Suna ninjas before Sai came and used a Chōjū Giga to kill the Suna ninja before he could finish Sakura.

_I should go and get back up with Kakashi_, Gai thought to himself, _The enemies have us out numbered._

Gai battled through the numbers of invaders and reunited with Kakashi to regain the upper hand. No matter how many it was they were not going to beat Gai and Kakashi at the same time.

"Kakashi," Gai said, "They have numbers as their advantage."

"Then let's turn it up a notch," said a new feminine voice, "Kitsune Fūin Kami No Jutsu (Fox Sealing Paper Technique)!!"

That was when hundreds of magical, red spell papers came flying and attached to the invading Suna and Oto shinobis, bounding to them momentarily before they all exploded in fiery explosions. The enemy shinobis were killed from the surprise attack, leaving the Konoha nins baffled at what just happened.

"Who or what just helped us," Tenten asked.

"I did," Tao replied as she jumped from one of the roofs and down to the ground over to them. The fox-like features of the humanoid newcomer dressed in ceremonial battle garbs and mask didn't go unnoticed by the Konoha nins.

"Naruto-sama summoned and sent my older sister and me here to help against the invasion," Tao added.

"Naruto-kun did that," Lee asked in amazement, "But how-"

"A summoning contract," Sai answered for him, "Seeing the kitsune features, it's clear to say that he possesses a contract with foxes."

Tao nodded wordlessly. Kakashi confirmed, "Yes, Naruto is the youngest shinobi in this village with a summoning contract."

The Genins with the exception of Sai were shocked at hearing this news. Sasuke asked, "How was it that Naruto was given such a contract?"

"That'll be explained later," Kakashi simply remarked.

"For the time being," Tao interjected, "We have an invasion to stop! Sansukurito Pen Furashu No Jutsu (Sanskrit Pen Flash Technique)!!"

A large, magical calligraphy brush emerged from Tao's long sleeves. Holding the brush, she flew into the air and painted a mystical symbol into the air, which released beams of pure light energy at one of the massive brown snakes, taking out the large reptilian beast on contact. She repeated this pattern on several other giant brown snakes clearing the way for Kakashi, Gai and their teams.

"C'mon," Tao said as she charged forward with Kakashi and the others following close by. Though Gai and the Genins had many questions as to how Naruto obtained a summoning contract to summon this powerful warrior, for the most part, they were happy that she was on their side.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Kurenai, Asuma and their team of Genins were having their fair share in battling against the Oto ninjas. For them it seemed like the more they fight, twice the number of invaders came their way. Kurenai placed several of them in a genjutsu where they ended up killing each other by accident because they confused each other for the enemy. However some who saw through the genjutsu canceled it out and continued their battle with the Jounins.

Asuma was using his trench knives (brass knuckles with a blade on one end, similar to kerambit) made of a special metal that's capable of being infused with chakra. With his Hien (Flying Swallow), he extended the blades with his chakra to injure and take out enemies several feet out of the physical blade's range.

"They don't know when to give up," Asuma remarked as he dealt another death hand to several more Oto ninjas, "They just keep on coming!"

"I know," Kurenai agreed, "But we won't let up now!"

"I said nothing about letting up," Asuma replied, "I'm getting a thrill out of thrashing these weaklings!"

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji worked together with their respective familial jutsus and dealt with the Oto ninjas coming at them. Shikamaru bounded some of them with his Kage Shibari No Jutsu while Ino used Shintenshin No Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique) to momentarily infiltrate the minds of a couple of the enemies to have them immobilized, thus allowing Chouji to turned into a Nikudan Sensha (Human Meat Tank), a jutsu that allows him to tuck his limbs inside his increased mass and roll and plunge into the enemies at rapid speed.

"Byakugan," Hinata said before she began her counter assault against the invading shinobis, "Shugo Hakke Rokujūyon Sho!!"

Hinata started spinning with incredible speed with her outstretched hands moving at a speed that was completely blur-like in many directions seeming at the same time. The Oto ninjas who were unfortunate to have been in her path suffered from severe bone breakages and internal bleedings that resulted from extensive blood vessel breakages.

"Jūjin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)," Kika yelled out. This was a modified version of a henge jutsu, which allows a user to transform their animal companion into a perfect copy of themselves.

"Shikyaku No Jutsu (Four Legs Technique)," Kiba said. This jutsu gave some increase of strength and speed to Kiba and Akamaru, as well as lengthening their nails into claws.

"Gatsūga (Double Piercing Fang)," Kiba yelled out as he and Akamaru started spinning together at a ferocious speed and delivering many powerful beast-like attacks when contact was made with their target enemies. The force of this attack is strong enough to drill through stone and the results when used against humans were rather devastating as enemies ninjas were sent flying in multiple directions after being brutally assaulted and torn up.

Shino sent his kikai bugs in a large swarm against the ninjas he had to deal with. With his bugs, Shino used them to sever their limbs and completely drain their bodies of all of their chakra, thus effectively killing them.

* * *

(At Another Sector Of Konoha)

Gaara, in his giant tanuki form, battled with the giant snakes without showing any signs mercy as he blasted and power-droved through the snakes with his fuuton (wind release) attacks. Some he slashed with his huge clawed arms and others he trampled with his feet.

Temari, standing on top of one of the roofs of a building, used her Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Cutting Whirlwind Technique) and her more powerful Daikamaitachi No Jutsu (Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique) to create slicing whirlwinds against the Oto ninjas. Because she could guide these forces with her chakra, she easily used them to attack her opponents from great distances.

With her fan, she created tornadoes, and with her Fuuton: Tatsu no Oshigoto (Wind Release: Severing Pressure) she trapped her enemies and cut them up in the process. In addition, with her fan she used it to catch opponents off guard, and with her Fūsajin No Jutsu (Dust Wind Technique) she created a wind current to blanket the area in dust, making it difficult for the enemies to stand once it has settled, thus making them easy targets to take out.

Kankuro the puppeteer Suna shinobi, with the use of his puppets, battled against the Oto ninjas, poisoning and killing many who came his way. Baki was close by using his Kaze No Yaiba (Wind Blade) with fight and kill the Oto ninjas who wanted them dead for turning against them.

* * *

(Meanwhile In The Distant Forest)

Orochimaru was smiling sinisterly with the four kunais in his hands tied with fudas (special seal tags). In front of him were the resurrected Shodai, Nidaime, Nawaki and Dan. A couple of distances away from the five of them were Naruto and Tsunade who were looking on at the scene before them.

"Now, let's begin," Orochimaru said, "But before that, I need those four to return to their true forms. Please get ready, Tsunade, Naruto."

Going over to them, Orochimaru pushed each of the kunais into the backs of their heads. The Snake Sannin took pleasure in seeing the look on Tsunade's face as she watched him shove the kunais into all of their heads from behind. When that task was done, Orochimaru took a few steps back before a burst of white steam came from out of the four of them as texture and complexion was being restored to them.

"Amazing," the ANBU in the middle said, "As we speak life is returning to them."

"What is this jutsu," the ANBU to the right asked. The one in the middle explained, "Edo Tensei (Reincarnation Into The Impure World); an S-rank kinjutsu kuchiyose (forbidden summoning technique). From what I heard about this jutsu, it revives the dead. Though kuchiyose normally involves the use of the caster's blood as compensation for summoning; Edo Tensei however is different. The ninja will first sacrifice a living person to provide the vessel that the dead soul will inhabit."

"What," the ANBU to the right retorted, "You mean those were live hosts?"

"Yes," the ANBU in the middle confirmed, "The dead body will then be incased in ash and dirt to resemble the soul of the person that was resurrected. When the ninja wishes to recall the souls, a portal will open in the ground and the caskets holding the bodies will appear. When the caskets open the bodies will be grey and in a state of minor decay.

"At this point the dead souls are able to remember their past life, but they are at the command of the one who summoned them. One final act will fully wipe out their conscious and make them under the command of the one who summoned them. The ninja will place a fuda of some form into the heads of the bodies. This will then virtually restore the bodies and make the summoned persons into pure killing puppets."

Though he was at a distance, Naruto was able to hear the ANBU's explanation of the jutsu Orochimaru had used.

"Complete," Orochimaru said as he watched Tsunade fall to her hands and knees with tears pouring down her face as she continued weeping bitterly. Her greatest dream was now corrupted and turned into her worst nightmare.

"All of you…look exactly…the way you used to look…," Tsunade cried and sobbed with a broken heart, "Exactly how…I remember all of you…"

"Isn't it wonderful Tsunade," Orochimaru mocked cruelly, "Aren't you anticipating the satisfaction of being able to battle and hurt the very ones you once called "beloved"? I know how much you loved and missed Nawaki and Dan especially, and I couldn't think of a better way of reuniting you with them other than on this day during this event. I wanted you to personally suffer that happiness and joy of such a reunion along with your grandfather and granduncle.

"And since your son is here with you, you get the added bonus of suffering this very happiness and joy with him. I specially prepared this familial reunion for you. (Placed his hands together forming a hand sign) So please, enjoy."

That was when the four resurrected ninjas started walking away from Orochimaru and pass their caskets and over towards Tsunade and Naruto. And speaking of Naruto, he was having problems controlling Kyuubi's influence as his rage was getting the better of him. Red chakra started engulfing him as a feral growl escaped the blonde's mouth as his eyes turned red with black slits in his eyes. His fangs grew longer and sharper and his facial whiskers were jagged and pronounced while his fingers grew longer and sharp claws. Tsunade was too deep into her misery to pay attention to what was happening to her son.

"Naruto-sama is undergoing a transformation," the ANBU to the left took note of, "What jutsu is this?"

"This is no jutsu," the ANBU in the middle corrected, "This is the result of that 'thing' sealed into his right hand."

"You mean…," the ANBU to the left said as the one in the middle nodded. The three of them were among the few ANBU who knew the truth about Kyuubi being sealed away and who Naruto's father was.

"For as long as I've watched the boy grow," the ANBU in the middle continued, "That creature has never been able to make itself that manifest since the seal on Naruto-sama's hand kept the creature under control. In the emotional state both Tsunade-sama and Naruto-sama are in, it might make things more complicated."

Shodaime's eyes fell on Naruto and upon seeing the changes he was undergoing, he immediately ran through a complex series of hand signs. When he was done, he rushed at the blonde speedily with his right hand that now had the kanji for "Sit" on his palm.

"Hokage Shiki Jijjuun Jutsu!! Kaku'an Nitten-Shuishu," Shodai cried out as she rushed passed Tsunade and straight into Naruto, slamming his right hand hard into Naruto chest. Naruto gave a cry of immense pain before falling down on his knees and hand with holding his chest with his free hand as he felt Kyuubi's presence and chakra being completely suppressed as he was changing back to normal, with his facial whiskers also disappearing off his face. The crystal around Naruto's neck glowed and attached to Shodai's right hand like in the form of a chakra chain allowing Shodai to effectively shut down Kyuubi's influence. When he was done, the shine radiating from the crystal died out, as did the chakra chain that was attached to Shodai's right hand. Both the ANBU and Orochimaru were taken by surprise by what just transpired.

"You're the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Kitsune," Shodaime said, causing Orochimaru's ears to immediately perk up on hearing that.

_That brat is the container of Kyuubi No Kitsune_, Orochimaru thought in surprise, _So that bijuu wasn't killed after all. Yondaime sealed that creature into the body of his own son with Tsunade. Things are getting interesting, especially since the Akatsuki are after all nine bijuus._

"It's unreal," the ANBU in the left remarked, "He managed to subdue and cancel out Kyuubi's chakra and potent influence with no difficulty!"

"I know," the ANBU in the middle agreed, "Shodaime-sama possess the ability to control the powers of bijuus and the crystal which Naruto-sama wears around his neck responds to Shodai's chakra alone. With it, he can control the Jinchuuriki's powers, which he now neutralized. Those powers were among the reasons why he became Hokage."

Naruto acknowledged that the ANBU was telling the truth. He saw that he could neither sense Kyuubi's presence nor was he able to call upon Kyuubi's chakra.

_He completely neutralized Kyuubi's chakra flow through my body_, Naruto acknowledged, knowing that this battle was now going to become even harder. The blonde ninja wasn't prepared for the brute roundhouse kick that the Shodaime delivered to the left side of his head, sending his spiraling through the air before crashing onto the ground some distance away from him. Recovering from the assault, Naruto saw Nidaime run up the hill before coming his way with Dan following close by.

"Tsunade-sama," the ANBU in the pale white cloak called out, "They may look like them, but they're not your true grandfather, granduncle, kid brother and fiancé!!"

The ANBU's words fell on deaf ears as Tsunade stood there on her hands and knees as a broken woman before Nawaki approached and stood in front of her.

"Na…Nawaki…," Tsunade said lowly to him in hopes that her kid brother would hear her voice and remember her as she looked at him, "It's me…your neechan…Please don't do this…"

Sad to say, her hopes were met with a cruel reality when Nawaki gave her a cold and emotionless look before he clenched his fist and and punched her hard in the face. Though a Genin, Tsunade, during her younger days, had taught Nawaki a few things about chakra control and using it to amplify physical attacks. While Tsunade was on the ground, Nawaki went and started punching, kicking and stomping on Tsunade's form harshly as Tsunade did nothing to either evade or prevent the assaults, being too saddened to fight back.

"Shit," Naruto cursed in frustration, "Kaa-chan won't listen to reasoning!! She's totally out of it!!"

Naruto evaded the kunais that were thrown at him from Dan as Nidaime came speedily from the side down the hill from the right and flipped over him and dashed straight at him from the left. Nidaime sent a volley of fast punches and swinging hand chops before he jumped and tried to swing kick Naruto. The blonde however caught the leg before it made contact with his head and started spinning Nidaime in circles before throwing him into Shodaime. However, Nidaime managed to regain his control and somersaulted backwards before landing down on his hands then gracefully on his feet as he stood up.

Dan rushed at Naruto with his kunai in hand and threw several slashes of his kunai at him. The blond-haired shinobi dodged the attacks before using his Godaime-like strength to punch Dan away from him and over to where Nidaime and Shodai were. Naruto then ran and charged into Nawaki and body-crashed into the Genin, sending him flying backwards toward the other three ninjas. Shodai caught his grandson before he hit the ground.

"Get ready," Naruto said as she run through a series of hand seals Sandaime taught him some time ago, "Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)!!"

Taking in a large gasped of air Naruto exhaled a stream of fire from his mouth and straight at the four of them. Orochimaru chuckled sinisterly as he watched the battle from a safe distance. While blazing the fires against them, Naruto focused his wind affinity into his attack to intensify the flames until the fire turned white. This in effect caused the temperature to rise rapidly inside the dome while a section of the ground began melting into molten rocks and gravel.

"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Wall)," Nidaime yelled out as he formed a few hand seals and blasted a powerful geyser of freezing cold water from out of his mouth and created a giant protective tornado of water around the four of them, countering and dousing the intense flames Naruto as blasting at them and neutralizing the forming lava and heat made from Naruto's attack.

"Huh," Naruto could only say as he stopped his attack while the spinning water cyclone completely cancelled out his attack.

"It can't be," the ANBU in pale white remarked in shock, "He used such a high level water element jutsu in a place with no water! Unbelievable!"

The water cyclone eventually died down revealing Nidaime and the other three with him unharmed.

"It's to be expected from a previous Hokage," Orochimaru remarked as Nidaime placed his hands together in a prayer form and said, "Suiton: Suishōha (Water Release: Water Shockwave)!!"

Summoning a large body of water, he aimed it at Tsunade and Naruto, seeking to drown and crush them at once. With a warrior outcry, Nidaime sent the massive body of water at them. Seeing the danger, Naruto formed another hand seal Sandaime taught him and said, "Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth Wall)!!"

Naruto spat a stream of mud that solidified into a large and high protective shield before the waters came and plunged against and around the wall of hardened mud.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu," Naruto said before a clone puffed into existence. The clone picked up and carried Tsunade bridal style before moving away from the battle site while the real Naruto was left to deal with the four ninjas who were speedily making their way over to him as Orochimaru stood where he was in an air tube inside the waters watching the fight and Tsunade's despair in amusement.

Shodaime and Dan charged across the surface of the water to double-team Naruto. The blonde made his way over to his attackers and while standing on top of the water, he held his ground and spat fire missiles from out of his mouth and straight into their direction. Shodaime effectively deflected all of Naruto's attacks as he dashed at a fast speed on top of the water towards Naruto. Shodaime, being one who favors close range combat, met up with Naruto and engaged in a fierce and brute taijutsu combat with the young teen.

Catching Naruto off guard by splashing water into his face, Shodaime spun and with a strong fist punched Naruto hard in the face, leaving him in momentarily dazed before giving him additional punches as hard as the previous one before jumping and delivering a roundhouse kick into him, sending him flying backwards off his feet.

Dan appeared from behind and attempted to strike Naruto from a blind spot with his kunai in hand. However Naruto managed to catch himself and kick Dan into the waters while using him as the needed momentum to flip forward and get back on his feet before blocking Shodai's punch that seemed to have came from out of nowhere. The two traded blows but with amazing speed before Shodaime overpowered him and punched him into a mud wall. Naruto quickly got out of his daze and dodged another punch from Shodai as Nawaki came from the left with his two kunais and attempted drive them deep into Naruto's skull.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu," Nawaki said as two solid clones came into existence and ran alongside him, one to his left and the other to his right.

"Nawaki-jisan knows Kage Bushin," Naruto said to himself in surprise, "Something kaa-chan failed to mention."

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu," Dan said as four solid clones came to life with two at each side of him.

"Give me a break," Naruto groaned as the Dan, Nawaki and their clones came and started fighting with him. Naruto couldn't afford to use Hiraishin since he used a large portion of his chakra earlier to perform that jutsu back at the stadium, along the summoning jutsu he used to bring forth Sakuya and Tao to help the others back in Konoha.

_I'll have to work with what I got_, Naruto thought to himself before leaping into the air and throwing some shurikens at Dan, Nawaki and Shodaime and did some seals.

"Kage Shuriken Bunshin No Jutsu," Naruto called out before hundreds of shurikens flew towards them. The clones were effectively taken out; however Dan, Nawaki and Shodai shushin'd from the danger and reappeared twenty feet away from where the shurikens made their hits. Nidaime appeared from under the waters and pulled Naruto down with the use of water-made tentacles and into the waters, forcing the blonde to battle for oxygen which was being deprived from him. Nidaime held onto Naruto with a vice-like grip as the blonde struggled to break free while trying to hold his breath.

_Goddamn it_, Naruto swore, _Kaa-chan and jiisan had told me about how my great grandfather and great granduncle fought back then. But taking on the both of them with Dan and Nawaki in the state of mind kaa-chan is in makes this a nearly impossible battle to win! And with Kyuubi's chakra canceled out and suppressed because of that jutsu my great grandfather used on me, I can't heal as fast, if at all…_

Gathering and shaping chakra into his hand, Naruto formed the Rasengan and thrust it backwards into Nidaime's face, forcing him to let go of his grip. Thrusting through the waters, Naruto burst forth to the surface and gasped for air before jumping and climbing the wall until he was on top of it. Naruto then turned to see his clone dealing with Dan and Nawaki who were trying to make their way to Tsunade, who was anything but mentally and emotionally stable.

"This is getting ugly," Naruto remarked before powerful water beams came blasting from the waters and into and through the wall, causing large portions of the wall of break off and fall to the ground. Nidaime wasted no time and firing his attacks at the blonde shinobi, seeking to strike the boy with one of his water missiles as they just kept on coming. Seeing portions of the wall were crumbling, Naruto jumped down to the ground while evading the falling gravel crashing onto the ground as the waters dispensed and dried out.

Naruto however was thrown off his feet and down to the ground when Tsunade was punched and sent flying into his direction as a result of Shodaime dealing and taking out his kage bushin. The young blonde saw that Tsunade was no longer in her green robe and that she had sustained a series of bruises and slashes from being triple teamed by Dan, Nawaki and Shodaime.

"Kaa-chan," Naruto said very worried as he pulled Tsunade over him protectively, "Kaa-chan, answer me! Are you alright?"

Naruto's words met no reply. A moment later, Naruto saw that tree branches were starting to grow from out of the ground. With widened eyes, Naruto gulped upon realizing what that jutsu was.

"This is bad," Naruto acknowledged, "The hijutsu (secret jutsu) of my great grandfather."

Naruto bit down hard on his thumb until it bled.

"Mokuton Hijutsu (Secret Tree Element Technique)," Shodai said as he focused his chakra with his hands clasped together, causing the trees and branches to grow faster and stronger at a rapid rate, "Jukai Kōtan (Birth Of The Trees)."

Carrying Tsunade bridal style, Naruto held her protectively as the trees grew all around from under him, with many of the large branches growing through the earth wall he made earlier. The blonde surfed around the braches trying to evade the tentacle-like branches trying to grab both him and Tsunade. Shodai gave a battle cry as he amplified his jutsu. Soon many of those branches were coming at them and Naruto resorted to using his speed to escape the branches. But in an encased environment, one can only get so far as he and Tsunade were eventually captured and bounded with tree branches.

"Chakra was converted into a source of life," said the same ANBU in the pale white cloak, "Truly amazing. This must be the Tree Element Technique of Shodaime-sama, the man who ended the era of wars and created Konoha. It's truly amazing!"

Orochimaru stepped over to where Naruto and Tsunade were being held high in the trees. The four resurrected shinobis stood next to Snake Sannin as they looked up at their captured fighters.

"I have you both trapped now," Orochimaru smiled sinisterly, which was returned with a venomous snarl from Naruto.

* * *

(Back In Konoha)

The invading forces were being handled with brutal efficiency. Sandaime, Enma and Jiraiya took care of all the enemy ninjas on their sides before hurrying to regroup and help the others back in the village. Upon arriving, both the Hokage and Toad Sannin saw that their ninjas and the Suna ninjas who sided with them besides Gaara and his team had the situation under control. The three of them soon met up with Kakashi and the other Jounins and Genins after they had regrouped together.

"What's the current situation," Sandaime asked.

"We managed to rid the village of most of the invading forces," Asuma answered, "And the few that remain are being dealt with as we speak."

Sandaime nodded.

"We were also helped by a summoned female fox-like kunoichi who provided us with back-up," Lee spoke up, "She said she was sent from Naruto-kun and left after she did what she came to do."

"Another fox-like kunoichi came and helped Iruka and I as well," Anko added in, "Like the one this gaki mentioned, she was also sent by Naruto. She left also after her work here was done."

"A summoning contract with foxes," Asuma said in surprise, "I never heard of such a contract. How did Naruto acquire it?"

"Never mind that for now," Jiraiya interjected, "Where's Tsunade-hime and Naruto now?"

"Tsunade-sama was taken by Orochimaru," Kakashi spoke up, "Naruto went in pursuit of him after he effortlessly wiped out most of the ninjas in the stadium."

"In which direction did he go," Sandaime asked with absolute seriousness in his tone.

"He headed east some time ago," Anko replied, "But we have no idea how far they went."

"So Naruto went to take on Orochimaru on his own," Sandaime said, "Jiraiya and I will hurry and try to get to him and Tsunade as fast as possible!"

"But what about us," Ino interjected, "Can't we come and-"

"You can do what you can here," Sandaime retorted seriously, "Orochimaru is a Sannin and none of you here except Jiraiya and myself can handle him!"

"Then why was Naruto allowed to go after him in the first place," Kiba asked angrily though worry was in his voice, "Why didn't Kakashi-sensei and the other Jounins stop him from chasing after Orochimaru if that's the case!?"

Sasuke was about to add his two cents into the argument when…

"Because Naruto is the only person of your age group who can go toe-on-toe with Sarutobi-sensei and us Sannins on even grounds," Jiraiya admitted, seeing no point in hiding the truth anymore, "He's the youngest Kage-level shinobi of this village."

Hearing those words didn't sit well with Sasuke one bit and once again the curse seal started acting up. Sasuke held his neck in pain as he struggled to control the seal's influence. Kakashi took note of this and prepared to deal with Sasuke should he get out of hand. The other Genins and Jounins except Anko and Kakashi were stupefied on learning this revelation about Naruto. Before more questions could be asked…

"Listen," Sandaime said recapturing everyone's attention, "Everything will be explained in more details later. Right now, I want you Genins here to stay and help where you can. Kakashi, Anko, gather the available Jounins and ANBU Back Ops and have them meet up with Jiraiya and myself! We'll be going after Orochimaru and retrieve Tsunade and Naruto. Understood?!"

"Hai Sandaime-sama," Kakashi and Anko said in unison as they went and did as instructed. While Sandaime was giving additional orders to the Genins, Jiraiya thought back to the picture frame that cracked in his hands earlier in his apartment…

_Somehow_, Jiraiya thought as he looked into the direction Orochimaru took Tsunade before Naruto went in pursuit of them,_ I have bad feeling that our victory will not come without sacrifice…_

* * *

**Things are heating up! Sandaime, Jiraiya and the others plan on heading to where Tsunade and Naruto are to provide them with assistance. Will they make it in time, especially since Naruto and Tsunade are facing some difficult familial problems? And will Jiraiya's disturbing premonition become a reality? Stick around to find out what'll happen next.**

* * *

**Hokage Shiki Jijjuun Jutsu!! Kaku'an Nitten-Shuishu (Hokage Style Submission Technique!! Kaku-an's Enlightenment Return!!)  
**


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree: SanninHokage Level

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Sannin-Hokage Level Battle  
**

* * *

(Meanwhile In Konoha)

Kakashi and Anko had rallied all of the available Jounins and ANBU together. They were up and ready to go and help bring back Tsunade and Naruto.

"Alright," Kakashi said, "What we need now is a tracker."

The other ninjas nodded before the cyclops shinoibi went through a series of hand signs after making a small cut on his finger.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu," Kakashi said as he slammed his hand to the ground. After the smoke cleared, a small petite pug was in a blue vest and Konoha headband around his head was seen.

"It's been a while Kakashi," the dog greeted, "How has things been since we last spoke?"

"Pakkun," Kakashi retorted, "We don't have to reminisce on the past. We're in need of your service."

"And that would be," Pakkun asked.

"We need you to trace and track down Naruto and Tsunade as we follow along with you," Kakashi explained.

Pakkun nodded before he took a couple of sniffs of the air. Taking a couple of steps the dog stopped.

"This scent," Pakkun said, causing the ninjas around him to tense in attention as he sniffed the air again, "I don't believe it. I should have noticed this when I arrived here."

"What is it," Kakashi inquired as he and everyone waited for what Pakkun was about to say next.

"You…," the summoned dog said as he turned to Sakura and continued, "…Use the same shampoo as me."

Sakura completely lost the color in her face as her mouth dropped open from the shear shock of what she just learned.

"…The scent is floral green," Pakkun elaborated as he sniffed the air for the third time with a smile, "I'm sure of it."

Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba especially fell to their knees holding their sides while laughing their asses off. Lee, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino had stupefied expressions on their faces while wondering if whether or not Sakura was aware of the kind of shampoo she's been using for God knows how long. Shino had raised eyebrows from hearing what he heard while keeping his thoughts to himself. Sandaime, Jiraiya, the Jounins and ANBU present looked as though their faces were about to fall off as they sweat-dropped heavily at scene in front of them, aside what Pakkun said.

"Pakkun," Kakashi said in annoyance.

"However my hair is much glossier than hers," Pakkun added, causing the three boys to laugh harder as Sakura turned and looked away with a dead look on her seemingly colorless complexion with her head facing the ground with a feeling that a black aura was over and around her head.

"Pakkun," Kakashi said with a bit more stern approach, "This isn't the time to bring up something as irrelevant as that in such a serious situation."

"Heh heh, I'm sorry," Pakkun apologized.

"I use the same thing as a dog," Sakura mumbled lowly, "Same thing as a dog… Same thing as a dog… Same thing as a dog… Same thing as a dog… Same thing as a dog… Same thing as a dog…"

"Sakura-san," Lee asked very worriedly, "Are you OK?"

Sakura kept mumbling that same statement as she mindlessly walked off from the scene with the same feeling that a black aura was over and around her head.

"I always told her to wear that bag over her head and face while in public," Sai remarked coldly, "Perhaps now she'll accept my advice."

Kiba again cracked up on hearing that remark, as did Akamaru.

"That's enough Kiba," Shino rebuked, "We have to focus on the tasks at hand."

"Pakkun," Kakashi said, "Naruto headed east the last time we saw him. Try to pick up on his scent so we can follow along."

"Got it," Pakkun retorted as he ran off to where Naruto headed off to. Kakashi and the other Jounins, ANBU, along with Jiraiya, Sandaime and Enma followed along with the dog towards the forest.

The other Genins stayed behind to complete the assignments given to them by Sandaime. Sakura returned seven minutes after being dragged back by Sai, who was following Kakashi's order in bringing her back and get her to perform her share of the tasks given to them by Sandaime. It wasn't until another fifteen minutes later when…

"I'm going," Sasuke stated as he turned and started on his way towards the direction Sandaime and the others went.

"Sasuke," Lee interjected, "What are you doing? We were given direct orders from Sandaime-sama to-"

"You guys can stay if you like," Sasuke retorted, "But I'm not one to simply believe one's word that Naruto is on par with the Hokage and Sannins. I'll have to see that for myself to believe it."

"Sasuke," Shino spoke, "You along with everyone here saw what Naruto did to those Suna and Oto nins back at the stadium. He used a B-rank Jounin-level kinjutsu, an A and S-rank Kage-level ninjutsu simultaneously. And I saw how he took out Neji with basic planning and B-rank Jounin-level jutsus, turning Neji's prized familial jutsu against him. To top it off, he not once actually touched Neji throughout the fight."

"He beat Neji the same way he beat me," Tenten added, "Like how did to Neji, he came up with a plan to turn my jutsu and weapons against me."

"If anything," Shikamaru jumped in, "Naruto might have plans with each of our names on them to turn our jutsus against us. And after seeing that he can perform Yondaime's powerful jutsus, I'm not one who's willing or crazy enough to challenge that. So get off the idea of figuring whether or not what Jiraiya-sama said is true. It'll just be very troublesome anyway."

"You guys can do what you will," Sasuke shot back as he continued on his way, "I'm going to see for myself whether Naruto is what they say he is, or something less than their proclamation."

Before the other Genins could say anything to stop him, Sasuke speedily ran off and started making his way to where Sandaime and the others left to help and retrieve Naruto and Tsunade.

"What a stubborn ass," Kiba remarked.

"His pride won't allow him to accept the fact that there's someone of our age group in this village who's stronger than him," Shino explained.

"Should we follow him," Ino asked questionably.

"What choice we have," Shikamaru replied, "He'll probably run into some kind of problem on his own anyway. This is so troublesome."

Making up their minds the Genins left their assigned posts and followed after Sasuke into the forest. Little did they know what they were going to see and hear with their own eyes and ears…

* * *

(Back In The Forest)

Naruto, still immobilized by the tree branches he was encased in for the most part, was struggling to reach the branch in front of him with his bleeding right thumb. Just as he was about to make contact with the branch, Orochimaru appeared in front of him.

"Son of Yondaime," Orochimaru remarked, "Jinchuuriki of the great Kyuubi. The Akatsuki have been most interested with what's inside you."

"Shut up," Naruto spat, "I don't give a horse's ass what they want!"

"The feeling's mutual," Orochimaru retorted, "Which is why I'll personally kill you in front of your so loving mother."

Orochimaru pressed his hands into his stomach and opened his mouth wide before a dark green snake rose from out of his throat and mouth. The snake opened its mouth and released the sword from out of its mouth before Orochimaru grabbed the sword and swallowed the snake back into his body. The Snake Sannin was now holding the sword of Kusanagi.

"The sword of Kusanagi," Naruto spoke.

"So you've heard about this sword," Orochimaru remarked.

"I learned some things from jiisan," Naruto retorted.

"Not that it matters," Orochimaru shot back as he prepared to use his sword. Tsunade, seeing what was about to transpire in front of her while encased in strong tree branches herself, felt her eyes narrow. Orochimaru had already insulted and perverted the memories of her fallen loved ones when he used his kinjutsu to summon them to life for the sole purpose of fighting both her and Naruto. And now Orochimaru was about to kill her son in front of her.

Before Orochimau could say or do anything else, he sensed a mighty bloodlust aimed directly at him. That was when he heard the sounds of breaking branches. He turned to see Tsunade fists glowing with chakra coming flying right into his face, sending the unsuspecting Sannin flying through several branches before falling to the ground. She turned in time to see her grandfather and granduncle climbing and jumping from branch to branch with Nawaki and Dan following close by.

_Grandfather, granduncle, Nawaki-otouto, Dan…Please forgive me_, Tsunade said in her heart before punching her granduncle fiercely down through the branches before her grandfather jumped into the air and attempted to land a flying kick to her head. Tsunade however blocked it before grabbing his leg and pulling him over to her before she collided her left fist with his face, sending him flying backwards through the branches before smashing into the mud wall.

Dan and Nawaki tried to double team her, but she somersaulted and brought her feet into their faces, causing them to soar upwards into the air and plunging through tree branches and getting tangled in a few of them.

"That's the kaa-chan I know and love," Naruto cheered as Tsunade punched through the branches and freed her son from his capture. Both Naruto and Tsunade landed down on one of the nearby branches together while Orochimaru pulled himself together. In the meantime, Tsunade took the opportunity to heal both herself and Naruto of their injuries.

"Are you alright Naru-chan," Tsunade asked worriedly.

"Never better kaa-chan," Naruto assured seeing that all of the injuries he sustained were all healed up, as were Tsunade's as well.

"I'm sorry," Tsunade apologized sincerely.

"It's not your fault kaa-chan," Naruto consoled, "We'll make that bastard pay for what's he's done to our family's name and image. Now let's raise the stakes, shall we?"

Being one to never refuse a gamble, Tsunade nodded as she bit down on her thumb before both her and Naruto jumped away, forming some distance from each other. Seeing what they were doing, Orochimaru bit down on his thumb as well and…

"Drop the barrier," Orochimaru ordered to the Sound Four. They complied and deactivated their jutsu. Tsunade, Naruto and Orochimaru started doing hand seals in pace with each other and…

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu," the three of them said simultaneously after slamming their bleeding thumbs to the ground. In a second the area exploded with white smoke covering a large section of the fields. The Sound Four and the three ANBU got out of the way as Naruto, Tsunade and Orochimaru rose high into the air, each on top of their respective summoned beasts.

When the smoke cleared everyone on the surface came to see what was before them: Tsunade was on top of the head of a giant white Slug, Katsuya; Orochimaru, along with Nawaki, Dan, Shodai and Nidaime, were on the head of a giant purple Snake, Manda; and Naruto on the head of a giant brownish red Toad, Gamabunta.

All three Kage-level shinobi warriors stood where they were as they were waiting for one of them to start the fight as a gust of wind started blowing passed them. When the ANBU saw Naruto on top of Gamabunta's head in the clothes and white trench coat he was wearing, they couldn't help but look at him as though he was the Yondaime Hokage himself in all his glory.

"Amazing," said the ANBU is the pale white cloak as he and his two fellow ANBU looked on at the sight before them, "What a high level fight! Is this what a Sannin-Hokage level battle is like?"

"Gaki," Gamabunta said as he took a puff from his pipe, "I'm amazed that you managed to summon me on your first try. Why have you summoned me here? You know you still owe me that drink."

"And you'll get it," Naruto retorted as he pulled out the small bottle from inside his pants pocket, "I kept a small bottle of sake in my pocket in the event I summoned you."

"I thought you said you were too young to drink," Gamabunta replied.

"Forget what I said earlier," Naruto scoffed, "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink."

Naruto opened the bottle and took a sip of sake before pouring the rest of it onto Gamabunta's lip before the giant toad licked it with its tongue.

"…I like you gaki," Gamabunta laughed, "…You truly have spunk!"

"Orochimaru," Manda spoke with an annoyed toned, "Why did you summon me here for one of your ridiculous fights?"

"Those two have proven to be more of a problem for me than I anticipated," Orochimaru answered, "I want them in pieces!"

"And in piece they'll be in," Manda retorted with a smirk. Gamabunta grinned as he pulled out his tanto, "I've been meaning to get a snake wallet for some time now…"

Manda sneered, "Orochimaru…I'm going to require a hundred of sacrifices for this…"

"This is the end of you, Orochimaru," Tsunade yelled, "We aren't fighting as teammates and I won't hold back against you for what you have done!!"

Orochimaru grinned, "I wouldn't expect anything less!!"

There was a stand off among the three of them as the wind continued blowing through the region. After what felt like an eternity, Katsuyu took the initiative to begin the battle as she dash over to the snake and released a huge stream of acid from her mouth towards the snake. However Manda managed to evade the attack as the acid splashed upon some of the trees and grass, dissolving them on contact. The large snake rushed over to the slug with hard-hitting speed. Manda constricted itself around the slug tightly trying to crush the life out of her.

Gamabunta thrust forward with his weapon attempting to stab the snake only to have his tanto grabbed by the giant with its mouth. Gamabunta flipped away several times before the snake threw the weapon back at him, narrowly missing the toad by so much as the massive blade plunged into the ground in front of the toad.

Meanwhile, Katsuyu suddenly burst and separated into hundreds of other, smaller slugs and reformed herself out of Manda's death grip. As Katsuya reformed herself, Orochimaru realized…

_Tsunade wasn't on her head._

The Snake Sannin barely turned around in time to see Tsunade's form as she hurried up Manda's back, heading straight towards him with her fists glowing with chakra. Shodai and the three resurrected ninjas saw this and raced at her.

Tsunade punched her grandfather and granduncle fiercely out of the way as she continued on her way. Dan and Nawaki tried to subdue the Slug Princess but she punched them aside as well before reaching her target. Orochimaru dipped under her fists that came with a fury; then he used his hidden snake technique to wrap her fist with his snakes. He flipped her over his shoulder, sending her clear off Manda's head.

He did not however, expect her to grab his collar and pull him down with her, sending both spiraling down to the forest floor. Once on the ground, Tsunade and Orochimaru engaged in heated combat as they exchanged fists and kicks in mid air, each block and impact hurt both of them. He evaded some of her punches that either destroyed or uprooted trees or made large craters in the ground around him.

Summoning his sword, Orochimaru used it to slash Tsunade across her chest, causing a ray of blood to splash out of her. He then charged and stabbed Tsunade deep in her stomach and right through her, forcing her cry out from the pain as she backed away from him while holding onto her bleeding wounds. Standing behind her, he then spat out his long lavender tongue, wrapping the appendage around her neck tightly, trying to choke the life out of her while she was unable to heal her deep wounds since she was too busy trying to pry his tongue from off her neck.

"You are supposed to be invincible in a battle Godaime…but what would happen if squashed your throat," Orochimaru asked in slightly slurred words. Tsunade coughed blood from out of her mouth before being stabbed again, this time through her back which went through her chest as blood splattered from out her back again. The Slug Princess screamed in pain again and coughed out more blood before she managed to finally pull his tongue off his neck. Grabbing his tongue, Tsunade pulled Orochimaru over to her and sent a bone crushing punch to his face. While still holding his tongue, she pulled him back towards her as she yelled and delivered a brute kick to his face, sending him bouncing and skidding several times off the ground away from her before coming to a dead stop after crashing into a large tree.

A few moments later, Orochimaru got up off the ground before snapping his jaw and several other bones back in place. Orochimaru hissed as he retracted his tongue as he then turned his gaze back to the female Sannin, but his eyes widened as Tsunade closed her eyes and formed a seal and said, "Infūin: Kai (Shadow Seal: Release)…Sōzō Saisei (Creation Rebirth)."

As she was glow with a red aura after the diamond seal on her head activated and grew around her forehead and face, Tsunade pulled the Kusanagi sword out from behind her back as she gave a death glare at Orochimaru, her wounds healing almost instantly. There was one drawback to this S-rank medic kinjutsu however; using it speeds up cell division, and shortens the user's life span, which is why she doesn't use it unless she was in grave danger.

* * *

(All The While)

The ANBU were doing what they could in dealing with the Sound Four. The fact that they were Orochimaru's elite body guards gave the three ANBU a most difficult time dealing with them as a group.

While this went on, the three summoned beasts also did combat, Gamabunta and Katsuya against Manda. The giant purple snake managed to land several bites and wounds on the other summons though himself sustained injures from Gamabunta's attacks and several acid burns from Katsuya.

Naruto was presently taking on the two Hokage brothers, the Jounin and Genin at the same time. Many forms of jutsus were exchanged between the five of them as they warred for supremacy. The battle was intense and fierce, and not one of them looked ready or willing to surrender to the other.

"Moku Bushin No Jutsu (Wood Clone Technique)," Shodai said before he created six wood clones of himself that grew from out of his body as wood at first before breaking off from him and forming into separate fighters next to him.

"Mizu Bushin No Jutsu (Water Clone Technique)," Nidaime said before he spat water out of his mouth and created six water clones of himself.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu," Dan and Nawaki said at the same time before they each created three solid clones of themselves. Naruto saw that he was up against eight clones and four originals, making an even of twenty-two ninjas he had to fight. All of them took out kunais and held them in their hands.

"If it's a clone war you guys want," Naruto stated, "Then I'll give you a clone war! Kage Bushin No Jutsu!!"

And with that, twenty-one solid clones of Naruto puffed into existence, holding kunais in their hands like the real Naruto was.

"GO!!," the real Naruto ordered as he and his twenty-one clones gave loud battle cries while charging at the opposing clones and their makers who likewise gave loud battle cries and charged at Naruto and his clones with their clones, thus engaging in another heated battle, be it on the ground or in the nearby trees. Clashing of kunais went unceasingly as they all warred. The Naruto clones had no problems holding their grounds against the Dan and Nawaki clones; but against the Shodai and Nidaime clones, that was another story. Many parts of the landscape and trees were casualties of their battle.

When the Nidaime clones burst into water, some of the water splashed upon some of the Naruto clones and other parts of the ground. Using this to his advantage, the real Dan performed a series of hand seals before his hands charged with high voltage of electricity.

"Raiton: Rai Kan Pou Shageki No Jutsu," Dan called on at he stretched out his hands and send voltage of highly changed electricity through the wet ground and over to seven Naruto clones that were drenched with water. This in effect electrocuted and puffed them out of existence.

"That was unexpected," the real Naruto retorted after seeing seven of his clones destroyed. He was surprised to see that Dan had the affinity for lightning, like Kakashi.

**'****Expect anything at this point,' Yondaime advised as he watched Naruto continue his battle.**

During his battle with them, Naruto used Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu and Katon: Karyū Endan to burn the wood clones and Rasengan to destroy the few remaining water and shadow clones. When that was over and done, the blonde had his kage bushins puff out before he resorted to using stronger and higher level exploding clones, hoping that would stop Shodai and the other three once and for all. The clones, true to their nature, battled with the four summoned ninjas and blew up violently on them, blowing them to many pieces. Naruto however received a shock however when he saw all four of them reforming their blown off limbs and restoring themselves.

_What the hell_, Naruto thought while catching his breath after jumping back on Gamabunta's head, _They don't know when to stop! They just keep on coming!_

**'****This fight will continue if something isn't done Naruto,' Yondaime acknowledged.**

_Can't I use Jutsu Sho to neutralize and cancel out the Edo Tensei_, Naruto thought.

**'****I'm afraid that's not possible,' Yondaime replied, 'As we heard earlier, Edo Tensei is an S-rank kinjutsu kuchiyose. However, Jutsu Sho might have been possible if we were aware of the jutsu Orochimaru was using, preventing him from using that jutsu before the caskets had any chance of fully rising to the surface. Because this S-rank kinjutsu was activated, it'll require another jutsu of equal if not greater power to defeat it.'**

_Often times_, Naruto thought, _The stronger the jutsu, the greater the price paid._

**'****You don't get something for nothing Naruto,' Yondaime retorted, 'It's the sad reality of this life.'**

Naruto broke out of his thoughts when he saw a figure being sent flying into the air and then landing and skidding off the ground into Manda's direction after receiving a mighty punch. The blonde saw that the figure was Orochimaru. Naruto then saw Orochimaru jump back on top of Manda's head with his sword still in his hand.

Before Naruto could wonder what happened earlier, an angry Tsunade came charging into the opening while looking for the sadistic renegade Sannin. Seeing Gamabunta's tanto, she ran and hurriedly climbed her way on top of it as Katsuya made her way to Tsunade. Naruto took note of the seal that Tsunade activated on her head after seeing the amount of blood she was covered in; most likely her own he realized seeing that Orochimaru wasn't bleeding from any stab wounds.

Yondaime gave Naruto a suggestion and the young shinobi decided to follow along with it.

"Gamabunta," Naruto called out, "How about some oil, heh?

"I got it covered," Gamabunta assured as he took a deep breath while holding his stomach as though he was pressing into it.

"Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)," Naruto said before using Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu to ignite the huge amount of oil Gamabunta spats out from his mouth and straight into Manda himself. The attack burned the beast, or so it seemed as what they saw remaining was crumbling melted skin.

"He shed his skin," Naruto acknowledged.

"Where did he go," Gamabunta asked before an earthquake of some sort occurred.

"He went underground," Naruto yelled.

"What?!," Gamabunta replied right before a tail burst from the ground and into his face trying to strike him. The toad grabbed the tail and struggled against it. However Manda himself burst forth from the ground from behind and made an attempt bite both Naruto and the giant toad with his large venomous fangs.

Tsunade however hurled down from high in the air with Gamabunta's tanto's in her hands, slamming the massive blade of the weapon on top and through of Manda's mouth, deeply nailing him firmly into the ground.

"Keep your mouth shut," Tsunade yelled as she landed down on top of the tanto.

"Smooth moves kaa-chan," Naruto cheered with a thumb's up to her. Tsunade grinned and nodded in return.

* * *

(From A Distance)

Pakkun, Sandaime, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Anko, Shizune, Ibiki and the other Jounins and ANBU Black Opts with them saw smoke ascending way ahead of them hearing tracking the loud sounds of explosions, tremors and other noises coming from the direction they were heading towards.

"We're definitely on the right track," Pakkun noted audibly.

"An intense fight must be taking place down there," Kakashi noted.

"Tsunade and Naruto will definitely need back up," Sandaime said, "Let's go!!"

Sandaime and the other ninjas with him hurried over to where the battle was taking place.

* * *

(In Another Part Of The Forest)

Sasuke stopped momentarily after hearing a low tremor.

"That must be where Naruto and the others are," Sasuke acknowledged.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called out as she and the other Genins hurried over to him. Sasuke turned to see his fellow Genins making their way over to him.

_So they decided to follow after me_, Sasuke thought, _I don't have time to wait for them. They better keep up._

Turning forward, Sasuke jumped to the next branch and to another and another and so forth.

"Damn," Kiba swore, "What's his freaking hurry?!"

"Nevermind that," Sakura shot back, "We have to get to him before trouble happens!"

"When you said 'him' Sakura," Chouji asked, "Do you mean Naruto or Sasuke?"

"What's it matter at this point," Shikamura retorted, "We're all going to be facing trouble when we get there anyway. So let's just hurry."

Ino and Hinata didn't say anything as they focused on getting to Naruto on time with the others following along.

* * *

(Meanwhile Back On The Battlefield)

Tsunade jumped off the tanto and landed down on the ground gracefully on her feet.

"I grow tired of this," Manda said with the blade still plunged deeply down onto his mouth and into the ground, "I'd like to devour all of you bothersome ninjas, but this damn weapon has my mouth shut tightly. I'm out of here."

And with that Manda vanished in a large puff of white smoke, leaving Orochimaru, his summon ninjas and Sound Four on their own.

"Katsuya and I would like to stay and help both you and Tsunade see this fight through gaki," Gamabunta said, "But we've reached our limits as well. So we'll be taking our leave now. Good-luck to the both of you!"

"Thanks for your help Gamabunta," Naruto replied as he jumped off the toad's head and headed over to Tsunade before standing next to her.

"Please take care of yourself Tsunade-sama, Naruto-sama," Katsuya said, "I hope everything works out in both your favors."

Tsunade and Naruto nodded before both summoned beasts left the scene as well in large puffs of smoke. A moment later, Naruto heard his mother wheezing while feeling a lot of pain all over her body as she was having trouble standing upright. He saw that the side effect of her Sōzō Saisei was taking effect as she was now weakening. The diamond shape seal returned back to normal after its deactivation.

"I enjoyed the time we spent together," Orochimaru said to Tsunade and Naruto, "But I'm afraid I'll have to end this now."

Naruto sensed other ninjas from Konoha coming their way. But he also knew that more bloodshed would unquestionably occur with them battling the two resurrected Hokages and Orochimaru at the same time, and his mother didn't have enough strength to fight anymore. Though he didn't want to come out and say it, but he knew she'd be a liability to him and he couldn't chance that. And to add to Naruto's problems was that he used up most of his chakra and only had a portion left.

"Set up the barrier again," Orochimaru ordered to the Sound Four after they got the three ANBU off their backs. They did as instructed and hurriedly prepared to make the barrier, this time the barrier was going to be only forty-five yards in length. Seeing what was going to happen, Naruto came to a decision.

"Kaa-chan," Naruto said with his eyes closed while controlling his emotions, "I hope you'll someday find it in your heart to forgive me."

Tsunade turned to look at Naruto with a perplexed expression before he grabbed and threw her far from him and high into the air seconds before the barrier activated, locking her outside the dome and leaving Naruto to face and fight Orochimaru and the four resurrected ninjas alone.

* * *

(Some Distance Away)

"What the…," Jiraiya said when he saw Tsunade coming and falling towards them from the air. Before she was about land down onto the ground on her back, Jiraiya hurriedly jumped in and caught her bridal style. The Toad Sannin landed down on the ground as Sandaime and the other ninjas met up with them. From what they saw, Tsunade's clothes were torn in a few places and covered in blood though they found no injuries on her body. They figured that she must have healed herself.

"Where's Naruto," Jiraiya asked. That's when Tsunade's mind snapped back as she got out from Jiraiya's arms.

"Naruto," Tsunade yelled urgently as she tried to run back to where Naruto had thrown her from. But she was cut short when she fell to her knees and hand when holding her chest with her free hand. Jiraiya ran up to her and helped her up, seeing that she was clearly weakened.

"Damn it…," Tsunade said weakly, "…Naruto…He threw me away from him…and…"

"And what…," Sandaime asked worriedly.

"He's fighting Orochimaru and…," Tsunade coughed painfully, still feeling the side effects from her Sōzō Saisei taking effect.

"Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya addressed her, "You're in no condition to fight. Whatever the situation is, we'll take it from here and help Naruto."

With that Jiraiya helped Tsunade stay on her feet as they, Sandaime and the others made their way to where Naruto was. When they arrived at the scene, not only did the Konoha shinobis see a heavily devastated region, but they saw a shocking sight of Naruto getting ready to take on Orochimaru and his four summoned ninjas alone. Sandaime's eyes widened from shock and sheer horror when he saw Shodai and Nidaime with Orochimaru, along with Dan and Nawaki.

"He used that forbidden jutsu to summon _them_ of all people," Sandaime remarked in disbelief. The three ANBU from earlier regrouped with them and from what the others saw, they had sustained a number of injuries though they were alright. The three ANBU warned the group not to touch the barrier so they don't burn to death as they turned their attention to what was going on inside the dome.

* * *

(Back Inside The Dome)

"Naruto," Orochimaru mocked, "You're either a brave soul or a fool to believe that you have a chance in surviving this fight on your own, especially since you're weakened and low on chakra. Now your mother and everyone here can eye witness your demise by the hands of your own ancestors. It'll be quite something to record in Konoha's history archive don't you think?"

"…," Naruto took a breath and spoke, "What you've done to my family today is a crime I can never and will never forgive! You brought back my dead ancestors for your sick and twisted intentions of seeing my mother suffer from psychological breakdown! You've brought great dishonor and shame upon my family's name! And you've insulted my ancestors' legacies and what they gave their lives for!"

"A touching speech," Orochimaru mocked in sarcasm, "But I'm not at all moved by it."

"I'll get back the honor and dignity you robbed from my family," Naruto declared, "And correct jiisan's mistake when he spared your life!!"

"A lot of talk from someone who's outnumbered, outmatched and out-powered," Orochimaru taunted while aiming and posing his swords at the blonde, "You don't have a fighting chance at this point. I win…"

* * *

**Tsunade is weaked from her Sōzō Saisei and Naruto, now low on chakra, is trapped inside the dome with Orochimaru and his four summoned ninjas. What will be the outcome? Will Sandaime and the other Konoha ninjas be able to do anything to help Naruto? And what about the Genins; will they be able to do anything to help once they arrive? Stick around to find out.**

* * *

**Raiton: Rai Kan Pou Shageki No Jutsu (Lightning Release: Lightning Bombardment Technique)**

**Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

**Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)**


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour: Spirit Of The Hokage

**Chapter Thirty-Four: "Spirit Of The Hokage"**

* * *

Shizune couldn't believe what she was seeing with her own eyes. There in front of her was her uncle, standing with Nawaki, Shodai and Nidaime. But the heart-wrenching part was the reality that her uncle was brought back to life for the intent of hurting and killing both Tsunade and Naruto, the boy she loved, helped raise, train, educate and looked at as her her otouto. The young female Jounin futilely tried to hold back the tears that were coming down her face, feeling pain for herself, Naruto and Tsunade who was in love with her uncle years ago. She could only image how heart-broken Tsunade must be at seeing such a horrific sight that the man she once loved was being used to hurt her son. It hurt Shizune to see that her uncle, who was part of the reason why Tsunade decided to become Godaime, was turned into a puppet to be used by one of Konoha's worst traitors.

"Dan-jisan!," Shizune cried out to her uncle as ran to the barrier only to be grabbed and pulled back by Kakashi, "Stop this! Please Dan-jisan!"

"It's no use," Tsunade said with a saddened voice, "He won't listen to you. He and the others are completely under Orochimaru's control."

"Is there nothing we can do to break this control," Shizune asked desperately.

Meanwhile, Naruto held onto his chest while breathing in and out. He knew that in his present circumstances, he was a sitting duck and Kyuubi's chakra was completely neutralized by Shodai. Whether or not removing the necklace from his neck would have helped the blonde didn't know, but he still kept it around his neck anyway. Though he tried not to show it earlier, he was internally injured from Shodai and Nidaime's last attacks and he didn't have time to the use his medic knowledge to heal himself. Unfortunately for him, this was made clear when he coughed up some blood from his mouth while falling to one knee and hand while holding his chest with his free hand. He spat the blood from out of his mouth and onto the grass.

"Naruto," Tsunade cried wanting to run and protect him, only to be held back by Jiraiya.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya tried to reason.

"What are you all doing," Tsunade yelled angrily, "Don't just stand there! Break this barrier and get my son back! That's an order!"

Anko was to take action to get Naruto back when…

"It'll be of no use Tsunade-sama," the ANBU in pale white said, "The three of us tried that earlier after both you and Naruto-sama were captured by Shodaime-sama. Even our strongest jutsus combined couldn't make a dent in it."

Anko snarled inwardly. Though she didn't say it out loud however, she really didn't want anything to happen to Naruto. Orochimaru had already taken almost everything away from her and she didn't want to lose Naruto to him either. The Snake Jounin maintained a calm and composed bearing, not wanting emotions to cloud her judgment and reasoning.

Sandaime lowered his head momentarily. Though he didn't say it out loud, but the fact that Naruto was holding his own against not one but two Hokages surprised him. With a heavy heart, Sandaime raised his head to the Snake Sannin…

"Orochimaru," Sandaime offered, "Release the boy, and take me in his place."

Everyone around Sandaime looked at him wondering what he was doing.

"Sarutobi," Enma asked, "What are you doing?"

"Orochimaru is my former student," Sandaime said with shame laced in his voice, "As his former sensei, I saw the path he was walking and the ambition he always had in his eyes, but I chose to act like I didn't notice. During our younger days, I saw him as a rare prodigy with great potential and our village was at war then…my blind optimism led to all this. His crimes and atrocities are also my fault; it shames and disgraces me greatly to say that he was once my favored pupil."

Everyone there were surprised to hear what was coming out of Sandaime's mouth. Enma however already knew the story so he wasn't at all surprised. Jiraiya knew all too well the truth about Orochimaru being favored more so by Sarutobi over Tsunade and himself.

"It's only fitting that I exchange myself in Naruto's place," Sandaime said, "Naruto, Tsunade and many others have suffered enough because of the mistakes I've made in the past."

"Jiisan," Naruto said while still on his hand and knee, "I forgave you a long time ago. I know that you're not the same man back then and you don't want anyone to make the same mistakes you made. However…"

Naruto stood back up on his feet though he was still holding his chest as he continued, "What you're offering is something I can not agree to."

"What," Sandaime exclaimed in shock as Naruto went on, "I consciously made this choice to lock myself in this dome before throwing kaa-chan out of it. And I never start something I don't intend to see to the finish!"

"Naruto," Sandaime said sternly with no form of humor in his voice and demeanor, "As your Hokage I'm giving you an order to stand down and allow me to take your place! You're in no condition to fight anymore!"

"You surprise me jiisan," Naruto retorted, "I never thought that you of all people would underestimate me."

"Naruto," Jiraiya jumped in, "This isn't a matter of misjudging your abilities nor is this the time for you to be as hard-headed and stubborn as your father was!"

Naruto was very well aware of Yondaime's hard-headed demeanor since Jiraiya told him many stories about Minato when he was his Genin student. The blonde chuckled, "It's true what they say then…the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Na…Naruto…," Tsunade coughed, "Please…You've done enough as it is…"

"Isn't this a remarkable sight," Orochimaru taunted, "Here it is that three of Konoha's strongest shinobis are pleading, better yet, begging me to spare you. I can't recall the last time I've seen such an amazing sight."

"It doesn't matter what you think Orochimaru," Naruto replied sourly, "No matter what, you'll be dead by sun set."

Orochimaru snorted before gesturing to Dan to go after the blonde. Doing as ordered while Naruto was weakened, Dan readied his kunai and charged at Naruto.

"Dan-jisan," Shizune cried loudly, "Please stop!"

Her words fell on deaf ears as Dan continued his charged at Naruto. A few moments later, a figure burst forth from the ground and delivered a strong right hook into Dan's jaw, sending the Jounin rocketing into the air before falling backwards to the ground on his back. The fourteen-year-old kunoichi who emerged from the hole landed down to the surface in front of Naruto with her back facing him.

"Perhaps I can be of some help to you," the kunoichi offered as she looked at the blonde. Orochimaru recognized the teenage Jounin since he's heard about her exploits. But he also noticed that she was fully geared in Konoha's standard Jounin uniform and gear and wearing the Konoha headband around her head. The Konoha Jounins however didn't recognize her as one of their own.

"Ryota," Orochimaru grinned, "Iwagakure's Shining Stone; or formerly one seeing that you now chose to become a missing-nin."

"So you've heard of me," Ryota said, "I guess my reputation precedes me."

The Konoha nins were shock to say the least when they saw a missing-nin Jounin from Iwa seeking to help Naruto. But what shocked them were the facts that she so boldly wore their shinobi uniform and that she somehow penetrated the barrier.

"That girl," Jiraiya said, "She's the one Naruto told Kakashi and I about."

"So she's infamous Ryota," Kakashi said, "Interesting how in spite of our villages' hatred towards each other that she's here to help. I wonder if she's doing this for something that she hopes is in it for her."

Though finding her appearance as perhaps a blessing in disguise however, Naruto interrogated, "What are you doing here and why are you geared in Jounin uniform and gear belonging to Konoha?"

"Isn't it obvious," Ryota retorted, "I'm here to help you end this bastard's life! Plus, I had these clothes for some time after I secretly broke into your village's supply unit. You destroyed my original uniform and gear with that jutsu of yours in our last encounter and you left me pitifully near naked in the Forest of Death."

The Jounins were caught off guard by this, especially the females.

"An eye for an eye," Naruto retorted, "You did me in first when you used a jutsu of your own to destroy my original clothes and gear leaving me almost naked before attacking me. I was forced to resort to using tiger-skin loincloths before I returned the favor."

"Hmm, touché," Ryota remarked, "Well that's passed history now, Naruto-kun."

Though the conversation momentarily baffled those listening to it as it served to explain why Naruto was in loincloths during the Preliminaries however, the honorific Ryota addressed Naruto with didn't go unnoticed. But what surprised Naruto was the fact that "-kun" used with his named didn't carry any form of malice and mockery in it as she used to say it before. What went through Sandaime's mind after hearing what Ryota said was how their security would be under much scrutiny again.

"Tell me girl," Orochimaru asked curiously, "How did you manage to penetrate the barrier from underneath since this dome goes underground also?"

"I didn't," Ryota admitted, "I managed to tunnel under the ground over to Naruto-kun before the barrier was set up. (Turned to Naruto) I'd have been here sooner, but I ran into some trouble on the way here after coming from the stadium. Nice fight with that Neji boy by the way; and that Hiraishin Jutsu of yours really kicked ass. I'm happy I wasn't on the receiving end of it."

Naruto said nothing, though he was surprised to learn that Ryota was among the crowd of spectators.

"It matters not to me," Orochimaru said, "Either way; you both are going to die here today."

Though she was a skilled ninja however, Naruto knew that Ryota wouldn't have a chance against them and his mind was already made up as to what he was about to do.

"Ryota," Naruto spoke seriously, "You should know that by your actions you've-"

"Naruto-kun," Ryota cut him off while keeping her emotions in check, "Regardless of our bitter past, I knew what I was getting myself into when I chose to side with you on this day. And as you warned me before, should I return to Iwa my safety isn't guaranteed, especially after my second and worst defeat to you."

"So you chose to defect from Iwa to Konoha," Naruto asked cautiously, "What about your Tsuchikage and fellow Iwa nins? Won't they come searching for you?"

"…To be truly honest with you," Ryota admitted reluctantly, "…I have nothing and no one in Iwa to go back to. My parents and my entire family are dead; and most of them were killed during the last Great Shinobi War. If I do return to Iwa after my repeated failures, I'll only go back in disgrace and face execution, if not a life-long imprisonment."

"…," Naruto said nothing to the former Iwa Jounin until, "You still didn't tell me whether or not Iwagakure will send teams of ninjas to retrieve you and me for that matter."

"Who knows at this point," Ryota answered, "As far as I'm concerned, I'm longer of any use to Iwa and I don't plan on going back."

"…," Naruto said nothing to her.

"…No matter what happens from here on out…," Ryota concluded, "I'll see this fight with you to the end."

"Surprising," Orochimaru interjected, "I'd have never known you were in such a hurry to die."

"You seem closer to death than Naurto-kun and I are," Ryota retorted, "So save me a front seat!"

Orochimaru chuckled maniacally as he looked at by Naruto and Ryota with an amused look.

"What's so funny," Naruto inquired.

"You young generation ninjas truly amuse me," Orochimaru said, "It's a pity that you both as strong as you are won't have to capacity to defeat aging."

"…," Naruto and Ryota said nothing at they looked on at Orochimaru who reached for his face and tore it off clean, to the shock of Naruto, Ryota and everyone there who were watching.

"Wh-What is this," Gai asked as he and the others looked on with horrified expressions on their faces.

"What's going on," asked one of the ANBU, "Who is that young person?"

Orochimaru turned fixing his hair and looked straight at Sandaime.

"Who are you," Sandaime yelled.

"Are you that surprised that you haven't figured it out," the person said with a younger and feminine tone, "It's me. I'm Orochimaru."

"How…" Tsunade asked with a puzzled expression, "How is this possible?"

"We Sannins are in our fifties," Jiraiya said, "That youth…And what's more, that face isn't the face of the Orochimaru we know."

Anko couldn't believe what she was seeing. She found it hard to swallow that this horrible creature in front her was once the man she once loved and looked up to as a father figure.

"You're not Orochimaru-sensei," Anko said in an undertone, "Not the one I used to know; that one died many years ago…"

"That one," Enma said, "He's finally done it…"

"You…can't mean," Sandaime said, "You had already achieved the completion of that kinjutsu."

The Snake Sannin smiled widely and maniacally as he giggled, "I've left Konoha more than ten years ago Sarutobi-sensei. A lot has happened during my time away."

"You terrifying inhuman creature, you," Sandaime spat in complete disgust as Orochimaru just laughed louder and more maniacally with that feminine voice.

"He's insane," Naruto said in an undertone.

"One of the reasons why I couldn't choose you to become Yondaime Hokage was because of your corrupt and twisted ideology," Sandaime said as he momentarily recalled what happened when he and his two ANBU discovered his hidden lair of experimentations years ago. He also remembered how he had his shot in stopping Orochimaru once and for all, even when Orochimaru himself waited for Sarutobi to do something against him when Enma told him that was his best chance to kill Orochimaru. Yet, Sandaime's sentiments of being his former sensei clouded his judgment thus causing him not to kill Orochimaru and instead allow him to escape; a mistake Sandaime heavily regretted ever since.

"The immortality jutsu is a spell where you anchor your spirit to this world forever," Orochimaru explained, "In other words, it's a reincarnation spell where you find a new body, enter it with your spirit and take possession of it."

"How many bodies have you gone through already," Sandaime asked.

"Hmm…This is my second one," Orochimaru admitted, "The only reason why I disguise myself as my old self is because I thought I'd let you, Jiraiya and Tsunade feel nostalgic about the past. Growing old it pointless and wasteful; that's how I feel when I look at you, sensei."

"…," Sandaime said nothing.

"I will eventually kill you and everyone else Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru said, "And I will get for myself a younger and more beautiful body."

"Sasuke's body," Naruto figured out, "I already know your story of you wanting to become this so-called ultimate being that has mastered and learned every jutsu under the sun. And what better way of learning jutsus the easy way than having the Sharingan eye, am I right?"

"You're smarter than I give you credit for Naruto," Orochimaru said as he placed his hand over his face and turned his face back to his original appearance.

"Freak," Ryota called Orochimaru before doing a set of complex series of hand seals. Her body momentarily glowed in mystic chakra. Naruto knew this jutsu since he had the experience of battling against it before.

"Iwa No Chikara (Rock Strength)," Ryota said as she felt the power and changes coursing through her body. After the glow died out, she charged at Orochimaru only to be intersected by the Hokages brothers with Dan and Nawaki following close by. Clenching her fist, she jumped into the air before flying downwards in the four ninjas' direction. With her fist stretched out, she landed and punched the ground with immense force, sending the four of them flying off their feet in different directions while Orochimaru jumped from the ground before the shock wave reached him as a good portion of the ground cratered and broke open.

The Konoha nins were taken by surprise from seeing this.

"So this is Ryota's insane strength enhancing jutsu Naruto described to us," Kakashi spoke.

"From the looks of it," Jiraiya spoke up, "It's like watching a younger Tsunade."

Tsunade couldn't help but see the irony in that statement, especially since she reluctantly had to go up against her revived relatives to save Naruto. Now here it was that an almost total stranger from enemy territory came to do something she herself had a hard time doing while helping Naruto; the Godaime couldn't help but feel emotions of regrets and sorrow because of her earlier actions.

Taking her fist out of the ground, Ryota stood back up as the other ninjas rose up back off the ground.

"A Tsunade imitation," Orochimaru mocked, "This ought to be interesting."

Ryota engaged all but Orochimaru in combat. Though Ryota presently appeared as a Tsunade imitation, she did quite a job in forming craters and destroying trees that Shodai were throwing at her. As she kept them busy…

_Hopefully she'll buy out the amount of time I need_, Naruto thought as while healing himself of all of his injuries with his remaining chakra, _I better hurry; that jutsu of hers will only last as long she has the chakra to maintain it…_

* * *

(In Another Part Of The Forest)

Sasuke was speedily racing through the forest but made sure not to collide with Sandaime and the other older ninjas with him. Nearly reaching his destination a while later, he changed routes and headed to another part of the forest so that he'd see the events from that end of the forest. All the while Hinata, Ino and the other Genins made tracks in following Sasuke to where he was going; it wasn't long until they all arrived at their intended destination.

When they all got there, all of the Genins stood on top of tree branches at a good enough height to see everything in front of them. Needless to say, they were shocked at the amount of chaos and damage that occurred in the opening of the forest before their arrival. Like the older ninjas standing in another part of the forest, they then focused their attention to the dome that had Naruto, Orochimaru and five other ninjas they couldn't identify.

The Genins saw Naruto standing inside the dome while an unidentified Jounin who looked to be fourteen years old was engaging four other unidentified fighters who were really giving the believed Konoha Jounin a hard time and from what they saw, it was cleared a one-sided fight. What was noteworthy though was that they were all, with the exception of Orochimaru, wearing Konoha headbands.

"Who do you supposed are the people fighting against that Jounin," Hinata asked.

"I don't know," Kiba answered, "But the two in red and blue look strangely familiar."

"I know what you mean," Chouji agreed, "Somehow I can't help but sense that we've seen them from somewhere before."

Sasuke didn't bother to join the conversation as he focused on what was transpiring in front of him and the others.

* * *

(Back Inside The Dome)

Naruto was still healing himself while the former Iwa kunoichi engaged the four resurrected shinobis while Orochimaru watched from a distance. His self-healing though was interrupted here and there whenever he had to evade flying debris and rumble that were sent in his direction as a result of the fierce combat happening inside the dome.

While healing himself Naruto took into account and analyzed the present situation and everything that transpired thus far. He knew that S-rank jutsus required a lot of chakra, as did summoning animal bosses. And the fact that Orochimaru was forced to engage Tsunade in combat only added to the amount of chakra he had to use. Naruto's question on that matter was how much chakra did Orochimaru now had left. Though he's a Sannin however, so was Tsunade and seeing her condition earlier after she summoned Katsuya, fought with Orochimaru and used her Sōzō Saisei, he knew that Orochimaru didn't have much chakra left, and neither did Tsunade.

Then there were the four Oto Jounins making the barrier to contain them inside. Naruto was aware that the four of them were battling the three ANBU earlier and though he only saw bits and pieces of their fight, he knew that the ANBU keep them on their toes and didn't give them an easy time. He figured that the four of them used a lot of chakra fighting the ANBU but seeing that they still managed to form the barrier made him see that they still some chakra left, though he didn't know how long the barrier would last considering they look to be making an earnest effort to maintain it.

And now Sandaime, Jiraiya and all of the ninjas with them were presently standing right outside the dome. The way things were one would think that everything was now in Naruto's favor. However there were several other facts that he couldn't take lightly or ignore. For one thing, Sandaime and Jiraiya were up very earlier in the morning with other ninjas in their divisions battling large armies of Suna and Oto nins and Naruto saw that Sandaime summoned Enma, the monkey boss. Naruto didn't know how much chakra they and the other ninjas with them had used up already and had left, especially since they had to travel this large distance to get here, but he wasn't willing to take a gamble on it.

Finally there were the four revived ninjas, and to Naruto, they were worst. Because of the jutsu used, Naruto knew that they couldn't be defeated that easily. And regardless of how much damaged was done to them; they'd just reconfigure back together and still have chakra to fight with. It would be an ongoing fight and many of his fellow Konoha ninjas would perish by their hands as a result of chakra depletion. Naruto acknowledged that something had to be done to stop the four revived ninjas and minimize the chances of casualties, and he especially wanted to stop Orochimaru once and for all, especially for what he had done to his family's name and honor.

Turning his attention back to the fight, Naruto looked to see what was now going on. The blonde noticed that while everyone was looking on at the fight taking place, Orochimaru sneakily reached into his pocket and retrieved a small item which he placed into his mouth before chewing and eating it.

_Crap_, Naruto mumbled mentally, _I didn't take into consideration that Orochimaru would use a soldier pill. Bearing in mind the reputations of the Sannins, they very rarely use them, if at all in the past. But seeing the current circumstances, I suppose that Orochimaru isn't taking chances._

Naruto saw how Orochimaru looked more revived and strengthened than he did just moments ago.

_I better watch myself carefully_, Naruto thought, _One bad mistake and it's all over._

During Naruto's mental deliberation, Ryota was presently dealing with the youngest of the four summoned ninjas. Nawaki didn't serve to be that big of a problem to the girl as he was more of a distraction and annoyance. Shodai and Nidaime on the other hand did more than hold their grounds against her as she was being doubled teamed. Many of her attacks were either evaded or countered, with only so much of her attack doing real damages.

Like Naruto, she had to deal with wood and water clones. Dan and Nawaki decided to stand back as they waited for the best time to strike.

"Damn," Ryota swore in frustration, "What will it take to beat you guys?"

After doing some hand seals, Ryota summoned her boulder-sized spike mace. She swung her mace to get a feel for it before launching it at the Hokages.

Shodai however did a hand seal and tree branches grew from out of the ground and grabbed the spike mace tightly.

"What," Ryota said before her mace was pulled from out of her hands as Shodai did another hand seal, causing sharp branches to shoot from the ground and into the ball, destroying and breaking it to pieces.

"So much for that idea," the kunoichi remarked before summoning her rock sword. Nawaki now charged at the girl with his kunais in hand. He hacked and slashed at the girl who countered and parried every strike he threw at her. During the distraction, Nidaime signaled to Dan and he nodded. Naruto saw this and he didn't like where this was leading, though he was currently unable to do anything at this point since he wasn't fully healed yet.

Nidaime got in position some distances away and did a few complex hand seals before placing his hands together.

"Suiton: Suidōkan (Water Release: Waterpipe)," Nidaime said as he focused eye sight on where Nawaki and Ryota were. Nawaki threw his kunai directly at Ryota who easily caught it before it could do any harm to her. The resurrected Genin flipped and stood away from her. The girl then felt wetness under feet. Before she could ponder on this, water burst from underneath her like a geyser, completely drenching her…

"Raiton: Rai Kan-Pō Shageki No Jutsu," Dan yelled at lightning came coursing out of his arms and down upon the steel part of the kunai that was in Ryota's hand. Ryota scream in sheer pain while being thoroughly electrocuted, with the water emerging from under her feet serving to intensity the electrocution.

With an explosion, Ryota was then sent flying backwards, before crashing hard and brutally into a nearby boulder several feet from Naruto. The teenage girl sustained several burns, bruises and cuts and parts of her clothes were torn. But other than that, she was still alive. She coughed out some blood from her mouth, which was now trickling down from both ends of her mouth.

_Nidaime-sama created an underground water channel and directed it in Ryota's direction_, Naruto contemplated, _Ryota's affinity is clearly earth and all of her jutsus are earth based. Having both my great granduncle and Dan-san double team her like that…she didn't stand a chance, especially since earth affinity and earth jutsus are useless against lightning types, and adding water to the mixture only make things twice as bad._

"…Shit…," Ryota coughed while trying painfully to pull herself together, "…Those two in red and blue armor…really put their all into their blows. And those other two with them make things worst."

"They're Hokages," Naruto told her, "Shodaime-sama and Nidaime-sama, my great-grandfather and great-granduncle."

Ryota looked at Naruto as if he grew another head as she asked with a puzzled look, "How can that be? Those two died years ago!"

"I know," Naruto remarked "They're my dead ancestors brought back to life for the sole purpose of fighting and killing me and kaa-chan."

Ryota's eyes widened on hearing that as Naruto continued, "The young boy is Nawaki-jisan my kaa-chan's little brother and the man next to him is Dan-san, my kaa-chan's late fiancé. Like my great-grandfather and great-granduncle, they too died years ago during the Great Shinobi Wars."

* * *

(Back With The Genins)

"His dead ancestors," Kiba said aloud in perplexity, "…Those two in armor are Shodaime-sama and Nidaime-sama? The great Hokages who built Konoha!"

"How's that possible?," Sakura asked louder than she should only to have her mouth grabbed and covered by Ino, "Not so loud Forehead! You want us to be spotted by the others?"

"I'm guessing that a high-level kinjutsu of some sort was used in bringing back Naruto's ancestors," Shikamaru explained.

"Naruto-kun have to fight against Orochimaru and four of his ancestors alone," Hinata said almost on the verge of tears at the traumatizing thought to being forced to fight dead family members, "Is there nothing we can do?"

"Right now," Sai spoke with a neutral tone, "All we can do is watch and see what'll happen."

* * *

(Inside The Dome)

"Impossible," Ryota said in disbelief, "How is this possible?"

"Never mind that," Naruto replied as he took a few steps forward, "You've done enough and I appreciate that. I'll take it from here."

Naruto turned to Orochimaru who licked his lips sinisterly.

"So you intend to challenge me," Orochimaru shot.

"Though you gave my family a cruel blow Orochimaru," Naruto stated, "That in time will heal. The blow I intend to give you on this day however is one that will never heal! Not ever!"

"Bold words Naruto," Orochimaru said confidently, "But from what I saw, you used the last remainder of chakra in healing your wounds and injuries. This won't be much of a fight. You'll die here and there's nothing anyone here can do about it."

Saying nothing, Naruto closed his eyes and placed his hands together as he formed a seal of some sort. While standing, he posed himself in a meditative stance never breaking his focus.

_What is he doing_, was the question on everyone's mind. Orochimaru had an amused look on his face as he watched what he believed was Naruto's last ditch effort to summon what little chakra he had left in him. His smile however eventually died out when he saw a blue aura appear around Naruto's form and growing stronger every second. The familiarity of the aura radiating from the chakra surrounding Naruto was potent to Orochimaru and the older ninjas looking on. The Genins likewise sensed that aura; it was the exact same one they felt when Naruto entered the building to take the Preliminaries that day. As they looked on, they all waited to see what was going to happen.

Orochimaru snarled when he recognized that aura. Moments later, the chakra grew and shaped around Naruto's body and took the shape and appearance of an all too familiar figure. The older generation recognized that figure anywhere.

"That chakra," Kurenai said in disbelief, "It took on the form and appearance of…"

"Yondaime," Asuma finished for her, "Konoha's Yellow Flash. How is this possible?"

"What a feat," Gai exclaimed, "His passionate youthful flames is strong enough to even radiate with the spirit of our late Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto soon opened his eyes again; but the eyes he now had weren't his normal blue eyes. Rather, they were the hard blue eyes of a ninja who's experienced many battles, seen hundreds deaths and slaughtered many enemies who dared challenged him. Those eyes belonged to a man who's been renowned and feared by seemingly countless people and whose name has been made taboo in enemy territory. Though he tried to hide it, but Orochimaru felt fear from within his being.

_What is he_, Ryota thought as she looked on in astonishment, _What an incredible power!_

_Minato_, Jiraiya thought as he and the other Konoha ninjas looked at the chakra around Naruto.

Naruto focused that chakra into himself before the glow around him gradually died out.

"Great grandfather, great granduncle, Nawaki-jisan, Dan-san," Naruto spoke with a calm and more mature voice, "(Sincerely) Please forgive me…I won't hold back from here on out. But this must be done…(Turned to Orochimaru) And I especially won't hold back from crushing you."

"Holding back," Orochimaru scoffed at the blonde, "You mean to say that you've been holding back against them this entire time? That's a nice bluff Naruto. But it won't do you any-"

The Snake Sannin was cut short when a fist was implanted deep into his face, sending him flying off the ground and through several large tree branches before hitting the ground with a thud. Shodai and Nidaime moved in to attack Naruto, however Naruto moved and appeared behind Nidaime and punched him in the back of the head before using Godaime-like strength to kick him into his older brother, sending the both of them off their feet. Not giving them time to regain control, Naruto move in and somersault and kicked them both from behind, sending them flying away from him and crashing separately into the ground.

Dan and Nawaki rushed in to apprehend Naruto, however both of them met the brute end of the blonde's fists, which sent them into a collision course with nearby trees. The sheer speed and strength Naruto used against the five of them stupefied everyone watching to no end.

_It was so fast_, Ryota mentally shouted,_ I couldn't keep up with it! It's unreal!_

If Sandaime, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and the other Jounins weren't there they wouldn't have believed what they saw with their own eyes that looked like they wanted to pop out of their sockets.

* * *

"DID THAT JUST HAPPENENED?," Kiba yelled with his mouth wide opened, "THAT CAN'T BE THE SAME NARUTO WE WENT TO THE ACADEMY WITH! HE'S SCHOOLING TWO HOKAGES, A SANNIN, A JOUNIN AND A GENIN AT THE SAME TIME!"

Chouji was lost for words as he dropped his bag of potato chips.

"Naruto's flames of youth have reached levels far beyond any I've ever seen," Lee commented in amazement with his right fist clenched tightly, "It's truly awe-inspiring! His dedication to hard work and perseverance has truly paid off! Truly he's reaping in the fruitages of being a genius of hard work!"

"If that's the real Naruto," Chouji added after regaining his ability to speak, "Then he's been going extremely soft on us during our academy days."

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino looked on at Naruto in a whole new light. That power and speed he wielded with such control was so uncanny yet…astounding. It was unlike anything they've ever seen in their entire life.

Sasuke looked on with disbelieving eyes.

_Is this truly the real Naruto_, Sasake contemplated, _It can't be real, can it? The ability to take on fighters of Sannin and Hokage level simultaneously…How could Naruto…have reached this level before me? What have I been doing all this time?_

Sasuke then remembered Naruto's words from the past: _"Yondaime is the Hokage I intend to surpass…in just about everything…"_

_How could I have not been able to keep up with him,_ Sasuke thought as he continued watching the fight in front of him.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Kill him," Orochimaru ordered after getting back up off the ground, "I want him in a thousand pieces!"

Doing as ordered, Shodai and Nidaime got back up and rushed at Naruto, who in turned rushed at them, engaging them in what was considered Kage-level mortal shinobi combat. Nawaki and Dan jumped in to help overpower Naruto. However the sheer speed and strength Naruto was using against them made this a feat easier said than done as he repeatedly toppled them.

Shodai went through a series of hand seals before branches burst from the ground and dashed after Naruto. After forming a Rasengan in his hand, Naruto charged through the branches as they kept coming unrelentingly. Soon, an arsenal of branches with spikes at the front were formed and sent charging at Naruto with eye-popping speed as the branches surrounded him in all directions. Naruto saw that he was cornered and seconds later the branches plunged through him, only to have him puff out of existence in a white cloud of smoke.

"Kage bushin," Anko realized, "But when did he…"

Anko never got to finish when Naruto appeared behind Shodai from out of nowhere, giving Shodai only enough time to turn around to receive a roundhouse kick to the face, sending him off his feet and to the ground. After running through a series of hand seals, Naruto took a deep breath and…

"Katon: Karyū Endan," Naruto yelled before blasting flames from out of him mouth and over to Shodai, completely engulfing him in flames. The blonde canceled out the jutsu seeing that Shodai was momentarily down for the count.

"Fire burns wood," Naruto commented before turning to his next opponent. Nidaime stepped in and engaged Naruto. After the required hand seals, Nidaime started spitting powerful rapid beams of water at Naruto, each beam tearing through and destroying whatever it came in contact with. The blonde raced around the beams being careful not to touch them seeing how they were cutting through objects like energetic lasers. Running behind boulder with Nidaime's shooting beams following close by, Naruto punched and shattered the boulder, causing its pieces to be sent flying into Nidaime's direction.

"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Wall)," Nidaime yelled as he created a large cyclone of water around himself to repel the debris flying at him. His actions were interrupted when a pair of hands speedily came from out of the ground by his feet and grabbed him, pulling him into the ground until the only part of his body that could be seen was his head sticking out of the ground.

"Earth drinks water," Naruto remarked before punching Nidaime square in the face. Dan and Nawaki came charging at Naruto after his popped out from out of the ground. Both of them tried to double team him as he stylishly parried and evaded all of their assaults as they attacked at the same time. Dan resorted to using his lightning affinity to strike and electrocute Naruto. Forming a ball of chakra in his hand, Naruto changed at Dan and…

"Rasengan," Naruto yelled as he plunged the attack through the lightning and into Dan's chest. The spiraling ball exploded on the Jounin and sent him flying backwards, quite a distance in fact before coming to a dead stop by crashing into a tree.

Nawaki raced after Naruto from behind before stabbing him deep in the back with both of his kunais. What everyone thought was Naruto at that moment proved to be a wooden log that puffed in Naruto's place.

"Kawarimi (Replacement)," Tsunade acknowledged just before Naruto appeared in front of Nawaki. Not giving the Genin time to react, the Kage-level blond-haired shinobi grabbed and threw the Genin hard and far away from him, causing him to bounce off and skid across the ground several times only to be stopped by a large rock in his way. The young Genin was about to get back up when he saw that a kunai with an exploding note was at his side. He didn't get the time to wonder when Naruto threw it at him before it exploded on him, sending him into a collision course with another large rock.

Orochimaru saw that he was left standing with Naruto standing some distance from him. The Snake Sannin didn't like the situation one bit.

"Unbelievable," one of the ANBU commented, "Looking at the way he fights is like seeing a fusion of Yondaime-sama and Godaime-sama."

"Insane speed and insane strength," Kakashi added, "A most deadly combo."

* * *

(In Another Part Of The Forest)

The Genins were looking on with stupefied expressions on their faces. They saw how Naruto strategically battled with his four opponents and effectively took them down. If anything, doing this was no easy task they acknowledged, but the fact that he actually did it made it even more amazing to them.

Sasuke watched the event before him in utter disbelief. For a long time he always regarded Naruto as a rival and someone he had to topple and defeat. This was fueled even more so after Itachi's encounter and defeat to the blonde two years ago.

_What's the source of Naruto's powers_, Sasuke wondered,_ What's his secret? How was it that Naruto, the village clown, attained a power that I worked so hard to try to achieve all my life whereas I, an Uchiha with great promises, am forced to be an eye witness to this?_

* * *

(Back In The Dome)

Naruto then turned his attention to Orochimaru, who was now holding his Kusanagi sword in his hands.

"You're really something gaki," Orochimaru smirked, "But I won't go down that easily!"

The blonde was to about ready himself to take on Orochimaru when…

"Naruto-kun," Ryota called out as she ran and jumped into the air and over to him, "Henge!"

Ryota burst into a puff of white smoke before transforming to a long steel staff with a long and large blade at the front end of it. The blonde jumped into the air and caught the staff before swinging it a couple of times before getting the feel of it as he landed down on one of the tree branches. Shodai, Nidaime, Dan and Nawaki, after pulling themselves together, surrounded Naruto on different branches with Orochimaru in front.

"This ought to be interesting," Orochimaru stated at his held and aimed his sword at Naruto.

"Let's go Ryota," Naruto said as he swung the staff Ryota turned into a few times.

"I may be as hard as stone Naruto-kun," Ryota said, "But that sword of his will still hurt me."

Naruto charged and flipped to another tentacle-like branch before running across it. He soon jumped off it and flipped backwards as he threw two kunais with exploding tags on them in the Sannin's direction. Orochimaru jumped and flipped away from the kunais before they hit the ground and exploded, blowing off dirt and chunks of the ground into the air. Landing down on the ground, Naruto then swung and waltzed the staff around him as though he was dancing with it. Orochimaru smirked as he moved around and readied himself for the blonde's next attack.

Finding his moment, Naruto held the staff and rushed at Orochimaru as he took a swung at the Sannin's head. Orochimaru ducked as the blade passed over his head before Naruto jumped into the air and over to him. Once they met up, a fierce sword and staff combat commenced between them. Their blades clashed against each other with every swung and slash they threw at one another. It was like a deadly dance of tango and neither looked willing to surrender to the other. Soon they clashed their blades against each other again and started what looked like a tug of war, placing strength into their weapons in order to overpower the other.

Naruto looked to be having the upper hand when his eyes turned to see Shodai coming to ambush him. Just as Shodai was about to swing kick him at his feet, Naruto teleported away and reappeared behind Shodai as he slashed at him. Shodai however turned and caught the blade with both of his palms stopping the blade from hitting him.

Nidaime came and kicked the staff from out of Naruto hands and high into the air as Shodai took the initiative to charge and punch Naruto hard in the chest, knocking him backwards. Seeing his chance, Orochimaru rushed at Naruto with his sword aimed at his heart. Before the sword could even pierce thought the fabric of his clothes, Naruto shunshin'd over to Dan up in the trees. The Jounin turned in time to see a fist sent into his jaw, sending him into the air where the staff was falling. As Dan reached the staff, Naruto shunshin'd again to where Dan was and grabbed his staff as he somersaulted downwards with his right leg stretched out, plunging it into Dan's stomach. Dan was rocketed into the ground between where Nidaime and Shodai were.

Before the Hokage brothers could do anything, Naruto teleported between them and slashed them both with his staff. Nawaki came in and started throwing shurikens at the blonde. Naruto however parried all of the shurikens with the staff. When that was done, the blonde then dashed and body crashed into the Genin, causing the boy to go flying off his feet and into the trees.

Frustrated with how things weren't going in his favor, Orochimaru went down to the ground on his chest and opened his mouth, letting out myriads of snakes. The snakes coming out from his mouth ranged from constrictors to vipers of many sizes. The dome from Orochimaru's end from side to side was getting filled very fast with many thousands of snakes and venomous serpents that were sent into Naruto's direction.

Seeing the danger, Naruto stayed calmed as he focused his wind affinity into himself though the snakes were hurriedly making their way over to him. After a couple of moments, Naruto raced through a series of hand seals with his hands moving in blur vision. When he was done…

"Katon: Shiroi Gōkakyū No Jutsu," Naruto yelled as he opened his mouth, revealing a flash of white light that appeared from inside his mouth. Seconds later, a large powerful ball of bright white fire blasted from out of Naruto's mouth and into the direction the myriads snakes were coming from. A huge explosion occurred, rocking the entire forest area. Sandaime, Jiraiya and the others had to cover their eyes from the intensity of the brightness of the flames while a strong wind blew passed them and the trees. The Genins in the meantime used their arms as blinds while trying to make out what was now happening.

Eventually the chaos died out, returning the land back to calmness. When everyone opened their eyes to see what happened, what they came across was a shocking sight. A massive portion of the forest was vaporized and burned with a huge and very long dugout created from where Naruto fired his attack. Smoke was still coming from out of the burned areas and all of the snakes were gone.

Surprisingly the dome was still tact, though Naruto figured that the Sound Four momentarily created an opening in the dome from where the blast was to be released. The deaths of two of them would have more than likely been imminent had they not gotten out of the way of the blast. Sections of the land within the dome were destroyed also as a result of Naruto's attack.

"Astonishing," Asuma remarked, "He concentrated and combined his wind affinity with Gōkakyū! Since wind amplifies fire, Naruto using and fusing his affinity with Gōkakyū created a new version of that jutsu! An attack of that magnitude could destroy a small village and wipe out an army!"

"Naruto's youthful flames are truly an inspiration," Gai added while looking on in amazement like the others, "I must train much harder to achieve such youthful fires as the ones he possesses!"

"That's my prized and favorite Yondaime-gaki for ya," Anko grinned widely with her chest out, causing the others to sweat-drop at both her and Gai.

_Naruto_, Jiraiya thought in wonder as he looked at the boy he helped raise and train over the years.

* * *

Naruto was holding his chest and catching his breath at the moment. He wasn't going to lie to himself; using and upgrading one of the Uchiha's prized fire jutsus really took a toll on him since it required a lot of chakra and a concentrated amount of his wind element. He looked around and saw that Orochimaru was nowhere in sight. However he didn't dare let his guard down, especially since the barrier was still up. Speaking of the barrier, Naruto saw that the Sound Four were weakening and he knew it wouldn't be long until the barrier collapsed from chakra depletion.

Before he could do anything else however, the ground in front of him burst open as a monstrous looking figure appeared from out of it. What Naruto and everyone now saw was a body that looked like a large compilation of white snakes with Orochimaru's head now looking more serpent-like on top of it (A/N: if you read chapter 344 of the manga, you'll know what I'm talking about). Naruto's eyes widened in shock at seeing the horrific creature Orochimaru turned into.

Sandaime, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Anko and the others with them were shocked and horrified at the sight. Sandaime couldn't help but feel disgusted and ashamed at the fact that the creature in front of him was once his former apprentice. Anko couldn't believe that creature was once her teacher.

The Genins gasped in horror at the thing that was now facing Naruto. Naruto's opponent was no man, but a monster that had once been in human form. They couldn't believe that the creature that Naruto now had to fight was once one of the famed Sannins of Konoha.

"Orochimaru," Sandaime said with horror-struck, "So this is your true body! You became so obsessed with immortality and body-snatching that you even experimented on your own body! You're nothing but a sad shell of your former self!"

"Say what you will of me Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru hissed, "When I'm done killing this brat, I'll come for you next!"

Shodai, Nidaime, Dan and Nawaki burst from out of the ground from different directions after taking cover from Naruto's last attack. They readied themselves to engage Naruto again. Orochimaru knew that the attack Naruto used required a lot from him, and the Sannin was now going to use this opportunity to finish him off.

"You truly are quite a ninja Naruto," Orochimaru hissed, "That attack you used against me forced me to resort to this form. You've been a thorn at my side long enough. It's time we end this!"

"Yes indeed," Naruto agreed as he jumped and landed down on one of the tree branches and stood there. After placing the staff behind him…

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu," Naruto said as four clones came to life, two at each side.

"What is he doing," the ANBU in pale white said in surprise, "Why did Naruto-sama create kage bushins? He used a large amount of chakra throughout most of his battles today and with that fire jutsu he used. And now he just dispensed his last remaining chakra among his clones."

"Foolish boy," Orochimaru mocked, "You really became reckless this time. You must be in a hurry to die aren't you?"

"Naruto," Sandaime yelled when a horrible revelation dawned on him, "Wait! What are you doing?"

Not giving Sandaime a reply, Naruto went through a very complex series of hand seals while chanting each seal he performed in an undertone before he clasped his hands together in prayer form.

"That seal sequence," Sandaime said as he felt his heart drop, "Naruto's actually trying to use that jutsu!"

A second later, ghostlike shards of energy started accumulating together above and behind Naruto. Soon the form of a phantom entity appeared behind Naruto, this entity wearing ragged blackish blue robes and a hood over his face. In the phantom's right hand was a blade shaped as a key of some sort and around phantom's left arm was a set of chains and shackles that wrapped around a purplish blue crucified-like spectral form of Naruto that was being projected from the real Naruto in front of the phantom entity. An eerie laugh of some sort was heard by Naruto alone after the entity fully took form.

_This must be the thing summoned with this jutsu_, Naruto mentally noted as he turned his eyes to the creature without turning his head around, _Since I'm the only one who made the contract with this jutsu only I can see it…Shin'engami!_

"Naruto," Orochimaru spoke, "You've proven to be more of a problem for me than I counted on. I'll take pleasure in watching you die before I return and destroy Konoha and everyone you hold dear."

"That's not going to happen," Naruto challenged, "Konoha is my home and as a Konoha shinobi, I'll do whatever I must to protect it and everyone there."

Holding his staff, Naruto jumped off the tree with his four clones following close by.

"Genjutsu: Kokuangyō No Jutsu (Illusionary Arts: Infinite Darkness Technique)," Nidaime said after forming a seal and causing entire area inside the dome to be filled with nothing but total darkness.

"You have spirit Naruto," Orochimaru's voice said through the darkness, "But that will do nothing to stop the inevitable destruction of the organization known as Konoha."

Naruto was then punched by Shodai, Dan and Nawaki unseen in the darkness. After regaining his ground…

"Henge," Ryota said before transforming into a shield that Naruto held with his right hand. He stood and held his shield for his defense as the attacks continued.

"The destruction of Konoha will never happen and it's not some organization as you so call it," Naruto spoke with determination as recalled all those he regards as important to him and the time he spent with them, from family (Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Sandaime, Kakashi, Yondaime), his closest friends (Hinata, Ino, Anko), friends and associates (Ayame, Teuchi, Haku and all the rookie Genins)…

"I came to look and love Konoha as a society of precious people! Although we're not related by blood, I consider all of them as important-"

Naruto deflected another attack as he continued using the shield Ryota transformed into to deflect the oncoming attacks from Shodai, Dan and Nawaki. Despite this he was still recalling why and for whom he was doing what he was doing:

Teachers (Iruka, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma), future generations (Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon), and every other shinobi and villager of Konoha, be it clan leaders, Special Jounins and so forth…

"Important family! Something worth protecting with everything I got and all that I am!," Naruto shouted.

"Family," Orochimaru's voice mocked through the darkness, "Such a wasteful concept. I'll crush you and all of your endeavors."

"Hmph," Naruto countered as he wiped his lips, "I'm the one who inherited the will of fire of this village, a fire that'll never be put out by the likes of you or anyone else! I am the son of Yondaime and Godaime Hokage! Even if some leaves should fall, newer and stronger ones will sprout and blossom in their places and continue to help strengthen Konoha together! Such ones will continue to make this village stronger than before! (Calmer) Isn't that right Konohamaru? (Strongly) Orochimaru, I will now show you an original jutsu you've never seen before!"

Naruto clasped his hands together in a seal form and exclaimed, "Behold! Fūin Jutsu: Fuchi Fūjin!"

* * *

**After an intense battle, Naruto, seeing no other choice, used a new jutsu that no one has ever seen before! What will result from this course of action and what does this new jutsu do? Stick around to find out!**

* * *

**Katon: Shiroi Gōkakyū No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great White Fireball Technique)**

**Shin'engami (Void God)**

**Fūin Jutsu: Fuchi Fūjin (Sealing Technique: Deep Abyss Seal)**


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive: Kinjutsu Ougi!

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Kinjutsu Ougi! Fuchi Fuujin!  
**

* * *

**A/N: One reviewer asked how does Ryota looks like since I never actually described her facial features. For Ryota, think of Sango from the anime Inuyasha, only with long dark brown hair that flowed freely down her back and over her shoulders.**

**To answer a question from another reviewer, in the manga, earth based jutsus and earth affinity are said to be weak and useless against lightning based jutsus and lightning affinity. That's why Deidara's clay jutsus were useless against Sasuke's lightning based attacks.**

**And to the anonymous reviewer who chose to hide behind the name "water" after reading the 17****th**** chapter of this fic:**

**If you're just going to use the review slot as a means to leave behind demeaning statements about me as a writer, do me a favor: don't post any more comments and stop reading my fanfic since you find everything wrong with it. I'm aware that I've made some typos in my fic and I've been scanning through my fic repeatedly looking for them though I sometimes overlook some of them. I don't need people like you attacking my esteem in writing and leaving behind insulting remarks saying that I don't grasp English and that I'm an amateur writer. This website doesn't need people like you insulting its members and their writings. If you choose not to read my fic anymore after reading this statement; trust me, you will not be missed.**

**Now that I've gotten that out of the way, on with the fic!**

* * *

(Meanwhile Outside The Dome)

"What's going on," Anko asked loudly, "I can't hear or see what's going on inside that damn dome!"

"The genjutsu Nidaime-sama cast completely blocked out all sight and hearing to everyone outside of it," Kurenai explained.

"Can you cancel it out," Anko asked.

"I can't," Kurenai replied, "For one thing, it's inside that dome which we presently can't penetrate. And for another thing, that genjutsu is at a much advanced and stronger level than the genjutsus of my own, especially since it was a Hokage who cast it. It'll require something stronger to dispel it."

"Damn it," Anko muttered, hating the idea that she was unable to do anything to help and rescue Naruto from Orochimaru.

"…," Jiraiya knew something very bad just happened and he was hoping against the odds that Naruto was alright.

"…Naruto…," Tsunade said worriedly and lowly but enough for her to be heard by Jiraiya who was still holding and helping her stay on her feet, "Please be alright…"

The female Hokage was still weakened and unable to fight anymore due to severe chakra depletion and the use of her Sōzō Saisei.

"Kakashi," Shizune asked, "You've copied over a 1,000 jutsus. Isn't there one you know of that can crack and break this barrier down so we can get Naruto-otouto back?"

"If I knew of such a jutsu," Kakashi retorted, "I'd have used it by now, don't you think?"

Shizune couldn't refute Kakashi on the logic he used on her just now.

Sandaime had a facial expression that radiated dread and despair. He knew which jutsu Naruto had just used and he knew what it entailed. However, that jutsu Naruto used was one the Sandaime didn't allow Tsunade to gain a contract with. What Naruto didn't know was that Sandaime had signed the contract with that kinjutsu, besides the Shiki Fuujin.

_Damn it Naruto_, Sandaime thought, _You didn't have to resort to using that kinjutsu yourself! If you'd have listened to me in the first place, I'd have willingly done that jutsu in your place!_

Tsunade and Jiraiya others saw the look on Sarutobi's face and the look he gave alarmed them.

"Sarutobi-sensei," Jiraiya asked, "What is it? Is there something going on within that dome besides a battle we can neither hear nor see?"

Sandaime just looked crestfallen as he sighed, "…This whole thing…It's my fault. Naruto shouldn't have been the one to-"

"We know Sarutobi-sensei," Jiraiya interjected, "I'm just as worried about him as you and everyone else are."

The Toad Sannin thought back to the broken picture back in his apartment. Just thinking about that alone was enough to confirm a thought that Jiraiya was desperately hoping wasn't true.

* * *

(In Another Part Of The Forest)

"What is this," Ino yelled, "Where's Naruto-kun? I can't see through that damn darkness inside that dome!"

"A high level genjutsu," Shikamaru said, "Hinata, can you use your Byakugan to penetrate and see through that genjutsu?"

"I'll try," Hinata said, "Byakugan!"

Activating her bloodline limit, the Hyuuga heiress tried and made an effort to see through the barrier. She did this to the best extent that she could.

"Can you see anything," Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Hinata replied dejectedly, "That genjutsu is a really strong one. I'm unable to see through it."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, "Something is going on in there and we can't see or hear through it."

"I really hope Naruto-kun is alright in there," Hinata said, "I really hope nothing terrible is happening to him in there."

"We all hope that Hinata," Tenten assured, "Especially after all that he did earlier. There's no way he should be defeated that easily."

"Naruto-kun has been kicking ass all day," Ino added in, "He will win this battle and there's no doubt about it!"

"That's right," Lee agreed, "Naruto-kun won't give up so easily! His youthful flames will shine brightly and break through the darkness of that genjutsu!"

Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Sai and Sasuke stayed quieted as they looked on at the dome in front of them. Soon the others joined in returning their attention back on the dome.

_Naruto_, Sasuke wondered, _Exactly what is it that's going on in there? And how do you intend on getting yourself out of that trap?_

* * *

(Back Inside The Dome)

"A jutsu I've never seen before," Orochimaru's voice asked through the darkness while still in his white snake form. Naruto and his four clones stood their grounds with the real Naruto in the center still holding the shield Ryota turned into. Naruto was completely unable to see anything through the thick darkness as he kept his guard up.

All the while, the Shin'engami was hovering above and over Naruto's form with Naruto's crucified and chained spectral projection floating in front of it. The dark entity looked to its left with its dark black eyes with dull yellow-orange pupils and raised its left arm to the air as while still holding the chains and shackles wrapped around the spectral projection that were in its left hand. The sleeves of the Shin'engami fell backwards revealing its pale violet skin.

_I better hurry with this_, Naruto thought, _This darkness is getting too dangerous_.

"Show me," Orochimaru's voice said through the darkness.

"Hn," Naruto muttered. Just then more attacks came at Naruto, who used his shield to deflect them though a few of the attacks pushed him back a couple of feet. Soon another attack came and knocked Naruto totally off his feet and down to the ground on his back.

"What's wrong," Orochimaru asked, "Are you planning on letting your ancestors torture and beat you to death now? Please show me this new jutsu of yours."

Naruto pulled himself together and stood back up off the ground before picking up and holding the shield again.

_It's not ready yet_…, Naruto thought, _How long is it going to take?_

A minute later, the Shin'engami released the chains and shackles wrapped around the spectral projection. The chains then wrapped around both of the Shin'engami's shoulders and upper arms. The Shin'engami then opened its left hand with cracking sounds being heard only by Naruto and his clones with each finger and its thumb it opened.

A moment later, the Shin'engami started chanting in a language that was not of the human world (A/N: think of the Shinigami's voice from the anime). Naruto and his four clones were the only ones that were able hear the chanting. After several more moments, the Shin'engami was done chanting and seal markings started making its way down from its left hand to its arm. After the markings completely covered its arm, it reached into Naruto's detained spectral projection, pushing its hand and arm through it as the projection arched backwards as though it was in a lot of pain.

Naruto for his part felt a massive rush of pain and unspeakable coldness pushed through his body as he cringed and grounded his teeth trying to bare the pain. He coughed out some blood from his mouth and spat it down to the grass floor. He was breathing hard while trying to regain his composure.

"Are you OK Naruto-kun," Ryota asked still in the form of a shield.

"Yeah…," Naruto lied, "I'm fine."

"What's wrong," Orochimaru asked, "Are you wobbling already?"

Naruto ignored the Sannin and focused on his objective. A minute later, all of his four clones ran in four different directions through the thick darkness.

_Now_, Naruto through, _I have to capture them! I'll only get one chance to do this, so I better make it count._

Soon all four of them shushin'd and stopped before grabbing onto something they came in contact with.

"I got you," said the clones. They were struck on the back with shurikens, but had enough strength to keep from puffing out of existence while refusing to release their hold on their targets.

"Come forth," came Naruto's command as the Shin'engami reached deep into his spectral projection. The phantom arm came through the lower chest and tore a round hole through the green Jounin-like vest of the clones and reached into what the clones were holding onto firmly. All four phantom arms of the Shin'engami reached in and grabbed hold of the objective targets in the darkness.

Soon the genjutsu started weakening before the darkness started dispelling and returning sight and light back into the dome. Eventually the darkness was completely gone and everyone outside the dome was able see what was happening. Everyone saw that the four Naruto clones were holding onto Shodaime, Nawaki, Nidaime, and Dan on their shoulders in that particular order while the real Naruto was standing in the background some distance away from his clones and their targets. What they didn't see were the phantom arms sticking out of the clones' bodies and into the four resurrected ninjas' bodies. His clones were able to find them faster because Naruto had placed jutsu markers on them earlier after healing himself.

_The darkness disappeared_, Orochimaru acknowledged, _What is this jutsu?_

"Naruto," Sandaime yelled out to the blonde as he and the others saw how the four resurrected shinobis were frozen in place with Naruto's clones holding onto them. With the exception of Sandaime, no one knew what was going on. Naruto watched with a heavy heart as the phantom arm started exacting the souls from out of the four ninjas' bodies.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto," Shodai apologized to Naruto. The blond shinobi now had tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that we gave you and your mother much grief," Nidaime said with regrets laced in his voice. Naruto now had tears falling down his face as his head partly lowered.

"Nee-chan, Naruto-chan," Nawaki said with a voice that expressed deep sorrow and the want to cry, "I'm sorry for everything! I didn't mean to do what I did! Nee-chan, forgive me!"

Tsunade had tears falling down her face as she started crying.

"Tsunade," Dan said apologetically, "I never wanted or meant to hurt you and your son. I'm sorry for hurting you so badly."

At this point, Naruto closed his eyes and lowered his head as his tears flowed freely. Tsunade recalled Naruto's words from earlier: _"Kaa-chan…I hope you'll someday find it in your heart to forgive me."_

The female Hokage started crying even more on remembering those exact words from earlier and hearing and seeing what was now happening in front of her and everybody else. She now knew which jutsu Naruto resorted to using, and it greatly pained and broke her heart to see the events play out. Everyone around her saw that she was crying openly. Jiraiya held onto her as she openly accepted his embrace and cried on his shoulder. This was one of the rare occasions that Jiraiya forsook his perverted nature. Sandaime too had tears falling down his face, feeling bad for both Naruto and Tsunade, and for his two former teachers.

"…Please forgive me…," Naruto wept bitterly, "…Great grandfather, great granduncle, Nawaki-jisan, Dan-san."

The four clones, while holding onto their targets, started pulling away from the four ninjas as their bodies started losing color and animation. Soon Shin'engami's hands fully extracted the souls from out of the bodies as the clones pulled away entirely from the bodies before the bodies started decaying and falling apart.

"Fūin (Seal)," Naruto clones yelled before the four souls were absorbed into their chest. The clones cringed while feeling the souls being locked into them. When it was done, all four of them started breathing hard before a seal of some sort appeared on their chest. (A/N: the seal looked very similar to the now Naruto from the anime has excepted the spiral is was made up with diamond-shaped rings and the were four quarter-sized dots on the outer top, bottom, left and right sides of the seal)

The four bodies the souls there previously in eventually fell apart completely back into dust, ash and dry mud as they poured down onto the ground. In the process, four gray and pale bodies of three fourteen-year-olds and one ten-year-old girl surfaced from the four piles of ash, dust and dry mud. Naruto, Genins and the older Konoha nins recognized three of the four bodies and to their shock, they were the three Oto Genins from the Chuunin Exams: Zaku, Kin and Dosu. The fourth and the youngest of them was another female Oto Genin whom the Konoha nins never met before.

"What the-," Kiba said in shock as he and the other saw sight.

"Those are the same Oto Genins we fought in the Forest of Death and in the Preliminaries," Sakura pointed out.

"That kinjutsu must have used them as human puppets and vessels to bring back those four ninjas Naruto defeated," Shikamaru made clear, "What a horrifying jutsu!"

Sandaime couldn't help but feel deep remorse and pity for what Orochimaru had done to his own four Oto Genins. Tsunade and Jiraiya couldn't believe that Orochimaru, their own former teammate, sunk so low as to use youths of his own village as puppets and tools for his own twisted use of the Edo Tensei. But then again, Orochimaru had experimented on people of various ages and both genders without any regards to ethics.

"…The heartless creature…," Tsunade said lowly with mixed emotions of disgust and anger.

Naruto for his part already had a strong hatred for those who rob people of their innocence and use them as weapons and instruments for their own personal use and dispose of them after their use have worn out. What he now saw and acknowledged only served to fuel that hatred all the more.

"You…," Naruto said to Orochimaru while controlling his emotions, "You sacrificed your own Genins…"

* * *

(Flashback: Two Years Ago)

Naruto (age 11) was standing on top of the Hokage Monument looking over all of Konohagakure No Sato with Sandaime (in his 60s) and Tsunade (age 48) standing next to him at his sides. It was a bright and sunny day and everyone in the village were carrying on with their lives and daily activities. Naruto's ninja mask was hanging around his neck as his clothes and long blonde hair danced with the cool breeze that was blowing by them.

Turning and looking at Naruto, Sandaime said, "Naruto, your mother told me that your goal is to become the next Hokage and her successor, yes?"

Naruto smiled brightly and nodded, "That's right! And I've been working very hard to achieve that goal to become a great medic nin like kaa-chan and Rokudaime! Becoming Hokage is my dream!"

Tsunade simply smiled while Sandaime chuckled and nodded back before he continued, "I see. Back when I was younger, around a little older than your age; your great grandfather, Shodaime-sama, said something to me that stayed with me for a very long time, even down to this day."

"Really," Naruto asked curiously, "What did you tell you?"

Quoting Shodai, Sandaime said, "_"The comrades of Konoha are parts of my body. The villagers believe in me, and I believe in everyone. That's what a Hokage is supposed to do." _Those words were of great significance to me as I applied their meaning into my life and role as this village's Hokage. I treat and guide this village and everyone who lives here as though they were my own body. I want you to always remember those words as they will help you down your path as you mature."

"Naruto," Tsunade spoke up as she turned to her son, "As Hokages, we use all resources to help benefit everyone in our village and we protect the ones who love the village and believe in us. We put the interests and needs of the people ahead of our own and stake our lives for this village's protection and prosperity. Plus, we grow those who'll inherit our will and take care of the next generation. Always remembers our words and take them to heart, for in the future you will be the…"

Naruto looked at both Sandaime and Godaime as they both looked back at him. The two grown-ups said together, "Hokage."

* * *

(End Flashback)

"Instead of protecting them," Naruto said while finding himself crying for the four Oto Genins who were sacrificed and used for the Edo Tensei, "You used and cruelly sacrificed the lives of your own Genins as if they were mere objects! Such an act from a Kage is an abomination!"

"My Genins' lives," Orochimaru spat, "Stupid boy! Don't waste my time talking about such trivial nonsense!"

"Did they not believe in you," Sandaime yelled at Orochimaru. The Sannin, still in the form of the compilation of white snakes, hissed at the aged Hokage and retorted, "That's of no significance to me! In life, success in everything require sacrifices and I'll make as many of those sacrifices as needed to ensure my success!"

"Monster," the ANBU in pale white remarked.

"You cold-blooded bastard," Naruto cursed, "You're inhuman! You have no conscience!"

Naruto's four clones were still breathing in and out before puffing out of existence. The shield in Naruto's hand then henge'd back into a staff with the same long and large blade.

"I'm immortal boy," Orochimaru declared, "You can't dream of beating me! I will become the ultimate being!"

"You're like a snake that dreams to fly but is forever damned to crawl on its belly," Naruto sneered. The Sannin hissed venomously at the blonde.

"Indeed Orochimaru, you will fly on this day," Naruto stated, "In the fiery talons of a phoenix!"

The Sannin hissed again at the young blonde.

"Ryota," Naruto said while gripping the staff, "Let's go!"

Naruto charged at Orochimaru with the full intent on taking him out. The Snake Sannin charged at the blonde with his mouth wide open as though he was seeking to swallow Naruto whole. The blonde however slashed at Orochimaru who managed to dodge the attacks before the many snakes making up his body came to life and reached for the blonde with their mouths and fangs wide open. Naruto jumped and flipped away from the snakes while hacking off some of them. Orochimaru hissed from the pain as the sliced off snakes fell dead to the grass.

"I'll swallow you whole boy," Orochimaru yelled as more snakes came and rushed at him. Naruto evaded the snakes with timed precision before leaping into the air and down over to Orochimaru. The snakes dashed to the air with the intent on grabbing and biting Naruto to death. Naruto however, pulled out three kunais with exploding notes attached to them and threw them at the snakes. The kunais exploded on the snakes and scattered their remains around the field while making an opening to where Naruto could reach Orochimaru. When Naruto reached the Sannin, he used the blade of the staff to stab through him. However, Orochimaru burst into a large pool of brown mud and sank into the ground.

_He replaced himself with a mud clone_, Naruto realized while looking around for the real Orochimaru. Moments later, Orochimaru, back in his human form with several injuries and blood around his clothes, burst from out of the ground holding his Kusanagi sword in his hands. Naruto speedily turned to block the sword before it stabbed him. Both fighters started clashing their weapons of choice against each other trying to overpower the other. Soon, Naruto got the upper hand and smacked Orochimaru's sword away and out of his hands.

Jumping back, Naruto speedily threw the staff into Orochimaru's direction.

"I got you," Naruto said as the staff flew at Orochimaru.

"Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)," Orochimaru said as he thrust his left arm forward before snakes came from out of his sleeves and wrapped around the staff after them grabbed it.

"Damn it," Ryota swore seeing that she as captured. As the last of his snakes confined her, Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Orochimaru and grabbed him tightly.

"What the-," was all Orochimaru could say as the blonde looked up at him defiantly.

"You're finished," Naruto exclaimed before the Shin'engami reached into his spectral projection and reached into Orochimaru's body. The Snake Sannin then felt an eerie feeling through his being.

_What is this feeling_, Orochimaru wondered in confusion and fear, _I can't move my body! This is bad!_

Forming a seal with his right hand, Orochimaru summoned his sword and levitated it up off the ground. At this point, Ryota reverted back to her human self though still confined by the snakes. She turned and saw the floating and glowing blade of the sword aimed at Naruto from behind, as did everyone else.

"Naruto," Kakashi yelled out urgently.

"Look out," Shizune warned loudly.

"Naruto," Anko yelled out to him, "Behind you!"

Their cries seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as the sword readied to attack.

The Genins were wondering why Naruto wasn't moving out of the path of the sword that was directly behind him.

_That idiot_, Sasuke yelled in his mind, _What is that dobe doing! Can't he see that he's about to be stabbed from behind!_

_Naruto-kun_, Ino screamed, _Don't just stand there! Orochimaru is going to kill you!_

_Naruto-kun_, Hinata thought, _Please do something!_

The remaining Genins were thinking thoughts similar to those of the Sasuke, Hinata and Ino as they waited to see what was going to happen next.

* * *

(Back Inside The Dome)

Both ninjas looked into each others eyes with strong hatred and contempt.

"Now Die!," both Naruto and Orochimaru yelled to each other. Orochimaru then did a gesture with his finger to the best he could do with his limited body movements, causing the sword to come flying straight into Naruto. Ryota, seeing the danger, focused her remaining chakra into her right arm. Suddenly there was a splash of blood that sprayed into Orochimaru from Naruto's right chest, with the glowing blade of the Kusanagi sticking out from his chest.

A hand and arm made from the ground had burst and grabbed the sword's handle, trying to prevent it from going any further into Naruto's back. Ryota's right hand was glowing with a greenish brownish glow with her hand in the ground. She was manipulating her earth affinity to form the arm sticking out from the ground and holding the sword that was trying to push into Naruto. The arm tried to pull the sword out but it put up a resistance.

Naruto coughed painfully as some blood seeped out of his mouth. Everyone was shocked that Naruto allowed himself to be stabbed from the back when he could have fully avoided the attack. Only Tsunade and Sandaime knew why Naruto chose not to dodge it.

"Damn it Naruto," Anko yelled angrily trying to fight back the tears in her eyes that wanted to pour out, "You dumb-ass! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Orochimaru himself was surprised that Naruto didn't bother to dodge this attack and instead allowed it to stab him anyway.

"…I know you could have dodged it…," Orochimaru asked with a strain on his voice, "…Why didn't you dodge it?"

Naruto held onto to the Snake Sannin while feeling the cold phantom arm of the Shin'engami through his stomach gripping Orochimaru's soul, trying to fully extract it out of him.

"Damn it," Ryota swore while trying to pull the sword out.

"Fuchi Fuujin," Naruto replied with a grin on his face with blood seeping out both ends of his mouth, "In exchange for this kinjutsu's effects, you must hand over your life to the Shin'engami. This is a jutsu that kills the caster after its completion."

Orochimaru tried to perform a hand seal but found himself unable to perform any seals.

_I can't use any of my jutsus_, Orochimaru realized in horror.

"There was no point in dodging your attack," Naruto added, "I'm going to die anyway. When this sealing is complete, my life will be taken from me. This self-sacrificing jutsu, which I created, is the revised version of the ancient Shiki Fuujin, the kinjutsu ougi that the hero of this village found to use against the Kyuubi. You will perish with me through the use of this very jutsu!"

"So," Orochimaru retorted, "This jutsu is based on the one that Yondaime used against Kyuubi all those years ago. Revising a jutsu of that level would require the expertise of an experienced seal master."

"And I just so happen to have such expertise," Naruto shot back, "Which is why you're caught in this death trap!"

With the exception of Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sandaime, everyone was speechless on hearing what Naruto revealed. He not only created an S-rank kinjutsu ougi based on the original Shiki Fuujin, but he bravely and willingly used it, fully knowing the penalty for using such a jutsu.

Jiraiya was pained and hurt deeply on seeing what was happening before him. Just like with Yondaime, he was unable to do anything to save him and now he was unable to do anything to save Naruto, the boy he came to love and prize just like his father. Though Naruto looked at Jiraiya as an uncle figure, Jiraiya however, had always looked at Naruto as if he was his own son. The Toad Sannin was angry at his inability to save those whom he valued and cherished.

Tsunade just wept bitterly as she still held onto Jiraiya. She suffered a major blow when Orochimaru summoned her dead loved ones to fight and kill both her and Naruto, forcing Naruto to resort to using that kinjutsu ougi in order to stop them. She felt completely helpless to do anything to stop what happened and was now happening. To her, she was forced to see herself lose her loved ones again and now she was about to lose her son, another precious person who wanted to become Hokage, to that accursed necklace. The very thought made her cry even more.

Sandaime lowered his head in respects for Naruto's bravery and self-sacrifice. However, he too felt angry at himself. He kept berating and telling himself that if he had done what he should have done all those years ago, none of this would have happened. For Sarutobi, all that has happened on this day, he believed to be his fault. At the same time though, he was angry at Naruto and his stubbornness. The aged Hokage pleaded with Naruto to allow him to trade places with him and finish the job for him. Sandaime knew what the Edo Tensei entailed and the kinjutsu ougi that was required to undo it. But like Yondaime, Naruto was too hard-headed and refused to listen to him, putting the safety of everyone else before his own.

_He's truly your son_, Sandaime thought sadly, _Yondaime._

Shizune was openly weeping at what was happening. Her kid brother, whom she dearly loved and helped raise, educate and train all his life was going to die a sacrificial death, which he consciously chose to do. She saw her uncle brought back to life for a twisted purpose that went against everything he lived and gave his life for, and her beloved otouto (little brother) was forced to give his own life in exchange to stop him and the other three ninjas. If anything, Shizune felt that if she knew how to use the Fuchi Fuujin, she have done the sealing herself if it meant Naruto's survival.

Anko was futilely trying to fight back the tears that were coming down her face. Like Sandaime, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and the others, she's seen a lot of deaths and destroyed families. She knew what price war always involved. She's seen many shinobis of Konoha die during her ninja career; but Naruto's situation was different. He wasn't just another shinobi who was to be replaced. Though she never came out and said it aloud, Naruto was precious to her and was one of the very few people she ever opened up to. He was the first young man who sincerely wanted to become her friend and didn't fear to be seen with her in public. She grew to love the blonde in many ways and to see him give his life to stop Orochimaru, felt like a stab in her heart.

Kakashi wasn't visibly crying outwardly, but inwardly. He grew fond of Naruto as the boy's older brother figure and always sought to help and protect him. The copy-cat ninja, with all of the jutsus he ever copied with his Sharingan eye, felt useless in stopping what was happening.

_Just like with Obito, Rin and sensei_, Kakashi thought sadly, _I couldn't save them…_

The Genins were utterly speechless at what was happening. Hinata and Ino were openly crying, while at the same time angry that Naruto resorted to using such a jutsu.

Sasuke didn't know what to say at the moment as he found what Naruto was doing hard to believe. He figured that with all the power the blonde possessed that Naruto would have came up with a way to stop Orochimaru and the four ninjas he summoned. The raven-haired Uchiha thought that what Naruto had done was downright reckless and foolish.

* * *

(Back Inside The Dome)

"I will tear your soul from out of your body and seal it," Naruto said. Orochimaru face grew more terrified when he tried to move again.

"My body isn't moving," Orochimaru noted to himself.

"I'm sure by now that you can see it since half of it is already outside," Naruto continued while his body was shaking a bit from the feelings of both the sword and Shin'engami's cold arm piercing through his being, "Those whose souls are sealed with this jutsu can never rest in peace. Instead they suffer in the chasm governed by the Shin'engami."

Orochimaru had an angry face with eyes that expressed both fear and dread as Naruto continued, "The souls sealed with this kinjutsu are entwined in deep misery, and are forever damned to plummet and fall into a cold lifeless hollow abyss of eternal nothingness!"

The Shin'engami gripped his key shaped blade in his right hand as it smiled sinisterly. It then raised its right hand slowly to the air.

"What's happening," Orochimaru asked with fear in his voice.

Its smile grew even more darkly as its hand rose higher. As the confined spectral projection stood where it was, eight captured souls popped out of the projection while sticking onto it. All eight of them were mourning in great despair and anguish.

The Shin'engami fully lifted its right arm up into the air with the key-blade in hand. The key-blade glowed in a dull silver color before shooting a beam out from it, opening a pitch black spiraling vortex that had an endless vacuum wanting to suck everything into it.

The Shin'engami then turned its attention to the mourning souls and used its key-blade to slice and separate them from the spectral projection of Naruto. Immediately after that was done, some of the chain and shackles around the projection flew off and confined the souls tightly, locking and chaining them by their necks, arms, waist and ankles before being sucked into the vortex. Their screams grew louder with more anguish and agony as all eight of them fell into the abyss.

"This is…the Shin'engami," Orochimaru asked fearfully. Their screams gradually died out as they were completely swallowed whole into the spiraling chasm, vanishing totally.

"Don't screw with me, gaki" Orochimaru yelled fearfully, "You will not have your way!"

The Sannin did more gestures to the best his limited hand movements could do, causing his sword to slowly go deeper into Naruto. The blonde struggled with the pain while Ryota tried to pull the sword out of him. Though she knew she was going to die with Naruto because of the choker seal Naruto placed around her neck, she at wanted Naruto to live long enough to kill Orochimaru and take him to the grave with them. Naruto saw that Orochimaru's soul was slowly being pulled back into his body.

"You know brat," Orochimaru grinned, "While I was in that snake form, all of those snakes I let out at you and that girl released toxins which contaminated the air you both are breathing. It's serving to kill you both faster complemented with your stab wound."

The blonde coughed painfully before snarling at the Snake Sannin.

"C'mon brat," Orochimaru smirked, "Hurry up and die!"

"…Damn it," Naruto strained, feeling himself growing weaker by the second.

* * *

(Back In Konoha)

Gaara and his team have taken care of the giant snakes and the Oto ninjas were dealt with. Baki and his fellow Suna nins who joined his side took care of the remaining problems. The other Suna nins who after learning of Orochimaru's betrayal and murdering of their Yondaime Kazekage, turned on the Oto nins and helped stopped the invasion. Though they were saddened that they lost their leader and many of their comrades because of Orochimaru's deception, they were determined to make the Oto nins and Orochimaru pay for their treachery.

Genma was still in search for Kabuto, but the elusive shinobi was still nowhere to be found much to his frustration. Hayate and the other Jounins had finished their tasks in dealing with their enemies and soon hurried to where the civilians were to check up on them.

Hiashi, Inoichi Shikaku, Chōza, Shibi, and Tsume, and all those in their clan were done with their tasks in taking out the invaders. They then regrouped with their fellow Konoha nins.

Baki and his Suna nins also regrouped to analyze the situation

"What's your report," Baki asked. A Suna Jounin gave a salute and explained, "The situation and all enemies have been contained, sir. The threat to Konoha is over."

Baki nodded in understanding as he turned to face Gaara and his two older siblings.

"Where's Naruto," Gaara inquired, "Has he returned?"

Baki sighed and shook his head, "We haven't seen him. Last I heard, he and other Konoha nins went after Orochimaru to retrieve Tsunade-sama. Right now we don't know what's become of him."

The red-haired Jinchuuriki stayed quiet while gathering his remaining strength. He and his siblings had put up a hard fight against the giant snakes and the Oto nins. Temari was wondering how Naruto was doing since he hadn't yet return. She at first figured that with the way he defeated Gaara nearly two months ago and took out the ninjas at the stadium that he'd have been done with his enemies in no time flat, especially since he himself is a Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. She found it surprising that the blonde hadn't yet return.

"Let's get back with the other Konoha nins," Baki suggested, "Perhaps they can fill us in on what else has happened."

All of the Suna nins agreed and followed Baki back with where the remaining Konoha Jounins, Chuunins and ANBU left in charge were.

* * *

(Meanwhile Inside The Dome)

Naruto was growing weaker and found that he didn't have as much strength as he thought to fully exact Orochimaru's soul from out his body. Ryota herself was growing weaker as well as her grip on the sword through the use of the arm she made was slowly loosening. Making things worse for the former Iwa Jounin kunoichi was the fact that the choker seal activated and started to slowly choke her. She realized that the seal Naruto placed on his chest above his heart was responding to his weakening vitals, thus triggering the choker seal around her neck.

Ryota started coughing and found her breathing rather difficult and painful in fact. With the poison in the air and the choker seal acting against her, she didn't know how long she'd last.

_I don't think…I can hold out…for much longer_, Ryota thought while partly choking on her breath,_…I would have never thought…that we'd meet our end like this Naruto-kun…Well…at least I can take comfort…(smiled weakly) knowing that we'll die together…_

"…I win," Orochimaru chuckled, "…I will survive this fight while you Naruto, will have died for nothing! You're too weak to beat me, and you have no power or strength left in you!"

"Weak and no power and strength you say…," Naruto retorted, "…It's funny really; two years ago, Itachi once told me that hatred give us shinobis our power and strength. You on the other hand, believe that by learning and mastering all jutsus on Earth that one will have power and strength…I find both concepts flawed and destructive!"

"And what would you know boy," Orochimaru mocked.

"While growing up," Naruto answered, "Ojiisan, kaa-chan and ero-jisan taught me that when a person has and finds people who are precious to him and desires to protect them with his life and everything he is, that's when his true strength and power will manifest. That's what made people like Yondaime and others like him strong and powerful! And neither you nor Itachi have anyone who are precious to either of you, which is why both you and Itachi are incredibly weak based on these standards!"

"Shut up," Orochimaru spat, "Spare me your ridiculous ideology!"

Naruto lowered his head before releasing a chuckle. Ryota and the Konoha nins looked at Naruto momentarily as if he went crazy at that moment.

"The phoenix," Naruto spoke between his coughs, "…Is said to be the bird of legend that has been around for centuries. There are a few variations…but the basic idea is this: the phoenix is a supernatural creature, living for 1000 years. Once that time is over, it builds its own funeral pyre…and throws itself into the flames. As it dies, it's reborn anew, and rises from the ashes to live again…Alternatively; it lays an egg in the burning coals of the fire which hatches into a new Phoenix. My will of fire is like that of the phoenix, (looked up at Orochimaru) which is why you won't win this fight!"

"You stupid boy," Orochimaru mocked, "You're making talk of wills of fire and the story of the phoenix? Such blinded beliefs won't save you and like I said before, you won't live long since my snakes' toxins have poisoned the air in this dome!"

Naruto felt the sword piece a little further into his right chest. He partially groaned in pain while Ryota struggled to stay conscious while trying to pull the sword from out of Naruto, but the poisoned air trapped inside the dome served to weaken and kill her faster as every second passed.

* * *

(Back In Konoha)

Iruka was with the civilians, women and children at the sanctuary. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were with Ayame and her father with Iruka close by.

"Konohamaru-chan," Moegi asked, "Do you think Naruto-nii-chan will be alright?"

"I'm sure he will," Konohamaru assured confidently, "No one can beat boss and he did summon that fox kunoichi to help us earlier. Like I said, boss and jiji (grandfather) will protect us, with the other ninjas helping them also."

"What are you three over there talking about," Ayame asked as she went over to them. Udon answered, "We're just worried about Naruto-nii-chan and the others with him and Sandaime-sama."

"I'm worried about them also," Ayame admitted, "We can only hope for the best and believe in their abilities to protect us and the village."

Iruka stepped in and asked, "Are all of you alright?"

"Just fine Iruka-san," Ayame assured, "The kids were telling me how concerned they are for our ninjas' well-being."

Iruka nodded in understanding, "I'm worried for them also. But as ninjas, we all took an oath to defend this village and all of its inhabitants, including all of you. As we speak, our defense plan is being carried out and our enemies are being driven out."

Konohamaru nodded in confidence.

"None of you have anything to worry about," Iruka assured, "This war will end before you know it."

As Iruka said this however he sensed that something was up. He saw how Anko left in a hurry to go after Naruto after the blonde went after Orochimaru on his own. He knew Naruto was strong, but he saw Naruto's actions of him going after the Snake Sannin by himself was downright careless.

"Iruka-san," one of the Chuunins called to him as he hurried to him.

"What is it," Iruka asked as he turned to the approaching Chuunin.

"Some Suna nins are here to see you," the Chuunin answered. Iruka nodded and followed the Chuunin to where the Suna nins were. When they got there, Iruka saw Baka, his Genin team and several other Suna Jounins with him.

"Baki-san," Iruka addressed, "How is the situation?"

"The snakes are finished with and the Oto nins are retreating," Baki replied, "Your village is freed from the threat."

"I'm happy to hear that," Iruka said, "That's the first good news I've heard all day."

"…," Gaara asked, "Have you seen Naruto?"

"…," Iruka sighed, "Not since the start of the final Chuunin Exams."

Gaara said nothing as he maintained a reserved demeanor. Temari sensed how Gaara expressed a bit of worry for Naruto although it didn't outwardly standout. Though she didn't voice it, she couldn't help but worry a little for the blonde shinobi also. Besides, Naruto was the first person in a long time who sought to help and become Gaara's friend. In spite of everything Naruto learned about Gaara and how he became what he was and how they were originally planning on invading and attacking Konoha, Naruto still sought to help Gaara, especially since he could relate to Gaara in ways that others just wouldn't understand since they're both Jinchuurikis.

_Naruto_, Temari said in her heart with her eyes closed,_ Thank you for helping and saving Gaara._

Iruka now wondered how Sandaime and the others were doing. If anything, he could only hope that they were alright and that Naruto didn't try anything extreme.

* * *

(Back Inside The Dome)

Looking at the Sannin, Naruto said, "Orochimaru, you're right about one thing…The poison your white snakes released in the air inside this dome was unforeseen and it threw my timing off completely. I was totally unprepared for this. Therefore, I don't have enough strength or time to fully exact your soul. However your ambitions will end here on this day!"

"Never," Orochimaru yelled back, "My ambitions will never end! I'll live through this and my ambitions will live on forever!"

"Orochimaru," Naruto grinned, "I will hand you down this damnation, for wasting and polluting your mind in jutsus and for damaging my family's name and honor! Orochimaru, for using and wasting your knowledge and mind power for selfish and corrupt aspirations and using it hurt my family and friends and the lives of so many innocent people, it's very clear that you're not deserving of a mind! Therefore, I'll take it from you!"

"What did you say!," Orochimaru yelled in fear. Naruto yelled loudly as the head of Orochimaru's soul was being pulled out from his body. The Shin'engami raised its key-blade up and prepared to slice off the head. Orochimaru gasped in horror upon seeing what was going to happen.

"NO!," Orochimaru yelled as the key-blade was brought down, "STOP!"

Naruto released Orochimaru and pulled way just seconds before the blade came down and sliced off the head of Orochimaru's soul. Ryota lost her grip on the sword after her chakra and elemental manipulation wore out; unwillingly leaving the Kusanagi deep plunged through Naruto's back.

"Fūin," Naruto yelled as he held his hands together in front of his chest with a flash of spiraling white light in front of his chest. When the flash died out, Naruto was now holding a fossilized-looking serpent in his hands that had the same seal on its belly side. Naruto dropped the snake to the ground before the snake puffed out and vanished. Orochimaru's head started turning dull purple while choking on his last words.

"N…No…," Orochimaru choked, "I…Immortal…I…can't…die…"

The Shin'engami, after throwing the head of Orochimaru's soul into the vortex, released Naruto's spectral projection from its confinement as it was now being sucked into the vortex as well.

"Now you can no longer pose as a threat to Konoha or to anyone else," Naruto declared, "With your head gone and sealed away, your body can no longer survive, making all of your jutsus useless! The destruction of Konoha has failed!"

Orochimaru dropped to the ground at Naruto's feet. There was no doubt about it; Orochimaru was dead.

"Damn it Naruto," Sandaime yelled bitterly, "Damn your stubborn attitude! It didn't have to come to this! You didn't have to do this! I'd have sacrificed myself in your place had you listened to me to let me fight in your place!"

"Ojiisan," Naruto smiled weakly while feeling the life being drained from out of his body as he started growing weaker with every passing second, "This was a jutsu I created. And I wouldn't have allowed anyone else to use it if I myself wasn't willing to use it and pay the price for it. Plus, how could I show and prove to everyone that I dream of becoming Hokage…if I wasn't willing to give my life for those whom I regard as precious people, just like my father did before me?"

Sandaime felt as though he was living a repeat of history; Yondaime sacrificed himself and all he had going for him to stop Kyuubi and save Konoha, and now his only surviving son and link to the world sacrificed himself and all that he had going for him to stop Orochimaru and save Konoha. Naruto was following in his father's footsteps and though Sandaime was proud of Naruto's selflessness, at the same time he was angry that he couldn't do anything to save to the boy.

The blonde turned to Tsunade and the others. From what he saw, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sandaime, Shizune, Anko and Kakashi looked to be crying out to him. A second later, purplish black seal markings of some sort started appearing around Naruto's face, ears, neck, then his hands and feet. Naruto smiled weakly at them as his eyes started closing slowly, much to Tsunade's horror. Tsunade was screaming to Naruto to hold on and keep his eyes open, but his sense of hearing was gone. As Naruto's eyes was closing into the darkness, the last thing he saw was a scene of Yondaime, Tsunade, Sandaime, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shizune, Anko, Hinata and Ino standing and smiling at him.

As Naruto stood there after his eyes fully shut close, his head slowly lowered until it hung down, with his last breath leaving his lungs and mouth. At this point, Ryota's head fell to the ground as she lied there motionlessly with her eyes closed.

* * *

(Kyuubi's Cage)

**"****It's dark," Kyuubi said as he saw the pitch darkness coming to engulf him, "It****'****s getting so dark! The light****…****fading****…****My power****…fading****! Why…?"**

* * *

(In Another Part Of Naruto's Subconscious)

Yondaime was seeing the darkness approaching him as well as all of the lights in the hallway were being absorbed into the shadows.

**"****Naruto," Yondaime said lowly as the darkness came closer to him…**

* * *

A few moments later, Naruto's body started falling to his left towards the ground. The Genins and everyone else watched in disbelief as the young ninja that was believed to be the second coming of Yondaime fall lifeless to the ground.

For Tsunade, it was as though time has slowed down as she watched the boy she loved and raised all his life was collapsing towards the floor. Flashes of her memories showing her nursing, raising, teaching and training Naruto started flashing in her mind, from the time of his infancy to the shinobi who battled and defeated Orochimaru. Her heart shattered when she saw Naruto's body hit the ground with an audible thud, lying there motionlessly on his left side with the Kusanagi still pierced deeply through his right chest.

What everyone saw now before them was a harsh reality: Naruto was dead…

* * *

**Konohagakure No Sato has been saved and the invasion has failed! Naruto defeated and stopped the four summon ninjas and Orochimaru all together, but paid the ultimate price. Is this truly the end of Naruto, Konoha No Nidaime Senkō (Konoha's Second Flash)? Has Ryota, formerly known as Iwagakure's Shining Stone, died alongside with Naruto? Is the Namikaze ****clan and legacy now truly extinct? And what were those mysterious seal markings that appeared around Naruto's face, hands and feet? Stick around to find out what happens next.**


	36. Chapter ThirtySix: Aftermath Part 1

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Aftermath Part 1  
**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews. The most I've ever gotten for any chapter thus far in spite of a few flames and criticism…oh well, even Masashi Kishimoto was flamed for his works on Naruto. I know there were some who felt Ino should have been more of a snob, self-centered and obnoxious like in the anime and manga. But for this fic, I didn't feel those characteristics would fit her, especially since she's been hanging with Hinata and Naruto for over fives years based on this fic. **

**Inoichi and Hiashi had encouraged their daughters to associate and get to know Naruto since their first days at the Academy. I felt that when a person hangs with someone for quite a number of years as they get to know them, that person(s) start rubbing for on him/her, especially if the person one likes isn't into people who're obnoxious and self-centered. So please forgive me for not staying wholly true to the anime and manga canon. This fic is an alternate universe after all.**

**I know that a couple of reviewers were complaining about how I on a couple of occasions which from writing a statement English to Japanese. I apologize if this was a bother, so I'll just have to slow down on doing that. As for the Japanese grammar in English sentences, I apologize for whatever problems caused by my writings. What happened is that I found in some American writings that some Japanese nouns were pluralized while in other writings they weren't. I got confused and I didn't know what to decide on then. But it's too late now to do anything at this point since I came this far. **

**And for those who wants to know what becomes of Naruto after what happened in the previous chapter, well read and find out, so on with the fic!**

* * *

Everyone stood there in disbelief after seeing what just happened not too long ago. Senju Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's Second Flash and youngest Kage-level shinobi, took on and defeated four revived ninjas, two of them former Hokages, a Jounin and a Genin, and the one who summoned them, Orochimaru, the now dead Snake Sannin. What was also shocking was that he used an S-rank kinjutsu ougi to finish the job against them knowing fully well the penalty for using such a dark-natured jutsu, surprisingly which he himself created.

Tsunade fell to her hands and knees as she looked at Naruto's face as he lied there lifelessly. Tears were still streaming down her face non-stop as she saw the weak smile that was frozen on his face, almost as though he was now at peace. She looked at the necklace hanging around Naruto's neck, with the crystal seemingly staring back at her as if it was mocking her in how it claimed the life of another male loved one who dreamt of becoming Hokage. The female Hokage was practically having another nervous breakdown.

"I lost them," Tsunade said with a broken voice, "I lost all of them and there was nothing I could have done to stop it from happening! It isn't fair!"

Everyone watched and listened as the Slug Princess gave way to sobbing, "…Naruto…he was my only son and sole heir who was to inherit my legacy, my title…and will of fire…he was to be my successor and continue my work…in advancing medic and healing jutsus…(With her head facing the ground) I wasn't suppose to bury my only son!"

_So that was the omen_, Jiraiya thought grimly after recalling the cracked grass framed picture in his apartment as he went over to Tsunade as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulders. She looked up at the Toad Sannin, and saw that he too was very grieved by what took place. Jiraiya knelt down as Tsunade just embraced and cried on his shoulder. Jiraiya allowed a few tears of his own to fall from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya consoled, "If you must know, I loved the boy as if he was my own son."

Sandaime gave way to tears while honoring Naruto's sacrifice. Sandaime, having a contract with the kinjutsu ougi Naruto used, saw everything that happened. He saw the Shin'enkami, Naruto's confined spectral projection, the eight souls Naruto captured, the black spiraling vortex which was the abyss, the decapitated head of Orochimaru's soul and the abyss closing completely as the Shin'enkami disappeared and left the human world. Sandaime saw it all, unlike anyone else around, he was an eye-witness who saw what that kinjutsu does.

_You truly had what it took to become Hokage_, Sandaime said mentally,_ I'm terribly grieved that your life was so tragically cut short before you could fulfill that dream…Naruto._

Gai, Asuma, Ibiki and the other Jounins and ANBU lowered their heads in respects for the fallen ninja who sacrificed his life to save them and the entire village. Kurenai was presently consoling Anko who was crying for the lost of her favorite and only student and very dear friend. The genjutsu mistress knew that in spite of Anko's renowned demeanor, Anko really cared for Naruto. Though she never voiced it, Kurenai sensed that Anko cared for the fallen ninja more so than that of a teacher caring for his/her student.

Kakashi likewise was doing what he could to console Shizune though he himself was greatly saddened by the loss of the shinobi he came to see as a kid brother. The copycat ninja felt terrible that he couldn't do anything to prevent what happened from happening. In spite of the fact that Naruto consciously made that choice, Kakashi felt as though he failed to protect Naruto. Pakkun lowered his head, paying his respects to the fallen Konoha shinobi.

"…Otouto (little brother)," Shizune cried while having her face buried in Kakashi's chest, "…My otouto…"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

All of the Genins were off the tree branches and standing on the ground. Hinata was on her knees weeping nonstop for the loss of her love interest. Ino was doing no better either.

"You promised," Hinata cried with tears pouring down her face while her hands were tightly clenched into fists on her upper kneecaps, "You gave me…your sworn word Naruto-kun! You swore to help me…change my clan when you become Hokage! You promised me!……(A little lower) And I never even got the chance…tell you how I felt for you…"

Hinata was not only crying over that issue, but also because of the fact that she saw that she'd never have a chance to be with him now and it was no secret to anyone how the Hyuuga heiress felt for Naruto. Though she highly admired Naruto**'**s bravery and noble sacrifice however, she was pained that it cost him his life. Shino and Kiba, also saddened by Naruto's death, were doing what they could to calm Hinata; easier said than done.

Sakura, though crying herself, was doing what she could to comfort Ino who just broke down and cried. Ino cried, "Why did you had to resort to using that stupid kinjutsu Naruto-kun! You stupid idiot! Why did you have to die! You didn't have to die! We could have had something special!"

Sakura knew how much her best friend like Naruto and it saddened her that she and everyone else had to eye witness Naruto's demise. From what the pink-haired kunoichi saw from Naruto's actions, she found what Naruto did was very courageous and honorable. She acknowledged that it took a lot of strength for him to do what he had to do as hard and painful as it was.

_You were truly strong Naruto_, Sakura thought as a couple of tears fell from her face,_ More so than I ever believed you to be. I see now why Ino fell for you…_

Lee, while crying, said, "Naruto-kun's flames of youth were ones worthy of a true extraordinary ninja and genius of hard work! (Clenched his right fist) I will honor his heroic sacrifice and work even harder than I had before to achieve such youthful flames as the ones he possessed!"

Tenten also cried for Naruto's untimely demise while holding the blonde in high regards for his courageous self-sacrifice. The weapon specialist had admired Naruto's use with the staff and how amazingly proficient he was with it during his battle with the ninjas earlier that day. Had she known he was that talented with such a weapon, she thought, she would have spent some of her time sparring with him instead of trying to get in good grace with him for the intention of getting favors from his mother whom she highly admires and respect as the greatest kunoichi Konoha ever produced.

Chouji and Shikamaru also gave way to tears after seeing the heroic display of valor and shinobi honor. To Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino, Naruto was truly one of the guys and he never acted as if he was better than them. All four boys grew to admire and respect Naruto for his disposition around them and esteem in their clans' abilities. Sai remained reserved and collected though he highly respected Naruto's decisive actions and strength to carry them out; consequences be damned. He made a mental note to paint a portrait of Naruto standing tall in his finest hour and give it to Tsunade in honor of his sacrifice.

"…Naruto," was all Sasuke could say. He was speechless after seeing what happened just moments ago. One part of Sasuke was astonished at what Naruto did and his strength to go through with it. At the same time however, another part of Sasuke was jealous of the blonde's abilities.

* * *

Jiraiya was still comforting the weeping Tsunade as best as he could. He turned to see Sandaime silently looking on at the dome staring at Naruto's lifeless body. Enma went over to the aged Hokage and stood by him at his left.

"Sarutobi," Enma said as he placed his large hand on Sandaime's left shoulder as the Hokage looked at him, "What the boy did was very brave. Though you'd have done the same in his place, Naruto felt it was his responsibility to win back his family's honor by his own hands. Don't blame yourself for his actions, and remember he always admired and respected you and in spite of your past mistakes, his view of you never changed. He was a shinobi and this was a decision he consciously made as a full fledged Konoha ninja. You ought to be proud of him."

"…I am," Sandaime remarked with a voice mixed with sadness and esteem for Naruto. A few moments later, the Sandaime noticed something was up.

"Enma," Sandaime said, "Do you feel that?"

The monkey king focused his chakra and…

"I sense it also," Enma said. They turned to look back at the dome and saw a shocking sight.

"It can't be," Sandaime exclaimed loudly while looking at he dome with widened eyes. Everyone turned their attentions back to the dome and saw what Enma and Sandaime were talking about. They didn't know whether or not to believe what they were seeing.

Naruto, partly zombie-like, was struggling to stand back up as the seals around his face, ears, neck, hands and feet gradually started glowing in a light blue glow. He still had the Kusanagi stabbed deeply through his chest, a problem he now sought to rectify. Grabbing the blade, Naruto gave a strained growl under his breath as he fiercely shoved it backwards out of his back before reaching behind him and pulling the rest it from out of him, with blood squirting out of his back for a brief moment before stopping, leaving the back of his white trench coat stain with his blood. A little bit of blood seeped from out of his mouth also as a result of the sword being removed from his body.

He then threw the blood-covered sword down to the ground and reached for his green vest and dark shirt. Taking hold of his vest and shirt, he ripped them wide open. His trench coat and torn shirt and vest were hanging around his arms and back, exposing his bare well built chest, back, shoulders and arms to everyone. Beside seeing parts of his chest and back covered in his blood, what everyone now saw was another shocking sight…

"What is this," Asuma asked with a stupefied expression as everyone watched with disbelieving expressions on their faces, as did the Genins.

"His entire body is covered in seals," Ibiki pointed out after seeing seals all around Naruto's body, complex seals no one was able to recognize. The stab wound in his right chest and back closed up completely without so much of a scar to show for it. The glow spread and became a bluish mystic flame aura around his body with his trench coat, torn vest, shirt and messy hair blowing with the flow of the aura. Some of his external injuries healed up also as he was breathing in and out, regardless of the fact that the poisonous air was still trapped inside the dome.

Naruto, with his head kept halfway lowered, then performed a few hand seals and raised his arms forward before two large green pythons with brown and black markings popped from out of the upper white sleeves of his trench coat. While facing forward, the pythons opened their mouths wide and started gathering and molding chakra into their mouths. The chakra gathering and molding inside the pythons' mouths grew stronger and stronger with every passing second. Everyone watching were wondering what type of jutsu was about to be executed from the zombie-like Naruto in front of them. They didn't know whether to be happy that Naruto was actually moving or frightened by the fact that he preparing an attack in his zombie-like state. The pythons hissed and slithered around in the air briefly above and around Naruto with their glowing opened mouths while facing Tsunade and the others with her.

"Would someone please explain to me what the hell is happening," Anko shouted, with no one able to satisfy her with an understandable explanation. A few moments later…

"Sen'eijashu No Baizō Rasengan (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands' Double Rasengan)," Naruto yelled as the two pythons extended and rushed forward at jet speed to the barrier while carrying the enlarged glowing Rasengans that were made in their mouths. With a mighty impact, the pythons rammed the broadened Rasengans into the wall of the barrier, tearing through and shattering the barrier completely as the Sound Four went flying in four different directions. Tayuya slammed hard into a nearby tree and lost consciousness while the others collided into either a boulder or tree. The sheer force of the explosion the Rasengans created pushed Sandaime and everyone back and off their feet as they fell to the ground.

When the chaos died down, Naruto fell to his hands and knees while breathing hard before coughing a couple of times with a bit of blood coming out of his mouth as the pythons retracted back into his sleeves. His pained lungs were taking in large gasps of fresh oxygen after the poisoned air was vacuumed from out of the now destroyed dome. The mystic blue flame aura gradually disappeared into his body as the seals were disappearing back into him as well until they were completely out of sight.

A minute later, Naruto lifted his head up to look at everyone who was getting back up off the ground and looking back at him with disbelieving expressions. He saw the fear in some of their faces while at the same time hoping that who they were looking at was no imposter. Tsunade slowly took a few steps over to Naruto before stopping where she was. Jiraiya stayed close to Tsunade, ready to protect her if a fast one was pulled should who they were looking wasn't truly whom they hope he was.

"Na…Naruto…," Tsunade said with a voice with hope and doubt. Weakly, Naruto reached for his headband and pulled it back enough for her and everyone to see. What they saw on his forehead caught everyone off guard.

"Great medic minds think alike, eh kaa-chan," Naruto stated with a trademark fox grin that only he could smile. Everyone was now looking at a diamond-shaped seal on Naruto's forehead. It looked exactly like Tsunade's, except his was orange red and had two orange red spirals going in opposite directions at the left and right sides of the diamond-shaped design that looked like small spread open wings with miniature seals drawn around the spiral designs.

"Infūin: Sōzō Saigen (Shadow Seal: Creation Revival)," Naruto said before he fell to the ground facedown before completely losing consciousness.

"Naruto," Tsunade cried out as she ran over and knelt down to him. Hurriedly checking his vitals, she realized…

"He's alive," Tsunade cried happily while embracing him tightly in her arms. Tears were coming down her face again, but this time they were tears of great joy. Though his vitals were very weak however, they were there nonetheless.

"My son lives," the female Hokage shouted happily as if she won the biggest gamble in her life; ironic really. Jiraiya, Shizune, Sandaime and the others ran up to the pair. Shizune went over and got down on her knees and embraced Naruto also, crying happily that he survived and is alive.

"My otouto," Shizune cried with joy, "My otouto is alive again!"

Sandaime was very happy as well, but simultaneously he was left speechless and stupefied at the feat Naruto pulled off.

"He performed and survived an S-rank kinjutsu ougi…," Sandaime remarked with amazement, "By means of another S-rank kinjutsu!"

"A feat even Yondaime couldn't pull off," Jiraiya added while being overjoyed at Naruto's survival and victory, "And Naruto managed to breakdown that barrier by combining Sen'eijashu with two strong Rasengans, using the snakes as long range extensions of himself."

"Leave it to Konoha's number one surprising ninja to make the impossible possible," Kakashi said with a large smile on his face though hidden under his mask. Anko wiped away her tears as she was very happy that Naruto was not only alive, but he killed the very man who nearly ruined her life. She went over to the unconscious blonde and knelt down next to him by Shizune.

"That Yondaime-gaki," Anko laughed happily, "You can't help but love the guy!"

"YOSH," Gai shouted enthusiastically with tears coming down her face, "NARUTO'S BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH DEFIED ALL ODDS AND OUT-SHINED THE POWERS OF DEATH ITSELF! TRULY HIS DEDICATION TO HARD WORK PULLED HIM OUT OF DEATH'S HOLD AND BROUGHT HIM BACK TO US! TRULY AN AWE INSPIRING NINJA NARUTO IS!"

As loud and flamboyant Gai was at that moment, they couldn't help but agree with him as odd as it was.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"He's alive," Hinata cried happily, "Naruto-kun is alive! I'm so happy!"

"Naruto-kun lives," Ino shouted with as much joy as the Hyuuga heiress. The other Genins were very happy that Naruto pulled off what everyone regards as the impossible.

"I knew he was alive the whole time," Kiba shouted happily.

"Then what's with the tears in your eyes," Shino pointed out.

"What," Kiba replied while hurriedly wiping them away, "Oh, Uh…I just had something in my eyes tha…"

"It's OK Kiba," Shikamaru assured, "All of us are happy that Naruto isn't dead. So please don't try denying that you were getting teary-eyed about it; it's too troublesome anyway."

"Whatever," Kiba snorted.

Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening; just a moment ago Naruto was lying down dead inside that dome and now he was alive again and kicking.

_How is this possible_, Sasuke was speechless at what he now eye witnessed, _It's so uncanny… for any shinobi to pull off…But Naruto did it…_

* * *

(Back On The Battle Ground)

The Sound Four, unconscious and completely chakra drained, were apprehended by the ANBU to be brought back to Konoha and jailed. Kakashi and Gai were about to go over and prepare a stretcher to place Naruto on to carry him back when…

"That won't be necessary," Tsunade said as she lifted Naruto off the ground and carried him herself, "I'll do it myself."

Gai was about to say something but Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder signaling that it's best to leave it at that. The taijutsu specialist nodded in understanding and obeyed Tsunade's order. Sandaime went over to where Orochimaru's lifeless body was at. Standing over it, the aged Hokage looked at the fallen Sannin, his former student, with disappointment and shame.

"Foolish apprentice," Sandaime stated with a hard voice as he picked up and held the Kusanagi in his right hand before turned Orochimaru's body around so that his back was on the ground and his face was facing the sky, "Such a waste!"

With a clean swift, Sandaime hacked off Orochimaru's head from his body, causing the head to roll a small distance from the body. Enma nodded wordlessly in understanding after seeing his long time partner and friend's action.

"Sandaime-sama," one of the ANBU asked, "What are you do-"

"Something I should have done…a long time ago," Sandaime replied with the same demeanor as he turned to the ANBU, "Dispose of the body promptly."

"Hai," the ANBU nodded as he and the other ANBU got to work in destroying Orochimaru's body. Sandaime held onto the Kusanagi. He was planning on bringing it back to Konoha and locking it away.

"What should we do with the girl," another ANBU asked pointing to Ryota who was lying on the ground face down. Jiraiya went over to the girl and examined her. Pulling down her turtleneck, he saw that the choker seal around her neck was still there. Checking her wrist…

"She's still alive," Jiraiya said after detecting a weak pulse, "But she's in need of medical attention."

"Bring her with us," Sandaime ordered, "Naruto has a connection with that former Iwa Jounin."

Jiraiya and the ANBU nodded and did as instructed.

"Let's all return back to Konoha," Sandaime suggested before turning to the trees that were some distance away from them, "And that includes all of you Genins over there!"

Hinata and the others shrieked on realizing that their cover was blown and that they were discovered. Seeing no point in trying to hide anymore, the Genins came out from hiding and made their way over to where the older ninjas were.

"I told all of you Genins to stay in the village," Sandaime stated with a serious tone, "Would one of you care to explain why my order was disregarded?"

All but Sasuke and Sai lowered their heads away from the aged Hokage, though the two boys lowered their gaze partly away from his sight. Shikamaru explained, "We have no true excuse for our actions Sandaime-sama. We-"

"Sasuke was the first to take off and follow after you guys after we heard about how strong Naruto was and we followed after him to keep him from being ambushed," Kiba cut in, only to receive a death glare by the raven-haired Uchiha.

_Troublesome idiot_, Shikamaru thought while frowning at Kiba for cutting him off from giving Sandaime and the other older ninjas a more acceptable explanation. Sandaime was about to scold all of them but decided not to at that time seeing that the situation concerning Naruto's condition was of higher priority.

"You knew we were there," Tenten asked.

"We knew the entire time," Asuma made clear, "We just didn't make it known since there were even bigger issues that we had in front of us."

"But those problems are done and over with," Kakashi added, "Now let's do as the Hokage suggested and return to Konoha."

Everyone turned to the direction where Konoha was and hurriedly made their way back to tend to Naruto's medical needs. They surely had a story to tell to the others back in the villages, with many questions others wanted answers to.

* * *

(Three Days Later)

Otogakure was defeated and the Oto nins were forced back to their village. Kabuto was still at large and Genma was unable to locate and bring him in much to his disappointment. The Sound Four were placed in ANBU jail in solitary confinement and were to await execution. This wasn't to be so however when the Sound Four managed to escape and retreat back to Otogakure. The one responsible for helping the four Oto Jounins to escape was a shinobi who was said to be equally matched to Kakashi himself.

Word about Orochimaru's death and defeat to Naruto and how Naruto was the one who discovered and exposed the planned invasion spread like wildfire throughout the village. As everyone worked together to repair the damages done to a number of the buildings in their village, Naruto's victory over impossible odds was the talk of the town.

Also word about how Naruto executed the Rasengan and Hiraishin, powerful and most feared jutsus created by Yondaime, spread all over the village and to the daimyo himself. Everyone now saw why Naruto proclaimed himself as Konoha's Second Flash. He wasn't doing it just for kicks as everyone thought at first. This in effect led many to regard Naruto as being the second coming of Yondaime. The Suna nins, who were versed in Yondaime Hokage's history knew just how powerful and feared he was, and for Konoha to have been able to produce a Genin who's on par with Yondaime at such a young age made them fear becoming one of Konoha's enemy villages, especially if Konoha were to produce more young ninjas like Naruto.

There were over fourteen Konoha ninjas who died during the invasion. On the third day, a memorial was held in the honor and memory as family members and close friends and comrades mourned their deaths. As hard as it was for them, life had to move on for everyone.

Iruka heard the story from several of the other Jounins and found what he heard almost hard to believe. He suspected that Naruto would pull something insane, but the things he was told went beyond all that he was expecting to hear. But when he thought back to his days having Naruto as one of his students, he saw the kind of power and potential the blonde had and how dedicated and ambitious he was in wanting to surpass both Yondaime and Godaime. The scar-faced Chuunin knew how younger generation people always sought to outdo the older generation, something he always encouraged and pushed his students to do. And the fact that Naruto was striving and succeeding in doing just so made Iruka have pride in his heart that he was Naruto's Academy sensei.

From all this, it wouldn't be long before word about Naruto's exploits reached other villages, nations and organizations, whether for the good or the bad…

* * *

Sarutobi offered Tsunade some time away from her position as Hokage seeing that she endured cruel mental and emotional trauma from Orochimaru's twisted use of the Edo Tensei and the condition her son was in. Tsunade accepted, wanting to help restore and heal Naruto in every way she could, as did Shizune. Sandaime was also hurt by what Orochimaru have done when he brought back Shodai and Nidaime, but he knew that his hurt couldn't compare to what Tsunade and Shizune felt especially since those four ninjas were their late relatives and Naruto was forced to seal them. Though Sandaime wasn't looking forward to going back to doing paper again however, he placed the needs of his former student, her apprentice and Naruto ahead of his own interests.

As for the Genins, during the second day Sandaime summoned all of them with the exception of Neji into his office and scolded them as a group for disobeying his instructions to stay in the village and help the other Jounins with the problems happening during the invasion. He made it very clear that regardless of their good-natured intentions, they acted on an impulse and abandoned their assigned tasks given to them from their Hokage without proper authorization. He explained that they should have reported Sasuke's actions to the other Konoha Jounins and Chuunins who were still in the village. He also berated Sasuke sternly for his senseless actions and for forsaking his job for the sole purpose of satisfying his own interests and ego. Sandaime however respected and acknowledged that Shikamaru came clean and made no attempt to pass blame on anyone. He saw that the Shikamaru was willing to accept responsibility for his actions.

Though Sandaime didn't want to punish them harshly, he knew that not correcting them in some way would inculcate the notion that they have the option to disregard his or Tsunade's orders whenever they think they knew better than their superiors and such insubordinate behavior was a serious protocol violation that he didn't want seeded in their development as Konoha's next generation ninjas. So during the week, they were giving D-rank missions consisting of clean up work in assigned damage site areas in the village and other D-rank related errands and tasks. Failure to complete their tasks was not to be tolerated.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was presently in the hospital after falling into a coma in the battlefield. Tsunade and Shizune personally saw to Naruto's medical needs and examination. From what they learned about Naruto's condition, his body was badly damaged, including portions of his chakra coils. This was the result of him using more than one S-rank jutsu and kinjutsu in one day, something that normally kills a shinobi, often regardless of rank. But what truly served to damage him though was the Fuchi Fuujin, the jutsu that tore into his chakra coils and his being altogether.

When he created the two Rasengans and combined them with Sen'eijashu, a lot of strain was placed on his already damaged body which was trying to heal itself to some degree with the use of Sōzō Saigen, a jutsu that Tsunade had no recorded medical information on though she was planning on having an investigation done on it. When Naruto performed his final attack, he took a dangerous gamble in never being able to use chakra again since he executed that attack with damaged chakra coils. Whether or not he'd make a full recovery was uncertain though Tsunade healed and restored as much of his coils as she possibly could. But they all hoped for the best if anything that the rest of his coils completely heal on their own. Naruto's Sen'eijashu No Baizō Rasengan was recorded and classified as a high A-rank long range attack ninjutsu.

Asuma, after seeing the power behind Naruto's Katon: Shiroi Gōkakyū No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great White Fire Ball Technique), sought to learn how to perform that jutsu since he has a wind affinity like Naruto. Tsunade and Sandaime however put a stop to it after recording and classifying that jutsu as an S-rank long range attack kinjutsu. Tsunade explained in details that after doing a thorough medical examination on her son's internal anatomy, she found that portions of his lungs, esophagus and oral cavity suffered cellular damages and burns and healing them fully was very difficult, even for her. Were a common shinobi to have performed that fire kinjutsu, he'd have died before the jutsu was executed.

How Naruto was able to keep fighting after suffering such internal damages was an enigma she couldn't explain. She figured that Naruto must have concentrated his element around his organs and throat enough to prevent further damages to his body while performing that fire kinjutsu. If anyone else, Tsunade explained, were to attempt to perform that jutsu, chances of their survival because of the severity of the cellular damages done to their organs were very slim. And if they did survive, they'd be disabled and crippled for life.

She kept out the part that Kyuubi's chakra helped in healing the rest of the cellular damage tissues since she didn't what anyone, except those who know about Kyuubi that her son is a Jinchuuriki.

Also she explained that that fire kinjutsu increased Naruto's body temperature to dangerous levels since his body had to generate that massive amount of fire internally while simultaneously using his wind element to cool his body down and prevent his body from overheating. Had his body reached 108 degrees and beyond, Tsunade explained, he'd have surely died and with no place for the energy to go, his body would have burst into flames and burned to ashes. And if he had attempted to perform that jutsu again that same day, she continued, his body would have overloaded and he'd have destroyed both himself and everyone around him. How big a blast the explosion would have been since he contains a huge amount of chakra was uncertain, she said, but undoubtedly it could most likely stretch for miles.

Naruto's Fuuton: Rasen Kamikaze (Wind Release: Spiraling Wind Of God), although incomplete and in its experimental stage, was also recorded and classified as an S-rank attack kinjutsu. When Naruto had performed that shape and nature manipulated jutsu once on Ryota a little more than a month ago, he suffered similar internal injuries as she did although it wasn't as extensive and overwhelmingly brutal as hers. Had he tried to execute the attack at maximum, he'd have suffered from more severe internal and organ damages though Ryota would have died from irreversible external and internal body damage.

Though this was never recorded however, Naruto's summoning of Kyuubi was also regarded as an S-rank kinjutsu kuchiyose.

Ryota, formerly known as Iwagakure's Shining Stone, was being hospitalized at the same hospital Naruto was. She suffered from concentrated snake poisoning and several other internal injuries and burns. After a full medical fix up, they managed to remove the poison from out of her body and healed most of her injuries with the rest being able to heal on their own. Though she was in stable condition however, she was being guarded by two ANBU and her recuperation wouldn't allow her to take on the role of a kunoichi for a while.

Danzo and a few others argued that because Ryota was originally from Iwa that she should be detained in solitary confinement in ANBU jail if not executed, not wanting to risk having a spy in their midst. However Jiraiya and Sandaime argued that Naruto could have easily killed her if she was a true threat or spy and that she willingly forsook and left Iwa thus becoming a missing-nin before deciding to join Konoha. The Toad Sannin stated that Orochimaru said it himself and that Ryota personally confirmed it in front of everyone who were there. Jiraiya also mentioned that she won't foolishly try to kill Naruto since her life is linked with his; if he dies she dies as well because of the choker seal Naruto placed on her some time ago. This served to cool down the tension the council had about having Ryota in their midst, especially after finding out she's been among them without their notice for quite a while. That in mind moved Sandaime to suggest scrutinizing their security again.

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Naruto was still in the hospital and his condition was stable but they didn't know when he was going to wake up. Visitations to see Naruto were expressly restricted unless given personal authorization by either Tsunade or Sandaime with ANBU on guard. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Anko, Hinata, Ino and the rest of the Rookie Genins and the Konohamaru Corps came to visit him though their time spent in his recovery room was strictly limited. They saw that Naruto had an oxygen mask over his mouth, an IV needle inserted into his left arm and wires attached to his chest to monitor his vitals. They were happy to see that most of Naruto's injuries were fully healed and they hoped that he'll eventually wake up.

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Baki paid Naruto a visit on the second day. With the death of Yondaime Kazekage the issue as to who was to be Godaime Kazekage had to be handled and the Suna council had to be briefed about everything that's happened. Baki wanted to mend and fix the damage and trouble Suna has caused for Konoha and hoped that the council would consider forming ties with Konoha though he didn't know how the council was going to react after they learned that Naruto repaired Gaara's seal. Nevertheless, Baki assured Tsunade and Sarutobi that he was going to do what he could.

While looking at Naruto's unconscious form, Gaara thought about what Naruto had done several days ago. The very thought that Naruto willingly and selflessly sacrificed himself to stop Orochimaru and save his village were characteristics that Gaara found deeply interesting. He recalled the conversation he had with Naruto after his battle and defeat to Naruto over two months ago…

* * *

(Flashback; Two Months Ago)

In the forest miles away from Konoha, Naruto, though conscious, was lying on his chest on the ground with Gaara only a couple of feet away from him. Both Jinchuurikis had just finished a deadly battle that would have killed anyone who crazily tried to interfere.

"You…are…strong…," Gaara spoke in a low tone, "…Tell me what makes you this powerful? What's your secret?"

"There's no secret to it Gaara," Naruto answered, "In my life I've found that true strength is determined by true and constructive motives. I strongly believe that if you have a lot of precious people to protect…that will make you strong…"

"Precious people," Gaara asked with a confused expression. Naruto let out a small chuckle, "…I'm fighting…for the protection of my village, my friends and my family…your motives are destructive…you're fighting to prove your own existence through genocide…in the end our goals clash…your objective disagrees with mine…and my desires defy yours…I'll tell you this Gaara, you won't find true strength, or a purpose for your existence, in slaughtering everyone that comes in your path."

"…," Gaara remained silent as Naruto continued, "…Honestly…I believe…if you'd let me…the two of us could become the best of friends…"

"Friends…" Gaara muttered. Naruto continued, "That's right…in my life, I've grown fond of the people I've come to know as my friends and family…and they don't look at me as a Jinchuuriki or as the village's weapon but as a human being…In the end, they're part of the reasons why I didn't turn out to become what sadly happened to you…"

Gaara's eyes widened, "I…I…I…"

"Have a brother and sister that love you," Naruto answered for him, "Even though they're terrified of you. Still, if you desire to have friends…let them be your first…Understand Gaara that it's not too late for you. You can still make constructive changes in your life and find a new way to prove your existence to everyone, showing them that you're an individual and nobody's instrument."

* * *

(End Flashback)

"This Naruto was willing to give his life for the people he regards as precious," Gaara spoke after a long period of silence while looking at Naruto resting form, "He was fighting to protect his village, family and friends. He was strong because he had so much precious people to protect. That's why so many who crossed him have fallen to his power, me being one of them."

Temari, Kankuro, Baki, Tsunade and Sandaime turned to the Suna Jinchuuriki. To hear what Gaara was saying stupefied the other three Suna nins to no end.

"Gaara…," Temari said as she slowly approached him.

"Perhaps I too can learn to acquire this amazing power and strength as the ones this Naruto, my friend, have gained," Gaara said as he turned to look at the others, "Naruto has taught me that it's not too late for me and that I can make constructive changes in my life and find a new way to prove my existence to everyone. I will prove my existence to everyone by following his example…I will find precious people to protect and make me strong."

With that said, Gaara walked and exited the room with much to think about, leaving the Suna nins shocked beyond reason at what Gaara said. They couldn't believe how great an impact that Naruto, the Konoha Jinchuuriki, had on the Suna Jinchuuriki. The blonde shinobi succeeded in reaching and changing Gaara's heart, a feat that others in the past have failed to do and instead tried to kill Gaara for something he had no control over or a choice in.

Snapping back into reality, Baki told Kankuro and Temari that it was time for them to return back to Suna. They nodded as they followed Sandaime and Tsunade out of the room. Before their departure from the room though, Temari went back and kissed Naruto on his cheek.

"Thank you for helping and saving Gaara," Temari smiled whole heartedly, "And for becoming Gaara's first friend. You're truly one of a kind…Naruto."

After doing and saying what she wanted to say and do, Temari returned back to the others and exited the room, leaving Naruto to rest and recuperate in his room.

* * *

(At An Undisclosed Location)

"So Orochimaru is dead," Deidara inquired after hearing the reports brought to them by Zetsu.

"Yes," Zetsu made clear after explaining what he was able to learning from seeing the later portions of Naruto's battle with Orochimaru and the four resurrected ninjas, "And the Konoha ANBU made quick work in disposing of Orochimaru's body."

"It's a pity really…," Sasori remarked, "I wanted to kill him myself and add him to my collection of human puppets."

"Be that as it may," Kakuzu retorted, "But fact that Naruto single-handedly defeated and killed a former Akatsuki member and two other Kage level fighters in one fight makes him a problem for us."

"True," Pein the Akatsuki leader acknowledged, "However based on the information Zetsu was able to gain for us, it's clear that Naruto is presently in his most weakened and vulnerable state."

"Should we attempt to retrieve him again," Itachi asked.

"Yes but only if it's possible," Pein said, "You and Kisame will leave for Konoha and try to bring in Naruto alive."

"It's unfortunate that I can't fight that gaki again," Kisame remarked, "I would have enjoyed challenging him at the level of power he attained."

"Naruto may be weakened but do not do anything reckless Kisame," Pein made clear, "Otherwise you'll end up just as dead as Orochimaru is. Understood?"

"…Yes leader," Kisame sighed.

"We'll leave now for our voyage to Konoha," Itachi said before having their telepathic link disconnected.

"You know that neither Kisame nor Itachi will have an easy time acquiring Naruto," Konan spoke, "After all, Naruto nearly killed Itachi the first time without them actually engaging in a real physical combat with each other. It wasn't easy healing the mind injuries Itachi was inflicted with by the boy."

"And undoubtedly that son of a bitch will be heavily guarded," Hidan added.

"I'm very well aware of the situation," Pein stated, "But we need not worry about that."

"What about Gaara," Deidara asked, "Should Sasori-danna and I go after him?"

"No," Pein related, "There's no hurry to go after him. We'll leave him alone for now. And besides, we have yet to locate and track down the other bijuus and Jinchuurikiris. Much preparation and time will be needed."

Deidara wordlessly nodded.

* * *

**Naruto's alive! But he's in a heavily weakened condition and in a coma. To add to Naruto's problems, the Akatsuki is on the move again and is seizing the opportunity to go after and retrieve him. Will Itachi and Kisame succeed in abducting Naruto in order to get a hold of Kyuubi No Kitsune? Stick around to find out.**


	37. Chapter ThirtySeven: Aftermath Part 2

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Aftermath Part 2**

* * *

(Ten Days Later)

It was a clear and sunny day and everyone in the village was going about their lives while reconstructing the areas that were damaged. Meanwhile Anko was in the Hokage tower making her way to the room were Hiruzen was. A few minutes later, she quietly entered and walked into the room where Hiruzen was. Presently he was sitting on a bench looking at the five portraits of the Hokages starting in the order from Shodai and so on. Hiruzen turned to her and smiled, "Anko, I'm glad you were able to make it."

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama," Anko asked. Sarutobi nodded and gestured to her to enter and closed the door behind her. She did as instructed as Sandaime stood to face her fully.

"Anko," Sandaime started, "There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you for some time. But I placed it aside since we had the invasion to deal with first."

"Yes," Anko asked, "What is it you wanted to talk with me about?"

"Tell me," Sandaime asked, "What do you think of Naruto?"

Anko stayed quiet briefly and answered, "From what I've seen of him, there's no doubt in my mind that he's a very strong ninja whom I helped train. He's very smart, a fast thinker and innovative. Naruto has demonstrated abilities that far surpassed any and all expectations I've ever counted on. His killing and defeating my former sensei helps to prove that."

Sandaime nodded and said, "Yes Anko, Naruto has demonstrated all that you have said and more. Now tell me, what do you really think of Naruto?"

Anko was taken aback by the question.

"What do you mean," Anko asked, "I already told you-"

"You told me from a sensei's standpoint," Sandaime pointed out, "Now I'm asking you to tell me from your personal standpoint."

"…," Anko remained silent until, "There's nothing to say Sandaime-sama."

"Anko," Hiruzen continued, "Have you ever wondered why I paired you with Naruto?"

The young woman looked at the old man curiously as he went on, "I know how life for you in this village was anything but pleasant after Orochimaru's betrayal and I've been very observant in how you tried to develop methods of dealing with them, though my efforts to help you was only able to go so far. Whereas many feared and wouldn't consider going near you however, something about you drew Naruto towards you, something no one else saw. I observed how your association with him has helped change and improve your life here in the village and how others started looking at you differently than they used to."

"There's no point in denying that truth," Anko admitted, "Being around that Yondaime-gaki did help improve my image. Surprisingly really since I stopped caring about what people used to think about me at one time."

"And the fact that Naruto would stand up for you when the villagers would scorn and ridicule you," Hiruzen pointed out, "Naruto doesn't take kindly to those who judge others before getting to know them."

"One of the things I've learned about the guy."

"…," deciding to bring up to the topic, Hiruzen said, "You care for him, don't you Anko?"

The female Special Jounin was caught off guard by the question retorted, "Why shouldn't I? He is my student and friend."

"I sense you care for him a lot deeper than that," Hiruzen interjected, "A little more than month ago after the end of the Preliminaries, I saw how you were looking at Naruto, besides shamelessly flirting with him in front of his mother and everyone else earlier that day. The very look you gave him wasn't one a teacher would give to their student, and it certainly wasn't one a sister would give to her little brother either. No Anko, that look was one that someone would give to a person they have affections for."

"That's nonsense Sandaime-sama," Anko denied, "There's no way something like that is true! I have no such attachments to Yondaime-gaki!"

"I may be old Anko but I'm in no way senile, and I do pay attention to many things besides one's ninja arts. You can't fool me Anko; you show more concern and fondness for that young man than you're willing to admit."

"…," Anko sighed, "…Just because Naruto has helped improve my image and how others see me doesn't mean anything along the lines you're implying. Besides, I'm older than Yondaime-gaki anyway."

"Only by so many years," Hiruzen replied. Anko sighed again in frustration, while seeking to change the subject, "Is there anything else you wanted talk with me about?"

"Yes," Hiruzen said, "How do you look at Naruto now since he killed Orochimaru?"

There was a brief moment of silence between the two. After a few minutes, Anko answered, "He crushed the very person who nearly ruined my life. I'm happy to have been one of the people to have taught Naruto. I saw how he used and incorporated my snake style of fighting in his own fighting style to counter Orochimaru's style of sword fighting. Knowing that I was a part of Naruto's development which aided in bringing about Orochimaru's downfall brings me much satisfaction."

Sandaime wordlessly nodded in understanding before asking, "After Naruto is made Elite-Jounin and inaugurated as the new Namikaze clan leader, what will you do then?"

After thinking it over for a moment, Anko replied, "I'll stick around with him for while; besides, (grinned widely) with all that fortune he'll get from his inheritance, there's no way he won't be able to afford buying me as much sake, dango and red bean soup as I can eat daily. I am his Jounin-sensei after all."

The aged Hokage knew that Anko was using that as an excuse to be around the blonde though his facial expression didn't show it.

"Is there anything else you wanted to discuss with me," Anko asked.

"No," Hiruzen said, "That will be all. You're dismissed."

She bowed to Hiruzen before turning and making her exit to her next destination.

* * *

(Meanwhile Elsewhere In The Hokage Tower)

Tsunade was looking for information about the Infūin: Sōzō Saigen Jutsu her son had used to revive life back into his body. Thus far she hadn't found the scroll for it in any of the medical archives in the Hokage Tower. She's been looking for that scroll for days and came up with nothing. She even went as far as to search through the seal scrolls Naruto kept in the study office where he made the Fuchi Fuujin, but she didn't find the scroll there either.

_Naru-chan must be keeping it somewhere in his clan's estate_, Tsunade figured before giving up her search. She knew that Naruto wouldn't keep that scroll just anywhere. She wondered if in fact Naruto looked into her Sōzō Saisei to create an upgraded version of it.

During the first days Naruto was in the hospital, she had Jiraiya look into the infūin on Naruto's head to see what he could find. From what Jiraiya told her, he explained that though the seal wasn't like the ones he's seen and studied before however, that seal in particular was one that was at the level of a seal master. He knew that Naruto had Yondaime's knowledge on seals, but the one Naruto had on his forehead was unique, and seeing that the seal was related to Tsunade's Sōzō Saisei in some way, Jiraiya knew that Naruto's infūin had a dark nature to it of some form. It was clear that this infūin was a seal that Naruto must have worked on in secret for who knew how long.

* * *

(Later That Day)

Anko was making her way to the hospital to visit her Naruto. She was allowed into the room after being checked that she wasn't a fake by the two ANBU on guard, much to her annoyance. Going into the room, she closed the door behind her and went over to the teenage ninja. The Snake Jounin saw that Naruto was resting soundly and that his vitals were normal based on the chart readings.

"Oi Yondaime-gaki," Anko smiled, "I ought to knock you across your head for worrying me so much, especially for that stunt you pulled in killing yourself…"

Anko dropped her hyper active demeanor down to a more calm one as she continued, "…Then again I'm being a hypocrite. Over a month ago, I tried using Sōjasōsai No Jutsu (Twin Snake Sacrifice Jutsu) back in the Forest of Death after I learned Orochimaru was there during the second part of the Chuunin Exams. The bastard managed to escape me easily. And here you go succeeding where I have failed using an even stronger and most deadly sacrificial jutsu."

Anko paused momentarily as she slowly removed her "mask", "…You really had me scared back there Naruto. I thought I lost you forever to Orochimaru who had already taken away almost everything from me. But I didn't and you survived what I thought was an impossible feat. I'm so very happy that I didn't lose you Naruto. I'm also happy that though I was unsuccessful in stopping Orochimaru once and for all…I was able to be one of your trainers who helped you bring about his defeat."

The Snake Jounin stopped momentarily as she gathered her thoughts. A few minutes later she continued, "It's funny Naruto…I never thought I'd ever become this attached to anyone like this. You took an interest in getting to know the real me and see me for who I really am. You became someone I could open up to and pour out all of my buried emotions and thoughts to without fearing being judged; you became a shoulder for me to cry on and just allow me to let go of all of my sorrow, anger and loneliness; I felt comfortable with you while being myself without needing to behind the mask I wear in front of everyone; you enjoyed my company and weren't ashamed of being seen with me in public view.

"For this I'm very grateful…yet that the same time…(a few tears fall from her face)…I'm angry. I'm angry at the fact that we're not the same age. So many times I've told myself that if things were different, I'd have dated you in a heartbeat. You treated and did things for me that no other man in this village have ever done or even bothered attempting to do for me…and I'm finding it hard to believe that I'm developing these feelings for you."

Anko took a moment to wipe away the tears and compose her herself. A moment later she continued, "I tried masking it by the way I act around you, trying to play it off as the way I act around others. I know that Kurenai-chan and a few others are on to me though they didn't come right out and say it openly. That old geezer of a Hokage sees this about me and he openly said it to my face as much as I tried to deny it."

The Special Jounin took a moment to regain herself and control her emotions, "…Naruto. I'm sorry for being too afraid of telling you this openly while you're awake. Maybe one day I can tell you this straightforwardly."

Looking around in all directions, Anko checked to see and make sure she was alone. When that was done, she removed the oxygen mask off from Naruto's face to expose his lips. Leaning down, she planted a soft kiss on his lips while holding his left cheek with her right hand, which lasted only a couple of seconds. Pulling away, she then placed the mask back over his mouth and stood back up.

"Get well and wake up soon," Anko said after reverting back to her hyper active demeanor, "You got that, Yondaime-gaki? You still have a lot of sake, dangos and red bean soup to buy me!"

Anko smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair before she turned and made her exit out of the room. Moments later, a transparent figure walked from off the wall and over to Naruto. The figure dispelled the transparency jutsu and became completely visible again. Looking at the blonde, the figure gave a most lecherous grin on his face while placing his pen and note pad in his pocket after recording everything he saw and heard. He was definitely going to use that information in his new novel series, that one pertaining to a secret love between sensei and apprentice, with the sensei being a young but older female and a young male as the apprentice.

"Gaki," Jiraiya smiled, "I envy you. Even in a coma you have women flocking to you and giving you kisses. You really placed them under your spell, thus providing me with a pool of resources for my research while keeping you under surveillance. I always knew that woman had a thing for you as much as she tries to hide it."

Jiraiya was about to reactivate his transparency jutsu when he saw Naruto's eyes moving from under his eyelids. The Toad Sannin watched as Naruto's eyes slowly opened while straining to adapt to the lighting of the room. Soon, Naruto's eyes were fully opened and vision was restored to the blonde.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Jiraiya cracked with a smile on his face, "I'm happy to see that you've finally woken up."

Jiraiya went and examined him.

"Where am I," Naruto asked quizzically after removing the oxygen off his face.

"Konoha Hospital," Jiraiya replied while looking over at the infūin on Naruto's head, "You've been in a coma for days. Healing and restoring your body was a very difficult challenge for Tsunade-hime to perform, even with Shizune's help. Using four S-rank jutsus in one day profoundly damaged your body and chakra coils. Don't take this the wrong way but if anything, you should dead."

"I was," Naruto replied with an eerie calmness.

"……," Jiraiya said nothing as he tried to process what Naruto told him so straightforwardly as disturbing as it was.

"And I'd have stayed dead had it not been for my new Sōzō Saigen," Naruto continued, "I'm amazed at the fact that the jutsu actually worked."

Before Jiraiya could question Naruto further, the door to the room opened and…

"Naruto!!," Tsunade shouted happily before running and grabbing her son in a tight embrace. She laughed and cried happily to see that her son regained consciousness again. Shizune came in and hurriedly made her way to Naruto to hug him also. Hiruzen was close by as he entered and closed the door behind him. Sandaime was happy to see how everyone was happy for Naruto's revival. Moments later, Tsunade and Shizune released Naruto from their embrace.

"Naru-chan," Tsunade said, "We're so happy that you're alright! Don't ever scare us like that again!"

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized, "I never wanted you or anyone here to have to go through that. But what I did sadly had to be done and I couldn't let anyone else do it in my place, especially since I had my Sōzō Saigen in place."

"Naruto," Tsunade asked, "I examined all of the medical scrolls in the archives and found no record of that jutsu. Tell us, how long have you been working on creating that jutsu?"

"For a year and a few months," Naruto answered, "I've been secretly working on this new jutsu beside my Rasen Kamikaze. After studying the workings of your Sōzō Saisei, I decided to invent a new form of that infūin."

"Why didn't tell me you were working on creating such a medic kinjutsu," Tsunade asked.

"There was no way of telling that my Sōzō Saigen would actually work and I didn't want to build up any form of false expectations in what many would have thought was going to be breakthrough in medical advancements," Naruto admitted, "As I've been working on that medical kinjutsu over the months, all of my testing and experimentations on that jutsu have failed with disappointing results. None of the seals I designed were able to hold and handle the kind of power I was trying to place into it."

"Exactly what kind of power were you trying to seal that infūin of yours," Sandaime asked.

"…Both a large portion of healing chakra combined with essence of my life-force," Naruto replied, "With one of my enhanced kage bushins to be used as a vessel to contain this power before sealing my clone into my new infūin. The infūin would absorb and store portions of my life-force and chakra into itself and infuse it into the kage bushin sealed into it. The drawback to this however was that my life span as a result was shortened by a year or two, three at most. However, my father, after learning about my new infūin, gave me some of his own life force and had me seal it into my infūin. In doing this, my life span wasn't shortened as greatly as it originally was going to be.

"It was only recently that I managed to acquire the seals that would be suitable for my Sōzō Saigen. I had Tao look into some seals for me and she managed to find the kinds of seals that I would find useful. After attaining those seals, with much work and revisions of my prototype infūin, I managed to obtain the results I've been seeking for my Sōzō Saigen.

"…I knew I was going to die when I threw kaa-chan away from me moments before Orochimaru had his Oto ninjas reactivate the barrier," Naruto continued, "What caught me by surprise was that Ryota just happened to have made her way over to me from underground before the barrier was reactivated. Seeing that her life was entwined with mine, I didn't wish for her to die because of a self-sacrificing jutsu I planned on using. So before the Fuchi Fuujin was completed, I released Ryota from her Kubiwa Fūin (Choker Seal)."

"I noticed that the Kubiwa Fūin was still around her neck though," Jiraiya said, "I'm assuming you reactivated the seal after your revival."

"I did just before losing consciousness," Naruto confirmed, "By the way, where is Ryota?"

"In another section of this hospital recuperating like you," Sandaime answered, "She's under ANBU surveillance though I highly doubt she'll try anything foolish."

"That parable you gave about the phoenix," Shizune asked after a period of silence, "You were referring to yourself, which was why you likened your will of fire to that of the phoenix. You were giving us an encrypted message about both your death and revival, weren't you?"

"That I was," Naruto nodded and added, "After I saw that no amount of damage I did to my great grandfather, my great grand uncle, Nawaki-jisan and Dan-san would work……I realized then that I had to resort to using Fuchi Fuujin to seal them away…as much I as didn't want to do that to them. I knew I would die as a "side effect" of performing that kinjutsu ougi, but I also knew that there was a probability that I could revive myself with the use of my Sōzō Saigen."

"A probability," Tsunade asked.

"I never actually tested the Sōzō Saigen in its fullest capacity before the invasion and doing so would require me to be as close to death as possible or totally dead," Naruto made clear, "And I didn't want to use anyone's lives as guinea pigs just to test the success of my new jutsu. So during my final moments after the Fuchi Fuujin was complete, I activated my Sōzō Saigen just moments before my last breath left my mouth."

"So in other words," Tsunade realized with widened eyes, "There was no actual guarantee to your revival or that your Sōzō Saigen would work!! You took a gamble!!"

Tsunade slapped Naruto in front of everyone, letting her emotions get the better of her reasoning. Shizune, Jiraiya and Hiruzen found the situation rather ironic, seeing how Tsunade is a chronic gambler and loser. Naruto now had a reddened left cheek that was sore from the hard blow Tsunade inflicted to his face. The blond-haired shinobi was nursing his hurting cheek while Tsunade at that point had tears coming down her face.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan," Tsunade apologized with her head lowered as she wiped her away, "…I didn't mean to overreact. I just couldn't live with the idea that I was going to lose another loved one in my life who died wanting to become Hokage. When I saw you die in front of me I felt a huge part of myself die with you at that very moment. It was one of the most cruel and painful experiences of my life. No parent wants to see their child die before them."

"I'm sorry that my actions have bought you so much pain kaa-chan," Naruto apologized sincerely, "As your son I never want to bring you such pain and it hurts me to see you in such a harsh distress. But as a ninja of Konoha I have to put the safety of the village and the villagers ahead of my own. This is the responsibility I assumed when I became a ninja, just like you and everyone else here. Most importantly, it was something you yourself have taught me, as did my father, Sandaime-jiisan, Shizune-neechan and ero-Jiraiya-jisan."

Tsunade couldn't help but see truth in Naruto's words. There was no doubt in her mind that Naruto was more mature and wise for his age than many other his age.

"I know and understand that I inculcate that into you Naruto," Tsunade said, "But I'm happy that you're alright. I know you didn't want to resort to using those jutsus but seeing the circumstances, I know I'd have done the same if I were in your place……You said that you hope that I'd someday find it in my heart to forgive you. At first I didn't understand what you meant until I saw how everything played out after that. And now that I've seen all that has happened…yes Naruto, I do forgive you, from the depths of my heart."

"…Thanks kaa-chan," Naruto replied, "That really does mean a great deal to me."

"Naruto," Hiruzen stepped in, "I noticed that while your Sōzō Saigen was taking its effects that you weren't completely conscious though your body was seemingly moving on its own."

"That was why after my jutsu kicked in," Naruto explained, "I was in that zombie-like state. My infūin was trying to restore life back into my broken body with the life energy I sealed away in it. My life energy however wouldn't have stabilized if my body was too damaged, which was why I had stored away healing chakra used in healing my body enough to help revitalize the use of my chakra coils and anatomy all together. The kage bushin that I sealed into my infūin was dispelled which helped quicken the restoration of my mind which was why I snapped out of the zombie-like state. But the heavy mental and physical strain I placed on my body while restoring myself as I performed my Sen'eijashu No Baizō Rasengan to destroy the barrier knocked me into a coma, on top of the heavy damages my body endured that day."

"How often can you perform that medic kinjutsu," Shizune asked.

"Sōzō Saigen is not a jutsu that can be used whenever I want," Naruto explained, "After its use, I must wait at least four to five years before I can possibly use it again if the situation is extreme enough to require resorting to that jutsu. Using it again anytime before then would kill me instantly since it would absorb and irreversibly seal away all my remaining life force in my body. I have to give my body time to repair itself and rebuild on my life force."

"But your life span was decreased by two to three years still wasn't it," Shizune asked with worry in her voice.

"No not really," Naruto corrected, "Like I said earlier, my father gave me some of his own life force; therefore my life span wasn't decreased to that extreme."

"In that case," Tsunade inquired, "To what extreme?

"Perhaps a month, week or less," Naruto replied.

"In any event you won't be doing any serious ninja duties for a while," Tsunade made clear.

"Why not," Naruto asked.

"Naruto," Tsunade explained, "From what I examined about your body after that entire ordeal, it's very clear to me that at this point you're not as strong as before; your level of power and dropped significantly as a result of what you put your body through that day."

"What are you saying," Naruto asked.

"…What I'm saying is that you're not at Kage-level anymore," Tsunade stated, "Your level dropped down to Jounin, if not Elite Jounin; ironic really seeing that you've been promoted to Elite Jounin and so-to-be Namikaze clan leader. It's a relief and a blessing that your situation isn't permanent since anyone else in your position would have been forced to resign as ninjas since their bodies that have those "unique" healing factors like you."

Naruto was very well aware that Tsunade was referring to the Kyuubi sealed in his right hand.

"I don't know how long it'll take for you to get back to that level," Tsunade added, "It could take two to four years if anything."

"I guess it'll give me something to do with my time," Naruto joked before becoming serious, "By the way, how to you proposed we explain to the villagers who my father is when I announced and inaugurated as the new clan leader?"

"I'll give a public address to everyone when that day arrives," Hiruzen answered, "Since everyone believes Tsunade to be your mother, there's no point in telling everyone that she's your adoptive mother since she raised you since your infancy. And everyone knew that Yondaime was the last of his clan, so if you put two and two together…"

Naruto saw where Sandaime was getting at.

"When they hear that," Naruto remarked, "It'll be just like what Orochimaru thought: _Kaa-chan had a secret love affair with my father who later bore a son for him, namely me, though his known pregnant wife Kushina died with her unborn child_."

"If you haven't notice already Naruto," Sandaime interjected, "The villages are already on to the fact that you have an uncanny resemblance to Yondaime. So the villagers hearing that you are in fact the son of Minato Namikaze won't be too great a surprise."

"I'm sure," Naruto remarked, "By the way, when can I leave this place?"

"In a few days," Tsunade replied, "You still need to rest and you're in no condition to…"

"Kaa-chan I've been collecting dust in this chamber for days," Naruto retorted, "I need to stretch my legs and get out."

"And you will," Tsunade said, "At my discretion. Until then you'll stay here and rest."

"I've been in a coma for days," Naruto shot back, "How much more rest do I need?"

"You'll going through physical therapy," Tsunade stated, "Since your body haven't been very active for some time, you can't just expect yourself to just get up and walk, even with Kyuubi's chakra. I'll make arrangements so you can begin your physical therapy tomorrow."

Naruto wanted to say something but decided against it, acknowledging that arguing wouldn't change the situation. As much as he wanted to leave the hospital, he had to acknowledge the fact that in his present circumstance he's an easy target for everyone to hit.

"Fine," Naruto gave in, "I'll do the therapy."

"As if you had a choice in the matter," Tsunade smirked before leaning over and kissing his forehead. After doing that she turned and left the room with Shizune following behind her.

"I better be on my way now," Sandaime said, "I have to go back to the office and resume my……paperwork."

It was no secret that Sandaime wasn't all that thrilled to going back to doing paper again but he knew that it had to be done.

"And by the way Naruto," Sandaime said with a serious tone as he looked at the blonde, "Those jutsus you used during your battle with Orochimaru, with the exception of your Sōzō Saigen and Hiraishin, were recorded in the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. And with the exception of your Sen'eijashu No Baizō Rasengan which was recorded and classified as a high A-rank ninjutsu, your other jutsus and your Rasen Kamikaze were classified as S-rank kinjutsus. You are to never teach them to anyone and we don't ever want you using those jutsus again. Understand?"

Naruto simply nodded to Sandaime, knowing that this wasn't the time for jokes.

"You take care of yourself Naruto," Sandaime said before he exited the room, leaving Jiraiya and Naruto behind.

"Oi gaki," Jiraiya asked, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"And what would that be ero-jisan?"

"Tell me," Jiraiya asked with a grinned on his face, "How much do you know about…Anko-_chan_?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in perplexity on hearing that question.

* * *

(Meanwhile In The Outlands of Sunagakure)

Four days ago, Baki and a team of Suna Jounins had found the corpses of the Yondaime Kazekage and his advisors in the pit Orochimaru threw them into after killing them. From the conditions of decaying and maggot-infested bodies, Baki and his team realized that those corpses had been dead between three to four weeks before the final Chuunin Exams.

This news sent further ripples through Suna and the council, especially after they learned of Orochimaru's deception. The council also learned from Baki's full report about how Naruto encountered Gaara and his siblings in Konoha and everything that happened after that up to Orochimaru's death and ultimate defeat to Naruto, the Konoha shinobi who was revered as the second coming of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, only stronger many thought. The bodies of their Kazekage and advisors were retrieved and given proper burials, along with their fallen comrades who died in Konoha because of Orochimaru's deception.

As it stood, Konoha was still standing and still had Tsunade the Godaime and Slug Sannin, Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime and famous "Professor," and Jiraiya the Toad Sannin to lead its forces. Suna had no one on their level currently or at Naruto's for that matter.

The council took everything that's transpired and Baki's report into deep consideration. Some at first thought that Gaara was going to go on a killing spree for revenge after his seal was fully repaired, seeking vengeance against the council for having Shukaku sealed into him and the treatment he suffered over the years while growing up. They were surprised however when Gaara did none of what they thought he was going to do and they were further shocked when Gaara said that he'll become nobody's weapon but someone who wants to become strong and protect all those who are precious to him with his life, just as Naruto has taught him.

Though peace and an alliance were the only solutions however, Baki and the Suna council were sure that peace and an alliance with Konoha weren't going to come cheap. There were however a few unexpected surpluses:

Gaara had been brought out of his madness into sanity. Though still hard-faced, serious and bloodthirsty, the Suna Jinchuuriki had begun developing mentally and emotionally thanks to Naruto's sincere efforts to save the red-haired Jinchuuriki.

The next surplus was that Temari started to grow a fondness for the blonde Jinchuuriki of Konoha for what he did for Gaara, something no one has ever done willingly without asking for any reward for their effort and achievement. In fact, Temari had actually managed to hug Gaara and get one back from him.

Kankuro had gotten his brother open up a little more than before. He even got a laugh out of Gaara, one that wasn't maniacal but humorous.

At that point Baki didn't know how to thank and repay Naruto him for saving Gaara and giving Temari and Kankuro a chance to have an actual sibling relationship with the youngest brother.

With all of this and everything else in mind, the council decided to call for peace negotiations with Konoha. Before dispatching one of their fastest messenger hawks to Konoha containing proposals for a peace treaty and an alliance, the council had to settle the issue of who they were going to inaugurate as Godaime Kazekage.

* * *

(Back In Konoha)

The Genins were all returning home from doing more D-rank missions given to them by Sandaime. For more than a week, these missions involved clean-up work at the demolished sites in the village. When Sandaime penalized them with D-rank missions for their disobedience during the invasion they saw that he was no joke. The kind of clean-up work they had to do entailed strenuous heavy-duty labor that lasted for hours, if not most of the day. They would always return home exhausted and unable to do almost anything else because of the amount of work and stress the jobs involved. They were happy that today was their last day in doing those missions; for what it was worth, they made a mental note to never disregard Sarutobi's orders again.

* * *

(A Week Later)

During the week, Naruto had been subjected to a series of physical therapy in getting his body back in action. Tsunade cautioned him not to push his body more than he could handle since he still needed time to recover. But as usual, Naruto was stubborn and tried to do so anyway only to fall on his face several times. Luckily for him, those incidents were nothing serious for him to worry about. Still he was determined to get back in shape again and become stronger than before.

The Genins and the villagers were thrilled on hearing about Naruto's awakening from his coma. Hinata and the others visited him in the hospital and as usual, Hinata and Ino tackled him with tight embraces. Lee and Gai were making loud proclamations of Naruto's shining fires of youth and other things of that nature. Tenten, as happy as she was that Naruto was alright, asked if he'd be willing to do some weapon sparring with her sometime when he has the time to do so. He found no harm in that so he told her when he got the time to. Sasuke wanted to question Naruto about his power and jutsus while wondering if there was any way for him to gain that kind of power the blonde possessed. But he decided to do so at another time.

They were caught off guard though when they found out that Naruto was promoted to Elite Jounin and not Chuunin like Shikamaru was. Shikamaru however found it troublesome that they were making such a big deal about it. All he saw was that it meant more work and responsibilities for Naruto and less for him, giving him more time for cloud watching and playing shogi.

Iruka also came by to pay Naruto a visit. He congratulated Naruto on his victory, recovery and promotion to Elite Jounin, though technically he thought Naruto would have been made Chuunin first. He added that he was proud of the fact that he was willing to go to the farthest extent to protect Konoha and Tsunade.

Konohamaru and his two friends also came by to visit Naruto during the week. They hurled a bunch of questions at Naruto about his battles against the Suna and Oto ninjas and Orochimaru. Konohamaru even asked Naruto if he'd someday teach him those powerful jutsus. Naruto however told him that those jutsus were all high S-rank and too dangerous to be taught to anyone. He made it clear that both Tsunade and Sandaime had expressly forbid him from teaching those jutsus to anyone and he himself was forbidden from using them again. The three youths were surprised by this but to Naruto's surprised they didn't press on the topic. But as usual, Konohamaru declared that he'll work hard to match Naruto as his rival since they both were competing for the title Hokage. Naruto simply smiled and nodded to boy, admiring his determination.

Anko also visited Naruto, being very happy that he was awake and walking again. Naruto had to fight back a blush and grin that wanted to appear on his face after remembering what Jiraiya had told him in details about what Anko said and did at the hospital before he regained consciousness. The blonde saw how Anko was playing things off as though she didn't do anything while he was in his final moments of his coma. He wanted to bring it to her attention, but he decided to let Anko come clean about if/when she was ready to do so, and he could only guess when that was going to happen. Anko, although she already knew it was going to happen, did congratulate Naruto on his promotion. She knew that Naruto being Elite Jounin meant he out-ranked her and the other Jounins and Special Jounins for that matter.

During the passed couple of days though, Naruto had trouble communicating with Minato. He wondered if the seal was damaged in anyway at first, but after both he and Jiraiya examined the seal, they found that the seal wasn't damaged to say the least. Naruto wondered if his death and revival had anything to do with it. If anything, it surely sounded like a possibility.

Ryota was emitted out of the hospital but because of the fact that she was originally from Iwagakure, there were some who were still not trusting of her, the council especially. Naruto however stated that Ryota is his responsibility and that he'd watch over her. Danzo however opposed the idea and suggested for Ryota to be under constant ANBU guard and surveillance. Sandaime, having eye-witnessed Ryota's actions and proclamation during the battle with Orochimaru, ruled that Ryota would be under probation until further notice while under Naruto's supervision. Because of her power and experience ninja expertise and Naruto vouching for her, Ryota was enlisted and registered as a fellow Konoha nin and Jounin though she wasn't allowed to leave the village wall without the approval from either Sandaime or Tsunade with Naruto in company.

By the end of the week Naruto was back on his feet and up and walking like normal again. He was to wait a few days before he was able to start retraining himself again.

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Sandaime had called an assembly of all the villagers of Konoha. Everyone was assembling around the Hokage Tower wondering what was happening, but they knew that it was something big if the Hokage called all of the villagers together. Naruto was nowhere in sight, though Kiba saw to it that he found Haku and stood alongside her. He asked if she knew what was happening but she confirmed that she was just as clueless as everyone else. The other Genins likewise were asking around but they got nothing. The Jounins themselves were wondering what was going to happened. The clan leaders and village elders of Konoha all knew what was going to happened but they remained quiet while standing among the crowd. Ryota was also among the crowd as while but she knew that the ANBU were somewhere keeping an eye on her.

Moments later, Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya appeared on the roof of the Hokage Tower with Homura and Koharu standing behind them. Sandaime signaled everyone on the ground to quiet down before beginning his speech.

"People of Konohagakure No Sato," Sandaime dressed, "Not too long ago our village was attacked by a renegade Sannin and his army. Many of our best ninjas battled and placed their lives on the line to protect this village and I'm happy and proud to say that victory was ours and our village is safe again!!"

Everyone cheered and applauded enthusiastically. Hiruzen gestured to everyone to settle down, "At this time I wish to have your attention for something very important that must be explained. Over thirteen years ago the beast known as Kyuubi No Yoko attacked our village and killed many of our ninjas and people. Yondaime battled the monster and lost his life defeating the monster. Kushina his then pregnant wife died also that night. It was believed that the Namikaze clan was completely wiped out since. But I'm pleased to say that the Namikaze clan had a survivor!!"

Everyone's ears perked up on hearing that, Sasuke's especially. Kakashi, Anko, Shizune, Ryota, Hinata and Ino saw where this was going but stayed quiet not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"The existence of this surviving heir was kept secret to assure his protection against all of his father's enemies. He was given his mother's last name, and both mother and son have been living here amongst us for more than thirteen years, and all of you have seen his face many times and all of you know his mother. Some of you are even friends and close friends with the young man in fact."

This aroused everyone's curiosity even further except of the few who knew whom Sandaime was talking about. They knew it couldn't be Kushina since it was made clear that she died years ago. Everyone was now believing that Yondaime had another wife in secret besides Kushina. Some in the crowd were suspecting whom Sarutobi were referring to, Ayame and Teuchi being one of them. Konohamaru and his friends were waiting excitedly to find out who it was.

"This surviving heir has worked very hard to earn back all that once belonged to his father Yondaime and his clan, and he made it one of life goals to re-establish his clan as one of Konoha's strongest clans once again. Through his diligence and hard work as a ninja of this village, he has proven himself worthy of inheriting his father's former position as the new Namikaze clan leader and all that belonged to his father. So without further delay, I present to you…"

Hiruzen stepped aside as he allowed Naruto to walk and step forward, allowing the young teenager to be seen by everyone. Naruto was dressed exactly like Yondaime except his white trench coat had the kanji for Konoha's Second Flash on the back. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise, the Genins especially.

"NARUTO," Kiba shouted with a shocked expression with his eyes widened, "HE'S THE SON OF YONDAIME??"

"It makes sense really," Shikamaru replied, "He's the only person in this village who looks the late Yondaime really. Not to mention that he's the only one capable of executing Yondaime's powerful signature jutsu."

"Naruto," Sakura said in disbelief, "Is the last Namikaze and…the son of both Yondaime and Tsunade-sama!?"

"No way," Tenten shouted in amazement, "That's so cool!! Tsunade-sama had a kid with Yondaime!!"

Sai gave a small smirk while looking at Naruto in all his glory. Haku smiled brightly being happy for Naruto's success and privileges. Sasuke looked at the blonde with a stunned expression. He didn't know what to say after hearing and seeing with his own eyes what was happening in front of him and everyone around him. Shino looked at the blonde respectably while standing collectively next to Chouji.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!!," Hiruzen announced loudly to the villagers, "The new Namikaze clan leader!!"

Everyone in the crowd shouted and burst into a loud applause as Naruto smiled widely and waved to them. Ino was shouting loudly for the blonde while Hinata, while standing next to her, smiled brightly and clapped enthusiastically. Anko cheered loudly for Naruto while Kakashi and Shizune smiled at Naruto approvingly. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were also cheering for Naruto with Iruka smiling proudly at the blonde. Gai, Asuma and Kurenai clapped for Naruto while Neji smirked at him with Lee shouting for Naruto's shining flames of youth.

_How much more is there to Naruto_, Sakura wondered, _He went from being the son of the Slug Sannin to the son of Godaime Hokage and now the son of the late Yondaime and the new Namikaze clan leader!! Even Sasuke as the last Uchiha wasn'__t honored as being inaugurated as clan leader of his clan and yet Naruto was!!_

_Naruto-kun is now the new Namikaze clan leader_, Ryota contemplated, _I'm sure things are going to get quite interesting now. I can only wonder what'll happen when news of this reaches my former village. I'm sure they'll be anything but thrilled when they learn about this._

"Yondaime had a kid with Tsunade-sama," a villager asked in surprised, "But wasn't she much older than him?"

"What does it matter," a young female villager retorted, "Yondaime's legacy and clan hasn't died out and now he can start reviving his clan!"

The young girls and young women in hearing range all smiled brightly on hearing that. The thought of being wedded and having children for the son of both Yondaime and Godaime was most appealing to them.

After years of hard work, Naruto was now officially the youngest Elite-Jounin and clan leader in Konohagakure No Sato.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Two figures in black robes with red clouds drawn around parts of the robe were journeying to their destination. So far they didn't run into any trouble, or anyone who wanted to risk facing a quick death.

"Kisame," Itachi said before he stopped walking, "We'll stop by and lodge at that small town that's about an hour's walk from here."

"What," Kisame retorted, "But that'll delay our arrival to Konoha."

"Naruto-kun is more than likely under heavy duty protection and we don't need to draw too much attention to ourselves," Itachi made clear, "It'll be best if we buy our time carefully and wait for the right time to go after him."

Kisame was one who enjoyed a good fight, but he knew the kind of person Itachi was. The Sharkman shinobi simply nodded before resume their trek.

* * *

**Naruto's has regained consciousness and has been inaugurated as the new Namikaze clan leader and Elite-Jounin ****though he's not up to Hokage-level strength as before. Sunagakure now seeks to form an alliance with Konoha but they know that peace and alliance won't come cheap. What deals will the council of Suna be willing to make? Also, Itachi and Kisame are still journeying to Konoha with the intent of abducting Naruto in his weakened state. Will they succeed? Stick around and find out next time.**


	38. Chapter ThirtyEight: Life As A Namikaze

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Life As A Namikaze**

* * *

(A Week Later; At the Namikaze Estate)

Naruto was presently in his mansion inside his study office with a bunch of letters on his desk. Around him were several kage bushins to help him sort though the piling stacks of letters. One after another his clones discarded the letters into the already piled up trashcans. It was rather annoying to Naruto. Ever since his inauguration as the new Namikaze clan leader, he had been getting letters after letters, pictures after pictures from a bunch of girls and young women in fact; letters ranging from "Please marry me" to "I'll have your children"; the list went on. This was one of the reasons why he decided to confine himself to his estate, at least for now.

"Argh!," Naruto groaned in annoyance as he crumbled another letter of the same kind. He made a mental note of having one big bonfire with all of those letters.

"Could these silly girls get any shallower," Naruto said in annoyance as he rubbed his temples, "I see now why my birth mother hated fangirls and chased them all away from my father."

"You seem upset," said a voice from in front of him. Naruto looked up from his desk to see Hiruzen and Jiraiya standing in front of him.

"I feel like a Hokage already," Naruto joked, "Look at all these envelopes and paperwork on my desk."

The two older men went over to the desk and picked up one of the envelopes. Opening it, Hiruzen took out a picture that came in it, allowing both himself and Jiraiya to see it. What they saw had them both blushing and giggling like the perverts they were, Hiruzen being more of a closet pervert.

"What are you two laughing at," Naruto inquired with a suspicious tone. Jiraiya took the picture from his former sensei and showed it to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened with a reddened face while trying to keep the blood from bursting out of his nose. Jiraiya laughed at Naruto's predicament.

"How old is that woman," Naruto asked in disbelief, being shocked that a woman in her early twenties sent him a picture of herself in white silk lingerie while posing on a bed in a most suggestive fashion.

"I don't know," Jiraiya said while placing the picture in his pocket, "But I'll be sure to look into it."

"I'm certain you will," Naruto replied in sarcasm, "I've been getting letters and pictures like this for the last five days. Sometimes I regret that I was publicly announced as my father's surviving heir. Since my inauguration, these girls have gotten nuttier.

"Just the other day I was sitting at a dango bar eating some dangos when a girl 'came, tripped, fell' and landed on my lap by "accident." She apologized and asked if there was _anything_ she could do make up for her carelessness; I didn't need to be scientist to figure out what she meant by _anything_. And not too long after that another girl came, and 'carelessly' slipped and nearly bumped into my head with her lips missing mine by so much."

Neither Jiraiya nor Hiruzen missed the sarcasm and annoyance in Naruto's words.

"Do you have any idea how many guys would love to trade places with you," Jiraiya asked.

"You mean besides both you and jiisan," Naruto remarked. Hiruzen cleared his throat at the accusation/truth while Jiraiya smiled and said, "If you like I can always henge into you and serve as a decoy while you get your personal space and go where you please."

"Yes I'm sure you'd enjoy that," Naruto remarked.

"I'm only offering you whatever help I can provide you with," Jiraiya replied with a false sense of innocence.

"Whatever," Naruto said, "These silly females are chasing after me because I'm the _famed and honorable son_ of Yondaime and Godaime Hokage. They don't see me for me and I'm sure they'd look at me a lot differently if they were to learn that I'm the Jinchuuriki of the feared Kyuubi No Kitsune that my father sealed away and himself inside of."

"Perhaps some of them would see passed that," Hiruzen figured before taking a puff of his pipe.

"Who knows," Naruto remarked as he got up from his seat, "If you'll excuse me I'm going for a walk now to clear my head."

"When will you be back," Hiruzen asked.

"I guess when it's empty," Naruto joked, "I'll be back later."

Not giving the two older men time to reply, Naruto dispelled the clones and left the office and made his way out of the mansion and ultimately out of his estate. Hiruzen went over to the desk and sat down at the desk piled with letters and envelopes. He opened one of them and read the letter. A moment later, a perverted giggle left his mouth after reading the sensual content in the letter.

"Now this is paperwork from the village I could get used to," Hiruzen grinned as Jiraiya went and stood in front of the desk. He took the letter from his former sensei and read it, only to giggle as well like the Super Pervert he self-proclaimed himself as.

"I think I'll take some of these letters and photos with me," Jiraiya said as he took several of the letters and photos and stuffed them into his pockets, "I'll be sure to do a thorough investigation on them to see what information I can find. I'll be sure to return with my results."

Of course, Hiruzen knew what kind of information he was referring to and what he was going to use that 'information' for.

"Very well…," Hiruzen said with a mock tone of seriousness while taking a puff of his pipe, "…This will be looked at as a high priority S-rank mission. Make sure you get the job done. We're all counting on your caliber and expertise."

Both men laughed with perverted smiles of their faces.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Hinata was currently at the Hyuuga training ground in the compound. She woke up early in the morning and started training hard and vigorously. She's been doing this ever since she saw Naruto's fierce and brutal battle against ninjas that would have been impossible for any normal ninja to defeat alone, let alone a Hokage. She wanted to become strong and improve herself not only for Naruto, but for her clan and friends.

Hanabi would on occasions eavesdrop on her older sister, while watching her train intently on improving her abilities. Even Neji, after getting out of the hospital a twelve days ago, would look into Hinata's training regimen though he chose not to interrupt and watch her. He had to admit to himself that Hinata had changed a lot from how he at one time looked at her.

_Naruto-sama and Ino have been a major influence on you, Hinata-sama_, Neji thought while watching Hinata train.

Hanabi, while watching her sister train, recalled how Hinata had confronted her about the hospital scene that took place after the Preliminaries. Hinata while hospitalized after her match with Neji had busted her younger sister frowning and blushing while looking at Naruto. Hanabi was quick to deny it and said that such a thing never occurred, though her redden-pink cheeks betrayed her. When Hinata brought her blushing cheeks to her attention, Hanabi again denied the blush which unfortunately caused her to blush further. That day the eight-year-old Hyuuga as a result left Hinata alone while mumbling remarks along the lines of "stupid older sisters" and "stupid cute weirdoes."

The young Hyuuga was also told in details about Naruto's battles during the invasion. Hanabi found story hard to believe at first, but after recalling how Naruto effectively defeated Neji with a basic plan and Jounin-level kinjutsus, she saw that there was a lot more to Naruto than he let on, and why her older sister is so interested in him.

Kiba and Shino would train with Hinata from time to time when they weren't doing so with their own clan members. Both boys couldn't ignore the gradual changes in Hinata's character, not that they were complaining about it anyway.

Kiba still sought to get Haku's attention, though he didn't develop enough courage to ask her out. In one of the discussions Kiba gotten into with Haku, she said that though she wasn't there personally to see Naruto in action against the Snake Sannin, she knew for a fact that Naruto would come out as the victor. She told the dog user that she believes in the same belief as Naruto, that having those precious to you that you desire to protect makes you strong and helps you to become stronger. For a time Kiba once thought that brute strength and stamina makes a ninja strong. But he saw that neither Naruto nor Haku see it that way. He even remembered what Naruto told Orochimaru about what makes a person truly strong and able to accomplish many things. Kiba was given something to think about after his discussion with Haku.

Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru spent some time discussing the events of the invasion. They had also used their time training together after Asuma saw that his team's attack and investigation strategies were in need of work.

Lee too started intensifying his training with Gai after they all eye witnessed Naruto's incredible battle first hand. They wanted to do all that they could through the fires of their youths to achieve Naruto's great youthful flames. Kakashi simply wished them luck, though it sounded more sarcastic and hip as Gai would put it.

Tenten spent some of her time practicing and training with her weapons. While doing so, she recalled how Naruto bested Orochimaru with the use of a staff while going through her weapon inventory. She thought that Naruto used the staff with grace and sharpened proficiency; something she knew that involved much devoted time in intense practicing and sparring. She didn't know how far the use of kage bushins could do for someone with a huge amount chakra like Naruto. Plus, Hiruzen, being one who favors the staff as his weapon of choice, had spent some time teaching and training Naruto in the use of the staff since the blonde wasn't really efficient with sword fighting, a handicap Genko Hayate could have helped rectify had Naruto sought him out.

Regardless of that, Naruto learned the hard way, after a series of bruises, injured bones and head injuries, just how skilled Hiruzen was with the staff, especially when that staff was Enma. Even with kage bushins, Hiruzen gave Naruto a hard time. Still his training served to improve his ninja arts. From all that she saw, Tenten became interested in going against Naruto from time to time in a good weapon combat and see where she measured up against him, though she knew that in real combat, he'd kill her.

Sai spent his time making painting portraits of Naruto's fights during the invasion and other event happening during the invasion. He also made a portrait of what he at first thought was Naruto's final moments before and after his death, capturing the heroic selflessness Naruto displayed while battle the now deceased Snake Sannin. He also made a few portraits of Naruto's revival and everyone's joy that Naruto didn't stay dead, a feat that intrigued him and many others.

Sakura was returning back from the training ground after Sasuke refused to train with her again, let alone go out with her. While she was on her way back home she saw how everyone was working together to repair the damages done during the war and helping each other out. She took note on how everyone had a skill or method to aid others in one way or another, be it medic, construction, food, whatever. She saw how no one was trying to be a liability to each other or to those helping them; that's what she felt like, a liability to her team. She recalled the times Sasuke, Sai and Naruto had to bail her out of trouble or harms way. She was book-smart, but action-wise she was lacking. She wondered what she could do to improve herself and be of more use to her teammates and everyone else. She carried on with those thoughts while making her way to her destination.

Sasuke was at the training ground by himself. For the passed number of days after Naruto's death and resurrection after his victory over Orochimaru, the Uchiha had questioned his own abilities to Naruto's. The same questions had plagued Sasuke for the longest time since the battle: What's the source of Naruto's power; How is it that Naruto, the village clown, was gifted with such a great power and he as the last Uchiha isn't; What's his secret and how could he attain that great power he could use and bring about Itachi's defeat and death.

Sasuke knew that Naruto had attended the Academy alongside him and all the other rookie ninjas, but Naruto was the only one who reached Kage-level before any of them and what escaped the Uchiha was for how long was Naruto this strong and was holding back against them the entire time. The very thought that Naruto held back against them irritated Sasuke. He wondered if Naruto was always this strong then for what purpose did it serve to have Naruto attend the Academy for four years just to become a Genin. Was it to mock them, he wondered, was it for Naruto to study and observe them. Sasuke shook the thoughts away before focusing on how he was to deepen his training to match and outdo Naruto's power.

Sasuke then thought back to when Itachi killed off the entire Uchiha clan in one night by himself. The young Uchiha recalled what Itachi told him in how to acquire the Mangekyō Sharingan: you must kill your closest friend. Sasuke knew that his brother managed to acquire the Mangekyō through that method. However Sasuke wondered if there was another method in getting that power without having to resort to the suggestion Itachi himself used. Sasuke decided to found an alternative he could use to attain real power, the very things he needed to use against Itachi.

Speaking of which, there was something that Sasuke wanted to gain from Naruto in fact. After seeing the power behind that jutsu Naruto executed, Sasuke thought that having possession of that jutsu was be more than enough to not only kill Itachi, but to raise his level of power and strength many folds. That was the very jutsu Sasuke wanted to ask Naruto about. With that in mind Sasuke left the Uchiha district and went in pursuit of the person he sought to find.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Naruto was at one of the training grounds by himself. Presently he was wearing his standard Jounin uniform with his white trench coat lying on the ground by one of the trees. The Elite Jounin spent the last two hours training intensely though Tsunade warned him about going overboard. Regardless, Naruto wasn't one who accepted having physical limitations.

While doing one of his running drills, rock projectiles were sent flying at him. Naruto dodged all of the oncoming attacks and punched and shattered several of the other rock projectiles thrown at him with eye-popping speed. Suddenly, a female garbed in Jounin uniform came flying at him from one of the trees and engaged him in what seemingly looked like mortal shinobi combat.

The two fighters exchanged blows with each other trying to gain dominance over the other. The kunoichi then somersaulted and brought her feet to Naruto's face, making him airborne as he soared to the air. As she went to pursuit him, he puffed into a wooden log. Before she could decipher how she was outwitted, she felt a strong knee was delivered to her left side of her ribcage, causing her to scream out in pain as she was sent plunging into the ground.

Naruto landed down on the ground and walked over to where the kunoichi collided, finding her holding her injured ribs.

"Damn it Naruto-kun," the kunoichi swore, "You hit so freaking hard!"

"Stop your infernal whining Ryota," Naruto shot back, "I was soft on you compared to what I did to you last time."

"Gee," Ryota remarked in sarcasm, "Your charming personality can really go far with young girls."

"I'm sure yours do wonders for you in getting a decent boyfriend," Naruto shot back before being rewarded with a vein that popped from Ryota's forehead. It was clear to the blonde that he struck a nerve or two. It was clear that Ryota was a beautiful girl, but because of her origin from Iwagakure, many young males stayed clear of her and the only one she could be around with is Naruto, but that's because of the circumstances she was presently in with regards to Naruto.

"Whatever," she shot back as she massaged her injured ribs. She winced from the immense pain she was in.

"Let me take a look at that," Naruto offered as he went over to her. He placed his hand at her side and examined the area he inflicted the injury. Focusing his chakra, a green glow came from out of his hand and over the injury. The pain Ryota was feeling gradually died out. It was ten minutes later when Naruto was done.

"All fixed now," Naruto stated. Ryota flexed and moved around a bit.

"Aaaahhh," Ryota sighed in relief, "That's ever so much better."

"You seem to enjoy the way I handled the attention your body was in need of," Naruto teased. Ryota futilely tried to fight back a blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"Pervert," Ryota snorted, "I know I'm beautiful in every way, but I assure you that I'm not that easy."

Naruto wanted to give a snide remark on that but decided against it.

"Whatever you say," Naruto shot back, "Well, I'm in the mood for some ramen and dangos."

"Don't you eat any healthier foods," Ryota retorted, "Eating that stuff all the time can't be good for your health."

"I didn't know you cared," Naruto remarked.

"I just don't want you to die at a young age from heart failure due to poor dieting," Ryota shot back with an annoyed expression, "And ultimately take me to the grave with you at the same time!!"

"Please," Naruto shot back, "I died once before from an even deadlier method of my own devise and that didn't hold me down for long now did it?"

Ryota wanted to counter him but she found nothing that was able to refute what he told her. Feeling satisfied with himself, Naruto picked up and placed his trench coat back on. He then turned to the direction he was about to walk off into when…

"Get out from hiding in the trees Sasuke," Naruto shouted. Sasuke wasn't at all surprised that Naruto found him so easily.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted as he jumped from the tree and walked over to Naruto.

"So the almighty Sasuke has decided to grace us with his presence," Naruto remarked in sarcasm, "What do we owe this extraordinary honor?"

Sasuke kept himself in check, though annoyed at Naruto's mockery of him.

"Naruto…," Sasuke started with this being a very hard pill to swallow; he found it hard to believe that he had to stoop to going to Naruto of all people for what he wanted, "…I want you to train me."

"Oh," Naruto remarked with an uninterested tone, "What makes you think you're worth my time? I already have three youths in mind that I'm already interested in training and you're not one of those three. And besides you already have Kakashi-niisan to teach you."

"That's not enough," Sasuke replied, "You're far stronger than he is and you know that's true. Those jutsus you used back at the stadium, the Hiraishin and Rasengan, they're your father's very jutsus. And you have the ability to summon foxes. You managed to slaughter an army and three Kage-level shinobis within less than a few hours. You've reached a level of power that many can only dream of achieving. I seek to attain that level, especially if you teach me how to use the Hiraishin-"

"Not happening," Naruto cut in sternly, "The Hiraishin is a trademark familial jutsu of the Namikaze clan that can not be taught or copied. My father made sure to that."

"So it's a bloodline limit," Sasuke asked.

"More like an artificial bloodline limit my father specially created," Naruto retorted, "No one outside my familial bloodline can use it. And the Rasengan is not a jutsu to teach to just anyone and I don't intend to pass it on anytime soon."

"Be that as it may," Sasuke interjected, "I still want you to train me."

"Tell me," Naruto asked him, "What purpose do you fight for and who in your life now is precious to you?"

"My goal is to kill a certain man," Sasuke straightforwardly answered.

"Itachi," Naruto replied.

"Uchiha Itachi," Ryota jumped in, "The S-class missing-nin responsible for the massacre of his own clan and only leaving his little brother alive for reasons unclear."

"That's the very shinobi," Naruto confirmed.

"Didn't you tell me that you killed him," Ryota asked. Naruto corrected, "No, I defeated him back then only because of his poor judgment of me. But I didn't have enough time or strength to finish him off."

"The only one who's going to kill Itachi is me," Sasuke stated with a determined look, "If you were able to beat him back then, then surely you can train me to reach a level of power higher than his. I must gain more power so I can have my revenge against my brother and rebuild my clan."

"Therefore," Naruto replied, "I will not train you."

"What?!," Sasuke replied in disbelief.

"The answer you gave to my question showed me that you hold a lot of hate; you fight solely for power and the desire to satisfy your own interests and want for vengeance," Naruto stated firmly, "You hold no one but yourself in high regards and not once did you mention protecting anyone precious to you, not even your own teammates and sensei, and that to me makes you weak. Be on your way Sasuke. I have neither the time nor interest to teach a wannabe avenger."

Naruto turned and walked off from Sasuke with Ryota following close by. Sasuke dashed speedily and appeared in front of Naruto and Ryota.

"Fight me, right now Naruto," Sasuke challenged, "I want to measure myself against you."

"Surely you can't be serious," Ryota remarked.

"This doesn't concern you," Sasuke retorted, "This is between me and Naruto."

"You wish to do combat," Naruto said, "I don't have time for this."

"You're right," a new masculine voice said from the sideline, "In fact, you don't have time at all…son of Yondaime."

Sasuke look from Naruto to the person owning that very voice, the voice that haunted his mind and nightmares.

"It's been a long time…Sasuke," the figure said.

"Uchiha Itachi," Sasuke spat coldly. Naruto and Ryota calmly turned to see both Itachi and Kisame standing to the right of them.

"The kid looks like you Itachi," Kisame noted. Itachi simply replied, "He's my younger brother."

"So that's the Uchiha gaki you left alive," Kisame grinned toothily.

"Itachi," Naruto remarked, "What an unpleasant surprise. How's your head feeling from our last encounter?"

The older Uchiha saw where Naruto was going with that comment but decided not to pay it any mind.

"You're Hoshigaki Kisame," Ryota said pointing to the taller ninja, "You're an S-class missing nin from Kirigakure, formerly one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and also known as the Mysterious Person (Monster) of the Hidden Mist. You're wanted for murdering a daimyo and your other crimes in Kirigakure and other nations. In the Bingo books both you and Itachi are wanted criminals."

"So you're heard of us," Kisame remarked, "And whom might you be?"

"I'm Ryota," she answered.

"Aah," Kisame said, "I've heard of you too. You're that kunoichi from Iwa formerly known as Iwagakure's Shining Stone. You're classified as a high A-class missing-nin in that Bingo books with a hefty bounty on your head. You're wanted for turning traitor and abandoning what was recorded as a classified high A-rank mission and siding with an enemy village, namely Konohagakure."

"Looks like my former village didn't waste time exacting my death," Ryota remarked.

"Indeed," Kisame smiled toothily, "I'm sure Deidara-san would have been most interested in seeing you again after all this time."

Hearing that name made Ryota snarl venomously as strong bloodlust seeped from out of her.

_Seems this Deidara character and Ryota have some form of history with each other_, Naruto thought, _And not a good one from the look of things._

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto-kun," Itachi said, "We're here to take you with us."

* * *

**The Akatsuki has returned and with the same goal as before. Will they succeed? And what's Ryota**'**s history with Deidara? Stick around to find out.**


	39. Chapter ThirtyNine: A Close Fight

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: A Close Fight**

* * *

(Back In Sunagakure)

Temari was taking a walk around the village seeing how everyone was trying to move on with their lives after everything that took place in regards to the recent war and the late Orochimaru's deception. She sighed to herself before continuing on her way. While she was walking, a certain ninja came to mind, a ninja many have been talking about. This ninja was Naruto, the famed shinobi of Konoha who's helped Gaara in ways everyone else in Suna couldn't do. It's been like this ever since many around the village began taking note of Gaara's gradual change in his characteristics. Temari saw from the passed few days how Gaara made attempts to be around the Suna nins in spite of their still present fear of him. It didn't seem like much to the populace presently however to Temari, it meant a great deal.

"Naruto-kun," Temari said lowly to herself as she recalled the events that occurred in Konoha the day she and her younger siblings entered the village for the first time. She never expected that they'd come across a Jinchuuriki who truly sought to help Gaara and not see him as a threat or monster in spite of Gaara's instability. The thought alone made Temari look at Naruto in a completely different light from all the other guys she ever came across. She was soon snapped out of her train of thoughts when she overheard a few of the Chuunins conversing with each other about a particular ninja.

"You heard the rumors too I see," said the first Chuunin.

"It's no rumor," said the second Chuunin, "The Second Flash of Konoha had recently been inaugurated as the new clan leader of the Namikaze clan."

"Are you serious," asked the third Chuunin, "I thought that clan was long extinct."

"That isn't exactly true," said the second Chuunin, "It just so happens that Konoha's Second Flash is the very son of Konoha's late Yondaime Hokage."

"I didn't know that Konoha's Yellow Flash had a kid with Tsunade-sama," the third Chuunin said.

"It's been a well kept secret until now," said the second Chuunin. Temari couldn't believe what she was hearing, but when she thought about it and recalled how Naruto looked like and his abilities, she saw that it made complete sense. Turning around, Temari hurried back to the Kazekage tower to find out more information about Naruto, especially since she last heard and seen from Naruto, he was in a coma.

* * *

(Meanwhile In Konoha's Forest)

"Ever since that day you left me alive," Sasuke continued, "I lived by the words you told me to live by in order to kill you."

Sasuke performed a few hand seals before charging his attack, "I hate you. I detest you."

Itachi looked over at Sasuke with an ever calm demeanor as he watched his younger brother's attack increasing in power, "Chidori."

"Sasuke," Naruto called out, but his voice fell on deaf ears as Sasuke highly charged his Chidori.

"I'll kill you!!," Sasuke yelled as he charged at Itachi with the full blown intent on killing him, "Die!!"

As Sasuke thrust his charged left arm forward, Itachi raised his right hand and caught Sasuke's left arm, effectively deflecting the Chidori to the left side of the forest, blowing up a few trees in the attack's path.

The older Uchiha held onto Sasuke's hand tightly as the electricity gradually died out. It wasn't long until the electricity completely died out. Naruto wasn't at all surprised that Itachi managed to easily deflect Sasuke's Chidori, especially since the attack causes tunnel vision thus making it predictable and easy to evade by an experienced shinobi. Itachi tightened his grip on Sasuke's wrist causing the younger Uchiha to grimace from the pain.

Ryota formed a hand seal and started gathering chakra from within herself. Kisame turned to the girl as he and the others saw an aura of chakra forming around her in the form of a flame aura with her dark brown hair dancing with the flow of her aura.

"Looks like she's interested in starting a fight with us," Kisame said, "The girl have quite an interesting amount of chakra."

Sasuke reared his free fist back and readied to punch Itachi, "Why you-"

"You're a bother," Itachi said without looking at him before breaking Sasuke's left wrist, causing the younger Uchiha to scream loudly in pain before falling to his knees while holding onto his broken hand.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out as Ryota readied her chakra to attack. While forming hand seals, she said, "Ninpō: Iwa No-"

"Not so fast," Kisame cut in as he took a swift swing with his Samehada at Ryota's chakra aura. Naruto rushed and pushed Ryota out of the way before his sword made contact with her chakra. Kisame snarled on seeing that his attack was evaded.

"You were careless," Naruto scolded, "That Samehada sword of his shaves and devours chakra. You would have been left defenseless."

Naruto and Ryota stood back up.

"Ryota," Naruto continued, "I'll engage Itachi while you take on Kisame. Since you're an earth-type all of his water jutsus will prove useless against you. But don't let that handicap move you to underestimate him, so be careful."

She nodded as she summoned her Iwa No Tsurugi (Rock Sword) and got into her fighting stance. Kisame grinned as he readied his own sword.

"I'm going to enjoy shaving you to death little girl," Kisame said. Ryota said nothing as she waited for someone to commence the fight.

"Kisame," Itachi said, "We're here to bring Namikaze Naruto-kun back with us, so don't get sidetracked. We didn't come here to do combat."

"Like last time," Naruto retorted, "Spare me your garbage. I really don't have time for it."

Naruto reached into his trench coat and retrieved one of his tri-pronged kunais. Kisame and Itachi visibly tensed on seeing that infamous weapon aimed and pointed at them in Naruto's left hand.

"Ready to die first Itachi," Naruto asked as he prepared to create his Rasengan in his right hand. Itachi's eyes narrowed at Naruto as he tried to read and calculate him. Before either ninjas could do anything however…

"NO!!," Sasuke yelled, grabbing everyone's attention gradually standing back up of the ground, "You will not kill him Naruto…!"

"…," Naruto said nothing as Sasuke continued, "That responsibility rest upon my shoulders and mine alone!"

_Revenge_, Naruto figured, "Sasuke! Stand down! Don't be stupid! You're in no condition to fight! And you're completely out of your league with these guys!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto's words as he turned his attention to his older brother. Itachi looked to Sasuke and spat coldly, "Get lost. You do not interest me."

"Shut up," Sasuke yelled as he clenched his right fist and charged at Itachi, only to receive the brute end of Itachi's left foot as the older Uchiha kicked and sent Sasuke flying backwards off the ground and into a tree before falling on his butt to the ground.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out but got no response, "Damn it…"

Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand and prepared to attack when…

"Don't interfere Naruto!!," Sasuke barked at Naruto, causing the Elite Jounin to stop in his track, "This is my fight. I've waited a long to have my shot in taking Itachi out. You will not deny me my chance to eliminate him with my own hands."

Itachi remained reserved and calm as Sasuke got back up and charged at him again while yelling out in rage. The older Uchiha simply smacked away Sasuke's right fist as he delivered a brute back smack to Sasuke's right cheek, causing him to cough blood from his mouth while flying and spiraling backwards into the same tree, colliding hard into it as before. Sasuke coughed up more blood that now seeped down his mouth.

_He can't even form seals anymore_, Itachi mentally noted.

"This isn't over," Sasuke said weakly, "I'm not finished yet."

"Very well," Itachi consented as he walked over to Sasuke in a normal pace. Naruto was about to go after him when Kisame brought his sword over to block his path.

"Let's not interfere as the boy requested," Kisame suggested, "This is a familial issue after all. Let them handle their problems on their own. We'll get back to business shortly after this little family reunion is over."

Naruto narrowed his eyes yet strangely enough he complied, as did Ryota. He still braced the tri-pronged kunai in his left hand. Itachi walked over and stood in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at him momentarily before he speedily got up off the ground and charged at him again.

"Bring it!!," Sasuke yelled before Itachi effortlessly brought his left kneecap into Sasuke's guts, thoroughly knocking the breath out of him as he coughed up some blood.

_Why_, Sasuke wonder as Itachi wasted no time in beating Sasuke to a pulp while Kisame, Naruto and Ryota watched from a distance.

"You're not going easy on him at all," Kisame smiled sinisterly. Naruto remained collective as he and Ryota watched the one-sided fight between the two Uchihas.

_The gap between us hasn't shrunk at all_, Sasuke thought as he fell to the ground with his right cheek in the dirt.

_Naruto has been advancing and getting stronger with every passing day and I haven't improved at all_, Sasuke thought before turning his face to the ground,_ What have I been doing up to now? What have I…_

Itachi looked down on Sasuke coldly before kneeling down and grabbed his younger brother by the collar. He slammed and held Sasuke off the ground to a tree while looking at him hard.

"You're weak," Itachi remarked coldly and harshly, "Even Naruto-kun sees this about you. Why are you so weak? I'll tell you…(whispered in Sasuke's right ear) you lack, hatred."

Itachi then activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and looked into Sasuke's eyes. What followed next was blood-curdling screams coming from Sasuke as Itachi tortured him with his eyes, making him suffer what felt like twenty-four hours of helplessly wandering around while reliving the Uchiha clan massacre over and over again.

"Being cruel as usual," Kisame smirked, "He even used Tsukiyomi on his own little brother."

Sasuke continued screaming until he gradually lost consciousness though his eyes were still left open.

"Hey," Ryota yelled, "Pick a fight with someone of your level you coward!"

The kunoichi ran towards Itachi with Kisame following close by. Seeing this, she speedily turned, and took a swing with her sword to his head. Kisame hurriedly brought his sword over to block the attack thus commencing a fierce sword fight between the two ninjas. Meanwhile Naruto, after placing his tri-pronged kunai away hurried over to Sasuke before Itachi turned and threw Sasuke over to Naruto like a pile of garbage.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu," Naruto yelled as a clone came to life and caught Sasuke. Naruto charged at Itachi as the older Uchiha pulled out his katana readied himself for combat. Stopping in his tracks, Naruto pulled out a small scroll from within his trench coat and opened it. Pouring chakra into the seal on the scroll, he summoned a staff with a large blade from within the scroll and aimed it at Itachi.

"We never actually engaged each other in physical combat," Naruto stated.

"I will not go down so easily," Itachi said with narrowed eyes, "Naruto-kun."

"Nor will you rise from where I'll put you to rest," Naruto remarked as he and Itachi started exchanging blows with their choice of weapons. Though Naruto wasn't up to par as he was when he fought against Shodaime and Nidaime however, he was still able to hold his grounds against the former ANBU captain. Itachi was surprised that Naruto was able to keep up with him seeing that in the Tsukuyomi, Naruto had a much harder time doing so. But then again, people change given a period of time.

As the fight progressed, Itachi and Naruto became increasingly fierce in their fighting. Itachi knew that Naruto had to be brought back with him alive though not necessarily in one piece. However Naruto wasn't planning on being taken by anyone, and that was made clear when Naruto, finding an opening, swiftly slashed at Itachi. The Uchiha speedily back away; but not before feeling a sharp pain run across his right arm. He looked at his arm to see that Naruto managed to land a blow on him, he was bleeding with a slash across his right arm. He realized that he was wounded, something that rarely ever happened.

"I'm getting sloppy," Naruto commented, "I missed my chance to remove your arm that time Itachi. I'll have to make up for it with your head this time."

Itachi remained calm in spite of the situation though his eyes narrowed at the younger ninja. His mind was calculating the situation though he saw that Naruto wasn't about to let him have his way. He dismissed the thought of trying to trap him in the Tsukuyomi after recalling what happened to him last time he resorted to using that dōjutsu. Itachi however figured that there had to be a reason why Naruto hadn't resorted to using his Hiraishin during the fight. Whatever the reason, Itachi wasn't willing to place a gamble on whether or not Naruto would use that jutsu as a last resort.

Doing a series of hand seals, Naruto summoned two deadly vipers, South African black mambas, from the sleeves of his trench coat. Itachi looked on at the Elite Jounin as he had the black mambas laced venom across the blade of his weapon. When that was done, the vipers hissed at Itachi while remaining around Naruto's arm.

"These vipers are the deadliest snakes in the world," Naruto remarked, "Good luck obtaining an anti-venom once you're bitten with the fang of my staff."

_Poisoning his weapons_, Itachi thought, _Just like Sasori. He certainly isn_'_t the boy I fought two years ago._

Meanwhile Ryota was battling it out it with Kisame. Needless to say, the two ninjas were going all out against each as several trees were destroyed or blown apart with a few areas littered with craters in the ground made from Ryota's punches. Many of Kisame's water jutsus were effectively countered as Naruto figured would happen with Ryota's earth affinity. This proved to frustrate Kisame but he continued his fight with the kunoichi.

As this was going on, Naruto's clone watched over Sasuke's unconscious form while watching the fights that was taking place.

"You little worm," Kisame remarked, "I'll stomp you back into the ground from where you came."

"Speaking of going into the ground," Ryota raced through a series of complex hand seals and slammed her hands into the ground, "Doton: Chinbotsu Jimen No Justu (Earth Release: Sinking Earth's Surface Technique)!!"

A shock wave traveled through the ground from the girl seconds before the ground started sinking into itself towards Kisame's direction. Kisame ran and jumped from tree to tree while trying to avoid being sucked into the sinkhole as the trees were being sucked and pulled down into the ground. Cancelling the jutsu, Ryota, with her chain boulder mace in hand after summoning it charged after Kisame while hurling the huge spinning spike ball into Kisame's direction. Kisame back-flipped into the air before the ball could make contract with his body. As Kisame was about to land on the ground, Ryota raced through another series of complex hand seals and…

"Doton: Mimizu Boketsu No Jutsu (Earth Release: Earthworm Grave Technique)!!," Ryota said after clasping her hands together. From out of the ground burst forth four large earthworms made from rocks, dirt and gravel. The worms speedily rushed forward into Kisame's direction. Seeing the danger, Kisame hacked at the worms and broke them apart. But as soon as that was done, the worms reassembled themselves as though they were never hit at all. Before Kisame could do anything, the worms dug into the ground and tunneled toward Kisame.

Before they reached Kisame, one of the worms burst from the ground and opened its mouth, shooting forth three tentacles from its mouth and over to Kisame. The water type Akatsuki nin hacked and slashed at the tentacles, but he was unaware of the other tentacles reaching for his feet from behind. That was until a strong jerk pulled him off his feet and landed him down to the ground. Kisame struggled against the tentacles as they pulled him towards the mouth of their owner, attempting to swallow him whole.

"You're not getting out of this that easily," Ryota smirked toothily, "You eat the worms and sometimes the worms eat you."

Kisame saw that Ryota had the advantage especially since he was completely surrounded by earth and dirt and water at this point would be useless since earth elements overpower water.

"I really hate this girl," Kisame muttered to himself while wrestling with the tentacles trying to pull him into the worm's mouth.

* * *

(Meanwhile In Suna)

Temari was being briefed by Baki about everything that happened in Konoha from Naruto's revival to his inauguration as the new Namikaze clan leader. She listened to everything being explained to her while only asking a few questions a couple of times.

"So he's the son of the once feared Yellow Flash of Konoha," Temari said with interest, "Not surprising after seeing all that's happened in Konoha during our time there."

"That isn't all that's happened Temari," Baki said, "Our village council discussed in great length the issues concerning both Konoha and Suna."

"Yes?"

"The council seeks to create an alliance with Konoha," Baki said.

"After all that's happened I highly doubt Konoha's council will be all in favor of it," Temari retorted.

"Yes I know," Baki said, "The council is aware that an alliance with Konoha will require certain conditions and agreements to be made."

"And what does this have to do with me," Temari asked.

Before Baki could explain, the door opened.

"Baki-san, Temari-san," a Suna Jounin interrupted as he stood by the door, "The council has requested the audience of both you and Temari-san immediately."

Temari sighed and nodded her head. Both she and Baki exited the room and made their way over to the council meeting room, with Temari wondering what the council had in store for her.

* * *

(Back In Konoha)

Ryota was presently catching her breath. Parts of her Jounin gear and clothes were torn and ragged, and Ryota herself sustain a few bruises and scrapes from Kisame's Samehada. Kisame himself had sustained some injuries of his own and parts of his Akatsuki clothes were torn. Still he was willing to continuing fighting despite the advantage Ryota still had over him.

"You got spunk gaki," Kisame smirked, "I'll be sure to give Deidara-san your final regards."

Ryota snarled on hearing that name again.

"Shut up," Ryota spat.

Itachi wasn't enjoying how things were turning out and Naruto proved to be more of a problem than he had expected him to be. In spite of his weakened condition, Naruto was still a troublesome ninja to take down. He had to deal with both of Naruto's vipers and Naruto himself with his poison induced staff. Being experienced in fighting Orochimaru gave Itachi a bit of a heads-up about what Naruto was up to, but Naruto had his own style unique from the dead Snake Sannin, therefore Itachi couldn't get a desired advantage over the Elite Jounin.

"I see now why Orochimaru lost to you," Itachi commented, "You're truly a formidable ninja."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Itachi," Naruto retorted, "And I have yet to kill you."

"Naruto-kun," Itachi continued, "You have something we're keenly interested in retrieving and we'll leave you and Konoha alone if you simply tell us the whereabouts of Kyuubi. I'm sure you have the ability to summon him with the fox contract you have with that bijuu."

"So what of it," Naruto remarked, "You have to be truly full of yourself to believe I'd do something like that for you. And killing me won't get you what you want."

"You know something Naruto-kun," Itachi replied, "You're absolutely right."

Gripping his katana, Itachi rushed at Naruto head on. Naruto was surprised at Itachi's direct form of attack. Before Naruto could counter Itachi however, the Uchiha suddenly dashed to the side passed Naruto.

"What the-," Naruto said with a dumbfounded expression. That was when he realized whom Itachi was going to attack from behind.

"Ryota look out!!," Naruto yelled as the kunoichi turned to see Itachi's katana speedily coming at her leaving her with little to no time for her to react. Just as Itachi's katana was about to pierce her through her heart, Naruto shunshin'd in front of Ryota and clashed the blade of his staff against Itachi's katana, effectively deflecting the attack and pushing Itachi back from her. Ryota was left surprised at seeing what Naruto had done for her. In truth, she truly wasn't expecting that. Naruto stood by Ryota as he aimed his staff at Itachi. Itachi's eyes narrowed at the blonde, "You risked your life to save the life of a kunoichi who's from a hidden village that despises our home village; a most foolish gesture."

"This coming from a traitorous shinobi who slaughtered his own clan and family before brutally traumatizing his own little brother," Naruto replied with a voice laced with venom, "Don't preach me such hypocrisy!! Regardless of her past, Ryota is now a citizen of Konoha, and yes I will protect her and everyone else of Konohagakure!"

"Stupid boy," Kisame remarked as he and Itachi prepared to fight with Naruto and Ryota again. Just as they were about to go at it again, the surrounding environment underwent a shocking and bizarre transformation. The four of them were surrounded by what appeared to be an organic meaty tunnel of some sort that closed off the outside world trapping everyone inside it.

"What the…," Ryota said not having a clue as to what just happened.

"Ninpō: Gamaguchi Shibari (Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap)," Jiraiya said while being a couple of feet behind Naruto. Currently he was kneeling on one knee with both hands on the organic ground. Itachi lowered and sheathed his katana before turning to face Jiraiya. Kisame looked down to see the organic substance beginning to wrap around his feet.

"You're out of luck Itachi, Kisame," Jiraiya smirked, "You're inside my stomach now. I summoned the esophagus of the gigantic frog from the Myōboku Mountain's rock inn. You both are wanted criminals anyway. I'll turn you two into food for this rock frog."

Itachi and Kisame saw the danger they were in.

"What is this jutsu," Ryota asked out loud while looking at the meaty surroundings.

"Ryota," Naruto said, "You stand still. This is ero-jisan's jutsu, so don't worry about it."

"Naruto-kun," Itachi said, "Tell Kakashi-san that Sasuke's skills need a lot of work. I will not spare my foolish little brother a third time."

"…," Naruto said nothing to the older Uchiha.

"Kisame, come," Itachi said as he took to flight in the opposite direction of Naruto, Ryota and Jiraiya. Kisame followed in pursuit after pulling his Samehada from off the organic ground that was starting to pull the sword into itself.

"It's useless," Jiraiya yelled, "No one has ever escaped from this before."

Pushing down on the organic meaty ground, Jiraiya cause the meat walls the sprout tentacles and chase after the two Akatsuki nins who were now running for their lives.

"That wall of meat is chasing us," Kisame noted while trying to hack away the tentacles as more came after them. The both of them kept running till they saw that the end of the tunnel was closing in on them thus eventually trapping them inside the esophagus.

"This meat wall is faster than us," Kisame said, "At this rate…"

Itachi momentarily closed his eyes as the gather chakra into his eyes. Opening his eyes, he shot a powerful blast from his eyes, erupting into a large explosion that briefly shook the ground a bit.

"What the hell," Naruto said as Jiraiya got up and ran speedily from where he was passed Naruto and Ryota to the turning corner of the tunnel. Naruto and Ryota followed Jiraiya to the end of the meaty hall to see what Jiraiya was looking at. They came to see a large hole at the end of the other side of the long tunnel with what looked like black fire burning around the opening of the tunnel.

"They're gone," Ryota acknowledged.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Naruto remarked cynically. Jiraiya looked at the scene opening with a serious demeanor, _I can't believe they managed to break through these walls._

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kisame and Itachi were speedily jumping from tree to tree before jumping into the running rivers while continuing their retreat.

"Why must we retreat," Kisame asked, "We still have to retrieve that blasted kid."

"There's no hurry to retrieve Naruto-kun right now," Itachi said, "Besides I need to rest somewhere for a while. I had to use Tsukiyomi and was even forced to use Amaterasu (Goddess of the Sun)."

Itachi deactivated his Sharingan and returned his eyes back to normal.

* * *

(Back Inside The Meaty Tunnel)

Ryota went over to where the black flames were.

"What is this," Ryota asked as she moved closer to the flames, "I've never seen black flames before-"

"Don't go near it," Jiraiya loudly warned causing Ryota to jump and back away from the flames. The Toad Sannin wondered how Itachi and Kisame escaped from his trap while at the same time wondering what that black fire was. He was surprised that in spite of the fact a rock frog breathes fire that its internal organ was burned.

Putting those thoughts to the side, Jiraiya pulled out a small scroll and knelt down on the ground before unrolling the scroll open on the meaty ground. Pulling out a brush, he started writing some seals onto the scroll with Naruto and Ryota standing beside him. When that was done, he placed his brush away and slammed his right hand to the ground, thus activating the sealing mechanism as blue energy came from out of the scroll and over to where the black flames were. The flames were absorbed into the energy before the energy returned back into the scroll where it sealed the flames away. Jiraiya then rolled the scroll back up and tied it tightly.

"That should do it," Jiraiya said as the Naruto's clone came over to them while carrying Sasuke over his shoulder. Naruto signaled Ryota to retrieve Sasuke from his clone. She nodded and went over to the clone who handed Sasuke over to her unconscious Genin over to her. The clone then cancelled itself out of existence before Jiraiya slammed his right foot down onto the ground, causing the meaty surroundings to disappear and return the environment back to normal. Naruto and Jiraiya walked over to where Ryota and Sasuke were. The three of them saw that Sasuke's eyes were opened but his mind wasn't there. Ryota rested Sasuke down on the ground while sitting him up against one of the trees. Naruto then knelt down by the Genin and performed a physical examination on him.

"His left arm and four of his ribs are broken," Naruto noted, "Compounded with the fact that he received a psychological attack from Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan and was knocked unconscious. He took brutal psychological damage. This is beyond my power. Only kaa-chan can heal and help him now."

"What do you mean Naruto-kun," Ryota inquired, "You performed medic jutsu that far surpassed Tsunade-sama's and you healed me completely earlier today."

"What you took from me during our spar were physical injuries that I was able heal at my current level," Naruto made clear, "I'm not back to full strength and I'm still weakened from my battle with Orochimaru and my great grandfather and great granduncle. I couldn't risk having Itachi and Kisame taking advantage of my weakened condition, which was why I bluffed the use of Hiraishin to get them to back off by only so much."

"You bluffed," Jiraiya said while looking at Naruto indignantly, "You gambled with your life again!? You know that should you have executed Hiraishin in the condition your body is in, you'd have risked completely destroying your chakra coils because of the intense strain you'd have placed your body in."

"Be that as it may," Naruto retorted, "But I never lost a gamble, even with death."

"……," Jiraiya wanted to refute Naruto but he saw the Elite Jounin's point.

"Besides," Naruto continued, "I can still use Hiraishin but only at a much smaller distance than before without risking my safety too greatly. But doing so would consume too much chakra and leave me defenseless. It'll be quite a while before I master Hiraishin to its fullest potential as my father wanted me to do."

"But not before your body is given the needed time to heal," Jiraiya advise before looking at Sasuke again, "That boy is the second one today who was attacked with that jutsu Itachi used."

"The second one," Naruto asked confusedly, "You mean-"

"Kakashi was attacked with that jutsu earlier today after he, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai learned of Itachi and Kisame's presence in the village," Jiraiya explained, "It wasn't hard to figure out for whom they came after again. But that's not all…"

Naruto stayed quiet as he waited for Jiraiya's further explanation. The Sannin continued, "Word about your battle and victory over Itachi, Gaara, Orochimaru and his army, and your inauguration as the new Namikaze clan leader have reached the Akatsuki and other hidden villages. According to the information I received from my spy network, you've already been placed in the Bingo books in numerous hidden villages as a high S-class ninja. Like your father Minato, ninjas were warned not to engage you in battle but to flee on sight."

"Well that did nothing to stop the Akatsuki from coming after me again," Naruto commented, "The last thing I need right now is more enemy ninjas coming after my head while in the predicament I'm in. However my record as an S-class shinobi in the Bingo books ought to prove very useful as it'll buy me some time to regain my strength."

Jiriaya said nothing as Naruto looked at Sasuke again.

"The fool engaged Itachi in what I knew was going to be a one-sided battle," Naruto said, "His blinded ambition for revenge led him to the state he's in right now. I'd have taken on Itachi earlier, but this imprudent Genin chose to disregard protocols again and take it upon himself to do a task he was nowhere near capable of accomplishing. More reasons why I refused Sasuke's bold request for me to train him earlier today."

"Sasuke sought you out so you could train him," Jiraiya asked in disbelief, "I honestly wouldn't have expected that from a gaki as haughty as him."

"Be that as it may," Naruto retorted, "But he gave me no real satisfying reason why I should bother training him."

After a moment of silence Naruto continued, "The Akatsuki is most interested in retrieving Kyuubi; whatever they have planned for that infernal fox can't be anything good."

"My spy network is still on the job in searching for what their objectives are," Jiraiya replied, "It'll be some time before we learn more about it."

Naruto simply nodded his head. Moments later, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai appeared.

"Is everyone O.K.," Kurenai asked.

"All but Sasuke," Naruto said, "Another victim of Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan. By the way, how's Kakashi-niisan doing?"

"Better now that Tsunade-sama treated his condition," Asuma said. Naruto nodded and gestured to Sasuke, "Get Sasuke to the hospital. Kaa-chan is in for another patient to treat."

Gai nodded and went over and lifted Sasuke off the ground, carrying him piggyback style.

"What happened to Itachi and Kisame," Kurenai asked.

"Took off like bats out of hell," Ryota replied.

"I'll go and give jiisan a full report," Naruto said as he and the others made their way back to the village. While on the way, Naruto turned to Ryota, "Hey, Ryota?"

The kunoichi turned to Naruto and asked, "What is it?"

"I heard Kisame mention something about this Deidara person and you didn't look so happy upon hearing his name," Naruto said, "I'm taking it that you both didn't have that great a history together."

"Deidara is an S-class missing-nin from Iwagakure," Ryota explained, "He's a pyromaniac who uses clay for molding his deadly explosive clay artwork. He can also resize and animate his artwork to make them walk, fly or whatever he wishes for them to do. His notion is that art is beauty that last only for a while before it withers away. As he puts it, art is a blast."

"What were his crimes," Naruto inquired.

"He's wanted for crimes outside Iwa and for blowing up the Tsuchikage Tower four years ago, killing everyone there," Ryota explain, "The Sandaime Tsuchikage barely escaped the attack and was critically injured near death and knocked into a deep coma which he still is in down to this day. Deidara is also wanted for the slaying of a Jounin, six hunter-nins and five BOULDER Black Opts who were sent after him."

"I see," Naruto noted, "But you still haven't told me what your history with Deidara is."

Ryota turned her gaze away from Naruto. The blonde saw a familiar look in her eyes, the kind he saw in Anko's.

"Ero-jisan," Naruto said as he stopped walking and pulled Ryota to the side, "Ryota and I will catch with you guys later. Tell jiisan I'll report to him later today."

Jiraiya nodded as he signal the others to follow along with him. After they were out of sight and hearing range, Naruto turned to Ryota and said, "Alright, so tell me: what's your history with Deidara?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ryota replied. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and retorted, "And why not?

"Let's just say that I prefer my past to stay buried under a rock."

"Ironic," Naruto remarked, "But the truth of the matter is that you have no one else to tell you story to. Everyone else back in Konoha with the exception of only a handful I can count with my fingers will listen to your story, no less give you the time of day. You really have nowhere else to go and I'm the only reason why the village council and ANBU weren't able to lay a hand on you and why you were allowed to join the ranks of Konoha's shinobis. So what reason is there that you can't tell me your past?"

Ryota sighed and lowered her head in defeat. She knew that Naruto was telling her was the truth. Taking a breath, she started, "Deidara was once my Jounin-sensei when I was seven years old. Back then he was regarded as one of Iwa's promising ninjas and for me to be his Genin student was considered an honor. He taught me many things, nature manipulating of earth being one of them. I loved and looked up to him as a big brother for a time; I even developed a crush on him at one time.

"But everything changed after I turned nine years old. (Tears welled up in her eyes) My older sister, Chizuru, who was the Jounin mentioned earlier, discovered that Deidara was performing illegal jobs as a terrorist and gun-for-hire for enemy villages and clients. Besides Deidara back then (started sobbing)…Chizuru was the only family I had left…My sister confronted him by order of the Sandaime Tsuchikage. When he refused to surrender, she engaged him in combat and did everything she could to stop him. Nothing she used worked against him.

"I yelled and begged for both of them to stop but my pleas fell on deaf ears. I loved them both and felt torn that they turned on each other. In the end, it turned out that my former sensei was toying with her the entire time during the fight…Deidara trapped and immobilized her with one of his clay clones and used a clay jutsu of some sort that demolished Chizuru's body from the inside (sobbed some more)……I watched helplessly as she fell apart…and disintegrated…into nothing…

"After her death, Deidara said that my sister…was a work of art and beauty that withered away like a decayed rose blown and scattered into the wind…I wanted to fight and kill him but I was too afraid to move, fearing that I would suffer the same fate as my older sister. Deidara then left me where I was as if I was yesterday's trash. My former sensei killed my sister in front me and I was too weak to stop it from happening…"

Ryota just broke down and cried into Naruto's chest after recalling that horrific event. This was the second time Naruto saw Ryota cry, but her reasons this time were much different since last time she cried and begged Naruto for her death.

_How do I attract such people to myself_, Naruto wondered while feeling Ryota embrace and cry into his chest. He saw that the kunoichi in front of him have been holding back a great amount of anger, sorrow and hurt for a quite a number of years and was only now letting it all go. He saw that Ryota's situation was much like Anko's; they both were betrayed by senseis they loved and regarded as family. Not knowing what else to do, Naruto just embraced Ryota and allowed her to cry. The kunoichi welcomed the embrace as she held Naruto closer to her.

"Ever since that day," Ryota continued, "I trained myself as hard as I could to push myself to become stronger. I didn't want to look weak anymore. So I buried my hurt and sorrow, and replaced them with determination and my ambition to become the best I could be; that I was why I wanted to defeat you so badly Naruto-kun. I figured that if I could defeat the one who defeated Itachi then I had a chance in beating and killing my former sensei. But every defeat by your hands only showed me how weak I still am. And now look at me, a kunoichi crying like a weakling."

"Crying is not a sign of weakness," Naruto said, "All of us need to cry sometimes, even the strongest of ninjas. It's unhealthy to bottle so much negative emotions and not have an outlet. I'm happy that you were able to share this with me as hard as it was for you."

A moment later, Ryota pulled away from Naruto and dried away her tears while regaining her composer and demeanor.

"I really needed that," Ryota said, "Thank you helping me get that experience off my chest. But for the record, let's not tell anyone back in Konoha about this incident; I have a reputation to keep up you know."

"If you say so Ryota," Naruto remarked, "How about we go to Ichiraku and get us some ramen? It'll cheer you up."

"…I suppose," she shrugged as she followed Naruto back to the village. A moment later…

"Naruto-kun," Ryota said as she stopped walking. Naruto turned to her and looked at her questionably before he stopped walking also.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Ryota said, "For saving my life and standing up for me earlier."

"Don't mention it," Naruto grinned, "You'd have done the same for me."

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter," Ryota remarked as she pointed to her neck that still had the choker seal on it. She lowered her hand and looked at Naruto, "But you did and you chose to save and protect me. And for that I'm truly grateful."

"You're welcome," Naruto smiled, "Now c'mon, I'm hungry for ramen!"

Ryota smiled and nodded as she followed Naruto back to Konoha.

* * *

(Later That Evening)

Naruto was by himself standing on top of the Hokage Monument, typically standing on top of the head representing Minato Namikaze. He was deep into his own thoughts before he noticed Hinata and Ino approaching him.

"We thought we would find you here," Hinata said breaking Naruto out of his train of thoughts. Naruto turned to see the two girls walking over to him. It wasn't long until they reached him.

"Did kaa-chan tell you girls I'd be here," Naruto asked. Ino replied, "We didn't go to Tsunade-sama to find you. We know you enough to know that you often come here to think and clear your mind."

"We heard about what happened to Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei earlier," Hinata said, "They're doing better now that Tsunade-sama healed them."

Naruto nodded and turned to look at the village. The girls saw that Naruto had a lot on his mind seeing that he wasn't as talkative with them as he normally is.

"What's on your mind Naruto-kun," Ino asked.

"A lot more than I'd like," Naruto said, "Being announced as the Namikaze clan leader brought with it both a blessing and a curse."

The girls looked at Naruto questionably.

"Why would being made clan leader be both a blessing and a curse," Ino asked, "How does that even make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense Ino-chan," Naruto replied, "It's a blessing in that I'm now acknowledged as Yondaime's surviving heir and have been given privileges and responsibilities that many my age don't have. It's a curse in that all of my father's enemies and those that I myself have made will come after me despite the S-class rank I was given by this village and other hidden villages. I'm sure they'll use whatever means they can to get to me, (turned to look at them) even if it means going after those I regard as precious people."

The girls went over and stood by Naruto at his sides. Smiling confidently, Hinata said, "In that case, we'll face them together. Even thought you have enemies Naruto-kun, but you also have close friends and allies."

"That's right," said a third voice. The trio looked up into the trees to see Ryota sitting on top of one of the branches.

"How long were you there," Ino asked.

"For some time really," Ryota said as she flipped down and went over to the trio, "Like Naruto-kun said, he has a lot of enemies. Therefore someone has to step up and cover his ass."

"And you think you're the one for the job," Ino retorted. Ryota grinned, "I don't think, I know."

Ino snorted at the dark haired beauty while Naruto shook his head.

"Well Ryota-san," Ino said, "You're not the only one who feels that way. Naruto-kun is our closest friend and he'll do anything to save and protect us and this village. And we'll do everything we can to help him, no matter the danger."

Hinata wordlessly nodded in agreement. Naruto was about to say something when…

"Isn't this a sight to behold," said new voice. The group turned to see Anko approaching them with her trademark smile on her face.

"So this was where you were hiding at Yondaime-gaki," Anko said, "It's nice to see my favorite student being given private nursing sessions after a tough fight."

"…Whatever," Naruto snorted with a blush that appeared on his cheeks. The girls giggled in seeing Naruto's plight. Anko reached the group and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Taking on Itachi alone again, and in your condition," Anko said with a warped smile, "You got balls, much bigger and thicker than others in this village."

"Anko-chan!!," Naruto shouted with a heavy blush on his face. The Hinata and Ino were blushing crimson also after hearing the twisted and perverted remark Anko made; Ryota simply shook her head slightly.

"In any case," Anko said, "I doubt Itachi and Kisame will try their luck again anytime soon. But when they do, we'll be ready for them."

"I'm sure we will," Naruto agreed before turning back to look at the village. Hinata, Ino, Anko and Ryota stood by Naruto as they gazed that the village together. Secretly, each of the four females made a promise in their hearts to always be there for Naruto and stick by him, knowing that Naurto would help and protect them as well.

* * *

(Four Days Later; At The Hokage Tower)

Sandaime was in his office doing more paperwork, the natural enemy to all Kages. It was a most unrelenting enemy and it had many allies. Currently he was documenting Naruto's forms for being a Jounin-sensei to three youths he personally selected from the academy as his three new apprentices. One Jounin in particular wasn't too thrilled when Naruto took his student from him and chose him as his new apprentice with two of his other friends with him.

Two days ago, the Jounin argued that Naruto shouldn't be allowed to take his student from him. However Naruto suggested allowing the three youths to decided for themselves who they want as their Jounin-sensei. Needless to say they chose Naruto; after all who wouldn't want to be taught by Konoha's Second Flash? In fact, a whole lot of Genins, Chuunins and Jounins for that matter had hoped that Naruto would consider teaching them. A few on the council suggested for Naruto to take on a prospective genius or Hyuuga to mold into a prize ninja; a couple even recommended Sasuke.

However Naruto chose not to follow the common tread on taking on proclaimed 'geniuses' as apprentices. Like Jiraiya, he believed that training those with no bloodline limit and weren't regarded as geniuses were more fun to teach and he believed that the three he selected would make good ninjas under his tutelage, especially since Ryota agreed to partner with him as his assistant.

When the stubborn Jounin protested and refused to consent in signing his student over to him however, Naruto was forced to resort to using his position as an Elite Jounin and clan leader to out-rank the insubordinate Jounin. The Jounin, defeated, begrudgingly signed his student over to Naruto, thus adding more reason to dislike Naruto all the more. That day, the angry Jounin stomped away from Sandaime's office, muttering things along the line of spoiled half-wit clan leaders and their slutty girl toys. It was later learned that the Jounin was admitted into the hospital with several bone breakages with the 'unknown' assailant still at large.

Sandaime took a puff of his pipe after recalling the events.

_That Ryota is like a young Tsunade when guys say the wrong things to her_, Sandaime thought while rubbing his temples. He went back to doing his work again when…

"Sandaime-sama," a woman called as she hurriedly entered his office with a piece of paper in her hand. Sandaime looked up at the woman and saw the urgency in her facial expression.

"What is it," Sandaime asked.

"We recently received an urgent letter from Suna," the interpreter said.

"An urgent letter," Sandaime asked.

"Here's the decoded message," she said as she handed the letter to Sandaime who took the letter from her. He read the letter quietly before he eyes widened.

"Interesting," Sandaime spoke in an undertone though it was loud enough for the interpreter to hear. Looking at the woman, Sandaime ordered, "Send a word out to Tsunade to come here immediately and summon the council! This is not a matter to put off to the side!"

"Hai, Sandaime-sama," the interpreter bowed before turning and hurriedly making her way out of the office to do as instructed. While sitting at the desk, Sandaime meditated on everything he read in that letter and the proposals Suna was offering. Sandaime could only wonder how this was going to turn out…

* * *

**Sunagakure's council has sent an urgent letter with proposals that the Sandaime acknowledged was of great importance and required immediate attention. What were the proposals Suna was offering and what do those proposals entail? And who were the three youths that Naruto sough to take on as his apprentices? Find out next time. **

**Question to all of my readers:**

**Based on everything that's happened in this fic thus far, it's evident that more than one main female character has strong affections for Naruto (fangirls don't count); so do any of you think Naruto should stay with one female or should he be limited to a few more in order to revive the Namikaze clan?**

**I'll base my decision on the number of votes and replies I get for this question.**


	40. Chapter Forty: Operation TOA

**Chapter Forty: Operation ****T.O.A.**

* * *

**A/N: Ollie Ramone, thanks for proofreading my fic. I truly commend and appreciate your hard work in locating where I made my typos. It's surprising how many I made and overlooked.**

**Anyway, here'****s the next chapter.**

* * *

(In Otogakure)

Kabuto was in the research lab going over all of the scrolls the late Orochimaru left behind. Moments later, Tayuya and the rest of the Sound Four entered the lab.

"Alright Kabuto," Tayuya spoke with a manner that showed anything but respect, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Such language," Kabuto mocked, "A young lady with beauty as your own with a mouth as ugly and filthy as the beasts she summons."

"Four-eyed bastard," Tayuya growled at Kabuto but held her grounds.

"Kabuto-sama," Kidomaru said, "What did you want to inform us about?"

After straightening his glasses, Kabuto said, "I want you all to head to Konoha two and a half weeks from now. You all will be responsible for bringing Sasuke back here."

"For what purpose," Tayuya barked, "That dumbass isn't of any use to us anymore especially since Orochimaru-sama is dead now, no thanks to that Namikaze motherfucker."

"Be that as it may," Kabuto replied, "But Sasuke still has some potential we can harness and use. And don't forget that I'm the new leader since our master is gone."

"He still possesses the curse seal that Orochimaru-sama placed on him," Kidomaru pointed out. Kabuto nodded, "Exactly. You all will have the mission to retrieve Sasuke."

"But we'll have to deal with several damn factors," Tayuya spoke, "And Konoha's Second Flash is a major one."

"Don't count on that," Kabuto replied, "I'm sure that Naruto-kun isn't as strong as before. Performing multiple S-class kinjutsus in one day knocked him down several pegs. I'm sure if you all were to run in to him, together you all could over power him."

"Strength in numbers does go a long way against a powerful enemy," Jirobo. Tayuya remarked, "I'm sure your fat ass will account for the second half of our number."

"What was that," Jirobo shot back. It was no secret that he hated back called "fat" and having insulting comments made about his weight.

"That's enough," Kabuto interjected, "Until the time of your departure, I want all of you to train and prepare for the mission. Dismissed."

The Sound Four bowed and left the chamber.

* * *

(An Hour and A Half Later)

Tsunade, Sandaime, Naruto and the rest of Konoha's council, had already gathered together in the meeting chamber. Jiraiya was also present for the meeting. Sarutobi had already explained most of the contents in the diplomatic proposal sent to them from Sunagakure and what they were offering in return for an alliance. This was known as Operation T.O.A. (Terms Of Alliance).

A few in the council though showed reluctance in forming an alliance with Suna, especially after the invasion that took place not too long ago. Danzo was especially against the idea, believing that Suna would possibly double cross them once they found the right opportunity to do so. He favored the idea that Konoha remain separate from Suna and cut off any involvement with them.

Sandaime explained that Sunagakure have received drastic budget cuts from their daimyo because he became a client of Konoha. Since then, the Kazekage has been forced to drastically reduce their military force. As a result, Sandaime explained, Suna was forced to develop better and more powerful warriors to compensate for their military weakness. In order to again allow their military force to swell, they originally sought to defeat Konoha and show their daimyo that they're powerful and deserve more money.

"Orochimaru was very sly," Naruto interjected, "He recruited a desperate nation during a desperate time and they were unknowingly double-crossed by him at the same time. Orochimaru's forked tongue has come in handy many times before…a problem that had to be dealt with."

After a short silence, Sarutobi explained that an alliance would benefit both Suna and Konoha as a whole, and strengthen their ties of allies since they have Iwagakure to worry about, especially since word about Naruto's abilities, his establishment as the new Namikaze clan leader, and Konoha's victory against the invasion have spread to other hidden villages, Iwa being one of them. They knew that Iwa wasn't happy when they received word of Naruto's power and Ryota's betrayal and siding with Naruto and Konoha all together. If another Iwa-Konoha War were to breakout, having another hidden village allied with them would help them greatly, and hopefully reduce the risk of triggering another Great Shinobi War.

Danzo argued that the fact that Iwa dispatched Ryota in the first place to kidnap and bring back Naruto is already a declaration of war. He added that since Iwa got to hear of Naruto's power Konoha is feared not only by them but also by the other great shinobi nations.

He added that since Iwa now knows that Naruto is the son of the late Yellow Flash and has become the new Namikaze clan leader, it could prompt them to mobilize against Konoha and prepare for war while Naruto is weakened, not wanting to let a new Yellow Flash take Minato's place. Danzo suggested that they should use whatever advantages they have to obtain whatever information they can get out of Ryota before Iwa decides to attack first.

Sandaime sighed to himself in frustration. He knew that Danzo had always disagreed with his ideals and always preferred war over peace, one of the prime factors that led to Shodai and Nidaime disqualifying Danzo as a candidate for Sandaime Hokage many years ago. Sarutobi pointed out that an alliance with Suna and the fact that Ryota has sided with them might keep Iwagakure at bay.

Tsunade added and explained that forming an alliance would open up new avenues for trading, traveling and building up on their defenses, not to mention that Suna has specially grown herbs and resources that could prove most useful in the medical field for making new vaccines and antidotes.

Sandaime moved on with the part of the proposal that explained Suna's request for a few of Konoha's Jounins to be sent to Suna so they could help restructure their shinobi training system. Many on the council opposed the idea outright. They argued that they didn't want Konaha's secrets being given to Suna's shinobis. Others said that since Konoha is still recuperating from the invasion the village will need all the Jounins they have at their disposal in case enemy villages consider attacking them, especially since the Akatsuki came after Naruto again only a few days ago.

Naruto countered by explaining that regardless of the Akatsuki that he can still handle himself and will have Jiraiya, Kakashi, Ryota and Anko around to help watch his back. He also added that having Konoha shinobis restructure Suna's training system would in fact benefit both Suna and Konoha. He pointed out Sandaime's earlier words about how Sunagakure received huge budget cuts and how Suna was forced to develop better and more powerful warriors to compensate for their military weakness. Naruto explained that Suna's methods of developing shinobis is heavily flawed and is in much need of correcting, and that having Konoha shinobis recreating their teaching and training system would mean that Konoha would have a measure of authority over their platoon and battle tactics for a given time. And in training Suna's shinobis, Konoha would have a better understanding of Sunagakure's terrain and territory, thus being capable of developing strategic battle plans against enemy forces that would seek to attack Suna and Konoha ninja's in that location. Hearing that served to cool off many objections as the council members found Naruto's words rather plausible.

_You'll make a great Hokage one day, Naruto_, Sandaime thought admirably as he saw how Naruto handled the situation and quickly end the dispute. After that the part of the deliberation was done, Sandaime moved on to another major factor of the alliance.

"In solidifying the proposal of the alliance," Sandaime said, "Sunagakure is offering Subaku No Temari to be betrothed to one of our village's top ninjas."

"Let me get this straight," Danzo interjected, "Suna not only desires to form an alliance with us but they also seek to solidify this by marrying the daughter of their late Yondaime Kazekage to one of our ninjas? I can arrange a list of promising potential males whom this Temari can be betrothed to."

"Not just any Konoha shinobi Danzo," Sandaime said before taking a puff of his pipe, "…They proposed that they offer and betroth Temari to a promising ninja and clan leader; to be more specific, Temari is being offered to you Naruto."

"What?!," Naruto said with widened eyes, "Are you serious?!"

"Very serious," Sandaime said. Naruto was about to give a reply when…

"The daughter of their late Yondaime Kazekage," Shibi said, "Wedded to the son of our late Yondaime Hokage. From what I've seen from the young kunoichi during both the final parts of the Chuunin Exams and the invasion, she's quite a promising kunoichi whose addition into our ranks would prove to be rather beneficial. And since Naruto-san is the last of his clan, according to the Clan Restoration Act of Konohagakure No Sato, he is within his rights to marry more than one female, and we all already know that Hyuuga Hinata-san is betrothed to Naruto-san though she's not presently aware of it."

"Don't I get a say in this," Naruto shot back. Jiraiya was standing in the back snickering to himself at what Naruto was being told.

_Gaki_, Jiraiya mentally snickered with a mischievous smile, _You have no idea what a privilege you're getting._

"Naruto," Koharu interjected, "A marriage alliance between you and Temari could serve to strengthen ties between our nations. After all, weren't you the one who volunteered to help Gaara the Suna Jinchuuriki? And it was because of your very actions that led to Gaara, his siblings and many of Suna's forces joining our side during the invasion."

"Naruto," Homura added, "You were the one in fact who initiated this alliance, and you did so with Gaara by offering your services to help him and advising them not to be part of the invasion. Having both you and Gaara on our sides has proven to be a great benefit in preserving and saving Konoha from Orochimaru's attack. And from what we were told, Gaara and his siblings hold you in very high regards and admiration.

"It would be insulting if we were to betroth the daughter of their late Kazekage to some random Konoha shinobi or citizen. And none of the male Genins or Shikamaru is fitted for this privilege. Nothing personal toward your son Shikaku…(Shikaku shrugged with a bored expression)…But we strongly believe that Naruto is the best person to have Temari betrothed to, especially since she also will serve as a liaison for Suna though she will be registered as a Konoha kunoichi."

Naruto smacked his hand to his face. This was more than what he was bargaining for. He took the time to process the information while seeing the points Koharu and Homura were making.

"Naruto," Sandaime spoke, "You're the only person in Konoha who can relate to Gaara on levels no one else can, especially since you yourself are a Jinchuuriki. Temari, who lived with Gaara all his life, would have the capacity to empathize with you. Plus, the young girl has already expressed feelings of fondness for you. Tsunade and I were there to eyewitness this at the hospital while you were recuperating. In truth Naruto, she sees you just as how Hinata and Ino see you. And you yourself have told us many times that those were the qualities you're looking for in the potential wives you seek to marry into your clan, yes?"

Once again, Naruto's own words and actions were being brought up to his attention and there was no way for the blond-haired shinobi to refute them. There was a moment of silence in the meeting chamber as all eyes were now on Naruto, who looked to be deep in thought. After a pregnant silence, Naruto looked up at everyone and said, "You're right. I did make those exact proclamations as to what kind of females I wish to marry and I must live by my words. And as you know, I never go back on my word. I agree to the betrothal."

Sandaime smiled and nodded while Jiraiya giggled at the thought of Naruto having some girl "fun" with hot-looking kunoichis; more ideas for his books. And speaking of Jiraiya's books, his new special rare golden edition, Icha-Icha Paradise: The Paradisiacal Forest Ninja, was now on the market. Jiraiya credited his inspirations and ideas to Naruto's appearance in tiger-skin loincloths and the females' reactions to his then new appearance during the Preliminaries.

Kakashi was practically first in line to buy the new rare books before they ran out. To the copycat ninja's delight, the book was autographed and thick; he knew he was in for a good read. And Sandaime had his own personal copy safely hidden so Konohamaru wouldn't find it. Jiraiya, in gratitude to Naruto for covering for him in not exposing to Tsunade about him exploiting Naruto's circumstances during the Preliminaries, gave Naruto a free personally autographed copy of his new book. Naruto, like Sarutobi, made sure the book was safely hidden in his mansion.

Tsunade frowned upon seeing the look on Jiraiya's face and she knew what was going through his mind. She sighed to herself while keeping herself under control.

After the next three hours, they discussing the notion of forming an alliance with Suna in a long deliberation, the council decided and agreed in discussing terms of an alliance with Suna. Tsunade had ordered the dispatching of Suna's messenger hawk back to them, carrying a message stating the agreed and adjusted terms of the alliance.

* * *

(The Following Day)

The council received the messenger hawk and the message it carried with it. Baki and the council members discussed Konoha's terms and agreement in details. After a few hours, the council agreed to the terms and dispatched their messenger hawk to Konoha again stating their agreement.

* * *

(Later That Day)

Temari sat in the waiting room while waiting for the Suna Council to call her in. The peace negotiations had proceeded rapidly between Konoha and Suna. She was told a few days ago that she was going to serve as a liaison between the two nations and now she was waiting to find out what further conditions the alliance entailed. What was on her mind was her father's memorial, along with the memorial for all the other fallen ninjas that was only a few weeks ago. That had been draining enough, but the realization that her own father had been dead for some time without her or anyone else's knowledge of it was a shocking bit of news. She hoping to see things mended between them all. Although things had been on edge for years between them after her father became the Kazekage and made her look after Gaara, he was still her father. Now she was the oldest in the family looking after Kankuro and Gaara. To say she was distracted wouldn't be exaggerating the circumstance.

Moments later, Baki motioned her into the council room and it took a couple of minutes for them brief her on what was going on. After their lecturing kicked in, in a calm voice Temari said, "So in short, I'm being sent to Konohagakure to marry a Konoha nin as part of the treaty and to serve as a liaison between both Suna and Konoha, with this being my final mission as a shinobi of Sunagakure."

Baki sighed and addressed his soon to be former student, "Yes. However you won't be going as a Genin."

Tossing a vest to Temari, Baki added, "You earned this. Remember to watch your back. You leave tomorrow at nightfall with three Suna Jounins being your entourage."

Catching the package Temari pulled out a Suna Chuunin vest. It was with a certain irony that she would be a Suna Chuunin for only a little over thirty hours that she slipped it on. Temari gave Baki a nod and walked out, her face hardened.

Baki however frowned as he watched Temari leave; she had been his favorite student out of his Genin team, partially because she favored wind jutsus but also for her quick wit. Not to mention she was the most normal out of the three siblings, teaching her had been a rare enjoyable pleasure. She was more than capable as a Chuunin and had been for a long time. Oh well, with her no longer around he could start reading his favorite orange books again, especially the latest rare special golden edition that he recently bought before they ran out, Baki thought as a light blush crossed his face.

* * *

(That Night)

While slowly packing her things, Temari felt the tears roll down her face quietly when the door to her room opened. Her brothers didn't even have a chance to comment on her Chuunin vest and set face when she came home and went directly to her room.

"Temari," Gaara said quietly with Kankuro standing besides him, "You are…troubled."

"Yes," Temari could only say sadly, "Yes I am."

Sand emerged from Gaara's gourd and started to whirl around him. In a harsh dark tone, Gaara inquired, "Who caused you to be troubled?"

The bloodlust was coming off Gaara in waves, yet for once Temari wasn't frightened, to her it felt as if Gaara was acting out to protect her, that she was perfectly safe. Calming herself a little Temari replied, "The council. I'm being sent to Konoha to be betrothed to one of their shinobis as part of the treaty. I'm no longer going to be a Suna kunoichi."

Kankuro was shocked by the revelations.

"When did this happen," Kankuro asked, "Did they say who you're being betrothed to?"

"No," Temari replied as she thought things over, "They said that the one I was betrothed to has already agreed to the betrothal and that Konoha's council would explain that to me in further details after my arrival."

The fan mistress could only hope it was someone her age, a much older man wouldn't be pleasant. Even worse it could be one of the bug users, even now Temari still got the shivers at the thought of that clan; she hated bugs. She wondered if they were to going to wed her off to that shadow-using guy she fought and lost to during the final part of the Chuunin Exams.

"If they hurt you I will hunt them down and kill them," Gaara remarked his sand slowly died down, "Alliance or not."

Temari could only nod her thanks to her youngest brother. He still wasn't able to express his emotions that well, but she knew that he would miss her. After he returned the sand back into his gourd and cap the gourd close, Gaara managed to say slowly, "You are still our sister, regardless what village you become part of."

"I know," Temari said quietly, "Even though I'll become a Konoha nin, you both are still my brothers."

Temari went over and hugged both Gaara and Kankuro. First, she lost her mother, then her uncle, recently her father, and now she was being taken from her younger brothers. Sure the council told her a few days ago that she was going to serve as a liaison between Suna and Konoha, and she was just promoted to Chuunin. However she never expected to be betrothed to a Konoha ninja as part of the alliance.

Just when she thought things could start looking up for her and her siblings, she was now called upon to sacrifice everything she has in Suna to become a citizen and shinobi to a foreign nation. It was as though her family was being broken apart piece by piece. A few more tears fell down her face from the thought of not being able to stay close by her younger brothers whom she would dearly miss.

* * *

(The Following Night)

Temari stood in front of the main entrance that led the way into and out of Suna. All of her belongs were packed and ready to go. Gaara, Kankuro and Baki came along with her to see her off with their three Jounins to escort her to Konoha safely.

"I guess this is it," Temari said while trying to control her emotions. Kankuro didn't want to show it, but he was already starting to miss his older sister. He could only hope that whomever she was to be betrothed to was someone who was not only a capable ninja but someone who'll tried his sister kindly. Kankuro embraced Temari in a hug that felt as though it would be their last.

"Take care of yourself sis.," Kankuro said whole heartedly. Temari gave a sad smile and nodded before turning her attention to Gaara. The red-heared Jinchuuriki looked at his sister with a mostly neutral expression that showed some signs of emotions, "Temari…"

Gaara didn't know what he could say to Temari. He never had to do anything of this nature before and quite frankly he was at a total lost for words and expressions.

"I understand Gaara," Temari assured as she hugged her brother, "Remember your promise to find precious people to protect and make you strong as your way to prove your exist."

"You, Kankuro and Baki-sensei are one of my precious people," Gaara replied quietly. Hearing those words made Temari hug Gaara tighter. Gaara returned the embrace before both siblings released their hold on each other. Turning to Baki, the Jounin looked at the teenage fan mistress and said, "Temari, having you as my student was both a privilege and pleasure. I will miss you dearly and I know that you'll make a fine kunoichi though you'll be in Konoha. Do take great care of yourself."

The girl nodded as she hugged Baki as well. Baki was a bit surprised by this; honestly he was expecting more of a handshake than her display of emotions. Regardless, he accepted and hugged her back. After saying their final good-byes, Temari and the three Suna Jounins started on their six-day trek to Konoha. Baki, Kankuro and Gaara watched the scene until their forms were no longer in seeing range before returning back to the village. For what it was worth, Sunagakure would never be the same without Temari around.

* * *

(Two Days Later; In Konoha)

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and the sun was still rising from the east, gradually radiating the sky in all its glory. Sasuke was grumbling and seething in an undertone. He was in an open field looking at a sight he wasn't looking forward to getting involved in. Moments later, Naruto and Ryota appeared with a scroll in his hand. Reaching the Uchiha, Naruto opened the scroll and poured chakra into it. After a burst of smoke, several utensils came from out of the scroll and onto the ground in front of Sasuke. Seeing those utensils only served to make Sasuke growl further.

"Hey," Naruto rebuked, "Don't give me that kind of behavior in my estate. As a clan leader I won't stand for it. You wanted training from me, so I'm dishing it out to you."

Begrudgingly, Sasuke picked up the first utensil and held it from both hands.

"Your training involves cleaning up your act and following directions from your supervising superior ninja," Naruto continued, "You can start today's D-rank mission by raking my yard of all the leaves and collecting them together in bags. When that's done, your next task will be to mow and rake the grass and water my gardens."

"You can't be serious," Sasuke shot back, "You can't expect me to do all this by myself! Look at the size of your yard!"

"But you're an Uchiha, the _elite_," Naruto remarked cynically. Sasuke saw the mockery in Naruto's remark, which served to infuriate him further.

"Consider your three-day D-rank mission as training for you to be not only efficient with your time with regards to all of the chores I want you to do effectively in my estate," Naruto explained, "But also training for you to follow orders and learn that insubordination will not be tolerated, nor will I tolerate you instigating fights with me or with any of your higher-ranking ninjas."

Sasuke knew what Naruto was talking about. A few days ago, Sasuke openly tried to goad Naruto into fighting with him and later he disregarded Naruto's order to stand down against Itachi and was heavily beaten as a result. As punishment for his misconduct and second offense of insubordination, Sasuke was sentenced to long hours of hard labor at the Namikaze Estate with reduced pay for the next three days.

"Now get started," Naruto ordered, "My yard and gardens need tending to. And if I find that you've sabotaged or distorted anything in my estate, well, let's just say you won't enjoy the consequences. And just so that you don't try a fast one on me, I'm stationing Ryota to keep an eye on you."

"What," Ryota objected, "How come I'm stuck with the baby-sitting job?"

"Be happy that's all I'm making you do for the next three days Ryota," Naruto stated, "Consider this your D-rank mission. Your temper already caused me enough trouble, and no thanks to it, I'm stuck cleaning up the mess you made."

"That stupid-mouthed Jounin had it coming to him," Ryota shot back.

"Whatever," Naruto retorted, "Don't let it happen again. It's bad enough the villagers are still weary of your backgrounds and fear the idea of accepting you as one of our own."

Ryota snorted, "Who gives a damn! I don't need the approval of those senseless idiots to know what I'm worth as a person."

Naruto sighed as he shook his head. Returning his attention back to Sasuke, Naruto said, "In any case, you both can start your missions. Now if you both will excuse me, I have a little business to attend to."

With that done, Naruto turned and walked off from Ryota and Sasuke. The raven-haired Uchiha was fuming in rage at the blonde. He found his predicament both demeaning and humiliating.

_This is degrading_, Sasuke sulked, _I, Sasuke, the last of the great Uchiha clan, a prodigy, reduced to the level of a clean-up boy for the Namikaze clan…What a waste of my talents and clan legacy!!_

"C'mon Sasuke," the Ryota said with an annoyed tone with her arms crossed, "We don't have all day. The sooner and efficiently you get the job done, the sooner I can be relieved of babysitting your stupid ass for the day."

Growling, Sasuke got to work on cleaning the Namikaze yard and gardens. He knew he wasn't leaving the estate anytime soon…

* * *

(Meanwhile)

While Sasuke was doing his D-rank mission, Naruto went into his mansion and to one of the six bedrooms he selected for Temari. Though Naruto didn't say it however, he was partly using Sasuke's three-day D-rank mission in his estate as a way to prepare for Temari's arrival. He went into the other bedrooms and made sure everything was in tiptop shape. He knew that in time Hinata would be living in his estate as well, along with a few other females of his liking, and he already knew whom those few were going to be.

After checking around his mansion, Naruto went to train for the next three and half hours before he went to visit Ebisu at the hospital. Needless to say, it was another headache Naruto had to deal with. Though Naruto apologized to the Jounin for the trouble Ryota caused however, the blonde spent the next twenty minutes receiving verbal fire from the hospitalized Jounin though the blonde remained calm and reserved. Naruto knew that it was Ebisu's own hardheadedness and derogative remarks about both Naruto and Ryota that resulted in the condition the Jounin got himself in.

To silence the Jounin, Naruto told him that he was lucky that the derogative remarks he made didn't reach Tsunade's ears, otherwise he'd have been forced to resign as a shinobi, that is if he actually survived the vicious brutality Tsunade would have inflicted on him. Hearing Naruto's warning was more than enough to silence Ebisu.

Seeking to fix things in whatever way possible, Naruto made a new deal with Ebisu; Naruto promised that he'll allow Ebisu to in train the three youths on several occasions and to top it off, the blonde promised Ebisu that he'll give him his personal autographed copy of Jiraiya's new special golden edition of Icha-Icha Paradise. Though Ebisu was still sore about what happen a few days ago however, what Naruto was offering served to steam off his anger and some of his resentment of him. So long the Jounin got to train Konohamaru on occasions and got that very rare book autographed by Jiraiya personally, Ebisu accepted, especially since he didn't make it in time to buy the book before they ran out. Naruto though asked him not to show unfair favoritism towards Konohamaru during the days he'd let him teach the boy and his two friends.

There were a few however who argued that Naruto himself was showing unfair favoritism in taking Konohamaru and his two friends and training them himself. This annoyed Naruto to no end that those people were giving him that big of a headache, knowing fully well that those who were making those accusations had wanted Naruto to train their kids instead. Naruto though had his own reasons as to why he chose Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, and he argued that the trio would continue to attend the Academy and take the final exam like all the others and pass with flying colors while having their training with him and Ryota and occasional training with Ebisu.

Naruto had left the hospital and went to his favorite ramen stand and ordered a pork ramen. Sitting where he was, Naruto are his bowl of ramen while trying to ease his mind of his problems.

"…Sometimes I wish I was a normal teen with an ordinary life…," Naruto sighed to himself after recalling all the problems he had to fix and the strings he had to pull in order for things to get back in track and getting as many people as he could off his back. Earlier he learned from Tsunade that three Jounins were of Sandaime and her choosing were dispatched to Suna a few hours ago after their long briefing yesterday.

_Who knows when they'll returned_, Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto-kun," Ayame said as he looked the stressed look in Naruto's face, "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," Naruto answered. Ayame didn't look convinced, "You seemed troubled. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," Naruto replied, "I'd rather not burden you with my problems. As Shikamaru would put it, it's just troublesome."

Ayame was about to persist in getting Naruto to speak out his frustration when…

"Hey Naruto," a feminine voice called out. Naruto and Ayame turned to see Sakura approaching them.

"Sakura," Naruto greeted, "What's up?"

"I learned from Kakashi-sensei that you refused to give Sasuke-kun any special training yet you chose Konohamaru and his two friends from the academy for training," Sakura pointed out, "Those three brats aren't even Genins yet!"

"So what of it," Naruto remarked, "What's it matter to you?"

"Why did you refuse to teach Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked.

"But I am teaching Sasuke," Naruto replied, "And as we speak he's getting a crash course in cleaning up his act and following directions through long hours of hard work; something that would even inspire and move Lee and Gai to tears."

"Doing D-rank missions in your estate doesn't count as training," Sakura retorted.

"It does when a subordinate learns to follow orders from his superior on a matter that could save his life," Naruto countered.

"Sasuke-kun came to you and asked for your training so he could become stronger," Sakura said, "Wasn't the idea of teaching and helping Sasuke-kun to become stronger appealing to you?"

"Does Sasuke find the idea of training with you to help you better yourself appealing," Naruto countered, "I lost count on the number of times you tried flirting with Sasuke so you could get him into training with you."

Sakura was taken aback by the statement/observation, but persisted, "We're not talking about me Naruto. We're talking about why you won't give Sasuke-kun special training and instead giving it to three Academy youths who aren't even Genins yet."

"To be honest," Naruto shot back, "I would have possibly considered training Sasuke in something useful; however he failed a test I gave him."

"And what test was that," Sakura asked.

"A question I asked him that he gave me the wrong answer to," Naruto replied. Sakura asked indignantly, "You refused to train Sasuke-kun just because he gave the wrong answer to some dumb question you asked him?"

"Sakura," Naruto replied with an annoyed tone, "I'm not in the mood to listen to anymore of your nonsense. If all you're going to do is pester me into training Sasuke, then you're wasting my time."

Turning to Ayame, he thanked her to the ramen and paid for it. Getting off his stool, he walked off from the ramen bar and walked a small distance before Sakura followed after him.

"But you can help him can't you," Sakura retorted, "You of all people should be able to relate to him! The two of you are the last of your own clans; both you and Sasuke-kun are completely the same!"

Naruto stopped and turned to Sakura before giving her a hard look with no sign of flattery in his expression. Sakura felt an arctic chill run down her back upon feeling the harsh aura Naruto gave off. She cringed from the feeling she felt from it.

"Sasuke and I are **not** the same," Naruto made clear in a deceptively calm voice, "Though Sasuke lost his clan and family because of what his deranged older brother has done however, neither you, nor Sasuke, nor anyone else one else can begin to understand what I suffered when I was forced to fight my own ancestors who were brought back to life by a traitorous Sannin for the cruel and twisted purpose of destroying their family and everything they gave and sacrificed their lives for in building and protecting Konoha.

"My ancestors and family, the people who built this village, were dishonored and shamed by a traitor of our own village who desecrated their legacies. I had to forfeit my life to seal away my own ancestors and get back the honor Orochimaru stole from my family. And reviving life back into my body after performing that kinjutsu ougi was not without personal cost. The memory of what I've done is a burden I have to live with and carry to the grave; this is something that no one can possibly begin to understand."

Sakura was brought to tears upon hearing what Naruto was telling her. Naruto stayed quiet while keeping his composer in check while Sakura wiped her tears away.

"…I'm sorry," Sakura apologized before sobbing, "…I didn't mean to offend you Naruto…"

Naruto calmed himself before speaking again.

"All is forgiven," Naruto said, "But tell me Sakura, what purpose do you fight for and who in your life now is precious to you?"

Sakura was caught off guard by that question. She looked at the blonde and saw that the look in his face showed that he wanted her to answer the question honestly. She thought for a couple of moments before giving Naruto a reply.

"When I became a kunoichi, at first I thought that my doing so would impress Sasuke and help me get his attention. I'm book smart and know many things, but repeatedly I was in need of either you, Sasuke-kun, Sai or Kakashi-sensei bailing me out of trouble. I saw that action-wise I'm lacking.

"While I was on my way back home the other day I saw how everyone was working together to repair the damages done during the war and helping each other out. I took note on how everyone had a skill or method to aid others in one way or another, be it medic, construction, food, whatever. I saw how no one was trying to be a liability to each other or to those helping them. I felt like a liability to my team and wondered what I could do to improve myself and be of more use to my teammates and everyone else.

"I realized that if I'm to be able to help and protect my mother, my team, Kakashi-sensei, my friends and everyone else in Konoha I first had to improve myself and become stronger than I am now. I would have to work harder and do all that I could in order to become a more capable ninja for our village. I'm tired to being weak in front of everyone because my inability to be better in helping everyone. I want to become stronger so I can help protect Konoha and everyone else who would come to us for help and protection."

"And that was the test Sasuke failed to pass," Naruto said after hearing Sakura's explanation, causing the young girl to look up at him. Calmly, Naruto continued, "Sasuke sought me out with the sole thought that I would be his ticket to power. When I asked him the same question I asked you a moment ago, his only reply was so that he could kill Itachi and then rebuild his clan. He gave no mention of self-sacrifice or using that power for the benefit of protecting his team, his sensei or fellow citizens of our village or anyone else who would have been in need of his help. I refuse to teach and train those who'll only use my teachings to satisfy their thirst for vengeance and superiority complex!

"Sasuke's level presently is only low Chuunin because of his decent taijutsu, katon jutsus, weapon and trap making skills. Because he has always been told he was a genius however this led him to overestimate his true abilities. His wish to use his clan's fame as a reason for why he should be better than everyone else also causes him to never truly mature and it doesn't help that he takes his brother's words to heart about how hatred makes a ninja become stronger.

"Itachi has a reason why he resorts to using hatred to become stronger as he believes it to be. From what jisan and ero-jisan told me some time ago, Itachi hated how in the ninja world the only ones who are truly expected to become strong are those that come from clans, preferable those with a bloodline. While this may be common thinking of the average ninja it's in no way true as those from these clans seem to agree with the very people they think they're greater than. The Uchihas were one clan that seemed to take this false knowledge to heart as they relied too heavily on their bloodline. Itachi was livid because all his talent and skills were only acknowledged because of what clan he came from and as the "Uchiha prodigy," which he hated even more as the power his clan is famous for remains in the past, where the only legacy left is their bloodline where he tries to gain abilities that are above his clan's limitations."

Sakura remained ever quiet as Naruto continued, "Sasuke says he wants to rebuild his clan, but so far he's shown no actual steps in proving to anyone in this village that rebuilding his clan is his priority. And so far, all I see is Sasuke rebuilding his clan on bloodshed and hate; such a clan will not last with a corrupt foundation, and Itachi's history can testify to that.

"As much as I would like to help Sasuke in the manner you desire, Sakura," Naruto said, "I can't help anyone if they themselves are not willing to take the first steps to change and improve themselves first with constructive and beneficial goals. That was a lesson that Neji learned and from what I've heard from Hina-chan, both her and Neji started mending things with each other and became friends. Inari and his family found their village and people as precious and eventually they and their people came together to change and protect their homeland, a power that overwhelmed Gatō and his goons which we and the others have seen first hand."

Sakura remained silent as she listened to everything Naruto was telling her. She knew that Naruto was very smart for his age but she also saw once again that he had much maturity and wisdom for his age.

"If Sasuke truly wants to become strong like you want to be Sakura and as you want him to be, then he needs to learn to let go of his hate and desires for power and vengeance, and find something or someone he regard as precious to him and seek to protect that which he cherishes with everything he is. Only then will he have discovered a strength that no amount of jutsus or hate could surpass."

Saying all he had to say, he left Sakura with a lot to think about…

* * *

**Major events have been taking place one after another; Otogakure is conspiring to retrieve Sasuke, the alliance between Konoha and Suna has been made, and Naruto lectured Sakura as to why he won't train Sasuke the way she'd like him to. With all this in mind, how will Temari react when she learns that her betroth is Namikaze Naruto? How will Hinata, Ino and the other react when they learn about the alliance and its conditions? Stuck around to find out.**


	41. Chapter FortyOne: Hard Truths

**Chapter Forty-One: Hard Truths**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the delay. Writer's block really sucks. Anyway, the scene between Temari, Gaara, Kankuro and Baki in the previous chapter was in fact based on a Naruto fanfic I read a long time ago. But the fic was never continued much to my disappointment. I did enjoy reading that fic and I wished the writer did continue with it. I credit him/her with the idea I got from it. I believe in one of my reviews, the fic was called "Engaged."**

**ConnectFire611, thanks for the input about Itachi and Sasuke in your review. It was really useful in the fortieth chapter. Anthony1, thanks for your input and suggestions. With that said, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

(The Following Day; At the Namikaze Estate)

Naruto, up and fully dressed early in the morning, was in his study office. It was presently around 6 o'clock in the morning and he was at work designing a counter seal on the curse seal Orochimaru created. Ever since Anko told him about the curse seal he's been trying to find a way to completely remove it off of Anko's neck. When Anko allowed him to examine her seal yesterday, he realized that removing her seal wouldn't be extremely hard since she hadn't resorted to using its power and influence for a long time. However he knew that the removal of the seal was going to be a delicate process regardless. Since his analysis of her seal, he's been hard at work in designing an exorcise seal to destroy the seal from off her neck.

"…Designing a seal that'll allow me to exorcise Orochimaru's influence inside that curse seal will take a little more time than I'd like," Naruto sighed with a messed of papers with concepts seals scattered over his desk. Several sheets of paper were crumbled around the floor of his desk.

But that wasn't all that concerned Naruto. For some time, he's been trying to get in contact with his father. He's been unable to communicate with Minato for quite a while and it started to worry him. Kyuubi, whom Naruto knew was still around, was neither a problem nor a concern for all Naruto cared. Jiraiya, after performing an evaluation on the seal on Naruto's stomach, indicated that the link between him and Minato was damaged as a result of the Fuchi Fūjin Naruto had used during his fight with Orochimaru. The Toad Sannin told Naruto that there's a possibility that the link could be repaired though he himself wasn't sure how.

So far not much of a success has happened in that department and it started to frustrate Naruto. Running his hand through his hair, Naruto sighed and he sat back in his seat.

"You look loaded down," spoke a feminine voice. The blonde looked up to see Ryota standing by the doorway.

"'Loaded down' aren't the words I'd use to describe it," Naruto remarked. Ryota walked into the study office while looking at the size of the room that was abound with books and scrolls of different sorts.

"Quite a collection you have here Naruto-kun," Ryota acknowledged as she made her way to Naruto's desk.

"Any particular reason why you're here," Naruto asked.

"Going straight to the point huh," Ryota said, "I'm cool with that. The reason why I'm here is because there an issue I've been meaning to ask you about for some time."

"And that is?"

"During our fight with Orochimaru after he stabbed and poisoned you, the Kubiwa Fuujin activated and started choking the life out of me. You clearly died after the fūin kinjutsu ougi was completed."

"So where are you getting at," he asked.

"The Kubiwa Fuujin was designed to kill me upon your death yet I survived," Ryota pointed out.

"The reason for that was because just moments before my last breath I released my hold of the seal on you," Naruto pointed out, "I freed you from your bound to the seal though I reactivated it after my revival. I didn't want you to die for a self-sacrificing decision I made of my own choice after performing the Fuchi Fūijn."

"You spared my life again, even though you had it in your power to kill me alongside with you," Ryota said, "Tell me something, if the situation was different and I wasn't there alongside you while you were battling Orochimaru and instead I was elsewhere, would you have still deactivated the seal before your death?"

"You shouldn't worry yourself with "what ifs"," Naruto replied, "Such scenarios as those aren't ones I would like to dwell on. 'What ifs' only lead to doubts, and in turn doubts lead to lack of trust and confidence in people and in one's own abilities."

"Yet you still have the Kubiwa Fuujin around my neck," Ryota said with a touch of sourness in her voice, "You haven't yet removed it from off me."

"You helped me against Orochimaru, that you did," Naruto countered, "And I trusted you enough to release my hold on you. I realized that while you were in Konoha under all of our noses, you could have attacked and kill any one of my friends and family members out of spite but you didn't. Instead you willingly chose to help and side with me. And for most of the time the seal is left deactivated. The few times I was tempted to use it was to keep your temper at bay. The last thing I need is a younger version of my kaa-chan going around wrecking everything with her insane strength after going through one of her mood swings because she couldn't ignore some stupid comment an idiot made about her."

Rather than getting angry, Ryota grinned at him as she leaned closer to him over his desk. Naruto had a raised eyebrow as her grin grew larger.

"Is that why you keep me around," she teased, "Because I remind you of your beautiful and beloved kaa-chan? I never knew you were that much of a momma's boy."

"Knock it off," Naruto retorted with an annoyed expression, "You're living in my estate out of my good grace and generosity. Be happy I didn't start charging you rent."

"Since I owe rent how should I make my payments, hmm," Ryota said while not moving away from him. Naruto sweat-dropped at her, "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll think of something, girl."

"I have a name you know," Ryota said as she moved away from him, "Anyway Naruto-kun, I'll be going. The 'Almighty Sasuke' will be here in a while to perform his second day duty of his D-rank mission. I swear his ego is legendary. He talks all day about how he must train harder to become stronger than you to prove his might as an Uchiha and use that power to kill his brother! Damn, talk about your one-tracked mind!"

"You could relate," Naruto joked. Ryota snorted at him, "I wasn't that egotistical."

"_"A fresh out of the academy Genin like yourself can never expect to measure up to my capabilities"_ ," Naruto quoted, "I believe those were your exact words before you were humbled by yours truly."

"Whatever," Ryota snorted again before sticking her tongue out at him. She turned and dismissed herself to go on her way before closing the door behind her. Naruto shook his head and sighed, "…Why do I keep her around again…Troublesome girl."

Ever since Naruto allowed Ryota to reside in his estate, Ryota made it a habit to pester and tease Naruto whenever she could. Among other things, the other villages weren't too willing to have a former Iwa kunochi reside as a tenant in their housing complex. Naruto saw that it would be too much of a hassle for both Hiruzen and Tsunade to find a place for the kunoichi regarded as an outcast, much like how Anko was treated.

Looking at the time, Naruto saw that he had some time left before he had to go to meet up with his new team. Before then, he had to finish up on the project at hand before him. Getting back to work, Naruto resumed his previous objective in creating a exorcise seal for Anko.

"Just like your old man gaki," Naruto looked up to see Jiraiya standing by the doorway with the door wide opened.

"When did you show up," Naruto inquired. Jiraiya remarked, "A ninja never announces when he'll show up."

"First Ryota, now you," Naruto commented, "So what brings you here?"

"Just coming to see how your progress on that seal is coming along," Jiraiya said as he walked into the study room, "So how's everything going?"

"Super," Naruto remarked cynically, "Orochimaru's curse seal design is a headache to figure out. If my father were here right now then I'd have no problem in solving this puzzle I'm sure. He was an ace seal master after all."

"And with you unable to communicate with him things have been tough on you, huh," Jiraiya noted.

"You think," Naruto sighed, "…So much pressure as to what's expected from a clan leader and member of the village council."

"You'll get more of that once you're Hokage gaki," Jiraiya added, "If anything I'd have made a terrible Hokage."

"Why's that," Naruto asked, "Jiisan gave you the position of Hokage first before it was given to kaa-chan. Surely jiisan wouldn't have decided to give you such a position if he didn't see you fit for the role."

"I appreciate your high thinking of me gaki," Jiraiya said, "But the truth of the matter is that I'm too free-spirited and I've devoted too much of my time tracking down the Akatsuki and other organizations Orochimaru had ties with to settle down as a village leader. Plus it would cut too much into my time, leaving me with close to no time for my research."

"You mean peeking," Naruto teased, "Honestly ero-jisan, I could have imagined what kind of Hokage you could have been."

"Hmm."

"I mean," Naruto joked, "As Hokage, you could have passed a law making it mandatory that all kunoichis were to wear tight leather dominatrix uniforms and public reading and advertisement of Icha-Icha Paradise would have been granted to all. Peeping over women's bathhouses would have been allowed to males of all ages and women caught beating up on males for practicing such privileges within these village walls would have been punished with a week of community service, namely, long hours of modeling for your next series of Icha-Icha paradise."

Naruto busted out laughing with tears running down his face after seeing Jiraiya's expression. After several moments however…

"WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!," Jiraiya shouted while pulling out a pen and note pad, "GAKI YOU'RE A GENIUS!!"

"Huh," Naruto remarked with a dumbfounded expression as Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a large lecherous smile on his face.

"What's with that look ero-jisan," Naruto asked Jiraiya.

"You've just given me a whole now idea for one of my new books gaki," Jiraiya said as he scribbled away in recording everything Naruto said a moment ago, not wanting to lose one word of it, "Gaki you're a gold mine of inspirations. This will be my next best seller for sure."

Naruto sweat-dropped at the blunder he made. He didn't expect Jiraiya to jump right back up on his feet so soon from those mocking jokes he made about all the ridiculous nonsense Jiraiya could have done as Hokage.

"I thought you'd be upset about all those jokes I said about all that stuff you could have done as Hokage," Naruto commented.

"I told you," Jiraiya replied, "I'd make a terrible Hokage. However what you said moments ago will make an excellent addition to my stories. Now all I need is a name for this next best seller…"

"What have I unleashed," Naruto mumbled under his breath as he rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Oh, I'll think of it later," Jiraiya said after writing down everything he heard from Naruto. Putting his pen and notepad away, Jiraiya looked over at the blonde and said, "Well gaki, I bothered you enough so I'll be on my way now and leave you to your work."

"Thank you," Naruto said, "Now that I helped you, I can get back to work in helping Anko-chan and ridding her of that curse seal's effects on her."

Jiraiya saw from the looks in Naruto's face and voice that the blonde cared for the older female more so than he lets on sometimes. With a thought in mind, Jiraiya went off to his next destination.

* * *

(Later That Morning; At The Training Ground)

Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi were standing together while waiting for someone to show up.

"Where is he," Moegi asked, "I thought he'd be here by now."

"Don't worry," Konohamaru assured, "Naruto-niichan will be here at any moment."

"Well," Udon spoke up, "I hope what he has planned for us will be no sweat."

"Did somebody say sweat," a voice called out. The trio looked up to see Naruto standing on top of the tree in front of them. The Elite Jounin flipped down and landed gracefully before them.

"Sorry for the hold up," Naruto said, "I was tending to Sasuke's mission at my estate."

"What mission," Moegi asked curiously.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Naruto assured, "So long as you follow my directions. Anyway, I'm here now so let's get this started. Since we already know each other's names and backgrounds, let's just skip to telling each other what our goals are. So I'll start. My goals are to revive my dying clan and to surpass my father Yondaime and my kaa-chan, Godaime, and become Hokage."

"Many believe that you already surpassed them Naruto-niichan," Konohamaru said. Naruto smiled and replied, "I don't think so really. And since you spoke, why don't you go next. What are your goals in life?"

"My goals are…"

_To outdo Naruto-niichan and become Hokage_, Naruto figured he'd say.

"…To be recognized as Sarutobi Konohamaru and not just as the honorable grandson of Sandaime Hokage. My other goal is to become Nanadaime Hokage (The Seventh Hokage) and protect this village like you, jiji and the Hokages before me."

"Nanadaime," Naruto asked curiously, seeing how Konohamaru had regarded him as his rival/friend, "What about Rokudaime (The Sixth)?"

"You're the only one who'll become Rokudaime, Naruto-niichan," Konohamaru answered, "I'm going to be the one who'll succeed and surpass you."

"We'll see," Naruto grin, "OK Moegi, you're up."

"My goal is to become a great kunoichi like your friend Ryota."

Hearing that statement caught Naruto completely by surprise.

"Really now," Naruto asked. Moegi nodded, "That's right. She's sassy just like me and I like her attitude. Plus I know she must be very strong since you told us about the way she fights. So I want to become just as strong as her and protect my friends."

"Interesting," Naruto noted, "Alright Udon you're next."

"Well," Udon started while adjusting his glasses, "My goals are to become a brave and great strategic ninja, and keep Konoha from facing another invasion."

_Looks like I rubbed off on them a bit_, Naruto smiled internally, "I noticed a common theme with all three of you…you all seek to become strong so you could protect something you cherish, namely your friends and this village. I like that very much. None of you showed a selfish desire as to why you want to become ninjas."

"And if we did," Moegi asked.

"Then I'd have failed all of you," Naruto smiled, "And refused to give you three any training while looking for three new apprentices at the academy."

The three of them sweated nervously on hearing that.

"But that's not the case so you don't have to worry about that," Naruto assured. They all sighed in relief.

"Now," Naruto said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out three cards, "I want to give all three of you a little test."

"What kind of test," Udon asked. Naruto replied, "I want you all to pour and focus your chakra into these cards. I want to know what your elemental affinities are."

"What will that do," Moegi asked.

"It'll help me in determining what kind of training to give to all three of you," Naruto explained, "Each of you have your own elemental affinity. My affinity is wind just like your jisan Konohamaru, and wind affinity is rare in Konoha. If you're a lightning-type, the paper gets crumbled, if you're a wind-type the paper gets torn in half, if you're a water-type the paper gets wet, if you're a fire-type the paper gets burned and if you're a earth-type the paper turns to dust."

He handed each of them a card and stepped in front of them.

"Alright, whenever you're ready," Naruto stated as the three youths nodded to him. With that said, the trio began focusing their chakra into their cards. Moments later, Naruto saw the following results. Moegi's card turned to dust, Udon's card got burned and Konohamaru's card got wet.

"Three different elementals," Naruto noted, "Terrific."

"Damn," Konohamaru complained, "I was hoping to get that wind element like you and Asuma-jisan."

"Don't complain Konohamaru," Naruto rebuked, "Water in itself is a most powerful element. My great granduncle Nidaime was a powerful water-type ninja, and to this very day his ability to manipulate water molecules is said to be unrivaled. Seeing that you guys each have different elements, I'll have to develop ways of structuring your training to complement each other."

"Is that possible," Moegi asked.

"Of course," Naruto said, "But we'll worry about that later. Konohamaru, since you're a water-type, I'll arrange for my friend Haku to give you some lessons in manipulating and using water jutsu since she's has both water and wind affinities. Moegi, it looks like you get your wish after all. Ryota is an earth affinity kunoichi so she'll be around to help in your training also"

"And what about me," Udon asked, feeling a bit left out.

"I can help you in that area," Naruto assured, "I may be wind-type, but wind intensifies fire, and I learned to use fire to my advantage with my element."

Udon nodded. Naruto further added, "Before I dismiss all of you, there's one other thing I have to advise you three on."

All three looked up at Naruto.

"I don't mind you guys calling me niichan," Naruto made clear, "However during training periods and while doing some occasional travelings with me, you all will refer to me as "Naruto-sensei"."

"Why," Konohamaru asked. Naruto pointed out, "If we were traveling to a foreign territory and one of our enemies heard any of you refer to me as "niichan," the enemy would change tactics and use our relationship to their advantage against us. We can't allow enemy ninjas to have _any_ advantages against us. Understand?"

They all nodded.

"Be here tomorrow for your training exercise," Naruto said as he turned and walked off.

"Our first training exercise," Konohamaru asked excitedly, "Are we going to teach us more cool jutsus!!"

"No," Naruto remarked, "But you'll find out tomorrow what your new training is."

Not giving them a chance to ask further questions, Naruto shushin'd and teleported elsewhere.

"Well that went smoothly," Udon commented.

"So what should we do now," Moegi asked.

"I dunno," Konohamaru shrugged; then a thought came to mind, "Hey, let's ask jiji if he can give us some scrolls that show us some jutsus based on our elements."

"I doubt he'll grant that request," Udon retorted.

"Well it doesn't hurt to ask anyway," Konohamaru countered as he started back to the village with Moegi following after him with Udon coming close by.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Anko was at the dango shop eating her favorite dish of dangos and red bean soup with a side of sake.

"I wonder what Yondaime-gaki is up to," Anko asked no one in particular.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," a masculine voice suggested. She turned to see the Toad Sannin standing over her with a smug grin on his face. She snorted at him, "What do you want you old perv?"

Jiraiya frowned on hearing that. Anko smirked to herself as she was about to eat her last stick of dangos. However that was denied her when Jiraiya reached out and took the dangos from off her plate and started eating it. Anko growled venomously at seeing that.

"If it weren't for the fact that you were one of the Sannins I'd have-"

"You don't scare me," Jiraiya retorted as he sat down in front of her at the table she was sitting at, "I've faced things worst than you."

That same attitude reminded her so much of Naruto. A small blush appeared on her cheeks just remembering that occasion when they first met each other.

"Thinking about a certain blonde," Jiraiya teased. Anko blushed harder and tried to suppress the redness on her cheeks.

"Shut up," Anko shot back, "I did no such thing."

"You're lying," Jiraiya replied, "I can read you like an open book."

Anko pulled out her kunai and threatened, "That's not all that'll be open if you don't knock it off."

"You know you look even hotter when you're angry," Jiraiya grinned, "I have to give Naruto credit, he has good taste in women."

Anko was boiling and looked ready to lash at the older man. Deciding to be serious, Jiraiya dropped the act, "Alright Anko, I won't joke around and upset you any further."

She placed her kunai way, "You're still going to buy me that dango you ate."

"Whatever," Jiraiya remarked, "In any case, I want to talk to you about something very important, but not here."

"Where then," Anko asked. Jiraiya answered, "By the entrance of the Forest of Death. Be there."

Jiraiya shushin'd from the spot, after leaving some money for Anko to buy that one dango she wanted. She sighed before taking the money and buying that dango. She then made her way back to location Jiraiya told her to meet him at. It wasn't long before she got there, finding only Jiraiya there.

"Alright," Anko said, "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Just something I've been meaning to bring to your attention," Jiraiya said going straight to the point, "When will you tell Naruto the truth?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That incident at the hospital Anko," Jiraiya made clear, "You opened your heart to him though he was in a coma. You kissed him despite the fact he wasn't aware of it. So when are you planning on telling the boy the truth?"

Anko was shocked needless to say. She was certain that no one was in the room at the time.

"But how-"

"How I know isn't important," Jiraiya interjected, "What is important is that you come clean with the gaki. He deserves that much don't you think…considering how close and attached to him you've become. I may be a pervert, but I know female attachments and affections when I see them and believe me I saw a lot more than you openly show in public."

_Damn it_, Anko mentally swore, _That means he saw everything that happened._

"I know you love and care for him Anko," Jiraiya said, "And I also know that you're afraid of what'll happen if or when this comes out into the opening. But seeing the way you act around Naruto during your days as his sensei, I see absolutely no reason for you to be afraid to tell him that you have affections for him."

Anko was silent as she thought about what the Sannin was telling her.

"I know that gaki really likes and cares for you Anko," Jiraiya said, "In fact, one of the reasons why he wanted to befriend you was because of that silly crush he had on you."

"What?!," Anko shouted after hearing what Jiraiya told her. The Sannin grinned, "Oh c'mon! I know you knew he always had a crush on you. It's one of the reasons why you were able to get away with a lot of the nonsense you pulled on him. Otherwise, Tsunade would have personally placed you in ICU (Intensive Care Unit), repeatedly, if not permanently."

Anko wasn't ignorant to Tsunade's protective nature when it came to Naruto and her temper was infamous.

"Anko," Jiraiya continued, "I won't lecture you too much about this, but I will advise you that it would best to come clean and tell Naruto the truth about your feelings for him. You opened up to him on deeper levels than you ever did with any other person, not to mention that you flirt with him more so than with any other male, in open public even. So why not tell the gaki how you feel?"

The Special Jounin found it hard to believe that she was getting advice from the man who self-proclaimed himself as the renowned Super Pervert. It was an event that was for the record.

"Whether or not you take my advice is up to you," Jiraiya said as he turned and started walking off, "But after all that the gaki has done and is doing for you, the least you can do for him is tell him the truth about your feelings. That way you won't have to spend the rest of your life with more regrets."

Saying nothing else Jiraiya left Anko alone with her thoughts.

* * *

(Later That Day; At The Hyuuga Compound)

Hanabi was in her room sitting on her futon while looking at a picture in her hand. She smiled with a blush on her cheeks before hearing a knock on her door. After hurriedly hiding the picture under her futon, Hanabi got up and answered the door. She opened the door to find Hinata and Neji standing outside her room.

"Hanabi-sama," Neji said, "You and Hinata-sama have been summoned to the meeting chamber."

"What is this about," Hanabi asked.

"I myself don't know," Neji said, "All I know is that Hiashi-sama sent me to bring both you and Hinata-sama to the meeting chamber where he, the clan elders and high members of the Branch house are."

Both Hinata and Hanabi knew something big was to take place since all the people Neji mentioned were present at the meeting chamber. Complying, Hanabi stepped out her room and closed the door behind her. All three Hyuugas made their way to their next destination.

While Hinata and Hanabi were making their way to the meeting chamber with Neji in the lead, both siblings of the Main house were wondering what important issue was going to be discussed that required their presence.

"Nee-chan," Hanabi asked, "What do you suppose father summoned us for?"

"My guess is as good as yours imouto-chan (little sister)," Hinata replied, "I'm sure father will explain once we arrive there."

After a couple of minutes, all three of them arrived at their intended destination. Upon arrived they found everyone whom Neji mentioned earlier present in the meeting chamber sitting on mats on the floor.

"Hinata, Hanabi," Hiashi said, "Enter and sit before me."

Nodding, both sisters entered the chamber and went over to the two mats meant for them. The two girls sat down on the mats facing their father while Neji went over to where the rest of the Branch house members were. Both sisters couldn't help but feel nervous being in front of all these high nobles of their clan.

"Hinata," Hiashi said breaking the silence, "You and Hanabi were summoned here discuss a most important matter that will affect the Hyuuga clan as a whole, both Main and Branch house alike. This is a matter that greatly regards the both of you."

Now they knew for certain that something huge was going to happen. Both sisters kept their nervousness in check while waiting to hear what their father was going to say next. Neji too was curious to know what could possibly be so big as to affect the future of both houses of the Hyuuga clan.

"Over the course of time Hinata," Hiashi continued as he looked at his oldest daughter, "You've shown great improvements in both your character and Jyuuken. As both your father and clan leader, I've been most impressed and pleased with your improvements and advancements."

Hinata, despite the seriousness of the meeting, couldn't help but smile at receiving her father's approval and recognition.

"Hinata," Hiashi spoke with a serious tone, "The reason for this meeting is to discuss the decision made by the council of this clan in regards to your arranged marriage."

Hinata, Hanabi and Neji's heads shot up instantaneously on hearing those words. Before Hinata could say a word, Hiashi raised a palm to stop any potential protests from her.

"This was a decision made after your eleventh birthday," Hiashi explained, "On the eve of your sixteenth birthday, you will be wedded, but until then you've been betrothed to this young man since your eleventh birthday."

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. True, arranged marriages have been practiced by her clan and other clans in Konoha before, but in truth she was hoping that she'd be able to choose for herself whom she wanted to be married to. Hiashi continued, "However the man to whom you're to be wedded is not of this clan and because of this, you can no longer carry the title as clan heiress. Therefore the position of clan heiress will be passed down to your younger sister Hanabi."

This was a bombshell that shocked both Hinata and Hanabi. Neither of them was expecting any of this. Hanabi knew that her father at first looked down on Hinata because of her past inabilities to measure up to the Hyuuga's standards in the art of Jyuuken. But the young girl had seen Hinata's steady improvements in terms of her speech, behavior and abilities as a kunoichi all together. Hanabi didn't know if she was ready to fill in the shoes that were soon to be left behind by her older sister. Neji remained silent as he and the others in the chamber watch the scene play out.

"But father -," Hinata and Hanabi's protests were cut off again when their father raised his hand to silence them. Hiashi saw that his older daughter had no idea what was in store for her.

"In order to fully accept your marriage, you are to get to know your betrothed from now until the both of you are wedded. I understand your fondness for the son of Godaime however this was a decision made by this council for your benefit. If you refuse, you will be stripped of your position as a member of the Main house and be branded with the Caged Bird Seal and placed in the Branch family, and you will be forced to marry anyway."

Hinata seemed to deflate at this news, while Hanabi was both shocked and speechless.

"Hinata," Hiashi said calmly, "You must accept your betrothed. It's what is best for you…"

The clan leader trailed off as Hinata's tear-streaked gaze met his. She was meek and humble once again.

"Whom have I been betrothed to, father," her voice was both cold and emotionless, carrying no feelings whatsoever. Hanabi and Neji themselves were taken aback her Hinata's uncharacteristic coldness, but seeing the circumstances they understood why. Hiashi's eyes moistened at the sight of his defeated daughter.

"Your betrothed is the son of a Kage and a very accomplished ninja," Hiashi explained, "He's been revered in other villages as being one of the strongest known ninjas and is feared by many of our enemies. We're certain that you both will produce promising offspring, who will not only be granted full access to the Hyuuga Compound but they will be regarded as being part of the Main house of this clan despite being part of another clan."

The fact that her future children weren't going to be given the Bird Cage Seal was the only good news Hinata heard so far, but that did close to nothing to lighten her mood.

"Your betrothed is here in fact Hinata," Hiashi said, "We'll present him to you now."

Hinata said nothing as her father signal to one of the Branch members to allow the young man into the meeting chamber. Doing as instructed, the Hyuuga went over to the door and slid it open, allowing the young man to enter the chamber. When Hinata's eyes saw who entered the chamber, her eyes widened in absolute shock, leaving her completely speechless.

"Hinata," Hiashi said, "Your betrothed is Namikaze Naruto, the clan leader of the Namikaze clan and son of the late Yondaime Hokage."

Hinata's face turned a shade of red Naruto wondered was humanly possible.

"N…Na…Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered for the first time in a long time, _I've been betrothed to Naruto-kun!!_

Hinata could only gape, her gaze switching back and forth between Hiashi and her future spouse. Hiashi smiled, "Hinata, the council felt it would be in the best interests of both you and the clan that you be betrothed and later married to the son and sole heir of the late Yondaime Hokage, who in fact is also the sole heir of our Godaime Hokage. We believe it will be considered an honor if our clan and the Namikaze clan united through marriage. But because you are to later carry the name of the Namikaze clan and not the Hyuuga's, we believe that it would be in the best interest of our clan that your younger sister assumes your soon-to-be former role as clan heiress."

This was too much for Hinata to handle. She looked like she was about to fall into a self-induced coma. It took all her strength to keep from fainting from the fact that she was betrothed to Naruto this whole time and only now was told about it. She didn't know whether to jump and hug Naruto tightly and happily or run and embrace her father for arranging all this.

"Hinata," Hiashi continued, "There's more to this than you know and I hope you have an understanding about what I'm about to explain to you."

Hiashi looked to Naruto who nodded back to him. At that moment, the Hyuuga clan head took the opportunity to explain to Hinata in full details everything that happened in the meeting chamber with the two Hokages and village council in regards to the alliance with Suna. Hinata was shocked when she heard the part about Temari being betrothed to Naruto as a way of solidifying the alliance. Her father also explained that from what he heard from Hiruzen that Temari became very fond and attached to Naruto ever since he helped Gaara in ways that no one else was to. Hiashi was carefully not to mention that Gaara is a Jinchuuriki, which in effect would alert Neji and the others to the truth that Naruto himself is also a Jinchuuriki.

Hiashi also made it very clear that since Naruto is the last of his clan that he was within his rights to have more than one wife in order to revive his endangered clan, according to Konoha's Clan Restoration Act, initiated by Nidaime Hokage. Hinata saw that the arranged marriage between Naruto and Temari involved a lot of politics between two nations and Naruto himself had little to no say in the matter much like herself, especially since the Konoha council, particularly Hiruzen, Homura and Koharu, used Naruto's own words and actions as a means to persuade him to consent to the marriage between him and Temari.

"Since you were betrothed to Namikaze Naruto first," Hiashi made clear, "You'll be the one to marry and bear children for him first after you become of age to marry."

Hinata blushed heavily at the thought of birthing children for Naruto; it was like a dream come true. The very thought of what having Naruto's children entailed nearly caused a trickle of blood to seep from Hinata's nose. Though Hanabi didn't show it too much however, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of her older sister. And speaking of her older sister, Hinata was as quiet as ever as she processed everything that was explained to her. A moment later…

"Where is Temari going to be residing at since she's to be living here in our village," Hinata asked. Before Hiashi could say a word…

"At my estate," Naruto answered as Hinata sharply turned to face him, "Since she's my betrothed as you are Hina-chan, I arranged that both you and Temari live in my estate with me. I already prepared rooms to accommodate the both of you."

Hinata's head was spinning. This was a lot more than she was counting on. With all this happening so suddenly, she did the one thing that could happen under such circumstances…

Thud…

She fainted facedown in front of everyone. Hiashi, Naruto and Hanabi sweat-dropped at the sight as did the others inside the chamber.

"I guess she's in agreement with the whole arranged marriage business," Naruto laughed a little while scratching the back of his head.

* * *

(Later)

Hinata opened her eyes and found herself back in her room. She looked around and saw that she was lying on her futon with Naruto kneeling down next to her futon.

"Hello Hina-chan," Naruto smiled, "I'm happy that you're awake again. For a moment I thought that news about our engagement knocked you into a self-induced coma."

Hinata sat up and looked at Naruto straight in the face upon hearing those words leave his mouth. Everything that was discussed with her in the meeting chamber all came flooding back to her. She was to be replaced as the Hyuuga clan heiress since she's to become the wife of the Namikaze clan leader, Naruto. after regaining her ability to speak, Hinata asked, "Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Were you aware of our engagement or did you recently find out about this?"

Naruto looked at her and felt she deserved an explanation.

"I knew about the engagement for more than two years," Naruto admitted. Hinata looked at him in total shock. Before she could say a word, Naruto put a hand up to allow him to explain. Hinata said nothing as Naruto started explaining, "The truth of the manner Hina-chan was that I at first wasn't all that sure about going through the whole arranged marriage deal and having a few wives to marry into my clan. It wasn't because I didn't want to marry you Hina-chan. It was because I didn't know what my feelings truly were towards you and…"

"And Temari," Hinata asked. Naruto futility fought back a blush of embarrassment that appeared on his face, "Actually, towards you, Ino-chan and………(feeling more embarrassed) Anko-chan."

Hinata looked at Naruto in disbelief. She didn't know exactly what to say to him but she allowed him to continue, "I've known both you and Ino-chan for quite a number of years and all three of us has become the best of friends. I would be lying if I said that we three did not rub off on each other as our bonds strengthened. You both are the very few females in this entire village that sees and appreciates me for me, not as the famed and honorable son of two Hokages. And when you both learned who my father was and my heritage and my status as a Jinchuuriki, neither of you turned into fan-crazed girls or ran away in fear of me because of the bijuu imprisoned inside of me. Instead, you both grew closer to me and continued to see me for me…There's really a lot more I want to say but I just don't know the right words to say besides the fact that I grew to love you both."

Hinata thought she was on cloud nine on hearing the latter words from Naruto mouth. If anything, she had to use all of her force to keep from fainting again.

"As for Anko-chan," Naruto continued, snapping Hinata out of her trance, "Believe it or not, she does have feelings for me."

The Hyuuga looked at Naruto and wondered it he was serious. But when she thought back to the number of times his Jounin-sensei shamelessly flirts, hugs and always hangs around him, she couldn't find it hard to believe.

"I don't need Byakugan to see through that," Hinata remarked, "And you made it clear that you have affections for her also."

"Are you angry," Naruto asked. There was a moment of silence between the two. Neither knew what to say at that moment. After what felt like an eternity, Hinata admitted, "Honestly, I'd being lying if I said was completely upset…after all, (blushed deeply) there were times Ino-chan and I did talk about sharing you, just between us."

"What?!," Naruto said being completely caught off guard by that revelation. Hinata giggled at his expression.

"You both did," Naruto asked with a surprised expression, "I wonder what else you both talked about."

Another blush appeared on her face, "Just things among girls. I can only wonder how Ino-chan will react when she learns about the whole engagement issue regarding you, Temari and myself."

"I don't know what that future will bring, especially when everyone else finds out about it," Naruto admitted, "But we both will have to talk to Ino-chan about this before any wild rumors start up, especially before Temari's arrival here in Konoha. And speaking of Temari, I don't know how she'll react to this whole multiple wives thing and my desire to revive and save my clan from complete extinction."

"I can't say for sure how she'll take it," Hinata said, "But in truth, I wouldn't want to be betrothed to anyone else but you Naruto-kun. I'll stand by your side no matter what."

Naruto looked at Hinata in wonder and asked, "Do you really mean that, Hina-chan?"

Mustering up all the courage she could find within herself, Hinata looked up at Naruto before she grabbed and held onto to his shoulders.

"Hina-," Naruto was cut off when Hinata pressed her lips against his, solidifying her conviction to her previous statement to him. Naruto's eyes widened at Hinata's act. Never did he ever thought that Hinata would make the first move; if anything he thought he'd be the one who'd have to do so. Accepting the kiss, Naruto closed his eyes and returned the kiss to her. The young Hyuuga felt like she was in heaven, as though she could just die happily at that moment. A few moments later, Naruto pulled away to find that Hinata lost consciousness, again, with a beet red blush on her face.

"She fainted," Naruto said stating the obvious.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Hanabi was in her room thinking about everything she saw and heard earlier while in the meeting chamber. It went without say that it was a lot more than she was expecting to hear. She pulled out the picture that was hidden under her futon and looked at it again. She sighed as she looked upon the picture with a daydream in mind.

_I wonder how things would have been if-_, Hanabi's thoughts were cut short when a knock came at her door. Hurriedly hiding the picture again, Hanabi went over to the door and opened it to see Neji standing there again.

"Hiashi-sama wishes to speak with you Hanabi-sama," Neji said. Hanabi simply nodded as she stepped out and closed the door behind her. The pair walked in silence when…

"Who was in that picture you're keeping in your room," Neji asked. Hanabi's head shot up on hearing that.

"How did you know I had a picture?"

"I saw a small glimpse of it from under your pillow," Neji explained, "So who was in the picture?"

"No one to be worried about," Hanabi retorted.

"Was it a boy?"

"That's none of your business," Hanabi stated.

"Is he strong?"

"He's stronger than you obviously."

"Hanabi-sama," Neji replied as he stopped walking to look at the young girl, "Get over your silly crush on Naruto-sama."

"Huh," Hanabi said while failing miserably to fight back a blush on her face, "That's not-"

"Hanabi-sama, I saw the way you were looking at both Hinata-sama and Naruto-sama. It was evident that you were jealous of your older sister because of her betrothal to Naruto-sama. Plus, numerous times I saw how you would hide behind columns and other large objects in this compound so you could look at Naruto-sama whenever he would come by here. I must admit it was very much outside your character."

The young Hyuuga wanted to refute Neji, but she didn't know how to go about it.

"How dare you talk to me like this," Hanabi said indignantly though she was unable to deny what Neji was saying, "You have no right to talk down on me with such insolence!!"

"I mean no disrespect to you in any way Hanabi-sama. I'm simply offering you some advice to help you in your development and my advice to you is to be neither jealous nor envious of your older sister. Such emotions won't bring forth benefits to you as either a ninja, a member of the Main house or as Hinata-sama's sister. You may not like the idea of me telling you this, but I'm only trying to look out for your goodwill, especially since you're now the new clan heiress."

Hanabi frowned at the older Hyuuga but she gave him no response as the pair continued on their way to Hiashi's chamber.

_Stupid know-it-all Neji_, Hanabi mentally snorted.

* * *

(Far Off From Konoha)

Temari and her Jounin escort were continuing their trek after taking a short break. So far that ran into no trouble and there time traveling was in smooth sailing. While she was making her way to Konoha, she wondered about many things that have happened over the passed couple of days from being told by the Suna council that she was to marry a Konoha shonibi to solidify the Konoha-Suna alliance to where she is now. She still wondered whom her betrothed was going to be.

_Whomever it is_, Temari thought, _I hope my so-to-be betrothed isn't anything like my father who wasn't really there for me and my brothers while growing up. I wonder if it could be…Nah, the likelihood of the Konoha council betrothing a foreigner like me to him of all people is a million to one. _

(Sighed)_…I better not set my hopes up too high. It's hard enough that I'm being forced to marry a total stranger for some political alliance. If anything they might have me marry some boy who's the son of a clan leader in the village._(Grimaced)_ My life would be over if I'm forced to marry some clan leader on the council who's probably an old fart and a pervert._

Temari snapped out of her train of thoughts and back to reality as she continued making her way to Konoha with her Jounin escort.

* * *

**Hinata is moving in with Naruto and her title as Hyuuga clan heiress as been given to her younger sister. Temari continues on her trek to Konoha without any knowledge as to who is to be betrothed to. What more will happen? What will Hinata and Naruto tell Ino in regards to the arranged marriages and Clan Restoration Act? Will Anko take Jiraiya's advice and tell Naruto the truth? What will Temari's experience be like as a Konoha-nin? Find out next time.**


	42. Chapter FortyTwo: Reasons

**Chapter Forty-Two: Reasons**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all of your inputs and critiques, for the others, your beta-reading. Before you read this chapter, PLEASE note the following corrections that were made to the fic in chapters 39, 40 and 41:**

**Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi are still attending the Academy though Naruto took them on as his apprentices. Another correction is that though Naruto won't be doing missions with them however, they'll be occasions when he'll take them along somewhere with him.**

**By the way, Naruto's shunshin is both smokeless and leafless; though this statement is irrelevant to the previous topic that I thought I should let you all know. Well, I said too much, so on with the fic.**

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Temari let out a sigh as she and her Jounin escort, who were carrying her luggage, drew closer to the gates of Konoha. Temari was standing in front of two tower wooden doors that led the way into Konoha.

"Are you nervous Temari-san," asked one of her Jounin escorts. Temari let out another sigh, "Yeah…I mean come on…I'm about to meet my suitor, my future husband."

"I'm sure the Hokage's choice in your suitor will be adequate," the Suna Jounin assured.

"…," Taking a breath, she and her escort stepped into the gate but were stopped by the two Jounin guarding the entrance.

"Halt," said Kotetsu, "State your business here."

One of the Suna Jounins pulled out an official scroll that had the seal of the Suna council on it and showed it to Kotetsu and Izumo.

"We're here on important diplomatic business with the Hokage and the council of this village," the Suna Jounin said, "It's essential that we be allowed to proceed to meet with your Hokage as soon as possible."

Izumo and Kotetsu checked the seal and saw that it was authentic, though they took note of the luggage the Suna Jounins were carrying. Not delaying them any further, Izumo shunshin'd with a swirl of leaves to the Hokage Tower to with the scroll to report it to the Hokage. Minutes later, Izumo returned with Shizune.

"I'm happy to see you again Temari-san," Shizune greeted. Shizune turned to the Jounins guarding to entrance, "I'll escort them to the tower."

Kotetsu and Izumo nodded as Shizune gesture to Temari and the three Suna Jounins with her to follow her to their next destination. Temari gave another sigh and entered the village with her escort. Konoha was really a beautiful village, she admitted, but she found it hard to enjoy when she couldn't stop thinking about whom her future husband was going to be.

_What if he's a total jerk…what if he's anything like my father…or worse…an older man and a pervert_, thought Temari. Shizune saw the looked in Temari's face though she stayed quiet as she led them towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

(Meanwhile At The Sarutobi Compound)

Sarutobi Hiruzen was in his study room in his estate reviewing a few scrolls. Taking a breath, he placed the scroll down and took a puff from his pipe. While sitting at his desk, he turned to look at the pictures in front of him, one in particular was the one showing himself, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade and even Orochimaru in it. This was during their younger days while Minato was still under Jiraiya's tutelage and before Orochimaru turned traitor. They all looked happy in that picture despite the war with Amegakure and Iwagakure. The aged Hokage looked at Minato and Kushina in particular. He knew from Jiraiya that Namikaze Minato always had a major crush on that tomboyish girl, Uzumaki Kushina. Even as a young teen her red hair was long.

He wasn't surprised when Minato and Kushina married years later. When she got pregnant, like many of the others, he was looking forward to the birth of their child. But all that was ruined when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. He sadly recalled the severe price Minato paid in order to save the village: the life of his wife and everything he had going for him, and turning his own son into a Jinchuuriki.

Hiruzen sighed again as he recalled sending an ANBU search party to locate and retrieve Tsunade for the purpose of asking her to adopt and raise Naruto as her own child after she left the village a few years earlier. He had to admit that he himself underestimated how strongly attached Tsunade became to Naruto over the course of years. Hell, her strong attachment blossomed the very moment she cradled Naruto into her arms when she appeared in his former office.

He recalled the night baby Naruto was kidnapped by a renegade ANBU and how Tsunade went all out in searching for Naruto while barefooted and only in her sleeping kimono and what she did to the culprit after he was found. Sarutobi, Kakashi, and the rest of the ANBU found Tsunade sitting and cradling Naruto in her arms with motherly affections while singing to him under a tree despite her horrid condition.

_A kunoichi will do what she must to defeat her enemies and defend her village_, Hiruzen thought, _But when you threaten her children, then you'll invoke a wrath even a Kage would cringe at._

Sarutobi recalled how stupefied he was when he saw Tsunade breastfeeding Naruto for the first time through his crystal ball. Just remembering that occasion made the aged Hokage blush with a small giggle that escaped his mouth. But he also remembered the look in her eyes and face as she watched Naruto feeding from her breast back then; it was an expression he had seen in a few before from Tsunade's face, an expression of motherly affection and tender care, showing that she'd do anything to protect the child she claimed as her precious own, even if it meant her life.

Hiruzen then recalled the time when Naruto nearly died after Kyuubi's awakening. Tsunade nearly had a nervous breakdown as she placed all of her efforts in reviving him, putting aside her fear of blood for his sake.

Then there was the occasion when Itachi and Kisame came to retrieve Naruto to bring him to the Akatsuki. Tsunade immediately dropped everything she was doing at the Hokage Tower and ran right out of the office to find Naruto with himself, Jiraiya, Shizune and the Black Opts ANBU following close-by. Sarutobi recalled the potent bloodlust Tsunade poured out as Naruto retold what Itachi did to him; she'd have pursued the two Akatsuki nins to beat them to death had Naruto not calm her anger.

He then recalled how completely obliterated Tsunade was when Naruto was forced to resort to using the Fuchi Fūjin to seal away Shodaime, Nidaime, Nawaki and Dan at the cost of his life. The traumatic experience nearly landed Tsunade in the mental ward of Konoha Hospital had Naruto not used his Sōzō Saigen to revive himself.

Over the years, Sarutobi saw how the people of Konoha and many from other foreign villages and nations, Orochimaru included, became so deeply ingrained with the belief that Tsunade is Naruto's birth mother and Tsunade herself started looking at herself as Naruto's actual mother instead of his adoptive mother. Also, Naruto whole-heartedly accepted Tsunade's family and late ancestors as his own, even after he and a few others learned or already knew the truth.

Hiruzen often wondered why he as the then presiding Hokage during Tsunade's temporary leave of duty never revealed to the villages the entire truth about Naruto's backgrounds. However, the aged Hokage knew why: after recalling these and other events and memories of Tsunade and Naruto together on the day he was to announce Naruto's inauguration as the Namikaze clan leader, Sarutobi couldn't find it in himself to reveal to everyone that Naruto was Tsunade's adopted son, in spite of the very few who knew the truth, yet respected Tsunade a great deal as the mother who raised and loved Naruto as her very own child and sole heir. When asked about Naruto's middle name "Uzumaki," many figured that he was given that name in loving memory of Uzumaki Kushina, in that way the Uzumaki name and legacy would live with Naruto. The irony was truly remarkable.

Hiruzen didn't know whether or not the village as a whole would have been able to handle the truth about Naruto's birth and the events that took place with regards to the sealing jutsu Minato used and why Naruto's birth parents died on the night of Kyuubi's attack. Taking the picture into his hand, Sarutobi looked at Minato and Kushina.

"…Minato, Kushina," Hiruzen sighed with feelings of regrets, "Please forgive this old fool of a man."

He placed the picture back down on his desk and turned to another picture showing Naruto, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. That picture was taken on the day Naruto was inaugurated and announced as the new Namikaze clan leader. Sarutobi found it funny how his grandson brags about Naruto almost all the time yet looks at him as his "rival" and the one he someday hopes to surpass. He found it surprising in a few ways that Konohamaru, who also seeks to become Hokage, admires and believes in Naruto to the point that he sees him, his self-proclaimed "rival," as the coming Rokudaime. But then again, Konohamaru looked up to Naruto as his greatest role model for quite some time and still does.

"Children are funny these days," Hiruzen said to himself before he looked at the scrolls there were still on his desk. He was about to go back into reading them when a knock came at the door.

"Yes," Hiruzen said, "You can come in."

The door opened to reveal a young servant girl with a sealed scroll in her hand.

"Hiruzen-sama," greeted one of the servants who entered the room, "This came in for you."

The servant girl went over to the aged former Hokage and handed him the scroll. After thanking and dismissing her from his study room, Sarutobi formed a hand seal and unsealed the scroll and opened it to read the contents inside it.

"Looks like I'm needed," Hiruzen said with a calm expression as she stood up from his seat. Grabbing his red and white robes, he placed them on before placing his traditional Hokage hat on his almost bald head. After taking a puff from his pipe, Sarutobi exited the study room and started on his way to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Ino was in her room lying down on her bed contemplating on everything that happened yesterday…

* * *

(Flashback)

Ino was in the flower shop with her mother, helping out wherever she could. She was busy watering the plants when she heard the sounds of chiming bells at the front door. She turned to see Hinata and Naruto entering her family shop.

"Hey you guys," Ino smiled, "What brings you two here?"

"We came to see and speak with you Ino-chan," Naruto said, "But it's something that Hina-chan and I wish to speak with you in private and not in front of everyone here. Do you have a moment?"

Ino nodded as she untied her apron and set it down on a nearby chair. She was about to lead them to the back when…

"This is faster," Naruto said as he grabbed Ino and Hinata's hands and shunshin'd to an open field away from the shop. The girls found themselves on top of the Hokage Monument, particularly, on Yondaime's head.

"The Hokage Monument," Ino asked. Naruto answered, "That's right. I thought it'd be a fitting place to discuss what Hina-chan and I must explain to you."

At that Hinata and Naruto went into detail to explain everything that took place within the last few days from the council meeting involving the alliance to the Hyuuga clan meeting the other day. It was a while before they were done and when they were Ino didn't know what to say. After several moments of processing the information, Ino replied, "You mean to tell me that Hina-chan has been engaged to you and you said nothing to me about this?!"

"…I said nothing to Hina-chan about this either back then," Naruto sighed, "And like I told her, the reasons why I didn't say anything were because I wasn't sure I wanted to go through with the whole arranged marriage deal and with what the Clan Restoration Act entailed. Plus, back then I wasn't sure of my feelings for her, Anko-chan and you Ino-chan."

"What do you mean you weren't sure of your feelings," Ino retorted while feeling hurt, "Weren't Hina-chan and I there for you through all these years?!"

_Well she's taking this pretty well_, Naruto thought sarcastically to himself.

"Well, weren't we," Ino said with a feeling of hurt still in her voice.

"Yes you both were," Naruto said, "Unlike most girls in this village, you two are my closest friends and have known me for the longest time. And unlike most girls in this village, I've shared with you both some of my most personal and darkest secrets. In spite of everything that's happened to me, in spite of the fact that I carry this burden of being the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Kitsune, neither you nor Hina-chan looked at me differently."

"And why should we look at you differently," Ino replied, "You're our best friend and not some arrogant jerk who thinks he's better than everyone else. Hina-chan and I cried for you when we were told that you were forced by your own father to be a living prison to the Kyuubi. We saw that what you're forced to live with is something neither of us or anyone else in this village could ever come to understand. We came to understand that you truly are a hero Naruto-kun, for keeping that monster from destroying us."

"Though very few in this whole village know the truth about this," Hinata said, "It doesn't change the way we see you Naruto-kun. I'm sure you've always known that."

There was a brief moment of silence among them. Neither one of them said a word to the other as they gave themselves time to think. After a few minutes, Naruto said, "You both grew to love and appreciate me even more for being the one who jails and denies Kyuubi his freedom. Neither you nor Hina-chan grew affectionate for me for superficial reasons. You both grew fond of me genuinely, which was something I truly wanted. To put it short, I grew to love you and Hina-chan much more than as friends."

Ino thought her heart skipped a beat at the moment. She couldn't believe that Naruto, the renowned son of Yondaime and Godaime, just openly admitted to her that he loves her and Hinata.

"Do you really mean that Naruto-kun," Ino asked hoping that she wasn't dreaming of this. Naruto assured, "Yes Ino-chan, I do. I'll understand if you're angry at me for everything else that's happened up to now in regards to Hina-chan and Temari being betrothed to me, and my current situation with Anko-chan. I won't hold it against you; I know I deserve that much."

There was a brief moment of silent among them. Neither one said a word to the other while contemplating on everything that's been said thus far. Moments later, Ino broke the silence, "Naruto-kun, I'll forgive you on one condition…"

"Yes," Naruto asked. Ino looked at him and smiled, "You come and ask my parents for their blessings in asking for me to be one of your betrotheds and allow me to move in with you!"

This partly caught Naruto and Hinata by surprise.

"After all," Ino continued, "Hina-chan and I been very good friends for a long time as well and like with you, we confided in each other also about things that's been going on in our lives. I'm sure Hina-chan told you that several times we even talked about the both of us marrying and sharing you, right?"

Hinata's face turned dark red upon remembering those occasions. Naruto was just happy that Jiraiya wasn't around for this conversation; the funny thing was that Naruto unconsciously looked around just to make sure. Turning back to Ino, Naruto asked, "You really mean that?"

"Naruto-kun," Ino said, "I already knew about the Clan Restoration Act from my father. He told me all about it over a year ago, which was why I would talk with Hina-chan about the idea of the both of us marrying you and becoming part of your clan. I was just upset that you knew she was betrothed to you and you didn't say anything about it to us."

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized, "But one of the reasons why I said nothing back then was because your father didn't go through the notion of betrothing you to me. My belief is that he wanted us to develop a relationship with each other without him trying to maneuver so many things in your life in contrast with Hina-chan's father. But regardless of whether or not both of your fathers would have betrothed you both to me, it wouldn't have changed the truth that I have feelings for the both of you and that you both would have been my first two I'd have chosen as future brides out of all the young girls in Konoha."

Ino smiled on hearing that. Hearing Naruto say that helped to wipe out whatever doubts she might have had about him.

"Is there a way you can convince me of that Naruto-kun," Ino asked. Naruto looked at Ino momentarily before stepping over to her. Before a word was said, Naruto embraced and kissed her. Ino's eyes widened at Naruto's actions as she felt the world spin around her. A moment later, Naruto pulled his lips away from Ino's to find that her face was a shade of red that could rival Hinata's blush.

"I'm…convinced…," Ino stuttered while in her still blissful state.

* * *

(End Flashback)

It was a few hours after that private discussion Naruto and Hinata had with Ino did Naruto come by the Yamanaka residence. He greeted her parents respectfully and explained his reasons for coming by. When Naruto told them that he wanted their blessings in having Ino as his betrothed and living in his estate, it went without say that both Yamanakas were most ecstatic. The idea that their future grandchildren would be not only from their descent from also from the son of Yondaime was something they always wanted. Ino's mother wanted to go and call all of her friends to tell them about it but Inoichi had to make an effort to convince not to do so.

Ino was snapped back to reality when a knock came at her front door.

"The door is opened," Ino replied before the door swung opened to revealing Hinata.

"Ino-chan," Hinata greeted, "Are you busy?"

"No, not really," Ino said before sitting up on her bed, "I finished unpacking and putting away all of my things a bit of a while ago. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you're OK," Hinata said. Ino smiled, "You mean with the fact that we both are now roommates living in Naruto's mansion? And that Temari is going to be living here also with us?"

Hinata admitted, "This will take some getting used to, especially since I'm no longer an heiress to the Hyuuga clan."

"Hina-chan," Ino asked, "Does that make you in any way upset? I know that you always wanted to unite the Main and Branch houses and end the division in your clan. But seeing that you're no longer living at the Hyuuga Compound…well…does that mean that your goals-"

"Have changed," Hinata finished for her, "It's true that I'm no longer the heir of the Hyuuga clan and that my younger sister has succeeded me in that. However my goals have not changed one bit. I'll still find a way to unite the Hyuuga and end the division in my family. And I never go back on my word. It's my nindo."

Ino smiled at the girl, "I'm happy to hear that. I will admit that even now I find it hard to believe that we're actually living here with Naruto-kun though it hasn't yet been announced publicly."

"I can only image how everyone will react when they hear about this," Hinata said, "I hope this doesn't tarnish their views on both us and Naruto-kun."

"Forget about that," Ino retorted, "If they don't like it, that's their problem! I'm sure if any other girl was given an option they'd have jumped at the opportunity to be in our shoes simply because of the fact that Naruto is the son of two Hokages, in particular, Yondaime."

Hinata nodded in agreement, "Besides, we made a promise to Naruto-kun some time ago that we'll always be there with and for him, no matter the danger or problem."

"And we never go back on our word, isn't that right," Ino smiled. Hinata nodded again.

* * *

(Meanwhile At The Hokage Tower)

Temari and her escort arrived at the tower on schedule. They were in the waiting room waiting to be announced to have an audience with the Hokage. The wind mistress felt awkward. It was truth that she's been on many missions before, a number of them dangerous ones. She's face a number of challenges in her life and none could prepare her for this challenge she realized. While waiting in the room, she felt her heart beating with every passing second while wondering who her betrothed was going to be. Temari found it strange that she was this nervous though her village council said that this was her "mission."

_Some mission_, Temari thought to herself, _Being used as a bargaining chip for a treaty alliance to be formed by two nations. I hope I'm not being set up with some old man on the council with missing teeth and a perverted interest in younger girls._

Temari shuddered unconsciously from the thought of it, but she saw that for the sake of her village she had to go through with it, whether she wanted to or not. It was her mission and on the night before she left, the council told her that this was regarded as a high priority S-rank mission, therefore failure to complete it was **not** an option. She sighed to herself while wondering when she was going to get the whole thing over with.

Ten minutes later, Shizune stepped into the room and greeted, "Hello everyone. I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting. Tsunade-sama and Hiruzen-sama will see you four now."

Taking a deep breath, Temari rose to her feet and followed Shizune to the meeting chamber were Tsunade, Sarutobi and the others were waiting. A few minutes later, Temari and her escort entered the designated chamber to find Tsunade and Sarutobi and the rest of the village council sitting at their designated seating. All but Naruto and Homura were there and Jiraiya was standing besides Tsunade along with Shizune while Sarutobi sat at Tsunade's left side since she was reinstated as the presiding Hokage much to Sarutobi's relief, in spite of the fact that he still wore the red and white robes and Hokage hat.

"Temari-san," Tsunade greeted, "I trust your journey back to Konoha wasn't too troubling for you."

"No Godaime-sama," Temari said as she bowed in respects to both Tsunade and Sarutobi.

"Please take a seat," Sarutobi offered as she gestured to the round seating futon on the floor in the center of the chamber. Temari nodded as she went over and sat on the futon while her escort went and stood at the side by the wall. The Suna wind mistress felt all eyes on her now and this only served to add more to her nervousness.

"Sabaku No Temari," Tsunade started, "We of the council of Konohagakure No Sato are very happy to have you here with us today. We appreciate your willingness in leaving your village and journeying all the way here to finalize the treaty alliance between our two nations. The arranged marriage with whom you're betrothed to is of the utmost importance to both Suna and Konoha. We assume the council of Sunagakure has explained this to you, yes?"

"Hai, Godaime-sama," Temari said, "I was well informed that this is to be my final mission as a Chuunin of my former village. It was explained to me that this was a high priority S-rank mission. I'll do everything in my power to live up to this council's expectations."

Tsunade nodded, though she, Shizune, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya inwardly frowned when the idea of Temari marrying Naruto was labeled as a "mission."

"Temari," Tsunade said, "This arranged mission is not a mission regardless of what the Suna council may have told you about the alliance. Your suitor is a strong and most accomplished ninja and respected clan leader who is part of this council. In fact, your former village especially asked for you to be betrothed to this particular clan leader."

Temari's heart dropped on hearing that her suitor was a clan leader. She knew that all of the men in the chamber were old enough to be her father, if not her grandfather. Though she facially tried not to show it, Temari wanted to scream in indignation and the fact that the Suna council made this request only made things worse and she had no choice but to go through with it.

"I understand," Temari said with a voice expression no emotions. Tsunade and Sarutobi wondered if the Suna council told Temari whom her betrothed was; and if not, why didn't they, the two Hokages wondered.

"Is there more I should know about my suitor," Temari asked, almost fearing what she might hear next. Tsunade was about to say something when Sarutobi suggested for him to say something. Tsunade nodded and gave Hiruzen the opportunity to speak, "Yes young lady. The clan leader whom you're being betrothed to happens to be one of our very best men of our village and we strongly believe that he's the best suitor for you, being the daughter of the late Yondaime Kazekage. Also, the daughters of Hyuuga Hiashi and Yamanaka Inochi, both of whom are clan leaders, have also been betrothed to him as well."

_Great_, Temari thought dreadfully while wondering which one of the older men in the chamber was the one Hiruzen was referring to, _Just as I thought!! The old clan leader is a pervert!! He's already taken younger girls as his future brides and I'm one of them!!_

Hiruzen saw the expression on Temari's face as she tried to look as respectful as possible. Sarutobi wanted to come right out and say whom her betrothed was, but he decided to stretch this out further to see whether or nor Temari would willingly go through with it. He figured that maybe that's why the Suna council chose not to reveal to Temari whom her suitor was going to be.

"Plus," Hiruzen continued, "The reasons for his rights to marry more than one female are reasons I'm sure your suitor himself will be willing to explain himself after you meet him."

Hiruzen knew that if he revealed that the clan leader was the last of his clan, it would lead to Temari narrowing it down to Naruto. Though Sasuke might have came up however, he was never inaugurated or announced as a clan leader since neither the Hokages or council found Sasuke worthy or mature enough to assume that role.

All eyes were on Temari now as she stayed quiet momentarily. Closing her eyes, Temari had to remind herself of several important factors. Several moments later…

"Is there something you wish to say," Tsunade asked. After a moment, Temari opened her eyes and replied, "Yes."

"You may speak freely," Tsunade offered. Taking a breath and gathering her words together, Temari looked at Hiruzen and Godaime and said, "As a Chuunin of Sunagakure, I was sent here to solidify the alliance between our nations, regarding it as a high priority S-rank mission. As a kunoichi, I alone was entrusted with this as the final mission given to me by the council of Suna and failure to fulfill what my village council entrusted with me would go against the will of the council of Suna that wants this alliance to happen…"

Sarutobi, Tsunade and everyone else in the chamber stayed quieted as they listened to what Temari had to say. After a brief pause…

"However," Temari continued, "I, as Sabaku No Temari, the daughter of Yondaime Kazakage, came here of my choosing to help my family and people. Sunagakure is in a most weakened state since our daimyo's refusal to help us and Orochimaru's deception. Enemy forces could at any time attack and plunder my home village. I don't want that to happen and I know that there's no one in my village who are at the levels of the either you Godaime-sama, Hiruzen-sama, Jiraiya-sama or Naruto-kun himself who could defend against enemy villages.

"My family…my village…my people…are in great need of this alliance. They placed all of their trust and reliance on me to see this whole thing through and I can't fail them. They're all counting on me. I chose to sacrifice and put aside my own interests and goals for the greater need of my people. Plus, I'm forever indebted to Naruto-kun for what he's done for my brother Gaara and words can't describe how grateful I am to him. I accept whomever this council chooses as my betrothed and I'm sure that I can grow to love whom this council finds me worthy to marry, even though I'll have to _share_ him with his other female betrotheds of this village."

Temari again paused as she took the time to control her emotions. Everyone in the chamber saw her sincerity in her words and found no signs of deception in her voice.

_How does Naruto do it_, Sarutobi wondered with a smile on his face, _He even got children of another Kage from a foreign nation to develop self-sacrificing spirits for the sake of those they regard as precious people._

_This girl doesn't even know whom her betrothed is…yet despite what the council have told her she's doing this not for the desire of the council but for the sake of her people,_ Tsunade thought carefully, _Naru-chan you've made quite an impression on many whom you came across in your life._

Temari took a deep breath and asked as she bowed her head, "When will I meet my suitor?"

"Shortly," Hiruzen said as Tsunade signal to one of the ANBU to go over to the door and retrieve Temari's suitor. Opening the door, Homura stepped into the chamber stood at the entrance as everyone turned their attention to him. Temari saw the aged man and sighed to herself. Before Homura was able to say a word…

"Honorable clan leader," Temari greeted him as she bowed her head to him, causing Homura and everyone in the chamber to blink in bafflement at that moment as she continued, "I am Sabaku No Temari, daughter of the late Yondaime Kazekage and the one whom has been betrothed to you."

It took all of the self-control of almost everyone present in the chamber not to burst out laughing at the scene that played out. Hiashi remained reserved though he and Shibi had raised eyebrows when they heard and saw Temari's actions. Shikaku mumbled "troublesome" under his breath when he saw Inoichi and Chōza snickering quietly.

_Is that girl for real_, Inuzuka Tsume thought to herself with a disbelieving expression, _How could she possibly think we were going to marry her off to that old bat?!_

Koharu shook her head, finding it hard to believe that Temari assumed that her betrothed was a man old enough to be her grandfather. Homura looked at Temari with a baffled expression and remarked, "I'm Homura and I'm flattered young lady, but I can assure you that though I'm an important figure and part of this council as a village elder however, I'm neither a clan leader nor your betrothed."

Temari blushed heavily in embarrassment, though she inwardly sighed in great relief.

"My apologies, Homura-sama," Temari said as she bowed her head to the older man. Jiraiya, Sarutobi, and a few others in the chamber snickered at the scene though Homura shot them an annoyed look that showed that he wasn't humored by it. Hell, even the Suna Jounins chuckled at the scene. Tsunude knew that if it had been Jiraiya in Homura's place, he'd have had a field day teasing Temari until he was punched and told to tell the truth.

Homura stepped to the side as he gestured to the opened door, "Sabaku No Temari, we of the council of Konohagakure No Sato present to you, your suitor."

No sooner when he said that, Naruto, fully dressed in his Jounin uniform and gear and custom white trench coat, stepped in and entered the chamber.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," Homura presented, "Son of Godaime and our late Yondaime Hokage, and the newly inaugurated Namikaze clan leader of this village and council."

Temari was dumbfounded when she saw that her betrothed was none other than Naruto himself. She wanted to say something, but the right words weren't forming right.

"Sabaku No Temari," Naruto greeted with a smile on his face as he bowed to her, "It's a pleasure to meet you again. I'm honored to be betrothed to the daughter of Yondaime Kazekage."

The wind mistress couldn't believe her luck; here it is that she's being betrothed to the very ninja praised as the second coming of Yondaime Hokage, only stronger; the one who single-handedly defeated and changed Gaara; the very person who came out victorious against impossible odds during the course of his life and shinobi career. She wasn't being married off to some old prune as she feared.

Temari couldn't help but smile brightly and blush on seeing Naruto again, "No Naruto-kun, the honor is all mine."

She stood up from her seating futon and walked over to the blonde. Standing in front of him, Temari bowed to him.

_I forgot he's taller than me_, Temari thought as she rose back up and faced Naruto with the same smile never leaving her face.

"I know we have much to discuss Tema-chan," Naruto said before she nodded to him as she blushed at the nickname he gave her already.

* * *

(Later In Konoha)

Sasuke was walking around the village with Sakura and Sai following. They were heading to meet up with Kakashi at the ramen stand, but they figured that he'd be late as usual. The young Uchiha though was still sore about the three-day D-rank mission he was forced to do by himself at Naruto's estate. And since the pay for D-rank missions is rather low, having it reduced down to less than what the missions are worth was like receiving pocket change.

_I'll find a way to become stronger than you Naruto_, Sasuke contemplated, _Then I'll use that power to overthrow you and kill my brother._

While they were making their way to their destination, Sakura said, "Hey, did you guys see Temari and those three Suna Jounins with her earlier today?"

Sasuke, without turning to face Sakura, replied, "I did in fact. Though I don't know why she's here with three of her village Jounins with her. However, I did see them being escorted by Shizune to the Hokage Tower earlier, with some luggage in fact. Plus, I noticed that Temari was wearing a Suna Chuunin vest."

"So her village promoted her to Chuunin," Sakura said, "It's almost surprising in my opinion. I doubt Temari and those Jounins with her are here for a vacation. Something's up, I know it."

"Surprising," Sai remarked with a fake smile on his pale face, "You figured that out all by yourself Sakura-san."

Sakura smacked Sai hard across his head as she huffed and turned to Sasuke again, "What do you suppose they're here for?"

"It's anyone's guess at this moment," Sasuke replied, "I doubt they'll be here too long. Since they were carrying luggage scrolls I'm assuming a couple of days at most. They're probably here on some kind of diplomatic business with the Hokage."

After another ten minutes, the trio arrived at their destination to find that Kakashi wasn't there yet. Rather they found Ryota and Haku sitting at the ramen stand with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon sitting down at the stand with them. From the look of it, Konohamaru and his friends seemed to be talking with the two older girls about something. Going over to the group, the trio stood behind when the two girls and the three youths noticed their presence.

"Have you guys seen Kakashi," Sasuke asked, "We were supposed to meet up with him."

Haku said, "No, we haven't seen him all day."

"Typical," Sakura retorted, "That's old reliable Kakashi-sensei for you."

"What are you five doing here," Sai inquired.

"The kids were telling us about how they look forward to learning some interesting things from Naruto-kun," Haku said. Sasuke inwardly snarled at the fact that Naruto chose three children who aren't even Genins to be his apprentices, and one of them just so happens to be the grandson of Sarutobi Hiruzen.

For the next two hours, Team 7 waited for Kakashi while talking with Haku, Ryota and the three youths with them. While they were there, Ryota related to the group how she gave Naruto quite a thrashing when they were once enemies. Sakura, Konohamaru and his two friends pretty much laughed their asses off when they heard from Ryota how she used a jutsu to manipulate Naruto's body movements and forced him to pummel himself before she forced him into tearing his own clothes off. Sasuke was smirking to himself while hearing of Naruto's humiliation at the hands of a female. He almost wished he was there to see that event play out. Sai though saw that there was more to the story than she was letting on.

"I take it that from all this that the battle did not end in your favor," Sai said straightforwardly with a fake smile on his face, "Which leads me to wonder why you hang around Naruto-kun so much."

There was an awkward silence amongst the group as everyone turned their attention on Ryota. Ryota though, didn't want to relate how Naruto crushed and humiliated her when he beat her to within a near inch of her life before restoring her and placing a choker seal around her neck. What added to her humiliating defeat was the fact that in the end, she begged Naruto to put her to death and he refused before giving her the option to do with her life as she saw fit. Though she was an A-class Jounin whereas he was a Special Genin during that time however, ranks meant nothing after her repeated defeat was made clear.

"You're stone-cold silent all the sudden Ryota-san," Sai said.

"Why else," Konohamaru grinned, "She doesn't want to tell us how Naruto-niichan kicked her butt in the end!"

Ryota was about to say something when…

"I once read in a zoology book how females of various species are often attracted to the stronger and dominant males of their species, predominately for the objective in finding suitable mates to reproduce with," Sai said with the same fake smile on his face, "My belief is that Ryota-san's reasons for being around Naruto-kun so often is related to what I read from that book."

No one saw how swiftly Ryota moved off her seat before punching Sai in the face, effectively knocking him off his feet. When that was done, Ryota turned and stomped off from the group with a downed Sai with them. Seeing how bad Sai got punched, Konohamaru remarked, "She must want Naruto-niichan really bad since she hit Sai-san that hard to shut him up. Denial always shows an ugly face when told the truth."

Everyone at the moment saw Ryota stop walking away, realizing that she was still in hearing range. This was confirmed when they felt a portion of bloodlust radiating from the earth-type kunoichi.

"Uh…Konohamaru-kun…," Udon muttered. The boy didn't have time to say much when the Jounin turned and chased after his friend. Konohamaru screamed as he found himself running from Ryota while Udon, Moegi and Haku ran after Ryota to calm her down. Team 7 found that they were now alone at the ramen stand. Sai had already got back up off the ground when he saw Konohamaru running from Ryota with Haku, Moegi and Udon following close by.

"Females truly are complicated creatures," Sai remarked, "And I don't think they'll be enough books to archive all the findings about them."

Sai found himself on the ground again, this time with another bruise to his face in courtesy of Sakura.

"Jerk!!," Sakura yelled indignantly with her right fist still clenched tightly.

"Hn," Sasuke huffed in disinterest. Before another word was said, Kakashi shushin'd and appeared in front of the group.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted. Sakura frowned, "You're late!!"

"Sorry," Kakashi said with a smile under his mask, "You see, I was on my way here when a black cat crossed my path. So I had to use another route to get here."

"LIAR!!," Sakura yelled, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU SPENT MORE THAN TWO HOURS TRYING TO GET AROUND A BLACK CAT!!"

Kakashi shrugged as he looked at the group in front of him, before noticing Sai getting back off the ground with noticeable bruises on his face.

"What happened to you Sai," Kakashi asked. Sai replied, "A victim of my own findings."

Sakura was about to go up and punch him again when Kakashi grabbed and restrained her.

"That's quite enough Sakura," Kakashi said calmly. Sakura frowned at both Kakashi and Sai before calming herself down. Seeing that she calmed down, Kakashi released her.

"Well, since you're all here," Kakashi said, "We can now head over to the Hokage tower to start our next mission."

Sasuke, Sakura and Sai nodded to Kakashi as they headed over to the Hokage tower. Kakashi said nothing as to what the mission was, but he knew that the three of them were in for a surprise…

* * *

**Kakashi and his Genin team are off to the Hokage Tower for their next mission but what sort of mission is it and how will all the other Genins react when they receive word that Temari is now going to be living amongst them as a Konoha-nin? How will the rest react when they find out that Hinata and Ino are living in his estate? Stick around to find out next time.**


	43. Chapter FortyThree: “Works Of Art”

**Chapter Forty-Three: "Works Of Art"**

* * *

**A/N: To those who believe me to be Sasuke-bashing throughout this fic, I like to take a moment to make something clear: **

**Neji and Ryota both had egos and arrogance in their own rights and suffered both humiliation and defeat as a result. In their own ways, they were no different from Sasuke and both of them had to be humbled by a stronger ninja before they changed. In fact, Naruto too was arrogant and full of himself in the beginning and Sandaime had to humble him. I'm sure all you can see the repeating cycle.**

**Arrogance doesn'****t die overnight, especially when a person comes from a clan that pride themselves in their bloodline limit or special jutsus.**

**And to Denim98, the author of the Naruto fanfic "Existence," thank you for the inspirations I found in your fic for the mid part of this chapter and thanks to everyone for your inspirations. Now on with the fic.**

* * *

(Earlier Outside Konoha Walls)

A lone figure was walking through the forest in the shadows. This figure in particular was approaching Konoha with an objective in mind. After receiving information from a reliable source several days ago, the figure decided to take an unscheduled trip to Konoha and pay it a visit, though the actual intention was to pay a certain person a visit.

If anything, the figure saw that this trip might turn out fun. With that in mind, a sinister smile formed on the figure's face while continuing to Konoha…

* * *

(Later; At The Hokage Tower)

Tsunade was back in her office doing the bane of all Kages. No matter how powerful a Kage of any village was, it was the very curse that he or she could never completely obliterate: paperwork. She got through signing and stamping all of the documents registering Temari as an official Konoha citizen and Chuunin. Moments later there was a knock at her door.

"Yes," Tsunade answered. The door opened to reveal a group of Jounins entering her office. They bowed to her before standing upright in front of her desk. The Jounins were holding sealed scrolls bearing written statements with the official insignia of Konoha and Sarutobi's signature. They were also holding sealed envelopes possessing official insignias from other hidden villages.

"We've retrieved the bounties offered for Orochimaru's demise," said the leading Jounin, "It goes without say that he was a most hated man."

Tsunade knew that truth all too well, but she couldn't complain too much about it. Two weeks ago Sandaime had dispatched several Jounins to head out to hidden villages offering bounties on Orochimaru's head and retrieve the bounties. The bounties on the traitorous Sannin's head were high, especially since he was an S-class criminal.

Snapping back to reality, Tsunade said, "Excellent work. Place the envelopes and scrolls on my desk and receive your pay."

The Jounins did as instructed and before long they were all paid for their missions and dismissed from the office. The amount of money Naruto was getting because of all of those bounties was enough for him to have an early retirement if he so wanted to pursue that. Tsunade though thought up a whole lot of things she could do with that amount of money, most of which involved expensive sake and gambling.

Looking down at her desk, she saw another scroll in that was on her desk. It was for another mission. A moment later, the door opened again to reveal Kakashi and his team.

"Speak of the devil," Tsunade said in an undertone as the Jounin and his team entered her office, "I have a mission I want you all to complete."

Tsunade handed Kakashi the scroll containing the information about the mission. Kakashi opened the scroll and looked it over. The blond Hokage noticed the bruises on Sai's face.

"What happened to you young man," Tsunade inquired. Sai calmly replied, "I was struck down twice because both Ryota-san and Sakura-san didn't take too kindly to my form of logic."

"Your form of logic was insulting," Sakura retorted.

"Insulting to those who refuse to see it as it is," Sai remarked without any form of hesitation. Sakura moved to punch Sai again, only for her fist to be caught by Kakashi while Sai stood his grounds without budging an inch.

"Sakura," Kakashi said, "You react too irrationally to people's comments. That type of demeanor will get you killed if you don't learn to control your temper."

Sakura huffed before being released by her Jounin-sensei. She snorted with a low growl at Sai who flashed her one of his fake smiles. Sasuke remained calm and collective, not allowing Sai and Sakura's behavior to get to him.

"It'll be done," Kakashi said as he bowed his head to Tsunade before turning to his team, "Let's go. We'll leave for our next mission soon."

"I'll be sure to stop by the hospital to see a medic-nin to heal me before our mission starts," Sai said. Kakashi simply shrugged as he and his three Genins exited the office, leaving Tsunade with her thoughts.

Ever since Orochimaru's death by her son's hands, Konoha have been getting many clients from other hidden villages and the number of missions given to them sky-rocketed. The increased funding Konoha was getting from their daimyo after learning about Orochimaru's demise and Konoha's victory against the invasion was all the more reason why the council favored Naruto so heavily. In fact, many of the clients had requested Naruto in particular for missions. Tsunade knew that Naruto's high S-class reputation in the bingo books would earn him a lot of attention, much of which she didn't want for her son seeing he already has a lot to worry about.

Wanting to get her mind off of things temporarily and before Shizune appeared, Tsunade opened her drawer and attempted to grab her hidden bottle of sake when…

"We're here for our mission," Gai said as he and his team entered her office. The Slug Princess cursed under her breath as she closed the drawer of her desk.

"Yes," Tsunade said returning to her professional demeanor as she picked up and handed Gai the scroll for the mission he and his team were to perform. Gai opened the scroll and read through it. When he was done, he flashed Tsunade a nice guy smile with a sparkle to this teeth and a thumbs-up with a reply, "Yosh, we'll see the mission through!! If we don't complete it on time, I'll run four hundred laps around the village!!"

"And I too will run four hundred laps around Konoha if we don't complete our mission promptly," Lee shouted enthusiastically. Tsunade, Tenten and Neji just sighed to themselves.

_They'll never change_, Tenten grieved mentally.

"…," Neji just said nothing as he exited the office with this team. When they were out, Tsunade opened the drawer and pulled out the bottle and small cup. Giggling happily, she licked her lips with anticipation as she poured some contents into the cup. She brought the cup to her awaiting lips and proceeded to sip the alcoholic beverage when…

"Tsunade-sama!!," Shizune barged into the office causing the Slug Sannin to spew the drink from her mouth and onto her desk.

"Damn it Shizune!!"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Temari was waiting in the waiting room where all over her luggage were. Her Suna Jounin escort had departed from her and left for their return back to Suna after saying their good-byes. While waiting in the room, she was wondering how her life in Konoha was going to be like, especially when word gets out about her betrothal to Naruto. Her train of thoughts though was derailed when the door to the room swung open revealing Gai and his Genin team with him.

"Temari-san," Gai greeted, "How nice to see you again."

Temari simply nodded to him. Gai then turned to his three Genins and said, "Our mission is to escort Temari-san and bring her belongings to her new home."

"Her new home," Tenten inquired. Gai smiled toothily, "Temari-san is going to be living here in Konoha now."

Both Lee and Tenten had raised eyebrows while Neji remained quiet. Neji wasn't at all surprised since he already knew about Temari's affairs from his uncle Hiashi.

"What," Lee yelled in disbelief, "But she's a Suna nin!"

"Not anymore," Temari smirked as she pointed to an authentic blue Konoha headband tied and hanging around her neck along with an official Konoha Chuunin vest resting by her luggage along with her Suna Chuunin vest and headband. Tenten looked at Temari and asked, "When did you become a Konoha nin and Chuunin?"

"It became official as of today," Temari said, "Part of the reason why I was sent here by the council of Suna was to become a Konoha nin as part of the Konoha-Suna alliance."

"An alliance," Tenten asked. Temari nodded, "Yes, the councils of both Konoha and Suna formed an alliance, and part of it entailed that I serve as a liaison for both villages as a Konoha Chuunin."

"Where will you be living at," Tenten asked.

"In the Namikaze Estate," Temari answered. Now both Lee and Tenten had raised eyebrows while Neji had an intrigued expression.

"You were sent to live in Naruto's estate," Tenten asked, "Why didn't they give you your own house or something?"

"You really ask a lot of questions," Temari retorted, "But can we please get on with escorting me to where he lives since I really don't know where his estate is at."

Tenten sensed that there was more to why Temari was going to be living at the Namikaze estate. Sure, she and many others already knew that Ryota lives at Naruto's estate since many refused to allow her to be their tenant since she's a former Iwa nin. Tenten figured that perhaps with recent events involving the Suna-Oto invasion that some in Konoha are sour towards the Suna nins. Whatever the reasons were, Tenten and the others knew that they were going to find out the truth sooner or later.

"C'mon Tenten," Lee said energetically, "Let's get on with today's assignment and give Temari-san a warm welcome in become part of our village!"

"Yosh," Gai agreed, "Let's show Temari-san our youthful flames!!"

The group went over and grabbed Temari's luggage and started on their way to Naruto's estate. While on their way, Temari noticed Kakashi and his team heading in the opposite direction from them. She also caught sight of his new thick orange book: Icha-Icha Paradise, The Paradisiacal Forest Ninja. Kakashi knew that his new novel was based on his 'kid brother' Naruto and the highly detailed sexual content he was reading caused him to blush and let a few perverted giggles escape his covered mouth here and there. Temari was rather annoyed by the sight before she turned her attention back to where she was going.

After a good amount of walking, the group finally arrived at the Namikaze Estate. They walked through the large opened doors leading into the estate and made their way towards Naruto's mansion.

"This place is bigger than I thought," Tenten said out loud to no one in particular. Temari couldn't believe how beautiful and clean Naruto's estate was. She expected a lot of things but nothing like what she was looking at.

"Naruto-kun lives here," Temari said with a surprised expression. Gai nodded, "Yes, all that you see belongs to Naruto-san. I hope you'll find your new life here enjoyable!"

Soon the group arrived at their destination and stood in front of a large mansion.

"Here we are," Gai said as he went over and knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened and revealed Naruto.

"Gai-san," Naruto greeted. Gai grinned and nodded to him, "Hello to you Naruto-san. We escorted Temari-san here safely without trouble."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "Thank you. I'll show you guys where you can bring her things."

"Wait a minute," Tenten interjected, "You mean to say that Temari is going to be living in your house?!"

"That's right," Naruto said straightforwardly. Lee had a surprised expression while Neji had a small expression of interest. Tenten though looked at Naruto indignantly, "But you have plenty of houses in your estate! So why not give her a house of her own?!"

Before Naruto could give a reply…

"Tenten," Gai rebuked, "Where Temari-san is allowed to lodge at is neither your concern nor decision. We were assigned to escort Temari-san safely here, not to antagonize the Namikaze clan leader for his decision as to where Temari-san can live. So please have more respect for Naruto-san, we are guests in his estate after all."

After a moment of silence…

"I'm sorry," Tenten apologized as she bowed her head, "I was out of line."

"All is forgiven," Naruto smiled, "So don't worry about it. Please come inside."

Naruto allowed them to come into his house as she guided them upstairs. As they entered, Neji looked around the place and saw that the decorations were indeed works of art. Tenten was amazed at how beautiful the place was. Lee was wondering if Naruto had an indoor dojo they could train and spar in sometime. Temari's eyes scanned and took in everything she was looking at.

_Naruto-kun must have deep pockets to afford all this_, Temari thought to herself as she and the others made their way upstairs. A minute late, they arrived at the designated room and Naruto opened the door for them.

"You can place her things inside this room," Naruto said, allowing the Genins to enter the room and place her luggage down in her new room. They did as instructed and set her things down her the room as Temari walked in and looked around her new room. She saw that Naruto did quite a work in preparing her room, though she admitted that it could still use a woman's touch.

_Living here will take some getting used to_, Temari thought to herself. Naruto turned to Gai and his team, "Thank you for your service. I already took care of the payment of this mission so you guys can go pick up your payment back at the Hokage Tower."

"We'll see you later, Naruto-san," Gai said as he and his team turned to leave the mansion. After Gai and his Genin cell left the mansion, Naruto returned to Temari and found that she had already started unpacking and settling some of her belongings in the places she chose to place them. While standing by the doorway, he found her stopping for a moment to take out and look at a recently taken picture with her in her Suna Chuunin vest, Gaara, Kankuro and Baki.

"I know it must be very hard for you to be separated from them," Naruto said, "They're your family after all."

"Well," Temari said, "Life for us wasn't all that luxurious. After the death of my mother, life for my family turned sour and very bitter. My father wasn't much of a father and most of the time I had to look after both Gaara and Kankuro. It was harder looking after Gaara than it was Kankuro because we were all terrified of him; us and practically everyone else.

"Our uncle seemed to have cared for Gaara, but when he betrayed and turned on Gaara after being given an assassination mission by our father, things took a turn for the worst. Gaara started killing everyone who crossed him as his twisted way to show love for himself and prove his existence to everyone."

Naruto remained silent as he allowed Temari to get off her chest what she's been meaning to tell Naruto for sometime.

"Naruto-kun, during the first months my brothers and I first came to Konoha for the Chuunin Exams, you did something that no one else sought to do: you went out of your way to help Gaara who to you was a total stranger back then. At first I didn't know what your intensions were but when you revealed to us that you yourself are a Jinchuuriki, made into one by your own father, I saw that Gaara wanted to believe in your ability to help him. He saw that there was another person in the world who could understand life as a Jinchuuriki, that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Kankuro wasn't trusting of you at all to say the least…but I so badly wanted to believe in you. I wanted to believe that you sincerely sought to help my little brother and…you did. Naruto-kun…you saved Gaara from forever damning himself…you freed him from his hatred and uncontrolled bloodlust. My family and people…we owe you our thanks and gratitude. So…thank you."

"Heheh, it was nothing," Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Temari went over and gripped Naruto's hands with her own, causing Naruto to stop smiling as he looked into her eyes and saw…tears.

"I sincerely mean it, Naruto-kun. You made Gaara…feel human and alive in a completely new light," Temari started to shed the tears, "You want to know something?"

Naruto nodded, uncertain of what she was going to say to him.

"During the days we were back in Suna after our time in Konoha, Gaara allowed me hug him. I was able to embrace him as his older sister and he hugged me back! Before then, I can't remember when the last time was when I was able to hug him at all," Temari smiled, as she was now crying freely, even though it was in an undertone.

Naruto had a few experiences when it came to comforting females, female ninjas in particular.

"I'm happy that you're happy about all this…," Naruto said as he embraced and held her. Temari stopped crying and smiled, "That day we met you was the day you truly changed the life of my family. We used to be afraid of Gaara, and now we found that Gaara wanted to actually to practice and train with Kankuro and Kankuro actually got him to laugh at one of his jokes! Laugh, not in the maniacal way he used to but laugh with a true sense of humor!

"Gaara even started making more of an effort to be around people more, though many are still wary of him because of his past deeds. Still, the very fact that he wants to become someone they could trust and rely on gradually started making some look at Gaara differently than they used to. Though it presently doesn't look like much, but the fact that it's happening is testimony to the changes you made in his life Naruto-kun."

Naruto stayed quiet as Temari continued to pour out her feelings and thoughts to him.

"Believe it or not Naruto-kun," Temari continued, "Gaara admires and looks up to you as his role model. He personally made that clear the day we came to visit you while you were in a coma in the hospital. He told all of us that his new way of proving his existence is to find precious people to protect and make him strong. We thought we were dreaming when he said that with such conviction and zeal, and since then Gaara has been living up to his promise…and before I left for Konoha, he told me that Kankuro, Baki-sensei and I are one of his precious people."

Temari took the moment to wipe away the tears in his face and eyes. When that was done, she looked at Naruto face to face, "Naruto-kun, please promise me that you'll never become how Gaara once was and that you'll stay as a role model for him to follow."

Naruto saw the look in Temari's eyes. The look he saw was a girl who was not only truly sincere and solid in her words, but also wanted reassurance that her hopes will be met and satisfied.

"You have my word," Naruto assured with a toothy grin, "And I never go back on my word; that's my nindo."

Temari couldn't help but smile, and her already huge amount of respect for the Namikaze clan leader increased further. She just heard him declare his nindo, and that he would never go back on his promise. She couldn't help but smile even further, "You truly are a wonderful guy, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks," Naruto said, "Well, before you unpack the rest of your things, let me introduce you to Hina-chan and Ino-chan."

Temari nodded and followed Naruto to where Hinata and Ino were.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

At one of the training grounds outside the village, Konohamaru found himself trapped between a tree and an angry-looking kunoichi.

"C'mon," Konohamaru said fearfully, "I was only fooling."

"Really," Ryota retorted while cracking her knuckles.

"Ryota-san," Haku said, "Hurting the grandson of Sandaime won't earn you the villagers' respect."

"I had no real intentions of seriously hurting him," Ryota said, "Just roughing him up a bit."

"Don't be such a bully to one of Naruto-kun's precious people," Haku asked, "He won't be pleased with you if you do harm to Konohamaru-san."

Udon and Moegi looked on as Haku did what she could to calm the Jounin down. A minute later though Moegi's eyes caught sight of something that flew passed them. Curiosity got the better of her as she went over to investigate what it was that flew by them. When she arrived at the scene, she saw a small bird standing on top of a small pile of dirt. The bird started chirping a beautiful sound that the young orange-haired girl never heard before.

"Wow," Moegi said, "What a beautiful-looking bird!"

Udon went over to where Moegj went. He adjusted his glasses to see what his orange-haired friend was looking at and admiring.

"That's odd," Udon noted. Moegi turned to him, "What's odd?"

"That particular kind of bird doesn't come to Konoha," Udon said, "It's a bird you see in the tropics very far from here."

"So it's not from Hi No Kuni (Fire Country)," Moegi asked

Udon shook his head, "No, in fact it's not even from this continent."

"So what's it doing in Konoha," Moegi asked out loud with a confused expression. She moved closer to the chirping bird when…

"That's weird," Moegi said, "That bird look awfully white and clay-like."

Ryota turned to the two kids to see what they were looking at. When she caught sight of the bird however, her eyes widened with shock and fear after seeing the danger the kids were in. She hurriedly ran to the two youths and…

"GET DOWN!!," Ryota yelled as she grabbed and ran with both youths.

"KATSU!!"

The bird detonated with a large explosion, blowing the three of them off their feet, though Ryota took more of the brunt of the attack as a result of shielding Moegi and Udon with her own body. Ryota, though dazed, gradually got back up on her feet as Konohamaru and Haku ran over to them.

"Moegi!! Udon!!," Konohamaru cried out as he ran over to his friends.

"Ryota-san!!," Haku called out as she and Konohamaru reached the trio, "Are you guys alright?"

Shaking the dizziness out of her system, Ryota got serious as she turned and looked over Moegi and Udon, both of whom were alright with no serious injuries.

"Haku," Ryota said, "Get the three kids back to the village!"

"What about you," Haku asked

"I'll stay and deal with the attacker personally," Ryota replied.

"By yourself," Haku remarked, "But you don't even know who our attacker is."

"Yes I do," Ryota replied with a hardened tone, "All too well in fact. He's a very dangerous S-class ninja and we can't risk the children's safety by keeping them here. Besides, this ninja in particular killed someone who was very precious to me a long time ago."

Haku understood that feeling and she acknowledged that whoever their attacker was, Ryota had a terrible history with him. Taking the children, Haku made her way back to the village. When they were out of sight, Ryota's attention turned to the attacker who was now standing in the shadows of the forest.

"It's been a long time little Ryota, yeah," said a masculine voice. Ryota fought hard to control her bloodlust as the figure walked from out of the shadows, with chiming sounds ringing from the small bell stringed to his ceremonial bamboo hat on his head. He stepped into the opening and fully into the sun's light flashing through the tree branches of the forest they were in. She saw that the very person, whom she once loved as her older brother who later betrayed her, was dressed in the same clothes worn by both Itachi and Kisame.

"_Deidara_," Ryota pronounced the name as though she spat venom laced with acid from her mouth, "What a revolting surprise."

Deidara smiled as he eyed the young teenage Jounin before him.

"Looks like everything that Kisame-danna said to me were all true," Deidara commented as he removed his ceremonial bamboo hat, "You've grown into a lovely young woman, yeah."

Ryota stayed calm despite her impulses to attack. She knew that attacking irrationally would mean her death.

"So you went from being a terrorist-for-hire to Akatsuki scum," Ryota spat, "Not a day goes by without me wishing for your death you bastard."

"Is that anyway to talk to your old sensei," Deidara said with mock hurt, "I merely came by to see what my little apprentice has been up to lately. When I heard that you, the Shining Stone of Iwagakure, betrayed Iwa and sided with Konoha of all villages, I had to come and see it for myself. You hated the fact that I betrayed and turned against our home village, and here it is that you go and follow in my footsteps in becoming a missing-nin and a wanted criminal in Iwa, yeah."

"Shut up," Ryota yelled, "I'm not like you!! My abandoning Iwa has no relations to your betrayal!!"

"So there were circumstances," Deidara deduced, "Would those circumstances revolve around a particular Elite Jounin?"

Ryota gave the blond Akatsuki member no reply. Deidara grinned, "I see. You've taken a real liking to Naruto-san. From what Kisame-danna told me, you two seemed rather close."

"Shut up!!," Ryota retorted, "You know nothing about me!!"

"I know you have feelings for Namikaze Naruto-san," Deidara taunted, "You may not say it outright, but I can read it off you like living art…one that will eventually wither away with the rest of everything you once had."

Ryota felt herself losing control of her anger as she clenched her fists tightly and grinded her teeth.

"I'm not here to see Naruto-san," Deidara stated, "I simply came to have a little artistic fun with my once prized prodigy. How would you like to become one of my greatest works of art just like how your sister was?"

Totally losing control of her anger, Ryota rushed recklessly at Deidara, "I'LL KILL YOU!!"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Haku arrived back at the village with the three kids.

"Go report what happened to the Hokage," Haku said with urgency, "I must go and find Naruto-kun!"

Konohamaru and his friends nodded their heads as they ran to the Hokage Tower. Haku ran as fast as she could to Naruto's estate. While on her way, she sincerely hoped nothing terrible happened to Ryota, though she herself felt bad for leaving Ryota behind to fight against whoever their attacker was.

_Please be alright until I get help Ryota-san_, Haku mentally prayed while running to Naruto's estate.

* * *

(Back In The Forest)

There was a series of explosions and earthquakes. Ryota, using her jutsu to summon her insane strength, formed craters with every punch she threw into the ground in the attempt to catch and kill Deidara. The blond Akatsuki nin however managed to easily evade all of her attacks. The status of the surrounding area was leveled trees and a damaged landscape with burning debris scattered all over.

Deidara dodged and ducked from another punch from Ryota and retaliated with a sweeping kick. Ryota leaped over it and retrieved a kunai from her pouch, attempting to stab her former sensei in the head. Deidara side-stepped away from the oncoming assault and somersaulted with his right foot kicked into her jaw, making her flip backwards off her feet and down on the ground facedown. She got back up before rubbing her sore and bruised jaw with some blood that seeped down both ends of her mouth. Putting his right hand straight out towards the teen girl, Deidara motioned her to come at him, "Over here little Ryota."

She growled and spat out a bit of blood before charging. Deidara stood his ground before he jumped with a swing kick that followed. The girl ducked under the blow, the older ninja's heel brushing her hair, and countered with brutal fist to Deidara's chest, the first blow she landed since the fight started, or so she thought as she watched him fly backwards and crash into a tree, only to burst into a pile of dirt that fell to the ground.

"Kawarimi," Ryota realized before a pale colored grasshopper jumped at her. She leaped backwards from it before it blew up. Knocked off her balance from the explosion, Deidara speedily capitalized on it before the female Jounin could recover. She was hit four times, three punches to her face followed by a roundhouse kick to her side, sending her rolling and sprawling to the floor. By the time she regained her bearings she found herself on the ground once again.

"Damn you," Ryota swore as she got back up off the ground with clenched fists. Going over to a tree, she grabbed and pulled it entirely out the ground. Aiming it at her former sensei, she hurled it at him like a javelin intending to plunge him with it. Deidara jumped into the air before the tree could meet up with him as he threw several clay spiders onto the tree.

"Katsu!!," Deidara said before the tree exploded into and blowing burning pieces of wood everywhere. Ryota suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed him by the back of his neck tightly.

"Got you," she said as she dashed down speedily toward the surface of the ground with Deidara's face aimed to plunge into the earth. The ground shook momentarily with Ryota's hand impaled deep into the ground with Deidara's head smashed into the ground with his body hanging on the ground in the crater they were in. The body though dissolved into mud and lost its form. Deidara presently was standing on top of one the trees with a smile on his face.

"Little Ryota," Deidara taunted, "I taught you better than this. Your style of fighting lacks true art, yeah!"

"To hell with you," Ryota retorted before pulling her fist from out of the ground, "I'm just getting started!!"

"Really," Deidara mocked. Ryota turned her eyes to see a bird flying to her from her left at a fast speed.

"Katsu!!"

She barely had enough time to create an earth-manipulated shield from the ground to block the explosion that followed, but she managed to block most of the explosion. After doing a set of hand seals, Ryota raised her hand and yelled, "Iwa No Tsurugi!!"

A katana made from stone formed together from the ground before she grabbed and held onto it. After swinging it around to get a feel for it, she jumped and charged at Deidara who was still standing on the tree branch. She swung the katana in the attempt to decapitate him. Deidara though leaned backwards as the katana's blade swiftly swung over him and through the tree, effectively slicing the tree in half as it fell to the ground with a loud thud. Standing back up, he jumped off the branch as Ryota chased after him. Landing back on the ground, she swung and slashed at Deidara who was efficiently evading all of her attacks.

After flipping away from him, she stabbed the katana into the ground before she went through a series of complex hand seals and…

"Doton: Mimizu Boketsu No Jutsu (Earth Release: Earthworm Grave Technique)!!," Ryota yelled after clasping her hands together. From out of the ground burst forth four large earthworms made from rocks, dirt and gravel. The worms appeared around Deidara in all four directions and rushed at him. Smirking, he threw four clay orbs into the worm's open mouths and…

"Katsu!!"

The four worms exploded into large chunks of gravel and crashed down onto the ground. Before Ryota could reform the worms, Deidara rushed at her and swiftly punched her hard in the guts, causing her to double over painfully before he grabbed and held her head down by her hair and brought his kneecap into her face. Ryota, dazed with a busted nose that now had blood seeping down from, was tossed away from Deidara to the ground. The injured Jounin gradually pulled herself together though her head was hurting from receiving that brute assault from his kneecap.

Moments later after getting her senses back, she heard sounds of footsteps hurriedly approaching her before she felt a pair of hands take hold and helped her up.

"Naruto-kun," Ryota muttered with her head still facing the floor.

"No it's me," said the feminine voice helping Ryota off the ground, "Are you alright, Ryota-imouto?"

Ryota knew that voice. She looked up with widened eyes as she looked at female figure in front of her. She thought she was hallucinating.

"Chizuru-nee-chan," Ryota said in disbelief. Before she could say another word…

"Yes imouto," Chizuru smiled happily, "It's me."

Ryota saw that this was no genjutsu as she couldn't dispel it. It was Chizuru as she last remembered her (A/N: Think of an older Sango from the anime "Inuyasha" with short black hair).

"Nee-chan…," Ryota muttered with disbelieving eyes, "…But you died."

"I know," Chizuru said sadly, "Deidara was too strong for me back then when I tried to stop him. I'm sorry for leaving you alone in this world. It must have been really hard for you."

"But how can you possibly be here and alive," Ryota asked quizzically.

"I'm not sure how or what force brought me back imouto," Chizuru said, "I'm just happy to be here with you again."

Ryota looked around for Deidara.

"Where is he," Ryota said, "Where's Deidara?!"

"He took off after I stopped him from killing you a few minutes ago," Chizuru said, "I don't know where he went though he was shocked and caught off guard to see me alive again."

Looking at Ryota, Chizuru said, "So it's true that you defected from our home village to Konoha. I was shocked to learn that you were labeled as an A-class missing-nin in the bingo books after I went in search of you in Iwa."

A feeling of guilt overcame the young earth-type Jounin, "…I'm sorry…But…I…What happened was…"

"Don't worry," Chizuru assured, "I'm sure you had your reasons whatever they may be. I'm just happy to be with you again."

Ryota nodded smiled happily.

"Imouto," Chizuru said, "Let me hold you again! It's been so long!"

Ryota wrapped her arms Chizuru who in turn wrapped her arms around Ryota as they held each other in a loving embrace.

"I really missed you nee-chan," Ryota said with tears coming down her face.

"I missed you too," Chizuru said as she held Ryota closer to her, "I'm so happy that we can be together now."

Moving her lips closer to Ryota's left ear a moment later, Chizuru whispered sincerely, "Ryota-imouto…there's something you must know."

"Hmm," Ryota muttered.

"Art is a blast," Chizuru whispered before she glowed brightly and exploded on Ryota, shaking and covering the large surrounding area in thick black clouds with dust and a blaze of burning debris blasting from where Ryota was last standing…

* * *

**A sudden and seeming reunion between sisters turned deadly! What will result from this? Stick around and find out next time.**


	44. Chapter FortyFour: Bonding

**Chapter Forty-Four: Bonding**

* * *

(Meanwhile In Konoha)

After a good amount of running, Haku was reaching the large gates leading into the Namikaze Estate. She knew it wouldn't be long until she met up with Naruto and inform him of what was happening. Haku took a moment to catch her breath as her lungs begged for oxygen. A few minutes later, Haku stood back up and started running again.

* * *

(Back In The Forest)

The entire surrounding region where Ryota and "Chizuru" previously stood rocked violently as flames and burning debris flew everywhere. It was a while before the land steadied and the ball of flames died out. After the chaos calmed, Deidara burst from out of the ground. Shaking the dirt from off of him, Deidara walked over to the large crater made from the explosion. There was still some flames burning from within and around the crater.

"An artistic way for you to reunite with your older sister little Ryota, yeah," Deidara smirked sinisterly. He then heard the sound of crumbling rocks. He turned to see Ryota's stone katana lying on the ground before breaking apart and turning back to the pieces of stones the katana once was.

"Hmm," Deidara grinned, "As I've always said: Art Is A Blast!!"

As soon as he said those words a large boulder burst from the ground in front of him. Before he could react, the boulder sprouted spikes from all directions from itself.

"What?!," Deidara shouted as he jumped and evaded the spikes, only for the spike-covered boulder to retract the spikes to itself. The boulder, while levitating three feet off the ground, kept the spikes at two-foot extension from itself and began to spin profusely at a fast speed and chase after him. Deidara found himself running from the flying spinning spiked-boulder that sought to grind and crush him as it plowed through everything that came in its path. The Akatsuki-nin jumped and back flipped over the spinning boulder as it passed under him before he threw molded clay spiders onto the spinning boulder.

"Katsu!!," Deidara yelled as the spiders exploded the boulder to pieces. When the smoke and dust cleared, Deidara looked to see who was in front of him in the center of the rubble.

"It's you," he smirked as he saw the serious looked on Ryota's face, "So you survived my trap, yeah."

Ryota said nothing as she remained reserved and calm.

"You've certainly came a long way little Ryota," Deidara said.

"…Bastard," Ryota spoke with a voice filled with malice and hate, "What you did was both cruel and low, and a perversion of my older sister's name and legacy!! You're despicable, and I'm disgusted and ashamed of the fact that you were my favorite sensei!!"

"Tell me, how were you able to see through my trap? There was no way for you to have speedily escaped from that explosion."

Looking at her former sensei in the eye, she said, "You don't know my sister like I did. You never did in fact."

"What's that suppose to mean," Deidara inquired.

"As cunning and deadly your trap was however," Ryota explained, "It had a costly design flaw."

"Hm," was all Deidara said.

"When you said that I followed in your footsteps in becoming a missing-nin of Iwa," Ryota continued, "It a small way you were right…"

* * *

(Flashback)

Looking at Ryota, Chizuru said, "So it's true that you defected from our home village to Konoha. I was shocked to learn that you were labeled as an A-class missing-nin in the bingo books after I went in search of you in Iwa."

A feeling of guilt overcame the young earth-type Jounin, "…I'm sorry…But…I…What happened was…"

"Don't worry," Chizuru assured, "I'm sure you had your reasons whatever they may be. I'm just happy to be with you again."

* * *

(End Flashback)

"One of Chizuru's greatest ambitions was to become the future Tsuchikage," Ryota said, "Though you at one time were considered a potential candidate. But unlike the two of us, my sister Chizuru was a true Iwagakure patriot. She loved her country and was willing to die for it. She had no tolerance for treason of any sort from anyone. When your fake Chizuru readily accepted me in spite of my crimes against Iwa, I knew then that she was not my real sister, and I used Kawarimi to switch myself with a tsuchi bushin (earth clone)."

"…Clever," Deidara muttered, "It's also surprising that you referred to Iwagakure as "her country" instead of "our country"."

"We no longer have any ties with Iwa in case you've forgotten," Ryota remarked, "I severed what little ties I had with Iwagakure the day I sided with Naruto-kun when he went after and killed Orochimaru. My ties now are with Konoha and Naruto-kun."

"…," Deidara said nothing to his former apprentice unitl, "Does that mean you now severed your ties with your late sister?"

"Don't get me wrong," Ryota corrected, "I loved my sister and I always regarded her as one of my precious people. But my sister was one who placed duty and her loyalty to Iwa ahead of everything else. And she_ would not_ have taken too kindly to my betrayal and siding with the son of Konoha's Yondaime. Chizuru despised Konoha's Yellow Flash for killing our father during the Iwa-Konoha War. Were she to still be alive, she would have done everything in her power to personally hunt and track me down, and bring me back to face Iwagakure justice by the Tsuchikage."

"I must admit that I've clearly underestimated you," Deidara said, "You're not as gullible as I thought little Ryota."

"I'm not little anymore," Ryota retorted, "And I'm no longer your apprentice. I may have been fooled by you in the past when I was much younger and more naïve, but Chizuru wasn't deceived and her death by your hands that day showed me your true face and it saved me from becoming one of your molded pawns. My sister died and gave her life to protect me from you. And using her as a twisted means to kill me is a crime I can never and will never forgive!!"

"Whatever," Deidara scoffed, "I didn't come to Konoha to ask for your forgiveness nor do I wish for it from the likes of-"

Deidara was cut off he narrowly dodged a kunai that grazed across a few strands of his blond hair in front of his face.

"Well now," said the masculine voice, "I'm sure I can get you to beg for mercy."

Deidara's eyes turned to see Kakashi standing from the side several feet away from him. Sasuke and Sai appeared and stood some distance from the duo while Sakura went over to where Ryota was.

"Are you OK," Sakura asked.

"Just fine," Ryota remarked.

"We saw and heard explosions from this direction while were on our way to perform our next mission," Sai explained, "So we came to investigate."

"Only to find another Akatsuki member," Kakashi said while keeping his guard up. Sasuke looked at Deidara with cautious eyes, "Seeing the clothes you're wearing could only mean that you know Itachi."

Deidara turned to look at the raven-haired boy. Smirking Deidara said, "You must be Itachi's younger brother, yeah. He told me some things about you…things pertaining to your lack of hatred and being the weakest one who survived the Uchiha clan massacre."

Sasuke growled while fighting himself from attacking the S-class ninja. If anything, he didn't want a repeat of what happened last time.

"Where's Itachi," Sasuke asked.

"What's it matter to you anyway," Deidara scoffed, "You'll just get your ass kicked again by him anyway, though I'm surprised that Naruto-san can give your brother a hard time considering his reputation."

That did little to calm Sasuke's anger as the cursed seal started acting up. Sasuke grabbed and held his neck while trying to keep the curse seal's influence under control as painful as it was.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said worriedly as she hurried over to him.

"Naruto-san is stronger than you Sasuke," Deidara said as he reached into his pouch carrying his clay. The mouth in his right hand reached in and bit into some of the clay before chewing on it. After a couple of moments…

"Careful," Ryota warned, "Hey specializes in long-range explosive attacks!"

The mouthed palm spat out the molded clay as Deidara placed it on the ground. Forming a seal, the shaped clay burst into a puff of smoke before clearing away. When the smoke cleared, what everyone now saw was a colored clay copy of Naruto.

"I think it's time 'Naruto-san' proves that point, yeah," Deidara said before the clay clone rushed at them. Kakashi and the others prepared to battle the clone when suddenly…

"Rasengan!!," Naruto yelled as he speed dashed like a blur and plunged the glowing spiral orb of chakra into the clay clone, blowing and destroying it completely. Deidara smirked upon seeing the blonde, with Haku arriving and standing close by Naruto.

"You should know that you can never replicate the real thing with cheap clay imitations," Naruto said.

"Namikaze Naruto-san," Deidara replied, "Konoha's Second Flash and the strongest shinobi of Konoha since your father, yeah. In the bingo books a flee-on-sight order was given about you…none of the Sannins were given that privilege."

Naruto ignored the man as the ANBU appeared behind Naruto and the others all facing Deidara.

"You're surrounded," a female ANBU with long purple hair said, "Turn yourself in."

Naruto and Kakashi knew that female ANBU to be Uzuki Yugao, Genko Hayate's lover.

"As much as I'd like to stick around in Konoha prison before being executed, my time here is up, yeah."

As Naruto and Kakashi were about to charge at Deidara…

"Katsu!!," Deidara yelled as a series of large explosions started occurring around the surrounded areas, knocking down trees and setting large fires. The explosions continued for a short while longer.

"Art is a blast!!," Deidara shouted as his form disappeared into the flames and smoke before anyone could go after him.

"Quickly," Kakashi said, "We must get away from here!"

Everyone nodded as they took to flight from the burning forest. When everyone was safely out of the forest, Naruto pulled out a scroll from within his trench coat and opened it, revealing a kanji for "flood" inside the scroll.

"Do your thing Haku-san," Naruto said throwing the scrolling high into the air before activating the seal in it, bursting forth a massive deluge of water from it. Acting quickly, Haku, using her hyouton hijutsu, performed a one handed seal, and turned to falling floods of water into frozen rain and showered the burning forest with the frozen rain water, effectively dousing out the flames all around the forest. Ascending now from the forest were white smoke and the smell of burnt wood, with the flames completely extinguished.

"The coward," Sasuke remarked, "He escaped."

"Only because reinforcement arrived," Naruto said, "I'm sure he'd have stayed longer had we not showed up."

"You mean had _you_ not showed up," Sasuke remarked.

"Excuse me," Naruto retorted.

"He only left because _you_ appeared," Sasuke said, "He'd have fought all of us if _you_ didn't show up. He made that clear if you haven't noticed."

"Don't underestimate the enemy Sasuke," Naruto replied.

"…," Sasuke said nothing as Naruto continued, "Deidara would have had to deal with the ANBU, two A-class Jounins, Haku-san, you guys and myself included. Despite this, I'm sure that as an S-class missing-nin he could have given us a hard time if he wanted to, but evidently we weren't his targets…Ryota was."

The female said nothing as all eyes looked at her.

"Why would Deidara go after Ryota-san," Yugao asked.

"The Akatsuki in general has no interest in Ryota," Naruto answered, "But I wouldn't put it pass them to use anyone close to me or my comrades as bait to lure me out into an ambush."

"You said earlier that only Ryota-san was the target," Sakura spoke up, "So why are you placing yourself as if you're the target?"

"Because he is in fact," Ryota made clear, "The only reason Deidara came here was to cause trouble for me because we both have a bad history with each other. The group Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame are in wants Naruto-kun for reasons we don't know. The thing we do know is that so far each member we've seen from the Akatsuki so far are all S-class missing-nins and wanted criminals. I'm sure that there are other members of that group and they're all S-class missing-nins as well no doubt."

"That's an excellent deduction," Kakashi said, "That's the exact same thing Jiraiya-sama told me sometime before Itachi's second return to Konoha."

"What is this Akatsuki of which you guys speak of," Sakura inquired.

"Very bad news," Naruto replied, "And so far, there isn't much about them that we know about them or their objectives."

Sakura, Sasuke and Sai knew that Naruto had run in with the Akasuki before either of them did. They sensed that he knew more than he was letting on but they chose not to dig too deep into the matter.

"Anyway," Naruto said, "The damage is done and Deidara is gone. Ryota, Haku-san and I will report to kaa-chan and give her a full report."

Kakashi nodded as he gestured to his Genins to follow him and resume their original mission. The ANBU took off speedily and left the scene, leaving Naruto, Haku and Ryota behind.

"Are you alright Ryota-san," Haku asked while examining her injuries.

"I'll be fine," Ryota assured, "Nothing a medic-nin can't fix."

"There are two here so let's heal you up," Naruto offered before both he and Haku tended to her injuries. It wasn't long until Ryota was completely healed up.

"C'mon," Naruto said, "We have to report this to Kaa-chan."

The three ninjas then turned from the forest and started on their trek back to the village.

* * *

(Later That Day)

It was surprising how so much could happen all in one day. First, Temari's arrival to Konoha, her betrothal to Naruto and inauguration as a Konoha shinobi and Chuunin, then having her escorted to the Namikaze Estate where she was later introduced to Hinata and Ino before getting them acquainted. And with all that happening, Ryota and Haku were busy hangingout with Konohamaru and his friends before running into trouble with Deidara.

Ryota and Haku gave Tsunade a full report with Naruto explaining everything that took place in the forest. The fact that she, Jiraiya and Sandaime now knew who the third member of the Akatsuki was proved useful though they found it odd at first that Deidara didn't attempt to go after Naruto. After the briefing, Naruto, Haku and Ryota were dismissed. While exiting the Hokage tower, Naruto started on his way back to his estate when Ryota went toward a different direction.

"Where are you going," Haku asked.

"For a walk," Ryota said, "I just need to clear my mind. That's all."

Before Haku could ask another question, Ryota turned and continued on her way.

"She's very sad," Haku said sympathetically, "She came face-to-face with the missing-nin who killed someone who was precious to her."

"That missing-nin was her former sensei," Naruto said causing Haku to turn and look at him.

"He was," Haku asked. Naruto nodded, "Ryota loved Deidara as her older brother at one time and she used to believe in him. But he later betrayed her and murdered her older sister in front of her before leaving Ryota behind like she wasn't worth killing. He did so without so much of a second thought."

"That's cruel," Haku said while feeling sympathetic, "It's sad that Ryota-san suffered such a loss."

"I know," Naruto agreed, "All we can do now is give Ryota sometime to herself. I'm sure she'll be OK."

With that said Naruto resumed his walk back with his estate, leaving Haku to her thoughts.

* * *

(Later; On The Hokage Monument)

Ryota was sitting alone on the ground on top of the monument watching the sunset. Ironically, she was sitting on top of the head representing the very man responsible for killing her father though she felt more anger at seeing the man who killed her older sister. Ryota never held it against Naruto for what his father did all those years ago since Iwa started the war with Konoha in the first place. The earth-type kunoichi wiped away the few tears that fell down her face while thinking about her sister and how Deidara used her "sister" against her.

_I'm sure you would have been ashamed of me Chizuru-nee-chan_, Ryota thought, _But my mind is already made up. So I'm sure that we would have faced off against each other were you to still be alive._

"Are you alright," a feminine voice asked. Ryota turned to see Haku standing behind her.

"I'm alright," Ryota said.

"You were crying just now," Haku pointed out. Ryota found no point in denying it.

"I'm very sorry about your sister," Haku said sympathetically. Ryota sighed lowly, "…Naruto-kun told you, didn't he?"

"He did," Haku said as she went over and sat next to her.

"Naruto-kun is really rubbing off on me," Ryota said, "He always comes up here whenever he needs time to think and contemplate on things, and here I am doing the same thing."

Haku knew Ryota really likes Naruto, but she chose not to bring that up since that wasn't the subject she came to talk to Ryota about.

"I never had a sister," Haku said starting a conversation, "But I do understand the feelings of hurt, sorrow and betrayal when someone you loved betrays and kills a precious person in front of you."

Ryota looked at Haku as the ice-type medic kunoichi continued, "My mother loved my father and they used to be very happy though they didn't have much. They were joyous when I born to them and despite not having much in the way of money, we continued on and were a happy family. My parents were precious to me."

Ryota listened to Haku as she heard her voice turn sad, "But my mother came from a clan with a bloodline limit that was hated and feared in my home village. When my father found out about it, he turned on her and killed her in front me. He tried to kill me too, but my bloodline activated and I ended up killing him instead. I became a homeless orphan after that day, scavenging for food from garbage to garbage and no one was willing to take me in."

Ryota looked at Haku with a surprised expression. Though Ryota herself was an orphan however, she never lived life as a homeless since she was able to live off the monetary savings left behind by her older sister and father.

"Later, I was found and taken in by Momochi Zabuza-sama. He gave me food, clothing and shelter, and trained me to be a kunoichi and his weapon. He helped me develop my bloodline limit since he found use for it. Despite what others thought of him, he was precious to me and I was willing to give my life to protect him.

"Sometime late, a wealthy businessman named Gatō came to Nami No Kuni and employed us for a job to kill the bridge builder named Tazuna, a man Naruto-kun and his friends were hired to protect. I fought against Naruto-kun and lost. I cried and begged him to kill me feeling that I failed Zabuza-sama as his weapon. But Naruto-kun spared me, telling me that I could find a new way to live my life. That same day though, Zabuza-sama and I were betrayed by Gatō who had planned on killing us after the job was done. Zabuza-sama died after killing him and many of his other men with him. Zabuza-sama, before he died, said he wanted me to live my free and how I wanted to and not go through life the way he did. I lost another precious person and I was alone again."

Ryota couldn't believe that Haku lived the kind of life. From the way Ryota would see the young medic kunoichi conduct herself she honestly wouldn't have expected Haku to have gone through such an experience.

"But Naruto-kun saved me from being alone again. In spite of the fact that I was his enemy who had nothing personal against him, Naruto-kun never held it against me. He offered me amnesty, a chance to join Konoha and become a medic kunoichi while making this village my new home. He gave me a chance to find new precious people and a new purpose in my life. Naruto-kun is precious to me and I owe him a great deal."

Ryota turned her gaze from Haku and looked over at the village.

"You know Haku," Ryota said, "We seem to have more in common than you know."

Haku turned to the earth-type kunoichi as she continued, "Naruto-kun and I didn't start off on go terms either. In fact we were the worst of enemies.

"I was originally assigned by the Tsuchikage to go after and bring back Naruto-kun to Iwagakure by whatever means possible. I lost completely to Naruto-kun on the two occasions we battled seriously, once in Nami No Kuni and the second time in the Forest of Death."

"So those stories you told us earlier today at the ramen stand about how you beat up Naruto-kun were all-"

"Half truths," Ryota interjected, "I fought against Naruto-kun really hard, but I never succeeded in beating him. My defeats were so strategic and humiliating that I literally cried on both occasions and the second time I lost, I begged him to kill me. Yet despite our bad past, he spared and healed me, and sometime later after that he stood for me in giving me amnesty and becoming a Konoha shinobi.

"But life for me in this village as a foreigner is anything but easy to deal with. I'm hated and feared by many of the villagers because of my origins in Iwa and no one was willing to give me a place to stay at."

"I'm sorry," Haku said as she lowered her head, "I can't honestly say that I had it hard living here in Konoha. I was practically welcomed with opened arms by everyone and the fact I have a bloodline limit was all the more why the village council welcomed me as part of their village. I was given a small but reasonable apartment to live in with Naruto-kun's help the same day I arrived here in Konoha. Naruto-kun also helped me adapt to life in this village and had me introduced to all of his friends."

"I may not be completely accepted by the villagers," Ryota said, "But Naruto-kun never faltered in helping me adjust to life here. He was kind enough to allow me to live in his estate despite the protests from many of the villagers, primarily from the female population. He even saved my life and protected me when Itachi nearly killed me, making it very clear to Itachi that I'm one of the people he'd stake his life on in protecting."

"You're precious to Naruto-kun," Haku said. Ryota unconsciously blushed lightly though she kept a controlled demeanor.

"That's why he protected you with his life," Haku added, "That's why he helped us in ways no one else would. We're precious to Naruto-kun."

"Don't I feel special," Ryota remarked with a smile, "Thank you for listening and being around me without looking at me with indifference or scorn. I really appreciate that."

"You're Naruto-kun's friend," Haku said, "And I want to be your friend and friends help those precious to them."

Ryota smiled brighter, "Yes they do."

The two kunoichis sat there together while enjoying each other's company.

"Things are looking up for you Ryota," Naruto said while standing behind one of the trees a twenty feet away from the girls. Naruto came by earlier to talk to Ryota about what happened earlier but evidently Haku beat him to the punch. Rather than interrupting, he thought it be best for the girls to form a bond of some sort with each other. Leaving it at that, Naruto shunshin'd from the area and returned back to his estate.

* * *

(A Week Later)

It's amazing how word travels in large distances. Word about Temari's joining Konoha as a citizen and Chuunin spread like wildfire throughout the village. What was more shocking was when Naruto's betrothal to Hinata, Ino, and Temari was announced, especially when everyone learned that the girls were to be living with him in his estate with Ryota already living there. Of course, this didn't go without some kind of backlash.

During the week, the girls faced jealous glares and scorn from many of the female populous of the village. Others who knew of their relationship with Naruto weren't all that surprised. In fact, some figured it was eventually going to happen. The Genins were all up on Hinata, Ino and Temari as they bombarded the three girls with a whole bunch of questions. Sakura and Tenten were asking a whole range of questions, some of which were rather too personal to answer and a few were outright ridiculous.

The Genins were shocked when they learned that Hinata was no longer the Hyuuga heiress and that the position was given to Hanabi instead. Hinata told them not to make too big a deal out it since she accepted stepping down from the position as heiress without making a huge issue out of it. Also she explained that just because she's no longer the heiress didn't mean that she won't carry out her goals in helping to unite the Hyuuga clan. If anything she was sure she could help Hanabi acknowledge that the division between the two houses in the Hyuuga clan have to be done away with, along with finding an alternative to the bird-cage seal.

Kiba made remarks about how lucky of a dog Naruto was to be living in the house with bunch of hot girls. He asked Naruto if he was planning on having some wild and kinky fun with the girls in the future. This of course was rewarded with a smack to his head with a metal fan in courtesy of Temari. It went without say that neither Temari nor Kiba got along with each other since Kiba was still sore about how he and Akamaru lost to the wind mistress during the Preliminaries.

Sai made remarks to the group that females of various species are often attracted to the stronger more dominant males of their respective species. He further explained in details how Naruto's situation only proved his point about what he read and researched in that zoology book in how females seek strong males for mates to reproduces promising offspring with. He add that Hinata, Ino and Temari as all strong females, and as such, they need a stronger alpha male to lead and protect them and procreate with. Sad to say Sai's form of logic got him into more trouble than it was worth as Tenten, Ino, Temari, Sakura, Ryota and Hinata didn't too kindly to his words. For the sake of health, Sai spent the day running from the six girls as they sought to place him in the hospital. Several times, they nearly succeeded in capturing him, but he manage to give them the slip and escape their wraths.

Neji and Shikamaru didn't make too big a deal out Naruto's business. Shikamaru found doing so would just be too troublesome and decided to do some cloud watching as a means to being more 'productive' with his time.

Sasuke wasn't all that thrilled. The fact that Naruto was given special privileges in being inaugurated as the new Namikaze clan leader, allowed to be part of the village council and given two daughters from respected clans of Konoha and the daughter of a Kage as future brides to help revive his clan angered him. He didn't find it fair that he as the last of the Uchihas in Konoha wasn't privileged in being made the new Uchiha clan leader and allowed to be part of the council.

However, Sasuke grew to respect Hinata and Ino, and in a couple of ways Ryota as well. The three mentioned girls weren't like the fangirls he grew tired of and though Sasuke would never consider mixing his bloodline with either of the three however, he admitted to himself that if he were to have a girl betrothed to him, he'd want her to have strengths and characteristics similar to Hinata, Ino and Ryota.

Temari, being a foreigner, faced a measure of difficulties adjusting to life in Konoha. The fact that she was a foreigner from a recent invading village betrothed to the son of Minato Namikaze made her an unpopular figure among many in the village. Some of the people accused her of not even caring for Naruto and treated her as an outcast. And since she was to serve as a liaison between Suna and Konoha, some even looked at her as a 'business girl' whose only reason for marrying Naruto later in the years was just because it was her assignment in solidifying the alliance between the two villages. Naruto, Hinata and Ino comforted Temari who did quite a feat in masking her wanting to cry. The wind mistress found solace in befriending Ryota and Anko who in their own rights understood Temari's plight.

Temari, like the others, knew that Anko was Naruto's Jounin-sensei at one time and she as very well aware of how unorthodox her behavior was around Naruto.

* * *

(The Following Day; At The Namikaze Estate)

All four girls were at Naruto's mansion and pretty much had nothing to do today. Hinata and Ino decided to explain to Temari the history between Naruto and Anko. Ryota stuck around to hear that one since Haku was busy at the hospital helping Shizune. Both Haku and Ryota started hanging out together frequently since their conversation on top of the Hokage monument and they started becoming really good friends.

Anko came by later seeking to talk with Naruto about something that was on her mind. Seeing that only the four girls were there and that Naruto wouldn't by back until much later, Anko suggested taking advantage of the place before Naruto's return. Hinata was a bit reluctant at first, but when Anko and Ino reminded the girl that Naruto's mansion was their home now, Hinata eventually went with the flow. That day all five of them hung-out and girl-talked like nobodys' business and since Anko was around, subjects the girls wouldn't talk about openly in public were brought up and discussed.

Later Anko went over into the bar section of the living room and opened the cabinets to find what looked like expensive bottles of wine and imported liquor. What captured her attention was the fact that the bottles of wine she was looking at were really old, thus adding more to their value and taste. Grinning widely like a giddy schoolgirl, Anko took out one of the bottles and a tray of cups and brought them over to the girls.

"Who's up for a drink," Anko shouted enthusiastically. The girls turned and looked at the older woman questionably.

"Anko-san," Hinata said, "We're underage."

"Please," Anko retorted, "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink! Besides, why would Yondaime-gaki keep them around if he felt that way?"

Though they didn't say it, the girls saw her point. Ryota, liking Anko's attitude, grabbed one of the cups and had Anko pour her some wine in it. When she sipped the wine, she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"WOW!!," Ryota shouted, "This is some really strong shit!!"

"Let me try that," Temari said before taking one of the remaining cups and getting some wine from Anko. Her reaction from the drink was just the same.

"Damn!!," Temari exclaimed, "Naruto-kun has some really good taste in wine!!"

"You drank wine before," Ino asked.

"I did a few times during my days in Suna," Temari said, "I had to sneak to do so while trying not to get caught by my father."

"Let me find out that daddy's little girl has been acting naughty," Anko teased.

"I was anything but "daddy's little girl"," Temari retorted. Seeing how the older females were enjoying the wine, Ino, not wanting to feel left out, took one of the cups from the tray and got some wine for herself. She was completely unprepared for the reaction as she coughed a few times.

"You're suppose to sip it not gulp it down like some 40oz.," Anko remarked. After clearing her throat, Ino got her bearings back.

"My father enjoys drinking sake with Chouji and Shikamaru's fathers," Ino said while getting her voice back, "I wonder how they could get used to it."

Hinata saw how the girls were enjoying the alluring taste of Naruto's expensive wine. She was about to dismiss herself when…

"C'mon Hinata," Anko invited, "Have yourself some of this good stuff!"

"No thanks," Hinata declined, "I'll pass. Besides, won't Naruto-kun be mad at us for drinking his stuff without his permission?"

"Like he doesn't have more than enough to buy more of this stuff," Anko retorted, "Listen, you're not living under your father's roof anymore and being a kunoichi and betrothed to Yondaime-gaki and all practically makes you an adult now. C'mon, you know you wanna…"

Hinata was debating with herself about it. One part of herself said "no" while another part wanted to let loose for once.

"C'mon Hina-chan," Ino encouraged, "A small taste wouldn't be that bad would it?"

Sighing to herself, Hinata consented and took a cup from the tray before Anko poured and filled her cup completely. Gulping, Hinata sipped the wine in its entirety until the cup was totally empty. Anko and the others looked at Hinata as they waited for her reaction. Hinata looked up at them with a large smile and light blush on her face.

"Pour me some more," Hinata said while holding out her cup. The females looked at the girl with a surprised expression, especially since Hinata was the youngest of them.

"She's a better drinker than we are," Ryota remarked with a disbelieving look.

"Wanna bet," Anko replied with a smirk on her face.

* * *

(Later That Night)

It was late and close to midnight when Naruto returned home. He had a long day training Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. During his time training them, he gauged their strengths and weaknesses to see where improves were to be made. He saw that much work was going to be needed in their development as future ninjas of Konoha, especially as the kind of ninjas he had in mind in developing them into.

"They have a long way to go," Naruto said to himself while unlocking his door, "But I'll worry about that later. Now I can go home and relax."

With that in mind, Naruto opened and walked into his mansion only be greeted by loud karaoke music playing from the living room.

"…Spoke too soon," Naruto muttered to himself before closing and locking the door behind him. Naruto walked into the living room and saw a sight he wasn't prepared for. The living room was in a complete mess with scattered dirty dishes, cups and food crumbs around the floor and furniture. The strong smell of wine soon filled his nose and the karaoke music machine was still blasting loudly with the microphones on the floor. Obviously, the girls were singing and dancing earlier while in their drunken stupor.

He went into the kitchen and found it a mess as well. There were dango sticks and other sorts of food and opened snacks around the counter. Naruto slapped his hand to his face and was ready to scold the girls for pigging out and turning his living room and kitchen into a dump. He went back into the living room to find them. When he did, he found all five females knocked out and sleeping on the couches.

Ino was snoring lightly with her head up while sleeping in a sitting position. Her blond hair was released from its ponytail style and allowed to flow down pass her shoulders with some of it lying on her face.

Hinata, with her Eskimo coat resting on the arm of the couch, was lying on the couch while using Ino's lap as a pillow. Hinata's right arm was hanging loosely off the couch and down onto the floor.

Temari was knocked out on a separate couch likewise in a sitting position with her right arm holding her head up while resting her arm on the arm of the couch. Like in the case with Ino, her blond hair was let down and allowed to flow down to her shoulders.

Ryota was sleeping next to Temari on the floor while resting her arms on top of Temari's legs and laying her head on her arms like a pillow. Her headband, Jounin vest and dark uniform shirt were scattered around the floor. Next to her was an empty cup that seemed to have spilled over leftover wine onto the carpet. Ryota was wearing only her white tank top and dark ninja pants with white bandages still wrapped around the bottom parts of her legs.

Anko was asleep on a recliner that was opened up to allow her to put her feet up and lay back. Her trench coat, mini-skirt, leg guards and kunais were lying loosely on the floor by her. All she was wearing was her partly see-through fishnet body suit and Anko herself was sprawled out on the opened up recliner in a most inappropriate manner. From what Naruto saw, Anko was wearing nothing underneath her fishnet body suit and the sight of her would have given any horny pervert an erection if they didn't pass out first from blood loss through the nose. Happily, Jiraiya and Kakashi weren't around see the sight. Naruto didn't need to give them more fuel to use to tease him with.

Naruto sighed and shook his head before he looked around and found two empty bottles of his expensive old wine on the table. He didn't need to guess that all five of them were drinking themselves stupid thanks to Anko's influence. It also helped to explain the awkward scene he was looking at.

"Well at least my living room isn't a wreck," Naruto said to no one in particular while recalling being told a story from Tenten during his sparring match with her some time ago. She told him about how Lee and alcohol are a most dangerous combination. The fact that Lee was a natural drunken master surprised Naruto and from what Tenten explained to him, Naruto was sure that a drunken Lee would even give him problems in an actual fight since Gai, Neji and Tenten together had a hard time controlling Lee when he got drunk by accident after sake fell into his soup once.

Looking at the girls, he knew that they wouldn't remember what happened and that's when it hit him. The sight had Naruto running for his camera. He returned and took several pictures of them from different angles. There was no way he was going to pass this up. He knew that the girls were under a great deal of frustration and stress during the passing week and were in need of release of some sort. Ironically, he knew that their release was going to come with a price since all of them were going to wake up with hangovers.

During the passing days, Naruto made an effort to stomp out all of the ridicules made to Temari and Ryota. He made it very clear that Temari and Ryota were both to be treated exactly how every Konoha-nin were treated.

Making five kage bushins, he had each of the clones carry the girls to their rooms and placed Anko in a spare guestroom. He wasn't going to risk carrying the older woman home across the village in the condition she was in for everyone to see. Though it wasn't really anyone else's business however, Naruto knew the nosy villagers seeing them would want to know why Anko was coming back from his house drunk.

After placing them all in bed, Naruto had the clones clean up the mess the girls made in the kitchen and living room before cleaning himself up and going to bed.

* * *

(The Following Day)

The girls, as Naruto predicted, all woke up with hangovers with no memory as to how they got to bed. Anko was shocked to see that she wasn't back in her house and was instead in Naruto's place in one of his spare rooms. Naruto gave them all something to drink to help calm the hangovers they were having. All five females sat around the table in the kitchen, not one of them wanting to go anywhere until their heads stopped spinning. Hinata and Ino thought they were going to be sick for the rest of the day.

A while later Naruto came in and brought them all something to see. Placing what he brought with him down on the table, the girls looked to see what it was. Their faces turned several shades of red when they saw the pictures Naruto took of them while they were sleeping in the positions they were in while in the messy living room last night.

"Konoha's future kunoichis in their finest hour," Naruto remarked while laughing his ass off after seeing their expressions. Though Anko didn't care all that much, the other girls though begged Naruto to not let the others know about this, saying that they'd die from sheer embarrassment and loss of face. Naruto assured them that he wouldn't since he wasn't the type who sorts to embarrass them in from of their friends. However he didn't let the girls destroy the pictures. He kept them for his photo album so that way, they could have something to look back at and laugh at.

The girls apologized for the condition they left his kitchen and living room in and the trouble they gave him since he had to clean up their mess. Naruto forgave and told them not to make drinking a bad habit like Tsunade. He knew that if Tsunade had access to his liquor cabinet, she'd have cleaned him out.

Later, Ino and Hinata went to meet up with their respective teams despite the headaches they still had from their hangovers. When asked, the girls said things along the lines of having slept wrong. Luckily, they cleaned themselves up completely so they wouldn't have the smell of alcohol on them or in their breaths. Temari, in spite of her headache, went to perform her tour of duty after being given her assignment by the Hokage while Anko went to report to Ibiki for whatever assignment he had for her. While at work, Anko smacked herself mentally for forgetting to talk to Naruto about something had to tell him.

Naruto spent day talking with Haku and Ryota about the new hybrid training he was planning on putting Konohamaru and his two friends through. He explained that it's an experimental training that's never been tested or thought up before, and that he'd like to have Konohamaru and his two friends go through the training with the two of them helping out. He also added that later down the line during the period of training, he was going to call in a special favor from Tsunade in recruiting a particular ninja in helping in the training. After reviewing this ninja's records, Naruto found that requesting his help would be beneficial. The two kunoichis, interested in what the hybrid training entailed, agreed to join Naruto in helping in the training.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon and Ukon, otherwise known as the Sound Four, were making their way to Konoha. They were allowed to leave for the village a few days ago to retrieve Sasuke. Since they finished their preparations ahead of schedule, Kabuto sent them on their way.

Kimimaro, the sole survivor of the Kaguya clan, wanted to go to Konoha with the Sound Four as well. This fifteen-year-old had a strong devotion towards Orochimaru and viewed him as the only person who cared for him. In his devotion to Orochimaru, Kimimaro stopped at nothing to guarantee the continuation of his master's dreams and ambitions. To this effect, he willingly killed any who opposed or hindered Orochimaru's progress and was willing to offer his body for Orochimaru to inhabit. But that couldn't be done because of the terminal illness he was inflected with. After learning that Naruto killed Orochimaru, Kimimaro wanted to travel to Konoha and kill Naruto for revenge. Kabuto had to deny Kimimaro's request since he was ill and in no condition to fight.

Speaking of Kabuto, he was currently in the research lab once used by Orochimaru. Though Orochimaru was dead, that didn't mean Kabuto didn't intend to continue his master's work for him. The Snake Sannin had left behind many scrolls, jutsus and potions that were to be used in the preparation of training Sasuke. Kabuto felt it would be a shame to let Orochimaru's hard work go to waste without fruition.

Looking over at the table in front of him, Kabuto picked up a wooden vial holder carrying sealed five vials in it. The vials were filled with blood and other organic properties that Kabuto managed to retrieve before Konoha's ANBU got their hands on them. What was next to where the vial holder was were three sealed jars, one containing what looked like skin with seal markings on them and the other two jars containng what appeared to be organic parts. There were preservatives in the vials and jars to keep the blood, skin and organic parts fresh. The teen medic ninja was determined to have Orochimaru's work and legacy live on through Sasuke, one way or another…

* * *

**Things are happening in Otogakure and with Kabuto now in charge, the Sound Four have been dispatched to retrieve and bring back Sasuke. What could Kabuto be planning in fulfilling Orochimaru's objectives and will the Sound Four succeed in bringing back Sasuke? And what's this new hybrid training Naruto has in store for Konohamaru and his two friends? Stick around to find out next time.**


	45. Chapter FortyFive: Code Of The Ninja

**Chapter Forty-Five: Code Of The Ninja**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your inputs. **

**To the reviewer going the by name "****Asgeras,"**** I apologize for whatever confusion I may have caused in my earlier chapters of this fic, but let me explain something: in Chapter 5, it wasn't as though the missing-nin was on par with Tsunade. She was poisoned in advanced by that missing-nin and as a result she was disoriented and getting weaker as the poison circulated through her system faster ****during her fight****, which was why she had a hard against the rogue ANBU.**

**With that said, on with the next chapter.**

* * *

(Two Weeks Earlier; In Iwagakure)

The Iwa-nins were all going about their business and their daily lives. The Tsuchikage was presently in his office doing the bane of all Kages: paperwork. While doing his work the door to his office opened to reveal a Jounin stepping into his office.

"Tsuchikage-sama," the Jounin greeted as he bowed his head to his leader. The Tsuchikage looked up at the Jounin.

"What is it," the Tsuchikage asked.

"There's someone here from Otogakure who wishes an audience with you," the Jounin said. The Tsuchikage nodded to the ninja who went to get the Oto-nin. He returned with young red-haired kunoichi with a hat over her head and a flute and scroll being carried in her right hand.

"Tsuchikage-sama," the Oto kunoichi greeted, "I'm Tayuya, a member of the Sound Four of Otogakure and my new leader, Kabuto-sama, seeks a favor from you."

"And what favor would that be," the Tsuchikage asked while staying cautious.

"He would like to have one of your best ninjas to do a mission," Tayuya said, exercising control of her popularly known foul mouth, "Kabuto-sama is willing to pay a very nice amount of money for this one mission. He said it's of the utmost importance."

Tayuya went over and was about to hand him the scroll in her hand when the Iwa-Jounin stopped her. The Jounin took the scroll from the teen girl and brought it over to the Tsuchikage himself. After unsealing the scroll, the Tsuchikage found that the scroll was indeed authentic and written by Kabuto himself with the Otokage stamp and insignia on it. The Tsuchikage read through the scroll carefully. After he was done, he looked up and the red-haired girl and asked skeptically, "You're kidding, right?"

"It's no joke Tsuchikage-sama," Tayuya said with now humor in her tone, "Kabuto-sama believes that one of your ninjas will be able to rid us of our little problem."

"Little problem," the Tsuchikage repeated cynically, "If that was the case, your former leader wouldn't have died by _his_ hands."

"Orochimaru-sama made a grave mistake in underestimating Naruto," Tayuya said, "Kabuto-sama would have dealt with the problem himself, but presently he has to deal with other matters and unfortunately he doesn't have the best shinobis at his disposal to deal with Naruto. There is one ninja in my village that could see to Naruto's demise but his condition limits his abilities. Kabuto-sama is presently working on restoring him back to good health but chances of any success is minimum."

The Tsuchikage thought for a moment before he asked, "Who is this ninja of whom you speak?"

"His name is Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan," Tayuya replied. The Tsuchikage have heard of that clan, but he thought they were long extinct. They were wiped out because of a most feared ability that clan had in being able to manipulate their bones and use them as weapons; bones that were hard to break, it at all possible. The Tsuchikage sat in his seat as he thought about the possibilities, along with everything else that's happened recently that year.

Sometime ago news about Ryota's treachery became common knowledge throughout Iwagakure. Not that she had any friends, but she had fellow colleagues who didn't take too happily to her betrayal. Especially when they learned that she sided with the son of Yondaime Hokage, the very man the nation of Iwa grew to abhor, even after his death.

There were some who made statements saying that they always knew Ryota would someday betray them since her former sensei was Deidara. Though Deidara was a hated figure however, the hatred Iwa held for Namikaze Minato was far worse, and the fact that Ryota abandoned her mission and sold Iwagakure out for Minato's only son made her in effect a most hated traitor. So much so that in their bingo books, a bounty and kill-on-sight order was given to any Iwa-nin who came across her.

There were some Iwa shinobis and kunoichis that considered going after Ryota and returning back with her carcass. However the thought of dealing with Konoha's Second Flash was what kept them at bay. They weren't ignorant and left in the dark about Naruto's exploits. His reputation was well-known in Iwa, including his victories against powerful ninjas.

Many in Iwa at first thought the stories about Naruto were exaggerated and overestimated. But when they were given reports with indisputable evidence about the Suna-Oto invasion and how Naruto single-handedly slaughtered a whole army of Suna and Oto ninjas with the Hiraishin before killing Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannins, and two other unidentified S-class Kage-level ninjas on his own that same day, no one in Iwa was willing to accept missions involving Naruto, even if it was a simple spy mission.

Snapping out of his train of thoughts, the Tsuchikage said, "I decline."

"You decline," Tayuya asked before being handed the scroll back from the Tsuchikage.

"Though my people and I abhor the late Yellow Flash of Konoha however," the Tsuchikage retorted, "I will not allow any of my ninjas to be part of whatever skirmish your leader has with the Second Flash of Konoha.

"If what happened to Orochimaru, your village and Sunagakure is any indication of what this Naruto is capable of doing, I won't foolishly risk the lives of any of my ninjas and people in triggering another war with Konohagakure."

"According to my sources Tsuchikage-sama," Tayuya said, "A Jounin from this village was sent by you personally to go after and bring back the son of the Slug Sannin who later turned out to also be the son of the late Yellow Flash. I wouldn't be wrong to say that attempting to kidnap the child of two Hokages would have been considered a declaration of war."

"If you value your life," the Tsuchikage remarked with bloodlust coming from out of him, "You'll watch your tongue. I can kill you right where you stand girl."

"My apologies Tsuchikage-sama," Tayuya replied with a bow. Though the Tsuchikage didn't want to admit it however, his village was still feeling the effects of what Minato did to their army during the Iwa-Konoha war years ago. As much as the Tsuchikage wanted to get back at Konoha for that however, he had to take into consideration that Konoha had another Yellow Flash who was said to be stronger than the original.

"You're dismissed," the Tsuchikage stated, "Remove yourself from my sight. My business with you has concluded."

"As you say Tsuchikage-sama," Tayuya said as she bowed to the Tsuchikage, "But I hope you change your mind soon."

She turned and left his office while fighting to keep her mouth from screaming a series of profanity in such intricate poetry that would even make a sailor blush. As Tayuya was leaving the office after closing the door behind her…

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance to your leader," a Jounin from behind her said. The kunoichi turned to see a seventeen-year-old male approaching her. He was geared in standard Iwa Jounin gear and uniform with a pale white long-sleeve cloak being worn his Jounin vest. On the back of his pale white cloak was the kanji for "Iwagakure's Diamond Fang."

"I overheard your conversation with the Tsuchikage," the Jounin said, "Perhaps I can convince my leader to allow me to be a lending hand to this Kabuto fella of yours."

"That would be most appreciated," Tayuya smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine," the Jounin replied, "Besides, there is someone in Konoha I'd like to see again."

This particular male Jounin was a ninja that sought to challenge Naruto for sometime and establish Iwagakure as the dominant of the elemental nations. Many in Iwa though told him that such actions would be ludicrous and completely suicidal, but he repeatedly told them that if presented with the opportunity, he'd accept the challenge.

* * *

(Six Days Later In Nami No Kuni; Following The Event in Iwagakure)

Everyone in Nami No Kuni were happily going about there lives. There have been many changes in the country since Gatō and his thugs' defeat by Naruto and Team 7. With the Great Naruto Bridge's completion since Naruto's last appearance, Nami No Kuni has been prospering greatly and business for everyone was doing great. No more did the people have to scavenge for food or pickpocket others for survival. Customers and business clients were coming form all over to do business with the country.

Inari in the meantime was coming back from the academy after enlisting to become a shinobi of Nami No Kuni a few days after Naruto's departure. He promised himself that he would become a ninja not only to make his niisan Naruto proud of him but also one who'd do everything in his power to protect all those precious to him. While on his way home, he wondered how Naruto was doing. Naruto's exploits was not oblivious to anyone in Nami No Kuni, especially not to Inari's family either. Inari found it almost hard to believe all the incredible things Naruto did after he left Nami No Kuni. He often wondered if he would ever measure up to Naruto's power and prestige.

Inari's train of thoughts was derailed when a shadow cast over him. He turned around to see a taller figure looking down at him.

"Who are you," Inari asked before being answered with a smile on the figure's face.

* * *

(Present Day; Back In Konoha)

Jiraiya was in his apartment, sitting by his desk on a futon with a cup of tea to his left on the desk. In front of him were a series of written notes and notepads he was reviewing while writing his next best seller. After the success of his last rare gold edition, he was sure that this new story was going to be the next big hit in the market:

**Icha-Icha Paradise: The Passion Of The Teacher:**

_This is a tale of how two different people who started off hating each other eventually found a mutual understanding for each other after the young man no older than sixteen years old made the first move to form a better relationship with his twenty-four-year old female sensei, a beautiful but strong kunoichi. Through this, the older woman started to develop a special fondness for her apprentice as they spent more time with each other besides the time they spent training. As time went on, their bond grew stronger than just your everyday student-teacher relationship and everyone was able to see that there was a form of growing love between them that many thought was taboo in the ninja world._

_One night, the young apprentice came to see his sensei at her home, only to find that she was upset and frustrated about something. Hating to see his sensei agitated about anything, he saw that he had to correct whatever it was that bothered her. So he interposed into her episode and got her to calm down enough for them to talk, and talk they did. And amazingly he managed to provide her the comfort she was sorely in need of. He held her and she allowed him to hold her, closely as they sat together on her sofa. They both knew this was outside the perimeters of their normal relationship as sensei and apprentice, but for the moment they dismissed all differences of age and rank. To him, none of that mattered. He was just a young man, trying to give a woman some well needed comfort from her troubles._

_And it might have remained innocent and pure also, if his sensei didn't suddenly kiss him. A small peck on his right check, like the ones she gave him a few times before. But her lips found their way to his before they met in a light touch, which in effect spark a fire in her soul as she felt his lips on hers for the first time. She had never been kissed by any man before and this was her first time. The young man too had never been kissed by any woman, or by his sensei for that matter, in that manner she was kissing him. And that was when he realized the new territory he was in, very dangerous territory that crossed the boundaries of any student-teacher relationship._

_The kissing gradually deepened as it turned holding; then holding turned into caressing. The caressing turned into heated, __very heated exploration. Then the exploration turned into the gradual discarding of clothes. And before the young man knew it, his sensei was riding him on her sleeping futon on her bedroom floor for all he was worth. She knew he could have stopped it at any moment, knowing he had more then enough power to stop her, sensei or not. But for the life of him, he couldn't pull away from her. The attachment and love he grew for his sensei overrode whatever earlier impulses that would have moved him to stop her. She was a lonely woman and kunoichi who needed someone for her, and he felt he was the one for her._

_So he simply let himself go as he expressed all of his built up emotions he had for his sensei as the two of them made love in her bedroom. She knew she was his first, so she showed him how. And he knew he was the first man to ever touch her, so he made sure to make her feel like a woman…_

Jiraiya giggled lecherously as he continued writing the synopsis of his book. He thought about the possibilities his next great work would have, and he credited Naruto and Anko for his inspiration since the story was really based on them.

_If I'm lucky_, Jiraiya thought gleefully, _Someone will even seek me out to get a contract deal to make a movie out of this story! Oh the possibilities!_

With that ambition in mind, Jiraiya continued writing his next book, with perverted giggles escaping his mouth here and there.

* * *

(Meanwhile At One Of The Training Grounds)

Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi were at the training ground and Naruto haven't shown up yet.

"Naruto-sensei hasn't shown up yet," Udon noted.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Konohamaru retorted, "I hope he doesn't give us some lame excuse for his latene-."

Konohamaru wasn't able to finish his statement when he felt a strong constriction around him. He squealed in pain as he was lifted off the ground. Moegi and Udon were about to do something when they themselves got caught in constrictions of their own also. The trio looked and found that they were being constricted by pythons.

"With the way you three pay attention to your surroundings," Naruto said with the three constricting pythons extending from the sleeves of his white trench coat, "I could have effortlessly killed all three of you."

"Hey," Konohamaru yelled, "Let us go! You're the one who's late!"

Naruto had the pythons constrict around Konohamaru and his two friends tighter. The three youths gasped in pain as they felt the muscles of the snakes squeezing into them.

"A ninja never announces to his enemies when he'll show up," Naruto said, "All good ninjas must always be on their guard otherwise they'll end up dead like how the three of you would have been if this were an actual battle."

"…I get it boss…," Konohamaru choked, "…We'll pay more attention next time."

"Like I said," Naruto remarked, "If there were an actual battle there wouldn't be a next time because you all would be dead because of your lack of focus."

Naruto released and dropped them to the ground. The three youths rubbed their sore bodies while cringing from the pain they were feeling.

"Understand that while you three are personally undergoing my training," Naruto said, "I won't be going soft or easy on any of you because your enemies won't go soft or easy on you either. I'll schedule the days and at which locations we'll train at, but I won't at any time announce when I'll show up. You three will always have to be on your guard and watch each other's backs to keep yourselves from being ambushed by me.

"This was the same thing Anko-chan did to me when I had her for my sensei. Whenever I was caught with my guard down she'd throw a kunai to my face, cutting it on contact as a reminder that my lack of paying attention to my surroundings means death for me."

"Was that why she always got to lick your face so often," Konohamaru smirked, "Or did you just let you guard down on purpose so you can have her on you?"

Naruto frowned at Konohamaru before grinning at him. Before the three youths said or did anything, Naruto launched a kunai at Konohamaru, causing it to graze across the boy's left cheek with blood seeping down his cheek from the opened slash. Naruto suddenly appeared behind the boy with the same kunai being held against the boy's throat.

"Anything else you'd like to say to me wise guy," Naruto asked coldly with bloodlust radiating off him. Moegi and Udon looked on at Naruto fearfully while being too scared to move. Konohamaru was afraid of the possible malicious acts Naruto was going to do to him next.

"Like I said," Naruto remarked, "I have no intentions of going soft of you guys because kaa-chan and my trainers never went soft on me."

Naruto placed his left palm over Konohamaru's bleeding cheek and focused green chakra onto it. He healed the injury he inflicted on the boy before releasing him.

"What kind of training did you undergo at the academy," Moegi asked.

"Not trying to put the academy down," Naruto replied, "But the academy didn't teach me anywhere near about my style of fighting or the training I underwent."

"What did your training involve," Udon inquired.

"Do or die," Naruto answered, "Those were my options in most of my training regiments."

The three of them gulped in fear when they heard that. If that was the kind of training Naruto was subjected to while growing up, then that meant Naruto was going to have them undergo the same thing.

"The academy will teach you guys only so much," Naruto explained, "But in regards to experience and practicality on the battlefield, those are things you won't gain or learn at the academy.

"There have been many cases of young people who became ninjas for the wrong reasons and motives without fully acknowledging what being ninjas truly entailed. Some become ninjas to satisfy their sole desire to become avengers rather than defenders. Others do it for power and fame. Some girls, fangirls to be specific, only become ninjas so they could impress and get close to some guy they like who is also a ninja. Such foolish reasons for becoming ninjas are dangerous and lead to the deaths of not only those people but also their comrades and those they were supposed to protect. Such people also give ninjas a bad name."

Naruto paused momentary as he allowed his words to be absorbed by Konohamaru and his friends.

"I won't have wannabe-avengers, fame and power-seekers, or fangirls for apprentices," Naruto made clear, "Which is why I chose you three for my apprentices. None of you guys displayed any of the characteristics I mentioned and I see potential in all of you. I won't give you misleading beliefs that you'll become strong in no time. You all will have to work very hard to finish the new training I'll be putting you guys through. Haku-san and Ryota agreed to assist me in developing your elemental abilities. I plan on making us into a team like no other. So, are you three up still for the challenge?"

"Bring it Naruto-sensei," Konohamaru replied confidently, "Whatever training you're planning, my friends and I will dish it out and then some! If I'm to become Nanadaime Hokage and your successor, then I have to overcome whatever challenges you throw our way!"

"I may not dream of becoming Hokage," Udon spoke up, "But that doesn't mean that I won't train as hard to become stronger and more useful to my friends and comrades! I will take on your challenge head on and not give up!"

Naruto nodded to the boys before turning to Moegi.

"What about you," Naruto asked.

"I didn't come this far to back out now," Moegi replied, "If Konohamaru-chan and Udon-kun can take it, then so can I! I will succeed at whatever you throw at us!"

"That's good," Naruto smiled, "Because as of today…"

Six kage bushins of Naruto materialized around him.

"I'm going to make your training twice as hard."

* * *

(Meanwhile In Suna)

Gaara was standing on top of one of the high rocky walls surrounding Sunagakure. He looked over the entire village while having many thoughts travel through his mind. As the red-haired Jinchuuriki looked down at the village, he cast his eyes over the children running and playing together on the streets. He then looked to see a couple with their newborn baby daughter making their way to wherever they were going.

Gaara found it interesting that these were the same people who shunned and scorned him harshly and wanted nothing to do with him. In the past, he figured that if he couldn't be loved and respected, then he would be hated and feared by everyone and have loved only for himself. He believed at one point that the only way to prove his existence was throw mass genocide and the staining of his victims' blood in his hands. Gaara had always thought that he was the only Jinchuuriki and alone in the world with no one being able to understand his pain, sadness, anger and loneliness.

Then Naruto came along and showed him that he didn't have to carry that burden alone anymore since he was also Jinchuuriki. Gaara recalled all that Naruto said and done for him since the first day they met each other. Ever since then, Gaara's life gradually started changing for the better. It wasn't as fast as he'd like it to be, but it was a start. Learning to forgive others for their past mistakes was a lesson Gaara had to learn and if anything, he realized that it had to start with himself and then his home village. He no longer wanted to be viewed as Suna's bloodthirsty maniacal weapon. No, he wanted to be viewed as a shinobi who protected all those precious to him, with his life.

And speaking of those precious to him, Gaara received reports from Konoha a couple of days ago as to whom Temari was betrothed to and where she was to be living at. Gaara, though he admittedly missed her, was most happily for his sister and wished her the very best with all of his blessings. He couldn't think of any other guy he found worthy of being with his older sister other than Naruto. He was certain that the blonde Jinchuuriki of Konoha would protect and treat his sister kindly.

"Gaara," a masculine voice called out. Gaara turned to see Kankuro making his way towards him.

"Is something the matter," Gaara asked in his usual monotone voice.

"No, everything is fine," Kankuro assured, "The Jounins from Konoha just got through evaluating the training regiments and academy curriculum. They saw where more adjustments and corrections will have to be made."

Gaara nodded to him as he turned his attention back to the village.

"Anyway," Kankuro continued, "The two of us have been summoned by the council to report to them for a briefing of some sort."

"…I'll be along with you shortly," Gaara replied while only turning to look at him half way. The puppeteer nodded before leaving Gaara alone with his thoughts. While alone, Gaara took another look at the village that his father was the Kazekage to. If anything, his father left Sunagakure in a huge mess, not that their daimyo didn't have anything to do with it either. There was so much that had to be done in order to restore Suna and keep it and its people from being plunged by other elemental nations, not that Konoha would be one of them. With those thoughts in mind, Gaara turned and made his way to the Kazekage tower.

* * *

(Later That Afternoon)

Naruto was at a BBQ restaurant with Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. The three youths were exhausted and their clothes were rugged, worn out and torn in several places. True to his word, their training with Naruto was anything but pleasant. Whatever training Ibisu would have had them go through would have been looked at more as an act of mercy compared to what Naruto had them go through.

And speaking of Ibisu he was running errands and wouldn't be around until later. While they were there, the other Genins came in and joined the four.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled as she, Ino, Temari and the others walked in.

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted, "What are you all doing here?"

"We pretty much finished today's training," Shikamaru said, "I was hoping to go cloud watching, but Ino insisted that we go and do something else."

"Well we came back from doing some training earlier today also before coming to eat here," Naruto said, "You all can join us if you want, my treat."

"You're paying," Chouji asked with a hopeful expression. It was no secret that Chouji's appetite was notorious and the only person he considers a rival was Naruto. Shikamaru thought, _This will be troublesome for Naruto if he accepts._

Naruto said, "If you all want to pay for yourselves then-"

"We accept," Kiba yelled as he and the other sat down at tables next to Naruto's.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Shikamaru warned, "Chouji eats the most out of Asuma-sensei, Ino and I combined."

"I'm not worried about that," Naruto said, "I've seen how much Anko-chan eats and it amazes me how she could maintain that figure she has."

"That would depend upon how much of her figure you were freely allowed to see," Kiba snickered, "Everyone here knows how _close_ you were to your sensei."

Before Kiba could add anymore remarks, Temari came and smacked him on the head with her large metal fan.

"You're more of a dog in heat than your pet Akamaru," Temari said.

"Akamaru isn't my pet," Kiba barked, "He's my partner and friend! And that's more than what I can say for that stupid luggage you carry around and call a weapon!"

"Hmph," Temari smirked conceitedly, "Well this luggage was more effective than your partner was for you!"

"What was that," Kiba growled as Akamaru barked at the blonde wind mistress. Naruto sighed in annoyance at the scene as did everyone else. It was like this every time Kiba and Temari were in the same room together.

"It's understandable why Temari-san was promised to Naruto-kun," Sai remarked with a fake smile, "It's rather clear that her domineering demeanor is too much for weaker alpha males."

"What did you say," Kiba replied angrily while the girls burst out laughing for the first time at Sai's remark. Konohamaru, Shikamaru and Chouji snickered under their breaths while trying to keep their laughter from burst out. Sasuke huffed at the scene.

_Pathetic_, Sasuke thought to himself.

"Knock it off all of you," Naruto said, "We don't need a scene here."

Kiba grumbled under his breath about grinding Temari into dog food before burying her remains in an unmarked grave. The atmosphere had calmed down by the time Haku and Ryota walked into the establishment. All thoughts of what Kiba wanted to do to Temari's corpse vanished when he saw Haku enter the restaurant.

"Hey, Haku," Kiba said happily. Haku looked over at the group and went over to them. She greeted, "Hello everyone."

"Wanna join us Haku," Kiba offered.

"You're not the one who's treating us to lunch Kiba," Tenten rebuked.

"It's quite alright," Naruto assured as he motioned for Haku and Ryota to join them. Ryota went over and sat next to Neji. Haku was about to follow when…

"You can join our table if you want," Kiba offered. Shino simply adjusted his shades while Hinata held back a light giggle while watching Kiba's changed behavior. Many already knew about his huge crush on Haku, so it wasn't surprising that he'd turn into a complete idiot whenever she was around. Accepting his offer, the girl went over to their table and sat down next to the Inuzuka boy.

Everyone took their menus and looked to see what they wanted to eat. After placing their orders, they waited until their meals arrived. Because Naruto was treating, Kiba ordered one of the expensive meals on the menu while Chouji ordered several dishes of BBQ beef and several side orders with them. Neji and Lee chose to be modest in their orders while the girls in general chose to eat light, something along the lines of keeping a watch over their figures. Sasuke, surprised that Naruto was even treating him to lunch, decided to get something since it was coming out of Naruto's pocket. Naruto ordered some food alongside what Chouji was having.

It was a while before all of their orders were done and brought to them. Needless to say, everyone dug in and ate and talked to each other. Sasuke and Sai were more on the quiet side though Sasuke contemplated on how he could improve in his training to become stronger and gain more power. Later while most of the Genins were done eating, Naruto having finished one of the several orders he ordered, asked for the bill. When he got it, he shrugged it off and wrote a check before handing it over to the waiter.

"How much was it," Konohamaru asked.

"Enough to equal one of my kaa-chan's debts," Naruto remarked, "Anyway, I'm the one who was treating so don't worry about it."

"I have to hang with you more often if you treat everyone this good," Chouji said, only to receive an agreement from Kiba who still had his mouth full of food.

"Naruto-kun doesn't need freeloaders eating out of his wallet," Ino snorted. Kiba ignored her and continued eating. Turning to the three youths, Naruto said, "I'd like to ask you all a question."

"What is it Naruto-sensei," Konohamaru asked.

"How far are you guys willing to go to protect this village and all who live here," Naruto asked. Konohamaru answered, "I'll do whatever I have to protect Konoha! Since my goal is to become Hokage, I'll take whatever challenge comes my way in order to defend my homeland!"

"I feel the same way as Konohamaru-kun," Udon said, "I'll do what would have to be done in order to protect the lives of everyone here."

"And me too," Moegi added in. Naruto nodded his head while everyone else was watching and listening in on their conversation.

"Would you guys be willing to go as far to kill if the situation calls for it," Naruto asked.

Konohamaru and his two friends thought about for a moment before Konohamaru said, "As ninjas of Konoha, I'm sure it'll be expected. Jiji and Asuma-jisan told me about it. But if I have to…then so be it, if it means the safety of this village."

The others nodded their heads.

"I see," Naruto continued, "Would that including killing the person or persons you regard as your closest friends, comrades or family members if it meant the preservation of this village and everyone who lives here?"

This question caught everyone off guard as they looked at Naruto questionably. Sasuke's ears perked up when he heard what Naruto said. Though Sasuke didn't look at Naruto as his closest friend, he had to admit that the blonde's question caught him by surprise like everyone else.

"That doesn't make any sense," Konohamaru retorted, "How could I claim to be protecting this village if I'm killing those who are my comrades, closest friends and family?"

"Naruto-kun," Lee interjected, "We swore to protect this village and killing such people as the ones you mentioned would contradict our oath as ninjas to defend the citizens of Konoha with our lives."

Sai stayed quiet as he saw that there was a lot more to what Naruto saying. He waited until Naruto explained the purpose to his questions.

"Your question confuses us Naruto-kun," Haku spoke up, "How could killing those precious to us possibly lead to the preservation of everyone else?"

Everyone turned to Naruto as they awaited his answer. After a moment of silence, Naruto said, "Since none of you can think of any logical reasons to my questions, I'll tell you all an actual story of what happened here in Konoha more than ten years ago that affects all of us today."

Everyone quieted as Naruto started speaking, "There were once three ninjas taught and trained by Sarutobi-sama, also known as Sandaime Hokage. These three ninjas later became known as the legendary Sannins of Konohagakure No Sato.

"Sometime later, ninjas ranking from Genins to ANBU started disappearing throughout the village and a search was sent to find these missing ninjas. It was later discovered that Orochimaru was the one responsible for these kidnappings. One night, a strong Konoha ninja with two of his ANBU under his lead tracked Orochimaru down to one of his hideouts where he conducted his twisted experiments on the kidnapped ninjas. The leading ninja could have killed Orochimaru then and there, but feelings of his bond and sentimentalities of his past with Orochimaru overrode and clouded his judgments, thus making him unwilling _not_ incapable of killing Orochimaru. This led to Orochimaru having the opportunity to escape from the village.

"Later another strong ninja went after Orochimaru and sought to bring him back. Likewise with the first strong ninja, this second ninja had the capacity to kill Orochimaru once and for all, but sentiments of the Snake Sannin being his best friend overrode his judgments. Thus like in the case of first strong ninja, the second strong ninja was unwilling, _not_ incapable of killing Orochimaru.

"As a result of these two ninjas' unwillingness to kill Orochimaru, the traitorous Sannin committed many heinous crimes in many villages and became one of the most hated people to live. He later formed Otogakure No Sato and an alliance with Yondaime Kazekage of Sunagakure for an invasion of Konohagakure. But Orochimaru later betrayed and murdered the Kazekage and posed as him, manipulating a village that was in desperate need of financial help. Continuing his charade as the Kazekage, he used that disguise to get close enough to my kaa-chan in an attempt to kill her and Sandame-sama during the invasion of Konoha.

"After the war to defend Konoha broke out, Orochimaru resorted to using a despicable S-rank kinjutsu kuchiyose which he created to summon four of my ancestors, two of them being Hokages, my uncle who died as a kid and kaa-chan's former fiancé. In order to stop them and Orochimaru all together, I had to do something the two ninjas before me didn't have to heart to do at the time. Not only did I use an S-rank kinjutsu ougi to kill Orochimaru, but I had to use it to "kill" Shodaime-sama, Nidaime-sama, Nawaki-jisan and Dan-san. It was a cruel and very painful pill to swallow that hurt me greatly, even now. But I did it in order to save and protect you guys and the lives of everyone in Konoha since my resurrected ancestors were sadly under the strong control and influence of Orochimaru's kinjutsu. Orochimaru sacrificed four of his Genins for his kinjutsu kuchiyose and sadly they too suffered the same tragedy as my ancestors in being sealed away.

"So many people over the years suffered needlessly; I suffer by living with the memory that I "killed" four men who were special and precious to my kaa-chan in front of her. All this resulted because blinded feelings of attachments to a ninja turned traitor led two capable ninjas to not kill Orochimaru when they had the chances to do so. The follies of others could be lessons in themselves, but such lessons could be avoided if that person does what he or she must in order to prevent the suffering of others."

Everyone there looked at Naruto in astonishment. Though Sasuke didn't want to admit it, even he was captured by Naruto's story. Shino and Sai understood Naruto's logic completely and they nodded their heads to the blonde in understanding. Haku was left speechless after hearing what Naruto told everyone.

"What were the names of these two strong ninjas of whom you speak Naruto," Sasuke inquired.

"Their names are unimportant," Naruto remarked, "What's important is the lesson behind the story. Sometimes in life we as ninjas must make the hardest choices at personal cost for the sake of many others. Allowing our emotions and bonds to those who willingly betray everything we as Konoha shinobis stand and fight for cloud and warp our judgments can lead to dire consequences that can affect the lives of many today and those years down the line.

"I'm in no way saying that doing what those two ninjas didn't have the heart to do would be easy. If anything, it's one of the hardest things to do, especially if you've known that person for a long number of years. But when the situation calls for it, we must do what we must, in order protect all those precious to us, even if it's at personal cost whatever it may be."

Just then a Chuunin entered the diner with a scroll in her hand.

"Naruto-san," the Chuunin said as she went over to the blonde. Naruto turned to the Chuunin.

"What is it," Naruto asked.

"This came in for you," the Chuunin said as she handed Naruto the scroll. Naruto took the scroll and opened it. He raised an eyebrow when he found a seal in the scroll. The kanji on it read "duel."

Standing up, Naruto looked at the Chuunin questionably, "Who gave this to you?"

"The guards found the scroll lying on the ground in front of the main gate," the Chuunin answered, "After they picked it up, they found a note attached to it stating that it was to be brought to you personally. From where and whom it came from we don't know."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto focus chakra into the seal and activated the seal, causing the scroll to burst into a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a most un-welcomed figure appeared from the smoke.

"Son of Yondaime Hokage," the figure greeted. Naruto snarled when he saw the figure and Ryota jumped to her feet immediately, ready to fight when she saw whom the figure was. The Chuunin too readied herself for anything.

"Hello Ryota-chan," the figure said turning to the former Iwa Jounin, "It's been a while."

The figure blew a kiss at Ryota, who snarled at the figure with hatred and disgust in return.

"Soujiro," Ryota spat, "Otherwise known as Iwagakure's Diamond Fang! Bastard!"

"Is that anyway to greet a close friend and colleague Ryota-chan," Soujiro remarked with a sly grin.

"Asshole," Ryota replied, "What the hell are you doing here!"

"I'm here to offer your master, Namikaze Naruto-san, a chance to meet me in person," Soujiro said.

"Excuse me," Naruto retorted. Soujiro returned his attention back to Naruto, "I would like to meet you in person. I'm sure Inari would like to see you again too, especially since he thinks so highly of you being capable of rescuing him from where I'm keeping him detained, alive for now anyway."

Hearing those words made Naruto's blood boil as he released a fierce bloodlust from his being. Konohamaru and the others never felt a bloodlust this deadly. Naruto fought hard to keep himself under control. Sasuke, Sakura and Sai knew of Inari and his family and wondered if the boy's mother and grandfather were in any danger also.

"I'll be in the mountains in Nami No Kuni," Soujiro said, "Be there within eight days' time, otherwise I'll kill Inari and his mother Tsunami afterwards. I look forward to meeting you, as does Inari. Try not to disappoint the young boy, for his and his mother's well being anyway. I'll be seeing you real soon, Naruto-san."

The Soujiro lost color as he dissolved into a pile of dirt, revealing him to be a tsuchi bushin. There was a moment of silence amongst the group as Naruto battled with himself to remain calm and collected. It was a while before he finally calmed himself down. After what felt like an eternity of silence…

"Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi," Naruto said calmly, "Your training with me will have to be postponed until further notice. If you all will excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

"We're coming with you," Sakura said as she got up from her seat.

"I'd much rather you don't," Naruto replied.

"Naruto," Sakura said, "Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, Sai and I were part of the mission to Nami No Kuni as much as you were. It's only right that we be there to help you on this one also. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei would-"

"I appreciate your willing spirit to help me," Naruto interjected, "But this situation involves a whole nation my father made enemies out of in Iwa No Kuni. This is a personal vendetta they have against my clan."

"You know they're planning a trap for you Naruto-kun," Ryota said as she went over to him, "At least let me come with you! Soujiro was always an asshole and ambitious bastard and he was always flamboyant about it. Though I will admit he is a strong and most skilled ninja."

"Anything else we should know about him," Naruto asked.

"He drugged me once a little more than a year ago and almost got into my pants," Ryota bluntly remarked, "He would have succeeded in raping me if the faulty drug had not worn off as fast as he hoped it didn't. I fought him fiercely that night but it ended in a stalemate since I was still disoriented from the drug's side effects. I'd have killed him had it not been for the villagers taken his side."

"What," Ino replied with righteous feminine fury, "But you were nearly a rape victim by a former fellow ninja!"

"Why would they take his side over yours," Sakura added.

"When you're the former apprentice of a most hated S-class traitor," Ryota replied, "Who would take your side?"

"That's stupid," Tenten stepped in, "What he did completely dishonored and violated the code of the ninja! That's completely unforgiveable!"

"Evidently those who took his side didn't see it that way," Ryota said, "I don't know how strong Soujiro has gotten since then but I'm sure I can be of assistance to you Naruto-kun in fighting against him."

Naruto thought for a moment as he took into consideration that Ryota was a Jounin and former Iwa kunoichi with some background knowledge of Soujiro. Plus he saw that he didn't know what Soujiro was scheming against him and if Soujiro was as strong as Ryota made him out to be, then he'd need all the help he could get.

"Very well," Naruto replied, "I'll take you along with me Ryota but the rest of you will all stay here and keep on guard. I don't know what Iwa is up to or if this ninja is acting solely on his own. If anything happens here while I'm away, it would do Konoha some justice to have capable ninjas around to protect it."

Naruto didn't give Sakura or the others time to argue as he and Ryota hurried over to the Hokage tower.

"Damn it," Sakura swore, "He's so stubborn!"

"Just like his father," Ino added, knowing about Minato from what Naruto told her and Hinata. The female Chuunin, not seeing anything else she had to do, left and returned back to her post, leaving the Genins to their thoughts with Temari and Shikamaru being the only Chuunins remaining in the restaurant.

* * *

(At The Hokage Tower)

Anko was standing in front of Tsunade's desk giving her Ibiki's daily reports. The Special Jounin was about to leave when Naruto and Ryota burst into the office with an urgent look on his face.

"We have a problem," Naruto said. Naruto went into detail explaining to Tsunade everything that happened. Anko stayed to listen to the whole story. The Godaime knew something like this would happen but she always hoped it never did.

_Minato_, Tsunade sighed, _Your past is now catching up with Naruto._

"Kaa-chan," Naruto said, "I must go to Nami No Kuni."

"We both know that this could be a set up Naruto," Tsunade said seriously, "This is a dangerous gamble you're taking! Plus Tazuna-san didn't come here to give a mission to rescue his supposed kidnapped grandson!"

"Be that as it may," Naruto argued, "But the fact that he knows of my connection with Inari and his mother Tsunami is enough to tell me that he'll harm them if I don't comply with his demands within eight days. I've gambled with death before, but I won't gamble with someone else's life, especially if it's the lives of those I care for. I refuse to put my personal well being ahead of anyone else's."

Tsunade knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind, especially since Naruto had his father's stubborn spirit. Needless to say, Tsunade saw the irony in that. After a moment she said, "Very well. You'll leave for Nami No Kuni with-"

"I'll accompany Yondaime-gaki on this mission," Anko spoke up. Naruto turned to the Special Jounin who shot him a confident grin, "Well someone older and more mature has to keep an eye on you and I am still your Jounin-sensei. I have to keep you from doing anything reckless."

In truth, aside from actually helping Naruto as she intended, Anko saw this as an opportunity to talk to Naruto about something she's been meaning to tell him for sometime now.

"You're not the only one going with him Anko," Ryota spoke up for the first time after a long silence, "He already agreed to take me along with him."

"Whatever," Anko remarked, not once feeling compromised, "We'll just be a three-person Jounin team then."

Tsunade, after seeing the logic in Anko's statement, agreed, "Very well. You three will depart together to Nami No Kuni tomorrow morning. Naruto will be the team leader. Understood?"

They all nodded.

"Good," Tsunade said, "Now, get yourselves ready for the mission. Dismissed."

All three ninjas bowed to Tsunade before leaving. After they left, Tsunade sat and leaned back on her seat as she released a breath from her mouth.

"I'm getting too old for this," Tsunade sighed before opening her drawer and pulling out a bottle of sake and a cup. She was in need of something to relax and calm her nerves.

* * *

(The Following Day)

Naruto and Ryota were up early in the morning making their way to the front gate. They weresn't carrying any backpack since Naruto sealed all of their supplies in the scrolls he kept inside his white trench coat. When they arrived at the gate, they were surprised to find Anko already there waiting for them.

"Are you two ready to go," Anko asked while looking over at both Naruto and Ryota, who nodded to her as they turned to make their way out through the main gate. While leaving Konoha, Naruto could only wonder what the unknown future had in store for him and everyone else he knew…

* * *

**Naruto is out on a rescue mission with Anko and Ryota. Will the trio be able to rescue Inari from Soujiro, Iwagakure's Diamond Fang? And what lies in store for the rest of the Genins in Konoha while Naruto, Ryota and Anko are away? Stick around to find out next time.**


	46. Chapter FortySix: Motives

**Chapter Forty-Six: Motives**

* * *

**A/N: Corrections made, so please read this before reading the chapter:**

"**Wave Country" will now be known throughout the fic as "Nami No Kuni."**

**Kirigakure (Hidden Village in the Mist) is not part of the Nami No Kuni. They are part of Water Country with Nami No Kuni being a separate country. I made a mistake earlier in the previous chapter in misplacing Nami No Kuni's location. I know, my geography is terrible, please pardon my error.**

**Also in case there was any confusion, Tayuya traveled to Iwa a week and a half earlier before she and the rest of the Sound Four started on their way to Konoha to retrieve Sasuke. **

**Plus, I did get a partial inspiration from the Naruto fic "Duty Calls," but that nothing more beyond that.**

**With that said, on with the next chapter.**

* * *

(Ten Days Earlier; In Iwagakure)

In a lounge inside a training compound, several Jounins currently were drinking sake and conversing with each other. Soujiro was presently reading a bingo book and studying the recorded file of a particular Elite Jounin who was loved, admired and respected by many and at the same time hated, thought low of and feared by many others.

"What are you doing," a female medic Jounin asked as she walked over to Soujiro.

"Catching up on my reading," Soujiro replied in sarcasm. The eighteen-year-old Jounin ignored the younger male as she snatched the book from his hands and read the file he was reading up on repeatedly.

"**Name:** Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," the female medic Jounin said as she examined the blonde's profile and picture, "He's a cutie."

Soujiro snorted, "I'm sure you'd like to bed him. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he already screwed the hell out of Ryota-chan."

"Like you almost did last year," the female remarked cynically, "I suppose the only way for you to get with a female is by drugging them."

"You're one to talk," Soujiro replied, "You still don't have a boyfriend and you're too much of a tomboy for the guys' liking Tsuchiko-chan. Perhaps it's time you considered changing your orientation."

Seeing what he was implying, Tsuchiko pulled out a senbon needle and was about to aim it as his crotch when she remembered why he was known as Iwagakure's Diamond Fang.

"Prick," Tsuchiko remarked before putting her senbon needle away, "I don't swing that way!"

"And you clearly don't swing in any manner that would give a man a turn on either," Soujiro added, "For a time I wondered how you use the bathroom, with the seat up or down."

"You're such an asshole," Tsuchiko growled before deciding to stop the developing argument as they noticed a few of the other Jounins turning to look at them. Soujiro smirked at her as he watched her review the file he was going over earlier. Tsuchiko said, "Let's see what the bingo book have here on this Naruto guy."

"You mean to say that you never read up on him," Soujiro asked with a disbelieving expression.

"Honestly," Tsuchiko admitted, "I've only heard some talk about this guy among the others but I never really bothered to find out more about him. I've been too busy to really care about the latest gossip and tall tales that's been going around."

"I truly find that surprising considering whose son he is," Soujiro added. Tsuchiko had a raised eyebrow as she continued reading out loud, "What more do they have on this Naruto guy:

"**Alias:** Konoha's Second Flash!?

"Are they serious," Tsuchiko asked while looking back at the male Jounin.

"Just keep reading," Soujiro replied as he pointed to the book in her hands. Turning her eyes back into the book, she continued, "**Age:** 15 (?)

"That's odd. That guy clearly looks to be fifteen years old. How could they not be sure of his age?"

"Beats me," Soujiro remarked. She shrugged and continued, "What else do they say:

"**Place of Birth:** Konohagakure No Sato

"**Familial Background:** Son of Namikaze Minato also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, and Senju Tsunade, Slug Sannin and infamously known as The Legendary Sucker.

"So he really is the son of the Yellow Flash," Tsuchiko said, "The resemblance is undeniable. And here it was that I thought it was all some wild rumor."

"You really are slow," Soujiro retorted, only to be rewarded with a middle finger to his face in courtesy of the medic Jounin.

"Anytime," Soujiro remarked with a sly grin before receiving a scowl from the female Jounin. Looking into the book again, Tsuchiko went on, "**Level:** Kage

"**Rank:** High S-Class

"**Status:** Elite Jounin

"**History:** Responsible for killing Orochimaru the Snake Sannin, slaughtering an army of Oto and Suna Jounins with the Hiraishin, and being the prime factor that led to Konoha's victory over the Suna-Oto invasion.

"That same day during the Suna-Oto invasion, he also killed four additional ninjas who were fighting alongside Orochimaru, one of them being a Genin, the second a Jounin and the last two being S-class Kage-level shinobis. These four ninjas were labeled as "unidentified" despite the fact that there were many eyewitnesses that were present at their battle.

"Twice Naruto battled against Uchiha Itachi, an S-class missing-nin and former ANBU captain responsible for the Uchiha clan massacre. On both occasions Itachi was denied victory. The first encounter ended in Itachi's defeat and retrieval whereas on the second occasion Itachi fled especially after Jiraiya the Toad Sannin appeared.

"You got to be kidding!! Even Itachi had a hard time with this Naruto guy?!"

"There's more," Soujiro said, "Read on."

She continued, "Naruto battled once against Hoshigaki Kisame, an S-class missing-nin who is also known as the Mysterious Person (Monster) of the Mist. But the battle between them ended in a stalemate because of Itachi's interference in stopping Kisame from continuing his battle with Naruto.

"Naruto battled once against Gaara, a B-A-class Genin formerly known for being Sunagakure's ultimate weapon, and won. Through his battle and victory, Sunagakure later made an alliance with Konohagakure.

"He faced off twice against Ryota, a high A-class missing-nin formerly known as Iwagakure's Shining Stone. The first encounter was during his mission in Nami No Kuni while protecting the bridge builder and architect named Tazuna. The second encounter was in Konoha's Forest of Death. Naruto battled and defeated Ryota on both occasions. After her second defeat, she accepted Naruto's offer to side with him and become a Konoha Jounin. She also aided Naruto during the Suna-Oto Invasion.

"That double-crossing bitch," Tsuchiko said sourly, "I always suspected she'd turn on us the first chance she got! But I never thought it would be for that reason!"

Soujiro said nothing as he watched the medic nin read the rest of the record. Tsuchiko read on, "What's this:

"**Additional Note:** Naruto never lost a fight.

"**Warning:** He's extremely dangerous and is **NOT** to be engaged in combat.

"**Order of Action:** If seen, **Flee On Sight!!**

"It's very clear that Iwa has been keeping tabs on Naruto for quite sometime," Tsuchiko said as she handed the male Jounin back his bingo book. She looked at him carefully before a realization dawned on her.

"From the look on your face," Tsuchiko said, "I think I see where this is going."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you're planning on doing what I think you are," the female medic Jounin stated knowingly.

"Well, I think you're right," Soujiro answered, "If you're thinking that I'm going to fight Naruto."

"Yes I see," she remarked coolly, "You're going to battle Konoha's Second Flash. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU CAN'T CHALLENGE HIM!! IT WOULD BE SUICIDE!! Are you insane!?"

The uproar caused all of the other Jounins in the lounge to look at the pair questionably. They all had curious looks on their faces when they heard the young female shout at Soujiro. Shrugging, the rest of the Jounins decided to go about their own business and ignore the pair.

"Since when did I ever refuse a challenge," Soujiro remarked, "Bringing down and killing Naruto once and for all would be a feat that only a brave and mighty ninja can do and it would establish our village as the dominant of the five elemental nations! Plus, it would wipe out the Namikaze bloodline once and for all! Don't you think so Tsuchiko-chan?"

"No," Tsuchiko replied solidly, "It's a stupid and foolish ambition that'll lead you to your death! Most of those people who challenged Naruto were all A and S-class ninjas and missing-nins in the bingo books, and none of them won against him and neither will you! He fought and killed three S-class ninjas in one fight for god-sakes!"

"A fellow nin with such little faith in her own comrades," Soujiro remarked.

"It's not a matter of having lack of faith," Tsuchiko retorted, "It's a matter of common sense and being realistic with oneself!"

"I've been contemplating on a plan on taking out Naruto for sometime," Soujiro said, "And I'm very well aware of his exploits and his abilities and I've been studying up on them. Everyone else prior who fought him clearly underestimated him because of poor strategic planning. But regardless of his achievements, it doesn't change the fact that he's still another mortal human being."

"……," Tsuchiko said nothing as she listened to Soujiro's explanation.

"He's strong, but he's not invincible. He's hard to kill, but he's not immortal. He's bound to have some form of weakness one way or another like any other shinobi. He can be brought to his defeat under the right circumstances and with a well thought out plan of action. We just have to find out what his weakness is and come up with a plan to use it against him. Once we do, he'll become a lamb being led to a slaughter."

"I wonder who the lamb truly is," Tsuchiko remarked as she walked off, "There is no "we" in your plan. I'd much rather be an old retired ninja than a young beautiful corpse."

Soujiro watched the female Jounin walk off. Looking back into his book, Soujiro thought, _Maybe I should pay this Nami No Kuni a visit. But first…_

"I have one favor to ask of you Tsuchiko-chan," Soujiro called out after snapping out of his thoughts. Tsuchiko stopped and turned to face him, "And what would that be?"

"How good are your medic skills," Soujiro asked. Tsuchiko had a raised eyebrow as she looked back at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"There's something I would like for you to do for me."

* * *

(Present Time; Four Days Later)

Naruto, Anko and Ryota were speedily leaping from tree to tree while on their trek to Nami No Kuni. So far they haven't met up with any encounters of any form. During their time traveling, Naruto have been deep in thought and contemplating on Soujiro's objectives in fishing him out from Konoha.

_Soujiro is plotting something_, Naruto thought, _But what I can't figure out is whether or not Iwa has anything to do with it. After all, it's no secret that Iwa has tremendous hatred for my father after he single-handedly turned the tides during the Iwa-Konoha War, which led Konoha to victory over Iwa. The lost of shinobi lives Iwa suffered from my father's Hiraishin was amazingly high. It only took one second for my father to slaughter the entire army of Iwa ninjas, male and female alike_.

Naruto knew that learning and continuing his father's legacy would in effect make him too a most feared and hated man in the shinobi world, and without question, many would seek his death. He always knew that his enemies would resort to any tactic, dirty or not, to lure him out; he knew that they would even use those precious to him as bait to draw him into an opening for an ambush.

_Is Iwa trying to trigger another war with Konoha_, Naruto wondered as he meditated on the current situation, _First off, Iwa knows that should they trigger another war with Konoha, they'll have to deal with the wrath of my kaa-chan, ero-jisan, and jiisan, with Gaara and the rest of Suna backing us up since an alliance between Konoha and Suna was formed._

_Iwa would have to deal with not only Konoha, but Suna as well, with both Gaara and I at their disposal. _

_And with Ryota on our side, she'd be able to provide invaluable information about Iwagakure's defenses and terrain, both within and outside the village._

_It doesn't add up. Does Iwagakure despise my "dead" father that much that they'll willingly risk war with two shinobi nations and suffer political problems with Nami No Kuni just to satisfy their vendetta against my nearly extinct clan and bloodline?_

"Yondaime-gaki," Anko said, snapping Naruto out of his train of thoughts, "Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet for the last two days."

"Sorry," Naruto apologized, "I just had a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Worried about that Inari friend of yours," Ryota asked.

"That among other things," Naruto admitted before turning back to seeing where he was going. While making their way, Anko was deep in thought with what was on her mind. For the passed four days, she didn't know how to tell Naruto what it was she wanted to get off her chest. One of her intentions for wanting to go with him was to talk to him about something important and she repeatedly scolded herself for not finding the right occasions to do so yet. But at the same time though, Naruto himself wasn't in the best mind set to talk to about what she was feeling during the passed days. She figured that hopefully later in the day, he'd be in a better mind set to be spoken with.

After another long while of traveling through the trees Naruto flipped down to the ground with Anko and Ryota following close by. Looking at the skies, Naruto saw that it was close to sunset.

"We'll camp here tonight," Naruto said as he pulled out one of his scrolls from his trench coat. Opening the scroll, he focused chakra into the seal in it and released the utensils that came from out of it. Summoning two kage bushins, Naruto had them go straight to work in setting up the two tents and campsite.

"Ryota," Naruto said, "I've been meaning to ask you if you have more information about Soujiro."

"Beside the fact that he's an asshole and a wannabe-rapist," Ryota remarked, "He specializes in sharp cutting-edge weapons. Last time we fought, he used a blade of some sort that appeared to be made out of glass but it was as hard and sharp as diamond."

"Do you know anything about the kinds of jutsus he uses," Naruto inquired.

"Not really," Ryota admitted, "I never got to really see what he could do, but many said that those who ever came across him always turned up dead or maimed. I was one of the very few he wasn't so successful on."

"So he's a high A-class ninja like yourself," Anko interjected.

"He is," Ryota confirmed, "Though there was once a rumor that he was borderline S-class. But that was just a rumor."

"Regardless," Naruto said, "I'll keep what you told me in mind."

Soon, the kage bushins were done setting the tents up and after placing the firewood together, with the use of a low-level katon jutsu, a fire was started up. While Anko and Ryota were sitting by the fire, Naruto walked off into the forest.

"Where are you going, Yondaime-gaki," Anko asked.

"For a walk," Naruto replied not waiting for a reply from either of the two females. Anko watched as his form gradually disappeared into the forest. She thought about following him, but she decided against it, for now that was.

* * *

(Meanwhile Up In the Mountains In Nami No Kuni)

Inari and his mother Tsunami found themselves tied down with ropes that seemingly appeared to be completely made out of diamonds. They found it impossible to break free no matter how hard they tried to free themselves. Inari's legs were also tied together making it impossible for him to stand up.

"Don't bother trying," said a masculine voice that entered the old looking stone chamber they were in. Inari snarled venomously at the sight of the seventeen-year-old Iwa Jounin that entered the chamber.

"Let us go!!," Inari demanded, "You'll be sorry when Naruto-niichan gets a hold of you!!"

Soujiro went over to the boy and stood in front of him. He smiled brightly at the boy before delivering a back hand to the boy, painfully backslapping the boy to the left side of his face hard enough that it resulted in the youth getting a busted lip that now had blood seeping down his wounded lip. Inari yelped in pain from the blow while feeling the stinging sensations from his bleeding lip with a small bruise accompanying it.

"Stop it!!," Tsunami cried, "Please leave him alone!!"

Turning to the older woman, Soujiro went over to her and knelt down next to her at her right.

"Perhaps you'd like it if I bother you instead," Soujiro remarked with a sly grin, "I'm sure I can do much more with you than with that bratty kid of yours."

"Get away from my mom you jerk!!," Inari yelled, "Do anything to her and I'll-"

"And you'll do what exactly," Soujiro taunted as he pulled a kunai from out of his cloak, with the blade of the kunai looking like a razor-sharp diamond. He then ran the diamond blade of the kunai along Tsunami's right leg up until he reached her skirt. Tsunami's heart was racing fast while feeling the cold object ran across her leg, fearing what the enemy teenage ninja would do to her in front of her son, especially when he slowly caressed his bare right hand over her right leg. Inari snarled at the older male with pure hatred.

"They always said that a diamond is a woman's best friend," Soujiro said as he looked at Inari, "Since I'm an ace of diamonds…"

Soujiro looked away from the boy as his hand went under and further into Tsunami's skirt as he continued caressing her. She gasped in shock and fright at the older boy's actions as she felt his hand where it shouldn't be.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY MOM YOU DAMN BASTARD!!," Inari yelled, struggling to break free from the diamond ropes confining him. But to no avail, the ropes were too strong and tight for him to break out of. Soujiro placed the diamond-blade kunai down momentarily and with his left arm, he passed it around Tsunami's back before he grabbed hold and started groping her left breast. Tsunami did nothing in retaliation against the Iwa Jounin for fear that he would take his vengeance out on her son. She was desperately hoping that he'd stop what he was doing to her. It was both demeaning and humiliating, and the fact that Inari was seeing this only made matters worse. Soujiro took a large sniff of her hair and said, "Perhaps I can by your beautiful mom's best friend too."

"I'LL KILL YOU!!," Inari threatened.

"I'd watch my choice of words if I were you," Soujiro said as he released her breast and picked up his kunai. He glided the diamond blade of his kunai up to her throat while keeping his other hand under Tsumani's skirt, "We wouldn't want your beautiful mother to have a little accident, now would we?"

Making his point, he pressed the sharp tip of the diamond blade into her neck, causing a small trickle of blood to seep down from the small cut he made into her neck and onto his weapon.

"You bastard!! You won't get away with this!!," Inari shouted, "Naruto-niichan will make you pay dearly!! I swear it!! He'll come for us and kill you!!"

"I don't think so," Soujiro said, "I have a little something special planned for your niichan and you two will be the ones to help me."

"NEVER!!," Inari replied defiantly, "I'd die first before you get me to betray Naruto-niichan!!"

Removing his hand from out of the woman's skirt, Soujiro reached into his cloak and threw another diamond-blade kunai at the boy's face. The diamond part of the kunai grazed speedily across Inari's face as the boy screamed from feeling the sharp cutting pain of the diamond blade on his face as the weapon plunged deep into the chamber wall passed Inari.

"Don't hurt my son," Tsunami begged fearing for her son's life, "Do what you want with me but please spare and let my son go!!"

"That's a most tempting offer, but I'm afraid I can't oblige to that request since you two are important pieces to my whole plan," Soujiro said as he retrieved the diamond-blade kunai from off of Tsunami's neck. He then got up and went over to where he threw his other kunai that now he Inari's blood on it.

"Why do you hate Naruto-kun so much," Tsunami asked, "What has he ever done to you?!"

"He's done nothing personally to me really," Soujiro admitted.

"Then why are you doing this," Tsunami asked, "What could you possibly gain from all this!?"

"You're not a ninja," Soujiro retorted, "Therefore, you can never understand our motives. We ninjas fight to prove who's greater than the other and establish our name and the name of our village among the elites of the shinobi world. Only the strong survives in this world and those too weak to protect themselves are dominated."

"You're wrong," Inari interjected, "I may not be a full-fledged ninja yet, but I know why I fight! I fight to protect those who are precious to me; that include my mom, grandpa, my people and Naruto-niichan! The strong are supposed to give strength and protect those who are in need of their help and all who they love and cherish with their lives! That's what a ninja is supposed to do! Something Naruto-niichan taught me!"

"Was it now," Soujiro remarked, "If that's what Naruto himself believes in, then certainly that belief will be his greatest downfall."

Turning to the exit, Soujiro made his way out. After taking a couple of steps though, he stopped walking.

"When this is all over," Soujiro said as with his back facing them, "You two will go down in shinobi history as the mother-and-son duo that helped Iwagakure's Diamond Fang destroy Konoha's Second Flash."

Laughing at the prospect of seeing Naruto's dead body at his feet, Soujiro left the mother and son pair alone in the chamber he was keeping them in. Turning the entrance of the chamber, Sourjiro performed a few hand seals, causing what look like prison bars to sprout out of the ground and wall to seal away the entrance. When that was done, Soujiro continued on his way.

"Are you OK mom," Inari asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Inari," Tsuanami assured. After brief moment of silence…

"I'm sorry," Inari said as tears started building up in his eyes, "It's all my fault. I let that dirty creep touch you like that and I couldn't do anything to stop him. I started training so hard to become a ninja that fights to protect those precious to him and I couldn't protect you mom. (Sobbing)…I'm so ashamed…Naruto-niichan would have been disappointed in me…"

Inari started crying with the feeling of guilt washing over him. Tsunami moved herself as best as she could over to her son and allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder as he cried on her.

"It's not your fault Inari," Tsunami assured, "Don't beat yourself up over something that was beyond your power to stop. I'm proud and appreciate your brave spirit and strength to want to protect me.

"But as your mother, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I were to let anything happen to you. I'm supposed to protect you really. And regardless of whatever happens to me, I'd feel much better knowing that you're alive and safe. You and my father are precious to me, and I'll happily give my life in exchange for your well being and safety.

"So please Inari, don't feel you're to blame for what happened to me or why we were captured. Understand that I don't blame you for it and neither would Naruto-kun. Believe me when I say that Naruto-kun would be just as proud of you as I am."

Her words seemed to have calmed Inari down as he eventually stopped crying and leaned in closer to his mother until he fell asleep on her shoulder. Tsunami rested her head on top of her son's head as a few tears fell from her eyes down her face.

_I'm so sorry you had to see such a vile act happen to me Inari_, Tsunami said in her heart, while hoping that both her and her son were rescued soon.

* * *

(Later That Evening)

Naruto was sitting on the grassy ground with a few vials and two medic seal scrolls in from of him. He was currently trying to keep himself occupied and not worry himself too much about Inari and Tsunami. It wasn't that he wasn't worried about them, but he saw that if he didn't do something to keep his mind calm and focused he'd become reckless and do something that would make matters worse.

Presently he was working on two things and both scrolls were important instruments for what he was trying to create. Taking four of the vials, he poured two of them onto the scroll on his left and the other two onto the scroll on his right. After doing a series of hand seals, Naruto activated the seals on the scrolls before they started glowing and infusing completely into the concoctions poured on them, turning the concoction to his right clear sky-blue and the one to his left clear yellow.

"Finally," Naruto said feeling satisfied with his accomplishment. Taking a suction tube, he used it to suck the concoction on his left and carefully poured the liquid contents into a tube capsule. After closing the lid of the tube, he cleaned the suction tube thoroughly before using it to suck the liquid contents on the scroll to his right into it. As with the previous concoction, he took another tube capsule and carefully poured the liquid into the capsule tube before closing its lid. When that was said and done, he placed both vials into one of the pockets in his green vest before cleaning up the mess he made. He sealed away the rest on his medic and research utensils into his scrolls and placed his trench coat back on after dusting himself after placing the scroll inside his trench coat.

"Hard at work I see," said a feminine voice from behind the blonde. Naruto turned to see Anko approaching him.

"Anko-chan," Naruto said, "I thought you'd be out looking for victims to torture to pass the time."

"Maybe I'll make you my victim and torture you, just for fun," Anko remarked with a grin on her face.

"Like that would be the first time," Naruto shot back. Never removing the grin off her face, Anko speedily threw a kunai to his face. Naruto caught the kunai with his left hand as Anko appeared behind him with a kunai to his throat.

"You're getting careless Yondaime-gaki," Anko said feeling confident in her supposed victory.

"Says you," came a voice behind Anko before feeling a kunai to her right side. The older woman turned her head to see the real Naruto standing behind her.

"I learned to adapt to you Anko-chan," Naruto said before his kage bushin puffed out of existence.

_When did he create and use kawarimi with a kage bushin_, Anko wondered to herself with a perplexed expression. She placed her kunai away before Naruto did likewise.

"How's Ryota doing," Naruto asked.

"She's fine," Anko answered, "She decided to some practicing on her own while I went to find you."

"I see," Naruto said, "Well since you found me now, I suppose we should be heading back now, yes?"

Not waiting for an answer, Naruto turned and started off back to where their campsite was. As Anko was watching his retrieving form, her mind went back to what Jiraiya told her sometime ago:

"_Anko," Jiraiya said, "…it would best to come clean and tell Naruto the truth about your feelings for him. You opened up to him on deeper levels than you ever did with any other person…So why not tell the gaki how you feel?_

"…_After all that the gaki has done and is doing for you, the least you can do for him is tell him the truth about your feelings. That way you won't have to spend the rest of your life with more regrets."_

"Naruto-kun," Anko said, causing Naruto to stop in his tracks, especially since he heard the honorific Anko addressed him with. She had never used that honorific with anyone before and he was surprised that she called to him by that honorific. Turning to her, Naruto looked at Anko with a curious face.

"Yes Anko-chan," Naruto asked. Anko was surprised at herself. She couldn't believe that after all the stuff she did and went through with Naruto that she was now nervous before him. She even felt her heart racing and pumping hard in her chest.

_What's wrong with me!!_, Anko yelled to herself, _I never felt like this before!! Why am I so nervous all the sudden?!_

Though it was dark, Naruto saw a faint blush that was on her cheeks. He slowly approached her until he was standing in front of her. It surprised him to remember that Anko was now shorter than him.

"Are you OK," Naruto teased as he looked closer at her, "You look a little red. Are you coming down with a fever?"

Anko blushed some more as she regained her composure, "I'm fine, really. I…There's something I've been meaning to tell you for sometime and I feel that I should tell you now before I regret not doing so…Bear with me as this is the hardest thing for me to do."

"What do you want to tell me," Naruto asked. After a brief moment, Anko took a breath and said, "Naruto-kun…I…I love you. You're the first person I've ever felt this way for in a very long time. I know this crosses the boundaries between the relationship of a sensei and apprentice, and I know some would say that such a relationship is taboo. But I can't help the way I feel for you."

Naruto stayed quiet as Anko continued, "There's more I have to tell you. Back when you were in a coma after your battle with Orochimaru, on one of the days I came to visit you, I poured out my feelings to you knowing fully well that you weren't aware of it. I-"

"I already know about it," Naruto admitted, "I was told about it in detail from ero-jisan."

"You knew this whole time," Anko said with a surprised expression, "How come you never said anything about it?!"

"Because I wanted you come out and say to me while I was awake and aware what was happening," Naruto replied, "I wanted to believe and hear it from out of your own mouth, not from ero-jisan's or anyone else's."

There was a moment of silence between the two ninjas as they stood where they were. After what felt like an eternity of silence…

"I was too afraid to tell you the truth back then," Anko admitted, "Despite the way I act around you and in front of everyone back in Konoha however, telling you my true feelings was surprisingly the hardest thing I ever had to do. The last person I became emotionally attached to betrayed and left me to rot like I was yesterday's trash. That's why I was reluctant to tell you the truth, I was afraid of getting hurt again."

"I understand Anko-chan," Naruto said with a soften expression, "And I'm very happy that you told me this. I was honestly hoping that you wouldn't change your mind and play it off like nothing happened."

"Why," Anko teased with a mischievous smile, "Was it because you always had a thing for sensei?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush as he scratched the back of his head, "Lying would be pointless now, wouldn't it? Besides, Kakashi-niisan and ero-jisan were notorious for always teasing me for always liking you despite your infamous reputation."

"So the honorable son of Yondaime and Godaime admits that he always had a thing for Konoha's bad girl," Anko teased playfully as she moved closer to him.

"I never would have thought that Konoha's self-proclaimed bad girl had a thing for younger men," Naruto smirked.

"So what if I do," Anko remarked as she grabbed him by the collar of his trench coat and pulled him down toward her as his lips crushed into hers. Their kiss gradually deepened as their tongues began wrestling intensely for supremacy. Anko for her part wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her as Naruto embraced and pulled Anko closer to him.

To the older Jounin, nothing else mattered at that moment. She didn't care what everyone back in Konoha would have thought about her relationship with Naruto. All she cared about was that Naruto was kissing and holding her, something no man had ever done with her before. She felt loved, wanted, and desired while being given the kind of attention that no man has ever shown her in all her life. The smell, touch and taste of him set her soul on fire; she desired and wanted more of him. Because of this, it took every fiber of her being and self control to keep from taking him right then and there. Still, she was loving and enjoying every moment of it.

Moving her hands downward, Anko grabbed and groped Naruto's rear causing the younger Jounin to moan in surprise into her mouth. She giggled mischievously as she slowly pulled her lips away from his as she pulled and hung onto his tongue with her mouth before slowly releasing it as though she was savoring the very taste of him. After completely releasing his tongue, she licked her lips and gave Naruto a satisfied smile, causing the Elite Jounin to blush heavily.

"That's how a real woman kisses," Anko grinned, "I'm sure you've never been kissed like that before by any of those younger girls of yours."

"And I always said 'who doesn't want to be kissed by Yondaime's only son'," Naruto teased back, "Looks like my small fox friend Shippo was right: _sensei_ always had a thing for her younger apprentice; consequences be damned."

Anko snorted and smacked him across the head for reminding her of that small troublemaking humanoid kitsune.

"Be that as it may," Anko remarked while smiling at his frowning expression as he rubbed his head, "But as your sensei, I see that I still have much to teach you."

She pulled him in and kissed him hotly again.

* * *

(Meanwhile Back At The Campsite)

Ryota was sitting by the campfire waiting for Anko and Naruto to return.

"Where are those two," Ryota complained, "What's taking them so long?"

Being bored, Ryota, using earth manipulation, formed a small 10-inch tall solid earth statue of Soujiro. Still using her earth manipulation jutsu, she formed several female Jounins statues of the same size, only they had spiked-bats in their hands. Running over to the Soujiro statue, one the females statues spun kicked him to the feet from behind, causing him to fall to the floor on his back before the rest of the female statues hurried over to him. While the Soujiro statue was on the floor, the females, with their spiked-bats, started beating the male figure to death until he was reduced back to the dirt from which he was made.

When that was done, she manipulated the dirt into a one-foot tall Naruto, wearing nothing but his tiger-skin loincloth he made back in the Forest of Death. The Naruto statue was being held up with his arms stretched out to his sides with chains attached to two poles confining his arms. She then formed a slightly shorter statue of herself with a whip in her hand. The only difference was that the Ryota statue was dressed not in Konoha Jounin gear but in jungle Amazon clothing.

"Beg," Ryota grinned as she made a gesture with her hand, causing the Ryota statue to start whipping the Naruto statue. As that was happening, she made another gesture making the Naruto statue appear to be enjoying and begging for more of her treatment. The Ryota statue then went over to the Naruto statue and started feeling on male statue's body while caressing the areas she struck with her whip, looking as though she was taking pleasure in dominating the stronger male who appeared to have fallen completely under her power and control.

"From now on," Ryota said while continuing with the earth manipulation, "You'll be my slave boy and you can refer to me as your mistress."

"I'm very sure you'd have enjoyed that Ryota," a male voice said from behind Ryota, causing the young earth-type Jounin to yelp in surprise as she jumped back from Naruto and Anko who were standing behind her, "Not that you haven't done that to me before, but you certainly didn't succeeded in getting me to beg. I don't however recall the caressing and feeling on my body being part of the treatment from last time."

"H-H-How long were you two there," asked an embarrassed and heavily blushing Ryota.

"Long enough," Anko replied with a warped smile, "I wouldn't have ever thought that someone of your character had something of that nature in mind to do with Yondaime-gaki. But you're from Iwagakure of course and after hearing so much about the rockiness of your former village, it's rather clear that girls like yourself learn to play rough while being the ones on top."

"No it's not like that! You got it all wrong," Ryota denied with the blush never leaving her cheeks.

"No need for denial," Anko replied with the same smile never leaving her face, "With all this in mind, how about you and I compare notes?"

Oh yeah, Anko was going to have a field day with this, and Ryota knew that Anko would possibly never let her hear the end of it. Sighing, Naruto shook his head and was only thankful that Jiraiya wasn't around to see and hear this.

_Undoubtedly ero-jisan would write another book based on this mission_, Naruto thought.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"AAACHUUU!!," Jiraiya sneezed loudly in his apartment in front of his desk with all of his written notes and writing utensils in front of him. He took some napkin and blew his nose.

"Someone must really be thinking about me…whoever the person is, I sure hope she's real cute," Jiraiya smiled to himself before shrugging it off and going back to writing Icha-Icha Paradise: The Passion Of The Teacher, "Now where was I? Oh yeah:_ Alone at the training ground, Narutobi quietly sat on the grass attentively as he watched his sensei Ankoku perform the kata of her taijutsu. It was an awe-inspiring sight to behold as the grace and fluidity of her body quite took his breath away…_"

* * *

(Back In The Forest)

_I wonder what that old perv is doing now_, Naruto wondered before turning back to the two females, "It's getting late. So you both should get some rest while I stay awake and keep on guard."

"Aren't you vigilant," Ryota remarked.

"I have to be," Naruto replied back, "Especially after seeing that little show about me you put earlier."

Ryota wanted to give a retort to the blonde, but she knew that anything she'd say now would most likely be used as ammunition for Anko to tease her some more with. Frowning at the blonde, Ryota turned and went into the tent her and Anko were sharing. When Ryota was out of sight, Anko went over to Naruto and kissed him again briefly.

"Don't let me catching you sleeping while on guard duty," Anko said.

"Who's the one in charge here, _sensei_," Naruto reminded with a smirk on his face. Anko snorted before smacking him on his shoulder and turning away to head into the tent. Standing there alone, Naruto looked up at the evening night skies to see a star-littered sky with the full moon radiating in all its glory. While looking at the seemingly peaceful skies, Naruto knew that everything was anything but peaceful. Though he was worried about Inari and Tsunami, he couldn't help but feel that something else was happening back in Konoha, and the vibes he was getting from those feelings was anything but encouraging…

* * *

(Back In Konoha; Later That Night)

Sasuke was sitting by himself on the roof of one of the buildings looking at the full moon. While there, he thought back to everything that happened from the Uchiha clan massacre to Naruto's two encounters with Itachi all the way up to now.

_Naruto had been on par with keeping up with Itachi and even killed a Sannin in one fight_, Sasuke thought, _He has a power many can only dream of achieving. And my Sharingan isn't fully developed yet._

Sasuke thought back to Itachi's words in what's required to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan: "_You must kill you closest friend."_

"I will not give you the satisfaction of gaining power by following your methods Itachi," Sasuke thought out loud.

"Then perhaps you'll be interested in gaining power by means of another method," said a feminine voice. Sasuke turned to see four Oto nins a couple of feet away from him standing to his left. The Uchiha stood up and looked at them coldly.

"Kabuto-sama has an offer for you that you may find to your liking," Tayuya said with a haughty smile on face. Sasuke looked at them cautiously, "What kind of offering?"

"Power," Tayuya said going straight to the point, "Real power. And you'll get it if you come back with us to Otogakure."

* * *

**The Sound Four has made it to Konoha and reached their assigned target. Will they succeed in persuading Sasuke to leave Konoha for Otogakure? Will Naruto, Anko and Ryota make it to Nami No Kuni in time? And how does Soujiro intend to use Inari and Tsunami to bring about Naruto's demise? Stick around to find out next time.**


	47. Chapter FortySeven: Objectives

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Objectives**

* * *

(In Konoha)

Sasuke looked back at the Sound Four incredulously.

"You want me to leave Konoha for Oto," Sasuke asked.

"That's right," Jirobo said, "That's the offer Kabuto-sama has sent us to give to you."

"Why should I even bother to accept such an offer," Sasuke replied, "None of you have anything I want."

"You seek power don't you," Sakon spoke up, "We can give you that power and then some."

"Some power," Sasuke scoffed, "It didn't do Orochimaru any favors when he challenged Naruto and we all saw what happened to him. If you four were trained by him then you guys must be even weaker than he was."

"You snotty little Fuck," Tayuya yelled, "If you think you got balls bigger than mine, than fight me you asshole!!"

"If your master couldn't beat Naruto in a five on one fight," Sasuke smirked, "Then the four of you wouldn't last five minutes in a fight with me."

"I knew the Uchihas were arrogant," Kidomaru remarked, "But up until now, I never realized how incredibly stupid they were. It's little wonder why Itachi slaughtered them all. Their stupidity must have sickened him."

Those words seemed to have achieved the desired results from Sasuke as bloodlust started pouring from out of the raven-haired Genin.

"Did we make you mad Sasuke," Jirobo mocked, "Perhaps you wish to fight us and prove who's the strongest of the five of us here."

"You're not worth even wasting a fraction of my chakra on fatty," Sasuke insulted. Jirobo now got mad at the Uchiha and was about to lash out at him when…

"Stop it Jirobo," Tayuya ordered, "We're here to convince Sasuke to come with us, not to engage in some shitless quarrel about your body weight!"

Jirobo snarled at his red-haired teammate but decided to hold back his retort to her.

"You four are wasting my time," Sasuke scoffed as he turned to walk off, "Now get lost. I have better things to do."

"Like being in Naruto's shadow," Tayuya remarked, causing Sasuke to stop where he was. Hearing those words was a blow to his ego, though he verbally didn't want to admit it.

"Yes Sasuke we know all about your ordeals with Naruto," Kidomaru added in, "We've kept tabs on you both for some time. The Uchiha clan isn't what it used to be since the Namikaze clan now stands in the place where your clan once stood. I'm sure you've seen how everyone in your village worships that bastard Naruto, kissing his ass just to get favors from him. Tell us Sasuke, what has this crap-ass village done for you as of late?"

Sasuke stayed quiet for a moment.

"No answer huh," Sakon said, "I guess you having no answer means that this village has given you nothing to bring you closer to achieving your objective in attaining real power you rightly deserve."

"Shut up," Sasuke retorted, "None of you know anything about me!"

"We know about your hatred for Itachi," Sakon said, "You desire revenge for what he's done, yes? But what has this village done to help you find vengeance for your clan's demise?"

"What kind of special training did they refuse you but gave to Naruto instead," Kidomaru added in. That question grabbed Sasuke's attention. He recalled seeking training from Naruto in order to gain more power. But Naruto refused and dismissed him, and instead chose three youths who didn't even graduate from the academy to become his new apprentices.

Sasuke have seen Naruto's power first hand, as did many others. He knew what Naruto was capable of doing and how much he held back against them during their days in the academy.

_It's insulting_, Sasuke thought, _Naruto didn't need his full strength to take me or any of the other Genins on in a real fight back then, and his first fight with Itachi was proof of that, and we were still in the academy then. I fought against Itachi and lost badly in a most disgraceful manner. Naruto fought against him again and…_

"What's on your mind," Tayuya spoke breaking his train of thoughts, "Still wondering what good being in this useless village will do for your sorry ass as you grow weaker with each passing day while their beloved blond wonder grows stronger?"

If anything, Sasuke hated the idea that he was an Uchiha stuck in the Namikaze's overcastting shadow. In all the years he's known Naruto, Sasuke felt he's made no improvements. He found that he was nowhere near the level Naruto was at and it angered him that all of the special privileges and training he felt he should have gotten was given to Naruto.

_Naruto_, Sasuke thought as if the pronouncement of that name left a bitter taste on his tongue, _He's achieved everything I ever wanted out of life: personal one-on-one training from the Hokages and Jounins, power, admiration and recognition from both councils from Suna and Konoha, the status as a clan leader, and respect. Unlike me, daughters of two clan leaders and the late Kazekage were betrothed to him for the purpose of helping him revive his clan while I was given nothing in regards of my clan. Naruto's very name is feared by many while mine is looked upon and laughed at._

Sasuke felt the curse seal on his neck activate as it fed off his anger and bitter envious spirit. He held his neck while trying to suppress the pain from it.

"Don't fight it," Kidomaru said, "Embrace this power Orochimaru-sama has bestowed to you. Use it to help you accomplish what you seek most in life. Come with us and Kabuto-sama will see to it that you gain more of what you seek."

Black markings started appearing around half of Sasuke's face and body. He turned to look at the Sound Four and his Sharingan activated. He clenched his fists and he looked at them with a hardened expression.

Smirking, Sakon remarked, "Looks like you're interested in testing your power against ours. Alright, I'll be glad to test you out first."

And with that Sakon activated his curse seal and engaged Sasuke.

* * *

(Elsewhere In Konoha; At the Sarutobi Estate)

Sandaime was in his study office reading his rare golden platinum edition Icha-Icha Paradise book. A heavy blush was on his cheeks with perverted giggles escaping his mouth here and there.

"I knew it," Sarutobi remarked with a naughty grin on his face, "That jungle ninja has quite the charm on those kunoichis. I always suspected Sango was using her bossy demeanor as cover so no one would suspect that she and her younger sister were having a thre-"

"Jiji!!," Konohamaru yelled while making his way toward Sandaime's study office. Sarutobi speedily hid his book before picking up a scroll and hiding his face in it to look like he was occupied doing something else by his desk.

"Yes Konahamaru," Sarutobi said in his best impression as someone breaking out of his train of focus. Konohamaru opened door and hurried over to his grandfather.

"I want to ask something of you. Are you busy?"

"Not at all," Sandaime smiled, _Damn!! Just when the story was getting good!!_

"Naruto-niichan said that he has summoning contracts with toads and foxes. Though he could summon snakes from his arms because of a smaller and different kind of contract his signed with the permission of that nutty purple-haired older lady he likes so much…"

Sarutobi knew whom his grandson was referring to but stayed quiet as Konohamaru continued, "He said that he can't summon the Snake Boss, Manda, but that he could summon the Toad Boss, Gamabunta. However, he didn't tell us whether or not he could summon the Fox Boss, whoever that is."

"I'm sure he has his reasons for not disclosing that information at this time," Sandaime said, "So what's this all about?"

"You said that you have a summoning contract with apes and that you can summon Elder King Enma. Do you think it's possible for me to have a summoning contract with apes like you jiji?"

Sarutobi turned his eyes to Konohamaru and saw that the youth was serious. He knew when his grandson would joke around and act childish, but this wasn't one of those times.

"It's not that easy Konohamaru," Sandaime said, "Not every ninja has what it takes to acquire a summoning contract of any sort."

"Well I'm not every ninja," Konohamaru replied, "Just because they don't have the capacity to gain a summoning contract doesn't mean that I won't either."

"True," Sandaime admitted, "However, summoning requires a large amount of chakra and that in itself takes years to build up. Also, if the boss requires it, you must pass a test they'll give to you. If you fail, you won't be allowed to summon them or any of their kin."

"Alright then," Konohamaru said with determination, "I'll practice and train harder to build up my chakra reserves to high levels! And I'll pass whatever test Enma-sama throws at me! Naruto-niichan trains hard all the time to become stronger since he feels that he still has a lot to learn in spite of all he can already do. If niichan made it that far, I know that as his protégé and future successor, I'll be as great as he is, if not close enough!"

Sarutobi looked at Konohamaru in the eyes to see if his grandson was really serious about what he was saying.

"Are you saying all this just because your objective is to become as great as Naruto," Sandaime asked.

"Naruto-niichan uses his power and skills to protect the village and everyone who is precious to him. He even left the village a few days ago to rescue someone from another country who's precious to him. I desire to become stronger so I protect you, Asuma-jisan, Naruto-niichan, my friends and everyone in this village! That's why I seek to become Nanadaime Hokage! Please jiji, what must I do to earn this summoning contract?"

Sandaime never felt more proud of his grandson. He wasn't acting like a spoiled child like how he used to. Konohamaru stayed quiet as he looked at his grandfather as he rose off his seat and walked over to him until he was standing in front of him. Kneeling down, Sandaime took and embraced his grandson into his arms.

"You truly have grown Konohamaru," Sandaime said with a sense of pride in his voice, "You came a long way from how you used to behave. If you had come to me for an entirely different reason for seeking such a summoning contract, I'd have refused you. But what you told me tonight speaks volumes to me. If you truly seeking a summoning contract for the reasons you've told me, then I'll help you attain it."

"Really," Konohamaru replied happily, "You'll help me?"

"Of course," Sandaime assured, "But like I said, attaining such a contract won't be easy and you'll have to work very hard to earn it. Still, I'll provide you with whatever help I can so you can possess the ape-summoning contract as my successor."

"Thank you jiji!!," Konohamaru exclaimed happily as he hugged his grandfather, "I promise, I won't let you down!!"

"I'm sure you'll make me proud Konohamaru," Sandaime replied before standing back up, "Now, go get some rest. You'll have a long day tomorrow training to start earning that contract."

Konohamaru nodded before he turned and hurried out of his grandfather's study office. After the door was closed, Sandaime sat back down on his seat and took a breath. Looking at the picture of Minato, Sandaime remarked, "Your son has quite the influence on people Minato."

With that said, Sandaime, seeing however everything was back to how it was previous, pulled out his book and continued where he left off. Sounds of giggles were heard moments later.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Sasuke was breathing hard at his fight with the Sound Four. That battle went everything but in his favor. It was clear that the Sound Four had more experience with the curse seal and were better trained with it. At this point, Sasuke's clothes were tattered and torn in a couple of places.

"Even with your Sharingan," Kidomaru said, "You had a hard time with us, though you provided for us quite a fight. Still, you're weak Sasuke, and you'll only get weaker with every passing day the longer you stay in this decrypted village."

Sasuke scowled at the six-armed Oto-Jounin, but inside himself he felt that the Oto-nin made his point.

_In all the time I spent in this village and with Kakashi I haven't improved at all_, Sasuke thought, _I couldn't even land a single blow on Itachi, and now I'm a walking joke to these guys._

"Seeing the way you handled the powers of the curse seal Sasuke shows that you still carry potential to achieve a level of power this village has denied you," Jirobo said, "Had they allowed you to use and train with the seal, you'd have had better control of it and utilize it to further advance your capabilities."

"Instead," Sakon interjected, "They refrained you from using the seal, wasting its potential and what it could do for you in the long run. Orochimaru-sama may not be alive to help you achieve your goals Sasuke, however Kabuto-sama has been at Orochimaru-sama's side long enough to be about the guide you down the rode you seek to travel."

"Kabuto-sama has all of Orochimaru-sama's manuscripts and scrolls on jutsus and seals," Tayuya spoke up, "Come with us and all of Orochimaru-sama's secrets and scrolls will be at your complete disposal."

"Why should I trust any of you," Sasuke interrogated, "If anything, this could be some kind of trap."

"We wouldn't waste all this time trying to get you to leave this village and come along with us if all we were going to do was trap and kill you in the end," Kidomaru said, "Besides, what do you have to lose by leaving this village? Do you have ties with anyone in particular that moves you to remain in Konoha, only to grow weaker and remain below Naruto's level?"

Sasuke scowled at them before thinking about Naruto, Team 7 and the rest of the Genins. When he sat there to think about it, he never really made solid ties with anyone in Konoha. His only ambition was to kill the one responsible for the slaughter of the Uchiha clan.

"We'll be leaving for our return to Otogakure tomorrow," Tayuya said, "If you seek to travel back with us, meet us at the south end of the forest outside Konoha tomorrow night."

Not waiting for Sasuke to reply, the Sound Four took off into the night, leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts. Putting his hand on where his curse seal was…

_Will remaining in Konoha really help me in my objectives_, Sasuke asked himself before retreating back to his home.

* * *

(Two Days Later; Far From Konoha)

It was a clear sunny day and everything seemed peaceful. Naruto, Anko and Ryota made fast tracks to Nami No Kuni. Taking his mind off his troubles momentarily, Naruto's mind started drifting off to an occasion when he set off one of his most mean-spirited pranks back in his days as a Genin. The fruitage of his prank was priceless…

* * *

(Flashback; Several Months Ago)

Naruto, in his thirteen-year-old form, was with Kakashi and Team 7 for their D-rank mission. Their mission was gardening work for a man name Aoiyama Kenji.

"Alright everyone," Kakashi started, "Today's mission involves pulling the weeds out of Aoiyama-san's garden."

"A mission," Naruto snorted indignantly, "You mean chores someone else wants us to do for nearly free labor."

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke retorted, "We don't have time for your stupid complaints."

"Yeah," Sakura added, "Learn to work hard once in your life."

"Staring at Sasuke's ass for as long as you can without blinking doesn't count as hard work Sakura-san," Sai mocked, "Though I admire your efforts."

Sakura was about to hit Sai when Kakashi stepped in.

"That's enough, both of you," Kakashi said, "Let's get this mission started. Now, since there are four of you here each of you will work at an assigned corner of the garden."

After Kakashi assigned them their corners, each other them got to work in pulling out the weeds. Kakashi in the meantime was busy reading his beloved orange book with perverted giggles escaping his mouth here and there.

"This was not what I visualized being a ninja would be all about," Naruto complained, "I've gone from training to battling missing-nins and enemy ninjas to training to battle weeds and garden trash. (Quoting Sandaime) _'Those who seek to become Hokage must cultivate an intense love for the village and view everything about it as precious and worth taking care of as a parent nurtures and takes care of their child or children. When it comes to raising and caring, refining, and protecting their children, no task is too tedious, too small or too great for the parent to assume responsibility for.'_

"(Indignantly) Seeking to become Hokage shouldn't entail getting on your knees and getting your hands dirty doing someone else's garden work because they were too lazy to do it themselves!"

"For the proclaimed Rookie of the Year Naruto," Sakura scolded, "You're such a crybaby!! Sasuke-kun is doing the same mission as the rest of us and not once did he complain about it, unlike you!! I tell you Naruto, you could learn a lot from Sasuke-kun!!"

Sai chose to stay out of their argument, finding no real point in adding his two cents into it, for now that was.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said as he went about his business. Naruto gave no reply as he went about his chores.

"I guess that put him in his place," Sakura said, feeling satisfied with herself and her accomplishment as she resumed her work. After another fifteen minutes into her work, Sakura felt something odd inside her red blouse.

"What the," Sakura said while kneeling down on her knees before opening the top of her blouse a bit. She looked into her blouse and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGG!!"

Kakashi and the three male Genins with him turned to see Sakura screaming and running around like a headless chicken while hurriedly trying to get whatever was inside her blouse out.

"GET IT OUT!! GET IT OUT!! GET IT OUT!! GET IT OUT!!," Sakura screamed while feeling a creature in particular slithering around her body from inside her blouse.

"Get what out," Kakashi asked while looking unimpressed with Sakura's unprofessional behavior as a kunoichi.

"A SNAKE!!," Sakura shrieked while frantically reaching for her blouse, "THERE'S A SNAKE IN MY BLOUSE!!"

She removed the blouse from off her, revealing her pinkish white tank top and bra that was partly visible through her tank top.

"What snake," Sasuke asked with a clearly annoyed expression. Sakura looked around for the garden snake that was inside her blouse and found that the snake wasn't there. She looked all around for it and found nothing.

"Sakura," Kakashi started, "Are you sure there was snake at all?"

"I'm not making this up!!," Sakura yelled, "I know what I saw and felt!!"

"Or what you thought you saw and felt," Naruto remarked, "Or maybe you cried "snake" as a ploy so you could have an excuse to strip and show off your body to Sasuke-_kun_."

Before Sakura could yell at Naruto for his accusation and mockery about Sasuke, she blushed heavily when she realized that she was in Sasuke's presence with her blouse off. Despite the situation, she was hoping Sasuke liked and found her figure sexually appealing. Naruto saw the sudden change in Sakura's facial expression as he noticed a particular smile formed on her face.

_I'd rather not visualize what perverted thoughts with Sasuke are going through that large cranium of hers_, Naruto mentally grimaced.

"It's very clear that you're really one of the guys Sakura-san," Sai remarked with one of his fake smiles, "Your flat chest and built is proof of that."

Sakura's reply to that remark was her fist to Sai's face as he fell to the ground.

"And you have the strength to back it up," Sai added as he rubbed his face, "I have to hand it to you Sakura-san, you really got thick balls."

Sakura yelled and chased after Sai around the garden, forgetting about the fact that she wasn't wearing her blouse, and that she was only in her black shorts and tank top. She was screaming things along the lines of beating him to a pulp and other things of that aggressive nature. Sai ran and evaded all of Sakura's punches she threw at him.

"You have the balls to fight boys and tell Naruto-san off," Sai remarked, "Yet you don't have the balls to go against snakes. Such backward display of ninja from one like yourself is best kept underneath a paper bag over your head."

That remark only served to fuel Sakura's rage as she ran after Sai again.

Naruto was sitting on the ground clutching and holding onto his stomach while laughing his ass off in tears, while Sasuke frowned upon the scene indignantly; looking at both Sakura and Sai as hindrances to his advancements. Kakashi sweat-dropped at the sight of his Genins while Kenji came out demanding what on earth was going on in his garden. When Kakashi explained what happened, Kenji was quick to deny the accusation of snakes ever being in his garden. No one noticed however the green garden snake that slithered back up Naruto's left arm and disappearing into his shirt.

* * *

(Later That Day)

Kakashi and Aoiyama Kenji had to clear up matters with Tsunade about the incident in the garden. Kenji argued that there was no snake and there have never been any early incidents of snakes or garden snake ever being found in his garden. Tsunade got a headache from dealing with the extra paperwork concerning Kakashi's mission and the incident that occurred during the day's mission. She knew all too well that her son was the culprit behind the incident since he was the only person in Konoha besides Anko who could summon snakes from his arms.

As for Naruto himself, he spent the rest of the day avoiding Tsunade who wanted to yell and berate him for making her day more difficult than it already was. He stayed with Shizune for the rest of the time, knowing he could count on her protective sisterly spirit in cooling Tsunade's anger and escaping her wrath.

* * *

(End Flashback)

If Naruto sought to be malicious, he could have summoned a viper to slither up Sakura's dress. But he knew something of that nature would have given him away as the culprit behind the prank, despite the fact that Tsunade already knew it was him.

Naruto's previous reasons for pulling pranks was to maintain his sanity and distract him from the problems he was going through when Kyuubi started to awaken within him, resulting in the horrific nightmares he started having about the bijuu for several months as a kid then. His pranks however, caught the attention of Sandaime and Anko. They saw that Naruto's use of pranks on unsuspecting ninjas of various ranks and escaping their wrath demonstrated his cunning, skills as an escape artist and strategic ability to set traps that could be made deadly, efficient and effective if he wanted to; his battles with Ryota, Tenten and Neji was proof of that.

Anko had trained and helped Naruto hone in on sharpening his skills as a trap setter and escape artist and in the end, she was at the receiving end of one of his traps during one of their training sessions. She was proud to see that her training Naruto was paying off and that her tendency in being cruel, harsh and if need-be cut-throat in her methods had rubbed off on him.

_I wonder if a should pull off another prank when I get back, for old time's sake_, Naruto thought with a chuckle escaping his mouth.

"What are you laughing about Yondaime-gaki," Anko asked as she and Ryota noticed Naruto laughing lowly to himself.

"Nothing," Naruto replied before returning his attention back to reality, "Just thinking about some fond moments of my life during my time as a Genin."

"Whatever," Ryota remarked before she and Anko turned they eyes back to the front. Naruto shrugged and continued on his way with his two female partners.

* * *

(An Hour Later)

The trio arrived at the bridge. Upon arriving there, they were shock to see that was in front of the newly constructed bridge.

Ryota asked, "Is that a statue of-"

"Me," Naruto asked as he and the other two kunoichis stared at the recently built dark-colored bronze statue of him, surprisingly in his present Elite Jounin appearance. He was standing tall with a strong and determined look on his face. Looking at the golden plaque on the bottom of the statue, the inscription read:

_**Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto**_

_Through one act, he inspired a boy._

_Through that boy, he inspired a nation._

_Through that nation, he inspired the natives to fight._

_Through that fight, he inspired the natives to protect what's precious to them._

_In his honor, this bridge was named after the heroic shinobi of Konohagakure No Sato _

_Who saved and inspired the nation of Nami No Kuni._

_His inspiration and courageous spirit will forever live in our nation _

_And be carried through this bridge as we link ourselves with the rest of the world._

Looking at the front of the bridge, they saw an arch built in front of the entrance of the bridge. On top of the arch was engraved the name "The Great Naruto Bridge."

"Wow!!," Naruto exclaimed in surprise, "They named the bridge after me and even went as far as to build a statue in honor of me!! I wonder how they knew how I look like now since the last time they saw me, I was thirteen and…shorter."

"Word about you traveled fast around the shinobi world," Ryota answered for him, "Especially since you're a feared high S-class shinobi."

"You must have really made quite the impression on the people of Nami No Kuni," Anko said, "You seem to have that affect on everyone you come across."

"Hey," Naruto replied, "I wasn't the only one who fought to protect this country. Kakashi-niisan and his team were there too in fighting against Gatō and his thugs."

"Modest aren't we," Anko teased as she played with his unruly spiked hair.

"This place holds no favorable memories for me whatsoever," Ryota interjected.

"That's right," Anko realized, "This was where you and Yondaime-gaki first met when you were trying to kill him."

"I had no real intentions of killing Naruto-kun," Ryota retorted, "That was…until he defeated me in a most disgraceful and humiliating way."

"Being a pervert when required has its use," Naruto remarked.

"Says you," Ryota shot back.

"This coming from a kinky closet pervert who daydreams about whips, cuffs and chains," Naruto countered.

"Sounds like fun," Anko remarked with a mischievous smile on her face. Ryota frowned but said nothing, not seeking to add to Naruto's point.

"We wasted enough time as it is," Naruto said getting back on focus again, "Let's head over to Tazuna's place to see if he's O.K."

Ryota and Anko nodded their heads, and followed Naruto as they hurried over across the bridge to Nami No Kuni…

* * *

**Naruto, Anko and Ryota have made it to Nami No Kuni. What will they find there and will they get to Inari and Tsunami in time? Will Konohamaru succeed in his new training to acquire the summoning contract from his grandfather? Will Sasuke leave Konohagakure for Otogakure? Stick around to find out next time.**


	48. Chapter FortyEight: Dream Chasers

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Dream Chasers  
**

* * *

**A/N: A few corrections were made in the beginning of chapter 15, but nothing drastic that'll affect the flow of the story. Based on the recent Manga, Sasuke's curse seal disappeared after Itachi used Susanoo to purge and be rid of Orochimaru. But for this fic, we'll bypass that and have the curse seals act independently from Orochimaru.**

**Now with that said, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

(Back In Konoha)

Hanabi was alone in the training ground practicing her Juuken on a human shaped punching bag. After another ten minutes, she took a breath and walked away from the practice dummy to take a break. As she was walking towards the tree where her things were, a shuriken came flying at her. She barely managed to dodge the attack, as the shuriken grazed across her left arm. She clutched her now open and bleeding cut to see three Kumo (Cloud) Jounins standing behind her.

"Hyuuga Hanabi," said the first Kumo Jounin, "We'd like for you to come with us with little to no resistance."

The young Hyuuga heiress got into her Juuken stance and readied to fight, "The hell I will!"

She cursed her misfortune in not wanting a Cadet Branch member to accompany her to the training ground outside Konoha. The girl was aware of the fact that Kumogakure had sought to gain the Byakugan one way or another.

"Byakugan," Hanabi said as she activated her bloodline limit. The second Kumo Jounin noticed this and said "You wish to fight little girl? Very well then. Let's test your Juuken abilities."

The first Jounin charged at Hanabi intending to take her out. Hanabi managed to bend backwards and avoid the attack before hurriedly thrusting forward and closing off two of his tenketsus. Jumping back, the Jounin looked back at the girl with an impressed look.

"Not bad for a young Hyuuga," he said, "It looks like I better not take you too lightly this time."

Hanabi didn't give a reply as she waited for her attackers to come at her again. This time all three of them charged at her. Although this was more than what she could handle on her own, Hanabi was determined to not falter in her Hyuuga spirit. She gave her all in fighting against the Kumo nins, however age and years of fighting experience proved to be the superior attributes against the young heiress. Unlike her older sister, Hanabi never actually engaged Jounin-level ninjas in death fights, nor did she have Hinata's level of skills or experience.

This proved to be so when Hanabi was punched backwards and sent rolling on to the ground in a heap. Parts of her gunmetal colored pants and shirt were dirty, slashed and covered in some of her blood and Hanabi herself had cuts and bruises around parts of her body. She was in pain all over as she struggled to get back on her feet. Before she could, the lead Jounin, rushed and kicked her to the side and rolled her to her back before holding her down with his foot pressing down on her chest. She screamed from the pain she felt from the weight of the bigger man's foot pressing down on her.

"You put up a good fight young Hyuuga," said the Kumo Jounin, "But we have a job to do. We'll bring you back to Kumo and-"

The Jounin didn't get to finish when a kunai was thrown seemingly out of nowhere and buried deep into his head, right between the eyes. The Jounin fell backwards to the ground dead.

"What the hell," said the third Kumo Jounin before he and the other Jounin looked to see the Second Flash of Konoha standing before them with the wind blowing through his golden locks and trench coat making him look more majestic. Hanabi turned to see Naruto standing in front of her.

"Naruto-sama…," Hanabi said lowly.

"Bastard," the second Kumo Jounin yelled as he prepared a lighting based attack. He yelled and rushed at the blonde, hell-bent on killing the Elite Jounin. Naruto merely grabbed the Jounin's arm and applied pressure to it before breaking it. The Kumo Jounin screamed out in pain before Naruto silenced him with a quick swipe at the man's throat with the use of a chakra scalpel, effectively severing all the muscles, tendons and bones in the man's neck. The Jounin fell dead at Naruto's feet. Naruto deactivated the chakra scalpel and looked at the last Kumo Jounin standing there trying to look as intimidating as he could.

Before the Jounin could do anything, Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and instantly reappeared behind him and…

"Rasengan!!," Naruto yelled out with a glowing spinning ball of chakra in his right hand. The spiraling ball was plunged into the Kumo nin's back before it shred and propelled him forward fast with a fierce and brutal force across the ground and it dug into the earth. The Jounin crashed into a large boulder, severely battered and bleeding all over with his gear and uniform completely ruined and torn. He fell dead to the ground leaving Naruto as the only ninja standing.

The blonde went over to Hanabi with his right hand glowing with mystic green chakra. Kneeling down to her, he healed all of her injuries and stopped her pain.

"Are you alright Hanabi-chan," Naruto asked with his trademark grin on his face. Hanabi blushed at the nickname he gave her. She nodded as she smiled back, "I'm fine. Thank you, Naruto-sama."

Naruto moved closer and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style, causing the young girl to blush redder as he held her closer to him.

"Don't worry Hanabi-chan," Naruto assured with the same smile on his face, "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll always be with you."

Hanabi stared dreamily into his charming blue eyes.

"D…Do you really…mean th-that, N-Naruto-sama," Hanabi now found herself stuttering.

"Of course," Naruto smiled as he slowly leaned his face closer to hers causing the young girl to blush crimson, "After all I will never let anything happen to you, my beautiful (voice change) **daughter**."

Hanabi blinked on hearing that and when she opened her eyes, she found her father's head on Naruto's body. She screamed and freaked out…

* * *

(At The Hyuuga Compound)

Hanabi yelped as her eyes snapped wide open. She sat up speedily on her sleeping futon while clutching her pillow, believing it to be Naruto while she was dreaming earlier. She looked up at her father awkwardly as he looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Daughter," Hiashi said while standing at the door looking down at her. She shook the feeling away, "Yes, father?"

"When you're done having a moment with your pillow," Hiashi remarked with a touch of sarcasm, "Get cleaned up and have your breakfast. Your training session will start soon after you've eaten your breakfast."

"Yes father," Hanabi said. Hiashi turned to leave when he added, "And do leave your pillow behind."

That's when Hanabi realized she was still clutching her pillow close to her. Blushing, she threw it aside from her. Hiashi, with the slightest grin on his face, said nothing more as he slid the door closed, leaving his daughter alone in her room.

"Damn it," Hanabi muttered in disappointment, "I should have known that it was a dream. It was too good to be true."

She pouted about the dream not being true as she got up to get herself ready for the day.

* * *

(Later That Day)

Hanabi was practicing her Juuken kata with her father standing a couple of feet behind her while observing with his arms folded over his chest. Over the past couple of days, Hanabi became very much focused on her katas and sometimes she went hours practicing until she collapsed from exhaustion. Thought Hiashi was pleased with his youngest daughter determined dreams to improve herself however, he saw that she was also preoccupied with something else as well. It was evident when he noticed that she made a few mistakes in her katas, ones that she normally wouldn't make.

Moments later, Hinata walked into the training area of the compound to see Hanabi going through her katas.

"Hanabi," Hiashi said cutting into her practice, "I've noticed that you've made some careless mistakes in your practice. This is not acceptable for someone of your abilities."

"I'm sorry father," Hanabi apologized as she bowed her father to her father, "I'll do my utmost to not allow that to happen again."

The Hyuuga clan leader maintained a calm expression before he turned to see his older daughter standing by one of the columns.

"Hinata," Hiashi greeted.

"Father," Hinata bowed in greetings to her father and then turning to her younger sister. Hanabi frowned at Hinata but bowed to her nonetheless.

"Take a break Hanabi," Hiashi said, "We'll resume your training later."

Hiashi turned and walked over to his older daughter. Standing in front of her, the taller man looked at Hinata and said, "I must confess that things have been surprisingly different with you no longer living here. In all, it's nice to see you again."

After saying that, Hiashi continued on his way inside the house. Hinata smiled brightly at the fact that her father had warmed up to her, although she wished he was more affectionate. Nevertheless, she was happy that her father no longer looked down at her as though she's weak and useless.

Putting those thoughts to the side, Hinata turned to look back at Hanabi.

"Nice to see you too nee-chan," Hanabi snorted, "What do I owe the honor?"

Hinata sighed to herself, controlling her annoyance at Hanabi's behavior.

"I wanted to see how you and the rest of the clan are doing," Hinata said, "I was hoping we could talk and do some catching up. I know being clan heiress must be a new challenge for you."

"Rising to the occasion to take on challenges is what we Hyuugas do," Hanabi replied, "And I'm not one to back down from any challenge."

"You don't have to hide it from me Hanabi," Hinata assured, "From what I saw earlier you were clearly distracted and frustrated about something."

"What would you know," Hanabi retorted. Hinata approached her and stood in front of her.

"If you'd let me I'd like to help you," Hinata offered, "I'd like to see you improve and become better. One of my dreams is help change the Hyuugas, our family, both Main and Cadet Branch house alike, and I would very much like to start this by helping you."

"I'm sure," Hanabi replied before changing the subject, "…By the way, how's Naruto-sama doing?"

"He's away on a mission," Hinata answered, "I'm not exactly sure when he'll be back. But I hope he's alright and that he comes back safely. I really want to see him again."

"Yeah, me too," Hanabi said under her breath while slightly looking away.

"Hm," Hinata muttered as she looked at Hanabi questionably.

"Well he is the best and strongest shinobi of Konoha," Hanabi hurriedly replied trying to cover up her previous mistake, "So naturally we all hope he returns in one piece am I right? I'm sure everyone wants to see Naruto-sama again."

Hinata saw through Hanabi's façade. The older Hyuuga was aware of Hanabi's infatuation with Naruto, but she chose not to place her younger sister on the spot about it, believing that she'd grow out of it in time.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Temari and Sai were making their way towards the main gate of the village. They were assigned by Tsunade to track down and retrieve Sasuke who was reported by Sakura to have defected and ran away to Otogakure last night after she confronted him before he knocked her out.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru complained with his hands in his pockets, "I can't believe I have to lead a team of one Chuunin and five Genins just to bring back some runaway. I could think of better things to do with my time."

"Shut up and quit complaining you lazy ass," Temari spoke up, "At the very least, I'm looking forward to some action time. Besides if I recall, we were told that we have to deal with this group known as the Sound Four. I doubt Tsunade-sama wouldn't have sent all seven of us if this mission wasn't that dangerous."

"It's sad that Sasuke's flames grew cold," Lee said, "We must show him the folly of his unyouthful actions."

"Please," Kiba interjected, "Enough with the youth speeches. I just want to find and kick Sasuke's ass for abandoning Konoha and running away to an enemy village!"

Sai remained silent as he contemplated on everything that's happened thus far. Months earlier, his mentor, Danzo, had been the one to recommend Sai being placed on Team 7 as the "dead last" of Naruto's graduating ninja class. Sai's true purpose was to keep an eye on Sasuke, especially after what happened with regards to the Uchiha massacre years ago. VERY few knew why the Uchihas were slaughtered, but Sai wasn't one of them nor was Naruto. It was classified by the council of Konoha as a SS-class secret during the reign of Sandaime Hokage.

"I don't know how Sasuke could believe that he'll find what he's looking for in Otogakure that he couldn't find here in Konoha," Neji added in.

"He dreams of finding a way to topple and defeat Naruto-kun," Sai stated, causing everyone to stop and turn to face him.

"Are you serious," Chouji questioned while holding his bag of potato chips. Seeing how he caught everyone's attention, Sai continued, "I've kept my eye on Sasuke since I've been assigned to Team 7. Even during his days at the academy, I'm sure that all of you with the exception of Temari-san here have seen how Sasuke has been obsessed with Naruto-kun. He wants nothing more than to prove his strength and abilities against him.

"He believes that this village, his team and the rest of us here has done nothing to help him become stronger and that all of us are hindrances to his advancements. He can't stand the fact that even with his Sharingan he's not on Naruto-kun's level nor can he copy any of Naruto-kun's jutsus. He believes that through leaving Konoha and looking for an alternative to become stronger that he'll find a way to surpass Naruto-kun and ultimately have what it takes to bring about the death of the one responsible for the massacre of his clan."

Everyone there stayed quieted as they digested the information given to them by Sai. When they stood there thinking about it, it made a lot of sense. The female Chuunin among them wasn't too happy about this revelation.

"That's what this is all about," Temari replied indignantly, "His ridiculous dreams and ambition to become better than my fiancé so he can get revenge against his older brother?!"

"The Uchihas were always a most proud and arrogant clan," Sai added, "Years ago, there were high tensions between the Uchiha and Senju clan, and the Namikaze clan wasn't up for having the Uchihas using their Sharingan to copy their seals, which was why Yondaime later secured them and created jutsus and seals that couldn't be copied. From what Naruto-kun and I knew of them before their genocide by Itachi's hands, the Uchihas couldn't stand the idea of another clan being stronger than them."

"That asshole," Temari cursed, "When I get my hands on Sasuke, I'll shove my fan so far up his ass he'll think he can spit wind jutsus as his means of becoming stronger."

Kiba and Chouji started cracking up at he thought of what Temari graphically described.

"This conversation is becoming more troublesome with each minute wasted here," Shikamaru cut it, "Let's get this mission started so I can return and go back to my cloud watching."

"Put a sock in it," Temari retorted as she and the others resumed their mission.

"First Naruto, then Ino and now Temari," Shikamaru complained under his breath, "Troublesome blondes and they're all engaged together to make matters worse."

"I heard that," Temari said venomously with narrowed eyes at the shadow manipulator. Shikamaru placed his hands halfway up in surrender fashion hoping Temari wouldn't vent her feminine rage on him. Turning forward, the group continued on their way.

* * *

(At The Hokage Tower)

Tsunade was busy in her office doing the bane of all kages: paperwork. The last paperwork involving Sasuke's defections gave her more of a migraine than she wanted; not that she actually wanted a migraine from the start. If Sasuke was successfully brought back, she had a world of punishment in store for him.

She snapped out of her train of thoughts when a knock came from the front door of her office.

"Come in," Tsuade said before the door opened, revealing Sakura entering her office.

"Sakura, why are you here," Tsunade asked while writing in one of the documents, "And make your explanation brief, I have a lot of work to do."

Deciding not to waste the Hokage's time, Sakura took a breath and said, "I want to become your apprentice."

Tsunade stopped writing and looked up at the girl questionably.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to be taken up as your apprentice," Sakura said, "I want to become a medic-nin and be skilled in healing and medic jutsus."

The blonde Hokage wondered about the pink-haired kunoichi's motives, "And what makes you believe you're worth my time Sakura?"

Though her words sounded rather harsh however, Tsunade wasn't in the mood to have her time wasted and she wanted an excellent explanation.

"It was your son Naruto who made me acknowledge that I could become much more than what I am now," Sakura explained, "After the events involving the Suna-Oto invasion, I realized just how useless I truly am. Everyone else was able to contribute their skills to help out where they were needed but there wasn't a thing I could have done to help. I'm tired of being a liability to everyone. I'm tired of always having to be the one who has to be rescued and watched over by my sensei and teammates. I'm tired of being useless when I'm needed most by my team, friends, the village and everyone else who'd need my help.

"I want to change and become stronger for everyone, not just for myself. I'll work hard, study, train and practice for hours if I must. I'll do anything you ask of me. If Naruto was able to do it and use what he learned to help others then I know I can too. Please Tsunade-sama, give me a chance to prove that I can become a suitable apprentice."

Tsunade thought for a moment and contemplated on whether or not to take up Sakura as an apprentice.

_Well her heart is in the right place I'll admit that much_, Tsunade thought before she spoke, "Alright. I'll give you a shot in taking you up as my apprentice. But here are the ground rules you'll obey, so listen carefully."

Sakura stayed quiet as Tsunade continued, "My son and future successor has over a decade of experience and training as a medic-nin under my and Shizune's training, along with the fact that he outranks you. Therefore you'll refer to Naruto as "senpai." Understand?"

Sakura nodded.

"Also," Tsunade stated, "If I assign either Shizune or Naruto to supervise your training on days I can't make it, you'll follow their directions and instructions to the letter and complete the tasks they give you. I do not want to hear reports of you back talking or showing acts of insubordination to either of them. Am I clear?"

Sakura nodded to her again.

"And I will not tolerate complaints about the difficulty of the training I'll give you. Let it be made very clear to you that I won't go soft or easy on you whatsoever. I'll run and grind you into the ground and back if that's what it'll take to get you to the level you dream to reach. You'll have to prove to me that you're worth training, (eyes narrowed) because I have no interest in training **fangirls** who seek impress some boy they want to date, even if that young man is Naruto! Girls with such spirits give kunoichis a bad name!"

Sakura gulped and sweated nervously; she didn't miss the emphasized disgust Tsunade had about fangirl kunoichis.

_If I screw this up_, Sakura realized,_ Tsunade-sama will definitely drop and dismiss me as her apprentice, and probably never take me up as an apprentice again._

"My son devoted a great deal of his time, energy and soul in becoming the medic shinobi he trained to become under my and Shizune's training," Tsunade explained, "And I'll expect no less from you."

"I understand completely Tsunade-sama," Sakura bowed, "And I'll do everything in my power to live up to all of your expectations of me."

"I'm happy to hear that," Tsunade replied, "Report back here early tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock sharp. I'll give you a run down of what your training will entail. Until then, you're dismissed."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Sakura bowed again before she turned and exited the office, leaving Tsunade alone with her thoughts. The blond Slug Princess leaned back in her chair as she rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed, "…Taking her on as my new apprentice will add to the amount of paperwork I'll have to write up."

Seeking to temporarily escape her dread of the additional paperwork that was to come as a result of taking Sakura on as her new apprentice, Tsunade opened her drawer and pulled out her bottle of sake and cup. Pouring herself a drink, she started sipping her sake. She repeated this until the bottle was half empty causing her to eventually pass out over her desk. Her temporary escape from reality however wasn't without cost. Rest the poor soul who'd brave waking Tsunade up in the partially drunken stupor she was in, since her temper would certainly make her sober when she sees that the amount of paperwork she has to complete and catch up with that day was soon to be twice as much.

* * *

(Meanwhile Back In Nami No Kuni)

Naruto wasted no time in making his way with Tazuna's house with Anko and Ryota following close by. While on the way, he was counting on running into an ambush of some sort, but nothing happened thus far. He, Ryota and Anko made sure to stay out of sight so as to not draw attention to themselves. Currently, Naruto was focused on getting to his destination without having the populace being alerted to his presence.

While staying out of sight however, he took note on the drastic changes the country underwent since his last visit. He and the others saw many merchants from various other types locations doing business with the people and everyone looked to be doing great. The food stores had plenty of fruits, vegetables, fresh fish stock and other kinds of foods being sold. The land didn't look poor anymore and no one was begging or trying to steal whatever small pocket change they could get their hands on. There were others who were working together doing either doing construction or renovation work in repairing and restoring the buildings or their houses.

_This place really came a long way from the way I last saw it_, Naruto thought as he continued on his way in the shadows with Anko and Ryota close by. A while later they arrived at their intended destination. He knocked on the door and waited for a response from inside the house. When the door opened, he was met by the man who employed him a few months ago.

"Naruto-kun!!," Tazuna yelled happily as he embraced the teen shinobi into his arms.

"Happy to see you too," Naruto replied, partly surprised that he didn't smell the scent of whisky in the older man's breath. After the man let him go, he looked at Naruto to take a better look at him.

"So it's really true," Tazuna said, "You've aged and grown overnight."

Naruto snorted indignantly at the thought being aged. Ryota and Anko snickered at seeing Naruto's reaction.

"That's a long story which can be explained later," Naruto said. Tazuna nodded as he looked over Naruto's shoulders to see the other two females who accompanied Naruto.

"And whom might they be Naruto-kun," Tazuna inquired.

"This is Mitarashi Anko-chan," Naruto said gesturing to the older woman before turned to the earth-type kunoichi, "And the younger one is Ryota."

"It's a pleasure," Ryota replied.

"Please come in there's a lot I must discuss with you," Tazuna stepped away from the door allowing the three ninjas to enter into his home. Upon entering, Naruto saw how much Tazuna's home have changed since his last visit. There were new furniture, new rugs, new dishes and everything else to make the home look more welcoming.

Tazuna and the three ninjas sat down in the living room before taking out a cup and bottle of whisky.

"I'll cut to the chase Tazuna-san," Naruto asked, "We know that Soujiro kidnapped your daughter and grandson."

The older man sighed as he placed his cup down, "So you know about it?"

"It was Soujiro himself who sent me a message inviting me to battle him in exchange for your family's safety. When did Soujiro get to kidnap your daughter and grandson?"

"Several days ago," Tazuna started, "He came to my home with Inari tied up before taking my daughter hostage as well. He threatened that if I alerted anyone about what happened he'd killed both Inari and Tsunami in front of me. The bastard!!"

"Don't worry," Naruto assured, "We'll get your daughter and grandson to back. I give you my word as a ninja and I never go back on my word."

"I don't doubt that Naruto-kun, I have complete faith in your abilities," Tazuna said, "I just want my family back safely. I especially didn't like the way that pervert was looking at my daughter before he kidnapped her. I hate to image what he'll do to her."

Nauto may not be a father, but he's seen from his experience with Tsunade how protective a parent could be for their children. They'd do and give anything for their children's safety and well being.

"That bastard won't bring further harm to your daughter and grandson," Ryota assured, "Not if we can help it."

"How far is this mountain the ancient temples of this country are," Anko asked.

"So you know about those old relics," Tazuna replied, "About a few hours walk from here though the mountains aren't all that big. Why do you ask?"

"That's where Soujiro told me to meet him tomorrow," Naruto said, "I'll fight him and get your family back, though Iwagakure will have a lot answer for when I'm through him."

"I don't know how to repay you for doing this for us Naruto-kun," Tazuna said, "I-"

"Think nothing of it," Naruto interjected, "Nobody hired us to rescue Tsunami-san and Inari. Besides, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I were to ignore the danger your family is in just because there was no money to be made. You guys are worth a lot more to me than what money can buy."

"Speaking of money," Tazuna said, "The village managed to raise the money we owe to you, Kakashi and his team for the A-rank mission you guys did for us. I'll hand it over to you before you and your two friends begin your return back to your village."

Naruto simply nodded.

* * *

(Later That Night)

Naruto was standing outside the house by himself. He paced around the beach with the waves continuously splashing onto the shores. While standing and looking out into the open sea, Naruto opened a pouch in his Jounin vest and pulled out the two medic vials in his pouch, the same ones he was working on the other day. No one knew what he was working on and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as had to.

"Naruto-kun," a feminine voice called out to him from behind. Naruto placed the two vials back into his pouch and closed it before turning to see Ryota making her way over to him.

"What are you doing out here," Ryota asked.

"Taking the opportunity to enjoy the fresh ocean sea," Naruto admitted, "It's not something we get to see in Konoha. It's a beautiful sight really."

She went over and stood beside him at his left. Naruto remained silent as he listened to the sound of waves crashing onto the sea shores.

"How do you plan on beating Soujiro tomorrow," Ryota asked.

"Don't know really," Naruto answered, "Since I never fought him before, fighting him will bring in itself a whole new experience. It won't be like fighting you that's one thing."

"Why is that," Ryota inquired.

"Because ironically on someone like Soujiro, perverted tactics won't work," Naruto smirked. Ryota snorted at him before looking back at the sea. A few minutes later…

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I seek to know from you," Ryota said.

"And what is that," Naruto asked.

"Do you like me," Ryota asked, going straight to the point as she turned to face him.

"Say what?"

"Do you like me," Ryota asked again, "Deeply? Yes or no?"

Naruto was surprised at Ryota's directness. He was used to females seeking his attention and wanting his affections. Now here it was that a former Iwa Jounin was putting him on the spot seeking to find closure about where he stands in terms of how he sees her.

"Ryota," Naruto asked as he now turned to face her, "Why do you feel the way you do?"

Gathering her thoughts together, Ryota replied, "I won't lie to you Naruto-kun. Our past was anything but joyous. We started out as bitter enemies from villages that hate each other with the utmost passion and I sought to hunt and bring you back to Iwa after being assigned to do so. You had two occasions in which you could have ended my life but you spared me on both occasions and even went as far as to heal all of my injuries even though I was your enemy. After my second defeat to you, I had nowhere else to go or anyone to confide in. I was completely alone and I couldn't return to Iwagakure without going back unwelcome and in disgrace.

"So I became a missing-nin and stayed in Konoha living off the remaining money I had left after stealing a Konoha Jounin uniform. I knew it wouldn't be long until I was discovered and dealt with, but I felt I had nothing left to lose. Back in the Forest of Death, I cried almost all night believing and fearing that I was fated to die a lonely death with no one to mourn my loss. I believed it was my fate to die alone with no family, friends, or someone who loved me to mourn my loss. But your battle with Neji during the final part of the Chuunin Exams changed my way of thinking. After hearing everything you said to Neji, I saw that I too could change my future and not allow something like fate to predetermine my life.

"I couldn't think of a more appropriate time to change my future other than when your village fell under attack by Suna and Oto. If anything, I couldn't risk anything happening to you, which was why I sought you out after you went after Orochimaru. If you were to die that day, I knew I was going to die also because of the choker seal around my neck. But…I didn't want to die knowing I was alone and had no one in the end."

Naruto looked at her curiously as she continued, "I wanted to defy fate and give myself new dreams. I wanted to die knowing that in the end I wasn't alone. Even if we were enemies in the beginning, I wanted everyone who was there during your battle with Orochimaru to see me die knowing that I fought alongside you not as your enemy, but as your comrade and partner. I wanted to believe that at least one person from your village who saw me die alongside you would mourn my loss and see that we didn't die as enemies but as partners and friends."

The blonde looked at the girl in amazement. He never in his life thought that he made such an impact on her life, but she made it clear to him that he did. Naruto had heard many times from others that he had an uncanny ability to change people for the good but he never truly believed that he had such an ability to do so. He always believed that the said people had to already have the desire to want to change themselves for the good.

"In spite of our bitter past Naruto-kun," Ryota continued, "You've treated and done things for me that my former village never done for me. Because of you I now have a new home, a close friend in Haku, comrades among the Genins and a few of the Chuunins and Jounins, and though it's not much yet, but I'm sure the villagers will come to accept me in time. You even risked your own life to save and protect mine.

"What I trying to say Naruto-kun is that…I've developed affections for you despite that fact that there are other females in your life already. You're unlike any other guy I've ever met and I'll never find another guy like you. Naruto-kun…I love you. I honestly love you and I can't help feeling the way I do for you. One of my dreams is to stay and be with you. So tell me please, do you see me the same way you see Hinata, Ino, Temari and Anko?

"Yes Naruto-kun I know about you and Anko. The other night I caught you two kissing each other after I went inside our sleeping tent. I saw the way you two were looking at and flirting with each other."

"……," Naruto said nothing as she continued, "I want to know if I could experience what they have with you. I want to know if you could look at me in any way you see the other females in your life."

Naruto looked Ryota in her eyes. He always knew she had feelings for him but he never expected her to approach him in the manner she was doing so. It amazed Naruto that each of the girls she mentioned admitted their feelings for him in their own way.

"To be honest," Naruto calmly admitted, "I can't and don't look at you the same way as I do the other girls you spoke of."

"…Oh…," Ryota said lowly as her head slowly dropped, fighting the urge to run off and cry her broken heart out as the tears burst forth from her eyes. It was something she had to hear even if she hated it.

"Is…Is that…how you truly feel…?"

"Yes," Naruto replied, "I don't see you the same way as I see the other girls…"

On hearing that, Ryota was about to turn and dismiss herself from Naruto's sight when…

"Because I see you uniquely in a completely different light than from how I see the others," Naruto said. She turned her head sharply with tear-streaked eyes on hearing that, "What do you mean?"

"I don't see any of the four females you mentioned in the same light," Naruto explained, "Each of them are different and unique, and I see each of them in their own lights, including you. And…"

"And what," Ryota asked, eager to know what else Naruto was going to say.

"Well," Naruto said while scratching the back his head with a light blush on his face, "You were right about something you said to me sometime ago."

She looked at him curiously, "And that was?"

Naruto blushed a little more, "In a few ways……you remained me of kaa-chan."

"I KNEW IT!!," Ryota replied with a wide grin as her mood completely did a 180, "I always knew that was one of the reasons why you always wanted me around!! You really are a momma's boy!!"

"And what does that say about you," Naruto countered, making the earth-type kunoichi think about what he was implying with regards to herself, "That's right; in spite of how tough as you always portray yourself as, you're the kind of kunoichi who goes after momma's boys."

Ryota frowned with a heavy blush on her face after being made to see how her own words were used against her. Clenching her fists, she took a swing at Naruto, only for him to evade the assault. She chased after him throwing as many punches and kicks at him as she could.

"Well this certainly brings back old memories," Naruto remarked before he blocked another punch from Ryota.

"I'll give you something to remember," Ryota grinned as she swung her foot to Naruto's head. However the blonde knelt down causing her leg to swing over his head before he delivered a spin-kick to her left leg. The impact caused her to fall flat on her back. Before she could retaliate, Naruto pinned her to the ground with his face looking at hers.

"Down on the ground and at my mercy once again," Naruto grinned, "Now how familiar is this?"

"Not familiar enough," Ryota remarked as she manipulated some of the sand and used it to push Naruto off her. When that was accomplished, she rushed at him tackled him to the ground. Before he could get up, she pushed him back onto the ground on his back and brought her face to his before crushing her lips onto his. Naruto's eyes widened by this as he felt Ryota force his mouth open before sliding her tongue into his mouth and tangling it around his. She wrapped her arms wrap around his shoulders as she dropped on full weight on top of his body as she felt him embrace and kiss her in return.

A few minutes later, she pulled her lips away from his with a smile on her face.

"Never thought I'd share my first kiss with the son of the man despised by my former village," Ryota said, "It's rather invigorating."

"As being on top of me," Naruto added.

"I can live with that," Ryota grinned, "So long I'm the one on top."

"You'll have to get on line for that ride girlfriend," another feminine voice said. Both Naruto and Ryota turned to see Anko grinning mischievously at them as she stood two feet from them. Ryota hurriedly got off Naruto who rose back off the ground and dusted the sand off him.

"Getting frisky out here on the beach at this hour are we," Anko teased, "And to think that I wasn't invited."

"Nothing of that nature happened," Naruto replied.

"Not from where I was watching," Anko added, "You really have a way with women Yondaime-gaki."

The older woman went over and stood by Naruto.

"So you and Ryota came to terms with each other," Anko acknowledged, "I wonder how everyone back in Konoha will react when they learn that a former Iwa kunoichi is now one of five of Naruto's favorite females."

"If they don't like it then that's their problem," Naruto remarked, "Besides, each of you love you me for me and I love you all for who you are individually."

"Being with five females won't be an easy feat Naruto-kun," Ryota said, "As much as most males would love to be in your shoes, in truth being betrothed to five females won't be easy."

"Technically," Naruto corrected, "I'm officially betrothed to three females in Konoha. You and Anko-chan are yet to be made official. But I'm surprised that you already declared both yourself and Anko-chan as my betrotheds."

"We might as well be Yondaime-gaki," Anko grinned as she moved closer and wrapped her arm around his waist while standing beside him, "We're just two of the five closest females you got, though Shizune and Tsunade-sama are your mother and sister."

Ryota went over and stood beside Naruto, also wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Living under one roof will be a challenge," Ryota remarked, "But I'm happy to know that I'm not alone in this world anymore."

For the rest of the time they were there, the trio just enjoyed each other's company well watching the crashing waves on the seawater. It wasn't until after another fifteen minutes when they decided to return back to the house were Tazuna was waiting for them.

* * *

Turning in, Naruto stationed several kage bushins to keep on guard around the house should they fall under a surprise attack. Anko and Ryota shared a room together while Naruto stayed in Inari's remodeled room. Naruto waited until Anko and Ryota fell asleep when he entered their room. Going over to Ryota, Naruto stood over her sleeping form and after coming to a decision, he pricked both his left and right index fingers, causing small droplets of blood to run down his two fingers. He then raced through a complex series of hand signs before clasping his hands together in a seal form. Blue chakra then appeared around Naruto's glowing hands and infused into the droplets of blood from his fingers, causing the chakra to turn whitish purple. The chakra then made its way over to Ryota's neck, wrapping around it.

"Fūin Jutsu: Kubiwa Fuujin: Kai (Sealing Technique: Choker Seal: Release)," Naruto said lowly as the chakra temporarily glowed brighter around her neck, infusing into the seal. The seal glowed and dissolved into the chakra. After the seal completely dissolved, the chakra returning back to Naruto's glowing hands. The chakra soon died out and Naruto's cuts on his fingers closed up. Seeing that his task was done, Naruto dismissed himself from the room and returned back to Inari's room. Ryota was finally freed from her choker seal.

* * *

While in the boy's bedroom, Naruto looked around and found the repaired picture of Inari, Tsunami, Tazuna and the man once known as Kaiza. Looking at another picture frame, Naruto found that it was a picture of him being hugged by Inari one the day he was to depart from Nami No Kuni and back to Konoha. On the bottom of the frame was the inscription, "My Greatest Inspiration And Role Model."

_I'll get you and your mother back Inari_, Naruto swore to himself, _And that's a promise._

Going over to the bed, Naruto lied down on it and rested on his back before sleep finally embraced him. He knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

(Meanwhile Back In The Temple Up In The Mountains)

Inari and his mother, still tied up with diamond-made ropes, were sleeping on the ground up against the wall when Soujiro came and gave them a rude awakening by smacking them hard a couple of times before they woke up.

"What the hell do you want now," Tsunami hissed.

"I have good news for you two," Soujiro replied, "Naruto is here in Nami No Kuni and is currently at your father's house. He'll be making his way here tomorrow."

Inari was instantly wide awake on hearing that, "Now you'll be sorry!! I told you he'd come for us!!"

"And that's bad news for him," Soujiro remarked sinisterly. Inari looked at him defiantly, "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Like I said before, you two will be the ones to help me fulfill my dreams in bringing about Naruto's undoing."

Soujiro turned to his left and signaled to the figure in the shadows to come forward. The figure stepped into the light and chamber revealing herself. She was an Iwa kunoichi dressed in standard Iwa Jounin uniform and gear.

"Tsuchiko-chan," Soujiro said, "If you may, please get to work in putting your medic expertise to good use."

Nodding, Tsuchiko went over to the two captives and took out an injection needle. She sprayed a few of the liquid contents out of it to make sure that there was no air in the needle.

"Don't worry," Tsuchiko smiled, "I'll make this experience as painless as possible."

* * *

**A lot of events are happening. While Sakura seeks training from Tsunade, the others are in pursuit of her runaway teammate Sasuke. Tsuchiko is about to operate on Inari and Tsunami, but what could she be possibly planning on doing to them with Soujiro's insistence? Will Naruto, Anko and Ryota make to Inari and his mother before something terrible happens? ****Stick around to find out next time.**


	49. Chapter FortyNine: Battle Lines

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Battle Lines**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had to deal with summer classes in my college and writing assignments that took up all my time.**

**With that said, on with the fic.**

* * *

(The Next Morning; In Iwagakure)

The Iwa nins were going about their daily lives. The future Genins were heading to the academy, and ninjas were various ranks were performing their assigned duties. Speaking of ninjas, it was noted that some ninjas haven't been seen for the passed couple of days. Some took it that it was because of the missions they were assigned to that had several days if not a few weeks duration.

At the Tsuchikage Tower, an unscheduled meeting was about to take place in the office of the Tsuchikage. The leader of Iwagakure, sitting behind his desk with heaps of paperwork, was just catching up with his work when he decided to check up on his tomboyish medic-nin niece whom he haven't heard from in the passed couple of days.

"Kaori," the Tsuchikage called out to his secretary. The young pretty-looking woman with long blonde hair in her mid-twenties appeared through the door and bowed before her leader.

"Yes Tsuchikage-sama," she asked. The Tsuchikage responded, "Summon my niece Tsuchiko into my office."

Kaori gave him a perplexed look, "Tsuchikage-sama, don't you remember?"

"Remember what," he gave her a questioning look.

"You sent Tsuchiko on a high-priority S-rank mission with Soujiro."

"When was this," the Tsuchikage replied with his anger slowly rising regardless of his calm demeanor. Kaori gulped in fear when she realized the situation, "…This was a week ago."

"I don't recall assigning my niece to such a mission with Soujiro."

The secretary went to one of the file cabinets and retrieved what looked like a classified mission folder. She went over and handed it to him before he opened the folder and reviewed its contents. The atmosphere dropped rapidly as she felt a massive bloodlust radiating from her leader.

"WHAT?!," yelled the Tsuchikage in outrage. The secretary standing in front of him cringed in fear for her life.

"Soujiro left several days ago with a written document authorizing-"

"I understand," the Tsuchikage cut her off, "But I gave no authorization for such a mission and him taking my niece along with him only makes matters worse!! This is treason!!"

The secretary stood there hoping her leader wasn't planning on taking his rage out on her since she was the one who was shown the documents with the Tsuchikage's signature and seal on it.

"By now Konoha already knows of Soujiro's intentions," the Tsuchikage growled, "His actions will trigger another Great Shinobi War, and we'll have not only Konoha to deal with but also Suna backing them up! As much as I'd love to crush Konoha however, we don't have the manpower to deal with them, and Ryota's siding with them only serves as another disadvantage."

"What will you have me do Tsuchikage-sama," the secretary asked. After thinking it over momentarily, he explained, "Here are my orders, and I want no mistakes!"

* * *

(Meanwhile Many Miles Away)

Shikamaru, Temari and the rest of the team were still in pursuit of Sasuke and the Sound Four. Kiba was up front, Shikimaru was behind him, Temari behind him, Chouji behind Temari and Neji behind Chouji using the Byakugan to make sure they weren't being followed.

It didn't take long for them to start to catch up. They came across two Jounins, one of them the examiner for the main matches. The two were injured, but not in mortal danger. The team had no choice but to continue anyway, leaving the two behind.

"We're gaining on them," Kiba said and Shikamaru nodded. They stopped in a tree and Shikamaru turned to Neji.

"Can you use your Byakugan to scout ahead," he asked and Neji nodded.

"Byakugan," Neji said and veins around his now white eyes pulsed and pumped, "There are four of them. I don't see Sasuke, however there's a big barrel that I can't see into. It's protected by some advanced seals, but I assume Sasuke is in there. They seem to be resting, probably from a fight with enemies that they came across."

Shikamaru nodded, "Alright, let's go!"

They moved out again, although much more cautiously, in case of traps.

* * *

(Back In Nami No Kuni)

Naruto and his two female Jounin comrades left Tazuna's house and started on their way up to the mountains. So far the trek to their destination was in silence and neither said a word to each other. Naruto was deep in though as he wondered exactly what he was suppose to expect from the fight he was going to face against Soujiro.

"Stop," Ryota called out. Naruto and Anko stopped walking and turned to the earth-type kunoichi.

"What it is," Anko asked.

"We're not alone," Ryota warned as she scanned the area, "This land was recently disturbed."

"Looks like your skills haven't waned since your desertion from our village, traitor," said a feminine voice before a team of ninjas burst from out of the ground; all of them having the crest of Iwa on their forehead protectors.

"Tsuchiko," Ryota snarled, "What an unpleasant surprise."

"The feeling's mutual…bitch," Tsuchiko remarked. Ryota was tempted to charge at the kunoichi but her experience in fighting Naruto kept her from doing something that reckless.

"I take it you guys are the welcoming crew," Naruto spoke up, "I have to hand it to you for risking all or nothing in coming out to face us."

"Naruto," Anko interjected, "Don't waste your time fighting here. Go on ahead of us."

The blonde turned to the older woman who looked back at him with a serious look.

"Ryota and I will deal with these bastards," Anko added, "Go and rescue your friends. You'll be of no use to them if you go there tired and with depleted chakra."

Naruto nodded, "Just be careful."

He jumped to one of the trees and took off. One of the Iwa Jounins was about to pursue him when…

"Leave him," Tsuchiko ordered.

"But-"

"Soujiro's orders," Tsuchiko reminded, "He'll deal with Naruto in his own way."

"Besides," an other Iwa Jounin interjected, "We get to settle an old score with the one who betrayed us and sided with the village of our greatest enemy."

Tsuchiko stood several feet away from Ryota. Both kunoichis faced each other with hardened expressions, neither showing that they were going to back down. Anko stood there while wondering who was going to initiate the attack first.

"I knew about Chizuru, your older sister," Tsuchiko said with a hint of sorrow in her voice, "From what I heard about her, she was one of Iwa's most loyal and promising ninjas. If she was alive today, she would have been ashamed of what you've become Ryota."

"……," Ryota said nothing in response.

"Why," Tsuchiko asked, "Why did you betray us, your own people and break your allegiance to Iwagakure?!"

"Unlike my sister," Ryota retorted, "I at no time pledged any form of allegiance to you, the Tsuchikage or Iwagakure as a whole. I had nothing and no one in Iwa to swear allegiance to. Therefore, I betrayed no one."

Tsuchiko was seething, being enraged by Ryota's words, "You betrayed the honor and legacy of your own sister! You betrayed everything she lived and died for!"

"Don't even start to judge me Tsuchiko," Ryota replied while keeping her own emotions in check, "You speak of me betraying the honor and legacy of my older sister. But from what my life has shown me, no one in Iwa lifted a finger to help me after the death of my sister. I wasn't looked at as the little sister of Chizuru; No! I was looked at as the apprentice of the traitor Deidara!"

"And you did nothing proved them wrong," Tsuchiko remarked, "Instead, you've proven them right in becoming just like your sensei, a traitor thru-and-thru; the very man responsible for killing your older sister in front of you!"

Ryota snarled on being reminded of that.

"And to make matters worse," Tsuchiko continued, "You sided with the son of the Yellow Flash, the man responsible for killing your father and our brethren during the Third Great Shinobi War! You disgust me Ryota! I'll never forgive you!"

"I don't remember asking for your or Iwa's forgiveness during this conversation," Ryota stated, "Last year when I was nearly raped by that asshole Soujiro, everyone took his side and left me to fend for myself! Since my sister's death and Deidara's betrayal, I had to rely on myself to get stronger and become a capable ninja. No one was willing to teach or guide me, or take me into their homes. I had no family, friends or comrades.

"For a time I used to believe that my sister would have hated and been ashamed of me for deserting Iwa and siding with Konoha. But now that I think about it, if anyone betrayed anyone, it was you, the Tsuchikage and Iwagakure as a whole that betrayed both me and my older sister in letting what happened to me take place during my days in that village! My sister didn't die out of loyalty to Iwa; she sacrificed herself because of her love for me. I was precious to Chizuru and she was willing give her life to protect me from Deidara so that I could have a future.

"Since then, no one in Iwa honored Chizuru's sacrifice. No one took sympathy for what happened to me. Instead, all of you turned your backs on me and left me to rot like a common criminal. I'd have surely died if it wasn't for my self-determination and ambition to make something of myself. My sister would have wept to her grave if she was alive to see what Iwa has done to me! Though Chizuru is dead, her legacy has and will always live on through me, not through Iwa."

Tsuchiko growled at Ryota with contempt. Anko was surprised to hear the things that were coming out of Ryota's mouth.

_She suffered the same way I did_, Anko thought as she looked at the younger Jounin, _She was betrayed by her own sensei like how I was and she was hated by her own people for the crimes her sensei have done; just like how I was hated. But I had the Sandaime, Kurenai-chan, a few of the other Jounins, and Naruto-kun there for me. Ryota had no one. She was truly alone._

"My ties are and will always be with Naruto-kun," Ryota stated solidly, "He's done more for me than anyone else! I love him and I'll be damned if you think Iwa will have their way with him!"

Anko then sensed a strong bloodlust that radiated off of Tsuchiko.

"So you're in love with the son of the Yellow Flash," Tsuchiko declared, "From this day forward, you'll never be considered as part of Iwa nor will you ever be welcomed back. You will answer for your crimes."

Ryota raced through a series of hand seals before her rock sword formed in her right hand. She grabbed and swung it a few times to get the feel of it, "Enough talk!! It's time to fight!!"

"Let's go," one of the Iwa Jounins yelled as they charged at the two Konoha kunoichis. Anko smiled sadistically, racing through ideas on how brutal she was going to make them meet their deaths. Tsuchiko ran directly to Ryota and pulled of her own sword. Meeting up with her, the medic Jounin engaged Ryota in a fierce sword to sword combat. The two female combatants slashed and parried each other through the midst of the seemingly one-sided fight.

Meanwhile Anko was dealing with her share of enemies as she dodged and evaded one attack from another.

"I'm going to enjoy putting you Iwa nins deep into the ground where you belong," Anko remarked with a twisted smile on her face before taking one of her kunais and thrusting it into the head of one the Iwa Jounins. She hurried ran and retrieved the kunai from his head.

"I'd lick your blood," Anko said, "But your taste is too foul for my liking."

"Bitch," screamed one of the Jounin, "You'll pay for that!"

Anko ran through a set of hand seals before vipers appeared from out of the sleeves of her trench coat.

"Come make me," Anko challenged as she thrust her arms forwards with the vipers charging toward the Iwa Jounins.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was jumping speedily from tree to tree. Part of him wanted to go back and help Anko and Ryota, but he knew that they understood the risk and willingly chose to hold off the main force while he went after Soujiro himself. He heard a loud explosion from behind him a moment later.

"Looks like the party started back there," Naruto said to no one in particular as he continued on his way to his destination. After another while, Naruto arrived at what looked like an ancient temple built inside a mountain.

"This must be the place," he said as he started walking toward the entrance. He cautiously made his way to the entrance when he saw a diamond of some sort hanging from above the entrance. Naruto was wary of the diamond as he continued on his way into the temple.

* * *

(Inside The Temple)

"Looks like Naruto made it on time," Soujiro said while holding his diamond kunai in his hand, "Now we'll see what he's truly capable of."

He turned to two figures in the shadows, "You know what to do."

They nodded and took off from his sight. Soujiro grinned maniacally, with a sure smile believing that victory would be his.

* * *

Naruto was still walking through the darkened ancient ruins of the temple, which was lit up by torches undoubtedly made by Soujiro. While walking through the labyrinth-like temple, the blonde was surprised and amazed by the temple's size and architecture. He noticed a number of seal writings inscribed on the walls and columns, leaving him to wonder what the temple was made for long ago.

_My father would have had a field day trying to decipher these seals_, Naruto thought to himself. He unconsciously placed his hand over his stomach and sighed,_ I wonder why I still can't summon him. My chakra coils have been restored for the most part and yet I still can't connect to my father._

Though Naruto never really talked about it, he missed his conversations with his father, although there were times Naruto got into disputes with Minato with Kyuubi sometimes playing the role of the instigator. Since the battle with Orochimaru, Naruto had been unsuccessful in reconnecting a link with his imprisoned father and since then, he's been doing everything pretty much on his own without his father guiding him every step of the way.

From being an Elite Jounin, a Jounin-sensei, a clan leader, and a member of the village council, Naruto had to perform all of those tasks without Yondaime being there to help and advise him. Ironically, the more Naruto thought about it, the more Naruto felt proud of his accomplishments. He started looking at his father's absence to be more like training in developing his maturity and making him stronger.

Naruto was so engrossed with his train of thoughts that he momentarily failed to notice two figures following him in the shadows. His awareness was rekindled when a glint of light caught his eyes. He dodged a kunai aimed for his chest as he saw it embed itself into one of the columns.

_Looks like Anko-chan's habit of throwing kunais at me while on my free time came in handy_, Naruto thought as he readied himself for another attack. He saw two figures appear in front of him, one taller than the other.

"The guest of honor has arrived," Soujiro said as he entered the scene, standing on top of one of the pillars to Naruto's left. Naruto turned and looked up to see the Iwa Jounin.

"You must be Soujiro," Naruto said, "You're saved me the trouble of finding you."

"I'm happy you see it that way," Soujiro remarked, "Though it won't truly be in your favor."

The two figures stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Naruto eyes widened when he saw the two figures in front of him.

"That's…it can't be…," Naruto stuttered as he looked upon the young male and older female in front of him in Iwa ninja uniform and gear.

"What's wrong Naruto," Soujiro asked with mock concern, "I show you the people you came to see and you react like this?"

Standing before Naruto were Inari and Tsunami, in ninja clothes and gear. They were looking at Naruto with emotionless expressions.

"How do you like my work," Soujiro said, "I've turned them into my personal instruments for your death. Of course neither of them was trained to be ninjas of either of our levels. But I've managed to compensate for that with the bodies I've integrated them into. The boy talked so much about what it means to be a ninja, so I granted his wish."

Naruto closed his eyes tightly as his canines grew in length. Three jagged whisker marks appeared on both sides of his face. He reopened his eyes, revealing red eyes with cat-like slits in them. Naruto abhorred many things, but among the top ones he truly despised, was innocent people be used as instruments and someone's weapon, especially those who were family and friends to him.

"You've made a several fatal mistakes during these passed days," Naruto made clear, "And using those precious to me as your weapons is an unforgivable mistake."

Inari and Tsunami charged at Naruto.

_This is bringing back painful memories_, Naruto thought, recalling his battle with Shodai, Nidaime, Nawaki and Dan. His train of thoughts was derailed when a fist came his way from Inari. Naruto side-stepped Inari and karate-chopped him to the back on the neck, the young boy fell to the ground seconds before his mother appeared and performed a roundhouse kick to Naruto's head. The blonde however leaned backwards, allowing her leg to harmless swing over him. Inari got him and joined his mother in attacking Naruto.

The blonde jumped away and punched the ground hard, causing a small tremor to occur. Inari and Tsunami lost their balance momentarily before Naruto dashed at them and hit pressure points on their bodies. The pressure points hit wasn't to kill them, rather, it was to immobilize them. His efforts though proved unsuccessful as Inari and Tsunami got back up off the ground, looking as though nothing happened.

"What," Naruto said in surprise, "They shouldn't be standing after hitting the pressure points I struck them at!"

"I told you," Soujiro said, "I integrated them into special bodies. You won't be taking them out that easily."

Soujiro performed some hand seals and…

Kongōsekiton: Kongōsekigan No Jutsu," Soujiro said before his eyes sparkled and changed as they crystallized.

"What jutsu is this," Naruto thought as he watched Soujiro eyes morph into a diamond-like substance.

"I will not go down so easily Namikaze," Soujiro said, "You will die by my hands and with the aid of your own precious people."

"Damn," Naruto swore after seeing his situation. He only hoped that he wouldn't have to resort to using either Fuchi Fuujin or Shiki Fuujin to stop them. Naruto knew that there would be no return if he used either of those two S-rank kinjutsu ougis. And he couldn't use Sōzō Saigen either since it would kill him also in sealing away his life force.

Putting those thoughts aside, Naruto wondered what Soujiro's new eyes were capable of doing.

* * *

(All The While With Shikamaru And His Team)

Things didn't go the way they would have liked it to have gone. First, they had been stopped by the fat Oto nin of the Sound Four, Jirobo. He first had trapped them in a dome of dirt, where he sucked out their chakra. Chouji managed to break out using his family jutsu. Chouji told the others to go on ahead while he took on Jirobo himself. Though personally taking offense to being called fat by Tayuya, Jirobo called Chouji fat near-constantly during their battle. This, among others reasons, goaded Chouji into using his trump card in swallowing a large portion of soldier pills, giving him superior strength and allowing him to kill Jirobo with ease with a massive punch to his chest. Chouji though collapsed from an excessive loss of body fat and chakra after using his trump card.

Secondly, Neji took on the spider-type ninja of the Sound Four, Kidomaru. He referred to Neji as a "trash character" whom he believed would be the first to die. During their battle, Kidomaru slowly picked up on a blindspot in Neji's defenses, and proceeded to focus his attacks on that point. Despite successfully striking this blindspot, Neji was able to recover from the attack and he killed Kidomaru. Though Neji won his battle against the Kidomaru however, he suffered from severe wounds and injuries.

Kiba and Akamaru fell into a ravine where they had to deal with the grey haired Oto nin, this one being Sakon and his older brother Ukon whom he fused with. Just as the two merged brothers were about to finish off Kiba and Akamaru after a fierce battle, Kankuro appeared and gave Kiba and Akamaru a helping hand after rescuing them. The Suna nin dealt the deathblow to Sakon and Ukon after trapping them in one of his puppets and using pieces of his other puppets to stab them to death with.

Shikamaru, Temari, Lee and Sai caught up to the red-haired foul-mouthed girl who now was carrying the barrel, this one was Tayuya. But some other Oto nin came and took the barrel. Shikamaru and Temari had stayed behind to fight the Tayuya while Lee and Sai had gone ahead.

The only weapon Tayuya was equipped with was a flute, thus she would avoid close combat at all costs. With her flute Tayuya controlled three demonic beasts that she summoned to her side during battle. Though primarily intended to perform the physical attacks she avoids, the beasts was also able to make ethereal, snake-like creatures that consume an enemy's chakra. Once weakened in this way, Tayuya could trap them in illusions she would create with her flute. She attempted to use her many long-range techniques against Shikamaru and Temari, though his superior intelligence forced Tayuya to rely on brute strength to gain victory. Though she almost succeeded, Temari created a windstorm using her weasel summoning jutsu that crushed and killed Tayuya under a pile of debris. Shikamaru came out with a broken finger, but other than that, he was OK.

Lee and Sai had caught up with the new Oto nin, Kimimaro it was, just as the barrel burst and Sasuke came out. Before either Lee or Sai could say or do anything, Sasuke had speedily started running off. Kimimaro had stepped into Lee's way, demanding information on Naruto's location. Sai took this momentarily distraction as his opportunity to pursue the runaway Genin. Lee, after his refusal to stoop to being unyouthful in revealing any information about Naruto, engaged Kimimaro in fierce taijutsu combat. Kimimaro used his hard bones as his weapons after the taijutsu Genin. Later Gaara made the appearance and provided Lee with some assistance. Just as he was about to kill both Gaara and Lee, Kimimaro died by the hand of his illness after it completely took away the last breaths of his life.

* * *

Sai, after catching up with Sasuke, was now staring at the runaway Uchiha, who stood on the head of the giant statue of Madara at the Valley of the End.

"So…you came to stop me," Sasuke taunted as he gave a defiant smirk to Sai. The pale-skinned teen ninja gave the Uchiha no reply.

"You're wasting your time coming this far after me," Sasuke added before activating his Sharingan, "I'm warning you, turn back now."

Sai sensed that Sasuke's chakra didn't feel the same, it felt like a cross between Sasuke's and something else, something evil. Also, the way Sasuke held himself spoke of one thing: confidence. Sasuke had always been arrogant, but now he looked like he felt like he was the strongest there was. Sai knew that even Sasuke at his most conceited, knew that he wasn't the strongest. However this Sasuke was different.

"So you're betraying Konoha for Oto," Sai stated as a matter of fact.

"I grew up," Sasuke remarked, "That pathetic village only held me back while everyone else was too busy kissing Naruto's ass. I will never be strong in that place and it won't give me the strength I need to beat my brother. Only in Otogakure will I get what I need."

Sasuke vanished from Sai's sight. Sai's eyes widened as Sasuke reappeared behind him. Sasuke moved forward to punch Sai in the back. However Sai ducked forward and spun his body with his right leg out, delivering it hard and swiftly into Sasuke's face. Sasuke was sent flying to the side, but he flipped in the air and landed down on his feet. Sasuke rubbed his face after feeling the pain that came from Sai's counterattack.

"You are both weak and stupid Sasuke," Sai stated, "I don't think you realize that like Naruto-kun, Itachi also became powerful in Konoha."

Sai reached for his backpack and pulled out his scroll and ink brush. Speedily opening his scroll, Sai prepared to paint.

"The other week," Sai said, "I recall Naruto-kun giving us a speech about those who didn't have it in them to deal with comrades that turn traitor and how such actions allowed those traitors to do more damage than good. He also added how he himself had to fix the mistake those two ninjas made at his own personal expense."

"……," Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I believe he was implying that we wouldn't want him as our enemy," Sai added, "Because he has zero tolerance for traitors, and that we must do what we have to stop those who betray us and our village."

"Was that supposed to frighten me," Sasuke asked coldly.

"I don't deal in frights," Sai said, "It isn't my style you gutless little homo."

Sasuke snarled on hearing that statement directed at him.

"Before we had set out to find you," Sai continued, "Sakura-san asked and begged me to bring you back. She wanted me to promise that I do whatever I can to return you."

"……," Sasuke said nothing to that.

"Though I didn't make such a promise to Sakura-san however," Sai said, "I told her that I would do what I can to return you to Konoha."

Sai raced his paintbrush across his scroll, drawing up several large reptilian beasts. Forming a hand sign, Sai brought his artwork to life and aimed them at Sasuke.

"But I never said I'd bring you back in one piece," Sai remarked coldly as his beasts charged at Sasuke, "Or alive for that matter."

Sasuke growled venomously as Sai's creations came his way.

* * *

(Back In Nami No Kuni; Inside The Temple)

The battle was fierce. Inari and Tsumani proved to be more of a nuisance to Naruto than a challenge. Soujiro jumped into the fight whenever he saw an opening. The Iwa Jounin found Naruto to be more of a challenge than he gave him credit for. Sure, he heard many things about the blond Elite Jounin, but that was all the more why he sort to bring about Naruto's undoing. With his Kesshougan and the specially designed crystals he placed around the temple, Soujiro was able to follow and anticipate many of Naruto's movements and counter them.

_Those eyes of his are really getting on my damn nerves_, Naruto thought, _It's similar to the Uchiha's Sharingan, except he can't copy any of my jutsus._

Grinning, Soujiro started gathering energy into his glowing eyes.

"He's up to something," Naruto said to himself. A moment later, Soujiro, after focusing the light energy in his eyes, fired a powerful laser beam from his eyes and into Naruto's direction.

"Shit!!," Naruto cursed before he ran from the beam as it came and destroyed whatever it touched with explosions following thereafter. The blonde ran all around the area dodging the beam and falling debris that blew into his way. Grabbing one of the large slabs that fell to the ground, Naruto threw it into Soujiro's direction. Seeing the slab coming his way, Soujiro used his optic beam to destroy the large slab, with some of the debris falling to the side and behind him. That was when Naruto shunshin'd behind Soujiro and brought his fist into the back of his head, sending the Iwa Jounin flying across the surface of the ground. Naruto had placed a seal marker on the slab earlier before throwing it at Soujiro, which was why he was able to teleport to him.

_Bastard_, Soujiro cursed mentally after pulling himself together and getting up off the ground. Soujiro charged at the Elite Jounin with his diamond kunais in hand. Naruto however jumped forward, while grabbing Soujiro's arm. Using his forward momentum, Naruto swung Soujiro and slammed him into a large column, beating him like a rag doll. He lifted Soujiro into the air and slammed him into the column again. He was about to do it again, but Soujiro twisted around and punched Naruto's wrist. Naruto felt his wrist snap, forcing him to let go and jump back. Naruto hurriedly used his chakra to heal his wrist. Soujiro just stood there with the arrogant smirk on his face.

"How does it feel knowing your attacks aren't hurting me as much as you'd like them to," Soujiro laughed, "I have my eyes to thank for that. It's not an actual bloodline, but I got this ability through extensive experiments and research with diamonds and crystals. I have you on the ropes Naruto."

Soujiro laughed again.

_That's my chance_, Naruto thought once he finished healing his wrist. Soujiro took a ready stance, still with the arrogant smirk and activated his Kesshougan again. Naruto ran towards Soujiro, much faster than Soujiro thought he could and punched towards the Diamond Fang. Soujiro dodged, but since his attention had been on the charging Naruto, he couldn't evade the kick from Naruto's kage bunshin that had been hiding in his shadow. The kick struck Soujiro in the head and sent him flying down from the balcony and down into the running waters below. Naruto jumped after and landed agilely on the water, watching as Soujiro rose to the surface and climbed onto the surface of the water.

Soujiro was surprised while not letting it show in his expression.

_Damn! He managed to hit me, even with my eyes! Impossible_, Soujiro thought and formed seals. Just then Inari and Tsunami jumped off the platform above the two Jounins and charged downward toward them. The two of them took Naruto on in combat with diamond kunais in their hands. Soujiro jumped in to triple team Naruto. The blonde, using his experience in fighting ninja of greater skills than his, counterattacked, knocking Inari and Tsunami away from him, punching them both into the solid walls and out of the water. As much as it pained him however, Naruto couldn't allow sentimentality to cloud his judgment.

Naruto turned and threw seven shurikens towards Soujiro. Soujiro dodged the shurikens, which was thrown so that they forced him to run in a half circle, losing his sight of Naruto. When Soujiro had evaded the shurikens, he looked around for Naruto, but didn't see him. Soujiro scanned the area, but still no Naruto. In a final ditch attempt to see the elusive blonde, Soujiro pumped as much chakra into his eyes as he could. Suddenly he couldn't see straight at all, before his vision became clearer than ever.

_What…Oh, I see. There he is_, Soujiro thought, seeing Naruto wearing a transparency jutsu, which Jiraiya taught him a few months ago. Soujiro charged and Naruto tried to hit him, but Soujiro saw every motion before it was done and dodged before countering with a blow to the stomach. He was surprised when Naruto puffed out in a cloud of smoke.

_How the…_, Soujiro's thoughts was rather brutally discontinued with a foot slamming into his chin, knocking him upwards in the air. Several Naruto clones followed up and shunshin'd to Soujiro, kicking him higher and higher. Soujiro opened his eyes and saw a Naruto on his way towards him, leg extended for a kick.

"Namikaze Naruto Rendan," Naruto called and slammed his foot into Soujiro's face. The Iwa Jounin was sent spiraling down towards the flowing water channel below, but twisted in the air and landed on the surface of the water. Soujiro dashed off towards the Naruto kage bushins landing on the water, hitting them and inwardly cursing each time one puffed into smoke. When he hit the last one, Soujiro was shocked to see that it too puffed into smoke.

_Where the hell is that bastard_, Soujiro thought frantically. Naruto was nowhere in sight. Soujiro, using his crystallized eyes, turned around in circles to keep from being caught in the back. What he didn't however anticipate was to be grabbed by the ankles before another Naruto clone burst from the waters and delivered a solid upper cut to his jaw, sending him flying from the waters and into the rocky walls of the ancient temple.

Naruto appeared behind Soujiro, and slammed his fist into his back. Soujiro was forced into the air again with the pain that came from Naruto slamming his fist into his back. He was sent flying over the waters as Naruto followed. Soujiro heard faint puffing sounds and soon found himself being assaulted over and over again by Naruto clones who went past him. Punch after punch landed on Soujiro's body. He could see them, but when he blocked punches, the clones would kick him, or some new clones would come out of nowhere.

Soujiro, after receiving a brutal thrashing, landed on his face on the surface of the water.

_This is impossible. I can't be beaten by the son of the Yellow Flash. Alright, let's see what my power can really do against him,_ Soujiro thought.

"You're really good _Yellow Flash_," Soujiro said implying mockery to the title "Yellow Flash", "But now I think it's time I fight for real. Now that I've gauged you, I won't hold back against you."

Naruto, standing on the water a some distances away from him, gave the Jounin no reply. Soujiro ran through a series of seal patterns that Naruto wasn't familiar with. The blonde stayed alert while wondering what the Iwa Jounin was up to. He felt a strong increase in Soujiro's chakra.

_He's__ up to something_, Naruto acknowledged.

"You will see why I'm called Iwagakure's Diamond Fang," Soujiro declared as he started glowing in a shiny bluish white glow with diamond-like crystals spreading all around his body. His crystallized eyes became more bluish white. Soujiro grew in size and mass with a sinister smile on his face.

Naruto looked uneasy at this development. When Soujiro stood up on the water again, a large razor-sharp crystal blade grew from out of Soujiro's right arm and another from his left. Soujiro stood well over eight to nine feet in height towering over Naruto with his hulk-like size.

_The hell_, Naruto thought with widened eyes, _He's like a giant walking statue of diamonds!!_

Indeed; Soujiro hardened and crystallized his entire body. A moment later, Inari and Tsunami jumped back onto the water and stood side by side with Soujiro.

"With this form of mine, I'll crush you," Soujiro said with a deepened voice, "Many whom I came against in battle after using this form never lived to tell of this transformation to anyone. You'll be one of them, son of the Yellow Flash of Konoha."

Naruto cracked all the bones in his hands and neck before he slid into his ready-to-fight stance. His reddened cat-slit-like eyes looked at Soujiro with unwavering defiance.

_I have no choice_, Naruto realized seeing that it was time for decisive action, _I have to resort to using that kinjutsu. Forgive me, Kaa-chan_…

* * *

**The battles rage on among the ninjas in several locations. Naruto's problem has just gotten bigger as his fight with Soujiro was taken to higher levels with Inari and Tsunam backing Soujiro up. Will Naruto succeed in beating Soujiro and what kinjutsu is Naruto resorting to use? Will Sai succeed in retrieving Sasuke or will he bring him back as a corpse? Stick around to find out next time.**

* * *

**Kongōsekiton****: Kongōsekigan****: Crystal Release: Crystal Eyes**


	50. Chapter Fifty: “A Rock And A Hard Place”

**Chapter Fifty: "A Rock And A Hard Place"**

* * *

(Back In Konoha)

Ino was tending to the flowers and plants in the back of her parents' flower shop. Things have been rather quiet since Naruto and the others' departures. News of Sasuke's defection had spread all around Konoha and many were gossiping about it. Sakura didn't take Sasuke's desertion rather well. Speaking of Sakura, Ino was thinking about going over to see how her friend was doing. It was no secret that the pink-haired Genin had the hugest crush on Sasuke, something Ino wished her friend would get over for her own sake.

A moment later the door to the shop swung open revealing Sakura entering the shop, carrying a backpack filled with textbooks. Mrs. Yamanaka looked up from the counter to see Sakura.

"Sakura," Mrs. Yamanaka greeted, "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if Ino was here," Sakura said.

"She's in the back," Mrs. Yamanaka gestured pointing to the door leading to where Ino was. Sakura walked through the shop to the door leading to the area where many of the Yamanaka plants and flowers were. The pink-haired Genin entered the backyard to find Ino watering some of the larger plants.

"Ino," Sakura called out. Ino turned to see her friend approaching her.

"Sakura, I was thinking about seeing you today after my work here was done."

"Looks like I beat you to the punch," Sakura said, "Are you busy?"

"Just with the family business," Ino remarked, "Was there something you wanted to do today?"

Sakura took off and set her backpack down on the ground.

"I was coming from the library actually," Sakura replied, "Tsunade-sama was no joke in saying that she was going to work me hard if I'm to become a medic-nin. But I must admit that it'll take calling Naruto "senpai" some getting used to."

"It'll grow on you," Ino said, "You'll just have to get used to being his kōhai (junior). Besides it took me living with him some getting used to and I knew my fiancé for years."

"I know I should be happy for you Ino," Sakura admitted, "But I must admit that a part of me envies you."

"What for?"

"The kind of relationship you have with Naruto was one I always wanted with Sasuke-kun. I tried everything I could think of to make myself more appealing to him and yet all he did was give me the cold shoulder."

"Why did you even waste your time with that spoiled bastard anyway?"

"Hey! I know Sasuke-kun had some issues in his life especially after what his brother Itachi had done, but Sasuke-kun does have his good moments."

"Like," Ino inquired skeptically. Sakura thought for a moment before giving her long-time friend her reply. As she was about to give her friend a reply, she remembered Naruto's words to her about Sasuke sometime ago:

_"__Sasuke says he wants to rebuild his clan, but so far he's shown no actual steps in proving to anyone in this village that rebuilding his clan is his priority. And so far, all I see is Sasuke rebuilding his clan on bloodshed and hate; such a clan will not last with a corrupt foundation…_

_"__If Sasuke truly wants to become strong like you want to be Sakura and as you want him to be, then he needs to learn to let go of his hate and desires for power and vengeance, and find something or someone he regard as precious to him and seek to protect that which he cherishes with everything he is. Only then will he have discovered a strength that no amount of jutsus or hate could surpass."_

With a sigh of defeat, Sakura confessed, "To tell you the truth, Naruto haven't found much positive things about him at all. And sad to say I can't but find truth in his words as much as I hate to admit it."

"Has Sasuke's recent actions proven Naruto-kun's words wrong in any way?"

"Sasuke-kun said that this village has done nothing to help him become stronger. Yet, from what Naruto said, Sasuke-kun's reasons for wanting to become stronger isn't what Naruto approves of. He rejected Sasuke-kun's request for training and ignored everyone who tried to convince him to change his mind."

"Why do invest so much time on someone who refuses to see you how much you're worth," Ino asked. The blond kunoichi knew that Sakura always had issues with self-esteem, especially since girls used to poke fun at her because of her big forehead. Ino was the one who stood up for her and the two became friends ever since. Since Sakura's helpless infatuation on Sasuke over the years, things got rather frustrating for Ino to deal with.

"I know Sasuke-kun wasn't always the way he is now," Sakura said, "I thought I could change and help him in accomplishing his goals."

"But what about your goals," Ino interjected, "What had Sasuke ever done to help you accomplish them?"

Sakura couldn't provide an answer to that question that could refute Ino's words to her.

"He never trained with me no matter the amount of times I've asked him," Sakura admitted, "I know how Naruto trains with you and Hinata, and how he spars with Tenten and Lee occasionally. Often times I found myself wishing that Sasuke-kun was more like Naruto. There were occasions that I wished Sasuke-kun and Naruto swopped personalities."

"So you wish Sasuke had all of Naruto-kun's characteristics and abilities while Naruto-kun was stuck with all of Sasuke's bad habits and traits," Ino interpreted with a frown on her face with her arms crossed over her breasts, "And what of me and Hina-chan? Do you think we'd have liked having to deal with Naruto-kun back then if he was anything like Sasuke and treated us the way Sasuke treated you?"

Sakura saw the incensed look on Ino's face and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. I knew it was selfish of me back then, but I so wanted to believe that I could get Sasuke-kun change and be more like Naruto, especially after Naruto admitted that he'd have considered helping and training Sasuke-kun if Sasuke-kun was willing to change."

Ino sighed to herself before taking a breath as she gathered her thoughts together, "…Sakura, I know how much you like Sasuke and I'm sorry that things didn't turn out the way you would have like it to have. But as your friend I feel I should be honest in telling you for your own good to put Sasuke behind you. He isn't worth your time and he's done nothing productive with you.

"This romance you so desperately seek to have with him is a lost cause and for what it's worth, it'll only give you more heartache and disappointment. Sakura, Sasuke isn't right for you and his desertion of Konoha only makes matters worse for him.

"Sasuke could forget about receiving any training from Naruto-kun after he's brought back in chains for his betrayal."

As much as Sakura hated hearing what Ino was saying, she knew that Ino meant well for her. True, Ino and Sakura had their arguments before, but they never allowed it to ruin their friendship. Sakura was about to say something when the door leading to back inside the shop opened up, revealing Hinata and Tenten coming through the door.

"Hey girlfriends," Tenten called out with her tomboyish demeanor as she and Hinata approached Sakura and Ino, "What's up?"

"Not much," Sakura said, "I was actually on my way out. Tsunade-sama will want me hitting the books before she gets on my case. I'll see you three later."

Sakura, after grabbing her backpack, hurriedly left the backyard and exited the shop, leaving Hinata and Tenten alone with Ino.

"What was that all about," Tenten asked quizzically. Ino sighed, "…Sakura and I just got into one of those talks about Sasuke."

"That traitorous jerk," Tenten remarked sourly, "I don't know why Sakura is so fixated on that deserter. What could she possibly see in him anyway?"

"Feelings don't just die overnight I'm sorry to say," Ino said, "Especially when you're in denial about the actions of the person of interest."

Tenten shook her head at the thought. Seeking to change the subject, Ino asked, "How do you suppose the guys are doing?"

"My guess is as good as yours," Tenten answered with a shrug, "I just hope nothing bad happens to them."

"I'm sure they'll be alright," Hinata spoke in trying to sound as optimistic as possible, "Whatever trouble that they'll come across I'm certain that as a team they'll overcome them."

"I hope you're right," Tenten said, "By the way, how do you both think Naruto is doing?"

"Knowing Naruto-kun," Ino said optimistically, "Wherever he is, I'm sure he has everything under control."

Hinata, confident in her best friend's words, nodded and agreed with her.

* * *

(Back In Nami No Kuni; Deep Inside The Temple)

Naruto looked up at the towering figure before him. A giant living statue of diamonds Soujiro became, with Tsunami and Inari with him and under his control. So far during parts of the fight, Naruto allowed his anger and hate to get the better of his judgment, leading him into the situation he now found himself in.

_Shiki Fuujin, Fuchi Fuujin and Sōzō Saigen are definitely out of the question_, Naruto contemplated while seeking to calm his anger and rationalize his options, _The situation isn't dire enough for the use of those jutsus. However resorting to Shiroi Gōkakyū__ No Jutsu will…_

* * *

(Flashback; Thirty-Eight Days Ago)

Naruto, two days after his recuperation and leaving the hospital, was in a meeting room at the Hokage Tower having a private discussion with his mother and Sarutobi about the jutsus he created. All but the Sōzō Saigen were recorded in the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. Naruto sat on a sofa in front of Tsunade and Sarutobi while she was going over the detailed documents based on her son's original jutsus. The two Hokages were sitting together on a separate sofa facing Naruto.

"Naruto," Tsunade spoke starting the meeting, "With the exception of your Sen'eijashu No Baizō Rasengan (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands' Double Rasengan), all of your original jutsus are high risk S-class kinjutsus, one of them a kinjutsu ougi."

"And what of it," Naruto asked as a matter of fact.

"They're jutsus no one can use useless they want a quick death," Sarutobi interjected, "From the looks of them, they all look like self-sacrificial jutsus."

"They're all powerful attack jutsus."

"You haven't made any jutsus that ninjas of lower classes can use," Sarutobi pointed out.

"Not my problem," Naruto countered with his arms crossed over his chest, "When my father created the Hiraishin and Rasengan, he didn't make them for everyone's use either."

"Be that as it may," Sarutobi said, "But the Rasengan and Hiraishin aren't life threatening to the user as the jutsus you've created. Plus the Hiraishin as you're well aware of is an S-class attack ninjutsu not a kinjutsu."

"It doesn't change the fact that my father didn't create them for everyone to use," Naruto replied.

"That isn't the point," Tsunade sighed as her rubbed temples in frustration.

"Look," Naruto spoke up, "Those jutsus I created were all my specialty jutsus. They won't work for anyone unless they have the prerequisites for them."

"Naruto," Tsunade interjected, "Let me make something very clear about your jutsus: the Shiroi Gōkakyū No Jutsu you created caused severe cellular damage to your respiratory system and oral cavity. Healing the burns and injuries was very difficult, even for me at my level. There's no guarantee that you'll survive another use of that kinjutsu."

"And even if you managed to do so," Sarutobi cut in, "Your body will have sustained too much damage for you to continue your career as a ninja. You'd be forced to retire early and never be a ninja again for the rest of your life. And on top of that, you'd be forced to renounce your goals in becoming Hokage, because the village wouldn't survive with a crippled as a Hokage."

Naruto bit back the bile that built up in his throat on hearing those words.

"And that Fuchi Fuujin," Tsunade continued, "Was another problem for me to solve with the extensive damage it done to your chakra coils. There's no promise that I'll be able to restore you again if you resort to using those jutsus a second time. The damages that it will inflict on your body could very well be irreversible the next time you use any of those jutsus. And based on the information about your incomplete Rasen Kamikaze, that kinjutsu is too unstable to be used, and it causes you heavy muscle and organ damages as well."

Naruto wanted to argue against her points, but chose to hold his tongue before he ended up saying something he'd later regret.

"Naruto," Tsunade went on, "I'm telling you this not only as your mother and Hokage, but also as your personal physician. Those jutsus of yours are too dangerous to use, even with Kyuubi's chakra. The cycle of losing and reproducing of your cells simultaneously after the use of each of those kinjutsus will only shorten your life."

"……," Naruto gave no reply as he listened.

"You're forbidden from ever using those kinjutsus again."

"I heard that already from jiisan at the hospital two days ago," Naruto replied while controlling his frustration.

"Well she's emphasizing the point," Sandaime remarked. Tsunade added sharply, "You're being expressly prohibited by both Sarutobi-sensei and I. Those jutsus are off limits. Are we clear?"

Naruto sighed in defeat, "…Yeah…crystal."

There was a brief moment of silence between them. Tsunade decided to break the silence, "Listen Naruto, you're my only heir and future successor and though it hasn't been made public as of yet, you are the future Rokudaime chosen by Sarutobi-sensei and myself. But you have to learn when not to take deadly gambles with your life, especially when the safety of the village would depend on your actions and decisions. Continuing such a practice would be gambling the safety of the village as well. Hokages don't make decisions based on a gamble."

Naruto found the situation rather ironic. Senju Tsunade, the Slug Princess and Legendary Sucker, was schooling him on the dangers of gambling, when she herself was addicted to the sport. He would have called her a hypocrite to very face were it not for the seriousness of the meeting they were having. Naruto said nothing as he allowed her mother's words to sink into his mind.

"I'll think deeply on your words kaa-chan."

Standing up from the sofa, Naruto turned and made his way to the door. When he reached the door however, Naruto stopped where he was. With his back still facing the two Hokages, Naruto requested, "Kaa-chan, jiisan, with regard to my Sen'eijashu No Baizō Rasengan, I have one request about it."

"And what might that be," Tsunade inqured. Naruto turned his head to look over his left shoulder, "Remove it from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing."

Sandaime and Tsunade were caught off guard by what Naruto was asking.

"Remove it," Tsunade asked, looking at her son incredulously, "Why should we?"

"I believe I made my point very clear earlier about the jutsus I created," Naruto explained, "When I created those jutsus I made them with special prerequisites in mind.

"First off, the Sen'eijashu No Baizō Rasengan requires that the user have a summoning contract of some form with snakes, and since Orochimaru is dead, only Anko-chan as his former apprentice possess the contract, and she's not about to let anyone else sign that contract anytime soon.

"Second, it requires the user to have complete knowledge in creating the Rasengan. Training in the use of the Rasengan is a three-step procedure of spiral rotations and chakra manipulation. Learning to master that jutsu is no easy task since the Rasengan has no hand seals to follow along with. It took ero-jisan months to learn and master that jutsu and he's a Sannin like you kaa-chan. Imagine how long it would take anyone else.

"Third, information about how to create the Rasengan was never recorded in the Forbidden Scroll due to my father's personal reasons. Therefore, if someone were to get their hands on the Sen'eijashu No Baizō Rasengan, without the essential requirements and skills that long-range ninjutsu is useless."

Sandaime and Tsunade found logic and a lot of truth in Naruto's words. He made complete sense with no way to refute him.

"It's evident that when you create that jutsu you placed a great deal of thought into it," Sandaime acknowledged taking a puff of his pipe, "Very well then, we'll honor that request in removing it from the scroll."

"Thank you," Naruto nodded to him before turning back around and leaving the room, dismissing himself from their sight. After the door was closed shut, Tsunade dropped her serious mode and allowed herself just a moment to express her emotions.

"…What am I going to do with that boy…," Tsunade sighed.

"He acts more like a grown man than a boy Tsunade," Sandaime remarked. Tsunade snorted, "…He's still an immature boy in my eyes in some respects though…"

"You just want to protect and keep him close to you," Sandaime interpreted while pulling out his pipe from his mouth, reading Tsunade's body language, "As any caring mother would for their children, shinobi or not."

"I wouldn't be able to bear losing my son again Sarutobi-sensei," Tsunade said with her eyes close, "That pain was too great. He already died before me…I don't want to go through that experience again."

Sandaime, letting his fatherly spirit overtake him, placed a comforting hand over her right hand, which she accepted as she grabbed and held on to his hand. Outside the room, Naruto was standing behind the door listening to Tsunade and Sarutobi's words exchanged between them. After hearing what he heard, Naruto left the Hokage Tower and went about his own business with a lot to think about…

* * *

(End of Flashback)

After clearing the anger that clouded his judgment, Naruto realized,…_Resorting to any of my kinjutsus is definitely out of the question. I'll have to come up with a more rational method in cracking through that diamond body of his without gambling or risking too much danger to my own well being._

While deep in thought, Naruto started thinking back to his earlier fight with Inari and Tsunami. During the fight with them, Naruto sensed that something was rather off about them.

_Soujiro said that he integrated them into some sort of bodies_, Naruto thought as he theorized the probability, _Would that most likely mean that…_

Naruto didn't get to finish his train of thoughts when Soujiro came at him.

"Here I come," Soujiro yelled at his rushed at Naruto. Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto barely evaded a large fist them came his way. He was caught off his guard when a large leg slammed hard into his chest, effectively knocking the breath out of him. Taking the momentary stun into his advantage, Soujiro grabbed Naruto and threw him hard into the wall, forming a crater into the wall with his body. Naruto fell to the ground flat on his chest.

Pulling himself together, Naruto felt the brute pain that followed before he coughed up some blood from his mouth and onto the floor. A moment later, Naruto saw a shadow overcast him. He looked up and hurriedly rolled out of the way as Soujiro speedily came crashing to the ground, seeking to crushing into the ground. The Iwa Jounin formed a crater in the ground from the impact.

Naruto red cat-slit eyes narrowed at his situation.

**"****Get off your damn ass kit!!"**

Naruto recognized that voice anywhere.

_Kyuubi_, Naruto sneered mentality, _It's been a long time; can't say that I missed you._

Naruto held onto his sides, realizing that he now had four broken ribs.

**"****Getting your ass handed to you I see," Kyuubi snickered, "And by some Iwa nin. That's pathetic."**

Naruto slowly rose off the ground while feeling the excruciating pain that came with it.

_Now I know how ero-jisan felt when kaa-chan broke his ribs after she beat the hell out of him for peeking on her once_, Naruto thought before felling Kyuubi chakra pouring into his ribs, healing them in the process.

"Let's rock," Soujiro exclaimed as he charged at Naruto.

"Oh hell," Naruto grimaced before he jumped from where Soujiro plunged his large diamond arm blade. Inari and Tsunami followed after Naruto, not seeking to give him time to recuperate. Naruto was forced to battle his friends despite the fact that he was dealing with his temporarily painful handicap. Naruto saw Soujiro jump away from him and leap high into the air. He rushed through a set of hand seals and thrusts his hands towards Naruto's direction.

"Kongōsekiton: Kongōseki Ryūseiu No Jutsu (Diamond Release: Diamond Meteor Shower Technique)," Soujiro said as the fired hundreds of energy diamond-shaped shards at Naruto. The blonde grabbed and lifted a column over him, using it as cover as the energy shards pelted down on him, doing considerable damage to the column in his place. The heavy pelting continued until the column was reduced to pieces and rubble.

"Beautiful," Naruto remarked in sarcasm before focusing chakra into his legs. Leaping into the air, Naruto propelled himself over to Soujiro. Reaching him, Naruto formed a Rasengan and plunged it into Iwa Jounins chest. The Jounin was rocketed away from Naruto before crashing into wall, forming a large crater into it before fall straight to surface. While falling, Soujiro shot his left hand out and unleashed a diamond-made tentacle from out of his and over to Naruto, catching him by his right ankle.

"What," Naruto said as the tentacle tightened around him. He was unable to break free as Soujiro pulled back and swung his tentacle to the ground. Naruto came plunging into the ground with Soujiro landing on his feet a couple of feet behind him. The tentacle was still fastened around his ankle. Lifting Naruto off the ground, Soujiro started swinging and smacking Naruto across ground, walls and columns, breaking a few of the columns on contact.

"Goddamn it," Naruto cursed before seeing another tentacle being formed, this one into a stabbing weapon.

"Die," Soujiro said as he plunged the tentacle into Naruto's chest, only for it to puff and reveal itself to being a long piece of slab.

"Kawarimi," Soujiro realized. Naruto moved in stealthily to attack Soujiro from behind. His effort was met with a brute disappointment what Soujiro speedily turned and punched him in the face, sending him pummeling into the floor. The blonde coughed up some blood from his mouth again while feeling the pain from his still wounded ribs with the additional injuries he was inflicted with. He looked down to see that many parts of his clothes and gear had sustained damages and tears with other parts of his clothes covered in his blood.

"You won't get me that easily," Soujiro said cockily, "In this form, I'm like a living body of eyes. Every angle of my diamond body reflects everything around it to my eyes, giving me 360-vision of my surrounds."

_Great_, Naruto thought sourly, _Now it's imitating the Byakugan. What more must I deal with?_

To answer his unspoken question, Inari and Tsunami came charging in from the sides. The duo jumped into the air and made their way down to trample down on Naruto's form. The Elite Jounin turned rolled to his back and brought his legs back with his feet positioned toward the air. Tsunami and Inari came landing down on Naruto's feet before he kicked and thrust them away from him. While in the air, the pair regained their bearings and flipped down to the ground with no harm done to them.

Naruto steadily stood back up off the ground despite the pain, Naruto spat on the ground with his spit mixed in with a bit of his blood. More of Kyuubi's chakra started pouring from the seal and into Naruto's chakra coils. The blonde fought to keep his mind in focus and not give into the fox's primal influence. Soujiro was already seeing the Elite Jounin's wounds and injuries healing up, leaving sections of his clothes ragged and dirtied.

_I see now why many believe that as a medic-nin he'll surpass his mother Tsunade_, Soujiro noted to himself, _That healing factor of his will be a problem if not dealt with soon._

After catching his breath and many of his injuries healed, Naruto, resorting to the snake style, dashed over to Inari and Tsunami, using speed, caution and flexibility to move his way around them. Though pressure points didn't stop them however, it served to slow them down enough for Naruto to inflict additional blows to them. Tsunami, with her diamond kunais in hand, rushed at Naruto with kicks and stabs, all of which the Elite Jounin managed to maneuver around like a serpent.

"Sen'eijashu," Naruto said as he shot snakes around out of his arms over to Tsunami. Grabbing her, he lifted and swung her over to Inari who caught her upon being thrown. After retracting the snakes into his arms, the blonde reached into his rugged trench coat and pulled out a small scroll and opened it. Pouring chakra into the scroll, he activated the seal in it, releasing his bladed staff before gripping his weapon of choice.

"I've had just about enough of this," Naruto stated before being tangled in combat again.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Tsuchiko and Ryota were still battling it out with each other in their sword to sword combat. The Iwa medic Jounin proved to be more formidable than Ryota had counted on. She managed to land several slashes on Ryota though she endured injuries over her own. But what gave her an advantage was her healing abilities she'd used as a result of her medic training. Surprisingly during the fight, neither Ryota nor Tsuchiko resorted to other forms of ninjutsu. That was now about to change.

Ryota raced through a set of hand seals and…

"Ishi Kusari No Kasui no Mari (Stone Chain Spike Ball)," Ryota said while summoning her next weapon. Grabbing the rock chain, Ryota lifted and swung her weapon off the ground.

"I'll grind you to dust," Ryota yelled out as she launched her spiked covered boulder at Tsuchiko. The medic nin jumped out of the way before the spiked boulder come plunging into one of the trees, knocking it down on contract after destroying its base. Pulling her weapon back to her, Ryota prepared to throw it again.

"Oh no, you don't," Tsuchiko remarked after racing through a series of hand seals and infusing her element with her jutsu. What formed from her hands were chraka scalpels charged with electricity. She focused the chakra scalpels into larger blades with electricity infused into it.

"Raienjinto No Jutsu (Lightning Scalpel Technique)," Tsuchiko said as she rushed over and slashed the chain, severing its connection to the boulder. Before Ryota could reconnect her chain to her boulder, Tsuchiko dash her at with the intention of stabbing her with her Raienjinto. Ryota flipped backwards several times to avoid getting struck by the attack as Tsuchiko continued coming at her.

"You're an earth-elemental ninja," Tsuchiko stated, "I on the other hand am a lightning-type, a rare type in Iwagakure. And lightning shatters earth, which means your earth jutsus are useless against me."

"Don't be too quick to underestimate me," Ryota warned, "I'm not only known for my expertise in earth-type attacks."

Making her point clear, Ryota jumped into the air and hurled herself after to Tsuchiko with her chakra-charged fist aimed at her. Seeing the danger, Tsuchiko dashed out of the way before Ryota's fist came crashing down, forming a huge crater in the ground.

"Like Tsunade-sama," Ryota said, "I'm also a ninja known for my amazing strength."

"And you'll soon be a dead ninja once known for your amazing strength," Tsuchiko remarked. Forming a hand sign, Ryota focused her earth affinity before sinking completely into the ground. Tsuchiko looked around for the elusive kunoichi, doing all she could to keep from being ambushed.

A moment later, she heard and felt the sounds and vibrations of the ground. She turned to see something making its way over to her from underground. She jumped away into before a giant worm made from gravel and dirt burst forth from the ground, thrusting its three tentacles from its mouth at her.

Using her Raienjinto, Tsuchiko slashed and destroyed two of the tentacles. Grabbing the third one, she slid down on it making her way over to its opened mouth.

"Eat this," Tsuchiko yelled as she punched her fist into his mouth, blowing off its head. Caught in the mass of the dust and dirt cloud, Ryota took the opportunity to thrust from out of the earthen worm and into the surface. She somersaulted and struck Tsuchiko in her chin, throwing her into the air. Not giving her time to recover, Ryota leaped and hurried over to her and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to her side. Tsuchiko was sent on a colliding course to the ground, landing down with a hard impact. Tsuchiko coughed up a bit of blood from her mouth.

Ryota landed down gracefully with Tsuchiko several yards away from her.

"Like I said," Ryota said, "Don't underestimate me."

"You'll regret that," Tsuchiko spat as used her chakra to heal her injured jaw and side.

Meanwhile, Anko was being triple teamed by two male Jounins and one female Jounin. So far they were able to hold their grounds against Anko and managed to land some injuries on her. Anko had sustained a couple of cuts and bruises, but nothing life threatening thus far.

"I'm really getting sick of you morons," Anko snarled.

"Getting weak already Konoha trash," the female Iwa Jounin of the trio mocked, "Please, tell us you wish for a quick death."

"Not now," Anko retorted, "Not ever!!"

Biting her thumb, she did her required hand signs and thrust her hand to the ground.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu," Anko said before a large puff of white smoke cover the area. Moments later, the smoke cleared revealing a very large brown snake. The Iwa Jounins back away from the creature.

"Now my pet," Anko smiled, "Have them satisfy your hunger with their lives."

The summoned snake hissed venomously as it turned its attention on its targets. The snake charged them with a lethal speed before the Iwa Jounins started running for their lives. Anko grinned sadistically as she ran in pursuit of them as she saw one of them being caught and swallowed whole and alive by the snake, that one being the female Jounin from earlier.

* * *

(Back Inside The Temple)

A large rock slab came flying in at Naruto. Focusing his wind element around his hands, the blonde turned and shredded the slab to many fragments before Tsumani and Inari ran over to him. The boy threw series of shurikens at the Elite Jounin, only to see the blonde ward off all of the shurikens with his wind element and thrust them all deep into the wall. Inari made his way over to Naruto as he jumped and attempted to perform a roundhouse kick to Naruto's head. Naruto however, grabbed the boy and shot green chakra into the boy's body.

_Just as I thought_, Naruto realized with partial narrowed eyes before grabbing and throwing the boy over to his mother. He crashed into her before Naruto appeared behind them and…

"Rasengan," Naruto yelled back thrusting the spiraling orb of chakra into the woman's back. The ball propelled from Naruto and rocketed Tsunami and her son down away from Naruto and into one of the columns. The column collapsed over them, leaving them immobilized and trapped where they were.

"Surprising," Soujiro remarked in the shadows out of Naruto's sight, "You didn't even hold back from hurting Inari and Tsunami. It looks like I misjudged your brutal methods."

Naruto spat on the ground and sealed his staff back into the scroll before putting the scroll back inside his trench coat. Naruto turned to Soujiro and retorted, "You know nothing about me! And there's more to me that you'll never know, not now or ever."

"Big words for someone who's punier than I am now," Soujiro replied back, "But in any case, all that I have to know about you is that you'll be dead by sunset."

"I see that you're locked away in the darkness deep within the earth," Naruto said, "I tell you today, that while you're in the darkness deep within the abyss of the earth, you will by no means stay concealed in the earth's darkness. You will be made to see the light in all its power. I tell you this with a promise."

Naruto caught a split second glimpse of light from his left. He only had less than a second to duck under a large razor-sharp diamond blade that nearly cleaved him in half.

"I'll show you some lights Namikaze," Soujiro roared before charged at full throttle towards Naruto. The blonde was surprised that despite Soujiro's large size he was incredibly fast and agile. This was made clear what a number of Soujiro attacks were making their marks on Naruto's body. The blonde felt Kyuubi's influence seeking for opportunities to overtake his reasoning. Naruto pushed Kyuubi's influence to the background before receiving a punched from a rather large fist that sent in flying backwards through several columns with Soujiro in hot pursuit.

Just as Soujiro was about to stab down on Naruto the said blonde shushin'd from his sight over and over to another location away from the seventeen-year-old Iwa Jounin. Naruto took the moment to catch his breath.

"I haven't been this pissed in a while," Naruto said while pulling himself together. Soujiro appeared behind Naruto, his large fist up in the air and ready to crush it down onto the medic Jounin. Sensing the danger, Naruto dashed away merely two seconds from having his head smashed to pieces as the fist came thrusting into the floor. Pulling his fist from out of the hole he made into the ground, Soujiro speed dashed to Naruto who, as in the case with Inari and Tsunami, used the snake style to maneuver himself around the huge fighter.

As it stood, Naruto was now on the defense as Soujiro came at full throttle on the offense. Naruto dodged and evaded many of the Iwa Jounin's attacks and diamond-based weapons.

"Stand still you little worm," Soujiro roared out in frustration.

"Elusive serpent actually," Naruto remarked before jumping and flipping over the towering figure. Grabbing a standing column, Naruto broke and pulled it off its position. Using it as a baseball bat, he swung it at Soujiro with full force, sending the large ninja flying away from Naruto up into the air. Soujiro found himself airborne but before he was able to get his bearings back, Naruto shushin'd to him and swung the column down on him, sending him rocketing into the ground with a mighty crash. Looking up into the air, Soujiro looked in time to see Naruto holding the column vertically as he plunged it into him deep into the ground, shaking the ground contact.

Naruto stopped to catch his breath while keeping his guard up. His momentarily cease fire what cut short when a long diamond blade suddenly burst from the column and stabbed into Naruto right chest.

"Aaaarrrrrgggggghhhhhhhh!!," Naruto screamed after feeling sharp blade tear into his bone and flesh. Before it could change shape and lock into him, Naruto hurried pulled away from the weapon now stained with his blood. He backed away while holding onto his opened wound.

"Shit," Naruto cursed, "I was careless that time!"

The column was lifted from out of the hole and off the ground, revealing Soujiro with his left arm dug into the bottom of the column.

"That was a nice effort Naruto," Soujiro complimented, "But it's going to take a lot more than that to beat me. And from where I see things after all that's happened up till now, you're not even on my level."

The blonde snarled at the arrogant shinobi in front of him. Soujiro, after retracted his bladed arm from out of the column, tossed the column away from him.

"I remember Ryota-chan have a prideful spirit much like yours when she had me on the run," Naruto said, stalling for time so his wound could heal and close up, "But that only last for so long. And as it was in her case, your arrogance and pride will be your undoing."

"Ryota-chan was weak and of no use to anyone," Soujiro mocked, "No one cared what happened or who had their way with her. But I will admit that she has a gorgeous body that surprisingly no one in Iwa took an interest in, well nobody but me that was."

"……," Naruto gave no reply.

"Please, tell me Namikaze, in all the time Ryota-chan has been with you I'm sure that you found Ryota-chan's delicious body to be rather exquisite. I saw her on top of you on the beach the other night after she confessed her undying love for you.

"A nice play fight between a boy and his girl before getting intimate; now that's entertainment worth watching; though I was disappointed to see that things didn't go further than making out after your Anko_-_chan made the appearance. From what I saw and heard, it seemed that your Anko-chan was looking forward to a hot coital threesome on the beach that night.

"I'm amazed that you didn't knock them up since they were obviously willing to share you amongst themselves. I mean come, what man in their right mind would turn down hot sex on the beach with not one but two sexy kunoichis with the moonlight shining over them?"

Naruto looked at the ninja before him in outrage and indignation. Not only was he spying on them the entire time, but Soujiro openly admitted that he was hoping to get visuals of his personal sex life though Naruto never actually had sex with anyone at all yet.

_And ero-jisan calls himself a super pervert like no other_, Naruto thought.

"You're not impotent are you," Soujiro mocked, "Perhaps after I kill you, I'll show your Anko-chan a good time after I'm finished with Ryota-chan and Inari's mother."

"Fuck you," Naruto cursed, "You won't go anywhere near them! Further, my personal sex life is none of your goddamn business! I least I don't have to resort to forcing myself on females like you tried to, you sad and pathetic excuse for ninja! You call yourself the Diamond Fang, but your diamonds are only worth toilet paper because you're so full of shit!"

"You son of a Bitch," Soujiro screamed as he thrust his right hand forward as his fingers elongated into speeding and piercing stabbing spikes. Naruto jumped into the air as the spikes stabbed into the large rock behind him.

"Damn it," Soujiro said in frustration after missing his target. With his spikes still in the rock, Soujiro lifted the rock and threw at Naruto. Seeing the object coming at him, Naruto punched the rock to pieces and landed back down on them ground. Looking around, he found Soujiro nowhere in sight.

"Now where the hell is that worthless rock," Naruto asked to no one in particular. By this time, Tsunami and her son, after recovering from Naruto's Rasengan, got out from under the column and backed way from Naruto towards the wall while looking at an opportunity to attack the blonde.

**"****Kit," Kyuubi spoke up, "You're wasting your time with that horny prick. I could care less with what happens to Inari's mother****, but certainly you're not going to let that idiot have his way with two of your five future mates are you?"**

Naruto was about to give a retort to Kyuubi when…

"Kongōsekiton: Torimaku Renda No Jutsu (Diamond Release: Surrounding Barrage Technique)," Soujiro said as myriads of sparkling shards suddenly started being fired at Naruto in all directions. Each shard promised to tear through flesh and bones until the target was reduced to a pile of liquefied shreds. Acting quickly, Naruto put into action his latest jutsu.

"Fuuton: Shippuu Uzumaki No Jutsu (Wind Release: Hurricane Whirlpool Technique)," Naruto hollered while focusing and manipulating his wind element before levitating ten feet into the air and spinning around in blurring rotations creating a spinning force field of wind repelling everything away from it. The myriads of shards were blasted away from the mighty force of the spinning dome while large dust clouds were forming around the surrounding area simultaneously blowing away other objects and debris far from where Naruto was. Inari and Tsunami were trying to fight against the strength of the attack only to be knocked back off their feet and buried under a pile of rubble and dirt again.

Moments later, Naruto gradually stopped spinning, causing the wind storm to slowly die down. When it was all over, Naruto lowered himself down to the floor and held onto to his chest, taking in large intakes of breath into his lungs. After spending some time studying the Hyuuga's Kaiten, Naruto had devoted some time in secret creating his own version of that jutsu using his wind affinity and speed. However, he never got around to fully experiment fully with it. But where it stood so are, the prototype jutsu proved to be rather effective.

"Swallow your pride Hiashi-san," Naruto grinned, "I as your future son-in-law don't need the Byakugan to perform the Kaiten when I got this!"

Soujiro suddenly burst from out of the ground grabbing Naruto by the face, raising and lifting him into the air. His large right hand encased around his head as he tightened his hold on him with every passing second.

"Got you," Soujiro said victoriously as he applied more pressure onto the blonde's skull as Naruto struggled fervently to break free, "I'm sure you wish you had the Byakugan's all seeing power now to have seen that coming!"

He increased the force into his hand to squash Naruto's head, only to see the panicking medic Jounin burst into a pool of mud and fall to the ground.

"What," Soujiro exclaimed in surprise, but angered that his supposed victory was denied him. Calming himself down, the diamond specialist went searching for Naruto.

"Where are you," Soujiro taunted, "Come out, come out wherever you are. Don't tell me this is the best the Konoha's Second Flash can do."

**"****You're just going to run and hide in the dark like some little ****bitch****," Kyuubi mocked, "Foolish human! Let's go out there and kill him together!"**

Not allowing himself to be manipulated by Soujiro's taunts or Kyuubi's ridicules, Naruto snuck away into the shadows to give himself some time come up with a plan of action. So far many of Naruto's attacks did close to nothing in damaging Soujiro's diamond body and armor. He barely put a crack in it, even with his insane strength. He knew he had to come up with something soon.

Forcing Kyuubi's chakra down, Naruto's eyes returned back to normal as his fangs shrunk down in side with his whiskers vanishing totally from his face.

**"****You refuse my power," Kyuubi said, "You won't get anywhere without my help kit! I'll see you come begging at my paws, demanding use of my chakra!"**

Ignoring the bijuu, Naruto stealthily moved deeper into the temple while making sure to avoid being spotted by the diamonds Soujiro placed around the temple. Saw far all was clear. While on the move, Naruto thought back to one of the lessons his father gave him…

* * *

(Flashback; Two Years Ago)

Naruto (age 11) was in his subconscious, sitting before Minato who was behind his seal. The sounding area was amazing clean and Minato himself wasn't as confined as Kyuubi. He had more moving ability than the fox and when even allowed to move about only so far since the seal was still bound to him.

"Naruto," Minato asked, "How are battles won?"

"Through good planning and overwhelming numbers," Naruto answered. Minato replied, "Suppose that despite good planning and numbers that things don't go as planned, then what?"

Naruto thought for a moment before he gave his father his reply, "How can you fight against the enemy if the plan that was thought up doesn't work the way it was intend to? What purpose does staying around to fight accomplishes?"

"Very good Naruto," Minato smiled, "I'm glad to see you using your head instead of jumping to wrong conclusions."

"Hey," Naruto snorted indignantly, "I resent that."

"Well it's better that you make you mistakes here while training with me," Minato remarked, "Instead of making them on the battlefield where such mistakes are irreversible."

Naruto gave his father no reply as he stayed silent and listened.

"A good ninja knows when to pull back and retreat in order to re-plan his strategy," Minato explained, "Continuing to go into a battle full hearty with no revised tactics after a plan fails only leads the ninja and his team to disaster.

"Many ninjas of Konoha during the Second and Third Great Shinobi Wars have died because of their refusal to pull away when the situations were more than they could handle. They failed to reevaluate their options and didn't regroup to come up with another plan of attack.

"Fewer lives and resources are lost when the fighters use good judgments in knowing when a temporary retreat from fight is needed."

* * *

(End Flashback)

Naruto found that this was one of those times. He knew that it wouldn't be long until Soujiro found and continue his assault on him. So far Inari and Tsunami were incarcerated under the debris but he knew that wouldn't hold them down for long, especially after the revelation he made about their bodies.

"Don't worry Soujiro," Naruto said in an undertone while making his trek into the unknown, "While deep in the abyss of the earth, I promise you, I'll have you see the light…"

* * *

**Deciding on a temporary retreat, Naruto travels deeper down into the mountain, leaving Soujiro on a search expedition on his whereabouts. What revelation did Naruto make about Inari and Tsunami's bodies and how will that discovery aid Naruto later on? Will Naruto be able to bring about Soujiro's defeat and what did Naruto mean in getting Soujiro to "see the light"? Stick around to find out next time.**


	51. Chapter FiftyOne: Lost Ambitions

**Chapter Fifty-One: Lost Ambitions  
**

* * *

(Meanwhile In The Valley Of The End)

The fight between Sai and Sasuke was fierce and brutal. Neither of the two combatants was willing to let up and the cursed seal on Sasuke's neck was able to give the Uchiha an edge for some of the time. Despite this, Sasuke was surprised at Sai's abilities and skills as a ninja. Throughout the fight, Sai was not only able to hold his grounds against Sasuke, but on several occasions he was able to give the Uchiha quite a thrashing, and his Chōjū Gigas (Super Beasts Imitation Pictures) only added to Sasuke's troubles.

Sasuke, using the second level of his Sharingan and a few katon jutsus, was eventually able to dispel Sai's Chōjū Gigas. Currently, Sasuke and Sai were standing on top of water logs in the ever running river at opposite ends of each other.

"You're better than I expected Sai," Sasuke noted, "But I won't succumb to the dead last like you."

Sai gave the Uchiha no remark while holding his scroll and paint brush in his hands. Giving Sasuke a fake smile, Sai remarked, "It's clear to me Naruto-kun has a big dick in contrast with you dick-less. Because unlike you, he had the balls to own up to his responsibilities to Konoha and accept disciplinary training through effort and hard work rather than running away looking for short cuts to acquire power like how you're trying to do."

Sasuke snarled venomously at Sai before engaging the painting-type ninja. The two teens battled each other on top of the raging river waters in hard taijutsu combat. Jumping off of the water, Sasuke ran speedily up the side of the ravine and did a set of hand seals before turning to look at Sai who was down below running up the wall after him.

"Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu," Sasuke said as he blew a large fireball into Sai's direction as it burned and grazed the side of the ravine. Acting fast, Sai painted a falcon and then made a hand sign.

"Ninpō: Chōjū Giga," Sai said, bringing his artwork to life. The falcon flew quickly from out of Sai's painting scroll before Sai jumped onto it's back. He safely avoided the fireball that plunged into the river, creating an explosion and a smoke screen as a result of the flames canceling out in the water.

"Where did he go," Sasuke asked aloud to no one in particular. Sasuke suddenly felt something grab and lift him into the air from the ravine. He looked up to see Sai on top of his animated falcon painting. The falcon flew at a fast speed before throwing Sasuke into the wall of the ravine. The Uchiha, after a hard impact, started plummeting to the water. Before reaching the water however, the falcon came and collided into him in a brute body crash. Sasuke flew into the wall again before hitting the ground by the flowing river as collateral damage.

Sai jumped off his falcon as it dissolved into ink and splashed onto the ground. He walked over to the fallen Genin who was currently trying to pull himself together. While making his way to Sasuke, Sai said, "Regardless of Sakura-san's senseless infatuation with you and desire to have you back with that promise she wanted me to make and keep to her, I have my orders, which is of higher priority."

Sasuke scowled at Sai who gave him a cold facial expression in return.

"You have one of two choices," Sai continued, "You can either do this the easy way which entails surrendering and being brought back to Konoha in one piece or you can do this the hard way which entails losing and being brought back to Konoha in pieces. I don't care either way."

_Who the hell is this guy_, Sasuke thought angry, _He doesn't fight like a Genin!_

Sasuke gradually stood back up and faced Sai defiantly.

"I choose none of the above," Sasuke retorted, "I refuse to be returned to a village where I'm underappreciated and looked at as Naruto's nameless second."

"If your performance moments ago marks you as Naruto-kun's nameless second," Sai remarked, "Then I would look at Naruto-kun as being incredibly weak. It's little wonder why you'd carefully labeled yourself as his nameless second under such circumstances because it would hurt the Uchiha's pride to know how low they've fallen."

Sasuke was seething at Sai's logic and sarcasm, "You know and understand nothing about me Sai!"

"…," Sai's expression was blank.

"You know nothing of what my life is and was like," Sasuke yelled, "You don't know what it's like to come from a prestigious family and clan that was betrayed and slaughtered by your own older brother that you once looked up to! You can never understand what it's like to lose a father, mother and the rest of your family all in one night! You, who never had a family at all!"

Sai continued looking at Sasuke with the same expression.

"Konoha knew of my circumstances and everything that's happened, and yet what did the people of that village do," Sasuke continued, "Nothing! They did nothing to give me the kind of power and ability I need as an avenger to go after Itachi!

"No! They spent and invested their time and resources giving that kind of power to Naruto, the spoiled son of Yondaime and Godaime Hokage. They gave him everything; power, respect, prestige as a clan leader and member of the village council. Even while as an Elite Genin, Kakashi and all of the other Jounins and his own sensei took orders from him without question and the rest of us Genins were forced to obey his every word."

"After eye-witnessing Naruto-kun punch a huge crater into the arena floor before performing the Hiraishin and slaughtering all of those Suna and Oto Jounins instantaneously during the invasion," Sai pointed out, "They weren't stupid enough to start questioning the orders he later gave them and the rest of us like you did. Plus, he made it clear that he was the one who explained the invasion plan to the Hokages after he learned about it from Gaara. He knew more about the operation of the invasion in much more details than any of us did so it only made sense that he was the one in charge. He wasn't the same Naruto-kun you went to the academy with."

"That's just it," Sasuke added, "I trained and pushed myself as hard as I could through all these years I've been in that worthless village to become stronger and nothing has changed. My fight and defeat at Itachi's hands is proof of that, yet Naruto was able to battle and beat Itachi in one fight before becoming an Elite Genin. He was even given the ability to use and create S-class ninjutsus and kinjutsus while as an Elite Genin.

"Konoha spent so much time catering to the last Namikaze while allowing the name of the Uchiha clan to be overshadowed and forgotten. I will not stay in a village that will see to me remaining weak and undervalued while keeping me trapped in Naruto's shadow."

"Honestly," Sai remarked, "I have no idea what Sakura-san sees in you, an envious craven little coward who's always blaming everything on Konoha and Naruto-kun. You're no different from how Neji once was. The only difference is that he was willing to change his future and stop using fate and everyone else as scapegoats for his problems. Neji didn't try to run away from his problems and instead he grew up and learned to face and deal with them as a true ninja, something you should be doing."

"Don't put me in the same boat as the Hyuugas," Sasuke spat, "They could never measure up to the level of status and strength the Uchihas possessed."

"And if that's true then why are you the only Uchiha left, besides Itachi," Sai asked, "Your clan's arrogance and corrupted ambitions to be better and stronger than everyone else in Konoha only brought about its own self-destruction, and it'll also bring about your own undoing. The Namikaze clan's close extinction was the result of outside enemy forces that hated them for their abilities though that clan never sought to prove that they were or be better than everyone else. That is why that clan still exists and possess the status they held before."

Sasuke growled under his breath, "Say what you want Sai, but I'll do what I must to achieve my goals. I'll attain power through whatever method it takes and neither you nor anyone else will stand in my way."

"Have you learned nothing through all that happened to you and your clan and all that I told you," Sai asked with an unsurprised expression. There was a brief moment of silence between the two Genins. Sasuke soon remembered the words Itachi told him several years ago before his departure that night after slaughtering the Uchiha clan:

_"You can also activate your Mangekyō__ Sharingan as I did. But there is one condition. You must kill your closest friend."_

After thinking about all that happened so far, Sasuke at that moment started chuckling with a perplexed Sai staring at him.

"What's so funny," Sai inquired. A moment later, Sasuke explained, "It's interesting that you present yourself to everyone as a cynical, crude-mouthed Genin with no regard to the opinions or feelings of others, Sakura's especially."

Sai stayed quiet as Sasuke continued, "Yet, despite your character and how you have everyone regard you, you actually went through the trouble of keeping Sakura's promise in getting me to return back to Konoha. You even gone as far as a ceasefire to make a verbal attempt to convince me to return back with you peacefully. You talked and reasoned with me as a good friend and teammate with some concern about Sakura's silly feelings for me. I highly doubt the other Genins would have bothered to do what you did. You might not say it Sai but you are a good friend to both Sakura and myself."

Sai's eyes narrowed as he saw the third tomoe appear in Sasuke's eyes.

"That's why I have to kill you," Sasuke asserted. Sai gave no emotion reaction to Sasuke's statement, "What will my suppose death accomplish besides removing me as your obstacle and making you a wanted criminal for turning traitor and murdering a Konoha ninja?"

"I can tell you but you wouldn't understand my reasons," Sasuke replied, "All you have to know is that I will not allow the Uchiha name to stay in the Namikaze clan's shadow or in anyone else's."

"You're so obsessed with Naruto-kun and Itachi that you're willing to go as far as to betray your own people and comrades for power," Sai said, "You're a very sad kid Sasuke with lost ambitions."

"Hn," Sasuke snorted as he got ready to fight again. Seeing this, Sai readied himself for another fight.

"You may have caught my off guard those couple of times earlier," Sasuke said, "But there's more to my power than you know."

At that, he charged and engaged Sai in taijutsu combat again. Sasuke resorted to using the third level of his Sharingan to anticipate and counter Sai's attacks. The raven-haired Uchiha was able to predict a number of Sai's attacks but because of his lack of experience at fully understanding the powers of the Sharingan, Sasuke's abilities weren't as efficient and effective as Itachi's.

"I know some things about the Sharingan," Sai said as he blocked an attack from Sasuke, "It's not all that cracked up to be and using it as heavily as you are now will only prove to be a crutch to you in end."

"Shut up," Sasuke retorted before back swinging his feet at Sai's legs, only to see the pale-skinned teen back flip a couple of times away from him. The Uchiha charged in pursuit of him as he took out a large shuriken from his weapon arsenal and prepared to use it. Seeing the threat, Sai pulled out his kodachi and parried the large shuriken. The two boys pressed their weapons against each other in the struggle for dominance.

"You're no match for me Sai," Sasuke said as he pushed his large shuriken against Sai's kodachi, "You don't have a chance against the power of my eyes!"

"Even with your Sharingan," Sai remarked, "You couldn't foresee that you'd have no balls."

Growling from the insult, Sasuke jumped backwards and threw the shuriken at Sai. Sai leaned backwards as the shuriken flew over him. As the shuriken came flying back at Sai, Sai reached into his pouch and threw three kunais with exploding notes attached to them onto the spinning shuriken. The shuriken blew to pieces and fell harmlessly into the water. Holding onto his kodachi, Sai rushed at Sasuke and the Uchiha, pulling out his kunai, in turn, ran over to Sai. The two met up and resumed their taijutsu battle.

Sasuke threw kicks and punches at Sai while Sai for his part was using his speed and foresight to evade and block the attacks. It wasn't long before they hit a stalemate. As it stood, punches met punches and kicks met kicks that weren't deflected by the opponent's attacks, and kunai met kodachi.

The Uchiha grew frustrated that he couldn't easily take Sai out as fast as he'd have liked to. Finding an opening after the prolonged stalemate, Sai gripped his kodachi and spun around as he bent down and slashed at Sasuke. The Uchiha however, saw this and flipped backwards only to see another Sai appeared and slash him across the abdomen with his kodachi. Cringing from the sharp pain that came from the attack, Sasuke, losing his balance fell to the waters.

Sai was about to stomp down on Sasuke's form, but before he could, Sasuke rolled across the water as he pulled away. Standing back up, he held onto his now bleeding abdomen while his soaked shirt and white pants were stained with his blood. Sai gave no facial expression as he looked at his opponent with emotionless eyes.

"I warned you before," Sai said, "I have no intentions of bringing you back in one piece if you refuse to surrender…teammates or not."

Sai speedily dashed out of Sasuke's sight. Before Sasuke could react, he felt a cold razor-sharp blade slash down his back. The raven-haired Genin screamed out from the shear pain of the assault as he reached for his now bleeding back. Sai, focusing chakra into his right foot, swung kick Sasuke to the back where the wound was, adding to the injury he already inflicted as Sasuke was launched forward from him. The Uchiha skidded across the surface of the water before being met up with second sumi bushin (ink clone).

The sumi bushin closed-lined Sasuke to the face, causing the boy to flip backwards before hitting the water again face down. Sasuke was lying on top of the water motionlessly as the sumi bushin stood over him. Leaning down, the sumi bushin grabbed Sasuke by the hair, pulling his head back to see Sasuke looking at him with one eye closed.

"You're weak," the sumi bushin remarked, "And as mentioned earlier, using the Sharingan as heavily as you were would only prove to be a crutch to you in the end."

The sumi bushin brought its right kneecap into Sasuke's face, breaking Sasuke's nose on contact as blood spilled from out of the nose. The clone dropped Sasuke's head to the water with the Uchiha appearing to lose consciousness. Sai walked over to the second clone as the first one followed behind him. All three of them stood over Sasuke's form with his face in the water.

"You lack true power," Sai stated, "You never had it since the beginning of this fight."

At that point, Sasuke felt the influence of the cursed seal growing stronger as its power spread through his body. Sai then sensed a dark power growing within the downed Genin.

"I'll show you true power," Sasuke said as his cursed seal spread more, turning his skin ash-grey. His hair became spiked and lengthened to the middle of his back. A black mark resembling a shuriken appeared on his now healed nose and between his eyes. Speaking of eyes, his turned black although the Sharingan was still there. Sasuke rose from the water, where about Sai and his two sumi bushins waited, having felt the change in Sasuke's chakra. When Sasuke stood on top of the water again, he suddenly cringed in pain and a hand-like wing burst from his back. Sai and his clones jumped away and stood a few feet away from Sasuke while keeping a cautious position. Soon another wing burst out of Sasuke's back, giving him awkward-looking appearance.

"Behold my power," Sasuke declared, "With this, I can finish you, and most importantly outclass Naruto and kill Itachi."

Sai and his sumi bushins slid into their ready stance, their kodachis in hand. Sasuke flew forward after them as Sai and his clones rushed forward to meet up with the transformed Sasuke…

* * *

(Meanwhile Several Miles Away)

Kakashi, Pakkun, Haku and a couple of Chuunins with them were hurrying over to where Shikamaru and the others were. Because of the missions Konoha have been getting, many of the Jounins and other Chuunins were unavailable in going after Sasuke after his desertion, which was why Shikamaru and Temari were selected along with five Genins to go after him. Kakashi, upon his return, went in pursuit of them with Haku and the other Chuunins with him. If they met up with any of their comrades who were injured in anyway, Haku's medic skills were definitely going to be needed.

They ran into Genma and his partner on the way. Haku treated Genma's and his partner's injuries before the both of them started on they way back to Konoha with Kakashi and the others continuing on their way to catch up with Shikamaru and his team. Kakashi could only hope that things didn't get out of hand for Shikamaru and the others to handle on their own.

* * *

(Back In Nami No Kuni)

Deep inside the temple, Naruto was still traveling deeper into the mountain, with barely any light to see with. The heat from within the mountain was taking a toll on Naruto who found himself sweating and fanning himself to keep cool.

"Where the hell am I," Naruto said lowly to himself before passing his left hand across the wall of the tunnel he was walking through. Feeling the awkward feeling on his fingers, Naruto pulled his hand away and examined the substance on his hand. He brought it closer to his face to examine its smell.

"Magnesium," Naruto realized. Now remembering about the small flashlight in his vest pocket and feeling stupid for totally forgetting about it, he took it out and turned it on. Looking around with it, he saw large deposits of magnesium all around the tunnel walls and floor. He knew that with magnesium all around him he couldn't use fire of any sort. He continued his trek through the tunnel with the flashlight lighting up his path.

After a good amount of walking, Naruto found an opening at the end of the tunnel.

"Finally," Naruto said as he walked faster to reach the end of the tunnel. When he got there however, he walked into a large cave and looked around for any other exits and found none.

"Terrific," Naruto remarked cynically as he continued his investigation. He soon walked further into the cave and found a large opening in the ground. He walked over to it and looked into the opening to find that it was a deep pit into the ground. Casting the light of his flashlight into the pit, Naruto took a guess in measuring its depths.

"Give or take," Naruto said, "I say about ninety feet deep."

Moving away from the pit, Naruto started contemplating on everything that happened between him, Soujiro, Inari and Tsunami thus far. Sitting down the ground up against the wall, Naruto decided to think things out more carefully. He knew that his time was short and that it wouldn't be long until Soujiro found him.

_Soujiro came up with an interesting method of using Inari and Tsunami against me_, Naruto contemplated as he replayed the battle scenes, _Regardless of the damages I inflicted on them, Tsunami and Inari just kept coming at me. And Soujiro said that he integrated the both of them into special bodies and that taking them out wouldn't be as easy as cake._

_When I injected my medic-based ckakra into Inari, I found that my theory was correct: the more time and chakra spent fighting them, the stronger and faster Soujiro became. That being the case, Inari and Tsunami are keys to Soujiro's defeat._

After thinking over the situation further, Naruto saw that decisive action with his new thought out plan was in order. Reaching into the left pocket of his Jounin vest, Naruto opened and pulled out the two medic vials he's been working for a while.

"Well," Naruto said, "Now is as good of time to use them."

After taking out a needle from the same pocket, he inserted the needle into the cap of the first vial, carefully filling the needle with the liquid contents. He repeated this with the second vial as he watched the liquid contents mixed in together, changing from light blue and yellow to an aqua green color. When that part of the task was done, Naruto placed the empty vials back into his pocket. He then sprayed a few small drops out of the needle to make sure the needle was ready. Taking a breath, he inserted the needle carefully into his right leg and injected the contents into his body until the needle was empty of it.

The effect was almost instantaneous as Naruto cringed from the unwholesome feeling and pain his body was experiencing as a result of the concoction injected into his body. The shock knocked him completely unconscious before falling straight to the ground on his left side.

* * *

(?)

"Naruto," A voice called out, "Naruto!"

In his subconscious, Naruto laid motionless on a clean matted floor in a room that looked like a traditional Japanese meeting room. He opened his eyes to see a familiar figure moving closer to him. The figure stood over him before kneeling down on one knee in front of him, with chained cuffs around his wrists and two pieces of paper around the cuffs with the kanji "seal" on them.

"You seem to be having some trouble with this new enemy," the voice acknowledged, "But you've come too far now to lie there on the ground as you are presently."

Despite what the figure told him, Naruto couldn't help but smile at him.

"It's nice to see you again father," Naruto said, "It's truly been a long time."

"Indeed," Minato said, "That Fuchi Fuujin jutsu you used back then placed and sealed both Kyuubi and myself away in a deathlike state of inactivity. It was only recently that we were reactivated from our inactivity though Kyuubi's reawakening was faster than mine."

"It was hard trying to reconnect with you for the past two months," Naruto explained, "Nothing I did seem to work and ero-jisan also had a hard time fixing the problem."

"Your body was badly damaged Naruto, as was your chakra coils, which severed the connection you had with me."

"Needless to say Kyuubi was reconnected with me also," Naruto said, "Though his methods were less tasteful."

**"You ungrateful little worm," Kyuubi's voice spat from the background, "After your performance earlier, your condition would have been much worse had it not been for my chakra healing your body you impudent human."**

"Says you fur ball," Naruto retorted, only to receive a beastly snarl from the great fox. Naruto stood up from the matted floor.

"I was unprepared for the side effects of this revised medic jutsu I came up with and used."

"On yourself I saw…," Minato sighed, "Still taking risky gambles with your well being."

"What can I say," Naruto replied, "Old habits die hard. Besides I've came up with a way to beat Soujiro through his own abilities and this medic jutsu will be a great asset in accomplishing this."

Minato knew that this wasn't the first time his son developed methods of beaten if not holding back from killing his opponents by making their own specialized abilities backfire on them, bloodline limit or not.

"What is your plan," Minato inquired.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Soujiro was searching for Naruto as he and his two subordinates traveled deeper into the mountain. So far they found no trace of him but Soujiro wasn't about to let up yet. He focused chakra through his diamond body to illuminate his body as a light source through the darken tunnel.

"Where are you," Soujiro taunted aloud, "You can't hide from me for long Naruto. I'll find you eventually, and when I do, I'll tear you apart and crush your bones!"

Tsunami and Inari went ahead to go after Naruto and deal with him accordingly.

* * *

(Elsewhere Inside The Mountain)

Naruto started moving as consciousness was restored to his being. He gradually rose back off the ground and stood back on his feet. The blonde was already feeling chakra pouring from out of the seal on his stomach and into his chakra coils. He took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes, revealing two sharp and fierce ocean blue eyes belonging to a ninja famed for his exploits.

"Time to get my plan started."

* * *

(At The Valley Of The End)

Sasuke vanished and a moment later reappeared in the same spot he had stood. The two sumi bushins in front of him, held the area where they had been hit and wore a pained expression before bursting into ink.

"Where are you now? Trying to hide? Are you that afraid of me now," Sasuke asked as he looked around for the elusive teen. He vaguely heard Sai's movements, but couldn't tell where it came from. Then he felt a hard blow crash into his back, sending him flying forward again. Sasuke used his hand-like wings to stop his flight and turn to see Sai standing there with a large winged ram painting standing besides him. Sai at this point had sustained a number of cuts and other injuries from dealing with Sasuke in his transformed state and parts of his clothes had sustained a series of damages. Through all this though, Sai was still able to fight.

"You're really pissing me off," Sasuke said, "I had just about enough of you!"

"The feeling is mutual," Sai said, "Let's end this."

Sasuke was about to prepare his Chidori when a blur suddenly appeared from the side where Sai and Sasuke were fighting.

"Kabuto," Sasuke said with an annoyed tone.

"Sasuke-kun, I've come to help," Kabuto said, pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

"I don't need your help to take out this loser," Sasuke retorted. Kabuto smirked, "If that's true then you would have finished the fight by now. Even with your cursed seal you're having problems with Sai-san. Clearly Sasuke-kun his skills as a ninja are on levels surprisingly higher than yours."

Sasuke turned and growled dangerously at Kabuto, "Don't ever compare me to that trash over there!"

"I mean no disrespect," Kabuto pointed out, "All I'm saying is that good ninjas know when to admit when they need help from a higher power; which is the reason for your deserting Konoha for Oto, am I correct?"

Sasuke said nothing in return as he looked back at Sai. Sai didn't know too much about Kabuto but he spied and kept tabs on him enough to know not to underestimate him nor let his guard down around him at any time. Kabuto focused chakra into his hands and formed a chakra scalpel with them.

_This could be trouble_, Sai thought. Dealing with Sasuke in his current form was one thing, but taking on Kabuto on top of that made things more complicated. Nevertheless, Sai wasn't planning on backing down now…

* * *

(Meanwhile In Nami No Kuni)

Inari and Tsunami raced through the tunnel in pursuit of Naruto. They scanned the area making sure not to miss any corners of their surround environment. They both of them came the end of the tunnel were the large cave was. The mother and son pair looked around and found Naruto nowhere in sight. Before anything else was done, a transparent figure stealthily moved from the shadows of the cave and appeared right behind Tsunami and Inari. The figure grabbed both fighters by the back of their necks and shot large quantities of aqua green chakra into their bodies. Both fighters struggled to break free but eventually their movements came to a complete cease.

When the task was done, Naruto placed the both of them to the ground, seeing that neither of them would pose as a threat to him anymore. The blonde deactivated his transparency jutsu as he looked down at the two fighters with the glowing aqua green chakra vanishing completely into their bodies.

"It's done," Naruto said before he sensed a strong chakra signature making its way over to him and fast. He grabbed both bodies and jumped out of the way with them as a large diamond fist plunged into the ground where he previously was. Naruto flipped and slid backwards on his feet while holding both Inari and his mother before coming to a stop some distance away from Soujiro.

"I finally found you," Soujiro said with a sinister smile. Turning to the exit, Soujiro threw several diamond shards over to it and sealed the exit off with diamond bars cutting off the path.

"You have nowhere to run now Naruto," Soujiro said feeling victory was soon to be his, "This cave will be your resting tomb. I'll be sure to mark your memorial stone with inscriptions describing your valiant but failed effort to take out Iwa's strongest shinobi."

Naruto said nothing in return to Soujiro's words. He set the two bodies down to the ground and stood up to face his towering opponent.

"Does Iwa seek my death so incredibly that they're willing to risk war with both Konoha and Suna," Naruto asked. That was when Soujiro let out a laugh that Naruto found disturbing.

"I'll tell you the truth," Soujiro said, "The Tsuchikage never actually sent me, his niece Tsuchiko-chan nor any one his other Jounins here to fight you and the others with you. I took it upon myself to trick those idiots into coming here without our Tsuchikage's knowledge of it."

"Is that right," Naruto asked.

"Yes indeed" Soujiro remarked, "Especially after the Tsuchikage turned down a mission Otogakure had requested of him; a mission to have you dealt with once and for all."

Naruto maintained a calm demeanor as he pieced everything together, "So you resorted to treason against your Kage and village while dragging fellow unsuspecting Jounins from your own village to their deaths. You risked war between three nations that would have been instigated by Otogakure through you just so you could satisfy your own selfish ambitions."

"I did what I had to," Soujiro shot back, "I have no regrets! That foolish Tsuchikage was weak and too much of a coward to act in the first place! The fool wouldn't budge from his decision nor would he listen to me in giving me the chance to battle and take you out! I was not about to miss my opportunity to challenge and prove my might against you!"

"Better ninjas than you have challenged me," Naruto remarked, "And all have met their defeat at my hands."

"Well I'll be the first and only one to have changed that and bring about your ultimate demise," Soujiro countered.

"No, you will not," Naruto shot back, "You'll just be is another to add to the growing statistic of failures."

Soujiro ran and brought his fist forward to strike Naruto. The blonde however easily evaded his attack. Seeing that his attack didn't hit its mark, Soujiro turned and raced after Naruto again with a fury of fast punches. Naruto danced and waltzed around the attacks with speed and fluidity which served to infuriate the Iwa Jounin. Soujiro saw that Naruto was much faster than before and he was hard pressed to keep up with the blond-haired Elite Jounin. Naruto flipped back a couple of feet away from Soujiro as he prepared his next move.

"Ready to die," Soujiro asked as he readied himself to attack again.

"Done that, been there, wasn't all that," Naruto remarked, "Though the experience for you will be different in your case."

"Excuse me," asked a confused Soujiro.

"I died once before," Naruto explained, "By my own hands with a kinjutsu ougi I created while fighting and killing Orochimaru with it two months ago."

"Say what," Soujiro replied with an even more perplexed expression, "How can you be standing and moving if what you say is true? You should be dead if anything."

"True," Naruto admitted, "But I came with a medic kinjutsu that revived life back into my body. You see, my mother, the Godaime Hokage, trained me in many forms of healing and medic jutsus almost all my life while growing up. I know a great deal about the human anatomy and chakra coils, and with this knowledge I was able to come up with some medic jutsus of my own, one of which I infused into your body just moments before you entered this cave."

"What," Soujiro said as he watched Naruto go through a set of hand seals before stopping.

"Ninpō: Iyasu Henshitsu No Jutsu," Naruto said before seeing Soujiro clasped to his chest in severe pain. He collapsed to his knees and left hand as the excruciating pain travel throughout his body. Aqua green chakra appeared and spread all around Soujiro's body as the diamonds around his body disintegrated, causing him to gradually shrink back to his original size. Inari and Tsunami also started glowing in aqua green chakra before deteriorating into what looked like crystal dust. The diamond bars blocking the only exit also dissolved into cystal dust, clearing the way out.

Naruto went over to the two piles of crystal dust that were once Tsunami and Inari, and retrieved the two items that stood out on top of the piles, two golf ball-sized diamonds with seal writings around them. He placed the two diamonds into his pocket and walked over to Soujiro who was lying on his back, cringing from the unbearable pain his body was suffering through. He stood over the Iwa ninja who looked back at him with hatred and contempt with the same chakra glowing around his body.

"W…What…ha…have you…d…done…to me…," Soujiro said with a strained voice. Coldly Naruto replied, "Something contrary to the nature of medic jutsus."

The Iwa Jounin looked at Naruto who looked down at him with hardened eyes.

"I placed a virus inside your body," Naruto said. Soujiro's eyes widened on hearing those words.

"You see, green medic chakra is used in healing injuries of many forms," Naruto explained, "From stab wounds, broken bones and blood vessels, damaged organs, you name it. However this viral aqua green chakra I infused into you does the complete opposite. Rather than healing, this viral chakra's sole purpose is to hinder healing and heavily damage one's body, immune system and chakra coils. It's an upgraded medic version to the original Kara No Tsuyosa No Jutsu, a poisoning jutsu a missing-nin used on my mother years ago. Though effective however, it wasn't enough to fully bring down a Sannin."

"Damn you…," Soujiro strained as the pain ripped through his body. He let out a scream of shear pain as Naruto stood over him with no signs of sympathy or remorse.

"You see Soujiro," Naruto explained, "In this fight, you made five fatal mistakes:

"First: you kidnapped and used innocent people who are precious to me as instruments to use against me. I despise those who use innocent people as weapons for their own use and then dispose of them after their use have worn out.

"Second: you threatened to rape three females whom you consciously knew I hold in high regards. I will admit that there are times I'm a pervert, but to willfully force yourself on another person, that's despicable. And by shamelessly telling me what you were planning on doing to Anko-chan, Ryo-chan, and Tsunami-san, you've practically signed your own death warrant.

"Third: creating an artificial doujutsu that had features that were carbon-copy rip-offs fashioned after the Sharingan and Byakugan. I have years of experience dealing with both the Sharingan and Byakugan and I had time to come with some methods to get around them. After I figured out that your doujutsu mimicked some of those features belonging to the two doujutsus, all I had to do was counter them like I had with the Byakugan and Sharingan.

"Fourth: bragging to me, a medic-nin, early-on before the fight even started about how you were able to integrate Inari and Tsunami-san into special combat bodies, bad idea. The one thing ninjas should never do is reveal secrets to the enemy about how they are planning on fighting them. As a medic-nin, I took the time to study the bodies you placed them in while and after fighting them, and I managed to make the link that you were using those bodies as absorbers to increase your strength and speed. They were absorbing the chakra I was using against them and converting them into energy for you to infuse into yourself, which was also why you were able to maintain that diamond body of yours. You used the real Tsunami-san and Inari as batteries to give life to those bodies.

"After I figured that out, I injected myself with the vials that contained the viral substances needed for my Iyasu Henshitsu No Jutsu. For that jutsu to work, I had to convert and concentrate it into my chakra coils before introducing it into those two chakra absorbing bodies. When the viral chakra in its large quantities was sucked into your body, all I had to do was accelerate its absorption into your chakra coils through your fighting me.

"Fifth: a ninja like you had no business challenging someone of my level. You selfishly sold out your own village and comrades just so you could have a shot at fighting me. Kakashi-niisan once told me that those who abandon their mission are trash. But those who betray their comrades are worse than trash. You Soujiro, are worse than trash."

"You…bastard…," Soujiro spat between his cringes of pain, "…Spare me your fucking lecture…"

Naruto focused a strong amount of his wind affinity around Soujiro's body and moments later…

"Fūton: Kūki No Kūtai," Naruto said as he encased Soujiro in a concentrated atmospheric dome. The wind manipulated dome had heavy atmospheric pressure compressed into it. Naruto, still using wind manipulation, levitated Soujiro's body off the ground and over to the pit. He lowered him down into the pit until he was all the way inside of it.

"I tell you today," Naruto screamed loudly enough for Soujiro to hear, "That while you're in the darkness deep within the abyss of the earth, you will by no means stay concealed in the earth's darkness. You will be made to see the light in all its power."

Reaching into his trench coat, Naruto took out a rock from within it that was covered in magnesium and wrapped with an exploding note.

"And I never go back on my word, that's my nindo," Naruto yelled as he tossed the rock into the pit. Halfway upon its descent, Naruto did a hand sign and caused the note on the rock to explode, spreading sparks and fire around the rock covered in magnesium. Soujiro's eyes widened when he saw the fireball coming straight down at him to crash into the atmospheric dome he was trapped in.

"DAMN YOU NAARRUUTTOOOOO!" Soujiro screamed at the top of his lungs just moments before the small fireball crashed into the dome, rupturing and releasing the atmospheric pressure, thus completely destroying both the dome and Soujiro's body as it was consumed in white fire that was instantly followed by a huge violent explosion. The giant blaze of white flames rapidly made its way up the pit to the surface, trailing up the magnesium covered walls of the pit. Series of ground shaking explosions followed continuously as the flames and heat intensified.

"Time to go," Naruto yelled as he used Yondaime-like speed to run out through the now lit up tunnels as the white flames and explosions seemingly chased after him. Not once did he look back as he raced out of the tunnels and eventually, out of the doomed temple. Naruto made it to safety outside the mountain. When he was a good distance away from the danger, he turned and watched as a large segment of mountain burned and collapsed into itself. It was a while later when the ground stopped shaking, with large amounts of black smoke coming from out of the fallen temple and into the skies.

"Such irony," Naruto remarked, "It takes extreme heat and extreme pressure within the earth to create diamonds. But yours aren't worth unearthing. Rest in hell Soujiro."

With that said, Naruto turned and hurried back to where Ryota and Anko were.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kakashi, Pakkun, Haku and the other Chuunins reached Neji and Chouji. Both of them suffered from severe injuries that were near fatal and both Genins were in need of immediate medical attention. A few of the Chuunins helped and carried them back to Konoha. The rest with Kakashi later met up with Kiba and Kankuro who was helping/dragging Kiba with his arm over his shoulder, keeping the dog user to falling to the floor. Akamaru, with injuries of his own, was being carried in Kiba's left arm. After Kankuro set them down, Haku tended to Kiba's injuries with the herbs and other treatments she brought along with her. Despite his injuries and near death experience, Kiba was obviously happy to see Haku again.

"I'm happy to see that your injuries aren't too life-threatening Kiba-san," Haku said, "It must have been a very difficult fight."

"Nothing I couldn't handle Haku-chan," Kiba remarked with a toothy grin, trying to look tough in front of the female medic-nin in spite of his condition, "That Oto Jounin I fought just caught me off guard, that's all really."

Kankuro closed his eyes and shook his head at the sight of Kiba's behavior.

"That's not how I remember it," Kankuro muttered under his breath, "If I recall, you and your pet were getting your asses kicked."

"I heard that," Kiba snorted, "And Akamaru isn't my pet, he's my partner and friend; remember that."

Akamaru barked at Kankuro who smirked at them before turning to Kakashi.

"Where are the others," Kakashi asked.

"They went up ahead to fight the other Oto Jounins and get Sasuke back," Kankuro explained, "I'm not sure what else happened after that."

Kakashi nodded his head. Though he wasn't sure what Gaara and Kankuro were doing around the area earlier, Kakashi was happy that they were there nonetheless to help Kiba and the others.

"Help Kiba return back to Konoha while Haku and the rest of us head over to where the others are."

A short while later, Kiba and Akamaru's injuries were treated. Kankuro helped Kiba and Akamaru on their trek back to Konoha for further treatment at the hospital. After their departure, Kakashi, Pakkun, and the others started on their way to catch up with the other Genins…

* * *

**Soujiro has been defeated and his ambitions have been brought to a crushing end. As Kakashi and his team race to catch up with the remaining Genins, Sai is still battling it out with Sasuke and now Kabuto. Will Kakashi and his team make it in time to help and save Sai, and what became of Anko and Ryota? Plus, what were those two diamonds with seal markings that Naruto took with him? Stick around to find out next time.**

* * *

**Ninpō: Iyasu ****Henshitsu**** No Jutsu: Ninja Arts: Healing Deterioration Technique**

**Kara No Tsuyosa No Jutsu: Empty Power Technique**

**Fūton: Kūki No Kūtai: Wind Release: Atmospheric Orb**


	52. Chapter FiftyTwo: Used

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Used**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone for your constructive criticisms, reviews and proofreading of my fic. I noticed that for some time now that not everyone agreed with how Tsunade spent up to five years breastfeeding Naruto when he was a child. Believe me, I would not have written that into the story if I haven't heard with my ears actual testimonies from mothers and my own that many mothers, not all of them, breastfeed their children for that long of time, if not shorter or a little more longer.**

**If any of you saw the movie, "Daddy Daycare" with Eddie Murphy, a woman in that movie said to Eddie Murphy and his friend that she recently stopped breastfeeding her son, and from the look of it, the child look somewhere between the ages of five and six years old. Therefore, I based Tsunade's motherly behavior from what I learned and observed from mothers, whether real or actors.**

**I hoped that helped to clear up everything about that issue. With that out of the way, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

(Far From Nami No Kuni)

A golden brown eagle was flying high in the sky. It flew speedily with precision to its destination. It screeched as it continued its flight through the air, with a small carrying case wrapped around its left leg with the insignia of Iwagakure engraved on it. It was Iwa's fastest messenger bird and it was imperative that the eagle made it to its destination as soon as possible with the message it was carrying.

* * *

(Back In Nami No Kuni)

Ryota and Tsuchiko were still at each other's throats. The earth-type kunoichi was surprised that Tsuchiko was able to give her a hard time despite her own skills and abilities. Tsuchiko, using her skills in medic jutsu, managed to do some muscle and tissue damage to parts of Ryota's body and give her a few burns with a few of her lightning manipulated jutsus. Ryota retaliated by giving her two fractured ribs and a series of other injuries.

Presently, both females were catching their breaths while staring hard into each other's eyes.

"Damn you Ryota," Tsuchiko cursed while holding onto her injured ribs, "Why won't you die?!"

"I can ask the same of you," Ryota retorted feeling immense pain travel all around her body. Tsuchiko tried to focus her lightning affinity but the pain her body was suffering was throwing her concentration off.

Anko in the meantime, who was standing a few feet away from Ryota at her side, was up against the four other remaining Jounins. Several of the other Iwa Jounins earlier were devoured alive by the giant snake she summoned before one of the Iwa Jounins performed a jutsu that launched large boulders into the snake twice, forcing the snake to return to its realm.

"Damn you," cursed one of the Iwa Jounins at Anko, "We'll kill you for what you've done to our comrades!"

Anko, despite her battered condition and busted lip, gave the Jounins a twisted smile, "Try if you can. I'm ready whenever you are."

Ryota and Anko were about to fight again when a yellow flash appeared and revealed Naruto standing between the battleground where both they and the Iwa nins were. Tsuchiko and her remaining comrades looked on in fear and dread upon seeing that infamous son and successor of the original Yellow Flash.

"It's him," one of the Iwa Jounins said fearfully, "The Second Flash of Konoha!"

Naruto was holding one of his tri-pronged kunais in his hand. Naruto's hair was a mess and he smelled a bit of smoke. His clothes, Jounin vest and trench coat were dirtied up and sustained multiple tears with parts of them stained in his blood. But no one would know if Naruto himself was injured at all since his healing abilities took care of those problems. He didn't have so much of a scar on his body.

"This fight is over," Naruto stated to both sides being turning his attention to the Iwa nins, "You've all been thoroughly deceived; Soujiro has been using and misleading all of you the entire time. He led you all into this mission your Tsuchikage never sent you on. In fact, your Kage and villagers don't even know you're here."

"You lie, _son of the Yellow Flash_," Tsuchiko spat, futilely trying to hide her fear while showing her hate of Yondaime's living legacy, "Why the hell should we believe a damn thing you say Konoha trash?!"

"Why would I intervene and stop this fight to let you live if what I said was false," Naruto retorted, making it very clear as he pointed his dimensional weapon at them. The Iwa nins took a few steps back away from Naruto, as though the teen was death in human form. The blonde continued, "Your squad leader led you all here without authentic authorization from your Kage just so he could fulfill his own ambitions to fight me. Soujiro didn't give a damn about any of your safety or your lives. He admitted it himself while he was fighting me earlier. He betrayed and sold all of you out to your deaths, leaving your village to deal with the wraths of both Konoha and Suna. And you can thank Otogakure for instigating this in the first place."

"And you expect us to believe such words from you," Tsuchiko sneered, "We have no reason to trust the likes of you!"

"You must be Tsuchiko-san," Naruto said, "The niece of the current Tsuchikage."

"Yes I am," Tsuchiko confirmed, "I take it that Soujiro told you about me."

"He did as a matter of fact," Naruto replied, "And how he used and manipulated you and the others here who came and died here for nothing. I believe he described you guys as being a pack of idiots and your uncle as being a weak fool and a coward."

"Shut up," Tsuchiko yelled in contempt, "I won't listen to garbage from you, the son of the man responsible for killing many of our brethren!"

"I am so sick of you people blaming me for something my father did years ago to protect my village," Naruto retorted, "It was a time of war back then, and if I recall, it was Iwa that started the Third Great Shinobi War with Konoha to begin with. My father did what had to be done to stop the war between our two nations. And make no mistake, I'll do likewise if I have to!"

The Iwa nins said nothing as Naruto went on, "And what's more, your uncle wanted neither you nor his people nor ninjas to have anything to do with what Otogakure wanted from him, which was to have him sent ninjas like you after me. Your uncle didn't want Iwa warring with Konoha again and he repeatedly refused to listen to Soujiro's insistent request for the mission. Soujiro turned to treason against your uncle and village while deceiving you guys into believing that you all were giving an S-rank mission to come after me.

"Soujiro did present us with an official document with my uncle's signature and insignia on it," Tsuchiko explained, "It was a high priority S-rank mission and stated that I and with several other Jounins were to accompany Soujiro in taking you out. The document though explained that Soujiro was to take you on himself while we dealt with whoever else had accompanied you."

"And not one of you found that one bit suspicious," Naruto replied in mocking disbelief, "I'm more than certain that Iwa has a "flee on sight" order on my head in the Bingo books and my father was the only known ninja to be given a SS-class rank in the Bingo books, with me coming in second to him. And for many, taking on such a ninja is suicide. Yet you all followed Soujiro like a pack of blind sheep led to the slaughter, foolishly believing it was an S-rank mission from your uncle. Did you even check with your uncle personally to believe you were given such a mission that he himself never approved of? Or if I'm correct, you guys just acted on your hatred for my father and loyalty to Iwa without doing a background check first."

Tsuchiko thought about what Naruto was saying and as she did, her anger and embarrassment grew with it.

"Bastard," Tsuchiko retorted, "I always knew Soujiro was an egotistical viper and yet I still let him bite and use us."

"And because of that Iwagakure is now in serious hot water with Konoha," Naruto stated as a matter fact.

"Speaking of Soujiro," Ryota asked, "What became of him?"

"He saw the light after I made him see the errors of his ways," Naruto remarked, "The light however took him from this world."

They didn't need an explanation to clarify that Soujiro was dead and it only made very clear what the bingo books in Iwa said of Naruto: he never lost a fight.

"I'm giving you all only one chance to surrender and return back to Iwa with what I explained to all of you," Naruto said, "I'm sure your Kage will be hearing from Konoha soon."

"You're letting them go," Anko asked incredulously, "Why don't we just bring them to Konoha for further interrogations?"

"Because I already dealt with the true enemy, and as I said before the Tsuchikage and Iwagakure as a whole had no part in this and these ninjas here were lied to and fooled into fighting us," Naruto said before turning back to Tsuchiko, "Clearly there are those from your nation who're willing to make an enemy out of me. But tell me; who is your real enemy: is it my dead father, whom you people hate? Is it me, regardless of fact I did nothing against your nation to invoke Iwa's hatred of me besides being related to a dead man you people hate? Or is it people you have from your own nation willing to use and sacrifice you all just so they could fight me and say that they fought and killed the son of the late Yellow Flash of Konoha?"

Tsuchiko growled angrily, not at Naruto, but at herself and her own stupidity in acting alongside Soujiro.

_How could I have been so stupid_, Tsuchiko thought,_ I'm responsible for leading my own friends and fellow ninjas to their deaths! I knew it was suicide to fight Naruto and like a fool, I helped Soujiro anyway under the impression that it was an S-rank mission from my uncle. Soujiro betrayed us and still I helped him! And Otogakure was the cause of all this!_

Naruto saw the look on Tsuchiko's face, the expressions of anger, failure, dishonor and shame all at once. This was shown in the faces of the other Iwa Jounins as well. Clearly, they were all thoroughly deceived.

"I don't wish to continue fighting," Naruto said, "I'm calling a truce if you're willing to accept it. I don't want war with your nation anymore than your uncle does Tsuchiko-san."

Tsuchiko thought for a moment and wondered if Naruto was speaking the truth. If anything, Konoha could declare war on them for this offense even though technically Iwa and Tsuchi No Kuni had nothing to with this. With the Professor, Slug Princess and Toad Sage alone at Konoha's disposal, Iwa was a doomed nation, and Suna backing them up would only be collateral damage. Many would perish; ninja and civilian alike, and it would all be her fault, because of her stupidity.

Naruto placed his tri-pronged kunai away and extended his right hand out to Tsuchiko.

"Do you accept," Naruto asked. Anko and Ryota looked at Naruto and wondered if he was crazy for the stunt he was pulling. Tsuchiko looked at Naruto incredulously and wondered if this was some sort of trap. This Naruto, the son of the man most hated and feared in Iwagakure and Tsuchi No Kuni, was offering a ceasefire when he could just kill them instead.

"I repeat," Naruto said, "Do you accept to call a truce?"

Seeing no other option and for the safety of her remaining fellow Jounins, Tsuchiko walked forward and took Naruto's hand with her right hand.

"Accepted," Tsuchiko said before she looked to the remaining Jounins with her, giving them a look that told them to put away their weapons. Releasing Naruto's hand, Tsuchiko was about to return to her comrades when…

"One other thing," Naruto said as he reached into his pocket and retrieve to small diamonds with seal markings on them. Showing her the diamonds, Naruto said, "Would you know anything about these two?"

Tsuchiko nodded to him, "Soujiro had me help him implant the woman and her son into them."

"Would you happen to know how to release them," Naruto asked. Tsuchiko replied, "I can try. Soujiro did allow me to look into a few of his seals for the procedure. Weirdly enough he trusted me with them."

"Perhaps it was because he didn't think you'd survive to tell about it," Naruto suggested. Tsuchiko sighed but she didn't give a reply as she watched Naruto set the diamonds down to the ground and took three steps away. The lightning-type medic kunoichi stepped over to the two diamonds and performed a complex set of hand seals before clasping her hands together.

"Fūin Jutsu: Kongōseki Iremono Fuujin: Kai (Sealing Technique: Diamond Container Seal: Release)," Tsuchiko said and the seal on the diamonds started glowing in a bluish white glow before the diamonds started glowing completely. A moment later, Inari and Tsunami appeared from out of the diamonds, both of them unconscious but in good shape with no damage or injuries on them.

"It's done," Tsuchiko said before turned to the Iwa Jounins. They nodded to her and took to the trees, taking off from sight and making their way out of Nami No Kuni. Turning back to Naruto, Tsuchiko said, "You're not at all the boogey man many in Iwa and Tsuchi No Kuni make you out to be. But don't think for a minute that it'll change everyone's thoughts of you."

Naruto remarked, "Regardless, understand this about me: I'll take on and kill whoever threatens the safety of my village, friends and precious people. I'm letting you and your comrades go so you can explain this incident to your uncle."

Naruto said nothing further as he watch Tsuchiko turn her attention to Ryota, "We will meet again I'm sure."

Ryota said nothing as she and the others watch Tsuchiko take off to the trees to catch up with the other Jounins.

"You're quite the negotiator Yondaime-gaki," Anko remarked, "I'm amazed at how you pulled it off. But what if they had tried to ambush you when you were offering that truce? You know how dangerous it is to be too trusting of your enemies."

As if on cue, fifteen Naruto kage bushins dropped their henge and jumped from the trees they were hiding in and surrounded the five of them. Ten more burst from out of the ground and joined the circle, each having kunais or a bladed staff in their hands.

"I wasn't all that trusting Anko-chan," Naruto said, "I kept my clones on standby ready to take them out the entire time."

Anko nodded in understanding. Two of the clones went over and cradled Inari and his mother's bodies off the ground. Naruto dispelled the remaining clones and turn to the females with him.

"Let's head back," Naruto said, "Tazuna is waiting for us back at his house. I can treat all of your injuries there."

They nodded to him and followed him back to the house.

**'****Well done Naruto,' Minato said, 'You truly came a long way.'**

_Thanks father_, Naruto mentally remarked, happy that the fighting was over, at least for now.

**'****By the way,' Minato said, 'Why is that Ryota girl hanging around with you?'**

_It's a long story_, Naruto replied.

**'****Well fill me in,' Minato said, 'What things have happened while I was out of the picture?'**

_I'll explain later,_ Naruto replied,_ That way my explanation won't sound choppy._

As the group was walking away, a venus-flytrap-like figure camouflaged in the trees and bushes appeared behind them.

"He's stronger than expected," the dark half of Zetsu said.

"He is indeed," the white half agreed, "But we can't do anything to him at this time. It's best if we report back."

The dark half said nothing more. Zetsu disappeared into the bushes and went on his way.

* * *

(An Hour Later)

Tazuna was sitting in the living with a bottle of sake in his hand. He was partly drunk but sober enough to be aware of his soundings. There was a knock on his door a moment later. Sighing, he got up to answer the door, ready to tell whoever was there that he wasn't in the mood for any company. Upon opening the door, he was greeted by an unexpected company.

"Naruto-kun!!," Tazuna exclaimed happily seeing that his daughter and grandson were returned safely, "You're all back!!"

"Was there ever a doubt old man," Naruto grinned as he, his clones carrying the unconscious forms of Inari and Tsunami, and Anko and Ryota entered the house.

"They're all right Tazuna-san," Anko assured, "Yondaime-gaki checked their vitals and found nothing wrong with them. They should be up and running within a few hours."

"I'm very happy to hear that," Tazuna happily replied, "Thank you so very much."

"You're welcome," Naruto said, "It's what we do."

The clones carried the mother and son to their respective rooms and laid them on their beds before puffing out of existence. Naruto then went about healing Anko and Ryota injuries. It was a while, but there were soon fully healed and restored.

"Aaaah," Anko sighed in satisfaction, "That's ever so much better."

"Same here," Ryota agreed as she flexed her arms and legs. Naruto was taking in low breaths, feeling the strain on his body finally taking its toll on him.

"I'm happy that you both are back up to speed," Naruto said, "The timing couldn't be any better…"

That was when Naruto completely loss consciousness and collapsed to the floor. Anko, Ryota and Tazuna hurried over to him.

"Is he alright," Tazuna asked worriedly. Anko examined him and a few moments later…

"He's still alive though very weakened," Anko explained, "I guess everything he did today caught up to him. He'll probably be knocked out for the rest of the day until tomorrow."

"C'mon let's carry him to the couch," Tazuna suggested as he helped Anko left Naruto up off the ground and over to the couch. The older man got some sheets and covered him with them. Tazuna then left to check on both Tsunami and Inari, leaving Anko and Ryota to watch over Naruto.

* * *

(Meanwhile At The Valley Of The End)

Sai wasn't having the best moments of his ninja career. Having to deal with Kabuto placed him on edge on being mostly on the defense with Sasuke looking for opportunities to take him out whenever he saw an opening. Presently, Sai was low on chakra and sustained a number of painful injuries, some of them internal, from Kabuto. A trickle of seeped down the left end of Sai's mouth as his breathing was heavy.

"Kabuto," Sasuke, still in his transformed appearance, interjected, "I'll deliver the finishing blow."

"Do you truly seek to kill him," Kabuto said, "He's no longer a real threat to either of us."

"He is my teammate and friend," Sasuke said, "It's something that must be done."

Sai gave no retort to Sasuke's absurd proclamation of friendship. As Sasuke was preparing his chidori, Kabuto sensed chakra signatures making their way toward them. This was confirmed when the running waters around them froze into ice. Ice in the form of senbon needles shot out from the frozen river and over to Kabuto. The medic-nin hurriedly back flipped several times away before the needles could hit their marks on his vitals. Sasuke however wasn't as fast since his wings were stabbed deeply with multiple ice-made senbon needles.

"Damn it," Sasuke growled in pain as Kabuto made his way quickly over to him.

"We have company," Kabuto said, "And I don't think things will be in our favor if we don't make our escape now."

"There won't be any escape for either of you two," Haku said as she appeared from behind one of the trees, "You both will be brought back, one way or another."

Kabuto saw that only Haku was present from where she stood, but he didn't dare assume that she was the only one in the area.

"You're not alone I assume," Kabuto said as he adjusted his glasses, "I'm sure others are with you."

"Very perspective Kabuto," Kakashi said with a kunai to the back of Kabuto's neck. Pakkun was standing at Kakashi's left. The medic-nin smirked with his hands raised over his head.

"Your reputation precedes you Copycat Kakashi," Kabuto said while feeling the cold sharp blade pressed to the back of his neck. Kabuto snarled inwardly; he was just about on toe with Kakashi, but dealing with a kunoichi who could manipulate water and ice was another issue, especially with a large body of river water at her disposal. Clearly he and Sasuke were at a disadvantage. Turning to Sasuke, Kakashi looked upon him in shame.

"I'm truly disappointed in you Sasuke," Kakashi scolded, "I expected much more from you than this. There will be consequences for your actions."

Sasuke scowled but gave Kakashi no reply. Haku made a hand seal and was preparing to bound both Kabuto and Sasuke with solid ice. Before she could accomplish this, a giant brown snake suddenly burst forth from the trees from her right. Haku, Pakkun and Kakashi were caught off guard by this surprise attack.

Taking the split second distraction as his opportunity, Kabuto pushed Kakashi away before grabbing Sasuke and running over to where the snake was. Acting fast, Haku made a one-handed seal, causing the ice river the race over to where Kabuto and Sasuke were going.

_That kunoichi is going to be a serious problem if we don't leave here soon_, Kabuto realized as the ice came at them faster to surround them. The snake however rushed over and blocked the ice, slowing it down as much as it could. The snake though was soon swallowed by the ice before puffing into a large screen, being sent back from where it came. When the smoke cleared, both Sasuke and Kabuto were gone. Rain started falling heavily over the region.

"They escaped…," Kakashi sighed, "Can you track them Pakkun?"

"I would try," Pakkun said, "But this rain makes it impossible for me to do so. Whatever scent that was left was washed away in the rain."

Kakashi sighed again before returning to where Sai was. Currently, Haku was treating his injuries as best as she could, but from what she saw, he was definitely going to have to be taken to the hospital soon. Three Chuunins arrived on the scene.

"Any sign of Sasuke and Kabuto," Kakashi asked.

"No," one of the Chuunins said, "We saw no traces of either of them."

Kakashi gave no reply as he looked over at Haku and Sai.

"Sai-san has several internal injuries and torn muscles," Haku explained, "I healed him as far as I could but I used most of my healing herbs and chakra healing and helping the others back there earlier. He'll need to be taken back to Konoha as soon as possible."

Kakashi nodded before giving the Chuunins instructions to help Sai return back to the village. The Chuunins complied and did as they were told. As the Chuunins were leaving with Sai, Kakashi went over to where the giant snake appeared from. He carefully looked around to find anything out of place.

"Kakashi-san," Haku called out as she hurried over to her squad leader, "What is it?"

"That snake that appeared out of nowhere distracted us enough for Kabuto and Sasuke to escape," Kakashi said.

"Do you suppose Kabuto summoned that snake," Haku asked.

"I highly doubt that," Kakashi answered, "For one thing, he doesn't possess a snake summoning contract like Anko and Naruto as far as I know, and neither of those two is here, not that they would actually attack us on purpose to let Kabuto and Sasuke escape."

"Plus," Pakkun added, "I would have smelled and detected that snake long before we arrived here and alerted you guys if we were in for an ambush. So in other words…"

"Somebody else summoned that snake moments after we arrived here," Kakashi concluded, "There was another ninja who was present here with us."

The rain continued pouring down, and as in the case with Kabuto and Sasuke, the rain made it impossible for Pakkun to track who the third ninja was.

"Who else could summon snakes besides Naruto-kun and Anko-san," Haku inquired.

"Orochimaru," Kakashi said, "He was the original holder of the snake contract. But he's dead and no one else that we know of could have summoned that snake. Things aren't adding up."

Neither Haku nor Pakkun said anything further. Seeing nothing more that could be done, Kakashi turned to the pair, "Let's return back to Konoha. Maybe we might get more information out of that red-haired Oto ninja."

"Considering the damages done to that section of the forest from Temari-san's devastating attack," Haku noted, "I'm amazed that Oto kunoichi was able to have survived it. Temari was certain that that kunoichi was crushed under that heap of lumber and debris."

"Be that as it may," Kakashi shrugged, "But considering her brutal injuries, she won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Haku dispelled her hyouton jutsu over the river and returned it back to normal. After that, the three of them made their way back to the others before starting on their way back to Konoha.

* * *

(The Following Day; Early That Morning)

Naruto's eyes rolled around under his eyelids before his eyelids gradually opened up completely. He looked around and soon remembered where he was. He slowly sat up and rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Must have slept on it wrong," Naruto muttered to himself.

"NII-CHAN!!," a young boy shouted as he ran, jumped and embraced Naruto in a tight embrace, knocking him back onto the couch, "I'm so happy that you're alright!! I knew you'd come for us!!"

Despite the tight embrace, Naruto smiled and hugged Inari back, "Was there ever a doubt?"

Inari let go of Naruto, allowing the older teen to sit up on the couch.

"You looked really beaten up when I found you sleeping yesterday," Inari said.

"My fight with Soujiro was a hard one," Naruto remarked, "But when it came to rescuing and protecting you guys, I was prepared to do whatever I had to."

Naruto then noticed a far away look on the younger boy's face.

"I was weak nii-chan," Inari said with a sad tone, "Despite the training I'm going through to be a ninja I was unable to defend mom, grandpa and myself. Soujiro was so strong. I wasn't able to do anything to stop him no matter how hard I tried to fight him. He easily beaten me and…touched mom in wrong places. I wanted to protect mom but I couldn't do anything because I was tied up. You must be disappointed with me."

Naruto saw that this Inari was a lot different than how he was when he first met him. Putting an understanding arm on the boy's shoulder, Naruto encouraged, "Inari, believe it or not, you're a lot stronger than many ninjas and people I know."

This caused the boy to look at Naruto with widened eyes. Naruto went on, "You were prepared to defend those who are precious to you and you selflessly placed their safety ahead of your own. That's what made Kaiza-san strong and I can see his very spirit in you, and no amount of jutsus can ever equate to that. You're on your way in becoming a true ninja."

"You really think so," Inari asked with a surprised expression. Naruto asserted, "I don't think, I know."

"Nii-chan," Inari said happily as he embraced Naruto again. The older teen chuckled at Inari's antics while ruffling the younger boy's head.

"Naruto-san," Tsunami greeted as she and her father entered the living room. The woman smiled seeing the scene between her son and Naruto. It was no secret to her that her son considered Naruto as his greatest inspiration besides Kaiza. As she thought about it, Naruto was much like Kaiza, only younger. Tsunami and her father went over to the two younger males by the couch.

"How are you feeling," Tsunami asked.

"Much better," Naruto assured, "A little rest was all I needed."

"You were in worser shape when we last saw you," Tazuna said, "And your clothes were ruined. I had them taken so they could be repaired."

That was when Naruto looked down to see that he was in a pair of dark blue pants and white T-shirt.

"And I didn't notice this, why," Naruto muttered to himself before turning to Tazuna, "Thanks for your kindness. I'll-"

"You don't have to repay us anything," Tazuna said, "You and your friends placed your lives on the line for ours. We really can't thank or repay you guys enough for what you've done for us."

Naruto got up from the couch and stood up on his feet.

"You really got bigger nii-chan," Inari exclaimed, "I thought they were all rumors."

Tsunami saw that Naruto was now taller than her and Tazuna, not to mention that he looked more mature than before as a result of the loss of baby fat from his face.

"Quite a handsome young man you became Naruto-san," Tsunami complimented. Naruto smiled, "Thanks. Call it a growth spurt."

"What happened to cause you to age so rapidly," Tsunami asked curiously. Naruto replied, "A medic kinjutsu that was unique only to me. It was meant to heal me but it backfired and aged me instead. I don't plan on resorting that the jutsu again."

**'****I warned you back then that there would be possible side effects for your using that huge quantity of my chakra while in the broken condition your body was ****in,' Minato remarked.**

_I wonder who said a parent's touch is the best medicine_, Naruto mentally snorted.

**'****What,' Minato replied after he caught the mockery behind his son's comment.**

Naruto returned back to reality when he noticed the others staring at him after going silent.

"Sorry about that," Naruto apologized, "Kind of spaced out just then."

"It's OK," Tsunami assured as she walked over and kissed Naruto on the cheek just as Anko and Ryota entered in the room. Surprisingly, both females frowned when they saw the scene, especially when a light blush appeared on Naruto's face.

"Thank you for rescuing and saving us Naruto-san," Tsunami thanked, "My son was certain that you'd come for us."

Turning his eye while keeping his head from turning, the blonde saw Ryota and Anko standing next to each other.

"Well," Naruto replied, "I didn't do it alone. I had help from two strong kunoichis standing over there."

Now the two kunoichis decided to join the scene.

"Yondaime-gaki," Anko smiled, "It's great to see you up and running."

"Naruto-kun," Ryota grinned, "Nice choice of clothes. Changing your fashion already?"

"No, just having my actual clothes fixed. From what Tazuna told me, they should be fixed hopefully by tomorrow."

"Actually," Tazuna corrected, "They'll be done by the end of the day today. When the tailor learned that they were your clothes, he got to work on them immediately and assured me that he'll be done with them by this evening. He didn't even charge me for the service. Made me feel that I should have brought along the rest of my stuff and say they belonged to you Naruto-kun."

"Hey," Tsunami scolded, "That wouldn't have been very nice father."

"But you have to give an old man credit for trying at least," Tazuna smiled. Tsunami shook her head, "Anyway, I have breakfast ready for everyone-"

"That's great! I'm starving," Naruto said enthusiastically as he hurriedly left the living room, making his way to the kitchen. Inari laughed and followed, "Hey wait for me nii-chan!"

Tsunami giggled at the scene, happy to see that her son was happy and full of life again.

_My son truly admires and adores you Naruto-san_, Tsunami thought to herself, _You'__re like the second Kaiza-kun in our lives._

She and the others followed Inari and Naruto into the kitchen. Looking at Naruto from behind, Tsunami visualized Kaiza's form projected over Naruto as he interacted and laughed with her son. She smiled brightly at the scene as everyone got ready to eat their breakfast.

* * *

(Later That Day)

Naruto spent the day with Inari who practically followed Naruto around like a second shadow. While they were there, Anko and Ryota decided to check around to see what Nami No Kuni had to offer. They were surprised at how industrious the country became within nearly four months after the bridge's completion. New vacation resorts, hotels and stores were being constructed and from the way it looked, it was promising for good business in the future. Inari, while hanging with Naruto, saw the amount of females that came and followed them around, much to Anko and Ryota's annoyance. Naruto, used to receiving that kind of attention from the opposite sex, had to keep both kunoichis from doing anything drastic to scare the girls away. The kunoichis reluctantly complied, on the condition that he agreed with their request to make it up to them based on what they wanted from him.

Later, Naruto saw and entered the new training school that Inari was attending and training at to become a shinobi. The blonde was surprised that a number of youths were already there training with the ninjas that moved in and took residence as citizens of Nami No Kuni.

**'****A promising bunch those children are,' Minato noted.**

_They have potential_, Naruto admitted,_ And judging from the ninjas' skills, I'd say that they're at least B-class Jounin -level._

After everyone noticed Naruto's presence, they all stopped what they were doing and greeted the country's proclaimed hero. Naruto was bombarded with a series of questions about his skills and power and was asked a few times if he'd be willing to show them a couple of his jutsus. He show them Kage Bushin and a few tricks with wind manipulations but nothing further. He was also questioned by the Jounins and his reasons for being in the country. Naruto told them the whole story and how he was able to beat Soujiro and stop his former comrades whom he used and betrayed. Naruto was carefully not to mention that the two additional 'ninjas' he fought with Soujiro were in the form of Inari and Tsunami.

"You're really powerful Naruto-sama," one girl said.

"I can't believe you took on Soujiro and those three ninjas all by yourself," one boy remarked, "Were you scared?"

"I'm scared every time I go on a dangerous mission," Naruto said causing the rest of the class except Inari to look back at him in disbelief.

"You, scared," another girl asked, "Don't believe it!"

"Believe it," Naruto said. (A/N: No, don't think for a minute that I'm turning Naruto into the one from the English-dubbed version! This is just conversion.)

"Just because nii-chan gets scared doesn't mean that he can't control his fear enough to help those he cares about," Inari interjected, "Naruto-nii-chan taught me not to let fear of the enemy prevent me from protecting what's precious to me. That's why I train to become stronger, so I can protect all of my family and friends."

"Very well said Inari," one of the Jounin-senseis commended, "Clearly Naruto-san has been a big influence in your life."

"He's this country's greatest inspiration and I want to become just as strong as him," Inari replied zealously.

_Quite the goal you have Inari_, Naruto thought, _Who knows; maybe you might surprise me and surpass my expectations of you. I'm sure you will._

After another half-hour, Naruto left the school with Inari and went about hanging out together for the rest of the day.

* * *

(Back At The House)

Ryota at the beach watching the waves crash on shore before precipitating back to the sea again and repeating the pattern.

"Ryota," Anko called to her as she approached her.

"Anko," Ryota greeted, "Was there something the matter?"

"No," Anko said as she stood to face the ocean, "I just wanted to say that after hearing what you said the other day, it's nice to know that I have someone who understands my secret pain."

"What do you mean?"

Going straight to the point, Anko related, "I understand what it's like to be betrayed by a sensei you once loved and held in high regards. What your sensei did to you was exactly what Orochimaru did to me."

Ryota looked at Anko surprisingly, "You were the apprentice of the Snake Sannin. I should have known, especially after seeing that large snake you summoned the other day. What happened between you and Orochimaru?"

"I must admit that before I met Yondaime-gaki," Anko said, "I had a hard time telling anyone about my past until we became friends…"

Anko and Ryota spent the next two hours relating to each other about their past lives and experiences. They found that they had much more in common than they counted on. Ryota was happy to find that besides Haku, she found that Anko was another person who could empathize with her and likewise Anko found that with Ryota.

Naruto and Inari returned to find the two females conversing together while coming back to the house.

_Probably having one of their girl talks_, Naruto figured as he continued on his way with Inari. A moment later, Tsunami came out and greeted the two males.

"Inari, Naruto-san," Tsunami smiled, "How was your hangout?"

"Great mom," Inari exclaimed happily.

"Inari gave me a tour around to see the improvements around town," Naruto explained, "Nami No Kuni truly came a long way from how I last saw it."

"The bridge opened up to us new futures and possibilities," Tsunami said, "It was only right that the bridge was named after you in your honor."

"Something I wasn't honestly expecting," Naruto admitted while scratching the back of his head.

"C'mon nii-chan," Inari said pulling on Naruto's arm, "You promised to show and teach me some taijutsus and several other stuff!"

Inari ran/dragged Naruto into the forest leaving Tsunami watching their disappearing forms. While looking at them, she once again pictured Kaiza's form over Naruto.

"I think he's a little too young for you my dear daughter," Tazuna teased mischievously. Tsunami smacked her father across the shoulder, clearly not amused with his implication.

"Knock it off father," Tsunami retorted as she turned and retreated back into the house to prepare dinner for everyone.

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Naruto, dressed in his fully restored Jounin clothes, gear and trench coat, Anko and Ryota were standing by The Great Naruto Bridge with Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna. The family came to see Naruto and the others off before they began their journey back to the home village.

"Can't you stay a little longer nii-chan," Inari asked with pleading eyes.

"As much as I'd like to," Naruto said, "My new responsibilities in Konoha doesn't permit me and the others here to stay any longer than our mission duration. However, when you and your family get the time to, you're more than welcomed to visit and spend the night at my estate."

Inari went over and hugged Naruto tightly, "I love you nii-chan, you're precious to me. You know that right?"

"Sure I do," Naruto smiled, though a bit embarrassed by Inari's display of affections. Tsunami and Tazuna giggled at the scene.

"When you see Kakashi, his team and Haku," Tazuna said, "Please give them our regards, along with the payment I promised."

"Consider it taken cared of," Naruto nodded before Inari let him go from his embrace, "Remember to study and practice everything I taught you and everything your senseis will teach you. And practice and review that taijutsu scroll I left with you. Understand?"

Inari nodded. Tsunami went over and kissed Naruto's cheek again, "Thanks again Naruto-san. Feel free to visit whenever you have the time to."

"Hopefully next time it won't involve dangerous ninjas and rescues," Naruto grinned, "Not that I wouldn't do them again."

Tsunami smiled and simply agreed. Turning to the two kunoichis, Naruto said, "Well, it's time for us to get going."

The two females nodded before saying their good-byes to Inari and his family. The trio waved and said their final good-byes to the ninjas as they ran across the bridge and started on their way back to Konoha.

* * *

(Meanwhile In Konoha)

At Konoha Hospital, the Genins were in their recovery rooms recuperating from their failed retrieval mission. Chouji and Neji were in ICU, having suffered the most injuries, many of them severe. Fortunately they and the others were said to make a fully recovery in a matter of days. Sakura was in Sai's room looking after him. Though they didn't get along, he was still her teammate and Sakura appreciated that Sai made the attempt to get Sasuke back. She heard about the results of the mission from Kakashi and the battle that took place between Sai, Sasuke and Kabuto. Sai surviving a double-team attack from Sasuke and Kabuto alone was quite the feat the other Genins thought. But all in all, the mission was nearly a success had it not been for the intervention of an unknown party that ambushed Kakashi and Haku in the forest in the Valley of the End.

This was brought to Sandaime, Tsunade and Jiraiya's attention, which troubled the three of them. Orochimaru was gone and no other person besides Naruto and Anko could summon snakes. Jiraiya assured them that along with finding more information on the Akatsuki, he'd have his spy network look into what Kakashi and Haku reported and see what turns up.

Along with this, Tsunade had received the decrypted message sent to her from the Tsuchikage. In the letter, the Tsuchikage explained that Soujiro acted on his own without authorization, taking several of his Jounins, his niece included, on a mission against Naruto that he never authorized, based on a mission request that Otogakure wanted his nation to fulfill, though it was refused. Soujiro, the Tsuchikage explained, was marked in the bingo books as an A-S-class missing-nin wanted for treason and instigating war.

Tsunade, after reading the message, wrote, signed and stamped a reply message to the Tsuchikage. In it, she explained that because Soujiro was marked as a missing-nin after the incident occurred while taking several other official Iwa Jounins with him who willingly went along with the plot in kidnapping Nami No Kuni civilians under Konoha's protection and using them as bait to draw her son and two other Konoha Jounins with him out for an ambush, Iwa would still have to make reparations for the offense against Konoha and the civilian family of Nami No Kuni. The message was sent to Iwa with the same messenger eagle.

Meanwhile, Tayuya, though recuperating from her severe injuries, was being held and watched by 24-hour ANBU guard. Ibiki was assigned to interrogate her later and see what information he could squeeze out of her about Otogakure, its location, the number of Oto nins, Oto's conspiracy involving Iwa and the unknown ninja who ambushed Kakashi and Haku.

* * *

(Later That Night)

Naruto and his team set up camp for the night and planned on resuming early the next morning. Naruto, standing outside looking at the night sky while on guard duty, felt bothered by something he couldn't quite understand.

_This wasn't the first time Otogakure coaxed a nation into warring against Konoha_, Naruto contemplated, _This was proven in the case with Suna. That nation was in a desperate military and financial crisis and Orochimaru took advantage of that in hopes of crushing Konoha and getting Sasuke on top of that._

_Now Otogakure sought to coax Iwa into warring against Konoha but surprisingly Iwa as a whole refused though there were a few who thought otherwise. Otogakure must have known that if Iwa were to seek to war with Konoha again, they'd have lost_. _What was Otogakure seeking to gain by triggering another war between Iwa and Konoha knowing that Iwa would lose regardless? Who would benefit from it?_

"What are you contemplating," Anko asked as she walked over to him without wearing her trench coat and leg guards. Naruto turned to her and said, "About everything that happened up to this point. Somehow, I think there's more to this than we know."

Anko said nothing as she just stood next to him. A moment later, she said, "If it's about Otogakure, they were clearly trying to achieve something, whatever that was, while letting Iwa take the fall for it. And considering the bitter history between Konoha and Iwa, Iwagakure makes a perfect scapegoat."

Naruto thought for a moment before…

"You can think about all that later," Anko suggested as she stretched her arms out, "I'm going to sleep now Yondaime-gaki."

Anko turned and walked back to the tent, swinging her waist and hips back and forth in a provocative fashion. Naruto frowned at how his former sensei was teasing him. She then stopped walking while keeping her back facing the blonde. Grabbing the left and right ends of her mini-skirt, she raised it enough to give the blonde a view of half her rear.

"Feel free to join me if you want," Anko enticed as she looked at Naruto with a lustful smile, "I can sure use your warmth."

Grinning at the look on his face, Anko disappeared into the tent with Ryota already fast asleep.

"Troublesome woman," Naruto muttered in irritation while forcing the crimson blush off his face and keeping his arousal at bay.

**'****Naruto,' Minato said with a voice wanting an immediate explanation, 'I think now would be as good of time to start talking and telling me everything that happened while I was gone. And while you're doing that, you can tell me about this taboo affair with your sensei.'**

**"****There's nothing taboo about it," Kyuubi snickered, "It****'****s all part of the natural cycle. The ripened vixen was clearly releasing pheromones while showing signs to the alpha male that she's ready to mate and bear kits for him. To be honest, I couldn****'t ****think of a more appropriate mating location than out here in the open forest."**

Naruto groaned audibly while hearing the two voices in his head and the trouble Anko caused him. For Naruto, this was going to be a long night…

* * *

**With their mission completed, Naruto and his team are returning back to Konoha. As the Genins are recuperating from a failed retrieval mission, a few questions remained unanswered:**

**How will the Akatsuki take to another victory won by Naruto****? How will Iwa react when they learn that reparations on their part will have to be made to Konoha and Tazuna****'****s family because of Soujiro and their fellow Jounins' actions? Who was that unknown ninja who helped Kabuto and Sasuke escape from Kakashi and Haku? What will become of Tayuya now that she's in Konoha's custody? Will they get the answers they're looking for from her or will she refuse to cooperate and be executed like the rest of her team? And how will Naruto react to Sasuke's betrayal and desertion? Find out next time.**


	53. Chapter FiftyThree: Facing Reality

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Facing Reality**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. There were familial emergencies regarding my grandparents and all of my relatives and me were affected by their situation. They're doing better now and we'****re hoping for the best.**

**With that said, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

(Five Days Later: In Konoha)

Naruto, Anko and Ryota were approaching Konoha's main gates. As they were doing so, they were greeted by Kotetsu and his friend Izumo.

"Naruto-san," Kotetsu greeted, "It's great to see you back and the others back. Tsunade-sama told us to tell you to report to her office immediately for a briefing."

Naruto nodded as the two females followed him close by.

"Damn it," Anko complained, "I was hoping to get some dangos before seeing Tsunade-sama."

"Forget about it for now," Naruto said, "You'll just have to deal with it until we get this briefing done and over with."

"Fine," Anko retorted, "But you're buying."

"No I don't think so," Naruto remarked.

"You still owe us that favor," Ryota interjected.

"I already paid it," Naruto said, "I took up the nightly guard duties during the return trip back to Konoha since you both weren't willing to do them and decided to get longer sleep instead. Plus, I had to put up with Anko-chan repeatedly teasing me with innuendos and sensual gestures on top of that. Therefore, I don't owe either of you a damn thing."

Both females snorted at Naruto who clearly ignored them. During the return trip, Anko, during the nightly teasing session, was hoping that Naruto would have caved in and decide to have some "fun" with her. She was surprised at how strong a will he had in not succumbing to his hormones and her sensual teases.

While on his way to the Hokage Tower, Minato was able to see how many of the citizens were greeting Naruto as "Namikaze-sama," "Naruto-sama" and "son of Yondaime." By this time Minato was already aware that everyone knew that Naruto was his son. He was however rather upset that Kushina wasn't explained to the villagers. It was headache for Naruto to deal with as he explained to Minato about Tsunade's near mental and emotional breakdown after his death and why Sarutobi reluctantly withheld explaining Naruto's connection with Kushina as much as it pained the old man to do so. For Naruto, it was hard for him also; though Kushina gave birth to him however, Tsunade raised and trained him as her own son all his life after Kushina's tragic death.

What also got Minato's attention was when Naruto explained to him about the issues involving Hinata, Ino, Temari, Ryota and Anko. Kyuubi spent much of his time harassing Naruto about breeding of kits "endowed" with chakra from the most feared of the bijuus. It was a while before Naruto was able to close out Kyuubi's voice.

**'****It****'s clear that much has changed since my absence,' Minato said while watching the scene through Naruto eyes, 'You've**** truly came a long way to get where you are now.'**

_Perhaps_, Naruto replied, _But I'm still a long way from reaching the rest of my goals._

Naruto looked to see Yugao walking to the hospital with some items in her hands. He was curious as to why the ANBU kunoichi was heading there and wondered whom was she visiting.

* * *

(In Iwagakure)

The Tsuchikage was in his office contemplating on everything his niece had explained to him. Though happy about her survival however, he was disappointed in her poor judgment and earlier actions which led to the deaths of six of their Jounins. Tsuchiko said she was willing to accept full responsibility and whatever punishment that was believed to be deserving for her disgrace. Her uncle knew that she and the others were completely deceived by the traitorous Jounin and presently he didn't know what kind of reprimanding to deal out to them.

It surprised the Tsuchikage to no end however that the son of the Yellow Flash spared their lives and allowed them to return back alive in spite of the hatred Iwa has for the Namikaze name. He never would have thought that the son of their most hated enemy would have shown them mercy despite the fact that they were attempting to bring about his defeat and the deaths of his comrades. Honestly, he would have believed the news to be preposterous had his own niece not personally give him the full detailed report about everything that happened with the surviving Jounins as eyewitnesses to the event.

Though the other Jounins didn't say it, but they started looking at Naruto differently from how he was always portrayed by their fellow Iwa nins because of whose son he was. The families and friends of the Jounins killed mourned their loss and before talk of blaming Naruto could take root, it was thoroughly explained that their deaths resulted from the actions of a traitor who tried to instigate war with Konoha and Suna. They explained that Naruto killed the traitor while allowing them to return back without incident, not wanting to kill them or trigger another war with Iwa. The families and many of the citizens in the beginning found their story ridiculous and thought it was some kind of cover up for what really happened. The Tsuchikage himself had to make it very clear that Soujiro was a traitor and that he sold them out not to Konoha but to Otogakure. This led to mixed feelings rising up among the citizens concerning Soujiro and Naruto.

But that wasn't all that the Tsuchikage had to deal with. What was also on his mind was the reparations Konoha was going to demand from Iwa because of their Jounins' actions against Naruto and Tazuna's family. He didn't know how much this was going cost the village but seeing the degree of the offense he knew that the reparations would indeed be highly based on whatever terms Konoha decides to make agree to.

* * *

(At The Hokage Tower)

Naruto, Anko and Ryota were in Tsunade's office with Sarutobi and Shizune present. The Elite Jounin had reported everything to Tsunade who had a serious look on her face, especially after Naruto explained the new viral medic ninjutsu he secretly created and used on Soujiro. After taking a moment to contemplate on everything her son told her, she then explained what the Tsuchikage had explained to her through a messenger eagle and how she responded by telling him that Iwa would be responsible for making reparations to both Konoha and Tazuna's family for the offenses their still loyal Jounins have caused.

"Have you all decided what measures the reparations will be," Naruto asked.

"…Not yet," Tsunade sighed, "But from what the Tsuchikage said in his letter, he doesn't want to instigate another war with us."

"Smart man," Anko remarked. Ignoring her sarcasm, Tsunade continued, "I thought about having Iwa pay 120 million ryos as compensation, with 20 million out of it going to Tazuna and his family."

"Quite a hefty fine," Ryota noted, "Do you think the Tsuchikage will agree to pay such a large sum of money out of Iwagakure's treasury? Knowing him, he'll try to negotiate in having the reparations being more reasonable."

"It was his lack of scrutiny in the ranks among his ninjas that led to his village being in the mess it got itself into," Sarutobi interjected, "His and the mistakes of his ninjas placed their entire village at fault and they must take full responsibility for it. This isn't a mistake that can be taken lightly or brushed under the rug.

"Hypothetically speaking, if Naruto was killed in that battle with Soujiro, Konoha, in its fury, would have not only rose up and declared war but every ninja in Konoha of all ranks would have been more than willing to seek Iwagakure's complete destruction as vengeance for killing the last Namikaze and heir of the Senju clan."

"Not only that," Tsunade cut in, "They would have most likely sought your death as well Ryota-san."

"What," Ryota burst in surprise, "Why would they after I clearly defected from Iwa to Konoha?"

"Because of your origins," Tsunade pointed out, "And the fact that you accompanied my son to Nami No Kuni might have triggered the false assumption that you helped lure Naruto and Anko into an ambush with your former comrades. You would have been used as the most believable scapegoat for them to vent that blood thirst on, no matter how much you pleaded otherwise."

Ryota hated what Tsunade said but she knew it was true, especially since not everyone in Konoha still trust her.

"Naruto," Tsunade said seriously, "I want a detailed report about the creation of your Iyasu Henshitsu No Jutsu (Healing Deterioration Technique) on my desk first thing by tomorrow morning."

"You don't have to wait that long," Naruto replied as he reached into his trench coat and retrieved a scroll from it. He gave it to his mother who took it from him and found the scroll to have a seal of some sort on it.

"There's a blood seal on it," Naruto said, "For security purposes, only your and my blood can open it. It's too dangerous of a medic ninjutsu to be trusted to just anyone."

"I thought we reprimanded you for creating kinjutsus that are based on gambles with your life," Tsunade scolded. Frowning, Naruto replied, "I gave this viral medic jutsu a lot of forethought and preparation. And that scroll will go into details about its history and how I created it."

Shizune couldn't help but have a feeling of disapproval of her "little brother" using the medic knowledge and experience he gained from both her and Tsunade to create viruses. Part of her felt it went against the nature of why they became medic nins in the first place.

"I'll look into the scroll later and discuss the reparations Iwa will have to make at another time," Tsunade said, "There's another matter I have to discuss with you three to bring you up to date with what happened while you all were away."

"We're listening," Naruto replied before Tsunade went into details to explained Sasuke's desertion and the incident involving Otogakure and the Sound Four. Neither of the three interrupted as the Godaime briefed them on all that took place. It wasn't long until she was done with her explanation. Naruto was deep in thought as he mediated on Tsunade's words and everything that happened to him. What irked him and Anko however was when Tsunade explained to them that an unknown ninja summoned a giant snake to distract Kakashi and Haku, giving Kabuto and Sasuke time to escape.

"Anko-chan," Naruto asked, "Do you know of any one else besides Orochimaru and ourselves that have a contract with snakes?"

"None that I know of," Anko said, "That wasn't a contract Orochimaru readily shared with anyone, and back then, he certainly didn't make it easy for me to acquire it either. Perhaps he allowed someone else to sign it without our knowing of it. That's my best guess at it anyway."

Thinking about everything being said to him thus far, the blonde came to make an acknowledgement of something.

"It all makes sense now," Naruto realized, "Otogakure's prime objective was to get Sasuke. The skirmish they instigated through Iwa involving Nami No Kuni wasn't a trap; it was a decoy to lure me away from Konoha."

Sarutobi, while taking a puff of his pipe, acknowledged, "…It's clear that they believed you would have been the greatest obstacle in their plans to get Sasuke. They needed you as far away from Konoha as possible and what better way to bait you than by targeting people you seek to protect. Despite the fact you knew this was a set up of some type, they knew you wouldn't gamble with the lives of Inari and Tsunami. They used your characteristics against you and manipulated ninjas from Iwa to carry it out."

"With you out of the way and kept occupied," Shizune spoke up for the first time since the meeting, "And all of the other Jounins away on missions, it made it easier for Oto to send their ninjas to acquire Sasuke."

One would have assumed that Naruto would have burst out in outrage by what he was hearing. But instead he was calm and had self-control while he calculated everything he was listening to.

"With all that happened to Sasuke and type of life he lived while here in the village," Naruto remarked, "I honestly can't say I'm surprised that he deserted Konoha for Oto. Based on my experience with him and from what kaa-chan's testimony was with regards to Sai's battle with Sasuke, it's evident that Sasuke's grudge and resentment for Konoha went deeper than even I expected.

"He couldn't stand how he wasn't as strong as I am and how the village valued me more than him. He believed the name "Uchiha" was forsaken and looked down on by everyone while the names "Senju" and "Namikaze" were feared and respected. With all this seeded in his heart and his drive to kill Itachi, manipulating him to desert Konoha wouldn't have been all that hard. It's a pity really. If his goals were to have been more constructive, I believe he'd have made a new and better name for the revived Uchiha clan. I'd have helped him get stronger if he wasn't so selfish, ambitious and envious (sighed)…such a waste."

There was a brief moment of silence in the office. Before another word was said, the door opened revealing Sakura entering.

"Tsunade-sama I…," Sakura started before stopping to realize who else were in the room, "Naruto-senpai, you returned."

Now Naruto, Ryota and Anko raised their eye brows on hearing how Sakura addressed the Elite Jounin.

"Senpai," Naruto repeated. Tsunade elaborated, "I took her up as my new apprentice after she came in and asked for personal training from me to become a medic-nin."

"Did she now," Naruto remarked, "What brought about this?"

"She wanted to become more useful to the village than she was before she explained," Shizune replied, "We're to train her in becoming a medic-nin like ourselves Naruto-kun."

"Who's "we"," Naruto remarked, "I didn't agree to being one of her teachers."

"True," Tsunade interjected, "However, you're her senior and higher ranked medic ninja. So they'll be a few occasions when you'll supervise her training, along with the training of the three other youths you took up as your apprentices."

Turning to Sakura, Naruto asked, "Are you serious about becoming a medic-nin?"

"Yes Naruto-senpai," Sakura answered, "I'm taking this very serous. I don't intend to give up, no matter how hard it gets."

Naruto merely nodded, but before he could say another word…

"Was your mission to Nami No Kuni a success," Sakura asked anxiously, "Are Inari and the others alright?"

"Yes. Both Inari and his family are safe and the culprit was dealt with accordingly," Naruto assured. The female medic in-training sighed in relief. Though she was sure of Naruto's abilities, she couldn't help but worry for Inari and his family. With the threat taken care of, Sakura felt she rather relieved.

"Speaking of which," Naruto remembered before turning to Tsunade again, "Here's the full payment for the previous mission Kakashi-niisan, his team and I went on."

Naruto pulled out the pouch of money from his coat and gave it to his mother. She took it from him and set it down on her desk, "I'll see that the payment is made out later."

"I can wait," Naruto replied before changing the subject, "By the way, is that Oto kunoichi conscious yet?"

"No," Tsunade answered, "She hasn't regained consciousness yet."

"When she does," Naruto said, "I wish to interrogate her myself."

"Naruto," Tsunade replied, "Ibiki is assigned for that."

"I know," Naruto said, "But I believe I can get answers out of her faster."

Tsunade knew that Anko trained Naruto in interrogation techniques. She thought about refusing Naruto's request but consented, "Very well. I'll give you one chance. But if you fail, Ibiki will be given the task again and you won't be allowed to interfere. Understand?"

"One chance is all I need," Naruto replied as he turned and walked towards the door, "And I'll do it my way."

Sakura turned to the blond Elite Jounin and asked, "So you heard about Sasuke-kun's desertion?"

"Yes," Naruto answered, "A sad waste really."

"Senpai," Sakura said a bit hesitantly, "I tried to convince and talk him out of leaving but I failed miserably. He was so bent on becoming stronger and he felt he could get what he needs from Oto. I know both you and Sasuke-kun didn't have that great of history with each other but-"

"Sakura," Naruto cut in, "Where are you getting at? Get to the point."

Taking a breath, she asked, "Do you think there's a chance we can get Sasuke-kun back?"

Naruto looked at Sakura awkwardly, "Excuse me?"

"Sasuke-kun must have been manipulated by those Oto nins I'm sure of it," Sakura expressed, "That night when I last saw him, he wasn't himself and I'm sure the curse seal on him had something to do with his unusual behavior."

"From what I've seen of Sasuke," Ryota remarked, "If his behavior haven't been normal up to his disappearance, I haven't noticed."

Anko snickered at Ryota's remark, only to receive a hot glare from the pink-haired Genin. Neither of the female Jounins was intimidated at the least.

"You want me to help you bring him back," Naruto interpreted. Sakura saw that Naruto figured her out, "Sai did what he could to bring him back but Kabuto ambushed Sai and escaped taking Sasuke-kun with him. I know it's a lot I'm asking but…Sasuke-kun's place is in Konoha with us and…I admit that Sasuke-kun, Sai and myself haven't always been on good terms with each other but Sai did say that Sasuke-kun called him a really good friend."

Naruto said nothing as he stood there and listened.

"If it's possible senpai," Sakura requested, "Would you be willing to help both Sai and myself bring Sasuke-kun back to Konoha? You're one of the village's strongest ninjas and I'm sure with your help we can get Sasuke-kun from Kabuto."

The Elite Jounin closed his eyes to evaluate the entire situation and everything he was told from both Tsunade and now Sakura. Everyone else in the room remained silent as they waited for Naruto's answer. After another moment, the blonde opened his eyes and looked directly at the pink-haired Genin as he gave his reply…

"Sasuke became a missing-nin willingly and using the curse seal as an excuse does not satisfy any reason for me to overlook it," Naruto replied, "He jeopardized the lives of your fellow Genins, teammate and two Chuunins, one of them my fiancé, who were sent after him only to be attacked by Oto-Jounins sent to retrieve him. He attacked and tried to kill your own teammate and from I was told, Sasuke double-teamed Sai with Kabuto and might have killed Sai had it not been for Kakashi-niisan and Haku-san's intervention.

"I'm sorry, but I can not and will not overlook Sasuke's crimes against Konoha for whatever personal reasons or attachments you or anyone else has for him. He severed whatever bonds you believed to have had with him the moment he turned traitor. He gave no consideration to your feelings or those of his comrades. The only consideration he had was for his own selfish ambitions."

Everyone in the office stayed quiet as they listened and watched the scene between Naruto and Sakura play out.

"One other thing Sakura," Naruto added, "Kakashi-niisan told me that he once told you guys that those who abandoned their mission are trash; but those who betray their comrades are worse than trash. Sasuke didn't take his sensei's words to heart and he didn't hesitate to betray us for power and revenge the first chance he got. And based on your own sensei's words, Sasuke is worse than trash."

Sakura cringed from Naruto's harsh logic and reasoning. She looked like she was on the verge of tears on seeing how remorselessly Naruto was verbally tearing Sasuke apart.

"If I do bring him back alive Sakura," Naruto made clear, "Trust that Sasuke will be made to answer for his crimes. I will not make the same mistake the two ninjas before me whom I told you and the others about made with regards to Orochimaru."

Sarutobi unconsciously lowered his head as though he was trying to hide his shame for the mistake he and Jiraiya made years ago. Tsunade saw this, but said nothing. Turning to his mother, Naruto said, "If there's nothing else, I'll retire for the afternoon and visit the other Genins. Please notify me when that Oto-kunoichi regains consciousness."

"Do you really think you can get answers out of her," Sakura asked timidly after hearing and seeing Naruto's reaction to her request. Coldly, Naruto turned to face her and replied, "I have ways of making ninjas like her feel utterly useless. Before I'm through she will breakdown on her knees…and beg me for her death."

Sakura's complexion turned pale as an arctic chill ran down her back. Naruto said nothing further as he exited the office, closing the door behind him.

"He wasn't joking when he made that proclamation Sakura," Ryota said, "I've seen his methods and from what happened to the last enemy kunoichi who crossed him…well…let's just say that she was never the same again."

Sakura gulped on hearing Ryota's words, though a part of the pink-haired Genin wondered if the former Iwa Jounin was referring to herself in the third person since both her and Naruto were enemies at one time.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto left the Hokage Tower and made his way over to the hospital to see how the other Genins were doing. It wasn't long until he reached his destination. While making his way to where he was going, he saw Yugao making her way down the hall way from the opposite direction. She was coming from seeing how Hayate was doing. The Special Jounin was recuperating after a successful surgery.

Hayate's health had improved after Tsunade's treatment of it. Hayate was suffering from a rare lung disease though not contagious. Tsunade found it amazing that Hayate was unable to live so long with such a sickness though he was taking earlier medical treatment for it. Luckily the earlier treatments prevented it from becoming terminal which would have in effect shortened his life. The procedure in curing Hayate's condition was risky since both lungs were affected and chances of his survival were very slim. Yugao was reluctant about Hayate taking the procedure at first but later went along with it after Hayate's insistence on trusting in Tsunade's medical skills. Needless to say, the ANBU kunoichi was happy that Hayate would make a full recovery with improved health to boot.

Naruto stopped by the recuperation room to find Shino, Lee, Tenten, Hinata and Ino in the room with Neji, Chouji and Kiba.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said happily as she rose off her seat and hurried over to him with Ino following close by. Naruto embraced and kissed her as she happily accepted and returned the kiss. Letting go of the lavender-haired girl, the blon Elite Jounin turned to see Ino waiting her turn before she grabbed and kissed him hotly. After a moment, the girl released Naruto and exclaimed, "Damn! I've wanted to do that for days! We missed you."

"I missed you all too," Naruto smiled, "A lot has happened while I was away. Kaa-chan told me about Sasuke's defection to Oto."

"Yeah," Ino said, "Sakura didn't take it rather well."

"Betrayal by anyone is never taken in rather well," Naruto remarked, "I'll worry about Sasuke later. Right now I have comrades and friends to see."

After exchanging greetings, Naruto listened to Neji, Chouji, Kiba and Lee as they took turns relating their encounter with the Oto Jounins the fought. Lee's story with Kimimaro intrigued the blond ninja since the bone-user came very close to killing both Gaara and Lee simultaneously before his body broke and shut down thus ending his life. After another fifteen minutes, Naruto left the room and went to see Sai who was in another room. Upon arriving, Naruto found the teen fully awake and painting a portrait of some kind while on his recovery bed. The pale-skinned Genin turned to the blonde and gave him one of his fake smiles.

"Naruto-kun," Sai greeted, "You've returned."

"Only to find you and the others are in the hospital after a failed retrieval mission," Naruto remarked before walking over to his bed and standing by it from the right, "I know Sasuke isn't as strong as you and based on the reports, you gave that rogue Genin quite the thrashing. Mind giving me a verbal account from your own mouth about your battle with him before you were ambushed by Kabuto? I would also like to know more about that verbal dispute you had with Sasuke during your battle with him at the Valley Of The End."

"The written report wasn't enough," Sai asked. Naruto replied, "Sakura told me that Sasuke called you his friend right before he tried to kill you…and she boldly sought my help to get that renegade back."

"Did you promise her to help get Sasuke back?"

"No," Naruto stated sharply, "But I assured her that should I be assigned to retrieve Sasuke that he'll get no special treatment from me or anyone else. I made it very clear to her that I will not overlook his crimes just because of what clan he's from or because of whatever foolish emotional attachments she has for him. He will be treated and dealt with as a traitor and criminal, last Uchiha or not."

Sai gave Naruto no argument as he simply agreed with the higher-ranked ninja. Putting his painting brush and portrait down on the table, Sai went on to explain the event from his point of view.

* * *

(Back At Hokage Tower)

Sarutobi was in the study office going over some scrolls to calm his nerves. Fifteen minutes after Naruto left the tower, Danzo, Koharu and Homura had gotten on Sarutobi's nerves concerning Sasuke's desertion for Otogakure. Danzo argued that they should have had Sasuke executed long ago that night with the rest of the traitorous Uchiha clan that were slaughtered. Sarutobi had to remind them of the threat Itachi made if Sasuke was harmed by either of them. That served to calm and quiet Danzo if only by so much; goading Itachi to reveal secrets about Konoha to hostile nations wouldn't fair well for the village.

Sarutobi sighed as he thought about the Senju and the Uchiha clans. Very few people knew the true story about both clans. Though Sai worked under Danzo, even he wasn't fully aware of the real story and some of what he learned wasn't completely accurate. And in some levels, the same applied likewise for Naruto and everyone else.

Reminiscing about the past, Sarutobi, as a youth, recalled Madara's strong distrust of Senju Hashirama, the then Senju clan leader who later became the Shodaime Hokage. He adamantly argued that the Senjus would bring about the Uchiha's undoing. But the Uchihas back then disregarded Madara's words, looking at him as a greedy opportunist who sought to worsen the already bad blood problems between them and the Senjus. The Uchihas grew to despise Madara and got fed up with his continuous outright talks against the Hokage and Senjus. Madara's desertion of Konoha and later attack against Konoha and Shodai using Kyuubi only made matters worse for the Uchiha clan. Though Madara lost, the Senjus and village council became all the more suspicious and wary of the Uchihas as a result of Madara's treasonous actions.

To keep the other Uchihas from following Madara's example, the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, after Shodai stepped down as Hokage and gave the position to his younger brother, made the Uchihas in charge of the Konoha Military Police Force. Though it was a sign of good faith however, even that was a ploy to make keeping an eye on the Uchihas a lot easier since they were all being grouped together while being kept out of government affairs. Tensions and grudges from the Uchihas only grew as a result and Sarutobi, during his reign as Sandaime Hokage, tried to resolve and amend matters as best he could. But something happened during the reign of the Yondaime that sealed the Uchiha clan's fate:

Kyuubi's awakening and wreaking havoc before his arrival to Konoha. Danzo, Homura and Koharu suspected that the Uchihas were behind this but Sarutobi argued otherwise and refused to have this reach Yondaime's ears since the young Hokage had enough problems of his own while dealing with trying to find ways of defeating the fox and dealing with complications of his wife's well being and pregnancy.

Two days after Kyuubi's mysterious disappearance during its attack on Konoha and Yondaime's sealing into Naruto, Uchiha Fugaku, the then Uchiha clan leader, insisted that he be given legal custody over Yondaime's son and sole surviving heir. Fugaku said that he was even willing to have Naruto marry into the Uchiha clan and see to it that he was treated and looked at as an Uchiha. But as in the case with Hiashi, Sandaime had to refuse Fugaku's request regardless of how good-natured it was.

Homura, Koharu and Danzo believed that the Uchihas were seeking to marry Naruto into their clan so they could not only have complete access to all of Minato and the Namikaze clan's secrets, but also control Naruto himself with Yondaime's power and knowledge infusing into Naruto. The three of them feared that having him loyal and raised by the Uchihas would have made that clan an unstoppable force and especially if that clan were to rebel. Sarutobi however argued that Naruto in any clan would make that clan an unstoppable force if they chose to rebel and that Naruto himself needed someone to teach him to be loyal to the village and people and not solely to their clan.

It was no secret that the Uchihas had sought support from the Namikaze clan after they moved in and joined Konoha years ago. The Namikaze clan was famous for their ingenuity in seals, jutsus and spiral-type jutsus and they were very wealthy because of this. However, the Namikazes' fame and exploits won them many enemies that sought their destruction. Knowing of the Senju clan's reputation and accomplishments, they gravitated to the Senjus instead of the Uchiha chan much to the Uchihas' disappointment and frustration.

When Fugaku learned that Senju Tsunade returned to Konoha and adopted and claimed Naruto as her own son and member of the Senju clan, he was furious. When Sarutobi tried to calm and reason with him, Fugaku argued that having a Senju who ran away and later returned at the Hokage's request to raise and control a child with infused Hokage-level powers of the Yondaime undermined the Uchihas' ability to care for Naruto themselves. The Uchiha clan leader took it as an insult that the granddaughter of Shodaime, who forsook Konoha for her own personal reasons, was given Naruto while the Uchihas were denied adoption of the boy. He argued that it was unfair favoritism toward the Senju bloodline, chiefly since the Namikazes had always supported the Senjus.

He wouldn't listen to Sarutobi's words of Naruto's needed balance in his development and that the Namikaze and Senju's past relationship had nothing to do with it. Other clan leaders, the advisors and Danzo themselves weren't given Naruto either and Fugaku knew that Tsunade wouldn't relinquish Naruto over to the Uchiha clan without a fight, literally, and Jiraiya's later return to keep tabs on Naruto only complicated things for Fugaku.

Danzo, Homura and Koharu grew more suspicious of the Uchihas as a result seeing how much Fugaku wanted custody over Naruto. Though Danzo also wanted custody over Naruto however, he wasn't as adamant about it as Fugaku was. With this, along with their suspicion that the Uchiha clan was behind Kyuubi's attack, the three of them believed the Uchihas had set their sights on controlling the village. Therefore, they had the clan's land relocated to a remote corner of the village, effectively quarantining them in order to making surveillance of that clan more thorough since a few ANBU wouldn't be enough. Sarutobi argued against this but the three of them overruled him. This led to many in Konoha losing trust in the Uchiha clan, leading to discrimination against the clan. Their mistreatment led to a lot of bad blood and soon the advisors' suspicion became fact.

The Uchiha clan came together and began plotting a coup d'etät against Konoha. Fugaku was the mastermind behind the coming rebellion. They were also planning on secretly murdering Tsunade, wiping out the Senju bloodline completely, using her then fear of blood against her as her weakness. They had no intention of killing Naruto though as they sought to take and mold him into their clan, taking along with him all of the Namikaze clan's secrets.

The Uchihas were also planning on having Itachi spy on the ANBU and report back to his father and mother with whatever he found out. Later, they were going to have Itachi kill many of the ANBU by placing and hiding a toxic gas bomb within the walls of ANBU headquarters, weakening Konoha's defense forces.

What they didn't know was that Itachi was an implanted spy and double agent secretly reporting their plot and everything else he discovered to Sandaime, Danzo and the advisors. Homura, Koharu and Danzo were outraged by their treasonous actions.

Sandaime tried to negotiate with the Uchiha clan, believing that reconciliation and making peace with them was the answer. But time was running out and the Uchihas were set on getting back the prestige and power they believed Konoha robbed them of. If something wasn't done soon, Sandaime realized, a civil war within Konoha would erupt, rocking the foundations of both the village and Hi No Kuni as a whole. The nation would have been thrown into absolute chaos as loyal ninjas and clans of Konoha would battle against the Uchihas. And if wind of this were to reach the ears of Kiri and especially Iwa, both nations would have send ninjas by the hundreds to attack Konoha while in its vulnerable state, thus triggering the Fourth Great Shinobi World War.

Itachi was then given a secret and classified S-rank mission: Exterminate the Uchiha clan, young and old. Itachi, after accepting the mission with a heavy heart, begged to have Sasuke spared on the plea that Sasuke was innocent and knew nothing of the coup d'etät like the rest of the clan. Sandaime agreed and granted Itachi's request much to Danzo's disapproval, who had his doubts about Sarutobi's act of mercy towards Sasuke. Itachi, after reporting back to Sarutobi that the job was done, left Konoha that night under the label of an S-class missing-nin, being made into a living sacrifice to protect Konoha from the outside. No hunter-nins were ever sent after him since Sandaime marked Itachi as too dangerous to encounter.

Years later, Danzo suggested having Sai join Team 7 with Kakashi as the academy's dead last Genin. Sai's secret mission, while undergoing training, was to keep a close eye on Sasuke and deal with him should he ever turn traitor. Sandaime, Danzo, Homura and Koharu were the only ones who knew the truth about Itachi and the Uchiha Massacre. But for Konoha and Itachi's protection against their enemies outside Konoha walls and to keep his appearance as a missing-nin up, the four of them never revealed this knowledge to anyone else.

In spite of this though, Sarutobi didn't know for how long they'd be able to keep this secret going. Somehow he sensed that this secret would be discovered somewhere down the line.

"…I'm getting too old for this…," Sarutobi sighed when he decided to distract himself with a pastime he was sure to give him escape from reality. Putting the scroll down, he took out one of his many favorite books. Sarutobi opened it and began reading its descriptive contents. Sounds of perverted giggles were heard moments later.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto left the hospital and started on his way to his estate after kissing Hinata and Ino good-bye and telling them he'd meet them home later.

**'****You're going out with five kunoichis,****'**** Minato spoke up skeptically, ****'****And none of them have any problems with this?****'**

_For now at least_, Naruto admitted, _I did explain to you that Hina-chan and Ino-chan have no qualms about sharing me, yes?_

**'****I think you hang around Jiraiya-sensei too much,****'**** Minato remarked.**

_And you didn't_, Naruto shot back, _Didn't you once tell ero-jisan that many could learn a great deal from his example?_

**'****Don't try and twist my words Naruto,****'**** Minato retorted, ****'****That was spoken with regards to his nindo.****'**

_And I use being a pervert in my nindo as an instrument to use against enemy kunoichis who hate such men_, Naruto replied back, _So far it hasn't failed me yet._

**Kyuubi snickered, ****"****I'm sure you'll have no problems keeping your mates in their place if that's the case. Should you have a hard time keeping up with them and their stamina, there's always Kage Bushin."**

_Shut up you stupid fox!_, a redden-faced Naruto mentally shouted, only to be answered back with Kyuubi's laughter. Minato sighed to himself.

**'****I wonder what eternity in the belly of the Shinigami would have been like if being inside this belly is like this,****'**** Minato muttered into himself.**

After overhearing his father's words, Naruto prepared to do a set of nine complex hand seals. Minato immediately recognized it though Naruto already reached the fifth hand seal.

**'****Cease that at once!,****'**** Minato quickly interjected stopping his son in his track. Naruto snickered at his father's panicked tone after discontinuing the ritual.**

**"****You're sadistic," Kyuubi grinned maniacally****.**

Naruto continued on his way home, _If you like that, then you'll love what I have in store for that Oto kunoichi when she wakes up. She'll be begging for the Shinigami when I'm through with her._

**"****Your Anko-chan has done wonders with you kit," Kyuubi snickered, "I'm surprised that you didn't mate with that vixen despite all the obvious hints that she was in heat and ovulating."**

_It's clear that you have a hard time keeping your head out of the gutter seeing that you're locked away in a sewer_, Naruto retorted. The great fox snarled venomously at Naruto's remark to him. The fox retreated to his cage and said nothing further, leaving Naruto to his thoughts as he went about his business. While on his way, he came across Temari and Skikamaru who were walking together from wherever they were coming from. Seeing them, Naruto hurriedly made his way over to them.

"Tema-chan," Naruto called out to Temari. The wind mistress, recognizing the voice, blushed from the nickname Naruto called her by.

"Naruto-kun," Temari greeted with a smile as her blond fiancé approached and embraced her, planting a kiss on her cheek. Shikamaru just looked at the sight with boredom.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said, "Nice to see that you're back in one piece. Wish I could say the same for the rest of us."

"I already know what happened," Naruto replied after seeing Shikamaru's bandaged broken finger, "I just came from seeing how the others are doing at the hospital. Thankfully they'll make a full recovery…I see that all you came out with is a broken finger."

"Nothing a little soup can't fix," Shikamaru remarked, "Complaining about it would just be troublesome."

"While we're on the topic," Naruto suggested with his left arm still wrapped around Temari's waist, "Why don't we stop by the dango shop and get some treats while you two tell me about your mission."

"Sounds good to me," Shikamaru agreed, "You're paying right?"

"Whatever," Naruto shrugged as they made their way to the nearest dango shop. After getting there, the trio sat down and enjoyed the snacks Naruto bought for them. Shikamaru and Temari took the time to explain to the Elite Jounin about their encounter with Tayuya and how she was taken out by one of Temari's strongest wind attacks. The wind mistress thought was surprised that Tayuya was able to narrowly survive the attack which should have crushed and end her life.

"And that's just about everything that happened from our standpoint," Temari said with Naruto sitting next to her at her right. Naruto was in deep thought as he contemplated on everything that Temari and the other went through. According to Temari's explanation, her Gaara and Kankuro left for their return to Suna two days ago after finishing a few diplomatic business they originally had to complete before intercepting the Oto Jounins that ambushed the Konoha Genins.

"Sasuke left Konoha for Oto in the belief that he'll get the power he needs to kill Itachi," Naruto said, "His obsession with Itachi will be his undoing…From what you and the others have told me, there's one thing Sasuke and the other Oto Jounins had in common."

"And that would be Naruto-kun," Temari asked. Naruto responded, "They all had Orochimaru's curse seal mark on them, just like Anko-chan. However, Anko-chan never resorted to ever using hers, which was why jiisan and ero-jisan were able to treat it, though they themselves weren't able to remove it. Even now, I'm having a difficult time wondering why I can't remove it either."

"Looks like Orochimaru's surviving legacy lives to continue his work," Shikamaru muttered. Naruto's eyes widened as his ears perked up on his what his friend said.

"Surviving legacy," Naruto repeated before turning to his friend with a now serious look, "Shikamaru, what became of the bodies on those Oto Jounins?"

"They were brought back to the morgue at Kakashi-san's order," Shikamaru said, "He figured that since you're trying to remove Anko-san's curse seal mark that you'd want to perform autopsies on their bodies and see what new information you can unlock."

"I'll have to thank Kakashi-niisan for his foresight," Naruto stated as he stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going," Temari inquired. Turning to her, he replied, "To the morgue. I have some investigating to do."

"But you just came back and I barely got to see and speak with you," Temari pointed out, "Can't you take a break for today and do what you have do first thing tomorrow?"

The blond Elite Jounin thought about going along with what he originally had in mind, but from the sound of the young teen girl's voice he sensed that there was something on her mind. Making several kage bushins, he sent them to do what he originally sought to check out at the morgue.

"Alright Tema-chan," Naruto said while sitting back down, "My kage bushins will do my work for me while I stay and hang around with you."

"If that's the case," Shikamaru said as he stood up, "I'll give you both your space and be on my way. Thanks for brunch Naruto."

Making his exit, the shadow manipulator left the shop.

"So Tema-chan," Naruto asked, "What did you want to do today? It's still early and the sun is up."

"Where do you go to relax and take a breather," Temari asked. Rather than telling her, he took her hand and shunshin'd with her to the top of the Hokage Monument, specifically, on top of Yondaime's head. After arriving, she took a view over the cliff and saw all of Konohagakure No Sato with the afternoon sun shining over it.

"Wow," Temari marveled, "Konoha looks much different from up here."

"This is where I go when I need to clear my mind and think things over," Naruto said, "It's a really peaceful spot and a reminder for me."

"A reminder," Temari inquired. Naruto elaborated, "A reminder as to why I became a ninja and why I choose to fight. It reminds me that I have precious people, family and friends to protect with my life."

Temari smiled before a a expression changed into one that shown that something was on her mind, "Naruto-kun?"

"Hm," he muttered. Taking a breath, she asked, "Do you really want to be with me?"

The Elite Jounin was caught off guard by her question. He wondered if this was something that's been on her chest for some time, "Is something troubling you Tema-chan? Whatever it is, please tell me."

"Naruto-kun…You and I both know that our villages used us as bargaining chips to solidify this new alliance. The council back in Suna practically labeled it as my…"first and final S-class mission as a Chuunin for Suna"…for the sake of my remaining family and people, as a ninja I accepted and chose to come here to fulfill what was best for Suna. But as a person, I was unsure about this for a number of reasons."

Naruto stayed quiet as he allowed the blond wind mistress to speak her heart out.

"The council made no mention to me as to whom I was being wedded off to. I had no idea to whom I was going to be betrothed to. I was afraid that it would be to some perverted old clan leader on the council or one of the council member's sons or some ninja with a personality like my father."

"Your father," Naruto acknowledged, "You and your father didn't have close ties with each other, did you?"

"He's the reason why my mother died and why Gaara was treated so cruelly all his life," Temari remarked bitterly while trying to keep her emotions in check, "After I learned about father's death, I was hoping to fix relations between Kankuro, Gaara and myself, and help Gaara make a new way of life with us and the rest of Suna.

"That however was cut short when I was called upon to fulfill the marriage alliance between the both of us. I left home, my brothers, Jounin-sensei and the life I lived back in Suna to come here to marry and be with you."

Naruto continued remaining silent as he allowed the young girl to say what he felt she needed to say to him. If there was going to be any form of understanding between them it was best if they were honest with each other and not keep secrets about their actual feelings.

"Though a part of me is grieved that I had to make that sacrifice however," Temari continued, "Another part of me is very happy that it's you that I'm with and not any other guy. Despite the fact that I can no longer live in Suna with Gaara and Kankuro, both of my brothers gave me their blessings and approval of being betrothed and later married to you before they left for Suna."

"Being in good terms with in-laws is always one of the best things to achieve," Naruto said, "Me establishing that with your brothers however was no easy feat."

"Kankuro more so than Gaara if you want my opinion," Temari replied, "After I saw everything you did for Gaara and how you said he needed his family, I started liking and thinking about you more so than any boy I ever met, even though you were younger and much shorter then."

Naruto frowned on being reminded that he at one time was short, "I wasn't that short, just steadily maturing for my age."

Temari giggled at Naruto's antics, seeing that she hit a sensitive spot about his height.

"Since you're being open and truthful with me," Naruto said, "Perhaps I should take the opportunity to be truthful with you as well."

Temari turned to Naruto and listened.

"During the days the Konoha council was discussing the treaty and alliance," Naruto explained, "Jiisan pointed out that I was chosen by Suna to be betrothed and wedded to you. To be honest I was reluctant at first to go through with it seeing that I really had no say in the matter.

"My own actions, words and desires were what jiisan and his advisors used to persuade me to accept you as my betrothed and solidify the alliance without causing a political incident. I bound myself to my words about what I desire from females and I had to live by them."

"You said that they used your desires as one of their methods to persuade you to be engaged to me," Temari asked suspiciously, "What kind of desires were they referring to?"

Straightforwardly, he answered, "Strong and desirous qualities I seek in a female. Being the son of two Hokages, one of my parents being the Yondaime won me countless attention from the female populous. However I hated that they sought my attention and affection because of who my father was and what clan I'm from. They don't see me for the person that I am and the secret burden I carry not only as a Jinchuuriki but as a man with a lot of enemies. I found such females as shallow and wanted nothing to do with them.

"You Temari are different from the other females and I'm not saying this out of flattery. Though Ino-chan and Hina-chan knew me for the longest time and are aware that I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi however, neither they nor Shizune-neechan ever had to go through what you did with Gaara. They can't even begin to understand the pains you went through and how your family suffered because of your father's actions.

"Yet, despite all that you went through, you endured through them and with Kankuro's help, you stuck with Gaara and did everything you could to help and protect him. You always cared and looked at him as your little brother and not as some monster that should have been put to death. Though you were terrified of him you stayed by Gaara's side and even now you worry for him. Not once did you ever let the fact that Gaara is a Jinchuuriki deter you from remembering that he's still your baby brother who had that life forced on him and that he was in need of family and friends.

"As a fellow Jinchuuriki, I found those qualities to be fond of and desired them in females I wish to marry. You're not only a strong ninja in terms of your shinobi abilities but also one who'd do anything to protect those precious to her. You willingly made a huge and personal sacrifice for your precious family and people and that to me makes you strong and appealing in my eyes, Tema-chan."

Temari couldn't help but blush after hearing Naruto's words to her. His reasons for finding her attractive weren't perverted or based on sexist ideals.

"But I had to bite my tongue down to keep from busting out die-laughing on the floor when you assumed that Homura-san was your betrothed."

She blushed again, this time out of embarrassment from remembering that incident.

"That isn't funny," Temari snorted, "I wasn't told who I was being wedded off to and all I saw in that meeting chamber were old prunes old enough to be my father, mother or grandparents."

"Yet you still were willing to go through with it," Naruto pointed out, "Though we were used by our villages to make the alliance complete, I'd lying if I said I wasn't interested into getting to know you better for the person that you are and learn about your culture in Suna."

The female Chuunin moved closer and hugged the taller ninja as she gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"In that case," Temari suggested, "While we're up here, let's get to know and understand each other better."

* * *

(Meanwhile; Location Unknown)

"Is that everything," Pein asked Zetsu.

"Yes," Zetsu answered, "That's all that I've managed to see."

Pein was in deep thought. True he heard that Naruto was proclaimed the Second Flash of Konoha and he heard talk of how Naruto had performed the Hiraishin in slaughtering Orochimaru's army during the Suna-Oto invasion two months ago. Now he heard irrefutable testimony from Zetsu who eye-witnessed the S-class ninjutsu performed.

"That little shit stain will be a serious problem for us," Hidan said, "Why don't we just go after him all at once and be done with already?"

"You really are stupid Hidan," Kakuzu remarked, "Ninjas of both A and S-class already have a hard time with him and simply increasing the number of men sent after him won't change that."

"And based on the reports from the bingo books, he never lost a fight," Konan added before turning her eyes to Pein, who had an unreadable expression on his face. The female Akatsuki member knew that her partner Pein never lost a fight either and all those who challenged him have died. And when she thought about it, the same applied likewise with Naruto.

"We have yet to devise a way to subdue the Namikaze," Sasori spoke up, "At the rate he's going, we may have a much harder time fighting him."

"Deidara ran away like a little bitch upon seeing the boy," Hidan remarked.

"Shut the hell up you non-artistic religious prick," Deidara shot back, "Naruto wasn't my target and I'm not assigned to go after him, yeah!"

While the Akatsuki members debated about Naruto, Itachi for his part remained silent and collected. He quietly observed all the members while keeping an emotionless expression. The Uchiha knew that Naruto was able to hold his grounds against strong enemies, but he wondered what would happen should Naruto be forced to face-off against Pein himself. It would be anyone's guess how that battle would end.

Pein stayed quiet he as tried to come up with a plan of action. Naruto having the powers and abilities of Konoha's late Yondaime and his own combined with it indeed complicated things. Still, Naruto had a connection with Kyuubi in some form and though he wasn't entire sure as of yet, he wondered if Naruto was in fact the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi that Konoha kept secret. However, characteristics of the fox's sealing would have been made manifested were that to be the case one way or another.

Deciding to end the dispute, Pein spoke up, "We'll leave Naruto alone for the time being. We won't make him our concern at this time. When the time comes, we'll have better resources and strategy in bringing about his defeat."

The other members didn't dispute with their leader as they waited for his next instructions.

"For now," Pein continued, "We'll work on building up our financial assets for our organization. We'll accept whatever missions that villages and nations are offering and recruit promising missing-nins as agents to help expand the Akatsuki. Collection of the bijuus and Jinchuurikis will commence at a later time. We still have much preparation to do to be worrying ourselves over one ninja. Understand?"

"Yes leader-sama," Kisame answered while the others simply nodded.

"Good," Pein replied, "You have your orders. Dismissed."

Pein severed the telepathic link leaving only him and Konan.

"Do you really think we'll be able to subdue Naruto," Konan asked. Pein turned to her with the same expression on his face, "Naruto is both strong and dangerous, I will admit that. But we have a goal to accomplish and I won't let his exploits and capabilities deter us from fulfilling it. One way or another, Naruto will be brought down, even if must I burn down all of Konoha and kill everyone he cares for to do so."

* * *

**The Akatsuki is on the move but not after the bijuus or Jinchuurikis, at least for now. Naruto is back and is set on later interrogating Tayuya for information about Otogakure. What methods will he resort to using to make the kunoichi talk? And what possible secrets will Naruto's kage bushins discover from the autopsies? ****Stick around to find out next time.**


	54. Chapter FiftyFour: Life Goes On

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Life Goes On**

* * *

(A Month Later)

Sai, Kiba, and the rest of the Genins that were admitted into the hospital were discharged two and a half weeks ago and allowed to return home though they had to spend the next few days recuperating before returning back to full-time ninja duty. Kiba however chose to spend his extra time being around Haku whenever she had time to spare. Ryota would crack occasional jokes, teasing Haku about how she ought to have Kiba kept on a leash and curbed since he's been hanging around her often lately.

Tayuya was still in a coma due to severe injuries and massive head trauma. There was no telling if or when she'd wake up, if at all for that matter. Regardless, there were ANBU stationed in and around her room on 24-hour surveillance.

During those passing days, Temari had been spending much of her time with Naruto as they started getting to know each other better. Though she's been living in Konoha for the past few weeks, she was still adjusting to life in a well forested, cooled and watered region, in contrast to her earlier life in the hot and arid desert. Ironically, Temari was found to love and enjoy taking long hot showers especially since water in Suna was always kept cold because of its regional climate. For that reason, there were times, when even after thirty minutes, Temari was still in the showers.

In sparing sessions, Hinata and Temari were clearly found to be polar opposites. Whereas Hinata was a close-range fighter, Temari was a long-range combatant and knowing of the Hyuuga's Jyuuken, the wind-mistress preferred using her fan to make wind attacks to keep Hinata at bay. Ino found getting close to Temari to be a challenge as well. It was clear to both Genins that Temari was a well-seasoned Chuunin ninja Suna had brought up. However, Ino and Hinata, working together, managed to find a way to topple the fan mistress. Hinata posed as the main decoy while Ino used her shintenshin to immobilize the wind-using kunoichi. Hinata then rushed at Temari and hit several of her tenketsus, not to kill her but enough to knock her out and leave her sore for the rest of the day.

Naruto was happy to see how Ino and Hinata were able to work together with their respective familial jutsus besides working with their own teammates. In a spar against Naruto himself, Temari found going up against Naruto was like fight the Hokage herself. Though he held back, Temari wasn't able to lay a single hit on him, but the fact that he was using wind-manipulated attacks like her only made her all the more interested in how he fights and it raised her interest in him personally seeing that they had more things in common. She wondered if there were new wind-type jutsus she could learn from him to help improve her own fighting styles.

* * *

(At The Vet)

Hana was at her desk doing a write-up on one of the villager's pets that were brought in earlier for a medical examination. While doing her share of paperwork, there came a knock on the door.

"It's open," Hana replied before the door opened revealing her kid brother entering her office with Akamaru situated in front in his master's coat.

"Hey nee-chan," Kiba greeted.

Hana looked up from her desk and turned to face Kiba, "Hey Kiba. What are you doing here? Coming to have Akamaru neutered?"

The white dog in questioned whimpered as he hid deeper into her master's jacket. Kiba frowned at her sister's antics, "No nee-chan, I wouldn't want to do that to Akamaru. I'm here for something entirely different."

"And what might that be?"

Kiba sighed, not knowing how this was going to turn out for asking his sister of all people for this…

"I need some advice."

Now Hana's attention was caught on a hook. Kiba rarely, if at all, ever came to her for advice.

"It must be serious if you're asking advice from me. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Kiba assured, "I just…well…"

He started scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yes Kiba, out with it," Hana pressed on.

"What's the best way I can get a girl to like me?"

Hana's left eyebrow raised on hearing that question, before she shot her brother with a full-blown toothy grin.

"What's this I'm hearing," she teased, "Has my little brother found a potential mate whom he desires to bear pups with?"

The boy in question blushed heavily on the implications of his sister's words, though deep down the idea was rather inviting. The look on his face only made her grin even more.

"Have you been sniffing for pheromones," Hana teased some more. Kiba, with a crimson face, fell backwards on his butts on hearing those words. His sister laughed at his reactions and it didn't help that even Akamaru snickered at his plight.

"I'm not trying to get killed," Kiba shot back as he stood back up, looking at his sister indignantly for teasing him, "Besides this girl is a very skilled kunoichi and medic-nin. Hell, even that prick Sasuke royally got his ass kicked by her in a fight he and Sai once had with her."

Hana looked at him questionably, "Are you serious?"

"Naruto himself told me about it after his first mission to Nami No Kuni with Team 7," Kiba confirmed, "I've heard from Naruto about what she's capable of and from what he told me, she was holding back against Sasuke the entire time when she could have easily killed him then before Naruto showed up to rescue both him and Sai."

Now Hana was really interested in the girl of Kiba's interest. Deciding to be serious, Hana asked, "What's her name?"

"Haku-chan," Kiba answered. His sister didn't miss the honorific Kiba added to the girl's name but she went on, "Oh that girl? Yeah, I met her a few times. She's Shizune's assistant at the hospital."

"That's the same one."

"I will admit that she's a quite a beautiful-looking young girl," Hana said, "I even caught a few other guys looking her way."

"Other guys," Kiba growled with his eyes partly narrowed.

"Yes little brother," Hana replied in the same demeanor, "But she showed no interest in them at least from what I've seen."

She didn't miss the look of relief that showed on his face, "So you'd like some tips on how to get her to like you more."

"That would help," he nodded.

"First off," she began, "You can start by being her friend and taking the time to get to know her."

"I've been doing that for some time now," Kiba replied, "Since the first day Sakura introduced her to the other Genins and I."

"And how much about her do you know," Hana asked.

After thinking about it, he answered, "She's from Kirigakure and took up residence here. She's the only certified Konoha ninja with the ability to manipulate ice.

"Also, she's honest, very open with people and really smart. Though she's an agile high Chuunin to borderline Jounin-level kunoichi, she's very gentle, smiles a lot and practically anyone can approach her. She lives on her own since her parents died years ago and she's very touchy about the subject of her parents' death. She's not the kind of person who judge others based on what clan or village they come from and that fact that she spends much of her time with Ryota is proof of that.

"Besides being a medic-nin, Haku-chan is really modest and has a strong caring spirit for her friends and those she considers her precious people and family. She even lectured me about how having such a spirit made people like her and Naruto very strong and hard to beat."

Hana sat there at her desk looking at Kiba in amazement. At first, she took what Kiba felt as some silly adolescent infatuation, but after hearing what she heard, she started second guessing her first assumptions.

"I'm amazed," Hana remarked, "I've learned more about that girl's character and personality than her outward beauty. Your reasons for liking her aren't superficial as I admittedly thought they were going to be. You must really like this girl.

"I'll tell you this: you're on the right track Kiba. And if you want this particular girl to like you, be yourself and don't act cocky or like a show off like you usually do."

He snorted on hearing that, "I don't always do that."

"Don't do it at all," Hana emphasized, "Though you don't do this, but as a reminder, don't go on thinking you are or should be better than anyone else. Something like that is a major turn off to girls with heads on their shoulders."

"Sasuke's fangirls could have used that advice back then," Kiba snorted.

"I repeat, girls with heads on their shoulders," Hana remarked before sneering, "Further, fangirls disgust me; they make us kunoichis look bad."

"So Haku-chan is okay in your book?"

"Thus far from what you told me," Hana continued, "In short, don't rush anything and take the time to find out about the things she likes to do or things she likes to eat and drink. And if she's interested in you let her learn things about the _real_ you. But if she's not interested in you in that way, swallow your hurt and respect her decision as hard as it may be. You'll show that you care for her if you accept her happiness with whomever it may be."

Kiba let out a low breath with a hint of disapproval upon hearing the last statements she said.

"Think about what I said Kiba," Hana advised, "Though you don't want to face the latter however, you know that it's a potential reality you'll have to face if it ever happens."

"…Yeah I know," Kiba said before his own toothy grin appeared on his face, "But we haven't come to that yet so I still have a chance to earn and win her affections. Thanks nee-chan."

Hana wasn't able to get another word out to her brother when he turned and hurried out her office. Shaking her head, she smiled, "I hoped she's the one you're looking for little brother."

Looking back at her pile of work, Hana decided to get back in track and continue where she left off.

* * *

(A Week Later)

During the passing week, Naruto and his clones were in the autopsy lab going over what they learned from the bodies of the dead Oto Jounins bearing the curse seal markings. They found that the markings were deeply merged into their chakra coils on levels that even affected their anatomies if used repeatedly if not excessively. Judging from the conditions of the corpses he was studying, the Sound Four and Kimimaro had ample time to adjust and adapt to the effects of the curse seal.

Speaking of Kimimaro, Naruto found his anatomy rather interesting. His bones were unlike anything he ever came across; they were practically hard as diamonds even though their deterioration began kicking in several days ago. Based on Lee's testimony, Kimimaro was truly a formidable opponent.

Naruto studied all of their bodies and found that even after their deaths the curse seal's integration into their chakra coils was still in effect through it was slowly breaking down as a result of the coils deteriorating along with their respective corpses. Naruto, with Minato's supervision, tried creating a prototype seal that would help exact the curse seal from off its host; Harai Fuujin, as Naruto called it. So far, all of Naruto's efforts in perfecting the seal have failed.

* * *

(The Following Day; At The Autopsy Lab)

Naruto was in the office sitting down by the desk. His clasped hands were to his chin while contemplating where he could have gone wrong in creating the Harai Fuujin. A moment later, there came a knock on his door.

"Come in," Naruto responded before the door opened, revealing Sakura and Shizune entering the office.

"Naruto-senpai," Sakura greeted as she looked at Naruto who had a frustrated look on his face. Naruto nodded to her while looking up from his desk, "Is there something you need?"

"No," Sakura answered, "We just came to see how you've been doing. You've been hard at work for the past couple of days."

Naruto exhaled as he leaned back on his seat, "That damn curse seal Orochimaru made has me on edge. I've been working on ridding Anko-chan of it for some time now and still all I've hit were dead ends."

"Don't beat yourself over it too hard senpai," Sakura encouraged, "You'll come up with something soon enough I'm sure."

"Besides," Shizune added, "Like all ninjas of your caliber, Orochimaru was the type that put his sweat and blood into his work I'm sure. Many of us always put a part of ourselves into whatever we do or create."

Naruto blinked a few times before slamming his head on the desk with an audible thud to follow along with it. Shizune and Sakura jumped back in surprise from the Elite Jounin's unexpected yet bizarre reaction.

"I'm incredibly stupid and slow for not figuring that out sooner," Naruto said as he raised his head again, revealing his foxy grin showing an optimistic spirit with his head protector hiding his reddened forehead result from his previous actions. He got up from his desk and hurried out of the office, but not before grabbing and giving Shizune an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"What would I do without your brilliant mind nee-chan," Naruto said toothily before making his way to his next destination, leaving a confused Sakura and Shizune behind.

"What was that all about," Sakura asked.

"My guess is as good as yours," Shizune replied before smiling, "But whatever it was Naruto-otouto got out of it put him in good spirit again."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Konohamaru and his two friends were at the Sarutobi clan compound reading a few books and scrolls given to them by Naruto. The books and scrolls entailed information about their respective nature affinities and theories of manipulating them. Several days ago, Konohamaru started his new training with his grandfather in preparation in acquiring a contract with the apes. Needless to say, the youth found earning that contract a lot harder than he expected, especially since his grandfather wasn't going easy on him either. Still, he was willing to work hard for it and prove to his grandfather that he was worthy of acquiring and becoming the successor of that contract.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was surprised that Konohamaru didn't go bragging that he was given the chance to earn a summoning contract. Upon being asked why, Konohamaru explained that from his lessons with Naruto, ninjas who bragged around their abilities and secret skills always suffer humiliation and defeat in the end when faced against a superior ninja. He explained that those who are humble and modest always reap the best results with success as its reward. It was that kind of thinking that made Sarutobi all the more willing to train his grandson in attaining the contract and helping in other areas where he was waning.

During the past month, Konohamaru and his friends started the tree-climbing exercise with Naruto. Surprisingly, it was Udon that made it up the tree after three days, Moegi and Konohamaru managed to do so successfully the following day. They spent the next two days after that practicing tree-climbing and on the third day, Naruto gave them the day off to recuperate.

In the beginning of the fourth week, Ebisu suggested that he'd be allowed to train Konohamaru and his friends in the art of water-walking. Naruto consented since it'd give the closet pervert something to do with his time besides reading Jiraiya's books; something Naruto also does only more discreetly.

* * *

(At The Hokage Tower)

Tsunade was in her office doing her fair share of paperwork and documentations. She was currently working on the condition for the reparations Iwa was going to have to make for the incident that occurred over three weeks ago. It was also to soon be discussed with the shinobi council.

As she was working, the door to her office opened, revealing her son entering the office with a serious look on his face. Whatever it was that was on his mind, the blond Hokage knew that Naruto put all humor aside.

"Yes Naruto," Tsunade asked taking a break from all of her paperwork, "How may I help you?"

"There's something I need," Naruto replied, "And for me to get it, I need you to do a very important favor for me."

"And that would be?"

"I request permission to the ANBU archives."

Now Tsunade became more serious than she was before, "What do you require from there?"

"I recall jiisan and two other ANBUs with him raiding one of Orocimaru's hideouts years ago," Naruto explained, "I'm sure that they kept some of Orochimaru's experiments and blood work secretly locked away though to the rest of the public, all of Orochimaru's work and experiment records were destroyed."

The blond Hokage stayed quiet as her son continued.

"After my brief conversation with Shizune-neechan earlier today, I deduced that I was missing a key component needed to perfecting the Harai Fuujin, a blood sample from Orochimaru himself. I realized that without it, it would be impossible to perfect the seal. Jiisan though had Orochimaru's body destroyed after his death two months ago and any traces of Orochimaru's blood in that area where we last did battle had long vanished."

The blond Hokage stood from her desk and went over to the cabinet to the left side of her office. Opening it, she retrieved a small scroll from it before closing the cabinet. Going back to her desk, she opened and signed the documented scroll before placing her official stamp on it. Making her way over to the Elite Jounin, she handed the scroll to him, "You'll need this to gain access to Orochimaru's experiment records. Present this to the supervising ANBU captain when you see him."

Taking the scroll, Naruto thanked her and continued on his way out of the office. After he left, Tsunade exhaled and thought, _Just like his father; once he puts his mind to something, he never backs down._

* * *

(Meanwhile In Taki No Kuni (Waterfall Country))

Itachi was alone at an inn with his Akatsuki cloak resting on a nearby chair. He was sitting on his bed studying a few medical scrolls to deal with a problematic illness he came down with. He hid it well enough so as to not alert the other Akatsuki members to the fact that his health wasn't up to par.

As he was reading, a pigeon appeared and landed down on the window. Turning to the bird, Itachi stood up and walked over to it. Looking down at the bird, the Uchiha found an encrypted and sealed message attached to its left leg.

Realizing from whom and where the messenger bird came from, Itachi unsealed and decrypted the message. He read it carefully and checked to make sure that there was not fraudulency in it. Acknowledging its authenticity, Itachi wrote an encrypted reply before placing it back on the pigeon with the seal placed back on it. The pigeon flew off, beginning its return to its sender.

As Itachi turned away from the window, three words were mumbled from under his breath, "Foolish little brother."

* * *

(Back In Konoha; At ANBU Headquarters)

Naruto made his way into the building after showing the supervising ANBU captain the scroll authorizing his access into the classified S-class archives. The blonde was escorted by Yugao to an underground section of the building where Orochimaru's experiments and other unfinished projects were locked away. Upon their arrival the female ANBU unlocked the door and allowed Naruto into the room. He switched on the lights and found various forms of vials, scrolls and motionless deformed creatures floating in tanks filled with preservatives.

"What do you expect to find here if you don't mind my asking Naruto-kun," Yugao asked.

"Orochimaru's blood samples," Naruto replied as he searched around the large room, "I'm sure he kept some of it in one of these test tubes in his twisted search for immortality. Though he was good in covering his tracks however, he got sloppy just before he was busted by jiisan in one of his hideouts when he wasn't chosen to become Yondaime."

The two ninjas looked around the chamber and looked over various scrolls and vials that were there. Yugao soon came across a set of vials kept in a wooden vial holder. Taking a closer look, she found they held blood deposits in them with preservatives in them.

"Perhaps this may be what you're looking for Naruto-kun," Yugao suggested as she took the holder and showed it to him. The blonde made his way over to her and examined the vials.

"Terrific," Naruto nodded before taking the vials from her, "Thank you."

"I'm happy I was of service to you," Yugao remarked as they made their way out. While leaving, Naruto's eyes suddenly caught sight of something that was in the shadows. The female ANBU noticed that Naruto was no longer walking next to her.

"Is something the matter," she asked. Instead of getting a quick reply, she saw the Elite Jounin walked over to what it was that grabbed his eyes. It was a book of some sort that had a seal placed on it. Looking on it, the blonde found the kanji for "Blood Double" engraved on it.

"What is this book," he asked. She shrugged, "No clue. No one has been able to open it up. Whatever is in it must be valuable information Orochimaru didn't want anyone to find out about."

"Then why leave it behind in Konoha instead of taking it with him?"

"He must have been confident that no one would be able to crack the seal," she replied.

"In that case, I'll being taking this with me also," Naruto said as he made his way back to where Yugao was. She simply nodded as they exited from the chamber, closing the lights and locking the chamber up.

* * *

(Later That Afternoon)

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were at the ramen stand with Ebisu. The three youths were taking the rest of the day off from their hard studies.

_Naruto has really changed Konohamaru-kun and his friends in such a short time_, Ebisu thought, _They're more focused with their studies and practice than how they used to be before when I started training them. I hate to admit it, but Naruto might be an even better teacher than I am._

"…Jiji is a slave driver," Konohamaru sighed, "He's just as hard as Naruto-niichan, if not worse."

_Maybe I spoke too soon_, Ebisu thought with a sweat-drop.

"Cheer up Konohamaru," Ayame smiled, "All good things comes through dedication and hard work."

"Yosh," said an all too familiar voice. Ebisu grimaced, knowing exactly from whom that voice belonged to, _Oh no…_

Maito Gai appeared from behind with Rock Lee, Neji and Tenten standing beside him. Team 9 approached the group as the others turned to face them.

"Konohamaru," Gai started, "I'm sure by now that you understand that no one gets anything through short-cuts in life. And those who seek so-called short-cuts often do harm to themselves and others."

Ebisu felt a jab through those words but said nothing as a retort.

"I know," Konohamaru replied, "Naruto-niichan made us understand that. As hard as his training is we still put our all in it."

Moegi added, "Ebisu-sensei comes and helps train us whenever Naruto-sensei isn't able to do so."

Gai nodded and turned to Ebisu, "So my youthful comrade, how has everything else been with you?"

"Can't complain too much," Ebisu said, "Things have been rather quiet for the past few weeks, so-."

Konohamaru and Udon didn't let Ebisu finish when they tackled him to the ground just seconds before an anaconda rushed speedily at them and bit down on the counter. Ayame and Teuchi jumped backwards from the surprise attack before another anaconda lashed out at Moegi. The girl jumped from off the seat before the large constrictor could abduct her. Gai and his Genins turned hurriedly to the source of the attack and readied to fight only to find Naruto standing forty to fifty feet behind them with the two anacondas coming from out of his sleeves with his arms stretched out forward.

"Well done," Naruto complimented before retracting the large snakes into the sleeves of his coat and making his way over to the group, "Seems you three have improved a bit. I'm proud to see that."

"That was uncalled for Naruto-kun," Ayame scolded with her arms crossed over her breasts, "You could have caused a scene for more than it was worth because of that stunt you pulled."

"I thought it was an ambush from those ninjas from Otogakure," Teuchi said with a butcher knife in hand.

"I'm sorry, but please understand that Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru are ninjas in training," Naruto replied, "It's expected for the unexpected to occur. And because of that we as ninjas must always be on our toes and cautious as serpents though mild as doves."

"Very youthful words Naruto-kun," Lee agreed, "Your students' shining flames will burn brightly with the training you're giving them."

"Me and a few others," Naruto corrected.

"Naruto," Tenten asked with a smile as she pulled out her weapons scroll, "Since you're so interested in training, how about we go have a weapon spar, you and me? I've been itching to test my skills and see how far I've gotten this time."

This was of no surprise to Naruto or Neji for that matter as the Hyuuga turned his eyes to the weapon mistress in training. Ever since the Preliminaries and Naruto's last battle with Orochimaru, Tenten have been seeking to improve her skills in the art of the staff and cunning. Frankly, she believed she could attain that by spending as much time as she could challenging the Hokage-level Elite Jounin whenever possible.

"You're seeking to beat nii-chan in a spar," Konohamaru inquired, "Get in line, because I'll be the one who'll beat him first after my training is over."

"Oh yeah," Tenten remarked, "You've just started your training and you're nowhere near my league little boy."

"I'm not little," Konohamaru retorted heatedly, "And I'm sure I can beat you in a fight easily just like how nii-chan does!"

"What was that," Tenten fumed. Udon and Moegi sighed in annoyance watching the childish scene between their friend and the older girl. Neji looked on with indifference with no remark to give.

"That's enough," Gai cut in defusing the senseless argument, "There's no need for any un-youthfulness here."

"And as much as I'd love to accept your invitation Tenten," Naruto said, "I unfortunately have to go and continue on the project I've been working on all week long. So I'll see all of you later. And Ebisu, follow the schedule I outlined for the three trainees. I don't want them falling behind."

"I'm no slacker," Ebisu retorted, "I know my priorities and I don't need you to remind me."

"In that case you won't resort to your _"un-youthful"_ training methods you call "short-cuts"," Naruto remarked with a sinister grin, "Such _"un-youthfulness"_ like that would drench their _"flames"_."

Naruto rapidly dashed away in a blur, missing the sneer on the Ebisu's face. Tenten's head dropped with a sweat-drop after hearing Naruto purposely mentioning words of youth and flames in front of Gai and Lee, knowing she, Neji and the others were in for a speech.

"Ebisu," Gai said with a serious tone, "What un-youthful short-cuts of yours was Naruto referring to that would deter these ninjas' flames?"

Ebisu scowled, swearing he'd get Naruto back someday as Gai gave him a speech about helping others to work hard for their flames and youth.

* * *

(Three Days Later; At The Namikaze Estate)

Naruto was in his study office revising his Harai Fuujin. With the information he extracted from Orochimaru's DNA, he was able to incorporate it into his new corrected seal. At the same time, he had several of his kage bunshins work on deciphering the writings of Orochimaru's book after unlocking the seal that kept the book closed. While that was going on, another group of Kage Bushins were elsewhere at another facility in the estate working on another project Naruto had secretly been theorizing. No one else besides Minato who was helping him knew of this project Naruto started working on in secret since his return from Nami No Kuni.

Soon a knock came at his door.

"Come in," Naruto said. The door opened and Hinata, Anko, Temari, Ino and finally Ryota entered his office. The five females walked over to his desk. Seeing them, the blond Elite Jounin looked up from his desk that was littered with scrolls, seals and his ink brush.

"Something the matter," he asked.

"No," Anko replied, "We just came to check up on you."

Hinata spoke up, "You've been multi-tasking with a number of projects for the past number of days."

"At this rate," Ino added, "You'll burn yourself out if you don't take a break and relax for a bit."

"Makes me appreciate my unmatched stamina," Naruto remarked, "I'd be way behind in my work had it not been for my ability to replicate myself hundreds of times with my huge reservoir of chakra to back me up. And speaking of work Anko-chan, I have something that will be of great interest to you."

"And that would be," she asked.

"A seal to remove and destroy Orochimaru's curse seal from off your shoulder for good," he answered. Anko looked at him in disbelief before a hopeful look appeared on her face.

"You can remove this accursed seal from off me now," Anko asked. Naruto explained, "In theory, yes. However, before I use this seal on you, I'd rather test it out on someone else first."

"Who do you have in mind Naruto-kun," Temari asked, "No one else from Konoha besides Anko has a curse seal mark on them?"

"And you're right Tema-chan," Naruto replied as he stood from his desk, "No one else from Konoha besides Anko-chan has a curse seal mark on them."

He took his scroll and rolled it up before going over to his coat holding and placing it inside his coat and putting his coat on.

"Where are you going," Ryota asked.

"To the hospital," he said, "There's someone I have to make an unscheduled visit to."

He didn't give the girls time to dispute with him as he shunshin'd away from his office to his next destination, leaving the five kunoichis in his office. Unconsciously, Anko rubbed her left shoulder where Orochimaru's curse seal was. Being free from the seal's grasp; the Special Jounin welcomed the prospect.

"And here we were trying to get him away from his office and work," Ino remarked, "I wonder what he'll be like when he does become Hokage seeing how he and his mother are polar opposites from what Naruto-kun told us."

"How are they different from each other," Temari asked in curiosity. Ino answered, "She slacks off much more than he does and is often found sleeping at her desk with a smell of strong sake coming off her. From what I was told, waking her up in that drunken state is a risk few are willing to take seeing that she usually wakes up with a temper."

Temari found that hard to believe. The idea of a respected village leader slacking off in that manner so unprofessionally was unfathomable of to her. In Suna, ninjas found conducting themselves in such a manner while on duty were reprimanded severely.

"I trust that Naruto-kun got his personality from his father," Temari remarked.

"Regardless, we still got time to work on him," Anko grinned mischievously as she turned to the younger females with her, "After all, he did say he has unmatched stamina and a large reservoir of chakra to back him up. I'm confident that those two qualities will be more than enough to go around amongst the five of us since we're willing to share. Plus, I'm sure he inherited a lot more from his father than just his charming personality."

The younger females blushed crimson from what Anko was implying, though a few droplets of blood dripped down the younger girls' noses upon visualizing Anko's implication.

* * *

(At The Hospital)

A teenage girl with tan skin and long red hair was resting on her recuperating bed with two ANBUs stationed outside the door of the room and another stationed inside the room. Naruto appeared in the room and saw the masked female ANBU assigned to watch over her.

"Naruto-kun," the ANBU greeted as she bowed to him.

"What a coincidence," Naruto said, "I didn't expect to find you here today."

"I was assigned to guard duty here," Yugao said, "I'm under orders to remain here until I'm relieved from my duty in the next two hours."

"In that case," Naruto said as he approached the sleeping girl, "You'll be my eyewitness in what I'm about to do now."

"And that would be," Yugao asked as she stepped over to him. Naruto simply pulled out the scroll from his coat and opened it. He then answered, "I'm going to remove the curse seal from off this kunoichi's neck."

* * *

**Naruto's revised Harai Fuujin is going to be tested out on Tayuya with Yugao being an eyewitness to its possible results. Will the new seal work or will it prove to be a disappointing failure? Alongside this, what will Naruto and his clones discover from Orochimaru's Blood Double book and what secret project are Naruto and Minato working on that no one else knows of? And what was that secret message that was given to Itachi? Stick around and find next time.**

* * *

**Harai Fuujin: Purification Seal; Also could be known as "****Exorcism Seal"**


	55. Chapter FiftyFive: “Namikaze’s Five”

**Chapter Fifty-Five: "Namikaze's Five"**

* * *

(At Konoha Hospital)

In a restricted area at the hospital, Naruto was in Tayuya's recovery room standing by her bed. Standing next to him was Yugao, who looked at the blonde questionably while he was holding his scroll in his hand.

"Can you truly be rid of Orochimaru's cursed seal mark from off of this Oto Jounin," she asked.

"Yes, in theory," Naruto replied as he opened the scroll, "But I'd like to put that theory to the test."

"You plan on using her as a lab rat," Yugao inquired.

"Does her participation in the invasion of Konoha three months ago followed by her involvement in Sasuke's desertion and helping Oto attempt to trigger another war between Iwa and Konoha merit that I excuse her from this experiment?"

"Point taken," she shrugged. Naruto pulled out another scroll and handed it over to Yugao.

"This document authorizes me to remove this kunoichi off hospital grounds and into a secluded holding location designated to me by the Hokage. Show this to the other two ANBU ninjas outside this room as I prepare to have the girl to be removed."

"Hai," Yugao obeyed as she went and did as she was told. In removing the monitoring devices and IV needle out of Tayuya, Naruto was careful not to do anything that would cause a risk factor in her well being, especially since he needed her alive and in one piece in order to fully test the power of his Harai Fuujin.

The three ANBUs returned into the room. Seeing them, Naruto told one of the two males to carry Tayuya. The second male stepped forward and lifted her up off the recovery bed.

They followed and shunshin'd with Naruto to where the secluded location was, which turned out to be the same chamber Kakashi used with Sasuke when he used the Fuuja Houin to suppress the cursed seal on Sasuke's neck. Looking around the chamber, the Yugao and the other two with her saw that Naruto had already placed the required seal characters on the ground in a circular form where Tayuya was to be placed on.

"This guy works fast," one of the male ANBUs muttered in an undertone.

"Bring her," Naruto ordered. The ANBU carrying Tayuya came and brought her to where Naruto was. She was position in the center of the floor where the seal characters were written. Going to work, Naruto took out his scroll and laid it down fully open on the ground. Summoning four Kage Bushins, Naruto had them write the necessary seals on Tayuya's body. Going over to her, they removed her hospital clothes, leaving her only in her gray panties. They then quickly got to work in writing the seals on her body.

The three ANBU watched quietly seeing Naruto and his clones at work. That quiet atmosphere however didn't last long.

"Do you really think he can pull this off," whispered the second male ANBU to his partners.

"Kakashi and even Sandaime-sama couldn't remove cursed seal," whispered the other male, "If you ask me, it would take someone of Yondaime's level to accomplish such a feat."

"But we must keep in mind that this is the same person who brought about Orochimaru's death and defeat," Yugao reminded in an undertone, "It would be best not to underestimate him."

Naruto was too focused on his work to pay attention to the fact that he was the topic of discussion among the three ANBU ninjas with him. It wasn't long until the four clones were done. Nodding, Naruto then took out a vial from within his trench coat that contained Orochimaru's blood samples. Opening the vial, he poured a few blood droplets down upon the seals in the scroll. Closing and putting the vial away, Naruto then performed a complex set of hand signs and clasped his hands together, "Fūin Jutsu: Harai Fuujin!!"

The seals instantly started glowing with purplish blue chakra radiating out of them. Yugao and the others watched quietly as the chakra from the seals rose up and out of the scroll and over into the seals writings on the ground. The seals began glowing while circulating chakra that was making its way over to Tayuya's body. The chakra soon enveloped Tayuya completely and the seals on Tayuya herself started glowing also until they were absorbed into her body.

The sealing jutsu went to work on her body. A moment later, the chakra was absorbed into Tayuya's chakra coils, absorbing and removing all of Orochimaru's influence. All was going smoothly when Tayuya suddenly screamed and convulsed from the ground. The ANBUs were about to restrain her when Naruto halted them in their place. He had one of his Kage Bushins hold Tayuya down to the ground.

"She must have been using the power of that cursed seal for a long time," Yugao acknowledged.

Naruto simply nodded as he watched and observed the reactions of his seal countering the cursed seal. After another moment, Tayuya dropped back down and lied on the floor motionlessly as the chakra gradually moved its way out of her body. The chakra flowed back into the scroll and into the seals, with the kanji for "seal" appearing in the scroll. Rolling the scroll up after the task was done, Naruto tied it and placed it into the inside pocket of his trench coat. The Kage Bushins puffed out of existence after seeing that their work was done.

Going over to the unconscious female, Naruto knelt down and concentrated green chakra into his hands and performed a thorough examination of Tayuya to check for any forms of side effects. So far, he found no physical side effects and no sign of the cursed mark or its influence anywhere on her. The ANBU ninjas in the room were now wondering what was going to happen now.

"Naruto-sama," the first male ANBU asked, "What happened?"

"Excellent," Naruto remarked, "Harai Fuujin was a success!"

_He actually did it_, thought the second ANBU male present in the chamber.

"That's terrific," Yugao complimented, "Well done Naruto-kun."

"Based on my findings, I found no ill effects to her anatomy," Naruto analyzed while passing green chakra around Tayuya's form, "From what I'm finding, her body is still healthy though her traumatic head injuries are still present…"

Naruto paused momentarily as he contemplated on that observation. The blonde shinobi passed and scanned Tayuya's head with his chakra-covered hand.

"Though Orochimaru's cursed seal has been thoroughly removed however," Naruto analyzed, "Her early anguish and reaction to the removal process shocked her body and forced her to temporarily awaken from her coma before shocking her back into it again. The seal's integration into her chakra coils must have had a strong influence on her mental psyche and we can only guess for how long she's been under its potent influence.

"In all accounts, there's no telling what mental side effects the seal's removal will have on her, if any. For what it's worth, the effects, disabling or not, could very well be permanent."

"Do you suppose you can request for Inoichi-san to run a mental analysis on her," the second male ANBU asked.

"Perhaps," Naruto replied, "But he's not in town and won't be for another week and a half. Plus Inoichi works in Ibiki's interrogation unit and having him do me that favor would mean that I'd have to relinquish all responsibilities of this Oto kunoichi over to Ibiki. Until I can discern that I can't do anything further as a result of any mental disabilities, I won't resort to that option just yet."

The ANBU ninjas gave no reply as they simply nodded. Naruto suspended the chakra from his hands.

"So your perfected seal will work in removing the cursed seal off of Anko," Yugao asked with a hint of hope in her voice, hoping for her friend to have that wretched abomination taken off her once and for all.

Putting his right hand under his chin, Naruto closed his eyes and contemplated on Anko's situation. He after giving it some thought, Naruto stated, "Anko-chan refrained from ever using the cursed seal and the suspension seal jiisan placed over it years ago helped to keep its influence at bay. Therefore, she won't suffer the same ill effects as this kunoichi did."

Yugao nodded, though behind her mask was a look of relief.

"I'll take my leave and report my results to kaa-chan," Naruto said, "Return her to her holding room at the hospital and have one of the doctors put her back on the monitoring computers and IV."

They nodded and followed through the given directions. Naruto made a hand sign and shunshin'd from the chamber, leaving the ANBU ninjas with Tayuya.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Hinata, Ino, Temari, Ryota and Anko were walking together through the village streets. The sight of these five walking together would have seemed unusual at first, especially to those who knew about Anko's infamous reputation.

"Anko," Temari inquired, "Exactly where are we going?"

"Someplace to relax and have some fun as girls," Anko grinned as she led the way.

"What did you have in mind," Hinata asked. Turning to the girls, Anko looked at them carefully before a thought came to mind.

"I know just the place to go," Anko cheered as she thrust her fist into the air, "Come with me!"

"Do we have an option," Ino remarked cynically as she and the others followed the Special Jounin to where they were being taken. The girls had no idea what the oldest female of the group had in mind but the look on her face was enough for them to know that it was something mischievous.

After a while, the group made it to where Anko was bringing them. Ino and Hinata's face turned crimson while Temari looked at the Special Jounin questionably. Ryota had a large smile of anticipation on her face.

"You can't be serious," Temari remarked as she looked at Anko in disbelief, "You don't realistically expect us to actually go in there do you?"

"And why not," Anko replied, "This store is one of the best in town. I'm sure Suna has one too."

"None that I know of," Temari said indignantly, "Besides those clothes are unsuitable for kunoichis."

Anko snorted, "Excuse me? What kind of upbringing did you have? Certainly you must have read about these fashions, secretly."

Temari didn't come out and say it, but she did skim through one of those kinds of magazines before. But seeing the graphic contents in it, she threw it away and never gave looking into such magazines again a second thought.

"Don't be such a stiff and have some fun once in a while," Anko said, "Yondaime-gaki won't mind at all, in fact I'm sure he'll love and appreciate it."

Ino was blushing redder at the thought of wearing such clothes Anko was suggesting in front of Naruto. The idea was rather fun and downright exciting.

"A…Anko-san," Hinata cut in, "…Aren't we underage to be going into such a place?"

Frowning at the youngest of the group, Anko remarked, "Hinata, being a ninja makes you an adult now! You need to stop being so goddamn shy and come out your overprotective shell! You have a body with a figure many girls would die for and it's time you started showing that off and flaunting it in Yondaime-gaki's face! And that goes for the rest of you girls!

"If being ninjas at your age makes you old enough to kill, therefore it makes you old enough to wear and appreciate-"

"We get the idea Anko," Ryota cut in as she grabbed Ino and Hinata, pulling them both into the store with her. Temari stared at Anko who shot her back a mischievous grin, "Temari, you and I both know that deep down you want to go inside and try on some of those clothes. Stop denying yourself opportunities to take a break from being a ninja and being a carefree woman once in a while."

Temari knew that Anko wasn't going to stop and Ryota already dragged the other two girls into the store leaving her with the snake mistress.

"…Fine," Temari sighed in defeat, "But I won't like it."

Anko gave the girl no reply as she followed her into the store to catch up with the others. When the store owner and workers saw the girls, they immediately recognized them.

"It's them," the female store owner said, "Namikaze's Five (Namikaze No Gonin)."

"Namikaze's Five" became a new popular nickname Hinata and the others four girls were given by the villagers. Temari at first was annoyed when she and the others were labeled with that name which became admired throughout the village. It sounded like they were somebody's property at first, but after a given time, she and the others saw they could use the name to their advantage, especially when faced against enemy ninjas or bandits. For Anko, despite her feared reputation as an interrogation specialist, the nickname served to add highlights and new respects to her image in the community, for Ryota as well since she was once hated and avoided because of her origins.

The girls were looking around the store at the clothes being displayed, many of them rather revealing. Seeing that the girls were checking out what they could buy, the store owner instructed her three other female workers quietly, "Look for some our latest and best clothes we have in stock. If word spreads that Namikaze's Five shops here, that will increase our sales and profit for sure! Now hurry!"

The employees speedily went on their way to carry out their assignments. The store owner then went over to the females and greeted, "Good afternoon ladies. May I be of some assistance?"

"Yes," Anko said toothily, "We're looking for something that will allow us to feel _comfortable_ during our off time with Naruto-kun."

"Well then," the store owner smiled, "Let me not insult you all with "everyday" sensual kimonos and lingeries. Follow me please; I think I can help you five find just what you may be looking for."

* * *

(All The While)

Naruto was standing in front of his mother's office with a folder in his hand. Standing in front of the door to the office was an ANBU.

"Namikaze-sama," the ANBU greeted with a bow. Naruto sighed inwardly at the formality of being a clan leader.

"I'm here to see kaa-can," Naruto said going straight to the point. The ANBU replied, "She's…occupied and doesn't wished to be disturbed at this time."

_Occupied my ass_, Naruto snorted, _She's probably slacking off and sleeping at her desk in her drunken stupor again._

"She'll see me whether she wants to or not," Naruto said as he walked pass the ANBU who didn't dare get in his way.

_Your funeral_, the ANBU mentally remarked as Naruto closed the door behind him. The blonde male stood with a less than surprised look on his face seeing his mother in the position she was in. Her head was resting on top on her arms on the desk with a small cup and two empty bottles of sake lying on top of her desk in front of her. Naruto walked over and stood in front of her desk. Grinning, Naruto shouted, "Stop trying to peak under kaa-chan's breasts ero-jisan!!"

Tsunade instantly woke up in a violent rage ready to inflict a vicious beating on the Toad Sannin, only to find that he wasn't there at all. Naruto chuckled at his mother's confused state before her mind became sober enough to remember her surroundings. Seeing only her son in front of her, she gave him an irritated expression.

"That wasn't very funny," Tsunade scolded.

"It did the job in waking you up," Naruto replied as he went and handed her the folder that was in his hand. Sighing, she took the folder from him, "What's in it?"

"My detailed report concerning the results of my Harai Fuujin," Naruto answered. His mother went through the process of examining her son's written report about the results of his Harai Fuujin and Tayuya's condition. The Elite Jounin stood there quietly as the older blonde read through the documents. It wasn't until another ten minutes when Tsunade was done. Looking at her son, she said, "Your new seal was a success. That's good news to hear. But based on your report, you're uncertain as to what possible psychological side effects this will have on the Oto kunoichi."

"That's right," Naruto admitted, "However, those same side effects won't occur with regards to Anko-chan due to the different mental conditions both females have along with the fact that Anko-chan refrained from ever using Orochimaru's cursed seal. Removing the cursed seal off of Anko-chan won't be as problematic."

"Not as problematic," Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"As you already know kaa-chan, the cursed seal embeds itself into its host chakra coils and the more its use the more potent its influence and integration becomes. Though Anko-chan doesn't have that problem however, that doesn't mean she won't experience some measure of pain in extracting the cursed seal from out of her chakra coils. As the saying goes, you don't get something for nothing."

Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose while contemplating on her son's report. Looking down at her desk, she found her small cup and two empty sake bottles.

_I could use a drink_, Tsunade thought before returning her attention back to her son.

"When do you plan on using your Harai Fuujin on Anko," Tsunade asked.

"I'll set it up with Anko-chan when I see her again," Naruto replied, "I'm sure she'll most likely want it done as fast as possible."

"…Who could blame her after the hell that cursed seal caused her to suffer through half her life," Tsunade sighed, "Based on this report I'll document and classify your Harai Fuujin as an S-class fūin kinjutsu."

"What!?," Naruto retorted with a look of total displeasure and outrage, "Why must it be classified as a kinjustu of that nature like practically every other jutsu I created?!"

Tsunade saw the look in her son's eyes and face, which obvious showed that he was anything but happy with what she said. Taking a deep breath, she maintained her calm yet stern demeanor and explained, "You're overlooking the bigger picture Naruto."

From the sound of her voice, the Elite Jounin knew to stay silent as the Godaime continued her explanation.

"We must keep in mind that your fūin jutsu required the blood of a late Sannin, something that can not be taken lightly. Anyone seeking access to it can't be too readily trusted and special precautions are to be made if they are. That was why you needed a written authorization from me personally to have access into the ANBU archives to retrieve vials with Orochimaru's blood samples. With the exception of Sarutobi-sensei, Jiraiya, you and myself, anyone else who seeks permission for the use of that fūin jutsu will be brought in for questioning, especially if they have no pervious knowledge or experience in seals of that caliber.

"Keep in mind that medic specialists like ourselves can derive a great deal from one's blood and bloodline limit. Orochimaru was notorious for his twisted experimentations and tampering with blood and bloodline limits. He even experimented on his own body in his search for immortality. There's no telling what someone could learn from Orochimaru's blood and how it could be implemented for whatever purpose they'd seek to use it for. That was why Sarutobi-sensei had Orochimaru's body quickly disposed of right after he died and the rest of his things locked away."

Naruto found logic in Tsunade's words as much as he hated to admit it to himself. He found it ironic that his new jutsu made to dispose of Orochimaru's A-class cursed seal was designated as an S-class forbidden sealing technique because of its prerequisites.

"I understand," Naruto acknowledged in defeat as he deflated, "I accept your decision."

Tsunade was happy to see that Naruto now was calmed while thinking about everything she told him. Seeing that her son was still in her office, Tsunade decided to bring up a topic that she's been putting to the side for some time.

"Naruto," Tsunade started, "I've been meaning to discuss with you the terms of the reparations Iwa agreed to."

"I'm listening."

She opened the drawer of her desk and pulled out a document with Iwa's official seal on it.

"After many negotiations, an agreement was made. The Tsuchikage is willing to pay a sum of 75 million ryos out of Iwa's treasury," Tsunade said while handing the scroll over to her son, "Out of that sum, 10 million would go to Tazuna and his family, 45 million to you and the rest of the 20 million into Konoha's treasury."

Naruto took and opened it to read into it. He read through the document and found the authentic signature and seal of the Tsuchikage with Tsunade's signature and seal underneath. He also took notice of the blank line underneath her name.

"It also requires your signature and clan crest to show your agreement to the reparations," Tsunade pointed out.

"Yes, so it does," Naruto replied when he placed the scroll down on the desk and signed it and placing the Namikaze clan insignia next to his name.

"The Tsuchikage is planning to have ambassadors arrive here to deliver the-"

"I'll go to Iwa myself as Konoha's ambassador," Naruto cut in, "And I'll take three others of my choosing to accompany me as my entourage."

Tsunade looked at him cautiously and replied, "Why would you want to do something like that?"

Naruto replied back, "I'm sick and tired of that village holding some senseless grudge against me for what my father had done to protect Konoha all those years ago. My going there would be a sign of good faith that I hold no grudges and seek to diminish as much as possible what bad blood exist between them and my clan."

"The council will object to this," Tsunade argued, "They won't like the idea of the course of action you're seeking to carry out."

"I'm not doing this for their sakes," Naruto made very clear, "I'm doing this for my future children and their children's sakes. I don't want my father's past with Iwa being carried over to them like a familial curse. I want to end this grudge Iwa has against my clan before their hate for my family's name is carried over to Iwa's next generation of children and ninjas."

"And what of the Senju's name," Tsunade shot back as she stood from her seat, causing Naruto to be taken aback. There was an awkward moment of silence between them. Tsunade for that brief moment allowed her emotions to seep into her sense of judgment before regaining her self-control.

After what felt like an eternity, Tsunade finally spoke up calmly, "You are my only son whom I have raised all your life and that will not change. Should you go to Iwa as Konoha's ambassador, you'll be carrying both the names of the Namikaze and Senju clan with you."

Naruto now understood where Tsunade was coming from and what she was trying to convey to him. He was thinking too much about the reputation that Minato left the Namikaze clan with in regards to Iwa and how it could possibly be fixed. With a feeling of guilt, Naruto realized that he didn't give thought to the name and honor of the Senju clan and failed to realize that his actions would reflect on both clans as a Senju-Namikaze merged clan unit.

"Naru-chan," Tsunade continued with a voice that carried in it a more motherly tone in, "As it's already known throughout many shinobi villages and nations, you've inherited everything that once belonged to your father and the Namikaze clan. However, I haven't yet discussed with you your inheritance from me as the Senju clan heir."

Naruto's attention was now focused on Tsunade who gave him a serious yet maternal expression in return.

"I'm listening; you have my attention."

Tsunade was about to talk when…

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune called out as she barged into the office unannounced. Tsunade and Naruto turned to the young medic Jounin.

"This better be important Shizune," Tsunade said with a straight face, though angered that her discussion with Naruto was so abruptly interrupted. Shizune saw that both Naruto and Tsunade were in the middle of whatever it was they were discussing. Still, she explained what she had to say, "You're needed at the hospital immediately. Two Chuunins were seriously wounded with a poison we don't know how to heal."

Tsunade sighed at this, frustrated that she couldn't tell Naruto what she wanted to say.

"We'll talk about the matter at a later and more convenient time," Tsunade told Naruto, "But I will address the council of the request you made and see what can be done, if anything."

Naruto nodded as both he and Tsunade exited the office with Shizune. He left the tower with much to think about.

* * *

(Later That Day)

Kakashi and Jiraiya were walking through the streets of Konoha together. Currently Kakashi, while walking with the Toad Sannin, was reading Jiraiya's latest big hit that was in the market, _Icha-Icha Paradise: The Passion Of The Teacher_. Kakashi, as always, was first in line in purchasing that rare golden edition that to his excitement was said to have a surprising alternate ending. After having it personally autographed by Jiraiya, the Copycat Ninja couldn't wait to buy and get his reading on. The thing that threw him in a loop was when he saw that the two lead characters, Narutobi and Ankoku, were named after Naruto and Anko. For him, it didn't make visualizing the main characters all that hard. Jiraiya was very happy at the book's success. It wasn't even a week and already it was big hit in the market and to Jiraiya's surprise, even a movie director who bought his book was thinking about turning it into a live action movie production.

Kakashi's enjoyment of his reading was interrupted when Jiraiya decided to bring a topic for Kakashi to listen to.

"The Akatsuki are on the move again," the Sannin said. Kakashi stopped reading and looking over at the older man, "Oh? What have they been doing lately?"

"Based on the reports given to me through my spy network, they haven't been doing anything leading or indicating that they're going after any of the Jinchuurikis."

"You mean Naruto and Gaara," Kakashi stated as a matter of fact.

"I mean all nine of them."

Kakashi now gave Jiraiya a curious look, "Nine Jinchuurikis?"

"My sources made it clear to me that there are other Jinchuurikis in the other elemental nations. Some even have two Jinchuurikis from what I found out," Jiraiya explained.

"That could be trouble were a war ever to break out," Kakashi acknowledged, "Were you able to learn of their identities?"

Jiraiya let out a sigh as they continued their walk, "Disappointedly I haven't so far. Their identities are being tightly kept in secret. They're being used as their nations' last line of defense, and for their nations' protection, their identities haven't been made public, which isn't the same for Gaara in Suna's case I'm sorry to say."

"But no one else besides the chosen few know of Naruto's secret," Kakashi said, "Though I admit I don't know for how long that will last and what repercussions it'll have once word about it somehow gets out."

"I'm sure the Akatsuki suspects something of Naruto but thankfully they haven't confirm whether he's a Jinchuuriki or not," Jiraiya said, "But I wouldn't put it pass them to go all out against Naruto when they decide to go after the nine Jinchuurikiris."

They continued their conversation while continuing their walk. It wasn't long until the subjection of the discussion was over. And it was in perfect timing especially when they saw Anko and the four other girls with her coming out of the lingerie store. They, along with several other onlookers, noticed that the girls were carrying scrolls; therefore what they bought was sealed into the scrolls. A number of the bystanders there were already gossiping about Namikaze's Five buying clothes from that store. The store owner saw this and grinned brightly.

_It won't be long now when wind of this spreads out to the female populous_, the store owner thought with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Looks like Anko took the girls out shopping for something rather exquisite. Don't you think Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi asked as he turned to the Sannin, only to find that he was no longer standing beside him, "Where did he go?"

The cyclops ninja didn't find Jiraiya anywhere in sight. Shrugging to himself, Kakashi returned back to reading his new book as he went about his business. Sounds of perverted giggles came from his mouth moments later.

"Narutobi," Kakashi giggled with a blush hidden under his mask, "You're just like your real life counterpart."

* * *

(Back At The Hokage Tower)

Sarutobi Hiruzen was in the study office smoking his pipe and like Kakashi, reading his latest volume of Icha-Icha Paradise. Though he was supposed to review a few documents Tsunade asked his advice for, he decided to take his unscheduled break and read Jiraiya's latest piece of work.

"…Jiraiya you never fail to amaze me with your stories," Hiruzen giggled with a blush after reading the graphic contents of the book. His favorite pastime was interrupted when a knock come from the door. Hurriedly putting the book away, Sarutobi picked up one of the documents and changed into his professional mode.

"Yes, come in," he said before the door opened revealing an ANBU with a Boar mask and a scroll in hand.

"Sarutobi-sama," the ANBU bowed and greeted before going over and handing the older man the scroll. Seeing the encrypted seal on the scroll, Hiruzen acknowledged from whom the scroll was. Turning to the ninja, Hiruzen thanked and dismissed him. The ANBU bowed again before exiting the office. Returning his attention back to the scroll, he unsealed and opened it, reading the encrypted message in the scroll.

_Sandaime-sama;_

_I am returning and acknowledging your previous message to me concerning Sasuke's desertion of Konohagakure No Sato. I thank and appreciate you keeping me informed of everything that__'__s__ happened though I'm rather disappointed in Sasuke's foolish and traitorous actions. Should anything happen to Sasuke, I will hold no ill will against Konoha as he chose to desert and turn his back to our village. I can only hope that he'll someday seek redemption and return to Konoha though his return will be met with punishment for his actions. If he shouldn't and I encounter him myself somewhere down the line, then I'll deal with him personally._

_So far, nothing major has taken place within the Akatsuki however I'm not sure what they plan to do with all nine the bijuus once collected from the Jinchuurikis. Everything is being kept in tight secret and movements in gathering the Jinchuurikis have been pushed back and won't go into operation until further notice. Regrettably I can't reveal the locations of the other Jinchuurikis since their identities and locations haven't yet been disclosed at this time. What I can tell you which you probably already suspect is that Uchiha Madara is alive and is hiding himself under a low profile within the Akatsuki when in truth he'__s the true leader of the organization. I strongly advised that you keep this information secret for now and send no one to pursue Madara.  
_

_I will continue my surveillance and inform you of anything major taking place. Though Naruto-kun, Kakashi and Godaime-sama are kept informed of the Akatsuki through Jiraiya-sama's spy network however, make sure they leave nothing to chance; especially should my cover be blown. Please protect Konoha from within the village walls while I'll do everything I can to protect it from the outside._

_Good-bye for now._

_ANBU#: 1A430X_

_Codename: "Weasel"_

Sarutobi sighed as he rolled up the scroll and placed it into his pocket. Of all the Uchihas, Itachi was the only loyal one and it was truly tragic that he had to wipe out his own traitorous kinsmen to stop them from triggering a civil war. What troubled Hiruzen was the fact that Madara's survival was officially confirmed by Itachi. Sarutobi was tempted to explain to Jiraiya and Tsunade about Itachi being a double-agent and spying on the Akatsuki from within the organization and the confirmation of Madara's survival in his final fight with Hashirama. However he decided against it seeing that it would raise a number of unwanted questions that would require explanations of dark secrets he didn't want to disclose and he didn't want to compromise Itachi's cover and request to have the truth about the Uchiha clan kept hidden for his clan's name and reputation's sake.

_Secrets and deceptions surround the life of the ninja_, Hiruzen though himself. Wanting to put away those frustrating and burdening thoughts, he returned back to reading his new book. A smile and blush appeared on his face followed soon after.

* * *

(Later At The Namikaze Estate)

Naruto was returning home after a long day. Stepping in front of the door of his mansion, he was about to open it when the door was opened by Ryota, who to his surprise, was dressed in a beautifully made bright pink and red silk kimono with the design of a crane going diagonally across the kimono from the right. She was barefooted and much of her legs and part of her shoulders were exposed, revealing the violet silk lingerie she was wearing underneath. Her dark brown hair was let down passed her shoulders and she wore a welcoming smile. Naruto blushed heavily while sporting a large grin.

"Ryo-chan," Naruto smiled happily, "What's the occasion?"

A moment later, Ino stepped forward wearing new silk-made kimono as well, except hers were bright blue and white with carnation designs going across it. She wore her kimono in the same style as Ryota and her blond hair was freed from its ponytail style and allowed to flow freely down her back.

"The occasion is that you've been overworking yourself and you're in need of some rest _Naruto-sama_," Ino said with sultry, causing the blood in Naruto to rise in his face. Ino went over and took Naruto by the hand and led him inside the mansion. He removed his ninja sandals and allowed himself to be escorted into his house by the two maidens.

Arriving in the living room, he saw Hinata, clothed in a white and light blue kimono with a waterfall design made on it. She was wearing her kimono in the same fashion as Ino and Ryota and like them she was also barefooted and much of her shoulders and left leg were exposed. She gave herself a strong thrust not to faint from how Naruto was looking and gawking at her. In her hand was a small tray with a cup of fresh warm tea.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted with a blush and warm smile as she presented his tea to him, which he happily accepted. He sipped the tea and looked at Hinata with approving eyes.

"That was delicious Hina-chan," Naruto smiled, causing the former Hyuuga heiress to blush some more, "You have to make this more often."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata bowed before Naruto placed the tea cup back down on the tray Hinata was still holding. The Hyuuga placed the tray down on a nearby table.

"Come with me," Hinata said as she gestured to Naruto who followed and obeyed as he went along with what the girls were doing. Ryota and Ino followed close by from behind. They made their way to the back on the mansion where the porch was to find Anko and Temari waiting. The sight of both females before him, especially Anko, almost caused Naruto to collapse from nasal blood loss. Luckily he managed to prevent himself from doing that while studying Temari and Anko's looks.

Both females were dressed in the same manner and barefooted. Except Anko, being a fully grown adult, had a body and bosoms that were more developed and pronounced. Her cleavage was more exposed, revealing the black silk lingerie she was wearing underneath. The look on her face was mischievous but her smile could have any guy bend to her will. She was dressed in a tan beige kimono with cherry blossom designs on it.

Temari was dressed in a sky blue kimono with a design of the rising sun on it. In her hand was her large fan which was still kept closed. Like Anko and Ryota, Temari was in bright yellow lingerie and as much as she tried not to show it, she was enjoying the feeling of the sensual clothing she was wearing. Hinata and Ino didn't have lingerie on since the store didn't have any in their sizes.

Anko went over to him and unzipped his Jounin vest.

"Remove that and your shirt, Yondaime-gaki," Anko grinned toothily while seeing the lustful look on Naruto's face. Doing as he was told, Naruto took his vest and shirt off, leaving him in his white tank top, dark pants and bandages wrapped around his ankles. Ino came and took the vest and shirt from Naruto and placed them off to the side. Anko gestured to Naruto to come forward and take a seat on the recliner. Naruto did so and sat back on it as Anko made her way to stand behind the recliner. After she did so, she reached out and started massaging his shoulders, causing Naruto sigh in content and bliss. Temari came forward and opened her fan before using it to fan the Hokage-level ninja.

Ryota passed a few sliced fruits and grapes to Ino and Hinata before the three of them join Anko and Temari. Hinata, Ino and Ryota knelt around Naruto with fruits in their hands.

"I don't deserve you girls," Naruto said blissfully before being fed with a grape by Ino, "…I feel _so_ spoiled."

"Don't feel bad Yondaime-gaki," Anko cooed, "You're the best thing that happened to us. If anything we don't deserve you."

"Indeed," said a voice from the side. Everyone turned to see Naruto standing by the entrance of the mansion fully dressed with his arms crossed over his chest with a not so happy facial expression.

"What the hell is this?!," Naruto asked wanting an explanation. Hinata and the other females with her were dumb-founded and baffled. They tried to make sense of what was going on.

"B-B…But if you're Naruto-kun," Temari stammered, "Then-"

"A Kage Bushin," Anko guessed.

"Trust me," Naruto assured, "I would NOT require Kage Bushin for what you girls were doing just now. That's something I would happily indulge in personally."

Anko and the girls speedily looked to the recliner and found that it was no longer occupied. 'Naruto' was hurriedly making a swift exit from the Namikaze Estate when Minato's security seals activated, trapping 'Naruto' within the confinements of the estate. The 'blonde' knew that the security seals were blood seals and only Naruto's blood could drop the barrier.

_Damn it_, 'Naruto' panicked, _He activated the barrier seals trapping me here! How am I going to-_

"Oh _'Naruto-kun'_," Hinata said with a deceptively shy and sweet voice. 'Naruto' was in fear and dread when he felt the massive bloodlust aimed at him. Slowly, he turned to see five enraged kunoichis looking at him. Hinata had her Byakugan fully activated with what looked like extra veins appearing from the sides of her face; Temari's fan was completely opened with three stars appearing on it; Anko had vipers slithering out of the sleeves of her kimono; Ryota's fists were covered with gauntlets made out of sharp rocks; Ino cracked her knuckles as she prepared to use her father's Shinranshin No Jutsu, which she recently learned from her father.

Surrounded, 'Naruto' was about to make a run for it when gravel-made vines appeared out of the ground and wrapped around 'Naruto''s ankles and wrists.

"What's the hurry," Ryota said after pinning his ankles to the ground, "This party is just getting started and you're the star attraction."

'Naruto', with fear in his heart for what was about to befall him, pleaded, "Have mercy…"

* * *

(Outside The Namikaze Estate)

Kakashi was making his way over to Naruto's place when…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

That was followed by sounds of explosions and fierce beatings accompanied by the yells of several angry females.

"NOT THE FACE!!! NOT THE FACE!!! NO PLEASE!!! NOT THERE EITHER!!!"

"Perhaps I should stop by here later," Kakashi said as he turned and walked off while hearing the poor soul's unanswered cries for help, "I'm sure he'll pull through this one like all the other times."

* * *

(Later That Evening)

Jiraiya was back home in his room lying in his futon and covered in bandages. The beating he received from Naruto's girls would have killed a normal Jounin, if not cripple him for life. Tsunade left a while ago after giving him a vicious verbal lashing for the latest perverted stunt he pulled on Naruto's fiancés. That of course didn't go without her giving him a few hits of her own, much to his grief.

Luckily, Naruto was still with Jiraiya tending to his many injuries and snake bites since Tsunade wasn't willing to do so.

"You're just of a glutton for punishment," Naruto added while changing his bandages.

"…I faced worse than this," Jiraiya grunted.

"You'll never change," Naruto remarked.

"Are you going to give me a verbal lashing and beating like Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya inquired.

"Quite the opposite really," Naruto said, "That stunt you pulled did me a favor in teaching those five girls a lesson. You have my gratitude."

"Excuse me," asked a confused Jiraiya, "What are you talking about?"

"As kaa-chan told me earlier today, I have to see the bigger picture. And Kakashi-niisan always tells me to look underneath the underneath."

"OK, now I'm lost," Jiraiya replied, "Would you mind speaking straight forward rather than in riddles?"

"You were able to deceive Hina-chan, Ino-chan and the rest effectively," Naruto explained, "They had no idea that you were posing as me, not that it was your first time doing so. One would think that skilled ninjas like Anko-chan and Ryo-chan would be able to tell the difference between the real person and a henge. But as you proved time after time again, you can make yourself as inconspicuous as possible if you so want to, especially since espionage is one of your specialties.

"The way you deceived kaa-chan all those years ago when you first posed as me seeking to get breastfed by her is proof of that, and she's a Sannin. She had no idea how or when you snuck into her room and turned into a baby version of me. I'm sorry to say this, but from the way it looked, one would say that you could have had your way with her."

"Hey," Jiraiya retorted indignantly, "Though I'm a super pervert however, I know my limits and even in my standards the act of rape is grounds for death."

"Yes I know. So going back to the previous topic, Orochimaru was able to sneak into the village posing as a Genin, Jounin-sensei and the Yondaime Kazekage all during the Chuunin Exams without anyone noticing, that was until I interrogated one of his Oto Jounins and forced him to reveal to me Orochimaru's location. Before that there was the rogue ANBU who tried to kidnap me when I was still an infant that did likewise in being an ace in deception."

"Where are you getting at Neo-Yondaime Hokage," Jiraiya asked.

"Yours, Orochimaru and that rogue ANBU's actions prove that bloodline limits, doujutsus and special jutsus of any sort mean nothing when faced against high level experienced ninjas who can get around them. The way I beat Neji and killed Soujiro testifies to that as well. Plus, you didn't become the strongest of the Sannin simply by being the self-proclaimed super pervert.

"The lesson you taught those girls is that if they're not careful in looking underneath the underneath, an enemy ninja of your caliber could bypass their defenses if/when their guard is down and kill them. Deception is all part of the life of the ninja."

"I'm happy that despite what happened, you found constructive points to take from it. If you like," Jiraiya smirked with a lecherous smile, "I'm opened to giving them Lesson 2 in-OOOOOOOOWW!!!!!"

Naruto abruptly cut him off when he intentionally pressed a washcloth soaked with rubbing alcohol hard against an open injury on his back.

"Oh, you said something ero-jisan," Naruto asked with mock innocence. Jiraiya grumbled incoherent curses under his breath while feeling the burning stings on his back. Naruto continued tending to Jiraiya's injuries before returning back home.

* * *

(At The Namikaze Estate)

Hinata, Ino, Temari, Ryota and Anko were all sitting in the living room still dressed in their new kimonos. Neither of them said a word to each other after the stunt Jiraiya pulled on them. The silence though was soon broken.

"Damn him," Anko cursed, "I should have neutered that pervert and poured ammonia over his crotch!"

"He tricked all of us not just you," Ryota said.

"Hard to believe that a Sannin of Jiraiya-sama's stature is that kind of man," Temari said.

"Girlfriend where have you been," Ino remarked cynically, "He's the writer of those orange books Kakashi-sensei loves reading so much."

"He is," Temari asked, recalling catching Kankuro reading one of those books once before beating him with her fan for doing so. Baki though was careful not to get caught knowing that Temari sometimes had a bit of a temper, and seeing that book only made matters worse.

Before the conversation could escalate, Naruto Hiraishin'd into the living room. He was standing outside his house just seconds ago. But to solidify that he was the real thing, he executed a jutsu that only he as the sole son of the Yellow Flash could do.

"I'm home," Naruto smiled warmly. The girls were a bit reluctant to greet him. He saw that they were still embarrassed and ashamed about what happened earlier.

"It's alright," Naruto assured, "Ero-jisan got his fair punishment and it wasn't like any of you meant for what happened to happen."

"But we put a lot of thought in catering to you earlier today and it was all ruined," Hinata said sadly.

"You've been working so hard lately around the clock for the passed number of days and you barely gave yourself a break," Ino said.

"It was like you didn't have time for anything else besides your work," Temari added. Naruto inwardly flinched on hearing that.

_Was I that preoccupied and negligent of the girls' personal needs and want for my attention_, Naruto thought with a feeling a guilt. He saw where they were coming from and found that lately he placed his work before them and anything else too frequently and barely made time for them. With that in mind, an idea came to his mind and after thinking it over, he came to a decision after putting all other matters and concerns on his mind on hold.

"Will you all excuse me," Naruto asked before he shunshin'd away from them.

"What do you suppose he went to do," Ryota asked.

"Beats me," Anko shrugged.

"At least he wasn't angry at us," Hinata said with a relieved expression.

"He didn't stay long to be around us either," Temari remarked dejectedly, causing the other girls to deflate with lowered heads. It wasn't until a few minutes later when Naruto returned, standing by the living room entrance.

When the girls turned to see him, blood spilled from out their noses. He was barefooted and wearing nothing but his tiger-skin loincloth with his muscles and built radiating in all their glory. In his right hand was a large bowl filled with sliced fresh fruits and a bottle of expensive perfumed oil in his left hand. His head band was removed off his head, allowing his now partially calmed unruly spiked hair to flow freely while covering his Sōzō Saigen shadow seal that was on his forehead. Desire and lust was already growing in the girls' eyes and hearts.

_Wow!!!_, Hinata thought excitedly, _Naruto-kun looks a lot better than before when he last wore that!! I can't wait to run my gentle fingers on him!! Married or not!!_

_Damn he's hot!!_, Ino mentally yelled heatedly, _I so want to know how his skin would feel against mine!!_

_This is the Namikaze clan leader!!,_ Temari blushed heavily with blood seeping down her nose. She was currently trying to make coherent sentences but nothing she was saying was making sense as she was too busy gawking at him.

_And they call old man Sarutobi-sama the God of Ninja_, Ryota thought while drooling at Naruto, _What I'm looking at is a God in flesh!! _

Anko licked her lips with feelings of sexual lust while eyeing the Namikaze who looked back them with a teasing smile.

Ever since he was weakened in his fight with Orochimaru and the four resurrected ninjas, Naruto pushed himself hard in the effort to regain his previous strength and power. Tsunade though protested and restrained Naruto from going beyond his limit because of his physical condition then. But from the way he looked now, one wouldn't think he was weakened at all. In fact, he looked a whole lot stronger than before.

"Seeing that you girls had a hard day today," Naruto grinned, "How about I treat you five to snacks and body oil rub downs? After all, I am a medic-nin and physical therapy is one of my specialties."

There was a brief moment of silence as the girls registered what Naruto was offering, especially seeing that he was wearing his original tiger-skin loincloth that he surprisingly kept since the Chuunin Exams.

"Are you confident that you can handle the five us," Anko asked with a lecherous smile.

"Like I said earlier today," Naruto smiled back, "I'm a man known for his unmatched stamina and huge reservoir of chakra. Plus, I'm a man known to never give up. I promise to satisfy all of you. And I never go back on my word. It's my nindo."

* * *

**Namikaze's Five were promised a satisfying time. Let's hope he delivers. Aside from this, Tsunade mentioned to Naruto his inheritance as the Senju clan heir. What could this entail for Naruto and the Namikaze name? Will Naruto actually go to Iwa as Konoha****'****s ambassador to retrieve the reparations promised to him, Tazuna and Konoha?  
**

**And what of Tayuya's condition? Will she stay in a coma indefinitely and what possible side effects might result from Naruto's use of his Harai Fuujin on her if/when she wakes up from her coma? Stick around for the next chapter.**

* * *

**A/N: If any of you reviewers like to offer any ideas as to what Naruto as the Senju heir ****could entail, I'm open to suggestions and opinions.**

* * *

**Shinranshin No Jutsu: Mind Confusion Technique**

**Fuuja Houin: Evil Sealing Method**


	56. Chapter FiftySix: “A World Apart”

**Chapter Fifty-Six: "A World Apart"**

**

* * *

**

(In A World Parallel From The Norm)

A young boy no older than eight years old was studying an ancient scroll which he acquired after retrieving it from his late grandfather's locked away archive in his clan's estate in the village a month and a half ago. The scroll in question possessed a secret that was expressly forbidden from ever being known, let alone used. But the boy was ambitious and wanted to gain the kind of power and abilities his grandfather had in his prime, which made him so renowned even after his untimely demise saving the village from an invasion triggered by his traitorous former student.

The boy never forgave the man responsible for taking his grandfather away from him and he was always angry at himself for being incapable of helping his grandfather whom he always wanted to surpass and gain the title he had as the village leader. With his grandfather gone, the child felt he had to find some way to fill in the gap left behind and become the ninja his grandfather was. Only he didn't believe that he had anyone strong enough to help him down that trek. Sure his sensei was good in his own rights, but his ideas of short-cuts and favoritism irritated and frustrated him. The one he regards as a big brother and role model was also talented in his own rights, but the youth sought something beyond him as well.

The youth spent over a month and a half studying the complex seals in secret at his personal hideout in a cave outside the village. The nature of the seals themselves in the scroll were on levels that only a trained and experienced seal master could understand; which was probably why his grandfather never resorted to using the scroll since he wasn't a seal master like his late successor/predecessor was. Regardless, the boy was certain that through the secret of that ancient scroll, he would manage to start his journey in becoming a great ninja and warrior his late grandfather was.

That night, the boy got everything he needed to execute the secret within the scroll. At his hide away, he carefully wrote the required seals on the ground. It took over three hours to do so perfectly since based on what he studied about seals, one mistake anywhere in its writings, even in the smallest caliber, could prove disastrous. After putting the final writings in place, the boy made a thorough and careful inspection of the seal.

Finding everything in perfect order, he went about in initiating the next phase of the jutsu. Standing before the seal, the boy, after spending hours over the past two weeks memorizing the required hand signs for the seal, performed the intricate hand signs in the exact order explained in the scroll and then clasped his hands together. The seals on the ground began glowing in a radiant white glow.

* * *

(Back In Naruto's World; At The Namikaze Estate)

Naruto, still in his tiger-skin loincloth, was still holding the large bowl of sliced mixed fruits and bottle of perfumed body oil in his other hand. Hinata and the others looked at Naruto with eager anticipation of what he was going to give them. Hinata prepared to remove her kimono and when Ino saw this, she reached to undo her sash holding her kimono up also. The rest soon followed as they were about to strip down to their bra and panties, and in Anko, Temari and Ryota's case, their two piece lingerie.

As Naruto was enjoying the entertaining sight, something suddenly shot into his mind and body, instantly changing the expression on his face to that of stunned shock. The five females saw the look on Naruto's face and knew something was wrong.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata asked worriedly, "Is everything alright?"

Naruto couldn't respond as he was frozen in place like statue. Hinata, Ino and Temari went over to him while wondering if anything happened. Upon reaching Naruto however, something happened. An unknown glowing seal of some sort suddenly appeared from underneath them and Naruto. Anko and Ryota hurried to where the four of them were, only to be repelled back by a white sphere that encased the four them and speedily vanished, taking Naruto and the three girls with him. Anko and Ryota were left confused and bewildered at what just happened.

"Where did they go," Ryota asked, not sensing their chakra anywhere, "And what was that seal that appeared on the floor under them?"

"I don't know," Anko replied.

* * *

(Location Unknown)

Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Temari landed in a heap with Naruto on the bottom. All four were a bit disoriented since they were completely caught off guard by what happened. The bowl of fruits and bottle of perfumed oil were lying on the ground next to them. After a moment…

"As much as I'm enjoying the intimacy with you girls all at once," Naruto remarked, "But can you three please get up off me now?"

The girls blushed heavily but complied as they stood up from where they were and dusted themselves off. Naruto got up and did likewise.

"Where are we," Ino inquired while looking around the cave they were in, "It certainly isn't our place Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-niichan," a young masculine voice shouted in surprise at the tallest figure in the room, "How can this be?!"

The group turned to see the lone boy who was with them in the once isolated chamber.

"Konohamaru," Naruto replied back while looking at the shocked looking boy. Konohamaru stared back at the taller and older looking version of his big brother and teacher figure.

"What's going on here," Naruto asked as he went over to Konohamaru, who stood there stupidly while staring at Naruto's appearance, "You can't be the real Naruto-niichan! Something must have gone wrong with that jutsu I used!"

"What are you talking about," Naruto asked, "What jutsu?"

"I…," Konohamaru started, "…I was trying to use a special summoning jutsu I learned from jiji's old scroll. I was trying to find a way to summon a powerful ninja to be my sensei and help me in becoming a strong defender like jiji was. I didn't think that it would have summoned you, not that you're weak or anything like that."

"Where's this scroll," Naruto inquired. Konohamaru went over and got the scroll and handed it over to the male blonde. Taking the scroll, Naruto opened and carefully analyzed it.

"We were summoned here," Temari asked out loud. Konohamaru then remembered that Naruto wasn't alone and stared back at the three girls with him. A heavy blush appeared on his face while looking at how the girls were dressed. Realizing their appearance, they hurriedly closed up their kimonos and tied their sashes tightly.

"Hentai," Ino scowled at Konohamaru.

"Look who's talking," Konohamaru smirked, "Seeing the way niichan and you girls are dressed, I'd say you three and niichan were about to get it on. Mind if I watch?"

No sooner he said that when a large fan came flying down to strike the boy's head. Naruto however caught and held the fan before it could do any injury to Konohamaru.

"That's enough," Naruto stated calmly while temporarily ignoring how he and the girls were dressed. Temari argued, "But-"

"We're in an unusual situation here," Naruto abruptly cut her off, "And I don't need any of us joking or talking foolishly with one another. I need all of us to be levelheaded and in control of ourselves. Am I clear?"

Reluctantly, Temari complied as she withdrew her fan from Naruto's grip.

"Is everyone in this village perverts and peeping toms," Temari remarked feeling exasperated.

"No not everyone," Naruto simply shrugged while continuing his analysis on the scroll. To say that Konohamaru was surprised by what he just saw happened would have been an understatement. He practically had stars in his eyes while admiring this version of Naruto in front of him. From what he knew of the Genin Naruto, girls like Sakura always had their way with him and they always clobbered him whenever he did something stupid or unintentional. This Naruto standing in front of him was an entirely different person besides the fact that he looked much older and far stronger than his role model.

"Niichan," Konohamaru asked, "How come you look older and bigger while Hinata-san and Ino-san are still the same age?"

"Didn't I tell you and the others already," Naruto said while not fully understanding the situation they were in just yet.

"This is my first time seeing _you_," Konohamaru said, "You and your friends are not from here."

"Excuse me," asked a confused Naruto as he decided to investigate the scroll, certain he'd find the answers to his questions in it. The girls were just as perplexed by the boy's bizarre statement. Minato, gazing through Naruto's eyes, was also studying the seals written in the scroll. Temari and the girls had no idea what was going on.

**'****Amazing,' Minato remarked in disbelief while looking at the seals, 'I've read about this unique jutsu, but I never in my life would have thought it still existed.'**

_What kind of jutsu is this_, Naruto mentally inquired.

**'****Kuchiyose: Hoka Sekai Senshi,' Minato explained, 'It's a primeval S-class summoning jutsu of a master level that pulls someone from an entirely different dimension into the world of the one who summoned him or her. The one summoned is tied to the one who summoned their service until their deed is done. This jutsu goes back almost two hundred years before the founding of Konohagakure No Sato. It was during the turbulent years of war when that jutsu was last seen and used. Its origins are a total mystery.'**

_Is this jutsu of a dark nature like Edo Tensei_, Naruto inquired.

**'****No,' Minato answered, 'It's the complete opposite in that the summoning doesn't require human sacrifices as hosts for the summoned. This jutsu summons living ninjas or even Kages into the service of the summoner. However, the jutsu does require the summoner to pay a tribute of some form to the summoned after their service is deemed completed.'**

_What kind of tribute_, Naruto asked.

**'****I'm not too sure,' Minato said, 'From what I studied about it, it varies depending on who the summoned were and each summoned could require different payments for their services, but the payment had to be justifiable.'**

_Tema-chan, Ino-chan and Hina-chan are also here_, Naruto pointed out, _Were they summoned also?_

**'****The boy's intention was for one person, namely you, to be summoned,' Minato pointed out, 'The fact that the girls were pulled in and teleported with you was a fluke. Therefore, they can't receive any payments of any sort from Konohamaru.'**

_Does this jutsu comes with some form of side effects_, Naruto asked, wanting to know as much about this unknown jutsu as possible.

**'****Possibly,' Minato replied, 'Back in our home world though, the scroll possessing the instructions in using this ancient jutsu is said to have been long lost and forgotten. Before then, many clans have warred and battled to the death for possession of it. Young and old, countless were killed either in their quest for the scroll or by the one summoned from it.'**

_What if the required tribute to the summoned isn't paid_, Naruto asked, _Or if the summoner doesn't have the means to pay the tribute?_

**'****The summoner dies and the summoned are returned back to their world,' Minato said straightforwardly, 'A penalty for failing to fulfill the jutsu's requirement. No one today knows for sure the full extent of this jutsu's power. I learned about this jutsu to the extent that I know from what was documented in the archives in the Hokage Tower.**

**'****At the same time though, this jutsu, like any other S-class jutsu of this caliber, can prove dangerous for many in the wrong hands, especially if word gets out that the scroll for this jutsu still exist.**

**'****Sadly, like most youths, this Konohamaru is naïve when it comes to the dire consequences of his actions, regardless of the fact that he astonishingly pulled off such a complex jutsu. If he fails to make the payment, he'll have to suffer the jutsu's penalty. And if word gets out that he knows how to execute the secret of this jutsu, he'll have to worry about enemies of various sorts and perhaps other nations seeking that he reveals the secret in using that jutsu in exchange for the lives of his friends and family.'**

_Why not Konohamaru's life_, Naruto asked.

**'****Killing the only person having knowledge and insight of your desired prize would be a defeat in itself,' Minato made clear.**

_Point taken_, Naruto mentally nodded.

**'What I****'d like to know is how Konohamaru learned and found out about the existence of this jutsu, something that he shouldn****'****t have access to or knowledge of,****' Minato said, ****'I****'m sure that Hiruzen-sama didn****'t allow the boy to have access to this jutsu freely.****'**

Naruto rolled the scroll up and tied it close. Turning to the boy, Naruto asked seriously, "Konohamaru, did jiisan give this scroll freely?"

"No," Konohamaru admitted, "I took it from his vault after I managed to break into it almost two months ago. It took me a long while to study that jutsu before I was able to use it."

_And this went on completely unnoticed_, Naruto contemplated thoughtfully, "Konohamaru, I need to know, do you fully understand the nature of the jutsu you have just performed?"

"Yeah," Konohamaru replied, "It's a summoning jutsu of an ancient type that allows the summoner to call upon a warrior of another world of his choosing."

"Wait a minute," Ino interjected, "Summoned from another world!?"

"That's right," Konohamaru said, "I wanted the best ninja so I can become his apprentice and learn a great deal from him. Niichan appeared from the jutsu so therefore he must be as great as jiji was. But I'm surprised you three came along with him also."

"What do you mean 'as jiji was'," Naruto inquired. Konohamaru explained, "Jiisan died fighting that Orochimaru when he and Suna invaded and attacked Konoha three months ago. This lady called Tsunade is the Godaime, she's said to be one of the Sannins and one of jiji's former students."

This was a lot to take in. Everything seemed to be happening all at once. They were quiet as they processed everything explained to them. Naruto thought about telling Konohamaru the truth about the jutsu but decided against it, for now at least.

_So jiisan is dead in this world_, Naruto thought sadly, _I wonder what else took place in this reality. Do I even want to know?_

"Let me get this straight," Hinata said, "We're from a totally different universe apart from this one?"

"Based on what I read in this scroll, we are," Naruto confirmed after snapping out of his daydream, "As farfetched as it sounds, we're far from home."

"That's putting it lightly," Ino remarked with her arms crossed over her breasts. Looking around at their surroundings, Hinata decided to see pass where they were.

"Byakugan," she said before scanning the surrounding environment, "We are deep in the woods some distance outside of Konoha."

"How far are we," Ino asked.

"About a twenty-seven minutes' walk from here," Hinata said.

"But we can't go into the village looking the way we do," Temari pointed out.

"On top of that we have nowhere to stay," Ino added, "And all of our equipment and gear is back in our home dimension."

Focusing chakra into his left arm, a seal of some form appeared on Naruto's upper shoulder.

"Kai," Naruto said before the seal on his left shoulder released a scroll from within it.

"We're not entirely lost my ladies," Naruto grinned as he held the scroll in his hand.

"What's in that," Temari asked.

"Just some necessities I've packed and sealed into this scroll and then sealed the scroll into my body in the event of long duration missions," Naruto replied, "But I must release the seal in this scroll in a clear opening in the Forest of Death."

"What," Ino shouted in disbelief. Truthfully none of the girls wanted to go back into that dreaded and deadly forest.

"W-W-Why do we h-have to go a-a-and take up residence in th-th-that forest of all p-places," Hinata asked, stuttering for the first time in a long time with fright present in her voice.

"The fact that very few would dare to enter that forest knowing that they'd be risking a quick death makes it the perfect hiding spot," Naruto explained, "Plus I've studied the terrain of that entire forest and know of areas that even the ANBU fear to enter."

"All the more why we don't want to go there," Temari remarked heatedly.

"…Listen," Naruto sighed keeping a staedy head demeanor, "I'm sorry that our circumstances is a great inconvenience for us. But we can't just barge into that village and act like we own the place. If anything, it won't be the same Konoha that we're from.

"For starters we have no idea how things in this world operate and there's no telling how the villagers and others will react to our presence, let alone to the fact that we come from a parallel universe. It'd be best if we do some investigating in how this world works since we won't be going back home for a while."

"And how long is 'a while'," Ino asked.

"I don't know really," Naruto said, "It could be days, perhaps weeks depending on whether or not our purpose in be summoned here is fulfilled, in which the jutsu will dispel and return us back to our home dimension. Until then, we're stuck here."

* * *

(Meanwhile Back In Naruto's Home Dimension)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SON AND THE OTHERS JUST VANISHED!!!," screamed an angry Tsunade. Anko and Ryota, dressed in the regular clothes again, were pale-colored at the sight of their angry future mother-in-law. The two kunoichis just got through explaining everything that happened at the mansion and needless to say, Tsunade wasn't taking it too well.

Hiruzen was in the office during that hour briefly talking with his former apprentice about Naruto's request to travel to Iwa when Ryota and Anko barged in and explained what happened. Shizune and Kakashi were also in the office while keeping their eyes on the door for a rapid emergency exit in case Tsunade's motherly rage exploded.

"Like we explained," Anko continued despite her fear, "An unknown seal of some sort appeared and took-"

"We heard what you said," Tsunade cut her off. The blonde took a moment to calm herself down. She knew that what happened was beyond their control but she couldn't help but worry for her son and the three other kuniochis who went missing with him. After a couple of minutes, Sarutobi asked, "Did you get a good view of how that seal look like? Maybe through this we can get an idea of what could have happened to Naruto and the others."

"We'll do what we can," Ryota answered, "But the seal in question looked really complex and unusual. It didn't look like anything I've ever seen before in my entire shinobi career."

This intrigued Hiruzen as he put on a thoughtful expression.

"Where's Jiraiya," Hiruzen inquired.

"Recuperating," Anko remarked, "Why?"

"His knowledge on seals is better than my own," Hiruzen said before taking a puff of his pipe, "He would have most likely been able to find something faster."

"He'll come once he hears that Naruto is missing," Tsunade assured.

"You know me better than anyone else Tsunade-hime."

Everyone turned to the window to see an almost fully healed and restored Jiraiya crouching on the window.

"How long were you there," Tsunade asked.

"Long enough to know what's going on," Jiraiya replied with an unusual seriousness in his tone while turning to face the two younger females, "What's your description of this seal that's being spoken about?"

"I hope our memories serve us as best as they can," Ryota remarked before she and Anko were given papers to draw as best as possible the description of the unknown seal.

* * *

(Back In The Alternate Universe)

Naruto and the crew were in a large enough clearing deep in the Forest of Death. They encountered some of the forest's welcoming animals and returned the greetings with some of their specialty jutsus. Konohamaru was scared shitless seeing the kind of animals and creatures that live in the infamous forest they were traveling through. He was certainly happy that Naruto and the others were there to keep him from getting lost or better still, eaten.

"I thought you said that you knew of a safer part of this forest to stay," Ino remarked sourly while carrying both the bowl of fruits and bottle of body oil.

"Safer in that it make many ninjas and those in the ANBU think twice before treading into this location," Naruto shot back as he walked forward some distance from the group with his scroll in hand. The group stood where they were while wondering what Naruto was up to. Finding the right distance, he punched the ground with a great force forming a large and wide enough crater into it. Konohamaru's eyes were budging out of his sockets with his mouth wide open while feeling the momentary tremor and shock wave.

"Y-You have i-i-insane s-strength as…the Godaime," Konohamaru stuttered in shock before a wide grin of admiration appeared on his face, "That's so cool! What else can you do niichan?!"

While in the crater, focusing and using wind manipulation, he sculptured and smoothly paved the crater he made into a rectangular structure that was seven and a half feet deep, fifty-two feet long and twenty-eight feet wide.

"He can do wind manipulation like Asuma-jisan," Konohamaru said in surprise.

"He can do a lot more than that Konohamaru," Ino said, "Take my word for it."

After opening and setting the scroll down on the ground in the center of the symmetrically designed pit, he jumped out from the pit and walked away from it while going over to where the group was. In the middle of the scroll was the kanji for "residence."

"What are you doing now niichan," Konohamaru asked.

"Watch," Naruto responded as he made a hand sign, "Kai!"

A huge burst of white smoke came forth from the seal in the scroll as it released what was confined into it. It was a few moments before the large smoke screen cleared. When it did, all but Naruto marveled at what came out from it and into what was once an empty pit.

"No way," Temari looked on in surprise.

"It's an entire house," Hinata said in disbelief, "He sealed a whole house into that scroll!"

"Wow," Konohamaru marveled, "You really are a super strong ninja!"

"I'm not that great really," Naruto replied while scratching his head, "There are others of better skill than my own."

"Aren't you modest," Temari teased only to receive a snort from Naruto.

"Let's look inside," Ino suggested as she and the others followed. Entering the beautiful two-story house, Ino and the others saw that the once sealed house was a fully decorated and established living residence ready to be used. It had furniture, clothes, survival equipment, stored food, toilette and all. There was also a generator in the basement of the house providing them electricity, thus lighting up the house and making all of the electronic appliances in the house usable.

"Who sold you the scroll having this place," Temari asked in surprise.

"I didn't buy it," Naruto answered, "I took one of the unused houses in my estate and sealed into one of my scrolls. Designing and creating the seal to contain this house with all its essentials wasn't all that hard. This house should hold us up until we're able to return back home."

"You own houses," Konohamaru asked in surprises, "Are you a clan leader or something in your world?"

"That's not important," Naruto smiled, not wanting to give too much information about himself and the girls too soon.

"What about those creatures outside the house," Hinata asked, "This place will no doubt attract many of them."

"Relax," Naruto assured, "I didn't spend so much time training with Anko-chan in the Forest of Death to end up with no knowledge on how to repel them. I'll set up some seal barriers to keep them and other intruders out."

Summoning four Kage Bushins, he sent them outside to perform the task of setting up the barrier seals around the perimeter of the house.

"In the meantime," Naruto suggested, "Make yourselves at home."

"What do you mean," Ino remarked, "Your home IS our home."

"All of you girls live with Naruto-niichan where you're from," asked a grinning Konohamaru, "The niichan from this world isn't so lucky…"

Konohamaru's expression changed as his grin faded, "…Not with the life he lives."

"What do you mean," asked a curious Naruto, whose interest in his alter-ego suddenly sparked. Konohamaru started, "I don't know the full story and jiji never told me much about it. But from the things I've see and heard, you're not liked all that much here for some reason. Everyone looks at you with hatred and fear and they pull their children away from you as though you're a walking disease."

_This story sounds all too familiar_, Temari contemplated as she thought about Gaara's life growing up in Suna. Hinata and Ino were tempted to ask the boy if he knew anything about their counterparts but from the way he was talking about Naruto they didn't think he'd know much about them, if anything.

"Anything else," Naruto asked wanting know more, "Does he live with anyone?"

Konohamaru continued, "Niichan never speaks of his parents. He never knew who they were or how they look like since he was an orphan all his life. I try not to think that he was abandoned by his parents so I take it that his parents were killed right after he was born. As for where he lives, it's more like the slums of Konoha and he lives by himself.

"Like me, niichan wants to be Hokage and tries very hard to prove to everyone that he's not a bad guy as they always make him out to be. But the villagers would ignore him, throw things at him or beat him up for even the smallest things. A few times I overheard people call him things like "monster," "beast" or "demon."

"Once, while spying on niichan when he went to a grocery store, I saw the store clerk overcharge Naruto for a half gallon of milk and a loaf of bread. She made Naruto pay three times the amount those things actually cost. After he left, I saw this Sasuke guy enter the store to buy the same items and a few other things moments after Naruto left. The clerk didn't charge him anywhere near what she forced Naruto to pay. Sasuke nearly bought his stuff for free.

"Sure niichan pulls pranks here and there, but nothing malicious to deserve the way they treat him. From what niichan told me, his poor treatment has been like that for as long as he could remember."

Naruto could already feel Minato's white hot rage and indignation coursing through his body besides his own. The mixed bloodlust he radiated started terrifying everyone inside the lit living room. It took a moment for the Elite Jounin to regain his control though Minato's fury was still present. Temari was made aware of Naruto being adopted by Tsunade by Naruto himself a week ago. It took a while for it to sink in, but in the end, she still looked at Tsunade as Naruto's only mother, blood-related or not.

"Does he have any friends," Naruto asked, hoping that there was something positive in his alter-ego's life besides Konohamaru.

"Me, Moegi-chan and Udon are his friends and we look up to him a great deal," Konohamaru replied, "He has a few other friends whom I can't name off the top of my head. The Godaime is especially fond of him though they have their unfavorable moments. He recently started hanging around this old Toad Sage person, Jiraiya is his name I think."

"Recently," Naruto questioned, "Where was he the rest of the time over the years?"

"Beats me. All I know is that he spends a great deal of his time checking out girls and hot springs and writing those pervy books from what niichan told me."

_Even in this world ero-jisan never changes_, Naruto mentally remarked.

"There's this pink-haired girl on his team also," Konohamaru added, "Sakura, I believe her name to be if I remember right."

"What about Forehead-Girl," Ino inquired. Konohamaru explained, "She's on the same team as Naruto-niichan with Kakashi-san as their sensei. Naruto-niichan has a huge crush on her but she seems to be more into that Sasuke guy."

Naruto found that revelation hard to swallow. He almost refused to believe what he heard with his own ears.

"My…other self ha…has…a…C-C-Crush…on S-Sakura…Sasuke's Biggest Fanatic," Naruto repeated in disbelief.

"Niichan told me that Sakura turned him down many times when he'd ask her out. She hits hard and punches niichan a lot too and her temper is rather scary. Even though niichan is scared of her temper, he still tries to win her affections."

"Such inspirational determination," Naruto remarked cynically, "But what of Hinata-chan and Ino-chan? Don't they like him at all?"

"I really doubt Ino likes him much, if at all. She rarely interacts with him from what I've seen and like Sakura, she had a major thing for Sasuke."

Ino felt rather disgusted on hearing that, "My alter-ego is a Sasuke fangirl?"

"Niichan said that Sakura and Ino used to argue and fight each other about who gets to be with Sasuke," Konohamaru added, "But since Sasuke deserted the village they don't fight as much about him."

_Some things don't change_, Naruto mentally sighed.

"Hinata-san is very shy and is one of the only people that treat niichan kindly along with Teuchi-jiisan and his Ayame-neechan."

"I'm really liking this world lesser and lesser with every word we're hearing so far," Ino commented.

"Likewise," Temari remarked.

"I'm sorry to say that we can't relate to our other selves," Naruto said struggling to keep his earlier mixed bloodlust in check, "Maybe I'll have better chance of understanding the situation if I'm there to see it first hand."

"Well you can't go into the village looking the way you do now," Konohamaru pointed out, "Plus, niichan is…well, shorter. And he has whisker markings on his face. By the way, what happened to yours?"

"I hide them deep within my skin. Would you happen to have a picture of this other me," Naruto asked. The boy nodded and pulled out a small wallet from his pants pocket. Opening it, he took out a folded picture of himself and the younger-looking Naruto, and handed it over to the male blonde. Upon seeing the picture, Naruto grimaced at his ego's choice of clothes.

"He wears that ugly thing," Naruto remarked, "He must want to be killed by enemy ninjas."

**'****Or maybe he's starving for attention,' Minato acknowledged, feeling his fatherly instincts kicking in, 'With those clothes it's hard not to notice.'**

The blonde just shook his head and sighed as he made a hand sign.

"Henge," Naruto shouted before transforming into an exact replica of his alter-ego. The group saw him standing and dressed in what could be described as a bright orange, white and blue jumpsuit with blue sandals.

"How do I look," Naruto asked altering his voice back to how it used to sound.

"Like a pip-squeak," Temari teased, "I forgot how short you used to be."

He frowned on being reminded about his former height.

"You're right," Ino remarked about the clothes he was wearing, "Those clothes are ugly. That other you needs some serious fashion tips."

"In any case," Naruto cut in, "I have to escort Konohamaru back home. He can't be seen walking through this forest alone or at any other time for that matter."

"How long will you be," Hinata asked.

"Not long I'm sure," Naruto assured as he gestured to the boy to come along with him.

"What about the scroll," Konohamaru inquired. Thinking it over carefully, Naruto turned to Konohamaru and stated, "Konohamaru, that scroll will remain with me. That jutsu you performed in summoning us to this world…no one, and I mean NO ONE can know how you executed it nor can they know that you know how to execute it."

"What," Konohamaru retorted in disappointment, "How come!?"

Sighing, Naruto explained, "Your grandfather hid that jutsu away for very good reasons. If anyone were to find out that you know its secret, you'll have enemies of all sorts coming after you, using any means to get that secret out of you. Imagine someone like Orochimaru getting his hands on this jutsu and summoning an army of rogue S-class ninjas from my world into this one to do his bidding and warring against Konoha. This jutsu is a master-level S-class summoning and the fact that you summoned someone of my caliber into this world would indicate that-"

Naruto paused for a moment as he contemplated on an idea that came to his mind. He was silent briefly as everyone else wondered what could have caused him to go mute.

"Is something the matter Naruto-kun," Hinata asked worriedly. After a brief moment of silence, Naruto finally answered, "Konohamaru managed to execute a master-level S-class summoning jutsu, a feat that many believe that only a seal master could pull off."

"Where are you getting at," Temari asked.

"Eventually our presence in this world will be known," Naruto pointed out, "Perhaps sooner than we think. However, if we can maintain the belief that a ninja of a seal master class summoned us into this world, it can serve to protect Konohamaru and keep most if not all from suspecting that he was the one who brought us over to this world."

The gears in to everyone's head started turning as they caught on to what Naruto was saying.

"And Konohamaru," Naruto made clear, "That means when you see me and the others make our true appearance, don't approach and talk to us as you already know us. Act as though you're shocked and surprised. Got it?"

Konohamaru nodded in understanding. Seeing this, Naruto headed to the front door with Konohamaru following. The duo made their way through the deadly forest with the Elite Jounin slicing through whatever obstacles or creatures came their way.

* * *

(Back In Naruto's Home Dimension)

Anko and Ryota got through drawing up made as best as they could the seal they saw on the floor at Naruto's mansion. It took a quite a while but they finally came to a decision on which concept to go with. Jiraiya and Hiruzen looked at the agreed concept and examined it closely. Upon further inspection of the sketched seal, Sarutobi dropped his pipe from his mouth, something that did not go unnoticed.

"I take it you know something about that seal Sarutobi-sama," Kakashi figured.

"I do," Hiruzen admitted before doing a set of hand signs and activating a sound barrier jutsu around the office. He then knelt down and retrieved his pipe that he dropped to the ground.

"What was that for," Ryota asked.

"The information I know about that seal is a top SS-class secret and is NOT to be discussed with anyone outside of this office," Hiruzen stated very seriously, "It's a jutsu I thought that would never see the light of day again."

Now everyone saw that there was more to that jutsu than they counted on.

"What jutsu is it," Shizune spoke for the first time after a long period of silence.

"Kuchiyose: Hoka Sekai Senshi," Hiruzen answered, "A master-class summoning jutsu."

Hiruzen went on to relate the history of the jutsu to Jiraiya, Tsunade and the others. Everyone else listened to the old man as he gave what history he knew about the jutsu. Jiraiya had a thoughtful expression though he was starting to understand why his former sensei was hoping that jutsu would never be seen again.

"Many lost their lives in pursuit of that jutsu even after it was long lost," Hiruzen continued, "My sensei, Shodaime-sama, was the first in a hundred years to discover the lost jutsu, which was buried in a temple deserted by monks. However, because of its infamous history and not wanting another war or a civil war to break out for it, he entrusted it to someone that he and his brother had the highest confidence in to make sure that the scroll was never found."

"In other words," Jiraiya interpreted, "You were entrusted with that scroll's secrecy."

"……Yes," Hiruzen said, "Hashirama-sama wanted me to never use that jutsu or teach it to anyone. Years ago, his rival Uchiha Madara was one of the very few who heard about this jutsu from another source and spent a long time looking for it and thankfully with no success in finding it."

"Well clearly someone from another universe managed to learn the Hoka Sekai Senshi and summoned my son, Hinata, Ino and Temari over to their world," Tsunade retorted, "Regardless that my grandfather never wanted that jutsu to be found again, we have to use it to get them back!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Sarutobi countered.

"And why not," Tsunade shot back with a tone that showed she wanted a good explanation, "There's no telling what that person who summoned them could be making them do at this moment!"

"Yes I know," Hiruzen said calmly, "But using that jutsu now in this world is completely not viable. It would require someone of this dimension of the exact same wavelength as the one who performed the jutsu. In other words, we would need the counterpart of the one who did the jutsu; only then would it nullify the power of the jutsu used on the other side.

"However finding such a person is impossible from this end from where Naruto and the others were taken. For we know, that person might not even be alive in this world in contrast with the other universe. He or she might even be from a completely different or remote village or nation. There's no way to tell."

"Can't you chance the use of that jutsu to get them back," Tsunade argued with the former Hokage, "For all we know, maybe it would your own counterpart who performed the jutsu."

"It's too great a gamble," Sarutobi made clear, "One Naruto himself wouldn't chance. If I or anyone else besides the summoner's counterpart performs that jutsu, Naruto and the others could end up forever trapped between worlds in dimensional limbo because of the imbalanced wavelength."

Tsunade slammed her fists down on the desk in frustration. It angered her that her son was taken from her and that there was nothing she or anyone else could do to undo it.

"It's not fair," Tsunade said lowly.

"How long will the jutsu last," Kakashi asked.

"I don't know," Sarutobi said, "Days, perhaps weeks. It all depends of the purpose of why Naruto and the others were summoned. They can't and won't be sent back until their task is deemed done by the one who summoned them and their tribute is paid off to them by their summoner, whatever that might be."

"But people will catch on that Naruto and other three girls aren't around," Jiraiya pointed out, "They and the council will start getting suspicious of their absence."

There was a moment of silence in the room as they thought about how they could cover this incident without arousing suspicion from the populous on the council. A couple of minutes later…

"We'll explain and write up documented paperwork that Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Temari have left together for a secret mission with unspecified time duration," Hiruzen explained, "It'll be marked as an S-class mission with Naruto as team captain. The council and others will be denied being given any information on the nature of the mission and told that for the team's safety and well being, the secrecy of the mission is of high priority."

Hiruzen went on in detail explaining to Tsunade and those present how the cover up would work. Though Tsunade didn't like the situation, she had to go along with it and hope that Naruto and the girls with him were returned soon before further complications could arise.

* * *

(Back In The Other Universe)

Naruto successfully escorted Konohamaru out of the deadly forest without being spotted by Anko or anyone else. Despite how terrified he was being in that forest, Konohamaru made mental notes about how Naruto navigated them through the Forest of Death and avoided the creatures and traps in the forest.

"I never knew such a terrible place like that exists in our village," Konohamaru said.

"It's the second part of the Chuunin Exams," Naruto said.

"WHAT!?"

"If you want to become Hokage," Naruto said, "That forest is one of the obstacles you'll have to overcome, like your niichan did."

Konohamaru knew that U. Naruto participated in the Chuunin Exams and made it to the finals. Though he didn't make Chuunin, the fact that U. Naruto survived that forest was amazing enough as it was.

(A/N: U. Naruto (Uzumaki Naruto) will be used to distinguish the Genin Naruto from N. Naruto (Namikaze Naruto))

"If you and niichan were able to do it," Konohamaru declared, "Then so will I when my chance comes. I won't let him become Hokage without a challenge!"

_Still the same Konohamaru_, Naruto thought as he and the boy approached the main gates of the village, _Here we go._

The disguised Namikaze Naruto entered the "foreign" village of his counterpart for the first time while wondering what he was going to encounter and experience first hand as Uzumaki Naruto…

* * *

**Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Temari have been pulled from their world and brought into a completely different reality. What challenges will Namikaze Naruto face being in a world where he's feared and despised by his own villagers? Will he be able to keep Yondaime'****s indignation and bloodlust under control upon seeing his alter-ego'****s treatment?**

**How will the girls adjust to life in that unfamiliar world and what kind of interactions can they expect? And will Tsunade and the others back in Naruto's home dimension ever see them again while keeping their disappearance a secret? Will Konohamaru have the means to pay N. Naruto the required tribute for the summoning or will he be made to pay with his life? Stick around to find out next time.**

* * *

**Kuchiyose: Hoka Sekai Senshi: Summoning Spell: Other World Soldier(s)**


	57. Chapter FiftySeven: “Solace”

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: "Solace"**

**

* * *

**

**WARNING: Due to the very graphic and explicit contents in the later portion of this chapter, this fanfic will now to be in the M-rated section. Though there's nothing crude in this chapter however, I'd hate for one of you readers to complain about it and have my best fanfic thus far deleted like my Teen Titan fanfic years ago just to spite me!! You've been warned and if you don't like it, then don't read this chapter or the rest of the following chapters to come or skip this chapter entirely and wait for the next one after it!!**

**On another note, from what I read in some of the reviews, several found what Konohamaru did to be rather far fetched. But let me, the author, ask you all this:**

**In the manga, Naruto managed to infiltrate the Hokage Tower, which was supposed to be guarded by the ANBU ninjas, he knocked out the Sandaime and left him in a bloody heap with the use of his Oiroke No Jutsu, broke in and stole the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing from its holding cabinet, Escaped the tower and village Unnoticed for SEVERAL hours. Naruto was said to be the dead last of his class, yet he pulled this off all in one night and learned a B-class Jounin-level kinjutsu on top of that before pummeling the hell out of Mizuki, a traitorous Chuunin while simultaneously saving Iruka****'****s life who so happens to be another Chuunin.**

**Would not this have been considered far fetched by you the readers? And all this was in the first chapters of that manga! Despite the similarities between the world N. Naruto and his girlfriends entered and the cannon universe, that world too will have alterations.**

**I hope my point was well taken. To the beta readers on this site, I'****m open to suggestions in improving in my proofreading. Now here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Namikaze Naruto, now in the henge form of Uzumaki Naruto, walked through Konohagakure No Sato with Konohamaru beside him. As he continued on his way, he noticed that the Hokage Monument only had the faces of the first four Hokages.

_Looks like kaa-chan's face wasn't yet added onto the monument_, N. Naruto acknowledged. While going about his business, he noticed the looks he was getting from a number of people. The stares and whispers he saw and overheard weren't the types he was used to back in his home world. Behind the murmurings were words that were filled with fear, loathing and revulsion. He also saw how a couple of villagers moved away from him while shooting heated glares at him. N. Naruto was only in the village for less than ten minutes and already he felt completely out of place.

_This feeling is both foreign and strange to me_, Naruto thought, _Is this the kind of life I was subjected to in this reality?_

All his life N. Naruto was loved, admired and respected by everyone in his home world. Hell, even the council respected and admired him despite knowing of the Kyuubi being sealed into his right hand.

"Hey Konohamaru," N. Naruto asked, "Would you happened to know exactly where my other self lives?"

"I'll show you," Konohamaru said, "But like I said before, you won't like it."

"Whatever gave you the early impression that I liked how I was being looked at by everyone so far," N. Naruto remarked.

"…I see your point," Konohamaru sighed dejectedly as he led the way. N. Naruto followed the younger boy to the poorer and less favored side of the village. While on his way, Minato's displeasure was only rising and causing N. Naruto's own displeasure to worsen. This didn't sit well with the blonde as he and his tenant had to keep their cool and not blow their cover.

"Are you okay nii-chan," Konohamaru asked worriedly.

"Super," N. Naruto replied cynically while keeping his emotions in check. It was a bit of a while before they arrived, and true to Konohamaru's words, Naruto did not like what he saw. The two-story building complex was decrepit and poorly maintained. N. Naruto was already hearing Kyuubi's laughter and taunts in his head.

**"****This is the life you'd have been subjected to kit had it not been for your father's unwitting screw up in the sealing jutsu he was planning on using," Kyuubi mockingly laughed, "Yondaime's surviving legacy, reduced to the village's scapegoat for something he had nothing to do with! These are the people your father would have sacrificed your ass for? They're nothing but a pack of ingrates that practically spat on everything their Yondaime gave his life for!**

**"****From all this, I wouldn't be surprised if they piss and shit on his grave daily!"**

_Shut the fuck up you bastard_, Naruto mentally barked, only to be annoyed some more by the fox's cruel laughter.

**"****I hope you're proud of what would have been your work Minato," Kyuubi jeered, "You're seeing first hand what life for your son could have been had your intended fūin jutsu succeeded! I couldn****'****t picture a more _loving_ and parting gift from father to son."**

"Naruto-nii-chan," Konohamaru yelled out, snapping N. Naruto out of his trance.

"Oh…uh…sorry about that," Naruto said, "I guess I spaced out. I'm finding all this hard to believe. I had no idea that my life in this world is this repugnant. I never experienced anything of this sort back in my home world. It's really sad and heartbreaking for me."

The look Konohamaru saw in N. Naruto's face was one that expressed a great deal of grief and empathy.

_Is this truly what life as a Jinchuuriki really means_, Naruto contemplated while remembering an argument he got into with Tsunade and Jiraiya…

* * *

(Two And A Half Years Ago)

N. Naruto (age 11) was at home with Tsunade and Shizune. It was three weeks since Naruto's run-in with Itachi and Kisame, and Tsunade had been more protective of him since. She had Kakashi and several other ANBUs on surveillance around the village and they were to report anything suspicious. Jiraiya soon entered their living quarters at the Hokage Tower and briefed them on what he learned from his spy network.

"Do you have anything for us," Tsunade inquired.

"Only so much," Jiraiya said before continued, "From what I gathered from one of my operatives, the Akatsuki is an organization very few know of. In fact, Orochimaru was once part of it."

"What," Tsunade said widened eyes, "For how long?"

"I don't know but he left that organization recently," Jiraiya continued, "It's speculated that he and Itachi got into some form of skirmish that didn't sit well with Orochimaru."

"That's good news to hear," Tsunade remarked, "One less S-class missing-nin to worry about from the Akatsuki."

After thinking it over, Naruto decided to speak and bring up a subject that's been on his mind for a while now.

"What if we were to inform the villagers of my secret," Naruto asked, earning everyone's attention.

"What are you saying," Shizune asked, knowing fully well where the topic was going.

"What if we were to explain to everyone that I'm a Jinchuuriki?

"That's out of the question," Tsunade objected heatedly, "We kept your status as a Jinchuuriki a secret for your protection."

"Clearly there are those who already know or suspect that I'm carrying a bijuu within my being," Naruto argued, "Kisame and Itachi coming after me is proof of that. If the Akatsuki comes seeking me out again, I'm certain that the villagers will want an explanation, especially if the Akatsuki comes back in more numbers with reinforcements!"

"We have no guarantee that the villagers will take kindly to the fact that you're carrying the monster that attacked Konoha and killed so many of their friends and loved ones eleven years ago," Shizune interjected, "Many may become bitter and hold grudges against you for something you had nothing to do with!"

"We don't know that," Naruto countered, "We should have some faith in the villagers' understanding of my father's sacrifice."

"You're very naïve Naruto," Jiraiya chided, "People aren't always as compassionate and understanding as we'd like them to be. Sad to say, that was something your father stubbornly refused to accept also. This was especially the case on the night when he made up his mind in sealing the Kyuubi into you while hoping against impossible odds that the villagers would see you as the hero that jails the demon fox within himself."

Naruto growled under his breath on hearing Jiraiya's words about Minato. Jiraiya though didn't allow Naruto to retort as he continued, "We had no idea what became of Kyuubi until only a few years ago. Virtually the entire village believes that the Kyuubi was done away with and it's best to keep it that way. You have no real understanding what being a Jinchuuriki means."

"What," Naruto retorted indignantly, "My father sealed both himself and Kyuubi into me right after my birth! How could you say I don't know what it means to be-"

"You have no idea what "normal" life is like for a Jinchuuriki, Naruto," Jiraiya said with a hardened voice, "Tsunade-hime, Shizune, Sarutobi-sensei, Kakashi and myself have sheltered and kept you safe from what being a living sacrifice truly means!"

"Hiding the fact that I'm a Jinchuuriki from the villagers is like you're ashamed of what my father had done to save the village," Naruto replied.

Jiraiya kept his cool before he walked over and stood in front of the young blonde.

"Jinchuurikis are never favored, loved or welcomed in their home village," Jiraiya stated as he jabbed his index finger into Naruto's chest with each point he made, "They're often hated, mistreated, looked at as beneath subhuman and if the village sees it fit, the Jinchuuriki is trained to become nothing more than a weapon for their use and then disposed of after their use have worn out. They're known for being lonely people who grow to despise humanity for the curse their own people damned their lives to."

Naruto felt bitter and disgusted by Jiraiya's harsh words.

"This is the sad reality of the Shinobi World," Tsunade added, "Much of which we tried to shield you from so you could have a chance in living a life as a normal person and not as the village's outcast and Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Yoko. You have to understand that Naruto."

Naruto wanted to say something, but was unable to think up of anything to say as an opposing reply to their beliefs. Defeated, he partly lowered his head and just accepted their words as much as he hated to.

* * *

(End Flashback: Present Day)

Naruto remembered the time when he and Gaara had a mental link with each other and through that link, Gaara showed Naruto what life as the Suna Jinchuuriki had to be like for him. What the blonde saw through Gaara's eyes shocked and horrified him. And now he was seeing his life in what could have been but was not.

_So this is what they meant when they said I don't understand "normal" life as a Jinchuuriki_, N. Naruto thought before seeking to momentarily take his mind off what he was experiencing. Turning to Konohamaru, he asked, "Hey, what kind of stuff does my alter ego teach you, if anything?"

"Well," Konohamaru started, "He taught me Oiroke No Jutsu for starters. And then he used kage bushins and had them henge into sexy naked girls before using that against Ibisu-sensei a few months ago. That was his advanced Harem No Jutsu."

_Looks like some things don't change_, Naruto thought, "Is there anything else besides that?"

"He plays ninja with me, Udon and Moegi-chan when he has the time to."

_Just like how I used to_, Naruto thought while being surprised by the subtle similarities he was learning about, "Is there more?"

"That's about it really," Konohamaru shrugged. The blonde thought for a moment and then an idea came to mind, "Tell you what! How about I show you some styles with the naginata? What do you say?"

"Cool," Konohamaru cheered, "You'll teach me how to use the naginata?"

"I'll show you the basics and how you can improve and advance to higher levels. Back in my world, jiisan was a skill bojutsu fighter and take it from me, even with kage bushins, I had a hard time with him when he trained me in its use. So do you accept?"

"Learning a fighting style that jiji used," Konohamaru remarked, "I'd be stupid to decline it! When will the lessons begin?"

"We can begin tomorrow afternoon in the Forest of Death. I'll pick you up in secret at Training Ground 34. Make sure you're alone and not followed."

Konohamaru nodded in agreement. Leaving the area, N. Naruto took Konohamaru away as they started on their way to the Sarutobi Compound. It was only seconds later after the duo turned the corner when U. Naruto entered the scene from another corner while making his way home. He was returning from another D-rank mission with Sakura and Kakashi. He was currently grumbling utterances on how earlier that day Tsunade-obaachan again refused his request to let him go out and look for Sasuke in order to bring him back to the village.

* * *

(Later That Night)

After dropping the boy home, N. Naruto, while still in his henge form, returned back to where U. Naruto lives and decided to look around the place. Entering the building, N. Naruto found the hallway vandalized and covered in graffiti with words and slogans stating such things as "Die Demon Scum," "Go Back To Hell," "You killed our loved ones you Bastard," and the list went on as the slogans became more cruder and vulgar.

_I was only able to imagine what Gaara must have went through all his life after he shared with me his memories and experience_s, Naruto thought honestly, _I'm seeing my alter ego's life up to this moment thus far and already I'm fighting the urge to slaughter half of this village for bringing dishonor and shame upon my father's memories and sacrifice._

**"****I recall warning you months ago about this kit," Kyuubi said after a long period of silence, "Everything I said that would happen has happened to this version of you. He's living the life you were spared and protected from. You're no Second Flash here in this dimension kit, just the village's hated trash."**

Neither Minato nor N. Naruto had any retort to give to Kyuubi. The sealed former Hokage was busying dealing with his own emotions and anger while keeping his own influence from taking over N. Naruto who was already having a hard time dealing with what he was seeing.

Reaching the apartment, Naruto picked the lock of the door and stealthily entered the apartment. Closing the door, N. Naruto, even with the lights turned off, found the small apartment to be messy with dirty dishes, kunais, shurikens, weights, dirty clothes and empty ramen cups all over the place. After looking around the place, N. Naruto decided to take a look at the bedroom. Arriving there, N. Naruto found his alter ego sleeping and snoring with his green pajamas and sleeping cap on. N. Naruto couldn't help but frown at his alter ego's choice of sleeping clothes.

_He's like a kid for his age_, N. Naruto thought, since he personally sleeps in his bed with nothing but his boxers. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard U. Naruto talking in his sleep.

"Mmm…Sakura-chan…," U. Naruto spoke dreamily between his snoring, "…Please go out with…I'll treat you to…"

N. Naruto sweat-dropped, "He's having dreams of Sakura of all females."

"…Just one date…," U. Naruto continued saying in his sleep, "…I promise, you'll love it. Dattebayo…"

"Dattebayo," N. Naruto repeated with a confused look on his face, "What the hell is that suppose to mean? Is that even a word?"

Not that N. Naruto hated Sakura back in his universe, but in terms of preferences and feminine qualities, Sakura didn't meet his standards and she was too fixated on a traitorous Uchiha much to his disgust.

Looking around the room, Naruto soon found a group picture of Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura in the middle and U. Naruto sitting on top of the drawer near U. Naruto's bed. From what he was seeing neither of the two boys looked happy with each other while Kakashi and Sakura had smiling faces.

"I wonder what his team dynamics were in this world," N. Naruto thought out loud, "From what I'm seeing I'm sure it was no better than the one back in my home world."

Seeing how sloppy and messy the place was, N. Naruto created a few kage bushins and put them to work in cleaning the place up and wiping away the reviling graffiti that were on the walls in the hallway. Having seen enough, N. Naruto made his exit from the building complex, leaving his clones to the cleaning chores. They were to dispel as soon as their work was done.

* * *

(Two Hour And A Half Hours Later; Back In The Forest Of Death)

N. Naruto's clones had finished setting up the heating, water pump and filtering system with a waterline drawing water from a river that was nearby. The house now had running water and heat besides electricity. The girls made the best of their time waiting for N. Naruto's return either by conversing together or reading whatever books that was around the house.

Moments later, the front door opened and N. Naruto stepped into the house after dropping his henge. After closing and locking the door behind him, he walked into the living room where the three waiting females were. Upon seeing him, the girls looked up from the sofas they were sitting on and saw the look on N. Naruto's face.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun," Temari asked with concern. After a pregnant silence, Naruto said, "Now I have a better understanding of the kind of life your brother lived Tema-chan. Though I never lived the type of life he and my alter ego lives however, I now feel I can better understand life as a Jinchuuriki, a life my family and friends shielded me from.

"This village has done a great deal in shaming my father's sacrifice. I'm amazed that my alter ego hasn't lost his sanity and gone on a killing rampage as vengeance and instead managed to endure this kind of life, abuse and mistreatment all these years."

"So what will you do about it," Ino asked. Naruto sighed, "I don't know really. This isn't our world and I doubt we will be here long enough to do significant changes, if any. I told Konohamaru that I'll teach him some bojutsu, the use of the naginata and how he could advance from there."

Naruto went and took a seat on a recliner. Leaning back, he sighed, "Being in this world for a mere few hours already made me see how much I take for granted back home. After seeing life from Uzumaki Naruto's point of view while going around and through that village and interacting with the populous, I started seeing how spoiled and pampered I was growing up and how I was treated like royalty all my life. Ero-jisan was right when he said I don't understand the true life of a Jinchuuriki, being doomed to be alone, hunted down and hated. I wonder if that life is in store for me once or if the truth about me gets out to the villagers back home."

"Don't say such things Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke up softly but with conviction, "Ino-chan and I have known you for many years and from what we've seen and experienced with you, you've been anything but spoiled or treated with favoritism! You've worked hard for what you have now and you're not Kyuubi! And I wouldn't allow anyone to argue otherwise!"

"That's goes double for me," Ino added with a convinced tone, "You've proven to us and to so many others that you are Namikaze Naruto, the one who saves Konoha everyday!"

"Our people back home don't know the truth about Kyuubi," Naruto calmly clarified, "The council and neither jiisan nor kaa-chan told them the truth about what happened to Kyuubi for all these years. So how should the villagers know they're being saved everyday? And if I were to tell them the true story about what really happened on the night of Kyuubi's attack and how my father sealed that monster into me after the death of my birth mother, would the people of Konoha and the other Genins still accept me?"

The girls don't know how to reply to what they were hearing. Temari, from her own experience with her little brother, knew the bitter and sad life that Jinchuurikis lives. She herself was surprised to learn that Naruto was the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Yoko and that the people of Konoha weren't aware of it when she and Naruto first met. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto stood up from the recliner.

"…I'm going to take a shower to calm and clear my head," Naruto sighed as he made his way upstairs to the bathroom, "I'll worry about this world and my other concerns later and try not to let them get to me too much…Goodnight girls."

The three girls watched Naruto disappear from their sight. When he was gone, they turned to face each other.

"I've never seen him so down and sad like that before," Hinata said worriedly.

"He definitely wasn't himself," Ino remarked with the say worried feeling, "What Konohamaru explained to us really hit home with Naruto-kun with whatever he saw and experienced in that village."

"It must have been really bad if he compared it to Gaara's past experiences," Temari added.

"There must be something we can do to lift his spirits up again," Hinata thought out loud, "I really hate seeing him like that."

"What do you have in mind," Ino inquired, "Because I'd be damned to let this crooked world's perception of him change the way he looks at us and everyone else back home. I mean, did you see the look in his face?"

"Too many times with Gaara," Temari remarked with a sad tone, "Like both you and Hinata, I'd hate for Naruto-kun to continue questioning his views of himself and the integrity of all of us, his family and friends all because of this unfortunate experience."

All three girls looked at each other as though they all had a common thought and course of action in mind. The looks they gave each other only solidified the fact that they were thinking of the same thing. After talking it over some more, the three girls came to a mutual decision.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was in the shower letting the warm water wash down over his body. At this point, he severed and blocked all connections with Minato and Kyuubi. He was in need of some time to think and clear his mind and he wasn't in the mood to listen to Kyuubi's taunts and ridicules. Minato though was busy thinking about how his alternate son was living a life his alter-ego sentenced him to and how his final request for U. Naruto to be seen as the hero with the burden of jailing the Kyuubi the rest of his life wasn't honored by the people he protected. The disgrace Minato felt was indescribable.

_"Jinchuurikis are never favored, loved or welcomed in their home village. They're often hated, mistreated, looked at as beneath subhuman and if the village sees it fit, the Jinchuuriki is trained to become nothing more than a weapon for their use and then disposed of after their use have worn out."_

Jiraiya's words kept replaying in his head over and over again. He let out a breath of frustration before eventually blocking out the memory. After another fifteen minutes, Naruto turned the water off and dried himself off. He put on a clean pair of boxers and stepped out of the bathroom and then made his way to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He threw his towel to a nearby chair and stretched himself out and released any pent up tension in his body.

He turned the lights off and prepared to head to bed for the night when he heard someone knocking on his door. Knowing it was one of the three girls; he went over and opened the door, only to find Hinata, Ino and Temari standing outside his bedroom door barefooted and wearing nothing but the towels wrapped around their nude bodies. Ino and Temari's blond hairs were calmed down passed their shoulders.

He was already feeling the heat in his cheeks burning.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata asked shyly with were face totally crimson, "M-M-May we…spend the night with you?"

From their appearance, N. Naruto knew that the girls wanted to do more than simply spend the night with him in his bedroom. Sure, he knew he was engaged to them, but he wondered if they understood what they were asking, especially since they came together much to his surprise.

"You know…," Naruto said, struggling to keep his rising hormones at bay, "…You don't have to go through with this. I…"

He really didn't know what to say that wouldn't make him sound stupid as his mind was trying to process what was going on. Despite his controlled demeanor, he felt his erection in his boxer getting harder by the sight of the girls alone.

"It's not a matter if we have to go through with this Naruto-kun," Ino said softly, "It's something we want to do with you."

"After what happened and what you experienced earlier tonight," Temari spoke up, "We want to give you comfort and relief in whatever way we can. You've always been there for us and gave us support and consolation when we most needed it. Now we want to do the same for you if you'll let us."

This was all happening so suddenly. Naruto didn't know if he was ready for this. It amazed him that he would take on any challenge that would come his way, but what was happening now was an event he felt very nervous about.

The girls saw the look of hesitance on Naruto's face. Naruto found it ironic that despite his feared reputation as a powerful shinobi and his renowned strategic use of sexual perverted battle tactics against enemy ninjas, he felt like a timid child in front of three beautiful and strong-willed kunoichis offering themselves to him out of their own free will.

The girls giggled at Naruto's expression.

"I-It's okay…Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled despite her stuttering, "Your nervousness is…understandable. We're j-just as nervous about this as you are…i-if not more."

"We gave this a lot of thought and consideration before agreeing to come here tonight," Ino said, "We know many expect us to be married first but, given the kind of life we live and the challenges and burden you're forced to carry Naruto-kun, we don't want to spend the night alone without you."

"Nor do we want you to be alone on this night especially after what happened earlier today," Temari added.

"Please…Naruto-kun," Hinata said swallowing the lump in her throat, "…Let us share your bed."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing, let alone hearing. It was like he was living out one of Jiraiya's stories, which he started reading since he was eight years ago and still does. He was happy that he closed off his links to Minato and Kyuubi earlier.

After thinking it over and seeing the sincere looks on the girls' faces, Naruto stepped aside and allowed the girls into his room before closing the door behind them. He opened the lights dimly adding more to the atmosphere of the room.

"I recall offering you girls that body oil rubdown…"

Naruto shunshin'd from his room and as fast as he left, and appeared right back wearing only his loin cloth and with the bottle of perfumed oil in his hand. This earned him smiles from the three girls.

"And I hate to be a liar, now wouldn't I," Naruto smiled, "Who wants to go first?"

Hinata leisurely removed her towel from off her form as though she was giving Naruto a show of anticipation of what was to come. She slowly dropped it to the floor, revealing her creamy nude teen figure. It astounded the Elite Jounin that the former Hyuuga heiress had a gorgeous shape for her age.

Moving backwards to the bed, Hinata sat and laid back on it, moving up until her body was totally on his bed. The two other blond girls stepped aside as Naruto opened the bottle and made his way over to Hinata. Seeing the way she positioned herself on his bed almost made Naruto lose control himself and the blood rush that was threatening to burst forth from his nose.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, he applied and poured some of the perfumed oil onto Hinata's body. The girl shuddered from the cool feeling of the liquid hitting and running down her skin. Setting the bottle down, Naruto gently started massaging Hinata's body starting from her feet. The girl smiled and blushed while feeling Naruto's hands work their power over her as she felt heat rising in her being. The combined feeling of his hands and oil caused her to sigh and exhale longingly as he slowly made his way up her legs.

Temari and Ino watched close by with hungry eyes as Naruto tended to Hinata's body. True to Naruto's word, as a medic-nin, he learned and knew many things about the human anatomy and the female anatomy wasn't a subject he shied away from. Though his studies of the human body made him a more efficient ninja however, he was now applying his knowledge for more sensual and pleasuring purposes.

After doing her arms, Hinata turned on her front and gave Naruto access to her back. The sight of her smooth peach-shaped rear made Naruto even more aroused as he controlled the urge to take her right there and then. Picking up the bottle again, Naruto poured oil on her back before setting the bottle back down again. He began massaging her shoulders and back ever so softly as Hinata let out a groan of satisfaction. The amount of self-control needed surprised him to no end as he moved down to her rear, feeling his hardened member throbbing in his loin cloth as he groped and massaged her twin cheeks.

"It feels so good Naruto-kun," Hinata purred blissful. Naruto grinned mischievously, "I'm a trained, professional medic. It's my duty to know how to tend to one's physical needs. And as a medic, I swore to deliver satisfying results."

The girls giggled and blushed as Ino and Temari awaited their turns.

Turning back around, Hinata's gave Naruto view of her erect nipples. Grinning, he moved his lips closer to one of them and suckled on it. Hinata gasped from the feeling of his lips and teeth gently nibbling on it as he used his oil-covered left hand to fondle and massage the other breast. Using his other hand, he reached down to her womanhood and started stroking her tenderly there. The girl started moaning hotly as she felt her juices lubricating the lips between her legs.

Ino and Temari both unconsciously removed their towels from off their nude bodies before moving in opposite directions to lean against nearby drawers closest to them. While watching the scene, the two girls started fondling their hardened nipples and breasts while using their free hand to rub their moistened lips, which was starting to leak with expectancy. They gasped and moaned lightly while pleasuring themselves, though they tried not to break off from seeing the treatment Naruto was giving Hinata.

Turning to the two "neglected" young kunoichis, Naruto grinned as he paused from what he was doing to Hinata. The Hyuuga let out a low pout seeing that Naruto temporarily stopped pleasuring her.

"I'm sorry," Naruto teased, "I've been neglecting you both."

He gestured for Ino to come forward to him. Smiling, she gradually made her way to him while swaying and moving her hips and shoulders in a fashion that would give any straight guy a hard-on. Hinata, aroused and hungry for more, reluctantly moved aside to allow Ino to lie down on his bed. Taking her position, Ino lied down a few inches away from Hinata as Naruto picked up the bottle again and poured some oil onto to Ino's body. The young blond female giggled as she watched Naruto pass the oil around her form.

Putting the bottle back down, he went to work in applying the same treatment to Ino as he did to Hinata moments ago. Ino groaned and sighed while enjoying the feeling of Naruto's strong hands working his wonders on her. Reaching her navel, Naruto reached down and kissed into it, causing Ino to let out a small laugh from the slight ticklish sensation his lips gave her body. Continuing, Naruto massaged the oil over her body as Ino stared up at him with feelings of longing and lust. She wanted the young Namikaze to have and claim her as his own. But she restrained herself from jumping onto him knowing that soon he would mark her as one of his mates.

Turning her back to him, Ino lied on her front while raising and shaking her twin cheeks in a teasing manner.

"Don't stop now," Ino playfully whined, "I'm a patient in need, doctor."

"Don't worry," Naruto remarked just as playful, "I have just the prescription for your symptoms. Now if you'll lie down and relax, then I'll gladly apply them."

Complying, Ino ceased her teasing and relaxed on her front side, allowing Naruto to oil and rub her shoulders, back and rear. Ino let out a breath of delight whilst Naruto saw to her receiving enjoyment from his treatment to her body. After a couple of minutes, Ino rolled on her back and motioned her soon-to-be lover to treat her breasts as he did for Hinata.

Gladly following through, Naruto started kissing and sucking tenderly on one of her breasts and fondled the other. Guiding his free hand to her lower region, Naruto moved his finger into her pleasure area between her legs and started rubbing her there. She gasped and moaned repeatedly as she moved both of her hands to his hand to keep it down where it was.

Temari waited anxiously for her turn with feeling of excitement ever building up in her. Hinata moved aside off the bed as older girl approached the bed. Temari sat down where Hinata previously was and said, "Whenever you're ready. You still have one more patient to tend to."

Removing his lips and fingers from off Ino's erect nipples, Naruto rose off the girl allowing her to slowly rise up off the bed. She went over to where Hinata was standing, both girls hungering to dose the fires blazing through their souls.

Turning his attention to Temari, Naruto saw the look on the girl's face. Before he could get the bottle, Temari beat him to it and grabbed the bottle herself.

"I'll do the honors," Temari said before pouring oil all around her body and back bit by bit as though savoring every moment of Naruto watching and studying her movements. Putting the bottle back down, the wind mistress rested on her back and raised her left foot to his chest.

"Start delicately," Temari purred, "I require skillful attention."

Smirking, Naruto rubbed her down just as thorough as he did with Ino and Hinata. It was surprising how sensitive females were to the touch of a male's hands on their bodies, especially when the touch stirs up the senses of contentment, affection and care. Watching Temari and the other girls moaning from his affectionate touch and kisses was satisfying enough but the looks of desire and want he aroused in them was intoxicating as he felt lust for by the three kunoichis.

As soon as Naruto was done, Temari sat up and gestured for Naruto to sit on the bed.

"Thank you for keeping your promise to us," Temari cooed, "Now, it's our turn to return the favor."

Hinata and Ino made their way over to Temari and Naruto. The three girls stood over him with grins on their faces.

"Now Naruto-kun," Ino said, "That piece of fabric has got to go."

Hinata reached down shyly and undid his loincloth. Rising up a bit, Naruto allowed her to completely remove it off him. When he was freed from it, he was now totally naked with his fully erect manhood standing upright in all its freeness. The girls looked at his lengthened rod with heavy blushes on their faces. Seeing how endowed he was in size only served to make the girls all the more excited.

Hinata, having seen Naruto's member more than once because of her Byakugan, blushed even redder after seeing it for the first time in the flesh. Ino felt more amorous and was aching to ride him to 7th heaven. Temari felt the moisture between her legs heightened with high expectations.

Snapping out of her trance, Hinata took up the bottle while Ino gently pushed Naruto down on his back. Going over to him, the female Hyuuga applied the oil all around his body, from shoulders to feet. When that was done, each girl took a position as to where they would massage Naruto; Hinata knelt down on the bed at the base of his feet, Ino knelt on the bed at his right and Temari knelt on his bed at his left. Kneeling where they were, the girls started giving Naruto the same treatment he kindly gave them.

The blond male sighed into comfort and glee as he took in the gratification of the three kunoichis caressing his body. The girls in turn took pleasure in feeling Naruto's strong and nicely structured body against their hands as they rubbed the oil all around his form. Naruto then turned around and gave the girls access to his back. They continued where they left off after putting more oil on him.

As Hinata's hands reached his rear, she saw the looks on the other girls' faces as they also wanted to get a feel of his twin cheeks. Having the same thought in mind, the girls rubbed and groped Naruto's rear together. Naruto chuckled at the girls' antics in wanting to get a feel for his cheeks. All in all, it made him feel good and appreciated. After letting the girls have their fun, he turned back around to see the three girls looking back down at him before the three of them turned and looked at each other. This was the moment they discussed in length before coming here and now here they were.

Nodding, Ino and Temari moved back as Hinata rested on her back on his bed, spreading her legs open and making herself completely accessible to him. Naruto performed a set of hand signs and mumbled something in a very low undertone. The girls looked at him quizzically. He explained, "It's nothing to worry about. It was simply a male birth control medic jutsu I performed just now. Therefore you need not worry about get pregnant."

"We performed a birth control jutsu also Naruto-kun," Temari said, "But seeing you do one only reassures the chance of us not getting pregnant."

He simply nodded quietly before returning his attention to Hinata, who was patiently waiting for him. Moving in between her legs, he positioned himself over her with his erection aimed at her untouched opening while holding himself up with his arms and elbows to the bed. Seeing the nervousness in her face, Naruto asked, "Are you sure want to do this? We can stop now if you want."

Hinata smiled, seeing the concern and care in his face for her. Despite the nervousness she felt, Hinata nodded and replied quietly, "I'm sure, Naruto-kun. This is my gift and I want to give it to you. I've always wanted to give this gift to you."

Grabbing his manhood while feeling the hot blush on her cheeks for doing so, Hinata carefully positioned it into her opening as he slowly lowered herself down on and into her. Naruto felt an unbelievable feeling as his rod spread into Hinata for the first time.

"…So big…will it fit…," Hinata moaned lowly from the feeling of her threshold opening with every distance Naruto made into her. While seeing Hinata willingly lose her virginity to him was proving to be beyond hot, he also knew that with the size of rod there'd be discomfort and probably pain. Watching Hinata's face for any signs of excessive suffering, he slowly pushed deeper into her until he hit a blockage, her hymen.

He knew from his studies that a girl's first time would always be painful and the last thing he wanted was to hurt Hinata and the other girls. Seeing the look on his face, Hinata held his shoulders and assured, "It's alright, go on. I'm ready."

Taking a breath, Naruto pushed down into her, breaking her hymen completely as she took in his full length, forever losing his virginity to her as she gave hers to him. She let out a squeal of pain as a few tears ran down her face as she felt Naruto's warm dowel pierce through her hymen and sink all the way inside of her in one swift stroke, bumping lightly against her cervix. The Hyuuga felt the puncturing pain warred with the incredible sensation of fullness she was experiencing.

For his part, Naruto found himself incapable of rational thought as he found his member trapped almost entirely inside what he could best describe as a warm, wet, slippery and extremely soft yet tight vice. He felt ashamed at himself for taking so much pleasure from something that obviously hurt her, but he realized that he simply couldn't help himself. The pleasure was simply too great to be ignored. Seeing her tears, Naruto kissed her them away and apologized, "I'm sorry for hurting you Hina-chan."

Disregarding her pain, Hinata said softly, "Don't be sorry. For you, it's worth this momentary discomfort."

He rested there allowing her to adapt to the feeling of him inside her. It was a moment later when he felt her hips buck a few times into his, signaling him that she was ready to continue.

Starting leisurely, Naruto pulled his member out until the head was all that was left inside. He slowly pushed it back in completely as her love canal allowed him to re-enter freely. As he pulled out again, her threshold seemed to reluctantly allow him to leave, as though it was begging him to stay and never leave. Hinata started moaning in delight as her lover increasingly picked up the pace as he was trying to build a rhythm with her. Soon, she found her pace and rhythm, and began moving herself along with him as they made love on his bed. The feeling of her oiled-down body against his heightened the sensations they were experiencing as sounds of grinding and slapping flesh was heard in the bedroom.

"…I'm yours…," Hinata cried in erotic passion, "Yes…Make me yours!!"

Taking hold of her legs, he lifted and placed them over his shoulders before wrapping his arms around her hips. When that was accomplished, he thrust harder into her with deeper penetration. Hinata screamed louder from the absolute delight her body was receiving from his treatment as he continued pounding into her. She bit down on her lips trying to suppress her pinnacle moment for as long as she could. But every plunge he drove into her only served to push her further and closer to her orgasm.

"…You…You're…," Hinata moaned, "You're amazing…It feels…so good!!"

"…Yes you do," Naruto whispered in state of bliss, "…You feel like heaven…"

Hinata thought that she could just die happily at that moment while feeling Naruto emptying and refilling her repeatedly. Grabbing his face, Hinata pulled him in and kissed him hotly with a burning passion. After their kissing session, Naruto erected himself in a kneeling fashion while keeping Hinata's legs over his shoulders. Keeping her laying her on back, Naruto grabbed and lifted her hips and resumed plowing into her as she gripped the sheets on the bed. She let out a silent scream as her body almost threatened to make her pass out from sensory overload on the spot.

Ino and Temari watched from the sides as Naruto mated with Hinata. The sight made both blondes ever more sexually aroused and anxious for their turns soon to come.

Another moment later, Hinata found herself unable to hold back any further.

"…I love you Naruto-kun," Hinata cried in gratification as she climaxed, feeling her threshold squeeze down on Naruto's rod. The older male threw his head back and let out a groan of exhilaration as he ruptured and flowed into her, feeling her love canal milking him for all he was worth. Catching his breath, Naruto looked down at the exhausted but smiling and satisfied female.

"That…was wonderful," Hinata cooed, "…Thank you."

"I love you too Hina-chan," Naruto said before leaning down and softly kissing her lips. He pulled out of her and moved off from her, allowing her to gradually move off the bed and rest on a comforter nearby. Seeing, this Ino walked over to bed as Naruto pulled the previous bed sheet off and cast it to the side. He opened a cabinet and retrieved a clean sheet and used it to cover the bed.

"You ready," Ino asked. Turning to her, he grinned, "I'm not worn out yet."

"Good," Ino replied before pushing him hard to the bed, making him lie on his back. Before he could react, Ino moved and stood on the bed over him on with her left foot holding his chest down. Looking up at her, Naruto saw the mischievous smirk on her face.

"If there's anything you haven't known about me Naruto-kun," Ino said as she slowly moved her foot over it his partly erect manhood, "Is that I love being the girl on top."

The young male found himself getting turned on by Ino's domineering behavior as he felt her oiled foot massaging and gently pushing down on his rod. After seeing that his member was erect again, Ino moved her foot so that both feet stood at both sides of Naruto with his erection aimed directly up between her. She then began her descent down on him until she felt the top of his manhood between the lips of her slit. Putting her hands on his stomach, she slowly lowered herself down on him, feeling his hardened rod pushed and spread her open for the first time. She winced from the mixed sensation of pleasure and pain but continued her descent regardless.

"Are you OK," Naruto asked her with as much concern he did for Hinata. Seeing his face, she assured, "I'm okay. I know it'll hurt, but it's worth it so long it's you that's filling me."

Soon though, she felt his rod hit her barrier. She knew this would be where it would hurt the most. Bracing herself, she lunged down completely on him, losing her virginity for good. She let out a muffled cry as the pain inside her ripped through her body. Her eyes watered from the discomfort as she lowered and rested herself down on his chest.

"…Hold me please Naruto-kun," Ino purred, "…Hold me."

Nodding, Naruto embraced Ino who, after an instant, hummed happily into his chest, feeling his heart beats as she pressed her bosom onto him. He slowly caressed her back as he dipped his hand lower and lightly felt her round bottom. Another pleased moan left Ino's mouth as she shifted slightly.

After a few minutes of feeling him caressing and fondling her cheeks, Ino pushed herself up from his chest and stared into his eyes, then leaned in for a passionate kiss. A few instants passed during which the two young lovers let their tongues waltz around each other's, then Ino fully pushed herself up and resumed her straddling position as she placed her hands over his stomach for leverage.

Slowly and carefully, Ino raised herself from Naruto's hard member and then lowered herself again. She hissed in pleasure at the sensation of his manhood moving deep inside her and began a slow bouncing pace, while Naruto instinctively moved his hands up to her lightly bouncing breasts and started caressing them. Another pleased moan escaped her mouth as he continued groping her bosoms.

For the next few minutes Ino rode Naruto, gradually picking her pace up and unabashedly moaning her pleasure as his hot rod stretched her love canal to its limit. Naruto's own groans were lower, but no less passionate as he watched intently his young lover's gorgeous, oiled and sweat-streaked face and body bouncing up and down on him. He moved his hands to her sides and held onto them as he began bucking his hips harder into her, causing her to moan louder in ecstasy.

"…Don't…Don't stop…," Ino pleaded between her screams, "Please…Don't…"

"…You're so tight," Naruto groaned, "And so beautiful…"

As Ino bounced atop Naruto, feeling herself draw nearer and nearer to her climax, Naruto himself found that he was at the very limit of his resistance. He moved his right hand to stimulate her exposed clit, which was all she needed as her back arched backwards before moaning loudly in sheer bliss as her wet womanhood clamped down on his rod tightly squeezing him. Naruto sighed from pleasure as he climaxed and poured deep into the girl's receptive hole. Some of their mixed love juices spilled out around his member as it filled the girl. Ino then collapsed onto Naruto's chest, panting hard and sweating profusely as her and his sweaty and oiled bodies rubbed together; their hearts racing faster than ever before.

A few minutes later, she moved up and kissed him, "That was incredible."

With her remaining strength, she moved off him and withdrew his shaft from out of her. Getting up off the bed, Ino sat and rest down on a recliner, still tired from her lovemaking. Naruto, after his breathing went back to normal, stood up off the bed and changed the sheets on his bed a second time.

After seeing that both Hinata and Ino had their fair shares of physical gratification, Temari saw that she now had Naruto all to herself. As she moved toward him, Naruto suddenly disappeared out of sight and reappeared behind her, causing the girl to gasp in surprise as he pulled her to him, her back pressing against his chest as he leaned back up against the wall.

Wrapping his left arm around her waist, he held her close to him while his hardening rod pressed and grind against her peach-shaped cheeks. With his other hand he used it to fondle the older girl's clit while laying kisses and light nibbles on her neck, shoulders and ears while smelling the scent of the oil off her body. Temari hissed and moaned from his treatment. She moved and lowered her right hand over his to keep it where it was stimulating her as she used her other arm to reach back and wrap around his neck. Soon, she pushed back and rhythmically started grinding her rear into him. That erotic massaging on his fully erect member got a reaction from the taller blonde as he let out a groan of pleasure as he moved his hand from off her waist and to her face, turning her head to face him before he pressed his lips into hers. Temari returned the kiss with as much sensuality while feeling his finger continually stimulating her.

Breaking the kiss off, moved her over to his bed and motioned on to get on her hands and knees. Climbing the bed, Temari did as requested as she watched her lover position himself behind her. Finding and aligning his shaft at her opening which was wet with anticipation, Naruto held onto her waist as he pressed his rod into her. Slowly he pushed it into her, giving her time to get a feel for his flesh entering her. Temari gripped the bed sheet tightly and moaned lustfully as she felt her virgin womanhood widening with every centimeter Naruto made into her.

"Yes…," Temari breathed lowly, "That's it…don't stop."

Relishing the feeling of burying himself into the older girl, he continued making his way into her when he came to her blockage. Bracing herself, Temari moaned, "…Take me."

Closing his eyes, Naruto plunged into her, claiming her virginity. Temari let out a strained scream as she held the sheet tighter from the pain that ricocheted through her. Fully sank into her, he held still for a few moments to savor the incredible warmth and moist tightness. Her breathing was low but steady as he waited for her pain to subside. Before long, he slowly started a thrusting motion, an action that eventually drew more pleased moans and gasps from the beautiful blond-haired kunoichi. After a while of thrusting he soon picked up the pace, feeling the familiar sensation of tightness around his member.

For a few minutes, the room was filled by moans, grunts and gasps as Naruto progressively drove himself into the wind mistress faster and faster, until he was pounding her for all she was worth. His pelvis rammed and bucked against her twin cheeks as he left and re-entered her in a continuous and rhythmic motion. Moving his hands to her rear, he groped and massaged her cheeks before resuming the rhythm of his thrusting into her. Soon, he realized that he was nearing the end of his stamina, and fervently hoped that he would manage to get the demanding kunoichi off before he blew his load, as he was fairly sure he would be unable to get his rod up a fourth time, no matter how much either girl tried to.

Fortunately for him, Temari was pretty much at her edge as well. When Naruto gritted his teeth and shoved himself as deep into her as he could, blowing his load far up inside of her, he sent her over into a screaming climax. Naruto grunted as he felt her canal muscles tighten to an almost painful point, squeezing and massaging his rod as she thrashed under him. He then fell on her back, completely spent. Naruto smiled as he watched a satisfied smile spread on the exhausted Temari's face, who gave him a grateful nod before closing her eyes and letting herself drop on the sheets with Naruto lying and resting on top of her back with his arms around her.

The blond male took a few minutes to catch his breath and gather what little energy he had left. He then pushed himself off her and tiredly dropped to the side. Getting up off the comforter, Hinata went and got a blanket from the cabinet where Naruto kept the bed sheets in. Ino got up off the recliner and helped Hinata open the blanket and spread it open over the bed as they both climbed into the bed joining Naruto and Temari as they covered themselves with the blanket.

Ino lied by Naruto on his right and wrapped her arms around him as she laid her head on his right shoulder. Hinata climbed and rested on top of Naruto, resting her head on his chest. Temari, being at his left, moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder as she embraced him.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun," Hinata said lightly before drifting off to sleep on him, smiling contently as she felt his heart beating against her, "Thank you for such a wonderful night."

"We love you," Ino whispered affectionately as she also allowed sleep to overtake her, "We always have and always will."

"You're not alone Naruto-kun," Temari sighed contently, "You'll always have us with you, no matter what happens, we'll stay by your side."

All three girls went to sleep, leaving Naruto as the only one who was still awake. Moving his head, he looked to see all three girls resting peacefully with and on him.

"I'm not alone," Naruto said happily as he embraced the girls at his sides, "I love you all too."

He eventually drifted and joined the girls in tranquil slumber, having pleasant dreams with them.

* * *

(Meanwhile That Night; Somewhere In Hi No Kuni)

Jiraiya was in his apartment writing his next book when he felt a vibe of some sort rush through his body, causing him to have a large perverted smile spread across his face.

"I don't understand why," Jiraiya giggled, "But I sense things are going to get rather interesting in Konoha in the next couple of days."

* * *

**After a horrid interaction and tour through a village "foreign" to him, Namikaze Naruto was 'comforted' in the one way the girls mutually felt needed, thus showing their love and complete devotion to him. What will result from this and what more will happen while N. Naruto and his girls are in this dimension? Will U. Naruto find out that N. Naruto fixed up his place while he slept? Will Konohamaru learn much from N. Naruto? Find out next time.**


	58. Chapter FiftyEight: Between Father & Son

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: Between Father And Son**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: For those for flamed me still for having Konohamaru learn and perform a forbidden secret S-class summoning ninjutsu in two months' time, take this into consideration: In the manga and anime, it took Minato three years to create and master the Rasengan, a high A-class attack ninjutsu. It took Jiraiya four months to learn and master it. Naruto did it in a week after his bet with Tsunade. One would think that it should have taken Naruto longer than both Yondaime and Jiraiya to learn and master the Rasengan since he was a Genin, but it didn't happen that way now did it? And Naruto taught it to Konohamaru using Oiroke No Jutsu in an unspecified time.**

**And for those who sneered at me for how I depicted Konoha and what took place between Naruto and his girls in the previous chapter, read this chapter and find out why things happened the way they did. Keep in mind too that N. Naruto is NOT perfect and is liable to make mistakes like every other imperfect human before and after him.**

* * *

(In The Forest Of Death)

N. Naruto was sleeping in his bedroom with Hinata, Ino and Temari sleeping peacefully next and on him with their arms wrapped around him. While sleeping Naruto went into his mind and traveled deep into his subconscious…

* * *

(In Naruto's Mindscape)

The young Rokudaime in-training sat on a chair in front of table with his father Minato who was also sitting by the table facing him. The appearance of the housing environment was as serene and beautiful as Naruto last remembered it. Both blondes were conversing with each other about everything that happened last night.

"Naruto," Minato started, "I believe that there is more to what we saw than we believe."

"What," Naruto retorted, "You saw how my other self lives and how he's treated in this world! It's just as Konohamaru explained!"

"Though I won't make excuses about what we saw however," Minato explained calmly, "You're failing to take your own advice in looking underneath the underneath."

Naruto didn't bother to argue with his father. After all, he did retrieve into his mind to seek Minato's counsel and fatherly consoling. The young teen decided to stay quiet and listen.

"After last night," Minato continued, "I took the time to clearly think and meditate about matters in more details. From what I gathered, there must be more to this version of Konoha than the few things we saw and since it was really late last night, you didn't get to interact with much of the villagers or the ninja populous.

"I understand that you're angry about what happened last night, but you mustn't be foolish in believing that what we saw is all there is to that village."

"But you were just as angry as I was," Naruto replied, "I felt your disgust and outrage at the village for what my other self lives through!"

"Again you're missing the point Naruto," Minato rebuked, "I told you, I took the time to calm down and not allow misguided anger to cloud my judgment. I had to look underneath the underneath, not just what we saw on the surface. You're making the mistake in going by first bad impressions from a small group of ignorant people and explanations from Konohamaru who admittedly said that he himself doesn't know the whole story behind your alter ego's life.

"On top of this, you're allowing Kyuubi to easily manipulate you and your course of action. From the first bad impressions we saw and the incomplete explanations we were told, it was easy for Kyuubi to cunningly twist and warp the truth in a manner he saw fit to his liking. He was trying to use and goad into doing something you'd have later regretted."

Naruto now saw where his father was coming from and acknowledged his folly.

"Out of blinded anger, you wanted to kill a mass amount of villagers, many of them perhaps innocent, without knowing the full story or seeing things from your alter ego's point of view," Minato pointed out, "How do you think both your and my alter ego might have felt if you have actually done that under the wrong impressions you experienced?"

Naruto now lowered his head in shame, unable to look at his father. Seeing that Naruto was silently crying, Minato stood up and walk over to him. Naruto embraced his father.

"I'm sorry father," Naruto apologized with tears still running down his face.

"It's alright my son," Minato consoled as he patted Naruto's back, "Despite what happened, you didn't give into your clouded anger and Kyuubi's manipulations and ridicules. I know it's hard dealing with this, but don't take reckless course of actions without getting the facts straight. Besides, Konohamaru did say that there are those who hold your other self in high regards and I'm sure that there are many others who do too, despite the remaining ones who still hold senseless grudges with no justifiable grounds for them."

He watched Naruto wipe his eyes and regain his composure. The older blonde soon went and sat back down on his chair again.

"Plus," Minato continued, "Konohamaru said that Sandaime-sama gave his life to save Konoha from the invasion plotted by Suna and Oto. Therefore, I'm sure that this village isn't as bad as you made them out to be. Maybe it was in the past but I'm confident that some things have changed from the way they used to be."

"And the place that my other self lives in," Naruto asked, "How do you justify that?"

"It was dark Naruto and the eyes and mind can be deceived when emotions and thoughts are quarreling with distasteful inputs from outside sources," Minato said, "Though the graffiti was real and placed there by an ignorant villager or two."

Naruto stayed silent briefly when a thought came to mind. He asked, "What about kaa-chan and ero-jisan and the fact that they weren't there for my other self for all these years? Why is it that my alter ego doesn't-"

"If you really want to know the real truth about the life of your alter ego," Minato interjected, "I suggest you do some investigating in secret without alerting him or others to your presence if at all possible. Don't go off jumping to wrong conclusions and judging everyone based on some bad first impressions, misinformation and interactions with bias people."

The young shinobi sighed and took a moment to recap on the things he was told once before in his life. After a few minutes, Naruto broke the silence.

"Ero-jisan told me how Jinchuurikis aren't well accepted by their home villages and how they're badly treated," Naruto said, "He and kaa-chan enforced it with hard-hitting conviction when they refused to let me reveal my secret to the villagers. When I saw Gaara's memories and life as a Jinchuuriki from his perspective, it only made me believe ero-jisan's words all the more."

"Keep in mind Naruto," Minato explained, "Years ago before your time; Jinchuurikis were used as instruments for huge battles during the chaotic era of war. Nations would use them to rid themselves of their enemy villages or nations while trying to establish themselves as a dominant power. Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-sama have seen many horrible things and deaths in their prime years, and I understand why they felt and reacted the way they did when you wanted to expose your secret to the villagers. They were simply being protective parents of you.

"When I sought to seal Kyuubi into you, it wasn't for the purpose of making you an instrument of war, but a measure to save and protect Konoha from Kyuubi and others who'd used that creature for their corrupt ambitions. I had no desire for you to be seen as a usable soul-less weapon or as Kyuubi himself. If I did, Kushina-chan would have never forgiven me and would have cursed me to my grave.

"Also too, that your other self, just like you, wants to become Hokage to Konoha. Therefore, despite whatever injustices he went through growing up, he still saw something good in Konoha. If you take the time to see life from his eyes while being a stranger in his world, perhaps you may see what he sees as well. I'm not saying that you'll agree with everything you see but at least you'll have a better measure of understanding of him and better understand yourself and where you fit-in in life."

Naruto pondered profoundly on Minato's counsel. The older blonde gave the young teen time to think and consider everything he was told. A couple of minutes went by when Naruto came to a decision, "You're right. I'll do just so."

"I'm glad to hear that," Minato smiled, "And don't let Kyuubi manipulate you like before."

Naruto nodded.

"By the way," Minato asked curiously, "How did Hinata, Ino and Temari take the news about what you told them?"

Naruto felt a lump grow in his throw, looking as though he had a hard time conveying his words properly.

"W-Well…," Naruto started stuttered, "They saw that I…didn't take what happened last night pretty well and…"

"And what," Minato asked, seeing his son's heavy blush that started burning on his face.

"Later after I showered and turned in for the night t…the-they," Naruto stuttered again, feeling totally embarrassed telling his father this, "…came to…give me solace."

"They slept with you, didn't they," Minato blatantly stated, reading him like an open book, "And as we speak, they're lying and sleeping right next to you in your bed, am I right?"

Naruto lowered his head and eyes again as though he was trying to hide his embarrassed-look on his face from his father. Naruto sat there quietly and waited to hear his father's words of disapproval and censure. Minato saw the look on his son's expression and acknowledged why Naruto was sitting and looking the way he was.

"To be perfectly honest with you Naruto," Minato remarked, "I can't honestly say that I'm at all surprised, given the circumstances that transpired over the period of time."

Naruto gave his father a perplexed expression, "Say what?"

"To put it simply," Minato said, "I figured that it would only be a matter of time before you slept with one them."

"You what," Naruto asked with a baffled look. He saw that his father wasn't looking down at him with the look of disappointment as he expected. Instead, Minato gave Naruto a look of compassion and understanding.

"First off," Minato elaborated, "You live in a house with five capable kunoichis you've been engaged to, one of them being your former sensei, a woman who so happens to flirt, sensually flaunts her body at you shamelessly and gives off hints about things she'd like to do with you. I'm amazed at how you see pass that and look at the woman in her. Talk about looking underneath the underneath."

Naruto blushed but Minato continued, "Secondly…All five females have been taking the time to get to know you and likewise you've been doing the same with them. It wasn't easy but that's the life you chose and you've placed a great deal of effort and investment in them in spite of what others might have thought.

"But lately, all five females collectively have been seeking your attention and time since you've been hard at work with other affairs in the village and with the shinobi council. This went on for a number of days and the girls started feeling overlooked and frustrated that you didn't have time for them like you used to.

"During this time, the four younger girls have been spending a good portion of their time with Anko and from what I've seen of her, she's been a major influential factor in their lives and in their relationship with you. The fact that they were willing to go along with some of her suggestive ideas, regardless of how questionable there were, shows that the girls hold that woman in high regards like you and in a number of ways they see her as a role model since she's the oldest with more maturity and experience.

"When they tried to get your attention yesterday afternoon in the approach that they did, undoubtedly it was from Anko's persuasion and influence. From the way they were dressed, it was clear that they were trying to achieve something."

"They were wearing lingerie and those 'special occasion' kimonos," Naruto pointed out, "I had no idea they were willing to go that far for my attention. Some fiancé I am; I must have really been putting them off to the sides for some time."

"These things happen some times," Minato replied with an understanding tone, "Understand that some females and males will go through many lengths to earn and gain the wanted attention and time from the ones they care and have feelings for.

"And as the girls explained, they put a lot of time and energy in preparing what they had in mind for you. Evidently though, Jiraiya-sensei ruined and sabotaged everything by posing as you, tricking the all five girls into believing that he was you. So eager they were in believing that you were available and with them, they didn't see through Jiraiya-sensei's deception until you showed up.

"After you allowed them have their way in beating Jiraiya-sensei senseless, you took and left with him from the estate to let the girls calm down. Upon your return, they felt ashamed for what happened earlier and explained why they wanted to treat you in the manner they mistakenly did for Jiraiya-sensei."

Naruto sat there as he listened to Minato's observation and insight. He was about to say something but Minato cut him off with a hand gesturing him to stay quiet and permit him to continue.

"Overcome with guilt for your mistakes brought to the front," Minato continued, "With an honest heart, you sought to rectify matters, and treat and cater to the girls. I know you meant well, but the way you chose to go about catering to their needs sexually aroused all of them. From the way they were looking at you because of that stunt you pulled and the way you spoke with them, they wanted more than a body massage from you though I'm sure they might have taken a cold shower to cool their hormones down.

"But last night's unexpected turn of events didn't allow for that, did they? Temari, Ino and Hinata saw how sad and alone you felt and how you started questioning everything you believed in because of the events that took place in the village "foreign" to you. You started questioning everyone's integrity about you as a person to the point you started losing faith in both them and yourself.

"Since you told me that the girls came to console and give you solace in your bedroom no less, they must have felt it was up to them to relieve you of your stress and anxieties while simultaneously finding relief from their own stress and anxieties, and getting something rewarding with you from it in return. So they gave of themselves to you, which is why they're sleeping with you in your room now, am I right?"

Naruto looked at Minato with a look of disbelief like a gaping idiot. The young blonde couldn't believe how his father analyzed the whole situation and explained it in the way he did. The teen ninja understood where his father was coming from and why the girls did what they did with him last night.

"You look surprised at how I was able to pick out and explain your situation in such details," Minato said.

"It wasn't like I immediately wanted to bed them the first chance I got," Naruto reasoned, "I tried telling them that they didn't have to go through with what they had in mind to do with me. But…they were rather insistent and……they said it was something they wanted to do and…"

Minato saw Naruto's hesitation in his speech. The older blonde knew talking to him about this wasn't easy to do.

"It's okay my son," Minato assured with a fatherly tone, "Take your time. I understand how hard this must be. Gather your thoughts before you say what you want to tell me."

After a few minutes, Naruto explained with a softened voice, "…I found myself incapable of turning them away. It wasn't just because of my arousal at the sight of them. It was…because they felt hurt for me, as though my pain was also their pain. They felt my grief and turmoil and even before they approached me in my bedroom, they offered me soothing words of encouragement. Despite my behavior towards their words, they didn't allow that to make them look at me any different than before.

"During that moment I felt so lost and confused, and uncertain anything or anyone, including myself. The girls saw my troubles and sincerely wanted to show that they love and cared for me, and that they were and would always be there for me, no matter what.

"I found it hard to believe that I could come up with strategic battle use of sexual perversions to use against enemy ninjas and kunoichis, but when it came to Hina-chan, Ino-chan and Tema-chan freely and willingly giving of themselves to me for an intimate purpose, I turned into a timid child and started hesitating. I couldn't even formulate coherent sentences at that moment.

"Yet in spite of my hesitation, they told me that they were just as nervous but that they didn't want me to feel or be alone and that they didn't want to be alone either."

Naruto paused for a moment trying to gather his thoughts together. Minato sat they quietly as he listened to his son's words and feelings.

"They were virgins," Naruto went on, "And I didn't want to take that away from them just to satisfy my own interests and personal gains. Even while they were living in our estate, resisting the urge to take one of them, Anko-chan and Ryo-chan included, was difficult. And Anko-chan's continuous teases and gestures only made things harder.

"Still, I respect her and the others as they should be and I didn't want to look and treat them as sex objects for my own personal use. That was one of the reasons why I was hesitating and reluctant at first when Hina-chan, Tema-chan and Ino-chan came to me last night. I looked at their virginity as something sacred and I didn't want them to give that gift to me just because of that distraught state of mind I was in.

"But that wasn't the case. They wanted to give me that sacred gift to show me how much they care and want to be and stay with me. They wanted to express how much they were willing to stick with me through good and difficult times, and how much they were willing to sacrifice for me.

"I didn't just want to have sex with them. No; I wanted to make love to them, show them how much I treasure and cherish them. They are precious to me and I wanted to express that and my love to them, and show that I also want to be with them through good and difficult times, no matter what."

Minato smiled at Naruto's words and maturity.

"You speak more like a grown and mature man than a teenager Naruto," Minato remarked sincerely, "Not everyone your age has that level of development."

"Thank you father," Naruto said. Thinking back, Minato began speaking, "I remember my relationship with your mother Kushina-chan back in the days."

Naruto looked at his father, "You both were always happy together I'm sure."

"Yes," Minato replied, "But I'd be lying if I said we had the ideal romance and love life. Like every relationship, your mother and I also had our shares of arguments, and ups and downs with each other, especially when we were dating. Her being brash and hot-headed and I being calm mannered and stubborn, sparks flew whenever Kushina-chan and I had our little disputes. Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi and the others always made a quick exit whenever a sign of an argument between Kushina-chan and I was seen. Believe me, though I was said to be the feared Yellow Flash, her anger scared even me sometimes."

Naruto laughed hard, "You were scared of mom sometimes?!"

"She was worse whenever she had her time of the month," Minato remarked, "Hell, it was like facing a fuming Tsunade after losing a bet."

Naruto laughed harder as he banged his fist on the table. Smiling, Minato continued, "Still, as we dated, we learned more about each other and I grew to love your mother very much as she grew to love me too despite our small differences in characteristics.

"But like I said earlier, we didn't have the ideal relationship and mistakes were made, pretty much along the line of what you did."

"How's that," Naruto asked curiously.

Sighing to himself, Minato explained, "You mother and I became really close during the time I was courting her. However, after my inauguration as Yondaime, being the Hokage took a great deal of time out of my schedule. The amount of paperwork that required my review, signature and seal was tedious and I had to frequently go over mission requests and reports while taking care of other matters and affairs of the village. Part of the Hokage's duty too is to maintain good terms with local and foreign dignitaries, and the daimyo of Hi No Kuni.

"Being Hokage in the beginning proved to be very demanding and I couldn't afford slacking off in my work. This made spending time with Kushina-chan rather difficult since there were days I either spent the entire night finishing work at the office or I was at one of my meetings.

"Kushina-chan grew frustrated and heatedly criticized me in my office one day for not making time for her like how I used to and how I canceled our dates on a few occasions because of the amount of work I had to take care of. I told her that I would make it up to her and give her the time and attention she deserved."

"Then what happened," Naruto asked, wanting to hear more of his father's story.

"We arranged to have dinner at her place and spend the evening talking and holding each other, like how normal couples in love do."

"I'm taking it that things didn't work out as planned," Naruto figured.

"No, they didn't," Minato said as he shook his head, "During that week, I was already two days behind on my paperwork as a result of an emergency meeting that suddenly came up with the shinobi council with no way for me to reschedule it and there was the matter of dealing with the problems Orochimaru left Konoha to deal with after turning traitor.

"As a result of being so caught up in my work and getting back in track with affairs of the village, I completely forgot about my dinner plans with Kushina-chan, so much so that I didn't even think to call and inform her that I wouldn't be able to make it.

"The following day when Kushina-chan appeared in my office while I was alone doing my work. Unaware of my mistake, I gave her one of my trademark smiles, clearly I was happy to see her. I was hit with a harsh reality when she walked over to the side of the desk where I sat and slapped me."

"Mom slapped you," Naruto asked with a surprised and shocked expression. Minato nodded, "She was really angry that I forgot about our dinner date that I told her I would show up for. She said that she prepared a romantic dinner for the both us and that she put her whole heart into making sure that everything was perfect. She was very hurt that I've been neglecting her and putting everything else ahead of her. She told me off about it before leaving my office with tears streaming down her face.

"As the Yellow Flash, I broke a lot of women's hearts in making them widows and their children fatherless, which was perhaps one of the reasons why I was so hated in Iwagakure. I could take that, but the one thing I couldn't bear…was to see Kushina-chan cry and knowing I was responsible for it.

"I was accustomed to her laughter and smiles, hearing her boisterous shouts and cocky attitude. But that day I didn't see any of that; only the looks of sorrow, hurt and neglect, and knowing that I caused that and her hurt feelings made the guilt I felt all the more unbearable and it ached at my heart. I didn't know how I was going to fix things and make it up to her and sincerely mean it."

Naruto listened intently to her father's story without interrupting.

"Later that day, Sarutobi-sama entered the office to check up on me. Seeing how depressed and miserable I looked, he asked me what happened and I explained everything to him. Out of his kindness, he told me to take the rest of the day off and make up with Kushina-chan. He assured me that he would take care of my work in my absence.

"It went without say that I thanked Sarutobi-sama and hurriedly left the office and tower. After buying a bouquet of Kushina-chan's favorite flowers and hurried over to her place as it started to rain and rain hard it did. But I didn't care. All that matter was getting to Kushina-chan.

"When I got there though, I became very nervous, not knowing how I was going to apologize to her. I stood in front of her door getting drenched in the pouring rain for a whole eight minutes trying to think of what to say to her. As I reached to knock on the door I felt my heart beating hard against my chest as if it wanted to burst right out of me."

"You were really that worried, huh," Naruto asked.

"I was afraid that she was still mad and didn't want to see me, if at all anymore," Minato explained, "Before I could knock on her door, it opened revealing Kushina-chan who looked like she was about to step to head somewhere. Seeing my horrid condition, she freaked out and pulled me inside her place. She wouldn't stop fussing over how I would catch a cold or some other sickness from staying in the rain for so long. You'd think I was at risk of catching a life-threatening disease with how she was acting. But her concerns for me though were understandable. She lost so many people in her life and she told me she couldn't handle losing me too.

"Though Kushina-chan was a foolhardy, loud-mouthed tomboy, she was also a very caring and loving woman. She had me change out of my wet cloak and Jounin uniform and into some gender-neutral clothes she had available before taking the flowers I bought for her and placing them in a vase on the table. She took out the food she prepared the previous night and warmed them up. Whatever errand she was about to do, she cast it off to the side and focused her attention on the dinner she so eagerly wanted to have and share with me.

"After a pleasant time eating with her, we sat together by the fireplace. I held her in my arms as she sat on my lap. She apologized for her behavior earlier but I told her that I deserved it and that I was also sorry. As we talked longer with each other, all I was able to do was admire your mother's beauty, her spirit and her beautiful long and silky red hair that seemed to flow like a river. Though it was getting late, I didn't care. All that mattered to me was her and the attention she wanted and needed from me. I saw from her eyes that she didn't want to be alone, and the truth was, neither did I. Neither of us wanted to let go of that feeling of holding each other closely.

"Soon, I moved closer and kissed her lips. It started off light but it eventually became more passionate, as were the feelings that were building up inside us."

"So what happened," Naruto asked. Minato grinned, "We made love."

"Huh," Naruto blushed heavily. Minato chuckled at his son's reaction, "That night was special to your mother and I, Naruto. Ever since then I always made it my endeavor to always be there for her, through good and bad times. It wasn't long after that when I asked her to marry me, and she happily accepted. Those were joyous times for me and I always cherished them, even now as we speak.

"When your five girls came seeking your time and attention in the way in which they did, I saw where they were coming from."

"And you didn't tell me this, why," Naruto asked with a frowning look.

"How else would you grow to understand them and their feelings, if you never learn from your own interactions and experiences with them? When it comes to the matter of the heart Naruto, each person is unique with their own needs. Taking care of those young girls and their needs, be it emotional, physical, mental and financial, is now your responsibility and no one else's.

"You became sexually intimate with three of those five females you're engaged to. Understand that's not something to take lightly. Reading about sexual intimacy is one thing, but experiencing it is a whole different dimension in itself, and since you and the girls tasted it, I'm sure you four will crave for more of it as your bodies will seek to have its awakened hunger for intimacy sated. You and your fiancées will have to work together to keep that desire under control and not let it control your lives and the stability of your relationship.

"You're no longer looked at as a boy or Genin in-trainng by me or anyone else. You're going to have to balance between being a ninja, a sensei, a clan leader, a fiancé, and in the future when you're ready, a husband and father. Those were important lessons I had to learn after I became intimate with Kushina-chan, and you must shoulder those responsibilities as well."

Again Naruto meditated on his father's advice, seeing the truths in the older man's words. Though it was a lot to take in, Naruto understood his role.

"You really did love mom," Naruto acknowledged. Minato nodded, "More than anything before we decided to bring you into the world. We were looking forward so much to a new life as a family, and Kushina-chan couldn't wait to show you off to everyone after she was to give birth to you. But as you already know, Kyuubi's attack changed everything and led to events that bring us to where we are now."

Naruto saw a seldom look that appeared on Minato's face, "I miss Kushina-chan dearly, but her memories will always live on with me as a part of her will always live on in you Naruto."

Naruto was silent for a few moments before a thought came to mind.

"I doubt my other self knows the truth about his birth parents," Naruto stated.

"And as much as you want to Naruto," Minato said with a serious look on his face, "I advise you not to tell him the truth about his parents. There's no telling what disastrous repercussions that could trigger or how he and others might take it hearing it from you. It would be best if either Jiraiya-sensei or Tsunade-sama tells him the truth when he's mature and ready to know.

"I'm sure one of the reasons for that was for the boy's protection. If anything, my other self undoubtedly made a whole lot of enemies from Iwagakure and elsewhere. Besides, you didn't know or learn about me being your father until much later in your life and it was to protect you from my enemies as well."

"…I understand," Naruto replied, "And thanks for the advice."

"That's what fathers are for," Minato grinned.

* * *

(Back In The Real World; The Following Morning)

N. Naruto stirred but only so much. He slowly opened his eyes as vision was gradually restored to his eyes. He looked to see Hinata still sleeping peacefully on top of him with Ino and Temari sleeping at his sides with their arms around him and their heads on his shoulders. Naruto gently tried to pry them off so he could get up and get cleaned up. But as he did he found that their grip on him tightened, almost as though they were holding him down and refusing to let him leave, not wanting to lose the warmth their nude bodies were receiving from his.

"…Looks like I won't be going anywhere for a while longer," Naruto sighed, flopping his head back down on the pillow.

**"****So you mated with the vixens and established yourself as the alpha," Kyuubi remarked, "You're finally stepping up and becoming a man!"**

_Up yours Kyuubi_, Naruto mentally snarled. Kyuubi was about to jeer him but Naruto cut off the link, not wanting to listen to the fox's manipulations or anything else he was going to tell him.

* * *

(Meanwhile In Konoha)

U. Naruto woke up and stretched with a yawn escaping his mouth. While waking up, he got up to get himself and his place cleaned up. When he looked around however, it didn't take him long to notice something was rather peculiar about his apartment…

"Wait a minute; I don't recall cleaning this place up last night…or did I," Naruto asked to no one in particular with a confused expression, "This is all very strange."

Normally his place was kept clean and spotless. But since he's been busy for the last couple of days, he had little time to clean up after himself. Deciding to worry about that later, U. Naruto went and got himself clean up before going out to meet up with Sakura and Kakashi. While heading to the bathroom…

"Ah man," Naruto complained with disappointment, "I went from dreaming about Sakura-chan accepting to go out with me only to wake up and find out it was all just a dream."

Arriving in the bathroom, Naruto undressed and washed himself thoroughly. Fourteen minutes later, Naruto stepped out and dried himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he stepped out of the bathroom and returned back to his bedroom. Putting on a clean pair of boxers and orange jumpsuit, the blond-haired Genin got his blue sandals on and hurried out of his apartment to meet up with Sakura and Kakashi at the bridge. When he ran through the hallway, he noticed that the reviling graffiti someone placed there last night was gone.

"Someone up there must love me today," U. Naruto remarked happily as he continued on his way to his next destination, "If my luck holds out, maybe today will be the day Sakura-chan will finally accept to go on a date with me."

* * *

(Meanwhile Back In the Forest Of Death)

N. Naruto was fully awake and cleaned up, wearing a pair of dark blue ninja pants and white tank top. He was currently fixing breakfast for his three fiancées who have yet to come down from upstairs. They were taking turns using the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash up. In both Ino and Hinata's cases, they hurried to make sure they went first having experienced Temari's infamous reputation in hogging up the shower for long periods of time.

After another, twelve minutes, the girls came downstairs, each of them wearing one of Naruto's t-shirts and boxers. Reasons for the boxers is simply because N. Naruto never considered the idea of packing panties or other feminine clothes along with the items he stored in his "mobile" house, believing that his female teammates or subordinates would more than likely have taken care of that matter themselves. Smelling the food, the girls sat down by the table.

"Now this is a morning I can grow used to and never get tired of," Temari smiled, "Waking up from a long and pleasurable night of hot lovemaking after a hard day's work and seeing your strong and handsome lover up the next morning in the kitchen preparing you breakfast."

"I agree girlfriend," Ino remarked toothily.

"Truly our fantasy come true," Hinata giggled.

"Ha ha ha, yeah laugh it up you three," Naruto snorted playfully.

"We love you too Naruto-kun," Hinata laughed lightly. Finishing up, Naruto summoned three kage bushins and had them take the breakfast he prepared to his girls. Taking the plates, the clones made their way to the waiting kunoichis and set the plates down on the table in front of them. Naruto came with his own plate and sat down with them as the clones puffed out. They started down eating their breakfast quietly at first before Naruto broke the silence.

"Thank you, all of you," Naruto said, causing the girls to look up at him.

"You mean for what we did last night," Ino asked coyly.

"…Hina-chan, Ino-chan, Tema-chan," Naruto said softly and with more sincerity, "…Making love with you three was a wonderful experience, and I've bonded with you all even more than I ever have before. Plus, all of you helped to remind me of whom I am and all that I have…and what I'm not. What I experienced in that village last night made me question myself and the integrity everyone back home has in me, including yours. Also, for the passed number of days, I've been neglecting you three, Anko-chan and Ryo-chan. For all this, I am truly sorry. And I thank all three you deeply for helping me come back to my senses. You all are precious to me."

Getting off their seats, girls went over and embraced Naruto.

"You're precious to us too and to many others Naruto-kun," Temari assured, "What happened last night and before then wasn't your fault. We don't hold it against you."

"We all go through complications and bad moments in our lives," Ino said, "And we already forgave you. So please don't hold that bad experience against yourself."

Hinata added, "We're just happy that we were there for you when you mostly needed us. We know you have and will always do the same for us."

The blond Elite Jounin smiled and accepted their affectionate words and embrace.

"I honestly don't think I deserve you girls," Naruto replied.

"Indeed you don't," the girls chorused before laughing.

"Last night thought," Naruto said, "While you girls slept, I did a lot of thinking about yesterday and I had a dream that gave me an epiphany."

"Really," Ino asked with an interested tone.

"Would you three like to hear about it," Naruto offered. The girls nodded and went back to their seats.

"Breakfast and a story," Temari joked, "Could this day get any better?"

The front door to the house opened revealing one of Naruto's fully dressed kage bushins entering the house with three scrolls before closing and locking the door.

"Here they are," the clone said while handing a scroll to each of the girls at the table.

"What's in the scrolls," Hinata inquired.

"Seeing that I had no female garbs on standby here in the house," Naruto explained, "I had one of my disguised clones go into the village and buy some new clothes and panties for you three."

"You really know how to spoil and treat us right," Ino grinned.

"Would you rather I go into the forest and skin tigers and leopards for their fur and make loin cloths for you three instead," Naruto remarked.

"That would be nice," Ino remarked toothily. Before more on that subject could be said, the clone, changing the subject, said to Naruto, "I also delivered the message to Konohamaru. He's completely aware of everything."

"That's good news to hear," Naruto said in approval.

* * *

(Back In Konoha; Three Hours Later)

"Where is he," yelled a fuming U. Naruto, "He should have been here by now!"

"Give it a rest Naruto," Sakura chided, resisting the urge to smack him hard upside the head, "I'm just as annoyed with Kakashi-sensei's tardiness as I am with your childish behavior! Grow up already for once!"

"You don't have to be so mean Sakura-chan," Naruto said feeling deflated. A moment later…

"Yo," Kakashi said as he suddenly appeared in a puff of white smoke with his favorite orange book in hand.

"You're late!!," Sakura yelled, as Naruto sighed, _When I yell she gets mad, but it's OK for her to yell._

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said with a fake apologetic tone, "You see, this little boy's pet turtle fell and swam into a lake and he asked me if I can go and retrieve it for him."

"LIAR!!," Sakura and Naruto yelled pointing their finger at him. Kakashi shrugged, _And I spent the morning making that one up._

"So what's today's mission Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked. Kakashi said in reply, "Today's mission was canceled due to some business I have to take care of. So you both have the rest of the day off. Use it to do some training or something else as productive. I'll see you two tomorrow."

And with that Kakashi shunshin'd and left the scene, leaving two angry Genins.

"He made us wait here for three hours just to tell us that today's mission was canceled and that we have the rest of the day off," Sakura fumed.

"That lazy bum," Naruto replied, "He probably went to buy his newest book that ero-sennin wrote no doubt!"

"I'll say," Sakura snorted with her arms crossed over her breasts. Seeing this as his opportunity, Naruto turned to her and offered, "Well, since it's just the two of us here Sakura-chan, how about we-"

"The answer is 'no' if you're asking me out for a date, **again**," Sakura retorted piercingly. Naruto's head sank with a dejected feeling.

_Why am I not surprised_, Sakura sighed, "…Anyway, I might as well go to head to the library to catch up on some studying Tsunade-sama wants me to do for that written test she's going to give me soon. I'll see you later."

U. Naruto watched as Sakura walked off and made her way to the library, leaving him along where he was on the bridge.

"Why won't Sakura-chan give me a chance," Naruto asked out loud crestfallenly.

"Because she's not interested in you," a masculine voice answered for him, "From the tone of her voice, I think she made that perfectly clear to you repeatedly."

U. Naruto turned and looked up to see a figure looking to be either fifteen or sixteen years old crouched down on top of a tall wooden light pole. He was dressed in what looked like blackish dark gray pants, a form-fitting dark blue tank top that showed off his pecks and abdominals and black fingerless gloves. He also wore a bloody red cape-like cloak with a hood that was part of the cloak over his head. He had strands of spiky red hair that fell over his forehead. Over the bottom half of his face was a ninja mask as bloody red as the cloak.

On both of his arms around his wrists were two silver braces that looked to be fastened enough not to move. He had white bandages around his ankles and wore black sandals. His complexion and eyes were very similar to U. Naruto's and he, from U. Naruto's standpoint, the stranger had a well-built bodily structure.

"As much as you refuse to allow youself to acknowledge it," the older teen said, "She clearly doesn't like you in that way."

"What did you say," Naruto yelled angrily, "And what would you know?!"

"I know enough to save myself from future heartbreaks and disappointments by not wasting my time and investments on fruitless romances," the stranger answered, "Maybe you ought to consider taking the girl's advice and grow up."

"Just who the hell are you anyway," Naruto asked the stranger with a clearly annoyed and angered look, "And how do you know what she said?"

The older teen smiled, "First off, I'm a visitor here. Secondly, I was touring the village when I came across the scene between you and that girl with the large cranium before your sensei came and ditched you guys. Kakashi and Sakura I believe their names are."

"That's them," Naruto said before his eyes narrowed, "Hey buster, you better not be having eyes on Sakura-chan!!"

To this, the stranger sharply replied, "I have no interest in Sakura. There are other girls out there much better than her. Take my advice, broaden your horizons to find such a girl."

"A girl better than Sakura-chan," U. Naruto remarked with disbelief, "No way!! Sakura-chan is the smartest and the prettiest girl I know!! Just wait!! Soon, she'll come around and see me for the great guy that I am!!"

"Spoken like a true fanboy," the stranger mocked. Naruto's widened before his glare heightened.

"I'm not a fanboy," Naruto protested.

"Whatever," the stranger replied and shrugged, "Anyway, I'm new here and don't know much about this village and you're the first villager today I'm speaking with. Hey, would you happen to know if there's a shop with some good tasting ramen by any chance? I'll treat you to a bowl if you know of one."

U. Naruto immediately forgot about his troubles with Sakura upon hearing those magic words.

"Yeah," Naruto replied enthusiastically, "Ichiraku's! The old man there makes the best ramen in town!"

"Oh yeah," the stranger said, "Mind leading the way?"

"Follow me," Naruto gestured to the stranger, _Though he's a bit of a jerk, __this guy can't all bad if he loves ramen and is treating me to a free bowl._

The stranger then stood and walked off the pole. Naruto thought the older was going to drop straight down when to his surprise, the older teen floated down to the ground towards him. He touched down on his feet stealthily, standing in front of the younger and shorter blond-haired teen ninja.

"How did you do that," Naruto asked excitedly.

"My secret," the ninja-masked stranger replied, "Now where's this Ichiraku that you speak of?"

"This way," Naruto said as he led the older male to his favorite eating spot.

"By the way," U. Naruto introduced, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage."

"Future Hokage," the stranger asked.

"That's right," Naruto said with confidence, "So tell me, what's your name?"

"…Oturan," the stranger replied, "Makiuzu Oturan."

* * *

**A mysterious stranger named "Makiuzu Oturan" is in Konoha? Who is this unknown stranger and is he friend or foe? Find out next time.**


	59. Chapter Sixty: Polar Opposites Part I

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Polar Opposites Part I  
**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: To "****Freestyle Life,"**** if you're reading this, understand that when Minato said that he made many women in Iwagakure widows and their, NOT his, children fatherless, in other words, he killed all of their husbands, lovers and boyfriends. Many fathers, brothers, uncles, cousins, grandfathers and undoubtedly kunoichis from Iwa were all killed by him during the Third Great Shinobi War between Iwa and Konoha with the use of his Hiraishin.**

* * *

Naruto and Oturan were continuing on their way toward the ramen shop. As they made their way there, Naruto pulled out his kunai and slashed at Oturan. The older teen jumped away dumbfounded before falling on his butt to the ground.

"Who are you," Naruto demanded with the kunai aimed at Oturan, ready to strike if given the wrong answer.

"W-What are you talking about," Oturan asked trying to hide his panic.

"You're not who you say you are," Naruto said.

"Say what?! I-I-I don't know what are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that crap," Naruto yelled, "Makiuzu Oturan? That's my name spelled backwards and rearranged! I'm not that slow not to be able to see through that lame excuse for a name! Now start talking or I'll-"

"Please don't hurt me nii-chan," a familiar voice panicked from the older looking teen as he placed his hands together in prayer form over his head. U. Naruto gave the older looking teen a confused look.

"Konohamaru," Naruto asked while keeping his kunai aimed at the stranger. The older teen puffed into white smoke and revealed himself to be indeed Sarutobi Konohamaru wearing a wireless radio communicator.

"It's me boss," Konohamaru said with his hands still in prayer form, showing his surrender, "You got me nii-chan."

"He did indeed," spoke a figure with the familiar mature voice, coming out of the shadows of an alley from U. Naruto's left, revealing himself to be almost the exact person Konohamaru henge'd into, except the person had differences that stood out.

First off his sanguine cape-like cloak and hood were abound with dark golden designs of open eyes all around it and in the middle of the back of the cloak was the kanji for "All Seeing." He had on midnight blue ninja pants and a short sleeve form-fitting shirt that showed off his built chest and abdominals. He wore white bandage wrappings around his ankles and on his feet were black sandals. A dark brown belt was worn around his waist and attached to his waist on his right side was a black folded fan with the kanji for "Wind Mistress" inscribed on it. Attached to the upper left side of his shirt was a beautiful ornament, a jewel flower of a rose with a ruby in the center of it. Inscribed on the jewel flower were two kanji writings for "Body and Soul."

The stranger himself had aqua green eyes and a sanguine ninja mask covering the bottom half of his face with strands of spiky red hair over his forehead. He also wore a pair of black combat gloves and silver arm braces.

"Dai-kun," Konohamaru turned and greeted as he got up and stood off the ground, "How was I?"

"Your entrance and performance in deception was good for a first start," Dai-kun said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "You were rather convincing until you gave yourself away with that rather sad excuse for a fake name you gave yourself. The one thing you never do during a covert operation Konohamaru is use your target's name in any rearranged or reversed fashion, especially if that target is an experienced ninja. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dai-kun," Konohamaru with his head slightly lowered after being chastised, "But I couldn't think of a better name to give myself."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Dai-kun said as he leaned down and patted Konohamaru's head before retrieving the wireless radio communicator from the boy, "Like I said, it was a good first start."

Dai-kun removed the radio communicator he himself was wearing and sealed them into a small scroll along with the ones he took from Konohamaru. He then placed the scroll into a small dark brown carrying bag tied to his waist at his left.

"Who are you," Naruto asked while putting his kunai away seeing that Konohamaru knew the stranger standing before them, "And how do you know Konohamaru? I've never seen you from around here."

"Permit me to properly introduce myself," Dai-kun said, "I am Rurounin No Daisuke. I met Konohamaru the other day. He's quite a kid with potential."

"Dai-kun is really cool nii-chan," Konohamaru said looking up at Naruto, "He knows a lot of stuff and he was willing to play Ninja with me too like you do."

"Play "Ninja" with you," Naruto repeated before turning to Daisuke with a glaring look, "Let me get this straight; you were the one telling Konohamaru all those things to say to me through those devices?"

"Yes indeed fanboy," Daisuke remarked mockingly, "It wasn't hard at all."

U. Naruto growled angrily and barked, "I'm not a fanboy!"

"From the hyperboles you used to describe this Sakura girl on your Genin cell squad," Daisuke replied, "You did it in the same fashion that a fangirl would do about some 'cool' and 'mysterious' guy she has a childish crush on."

U. Naruto was really starting to dislike the older teen in front of him. Fangirls were bad enough, but to be compared to them was even worse.

"Hyperboles," Konohamaru asked, "What's that Dai-kun?"

"Hyperboles are exaggerated statements, descriptions or expressions about a particular person, place, thing or idea," Daisuke explained, "And in Naruto's case, his overestimation of Sakura."

"Hey," Naruto retorted, "I wasn't exaggerating!"

"Then tell me," Daisuke challenged while looking down at Naruto, causing the younger teen to look straight up at him involuntarily, "What exactly makes Sakura the smartest and prettiest girl in Konoha?"

"For one thing," Naruto answered confidently, "Tsunade-no-baachan, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, chose Sakura-chan as her new apprentice because of her book smarts and excellent chakra control. She's studies a whole lot and has improved in her skills as a ninja a great deal. She wants to become stronger than she used to be so she could be more of an asset to everyone in the village and is making steady progress in doing so. Even Rock Lee's seeking to win her affections which I'll beat him to!"

"So she was chosen as your Hokage's apprentice," Daisuke remarked with a bored and unimpressed tone, "Big deal."

"Huh?," Naruto retorted indignantly.

"Your explanation only provided me with superficial reasons for your attraction to this Sakura, along with the fact that you're competing with another Genin for the girl's attention and affection, like two foolish fangirls competing for some guy to have his time and attention."

This brought to Naruto's mind the memories of Ino and Sakura repeatedly fighting each other over Sasuke before the Uchiha's desertion. That form of rivalry nearly ruined and destroyed their friendship. Naruto was getting angry fast.

"Your statements did not answer my question fanboy."

"Stop calling me that!"

Konohamaru was seeing that the first time meeting between Daisuke and Naruto wasn't going as well as he was hoping for earlier when Daisuke sent him a message requesting his assistance in introducing himself to U. Naruto by means of the game "Ninja."

"I will if you can provide me with a satisfying answer to my question," Daisuke stated, "I repeat, what exactly makes Sakura the smartest and prettiest girl in Konoha? Did she establish the foundation of all medical protocols that nurses and doctors in this village must follow? Is she best at _everything_ in this village? Does her beauty go beyond that of any other girl you've ever seen in your whole life; so much so that every male in the village wishes to date and court her?

"Is her behavior and characteristics toward you favorable in any way in the eyes of onlookers? Is she the violent type that's quick to lose her temper and beat you to a pulp as a means to vent out her anger? Or is she the calm-mannered type that would try to settle matters in a more mild temper state of mind rather than being aggressive and violent about it?

"I'd like to hear a satisfying answer if you will without the use of hyperboles or any superficial reasoning."

Naruto, though angry, was trying to come up with an excellent explanation that wouldn't make him sound like an senseless fanboy. Some of the points Daisuke brought out didn't help to shine a positive light on Sakura, and Naruto was hard pressed to come up with facts in her defense. Daisuke looked on silently as Naruto thought hard on what he could say.

"It's clear to me that you have to think long and hard on what more you can say about Sakura," Daisuke remarked, "This only proves that your feelings for her are nothing more than a childish crush you need to wake up and grow out of fanboy."

U. Naruto was getting pissed off as he leaked bloodlust at Daisuke. Konohamaru looked scared at how angry his role model was becoming though Daisuke looked and stood unaffected whatsoever.

"Who are you to talk," Naruto retorted, "You don't know anything about me!!"

"I may not know a whole lot about you boy," Daisuke admitted, "But based on everything you told me, I do know that such behavior as the one your manifesting now is both foolish and unbecoming for one seeking to earn the title of Hokage."

Naruto involuntarily flinched on hearing that verbal jab. The blonde was about to retort when…

"Yes," Daisuke continued, "Becoming Hokage is your dream. You said so yourself in your indirect conversation with me through Konohamaru, who also told me much about you Naruto. I wanted to see for myself if you were all he believes you to be. And from where it stands after all that I've seen and heard, both you and Konohamaru still have much to learn and mature from, especially since you both are competing for the title of Hokage."

"You're a whole lot of talk buster," Naruto remarked, "Being some lone traveler and coming here acting like you can tell me what it takes to become Hokage!"

"Boss," Konohamaru spoke up trying to intervene, "I think it would be best to show Dai-kun a _little_ more respect than you do with others. He's not one of your common shinobis, I know that much."

"And what makes him-"

Naruto suddenly stopped and recalled something that happened earlier, "Wait a minute! How was it that you were able to float down from that pole Konohamaru?"

"Wind manipulation," Daisuke answered, "From a distance, I used my wind element to encase Konohamaru in an air bubble and carry him down and over to you."

"You have the ability to float people off the ground," Naruto asked with fascination.

"Not just that," Daisuke said as he himself levitated off the ground and flew backwards to a nearby light pole, "I can use my wind element to fly too if needed."

"That's a cool jutsu," Naruto admired, "I know some cool jutsus myself!"

"Mind giving me a demonstration," Daisuke asked, floating back to the two younger boys. Naruto moved back, formed a hand sign and…

"Oiroke No Jutsu," Naruto said before transforming into a beautiful naked female blonde with two long pigtails with white smoke covering her privates standing in an erotic pose. Daisuke boredly stood there and asked, "Is that all?"

Naruto puffed back to normal and replied, "Is that all?! That jutsu works against many ninjas like Iruka-sensei and ero-sennin."

"That doesn't mean it'll work against every single ninja," Daisuke said.

"What are you, gay," Naruto snorted. Daisuke suddenly appeared behind Naruto and smacked him hard across his head, "No stupid. I'm just one of those ninjas whom such jutsus as the one you used will have no effect on. However, I myself have successfully used sexual perversions strategically against both ninjas and kunoichis alike."

Naruto grimaced from the pain Daisuke's smack came with as he rubbed his head.

"So you're a pervert who's a sex-offending ninja," Naruto remarked, which won him another smack to the head, only harder than before, "OOW!!"

Konohamaru winced from the sound that came from the second smack.

"I'm no more a pervert than you and Konohamaru are," Daisuke shot back, "Seeing the jutsu you used, I'm sure you've studied and watched enough porno to get an idea for it."

"I don't watch or read porno like Kakashi-sensei or ero-sennin," Naruto exclaimed heatedly while rubbing his sore head.

"…Whatever," Daisuke remarked, "What else can you do?"

"I know how to do the Rasengan," Naruto replied.

"The Rasengan," Daisuke asked, "That sounds like an interesting jutsu. Show me this Rasengan of yours. I'd like to see how it works."

"I'd rather not," Naruto replied.

"Oh?," Daisuke asked.

"I barely know you," Naruto said, "What's to say that you're not an enemy in secret?"

"I like that," Daisuke said, "You weren't quick to show off one of your stronger jutsus to me. I respect that."

"Dai-kun," Konohamaru asked, "Didn't you say you were going to go to the library with me to check out some stuff?"

"I haven't forgotten Konohamaru," Daisuke said, "So, let's take a stroll to the library, shall we? And since you're here, why don't you accompany us Naruto?"

With that the three males started on their way to the library with Naruto and Konohamaru leading the way and Daisuke following close by.

"I recall hearing your teammate Sakura saying she was going to the library to study, yes," Daisuke said. Naruto replied, "Yeah. She went to study for some test Tsunade-no-baachan is going to give her."

"I see," Daisuke remarked, "And that was when she ditched you after turning you down for a date, _again_."

Naruto groaned with his headed lowered, "You don't have to rub it in."

"Sakura _isn't_ the only smart and pretty girl in Konoha," Daisuke said, "There are many smart and pretty girls out there Naruto, perhaps smarter and prettier. Take my advice, broaden your horizons and stop being narrow minded."

Naruto gave no verbal reply to Daisuke until…

"I know that Sakura-chan has turned me down every time I ask her out."

"And you foolishly think that by continuously asking her out that she will eventually have a change of heart," Daisuke replied dryly, "That kind of behavior will only make her see you more as a nuisance than as boyfriend material, let alone a friend."

"I'm sure that Sakura-chan doesn't hate me-"

"It's not a matter of her hating you, boy," Daisuke interjected, "Your tunnel vision behavior is the problem. You're only cheating and selling yourself short by devoting so much time and energy on one girl who clearly has no romantic interest in you whatsoever. You have a short sighted view of what makes a girl smart and pretty that you fail to notice the more important characteristics about what makes a girl appealing. In other words, you're failing to look underneath the underneath."

Naruto's eyes widened on hearing those familiar words. He stopped walking and seconds later, Daisuke and Konohamaru also stopped walking seeing that Naruto was just standing where he was.

"That's usually what Kakashi-sensei would tell us," Naruto said.

"You ought to start taking your sensei's advice with regards to what makes a girl appealing to the eyes besides her outward appearance and what you see on the surface. Anyone can look attractive on the outside, but their unappealing characteristics and personality will nullify their outward appearance and make them look completely unattractive.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but has Sakura's treatment of you always been the most appealing? Doesn't she always get violent with you whenever she loses her temper, with you always being at the receiving end of her fist? Aren't you also afraid of her whenever she gets mad or have mood swings which makes her more aggressive towards you? Or are you a masochist who sees Sakura's character as girlfriend material? I learned some facts about this Sakura and some of the things I've heard weren't appealing to me."

Naruto snarled at Daisuke while thinking up things to say to counter Daisuke's words about Sakura. That pink-haired kunoichi was the girl he's been seeking to have as a girlfriend for a long time and this stranger from out of nowhere came and started bad mouthing his long-time crush.

"Teme," Naruto retorted angrily, "Who the hell do you think you are ridiculing and talking bad about Sakura-chan as if you know her!? Sakura-chan isn't a bad person! You don't know her like I do! So don't come in my face and start preaching to me about whom I should be interested in!"

"Konohamaru told me that this Sakura has a one-track romantic interest in a **_traitor_** who betrayed Konoha and its comrades. From this and the way she treats you, frankly, I don't think she's right for you."

Naruto didn't miss how Daisuke emphasized the word "traitor" with deep loathing. Sasuke's desertion was a touchy subject for Naruto and the way Daisuke regarded it showed how little Daisuke thought of Sasuke.

"So Konohamaru told you about Sasuke's desertion that happened not too long ago," Naruto asked with a sadden and depressed voice.

"That and I heard many other things from others during my travels about this so-called last Uchiha," Daisuke said, "Him becoming a traitor makes him a most unfavorable person to me."

"You don't understand the circumstances that happened while he was here," Naruto retorted heatedly, "You don't know him like how Sakura-chan and I did! You have not idea what happened to Sasuke or what he went through while here in Konoha! You weren't here when-"

"He _betrayed_ your village for power," Daisuke interjected, "Sided with Orochimaru, one of your village's worst and most hated traitors responsible for Konohamaru's grandfather's untimely death and the deaths of many other Konoha nins. Sasuke got you, several Genins and other ninjas ambushed and nearly killed by Oto Jounins when you were all sent after him. His only objective and obsession in life is revenge against Itachi. He betrayed you, his team and everything the Hokages and many others before Godaime gave their lives for. That Naruto, makes Sasuke lower than trash!"

Konohamaru looked and saw tears of anger, sadness and denial building up in Naruto's eyes.

_"__Those who abandon the mission are trash. But those who betray their comrades are lower than trash."_

Those were Kakashi's own words to him, Sakura and Sasuke. And now those same words were starting to haunt him, especially since Daisuke unknowingly made reference to them. The blonde looked like he wanted to give Daisuke a piece of his mind.

"Sasuke's issues with regards to what happened to his clan is most unfortunate," Daisuke said before his tone hardened, "However, he is not the only person in this world who lost his family through a tragic event, so don't cry me a river on his behalf. His problems should by no means be used as a pardon for turning against what you and Konohamaru seek to stand for since both your dreams is to become Hokage. Hokages who look for excuses to pardon treason and betrayal do this village and people a great dishonor to those who remained loyal and were willing to give their lives to protect those precious to them. If this were be the case, then the integrity of the Hokage would be questioned."

Naruto visibly cringed but he retorted, "I made a promise to Sakura-chan after she asked and begged me to get Sasuke back and return him to Konoha the first time the others and I went after him! Though we failed, I made Sakura-chan a promise of a lifetime to get Sasuke back and I intend to keep it! Dattebayo!!"

"And you honestly think that by doing that you'll win Sakura's eternal affections and the favor of a maybe some in the village," Daisuke said incredulously before looking at Naruto with a hidden look of pity, "You're hell-bent on bringing back a traitor just to fulfill some promise to a girl who doesn't have any romantic interest in you. You're more of a fool than I thought."

"If that makes me a fool then I rather not be smart," Naruto replied defiantly.

"Neither Tsunade nor the Hokages before her attained their achievements in life by being fools I'm sure," Daisuke stated flatly, "Likewise, you'll never get far in life by being and staying a fool. You'll just be trapped in an endless cycles of foolishness while everyone and everything else pass you by. You'll have caused yourself to miss out on what could have been a better and happier future all because you were too stubborn to let go of the past based on a promise that lacked forethought."

"Sasuke was my best and closest friend and we shared a bond that you couldn't possibly begin to understand," Naruto replied, "He was like a brother to me and he understood what life had to be like with no family! He's an orphan who lost a great deal like me and he was manipulated by Orochimaru! I won't give up on Sasuke! One way or another, I will keep my promise in bringing Sasuke back to Konoha!"

"If it ultimately came down to it," Daisuke asked, "Would you choose Sasuke or Konoha?"

Naruto, pointing his finger at Daisuke, answered, "I would find a way to save both the village and Sasuke! Make no mistake about that! Dattebayo!"

There was a moment of silence that passed amongst them. Konohamaru looked to see the look that was still present in Naruto's face. Daisuke though looked calm and composed as he closed his eyes and evaluated everything that took place up to now. No one said anything as the silence continued. The older teen opened his eyes and when Naruto saw this, he felt he was ready for whatever Daisuke had to say next. That belief though was shot to hell by Daisuke's next words…

"You're a senseless child and you speak nothing but pipe dreams," Daisuke remarked with a tone that was completely devoid of emotions. Konohamaru and even Naruto shuddered at the coldness that came from out of Daisuke's voice. Daisuke continued in the same demeanor, "What's favored more in the web, the spider or the fly? You can't realistically save both as one must be sacrificed to save the other. Tell me Naruto, what costly and personal sacrifices has Yondaime made to save Konoha?"

Konohamaru saw from Naruto's reaction and facial expression that Daisuke hit a very sensitive subject when he mentioned Yondaime. The young boy couldn't understand why the topic of Yondaime affected Naruto that much. Naruto didn't know what to say as Daisuke's words conflicted with the ideals and beliefs he believed in, despite how truthful they sounded.

_When it came down to it, Yondaime chose to sacrifice both me and his life for Konoha_, Naruto realized, _He knew there was no other option. He chose Konoha over me.  
_

"Boss," Konohamaru asked worriedly.

"K-Konohamaru," Naruto said with a quivering tone, "I-I'll see you later. You can take…Daisuke to the library without me…I-I gotta go."

With that Naruto left the group in a different direction, leaving the duo behind as his tears poured down his face with low sobbing escaping his mouth. He placed his right hand over his face trying to keep himself from breaking down.

"Nii-chan wait," Konohamaru called out but Naruto didn't reply as the teen continued walking away from them until he turned the corner and disappeared from their sight. Konohamaru was about to go after the orange-clad Genin until…

"Let him be," Daisuke advised.

"Let him be," Konohamaru asked angrily as he turned and faced Daisuke, "Don't you think you were harsh and cruel to Naruto-nii-chan, Dai-kun?! Did you have to say all those mean things to him?!"

Daisuke saw how concerned Konohamaru was for Naruto. However, Daisuke maintained his demeanor.

"Reality is harsh and cruel to everyone who refuses to accept truths for what they are Konohamaru," Daisuke replied unapologetically, "Reality wasn't any kinder to me either and there were many hard truths I had to accept, regardless of how much I didn't want to. The life I live forced me to grow and mature faster than many others my age. I made many sacrifices at personal cost to save those precious to me. And I'm afraid Naruto has yet to understand the nature of personal sacrifice for a greater good."

"But nii-chan really wants to save and protect everyone he cares for and I know he puts his life on the line to do so," Konohamaru argued in Naruto's defense, "That's one of the reasons why he wants to become Hokage!"

"Tell me please Konohamaru," Daisuke asked, "How do you save and protect someone who not only betrayed you and those precious to you but doesn't want to be saved or protected by you either, let alone be brought back to his village against his will?"

Konohamaru didn't know how to reply to that question. The boy lowered his head after seeing his point.

"In spite of how I see things, I can't force either you or Naruto to accept what I said. It's ultimately up to you both whether you choose to accept my sayings or not. But like it or not, Naruto has some deeply ingrained delusions he's going to have to work out. And for his sake, I hope they're dealt with soon."

Konohamaru sighed, not knowing what to say in behalf of his friend. He was upset and sad about the event that took place between Daisuke and Naruto. They both were like magnets that repelled each other. Everything Naruto said Dasuke inverted it in ways that Naruto couldn't refute.

With nothing else to say, Konohamaru continued with Daisuke to the library. Konohamaru wished there was something he could do to help Naruto but at the same time, he found logic in what Daisuke said earlier. Daisuke himself though didn't like how his first meeting with U. Naruto went one bit. It left him feeling bitter, disappointed and frustrated…

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto and Rurounin No Daisuke clearly don'****t see eye to eye. Everything Naruto said Daisuke turned inside out and Konohamaru is stuck not knowing how to fix things between the two. Will Daisuke and Naruto find a way to come to terms with each other or will their conspicuous differences lead to more tension and strife between them? Find out next time.  
**

* * *

**Daisuke: "Big Help."**

**Rurounin: "Wanderer" or "Traveler"**

**Rurounin No Daisuke: Daisuke The Wanderer (or "Traveling Big Help")**


	60. Chapter Sixty: Polar Opposites Part II

**Chapter Sixty: Polar Opposites Part II**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: For the record to everyone, despite the similarities, the alternate universe Namikaze Naruto and his girls are in is NOT the cannon universe. It****'****s a reflection of his**** life if the Shiki Fuujin jutsu Minato had planned to use originally had succeeded if Kyuubi didn****'****t lash out and attack him at the last second, causing Minato to botch up the jutsu in the first place, which was what happened in the first chapter of this fic. Therefore, don't ridicule me in assuming that this story arc is designed to put down Kishimoto's ****"****Naruto****"**** manga and anime. This story arc will build up as it progresses, so don****'t be quick to believe that this fanfic****'s quality has declined.  
**

**I hope I cleared that up for all of you. With that out of the way, here****'****s the next chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**(Four Hours Earlier; In The Forest Of Death)

The front door to the house opened revealing one of N. Naruto's fully dressed kage bushins entering the house with three scrolls before closing and locking the door.

"Here they are," the clone said while handing a scroll to each of the girls at the table.

"What's in the scrolls," Hinata inquired.

"Seeing that I had no female garbs on standby here in the house," Naruto explained, "I had one of my disguised clones go into the village and buy some new clothes and panties for you three."

"You really know how to spoil and treat us right," Ino grinned.

"Would you rather I go into the forest and skin tigers and leopards for their fur and make loin cloths for you three instead," Naruto remarked.

"That would be nice," Ino remarked toothily. Before more on that subject could be said, the clone, changing the subject, said to Naruto, "I also delivered the message to Konohamaru. He's completely aware of everything."

"That's good news to hear," Naruto said in approval.

"What message to Konohamaru did you send to him," Temari asked. Naruto explained, "A change of plans. I sent him a message explaining-"

Naruto stopped abruptly when he suddenly felt a sharp burst of pain shoot through his head. Screaming in pain, he grabbed his head and fell off his seat and onto his knees. The clone grabbed his head in pain and screamed also before puffing out of existence as the girls immediately rushed from their seats and hurried over to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata asked with panic in her voice.

"What's wrong," Ino asked with the same sense of worry and panic.

"What it is," Temari asked in the same manner. A strained scream escaped from Naruto's mouth before he completely collapsed to the ground and lost consciousness.

"Hinata," Ino exclaimed as she turned to the girl. The Hyuuga nodded, "Byakugan!!"

The girl activated her bloodline and thoroughly examined Naruto's body and brain. She found nothing wrong with him physically but she noticed an unexplainable abnormality.

"He suffered from a psychological shock," Hinata explained, "And his mind is showing signs of irregular brain wave patterns. But I can't identify what triggered it."

"Will he be OK," Temari asked while caressing their lover's head.

"He will be," Ino said despite her worry, "He has to be!"

"Ino-chan," Hinata suggested, "Can you try to use your jutsu to see into his mind?"

"I'll try," Ino agreed as she performed the essential hand signs for the jutsu, "Shintenshin No Jutsu."

With that, Ino's mind left her body in a pool of chakra and entered into N. Naruto's body as her body collapsed into Hinata's arms. Several seconds later, Ino was forcefully ejected from out of Naruto's body and back into hers. She gasped and took in a deep amount of breath.

"What happened," Temari asked. Ino shook her head, "Something in him forced me out. His mind was so clouded before a strong pulse came from out of nowhere knocked me straight from out his body."

Ino was now rubbing her head from the pain resulting from the brute ejection.

"Did something invade his mind," Hinata asked.

"No," Ino confirmed, "Nothing invaded him. Though I can't explain what it was I felt."

"Regardless," Temari interjected, "We can't leave him like this. Help me carry him to the bedroom."

The two younger girls nodded and helped Temari carry their lover to the bedroom. Arriving there, they laid Naruto down on the bed and placed a blanket sheet over him. Hinata left and came back with a warm wet wash cloth and placed it over Naruto's head.

"How long will he stay like this," Temari asked.

"I have no idea," Ino said, "I hope this is only temporary."

"Naruto-kun pulled through many obstacles," Hinata said with a voice trying to sound as optimistic as possible though worry was still present in her tone, "And I'm sure he'll pull through this one."

"We all know and believe he will Hinata," Ino said, "For sakes and everyone else's, I'm sure he will pull through."

"Let's let him rest," Temari suggested, "Later we can come back and check up on him."

All three girls kissed Naruto on his cheeks and reluctantly left the room, closing the door behind them. As Naruto lied there motionlessly, a spectral figure rose and floated from out of Naruto's body and took on a form and appearance very different from Naruto's. Hovering off the ground next to the bed, the spectral figure looked at Naruto emotionlessly before closing his eyes and scanning all of his memories of N. Naruto, including his first encounter with Konohamaru, all that he saw in the village the previous night and everything else that happened up to Naruto losing consciousness. Opening his eyes, the figure then shunshin'd in a whirl of wind, leaving the house and making his way to his next destination.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Jiraiya the Toad Sage was leaping from tree to tree making his way to Konoha to check up on his godson. The Sage thought about how adamant U. Naruto was when he tried to talk him into abandoning the idea of trying to get Sasuke back and accept the fact that the Uchiha turned traitor. The Genin was hardheaded and wouldn't listen to him.

"Just like Minato and his red-haired lover," Jiraiya said to himself, "And just as obstinate and brash."

Jumping down to the ground, Jiraiya landed down gracefully and sat down under the tree to take a break. As he was about to pull out his tobacco and pipe, he sensed an unusual chakra signature. Feeling troubled by the strange wave of chakra, Jiraiya got up and followed the chakra signature to its source, which led to a hidden underground cave.

Going into the cave, Jiraiya crawled in and moved further into the cave. Once inside he stood back up and walked over to the source of the chakra signature. What he saw shocked him to the core.

"What kind of seal is this," Jiraiya said in a low voice as he saw the eerie glowing seal writings of the Hoka Sekai Senshi on the ground.

* * *

(Present Time; Back In Konoha)

Daisuke and Konohamaru were still making their way to the library. While walking, Konohamaru couldn't help but wonder if things could have gone better between Daisuke and U. Naruto. He was hoping that Daisuke and U. Naruto would have hit it off just perfectly but everything backfired and now he was at a loss in figuring out how to fix matters.

"Dai-kun," Konohamaru asked, "Wasn't there another way in which you could have spoken with nii-chan? He doesn't take too kindly to those who talk bad about his friends."

"That's all understandable Konoharmaru," Daisuke replied, "But a friend who willingly betrays you is not your friend. There's no greater act of betrayal than the one committed by your closest friends or family members."

The boy sighed, "…But Sakura-san didn't betray Konoha or Naruto-nii-chan. Sure, she can be a snob and scary sometimes, but she isn't all that bad as you made her out to be."

"Perhaps not," Daisuke admitted, "But still, some of her traits aren't all that complementary to Naruto's character either."

Konohamaru sighed again, seeing that his points were again inverted. After another twenty-two minutes of walking, they arrived at their destination. Entering the building, the pair walked in and looked around the book selves. Daisuke noticed a few people whispering amongst themselves while stealing a couple of glances toward his direction. Two girls in particular started gossiping.

"Who's the new guy with the bizarre looking cloak," the blond girl asked in a whisper.

"I dunno," the other girl whispered back, "But he's hanging around Konohamaru."

"Why would Konohamaru want to hang around a guy like that," the blond girl inquired.

"How should I know," the second girl shot back, "It's not like I-"

"If you ladies have something to say us," Daisuke interjected as he turned into their direction, "Have the decency to come say it to our faces."

The two girls jumped slightly from behind discovered talking about them. They were surprised that the stranger was able to hear them. Stepping forward, the girls stood before the mysterious taller teen.

"Sorry about that," the first girl said, "But we've never seen you from around here before."

"So I've heard," Daisuke remarked. The first girl went on, "I'm Yamanaka Ino, and the one with the pink hair and large forehead is Haruno Sakura."

Sakura snorted at Ino while mumbling "pig" under her breath. The girl then returned her attention to Daisuke.

"Where are you from," Sakura asked, "Are you a visitor here on business?"

"I'm here to help Konohamaru catch up on his reading," Daisuke said, "We're looking for a book to borrow from this library."

Ino and Sakura then noticed the jewel flower on his shirt.

"Wow," Ino marveled, "That's a most beautiful ornament you have there."

"Do you believe that to be likewise with my 'bizarre looking' cloak which you so nicely described?"

Ino chuckled lightly while scratching the back of her head feeling embarrassed.

"Hey you guys," a masculine voice greeted. Everyone turned to see Kiba, Shino and Hinata making their way over to them.

"Hello everyone," Hinata smiled and greeted, "We didn't expect to find you all here."

Daisuke turned to Hinata and her team before he approached them. Akamaru, while being carried in Kiba's jacket, gave Daisuke a low snarl. Kiba noticed Akamaru's behavior towards the stranger but kept himself in a cool state of mind not wanting to draw unwanted attention to himself. Shino was as collective as ever, but his bugs felt something weird about Daisuke though they couldn't figure out what it was.

"Judging from your eyes," Daisuke said to Hinata, "I take it that you're of the Hyuuga clan, yes?"

"Yes," Hinata nodded her head, "I'm Hyuugu Hinata. Th-This is Kiba-kun, his dog Akamaru, and Shino-kun."

Daisuke saw how Akamaru was looking at him. He starred piercingly at Akamaru causing the dog to retreat further into his master's jacket.

"Hey buster," Kiba retorted at Daisuke, "What are you doing to Akamaru!?"

"Nothing," Daisuke said, "Nothing at all."

Ino asked, "What kind of book are you looking for Konohamaru?"

"It'll come to me once I find something interesting," Konohamaru answered.

"Anyway," Daisuke said, "Konohamaru and I have much work to do. (Turned to Sakura) But, I remember Naruto telling me that you have a test to study for."

"That's right," Sakura confirmed, "I'm studying to become a medic-nin. Tsunade-sama is my trainer."

"Y-You know Nar-Naruto-kun," Hinata asked.

"I just met him today actually," Daisuke said, "But our first encounter was bitter and unpleasant. Maybe you can find and cheer that fool up."

"M…Me," Hinata stuttered and blushed.

"Yes you," Daisuke remarked plainly, "And you won't need Byakugan to see through the fact that he'll listen to you."

"You two got into a fight," Hinata asked worriedly, "What happened that led to the fight that took place between you both?"

"Why don't you go find and ask him yourself Hinata," Daisuke replied, "Like I said, maybe you can cheer that fool up. In any case, Konohamaru and I must really continue on our way now. Konohamaru?"

"Right Dai-kun," Konohamaru said as they went both over to one of the librarians.

"Good day, Dekosuke," Daisuke said to Sakura before heading over to where the boy went. Sakura blinked a few times from the name he called her while Ino and Kiba snickered at Sakura's reaction. Sakura growled heatedly with bloodlust while Daisuke continued walking away from them as though he didn't have a care in the world.

**"****THIS JERK HAS A DEATH WISH," Inner-Sakura screamed, "MAYBE HE STARTED THE FIGHT WITH NARUTO IN THE FIRST PLACE!! SHAANAROO!!"**

Sakura was about to charge after him when Ino grabbed and pulled her back.

"Hey Forehead," Ino said, "Don't do anything that'll get you kicked out of here!"

"…You heard the name that jerk called me," Sakura snarled.

"Yeah I did," Ino said, "But pay him no mind."

Sakura just huffed.

"Still," Ino continued, "I really liked that rose jewel he was wearing. It would sure look good on me any day of the week."

"It's not like he'll freely folk it over to you Ino-pig," Sakura stated.

"Who asked you," Ino shot back, "Then again, he did notice you, well your large forehead anyway."

"Oh shut up," Sakura retorted.

"If it makes you feel better Sakura," Kiba said, "Akamaru doesn't seem to like him all that much either, and for good reasons too."

"And what might they be," Sakura inquired.

"We couldn't smell him," Kiba replied. Sakura and Ino looked at Kiba quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"Every flesh and blood creature gives off a distinct smell," Kiba explained, "A smell unique to that person, animal or creature. That guy didn't give off any distinctive body scent whatsoever; it was as though he was never here."

"My bugs reacted in the same manner," Shino added, "They too found him unusual."

"Well he wasn't a genjutsu," Sakura said, "If he was, I'd have sensed and dispelled it. What do you think Hina-"

The group turned to see that Hinata was gone and no longer among them.

"Where did Hinata go," Ino asked with being given an answer, "And when did she leave?"

* * *

Daisuke stood next to Konohamaru as the boy was being instructed by the librarian he was speaking to on where he and Daisuke could find what they were looking for. Moving on, the duo made their way over to the book shelves and started looking around for the book. While Konohamaru did that, Daisuke moved away from him and made his way over to another book shelf. Making a quick scan, he found what he was looking for.

"I found it," Daisuke gestured to Konohamaru to come over to him. Reaching the older male, Konohamaru saw that Daisuke was holding a book on bojutsu.

"This book will be a great benefit to you Konohamaru," Daisuke suggested, "Read this book to help establish your foundation for bojutsu and the use of the naginata."

Konohamaru nodded and took the book before he and Daisuke made their way over to another librarian at the check out desk. After having the book checked out, they both exited the library and started off to their next destination, which was at one of the training grounds.

* * *

(Back In The Forest)

Jiraiya was still hard at work trying to study the ancient seal. He was at it for a couple of hours now.

"I've never seen anything quite like this in all my years," Jiraiya said kneeling down on one knee next to the seal. In his analysis he discovered several aspects about the seal.

"This seal however has several design flaws in it," Jiraiya noted, "Not the work of a genuine seal master that is certain. Whoever wrote and executed this seal has triggered some kind of chain reaction though I still can't pinpoint exactly what that chain reaction is."

Jiraiya continued his investigation of the seal. Unknown to him was that a creature of some sort slithered from out of the cave and into the opening making its escape.

* * *

(At The Training Ground)

Konohamaru and Daisuke arrived and found a particular team that was already there practicing their fighting styles. The Jounin-sensei in question was wearing an outfit that many didn't find fashionable, with one of his Genins following in his footsteps in fashion and hairstyle.

"Yosh," Gai said with a huge smile on his face, "It's great to see my youthful Genins ready for the day's training! Your flames will burn brighter after today!"

"Hai Gai-sensei," Lee said enthusiastically thrusting his fist into the air, "I'll do five hundred squats and three hundred one-arm push ups. If I fail, I'll do six hundred laps about Konoha!"

Tenten sighed at Lee's usual antics while Neji's expression was as stoic as ever.

"An interesting Genin team I see," Daisuke observed.

"They may act odd," Konoharmaru said, "But from what nii-chan told me about them, they're a real fighting force and can give anyone a hard fight any day of the week."

"Hmm," Daisuke said sounding interested as he approached the team.

"Hey where are you going," Konohamaru called out.

"To introduce myself of course," Daisuke replied while continuing on his way over to the group. It wasn't long until he was spotted by Gai and his team. Konohamaru followed close by.

"Konohamaru-kun," Lee greeted, "Who's this newcomer?"

"He's Rurounin No Daisuke," Konohamaru said, "He's a good friend of mine."

Neji looked at the older teen with curiosity. He sensed that there was something abnormal about him though he couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was. He was tempted to use his Byakugan on him, but decided against it. Tenten looked at the guy from head to toe, trying to make out what kind of a person he was.

Daisuke stood before them and asked, "And who might you all be?"

"I'm Hyuuga Neji," Neji said.

"Tenten."

"Rock Lee."

"And I'm their Jounin-sensei, Maito Gai, Konoha's Green Beast."

"An interesting team," Daisuke said before turning to Lee, "So you're Lee. Naruto mentioned you earlier."

"You met Naruto-kun," Lee asked. Daisuke nodded. Lee asked, "What did he say?"

"That both you and him have a crush on this Sakura," Daisuke shrugged.

"Yosh," Lee confirmed enthusiastically, "Naruto-kun and I are strengthening our flames in our effort win the love of that pink-haired angel named Sakura-san! Through my flames and dedication to hard work, I will woo Sakura-san and show her how great my affections burn for her!"

Tenten sighed, feeling embarrassed, "You don't have to act that zealous about it in front of Daisuke-san and Konohamaru."

Turning to Gai, Daisuke asked, "Was I interfering with their training?"

"Actually," Gai said, "We were just about to have a sparring session."

"You don't say," Daisuke remarked while looking over at Tenten, "Perhaps the young girl here with panda-looking hairstyle would like to challenge me."

Tenten's right eye twitched several times as a low snarl left her mouth. Konohamaru snickered at his remark though he felt bloodlust from Tenten aimed at Daisuke.

"I accept your challenge," Tenten said pulling out her weapons scroll. Daisuke reached behind him and pulled out a small scroll. Opening it, he focused chakra into it and summoned his naginata from it. What stood out uniquely about his naginata was that the blade looked like a large razor-sharpened fang of a viper and the staff itself looked to be beautifully made out of rock hard polished marble. The kanji writings inscribed on the fang blade stood for "Snake Bite" and the writings of the staff stood for "Stone Fist." The gripping part of the staff had dark brown rubber around it. The up portion of the staff where the blade stood was wrapped and fastened around with light brown leather snake scales. There was also a patch of red fur-like hair around where the fang blade was attached to the staff. With his weapon of choice in head, he swung it a few times to get a feel for it before posing it at Tenten.

"That's an exclusive looking naginata you have there Daisuke-san," Tenten admired, "I'm assuming it was custom made."

"Indeed it was," Daisuke confirmed, "And it's been thirsting for some fresh blood. Care to quench its thirst?"

_This guy is creepy like that crazy Special Jounin kunoichi from the Chuunin Exams_, Tenten thought before smirking, "Hmph! You'll find that I'm not an easy prey."

The Genin then summoned a naginata of her own and she swung it a few times to get the feel for it.

"Ready to fight," Tenten challenged.

"As I'll ever be panda-ko," Daisuke taunted, "Now show me the true extent of your youthful flames."

Tenten visibly grimaced on hearing that remark while Neji closed his eyes and frowned while shaking his head.

_Not another one_, Tenten mentally wailed, knowing what was to come next. Gai and Lee at this point were completely in tears.

"YOSH!!," Gai shouted excitedly, "DAISUKE-SAN SHARES OUR VISION IN THE FIERY SPIRIT OF YOUTH!! EVEN OUTSIDE KONOHA THE FLAMES OF SUCH YOUTHFULNESS FLARES BRIGHTLY!!"

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI," Lee shouted with as much zeal, "DAISUKE-SAN'S YOUTH IS AN ALL AROUND INSPIRATION!! I WILL TRAIN AND WORK HARD TO HAVE MY YOUTH RADIATE AS BRIGHT AS HIS!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

The two of them hugged with tears still flowing down their faces with a sunset at the beach with crashing waves on the shores appearing in the background.

"Where the hell did that genjutsu come from," Daisuke asked with a sweat-drop.

"To this day," Tenten remarked, "None of us are able to figure that out. It happens every time they do that. (Shuddered) So please, for our sakes at least, no more talks of youth."

"Whatever you say panda-ko," Daisuke shrugged, causing Tenten to revert back to her previous demeanor on hearing that name he called her by.

"I have a name," Tenten shot back with irritation showing on her face, "It's Tenten like I said, not Panda-ko!"

"All in all," Daisuke remarked sinisterly, "You'r_e _a panda that's about to be bitten_._"

"That's it," Tenten growled as she charged at Daisuke, engaging him in bojutsu combat. Konohamaru watched intently at how Daisuke clashed and evaded every attack Tenten launched at him. Like a cautious serpent, Daisuke manuvered himself with grace and fluidity. Lee was shouting to Tenten to show her burning youth and Neji was trying to decipher Daisuke's fighting pattern. Gai smiled and looked on excitedly.

"Wow, he's good," Konohamaru admired, "And he's fast!!"

Tenten was having difficulty landing a blow on the stranger because of the red sash that was attached to his naginata. He continuously used and flashed it in her face which resulted in her confusions and miscalculations. In effect, he was able to land a series of blows on her, resulting in bruises. This was then speedily followed by a hard jab to the gut with the butt end of the staff, causing the girl to back away and fall to her knees, wheezing and gasping a few times in pain and loss of breath. She held her aching stomach while holding onto her naginata for support.

"Surely Panda-ko," Daisuke stood over her and remarked, "This isn't as far as your youthful flames can take you, yes?"

"This isn't over yet," Tenten growled while forcing herself back up. She gripped her naginata tightly, ignoring the still present pain in her stomach, "I'll show you!"

Tenten engaged Daisuke again, this time, more fiercely than before.

"Yosh," Lee cheered, "Tenten, let your youth burn bright! Show him what you can do!"

Tenten appeared to be pushing Daisuke back with the amount of adrenaline she was coming at him with. She felt confident that she was about to corner him. That however was cut down when he now started pushing her back, forcing her to fight harder against him. He took a swipe at her feet, but she jumped over the blade and flipped backwards as he swung his nagjnata at her neck. Getting back to her feet, Tenten hurriedly deflected an attack aim at her face. She was sure she warded off his attack, but she soon felt a stinging sensation on her face as something warm started flowing down her left cheek. She looked and saw that her left cheek had a bleeding cut across and the cut itself almost reached her ear.

"First blood," Daisuke stated, with a small bit of Tenten's blood stained on his fang blade. As he pulled away from her, allowing her to soak in what just happened. Tenten couldn't believe that the teen stranger managed to penetrate through her defense twice, and this time make her bleed. Clenching her teeth, Tenten braced her naginata and aimed it at Daisuke.

"Round Two goes to me Panda-ko," Daisuke said, "Ready for the third and final round?"

Her eyes narrowed, "I'll make you regret this!"

"Come make me," Daisuke challenged, "Show me what more you got."

Coming at him again, Tenten battled with him with more passion than before. Daisuke returned the passion with as much adrenaline, refusing to concede to the girl's offense as their deadly dance went on. Tenten didn't want to lose to him a third time. She was Konoha's weapon mistress in training; she was to be a specialist. She had to prove that she was to be the best. But for the life of her she couldn't break through his defense and his offense was intensifying as the number of hits and cuts she was getting on her body increased, not only from his weapon but also from his punches and kicks.

Gai looked on intrigued at how hard Daisuke was really pushing his student, forcing her to really give it her all. Neji too was fascinated at how coordinated and polished Daisuke's movements were. Konohamaru looked on as though he was completely glued to the fight, trying to visualize himself in Daisuke's place.

_Look at him go_, Konohamaru marveled, _I didn't think anyone of boss' age group could match Tenten in weapon fighting from what he told me about her._

"Byakugan," Neji said in an undertone as he activated his bloodline. He attempted to examine Daisuke's chakra coils. What he saw made him frown with narrowed eyes suspiciously after he deactivated his bloodline moments later.

At this point, Tenten was in her own world. To her, nothing and no one else existed except her and the opponent she was facing. Strike after strike, slash after slash, he kept coming at her with a speed she had a hard time keeping up with and he was getting faster and his strength increased with every blow he landed. He turned and ran a couple of feet from her as she pursued him. Seconds later, he leaped on a large rock and jumped backwards over Tenten's head, surprising the girl.

She speedily turned and received a swing kick to her face. The kunoichi was sent spinning to the ground in a heap. After hitting the ground, she hurriedly moved out of the way as the blade of his naginata came swinging down at her. She got back up on her feet, nursing the bruise that appeared on her right cheek from his swing kick. Daisuke moved and swung his weapon around his body as if he was seemingly dancing with it. He stopped and posed his weapon at her as he looked at her with a hidden smile under his mask.

"Let's finish this," Daisuke suggested. Snarling at him, she gripped her weapon and prepared to charge at him. That option though was denied her when he suddenly appeared in front of her and slashed at her. She barely managed to evade the blade as it sliced off a few strands of brown hair from off her head. Not giving her time to counter him, he came at her with unrelenting prejudice and adrenaline.

_Who the hell is this guy_, Tenten thought frantically as their death waltz went on. She tried backing away to make some distance between them but he just kept coming without showing signs of relent. She didn't know for how much longer this would last. Moments later, he used the red furry sash on his naginata again to throw off her focus as he kept thrusting the blade at her face as she did everything in her power to evade getting her face cut up and stab by the weapon.

During the confusion, he found an opening and immediately used his naginata to smack hers from out of her hands away from her. Speedily using the butt end of his naginata, he swung it into her right leg, causing her to fall to the ground flat on her back. Not giving her time to react, he rushed and pressed his left foot down on her between her breasts as he held his naginata and swung it down at her neck, stopping when the cold sharp fang blade touched the skin of her neck right under her jaw. She gasped in shock, seeing the serious look on his face.

"The battle is mine," Daisuke stated, staring down at Tenten, "Choose your next move carefully Panda-ko, for a viper's venom turns toxic after the bite."

She looked back at him with a look of disbelief, defiance and at the same time awe. The only time she fought that hard was when she helped Neji perfect his Kaiten, but Daisuke forced her to not only to fight him but to defend herself through her expertise. He challenged her abilities in the naginata and completely subdued her. Dropping her head back down, she admitted defeat, "I lose."

"That was cool Dai-kun," Konohamaru said as he ran over to the older teen. Daisuke removed his foot off Tenten and withdrew his naginata. Dai-kun offered with his left hand extended to her. Tenten took his hand before he helped pull her up off the grass. Standing upright, Tenten winced from the sore pain in her stomach, the cuts and bruises that were around her arms, back, legs and parts of her face with the still freshly open cut on her cheek. Parts of her clothes too were stained in her blood and sustained some tears from Daisuke's naginata. Daisuke thought didn't have a single scratch anywhere on his body or a tear on his clothes whatsoever.

"I'm a complete mess," Tenten grieved.

"Here," Daisuke offered, "Let me."

Tenten looked at the teen questionably as he took hold on her arms. Focusing green chakra into her arms, he started healing the cuts and injuries he personally inflicted on her. When that was done, he healed her legs, back, stomach and lastly, her face.

"You're a medic-nin also," Tenten asked, feeling much better than before.

"I have many talents," was Daisuke's only reply.

"Your moves and timing in attacks were most impressive," Neji commented as he stepped into the mix with Lee and Gai joining in.

"Yes they were," Lee added, "You were most youthful in your arts and your flames were shining as bright as the-"

"Save it Lee," Tenten interjected.

"Daisuke-san," Gai asked, "Your spar with my youthful Genin was a most enlightening experience for her I'm sure. She'll definitely use this as a lesson to help her flames grow ever stronger."

"Yes I'm sure Panda-ko will," Daisuke said.

"Stop calling me that," Tenten grumbled with clenched fists and shut eyes.

"Daisuke-san," Lee said, "Would you like to spar with me? I'll be more than happy to show you my flames as did Tenten."

"I can't," Daisuke said, "Regrettably, Konohamaru and I must be on our way now."

Turning around, Daisuke held and rested his naginata on top of his right shoulder and started on his way from the team.

"Konohomaru," Daisuke said turning to the boy, "Come."

And with that, Konohamaru followed Daisuke close by. When both Konohamaru and Daisuke were gone, Neji turned and said to his team, "There's more to Daisuke than he lets on."

"You think," Tenten remarked, "Throughout the whole fight I couldn't lay a single hit on him and his moves were getting stronger and faster. Plus he kept calling me that annoying name."

"Not just that," Neji continued, "I couldn't make out what his chakra coils were. They were unlike anything I've ever seen. Along with this, his chakra was also unusual and erratic. But the thing that troubles me most is that when I tried to see through his hood and mask, I couldn't see anything. It was like he had no face, like it didn't exist."

"He couldn't be a genjutsu," Lee said, "Seeing that you spoke of him having chakra coils. Plus he healed the injuries he inflicted on Tenten after his match with her was over."

"……," Neji gave no further comments as he thought some more about that mystifying ninja.

"From what I saw in your spar with Daisuke-san," Gai stated, "He didn't look at you as a challenge at all Tenten."

"What," Tenten replied indignantly, "C'mon, you saw how hard I fought him!"

"Yes," Gai elaborated, "Your battle was most youthful and zealous. But along with what Neji explained, during your sparring session with Daisuke-san, I was analyzing both his movements and tactics. His style of fighting was that of the Snake."

"You mean his fighting style was from Orochimaru's," Tenten's asked with a shocked tone.

"It resembled Orochimaru's style but it wasn't quite the same," Gai continued, "Also, he predicted and countered every move and strike you made in both defense and offense efficiently with accurate timing. It was like he already studied you and knew how to fight and get around you with little to no problem.

"From the way he fought you Tenten, if Daisuke-san was serious, you wouldn't have stood a chance. He'd have killed you since the beginning of the match."

Tenten couldn't believe her sensei's words, yet she knew they were truthful after what she went through.

"What level would you rank him Gai-sensei," Lee inquired.

"To be honest, it's hard to say," Gai admitted, "We really don't know the actual extent of his abilities besides what we saw, along with the fact that he also knows medic jutsus. Therefore I have no real way of ranking his true aptitude."

Though he was known for his weird character, Gai had deep insight and understanding in the art of close melee combat, armed and unarmed alike.

* * *

(Back In Konoha)

U. Naruto was at Ichiraku with a bowl of ramen in front of him. He was still depressed by what Daisuke said to him and he was hoping to get his mind off of it with some of his favorite food to eat. Sadly for him, that wasn't to be so.

"What's the matter Naruto," Teuchi asked, "Normally you'd have been on your sixth bowl at this point. Did something happen?"

"Some know-it-all jerk I met earlier," Naruto replied angrily, "He doesn't even know me and he went acting all pompous like he's better than me."

"Is that what happened," a feminine voice asked. Naruto and Teuchi turned to see Hinata approaching them.

"Hinata," Naruto asked, "What's up?"

Fiddling with her fingers, Hinata said, "I…I heard that y-you got into a fight earlier today."

"Where did you hear that," Naruto asked.

"From the one you had the dispute with," Hinata answered, "But I didn't get the chance to find out his name."

"Rurounin No Daisuke," Naruto stated sourly, "That's the name of that damn cold-hearted asshole!"

"Watch the language young man," Teuchi rebuked. Naruto lowered his head, "Sorry jiisan."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata asked nervously as mustered up her courage and took a seat next to him, "It wouldn't be too personal to tell me and Teuchi-san about what happened between you and Daisuke-san, would it?"

Deciding to get his problem off his chest, U. Naruto began relating the entire account to Hinata and Teuchi, from his meeting with Kakashi and Sakura to him being where was now. Teuchi and Hinata listened to the blonde without interrupting, seeing the anger and sadness in his tone, especially when he mentioned the accounts on what Daisuke said about Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata was very sympathetic for the blonde, in spite of his one-sided infatuation with Sakura, which was seen from how angrily he spoke about how Daisuke bad-mouthed the pink-haired kunoichi.

"I'm sorry all that happened, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "He shouldn't have said all those harsh things to you. I know the issue about Sasuke is a sensitive subject for you and Daisuke-san was…cold and unsympathetic for your hurt feelings about Sasuke's desertion."

Teuchi knew that U. Naruto's immaturity stemmed from his loneliness as a Jinchuuriki. He knew that Naruto had it hard all his life as so many in the village looked at him as if he was the bijuu he had imprisoned inside his body.

"Sasuke was your first best friend," Hinata said, "He was one of the first few people to acknowledge and empathize with you as an orphaned child, just like how Iruka-sensei did. Sure you both had your differences but you two didn't hate each other, at least from what I've seen while Sasuke was here.

"You grew a strong bond with Sasuke, your team, Iruka-sensei and others in Konoha and severing just one of those bonds must be unthinkable to you. That's something that Daisuke-san can't begin to understand because he never lived your life, regardless of all his experience and expertise."

Teuchi thought about adding his two cents into the conversation but he decided to standby and watch, allowing Hinata to talk. It surprised the man that despite her shy nature, Hinata was quick to help her friends and he was not blind to the longtime affections and admiration the Hyuuga heiress had for the blonde Jinchuuriki.

"Your views Naruto-kun…," Hinata blushed and paused momentarily as she gathered her thoughts, "…Are more optimistic and you never want to give up on anyone or anything. You try to see the best in everyone, believing that if you truly reach out to them, they can change for the better. That's how you feel for Sasuke and why you so greatly want to help and bring him back.

"Daisuke-san's views are callous, barely opened to compassion, mercy or understanding. Despite this though I think I can see from where he's coming from."

Naruto turned sharply to Hinata, "How could you say that and take his side all of the sudden?!"

"I-t's n-n-not like I'm…trying to de-defend him N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered with panic, "But…I'm assuming that…something horrible and traumatizing…must have happened to him. Like you, he must been gravely hurt and betrayed by those he once looked at as close comrades or family, but he can't understand why you're so quick to forgive Sasuke's actions.

U. Naruto calmed down to think about what Hinata was telling him.

"Not wanting to experience the feeling or act of being betrayed again," Hinata theorized, "Daisuke-san must have shut off all his emotions, choosing to live solely by the way of the shinobi. What happened between you both sort of showed the perfect ninja ideals vs. the not-so-perfect ninja yet one who-doesn't-give-up ideals. Still, that gave Daisuke-san no right to tell you how you ought to view others or those you deeply care for. You're who you are and neither Daisuke-san nor anyone else can force you to change that unless you want to."

Naruto sat there as he just listened to Hinata's words. Little by little he was starting to feel a whole lot better.

"It's true," Hinata continued, "When Daisuke-san said that you can't save both the spider and the fly as one must be sacrificed to save the other. But he said it as if it was a solid fact when he related that notion with people in general; something I personally don't agree with. You never know what can possibly happen until you give it your best shot, but you won't ever know if you don't. That's what you're trying to do with regards to Sasuke. You're trying to save and rescue him from his darkness because…he was your closest friend."

U. Naruto marveled at Hinata's wisdom, insight and consoling words. They were exactly what he needed to hear and it came at the right time. The blonde hyperactive ninja found himself smiling optimistically again. Awkwardly enough, Daisuke's words from earlier came back to him:

_"__Sakura __isn't the only smart and pretty girl in Konoha. There are many smart and pretty girls out there Naruto_ …_"_

"Hinata?"

Turning to the blonde, she asked, "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

Overcome with much joy and high spirits, Naruto stood up and pulled Hinata into a tight affectionate embrace. Hinata's face turned a dark bloody red from the close contact with Naruto.

"Thank you, Hinata," U. Naruto cried happily, "You truly are a smart, pretty and precious friend! You're one of my most precious people! Dattebayo!"

_He thinks __I'm __smart, pretty and precious_, Hinata smiled happily, very joyful that she was able to lift Naruto's spirits back to normal and then some, _I'__m smart, pretty and __precious to Naruto-kun._

It was rather ironic really, seeing that the very person responsible for hurting Naruto's feelings was the same one who told Hinata to find and cheer Naruto up. What added more to the irony was how Naruto was affected by remembering Daisuke's words about other smart and pretty girls in Konoha besides Sakura.

"Hey jiisan," Naruto said cheerfully while turning to Teuchi with Hinata still wrapped in his arms, "Two large bowls offbeef ramen for Hinata and I on me!!"

"I'll give you a break Naruto," Teuchi smiled, happy that Naruto was back to his ever happy self, "That order will be on the house for you both!"

"That's even better," U. Naruto cheered, totally unaware that the red-faced Hinata fainted happily while still in his arms and embrace.

* * *

(All The While In The Forest Of Death)

Temari, Ino, and Hinata were back in the room checking on N. Naruto who was still in bed where he haven't moved from since they laid him there. The girls were now dressed in some of the clothes that their lover had bought for them.

Hinata was dressed in a pair of dark blue pants and a black form-fitting t-shirt. Her head protector was hanging around her neck as she usually wears it. Ino was wearing bandages about her upper legs, thigh and stomach with medium blue shorts worn over it with a matching stomach-less short sleeve shirt. Her head protector was worn around her head. Temari was wearing a fishnet body-suit with a red skirt, and a white t-shirt. Her large fan was strapped to her back and her head protector was worn around her neck like Hinata.

Their feelings of worry and concern intensified when they saw that Naruto was sweating and sweating hard, he was. He tossed and turned several times while lying down and mumbled incoherent utterances on a few occasions, seemingly as though he was trying to warn someone about something.

"What is he talking about," Ino wondered aloud, "He's not making any sense."

"He's burning up," Hinata said with her Byakugan activated while wiping Naruto's forehead with the moist washcloth, "It's like something is sapping his strength and vitality."

"What's wrong with him," Temari wondered, "Why is he like this? Do you suppose the Kyuubi has something to do with this?"

"I found no indication of Kyuubi's chakra or influence anyway in him," Hinata said before turning to Ino again, "Ino-chan, can you try your jutsu once more?"

Ino nodded without question and performed the mind transfer jutsu again. Temari caught her body and laid her on the recliner. Moments later, Ino was shot out of Naruto's body just as before. The girls went over to her and checked on her.

"Are you alright," Hinata asked.

"No better than the first time I was thrown out of him," Ino remarked, "But I heard a name of some kind being repeated in his clouded mind, with another voice trying to warn me about something in connection to Konohamaru."

"What name did you hear," Temari asked. Ino looked at Naruto and then turned back to Temari and Hinata, "Rurounin No Daisuke."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Daisuke's eyes flashed and narrowed when he felt a pulse of some sort course through his body. Konohamaru turned to the older teen quizzically.

"What is it, Dai-kun," Konohamaru asked. Daisuke gave Konohamaru no reply as he thought to himself, _Looks like those three kunoichis wi__ll be coming after me soon…_

* * *

**The Genins in Konoha are on edge about Daisuke, but who really is this mysterious Rurounin No Daisuke and how does N. Naruto know of him? What warning was N. Naruto trying to convey to Ino concerning Konohamaru and what serious design flaws has Jiraiya discovered about the Hoka Sekai Senshi? And what was that creature that escaped from out of the cave? Find out next time.**

* * *

**Dekosuke: a mocking nickname for people with large heads (From the anime "Gurren Lagaan")**

**Panda-ko: ****"****Panda Girl****"**** or ****"****Panda Kid****"**

* * *

**Since many of you were so quick to criticize Namikaze Naruto for Daisuke's actions, what do you all speculate now? (^_^)**

**Ollie Ramone: The name changes you pointed out will take some time, but I'll apply them as I get the chances to do so seeing that I wrote a lot of chapters.**

**Ciao.**


	61. Chapter SixtyOne: Daisuke’s True Face

**Chapter Sixty-One: Daisuke'****s True Face  
**

**

* * *

**(Back In Konoha; Three Hours Later)

Gai was at the Hokage Tower making his way to Tsunade's office. What he saw from Daisuke's fight with Tenten along with what Neji told him troubled and disturbed him. And the fact that only Konohamaru knows of that mysterious ninja was another question factor. Reaching the door, Gai opened it and walked in to see Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma already present in the office.

"Gai-san," Tsunade greeted, "Your timing is impeccable. I'm happy you're here for this also."

"Is there something that I'm to be made aware of," Gai asked as he entered the office and closed the door behind him.

"There is word of an unknown ninja circulating around the village," Kurenai answered for Tsunade.

"You mean the one that's been hanging around Konohamaru," Gai asked.

"So you've met this ninja," Asuma figured. Gai nodded, "Only a few hours ago when he approached my team and I at our training ground with Konohamaru following him. He goes by the name Rurounin No Daisuke."

"So this ninja has a name," Kakashi remarked while reading his orange book, "That makes things a little easier."

"Gai-san," Shizune inquired, "Is there more you know about him? More information about this unknown ninja would be helpful to us."

"He demonstrated some of his unique skills and jutsus earlier today," Gai replied, "He knows medic jutsus and his style of fighting resembles Orochimaru's."

That revelation earned everyone's undivided attention. Kakashi closed and put away his book seeing the seriousness of the briefing. Tsunade had a calculating look and clasped her hands together as she rested her chin over her hands, "Care to elaborate?"

Gai went into details explaining the spar that took place between Daisuke and Tenten. Everyone in the room listened to Gai's explanation as he also explained to them what Neji told him and his teammates. When Gai was done, Kurenai explained what Shino and Kiba explained to her about Daisuke having no body scent and how Akamaru and Shino's kikai bugs reacted awkwardly towards Daisuke.

"So we have a stranger waltzing around the village who possesses no body odor, a possibly non-existing face and whose fighting style bear a resemblance to that of a traitorous Sannin," Shizune summed up, "Do you suppose this ninja has some connections to Orochimaru, Tsunade-sama?"

"…Hmm," Tsunade sighed while in thought and said, "Up until now, I have never heard of this ninja."

"What do you want us to do Tsunade-sama," Kurenai asked.

Tsunade was quiet for a moment as she meditated on everything she was told. After considering the situation, the Slug Princess decided not to take chances with this unknown ninja.

"Find and bring Daisuke in for questioning," Tsunade ordered, "I want to know exactly who he is and why he's here."

"And if he refuses to comply to be taken into our custody," Kakashi asked.

"Then subdue and arrest him by any means," Tsunade stated, "With the four of you working together, I trust there won't be too great of a problem. Asuma?"

"Hm," Asuma muttered.

"Bring in Konohamaru," Tsunade said.

"My nephew," Asuma asked, "Why?"

"The boy has been reported to being in the company of Daisuke the entire time, Asuma," Tsunade made clear, "Like it or not, the boy is an accomplice to this as well."

Asuma sighed as he reluctantly complied, _What did that idiot of a nephew of mine get himself into this time?_

Kurenai saw the troubled look on her boyfriend's face

"Dismissed," Tsunade stated before the four Jounins went on their way to find both Daisuke and Konohamaru.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Team 9 was walking together after completing the day's training session. Tenten was still nursing her wounded pride after being defeated and healed by Daisuke.

"_That's the second time I lost to a foreigner_, Tenten thought sourly before a her mood changed, _But at least he was kind enough to heal all of my injuries. Yet what Neji said about Daisuke having no face really creeps me out._

"Tenten," Lee asked seeing that his female comrade was spacing out, "Are you feeling well?"

"Just fine Lee," Tenten assured, "I was thinking about that Daisuke character."

"Yes," Lee said, "He was a most youthful friend of Konohamaru-kun! His hard work has truly paid off for him, especially seeing that he shares our vision in flaming youthful!"

"…Don't remind me," Tenten sighed, "As strong as this Daisuke is, it's almost surprising that none of us has ever heard of him."

"Perhaps," Neji spoke up, "He's good at covering up his tracks and living under a very low profile. Often times, stronger ninjas have many enemies that want them dead, if they could be killed."

"Do you speculate that Daisuke-san has acquired enemies in foreign territories," Lee asked, "Maybe now he seeks refuge here in Konoha, do you think?"

"Nothing of that nature has been said," Neji pointed out, "So we shouldn't presume that-"

"Hey Lee, Tenten, Neji," a hyperactive voice yelled out. Team 9 turned to see U. Naruto and Hinata walking together and making their way over to them.

"Naruto-kun," Lee greeted, "How are you?"

"I'm feeling great," Naruto replied, "Thanks to Hinata that is."

The Hyuuga heiress smiled with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"What happened," Neji inquired, "And how did Hinata-sama helped?"

Naruto started off, "Some guy named Rurounin No Daisuke showed up and-"

"We know him," Tenten interjected, "We saw him earlier with Konohamaru when they came by during our training session."

"What did that prick do," Naruto asked, causing Team 9 to look at him funny.

"You mean he isn't a friend of yours Naruto," Neji asked.

"Hell no, he isn't," U. Naruto spat, "That pompous cold bastard had the nerve to bad-mouth Sasuke and Sakura-chan to my face and think nothing of it."

"…Actually," Hinata confessed, "I-It was Daisuke-san who suggested that I go find and cheer you up Naruto-kun."

"What," Naruto turned to Hinata in surprise, "You're joking right?!"

Hinata shook her head, "My team and I met Daisuke-san with Ino and Sakura at the library. He said that his first meeting with you was bitter and unpleasant. He acknowledged that you weren't happy with the outcome of his meeting with you. (Blushed) So, he wanted me to find and make you happy again. He was confident that I could cheer you up and get you back into your normal self again."

This revelation shocked U. Naruto greatly. Up to now, Naruto was cursing Daisuke's name to hell for all the things he said earlier and now Hinata admitted that Daisuke wanted her to cheer and make him happy again. Though Hinata was a shy and timid girl, she wasn't a liar, this U. Naruto knew.

"Daisuke did that," Naruto asked. Hinata nodded with her head partly lowered. She was afraid that this would make Naruto think differently of her, even after what he said about her at Ichiraku.

"I guess his sending you Hinata to cheer me up was his way of saying he's sorry," U. Naruto figured, "I suppose he's not so cold after all, though he's still a pompous prick."

"Y-You don't dislike me for that, do you," Hinata asked nervously.

"Don't be crazy Hinata," Naruto replied, "I'd still be sulking in my own misery right now had it not been for you! I don't think any less of you for that and I meant everything I said of you back at the Ichiraku! Dattebayo!"

Hinata blushed redder and smiled brightly, secretly wishing to thank Daisuke to placing U. Naruto in a foul mood and sending her to cheer him up. Tenten was about to say something when she caught sight of the other Genins and Shikamaru approaching and joining them. Konoha's eleven was now assembled.

"What's the troublesome topic that's in discussion amongst you guys," Shikamaru asked boredly.

"Konohamaru's new friend," Tenten answered, "Rurounin No Daisuke."

"…Never heard of him," Chouji said while munching on his chips.

"None of us have until today," Sakura said.

"We don't know much about him," Ino added.

"Besides that fact that he's an expert user of the naginata and know medic jutsus," Tenten commented.

"He knows medic jutsus," Sakura asked. Tenten nodded, "He came with Konohamaru a few hours ago at the training group we were at and challenged me to a spar……I lost badly and he had to heal me."

"What's more is that Daisuke is walking puzzle," Neji stated, "I couldn't make sense of his chakra, his coils and bodily make up. Along with this, he has no face."

"What's that suppose to mean," Naruto asked confused with the others except Tenten and Lee also looking confused. Neji elaborated, "During his spar with Tenten, I used my Byakugan to analyze him and found an undefined chakra coil system with erratic chakra in his body. When I went to see though his mask, I couldn't see a face or make sense of what I was seeing."

"Don't feel like you're going crazy," Kiba interjected, "Akamaru, Shino and I also couldn't make head or tails of that guy either."

"How so," Hinata asked since we left early from the library instead of sticking around with her team.

"Compounded with Neji finding Daisuke with no face," Shino spoke up, "We found him with no body odor. He has no scent whatsoever, making tracing him with tracking dogs or bugs impossible."

"But if Konohamaru is still in his company," Shikamaru figured, "Then let's follow Konohamaru's scent and see where it leads us."

The Genins nodded in agreement as they and Shikamaru made their plan to track down Daisuke through Konohamaru. While this was going on, three kunoichis were standing on the rooftop of one of the buildings looking on at the group below.

"This is not good," N. Ino remarked. (A/N: N. Ino, N. Hinata and N. Temari will be used to differentiate between the girls from U. Naruto's universe)

"We have to get to Daisuke and Konohamaru before they do," N. Temari stated, "Hinata, can you locate them?"

"I'll try," N. Hinata said, "Byakugan!"

Using her bloodline limit, N. Hinata scanned around the village in hopes of finding both the boy and Daisuke. So far, her search turned up blank.

"They don't seem to be in the village," N. Hinata confirmed, "They must be elsewhere."

"Let's continue our search on foot," Temari suggested as the two younger girls nodded before departing on their way.

* * *

(Back In The Cave)

After spending a couple of hours studying and analyzing the seal, Jiraiya began writing a series of high level seal stabilizers around the Hoka Sekai Senshi. From the complexity of the seal, the Toad Sannin had a bit of a while before he could enact the stabilizers.

* * *

(Elsewhere In The Forest)

A squirrel was moving around in search of food to eat. It went from place to place eating the small vegetation and berries it found on the ground. As the animal was eating what food it found, an inexplicable creature stealthily made its way over to where the squirrel was. Slowly the creature moved closer to the squirrel while the animal was unaware of its presence. The squirrel didn't have time to react when the creature ambushed and killed it before swallowing it whole.

After ingesting the slain squirrel, the creature grew in size, becoming more reptilian as it grew arms, feet and a spiky tail. The reptilian creature went in search of more food and prey to increase in strength.

* * *

(All The While)

Konohamaru and Daisuke were walking together outside Konoha where the running stream was. The older teen was still carrying his naginata over his right shoulder while Konohamaru was looking over the book he borrowed from the shinobi library. The boy was surprised at the amount of rules that went into using bojutsu and the naginata. The dedication it would take for him to learn from that book would require more time than his anticipated.

"Konohamaru-chan," a young feminine voice called out, breaking Konohamaru out of his studies. The boy looked up to see Moegi and Udon running over to him. Konohamaru closed his book and held it in his arm as the pair approached him and Daisuke.

"Moegi-chan, Udon," Konohamaru greeted, "What are you two doing here?"

"We were looking everywhere for you," Moegi smiled, "We haven't seen you for the last few days."

"We thought something might have happened to you," Udon said, "Is everything all right?"

"Just fine," Konohamaru assured. Moegi and Udon looked to see the older teen standing next to Konohamaru.

"Who's this guy," Moegi asked as she eyed the older boy questionably.

"Oh him," Konohamaru answered, "This is Rurounin No Daisuke. He's a visitor."

"From where," Udon asked.

"That's exactly what we'd like to know," Kakashi said as he and the three other Jounins appeared some distance from them. Daisuke found Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai standing in front of him and the three youths.

"Is there a problem," Daisuke asked.

"Rurounin No Daisuke," Kakashi replied, "We have orders to bring you in for questioning."

Konohamaru wondered what was going on, "What's the idea? Dai-kun didn't do anything-"

"Konohamaru," Asuma interjected, "This ninja is an unknown stranger, and we have rules about foreign ninjas entering and walking through our village unauthorized."

The boy was about to defend his friend when…

"Konohamaru," Daisuke said, "Please take your two friends and head over to your uncle. I don't want you or them to get into any trouble."

Asuma looked at Daisuke cautiously, "How did you know I'm his uncle?"

"I saw the resemblance," Daisuke shrugged. Asuma and the other Jounins didn't look convinced. Konohamaru complied and went over to Asuma with Moegi and Udon, leaving Daisuke alone.

"Daisuke," Kurenai spoke up, "Save both us and yourself the trouble by following us back for questioning."

"On what charges," Daisuke asked.

"You possess attributes that our Hokage finds questionable," Asuma said.

"I didn't do anything wrong nor did I do anything in secret," Daisuke retorted calmly, "Konohamaru and I were always where we could be seen by the public and ninja populous. Therefore your Hokage's paranoia is unfounded."

"You're in our village unauthorized," Kakashi said, "And we have no record of you or your exploits in any village or nation."

"You must be Hatake Kakashi," Daisuke said, "I know much about your exploits. Also I ran into the blond fool and Dekosuke earlier."

"Who," Gai asked.

"He means Naruto-niichan and Sakura-san," Konohamaru interpreted.

"What did you do," Kakashi asked.

"Offer Naruto some advice which I doubt he'll accept," Daisuke replied.

"And that was," Kakashi inquired.

"For him to stop pursuing fruitless romances with kunoichis that don't like him," Daisuke explained, "And to broaden his horizons to find a kunoichi worth his time and effort who likes and appreciates him for just being him. His wasted infatuation with Sakura will get him nowhere besides at the other end of her fist."

The Jounins now had raised eyebrows on hearing that.

"You're telling us that you came to Konoha to help Naruto with his love life," Kakashi remarked cynically, knowing that there was a lot more to Daisuke's presence than he was letting on.

"If he has a female companion who admires and appreciates him and finds inspiration from him as a drive to better herself," Daisuke replied, "Both that girl and Naruto will get very far I strongly believe. That shy Hyuuga heiress seems like a nice girl. I hope she went and cheered Naruto up like I asked after that fool and I got into a small argument earlier today."

"And what did that argument entail that required Hinata to comfort Naruto," Kurenai asked. Deep down, Kurenai was wondering what Daisuke's true motives were. It was almost as though he was trying to hook Naruto and Hinata up. The genjutsu mistress, who was practically a mother figure to the Hyuuga heiress, knew of Hinata's feelings for Naruto and her reluctance to open up and tell the Naruto the truth about it.

"For him to accept the fact that Sasuke is a traitor to Konoha and to everything the title of Hokage stands for," Daisuke stated, "The argument turned ugly as he stubbornly refused to accept everything I told him about Sasuke's betrayal and his senseless promise to Sakura in bringing that traitor back to Konoha. In the end, I sent that fool away in tears without so much of an apology.

"After Konohamaru and I ran into the other Genins at the library, I briefly told them what happened between Naruto and myself and requested Hinata to find and cheer Naruto up."

"Why Hinata?," Kurenai asked carefully.

"She expressed the most concern for Naruto and his well being," Daisuke said with no deception in his voice, "I knew she'd have taken immediate action if anything were to happen to Naruto. It was clear to me that the young girl has feelings for the stubborn narrow-minded Genin.

"Later Konohamaru and I met up with Gai and his team and I had a sparring session with Panda-ko."

"Who," Asuma asked.

"Tenten," Gai interpreted, "That's the nickname he gave her, which my youthful student doesn't seem to like."

"After my sparring session with her," Daisuke continued, "Konohamaru and I went on our way and ended up where we are now."

Kurenai and the other Jounins looked at Daisuke suspiciously.

"How do you know about Sasuke's defection," Kakashi asked.

"I have my sources," Daisuke replied, "Plus I do my own research. Sasuke's a lost cause, though Naruto won't accept that, foolishly believing that he could redeem someone who consciously betrayed all that the Hokages gave their lives for."

"Naruto had a bond with Sasuke," Kakashi retorted, "And they were best friends despite their rivalry."

"Despite the rivalry you both had Kakashi," Daisuke implied, "Obito didn't betray his bond and friendship with you before his untimely death; did he Kakashi?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed dangerously at Daisuke.

"He saved your life at the cost of his own," Daisuke continued, "And gave you his Sharingan to replace the left eye you lost to that Iwa Jounin during the Third Great Shinobi World War. I consider that Uchiha's selfless actions as one of a true friend, not Sasuke's."

Kakashi and the other Jounins saw that Daisuke knew and understood too much and the fact that Konohamaru and his two friends were around to hear this didn't help matters either.

"Daisuke," Kakashi stated with a serious tone, "You will follow us back to Konoha seeing that you possess knowledge that very few are to know. You're a security risk."

"I have no intentions of being interrogated any further," Daisuke said, "I answered all of your questions with no falsity to my explanations."

"Don't make matters harder than they have to be Daisuke-san," Kurenai interjected, "We don't want to have to resort to force. But we will if we have to."

"The four of you against one," Daisuke acknowledged, "That doesn't seem like a fair fight seeing that you guys won't see much. I don't intend to break a sweat."

Kakashi looked at Daisuke carefully and wondered if this ninja really knew what he was getting himself into while believing he could dispatch four of Konoha's elites. Gai was about to say something when Daisuke suddenly grabbed himself after feeling something rush through his being. He fell to his knees while holding himself. His naginata disappeared into him.

"Dai-kun," Konohamaru called out, "Are you all right?"

As Daisuke held onto himself, he started glowing with blue chakra as an image of someone else started pulling onto him, as the dimensional fabric of reality was warping around him. Soon a dimensional bubble appeared around Daisuke a few seconds later, it imploded with a flash, revealing an entirely different person kneeling in Daisuke's place in the same pose and position Daisuke formerly was in. The new person had spiky blond hair, dark gray ninja pants, a white tank top and was barefooted. He was catching his breath while in his disoriented state.

Kakashi and the others stayed on guard, ready for anything, or so they thought. U. Naruto and the others arrived to see their respective Jounin-senseis, Konohamaru and his friends standing in front of the new guy that was previously where Daisuke was.

"Kakashi-sensei," U. Naruto called out as he and the others hurried over to them.

"What are you all doing here," Asuma asked.

"Looking for this Daisuke guy," Shikamaru replied in boredom, "I was dragged into this troublesome adventure."

"Who's that guy?," U. Naruto inquired as he turned and pointed to the new guy on his knees with his face to the ground. Everyone else at that moment turned to the new stranger as he focused green chakra into his right hand and placed it over his head to stop and heal the pain and his disoriented condition. Moments later he was done as the chakra disappeared. Turning away from the others, the stranger stood back up on his feet with his back facing them. He stretched and cracked a few bones around his body to loosen himself up. There was a moment of silence as the group prepared for whatever the new stranger was planning.

"Hey," Gai yelled out, "Who are you? And what became of Daisuke-san?"

"Rurounin No Daisuke does not exist," the stranger replied, "He was merely a projected embodiment of my stronger ninja characteristics and ideals that were somehow extracted from out of me. He was somehow merged and absorbed back into me, returning me back to normal."

The stranger turned to face them, giving everyone a shock they weren't prepared for. Konohamaru pretended to be shocked so as to not blow his cover. Kakashi and the others Jounins couldn't believe who they were looking at.

"M-M-Minato-Sensei," Kakashi stuttered. U. Naruto looked at both Kakashi and the stranger in confusion and repeated, "Minato-Sensei?"

"You wish," the stranger remarked, "The name's Naruto."

U. Naruto's eyes widened from the sheer audacity of the person in front of him claiming to be him. Hinata and Neji both looked at him and activated their Byakugan.

_He looks like the spitting image of Yondaime_, Kurenai thought.

"That's Naruto-niichan," Moegi asked in shock.

"Only bigger," Udon implied, "And without the whisker marks on his face."

"What the hell are you trying to pull you damn imposter," U. Naruto yelled out, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Indeed we are," N. Naruto agreed, "We have the same blood, the same birthday, the same body scent and the same eyes. But I'm just in my older teenage form as a result of a healing kinjutsu that backfired and aged me. Plus our personalities and level of skills are way different despite the fact that some of our characteristics are similar."

"You expect us to believe that load of garbage, baka," Sakura scoffed, "You don't even have the whisker scar marks on your face! That's something Naruto has naturally."

"Even in this universe you never change at all Sakura," N. Naruto remarked in boredom, "You're still the same Dekosuke I often took you for."

That was the same mocking nickname Daisuke called her earlier that day. Sakura now radiated bloodlust and the desire to pulverize the older blonde. U. Naruto knew that since Sakura was now studying under Tsunade, she was also practicing how to imitate Tsunade's strength.

"You're in for some busted teeth and a bad beat down buster," Sakura threatened.

"Idle threats," N. Naruto replied, "Do not work on me."

Before Sakura could retort…

"He's telling the truth," Neji confirmed.

"About his insults to me," Sakura sneered.

"No," Neji replied, "About who he says he is! That teenager in front us is truly Naruto!"

"WHAT?!!," other Genins except Hinata yelled out. U. Naruto retorted, "That can't be-"

"There's no mistake," Hinata agreed with Neji as she blushed hot red while examining the older-looking N. Naruto, "He is N-N…Naruto-kun, except his chakra coils are thicker and far more developed. Other than that, their chakra signatures are exactly the same."

N. Naruto wanted to say something to Hinata but decided against it.

"The guy smells exactly like Naruto," Kiba confirmed, "There's no distinct difference between their scents."

"This is how Naruto will look like when he grows older," Ino asked with a disbelieving expression, _Damn!! I never thought dead last Naruto would grow up to look this hot!! And he's muscularly built and toned too!!_

"Without that ridiculous-looking orange jumpsuit that stands out like a sore thumb," N. Naruto remarked.

"Ridiculous," U. Naruto growled, "Who are you to talk!?"

As everyone was having his or her thoughts of N. Naruto was studying him carefully, Kakashi decided to go straight to the point.

"What did you mean by "even in this universe"," Kakashi asked cautiously, "And exactly who or what are you since you say that this Daisuke had split from you earlier today? And seeing that your style of fighting resembles Orochimaru's, are you in anyway affiliated with him?"

U. Naruto turned to Kakashi after hearing the question asked.

"Are you one of Orochimaru's special ninjas with the cursed seal," U. Naruto asked, "Do you know where Sasuke and Orochimaru are?"

"One," N. Naruto said, "Though I know the Snake fighting style, I have no connections with Orochimaru nor do I know where he is. Two, I do not share whatever attachments and sentiments you have for that traitor Sasuke."

U. Naruto growled angrily, "You may look like me, but there's no way you're my older self."

"I never said I was you," N. Naruto remarked, "And I made it clear that we're very different in spite of whatever similarities we share."

"If you have nothing to do with Orochimaru," Gai asked, "Then why are you here?"

"I was summoned to this world," N. Naruto said straightforwardly, "Through the use of a long lost ancient S-class summoning jutsu; a jutsu that can only be executed properly by an experienced seal master."

The group found this revelation hard to digest, let alone believe, despite the truthfulness in N. Naruto's voice.

"You're from another dimension," Chouji asked, being the first to break out of his shock.

"I thought I established that fact earlier," N. Naruto remarked, "I'm from a completely different plane of reality."

"Why don't you have whisker marks on your face," Kakashi asked.

"For reasons concerning my birth I'd rather not discuss," N. Naruto answered, "But I assure you Kakashi that the other Naruto and I share the same burden."

The Genins assumed that he meant that he too was an orphan, however the Jounins deciphered N. Naruto's meaning behind his words in that he's also a Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Yoko.

_Another Jinchuuriki was summoned_, Kakashi thought, _One who also has a Kyuubi within them. This could be trouble._

_Two containers of Kyuubi_, Gai wondered, _One from a completely different dimension?_

"If what you say is true," Asuma asked cautiously, "Who summoned you?"

"The identity of my summoner is of no importance," N. Naruto answered, "Even if it was, I'm not allowed to reveal my summoner's identity seeing that I'm bound to that summoning jutsu's contract."

"Nevertheless," Kakashi cut in, "You will be brought back with us under the Hokage's orders."

N. Naruto focused chakra through his body.

"Understandably, from all that you saw and heard, it's clear that you all will do what you must to bring me back for further interrogations, either by Morino Ibiki or Yamanaka Inoichi," N. Naruto said as he assumed a fighting stance, "I'm afraid I can't let that happen. Therefore, all of you are going to have to fight me."

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be," Kurenai stated, "You're outnumbered and foolishly chancing a fight between yourself and four ninja squads."

N. Naruto replied, "Like I said, I won't allow myself be brought in for interrogations, Tsunade's orders or not."

Konohamaru was at a lost in what N. Naruto was up to. Seeing that N. Naruto masked his identity in being the one who summoned him, Konohamaru decided to play it safe and not jump into the situation taking place.

"Konohamaru," U. Naruto said, "Take Udon and Moegi to a safe spot from here while we deal with this guy."

Konohamaru didn't argue as he just did as he as told in backing away and leaving the group with Moegi and Udon.

"Seeing that this mysterious seal master have summoned you into this world for an unknown reason, especially through the use of the jutsu you mentioned," Kakashi said as he lifted up his hard protector off his left eye to reveal his Sharingan, "It's clear that we better not take you lightly."

Gai got into a taijutsu stance, Kurenai assumed a fighting stance of her own and Asuma pulled out and placed his knuckle knives on. Their respective Genins likewise readied themselves to face off against N. Naruto. Tenten pulled out her weapons, Sakura pulled out some senbon needles, Lee and Neji assumed their respective fighting stances.

"You'll pay for that "Dekosuke" remark of yours," Sakura snarled. Shino readied his bugs around his arms and Kiba and Akamaru took their beastly battle stances.

"Ready Akamaru," Kiba asked. Akamaru barked in affirmation. Hinata had a saddened facial expression as she looked at the older Naruto. She looked as though she wanted to curl up and cry. Still, she was a ninja of Konoha, and despite how she felt inside about the situation, she had her obligations and responsibilities as a kunoichi and she had to protect Konoha from outside threats, whatever and whoever they may be. She assumed her Jyuuken style, "Naruto-kun."

"It's sad and most unyouth that you have to fight against us as our enemy other Naruto-kun," Lee said as he looked at N. Naruto, "Nevertheless, we'll show you how radiant our flaming youth is in this world!"

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru remarked, "What good could come from this?"

"Enough talk," U. Naruto replied, "Let's just kick this guy's ass and bring him back! Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

U. Naruto summoned ten clones, making their number twenty-five to one. Seeing this, N. Naruto stood up from his fighting stance and grinned mischievously as he was now about to put his plan into action. The look Kakashi saw was one U. Naruto would give when he was up to no good.

_What is he up to_, Kakashi wondered.

"_First of all…,"_ N. Naruto narrated as he picked up a rock and tossed it up and down,_ "I'm twenty-two years old and a school teacher. My love life is rather dull seeing that I'm not married, which accounts for all the vivid imaginations I have developed over the first year I started teaching, especially as I work with many gorgeous young women."_

Everyone now looked at N. Naruto with a perplexed expression.

"What the hell is he doing," Tenten asked.

"Beats me," Shikamaru replied. N. Naruto continued as he started walking back and forth while continually tossing the rock up and down:

"_My fantasy always revolved around some of my students, who are age from sixteen to eighteen. Being a confirmed young man, I'm constantly distracted by the luscious curves all around me at school. Alongside this, many of the girls in school frequently wear form-fitting clothes and short skirts. Several times while I was teaching the class, I found it difficult to stay focus on what I would be discussing while trying not to see what color panties the girls were wearing since most choose to cross their legs in a fashion that would arouse any young man my age in their early prime."_

Kakashi couldn't help but blush and giggle perversely as he was intrigued with the story. It was like listening to the narration of one of his favorite books. U. Naruto and his clones were looking at N. Naruto in disgust.

"Ero-baka," U. Naruto yelled, "What kind of ninja are you?! Are you even serious about fighting us?!"

The older blonde tossed the rock at their feet and continued his story shamelessly:

"_One day during class, I went over to one particular girl with short lavender hair and pale eyes, while the rest of the students were working. I moved over casually to this student and started talking with her about her work. While talking, I absentmindedly stroked her hair, and she responded by resting her head against my hand, carefully so that nobody would notice. We were both quickly excited. She knew what I want, and she wanted it too._

"_By this time I was becoming hard. She noticed and pushed her chair back a little so that her shoulder was pressing against my erection, where she rubbed it with little movements. In turn, I pointed to her work in front of her and managed to brush against her breast "accidentally." The risk of someone noticing what we were doing made it all the more exciting to us."_

Kakashi blushed and held his mouth as he giggled again, he was already hooked to the story. Gai found the story most unyouthful and taboo. Unlike Kakashi, neither Gai nor Asuma were taking a liking to what they were hearing.

"What the hell is this," Asuma asked to no one in particular, "Is this supposed to be someone's idea of a twisted joke?"

"I don't know what this older Naruto-san is trying to pull," Gai responded, "But his story crosses too many boundaries between sensei and apprentice."

Kurenai didn't like where this story was going and she was very already angered by the sexual context of the story involving a teacher and his student. She turned to Hinata only to find that the red-faced Hyuuga heiress was already in a trance. Hinata was blushing like a tomato while involuntarily listening to N. Naruto's voice telling the story in the first person, especially after hearing the short description of the spoken girl. Sakura looked ready to kill and pummel N. Naruto and was trying to think of when would be the best moment to attack the pervert.

"Naruto's Oiroke No Jutsu is bad enough," Sakura remarked, "But this other Naruto is worse!"

Ino tried to look angry but she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next as she visualized herself as the girl N. Naruto was talking about.

Kiba looked to be hanging on every word being spoken while Shino had a raised eyebrow. Neji was frowning at N. Naruto and shook his head in disapproval upon seeing the look on Hinata's face. Lee, Chouji and Shikamaru didn't know what to expect from this bizarre change of situation from ready to fight to erotic story telling.

"_By this time we were both so aroused that it must have become noticeable. I backed off and suggested that she come with me to the storeroom to get some materials. The rest of the class continued working."_

N. Naruto turned to look at the group and saw that they didn't know whether to attack him or even bother to take him serious about actually fighting. The older teen blonde smiled and continued with a more sensual tone:

"_When we got to the storeroom, I locked the door and then turned to her. She was waiting, roused, but not knowing what to do as I was the first man that had affected her this way. We kissed delicately, and then I turned her back to me and pulled her to me. At first she didn't understand why, but when I started touching and fondling her soft ample__ breasts and erected nipples, she saw the advantages of this position and pressed back against me. Feeling her silky and creamy skin against my hands with the smell of her body was intoxicating. She had never felt a man'__s touch before and the sensations she was experiencing from my touch and caress awoken a passion in her soul.  
_

"_I slowly worked down to her clitoris and the tension built up in her until I finally reached under her pants and panties and rubbed my finger between her slit. It was wet and juicy with anticipation. She was frantically pushing and rubbing her buttocks against my hardened member by this time, and I was almost ready to burst from her grinding."_

"Enought of this," Kurenai yelled indignantly with a reddened face, "I don't see why we should bother to take you serious about actually fighting all of us! You're as bad as Jiraiya-sama, if not worse!"

Neji, Kiba and the rest of the boys by this time were blushing like crazy and unwillingly felt aroused by what N. Naruto was describing. Lee found this N. Naruto very unyouthful and found his student-teacher love affair story inappropriate. The girls had embarrassed facial expressions from N. Naruto's graphically detailed story.

Kurenai was preparing to do a set of hand signs to catch N. Naruto in a deep genjutsu before she and the rest of the girls beat hell out of him. Seeing their expressions, N. Naruto continued:

"_I undid her pants button and unzipped her fly, while at the same time she had reached behind her and undid my zipper before stroking my erect manhood. Its size scared her for a little while, and I had to gently persuade her that she could completely take it in."_

Hinata now felt small trickles of blood dripping from her nose with the visuals she was having. She didn't know much she could take before she passed out from blood loss, but wanted to hear the whole thing out. Ino tried to fight down the blush and perverted smile that formed on her face while feeling heat building up within herself. Tenten, blushing like the others, held her kunais tightly while seeking a right moment to attack the shameless story-telling pervert.

_I'll kill him!! I'll kill him_, Sakura contemplated as she grinded her teeth with fury and cracked her knuckles, _This new Naruto will need Tsunade-sama to heal him personally after I'm finished mangling his body!_

U. Naruto and his clones turned pale and gulped upon seeing the look on Sakura's face.

_I'd hate to be the other me right now_, U. Naruto thought fearfully, believing N. Naruto was really in for it when he has to suffer Kurenai and the other females' wrath when his story-telling was over.

"_By this time, she was really "hot," with the added thrill from the fact that anybody may come into the storeroom at any time. So I-"_

Kakashi was sent flying backwards off the ground after N. Naruto instantly appeared and punched him hard in the face. Speedily N. Naruto swung kicked Gai hard to the back of his head. Gai was sent straight to the ground head first, knocking him out instantly. Kakashi skidded off the ground several times before coming to a brutal stop on the ground lying motionless and unconscious.

"Fuuton: Shippuu Uzumaki No Jutsu," N. Naruto yelled out as he focused wind chakra and rotated in a speeding blur with his arms extended creating a wind manipulated version of the Kaiten. The attack punched and knocked everyone off their feet and away from him with a strong force as the wind dome extended. U. Naruto's clones were all taken out while U. Naruto himself and the others were sent flying either to the ground or into nearby trees.

N. Naruto stood in the center of the small crater he created from his wind-based vortex. He watched moments later as Asuma, Kurenai and the other Genins helped each other up. They all sported a series of bruises, bleeding scrapes and cuts from his surprise attack and ambush. Kakashi and Gai, who were still unconscious, were also blasted away from Naruto's wind attack, which led to them suffering additional injuries as collateral damage. Shino and Kiba were picking themselves off the ground and Akamaru was whimpering in pain from the impact of the attack and collision into the base of the tree he hit.

"Are you hurt," Shino asked Kiba despite his own injuries.

"Just my pride," Kiba snarled while holding the injured Akamaru in his arms, "I'll get that other Naruto for this!"

Hinata and Neji were left speechless in how N. Naruto was able to create an attack that closely resembled the Hyuuga's prized Kaiten.

_Who is this ninja_, Neji thought as he helped Hinata off the ground, _He used an attack similar to the Kaiten based on pure wind manipulation. He's not a normal ninja and his rank must be that of a high Jounin._

Hinata pulled out her handkerchief and wiped away the blood that had dripped from out of her nose while trying to cool down her arousal that resulted from N. Naruto's story. Sakura, after checking her own injuries, went to see if Gai and Kakashi were all right and if they suffered any serious injuries. Ino was helping Chouji up and then went to help Shikamaru only to see that the Chuunin lost consciousness after hitting his head on the tree he crashed into. U. Naruto was helping Tenten and Lee pull themselves together.

"Kakashi and Gai were obstacles I didn't want to deal with, as was Shikamaru," N. Naruto explained, "Kakashi had brains and the Sharingan, Gai was a powerhouse with the capacity to back Kakashi and the rest of you up, and Shikamaru was the strategist. I wanted them out of the way without too much trouble, which was why I conjured up that hentai story I gave not too long ago. I knew I could count on Asuma, Kurenai and Gai to be strongly disgusted at my story and Kakashi's perverted nature to lead them to take the bait.

"With all of you being in the state of minds I placed you all in while telling my story, it was easy catching and attacking you all by surprise. Remarkably, none of you suffered from bone breakage, yet."

Kurenai and Asuma saw that N. Naruto thought this plan through and admitted that they themselves were effectively caught off guard by this. What N. Naruto didn't tell them was that he also placed a jutsu marker on the rock he tossed at them earlier, which was why he was able to shunshin over to them combined with Minato's speed and take out Gai and Kakashi when they least expected it. Using the Fuuton: Shippuu Uzumaki No Jutsu in close range within their midst made the attack all the more devastating despite the fact that he held back from using it at full force.

"Teme," U. Naruto snarled, "You'll pay for this!"

"You all have only yourselves to blame for letting your guard down," N. Naruto made clear.

"Perhaps," Neji retorted, "But we will not make that mistake twice."

"We better take that Naruto more serious this time," Shino advised, "What happened earlier only confirmed that he's a lot stronger, faster and smarter than he lets on."

"He can also use wind manipulation," Asuma pointed out, "That makes him more dangerous, so be careful!"

N. Naruto gestured for the remaining ninjas to come at him.

**"I****'****LL ****BEAT THAT PERVERT TO DEATH!!," Inner Sakura screamed, ****"I****'****LL ****PUT THAT NARUTO IN HIS PLACE!! SHANAROO!!****"**

Sakura gathered her senbon needles and held them between her fingers. Hiding in the bushes, Sakura positioned herself at the left left of where N. Naruto was standing. With careful aiming and accuracy, she launched the needles at N. Naruto, hitting several vitals spots on his body. Everyone watched as the blond Elite Jounin was struck by the needles in his back and chest before falling to the ground on one knee with the senbon needles implanted into his body.

"Damn it," N. Naruto cursed as he turned to the left to see Sakura emerged from out of the bushes, "I didn't anticipate this!"

_Whoa_, U. Naruto thought in admiration, _Sakura-chan immobilized him! I guess all that training with Tsunade-no-baachan really paid off! That other 'me' is in for it this time!_

N. Naruto struggled to move but found it painful to do so. Seeing his incapacitated and defenseless state, Sakura approached him and threw two more needles into his arms to ensure that he couldn't perform any seals. N. Naruto snarled from the attack as he stared up at Sakura on his one knee with narrowed eyes.

The other Genins slowly approached N. Naruto as he unwillingly remained where he was. Sakura and Tenten looked ready to pummel him while Shino eyed N. Naruto warily. Hinata kept her distance after she and Kiba saw the look on Shino's face.

"_"Dekosuke"_ was it," Sakura asked as she cracked her knuckles, "Any final words you like to say, _**Naruto**__?_"

"…Just one," N. Naruto painfully strained, "…Bang."

N. Naruto exploded, blasting everyone away from him. Ino and Chouji were sent soaring and rolling across the dirt and grass and into the nearby stream.

"Sakura-chan!," U. Naruto yelled as he saw his female teammate blasted into the air before crashing down to the ground, battered with a couple of burns and unconscious with an equally battered Tenten colliding into Sakura and crashing down next to her as she was also knocked out.

"Tenten," Lee yelled out as and U. Naruto went over to the unconscious girls. N. Naruto burst from out of the ground in front of U. Naruto and Lee and stood up with a collected expression.

"When did he switch with an exploding clone," Hinata wondered out loud. What they didn't expect was that N. Naruto anticipated Sakura's use of her senbon needles. So he quickly made an exploding clone and shunshin'd to the rock that was blown into deep into the forest from his wind attack.

"I warned them to take this new Naruto more serious and that there's more to him than he lets on," Shino remarked.

"You bastard," U. Naruto cursed at N. Naruto, "I'll get you for hurting Sakura-chan and the others!! Kage Bushin No Jutsu!!"

U. Naruto summoned eight solid clones and surrounded N. Naruto with them.

"Fuuton: Arekuruu Kaze," N. Naruto said as he focused his wind element and created a dust storm, blinding Lee, U. Naruto and his clones as they were forced to shield their eyes. Moments later, the dust storm died down and cleared, revealing that N. Naruto was no longer in sight.

"Where did he go," one of the clones asked as they looked around.

"He disappeared," another clone said.

"I really doubt that," one the clones said before thought came to mind, "Wait! He could be amongst one of us in henge form!"

U. Naruto and the clones turned to look at each other suspiciously.

"How do we know you're not the imposter," one of the clones accused the other.

"I can ask the same of you," the other shot back. The clones started arguing before fighting amongst themselves. U. Naruto tried to break them up only get caught up in the ruckus.

"Naruto-kuns," Lee called out as he hurried over to the quarreling group, "This isn't the time to become unyouthful amongst ourselves!"

Lee was pushed away by the arguing clones. Fed up with them, U. Naruto dispelled the clones, leaving himself and Lee alone on the field.

"He escaped," U. Naruto said seconds before he was kneecapped hard to the gut. U. Naruto doubled over and was elbowed to the back and onto the ground on his chest by Lee. U. Naruto wheezed from having the breath knocked out of him and having his back struck. He held his stomach in pain after being assaulted by Lee.

"What gives fuzzy-brows," U. Naruto asked with a confused look, "It's me! I'm the real Naruto!"

"Yes Naruto-kun," Lee agreed before puffing into smoke and changing back to normal, "We are indeed."

N. Naruto punched his right fist into the ground and pulled out the unconscious Lee whom he took out and buried in the ground in the dust storm he stirred up earlier. U. Naruto's eyes widened upon seeing N. Nauto standing over him with Lee in his grasp.

"Your clones were correct in asserting that I was in henge form," N. Naruto said, "However I counted on them in assuming that I'd be hiding as one of them while least expecting that I was disguised as Lee of all people."

_Damn! This guy is good_, U. Naruto admired, _From the way he's fighting and beating us, __I must really be something in the world he's from!_

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Asuma and Kurenai regrouped with Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Neji.

"That guy is no Genin nor do I believe he's a Chuunin," Asuma realized.

"He's strategically decreasing our numbers," Shino acknowledged.

"Do any of you have any suggestions," asked Kiba.

"I have a suggestion," a new voice said from behind, causing everyone to turn to the owner of the voice, "You can die…"

* * *

**Namikaze Naruto has revealed himself and is fighting against Uzumaki Naruto and all of his friends. However a mysterious intruder has appeared and threatened the lives of the remaining Jounins and Genins? Who is this new intruder and will the N. Naruto and the others stand a chance against the intruder? Find out next time.**

* * *

**Fuuton: Shippuu Uzumaki No Jutsu=Wind Release: Hurricane Whirlpool Technique**

**Fuuton: Arekuruu Kaze=Wind Release: Raving Wind  
**


	62. Chapter SixtyTwo: Leviathan

**Chapter Sixty-Two: Leviathan**

**

* * *

**(Meanwhile On The Battlefield)

N. Naruto stood over U. Naruto with the unconscious Lee in his right hand. The older blonde laid Lee down next to the immobilized blond Genin as he knelt down on his left knee to face his alter ego.

"You and your friends are competent ninjas little bro.," N. Naruto smiled at U. Naruto, "Despite what Daisuke told you earlier today, I personally don't see things entirely the way he said them, especially since this isn't my world."

"Where are you getting at," U. Naruto asked sourly, "Aren't you our enemy?"

"Far from it," N. Naruto replied, "I'm a Konoha shinobi in my world also."

"Then why did you fight us?," U. Naruto asked angrily, "Why didn't you just agree to come back with us?"

"As you saw earlier," N. Naruto explained, "Your Jounin-senseis were already temperamental about me, especially after the stunt Daisuke pulled before you guys got here and they were hell bent in bringing me back for further interrogations. I didn't want be arrested and have my mind read. There are some secrets about me I don't want to be made known or public."

"Beside the fact that you're a Jinchuuriki and also have the Kyuubi sealed inside you like me," U. Naruto asked.

"That's an S-class secret," N. Naruto clarified, "There's another secret about me that's SS-class."

"You're joking, right," U. Naruto remarked.

"No," N. Naruto replied, "Like I said, there are some things about me I don't want to be made known.

"And the fact that I and three others are in this world already places me, them and my summoner at risk. The jutsu used to bring us to this world was a jutsu that was never to be used again. In truth, I and the three kunoichis with me aren't supposed to be here."

"Who's the holder of this jutsu," U. Naruto asked, "Does your summoner have anything planned against Konoha?"

"No," N. Naruto assured, "Nothing of that nature. So you and your friends don't have to worry about that. Plus, I'm sincerely sorry for Daisuke's actions."

"What are you talking about," U. Naruto remarked with a perplexed expression, "Weren't you Daisuke the entire time?"

"Rurounin No Daisuke was not an actual person," N. Naruto elaborated, "Earlier today, the seal that was used to bring me and my three friends to this world somehow malfunctioned and probed deep into my mind. That seal overwhelmed all the safeguards I built to control the power of my mind, including my dark and focal ninja characteristics and ideals, the types that live within us shinobis.

"With those safeguards that control them ripped away, that harsh concentrated side of my nature came forth determined to carry out objectives he believed should be done according to his own will, doing so without any regards to the opinions and feelings of those he came across in this reality. Daisuke lacked my other essential qualities which includes compassion, empathy and understanding. His existence was based exclusively on the way of the ninja, being completely emotionally detached.

"From the things I saw earlier in this world when I first came here disguised as you, I saw and experienced things that left me confused, angry, disgusted and distraught. Not used to the treatment I received from the villagers, Daisuke adamantly sought to fix things his way. He approached Konohamaru and offered him training in exchange for information the boy knew about your life, even if it was limited. Please don't hold it too much against Konohamaru, he only thought that he was helping a very close friend and brother-figure in you."

"I was never angry at Konohamaru to begin with," U. Naruto said, "Just that cold-hearted inner-jerk that came out of you."

Ignoring his remark, N. Naruto continued, "In the weakened and vulnerable state that I was in, I couldn't control Daisuke so long as that malfunctioned seal was still operating.

"I believe someone must have found and corrected the seal, which teleported me to where Daisuke was and merged us back to normal. Only a true seal master could do such a thing, therefore the one responsible for fixing that seal must be alert to my presence in this world."

"So all those things Daisuke said of me, Sasuke and Sakura-chan," U. Naruto asked.

There was a momentary silence between the two blondes. After gathering his thoughts, the older blonde took a breath, trying to be as honest as possible.

"Understand me please little bro," N. Naruto said, "I'm not here to impose my will upon you and the others nor am I here to tell you how you ought to live your life regardless what Daisuke believed and said to you and Konohamaru. This isn't my world nor is your life my life. We're two different people with different beliefs and upbringings.

"In spite of the opinions I hold about Sasuke and Sakura in this world however, I can't nor will I force you to accept them since I never lived your life, and likewise you never lived mine. It wouldn't be fair of me to tell you how you ought to live your dreams based on experiences I had that you don't understand. It still stands though that I don't share your attachments or sentiments you have for Sasuke, but unlike Daisuke, I'll respect them if that much."

"…That's fair enough," U. Naruto admitted and then asked, "But what about Sakura-chan?"

"She's your teammate and fellow shinobi," N. Naruto said, "And very much like the Sakura from my universe."

"Why don't you like Sakura-chan," U. Naruto asked, "I know she's not perfect, but she's not all that bad as Daisuke made her out to be."

"Don't get me wrong little bro.," N. Naruto said, "I don't hate her and she is trying to become a better kunoichi and medic-nin like the Sakura from my world. But I personally don't take too kindly to being insulted by girls with violent tempers who think they can have their way with me. And in terms of girlfriend material, I'm not here to tell you exactly who you ought to go out with. However, I will say that you shouldn't be afraid to widen out and broaden your horizons in meeting and getting to know different females. Who knows, maybe one might surprise you in sharing our love for ramen."

"Share our love for ramen," U. Naruto remarked with a wide grin, "That sounds more like the ideal girl!"

"Still," N. Naruto continued, "I'd like to know and learn more about you and what life had to be like for you growing up seeing that there's so little I understand. Though I'm a fellow Jinchuuriki however, I never lived life as an outcast, so it was hard for me to relate to you, just like it was hard for me to relate to Gaara. If you're willing to share your experiences with me, little bro., you can help me better understand you and perhaps I can better understand myself. So what do you say? Can we be friends, little bro.?"

The younger blonde found himself smiling his trademark fox grin at his older counterpart, "You bet! Maybe you can tell me some things about yourself also and those cool jutsus you used!"

N. Naruto smiled and nodded when suddenly an explosion of some kind was kind.

"The hell," N. Naruto yelled as he and U. Naruto turned to the source of the explosion, "Your friends are in trouble!"

"I can see that," U. Naruto replied as he pulled himself together and stood back up, though still sore from his alter ego's previous attack.

"Help your friends I took out while I deal with this new threat," N. Naruto said as he hurried over to where the others were.

* * *

(In The Forest)

Kurenai, her team, Asuma, and Neji were up against a towering seven foot tall humanoid shinobi crocodile. (A/N: Think of Lizard from Spiderman, except with crocodile spikes around its body and tail).

This new foe was both deadly and fast with a body that was hard to penetrate. Neji's wounded right arm was being treated by Hinata after he was bitten. The Hyuuga prodigy attempted to shut off the creature's tenketsus and nearly lost both of his arms attempting to do so. Shino lost a number of his kikai bugs after a failed attempt to tear through the mutated crocodile's thick armor-like scales. The creature unleashed a vicious spinning attack that killed a portion of Shino's bugs and injured Shino himself on top of that. The reptilian monster was too fast for Kurenai to trap in a genjutsu and she took a smack and injury to her left leg from his spiky tail.

Asuma and Kiba were doing what they could to hold the creature off from their wounded comrades but things weren't going in their favor.

"That creature is very tough opponent," Neji said as he winced from the pain, "I couldn't penetrate any of his tenketsus."

"Try not to move niisan," Hinata insisted as she cleaned and bandaged his wound. Just then Asuma and Kiba came flying in, crashing down where the two Hyuuga Genins were. Both Jounin and Genin sustained several injuries from their battle with the creature and additional injuries from their crash landing impact.

"Kiba-kun, Asuma-sensei," Hinata called out in great worry. The two staggered to get back up despite their injuries. The creature moved in closer and stood over the group.

"You guys are putting up more of a fight than the last meals I've had in this forest," the creature remarked, "But there'll be no escape from Leviathan."

"Uh, excuse me," a voice cut in from behind Leviathan. The creature turned to see N. Naruto's fist punch strike him in the face with a strong force as he was sent flying through a series of trees through the forest and into a boulder, creating a crater into it before falling to the ground motionless. Hinata, Neji and the others were gaping with mouths and eyes wide open like dish plates, being too shocked by what they saw.

"He has Tsunade-sama's insane strength," Kiba said stating the obvious, "One hit and you're dead!!"

"Exactly how strong is this new Naruto," Neji asked aloud.

"It would be safe to assume that during his fight with us," Shino deduced, "He's been using non-lethal force to take us down."

"I hate to admit this," Kiba said, "But I think you're right."

Turning to the group, N. Naruto went to check on them, "You guys alright?"

"You attacked and beat the hell out of us and now you're asking if we're alright," Kiba snorted.

"Would you rather I had stayed out of the way while Leviathan had its way with you guys," N. Naruto shot back. Kiba was about to say something when…

"Naruto-kun," a feminine voice called out. Everyone turned to see N. Hinata, N. Ino and N. Temari arrive on the way.

"What the," Kiba shouted, "You mean you weren't the only one who was summoned to this world?!"

"Long story," N. Naruto replied as the three girls made their way over to him.

"You're awake and back to yourself Naruto-kun," N. Ino smiled and caressed his face, "Are you alright now?"

"Super," N. Naruto remarked before, "Look out!!"

N. Naruto grabbed all three girls when a blast of organic acid was sprayed at them. The acid struck one of the trees and dissolved it enough to cause it to collapse to the ground. The girls paled momentarily when they saw what could have happened to them had their lover not got them out of the way in time. They turned to see a smaller version of Leviathan facing them that stood over six feet.

"Another one," N. Naruto said, stating the obvious.

"Hopefully," N. Hinata added, "There aren't anymore of them besides this one and the big one you took out."

"One is already too much," N. Naruto remarked, "You three girls deal with this one and help the others, while I deal with the larger one that ambushed the others a moment ago."

N. Naruto hurried through the wreckage of fallen trees he made after punching Leviathan. The smaller reptilian creature looked back at the girls darkly.

"I'm going to eat and dissolve the flesh off your bones," the reptilian creature said as it held out its claws at them. N. Ino and N. Hinata readied to fight as N. Temari pulled out her fan and spread it open, "Bring it! We've been meaning to have new belts for ourselves."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Upon his arrival, N. Naruto found that the creature was gone.

"Shit, it escaped," N. Naruto cursed as he searched around for the creature. It was long until the creature's spiky tail came swinging swiftly at his face. N. Naruto ducked, narrowly avoided the spikes of the tail slashing the flesh off his face. Leviathan leaped from the bushes and stood before N. Naruto.

"Namikaze," Leviathan grinned sinisterly, "I've been meaning to find you. Orochimaru-sama sends you his regards."

"What did you say," Naruto said cautiously with narrowed eyes, "I killed Orochimaru."

"Really," Leviathan taunted, "I recalled how you escaped death's grip in your last battle with my master. Surely you didn't think Orochimaru-sama wouldn't have a fall back plan in case his others failed, did you?"

"How did you follow me to this world, and how was it that Orochimaru survived an attack that clearly ended his life?"

"Aren't you nosy," Leviathan mocked as he charged at the now angered Namikaze. Not in the mood to waste time and play around with the creature, N. Naruto evaded and parried every attacked, tail swipe and claw slashes Leviathan threw at him.

"How did he survive!?," N. Naruto asked heatedly as he found an opening and implanted his fist into the creature's gut, hard. Leviathan coughed out blood from its mouth from the sheer impact of his fist.

"Tell me!!," Naruto demanded.

"Never!!," Leviathan spat back before trying to take a bite out of N. Naruto's head. The Elite Jounin grabbed its jaw as the creature pressed down on him, using all of his strength to reach his head.

"I don't have time to waste on the likes of you," N. Naruto said as he charged the creature and body crashed him through a tree that was close by. Leviathan got on both his hands and feet focused chakra into his body. The Rokudaime in-training watched as the creature grew in size and strength.

"Oh great," N. Naruto growled as Leviathan chuckled sinisterly as a large thirty foot-long crocodile.

"You won't get much from me except the far end of my teeth gnawing on your bones," Leviathan growled as it charged at N. Naruto. It snapped its mouth at the blonde seeking to catch him in its oral grip. Naruto speedily moved out of the way as the creature crunched its mouth onto the tree N. Naruto stood in front of. Leviathan tore the tree off from its foundation and swung it at N. Naruto. The blonde punched the tree to pieces, leaving the tree stump remaining in the creature's mouth. The creature swung and threw the stump at N. Naruto's direction as it rushed at the blonde.

N. Naruto moved to the left avoiding being hit by the stump as Leviathan plunged and tunneled into the ground.

"The hell?," N. Naruto said as heard tunneling noises from under the ground. Silence soon consumed the area as Naruto looked around for the creature. Barefooted, Naruto stealthily moved around on the dirt covered ground with the monster nowhere in sight.

"Where are you?," N. Naruto said slowly while keeping his guard up for a possible surprise attack. A moment later, the ground burst open in back of him. Naruto turned in time to grab the tail that nearly impaled itself through him. Leviathan though burst forth from behind Naruto and caught him in its mouth.

"Aaaaarrrrrrrgggghhhhhh!!," N. Naruto cried from the pain of Leviathan's sharp teeth crushing down on his body. The blonde was struggling to break free from Leviathan's hold.

"I'm going to enjoy savoring the taste of you, Namikaze," Leviathan said as he pressed his teeth deeper into N. Naruto, for to see the blonde lose color before bursting into mud, "What?!"

Leviathan spat the mud from out of its mouth. N. Naruto came charging in from behind and raced through a set of hand seals.

"Doton: Doryū Taiga," N. Naruto said as the ground from underneath Leviathan melted into a running river of mud. Unable to get a strong grip of the surface, the monster reptile was pushed away with a strong force from the currents of the flowing mud. It managed to stop its momentum in time to see Naruto perform additional hand signs.

"Doton: Doryūdan," Naruto said as a dragon's head made from the flowing mud emerged and fired a series of hardened mud rockets at Leviathan. Quickly doing another set of hand signs, Naruto said, "Katon: Karyūdan!!"

Fire burst forth from Naruto's mouth and stream swiftly over to the mud rockets, combining with them to form one attack. The fused elemental attacks blasted upon Leviathan's form, blowing off chunks of scales and flesh that were consumed by the fire. As the fire cleared away, a burned and battered Leviathan growled and roared beastly before coming at the blonde with a rage despite its injuries.

"He's still able to fight," N. Naruto noted with shock. Leviathan swiped its spiky tail at the blonde who ducked underneath it and then jumped over it as it came at him again. Hurrying to the reptilian beast, Naruto assaulted it with a strong punch to its guts, sending Leviathan skidding off the ground before coming to a crashing stop into one of the trees in its path.

Naruto carefully made his way over to Leviathan as it gradually stood back up. The mutant reptile shrunk down to its previous size and came at the Elite Jounin with a fury. N. Naruto dodged many of Leviathan's attacks all the while seeing Leviathan healing from the wounds N. Naruto would inflict on it.

"Shit," N. Naruto cursed in frustration, "He heals as fast as I'm hitting him!"

"It's fun fighting you and seeing your dismay in your incapacity to do me serious harm," Leviathan taunted.

"So you feel nothing from any of my attacks," N. Naruto implied.

"Oh I do feel the experience of pain," Leviathan replied, "But it's much unlike how you humans handle them. You see I have the ability to move my brain and vital organs wherever I please."

Leviathan demonstrated by shifting his heart of a few of his other organs around his body before return back to his original appearance.

"When I see your attacks coming, I simply adjust and reconfigure my internal makeup so that all you hit are scales and flesh. It makes hurting me very complicated, especially since you don't have the Byakugan."

"I don't have time to waste on you," N. Naruto said as he took a moment to come up with a plan to stop the creature before it could do further harm to anyone else. That though was interrupted as Leviathan launched itself at N. Naruto. The Jounin evaded the slashed but was struck from the side by its tail, resulting in three bleeding slash marks appearing on his left arm.

"Damn you," N. Naruto cursed as he pulled back momentarily to heal his arm. The creature though wasn't about to have the blonde have his way in doing so when it raised its raise arm out and extended it clawed fingers into Naruto. The five tentacle-claws impaled into Naruto's chest, tearing through flesh and bones.

The blond Rokudaime in-training bit down a scream of pain that wanted to escape his throat. He grabbed the tentacles and pulled Leviathan over to him. Upon reaching him, N. Naruto delivered a solid punch to the creature's face sending him flying from him. Naruto though pulled him back to him again and this this delivered a swift swing kick to the beast before releasing the tentacles that now came out of him as Leviathan went skidding and crashing down onto the ground. Naruto took the moment to heal himself as fast as possible before being assaulted again. The wounds weren't closing as fast as he would have liked.

"By now you can see that you don't have ordinary wounds," Leviathan pointed out, "My claws were laced with toxic venom which will circulate through your body and in time kill you."

"Well it won't be the first time I died," N. Naruto grunted before feeling Kyuubi's chakra entering where his wounds were and ridding his body of the venom he was poisoned with, gradually allowing his wounds to heal.

Leviathan was healing and pulling itself back together before standing back up on its two feet.

"You can hit me all you like," Leviathan said, "But it won't help to change anything! I'll just come right back."

The creature laughed at the blonde as the Elite Jounin quietly allowed his wounds to close up.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

N. Naruto's girls were having their fair share in battling Leviathan's smaller and elusive doppelganger. They had several close calls in almost being hit by his acidic spits and poisons clawed tentacle fingers. Temari's wind jutsus played their part in keeping the doppelganger at bay but only for so long. Like the original, it was able to move its brain and vital organs around its body and it didn't stand around long enough to give N. Hinata and N. Ino an opportunity to double team and do serious damage to it.

"We have to take that creature out and fast," N. Hinata said, "I don't know for how much longer we can keep this up."

"He's fast and hard to pin down without the risk of being bitten, poisoned or torn apart," N. Temari added.

"We have to find some way to immobilize it long enough to take it down," N. Ino suggested.

"How will we accomplish that," N. Hinata asked. Temari was quiet for a moment as she went to possible ways for killing the creature before their chakra reserves ran out. After three minutes an idea came to her.

"I have an idea," N. Temari said, "But we'll only get one shot to make it count, so there's no room for mistakes!"

"I'm up for anything useful you have to offer," N. Ino said.

"What's your plan," N. Hinata inquired. N. Temari briefed them quickly and just in time as the reptilian doppelganger came at them again.

"Let's do this," N. Ino shouted as the creature made its way to N. Hinata who stood where she was unaware of the hand signs N. Ino was making. Just as the creature thrust out its arms and extended its tentacles, N. Hinata darted away at the last second, narrowly missing being facially impaled by the creature as its tentacles rammed and impaled themselves through the tree behind N. Hinata.

"Shintenshin No Jutsu," N. Ino said as she transferred her mind into the trapped creature as her body fell to the ground. While inside the mind of the doppelganger she hurriedly disabled it, knocking its mind out. Seeing her chance, N. Hinata activated her bloodline limit, rushing and attacking vital tenketsus in its body, damaging its chakra coils and causing organ failures as she attacked them as well, right as N. Ino escaped from out of the body and back into hers. N. Hinata pulled back and got to a safe distance with N. Ino, allowing N. Temari to finish the job.

"Daikamaitachi No Jutsu," N. Temari yelled as she used her large fan to create and focus slicing whirlwinds against the weakened creature. The doppelganger was brutally assaulted and torn by the wind-based attack. Overwhelmed by the severity of all three attacks, the smaller version of Leviathan collapsed dead to the ground. The girls approached the creature and made sure it was dead.

"I see no trace of chakra or a heart beat," N. Hinata confirmed as she scanned its body, "We officially killed it."

"What the hell was that thing," N. Temari asked aloud.

"Who knows," N. Ino remarked, "I just hope there aren't more of those damn things."

Kurenai and her team and Neji went over to the three girls.

"Good work in taking out that creature," Neji complimented, "Your teamwork and plan of execution were rather impressive."

"Thank you," N. Hinata replied, "How's your arm?"

"Still in place thankfully," Neji said. U. Naruto approached them seeing that they got through removing the threat.

"You three were amazing," U. Naruto complimented, "I wasn't sure how you guys were going to deal with whatever that thing was."

"Our Naruto-kun trained and taught us how we can complement each other's unique abilities as a fighting team," N. Temari said with a smirk, "Together we're a force to be reckoned with."

"Speaking of the other Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke up, "Isn't he still fighting that larger monster?"

* * *

(In The Meantime)

With most of his injuries healed up, N. Naruto continued his battle with Leviathan and so far they, were at a stalemate. The area where they were fighting suffered extensive landscape damages and a number of trees were either destroyed or uprooted. The drawn out battle was proving to be agitating for the blonde and frankly he had enough of the monster. After catching his breath, N. Naruto prepared to fight the creature again. Before he could, Leviathan picked up on new scents that entered the area.

"Children," Leviathan smiled sinisterly as he turned to the source of the scent, which turned out to be Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon from a distance. Transforming back into a giant crocodile, Leviathan rushed at them.

"I love children!!," Leviathan drooled hungrily as it trembled down whatever was in its way like a raging tank.

"RUN!!," Konohamaru yelled urgently as he, Moegi and Udon turned to run as fast as their feet could carry them. Leviathan closed in on them just as Moegi tripped and fell to the ground.

"Moegi!!," Konohamaru and Udon cried out as they turned back to aid their friend as Leviathan prepared to bite down on the young girl who now had a look of panic and terror as the crocodile monster lunged at her.

"Female children always have the most tender taste and feeling on the teeth," Leviathan remarked hungrily, "I'll start with you!"

Moegi screamed and shielded herself, preparing for the worst. Leviathan's snapped its mouth at Moegi but it didn't do any harm to the girl. Its teeth were mere millimeters away from the skin of her face when it came to an abrupt stop. It turned to see N. Naruto holding it back by its tail.

"I had just about enough of you!," N. Naruto declared as he pulled and threw Leviathan high into the air. There N. Naruto shunshin'd to it and delivered a brutal roundhouse kick to it, sending it flying through the air and deeper into the forest. It didn't get far as N. Naruto shunshin'd over to where it was and before it could reach the ground, N. Naruto appeared on top of it and drove it hard into the ground with a strong punch to its guts. The blonde jumped from off it and flipped away from it, making a small distance from the monster crocodile. Moments later, Leviathan slowly rose from the crater and stood back up as it transformed back to his humanoid form. Naruto stood upright to see the creature gradually heal itself again.

"You still failed to hit my vitals," Leviathan grinned, "The Hyuuga boy himself couldn't do much to hurt me even with his Byakugan! You're fighting a losing battle! I'll just heal from all the punches, kicks and stab wounds you'll give me."

The killer mutant crocodile was confident in its healing factors, sure that it had the fight won. N. Naruto decided to break his brief silence.

"You know I thought about what you said…and you're right, without Byakugan there's no way I can tell where your vitals are hiding," Naruto stated as then he focused and flared chakra around his arms and fists, "So I'll just slash and smash everything all at once."

"And how do you plan to-"

* * *

(Two Minutes Earlier)

U. Naruto, Kurenai and her team and Neji were hurrying over to where they saw last saw Leviathan and N. Naruto battling it out. Asuma found Konohamaru and his two friends and brought them back to where the others were recuperating and being checked up on by N. Naruto's girls. After seeing the direction N. Naruto kicked Leviathan through the air and back into forest, they followed the path hoping to provide additional fighting power to take Leviathan down.

That was when a few moments later, a ground-shaking impact occurred that rocked the forest. The tremor sent everyone off their feet to the ground and many birds flying from the trees into the air and other smaller animals running from where the impact occurred.

"That can't be good," Kiba remarked as he and the rest with him were getting back off the ground.

"C'mon," U. Naruto said, "That could be Leviathan's doing!"

"I somehow doubt that," Shino commented after seeing N. Naruto's abilities till now. The group hurried to the scene and found a shocking sight.

There was a huge crater with several trees all around the crater knocked from off their foundations. Inside and in the center of the crater was N. Naruto, who stood over the fallen and inhumanly beaten and bleeding Leviathan with cold ocean blue eyes staring down at it. Leviathan lied motionless on its back overwhelmingly broken, bleeding and indescribably mangled after N. Naruto got through crushing and tearing through muscles, bones, nerves, spinal cord, and several organs. Its eyes were left wide open as though it was in shock from the sheer intensity of N. Naruto's vicious attack.

Fusing Hiraishin, Godaime-like strength and chakra scalpels proved to be beyond what Leviathan was realistically able to handle. The creature, despite its still opened eyes, wasn't conscious due to the extreme shock its brain suffered as a result of Naruto's last attack.

"What the hell?!," Kiba remarked. N. Naruto looked up at the group with the same eye and facial expression, causing the group to shudder and involuntarily take a few steps back from the crater. Those eyes belong to ninjas who've seen things beyond death and back.

Kurenai tried to suppress her growing fear of N. Naruto while wondering who this supposed seal master was that summoned him and how he was able to control such a powerful ninja. Hinata looked at the older blonde with emotions of shock and fear. Shino's eyebrows were raised at the Leviathan's appalling disfigured sight. Neji was holding his stomach in after seeing the creature's condition. U. Naruto didn't know what to think. He was scared at the present sight of Leviathan but at the same time his admiration for N. Naruto grew.

Grabbing its tail, N. Naruto dragged and hauled the creature from out of the crater with a trail of blood following behind it. He looked to see the group looking at him. They noticed the blood on N. Naruto's shirt but found no wound or any other injury on him whatsoever.

"We were hard pressed fighting that guy," Kiba said, "And here it is that this new Naruto came and single-handedly beat it."

"To within an inch of its life," N. Naruto added as he reached the group.

"W-What," Kurenai said with realization, "You mean that thing is still alive?!"

"He'll no longer pose as a threat to anyone," N. Naruto assured, "Its body is far too broken for its healing abilities to handle. Even if he could heal, its spinal cord and nerve endings which I severely damaged are impossible to heal with medic ninjutsu of any level."

"Then why don't you just kill it and put it out of its misery," Neji asked.

"He has answers to questions I seek," N. Naruto replied.

"He won't be talking anytime soon," U. Naruto remarked, "If at all."

"Don't worry about that," N. Naruto assured as he continued dragging Leviathan, "I already have that issue covered."

Seeing the horrid condition of the creature's body up close, the group knew that no ordinary ninja could have done this much damage in such a very short time.

"How exactly did you beat Leviathan," Kurenai asked, "We were approaching and getting close to where both you and Leviathan were fighting. From our earlier fight with Leviathan, we barely did much harm to it. But mere moments before we caught up with you, you somehow pulverized the creature in a very short time."

"How I did it is not important," N. Naruto remarked, "What's important is the information I have to extract from out of him."

"You know interrogation techniques," Shino acknowledged. N. Naruto nodded, "He's from my universe and somehow he teleported with me and the girls."

"Through a long lost and forgotten jutsu," a new voice spoke up. Everyone turned to see Jiraiya standing beside a tree nearby.

"Ero-jisan," N. Naruto said out of force of habit, causing everyone to raise their eyebrows.

"Ero-jisan?," U. Naruto repeated quizzically. Seeing his blunder, N. Naruto sighed, "…I'll explain later."

N. Naruto summoned a thirty-one kage bushins and handed Leviathan over to one of them.

"Take and detain it," N. Naruto instructed, "Make sure it doesn't die before I can interrogate it."

The clone nodded as it went on its way from the group, disappearing quickly into the forest before it shunshin'd from the area. Turning to the remaining clones, N. Naruto instructed, "For the rest of you, your job is thoroughly sanitizing the entire area for Leviathan's blood trails and whatever other remains of Leviathan are left. Make sure nothing is left behind."

The clones nodded and henge'd into different looking people of various ages from man, woman and children. Given their instructions, they went off to complete the task they were summoned for. Jiraiya looked at N. Naruto with eyes of fascination. Like the others, he too had many questions for the Elite Jounin.

"Hoka Sekai Senshi," Jiraiya said, earning everyone's attention as they turned to him, "I heard many stories about that ancient summoning jutsu; most of which are in steep in the blood of the slaughtered."

"Well," N. Naruto said, "Let's not talk here. It would be best to regroup with the others and bring Konohamaru and his friends with us seeing that they saw and know too much as it is."

The others nodded before returning to where the rest of the group where at. Returning, he found his three girls. Upon their arrival, they found that the smaller version of Leviathan was already dead. N. Hinata and the other two girls were checking on the rest of the Konoha nins after gathering their unconscious forms together under shaded trees.

"Is everyone accounted for?," N. Naruto asked, gaining his girls, Asuma, Konohamaru and his two friends' attention.

"We're all here Naruto-kun," N. Temari nodded.

"Any serious injuries?," N. Naruto asked.

"You besides the ones you personally inflicted on them," N. Ino remarked, only to receive a shrug from her lover.

"Niichan," Moegi said to the older Naruto. The blonde turned to the young girl who went over to him and bowed to him, "Thank you for saving my life and the lives of my friends from that monster."

Konohamaru and Udon also went and thanked him in the same like manner.

"You're welcome," N. Naruto accepted before he went over to where the smaller Leviathan was. Picking up its tail, N. Naruto dragged it away from the group and trees. When he was in the clearing at the rocky side of the river away from the trees, he performed a couple of hand seals and…

"Katon: Ryū Endan," N. Naruto said before taking in a large gasp of breath and blowing fire upon the dead creature, burning its body to ashes. After it was completely burned, he used his wind element to blow the ashes into the river, washing away any traces of the burnt creature. With that task done, he returned to the group and began healing everyone's injuries. The Konoha group was silent as they didn't know what to say to N. Naruto and the girls with him. U. Naruto looked upon his older alter ego in awe and admiration. There were a number of questions they wanted to ask him and so many things they wanted to know from him.

"They'll regain consciousness soon," N. Naruto assured before turning to Jiraiya, "All of their injuries have been fully healed and mended."

"You're quite the shinobi gaki," Jiraiya remarked.

"I had very good teachers and parents," N. Naruto replied.

"P…Parents!?," U. Naruto repeated, "You had parents…You know who our parents are?!"

Jiraiya started sweating, seeing that this could be trouble. Before the Sannin could intervene…

"Foster parents," N. Naruto said, "I was raised by foster parents all my life."

The older blonde saw some measures of happiness, sadness and jealousy mixed together in U. Naruto's eyes.

"I know all of you have many questions for us," N. Naruto said, "But the girls and I can't answer them here or within Konoha's walls. Tell kaa-chan-"

"Who's kaa-chan," U. Naruto asked. N. Naruto smacked himself in the forehead realizing his own blunder, "…The one you refer to as…baa-chan."

"WHAT?!," Jiraiya pieced together, "You mean Tsunade-hime raised you?!"

"…All my life," N. Naruto confirmed, "And you are my pervy uncle and somewhat father figure. Kakashi and Shizune are like my older siblings."

Now everyone wanted to hear this, especially U. Naruto. They started shooting a series of questions at him all at once. N. Naruto had to quiet them down not wanting to answer their questions just yet.

"Like I was saying," N. Naruto said, "Tell your Hokage and Shizune-neechan to meet me and the rest of you guys tomorrow around this time at sector No Return."

Asuma and Kurenai felt cold chills run down their spines, knowing about the infamous reputation of that sector of the Forest of Death. Jiraiya too was very familiar with that sector.

"Why there," Jiraiya inquired.

"That's where the girls and I are taking temporary residence," N. Naruto replied, "Meet me at the entrance of that sector and one of my kage bushins will escort and guide you all to where we're staying at. And make sure _no one_ else know of this meeting. Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi may come too."

"They can't," Asuma protested heatedly, "I won't risk their safety in that forest and-"

"You have worser things to fear in that forest than the monsters and beasts living there," N. Naruto interjected.

"Like what," Asuma asked.

"Like us," N. Naruto remarked referring to himself and his girls, "I assure you, nothing will happen to the children. After all, you should have a measure of reassurance seeing that the girls and I are temporarily residing there in that sector."

"…What are they," Kurenai said in an undertone unknown to herself.

"What was that remark," N. Temari asked while holding her fan with narrowed eyes.

"We'd appreciate if you don't insult us under your breath, Kurenai-san," N. Hinata said in a respectful yet firm tone. Neji, Kurenai and Hinata were taken aback by this new Hinata's conduct. Her aura alone was enough to tell the female Jounin that this other Hinata wasn't like the one she looks at as a daughter.

"I apologize," Kurenai said with a low bow. The Genins and Jounins saw that N. Naruto's girls were very unlike the ones they came to know. These girls gave off similar auras N. Naruto gave. That was when they finally noticed the Konoha insignia around N. Temari's neck. Before any of the Genins could question N. Temari about it…

"Very well," Asuma reluctantly agreed after seeing N. Naruto's point, "We agree to your terms."

Turning to Jiraiya, N. Naruto said, "You were the one who corrected the seal I assume."

"I came across it on the way here back to Konoha," Jiraiya said, "That seal was a most complex one if I ever say so despite how sloppy parts of its designs were drawn."

"Where's this seal located," Kurenai asked.

"It's best if that's kept secret," Jiraiya said, "There's a reason why that seal was never used again. I had to conceal where that seal was before anyone else saw it. We'll meet with the older gaki at when and where he told us to."

"Thank you," N. Naruto said as he turned to his girls, "Hina-chan, Ino-chan, Tema-chan, move out."

The girls nodded and gathered around N. Temari. Using her fan, she flapped it and performed a wind and sand shunshin, departing from the area with N. Ino and N. Hinata with her. N. Naruto was about to leave when…

"Hey," U. Naruto called out to his counterpart, "I have a question for you."

N. Naruto turned to him and asked, "Yes little bro.?"

"What's a clitoris?," U. Naruto inquired, "You mentioned it in that story you gave us earlier."

Jiraiya burst out laughing on hearing that while holding his stomach. Kurenai and Hinata were blushing in pure embarrassment and Kurenai herself was tempted to smack U. Naruto for asking such a question despite his naivety. Neji, Asuma, and Shino shook their heads while Kiba was cracking up. Grinning, N. Naruto replied, "It's a special and very sensitive muscle unique only to human females as an Adam's apple is to human males."

Kurenai appreciated N. Naruto's tasteful approach to the question though she was still angry at him for what he did earlier.

"Oh," U. Naruto said as he turned and looked at Hinata, "So that means you have one too, huh?"

Now N. Naruto burst out laughing at his alter-ego's stupidity. Jiraiya and Kiba only laughed harder while Neji frowned daggers at U. Naruto. Kurenai couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. Hinata's shock and embarrassment only worsened from being asked such a question in front of the few present.

"Y-Y…Yes," Hinata choked.

"Cool! Can I see it," U. Naruto asked, totally unaware of what his question entailed. Jiraiya and Kiba at this point fell to their hands and knees as tears of laughter fell from their eyes. They were practically gasping for air as their laughter continued. Hinata's face turned a shade of red no one thought was humanly possible, and the fact that part of her was tempted to comply and lead him behind the bushes out of sight to answer his question caused a few droplets of blood to seep down her nose before she fainted.

Asuma was biting his tongue down and fought to keep a straight face though a few chuckles escaped his throat. Kurenai turned and glared heatedly at her boyfriend who gulped and cowered like a scared animal.

"Was it something I said," U. Naruto asked cluelessly while scratching the back of his head.

"Idiot," a flustered Kurenai muttered. N. Naruto was fighting to regain control of his own laughter and soon managed to regain control over it.

"Read up on the human anatomy at the library and you'll have a better understanding about it Naruto," N. Naruto suggested, "And when you do little bro., you should never ask a female that question again. I'll see you all tomorrow. Make sure you're not followed."

With that N. Naruto shunshin'd from them to catch up to his girls leaving the group with their thoughts. By that time Jiraiya and Kiba eventually calmed their laughter down enough to get serious.

"Let's wrap this up," Jiraiya said, "We can't talk here."

"What hit me," Kakashi said as he woke and gradually stood back up. A moment later, Gai, Shikamaru and the other Genins who were unconscious woke up; except for the still red-faced Hinata.

"That other Naruto beat and knocked you all out and healed all of your injuries," Neji stated. Kakashi and the others didn't know how to respond to that. Before any of them could…

"We have much preparation to do," Jiraiya said, "Seeing that you're all awake now, it save us the trouble of carrying all of you back. Let's return to the Hokage Tower now. There's much we must discuss with Tsunade-hime."

"Where's that other Naruto," Kakashi asked.

"We'll discuss that later," Jiraiya said firmly, "Let's return to the tower now!"

It was rare to see Jiraiya like this. The Jounins knew that this was going to be a serious mission when Tsunade assigned the task of capturing Daisuke, but now things became more complicated with everything that's happened thus far. Without further delay, they followed the Toad Sage back to Konoha. U. Naruto volunteered to carry Hinata back since he was responsible for making her faint. Sadly, that was a pleasure the Hyuuga heiress would later regret not being awake to fully enjoy and appreciate. When Sakura asked what happened that led to Hinata's unconscious state, no one bothered to answer her question, especially since she'd have beaten Naruto into an unconscious bloody heap, thus resulting in additional weight to carry back which no one wanted.

Jumping to the trees, the Konoha nins started on their way back to the village. While on their way, something came to U. Naruto's mind.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked.

"Hm," Kakashi muttered.

"Earlier you mistaken my older counterpart with this Minato-sensei person," Naruto recalled. Jiraiya turned to the cyclops ninja while hiding his true expression. Shikamaru, being the closest one next to Naruto overheard the conversation between the two ninjas.

"He reminded me of a ghost from my past," Kakashi replied, keeping a straight face, "That's all."

"Who was this Minato person from your past," Naruto asked, "From the way you were looking at the other me, it was as though he was a long lost friend."

Jiraiya saw that this could be trouble.

"I'd rather not talk about it Naruto," Kakashi said, hoping to close the discussion, "The topic about Minato-sensei is a rather sensitive topic to me."

"It's that serious, huh," Naruto figured, "If you don't want to talk about it, then I won't try to force it out of you."

"I truly appreciate that," Kakashi nodded before the group continued on their trek back to Konoha. Jiraiya knew that Kakashi truly screwed up big time but he decided not to voice it just yet. Shikamaru on the other hand saw that Kakashi knew and was hiding something. He saw from Kakashi's expression after first seeing N. Naruto that the Jounin mistaken N. Naruto for his dead sensei.

_Come to think of it_, Shikamaru contemplated, _That other Naruto looked like a younger Yondaime without the facial whisker marks, which in turn means that Uzumaki Naruto will grow up to look like Yondaime as well._

The gears in Shikamaru's head started turning as he now sought to piece together unexplained reasons for Naruto's strong resemblance to the late Yondaime and the fact that there might be possible connections between Yondaime and Naruto…

* * *

(Meanwhile)

N. Naruto was back at the house with the girls. He was in the living room explaining everything that happened with regards to splitting with his embodied subconscious "Runounin No Daisuke", Daisuke's interactions with Konohamaru, the others, his fusing back with Daisuke and how he beat Leviathan.

"That's quite a tale Naruto-kun," Ino said, "All this happening all in one day."

"What will you do with Leviathan now," Temari asked.

"Probe his mind to see what I can find," Naruto said, "He told me that Orochimaru sent him."

The girls' looked at Naruto in a stupefied disbelieving matter.

"That's impossible," Hinata replied, "Orochimaru is dead! You killed him. Ino-chan, myself and many others eye witnessed it! There's no way he could have survived and escaped from that kinjutsu ougi you used on him!"

"We won't get answers by arguing about this," Naruto said, "I strongly believe that we'll get the answers from Leviathan itself. Ino-chan, your clan specializes in mind reading and temporarily controlling someone's body. You're experienced with that than I am and my training with the Yamanaka clan's jutsus is far from finished. I'll require your expertise in helping me probe and divulge information from Leviathan's mind. He holds information that could threaten the safety of many back home if what he says about Orochimaru is true."

"I'll do my best," Ino said, ready and willing to get Naruto her fullest support, "I'll help in whatever way I can."

"Hina-chan," Naruto turned to the Hyuuga, "Your Byakugan will be most useful in monitoring Leviathan's vitals. We'll need you to standby and keep watch over Leviathan and make sure his body doesn't shut down while Ino-chan and I are in him. If it does, we might end up trapped within that dead mind."

"I won't let you down Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Tema-chan," Naruto said, "With, Ino-chan, Hina-chan and I occupied, you'll be our only line of defense, especially since neither Ino-chan and I won't have to capacity to defend ourselves physically while we're in Leviathan's mind. We'll need you as our means of protection."

"The feared Second Flash of Konoha in need of _my_ protection," Temari teased, "Now I know we're not home."

"Seriously Tema-chan," Naruto snorted.

"You have my unwavering support Naruto-kun," the wind-mistress smiled.

"Great," Naruto nodded, "Now let's get everything set up for the interrogation."

"It would be best if we rest first Naruto-kun," Hinata suggested, "We exhausted a large amount of chakra today and we could use a break right now."

Naruto thought about what Hinata said. Taking the day's events into consideration, Naruto agreed, "You're right. We'll perform the interrogations later this evening after everything has been prepared."

The four of them went and got themselves cleaned and rested up with something to eat, preparing for a long night ahead of them…

* * *

**Namikaze Naruto and his girls are preparing to dig into Leviathan's mind for answers concerning possible secrets of Orochimaru's supposed survival. Will they find the answers they seek or will it turn out to be some wild goose chase? How was Leviathan able to travel from N. Naruto****'****s world and into U. Naruto****'****s world? How will Tsunade and Shizune take the news that Jiraiya and the others will relate to her? What will Shikamaru'****s seeded interest to investigate Naruto's ****history in relations to Yondaime lead to? Find out next time.**

* * *

**Doton: Doryū**** Taiga=Earth Release: Moving Land River**

**Doton: Dory****ū****dan=Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile**

**Katon: Kary****ūdan=Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile  
**

**Katon: Kary****ū En****dan=Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile  
**

**Daikamaitachi No Jutsu=Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique**


	63. Chapter SixtyThree: The Meeting

**Chapter Sixty-Three: The Meeting**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: My apologies since this will be a short chapter. Last week's Naruto manga really got to me and my ability to continue writing this fic, let alone this chapter. I apologize to all of you in advance that this isn't my best chapter to date.**

**

* * *

**(In The Forest)

The Konoha nins were making haste to the village, leaping from tree to tree. U. Naruto was was still carrying Hinata on his back, who was still unconscious. While on their way, Kurenai couldn't help but recall the look N. Naruto had on his face and the expression he had in his eyes after what he did to Leviathan. The thought alone oddly enough sent a cold chill down her back. N. Naruto switched from being a shameless story-telling pervert to a sophisticated and strategic fighter to a potentially ruthless ninja. If what she saw from Leviathan's decrepit body was any testimony to what N. Naruto was truly capable of, one would rue the day having him for an enemy.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was contemplating on everything that's happened up to now. What he was now focusing on was the topic regarding both Minato and Naruto.

_It's strange_, Shikamaru thought,_…Now that I think about it, both Naruto and Minato have the same eye color, same color hair, hairstyle, very similar complexion and they both have the same smile. I knew that Uzumaki Naruto has been an orphan all his life but I as well as everyone else of our age group overlooked Naruto's uncanny resemblance to our late Yondaime Hokage. Things aren't adding up; there must be more to this._

_Kakashi-sensei was rather evasive about answering Naruto's question in why he mistook the older Naruto for his late sensei. I suspect that Kakashi must know something that he won't willingly tell Naruto._

At this point, Shikamaru placed everything he thought he knew and understood about Naruto in question. But he decided not to voice his thoughts and theories until he had more time to further investigate the matter further.

The group soon arrived at the village gates and made the way to the tower. Unknown to them was that they were being followed by someone from the rooftops. This person was careful to keep a safe distance from the group until he was ready to make his appearance to them.

* * *

(Meanwhile At The Hokage Tower)

Mitarashi Anko was inside the Hokage's office standing in front of Tsunade's desk with Shizune standing next to the blonde. The interrogation specialist was reporting her findings to the blond Hokage who appeared to be listening with attentive ears.

"Are you sure about this," Tsunade asked. Anko nodded, "Those creatures weren't killed by each other or by ordinary means. Someone with exceptional skills took them out. I followed the trail of corpses as far as I could and found that it led to sector No-"

Before Anko could finish, the door to the office opened, revealing Jiraiya and the rest of the fifteen ninjas that followed him back. Konohamaru and his two friends were present also.

"Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya said with a surprisingly serious tone, "We have very important business to discuss with you."

"Can it wait," Tsunade retorted, "I'm in the middle of an important meeting with Anko concerning an unknown intruder who infiltrated the Forest of Death."

"That's exactly what we're all here to discuss with you," Jiraiya replied, "We know who those people are."

"Well speak," Tsunade said, "Anko-san will remain here to listen to this as well."

Jiraiya argued, "But-"

"She was the one who discovered the trail of corpses of the creatures living inside that forest and if my assumptions are correct, it leads to that classified sector. No one here is better familiar with that forest than Anko-san herself, therefore she will be an asset."

Jiraiya sighed in defeat, "Very well. But I would prefer that we don't talk here. The nature of what we have to share with you and Anko is something we don't want leaking from outside this office."

Tsunade reluctantly nodded as she stood up from her chair. She led the group to the meeting room and Shizune locked the door behind them. Jiraiya then perform a sound-proof barrier jutsu around the room.

"That should give us some extra privacy," Jiraiya said, "It could be very big trouble should this get out to the public."

"Jiraiya what's this all about," Tsunade asked.

"How much to do you know about Hoka Sekai Senshi, Tsunade-hime," the Toad Sannin asked. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya with a small frown.

"It's an ancient summoning jutsu that was long lost two and three hundred years ago," Tsunade said, "My grandfather had a difficult time searching for it and he never found it from what I know."

"If that's the case," Jiraiya remarked, "Someone has succeeded where Shodaime has failed."

Tsunade's eyes went wide on hearing those words. With a disbelieving expression, she asked, "Are you serious?!"

"The ninja who was summoned with that jutsu was the very same one responsible for the slaying of those creatures Anko found in that dreaded forest and in sector No Return," Jiraiya made clear, "He was also the same one Kakashi and the other Jounin-senseis and their teams here encountered and lost to."

Tsunade knew when Jiraiya was joking and fooling around and now wasn't one of those times.

"What's Sector No Return," Shino asked. Anko looked at Tsunade who nodded back to her.

"It's a classified and most restricted region of the Forest of Death," Anko explained, "Up to now, **almost** everyone who ever entered that sector never returned alive nor were they ever found again. Many ninjas have braved that sector at the cost of their own lives, this even include some in the ANBU unit. My going in there is a risk that promises death that same day if I'm there too long, despite the fact that I know routes around it."

"It's that dangerous?!," Chouji inquired. Giving him a twisted smile, Anko replied, "If you don't believe me, by all means you're more than welcomed to journey there after leaving your clan a letter explaining your reasons for suicide."

Chouji gulped fearfully on hearing those words.

"What I'm shocked about is hearing that this unknown ninja was able to battle and take out those creatures in that sector with little to no problems seeing what he did to their carcasses," Anko said.

"He's a formidable ninja," Shizune acknowledged, "Especially since all four ninja teams combined lost to this one ninja."

"You don't have to rub it in," Asuma remarked.

"My best guess of his skills was that of a high B-A class Jounin level ninja," Neji said, "He even executed a wind-manipulated version of my clan's prized Kaiten with devastating effectiveness."

From the tone of Neji's voice, it was clear that the Hyuuga prodigy actually had a form of respect and admiration for N. Naruto doing what many considered the impossible.

_Thus the reason why Naruto is called the number one most surprising ninja_, Neji thought to himself.

"There's more about him that we don't know," Jiraiya remarked, "However, should I gauge that ninja's caliber, my guess at best, is S-class Kage-level."

U. Naruto's eyes widened as he now sported a huge smile with all his teeth showing, which didn't go unnoticed by the others present. Sakura sighed and shook her head in annoyance at Naruto's behavior during a serious meeting.

"No disrespect to you," Sakura said, "But aren't you exaggerating Jiraiya-sama?"

"No, he is not," Kurenai stated firmly surprising some in the room, "The look my team, Naruto, Neji and I saw in that ninja's eyes after what he did to that monster and the surrounding landscape wasn't the kind you'd see from your everyday common shinobis. The feeling I got from just looking at his eyes alone made it clear to me that he wasn't a normal ninja."

"What's that supposed to mean?," Naruto asked in what was seen as a defensive manner. Those who weren't there when Kurenai and those with her confronted N. Naruto at the crater didn't understand U. Naruto's sudden defensive behavior of the ninja in question.

"What I mean," Kurenai clarified, "Is that this ninja we encountered is one with a great deal of experience, much I'm sure none of us could even begin to understand."

"Now that speaks volumes," Anko remarked.

"Who is this ninja," Tsunade asked seriously. Jiraiya was about to answer when…

"An older, stronger and handsome kick-ass version of me!!," U. Naruto said enthusiastically with his chest out and a huge cocky grin on his face, "Uzumaki Naruto!! Dattebayo!!"

This was sadly met with a palm being struck hard to the back of his head by fuming Sakura.

"Shut up, Naruto!!," Sakura berated as Naruto rubbed his sore head with a clearly annoyed expression.

"Naruto," Tsunade rebuked, "We don't have time for your nonsense at a time like this! Now tell us, who was the ninja being spoken about?"

"The gaki already answered your question with no falsity," Jiraiya said backing Naruto up, and giving Sakura a hardened look of rebuke. The pink-haired kunoichi lowered her gaze from the Toad Sage who looked at her with disapproval for her earlier actions toward U. Naruto.

"A completely different Naruto," Jiraiya explained, "Was summoned to this plane of reality for reasons unknown and single-handedly took out the ninja squads you sent after Runounin No Daisuke who turned out to be a psychic embodiment of that other Naruto's stronger shinobi qualities."

Tsunade, Shizune and Anko found that revelation hard to swallow, especially when they turned to look at the younger Naruto standing with the group.

"You honestly expect us to believe some older version of this gaki wiped the floor with you guys," Anko asked cynically, "And killed those creatures in sector No Return?"

"What's there not to believe," a new voice spoke up for the first time, causing everyone to jump back from surprise. They turned to see N. Naruto standing behind them with his arms crossed over his chest. He was still barefooted and dressed in his white tank top and blackish gray ninja pants. Tsunade, Shizune and Anko were lost for words. They took a moment to study and analyze the new Naruto standing before them as he went over and stood side by side with his younger and goofier counterpart.

"This is how the gaki will look like when he grows up," Anko asked before turning to U. Naruto, grinning toothily at him. U. Naruto gulped and backed away a few steps and hid behind his older alter ego.

"Even in this world," N. Naruto grinned, "You still shamelessly flirt with me Anko-chan."

"Anko-chan?!," everyone repeated.

_Things are getting interesting_, Jiraiya thought, "Hey gaki, how did you get in here?"

"I'm a ninja," N. Naruto replied, "Therefore I won't explain how I did it. I'm here just as testimony and proof to your story. Now that my job here is done…"

N. Naruto puff into smoke, revealing to being a kage bushin. Tsunade turned to the ninjas in the room with a convinced and serious demeanor, "I want to know everything that's happened up to now. And we can start with you Konohamaru."

The boy in question gulped but complied seeing that there was no way out of the mess he was now in. Konokomaru went explaining how he met up with Daisuke and everything that happened up to the point where he met up with Udon and Moegi before Kakashi and the others intercepted them.

"Konohamaru," Tsunade said sternly, "As an academy student training to become a shinobi of this village, you should never be too trusting of foreign ninjas whom none of us nor you yourself know, especially if they're in our village unauthorized."

"I'm sorry," Konohamaru apologized, "But Dai-kun meant well for Naruto-niichan. He in no way posed as a threat to anyone of us, especially since it turned out that Dai-kun was really part of the older Naruto-niichan."

"Good intentions," Tsunade made clear, "Does not excuse acts considered as serious security protocol violations that could jeopardize the lives of your comrades and the villagers."

"I understand Tsunade-sama," Konohamaru replied, "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I'm happy to hear that," Tsunade said before turning to the other Jounins, "Now explain to me in detail what happened when you all intercepted this other Naruto and how he single-handedly defeated all of you and this 'monster' Kurenai mentioned."

The looks the four Jounins and their Genins gave showed that they really didn't want to talk about it. The expressions they had were those of embarrassment and on some levels, shame.

"I'm waiting for an explanation," Tsunade stated.

"With all due respect Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said, speaking up for the first time, "Shouldn't Jiraiya-sama's statement about the other Naruto's abilities being that of a high S-class shinobi be sufficient? All of us here are very well aware that ninjas of such a level are very difficult to beat, let alone fight against."

Tsunade, as well as the others, saw how Kakashi was trying to be evasive in explaining the event. When the others didn't argue against Kakashi's words, that only made Tsunade and Jiraiya all the more interested in what happened.

"If this one ninja from another universe was able to best all of you despite your respective skills and number," Tsunade said, "Then I think it would be best I hear about it so we can come up with procedures and means to improve ourselves."

The group realized that there was no way around what they were trying to avoid.

"Now tell us," Tsunade ordered, "What happened? Or must I subject Anko to interrogate all of you and get the answers from her?"

"Please choose the latter," Anko smiled with twisted excitement, "I'm sure we all will have much fun!"

"…We'll talk," Kakashi sighed in defeat. This was going to be an explanation that none of the fifteen ninjas present were going to enjoy giving…

* * *

**Kakashi and the others are going to explain to the Sannins, Shizune and Anko what happened in their encounter with N. Naruto. What reactions will they have after hearing their story? Find out next time.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I want to take this opportunity to explain some things I felt after reading Kishimoto's latest chapter:**

**I read many of the forums concerning what happened in Chapter 437 of Naruto. Many of the forums I came across rather angered and disgusted me since they made devaluing remarks about Hinata's selfless actions to save someone who was precious to her more so than her own life. Hinata's sincere words to Naruto from her heart were things that he'd been waiting his whole life to hear, from **_**anybody**_**:**

**Acceptance, recognition of his determination, unconditional love and the fact that in the end his actions actually helped and strengthened someone. Everything that Naruto had been working towards his whole life since he became seriously determined to become Hokage, Hyuuga Hinata presented to him. She was the FIRST person to ever tell Naruto "I love you," three powerful words Naruto had never heard from anyone and it completely shocked him to know someone truly loved him, the one who has been treated as the village pariah and outcast for most of his life. Sandaime, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune, Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, Sakura, the toads nor anyone else for that matter ever told Naruto those three special words. True they all acknowledged him and in time the villagers began to do so also. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and others have shown concern and care for the blonde and Naruto was aware of that as he began making friends and bonds with them. But they never once said "I love you" to Naruto.**

**Some argued that Sasuke and Kakashi expressed their feelings about Naruto. However, from what I remember, Sasuke said to Naruto that he was his closest friend and that Naruto understood him. Kakashi in Shippuden said that he really like Naruto now after seeing his change from the way he used to be, though Naruto took it the wrong way. Others said that Sakura started crushing and flirting a few times with him despite her violent temper towards him. Those examples ****DO NOT**** equate to a young woman wholeheartedly saying to a young man who's been hungry for attention and affections all his life "I love you" and willingly going as far as giving her life for his with no regrets.**

**Others were angry that Jiraiya's death, Kakashi's death(?), Shizune's death (which she didn****'****t deserve), the destruction of Konoha, and what happened to all five toads combined didn't trigger as powerful of a reaction from Naruto as Hinata's death(?) did. In my point of view, Hinata's death(?), which I REALLY hope is not true, represents the death of Naruto's dreams. In an instant, Pein viciously destroyed what Naruto always wanted in life and he made Naruto watch helplessly as the blonde begged for Hinata to be spared to show that there was nothing he could have done to stop it. And on top of that Pein mocked him and Hinata's actions. That's why Naruto lost his mind right there and went Six Tails, a level he never went before. Kyuubi saw Naruto in his weakest mental and emotional state at that moment and fully took advantage of it the first chance he got.**

**Some said that Hinata should have pulled the seven rods from out of Naruto's body. Uh, Bansho Tenin and Shinra Tensei anyone? I mean really, like Pein would have idly stood there and watch as Hinata frees the man she loves a rod at a time.**

**Some in the forums said that Hinata was both stupid with no common sense and suicidal for engaging Pein after telling Naruto she loves him. I guess they didn't recall Kakashi's words: **_**Those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash.**_** Out of everyone, Hinata was the only one brave enough to fight Pein one on one fully knowing she didn't stand a chance just so she could, I think, possibly give someone else time to rescue Naruto while she kept Pein distracted.**

**Some undermined Hinata by saying that she was just some random expendable character Kishimoto used for the convenience to have Naruto go Six Tails and that anyone else could have triggered Naruto going Six Tails, be it Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Iruka, Tsunade, etc. From what I saw and read in the manga, Shikamaru was told by his father not to jump in, Sakura had a random Hyuuga telling her what was going on and she was occupied with a weakened Tsunade, the slugs were informing others about Naruto's battle with Pein and telling them not to jump in. Sakura, being a medic-nin on the battlefield, couldn't afford to die as Tsunade drilled into her head. The ANBU ninjas and the others there didn't jump in to help Naruto after Pein subdued and rendered him helpless before he started verbally manipulating him. Hinata's actions and words contradicted Pein's and oddly enough Pein actually stood there quietly and listened as Hinata expressed her absolute love for Naruto. From this, I fail to see how Hinata was some expendable random character.  
**

**If Kishimoto actually killed off Hinata after all of her developments and her finally revealing and declaring to Naruto that he was loved by her, then in all honesty, I'll stop reading the manga and watching the anime entirely. I'll continue with this fic though I****'m**** uncertain if I****'****ll have to same motivation as before. I mean to have a young woman tell a young man who's been starving for affections from anyone that she loves him and then kill her off irreversibly in the same chapter just to make a point is cruel. And if this is to be used as leverage for Naruto to hook with Sakura down the line, then I'll regret even more that I invested my time in Kishimoto's work.**

**I'm sorry for rambling so much, but I had to get this off my chest somehow. I know that Sakura more than two hundred chapters ago confessed her love to Sasuke and told him that she was even willing to go as far as abandon Konoha for and with him and help him with his revenge just so long she was with him. But if you ask me, Hinata's declaration of love to Naruto and proving it with her brave and selfless actions spoke deeper volumes.**


	64. Chapter SixtyFour: Points Of Views

**Chapter Sixty-Four: Points Of Views**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 439: Namikaze Minato appears inside Naruto'****s mind and seal right after Kyuubi threatens to breakout completely from Naruto and he reveals to Naruto that he is his father. Sounds similar to what I said in chapters seven and eight of this fanfic two years ago, although the circumstances were totally different. Talk about having like thinking. But hey, "****Naruto" is**** Kishimoto**'**s work not mine. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

(At The Hokage Tower)

To say that Tsunade was far from pleased with the explanation given to her by the four ninja teams concerning their embarrassing defeat would be a sad understatement. Shizune shook her head in disbelief upon hearing the story. Jiraiya and Anko though were on their hands and knees in tears laughing their asses off with their lungs protesting for oxygen after hearing the story of how N. Naruto used a hentai story between teacher and student to get all fifteen ninjas to drop their guards and completely leave themselves open for an ambush.

"…That gaki…is a true genius…," Jiraiya applauded between his laughs, "My…hat's off to his…brilliant ingenuity! If he was able to pull that off…then by all accounts…he surpassed even me as a writer! I ought to take lessons from him! Maybe if I'm lucky he'll write and give me a copy of that short story he told you guys! It'll be a next great seller for sure!"

"…Copycat Kakashi," Anko laughed, "…Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai-chan…Taijutsu Specialist Gai, and Wind Fighter Asuma combined…lost to a hentai!"

"You're telling me that all fifteen of you were effectively taken down while being told a hentai that the older Naruto came up with on a whim?!," Tsunade remarked indignantly while looking at the four ninja squads in front of her, "Are all of you closet perverts?!"

Neji scowled inwardly at being called a pervert. It made having the Byakugan look bad. Lee felt bad at being labeled by that word. Chouji and the rest of the boys didn't take it any better either. The girls felt just as bad.

"We're not perverts baa-chan," U. Naruto protested.

"Your report doesn't support your claim," Tsunade retorted, "I got the impression that all of you enjoyed his story to the point that you all forgot the mission."

"That's a most unyouthful accusation Tsunade-sama," Gai protested, "We took no pleasure in his story! Isn't that right Kakashi?"

"...Oh, did you say something Gai," Kakashi mocked as if he was breaking out of his daydream.

"Aaaaahh," Gai screamed in frustration, "Curse you Kakashi and your hip attitude!"

"It's not like we expected the older Naruto to spontaneously change his demeanor on us," Kurenai said defensively, "He was as bad, if not worse than Jiraiya-sama! We were completely caught off guard when he turned into a shameless pervert describing what he as a teacher would want to do with one of his female students!"

"I bet the girls here got horny from hearing Naruto's counterpart's story," Anko stood up and teased, "If anything, it'll provide them ammunition for their wet dreams of Naruto for weeks!"

U. Naruto blushed heavily at that proclamation, seeing that he, though technically his counterpart was the center of Anko's statement. Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura blushed in embarrassment as they lowered their heads. As much as Tenten and Sakura tried to deny it, like Hinata and Ino, the mannerism in which N. Naruto told his story aroused them also, which was why they were so angry at themselves but decided to vent their anger on N. Naruto instead, which in the end backfired.

_Damn him_, Sakura and Tenten mentally growled feeling a need for a cold shower like Hinata and Ino. Jiraiya laughed again seeing the looked on the girls' faces. He made a mental note to ask N. Naruto for more information about his story.

"...This is incredibly troublesome for all of us," Skikamaru sighed. Jiraiya stood back up on his feet after he started keeping his laughter in check.

"You're not helping Anko," Kurenai retorted angrily at her friend, "I will not-"

"Enough of this," Tsunade cut in and ending a potential argument, "We won't dwell any further on that topic! Now tell us, what else happened?"

Asuma and Kurenai explained what tooked placed after Leviathan appeared and ambushed. They also explained with N. Hinata, N. Ino and N. Temari made the appearance and helped them out after a somewhat smaller version of Leviathan entered the scene. Jiraiya explained what he came across while on his way to the village and how he managed to repair the ancient seal he found. Tsunade, Shizune and Anko stay quiet while hearing their stories.

"With what ero-sennin said," U. Naruto spoke up, "My other self told me some things about Daisuke."

"And that would be," Shizune asked. Naruto explained to them what N. Naruto told him and mentioned that in his universe, he referred to Tsunade as "kaa-chan."

"You're joking," Tsunade remarked, "You're telling me that my counterpart adopted and raised him as her own son?"

"That's exactly what he told us with his own mouth baa-chan," Naruto said.

"Beautiful," Tsunade remarked in disbelief, "One calls me "baa-chan" and the older one calls me "kaa-chan." What more should I be made aware of?"

"In his world," Naruto continued, "You're my mother, Shizune-neechan and Kakashi-sensei are my big brother and sister and ero-sennin is my pervy uncle and father figure. And without a doubt, jiisan was my grandpa. All-in-all, my other self, had a _family_."

Tsunade, Jiraiya and the others didn't miss how Naruto placed more emphasis on the word "family." Being an orphan all his life, Naruto always craved a family, even now. He valued having a family and being loved more so than having the title of Hokage.

_Naruto-kun_, Hinata thought sympathetically as she looked at the blond Genin. Though he hid it, but Jiraiya couldn't help but feel bad about Naruto's situation and how it contrasted irrefutably with the other Naruto's, who had people there for him all his life. Tsunade was trying to process the very thought that she was a mother to the very boy she looked at as a kid brother.

Shizune found this almost hard to believe. True, Tsunade had shown motherly/sisterly concern for U. Naruto, but the very thought of someone like Tsunade raising a child as her own, even she had to wonder how such a child would grow up under her master's tutelage, let alone being influenced by some of her bad habits.

_Me…a brother figure to Naruto_, Kakashi wondered, _Is such a thing even possible?_

"That would help to explain his keen knowledge on medic jutsus and his insane strength to boot," Kiba commented, "That new Naruto must have some excellent chakra control."

"Unlike a certain Naruto we know," Sakura remarked.

"You don't have to rub it in Sakura-chan," Naruto retorted.

"Well it's true," Sakura emphasized, "Your chakra control is one of the worst. And if your alter ego has as much chakra as you with that great of control of his chakra, he must be talented."

"That's because he had people who properly trained him while growing up," Shino pointed out, "All the people he mentioned as 'family members' are all skilled ninjas in their own rights, especially since his parental figures are Sannins. Therefore, there's little to no wonder why he became such a powerful fighter."

Turning to Naruto, Shino said, "He's your polar opposite, Naruto; in almost every sense."

U. Naruto found Shino's logic undeniable. He was there with Shino and the others to see for himself what N. Naruto was capable of and what his potentials could be.

_He's a better and more favored version of me_, U. Naruto sighed.

"Don't take it too hard Naruto-kun," Hinata encouraged, "Your current circumstances aren't irreversible."

"Huh," Naruto muttered as he turned to face the Hyuuga heiress.

"Though your other self is from a different world and upbringing however," Hinata elaborated, "He's still you in every way. Just look at your other self as...what you can potentially become with more effort and training. After all, Sakura-san did say that your alter ego has as much chakra as you and because he has that great of control of his chakra, he's very talented. That ultimately means that you too have what it takes to be as talented as him."

That served to lift up Naruto's spirit and optimism once again to high levels.

"You really believe that," Naruto smiled and asked.

"After seeing how the counterparts of Ino, Temari-san and myself battled and defeat that smaller copy of that reptilian monster," Hinata explained, "I saw in her a strength that also exists inside me. I saw her as what I could also become if I put my mind, body and soul to it. And that other Temari-san said that their Naruto-kun actually helped them to work together as team."

"Hey," U. Naruto thought up, "If that's true, then maybe we can ask him to give us some pointers in improving our skills. I definitely want to know about his wind manipulation thingy he knows."

"What I'd like to know is why my counterpart was rather affectionate with him," Ino commented, "I mean, Neji told me that he and the others who weren't knocked out by the other Naruto saw the way my other self looked at him and caressed his face."

"Don't you mean the way _you_ looked and caressed Naruto's face affectionately," Sakura smirked. Ino blushed and shouted, "Shut up Forehead Girl! It's not like that!"

"Sure Ino-Pig," Sakura mocked, "_You_ weren't checking out Naruto's body and biceps. I saw the way _you_ were looking at him and being enchanted by his voice."

"Shut up Forehead," Ino shouted, "You're just as guilty!"

"Am not," Sakura retorted heatedly, "I don't see or look at Naruto in that way!!"

"Will you both knock it off and behave like professional kunoichis," Kurenai scolded. The two girls stopped arguing though they shot hardened frowns at each other. The guys in the room sighed at their behavior.

_They'll never change_, Shikamaru thought.

"Anyway," Jiraiya said, returning everyone's attention back to the topic at hand, "The other Naruto wants _all_ of us in this room to meet him at sector No Return tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you out of your mind," Tsunade protested, "There's no we we're journeying there!"

"He didn't make it up for discussion," Jiraiya replied, "Because that's where he and the girls with him are temporarily residing."

"From the way Anko-san described that classified sector," Chouji asked, "How are those four able to live and survive in that forest?"

"We'll just have to ask him when we meet him tomorrow," Jiraiya said, "Clearly, all of us have questions for him and I'm certain he and the girls with him will have a lot of questions for us as well."

"What I'd like to know is why that other Temari is wearing the insignia of Konoha and not Suna's," Kiba said aloud, "Do you suppose she defected from Suna to Konoha?"

"Like Jiraiya said," Tsunade replied, "We'll just have to wait until tomorrow to ask them and not jump to wrong conclusions. Furthermore, what was discussed in this room will remain in this room. Everything that has happened today up to now will remain a SS-class secret. If I hear one whisper or one rumor about this meeting from outsiders, the one responsible for leaking this information out will be punished severely with the possibility of death. Am I clear?"

Everyone in the room nodded. Turning to the three youths, Tsunade said, "Moegi, Udon, Konohamaru, you three are under oath to never discuss what happened here with anyone. Not your friends, senseis or family. Is that understood?"

The three nodded in understanding.

* * *

(Later That Night At Sector No Return)

N. Naruto was bed ridden for several hours after returning with the girls. The battle with Leviathan and his combined use of Hiraishin, super strength and chakra scalpels on Leviathan took its toll on the blonde's body and chakra reverses. Clearly Naruto had yet to master that S-class jutsu which drained a lot of chakra. Plus the wound that Leviathan gave Naruto earlier was a contributing factor and his body combated against the poison while he slept.

It wasn't until sometime pass 11:30 at night that Naruto was back on his feet for the most part. Thankfully the girls took the time to recuperate as well and not suffer from fatigue. Currently, Naruto and his girls were in the cellar with Leviathan tied and strapped down on the examination table. The creature was presently hooked to life-support equipment with suppression seal papers attached to its arms and legs to prevent any possible release of chakra should the creature somehow wake up.

"Alright," Naruto said, "Everything has been prepared according to my specifications."

"Do you truly believe Leviathan was telling the truth about Orochimaru being alive and sending it to attack us?" Temari asked.

"I honestly don't know what to believe," Naruto replied, "I was certain that I killed Orochimaru for good with that jutsu I used. Perhaps he had some kind of trump card up his sleeves that I wasn't aware of at the time."

"Well we won't know for sure by just standing around here talking about it," Ino interjected.

"Agreed," Naruto said, "Let's begin the process. You all know what to do."

Hinata and Temari nodded. Turning to Ino, Naruto said, "Shall we?"

She nodded and went over to the creature with her lover. Standing at opposite sides of the examination table, Ino and Naruto stood by the head of the creature and performed the required hand signs for the jutsu they were going to used. Focusing chakra into their right hands, the two blondes placed their hands on Leviathan's head and begin their entry into its mind.

"Good luck Naruto-kun and Ino-chan," Hinata said in an undertone.

* * *

(In Leviathan's Mind)

Ino and Naruto were flying through what could be described as a vortex of the creature's mindscape. It wasn't a while later when they came from out of the vortex and into an area that looked like a barren swampland. The area looked to be laid waste with no sign of life.

"Nice scenery," Ino remarked cynically.

"I'm sure," Naruto said in sarcasm, "In any case, let's see what we can find in this place."

Naruto and Ino begin moving around through the creature's mind. Naruto suggested that it would be best if they stuck together instead of separating. The pair wandered through the mindscape hoping to find what they were looking for. It was a while, but soon they came across what looked like an altar with a large scroll on top of it.

"That must be what we're looking for," Naruto figured.

"The memory scroll," Ino said, "I'm sure we'll find what we're looking for in that."

The two blondes went over to the scroll on the altar and opened it. Unraveling the large scroll, they began their search for the answers they were seeking.

* * *

(Back In Konoha)

U. Naruto was back home and in his bedroom in his sleeping pajamas. He was presently lying on his bed thinking about everything that happened earlier that day; from his first encounter with Daisuke to Hinata meeting up and making him feel better about himself to meeting N. Naruto face to face.

_So much in one day_, Naruto thought. He found it hard to sleep with all those thoughts in mind. Despite what happened, U. Naruto was rather excited about tomorrow. There was so much he wanted to know and learn from N. Naruto and how he became so strong and formidable. The very thought that Jiraiya said that N. Naruto was S-class Kage-level and that Hinata told him to look at his alter-ego as what he could potentially become convinced him that he too has the capacity to reach N. Naruto's level.

With all that in mind, Naruto thought about everything his counterpart told him while they were in the forest before their battle with Leviathan. He saw that N. Naruto didn't think highly of either Sasuke or Sakura, though he respected his opinions and feelings about them instead of trying to get him into changing his point of views about them like Daisuke tried to. He remembered N. Naruto telling him that he didn't come to this world to fix anyone's life according to how he feels things should be done, though he did offer some helpful advice about getting to know different girls besides Sakura.

For a long time, U. Naruto centered his attention around the pink-haired kunoichi, narrow-mindedly believing she was the smartest and prettiest girl he ever met. N. Naruto, though not directly, told him otherwise:

"_And in terms of girlfriend material, I'm not here to tell you exactly who you ought to go out with. However, I will say that you shouldn't be afraid to widen out and broaden your horizons in meeting and getting to know different females. Who knows, maybe one might surprise you…"_

_Getting to know different girls_, Naruto thought to himself, _What girl besides Sakura-chan do I know?_

His mind soon drifted from Sakura, to Ino, whom to him was a self-centered snob who was too concerned with her looks and figure. There was Tenten, whom he barely knew besides being on the same team as Neji and Lee. And there was also Ayame, the ramen girl who treated him kindly with her father Teuchi. Naruto admitted to himself that Ayame, though older than him, was a very pretty girl, but her affections toward him had always been like that of an older sister. The next girl who came to mind was…

"Hyuuga Hinata," Naruto said to himself as his mind now drifted to her. From what he could remember of her, U. Naruto had at the beginning thought of Hinata as the quiet, shy, timid and weird girl from his academy class. But after seeing the way she fought against Neji during the Preliminaries, his views of her gradually changed from how they used to be. Before his match with Neji during the Finals, he openly told her that he liked people like her. She wasn't stuck-up, snobby or full of herself just because of what clan she was from.

Naruto then remembered how Hinata, after learning about his bitter meeting with Daisuke, sought him out in hopes to make him feel better and she did. She listened to him without being judgmental of him and offered him consoling words that held insight, compassion and understanding. She felt and understood his pain and wanted to help him. His view of Hinata heightened and he told her that she was one of his precious people.

Then there was the incident in the forest when he senselessly asked Hinata if she had a clitoris. His face now turned crimson after recalling what he learned what that was after discreetly asking Shizune in private about it after their meeting with Tsunade was over. He was sure that had he asked any other female, he'd have been punched or beaten to a pulp, and knowing Jiraiya, that Sage would have given him a perverted approach to the subject. Thankfully, Shizune, being the big sister figure she had always been to him, understood his innocence and took him aside to explain the functions of the human genitals and procreation. Still, Shizune couldn't help but tease him a little bit after seeing his blushing face while listening to her explanation.

"I'll have to apologize to Hinata about that incident," Naruto said to himself as he mind continued thinking about the day's events. Recalling the meeting, he remembered how everyone was praising N. Naruto's skills and abilities and how they contrasted sharply and undisputedly with his. Clearly N. Naruto had a kind of life U. Naruto was never given and N. Naruto himself wanted to understand what life had to be like for him instead of putting him down because of his current handicaps. Those were among the reasons why U. Naruto admired and respected N. Naruto.

Sakura and Shino pointed out how completely different he and his counterpart are and how much of a talented fighter and medic N. Naruto grew to be. And just as in the case with Daisuke, Hinata came with her comforting words and lifted his spirit up. She saw things in an entirely different light than how the others viewed their counterparts. Hinata's words to him were soothing, heartening and up building for both him and herself. She helped him see that despite their differences, they're still the same person inside and out and that he too had the hidden potential to reach N. Naruto's level and expertise, because she believed that about herself after seeing N. Hinata in action.

"Hinata is truly a really good friend," Naruto said to him while laying on his bed, "A smart and pretty friend who turns red and faints around me a lot for some reason. I wish I knew why…hmm…Hey, maybe I can take the time to get to know her more and find out why that way. N. Naruto did say that I shouldn't be afraid to get to know other girls besides Sakura-chan. I'm sure that Hinata won't resort to hitting me for making an unintentional mistake or for acting silly around her."

Getting up off his bed, Naruto went over to the mirror and visualized N. Naruto standing in front of him.

"You think I'm afraid to widen out and broaden my horizons in meeting and getting to know other girls?!," Naruto exclaimed while pointing to the mirror, "You think I have a long way to go before I catch up to you?! I'll show you!! I'll show everyone!! Just watch!! Because I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!! I say this with a promise!! And I never go back on my word!! That's my nindo!! Dattebayo!!"

* * *

(Meanwhile At The Hokage Tower)

Tsunade was at her desk drinking down a bottle of sake. She couldn't get over the idea that her counterpart was a mother to N. Naruto. So much was on her mind about what that entailed. She herself had no children to pass on her legacy to, yet her alter-ego adopted Minato and Kushina's son as her own and undoubtedly made him her heir of the Senju clan in her universe.

"Senju Uzumaki Naruto," Tsunade muttered to herself, "Sole heir of the joint Senju-Namikaze clans."

"That has an interesting ring to it," Jiraiya said standing by the opened window with his trademark smile, "Thinking about adopting the gaki after today?"

"Don't make jokes," Tsunade remarked as Jiraiya chuckled and entered the office through the window.

"What's the matter," Jiraiya said, "Don't you think you're mother material? The gaki said that I was his father figure in his world so that could possibly mean that figuratively to each other you and I were lov-"

"Don't. Get. Any. Ideas," Tsunade warned, "I thought about having children years ago while I was with Dan. But after his death, I've forgone all thoughts about the idea of having children and dedicated myself to my career as a ninja and medic-nin."

"I admit that I never gave thoughts to having children of my own," Jiraiya said, "Though Minato had always been like a son to me. I would have been bragging to everyone about the kind of man Minato became were I to have been his actual father."

"Well you were his sensei," Tsunade pointed out, "And like Kushina, Minato was also an orphan."

"Uzumaki Kushina," Jiraiya said, "It's amazing that those two despite their opposite characteristics, found love with each other."

"Though Naruto acts more like his mother than he does his father," Tsunade commented.

"Speaking of his father," Jiraiya said, "Kakashi earlier made a very big blunder that I know won't pass without repercussions."

"And that would be?"

"He called the older Naruto "Minato-sensei" by mistake in front of Naruto," Jiraiya explained, "Kakashi refused to explain in more details to Naruto about why he mistook the other Naruto for Minato and told Naruto to drop it. Somehow, I suspect that Kakashi's momentary carelessness will trigger a domino effect that might come back to bite us in the end."

"Wonderful," Tsunade remarked cynically, "More headaches to worry about. Do you think you can look into who this seal master was who summoned this other Naruto?"

"To tell you the truth," Jiraiya said, "I'm suspecting that there was no seal master who summoned him into this world."

"What do you mean?"

"As an experienced seal master myself," Jiraiya said, "I wouldn't have been so careless as to pen such an intricate ancient kinjutsu without being wary of possible consequences. Some of the designs I saw in that cave where the Hoka Sekai Senshi was drawn wasn't written properly. It took me hours to study and correct the seal and get it to function the way it was supposed to. No true seal master would have made such reckless mistakes."

"So Naruto's counterpart was lying about who summoned him," Tsunade asked.

"That's the thing," Jiraiya clarified, "He had everyone assume that he was summoned by a seal master after he explained that it takes one to execute the Hoka Sekai Senshi properly. However, he never said that he was summoned by a seal master and he was careful not to reveal who his summoner was, which also includes the summoner's gender and age. If anything, I believe he's trying to protect whoever it was who summoned him and the three kuniochis with him into this world. I can understand why, I'd have most likely done the same if I were in his shoes."

"Any suspicions about who could have executed that jutsu," Tsunade asked.

"None yet," Jiraiya admitted, "And I doubt that older gaki will willingly tell us. If word of that jutsu's existence gets out, we'll have more than Orochimaru and the Akatsuki looking into this. Could you imagine what would happen should either of them get their hands on that jutsu?"

"For ours and everyone's sakes," Tsunade replied, "I'd rather that jutsu stay lost and forgotten."

"Likewise," Jiraiya agreed, "But still, I can't help but wonder what life had to be like for that gaki back in his home reality. I mean, he had everything that Naruto always wanted in life………Even we were there for him as parents…though not blood related."

Tsunade sensed the heavy feeling of guilt in Jiraiya's voice.

"I don't know what the circumstances were in his reality," Jiraiya continued, "But if that older gaki's existence is any testimony to what Naruto could have become if we were always there for him (sighed)……I left Minato's son to fend for himself for more than thirteen years while I was busy chasing and following Orochimaru's activities and later the Akatsuki."

"Why didn't you take Naruto with you after all these years," Tsunade asked.

"…I couldn't," Jiraiya admitted, "During that time I couldn't blow cover while tracking Orochimaru and the activities of the Akatsuki. Even if I wanted to, Sarutobi-sensei would have denied me from taking Naruto with me saying that my line of work was too dangerous for any child to be in and that it wouldn't allow me time to properly raise and train the boy."

"I wasn't in the best state of mind to be taking care of any child at the time," Tsunade said, "Besides always running from debt collectors, I had many personal problems and fears and admittedly, I was emotionally unstable. Shizune was always looking out for me, sometimes as though she was the parent. I'm amazed at how she always stuck by me after all these years."

"I could only wonder how our counterparts were able to raise and train that older gaki to become the ninja he is now despite whatever personal problems or covert missions they had to deal with," Jiraiya said.

"That's something only that young man can answer for us when we meet him tomorrow afternoon," Tsunade said, "Though I myself am curious about life in his world and how much of it is different from this one. The one thing that irks me however is that he's as big of a pervert as you are."

Jiraiya grinned, "Like he said, I was a father figure to him while growing up. I can only imagine what I must have passed on to him besides my brilliant methods of charming beautiful maidens like you Tsunade-hime."

"You have yet to charm me pervert," Tsunade retorted, "And flattery won't work on me. It didn't then and it won't now."

"Only time will tell," Jiraiya replied, "And since you said I have yet to charm you, that only proves that I still have a chance to woo you over. I just have to change my approach and appeal to you."

Tsunade frowned when she realized her choice of words and how Jiraiya used them against her.

"Get out," Tsunade snorted. Jiraiya laughed as he made his way to the window.

"Until tomorrow Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya said, "Have sweet erotic dreams of me."

Before Tsunade could throw any furniture at him, be it her desk, Jiraiya took off and left the scene.

"I swear he's so annoying," Tsunade said, "And he never knows when to give up."

_Yet_, Tsunade thought,…_That's one of things I admire and respect about him._

* * *

(At The Hyuuga Compound)

Hinata was home in her bedroom in her sleeping kimono thinking about everything that happened earlier that day. She was recalling how U. Naruto hugged and called her a truly smart, pretty and a precious friend. That thought alone made blush happily. She was acknowledged by the one Genin that she always admired not only as a ninja from the famed Hyuuga clan but as a young girl with likeable qualities. She then thought about everyone's and her own encounter with N. Naruto. Thinking about what U. Naruto would grow to look like after seeing N. Naruto only heightened her fantasies, especially when she remembered how structured and trained his body was.

_What am I thinking_, Hinata blushed while scolding herself, _I shouldn't be thinking of Naruto-kun like that. _

That was when she remembered the question U. Naruto asked her cluelessly in front of everyone. Though she was heavily embarrassed that U. Naruto asked her that questioned about her "special" muscle and then asked if he could see it however, part of her was actually turned on by it. Hinata started visualizing how handsome U. Naruto would grow to become after remembering how N. Naruto looked like.

_The way he looked, the way he smiled, the way his mature voice sounded, the mannerism in how he told me exactly what he'd like to do with m…_

Hinata stopped when she realized where her thoughts were going and how N. Naruto affected her earlier today. His story and choice of words awakened a dormant passion within her being, which totally caught her off guard. He even went so far as to use her in his perverted story and she was shocked at herself that she was caught in his verbal web. She knew he was the 'enemy' or so they thought, but she couldn't help but be seduced by his erotic words. Even now she was recalling the story with her mind remembering the sound of N. Naruto's sensual and husky voice narrating it in the first person.

"…Naruto-kun," Hinata said in a soft undertone as she unconsciously moved to lay down on her sleeping futon before placing her hands over her breasts to feel her nipples hardening through the fabric of her kimono, pretending it was Naruto's hands touching and groping her there. She was visualizing N. Naruto's story and remembering the sound of his voice.

She felt heat rise in her body, the same one she felt earlier like the other girls did, though they won't come out and admit it to themselves. Playing the erotic scene of N. Naruto's story in her head, she was tempted to engage in some guilty pleasures of self-gratification to cool the rising heat in her being, especially between her legs. She pulled up the bottom fringes of her kimono exposing her panties and was about to stretch her hand down to reach into the fabric of her concealed lips when…

"Hinata-sama," Neji's voice called out from outside her room as he knocked on her locked door. Hinata jumped and yelped slightly with a gasp as she snapped back to reality, with a huge blush on her cheeks.

"…Uh, I'm sorry," Neji apologized behind the closed doors, "If I caught you at a bad time then I'll dismi-"

"N-N-No," Hinata replied hurriedly as she pulled her kimono back down while hiding her embarrassment, "Is s-something the matter Neji-niisan?"

"I just wanted to discuss today's events with you if you're not already asleep," Neji said.

"Just a minute," Hinata said as she hurriedly fixed herself so as to not arouse suspicion of her actions just a moment ago. Going over to the door, she opened it to find Neji also in his sleeping attire standing by her door.

"Let's talk outside the manor," Neji invited. Hinata nodded and followed Neji outside and into the garden. After making sure that no one else was in sight or in hearing range, Neji brought up what was on his mind.

"Hinata-sama," Neji started, "Do you remember that jutsu that the older Naruto used?"

"You mean that Shippu Uzumaki No Jutsu," Hinata asked. Neji nodded, "What's your take on this?"

Hinata thought for a moment as she recalled the event in her head.

"It's shocking yet amazing," Hinata said, "The Kaiten has always been a most prized familial jutsu that our clan has always prided themselves on. The fact that the Naruto-kun from the other dimension was able to create his version of it is nothing short of astonishing. Why do you ask?"

"Learning and mastering the Kaiten on my own was no easy task," Neji said, "It took me a long while to get the theory of that jutsu correct and formulate the chakra and body movements required to perform the jutsu properly and effectively. No one outside our clan is ever allowed to learn the jutsu, especially since they don't have the Byakugan."

"Then how do you supposed Naruto-kun learn to create his own version of it?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," Neji said, "I always thought that copying a clan's specialty jutsu was impossible, especially without the required bloodline limit. Yet Naruto managed to bypass that barrier to an amazing degree, even if only by so much."

"That's what makes Naruto-kun the number-one most surprising ninja," Hinata remarked with admiration in her tone, "Like our Naruto-kun, he's unpredictable and has ways of going beyond everyone's expectations of him as both a person and ninja. But Naruto-kun's skills weren't the only things that amazed me. There were also my, Ino-san and Temari-san's counterparts."

"They're quite skilled kunoichis," Neji acknowledged, "As a Jounin-sensei, Naruto taught them well."

"How do you figure he's a Jounin-sensei?"

"Like you said today," Neji pointed out, "They said that their Naruto-kun trained them to work together as a team with their respective jutsus and skills. That being the case, he must be a really good teacher. Plus, Jiraiya-sama and Kurenai-sensei's statements about his facial expression and abilities only served to add to the fact that he's a Jounin of high class.

"He resorted to using non-lethal force and methods to beat and outsmart us."

Neji was still indignant at himself for dropping his guard and allowing himself to be open to N. Naruto's attack.

_That's twice in one year I let myself fall for Naruto's tricks_, Neji mentally berated himself.

"He's not our enemy," Hinata said, "So there was no point in using lethal force against us. It hurt thinking that I-Uh, I mean we had to fight him as our enemy. I was relieved when he revealed that he and his summoner are in fact on our side. Though I wish we knew why he and the girls with him were summoned to this world."

"I'm sure he'll explain that to us if he so chooses to," Neji replied, "What I'd also like to know is more about is this sector No Return which practically no knows exists in the Forest of Death. The fact that the four of them are taking residence in that region that's been expressly closed off and classified for good reasons makes me all the more curious about their skills as ninjas and the type of intense training that they probably undergo in their dimension."

"We'll just have to work harder to reach their level," Hinata said, "We came very far in our own ways, but seeing their talents also proved that we have hidden potential within ourselves to become better than we are now."

Neji agreed, "Yes we do Hinata-sama. I look forward to tomorrow's meeting with them. If anything, I'm sure it'll be an interesting event for all of us."

The two Hyuugas left the garden and returned to the manor. Neji, after escorting Hinata back to her room, returned back to his own room in the branch house. While in her room, Hinata laid back down on her futon with thoughts of what tomorrow had in store for her and everyone else.

* * *

(At The Nara Residence)

Shikamaru locked himself in his room while sitting at his desk looking through several scrolls and history books he took out from Konoha's Shinobi Archives, not the library. For hours, he was researching for more information about Yondaime and his exploits that he might have overlooked. After his meeting with Tsunade and the others, he tried to look up information about Naruto and see if there was anyone who carried the name "Uzumaki" before him. In the end, that led him to turn up empty and hit several dead ends as he couldn't find any records of anyone else besides Naruto with that name.

"This isn't making any sense," Shikamaru mumbled under his breath, "I checked the backgrounds of several orphans and links to their late families were documented. With Naruto, it's like his familial line never existed. It's like he's just…here; no ancestral line, no estranged surviving relatives or dead family members, no mention of anyone finding him as an infant.

"His record showed that he was placed in an orphanage but was kicked out when he was between five and seven years old for reasons unexplained."

Shikamaru was bothered by the fact that an orphanage kicked Naruto out when he was that young and with no means to provide for or defend himself.

_What could Naruto have done to merit being put out of an orphanage_, Shikamaru wondered, _True, the worst he ever did was pull pranks but none of which were ever life threatening or mean spirited._

Shikamaru, in his research, learned that Sandaime, after learning of Naruto being ousted from the orphanage, gave Naruto his own apartment where he's been living at since. Sandaime, up until his death, had been giving Naruto weekly allowances for him to live off from.

As Shikamaru continued reading, he thought back to the story of how Minato defeated Kyuubi on the night of October 10th.

"Wait a minute," Shikamaru thought aloud, "Naruto's record showed that his birthday falls on that same day. If my math serves me correctly, his age and birth traces back to the night of Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. But there was no hospital record of a pregnant woman giving birth to him that night despite the fact that there were documented names of casualties, both civilian and shinobi alike. There were also records of those admitted to the hospitals during the attack and set up facilities that were made to accommodate the ninjas and civilians wounded during the attack.

"With all this, how could there not be any mention of a pregnant woman going into labor, premature or not, during the night of Kyuubi's rampage?"

This further heightened Shikamaru's suspicion of a possible conspiracy and cover-up surrounding Naruto's life and backgrounds. The genius Nara picked up another book and read about the Iwa-Konoha War, and how Uzu No Kuni was destroyed by Iwa ninjas during that war. There was a small mention of surviving refugees who took up residence in Konoha, but no names were recorded.

"Could Naruto's mother have been one of those foreign refugees," Shikamaru wondered to himself, "And if so, why is there no documents of her Konoha citizenship?"

Taking out a piece of paper, Shikamaru started writing down all of his current findings and possibilities that were in question. With that done, he picked up another scroll that talked about bijuus and their history in the elemental nations during the wars. He read up on how Shodaime, Senju Hashirama, had the ability to manipulate wood and with his bloodline limit, control bijuus. He read how Hashirama, balancing the power amongst the nations, distributed the nine bijuus amongst the elemental nations. As he read further, Shikamaru found that in the book it clearly stated that no bijuu, not even the weakest of them, can be killed by mortals.

"So how was Yondaime able to kill a bijuu, the strongest of them in fact, since it's saying that no mortal can kill such creatures? We've always been told that Yondaime defeated Kyuubi, but no one at the academy ever mentioned, if they actually knew, exactly how he did it."

As he read more about the history surrounding the bijuus, a word came across Shikamaru's eyes that caught his breath:

"Jinchuuriki," Shikamaru said lowly. What shocked him further was when he read how the leaders of those nations with a bijuu or two, had such monsters sealed inside newborn babies, making it easier to control the power of the bijuu. As he read on, he found how during the earlier Great Shinobi Wars, Jinchuurikis were used as their nations' ultimate weapons against their enemy villages or nations. What he also read was how Jinchuurikis received poor and harsh treatment by their fellow villagers and branded as outcasts in their village.

That now led Shikamaru to think back to how U. Naruto had been treated throughout most of his life, from being thrown out of the orphanage, his poor training at the academy, how unfairly the teachers taught others while giving him little attention, and how the villagers sent hateful looks at him. Even as a child, Shikamaru recalled seeing parents pulling their children away from Naruto and telling them to stay away from him. Naruto was ignored by the villagers, looked at with indifference or resentment, or kicked out of stores. Very few people ever gave Naruto the attention he needed and so desired.

_This type of life undoubtedly created in Naruto a great deal of insecurities,_ Shikamaru realized,_ Being shown and given affections from practically anyone would have meant more than anything to him_, _especially if he made bonds with friends he had, even if they were few._

_It's clear that he becomes quickly attached to those who acknowledge him_, Shikamaru continued thinking, _He especially became attached to Sasuke in spite of the fact that he betrayed us and the village. After analyzing the kind of lonely life he was forced to live, losing bonds with anyone must be unthinkable to Naruto, and he so desperately wants to preserve all the bonds with all those he ever made, even if that person is his rival or a pink-haired girl he's infatuated with who has no romantic interest in him whatsoever._

_And there's Hinata. Though Naruto is sadly blind to this, the Hyuuga heiress really cares for him. Everyone with eyes in their heads knows she likes him a lot and it's hard not to notice from the way she always blushes and faints around him. I don't know if Naruto himself is aware of the bond he made with Hinata. During the Preliminaries, Lee himself acknowledged that Hinata is a lot like Naruto, never wanting to give up, giving it her all, protecting everyone precious to her, believing strongly in her nindo, wanting to be acknowledged not only but her family and friends, but also by Naruto himself._

_It's surprising how in spite of how much of a bond Naruto desires to make with everyone, he's unaware of the one he has with Hinata, which to me seems stronger than they themselves are aware of. Naruto's reactions to what Neji did to her during the Preliminaries and going as far as to swear and make a blood oath with Hinata's blood only serves to testify to that._

Then he remembered the finals that took place during the Chuunin Exams when Naruto was fighting against Neji.

_After Neji shut off all of his tenketsus_, Shikamaru contemplated, _He was certain that the battle was won in his favor. However, Naruto got up and emitted, __**red**__ chakra, from out of his body. In my research, there was no record of Naruto having a bloodline limit of any sort. And the only other creature that was red and gave off red chakra was…_

"Kyuubi," Shikamaru said under his breath as he started piecing everything together, _Naruto is the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Yoko. Since Yondaime couldn't have realistically killed the Kyuubi, he sealed it into Naruto right after he was born. But he couldn't have just chosen Naruto out of random or convenience since he was born that night. Everyone had always said that Yondaime had a strong sense of justice. With that being the case, he wouldn't have asked any other parent to volunteer their newborn son or daughter for something he wouldn't have been willing to do with his own child. Therefore, it only makes sense that he used Naruto, his own son, as the vessel to imprison Kyuubi into at the cost of his own life._

_Naruto's mistreatment while growing up must have been due to the grown-ups knowing about Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki to the monster that attacked Konoha_, Shikamaru realized,_ They used Naruto as a scapegoat to vent their hatred and grudge against the Kyuubi. And we as their children were poisoned by their hatred and were conditioned into treating Naruto as an outcast without understanding why._

The more Shikamaru thought about it, the more he regretted that he never spent as much time with Naruto as he could have when they were younger. Sure, he hanged out with Naruto along with Chouji and Kiba at the academy, especially when they would cut class. However, Shikamaru never really took the time to get to know Naruto for Naruto, and for a time only saw him as a fellow classmate and prankster who always did lousy in class and a troublesome kid who always got into so much trouble.

Shikamaru then thought about Naruto's alter-ego and what Shino brought out earlier:

"…_He had people who properly trained him while growing up. All the people he mentioned as 'family members' are all skilled ninjas in their own rights, especially since his parental figures are Sannins. Therefore, there's little to no wonder why he became such a powerful fighter…He's your polar opposite, Naruto; in almost every sense."_

_He's your polar opposite…in almost every sense_, Shikamaru thought before he remembered N. Naruto's words to them after Kakashi's question to him:

"_Why don't you have whisker marks on your face," Kakashi asked._

"_For reasons concerning my birth I'd rather not discuss," N. Naruto answered, "But I assure you Kakashi that the other Naruto and I share the same burden."_

_He wasn't referring to the burden of being an orphan_, Shikamaru pieced together, _He was referring to his burden as a Jinchuuriki. The other Genins didn't catch on to that…But I'm sure Asuma-sensei and the other Jounins caught on to what he meant._

Everything was now making sense to Shikamaru as the enigma of Naruto fell into place. The only piece of information he hadn't yet deciphered was the identity of Naruto's birth mother, who to his best speculation, was a foreign refugee from the former Uzu No Kuni who came and lived in Konoha after her homeland's destruction.

_I wonder how many or few knows the truth about Naruto__'__s origins and status as a Jinchuuriki_, Shikamaru wondered, _I wonder how much my folks know about Naruto__ that they didn__'t, wouldn__'t__ or couldn__'t share with me__…_

For what it was worth, Shikamaru's respect for the village as a whole dropped several notches, significantly.

* * *

(At The Haruno Residence)

Sakura was in her sleeping gown thinking about the day's events. After their meeting with Tsunade, Sakura and Ino talked in private about N. Naruto and U. Naruto's characteristics and abilities. Ino talked about how she couldn't believe how the older Naruto look like and wondered if U. Naruto would mature to look that hot. Sakura remarked that regardless of how U. Naruto would grow to look like, he'd still be the same clown who'd pester her for dates and getting her into becoming his girlfriend. Ino however countered by saying that she doubted that completely because she believed that Naruto wouldn't chase after her forever and would eventually move on from her and to someone else. Sakura argued by saying that she never saw Naruto look at another girl in all the days she knew him and that he constantly sought to be around her. Ino shot back by saying that if N. Naruto was any testimony to what U. Naruto could become in the future, without doubt, there would be other females that would seek his attention and affections, and though she didn't voice, Ino thought that she'd probably be one of those females.

"Stupid Ino-pig," Sakura muttered, "I swear she acts like a know-it-all."

Her thoughts drifted to both U. Naruto and N. Naruto. For all she could remember, U. Naruto always crushed on her and annoyed her repeatedly in asking her out on dates; all of which she refused in hopes of one day getting together with Uchiha Sasuke. She would hit, punch and kick him to the ground, wall and nearby furniture or tree, whenever he did something that was considered stupid, reckless and downright idiotic. Yet despite this, U. Naruto placed her in high regards and would often compliment her about her looks and book smarts.

However, N. Naruto didn't appear to take the same liking to her. In truth, he openly mocked and insulted her without so much of a second thought, although she insulted him first. He didn't hesitate to attack, hurt and knock her unconscious in the manner that he did though it was clearly out of self-defense.

"_Even in this universe you never change at all Sakura," N. Naruto remarked in boredom, "You're still the same Dekosuke I often took you for."_

While replaying those words, she thought about how she was used to being liked and desired by U. Naruto, who was goofy, loud, brash, naïve, persistent, reliable and protective of his friends. As for N. Naruto, Sakura had to admit to herself that he was very handsome, tall, strong, calm minded and intelligent and quite the seducer.

_This is baka Uzumaki Naruto we're talking about_, Sakura tried to reason with herself,…_Yet…why does the idea of losing his attention and interest bothers me?_

Though she never said it out loud, but Sakura suffered from low self-esteem, especially when she was picked on during her academy days. Ino helped her through that when they were younger before their rivalry for Sasuke started and placed a folk in their friendship. Sakura even used the acknowledgment and attention she'd get from U. Naruto, the academy's dead last, as a means to boost up her self-confidence and self-esteem.

Sakura didn't realize how used to and attached she was to U. Naruto's character and his demeanor with and around her. To find out that an older and more mature version of him looked down on her character with disapproval in both his and this universe made her feel unexpectedly sad. And the fact that that young man was what U. Naruto could have been had Sakura wondering if U. Naruto would have viewed her the same way as N. Naruto does. She was surprised at how the thought of Naruto's displeasure troubled her that much. From N. Naruto's tone and choice of words, Sakura saw that he didn't think highly of her and that his relationship with her counterpart wasn't like anything she and U. Naruto had.

"What do I care anyway," Sakura said to herself while shaking her head, "Naruto isn't his counterpart and he doesn't have his personality! Therefore, I shouldn't be allowing what that baka said get the better of me! It's not like I had any interest in Naruto in the first place and I believe I already made that perfectly clear to Naruto!

"We both made a promise to rescue and get Sasuke-kun back together and when we do, things can go back to the way they were. And by that time, Sasuke-kun will more than likely have a change of heart for the better after he sees how much he was wanted back by us and the village. Sasuke-kun already knows that I love him and I'm sure that with given time and effort after we bring him back, he'll open up his heart to me, especially as we help him reestablish his life in Konoha."

Saying her peace, Sakura closed the lights and went off to bed. Despite her claim however, Sakura still found that a part of herself was bothered by the idea of U. Naruto not liking her anymore.

* * *

(Back At Sector No Return)

N. Naruto and N. Ino retreated from Leviathan's mind and broke off the psychic link they had with the detained creature. Both blondes opened their eyes as N. Hinata and N. Temari turned their attention to them.

"Did you guys find anything," Temari inquired.

"Based on our findings," Naruto replied, "It was definitely Orochimaru's voice although from the recorded memories, his aura was slightly off."

"So Orochimaru is still alive," Hinata asked worriedly.

"It would appear that way," Ino said as she thought about the situation, "But we barely got a good view of his face."

"Orochimaru was a body snatcher," Naruto verbally recalled, "He was obsessed with immortality and had always sought newer and stronger bodies to inhabit in order to prolong his life. But that jutsu I used on him severed the soul of his head and sealed it."

"So how could Orochimaru still be alive," Temari asked, "Unless someone else was fighting you in his place as him."

"No," Naruto assured, "That was definitely Orochimaru I fought and killed back then."

"This is getting us nowhere," Hinata said, "And so long as we're stuck in this world, we can't do anything further to investigate Orochimaru's mysterious reemergence. Talk about double jeopardy."

"Double," Naruto muttered under his breath while a particular book came to mind, "I think I know where we can get our answers from. But we'll have to return to our home world to do so."

"How exactly will we be able to go back," Ino asked, "You were summoned by Konohamaru to train him and we can only wonder how long that will take."

"Give or take," Temari added, "It could be weeks or a couple of months."

"We can't stay in this world that long while trouble is brewing back home," Hinata said.

"Relax," Naruto said keeping a calm and leveled head, "It's not the end of our world yet. There's still time and I doubt Orochimaru will suddenly reveal himself so soon."

"But everyone will start getting suspicious if we're gone for too long," Temari pointed, "A couple of days, okay, but months…"

"…I'll think of something," Naruto sighed, "Hopefully it'll give us the ticket back home without leading to Konohamaru's demise which none of us want."

"What will we do with Leviathan in the meantime," Hinata asked. Naruto looked down at the creature before moving away from the examination table. Picking up an empty scroll, Naruto opened it and grabbed an ink brush and ink. He started writing seals onto the scroll before returning back to where the girls were. Placing the scroll down on a separate table, Naruto performed a set of hand signs and slammed his hand down on the table in front of the scroll. Seconds later, chakra emerged from out of the seal writings and hovered to where Leviathan was. The chakra completely absorbed Leviathan until nothing of it was left and then returned back into the writings. The kanji for "seal" appeared in the middle of the writings in the scroll.

When that task was over, Naruto rolled and closed the scroll and tied it.

"We'll keep Leviathan detained and have it brought back with us," Naruto said. He then summoned several kage bushins and instructed them to clean up the area and all of the equipment before putting everything away.

"Well this was definitely a long day…," Naruto yawned and stretched, "…I'm going to turn in for the night."

"We'll join you," Temari said slyly as Hinata and Ino stood by her, "That is, if you don't mind the extra warmth."

"How could I refuse," Naruto grinned.

* * *

**N. Naruto seemed to be on to something concerning how they could solve Orochimaru's unexplained return back in their home dimension. But as this is the case, how will N. Naruto and the girls return to their home world while N. Naruto is still bound to the Hoka Sekai Senshi contract Konohamaru used to summon him? With U. Naruto and the others looking forward to meeting N. Naruto and his girls tomorrow, many things could take place and result from the meeting, especially since Shikamaru figured out U. Naruto's dark secret and parentage. Will he confront U. Naruto about it or keep it to himself? Find out next time.**


	65. Chapter SixtyFive: An Unconventional…

**Chapter Sixty-Five: An Unconventional Gathering**

**

* * *

**(In Konoha; 1:00 AM)

Kakashi was still awake with much on his mind. He was presently thinking about what took place yesterday afternoon and how N. Naruto easily thrashed him and everyone else single-handedly. He turned to look at the portrait of his late sensei and late teammates sitting on the dresser. His eye fell on Minato as his thoughts shifted to both U. Naruto and N. Naruto. He then remembered being told at the meeting what N. Naruto told Jiraiya after the Sage complimented him:

"_You're quite the shinobi gaki," Jiraiya remarked._

"_I had very good teachers…," N. Naruto replied._

While he was hearing the reports and praises about N. Naruto's performance, Kakashi during that meeting didn't want to show his guilt and shame in how his student didn't come anywhere close to N. Naruto's level. And the reply N. Naruto gave only hammered the point deeper in how inattentive he as a Jounin-sensei was to U. Naruto, the son of his late sensei. What also caught him off guard was when U. Naruto explained that the Kakashi from the other world was like an older sibling to N. Naruto, which meant that both he and Kakashi's counterpart were really close and considered family.

That relationship didn't exist between him and U. Naruto. Kakashi knew that he always remained emotionally isolated from everyone after the death of his sensei and teammates. He formed no emotional attachments to anyone, not even with Minato's son who of all people needed attention and love from anyone willing to show him those feelings and bonds. He focused Naruto and his other Genins on maintaining teamwork but he honestly didn't show balanced attention to either U. Naruto or Sakura. Most of that was given to Sasuke, who took his training and used it against his own teammates, especially against U. Naruto.

Jiraiya later came and took U. Naruto up as an apprentice after he, Kakashi, turned U. Naruto's training over to Ebisu just so he could focus more on Sasuke's development, especially since he was up against Gaara during the final part of the Chuunin Exams months ago. When he saw N. Naruto, Kakashi for that brief moment thought that it was really Minato reborn. Part of him really wanted to believe that Minato had somehow returned, even if in a younger form. When U. Naruto asked about his blunder in calling N. Naruto "Minato-sensei," Kakashi clearly didn't want to talk about it knowing that it would lead to a whole lot of trouble for him and many others. To Kakashi, N. Naruto's presence served to show him how negligent of a sensei and friend he was to U. Naruto, a sharp contrast that undoubtedly exist between N. Naruto and the other Kakashi.

"Sensei," Kakashi said while staring at the photo, "I'm sorry. I've made many mistakes with regards to your son, and I hope it's not too late to correct them in anyway I can."

* * *

(In Sector No Return; Sometime Later; Passed 2:00 AM)

N. Naruto, wearing only his black boxers, was awake in his bedroom standing and looking out his window, staring at the shining full moon in the blue-hour star-littered night sky. N. Temari, N. Ino and N. Hinata, wearing only their panties with the rest of their clothes tossed to the chairs, were fast asleep in his bed with only the lower half their bodies covered. The girls being asleep gave him time to think and review everything that happened throughout his life while wondering what life for his younger alter-ego had to be like. He thought about everything Minato told him while also recalled how Kyuubi was using U. Naruto's situation to manipulate him.

With this in mind, he thought about how the meeting with Tsunade and everyone else was going to turn out. If anything, he wanted an explanation for U. Naruto's situation and why he's the way he is. Sure, N. Naruto realistically knew that he couldn't possibly just go and fix every wrong that took place in U. Naruto's life, but part of him still felt that something should at least be done for him to help him get his life together for the better. Then another thought came to mind…

"He wants to get Uchiha Sasuke back," N. Naruto said to no in particular, "I don't know what kind of relationship he had with that traitor. If he's that thickheaded in refusing to give up on him, my guess is that maybe there was something, if anything that existed between them that never existed between me and the Sasuke of my universe. That's something I'll never come to understand."

Then another thought came to mind…

"A promise of a lifetime to get Sasuke back," Naruto remarked, "A promise of that level made to Sakura of all people. Somehow, I wonder if my other self knew what he was getting himself into before making such a declaration. But in any case, it's not my place to force him to change his mind. I can only hope that it won't change and backfire into something he'll later come to regret."

_What does the future has in store for us_, Naruto wondered to himself.

"…Naruto-kun…," Hinata muttered lowly in her sleep. Naruto turned to Hinata and the other girls sleeping soundly.

"…I better get some sleep myself," Naruto decided as he made his way joining the girls back in bed.

_I'm sure I'll think of something to get us back home_, Naruto thought while lying in bed amongst his girls, _Besides, it'__s not like anything more could possibly happen now to hold us here any longer than we have to be here. _

* * *

(Meanwhile In Konoha)

A lone fifteen-year-old feminine figure was standing outside on top of one of the roofs across the street from the building where U. Naruto lives. She was geared in foreign Jounin uniform and gear with a brownish tan vest over her Jounin vest. Her long calm dark brown hair flowed freely down to her lower back. This foreign Jounin kunoichi was a beauty with both a face and body to show for it; though in her homeland however, she's held in little regard and admiration because of her bitter history, making her an unfavorable ninja among her people.

Currently, she was standing outside looking into Naruto's apartment, looking down at the young sleeping form of the teen ninja wearing his childish sleeping pajamas and cap.

"Does he seriously have to wear those while sleeping," the kunoichi muttered, "How could anyone take him serious, especially with those horrendous bright orange clothes he wears?"

"Ryota-chan," a masculine voice called out to her. Ryota, Iwagakure's Shining Stone, turned to see the one person she despised as much as her former sensei approaching her. Also, she couldn't stand the fact that he kept using that "chan" honorific with her name. No matter how many times she told him to stop, he'd continue to do so just to spite her.

"Bastard," Ryota spat, "What the hell are you doing here Soujiro!?"

Soujiro, the Diamond Fang of Iwa, stood tall and behind her.

"Ryota-chan," Soujiro said with mock hurt, "Is that anyway to welcome a fellow nin?"

She sneered venomously at him.

"…It's been just about two years already," Soujiro sighed, "Can't you put the past behind us?"

Her animosity toward Soujiro was very strong after the stunt he pulled on her about two years ago. The very thought of him being anywhere near her nauseated her, and she was more than tempted to attempt to kill him, if possible.

"I'm here by order of the Tsuchikage," Soujiro said pulling out and showing her the official document with the Tsuchikage's signature and seal on it, "So you're going have to work alongside me and put aside your hate."

"What are you here for," she snarled as she took and looked over at the document.

"Your report," Soujiro grinned toothily at her, "You haven't reported anything to Iwa since you were assigned and posted here. What developments have you found recently?"

Finding the document authentic, she gave it back to him.

"Nothing," Ryota said, "There's nothing significant about this blond-haired Genin that we ought to look into."

"You've been assigned to monitor and report back with whatever information you found on Uzumaki Naruto," Soujiro retorted, "You've been posted here for several months and you're telling me that you found nothing of interest about him Ryota-chan? The Tsuchikage won't be pleased if you don't give me anything with which to report back to him."

She sighed to herself before getting her thoughts together.

"I'm waiting Ryota-chan."

Ryota replied to him with a straight face, "Here's a list of all the things Iwa needs to know about the Uzumaki."

"I'm listening," Soujiro replied.

"He's an orphan who lives on his own with no known existing family. He's the only ninja who possesses the Uzumaki name with no clan status in this village. The identities of his father and mother are unknown and clearly no one ever wanted to adopt him. He's scorned and looked down on by entire village in general."

"Is that all?," Soujiro asked cynically.

"There's more to him," Ryota continued, "His grades at the academy are by far the worst. He failed the Genin Exams three times and by some miracle passed the fourth time.

"He's his graduating class's dead last and his chakra control is god-awful terrible.

"He can't even perform a simple Bushin to save his life without his Bushins looking pale, decrepit and sick.

"He didn't pass the Chuunin Exams and he failed in retrieving Uchiha Sasuke, and was nearly killed in the process of trying to get him back along with the others who were sent after the deserter who left Konoha for Otogakure.

"His other teammate, Haruno Sakura has book smarts and very good chakra control. But in terms of being a kunoichi, she's more concerned about her failed romance with Konoha's deserter and her former teammate, the last Uchiha, the proclaimed rookie of the year of Konoha's Ninja Academy."

"This Uzumaki has a hopeless one-sided infatuation with his violent and short-tempered female teammate who has no interest in accepting his offers of dates with him for reasons I mentioned earlier about his skills.

"During the time Otogakure and Sunagakure attacked and invaded Konohagakure, Naruto was found in the forest on the ground beaten up and drained of chakra with his teammate Sakura knocked unconscious. Sasuke was the only one left standing after his fight with Gaara, the famed Suna Genin who was never hit once until his match with a Konoha Genin named Rock Lee and later bout with Sasuke.

"In other words, I'm wasting my time being forced to stay here and spy on this Uzumaki Naruto. This Genin is an absolute lost cause."

"You mean to tell me that this is all you found on him," Soujiro asked while looking back at her in disbelief.

"Iwa has never taken pride in me," Ryota answered, "What better way of using my talent than by stationing me in enemy territory of the worst kind where I could put my skills to good use in spying on some dead last Genin."

"Iwagakure has some form of interest in the lone Uzumaki," Soujiro said, "I don't know exactly what that is, but our Tsuchikage has taken some form of notice in the boy. If anything, he has plans for the lone Uzumaki."

"He's wasting my time and resources in having me spy on some orphaned Genin who holds no promises as a ninja and practically no one in Konoha likes the blond idiot," Ryota remarked, "The Tsuchikage is better off if he were to focus on more important missions instead of some no talent Konoha Genin."

"Be that as it may," Soujiro said, "But we have our orders, and we will carry them through."

"Whatever," Ryota replied with boredom.

"If you find anything else," Soujiro concluded, "Report back to me about them. Are we clear?"

Ryota gave him no reply as she turned her head back to U. Naruto's window. Soujiro shunshin'd and left the scene, leaving Ryota alone.

"I thought the fucker would never leave," Ryota snarled before her expression and tone changed. Her eyes turned to the boy's sleeping form again. Turning, Ryota took off into the night and went on her way before any scouting Konoha shinobi spotted her.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun," she muttered under her breath before retreating into her thoughts,_ Hard to believe that this is the same Genin who could execute and create hundreds of Kage Bushins without suffering from chakra exhaustion._

_He's also the same Genin who, with his team and Jounin-sensei, took on Zabuza, the Demon of the Bloody Mist and his partner Haku in Nami No Kuni. _

_Not to mention that he's the same one who fought and defeated the Hyuuga prodigy and Suna's Jinchuuriki all in the same day._

_Jiraiya the Toad Sage, the man who trained Konoha's Yondaime, has taken Naruto-kun up as an apprentice._

_Itachi and some organization called the "Akatsuki" are seeking him out for some reason, though I doubt it's for the same reason as Iwa's._

_Naruto-kun learned and mastered the Yellow Flash's Rasengan with a month and used it against this guy named Kabuto while protecting and saving the Slug Princess Tsunade during a fierce battle with Orochimaru._

_His battle with the last Uchiha was fierce and unlike any I've ever seen, especially since the Uchiha was using the cursed seal Orochimaru gave him to the highest level he was able to output thus far._

_It took everything I had to get as close as I could to observe the battle and not blow my cover._

_Naruto-kun was punched through the chest and straight out of his back by Sasuke's Chidori and still survived it and on top of that, he healed almost instantaneously from the wound that would have killed a normal person._

_Naruto-kun could have clearly killed the last Uchiha but some for reason he held back and ended up losing the fight in the end._

_Without a doubt, this Naruto-kun is definitely the Jinchuuriki whom Konoha's Yondaime sealed Kyuubi No Yoko into._

Looking straight ahead, Ryota said under her breath, "Nothing important Iwa needs to know about Uzumaki Naruto-kun…nothing at all."

* * *

(The Following Day)

U. Naruto and the whole gang consisting of everyone who was supposed to attend the meeting with N. Naruto were gathered together standing at the entrance to sector No Return. From the way it looked, none of the Genins were all the eager about entering the area which promised an almost immediate death.

"And I thought the Forest of Death couldn't get anymore creepier," Ino remarked.

"If you think that was creepy," Anko replied, "Then you'll love this."

"I almost feel like we're committing suicide just by being here," Chouji grimaced.

"If you don't have balls as big as you to be here," Anko said, "I suggest you leave now and tell no one what you saw or know of."

"I said nothing about leaving," Chouji shot back swallowing his fear.

"Was that Naruto really serious about meeting up in a place like this," Kiba asked before hearing beastly growls from inside the sealed off area. Seconds later, sounds of a vicious fight from inside the sector was heard followed by the wailing cries of a creature being overpowered. What soon followed in sync with this were the sounds of blood and flesh being torn and devoured with the sounds of bones being broken off and crushed between teeth.

Konohamaru and his two friends were already getting scared as they hid behind Asuma. Hinata gulped in fear and even Neji started second guessing the notion of entering the place. Sakura thought that U. Naruto's counterpart was out of his mind taking residence in that sector. If anything, her first experience in the Forest of Death was no paradise and being brought to a place that's considered to be even worse didn't sound all that inviting either.

_Did Naruto-niichan have to have us meet here of all places_, Konohamaru thought to himself. Kakashi was reading his book while trying to ignore the noise around him.

"Are you sure that those four aren't already dead by now after being in that place," Tenten remarked.

"Tenten," Gai said, giving her his good-guy smile, "Don't allow this dreaded place to cower your flaming youth! Look at it as a challenge to strengthen your flames!"

"I'm not in a hurry to die Gai-sensei," Tenten exclaimed sourly, "Youthful or not!"

"Sakura-san," Lee said appearing next to her, "You need not worry! As I said in the past, I'll protect you with my life! My burning youth should be more than enough to take care of those monsters in that forest!"

"Your and Gai's choice of fashion should be more than enough to frighten those monsters," Anko mocked. Despite the situation, some in the group couldn't help but snicker at Anko's remark, though at the expense of Gai and Lee. Just then, U. Naruto remembered something.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto said, immediately gaining the Hyuuga heiress's attention. Hinata looked to see Naruto approaching her.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"…Hinata," Naruto started with a blush on his face, "About yesterday's blunder, I want to apologize and say I'm sorry. I had no idea what I was asking of you at the time."

Turning crimson, Hinata said, "I-It's alright. I wasn't angry at you…Naruto-kun. You didn't know."

"That was until Shizune-neechan gave me a crash course about the subject," Naruto added with his face still reddened by the memories of Shizune's explanation.

"What are you two talking about over there?," Sakura interjected. Hinata and Naruto turned to face the pink-haired Genin. Sakura saw that both her teammate and Hinata were blushing.

"What's this all about," Sakura asked curiously, "Why are you two blushing?"

"No reason," U. Naruto said, trying to lie his way out of explaining the story to Sakura, "Just having a friendly conversation with Hinata."

_That causes the both of you to blush that shade of red_, Sakura mentally remarked cynically, "Well fill me in. What's the gossip?"

That by far was the worst word Sakura used.

"Did someone say gossip," Ino exclaimed as she suddenly appeared among the group, "C'mon let's hear it! What's the dirt?"

"Who invited you into this conversation," Sakura replied.

"I don't see a sign saying that only those with large foreheads could join in," Ino shot back.

As the argument grew, Naruto and Hinata took the opportunity to sneak away before the Ino and Sakura could remember for what reason they came to Hinata and Naruto.

"…That was too close," Naruto sighed in relief. Hinata simply nodded in agreement.

"What are Ino and Sakura arguing about," Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing important," Naruto replied.

"Troublesome girls," Shikamaru said.

"It's good to see that you guys showed up on time," a masculine voice said. The group looked up to see N. Naruto barefooted and in the same clothes as yesterday standing on top of the tree next to them. He leaped down and landed in front of them. Ino and Sakura had stopped arguing through they both shot glares at each other.

"Everyone's here and accounted for," N. Naruto said, "Good."

"Why are you late," Jiraiya asked.

"A ninja never reveals exactly when he'll arrive," N. Naruto replied, "You of all people should know that rule ero-jisan."

"Ero-sennin," Jiraiya grumbled, "Now ero-jisan! I get no respect from either of those blond brats!"

"Anyway," N. Naruto said getting back to the subject, "Let's make our way to-"

"You actually want us to walk with you through that damn forest," Ino shouted.

"Who said we were walking," N. Naruto remarked before focusing a strong amount of his wind affinity around group and moments later…

"Fūton: Kūki No Kūtai," N. Naruto said as he encased the group in a concentrated atmospheric dome. N. Naruto, still using wind manipulation, levitated group off the ground and walked over to the air bubble and grabbed it.

"What the," U. Naruto shouted.

"It's like an invisible air balloon," Shizune commented.

"This Naruto has a high level wind affinity," Kakashi said as he closed his book and put it away, "It's truly astonishing."

Forming a hand sign with his left hand, N. Naruto and the giant air bubble with the group inside disappeared in a puffed of smoke and instantly appeared in front of his "mobile" house deep within sector No Return.

"Now that's what I call safe traveling," Tsuande remarked.

"Excellent," the real N. Naruto said seeing that his Kage Bushin did the job in encasing the group securely inside the air bubble. N. Naruto was dressed in standard Konoha Jounin gear and uniform and standing in front of the group and his Kage Bushin who dispelled the air bubble before puffing himself out in a cloud of smoke.

When Jiraiya, Tsuande, Shizune, Kakashi, Anko and the other Jounins saw him, they couldn't help but think that he looked like the spitting image of Namikaze Minato. Shikamaru remained silent as he studied N. Naruto's appearance, which only helped to solidify his conviction that U. Naruto was indeed the son of Yondaime.

_He's a cutie_, Anko grinned.

"How did we get here so fast?," U. Naruto asked.

"I summoned all of you and my Kage Bushin here collectively," N. Naruto explained, "After my Kage Bushin encased all of you in that atmospheric dome he made and grabbed onto it, it made teleporting all of you with my clone here easier."

"Damn," U. Naruto shouted excitedly, "I'm so cool!! You got to teach me your jutsus!!"

"We'll see," N. Naruto replied.

"You have a house in the middle of this place," Asuma exclaimed, "There's no way you could have built it in such a short time!!"

"I didn't," N. Naruto agreed, "After making and forming the required foundation, I released this "mobile" house from the scroll I sealed it into."

"You sealed an entire house into a scroll," Ino asked in disbelief.

"Was something that I said misunderstood," N. Naruto remarked, "I uprooted this house from out of its foundation and sealed it into a scroll."

N. Naruto remembered filling the ditch in his estate where the house once was with rich soil and dirt before giving it to N. Ino knowing how much she enjoys planting and flowering, especially since her clan owns a flower shop. N. Hinata would join her in gardening occasionally. Of course, the girls didn't know about the house that was once there until recently.

"Who sold you this house," Kakashi inquired.

"It wasn't sold to me," N. Naruto answered, "It was given to me as payment by a once wealthy and powerful man who I wish not to reveal. In any case, I use this "mobile" house as a sanctuary for long duration missions outside Konoha. However, I make sure that I situate the house by a close-by water source."

"So while you're enjoying luxury in this house during long missions," Tenten asked indignantly, "Everyone else back where you're from is forced to resort to campfires, tents and sleeping bags?"

"Not my problem," N. Naruto remarked, "Every Jounin leader has their own methods of performing missions. I simply use what's…available to me."

"Why not make it available for everyone else," Asuma asked.

"No one's given a house for free," N. Naruto replied.

"That sounds so unyouthful," Lee commented.

"Then by all means," N. Naruto said in sarcasm, "Use that as a challenge to help strengthen your flames."

Neji and Tenten both dropped their heads gloomily knowing what was to come next.

"Yosh," Lee shouted enthusiastically, "You're right other-Naruto-kun! I'll take your youthful counsel and use it to improve in radiating my shining flames! I-"

Lee was quickly quieted by Tenten who placed her hand over his mouth.

"We pretty much get the idea," Tenten remarked.

"Anyway," N. Naruto said, "Come inside and make yourselves at home."

"What about those monsters in the forest," Udon asked.

"Don't worry about them," N. Naruto assured, "I placed seal barriers around the perimeter covering a seventy-meter radius. Neither they nor anyone else will be breaking through it."

The group followed and entered the house with N. Naruto. Upon entering and taking off their sandals at the front door, they couldn't believe how beautifully decorated and clean the place was. Yesterday, to pass the time while N. Naruto earlier that day was recuperating in bed, N. Ino, N. Hinata and N. Temari distracted themselves by giving the place a more feminine touch believing that though the place looked good, it still felt a bit too masculine.

"You have a lovely house niichan," Moegi admired.

"You must have done something incredible for whoever that wealthy man was to have given you this house as a gift," Shikamaru commented.

"I'd rather not brag about it," N. Naruto said.

"I love the decorations and choice of furniture," Hinata complimented.

"The flower ornaments looks skillfully done," Ino admired.

"Was all this given to you like this," Shino spoke up.

"Not really," N. Naruto admitted, "The girls fixed up the place believing that it was too manly. They said it needed a woman's touch."

"Too manly," Kiba asked, "What's so bad about that? Besides it's your place. Why should they care?"

"You obvious don't understand women Kiba," Ino remarked, "And with that kind of attitude you never will."

"You shouldn't be talking," Kiba shot back, "You still haven't gotten yourself a decent boyfriend and you have little to no comprehension about genuine boyfriend material."

"What did you say!?," Ino shouted with bloodlust, scaring the Inuzuka heir.

"Listen all of you," N. Naruto stated, "While you're all guests in my house, I will not tolerate _anyone_ throwing violent fits of anger at anyone, no matter the reason. So do me a favor and keep your tempers in check. Understand?"

"Whatever you say Naruto," Kakashi replied as though speaking for everyone, "Like you said, this is your house and we have to respect your rules."

"Perfect," N. Naruto smiled, "Then everything's all good. Now please, have a seat, all of you."

Everyone did as they were invited to and took seats on the cushy sofas. N. Naruto took a seat on the recliner that gave him a view to see everyone in the living room. U. Naruto made his way to sit next to Sakura when he spotted Hinata sitting on another sofa.

_Maybe I can take this as an opportunity to get to know Hinata better_, U. Naruto thought remembering N. Naruto's advice about getting to know other girls besides Sakura. With his mind made up, U. Naruto turned and made his way to Hinata.

"Mind if I sit next to you Hinata," U. Naruto smiled. His smile alone could make the Hyuuga heiress melt. She smiled in return and offered him a seat next to her, "No, not at all. Please, you can sit here if you want."

"Great," U. Naruto said as he went and took a seat next to the shy Hyuuga. Some in the room didn't really think much of U. Naruto's gesture. Sakura though almost found it odd that U. Naruto chose to sit with Hinata and not her.

_Funny how moved away from me and went over to Hinata_, Sakura figured with a shrug, _Oh well. I guess he didn't want to chance being yelled at for anything stupid he might do._

Anko grinned, "I could get used to living here. Beats the dump I stay at! How much you want for this place?"

"Not for sale," N. Naruto replied.

"C'mon, name your price," Anko offered with a grin, "If you let me, I'm sure I can…make it worth your wild."

"Still my same flirty and amorous Jounin-sensei, Anko-chan," N. Naruto said.

"Say what," U. Naruto reacted as he turned to look at his older counterpart, "You're telling us that in your world your Jounin-sensei is this psycho snake lady!?"

"Aww," Anko pouted with mocked hurt, "I'm not that all that bad gaki."

"You threw a kunai at my face and licked my cheek while it bled," U. Naruto retorted.

"That only happened once," Anko smiled.

"Where I'm from, you did it to me frequently with sensuality, in public or not shamelessly," N. Naruto remarked, "A penalty for whenever I dropped my guard when I failed to catch sight of you, whether in the opening or in hiding."

"What?!," U. Naruto exclaimed.

"Sounds exactly like what Anko would do," Kurenai agreed as she eyed the look in her friend's face.

"Like he didn't enjoy the punishments," Anko shot back with a twisted smile.

"It took a little getting used to," N. Naruto smiled and blushed, "Once I got passed the 'being cut with a kunai' part, I would stay still and allow her to nurse my wound with her tongue."

Jiraiya and Kakashi were already blushing and snickering like the perverts they were. The Toad Sannin had his notepad and pen out and jotted down what N. Naruto told him. Kiba was blushing and smiling at the idea of a hot-looking woman licking his face, neck or any other part of him for that matter.

_I love this gaki_, Jiraiya giggled as he wrote down N. Naruto's words, _I'm definitely using that one for my next book._

"Isn't such behavior from a Jounin-sensei inappropriate," Neji asked.

"That's what I was thinking," Lee added.

"While it is true that Anko-chan is not a medic-nin like myself," N. Naruto admitted, "But I was under her supervision at the time. Therefore I obliged in allowing her as my then superior to improvise in the only manner she knew."

U. Naruto, Chouji, and the rest of the boys looked at N. Naruto in disbelief. Hinata didn't know what to think while hearing what N. Naruto was saying. Asuma and Gai gave no reply to the story, deciding to keep their thought to themselves, at least for now.

Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura weren't at all amused by the story, especially since they were also medic ninjas, Sakura in-training anyway. Kurenai shook her head wondering just how much did N. Anko influence N. Naruto's thinking. The Slug Princess turned to see Jiraiya writing down everything he was hearing with that perverted smile on his face. It irritated Tsunade to no end that her counterpart raised and brought up a young man who was a shameless pervert no thanks to Jiraiya having a major share in N. Naruto's upbringing.

"Your sensei is rather kinky," Konohamaru grinned toothily, "I'm sure being around her was a lot of fun."

Moegi looked at Konohamaru with an annoyed expression.

"She's as kinky and fun as she is dangerous and crazy," N. Naruto added.

"How could my counterpart approve of having Anko-san as your sensei," Tsunade asked.

"You make it sound like a bad thing Tsunade-sama," Anko snorted, "Though I myself am interested in hearing about it since I never gave thoughts to having an apprentice."

"It's a long story really," N. Naruto said, "But we can talk about that and other things with some drinks and refreshments."

N. Hinata, N. Ino and N. Temari, all three dressed in beautifully designed kimonos and hairstyles befit for a geisha, entered the room with trays carrying treats and refreshments. N. Naruto's Kage Bushins were in the kitchen helping the girls prepare the food and drinks to serve to the guests. The treats consisted of bowls each having roasted beef and chicken cutlets, two riceballs, chopsticks and two sticks of dangos. N. Naruto's girls politely went over and offered a bowl of food each the guest. Everyone gave their thanks and accepted the food being offered to them.

"Itadakimasu!!," U. Naruto shouted happily before digging in.

"You don't have to be so loud and piggish Naruto," Sakura scolded. Her words went with no reply being given to her.

"You planned all this out gaki," Anko asked.

"Hey," N. Naruto replied, "Just because we're ninjas doesn't mean we can't entertain our guests, yes?"

Shikamaru looked at U. Naruto with thoughts about what he uncovered last night while investigating Naruto's backgrounds. The Nara heir could only wonder how U. Naruto could continue being the person he was despite all of the adversities and tribulations he endured all his life as a Jinchuuriki.

_I don't know how I'd have managed living your life Naruto_, Shikamaru contemplated, _But it's clear to me that you use your smile and hyperactive demeanor as a defensive mask to hide your true pain, sorrow and loneliness. What more is there to you Naruto?_

"I love your kimono and hairstyle," Ino complimented her other self, "You really make the both of us look good in it."

"Thanks," N. Ino smiled, "I do my best to impress."

"The fabric material looks exquisite," Hinata complimented, "You girls have good taste."

"To tell you the truth," N. Temari said, "Naruto-kun picked them out and bought them for us."

"Your Naruto did what," Kiba snickered, "He actually went to a woman's store and bought you girls kimonos and feminine accessories?! He must be in touch with his feminine side!"

"Shut up Kiba," U. Naruto retorted defending his counterpart, "At least he looks out for them and has the girls' best interests in heart!"

"He's right Kiba," Kurenai agreed, "You shouldn't be to quick too make snide comments about a person's actions without knowing the motives behind it. And it's clear that this Naruto has an eye for choosing appealing clothes."

Seconds later, five of N. Naruto's Kage Bushins came out with drinks, one of them having a tray carrying small cups and a bottle of sake. Shikamaru and the Genins were given non-alcoholic beverages whereas Jiraiya and of course Tsunade were offered sake.

"Where did you get the sake," Shizune inquired.

"From my small bar where I stash the rest of my sake and wine," N. Naruto replied.

"You drink!?," Tenten asked with a risen voice.

"Yeah," N. Naruto remarked, "The girls and I do, so what of it?"

"But you and the rest of us are underage," Ino said.

"As Anko-san once explained it to the three of us," N. Hinata replied politely while referring to N. Ino, N. Temari and herself, "If becoming ninjas make us adults legally by shinobi standards, then by those same standards, we're eligible to enjoy and appreciate the taste of all forms of alcohol."

Everyone in the room, with the exception of N. Naruto, N. Ino and N. Temari, looked at N. Hinata with stupefied expressions. In all accounts, their Hinata was always the shy, quiet and timid Hyuuga Heiress. This N. Hinata was clearly the complete opposite.

"Did she just say what I thought she said," Chouji asked.

"Did I stutter," N. Hinata remarked just as politely, causing the said group to be taken aback.

"I like your attitude," Anko smirked, "You got spunk! How else did I influence you?"

"It's a long story," N. Ino answered for N. Hinata, "And we'd rather not discuss it openly."

Tsunade and Jiraiya currently both didn't seem to care as they accepted the free sake. In Tsunade's case, she took three cups worth. Kurenai looked at the N. Hinata, comparing and contrasting her to the other Hinata. What she saw in N. Hinata was a spirit that manifested self-confidence, poise and a level a maturity that radiated a particular afterglow. The genjutsu mistress, who always had a special motherly attachment and bond with the Hyuuga heiress, saw that there was more to N. Hinata than meets the eyes.

Asuma, who's been quiet and more observant thus far, saw the look in Kurenai's face as she eyed both Hinata and N. Hinata. He wondered what was going through her mind at the moment as he accepted the cup of sake offered to him by N. Temari. Gai also accepted a cup of sake and he wasn't too quick to drink it just yet. Kakashi declined and settle for something non-alcoholic.

After all the guests were served their food and drinks, the girls and Kage Bushins set the trays down on a nearby table. N. Hinata gave N. Naruto a cup of sake before she and the two other girls took seats around him. This didn't go without Jiraiya's notice as a perverted smile grew on his face.

"You four must be rather close," Jiraiya snickered, "Eh, gaki? I mean it's just you, three girls and this big gorgeous house that you own in the middle of a dangerous forest. With all the dangers and monsters lurking around in this forest cut off from civilization, the girls must feel safe knowing they have someone as _handsome_ and _strong_ like you around to protect them, especially during those cold, dreadful and lonely nights."

N. Hinata, N. Ino and N. Temari had to fight hard not to show any blushes on their faces, especially since Jiraiya was actually talking the truth, whether or not he knew it. Tsunade and the others saw where Jiraiya was going in his speech and frankly, Tsunade and most of the females weren't amused at all by his implications. Hinata was blushing at Jiraiya's words, as was Ino though she did better at hiding it.

"And with your added medic-nin expertise," Jiraiya teased, "I'm certain the girls can always rely on your skill hands for a _thorough_ physical."

Tsunade charged and thrust her fist at Jiraiya. Her right fist came mere centimeters from his face when she and the others found snakes wrapped tightly around both her right arm and waist, holding her back from inflicting any harm to the Toad Sannin. Turning to the source of the snakes, everyone saw N. Naruto's right arm extending with snakes coming out of his sleeve.

_This gaki also knows snake jutsu_s, Anko realized like everyone else, _I wonder what else he knows that my other self might have taught him._

"With all due respects," N. Naruto said calmly but seriously, "I'd appreciate if you'd keep your temper in check and not resort to using brute force in my house. I'd hate for you to have to pay for the damages incurred because you couldn't control your violent temper."

All but N. Naruto's girls looked at N. Naruto in shock and disbelief. He was restraining and putting the Hokage in her place without the slightest hesitation or fear for his own safety. The look he gave the older woman showed that he wanted his words respected and obeyed.

_This guy has a death wish_, Sakura thought, _Pulling a stunt like that on Tsunade-sama!?_

**"****He's really in for it this time!! SHANAROO!!," Inner-Sakura proclaimed.**

"Are you crazy," Kiba retorted, "Don't you realize with whom you're missing with?!"

"I'm very well aware of my actions Kiba," N. Naruto said, "But this is my house. And in it, I'm Hokage and I'd appreciate having my rules respected by my guests.

"Ero-jisan, though perverted, was simply stating his opinions. It's not worth getting violently worked over."

Silence filled the room as the group in general just stared at N. Naruto in awe. Pulling a stunt like this on the Hokage would have promised an immediate death for practically anyone else.

_This guy is a lot like me_, U. Naruto thought with a childish smirk on his face, _I guess we're not so different after all!!_

_Am I seeing and hearing this!?_, Tenten thought in shock as her idol was being reprimanded in front on everyone. Sakura was shocked that Tsunade didn't retaliate against N. Naruto at that moment. If anything, she expected the senior medic-nin to clobber N. Naruto for the stunt he pulled on her.

_Though this Naruto is strong_, Sakura figured, _There's no way he could match up against a Sannin of Tsunade's caliber, especially when she'_s angry.

_Wow!!_, Konohamaru thought as he, Udon and Moegi looked at N. Naruto with disbelieving eyes and admiration, _He's telling it to Tsunade-sama without fear of punishment!! Anyone else would have been beaten badly and hospitalized by now!!_

In spite of what just happened, Tsunade grew a form of respect for N. Naruto. The blond Hokage wasn't exactly surprised by N. Naruto's actions. She recalled her first encounter with U. Naruto and how he threatened to punch her in the face if she bad mouthed Sandaime and Yondaime in front of him again like she was doing when they first met.

"My apologies," Tsunade apologized respectfully, "You're absolutely right. This is your house and I must respect your rules regardless of how much Jiraiya's words irks us."

"Like none us ever had a perverted thought in our lives," N. Naruto remarked before retracting the snakes from off Tsunade, "As if."

His remark won him several snorts, all of which he ignored.

"It's hard to believe that I'm your adoptive mother back where you're from," Tsunade remarked, "Are you certain there was no mistake?"

"You breastfed me as an infant until I was five," Naruto replied and shrugged. This resulted in everyone but Tsunade bursting out into a fit of loud laughter. Tsunade's mouth dropped opened with widened eyes as her face turned a shade of red that rivaled any Hinata ever turned. When the group visualized Naruto being cradled on Tsunade's lap while being breastfed by her, it made them laugh harder. U. Naruto's face was just as red as he looked at Tsunade and thought about what his counterpart just said.

"Don't get any ideas gaki," Tsunade grumbled, whose face was still just as red from sheer embarrassment.

"How was such a thing possible," Shizune asked while trying to control her laughter, "Tsuande-sama never had children, so-"

"Kaa-chan developed a wet-nursing jutsu and tested it out with me while I was still a newborn infant," N. Naruto interjected and explained, "The results were more than satisfactory and successful as many female medics sought to learn this medic jutsu."

"Are you serious," Sakura asked.

"Gaki," Jiraiya said between his laughs, "You…must have been… the envy of…your world!! Five years worth of Sannin-level breast-feeding…I know Tsunade-hime is world renowned medic-nin…but she took nursing to a whole new level!!"

"Put a sock in it Jiraiya," Tsunade snorted as her right eye twitched. Turning to Shizune, Sakura and Tsunade, N. Naruto said, "Though I'm no female, I have detailed knowledge on how the jutsu works and what's required physically with the needed chakra control to perform the jutsu properly. Would you like for me to devise a scroll for this just for this world's use for those who wish to become wet nurses for newborn babies?"

The offer of a new medic breakthrough was very tempting and Tsunade was debating on whether or not to accept the offer, especially since it was her other self who created and perfected it. Therefore, saying that she created it wouldn't exactly be an all out lie.

"We'll talk," was Tsunade's reply.

"Fair enough," N. Naruto said, "So what would you guys like to know?"

"Tell us what growing up was like for you," U. Naruto asked, "What was it like having Tsunade-no-baa-chan and ero-sennin as parents."

"And why is it that Temari-san is wearing a Konoha handband," Shino asked after a long silence, "She didn't defect from Suna to Konoha, did she?"

"Where do I start," N. Naruto said aloud as he collected his thoughts to carefully explain his story.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Ryota was standing outside the entrance to sector No Return. Using her earth affinity, she analyzed the ground and checked for any changes that might have taken place before her arrival. She discovered that the tracks have stopped several feet from the sealed off entrance. She searched around and found no traces of the group departing elsewhere.

"That's odd," Ryota contemplated out loud, "The tracks just stopped at the entrance but there's no sign of anyone entering the forest or going anywhere else. So where did they go?"

Her eyes then caught sight of a footprint on the ground, which clearly showed that someone who wasn't wearing any form of footwear was in the area at the same time the group of Konoha nins were present.

_Were they collectively levitated and brought into the forest_, Ryota wondered, "Where are you Naruto-kun. You can't hide from me."

Doing a set of hand signs, Ryota summoned her Iwa No Tsurugi and clasped the earthen sword in her hand.

"Looks like I have to venture through that forest and find you the hard way Naruto-kun," Ryota said as she made her way enter through the entrance of sector No Return. When she was just about to enter…

"Ryota-chan," Soujiro called to her. Ryota snarled at being referred to again by that honorific, "Why are you here now Soujiro?"

The Diamond Fang of Iwa appeared in front of her, "Coming at check out why you're entering that forest. Are you in such a hurry to die?"

"No," Ryota retorted, "I was simply doing my job before you interfered."

"In that case," Soujiro offered, "Since I'm here, why don't I accompany you through this most hated and secluded forest."

"I can take care of myself," Ryota replied, "I don't need your help."

"Maybe," Soujiro said, "But we know very little about this part of the Forest of Death and if anything you will need my help should things get out of hand in that part of the forest.

"Remember we have a mission to fulfill. Iwa has important plans and the lone Uzumaki is the essential part of the plan. Understand, Ryota-chan?"

Ryota saw that Soujiro knew more than he was letting on. She decided not to press on the subject, at least for now.

"I understand," Ryota consented.

"Good," Soujiro smiled, "Now let's continue with this mission."

The two Iwa-Jounins turned and made their way into the forest…

* * *

**While N. Naruto and his girls are gathered together with the Konoha-nins, Ryota and Soujiro are venturing through sector No Return. Ryota told Soujiro half truths about U. Naruto when she clearly knows more about the Genin. What was her motive behind her actions and what could Iwa possibly want with Uzumaki Naruto? What stories will N. Naruto and his girls reveal to the Konoha-nins? Find out next time.**

* * *

**Fūton: Kūki No Kūtai=Wind Release: Atmospheric Dome**

**Iwa No Tsurugi=Stone/Rock Sword  
**


	66. Chapter SixtySix: Life Stories

**Chapter Sixty-Six: Life Storie****s**

* * *

(Inside N. Naruto's "Mobile" House)

N. Naruto sat there at the recliner thinking about how to start off his story without revealing too much information that wouldn't compromise U. Naruto's life and safety.

To start off, N. Naruto explained how his kaa-chan returned to Konoha after learning of Kyuubi's attack and how she adopted him as her son and sole Senju clan heir.

"Tsunade-sama made you her heir," Tenten asked in amazement, "So your name is Senju Naruto?!"

"Senju Uzumaki Naruto," N. Naruto said, "Kaa-chan sees me as her only son, not caring that we're not blood-related. Everything that belongs to her clan will be passed down to me as the Senju heir."

Tsunade and Jiraiya had spoken about that last night and that that it's confirmed, they knew that N. Naruto would have a major influence on other elemental nations in his home world.

"So baa-chan plans to give you everything she has," U. Naruto asked, "Would that also include all of her loans and gambling debts she owes?"

Several veins appeared in Tsunade's head as a low growl of annoyance was heard. Jiraiya and Shizune giggled at U. Naruto's remark.

"Keep talking and I just might do that for you gaki," Tsunade snorted.

"Anyway, let me continue," N. Naruto said as he told them the story of N. Jiraiya's return leaving out the parts regarding Minato being sealed inside of him. When he got to the part where he explained how ero-jisan nearly got breastfed by N. Tsunade had it not be for N. Shizune's entrance, Jiraiya burst out laughing.

"He did that?!," Jiraiya applauded, "That other me is even braver than me to have taken a dangerous risk of that magnitude just so he could get that close to Tsunade-hime!!"

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and scowled, "I'm amazed she spared him for Naruto's sake seeing the low and disgraceful stunt he pulled."

"Like me," N. Naruto joked, "Ero-jisan just wanted to be a fellow partaker of the fruits of your bosoms."

Everyone burst out laughing their asses off. Tsunade's face reddened darker in embarrassment after seeing the implication of N. Naruto's words.

"That was poetically well-said," Jiraiya laughed as he pulled out his pen and notepad and hurriedly scribbled down what N. Naruto said, "I'm definitely using that poetic line for my next book."

After everyone get the laugh their systems, N. Naruto continued with his story. He explained the roles N. Tsunade, N. Jiraiya, N. Hiruzen, N. Shizune and N. Kakashi played in his life while growing up. Kakashi listened without interrupting as he heard how his counterpart was a protective big brother figure and role model to N. Naruto. The cyclops ninja saw how close the two were, especially when N. Naruto explained that for several years he wore a ninja mask like N. Kakashi though his clothes were a masculine version of N. Tsunade's clothes.

As N. Naruto told his story, he left out parts regard his nightmares of Kyuubi and why his right arm would turn red from every nightmare of Kyuubi he'd have. He told the group how N. Hiruzen practically forced him to attend the academy like everyone else. He explained that for the next four years N. Hiruzen had him stay at the academy regardless of the fact that by the time he was around the age of eight and night he was Jounin-level.

"You were Jounin-level at that young of an age," Chouji asked, "And Sandaime wouldn't allow you to graduate early and become a Genin for four years?"

"He said it would serve to humble me," N. Naruto explained, "At that time, I was self-centered and full of myself and honestly, I used to look down on everyone else my age."

The group hearing this found the idea of Naruto looking down on _anyone_ in a spirit of haughtiness hard to believe. Though U. Naruto wanted to prove his worth to everyone he never sought to prove that he was better than everyone in the view that everyone else was beneath him.

"In truth," N. Naruto admitted, "My time at the academy benefited me despite the fact I spent most of my time sleeping in class and pulling pranks and jokes."

"You did that too," U. Naruto asked excitedly.

"I had to make Iruka-sensei's class more interesting," N. Naruto remarked, "My God his lectures were capital "B" Boring!"

"I can empathize with you niichan," U. Naruto said, "Believe me, I can."

"You mean to tell us that you were just as much of a trouble-making juvenile like this baka," Sakura remarked.

"Watch your tongue Sakura-san," N. Ino warned sharply with narrowed eyes, "You're guess in this house so don't cause trouble for yourself."

Sakura was partly stunned by N. Ino's reaction but gave no retort to N. Ino.

"My father and Ino-chan's father didn't think along those lines Sakura," N. Hinata retorted, "In fact, our fathers were the ones who encouraged Ino-chan and I to associate and get to know Naruto-kun after they learned he was in our class."

"What?!," Ino said in disbelief, "Our dad did that!? What about Sasuke-kun? Wasn't he there?"

"My father didn't approve of him," N. Ino said, "I did have a crush on Sasuke for a relatively short time. But his character and attitude completely turned me off and he was as warm as a solid block of ice."

Ino and Sakura and practically the rest of the boys were taken aback by N. Ino's colorful words describing N. Sasuke.

"Why did you choose to pursue Naruto," Ino asked, "What made him so special besides being the adoptive son of a Sannin?"

"Back in our academy days," N. Ino explained, "He treated Hinata and I with respect, he was fun to be with, he was protective of us and he always knew how to give us a good laugh, even when the joke was on him."

"Did he mention that he's a shameless pervert," Sakura said intentionally, wanting to see how the girls would react to that.

"What's your point," N. Hinata remarked politely. This caught the group off guard, seeing that neither of the three girls were phased by Sakura's comment.

"What's my point," Sakura replied in stupefied expression.

"Isn't Kakashi-san your Jounin-sensei," N. Temari retorted. This served to silence Sakura as she tried to come up with a comeback but nothing was making sense.

_I like these girls_, Jiraiya thought with a lecherous smile.

"Besides," N. Ino said, "Sasuke did something perverted in front of the class once."

That caught the group's attention; Sasuke being perverted, it was unheard of.

"What did he do," Sakura asked, trying to hide her anxious anticipation of the revelation.

"Naruto-kun switched Iruka-sensei's notes and got Sasuke into reading a passage of Icha-Icha Paradise in front of the class before Iruku-sensei stopped him from continuing," N. Ino remarked, "Hinata and I saw how most of the girls in class got a turn-on by his actions and a few bled from their nose."

Shino had a raised eyebrow as he tried to logically fit perversion and Sasuke together.

"Gee," U. Naruto said, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you often chose to pull off perverted pranks yourself, that's why," Shikamaru said.

"How were you able to pull that off," Sakura asked N. Naruto, secretly wishing that it happened in her world while Sasuke was still around.

"My question is how were you were able to get access to adult books," Kurenai said.

"Not important," N. Naruto said, "Anyway, my training and tutelage under kaa-chan and ero-jisan intensified during my time at the academy. After I turned eleven my skills were on par with the Sannins."

"You're kidding right," Asuma asked skeptically.

"It's no joke," N. Naruto assured, "Kaa-chan and ero-jisan's training regiments were brutal if anything. But I wasn't one to back down from any of their challenges and I did get stronger as time went on.

"Itachi and Kisame found that out the hard way after they first fought me when I was eleven."

"You took on two S-class missing-nins on your own," Hinata asked, "Why would you do something that dangerous?"

"I had no choice," N. Naruto said, "They kidnapped Hina-chan and Ino-chan in the attempt to draw me out and take from Konoha. I rescued the girls and told them to head back to kaa-chan who by then was already the Godaime Hokage and tell her and the others what happened while I held off Itachi and Kisame."

"That was suicidal," Kiba said, "Reckless and downright cool man!!"

U. Naruto already knew about the organization of the Akatsuki though he doesn't know what their objectives are.

"But can you tell us how the fight turned out," Neji asked.

"I fought Kisame first in a kunai and fistfight," N. Naruto explained, "Itachi stepped in and used his Mangekyō Sharingan on me. He used Tsukiyomi to place me in an illusionary world where I would see kaa-chan, Shizune-neechan, Hina-chan and Ino-chan get butchered over and over and over again while I was crucified and beaten while being forced to watch the slaughter helplessly."

"That's awful and cruel," Hinata said sympathetically.

"Itachi was infamous for his cutthroat tactics," Kakashi said, "I can vouch for the severity an attack with the Mangekyō Sharingan can have on a person."

"Itachi however didn't see the fruition of his attack play out as he had hoped," N. Naruto.

"What do you mean," Gai asked.

"His attack backfired after I overpowered the effects of his Mangekyō Sharingan," N. Naruto said.

"How could you have pulled that off," Kurenai asked, "Tsukiyomi is a powerful illusionary attack."

"I have a condition that renders all forms of genjutsus useless against me and that includes Tsukiyomi," N. Naruto said, "Therefore Kurenai-san, your illusions won't work on me."

"What's this condition," Shizune asked curiously.

"I won't discuss that," N. Naruto answered, "None of you need to know about it."

"Why not tell me about it in private," U. Naruto suggested, "After all, I'm you. Whatever it is you have I'm certain to have it also."

"Not in this case I'm afraid," N. Naruto countered, "With regards to this issue, my condition is…unique only to me. So please don't ask me further about it."

U. Naruto felt rather disappointed that his counterpart has an ability to counter powerful genjutsu attacks and that he didn't have that same ability.

"Anyway," N. Naruto said, "Kakashi-niisan, kaa-chan, ero-jisan, jiisan and the others came to intervene with the fight, causing Itachi and Kisame to retreat."

"Why were Itachi and Kisame after you," Shikamaru asked.

"Because I have many secrets," N. Naruto said, "Several of which won my many enemies, I'll leave it at that."

"What else happened," Hinata asked.

"Word of my fight with Itachi and Kisame spread like wildfire through Konoha. Sasuke wasn't happy at all about how Itachi fought me and lost. He challenged me to a fight to test his skills against my own and lost predictably."

"The teme didn't stand a chance, did he," U. Naruto chuckled, "That's putting him in his place."

"Be quiet Naruto," Sakura retorted, "You weren't all that skillful or that good of a student during our days in the academy."

"My little bro. wasn't a bad student," N. Naruto stated with a partially hardened tone, "He had and was surrounded by _bad_ senseis I'm sure."

Kakashi flinched slightly at that verbal jab, especially since he didn't differentiate between him and the senseis at the academy.

"If my little bro. is anything like me and I'm sure he is," N. Naruto said, "Then he would have gotten very far if he had good teachers."

"Iruka-sensei wasn't a bad teacher though his lectures were dull," Naruto reasoned.

"Not that I'm trying to put Iruka-sensei down in any way little bro.," N. Naruto clarified, "I'm just speaking in general. If the teacher pays poor to no attention to the one student who needs the most help and fails to provide the necessary methods needed to help that student because of personal spite or because they were playing favorites with other students, that to me makes a bad teacher."

Kakashi and the other Jounins gave no reply, almost as though they silently agreed with his statement.

"Speaking of teachers," Konohamaru spoke up, "How did you wind up with Anko-san as your Jounin-sensei?"

"There's a funny story to that," N. Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"It wasn't funny to us at the time," N. Hinata remarked.

"It still isn't," N. Ino said in agreement. The group now became more curious seeing how the two girls were acting toward N. Naruto now.

"Tell us what happened," Udon requested.

"Well, to start off…," N. Naruto started before a blush appeared on his face, "I had a huge crush on Anko-chan."

"YOU WHAT?!!," U. Naruto shouted with widened eyes and shock, "You had a major crush on that psycho snake lady?!! How could you develop a crush on her?!"

"You like older women Naruto," Anko smiled toothily with a dango stick in her hand, "What about me that trigger your infatuation?"

"You were Konoha's bad girl, I couldn't help it," N. Naruto grinned and shrugged. Anko burst out laughing, "…So you're into bad girls, eh Naruto?"

"Shy, strong and independent types too," N. Naruto smiled, "Anyway, one day I found her having dangos at one of dango shops and I approached her in hopes that she'd answer a couple of questions I had for her. But she rudely brushed me off and told me to get lost. So I jumped on top of her table and took her dango from her to get her attention, although everyone else ran away in fear for their lives."

"You have balls gaki," Anko snickered, "I'd have killed anyone else for pulling that stunt on me."

N. Naruto was tempted to tease Anko about that remark but decided to continue with his story, "Kiba, Hina-chan and Ino-chan entered the shop to see what was going on and were shocked at what was taking place between me and Anko-chan. For a practical joke, Kiba pushed me off the table and straight into Anko-chan, effectively causing me to fall on top of her on the floor and causing both of us to have and share our first kiss, with each other in fact."

Everyone with the exception of N. Hinata and N. Ino erupting into laughter again. Hinata turned and saw the surprised look on U. Naruto's face.

"I wish I was there to see that," Kiba laughed.

"You shared your first kiss and make-out session with a hot woman like Anko and in public," Jiraiya applauded, "My hats off to you gaki!"

"That's exactly what ero-jisan said to me after he and Kakashi-niisan bailed by out of the trouble I was in," N. Naruto remarked.

"Surely Anko-san understood that you didn't intentionally mean for that to happen," Shizune implied.

"No she didn't," N. Naruto made clear, "Anko-chan wasn't all that happy about it. She chased me around the village with vipers while shouting threats of death. Kakashi-niisan and ero-jisan rescued and bailed me out from Anko-chan's wrath, but after their teasing session about the incident, I saw that I was better off with Anko-chan trying to kill me. I later learned that Ino-chan and Hina-chan admitted Kiba into the hospital after he was found beaten and unconscious under unexplained circumstances."

"So Hinata and Ino beat Kiba to a pulp for robbing them of the chance of giving you your first kiss," Shino interpreted.

"…Pretty much," N. Hinata admitted with a blush on her cheeks. The group found that hard to believe. N. Ino, Ino and Sakura they would have expected that from, but shy Hinata was another story.

_That other Hinata and Ino wanted to kiss the other me_, U. Naruto contemplated,_ They both like the other me and yet they're not fighting and going at each other's throats for his attention like how Sakura-chan and Ino were for Sasuke-teme. From what I've seen, he's been giving both of them and Temari attention and they all appear to like being around and close to him._

_None of the girls seem to like me like that and I've always striven for Sakura-chan to like me like just like how she liked Sasuke._

U. Naruto turned to look at Hinata.

_I wonder…_, U. Naruto thought. Hinata, upon seeing U. Naruto staring at her blushed redder and turned her head from his sight.

"So little bro.," N. Naruto asked getting U. Naruto's attention, "With whom did you share your firs-"

"I'd rather not talk about it," U. Naruto interjected with his head hung down gloomily. Seeing the looking on U. Naruto face, N. Naruto saw that his counterpart really didn't want to bring up the topic.

_Damn_, N. Naruto thought,_ I hope it wasn't a boy he kissed by mistake._

N. Naruto shuddered at the possibilities before returning back to the topic, "It was a short while, but in time Anko-chan and I became really good friends."

"Did you had to go through the trouble of having fangirls," Chouji inquired.

"_…_Don't remind me," N. Naruto sighed, "Even now they still pursue me. I tell you some of them are rather shallow and self-centered."

"You don't say," Shikamaru remarked while looking at Ino, who shot him a death glare in return. The Nara genius turned away from her.

"So," Konohamaru asked while looking at N. Hinata, N. Temari and N. Ino, "You three aren't fangirls of niichan?"

"No," N. Temari said sharply, "We're professional kunoichis, not boy-crazed idiots."

Ino and Sakura winced at that statement.

"However," N. Temari added, "We do hold Naruto-kun in very high regards if you must know. As a ninja, he's outstanding, dedicated and does his hardest to do what's best for his people, family and friends."

Kurenai respected that as she and Shizune agreed with her words.

"Four months before the Genin Exams, ero-jisan and I went away for some outside training and we later returned a few days before the exams were given. It went without say that I passed with flying colors."

"Well at least you didn't do something senseless like painting graffiti on the Hokage Monument before taking the exams," Sakura remarked.

"Wow!!," N. Naruto marveled as he turned to his younger counterpart, "You pulled that stunt too?!"

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped as both Narutos grinned mischievously at each other.

_I take that back_, Sakura mentally sulked.

_Was my fiancé that much of a juvenile_, N. Temari wondered.

"Yeah," U. Naruto smiled, "In front of everyone right under their noses. I had two Jounins chasing after me and none of them were able to catch me, let alone keep up with me. That was until Iruka-sensei caught and tied me up in class."

"We were given a stupid henge test as punishment because of your prank," Ino snorted.

"Whatever," U. Naruto shot back.

"How did you vandalize the monument," N. Hinata asked the younger Naruto.

"I just painted dumb stuff and markings all over it with multiple colors of paint," U. Naruto answered.

"That's it," N. Ino remarked, "That was all you did?"

"What do you mean that was all he did," Ino asked, "You know how much trouble he got into for pulling that stunt?"

"We believe that what Naruto-kun did in our world was much worse," N. Hinata said.

"What could he have done to top what Naruto did," Tenten asked.

"He painted a giant picture of Icha-Icha Paradise on the face of the mountain next to the monument before painting each face of the Hokages looking as though they were having different reactions to the cover of the book," N. Ino explained. Everyone's mouths dropped on hearing that. Jiraiya gave a lecherous laugh while applauding N. Naruto's stunt. The females though weren't at all amused, especially Tsunade.

_He's more perverted and immature than this baka_, Sakura mentally wailed while referring to U. Naruto.

"Jiisan and most of the villagers and ninjas though got lots of good laughs from the prank though," N. Naruto added, "I mean, I'm the son of Godaime Hokage who's everyone's favorite village clown and escape artist. Ero-jisan appreciated the advertisement though kaa-chan didn't share the same feelings since she chased both of us around the village screaming death threats and bloody murders at us. I was forced the wash the monument despite the fact that I used vanishing paint. Ero-jisan spent the rest of the time hiding from kaa-chan who want to beat him half to death."

"You must be a huge fan of my works to have gone as far as to pull such a stunt like that," Jiraiya chuckled.

"And why not," N. Naruto smiled, "Your creative writings helped me in more ways than one."

"WOOO HOOO HOOO!!," Jiraiya cheered excitedly as many ideas of what N. Naruto could have meant went through his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?!," Tsunade asked with a not so happy but suspicious expression.

_Is he implying what I think he is_, Kurenai thought will having N. Hinata in consideration.

"Please do tell," Jiraiya insisted with his pen and notepad out ready and waiting, "And don't spare the good stuff!!"

The group was wondering if N. Naruto meant what they thought he was implying, seeing the feminine company he was surrounded by. Hinata was already blushing at what N. Naruto could be implying.

_That may help to explain how and why he's so good in bed and pleasuring us_, N. Temari and the other two girls thought, while fighting down perverted smiles and blushes that were trying to form on their faces.

"What I mean is that his books gave me innovative ideas in using sexual perversions as strategic battle tactics to use against enemy shinobis and kunoichis," N. Naruto explained, "Oiroke No Jutsu just happens to be one of my perverted arsenals and most of you here already experienced one of my other types first hand yesterday."

Growls of resentment were heard in the room among the Genins and Jounins.

"How could you girls put up with having a shameless pervert being around you," Sakura asked.

"Because any guy who tries anything on us without our permission would be severely beaten if not killed," N. Temari replied calmly, "Besides, Naruto-kun saw what happened to the last perverted ninja who tried to pull a fast one on us. He needed immediate medical attention by the time the girls and I were through with him."

N. Naruto knew that N. Temari was referring to N. Jiraiya.

"In that case," Sakura grinned, "You girls have no problem keepings guys in check and in their place."

"None at all," N. Temari said, _Guys we don't want touching us except Naruto-kun that is._

"A few days later at the academy," N. Naruto continued, "Everyone was paired off with a team but me. I was the only one with no team but my Jounin-sensei Anko. Kaa-chan said that I was too advanced for the other Genins and that they'd be hard pressed trying to keep up with me and my having to slow down for them wouldn't do me any benefits either. However, a compromise was made in which I would work with Teams 7, 8 and 10 during certain missions if it was saw fit to do so."

"Who was on Team 7 if you weren't in it," Sakura asked.

"This guy who kept making remarks about your forehead and references that questioned your sexual orientation," N. Naruto answered.

"WHAAAT?!," Sakura yelled angrily with bloodlust.

"When asked why," N. Naruto explained, "He kept making remarks about how you kept wooing over an Uchiha who has no balls."

U. Naruto and the boys broke into laughter, knowing that N. Naruto was referring to N. Sasuke. Sakura was fuming at this.

"Who is he so I can show him a thing or two," Sakura growled.

"That's not important," N. Naruto objected, "Besides he's not your teammate in this world so going after him for things he didn't do would be entirely pointless."

Sakura gave a low snarl though she accepted the truth in N. Naruto's statement.

"We did a number of annoying and boring chores that my loving kaa-chan labeled as missions," N. Naruto snorted, "I hated all of them."

"I share your pain," U. Naruto said, "Baby-sitting, pulling weeds, carrying groceries, painting fences!!"

"And that damn cat Tora," N. Naruto remarked.

"You and the others had to catch the daimyo's wife's cat also," U. Naruto said in surprise.

"I wanted to feed it to one of Anko-chan's snakes but kaa-chan didn't want a headache from the daimyo's wife about how I turn her pet to snake food," N. Naruto stated.

_It's scary to see how despite the noticeable differences, they still act so much alike_, several in the room thought.

"There was also that mission we had in Nami No Kuni with Tazuna," N. Naruto said.

"You guys had that mission too," Sakura asked.

"I was teamed up with Kakashi-niisan and his team for it," N. Naruto said.

"So you and the others also took on Zabuza, Haku, Gatō and his thugs while protecting Tazuna and his family," Kakashi figured.

"Them and a formadible Jounin kunoichi from Iwa who was sent after me," N. Naruto added, "She didn't care about the others since I was her sole primary target."

Kakashi's attention was caught by this, as was the attention of the other Jounins, and Jiraiya and Tsunade. Even now, there was some tension between Iwa and Konoha, especially after the Third Great Shinobi World War. The fact that Iwa dispatched a Jounin after N. Naruto specifically placed Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi a bit on edge with U. Naruto in thought. If Iwa in N. Naruto's world suspected who his father was, then what kept Iwa in this world from doing likewise with U. Naruto, they thought.

"Why was she after you," Shikamaru asked. In truth, he didn't need to figure out why Iwa would chance going after U. Naruto if they sought to. After all, Minato's name and legacy in Iwa was despised and if they knew of his surviving son, Iwa would seek to extinguish any links the late Minato would have to the living world.

"My reputation and being the son of a famed Hokage won me additional enemies in high places, even within Konoha," N. Naruto answered. Shikamaru sensed that N. Naruto wasn't telling the whole truth, especially seeing how he evaded answering the question fully. But the Nara kept that observation to himself. The observation was likewise shared with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi.

"It must suck to be you," Kiba mocked, only to be jabbed at the side by Ino.

"Anyway," N. Naruto continued, "I defeated her but I spared her on a whim seeing that Kakashi-niisan and his team were facing problems against Zabuza and Haku-san in our final confrontation."

"I know how this story ends," Kakashi interjected, "Though no Iwa Jounin was dispatched after Naruto however, if there's anything similar in that last battle, Haku died protecting Zabuza from my Raikiri, Gatō was defeated and killed by Zabuza and Gatō's thugs ran off like the bullies and cowards were after the villagers joined forces against them. The bridge's construction was finished and Haku and Zabuza were buried next to each other in Nami No Kuni."

_So Haku-san in this world was killed protecting Zabuza_, N. Naruto thought sadly, _A pity that my other self couldn't save her; she was a kind-hearted kunoichi with promises and potential._

"Except in my world," N. Naruto corrected, "Haku-san didn't die protecting Zabuza. I intercepted and defected Kakashi-niisan's attack before it could kill Haku by accident."

Kakashi, U. Naruto and Sakura were shocked at this revelation.

"Haku's alive," U. Naruto asked in wanted for more answers, "She's alive and well?!"

"She's lives with us in Konoha and works as a medic-nin and Shizune-neechan's assistant," N. Hinata explained, "Plus, Kiba-kun has a huge crush on her."

"How does she look like," Kiba asked in curiosity.

"What good would that do for you," Neji inquired, "Her counterpart is dead in this reality."

"You were able to save Haku and convince her to live in Konoha," Sakura asked.

"That's right," N. Naruto confirmed, "And I later on found out what the the people of Nami No Kuni proudly call the bridge. And I'm completely certain they call the same bridge here by the same name."

"What do they call it," Sakura asked.

"The Great Naruto Bridge." N. Naruto grinned.

"They named the bridge after us," U. Naruto asked excitedly.

"No way," Sakura objected, "Tell us the truth! What's the real name?!"

"That IS the name," N. Naruto emphasized, "The people dedicated the bridge in honor and memory of the hero and his team for inspiring them to protect what's precious to them as they linked with the rest of the world."

"That's so freaking cool!!," U. Naruto shouted happily as he rose off his seat, "They must really love and appreciate me to have done that in my honor!! I wonder if I'm now a celebrity in that country!!"

"Get off your high horse Naruto," Sakura berated, "You weren't the only one who helped during that mission! There were Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun and myself also!"

"Though Nami No Kuni named the bridge after you," Kakashi said, "Try not to let it go to your head."

"And while it is true that you three and Sasuke were there to help the people," N. Naruto remarked calmly, "That doesn't mean that my little bro. shouldn't take pride in the fact that far from this village that another country acknowledges him as the hero he _always_ has been."

Tsunade and the other Jounins flinched slightly that the verbal jab as everyone else saw how N. Naruto's demeanor momentarily changed. Shikamaru saw where N. Naruto was coming from and silently agreed.

"What I explained wasn't for my little bro. to have a big head about what Nami No Kuni did," N. Naruto clarified, "But for him to be proud of the fact that he earned the respect and admiration of a whole country for what he and his team had done for them. Such actions were an all around inspiration for them and pulled them out of the dampened spirits they were in."

"YOSH!!," Gai stood and cheered enthusiastically with tears, "Naruto's flaming youth have brightened the flames of an entire country!! His dedication to hard work had paid off and inspired the fires of foreigners to fight hard and let their burning light shine with their protective spirits!!"

"Yes Gai-sensei!!," Lee agreed as he too stood with tears running down his face, "As a genius of hard work, I too found inspiration in Naruto-kun's passionate flames and his devotion to hard work!! I'll work and train twice as hard to obtains flames as bright as his."

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

The two of them then engaged in a hug with tears still flowing down their faces with a sunset at the beach with crashing waves on the shores in the background. Everyone else sweat-dropped at the sight.

_How the hell did that genjutsu appear?!_, N. Temari wondered as her left eyebrow twitched at the scene.

_Lee and Gai will always be who they are_, N. Naruto mentally laughed before something popped in his mind. He kept a collected appearance despite what just happened.

"In any case," N. Naruto said breaking the silence, "I'm tired of talking about myself so much and hearing only my own voice. Let the girls here tell you some things about themselves. I'm sure all of you have as much questions for them as well."

Turning to the three girls, N. Naruto invited, "Ladies, please, entertain our guests."

N. Naruto stood up and walked passed everyone.

"Where are you going Naruto-kun," N. Hinata asked.

"I have something to attend to," N. Naruto smiled, "I'm sure I won't be too long. Please continue in my temporary absence."

The girls and the others didn't have time to question N. Naruto further when he went to the front door and placed his sandals on. He exited the door and closed it behind him thus exiting the house.

"What do you supposed he went to do," Anko asked.

"Our guess is as good as anyone else's," N. Ino remarked.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Ryota and Soujiro were still trekking through sector No Return as a quick pace. A series of creatures in the forest were efficiently killed and posed little trouble for them. So far they were deep in the sector but kept their guards up.

"This accursed forest," Soujiro spat, "I see now why so many don't chance coming here."

"You don't say," Ryota remarked, "Still we haven't found any traces of Naruto and the others who were with him. I say we turn back now."

"No," Soujiro objected, "We came this far so we must see things through!"

"There's a chance we'll run into trouble," Ryota argued.

"You already knew this when you decided to venture into his damn place before I arrived," Soujiro retorted, "And like I said before, we have a mission to do and Iwa wants the lone Uzumaki."

"For what," Ryota growled, "What's so special about that dead last Genin that Iwa would want in their nation? And why are we sticking our necks out for it?"

"That's easy," Soujiro replied, "Because you know more about the lone Uzumaki than you were telling me."

"What are you trying to accuse me of," Ryota countered, "I told you everything you need to know and bring back to Iwa."

"You mean things _you_ only want me to know and bring back to the Tsuchikage," Soujiro pointed out. Ryota didn't like where this was going but she masked it totally, "What are you saying exactly?"

"I didn't become a Jounin by being stupid and gullible," Soujiro said, "I saw that there was more to why you never reported your findings to Iwa after all these months and the fact that you told me half truths and lies about the lone Uzumaki is proof of that."

"Get your head out of your ass," Ryota snarled, "I told you everything I-"

"Last night," Soujiro interjected, "I saw how you were looking at the lone Uzumaki while he was sleeping in his bedroom before I decided to make my presence known to you. With your lips, you curse his name as the dead last and speak of him in low terms. But the look of endearment you had in your eyes for him before I appeared said an entirely different story that contradicted your words. The lone Uzumaki have done a lot more as a ninja than you were telling me."

Ryota was getting nervous seeing that Soujiro was on to her. Seeing how her behavior suddenly changed only proved his point.

"You grew fond and attached to your target," Soujiro said, "You've broken one of the fundamental codes we as Iwa shinobis live by. And by knowingly giving me a falsified report to take back to the Tsuchikage because of your emotional attachment to our primary target, I could run you in for treason and have you executed."

"You and the others should have been executed for leaving me behind to deal with those Akatsuki bastards on my own two years ago," Ryota growled venomously at Soujiro who looked back at her unaffected by the bloodlust she radiated at him, "Because of you and the others, I was blamed for the capture and death of the Jinchuuriki of the Gobi!"

"Mistakes were made Ryota-chan and the power of the Akatsuki was underestimated," Soujiro retorted, "And since attack team was under your command, the council found that you were the easiest scapegoat to pin the blame on for the mission's failure, especially after they learned that Deidara was recruited by that secretive organization!"

"And no one defended me, the village's pariah," Ryota spat, "And all because of my history with Deidara."

"Yet the Tsuchikage decided to give you a chance at redemption by assigning you to this secret mission Ryota-chan," Soujiro smiled, "However the Tsuchikage wasn't foolish enough to rely solely on you for this mission. I admit that I don't know as much as you about the lone Uzumaki. However I managed to obtain my share of tabs and research on him and reported them to Iwa already."

Ryota stayed silent while thinking over what she should do next. Before she could act out what came to mind…

"Nevertheless," Soujiro added, "I'll drop and forget about all the offenses you've done while performing this spy mission and not report any of it to the Tsuchikage, under one condition."

"What condition would that be," Ryota asked cautiously. Soujiro pulled out a scroll from his pouch.

"By performing this secret S-class mission," Soujiro said as he handed the mission scroll to her, "The Tsuchikage understood that it'll be too much trouble attempting to bring the lone Uzumaki back to Iwa alive without Konoha causing too much trouble for our village. Therefore, he stated that this would be a more effective alternative."

Ryota opened and read the contents in the mission scroll, which beared the authenthic signature and seal of the Tsuchikage himself. When she was done, she looked at Soujiro in disbelief.

"You can't be serious," Ryota retorted incredulously, "I'm expected to go through in carrying this out!?"

"You are a ninja and instrument of Iwa, a tool for the village," Soujiro retorted back, "You have your orders which came straight from the Tsuchikage himself and you will see to its completion unless you wish to face the consequences for failure."

Ryota held her tongue despite her inner impulses.

"There have been a number of speculations surrounding the lone Uzumaki and my own reports and findings only helped to strengthen those possibilities. If you successfully see this mission through and without blowing your cover, Iwa will welcome you back with open arms and wipe clean your disgraceful slate and the one your traitorous sensei Deidara left behind for you. I'll check from time to time to ensure that your mission is fulfilled Ryota-chan."

Ryota snarled hatefully at Soujiro who turned and took off, leaving her alone in the forest with the scroll still in her hand. Looking back into the opened scroll, she read and examined the contents in it again. The Tsuchikage made her new S-class mission very clear: she was to return to Iwa carrying the seed of Uzumaki Naruto, by any means necessary…

* * *

**Ryota has been given a most unwelcoming task of impregnating herself with U. Naruto's child and returning to Iwa with it. What scheme could Iwagakure be plotting and will Ryota actually go through with what the Tsuchikage wants her to carry out? And where did N. Naruto disappear to? Find out next time.**

* * *

**OK everyone, with all this, what do you all believe should happen? Post your opinions and reviews please. I'd appreciate them. See'ya!**


	67. Chapter SixtySeven: Namikaze Girls’…

**Chapter Sixty-Seven: Namikaze Girls' Side Of The Story**

**

* * *

**

****

A/N: I know some of you found U. Ryota's new S-rank mission rather weird and perverted. But please understand that some ninjas won't do things honorably and will do what they will to have what they seek, no matter the cost or who they hurt. Orochimaru is a prime example of that.

**In this fic, just so that all of you know, U. Naruto is close to 14 years of age at this point.**

* * *

(Five Minutes Later)

Ryota was standing where she was in the forest with the same mission scroll in hand. Closing her eyes, she rolled the scroll closed and placed it in her pouch.

'_You are a ninja and instrument of Iwa, a tool for the village.'_

Those words played in her head over and over again. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got.

"A tool," she spat in disgust, "That's my only worth; not even subhuman."

As she started walking in the opposite direction Soujiro head into, she thought more about the mission the Tsuchikage wanted her to perform. When she thought more about it, she realized that impregnating herself with Naruto's seed would mean more than just having Naruto's child.

"That would make it my child as well," Ryota realized, "A part of me…_My_ and Naruto-kun's child would be used as a tool for whatever it is that the Tsuchikage is planning. He wants to use whatever child I have with Naruto-kun for his own means."

"_If you successfully see this mission through and without blowing your cover, Iwa will welcome you back with open arms and wipe clean your disgraceful slate and the one your traitorous sensei Deidara left behind for you."_

"The Tsuchikage must know something pretty damn important about Naruto-kun to want me to go through with this _'mission__'_," Ryota acknowledged, "And he won't chance having me retrieve Naruto-kun himself back to Iwa. He doesn't know that Naruto-kun has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. And even if he did, a Jinchuuriki couldn't pass on a bijuu that was sealed into it into an undeveloped fetus upon conception.

"So what more is there to Naruto-kun that has the Tsuchikage drooling for his DNA?"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Soujiro was making his way out of the forest when…

"Soujiro," a feminine voice called out to him. Soujiro turned to see a familiar face approaching, jumping from tree to tree.

"Tsuchiko-chan," Soujiro smiled, "Why are you here?"

"Keeping an eye on you and Ryota," Tsuchiko remarked as she landed down on the ground in front of him, "My uncle wants to ensure that nothing goes wrong in the mission he wanted you to ensure was given to Ryota to carry out."

"It's funny you should say that Tsuchiko-chan," Soujiro replied, "Considering that your uncle made no mention of you or _anyone_ else knowing of that or the previous missions Ryota-chan was assigned to."

"You'd be surprised how I can pry information from him," Tsuchiko said, "He is my uncle after all and you know how he is around me."

"Yeah, a spoiled niece," Soujiro retorted.

"Whatever," Tsuchiko replied, "By the way, while I was on my way here, I found something that you'll find most interesting."

"And what might that be," Soujiro asked suspiciously, secretly readying to attack should it prove to be a trap.

"This," Tsuchiko said as she reached into her pouch and retrieve an object that any Iwa ninja would recognize off the spot. She tossed it at his and he caught it with ease.

"…W-What!?," Soujiro said in shocked, "Thi-This is…the-"

"The tri-pronged kunai of the Yellow Flash I presume," Tsuchiko finished for him. Soujiro looked at its designed and studied it.

"What would you know about it," Tsuchiko asked.

"What are you, stupid?!," Soujiro remarked, "This is the very weapon that bastard Namikaze Minato used against our brethren! It cost us our victory in the Third Great Shinobi War years ago!"

"But Minato is dead now," Tsuchiko shrugged, "Therefore, that weapon is useless."

"No!!," Soujiro said sharply, "There's nothing useless about this legendary kunai!"

"It represents the very man our people in Iwagakure holds the utmost hatred for," Tsuchiko pointed out.

"All the more why we must bring this weapon back to Iwa," Soujiro retorted, "This kunai is a gold mine for our people!"

"How so," Tsuchiko asked.

"Our Tsuchikage will have great plans for this magnificent weapon," Soujiro stated as he saw that the kunai was real, "This I know."

"Oh," Tsuchiko asked curiously, "How can that be? I thought only the late Yellow Flash knew how to use that kunai to its maximum power. The knowledge of how to execute the jutsu to that weapon died with Minato almost fourteen years ago."

"Then we'll just have to find a way to revive it," Soujiro replied, "And if all speculations about the lone Uzumaki are true, then Konoha is in for a great quake from Iwa the like which they've never seen!"

Soujiro didn't have time to speaker further when a flash of yellow light appeared and instantaneously knocked him unconscious. Tsuchiko stood over him with the kunai Soujiro was previously holding in her hand.

"Not if I have a say in matters," Tsuchiko said before puffing into smoke and changing back into N. Naruto. Grabbing Soujiro by his hair, N. Naruto dragged and hauled the unconscious Iwa-nin away from sight.

"You're going to tell me everything that your Tsuchikage is plotting and why he's after my kid brother," N. Naruto said with a hardened tone to no one in particular.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Ryota was moving through the trees when her eyes caught sight of something. Jumping down to the ground, she hid behind one of the trees and peered from behind it to see what was going on. She looked to see U. Naruto and others resting outside under shaded trees. She was about to focused her earth manipulation to move closer to the group when a needle was shot into the right side of her neck. She fell to the ground unconscious as N. Naruto shunshin'd and stood over her.

U. Naruto and his fellow Konoha nins puffed out of existence, revealing themselves to be nothing more than Kage Bushins in henge form.

"What were you deciding to go through, Ryo-chan," N. Naruto said as she bent down to lift and carry Ryota away bridal style.

* * *

(Back At The House)

Neji sat by his teammates and sensei with a thought in mind that he had been meaning to ask N. Hinata since N. Naruto wasn't around to answer his question.

"There's something Hinata-sama and I have been meaning to ask you," Neji said to N. Hinata.

"And what might that be," N. Hinata asked.

"How was Naruto able to create a wind-manipulated version of our clan's famed Kaiten," Neji asked.

"Yesterday we saw Naruto-kun use what he called Shippu Uzumaki No Jutsu when he ambushed us," Hinata said stepping into the conversation, "From what we saw, we have reasons to believe that Naruto-kun created that jutsu after our clan's Kaiten."

"He did," N. Hinata comfirmed, "Naruto-kun had spent much time around the Hyuuga compound and learned much about how our clan fight."

"But he doesn't possess the Byakugan," Neji said, "So how was it that he learned the Kaiten?"

"He got the idea of how he could create his own variation of it after my match with Neji during the Preliminaries," N. Hinata replied, "I would have at least got the match to end in a draw if I wasn't caught off guard by his Kaiten. Neji-niisan then attempted to use Hakke Rokujūyon Shō on me to its fullest extent."

Neji was surprised that his other self knew how to perform the Kaiten that early.

"So he was aiming to kill you," Shizune deduced. N. Hinata nodded, while Neji's memories of his own past actions against his cousin reminded him of his guilt and shame.

"I saw this and I countered it with a jutsu of my own making which deflected most of Neji-niisan's attack," N. Hinata replied.

"You mean to say that we both were that advanced even before the finals," Hinata asked with heightened anticipation of what was going to be revealed next.

"We were," N. Hinata confirmed, "Neji-niisan and I forced each other to reveal our trump cards against each other much earlier than we'd have wanted to. My Shugo Hakke Rokujūyon Shō countered his Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. But because of my injuries from his Kaiten attack, he was able to land a few blows on my tenketsus."

"You used Shugo Hakke Rokujūyon Shō to counter the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō," Hinata asked her other self, "I created the jutsu much later but the idea of how you used it never even crossed my mind."

"Until now," N. Ino remarked, "I saw first hand how amazing it was seeing those two jutsus in action against each other."

"Well I always thought Hinata was an amazing ninja after seeing how she used that Shugo Hakke Rokujūyon Shō on that giant flying bug and those other insects during our mission to find that scent bug to use to track down Sasuke," U. Naruto said, causing Hinata to smile and blush, "The mission sadly ended in failure."

"No thanks to you," Sakura remarked.

"…You don't have to rub it in Sakura-chan," U. Naruto sighed.

"Naruto-kun was enraged by Neji's murderous actions against me," N. Hinata interjected, "So much so that during the finals, he almost went through the act of surgically blinding niisan after decoying him into a clone bomb that severely injured and immobilized Neji. Not once did Neji land on a blow on Naruto-kun."

"Wow!!," U. Naruto marveled while recalling a similar event, "I remembering literally swearing on Hinata's blood that I'd win and get back at Neji for what he did to Hinata."

"You…did that," Hinata asked in surprise, only now finding out about U. Naruto's act of swearing a blood oath with her blood to win against Neji.

"Yeah, I did," U. Naruto said, "What I saw in your fight with Neji made me see you in a whole new light. I believe I told you that day I had to go up against Neji."

"And I take it that you won the match also," N. Temari figured.

"It wasn't easy," U. Naruto admitted, "But I had an oath to fulfill and I wasn't planning on failing to carry it out. But I wasn't planning on blinding or crippling Neji in anyway."

"Naruto-kun didn't actually go through the act of blinding Neji," N. Hinata clarified, "But like you I'm sure, in the end he helped niisan to change his view of himself and others. My friendship with him was repaired and strengthened because of that."

"Mine was too," Hinata said as she turned to face U. Naruto, "You helped change niisan and for that you have my thanks and gratitude Naruto-kun."

"Thanks," U. Naruto smiled modestly, "But I really didn't do that much if anything."

_You do a lot more for all of Konoha than you give yourself credit for Naruto_, Shikamaru thought, _It's a pity that not everyone appreciates that._

"Sometime after the Chuunin Exams," N. Hinata continued, "Naruto-kun later started studying and analyzing our movements with the Jyuuken before he started theorizing concepts on how he could combine his wind manipulation with movements similar to the Jyuuken. I was there to help him perfect his experimental jutsu. He has yet to reveal that jutsu to my father who no doubt will be shock by its ability."

Neji nodded.

"Speaking of our father…," Hinata spoke up nervously, "You…mentioned earlier that…father encouraged you to…get t-to know Naruto-kun."

"He did," N. Hinata replied, "He saw Naruto-kun as someone I could learn much from and he welcomed him to visit the Hyuuga Compound whenever he wanted to, even if it was for tea."

"I never got that kind of welcome from any clan leader from what I remember," U. Naruto remarked.

"With that kind of pranks you pulled back then with your record of cutting class and always getting into trouble," Sakura commented, "You were looked at as a loose delinquent. It's only recently some of the villagers and ninjas started looking at you in a more positive light."

"That's terrific news," U. Naruto grinned before turning to Tsunade, "Get ready to hand over your seat to me baa-chan because my dreams of being Hokage will become reality one day! Dattebayo!!"

"I'm sure it will," Tsunade smiled, "But you still have a long way to go."

"With the progress I'm making," N. Naruto replied, "It won't be long at all!!"

"Aren't you modestly ambitious," Tsunade mocked only to rewarded with snort from U. Naruto.

"Is there's more you can tell us," Hinata asked before any tension could start up between Tsunade and U. Naruto.

"Hanabi thinks of Naruto-kun as a cute weirdo," N. Hinata said, "It's no secret to me or niisan that she has one of the biggest crushes on Naruto-kun though she denies it."

"Are you serious," Hinata giggled, finding that revelation most surprising.

"She was caught a couple of times hiding from view so she could steal glances at Naruto-kun whenever he came by," N. Hinata added, causing Hinata to blushed being reminded of her own times of doing exactly that with U. Naruto. Neji had a raised eyebrow as he tried to visualize Hanabi having as big of a crush on U. Naruto as Hinata and hiding herself from view so she could steal glances at him. The thought was just too awkward for him to fathom considering her age and the kind the girl Hanabi was.

"Didn't you say that Hanabi hides of picture of Naruto-kun under her pillow in her room," N. Ino asked with a mischievous smile. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Chouji and Kiba started laughing at the idea while U. Naruto was sitting there clueless. Kurenai, who knew how closely Hanabi followed after Hiashi's footsteps, found it difficult to picture that little girl having a childish crush on Hinata's love interest.

"That's cute," Shizune giggled with Tonton in her arms.

"Do you hide pictures of men under your pillow Shizune," Jiraiya snickered. Shizune blushed at the accusing question aimed at her while Tsunade shot Jiraiya an annoyed look that told him to keep his mouth shut. It was no secret to Tsunade that Shizune had issues finding a decent boyfriend.

"Who's Hanabi," U. Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head.

"She's my…eight-year-old sister," Hinata said.

"Huh," U. Naruto replied, "You have a kid sister?"

Hinata nodded, "She spends much of her time training with father. He believes that she holds more potential than I do."

"Nonsense," N. Hinata retorted with a partial hardened tone, "Unlike Hanabi, you actually have battle and combat experiences, and faced dangers Hanabi has yet to be exposed to. You and I have potential in our own unique abilities and we can always grow stronger in different areas. So don't believe or let anyone tell you otherwise, even if that person is our father."

Hinata slowly smiled and nodded shyly. Kurenai liked and admired this version of Hinata and how she was giving her other self the needed self-confidence and motivational boost.

"Is there anything you girls can tell us about what we're like in your dimension," Tenten asked.

"If you girls are as strong as you say you are," Kiba added, "Then we must be just as strong."

N. Hinata, N. Ino and N. Temari looked at each as though they were waiting for the other to say something.

"Well," Chouji said, "Isn't there something you can tell us about our other selves and how far we came in your training like you three?"

"Honestly," N. Ino replied, "You guys did come a long way…"

"But there isn't much of a different between them and us is there," Shino figured. N. Ino shrugged with a nervous chuckle.

"Well that sucks," Kiba snorted.

"You're telling me," Chouji agreed.

"…," Shino gave no reply.

"In any case," Shizune spoke up changing the subject, "Temari-san, why don't you tell us the story as to why you're a Konoha-nin now."

"What's there to say," N. Temari started, "After the death of Orochimaru during the failed invasion-"

"Death of Orochimaru," Tsunade and Jiraiya replied simultaneously in shock and disbelief. Everyone else looked at the three girls while wondering if what N. Temari said was true.

"That's right," N. Ino confirmed, "Orochimaru was killed during the invasion; him along with a large portion of his army, with two unidentified Kage-level ninjas who were killed alongside the traitorous Sannin."

"Very interesting indeed," Asuma remarked, "So my old man did away with Orochimaru after all."

"Actually," N. Hinata corrected, "It was Naruto-kun who killed Orochimaru and those four resurrected ninjas, two of them Kage-level, one Jounin-level and the last a Genin, after single-handedly slaughtering Orochimaru's army at the stadium. Sandaime never actually fought Orochimaru, which is why he's still alive in our world."

The group didn't know how to respond to that bombshell. If anything, they found the revelation like a very hard solid pill to swallow.

_Jiji's alive in their world because of niichan_, Konhamaru thought to himself.

It amazed them how N. Naruto's upbringing resulted in so many events playing out differently in oppose to how things happened their world. But what was done was done and they couldn't undo any of those events, only live and learn from them.

"Sandaime had insisted that he fight and deal with Orochimaru and the four revived ninjas himself," N. Hinata continued, "But Naruto-kun refused to listen and decided to deal with the Snake Sannin and the four other ninjas himself in his own way."

"You can't be serious Hinata-sama," Neji remarked, "I accept that Naruto is strong and all but-"

"I, along with the rest of the Genins, our Jounin-senseis and the Hokages have eye-witnessed Orochimaru's demise by Naruto-kun's own hands," Hinata stated with a soft but solid tone, "We tell you this with no falsity in our testimony."

"It must have been a most fierce battle," Shino believed.

"It was," N. Ino assured as she, N. Temari and N. Hinata explained the events that happened during the invasion of Konoha in their world. The group listened as the three girls told their story, including the events that happened before and during the finals of the Chuunin Exams. N. Temari explained how N. Naruto managed to persuade N. Gaara to side with Konoha while being careful not to mention the issue with the bjiuu he carries and how N. Naruto managed to repair the seal containing the monster.

"He must be a most skilled negotiator," Kurenai said, "To be able to persuade foreign ninjas to side with him against their allies who were in fact enemies his home village."

"Orochimaru and those Oto ninjas murdered my father," N. Temari said, "Though my father and I were never close, but he was the Kazekage and by betraying him they betrayed us, like how Suna had betrayed Konoha before the invasion. That's always why some a number of the Suna shinobis lost their lives."

"Naruto took on a Sannin and two Kage-level ninjas on his own," Gai thought aloud, "Though it was a couragerous youthful act however, I'd have thought something of that nature would have cost him his life."

"It did," N. Hinata admitted.

"Excuse us," Tsunade remarked as the rest of the group looked at N. Hinata awkwardly.

"Naruto-kun couldn't kill the four resurrected ninjas that easily," N. Hinata stated, "He resorted to using an ancient S-class kinjutsu ougi which he revised to seal their souls away at the cost of his own life."

Now everyone looked at the girls like they grew extra heads on their shoulders.

_He resorted to using Shiki Fuujin_?!, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade wondered while trying to figure out for the life of them how N. Naruto was still alive since that the Shinigami takes and consumes not only the souls of the sealed but also the soul of the sealer as payment. The other Jounins were trying to make sense of the story themselves but they couldn't come up with a satisfactory explanation.

"How can my other self be alive if he-," a now freaked out U. Naruto asked in fright, "You mean that my other self is an undead zombie?!"

"No," N. Hinata said, "He's as alive as the rest of us."

"But how can that be," Kakashi inquired.

"Naruto-kun used an S-class self-reviving medic kinjutsu," N. Ino explained, "He never explained to us the secret complex details of how that kinjutsu worked or how he created the seals for it. All we know is that it did the job in bringing him back to life."

"So Naruto is a trained seal master," Jiraiya concluded.

"One of the best trained by the best, Jiraiya-sama," N. Temari added, "Naruto-kun never lost a fight."

Hearing this, Jiraiya couldn't help but feel amazed at his alter ego's accomplishments in training N. Naruto.

"I'm so damn cool!!," U. Naruto cheered excitedly.

"Niichan is really powerful and strong!!," Konohamaru marveled.

"His ingenuity in seals and medic expertise is most impressive," Udon commented.

"He sounds stronger than the Yondaime himself," Moegi said dreamily, "I don't even think he could have pulled that off!!"

"As much as I hate to admit it," Kakashi said in a calm tone, "I think you're right. My sensei never trained in medic jutsu, therefore pulling off a self-reviving medic kinjutsu of that nature would be impossible."

Hearing that served as a motivational factor to U. Naruto to fulfill his dreams in surpassing Yondaime and all the other Hokages all the more.

"Though Naruto-kun did all those great things however," N. Ino added in, "That battle and all those powerful kinjutsus he used took a severe toll on his mind, body and chakra coils. He fell into a coma right after his revival for about two weeks and it was only because of Tsunade-sama's medical skills that his injuries and damage to his coils weren't permanent and irreversible. Tsunade-sama and Sandaime strictly forbade him from ever using those jutsus again."

"Damn!!," Kiba remarked, "Those jutsus must have been extremely dangerous if two Hokages forbade their reuse that badly."

N. Ino and N. Hinata nodded, especially since neither they, N. Temari, N. Anko, N. Ryota nor others back home wanted to lose N. Naruto again.

"To rectify Suna's foolish mistakes, new negotiations, terms of agreements and treaties were made. One of which was that I'm to serve as a liaison between both nations as a Konoha Chuunin."

N. Ino and N. Hinata saw that N. Temari was careful not to mention the part of her being betrothed to N. Naruto as part of the treaty.

"So you live in Konoha now," Tenten asked.

"That's right," N. Temari nodded, "It still will take some getting used to since I was raised in a desert region for most of my life."

"How did things play out during the Preliminaries," Chouji asked.

"I fought Kiba and his canine sidekick and won," Temari smirked, purposely stating her answer in that fashion, "The gaki got his ass handed to him on a platter, royally."

"Oh yeah," Kiba retorted indignantly, "I bet Akamaru and I could take you on better than our other selves did!"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I said nothing about fighting you Kiba," N. Temari said, "But I'm sure your style is no different from your counterpart's therefore I already have an idea about how you fight. And since Naruto-kun trains the three of us, that'll make me more of a challenge for you and your sidekick. I'm sure you recall what the girls and I did to that creature yesterday."

Kiba growled lowly but gave no reply.

"So if I didn't fight Temari," Tenten asked, "Then who was I up against during the Preliminaries back in your world?"

"Naruto-kun," N. Ino answered, "Sad to say, it was an obvious one-sided battle, and considering the fact that Anko-san was his Jounin-sensei at the time, his efficient execution of tactics were swift, vicious and cutthroat."

Anko smiled at the possibilities of what N. Naruto might have done to N. Tenten during the match. Tenten however cringed at the thought and decided to skip the idea of knowing the details of her counterpart's quick and brutal defeat as it only brought back memories of her own painful defeat to Temari.

"So Naruto is now your Jounin-sensei," Neji asked the three girls.

"No actually," N. Temari said, "Hinata and Ino are part of Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei's teams. I was formerly part of Baki-sensei's team before my becoming a citizen of Konoha. Naruto-kun trains not only us but three other youths as their Jounin-sensei."

"So why does Naruto train you three if he's not your Jounin-sensei," Neji inquired.

"Naruto-kun is very selective in whom he decides to train," N. Ino replied, "Many ninjas, including Jounins, have sought to be trained by Naruto-kun. He turned them all down, including Sasuke."

"Wait a minute," U. Naruto interjected with a stunned expression, "Back that up!! Sasuke…from your dimension…sought me out…for training?!"

"He did," N. Hinata confirmed, "But Naruto-kun rejected him. He made it clear that he won't train fangirls, fanboys or anyone who'll only use his training and teachings to carry out their own selfish ambitions."

"Forehead Girl," N. Ino spoke up, "Started training under Tsunade-sama and she refers to Naruto-kun as senpai."

Ino chuckled upon hearing the same nickname she gives Sakura.

_Even in that world she calls by that name_, Sakura snorted mentally before commenting, "Naruto-senpai?"

"That has a nice ring to it," U. Naruto joked, "I could get used to that."

Sakura shot him a look that promised a lot of bruises and pain later. U. Naruto gulped when he saw the look Sakura gave him.

"The dynamics between you two quite take my breath away," N. Temari remarked cynically, "What jutsu do you resort to using to get that kind of effect from him?"

Tsunade and the others saw that N. Temari's remark wasn't aimed as a compliment.

"What's that supposed to mean," Sakura retorted.

"Where we're from," N. Ino said, "Naruto-kun would never allow himself to be treated like that by anyone regardless who they are."

"You mean Naruto never had a crush on Sakura," Kiba asked.

"Nothing personal against her," N. Hinata said, "But he made it clear that she's not his type."

"Then what kind of girls is his type," Ino asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I believe Naruto-kun already answered that question earlier," N. Hinata said.

"C'mon, spill the beans," Ino pressed on, "It's not like we can go and gossip about it to anyone anyway. So it'll just be between all of us here."

"I admit you bring up a good argument and I'm very tempted to actually talk and reveal things that Naruto-kun didn't reveal to you girls," N. Ino replied.

"You mean there's more _interesting_ stuff to your stories," Tenten asked, wanting to hear more of their stories.

"You have to tell us more good stuff later on," Ino grinned, "And don't spare us the juicy details either."

"Why not talk about it now," asked Lee inquired cluelessly.

"Because it involve things only girls appreciate and not to be said in front of you guys," Ino barked.

"Whatever," Shikamaru replied in boredom, "I won't waste my time wanting to know what you girls will want to talk about in private later. It'll just be too troublesome anyway."

"Oh shut up Shikamaru," Ino retorted.

"Don't worry," N. Ino said, "We girls will talk later, without the guys."

Ino and the rest of the girls smiled at the anticipation of the things N. Ino and the other two girls might share with them later.

"There is however," N. Ino suggested, "Another story we can share with all of you though."

"And what story might that be," Tsunade asked as some of the guys took sips of their drinks while Tsunade drank her sake.

"During the Preliminaries Naruto-kun came barefooted and dressed in nothing but tiger-skin loincloths tied around his waist," N. Ino said with a shrugged. The guys spat their drinks out and Tsunade choked on her sake. Hinata was blushing heatedly upon hearing that revelation.

Jiraiya listened keenly with his pen and notepad out and ready to write down what he was going to hear next. Kakashi took his attention from the book he was reading to look at the three girls while Gai, Asuma and Kurenai wondering if the girls were being serious. Anko had a twisted smile, wanting to hear what the girls had to say.

"HE WHAT?!!," Sakura replied in disbelief.

"Naruto-kun came wearing only tiger-skin loincloths which he made out a large tiger he killed in sector No Return after he was ambushed by the same Iwa kunoichi who forced him to remove and destroy his clothes and gear with a jutsu she used on him," N. Hinata explained, "From what Naruto-kun was willing to tell us, she used a summoning jutsu to gain access and use of a special earth armor that gave her to ability to her way with him as her personal plaything. He mentioned something about being retrained with handcuffs and whipped."

Hinata and the other girls blushed deeply at the story being told to them, not knowing yet that there was more to the story than they and the others thought. Anko was laughing her ass off while Shizune didn't know what to think. Tsunade, with the benefit of the doubt, believed that there was more to the story that the girls were soon going to reveal.

"WHOA," Jiraiya grinned with a huge lecherous smile as he penned everything being said, "You mean to tell us that some Jounin kunoichi traveled all the way from Iwa just so she could get kinky with Naruto?!!"

"No freaking way," Ino said with shocked expression while wanting to hear more like the others.

"That's so unfair," Kiba said foolishly with a touch of jealousy, "So while everyone else was facing danger and getting killed in the Forest of Death, Naruto was getting his freak on with some kunoichi from Iwagakure?!"

"That doesn't sound like anything he or I would do," U. Naruto remarked in disbelief.

"It wasn't," N. Temari agreed, "He wasn't being whipped for any perverted kinky enjoyment. He was being brutally beaten and tortured with a whip that tore and ripped away at his flesh with each blow and lash landed on his body."

The Genins cringed at the description of N. Naruto's horrific experience.

"During that occasion," N. Temari continued, "Naruto-kun was still in his thirteen-year-old form. While in the forest, she had found the earth scroll he was looking for and said that he'd get that and his freedom if he beat her. The jutsu she used on his body through the use of her special armor rendered Naruto-kun defenseless and at her mercy. A normal ninja would have died had they experienced what Naruto-kun went through and she could have killed him at anytime. But she wanted to break him and make him suffer for her first humiliating defeat by his hands during his mission with Team 7 in Nami No Kuni."

_Remains of when Tsunade-hime nearly beat me to death just for peeking at her in the hot spings all those years ago_, Jiraiya thought to himself.

"It makes the beatings Naruto regularly takes from Sakura look like a playschool activity," Kiba said.

"Hey!!," U. Naruto shot back indignantly.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said under her breath.

"……Damn," Chouji remarked, "He must have really pissed her off in the way he defeated her to merit that."

"Sounds like something Anko would do," Kurenai remarked.

"With that delicious and fresh blood pouring smoothly from his opened wounds," Anko replied with a warped smile on her face as she turned to look at U. Naruto before licking her lips. Seeing the look on her face and recalling what she did to him during the second part of the Chuunin Exams, U. Naruto scooted away from Anko while inadvertently moving closer to Hinata with his arms seeming reaching out to grab hold of something which turned out to be the said girl. A red-faced Hinata for her part tried to keep from fainting again from the close contact with U. Naruto who was unknowingly holding onto her.

_Do I really act like that_, N. Hinata wondered while watching her alter ego and U. Naruto. It wasn't until a moment later when U. Naruto realized what he was doing. He turned to see Hinata in his embrace while her face was directly in front of his. Hinata, seeing her close facial contact with U. Naruto, blushed even redder.

_I'm this close with Naruto-kun…again_, Hinata thought happily while savoring the feeling of being wrapped in U. Naruto's arms.

"Are OK Hinata," U. Naruto asked, "Are you ill? Your face is all red."

Everyone sweat dropped at this.

_Is Naruto-kun really this slow in this world_, N. Ino wondered in dismay.

"I'm sure she's fine," N. Temari said, "She's probably overwhelmed by your close physical contact with her."

"Oh, uh," U. Naruto said befoe releasing Hinata, "…Sorry about that; that creepy snake lady just freaked me out."

"I-It's alright, Naruto-kun," Hinata assured, "I understand."

"Anko," Jiraiya asked, "Would you mind freaking Naruto out again?"

"Huh," everyone said while eyeing the Toad Sage questionably.

"What the hell for," Tsunade asked irritated.

"Because that was good source material I was provided with," Jiraiya replied while using his pen to write down what he saw earlier, "A sexy and skimpy-dressed infamous kunoichi putting sensual fear into the heart of a young impressionable Genin while the said Genin finds protection and solace with a young and shy-natured kunoichi who affectionately takes him into her embrace with her awaiting arms and bosoms as he-"

Jiraiya was cut off when Tsunade appeared behind him and slapped over his head. Everyone winced upon hearing the sound of her palm hitting the back of his head.

"OOOOWWW!!!," Jiraiya wailed while rubbing the back of his now sore head.

_Damn it_, Kakashi mentally wailed, _Just when it was getting good._

Kiba and Chouji were snickering at what happened while Gai and Lee found Jiraiya's actions unyouthful. Neji scowled at the very thought of the Toad Sage using his younger cousin as source material for one of his perverted writings.

"Ero-sennin," U. Naruto retorted with an annoyed expression, "Have you no shame?!"

"Why are you complaining gaki," Jiraiya remarked, "The vision I saw with you three had live action dynamics that will produce a future best seller on the market!!"

Tsunade whacked him across the head again. Hinata blushed crimson, understanding the implications of Jiraiya's words. Kurenai looked ready to pulverize the shameless Sannin with one of her strongest genjutsus for using her daughter figure and love interest for one of his hentai books.

_That story has much potential with an intriguing plotline_, Kakashi thought with a smile and blush hidden under his mask, _I do hope Jiraiya-sama plans on writing that story._

"Like I was saying," N. Temari said trying to get everyone back on the topic they were discussion. The group soon returned their attention back to the wind mistress.

"Naruto-kun managed to break free from his confinements and escape from her with enough time to come up with a plan of action against her and to heal his heavily battered and beaten body," N. Temari said.

"From the description of Naruto's body," Shino spoke up, "Surely he would have required a large amount of chakra to repair his body."

"Naruto-kun resorted to an untested medic jutsu," N Hinata spoke up, "It's purpose was to completely heal and restore his body back to full strength. The jutsu however went wrong and aged him two years as it healed his body. Though it made his stronger and faster with larger chakra reserves however, because of the heavy price that was paid which was two years of his life, it was classified as an S-class medic kinjutsu."

"Any chance of Naruto teaching any of us how to perform that kinjutsu," Neji inquired.

"It's impossible since Naruto-kun created that kinjutsu specially for himself," N. Hinata pointed out, "And like I said, it went terribly wrong since Naruto-kun didn't create that medic jutsu properly. Plus he was forbidden from using that jutsu again."

"So what happened between Naruto and that Iwa kunoichi," Asuma asked.

"With his new found power, strength and speed," N. Ino replied, "Naruto-kun killed and skinned a tiger for its skin and fur to make a loin cloth for himself. When that task was done, he went to find the kunoichi and beat her to within an inch of her life after destroying her armor and almost all of her clothes and gear."

"He did what," Sakura asked, wanting to make sure she heard right.

"I'm sure we all heard the same thing as you Sakura," Shino stated, "It quite understandable really considering the purpose of the Forest of Death during the Chuunin Exams. And if my memory serves me correctly, Temari-san mentioned earlier how that Iwa kunoichi had the earth scroll the other Naruto was looking and that he'd get that and his freedom if he beat her. And beat her he did, quite literally."

"Talk about poetic justice," Kakashi remarked.

"How can you call that poetic," Shizune retorted. Shizune wasn't fond of Iwa but the thought of what N. Naruto did was rather vicious. But considered what the Iwa kunoichi did, most ninjas might of retaliated in the same manner, she figured.

U. Naruto thought about what he heard. Sure he fought against female enemies before, but he never thought of ever resorting to such an extreme level of brutality against a female. It was ironically really, seeing that U. Naruto had always been at the receiving end of Sakura's fists for as long as he could remember.

"Beating a female nearly to death…," U. Naruto commented, "That sounds rather…cruel."

"So he pretty much returned the favor," Anko smirked, "Before leaving her battered body for the creatures in the forest."

"Not quite," N. Temari interjected.

"What Naruto-kun did next would have been considered even crueler to some," N. Ino remarked. Everyone wanted to hear this.

"What could he possibly have done to make what he did even worse than the act of beating someone to within an inch of their life," Gai asked.

"He healed her almost completely," N. Ino explained, "And explained to her that his reasons for sparing her from dying a slow death from her injuries was that he found use for her to serve as his messenger with a message to gave back to the Tsuchikage, telling him to never come after him again, otherwise he wouldn't be as merciful the next time. He left her in the forest with his freedom and both scrolls in his hands."

"He spared her and let her live," U. Naruto shrugged, "What's so cruel about that?"

"His reasons behind it," Kakashi answered.

"What do you mean," U. Naruto inquired.

"His objective was to send her back in disgrace and humiliated," Kakashi explained, "For an enemy high level Jounin to be beaten twice and spared from death on both occasions by the same Genin only to be used by the Genin for their own personal intentions would dishonor and shame the enemy Jounin. Some would even go as far as to commit seppuku because the shame is too great to bear."

"Did the kunoichi commit seppuku," Lee asked.

"No," N. Temari said, "Naruto-kun told me that she had a nervous breakdown and begged him to allow her to die by his hands."

"Wow!!," Anko marveled, "He mentally broke her that badly?! Did he actually went through in carrying out her request?"

"No," N. Hinata said, "In fact, she later joined Konoha and became a Jounin who occasionally works alongside Naruto-kun."

"You're joking," Anko remarked, "She defected from Iwa to Konoha?"

"What's not to believe," a voice spoke up from behind anyone. The group was startled by N. Naruto's surprise presence in the room.

"What the hell!?," Tenten exclaimed, "How and when did you get here without notice?!"

"If I told you that then I wouldn't be known as the number one most surprising ninja," N. Naruto grinned with a large smile.

"You and Naruto here are definitely one and the same," Sakura remarked.

"I'll take that as a compliment," N. Naruto said, "That means that my kid brother's hidden potential has yet to be tapped into."

Turning to N. Ino, Naruto said, "Ino-chan, Will you come with me please? I'm in need of your assistance."

N. Ino nodded and excused herself from the rest of the others as she headed over to N. Naruto. The pair left the living room and went to their next destination.

"I wonder what they went to do," Ino spoke aloud.

"Whatever it is," Asuma replied, "I'm sure it's not that big a deal."

* * *

**N. Naruto returned back to the house briefly to take N. Ino with him before leaving again. What does N. Naruto require from N. Ino and what became of Ryota and Soujiro? Find out next time?**

**

* * *

**

**Seppuku is a ritualistic suicide.**


	68. Chapter SixtyEight: A Brother’s Keeper

**Chapter Sixty-Eight: A Brother's Keeper**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This chapter was very difficult to write. I rewrote and revised it several times as best as I could. I hope you all enjoy it though this chapter is one of my**** longest ones to date****. Please leave me your constructive opinions and suggestions when you****'****re done**** as I'****m working towards bringing this story arc to its conclusion****.  
**

* * *

N. Ino and N. Naruto went to the basement, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Did something happen," N. Ino asked as she walked down the stairs behind N. Naruto.

"A lot more than I'd like," N. Naruto replied as they headed over to where Soujiro and Ryota were being kept in custody. Both Iwa Jounins had blindfolds over their eyes with boa constrictors constricting them down onto the chairs N. Naruto placed them on. N. Naruto placed chakra suppressant seals on their bodies, making them incapable of molding chakra and performing any jutsu. Both ninjas were also unconscious.

"Ryota," N. Ino asked, "So in this dimension she still works for Iwagakure I see. But who's the other guy you have here?"

"His name is Soujiro," N. Naruto answered.

"So this is the guy you were talking about who tried to rape Ryota back then," N. Ino figured.

"Yes," N. Naruto replied, "But not in this case."

"What do you mean," N. Ino asked.

"Ryo-chan hates him and several others for deserting her when the Akatsuki attacked and captured Iwa's Jinchuuriki of Gobi," N. Naruto explained, "She took the fall for his capture and death while Soujiro and the deserters weren't punished for desertion and cowardice."

"How did you know they were here in the forest," N. Ino asked.

"Do you remember when I stepped out of the house earlier saying I had something to take care of," N. Naruto explained, "They passed by one of the seal detectors I placed around the outer sector of this forest. I teleported to their location and ambushed them when they separated after I listened in to the argument they were having based on their bad past and the mission the Tsuchikage wanted her to carry out."

"What mission was that?"

"Ryo-chan here has been spying on my kid brother for quite some time," N. Naruto explained, "For a number of months in fact. She's been hiding under everyone's noses without being detected once by any one of Konoha's ninjas. She's as skilled in stealth and hiding her presence as our Ryo-chan."

"Why is she spying on your other self," N. Ino asked.

"Iwa has some kind of interest in my little bro. and I know it's not anything good, especially after I looked through that mission scroll she was given by Soujiro from her Kage."

"What was the mission she was given," N. Ino inquired. N. Naruto walked over to small table and retrieved the mission scroll and handed it over to N. Ino. She took and opened the scroll to read into it. Her eyes widened in disbelief after examining the contents in it.

"That's right Ino-chan," N. Naruto said, "Her mission is to get herself pregnant with my kid brother's baby by any means necessary."

"Her Kage want her to do that?!," N. Ino remarked as though it was a hard pill to swallow.

"The mission scroll is authentic and bears the Tsuchikage's signature and seal," N. Naruto said, "He wants Ryo-chan to return to Iwa carrying my kid brother's baby in her womb."

The scroll in her hand soon turned brittle and began breaking apart into smaller and smaller fragments.

"The mission scroll," N. Ino said as she and N. Naruto watch the scroll dissolve until nothing but dust was left of it.

"So the Tsuchikage had a self-destruct seal planted into the scroll," N. Naruto realized, "What better way to destroy the evidence."

"But why does he want her to carry out such a dishonorable mission," N. Ino asked.

"That's what you're here to help me find out," N. Naruto replied, "I'll need your mind reading expertise to help me out in this. So what do you say?"

"You know you can always count on me love," N. Ino smiled. N. Naruto nodded to her as they went over to Ryota's body first. After performing the required hand signs, both ninjas placed their hands over Ryota's head and dived into her mind and memories.

They spent quite a while walking through Ryota's memories as the Iwa Jounin sat there motionlessly. When they were done, N. Naruto and N. Ino retreated from Ryota's mind, taking a couple of moments to process everything they saw from her memories. If anything, what they learned from her memories was a lot more than what they were counting on finding out from Ryota. They saw scenes of:

_Iwagakure applauding and celebrating Namikaze Minato's untimely demise after learning about Kyuubi's attack on Konoha_

_The failed mission to rescue the Jinchuuriki of Gobi and Ryota taking the blame for the failure despite the team's desertion of her during the mission_

_Ryota's mistreatment and her silent hatred for Iwa_

_Ryota in the Tsuchikage's office for instructions to travel to Konoha for the being given the secret spy mission and her reluctance to carry it out_

_Ryota spying and watching U. Naruto during his final months in the academy_

_U. Naruto's battle and victory over Mizuki_

_His interactions and D-rank missions with Team 7_

_His mission to Nami No Kuni with Team 7_

_The Chuunin Exams and U. Naruto's time training with Jiraiya_

_The Suna-Oto invasion of Konoha_

_The battle between U. Naruto and Gaara_

_The funeral of Sandaime and several other ninjas who died stopping the invasion_

_The incidents involving the Akatsuki during the time Jiraiya and U. Naruto went in search of Tsunade and Shizune_

_The battle U. Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune had with Orochimaru and Kabuto_

_Tsunade's return and inauguration as Godaime Hokage_

_U. Naruto and his two teammates trying to find out how Kakashi looks like under his ninja mask, only to find another mask underneath it_

_U. Naruto's battle with Sasuke on top of the hospital roof_

_U. Naruto and the other male Genins with Shikamaru leading going after Sasuke after he deserted Konoha with the Sound Four_

_U. Naruto's battle with Sasuke at the Valley Of The End and his defeat to Sasuke on fact that he held back against the Uchiha_

_The mission U. Naruto went on with Team 8 to find the scent bug_

_Ryota's watching U. Naruto sleeping in his room from rooftops, which she did on a number of occasions_

_Her encounters with Soujiro in Konoha and in sector No Return_

All in all, not once did she return any of her findings to Iwa and the Tsuchikage.

"I don't know what to think," N. Ino admitted, "It looked as though from aside spying on him, Ryota was in fact…protecting him from Iwa. There's no mistake that she really cares for him."

"It's surprising how my little bro. changed her so greatly without even coming in contact with her once. I'll have to do something about her circumstance; once I think of something."

"To say the life your other self lives in this world is completely different from yours would be a huge understatement," N. Ino remarked, "Both of your lives don't even compare to each other and seeing my other self stupidly fawning over Sasuke while competing with Forehead Girl over him was disgusting. Ugh, the very thought makes me taste the vomit in my throat."

"Thankfully Ryo-chan didn't see scenes of Daisuke and myself, along with you girls," N. Naruto said, "I can say that I better understand my kid brother's life and hardships. My little bro. has been denied many things in his life and he has no idea about his heritage and familial roots. It's ironic that I had to learn about his life from the eyes of a kunoichi who's from a village that despises my family.

"His time with Sasuke was far different than my own on so many levels; though it doesn't change the outcome that he turned traitor in both our worlds."

"So your views of Sasuke don't change at all," N. Ino figured.

"No they do not," N. Naruto confirmed, "And seeing my bro. making such a senseless promise to a teary-eyed Sakura to get a traitor back for her sake only served to irritate me further. And regardless of what I or anyone else say, my kid brother will be too hardheaded to listen to anyone about dropping the idea of going after the traitorous Sasuke."

"So he's as hardheaded as you," N. Ino remarked, "Like your father was from what you told me."

N. Naruto turned and frowned at N. Ino. She gulped nervously believing that she stepped out of line and upset him.

"To be honest," N. Naruto said, "There are some traits of my father I could really do without."

N. Naruto felt Minato grumbling retorts inside him.

_I love you too father_, N. Naruto remarked. Minato didn't miss the sarcasm in Naruto's reply to him.

"Ready to dive into Soujiro's mind," N. Ino asked.

"Let's go," N. Naruto said before both he and N. Ino repeated the process and entered Soujiro's mind.

* * *

(Back Upstairs In The Living Room)

N. Hinata and N. Temari were comparing and contrasting stories with the group concerning the events of Sasuke's desertion. Needless to say they found that their missions had major differences and outcomes despite some of their similarities.

"So Naruto wasn't part of the mission to retrieve Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, "I'm sure if he was he'd have had no problems getting Sasuke-kun back. But as you two said, he was in Nami No Kuni because of the incident that took place there. Therefore he couldn't help in the retrieval mission."

"Either way," N. Temari replied dryly, "Sasuke betrayed us and Konoha all together."

"He was manipulated by Orochimaru and his ninjas," U. Naruto retorted trying to defend the person he looked as a brother, "I'm sure that by working together we can get Sasuke back both here and in your world! We can help Sasuke to see that he had everything he needed here in Konoha!"

"What was Sasuke to you exactly Naruto-kun," N. Hinata asked. Hearing this question from N. Hinata seemed to have caught everyone off guard. They expected it more from N. Temari if anything.

"Sasuke was like a brother to me," U. Naruto said, "We had a bond and he himself said that I was his closest friend. Sure we argued and competed against each other but I never wanted anything bad to happen to him. Sasuke was deceived and tricked by Orochimaru into believing that he'd get what he seeks from him and not in Konoha. Sakura-chan and I were hurt and sadden greatly when Sasuke left Konoha but I promised Sakura-chan that I'll get Sasuke back, no matter what."

There was a brief moment of silence in the room. The Konoha nins knew that the topic regarding Sasuke was a touchy subject to both U. Naruto and Sakura. N. Temari and N. Hinata saw clearly the sharp differences between U. Naruto and N. Naruto when the topic concerning Sasuke was presented.

"A month ago back home," N. Temari explained, "Sakura asked Naruto-kun if he would help her get Sasuke back for reasons similar to yours."

"I'm sure the other Sasuke-kun and Naruto were close friends like Naruto here and Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, "I'm positive that he promised to help get Sasuke-kun back in anyway he can."

"I hate be the one to break it to you," N. Hinata replied, "But our Naruto-kun has no interest in going after Sasuke for reasons likes yours."

"Then for what reason does he want to bring Sasuke back," Jiraiya asked.

"That's the thing," N. Hinata stated, "He doesn't want to pursue Sasuke at all."

This revelation shocked everyone, especially since they all know how adamant U. Naruto is about getting Sasuke back.

"WHAT?!!," Sakura shouted in disbelief, "That can't be true!!"

"It is," N. Temari stated, "His reasons for his decision were firm and unchanging."

"But Sasuke-kun's place is in Konoha with us," Sakura replied.

"So all of you aren't going to attempt to help Sasuke redeem himself so he could return to Konoha!?," U. Naruto asked with disappointment in his voice, "None of you are going to try to rescue him from his darkness!? You guys are just going to give up on him!? I thought he was your friend! Friends don't give up on friends."

N. Hinata sighed patiently though N. Temari was feeling a bit annoyed by the younger version of her lover.

"Naruto-kun once told us that those who abandon the mission are trash," N. Hinata replied, "But friends who betray their friends and everyone who trusted and believed in them are worse than trash. Naruto-kun made it very clear to all of us that Sasuke betrayed us willingly for corrupt motives and his selfish ambitions."

"How do you rescue someone who doesn't want to be rescued and brought back against his will," N. Temari replied, "No one deceived him into turning against us and Orochimaru was already dead during Sasuke's desertion. Sasuke's actions were solely out of his own free will."

"That can't be true," U. Naruto argued, "Sasuke would never betray Konoha like that! My other self and Sasuke must have been friends at one point!"

"Sasuke and Naruto-kun were never close to begin with," N. Hinata said, "Unlike how you guys here in this world were from what we're hearing. In fact, Sasuke envied and hated Naruto-kun."

"You mean me and Sasuke were never friends where you're from," U. Naruto asked in disbelief.

"No," N. Hinata answered, "And separating that factor apart from the others, in our opinion, that makes your Sasuke's betrayal worse, especially since you yourself said he was your closest friend and brother figure. And honestly, there can be no greater betrayal than by those who are your closet friends or family members."

U. Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but cringe at those harsh words. The rest of the group just sat there without interrupting. Konohamaru remembered hearing Daisuke making statements to him along those same lines and clearly N Hinata and N. Temari had the same line of thinking as N. Naruto, and undoubtedly so did N. Ino.

"Please understand that circumstances in our world are very much different from yours," N. Hinata reasoned, "Like we explained earlier, the situation involving Sasuke's betrayal back home involved not only Konoha and Oto, but also Nami No Kuni, Suna and Iwa. Naruto-kun was set up to be ambushed and killed by Iwa Jounins in Nami No Kuni who were unknowingly deceived and used by Oto to have Naruto-kun out of the way so they could retrieve Sasuke without too much trouble."

"These were capital offenses that we and Naruto-kun could not and would not take lightly especially since that incident nearly triggered the Fourth Great Shinobi War with Iwa," N. Temari spoke up, "And Suna would have jumped in to help Konoha destroy Iwa."

"Capital offenses," Sakura asked, not wanting to believe what she and the others were hearing, "It was that extreme?"

"That international incident forced Iwa to make reparations for their ninjas' actions against Konoha and Nami No Kuni," N. Temari continued, "Despite the fact that they were unknowingly used by Otogakure. All in all, you can't expect us and our Naruto-kun to be like you who seeks to get Sasuke back."

"So all of you believe that there are no grounds for forgiveness and starting over," U. Naruto asked. There was a short silence that was soon broken.

"I was hoping to avoid this," N. Hinata said, "But I'm afraid I'll have to explain our Naruto-kun's feelings in darker details."

All but N. Temari looked at N. Hinata questionably.

"What's that suppose to mean," U. Naruto asked.

"When Orochimaru resurrected those four ninjas," N. Hinata explained, "They weren't just any ninjas; they were Shodaime-sama, Nidaime-sama, Dan-san and Nawaki-san, members of Naruto-kun, Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama's family."

Tsunade dropped her cup of sake and Shizune had an expression of shock and disbelief. The younger ninjas hearing this were shocked by this. Jiraiya and the other Jounins knew of the details concerning Sandaime's death after reading the reports from the ANBU who witnessed his final battle with the Snake Sannin, but Dan and Nawaki were not part of the story.

"What?!," Shizune exclaimed, "He summoned my late uncle and Tsunade-sama's late family members for his deplorable purpose!?"

"That's right and Naruto-kun had to choose between his family and Konoha's safety…," N. Hinata paused momentarily and continued, "…I can't even begin to understand the pain Naruto-kun felt as he was forced to fight and seal them away to protect Konoha at the expense of his own life. He cried bitterly while doing so while begging for their forgiveness.

"Since that fight with that traitorous Sannin, part of Naruto-kun's character hardened and he developed a zero tolerance demeanor for traitors of Konoha as his hatred for people who used others as instruments for their own use before disposing of them heightened."

"I heard from Ino that Naruto-kun gave Sakura a severe verbal lashing at the Hokage Tower for asking him to help her get Sasuke back," N. Temari added, "Sasuke's betraying Konoha to an enemy village that damaged his family's image and hurt him, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san so greatly was an offense Naruto-kun considers unforgivable."

Tsunade, Jiraiya and the rest of the ninjas present sat there quietly taking in everything they heard. It was unbelievable to them how events surrounding Sasuke's desertion and failed retrieval mission had so great of differences in both worlds. What was more surprising was N. Hinata's character. Though she was still kind however, there was no stuttering, shyness or doubt was present in her demeanor; only confidence and self assurance.

U. Naruto was at a loss for words. Hinata gave him consoling words concerning Sasuke's desertions and stuck by to help him get himself together after what Daisuke said to him. N. Hinata however didn't carry that same form of sympathy and she solidly stuck by N. Naruto's decision. When U. Naruto thought about it, both versions of Hinata helped him deal with the issues regarding Sasuke though the circumstances were different.

"We're not saying whether or not you guys should go after your Sasuke because it not our place to do so. It's clear that you're still going to try to bring Sasuke back and we'll respect that," N. Hinata said, "We're not here to try to get you change your mind and accept our way of thinking. We just want to understand each other's lives and backgrounds."

"It's still hard to believe that all of that happened in your world," U. Naruto added, "It's sad that things played out the way they did."

"It's not the end of either worlds," N. Temari remarked, "So don't get bent out of shape because of it."

"Who said I or anyone of us here was getting bent out of shape because of our differences in past events," U. Naruto replied, "We'll just have to grow stronger and learn from them and make sure those events never happen again!! Dattebayo!!"

"Indeed we will grow stronger," N. Hinata agreed before turning to look at her other self, "Don't you agree?"

Hinata nodded.

"Wait a minute," Kurenai said catching onto something, "You said that Naruto fought and sealed away Shodame-sama and Nidame-sama? He fought and killed two Hokages alongside the traitorous Sannin in the same fight?"

"So he's a Sannin and Kage killer!?," Kiba remarked as though what he was hearing was unreal.

"Like I said before," N. Temari replied, "Naruto-kun never lost a fight."

"…It does sound like a farfetched exaggeration," N. Hinata admitted, "But considering that I along with others eye witnessed that fight, it's safe to say that it's no exaggeration. However Naruto-kun takes no pride in having to "kill" his ancestral Hokages."

"You make him sound godlike," Ino remarked.

"I'm strong not invincible," a voice from behind said, "And I'm not godlike either."

Everyone turned to see N. Naruto approaching them with N. Ino following next to him.

"I wasn't born powerful," N. Naruto said, "I worked hard for years to achieve the level I'm at now. But I still have much more to learn and I in no way believe that I can just take on anyone without having problems with them. Such thinking would be my undoing. My great grandfather and great granduncle did an excellent job in kicking my ass before I was able to get a good enough idea in how they fight. Plus I knew healing and medic jutsus from kaa-chan and Shizune-neechan which was another advantage that saved my ass in the end."

"Such humility," Asuma remarked, "You don't let your accomplishments go to your head, do you?"

"Pride is before a crash Asuma-san," N. Naruto replied, "I'm sure you're well aware of that."

Asuma gave the young ninja no verbal reply as he simply agreement with him with a nod with his head. Looking over at Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya, N. Naruto said seriously, "I need to speak with you three in private, right now."

"Can't it wait till later," Jiraiya retorted.

"I'm afraid it cannot," N. Naruto replied, "The matter is grave and it must be dealt with as soon as possible."

Deciding to take N. Naruto serious both, the two Sannins and copycat ninja rose off their seats and followed N. Naruto to the basement. N. Ino stayed behind and returned to the living room.

"What does he have to talk about with them that he can't discuss out hear with us," Ino inquired.

"You don't need to know," N. Ino replied, "Just leave it at that."

* * *

(In The Basement)

"What's this all about gaki," Jiraiya asked before N. Naruto showed them both Ryota and Soujiro.

"Iwa ninjas," Tsunade acknowledged with a more serious demeanor.

"And not just any Iwa ninjas," Kakashi acknowledged, "Ryota the Shining Stone and Soujiro the Diamond Fang of Iwagakure themselves."

Kakashi was familiar with the backgrounds of those two ninjas. Though he never actually crossed paths with either of them before however, the cyclops shinobi kept tabs on them like he had before with many other high A-class ninjas and he knew from their records that both Soujiro and Ryota weren't small fries to be taken out that easily. But seeing both Soujiro and Ryota in the position they were in and knocked out left Kakashi wondering just how strong is N. Naruto.

"What are they doing in Konoha," Jiraiya wondered aloud in suspicion.

"How much does my little brother know about his father, mother and the Namikaze clan," N. Naruto asked seriously. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi had nervous expressions on their faces, "Yes I know that Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina are my biological parents. And just like with your counterparts, I didn't find out the truth about my parents and birth clan from them but by means of another source; what source that was is not important. What's important is how soon are you three are planning on telling my little brother the truth about his heritage."

"Naruto," Jiraiya said in a calm yet serious tone, "I'm sure that likewise in your case, it was for your protection."

"And just like in my case," N. Naruto retorted, "The Tsuchikage and the rest of my father's enemies from Iwa still found out much later on who I was and came after me. And now they're after my little brother. They have a strong suspicion about who his parents are and what clan he's the last heir to."

The three ninjas saw that the matter was graver than they counted on.

"On top of that," N. Naruto said, "My little brother has no means to defend himself against these two. If he were to fight either of them, even separately, he'd lose effortlessly. And I'm not saying this in underestimation of my brother's abilities. I'm sure you three are familiar with the background histories of these two ninjas."

Kakashi and the two Sannin nodded. N. Naruto continued, "From what I saw in their memories, my little brother is no match for them in his current level. Plus, from what I saw from the girl's mind, it's sad that I learned more about my little brother's life and experiences from the eyes of a former enemy."

"What do you mean by former enemy," Jiraiya asked, catching on to what N. Naruto said.

"Ryota," N. Naruto said pointing to the still unconscious kunoichi, "Is a most formidable fighter and I've encountered her in the past before."

"So she was the one whom you and girls were referring to who attacked you those times in Nami No Kuni and in the Forest of Death," Jiraiya figured. N. Naruto nodded and continued, "She's been here in Konoha spying on my kid brother since his last months at the academy. She was here under all of your noses without ever being noticed since the time your Sandaime was still alive. Believe me, she knows and understands a lot about my kid brother, which is why she never reported her findings about him to the Tsuchikage, not once did she."

"Say what," Kakashi asked doubtfully. N. Naruto went on to explain in details what he and N. Ino saw in Ryota's memories. The three ninjas listened as N. Naruto laid everything down for them.

"That's quite a story," Tsunade said as she turned to the unconscious girl, "Who'd have thought a kunoichi from an enemy nation would develop affections for Naruto?"

"They share experiences," Jiraiya realized, "She could understand his feelings of being the village outcast, his sadness, pain and loneliness. And from everything we heard, it goes without say that she's completely attached to the kid…(under his breath) lucky brat."

"There's more to this story that I didn't tell you three yet," N. Naruto interjected as he now explained what he and N. Ino found in Soujiro's memories. The three older ninjas were left momentarily dumbfounded.

"Are you serious," Tsunade replied after she and the the others heard the explanation.

"So the Tsuchikage sent Ryota on a long duration spy mission and then ordered her to let the gaki tap that ass," Jiraiya remarked perversely.

Kakashi giggled and blushed after thinking about it. Even N. Naruto had to bite down on his tongue and fight back a blush on his cheeks after seeing the implication of Jiraiya's words. He wanted to maintain his collected demeanor.

"Will you be serious already you damn pervert," Tsunade retorted with an irritated expression.

"It is what it is," Jiraiya replied, "I'm saying it in how I heard it. But why does the Tsuchikage wants a child from Naruto instead of having the gaki killed?"

"The reason is simple," N. Naruto answered, "He seeks to revive the Namikaze clan in Iwa."

The three older ninjas looked at N. Naruto questionably.

"Say what," Kakashi remarked, "But Iwa despises my master, even in his grave. Why would they want the very clan they hate revived in Iwa insteading of wiping them out completely?"

"To hurt Konoha," N. Naruto explained, "Through my little brother's offspring, Iwa can begin recreating the Namikaze bloodline, except all members of that Namikaze clan would be loyal to Iwa. After some years, the revived clan in their small number would be sent to Konoha under the guise of being nomadic lost members of my father's dying clan. With irrefutable proof that they in fact have blood relations with my father, they would have the opportunity to gain complete access to everything that belonged to my father and birth mother, including their wealth, land and jutsus.

"If they were to get their hands on everything that belonged to my birth parents, including the Hiraishin and returned to Iwa with them, then what trouble could that spell for you all and the rest of Konoha, and other villages that would step up to oppose them?"

They didn't need to think hard of the dangers that would erupt.

"New generation Namikaze clan members through my brother's bloodline enforcing the rule of Iwa would shame Minato's legacy," N. Naruto said before his tone turned cold, "Not that this village hasn't already shamed his legacy after all the shit my little brother was forced to live through all his life and the people who were supposed to have been there for him weren't."

Kakashi and Jiraiya saw where this was going.

"Now wait a minute," Kakashi interjected, "You know there's an explanation for that secrecy. As you already know, Minato-sensei had many enemies not only in Iwa but elsewhere as well. Naruto's life would have been in more danger if the truth was revealed to him too early."

"Not letting him know that he had a father and mother who didn't just birth and abandoned him to fend for himself while forcing him to live through years of cruel mistreatment and abuse for the burden he carries is inexcusable," N. Naruto retorted, "I was exposed to a great amount of hypocrisy in this village and it sickened me; they praise my father who died a hero but curse and mistreat his son who's a hero everyday for the burden he was forced carry against his will. And the fact that my brother didn't become a self-fulfilling prophecy in becoming the Kyuubi itself as everyone feared and raze this village to the ground is nothing short of a miracle."

There was a brief moment of silence amongst the four of them. After a given amount of time, one of them decided to speak.

"We can stand here and argue all we like about the matter," Jiraiya said, "But it won't change the past or the shameful mistakes that we and villagers made. But we can do something about the future which is not yet set."

"……Right…," N. Naruto sighed as he calmed down, "We can't undo the past. But the future we can still shape for the better."

"So what will we do with Ryota and Soujiro now that they're in our custody," Kakashi asked.

"My brother doesn't need an international incident with Iwa like I have to go through," N. Naruto said, "He already has enough to worry about with the Akatsuki and others coming after him. There is something however that my brother does need from Iwa."

"What would that be," Tsunade asked.

"Closure," N. Naruto replied, "Soujiro made it very clear that only the Tsuchikage, Ryota and himself knew of the mission regarding my brother. Therefore, Soujiro will be released on the condition that he delivers a message of closure to the Tsuchikage in person."

"What?!," Tsunade retorted, "After what we found out, we can't possibly let him go!"

"Yes we can and we will," N. Naruto replied, "In order for my plan to work Soujiro must be allowed to leave Konoha and return to Iwa!"

"He and Ryota are in this village unauthorized," Tsunade shot back, "You have no authority to-"

"You have no power over me," N. Naruto cut in sharply, "Only the one who summoned me to this world can command me and I'm not revealing my summoner's identity or whereabouts! I'm doing this for my kid brother and his unborn descendant's protection! And I'm doing it my way!"

Jiraiya and Kakashi stepped back away from the pair as they felt bloodlust leaking out from Tsunade but N. Naruto looked unaffected by it.

"Naruto," Tsunade said sternly, "I'm sure you're already aware that we have rules and procedures in dealing with issues like this! We don't want a repeat of what happened when that diplomat from Kumo tried to kidnap Hinata."

"There won't be a repeat of that incident," N. Naruto said, "And when I'm thru, there won't be an issue between my brother and Iwa."

"Your taking matters into your own hands will serve to only make matters worse for Naruto," Tsunade replied.

"Don't underestimate me," N. Naruto shot back, "I gave this a lot of forethought and I know what I'm doing! As my brother's keeper I'll do what I must to protect my little brother. I don't need your consent for my actions. And if any of you want to stop me, then you'll just have to fight me."

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at the young ninja and saw that he wasn't joking and that he meant every word he said.

_This gaki is just like our Naruto_, Tsunade thought,_ And like him, he's not afraid to challenge me._

As Kakashi remained silent, he started contemplating on several facts, _If this Naruto is as powerful as Jiraiya-sama and those girls explained it to us, we'll be dead before we can execute any form of counterattack against him._

_For one thing, this house is his territory and I'm sure it's booby trapped with seals all over._

_He knows the layout of this sector of the Forest of Death and he booby trapped them with seals as well. That was why he able to intercept those two Iwa Jounins so fast and efficiently without any trouble. _

_And even if we did attack him all at once, it might not even be the real Naruto standing in front of us. For all we know, this Naruto in front of us could be a Kage Bushin and if we attacked and dispelled it, the real Naruto would immediately find out and retaliate._

_Plus, there's more to this Naruto's abilities that neither he nor the girls revealed to us except on the facts that he's a seal master who also performed medic jutsus on levels that even Tsunade-sama could never achieve._

_He knows about his birth parents, his clan and the Hiraishin, and I bet my life on it that he knows how to perform that jutsu or have some knowledge of how it works; which would explain how he single-handedly slaughtered Orochimaru's army and those Suna ninjas at the stadium during the invasion back in his world._

_Fighting him is definitely not an option. Naruto clearly has the advantage over us._

"We don't want to fight you at all Naruto," Kakashi said calmly, "That would just cause too much trouble for all of us and besides, it would make us look bad as guests in your house if we attacked the host and homeowner, yes?"

"Glad to see that you didn't lose your sense of humor," Jiraiya remarked, "But you're right. We don't want to fight."

"I'm happy to hear that," N. Naruto replied, "Because I didn't want to fight any of you either."

"But we don't want you causing trouble for Naruto and Konoha either," Tsunade stated.

"I didn't train nor was I trained all my life to do things sloppily without thinking things through first," N. Naruto assured, "Trust me, there will be no trouble for either my brother or Konoha. I'll see to that personally."

"If Soujiro is part of your plan," Jiraiya asked, "Then what of Ryota?"

"That's being taken care of as we speak," N. Naruto said.

"How so," Tsunade wondered.

* * *

(In Iwagakure; A Hour Earlier)

The Tsuchikage was at his desk doing paperwork and reviewing documents when a small diamond kunai on his desk started flashing in and out multiple times in a particular pattern. Understanding the encrypted message, the Tsuchikage opened the drawer of his desk and retrieved a sealed envelope. Unsealing it, he took out the few documents that were inside it. He signed and stamped the documents, having the contents written in them effective immediately as he stood up from his desk to have the documents processed.

* * *

(Present Time)

"The Tsuchikage and Soujiro had a fallback plan to serve as a cover up in the event Ryota was captured or killed during the mission," N. Naruto explained, "Since the Tsuchikage purposely saw to it that Ryota's mission was never written or documented in Iwagakure's archives, it would be easy for him to dismiss Ryota as a kunoichi and citizen of Iwa and disavow all connections with her on the plea that she acted on her own without certified ties with Iwa and that her memories of being given the spy mission from him were fake and implanted by unknown enemy ninjas.

"The latest mission scroll that was given to Ryota by Soujiro self-destructed earlier today, destroying the physical evidence that she was sent by her Kage to impregnate herself with my brother's child. And as we speak, the Tsuchikage is putting into effect the planned documents dismissing Ryota as a kunoichi from Iwa and canceling her citizenship with that village."

"So she can't go and freely return back to Iwa with Soujiro," Kakashi said.

"Precisely," Naruto replied, "Even if she could, after she learns the truth about what I'm tell you guys in how Iwa sold her out, I doubt she would want to. And for the record, Ryota hates Iwagakure. Like Naruto, she's an orphan and she has nothing and no one there to go back to. And like Anko-chan, she was betrayed by her sensei Deidara who's also a member of the Akatsuki."

"That's useful information we can use," Jiraiya said since he's been tracking the activities of the Akatsuki for some time now.

"Ryota is better off starting a new life here in Konoha," N. Naruto suggested, "That is if you're willing to grant her amnesty and one month probation."

"If she's willing to agree to the conditions we set for her that is," Tsunade pointed out.

"If it means she can be close to my kid brother freely in public," N. Naruto said, "I'm sure she will."

Jiraiya took a good look at the young dark brown-haired fifteen-year-old beauty.

"Lucky gaki," Jiraiya muttered, "He gets a hot woman without even trying just by doing the things he does."

"Shut up Jiraiya," Tsunade retorted before turning her attention back to N. Naruto, "But why must we release Soujiro?"

Soujiro's body puffed into white smoke and disappeared from out of the house. The snakes that were used to bind Soujiro down to the chair slithered into N. Naruto's shirt sleeves.

"Because he has to meet with a particular man for the closure," N. Naruto said.

* * *

(Miles Away Outside Hi No Kuni)

N. Naruto's Kage Bushin, using a summoning scroll, teleported the unconscious Soujiro and set him up resting under a nearby tree. The clone made sure nothing of Soujiro was out of place. When that was done, the Kage Bushin placed his hands over Soujiro's chest and emitted a pool of chakra into his chest.

"Perfect," the clone said before he left and hid from sight. Ten minutes later, Soujiro stirred and gradually woke up. Looking around, he shook his head trying to remember what happened.

"Uuggghhhh," Soujiro said groggily, "Must have dosed off…That's right Ryota was captured and the signal to the Tsuchikage was sent."

Standing back up Soujiro got himself together and made haste hurriedly to his next destination. All the while, N. Naruto's Kage Bushin followed behind from a safe distance.

* * *

(Back In Konoha)

After the matter concerning Ryota and Soujiro was discussed, Tsunade had a question in mind to asked N. Naruto…

"Tell me Naruto," Tsunade asked, "Is your dream to become Hokage, like our gaki who always talks about fulfilling that dream someday?"

After a short silence, Naruto answered, "If you must know, back home, I am Rokudaime, personally chosen by jiisan and kaa-chan themselves. Kaa-chan however haven't stepped down and handed her position of Hokage to me as of yet, which in a number of ways is good for me."

"How so," Tsunade asked curiously, wanting to see more about how this Naruto thinks.

"I still have much training and learning to do, especially when it comes to dealing with clan leaders, members of both the civilian and shinobi council, the daimyo, and foreign powers," N. Naruto explained, "Like Shizune-neechan, I occasionally help kaa-chan in her office but those monstrous piles of paperwork seem to be an unrelenting enemy that no Hokage seemed to have beaten thus far."

"One of the reasons why I never became Hokage," Jiraiya remarked, only to be rewarded with a snort from Tsunade.

"As far as I know about my kid brother," N. Naruto said, "He's making progress and I'm certain he can make that dream a reality like how I'm trying to. But he still has a very long way to go to reach that level."

"Well we've been here too long as it is," Jiraiya spoke up, "Perhaps we should return back upstairs where the others are waiting for us."

They nodded before leaving the cellar and returning back upstairs to the living room where the rest of the group was waiting. N. Naruto noticed that U. Naruto was missing.

"Where's my kid brother," N. Naruto asked.

"Upstairs using the bathroom," N. Hinata answered, "He should be back shortly."

N. Naruto nodded and sat back down on his chair with his three girls sitting beside him like before.

"So is everything alright," N. Temari asked.

"Super," N. Naruto said, "We just had to talk business about certain matters. But everything is all cleared up now."

"That's good to hear," N. Hinata smiled, "We're happy it didn't lead to too much trouble."

"Hey Hinata," a masculine voice called out. Both girls and the rest of the group turned to see U. Naruto standing by the living room entrance while carrying something in his hands. Everyone's eyes widened as jaws dropped open in sheer unbelieving shock at what U. Naruto was holding in front of them.

_No_…_he_…_did_…_not!!_, N. Naruto thought with a look of horror.

"Is this nii-chan's loincloth you, Ino and Temari were talking about," U. Naruto asked, "I saw it lying on a recliner upstairs in nii-chan's bedroom next to that bottle of perfumed body oil. I'm surprised he still keeps and wears this around the place."

Everyone in U. Naruto's group blinked when the terms "loincloths" and "bottle of perfumed body oil" were placed in the same sentence. Shikamaru closed his eyes and shook his head at U. Naruto's stupidity. Lee, Neji and Shino had raised eyebrows while Chouji and Kiba were snickering before bursting into a fit of laughter. The Genin girls were giggling and blushing hotly from what they saw and heard but not as intense as Hinata who looked ready to faint. Konohamaru was snickering while remembering seeing N. Naruto wearing those loincloths before while the three girls were less dressed in kimonos. Udon and Moegi looked back and forth between N. Naruto and the girls questionably.

Anko doubled over and was holding her sides futilely trying to control her laughter while Kurenai's suspicions of N. Naruto and his girls seems to have been confirmed. Gai, Asuma and Kakashi were dumbfounded at the sight of the loincloths while Shizune was blushing at the idea of what N. Naruto and his three girls could have been doing together alone. Tsunade turned to look at the three girls and saw the look on their faces. The mixed expressions of shock and embarrassment on their faces said it all.

"I knew it!!," Jiraiya burst out laughing perversely, fully convinced of what N. Naruto and the three girls must have been doing together while alone in the house and why the three of them are always affectionate toward him besides speaking highly of him, "I had my suspicions, but you said and did gaki now makes all of my suspicions solid fact!!"

"What are you talking about," U. Naruto asked cluelessly, "Why is everyone laughing?"

"Naruto," Shikamaru said sympathetically, "You _really_ shouldn't have pulled that troublesome stunt just now."

"Huh? But all I did was…," U. Naruto stopped short while he and the others felt the temperature in the living room drop several notches as a massive spike of concentrated bloodlust was then felt. U. Naruto turned pale when he slowly and fearfully turned to see where the massive bloodlust was coming from.

"Little brother," N. Naruto said in a deceptively calm and collective tone as he gestured for U. Naruto to come closer to him, "Your big brother like to have a few choice words with you about going through his private belongings and showing them off to people without his permission."

Gulping for the sake of his well being, U. Naruto screamed and ran from the living room and out of the house with his sandals speedily placed on his feet. He barely evaded the viper that came flying at him with a Rasengan in its mouth as it plunged and exploded the ball of condensed chakra into the ground, blowing off a large chunk of the ground in the process.

"Come here bro.!!," N. Naruto yelled as he came running out of the house to pursue his younger self with mutliple vipers coming out of his arms and Rasengans being generated in the mouths of the vipers, "I have something for you!!"

"I don't want what you're offering!!," U. Naruto cried fearfully as he continued running from his enraged counterpart who was projecting vipers carrying Rasengans at him, destroying trees and boulders from long ranges.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!!," U. Naruto yelled as he created thirty solid clones and dispersed them in different directions all over, hoping to throw his counterpart off track.

"You're using Kage Bushins of this number against me!? I don't know whether be insulted or flattered!!," N. Naruto remarked as he turned and rushed into the direction U. Naruto went, totally ignoring the clones as they started chasing after him in the effort to slow him down for U. Naruto's sake. Sad to say, that did little to nothing as N. Naruto plowed right through them like a hot knife through butter.

"Hey wait for me!! I gotta see this!!," Anko yelled excitedly, laughing her ass off in tears as she chased after them hoping to see a good show of big brother pounding the hell out of the idiot little brother. Plus, she wanted to see the results of the fused Sen'eijashu and Rasangan attacks. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and the other Jounins chased after the Hokage-level Elite Jounin in hopes that they could stop him from poisoning and severely crippling his counterpart for his stupidity. What amazed them and the younger ninjas though in spite of this was N. Naruto's fusion of Orochimaru and Minato's jutsus, creating a whole new hybrid jutsu.

_I think that older gaki being raised by Tsunade-hime led him to pick up her violent temper_, Jiraiya thought as he and the others chased after the twin blondes.

"Don't go back on your word about being a brother's keeper," Kakashi said to N. Naruto, whose words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears at the moment.

_Ironic really_, Tsunade thought as she chased after the two male blondes, _He went through all that trouble to protect his little brother only to want to '__kill'__ him in the end the very same day._

* * *

(Back At The House)

N. Naruto's girls sweat-dropped with one common thought in mind: _Does Naruto-kun really gets himself into this much trouble in this world?_

Kiba looked at the three girls with a look of complete disbelief, "Y-Y-You mean to tell us that…you girls…actually-"

"Yes Kiba," N. Hinata admitted, "That's exactly what we did. We slept with Naruto-kun, though he was evidently trying to prevent that truth coming getting out into the opening, especially in the way it happened just a moment ago."

Hinata was turning shades to red each darker than the previous upon hearing her other self admitting to having sex with N. Naruto. What bongled her and everyone else was the fact that N. Naruto not only slept with N. Hinata but N. Ino and N. Temari also and the three girls didn't seem to mind. It was out of sheer willpower that prevented the shy Hyuuga heiress from passing out from nasal blood loss.

"Are you serious," Chouji asked, not sure whether or not to believe what he was hearing. Tenten asked, "Did he seduced you girls or-"

"It was our choice," N. Temari interjected, "We did it out of our own free will. In fact Naruto-kun was reluctant about it at first when we approached and offered ourselves to him simultaneously."

That bombshell shocked everyone completely. Neji had a hard time believing what his ears were taking in. He knew Hinata always liked U. Naruto but he couldn't picture Hinata with her shy nature doing something of that nature. Konohamaru was blushing and giggling like the pervert he was. Moegi and Udon were finding the idea of Naruto sleeping with three girls hard to swallow.

_Lucky bastard_, Kiba thought.

"What?!," Sakura shrieked, "You three seduced Naruto into sleeping with all of you and you girls are OK with that?!"

"If it was Sasuke would you have mind it if you were in that position with two other girls," N. Ino replied calmly. Sakura stuttered in her words before getting her thoughts together, "We're not discussing me! What we want to know is why did you three seduce and sleep with him!"

"We wanted to strengthen our bonds with him on a more intimate level," N. Hinata answered.

"What do you mean," Shikamaru asked cautiously.

"……," N. Hinata sighed and explained, "Naruto-kun developed issues with insecurities with the ties he made with many back home, ourselves included. This started after seeing the kind of life his other self was forced to live in this world for most of his life as an orphan no one wanted and shunned. Naruto-kun started questioning everything he believed in and fought for. He even questioned the integrity that we and everyone else back home had in him and it frightened us. We didn't want what was happening to him to get out of hand and turn him into something that would have inverted and blurred everything Naruto-kun spent his life believing in and fighting for. So Ino-chan, Temari-chan and myself came together and discussed how we could help put some of Naruto's fears to rest in the best way we could."

"By having a sex orgy with him," Sakura stated skeptically, "A four-way split with Naruto was your grand solution."

"Very colorful words Sakura," Neji remarked in sarcasm, cringing at the visuals of her words entailed seeing that it also involved N. Hinata. Kiba and Konohamaru were snickering at the thought while a tricle of blood drop from their noses. Hinata, with her face beet red, quickly pulled out her napkin and placed it over her nose as red fluid started seeping out.

_I wouldn't have ever thought that Hinata of all people was a closet pervert_, Tenten thought, though she being a bit of a hypocrite since part of her wanted to know the whole story. N. Hinata, N. Temari and N. Ino frowned at the pink-haired kunoichi and the wind mistress herself was tempted to grab and hurl her fan straight into Sakura's forehand.

"For a girl with a large head," N. Temari remarked, "You're truly empty-headed."

"Say what," Sakura retorted.

"It wasn't meaningless loose sex meant to be a one-night stand Sakura," N. Hinata replied, "We bonded our hearts and souls with his and gave him the best and most important parts of ourselves freely. We gave him our "gifts," something sacred to us, as a vow to always stay with him, no matter what. It was our way of swearing to him a promise of a lifetime to always be with him to the end. We did it out of our sincere affections for him."

Everyone heard it but was left speechless. Shikamaru saw where the girls were coming from and considering what he himself found out about U. Naruto, he acknowledged why the girls acted upon the course of action they chose to take.

"Look I see where you girls are coming from," Sakura remarked, "But honestly, couldn't you three have chosen more subtle way of making such a bond that didn't resort to giving Naruto your virginity?"

"Shut up Sakura," Shikamaru retorted with a voice that had no sense of laziness or boredom in it, "You of all people shouldn't be judging or questioning them about why they did what they did."

Sakura was about to give her retort to him, but Shikamaru didn't give her that chance as he continued, "From what I've seen in your way of treating Naruto before and after Sasuke's desertion, it's personally not something I would go bragging about. You may not agree with how they went about deeply bonding with Naruto, but at least have the decency of respecting it. I'm certain that if it were Sasuke in Naruto's place, you'd have been more than willing to do anything for him, whatever it was he'd have asked of you, wouldn't you?"

The Konoha nins in the room were left utterly dumbfounded at Shikamaru's outburst toward Sakura and how he silenced and put the girl in her place. The pink-haired girl lowered her head and gaze from view without saying another word. She couldn't think of anything valid to say to refute Shikamaru's words or not make her sound or look like a hypocrite. N. Naruto's girls were happy to see that there was someone standing up for them and both Narutos. Hinata wanted to say something alongside with what Shikamaru said. Swallowing her nervousness, Hinata said, "…Clearly the three of you care for Naruto-kun…a great deal and were willing to sacrifice and offer something most sacred to you to Naruto-kun…in order to strengthen your ties with him. Your Naruto-kun…is precious to the three of you…(very lowly) as my naruto-kun is to me."

"That's right sis.," N. Hinata smiled, "Naruto-kun is precious to us, to all his family and friends back home. That's what we wanted Naruto-kun to understand, that he'll always have us and people who care about him no matter what problems or dangers he must face, and that he isn't alone in life."

"Such youthfulness!!," Lee shouted enthusiastically with tears pouring down his face as he shot up standing from the sofa with his right fist clenched tightly, "Truly your burning fires are as bright and refreshing as the morning sun!! Naruto-kun is most fortunate to have such youthful passionate females in his life to be there for him when his flames grow dim!!"

The group sweat-dropped at Lee's outburst but they found logic in his words. In the attempt to break the awkward silence, Shino turned to the three girls and said, "Thank you for helping us to understand matters involving you three and Naruto more logically. It helped clear and dismiss the misconceptions we had about you four. We can now better understand your manner of interactions with him."

"Ugh…," N. Temari said, "…You're welcome."

"Well," Udon said, "This has proven to be quite an interesting day."

"Yes is has," Moegi agreed, "Certainly it was more interesting and enlightening than Iruka-sensei's lectures at the academy."

"You're not kidding," Konohamaru added in, "I wish our time in the academy was more like this."

"Well with all this in mind," Ino said as she turned to the three girls with a large smile on her face, "How about having that girl talk you promised us? Hmm. I certainly would love to hear more about your hot relationship with your lover."

Now the three girls were blushing.

"But what about the two Naruto-kuns," Hinata asked worriedly, hoping that nothing serious would happen to her love interest.

"I completely forgot that they were still out there," Kiba admitted. That was when a loud yell filled with fear was heard from a distance, which was followed by a loud explosion seconds later.

"Our Naruto-kun won't actually kill him," N. Temari assured, "He'll just hurt and knock some common sense into his brother's skull. So relax."

Hinata reluctantly complied though part of her wanted to go and protect U. Naruto ironically from 'himself'; talk about being your own worse enemy. Tenten, like Ino, really wanted to hear what the girls were going to talk about. Though she's a tomboyish kunoichi, there were still things she as a girl Tenten enjoyed talking about amongst girls.

Acknowledging what kind of questions and subjects that were about to come out of the girls' mouths, Shino dismissed himself from the group and exited the house. Neji followed close by also, not wanting to hear or visualize anything more he'd regret later, especially since his cousins were in the equation of the issue. Shikamaru, using his rank as a Chuunin, ordered Kiba, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi out of the house as he, Chouji and Lee headed toward the exit of the house.

"Aww," Konohamaru whined, "But I want to hear and listen to their story!"

Udon and Moegi sweat-dropped at Konohamaru's behavior. Kiba wanted to hear the story out also, only he didn't voice it out.

"Don't be troublesome," Shikamaru replied, "We have to make sure that big Naruto doesn't hurt little Naruto, much. Besides, the girls really don't want us around right now."

In truth, the group suspected strongly that there was something going on between N. Naruto and the three girls, but U. Naruto's senseless stunt served to confirmed their suspicions as fact. After the others were out of the house, Ino and the rest of the girls to the three who were the center of attention.

"Now don't you three spare us the juicy details," Ino said starting the conversation she's been dying to hear, "So tell us, how big is he and who got to ride him first?"

Hinata blushed a hot burning shade of red she never blushed before, while fighting the urge to faint. As for Sakura, she was shocked that she was sitting in to listen to the conversation when she knowingly could have left the house with the others on the excuse that she was going to help retrieve and rescue U. Naruto from his still angry other self. But another part of her, which won out the mental struggle to stay, really wanted to know and hear the erotic tale between N. Naruto and his three girls. And as a girl, Sakura knew that when girls talk, they talk.

While this was going on, no one ever noticed the small digital recorder that was placed on the floor underneath one of the sofas nearby some time ago.

* * *

(Later That Night)

U. Naruto, with bandages wrapped around several parts of his body, was back in his apartment. Fortunate for him, his injuries were temporary and it was said that he would make a full recovery the next day thanks to N. Naruto being willing to heal him after pounding the hell out of him. Kakashi had to explain to him why N. Naruto wasn't all that happy with him after he showed everyone his counterpart's loincloth. The Jounin compared it to someone showing man's wife's undergarments to his friends in front of man himself. Though U. Naruto saw the unintentional implications of his actions and apologized after the beating he got from his older self however, he couldn't believe that his other self slept with N. Hinata, N. Ino and N. Temari. But when he thought it and recalled how the girls have been acting around him at the house during their visit, it all made sense.

What was more shocking to U. Naruto was that the three girls didn't mind sharing N. Naruto amongst each other though to others understood why since they were there to hear the girl's story. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi knew of the Clan Restoration Act (CRA) enacted by Senju Tobirama, the late Nidaime Hokage. The only thing was that very few knew that U. Naruto was the last of the Namikaze clan and whether or not U. Naruto would be willing to practice the CRA in the future was yet to be known.

Ryota was secretly placed in a holding cell at ANBU headquarters. A sedative was injected into her body to keep her unconscious until the next day when Tsunade and Jiraiya would personally see if the girl would be willing to accept amnesty in exchange for her full cooperation. If she accepted under the conditions they and N. Naruto believe would work, then her joining the village as a Konoha kunoichi would go smoother though chances of her being accepted by the villagers in general might not go as smooth because of her origins.

The rest of the Jounins, Shikamaru, the Genins and the Konohamaru Corps had returned home. Like U. Naruto, they had much about the day's events to contemplate on after being sworn to SS-class secrecy to never discuss the day's events with anyone outside their group under penalty of death. Tsunade looked ready to drink herself to amnesia and a hangover while Shizune had to be there make sure she didn't go overboard in her consumption of alcohol. N. Naruto's choosing to deal with matters concerning Iwa while disregarding political protocols left the blond Hokage worried. She knew something was going to happen but she just wasn't sure exactly what that was.

From what the Genin girls were told in vivid details by N. Hinata, N. Ino and N. Temari in how N. Naruto pleasured and satisfied them the other night, it was clear that their wet dreams had ammunition that would be fueled for weeks. Ino had to take a cold shower to cool down her arousal since the descriptive story was still fresh in her mind, along with other things N. Ino told her that gave her mind something to ponder over. Tenten was cleaning and preparing her weapons but her mind was distracted by memories of her girl talk with the others, which proved to be rather frustrating as part of her was now starting to wish she had a boyfriend. Sakura was back home with everything that happened earlier occupying her train of thoughts. Alongside this, Shikamaru's words haunted her and her conscience. Inner-Sakura was sitting at a corner facing the wall unable to say anything. The pink-haired girl wondered if she'd be able to get any sleep with the way things were going.

* * *

(At The Hyuuga Compound)

Hinata was walking through the manor with a peculiar smile on her face. Hiashi wondered about it after seeing the new fire in his daughter's eyes besides the smile he saw. But in the end he chose not to bother asking about it as he went about his own business instead. As Hinata reached her bedroom…

"Why are you so happy," a young feminine voice asked. Hinata turned to see Hanabi standing behind her.

"I just returned from nice time spent with Naruto-kun and my friends," Hinata said.

"Naruto," Hanabi said, "You mean that loud goofball who beat Neji during the finals of the Chuunin Exams. Even now I find it hard to believe. I used to think that nobody besides the members of the Main House could beat Neji. The fact that someone who isn't a genius or prodigy beat Neji was shocking to me."

"Many people view Naruto-kun as a failure and talentless ninja with no sense of intelligence all the time and that's one of his strongest trump cards," Hinata said.

"How so," Hanabi asked curiously.

"It leaves him with the element of surprise against his enemies and others," Hinata explained, "They never see it coming, which is one of the reasons why Neji-niisan lost to Naruto-kun."

Hanabi found Hinata's words logical and easy to understand.

"I can never understand what you see in him and father doesn't think highly of him whatsoever," Hanabi asked, "Why do you like that goofball so much?"

After taking a moment to gather her thoughts together, the older sibling answered, "He inspires and saves me all the time."

"Huh," Hanabi muttered.

"In many ways I see myself in him," Hinata continued, "I can understand his feelings and why he does the things he does. He's proven wrong all does who thought little or nothing of him, and that's exactly what I want to do. He inspires me to never give up no matter how hard things get, to change myself and become stronger for everyone, including you. Plus, to Naruto-kun, I'm one of his most precious friends and that's a bond I want to protect dearly."

Hanabi looked at her older sister in awe. Before, Hinata was too shy and timid, considered weak in the eyes of their father and others in their clan and looked at as a failure as a Hyuuga heiress. Now, Hinata looked as though she started developing a backbone. Hinata turned and opened the door of her room. She stepped in and…

"Is this Naruto really everything you say he is," Hanabi asked, "Despite not being a prodigy like father says?"

Hinata thought for a moment then replied, "…He is a prodigy Hanabi…a prodigy in never knowing when to give up and always trying his hardest no matter what others say or think of him. He has a strong mind and will power to better himself in order to protect those precious to him and that's one of the greatest things that makes him strong and so amazing to me. He will accomplish great things in life and I want to be there with him when he does. Goodnight Hanabi."

With that Hinata closed the door to her room, leaving Hanabi alone in the hallway with her thoughts. The young female Hyuuga turned and retired to her own room with much to think about. While in her room, Hinata removed her clothes and wrapped her towel around her body. She then made her way to the bathroom and washed herself clean. Memories of N. Hinata and N. Ino's words to her and Ino were still fresh in her mind after the two girls took them to the side into a private room and spoke with them. Hinata remembered the two girls talking to them about factors of what makes a good and competent kunoichi. N. Ino though was firm in telling Ino to get her fangirl spirit out her system and to start focusing on becoming a true ninja. N. Ino made it clear that kunoichis who worry too much about their looks and fashion not only made bad ninjas but were often the ones who were raped or killed first by enemies.

Snapping out of her train of thoughts, Hinata got out of the shower and dried herself off. She returned back to her room and placed a clean pair of panties on and her sleeping kimono. Getting into her sleeping futon, Hinata gradually drifted off into sleep, with memories of the N. girls' descriptive talk of their night with N. Naruto still fresh in her mind.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Jiraiya was back in his apartment thinking about the day's events. He sat there quietly as he meditated on everything that took place. After all that he saw, heard and learned, the Toad Sage knew he had to make up a great deal for U. Naruto's handicaps and that he had to intensify the boy's training seeing that he was nowhere near N. Naruto's level. And after hearing of the Tsuchikage learning of U. Naruto's lineage, Jiraiya knew he had to do more to ensure U. Naruto's preservation with much planning, especially he if was to face off against ninjas of that high status like those in the Akatsuki.

Deciding to put those thoughts to the side for now, Jiraiya pulled out his pen and notepad before taking out his digital recorder. Playing it, he listened to everything that was recorded from the time he and the others ran from the house to pursue the two male blondes. Though he was moved by the girls' words in regards to their bond with N. Naruto however, Jiraiya couldn't help but giggle and blush at the explicit contents that later followed.

_Being a spy master has many advantages_, Jiraiya thought lecherously. Replaying the recorder, the Sannin started writing down everything he believed would be useful for his next best seller. Even in this world, Jiraiya found inspiration for his stories based on N. Naruto's life.

* * *

(Meanwhile Many Miles Away)

Soujiro had been traveling for hours, only stopping for brief intervals to give himself time to rest before resuming his trek to his destination. It was imperative that he meet the deadline to arrival at his destination on time and he wasted no time trying to get there as fast as he could. It wasn't until another two hours when he finally reached his destination. He was at a small town that was located at the border of Tsuchi No Kuni. He entered a motel and headed up to the second floor. Reaching to apartment door, he unlocked and opened the door before walking in and closing the door behind him and locking it again. Inside the dimly litted apartment, he walked in to see an aged man in civial clothes no older than forty-three sitting at a table sipping green tea.

"You're late," the older man said.

"A thousand apologies, Tsuchikage-sama," Soujiro said as he bowed before sitting by the table.

"What do you have to report," the Tsuchikage asked all Soujiro to relate to him event surrounding Ryota's failed mission. While in the hallway outside the apartment door, the N. Naruto clone performed a set of hand seals. After several minutes, the clone picked the lock to the door and opened it. Stepping into the apartment, the clone closed the door and locked it. There was much preparation he knew that had to be done…

* * *

**The Kage Bushin entered the apartment without incident from the two mighty Iwa occupants. What was it that the clone did that made it possible and what preparations is the clone planning on carrying out? And with everything that'****s been taking place in Konoha and elsewhere, what events will happen next? Find out next time.  
**


	69. Chapter SixtyNine: Closure

**Chapter Sixty-Nine: Closure**

**

* * *

**

U. Naruto was in his room thinking about the events that played out earlier that day. He found it difficult to sleep with the amount of information that was circulating through his head.

"Can't sleep huh," a voice said from behind U. Naruto. The young blonde yelped as he jumped to see N. Naruto standing behind him with a smirk on his face.

"How did you get in," U. Naruto asked in surprise.

"I'm a ninja," N. Naruto replied, "Infiltration and ambush tactics are among my specialties."

"You're not here to beat me up again about what happened earlier regarding that loincloth issue, are you," U. Naruto asked.

"No," N Naruto assured, "I forgave you for that so don't worry about that. I came here to talk to you as your brother."

"What did you want to talk about," U. Naruto asked.

"Get dressed first," N. Naruto said, "I'd rather we not talk here. Meet me on top of the Hokage Monument as soon as you're done dressing yourself. And don't keep me waiting."

N. Naruto puffed out in white smoke, revealing itself to be a Kage Bushin. Not wanting to keep N. Naruto waiting, U. Naruto hurriedly got himself dressed up and made his way out of his apartment through his balcony. Jumping from roof to roof, U. Naruto made haste to the Hokage Monument where his other self was waiting. When he arrived there, he found that there was no one there. He started wondering if he foolishly allowed himself to be deceived for a trap.

"You're here on time," N. Naruto said from above one of the trees before jumping down to the ground next to his younger self.

"I came as you asked me to," U. Naruto said, "So what's the deal?"

N. Naruto went over and sat on top of monument representing Minato.

"Take a seat with me please," N. Naruto invited. U. Naruto did as he was asked and went over to sit next to N. Naruto. As the two blondes sat there, they gazed upon the star-littered night skies with the full moon radiating in all its glory over the village.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it," N. Naruto said, "It's moments like these that helps me to have some peace of mind from the hard life I live back home."

"A hard life," U. Naruto repeated, "…I have to admit that when you revealed that you were adopted and raised in a family, I was jealous and envious of you. At first, I thought you had everything, things I always wanted in life. But after hearing your life story and what you had and have to go through even now, I see that your life isn't any easier than my own."

"We all have our hardships little brother," N. Naruto said, "Some harder than others. Depending on the nature of that person, such hardships could either weaken or destroy them, or it can strengthen and make them stronger and more mature. And honestly, after I gave your life experiences a great deal of thinking after our little gathering, I think your experience through all of the hardships you went through made you very strong and mature; and in some ways, even stronger and more mature than me."

That statement shocked U. Naruto completely. He wasn't expecting that remark from N. Naruto at all.

"What are you talking about," U. Naruto asked in confusion, "You're a very powerful ninja! You'd done so many amazing things!"

"And you've endured hardships the like of which I never experienced," N. Naruto replied, "I've been shielded all my life from the reality that we Jinchuurikis truly live. VERY few people in Konoha back home know that I'm a Jinchuuriki. Kaa-chan and ero-jisan forbade me from revealing my secret to the villagers in fear of their possible hostile reaction toward me. Though they meant well however, I believe that their good intentions served to weakened me to some degree."

"How so," U. Naruto asked curiously.

"When I came to this reality," N. Naruto explained, "I was exposed to truths I wasn't used to; the true life of a Jinchuuriki. Though I know of the experiences Gaara went through while growing up in Suna however, I had no true understanding what growing up had to be like for him or you. Walking a few hours in your shoes through this village after I disguised myself as you showed me how naïve and foolish I was."

"How did it do that?"

"I was outraged at how many in the village dishonored and spat on Yondaime's sacrifice and legacy," N. Naruto explained, "Kyuubi only served to amplify my rage and disgust while mocking me about how the villagers would show their true face toward me had it not been for jiisan, kaa-chan and erojisan's intervention in being their for me like many others. For a short moment, I wanted to carry out my bloodlust and indignation by slaughtering the people of this village. I even went as far as to question the integrity of everyone else back home, including Hina-chan, Ino-chan and Tema-chan's. I know the girls were hurt by this but at that moment I was complete lost and distraught."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself niichan," U. Naruto said. N. Naruto turned to look at him.

"You're much stronger than you're giving yourself credit for," U. Naruto.

"How so," N. Naruto asked

"You said yourself that you wanted to carry out your bloodlust and indignation by attacking and killing the villagers but you didn't," U. Naruto pointed out, "You also mentioned how Kyuubi tried to manipulate you into carrying out your rage but you didn't give that stupid fox the satisfaction of mass genocide. You had a taste of life in my shoes and you endured and learned from it instead of passing self-righteous judgment on Konoha. If you ask me niichan, you're grown stronger from seeing life in my shoes though things aren't as bad as they were before."

There was a short moment of silence between the two blondes. N. Naruto soon decided to break the silence and speak sincerely, "Thanks. I really needed to hear that."

"My pleasure," U. Naruto said, "I always do my utmost to look out for my precious friends. It's one of the reasons why I seek to become Hokage."

"Quite an ambitious yet positive goal you have for yourself," N. Naruto remarked.

"Being around good people like my friends and senseis will do that to you," U. Naruto replied, "And though my life started out harsh and cruel, I made many friends both here and in other places outside of Konoha."

"Do you consider me as one of your precious friends," N. Naruto asked, "Despite the fact that I violently lost my temper at you early this afternoon?"

"I kind of deserved that," U. Naruto said, "What I did was stupid and thoughtless. Sakura-chan I'm sure would have done a lot worse to me than you."

"Really," N. Naruto asked, "And what makes you say that?"

"I doubt she'd have healed me after a brutal beating from her raging fury," U. Naruto said, "She'd most likely dragged me back to be healed by some medic nin."

"Does _every_ girl beat you up for dumb things you do unintentionally," N. Naruto asked

"Well…," U. Naruto started before becoming quiet for a moment. As he thought about his counterpart's question, a particular girl came to mind, "Hinata doesn't. Though she's very shy and often quiet, she's has a very kind heart and caring spirit. I remember when I accidentally embarrassed her in front of the group yesterday about wanting to see her clitoris without knowing what it was at first and she didn't burst into a violent rage and beat the crap out of me for it."

"And if it was Sakura," N. Naruto shrugged. U. Naruto grimaced, "I'd probably be in the intensive care unit even now after Sakura-chan was done mangling my body."

"Hinata sounds like a very mild-tempered and understanding girl from what you're telling me little brother," N. Naruto said, "I see that you really think highly of her."

"She's one of the reasons why I beat Neji during the finals of the Chuunin Exams," U. Naruto said, "She always has the right words to say to make people feel good about themselves in spite of how bad their day was or might turn out to be. She did so yesterday too after my incident with Daisuke. I was so depressed and miserable that I didn't even feel like eating ramen."

"Now that speak volumes," N. Naruto remarked.

"But Hinata found out about the incident and right away sought me out to try to make me feel better," U. Naruto said, "She had the just the right words to say to me."

"And did her kind words work," N. Naruto asked.

"She got me to laugh and return back to my old self again," U. Naruto answered, "I don't know what I'd have done or how I'd have gone through the rest of my day if she didn't come when she did. She's one of my most precious friends, smart and pretty too."

"I'm very happy to hear that," N. Naruto said, "It sounds to me that Hinata is a very special young lady and you're fortune to have a girl like her in your life. And I sure you'll find more smart and pretty girls to become your precious fiends little brother. And in time, one of them or more will take a special liking to you for just being you with a desire to bond with you."

"You really believe that," U. Naruto asked.

"I don't just believe," N. Naruto remarked, "I know and I'm a hundred percent certain of it. (Grinned with a thumb's up) Dattebayo!!"

U. Naruto laughed and gave him a thumb's up in return, "I'm sure those three girls with you are very special and fond of you. I will admit that I still find it hard to believe that you're sleeping with them with neither of them fighting over you. I know ero-sennin won't let you hear the end of it."

"It's complicated really," N. Naruto said, "And it would take too much time to explain the entire story; some of it rather touchy."

"It's alright," U. Naruto assured, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's not a matter of not wanting to little bro.; it's a matter of understanding how things turned out in my world in contrast with how things turned out here."

U. Naruto gave no reply as he turned to look back at Konoha again. Deciding to change the subject, N. Naruto thought about what he was about to do and the possible consequences for the course of action he was about to take. After giving it more thought he came to a decision.

"Little bro.," N. Naruto said as he reached into his pocket and retrieved a small picture from it, "Take a look at this."

U. Naruto and took the picture from his older counterpart. Looking at the picture curiously, he saw a smiling beautiful young woman with long red hair that went down her back to the back of her kneecaps. She was dressed in a dark blue gown with a white short-sleeve shirt underneath it.

"Why are you showing me this," U. Naruto asked, "And who's she supposed to be?"

"……Her name was Kushina," N. Naruto replied calmly, "Uzumaki Kushina. She was our birth mother."

U. Naruto's eyes widened like dish plates.

"What did you say?!," U. Naruto shouted with his attention being completely focused on N. Naruto, "She was our…birth mother…?"

"That's right," N. Naruto confirmed. Looking back at the picture, U. Naruto felt a sea of emotions coursing through his being. Fighting to keep his feelings under control, U. Naruto looked at his other self and asked, "Do you know anything about her?! Please, tell whatever it is you know about our kaa-chan!! Even if it's very little!! What was she like?! What happened to her-"

"Calm down," N. Naruto said, "I tell you what I can explain to you just keep yourself calm."

N. Naruto saw the look on U. Naruto's face. He saw that the young boy never knew anything about his parents or his clan or heritage. It was clear that the young Naruto wanted to learn whatever he could about his roots.

"Uzumaki Kushina was a foreigner and refugee from Uzu No Kuni. Her home village was destroyed by Iwa during the Third Shinobi World War and her family, the Uzumaki family, was killed by enemy ninjas from Iwa. She was very young, younger than your age when she became a war orphan and was brought to Konoha as a refugee. While in Konoha, she trained very hard to become a strong Jounin kunoichi. In terms of her character and personality, well…from what I've seen of you…you're a lot like her."

"What," U. Naruto replied in disbelief, "You mean to say that I act just like our kaa-chan?"

"Precisely," N. Naruto stated, "From what I found out she was a loud, brash and cocky tomboy. At the same time though, she was also a kind, caring and loving woman. Somehow I doubt many people know of Kushina or the man she married in this world. My guess is that she and father married in secret, but that's just my guess. Still though, she was happily looking forward to having a child after she became pregnant with us."

"Us," U. Naruto asked with a confused look, "You mean she had twins?"

"When I say "us" I'm referring to you and myself at same time because I'm sure that the situation was very much the same here in this world," N. Naruto explained, "But things took a turn for the worst when Kyuubi attacked Konoha. We were born that very night, in fact we were the only ones born that night. Our mother though died in child birth due to medical complications, heavy anxiety and stress from Kyuubi's attack. She died while cradling us protectively in her arms. Father was devastated when he learned of our mother's demise."

"Where was father in all this," U. Naruto asked while wiping away his tears.

"Fighting the Kyuubi on the front line after so many others died either trying to stop it or getting caught in the monster's path," N. Naruto said, "Our father wanted Kyuubi defeated and beaten for ruining everything he had. He wanted you safe and your survival assured. But Kyuubi was too strong to be stopped that easily. With no other choice all other options exhausted, Yondaime, with a pained and heavy heart and knowing he would die for what he was about to do, resorted to entrusting us with the heavy burden of jailing the Kyuubi as a Jinchuuriki. Yondaime's dying wish was for us to be seen as the hero he jails Kyuubi and prevents it harming anyone. Our father died that very night and that final wish was not honored."

U. Naruto sobbed a few times while he was wiping away his tears. He absorbed the information he was being told by his "big brother." Sadly however it didn't click in U. Naruto's mind that Yondaime was his father. He took it that Yondaime sealed Kyuubi into him after the death of both his father and mother. He assumed that since N. Naruto believed that their birth mother married in secret that he too didn't know the identity of their biological father.

"Our parents loved us and wanted nothing but our protection and happiness," N. Naruto said, "I'm sure they'd be proud of the man you're growing to be."

U. Naruto didn't know what to think or feel. All his life he never knew about his parents or familial roots. Knowing now that he had blood ancestors who were from another country although they were killed gave the young Uzumaki a strong sense of familial belonging. Knowing what happened to his parents removed ideas that he was abandoned as a infant and that Yondaime randomly selected him to become the Jinchuuriki while as a newborn.

"If what you say is true," U. Naruto asked, "Why wasn't I ever told about this? How could it be that no one knows our mother seeing that she came residing here as a refugee from Uzu No Kuni and later married a ninja from this village?"

"From what I was told," N. Naruto said, "Our father was a very strong ninja and he was also a man who made too many enemies, both outside and within Konoha walls. I guess they were trying to prevent his enemies from becoming our enemies but this village's mistreatment and abuse of you made me wonder just who were the real enemies."

"Well," U. Naruto replied, "Konoha isn't as harsh to me like it was before. Things started getting better for me after the Chuunin Exams."

"Thirteen to fourteen years wasted by these villagers for stupidly using you as a scapegoat in my opinion," N. Naruto remarked.

"You still harbor animosity towards this reality's Konoha, do you," U. Naruto said.

"Forgive me for not being too readily forgiving as you," N. Naruto said, "I like said before, I never lived your life and you never lived mine. But of course, that doesn't mean that we can't have some sort of understanding between each other."

"No, it doesn't," U. Naruto smiled before jumping and hugging N. Naruto with teary eyes, "Thank you nii-chan! It was hard living life not knowing anything about our kaa-chan and family's backgrounds and past!"

N. Naruto hugged his other self back in return, "My pleasure little brother. I'm sure you'd have done the same for me."

"And why wouldn't I," U. Naruto remarked, "I'm you after all…But…"

"But what," N. Naruto asked.

"……Can I keep the picture," U. Naruto asked nervously, "I really don't have anything of-"

"It's yours," N. Naruto smiled, "I'm sorry that I don't have any other picture of-"

"It's perfect," U. Naruto cut in, "It's one of the best gifts you or anyone else could have given to me. I'll always treasure this picture of kaa-chan."

N. Naruto ruffled U. Naruto's hair, "Our mother would have treasured us just as much, if not more."

N. Naruto rose up off the ground and turned in the opposite directions of the village.

"Where are you going nii-chan," U. Naruto asked, not wanting N. Naruto to leave.

"I have some business to attend to," N. Naruto answered, "It's something that requires my attention."

"You can't stay longer, huh," U. Naruto said, trying his hardest to hide the sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry I can't," N. Naruto said, "But I'll make it up to you."

"How," U. Naruto said.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," N. Naruto grinned, "See'ya!"

N. Naruto performed a smokeless shunshin and left the monument, leaving U. Naruto deep in thought. Turning his attention back to the picture, U. Naruto hugged it tightly to his chest.

"Kaa-chan," U. Naruto said in low undertone with a few tears streaming down his face.

* * *

(Three Hours Later; In The Border Of Tsuchi No Kuni)

The Tsuchikage and Soujiro stepped out of the motel room and locked the door behind them. In the Tsuchikage's pocket were two scrolls, both containing items sealed into them. The two ninjas headed downstairs and signed out the room they were using before making a swift departure from the motel to Iwagakure.

* * *

(Two Hours Later; In Iwagakure)

The Tsuchikage and Soujiro made it to Iwa without trouble. They were a half a mile away from the wall of the village. The landscape itself was rocky and surrounded by partly grassy hills with rocks and stones of various forms and sizes around whole region; some of those rocks were covered with moss. Pulling out another scroll, the Tsuchikage unraveled and placed it down on the ground, revealing a seal written on it. Performing a hand sign, he performed a jutsu causing a cloud of white smoke to burst forth from the seal on the scroll, when the smoke cleared it revealed N. Naruto, N. Hinata, N. Ino and N. Temari, no longer wearing their kimonos but their ninja clothes and gear.

"What a way to travel," Temari remarked while looking around her surroundings, "So this is Iwagakure."

"That's right from the look of things," Naruto said. The Tsuchikage and Soujiro released their henge and revealed themselves as Naruto's Kage Bushins. The first one rolled up the scroll and handed it to Naruto. The Kage Bushin also took out and handed him the two other scrolls that were in his vest pocket.

"Is everything in order," Naruto asked the clone.

"Down to every last specification," the clone said before him and his other doppelganger puffing out of existence, giving Naruto all of the information that was needed. After a few minutes of processing the memories given to him, Naruto took a breath and exhaled.

"Perfect," Naruto replied to him before turning to Hinata, "Hina-chan, would you be so kind as to scan our surroundings?"

Hinata nodded, "Byakugan!"

Activating her bloodline limit, the young Hyuuga scanned the surrounding region and found that they were in the clear.

"There's no sign of Iwa Jounins patrolling the area," Hinata said.

"Good," Naruto said, "We don't need unwanted company."

Hinata continued her surveillance and found six Iwa Jounins standing guard at the main entrance into the village.

"There's six Jounins guarding the main entrance," Hinata said, "Looks like we won't be going through the front door that easily."

"We won't be going through the front door," Naruto replied, "We'll enter the village by means of another entrance."

"Where," Temari asked.

"This way," Naruto said as he led the three girls to the west side of the village. Twenty-four minutes later, the group, finding what they were looking for, saw a large rock slab resting solidly on the ground.

"Ino-chan," Naruto requested, "If you please?"

Nodding, Ino performed the required hand signs and triggered the large slab to move and swing open, revealing the staircase into the tunnel.

"A secret passage way," Hinata said stating the obvious.

"Ryota created this secretly in the event of an emergency when she needed an escape from the village or entrance into it," Ino explained, "This secret route is an underground tunnel which starts from within this location and ends underneath the basement of an old demolished storage house inside the village. Naruto-kun and I learned about this after reading Ryota's mind."

Naruto made a Kage Bushin

"Alright," Naruto said, "We'll need you to stand guard here at the entrance and be our eyes and ears for us."

Naruto's clone nodded as he took his position hiding in the shadows. Naruto, pulling out and turning on his small flashlight, entered the tunnel with the girls behind him. The lights to the tunnel turned on seconds later, revealing the passage way through the tunnel more clearly.

"That's a time saver," Temari remarked while they continued on their way through the tunnel. It wasn't until another fifteen minutes of walking and turning into several corners when they arrived at the end of the tunnel.

"Hina-chan," Naruto asked. Understanding his request, Hinata did as she was asked.

"Byakugan!," Hinata said, using her bloodline limit to scan the surface and outside sector of the building they were underneath. A few moments later…

"It's clear," Hinata explained, "There's no one in or around the building. It's safe to enter."

Nodding, Naruto turned to Ino. Ino stepped forward and performed the next set of required hand signs. After she did, the floor to the basement opened, giving them an exit into the rundown building thus into the village. They climbed up the stairs and entered the basement of the building. The group saw that their infiltration into Iwa was successful so far. Now they had to make their way into the Tsuchikage Tower without being detected. Summoning two more Kage Bushins, Naruto stationed them by the entrance before giving each of the girls communication devices to place into their ears. The group then left the basement and made their way to the top floor and up to the roof.

While standing on the roof, Hinata surveyed their surroundings.

"There's a good number of Chuunins and Jounins patrolling around the region closer to the tower," Hinata explained.

"What else do you see," Naruto inquired.

"The tower is heavily guarded," Hinata continued, "There's a large wall also surrounding the tower and Jounin ninjas are stationed at each corner of the wall. The entrance of the wall has four BOULDER Black ops ninjas with two dogs posted with them. After working alongside Kiba and Akamaru for some time, I'm assuming that those two dogs were specially trained and should those dogs pick up the smell of our body odors if we were to try to enter through the entrance in henge forms, our cover is blown."

"Masking our body odor with an odor-less oil will trigger the same thing if we walk through the entrance in henge form also," Temari deduced, "So what now?"

"Let's move closer to the wall of the tower," Naruto suggested. The girls followed Naruto as they leapt from one roof top to another, keeping their pace and using their training in stealth so as to not get caught. Soon they came to a stop atop one of the buildings that happened to be eight stories high. Looking around, Ino found a raven standing on the ledge of the building. Seeing what caught Ino's attention, Naruto came up with an idea.

"Hina-chan," Naruto instructed, "Remain here as our watchful eyes with Tema-chan. Ino-chan and I will travel to the tower."

"How do you both plan on bypassing all of their security," Temari asked.

"By ascending over them," Naruto replied, causing Temari to look at him quizzically.

"Ino-chan," Naruto said as he turned to her, "Use that mind transfer jutsu of yours on that bird over there."

Nodding, Ino performed her familial hand signed and transferred her chakra essence into the raven. Her body went limp before Temari caught and sat her down on the ground up against the ledge. Naruto then henge'd into a wooden twig on the ground. Catching on to what Naruto had in mind, Ino, using the body of the raven, fly over to the twig Naruto henge'd into and grabbed hold of it with its beak. With Naruto held tightly, Ino flew with him from the roof and over to the Tsuchikage tower.

"That was a genius idea," Temari remarked.

"Naruto-kun has that habit of planning things as he goes," Hinata replied as she and Temari watched Ino flew passed the remaining buildings and over the wall of the tower. The ninja guards there ignored the raven as nothing more than a harmless animal.

_So far so good_, Ino thought while making her flight over to the balcony area of the tower where the Tsuchikage's office was. Landing down Ino carefully placed the "twig" down on the ground and moved away from it before Naruto changed back to normal.

"Excellent," Naruto said before moving toward the door carefully while leaning up against the wall. Peering thru the door, Naruto found a genjutsu of the Tsuchikage sitting at the desk.

"Here we go," Naruto said under his breath as he dispelled the genjutsu. When that was out of the way, Naruto picked the lock to the door of the balcony and opened it. Turning back to Ino, Naruto instructed, "Return back here in thirty minutes. This will require some time."

Ino nodded and flew off back to where the girls were. Entering the office, Naruto quietly closed the balcony door shut behind him. Pulling a particular scroll out, Naruto opened and released the cargo sealed into of it. Getting to work, he quickly set the cargo up and made sure the nothing was out of place. He also made sure that he left none of his fingerprints behind or anything else that would indicate that the office was tampered with by him specifically.

* * *

(In The Meantime)

Ino was back inside her own body regaining her strength while keeping the raven close by her. Hinata, using her Byakugan, was surveying the Tsuchikage Tower to make sure that no one was making their way to the Kage's office.

"Is everything alright in there," Temari asked.

"There's no activity of ninjas heading toward the office though there were a few close calls," Hinata answered.

"It's been twenty-three minutes," Temari went on, "Isn't he finished yet? Infiltrating the Tsuchikage Tower by himself is downright suicide."

"Someone's coming up here," Hinata alerted as she surveyed their surroundings.

"Shit," Ino cursed, "Was our cover blown?!"

"They don't seem to know we're here," Hinata clarified, "But we can't stay here!"

"Let's move," Temari advised as the two younger girls followed her and departed quickly from the roof they were previously waiting at. Ino was still holding onto the raven. A moment later, the girls found themselves on the surface in an alley.

"Iwa ninjas are patrolling the roofs," Hinata said while looking around, "We can't return back without being spotted."

"Brilliant," Temari remarked, "Now what?"

"Let's head over to Ryota's apartment," Ino suggested.

"Say what," Temari replied.

"I know where she lives and I can access her apartment," Ino continued, "Remember I scanned her memories."

Seeing Ino's point, Temari said, "Lead the way then."

Ino, now taking the lead, led Temari and Hinata to where Ryota's apartment was. She was carefully to keep both herself and the girls out of sight.

"Where's Ryota's apartment anyway," Hinata asked.

"Back where that tunnel is," Ino said.

"The hell," Temari remarked, "That's back on the other side of this village! It's that far?!"

"It's either that," Ino suggested, "Or we take our chances moving from alley to alley while trying to keep out of sight and not get caught."

Sighing in defeat, Temari and Hinata followed Ino to back to the other side of the village thus increasing the distance from where Naruto was. A while later, the trio found themselves standing by the apartment Ryota lived in. Climbing the wall, the girls made their way over to the window of Ryota's apartment, finding the apartment window both locked and the apartment itself vacant.

"I thought you said Ryota lives here," Temari retorted.

"She did," Ino shot back, "I guess the Tsuchikage didn't waste time evicting her out of her place and disposing of her things."

"Now what," Hinata asked, "We can't just enter into a vacant apartment. It would arouse suspicion."

"Well we can't stay here," Temari said, "We'll have to relocate elsewhere and fast."

"Since we're here, let's return back to that old building we came out of," Hinata suggested, "I'm seeing that only Naruto-kun's clones are the only occupants."

The girls turned tails and headed to the building. Reaching the door, Hinata spotted two Jounins approaching the building from around the corner.

"Hurry," Hinata urged, "There are ninjas coming our way!"

The girls hurried into the building and closed the door behind them just seconds before the Jounins passed by.

"Did you hear that," the first Jounin asked his female partner.

"Not really," the female Jounin admitted, "Why do you-"

There was the sound of something falling heard from inside the building.

"Something's inside the building," the female Jounin said.

"Did you just figure that out Tsuchiko," the Jounin remarked.

"Shut up," Tsuchiko retorted as she and her partner slowly and cautiously approached the building. As the reached the building, they peered threw the broken window to see if there was anything moving inside the building. They saw nothing suspicious but then they heard faint sounds of movement from inside. A black bird suddenly flew from out of the window pass Tsuchiko and her partner.

"Stupid bird," the male Jounin remarked, "I suppose that explains the noise from inside this old building."

"Perhaps," Tsuchiko said, "But maybe we should have a look around just to be sure."

"And what do you honestly expect to find beside old useless junk," the Jounin asked.

"Let's look around anyway," Tsuchiko stated firmly. Her partner sighed, "You're really a pain to work with."

"Quit being lazy and let's do our jobs right," Tsuchiko retorted as she opened the door and began the search with her partner. As they looked around they found nothing out of place, at least from what a building filled with wreckage can show.

"There's nothing here Tsuchiko," the Jounin said, "Can we go now and continue with our normal patrol route?"

"We should at least check the basement," Tsuchiko suggested.

"You're not going to find anything of value anymore than what's already up here," her partner replied, "This building has been of no use to anyone for years. The only purpose that it serves now is to hold old scrap and more of it you'll find in the basement. But if you want to waste both of our time, you're more than free to check for yourself."

Tsuchiko was thinking about going along with what she originally had in mind. She approached the door to the basement and grabbed hold of the door knob. As she was about to open the door, she then had a change of heart.

"…You're probably right," Tsuchiko said, "More than likely it'll be wreckage and old scrap like you said."

"So can we go now," the Jounin asked with a partial impatient attitude.

"We'll leave just keep your panties on," Tsuchiko remarked.

"How would you know if I wear panties unless you've been secretly stalking me," her partner shot back.

"Shut up," Tsuchiko replied as they exited the building and closed the door behind them. Unknown to them, from right behind the basement door, Naruto's clones stood there ready to take them out at a second's notice the moment they would have opened that door. Luckily that didn't have to happen. Hinata and Temari were in the basement sitting by the tunnel with Ino's limp body being held by Hinata.

"Are they gone," Temari asked.

"They are," Hinata confirmed with her Byakugan, "They're no longer in the vicinity of this building."

Temari sighed in relief, "…I hope Ino returns with Naruto-kun soon. I don't know how many more close calls we can take before we're discovered."

Several minutes later, the same raven flew back into the same broken window and over to the basement door carrying a "twig" in its break. The Kage Bushin stationed by the door opened the door as the raven gently placed the "twig" down on the ground. Naruto changed back to normal as Ino released the jutsu and returned back to her body. The raven, after being released, flew off and out from the building going about itself normal life.

Naruto went down into the basement before the clone closed the door behind them and puffed out of existence. Walking over to the girls and the remaining clone, Naruto stated, "The deed has been done."

"Your plan is in place," Temari asked.

"Down to every letter," Naruto confirmed, "Let's move."

Nodding in agreement, the girls followed Naruto down the stairs back into the tunnel. As the girls entered the tunnel and the clone puffed out of existence, Naruto performed several hand signs and clasped his hands together. What followed next was a loud explosion from a long distance.

"What was that," Hinata asked.

"The first half of the closure," Naruto remarked before heading down into the tunnel.

"Ino," Temari said, "Close the entrance behind us quickly."

"No," Naruto countered, "Leave the entrance open."

"What?! But why," Temari argued, "If we do then they'll definitely find out about this tunnel's existence and find us."

"I know," Naruto said, "That's exactly what I want to happen."

"What?!," Temari replied in confusion, "But what will that accomplish?! I thought we were trying to escape and not get caught!"

Naruto cut her off as he stopped talking and walking. Temari and the other two girls saw this.

"What's wrong," Hinata asked.

"We have company," Naruto said, "My clone puffed out and alerted me that several Iwa Chunnins and Jounins are making their way now into the tunnel from the other end. They'll be here soon."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw that Naruto was right. In fact, she looked back in the direction from which they were moving and scanned the surface of the village.

"There's lots of activity happening on the surface above us," Hinata said, "Iwa Chuunins, Jounins and BOULDER Black Ops are scrambling all around the village."

She turned back and used her bloodline limit to survey outside the village and the rocky plains and hills surrounding it.

"There are ninjas moving through and around the hills also," Hinata warned, "It's a dead end!"

The girls were told by Naruto that he needed their expertise for his business in Iwa. They were reluctant about going there seeing that it would cause possible trouble for their counterparts if they were discovered but they decided to have faith in Naruto nonetheless.

"Do you girls still trust me," Naruto asked. After a few seconds they wordlessly nodded.

"Good," Naruto replied as he pulled out the second of the two scrolls that was in his pocket, "Because the second-half of the closure is now underway."

* * *

**N. Naruto is executing his plan for closure, but what exactly does this closure of his entail, especially with him wanting the girls and himself to get caught by Iwa ninjas coming their way with the others are surrounding the village both inside and out? Find out next time.**


	70. Chapter Chapter Seventy: Necessary Evils

**Chapter Seventy: "Necessary Evils"**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I went on hiatus due to writer's block and seeing how the amount of reviews I normally would get dropped badly, not to mention how many who used to read my fanfic stopped entirely and no longer leaves me reviews at all.**

**Seeing that the popularity of this fic has declined, I was led to believe that my creativity and skills as a writer aren't what they used to be anymore; though there were members on this site who have plagiarized this fanfic.**

**During my hiatus, I was thinking about discontinuing this fanfic, since very few even read and leave reviews anymore. But I haven't decided yet.**

**Until then, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Iwa ninjas were hurrying through the tunnel as fast as they could. Clearly unknown enemy ninjas infiltrated and attacked their village. Meanwhile, the populous were in a state of mass panic after seeing that the top section of the Tsuchikage Tower exploded. That dread hadn't been felt since Deidara's betrayal and attack on the tower, killing several and severely wounding their Sandaime Tsuchikage. No one knew was became of Deidara since but seeing a repeat of history happening again made them wonder if the attack could be his work.

"Uncle," Tsuchiko cried out in fear for the worst. She and the others ran as fast as they could toward the direction of the burning tower.

* * *

(Back In The Tunnel)

"Keep your eyes open for anything," one of the ninjas warned.

"Yes sir," the group said in unison as they continued going further into the tunnel. It was another while until they arrived a little passed the mid section of the tunnel. Getting there, the Iwa ninjas found three figures in their way. These three figures were geared in clothes and bamboo hats all too familiar to them. They were the same ones worn by the same ninjas responsible for the capture and death of the Jinchuuriki of the Gobi.

"Akatsuki," the lead ninja sneered, "So you bastards are behind this attack!"

"And what of it," the lead Akatsuki ninja spoke with his face hidden from under his hat and cloak, "We had a job to do and it's been carried out."

"You scum," the lead Iwa ninja snarled, "You'll all pay for this!"

"Worry more about your lives than what we already have done," the lead Akatsuki ninja said before thrusting his heads forwarding and firing diamond shards out at them. Several ninja were unfortunate in getting struck and wounded by the shards while the others managed to maneuver themselves from out of the attack's range.

With widened eyes, the lead Iwa ninja barked, "Soujiro?! You joined the Akatsuki?!"

Soujiro removed his hat to reveal his face. He dropped the hat to the floor and smiled at his former comrade, "Yes, I'm in the Akatsuki. I've been a covert agent of theirs for some time."

"Why," the Iwa ninja demanded to know with mixed emotions of anger, sadness and betrayal, "Why are you doing this!?"

"For power," Soujiro replied, "The Akatsuki has great plans and capturing the Jinchuurikis is just part of it. How else were they were able to capture the Gobi Jinchuuriki?"

"It was you all along," the lead Iwa ninja growled, "You betrayed us to the Akatsuki since then?!"

"I had to make it seem like I was still on your side of course," Soujiro said, "What better way to do that than by having Ryota take the blame for the Jinchuuriki's capture?"

"You mean you set her up," a female ninja asked, "Why her!?"

"Because she was the most plausible scapegoat," Soujiro elaborated, "Despite her being loyal to Iwagakure, she had an unfavorable history with Deidara and most of the villagers and ninjas hated her for it. With so much bad blood and tension against her already surrounding her, it was easy maneuvering events so that she would end up taking the fall for my actions while I was covering up my tracks in the process. I knew no one would bother to look into it seeing that all of you were simply looking for an easy fall guy to put the blame on."

"You played us!!," the female ninja yelled angrily.

"You worthless fools only have yourselves to blame," Soujiro remarked.

"Bastard!!," the kunoichi growled, "I'll have your head traitor!!"

She was about to attack but the lead ninja stopped her. Turning back to Soujiro, he asked "Why did you attack the tower?"

"The Tsuchikage was a problem that had to be dealt with," Soujiro answered, "After learning that he was seeking out another Jinchuuriki to use for his own ambitions, the Akatsuki found that he had to be removed out of the way so that our plans could continue without additional obstacles hindering us."

"So you were sent to assassinate our leader," the lead ninja figured.

"I was the one he trusted most," Soujiro said, "Therefore I was the one who could get the closest to him."

"You're truly a disgrace to our village Soujiro!!," the leading ninja spat, "I'll never forgive you!!"

"Enough talk," Soujiro replied as he went through a set of hand seals before clasping his hands together. His body started glowing before being completely encased in a diamond body in his shape.

"Kill the traitor!!," the lead Iwa ninja ordered before all hell broke out.

* * *

(Back In Konoha)

U. Naruto was returning back to the window of his apartment. Opening it, he entered through it and closed the window behind him. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved the picture of Kushina that N. Naruto gave him and set it down on top on his drawer next to his bed. Taking off his clothes, Naruto changed into his sleeping clothes with his nightcap on his head.

Climbing into bed, Naruto laid there thinking about everything N. Naruto told him earlier that night. Knowing what little he could about his mother and the Uzumaki family made U. Naruto happy in so many ways. He only wished he knew more about his father and who he was. He had more questions about his family's history and answers to his rising questions he wanted all the more. But that was going to have to wait until he had some time to think things out with some well needed sleep. Closing his eyes, U. Naruto eventually fell asleep.

* * *

(Later That Night; Back In The Forest Of Death)

A kage bushin of N. Naruto was in the house in the living room looking at the digital clock. The clone pulled out a scroll and unraveled it revealing a seal written on it before setting it down on the ground. He waited until the time struck 2 a.m. after seeing that he had another minute to wait. After that minute passed, the clone performed a hand sign and the burst of white smoke came forth from the seal on the scroll. When the smoke cleared, it revealed N. Naruto and his three girls inside an air bubble Naruto made.

"Well that went as planned," N. Naruto said as he dispelled the air bubble and dusted himself off.

"As planned," Temari remarked, "It was too close for comfort."

"Yes it was a dangerous risk," Naruto agreed, "But it was one worth taking in order to prevent Iwa from using my brother's lineage for their own advantage."

"Many in Iwa will be too shocked in how Soujiro turned on them," Hinata added.

"We have Ino-chan's contribution to thank for that," Naruto remarked.

After N. Naruto and N. Ino studied Soujiro's memories, they came across his memories involving his Kesshougan (Diamond Eyes) and the jutsus associated with them. After studying how his jutsus work, it was then a matter of immobilizing his consciousness long enough to allow for Ino to control Soujiro's body and give the Iwa ninjas a convincing fight before jumping out of his body allowing the Iwa ninjas to finish him off. Dressing Soujiro in Akatsuki clothes was a ploy Naruto came up with to throw Iwa off our and Konoha's tracks and have them believe that the event involving Ryota's past disgrace and tonight's incident was the Akatsuki's fault.

N. Naruto made sure to leave no loose ends. When he released the seal in the second scroll in the tunnel, Soujiro unconscious body came out dressed and geared in Akatsuki clothes and gear. Acquiring the clothes wasn't the problem since N. Naruto had them secretly made in the event of a deep covert mission that had to be done. Ino used her Shintenshin No Jutsu to transfer her mind into Soujiro's and control him.

While she was controlling Soujiro, N. Naruto, while cradled Ino's body, backtracked into the basement with Temari and Hinata and hid among the old rumble and scrap heap that helped mask their scent. Ino's regaining consciousness was the signal that the task was complete, given that she had before 2 a.m. to return back to her body before N. Naruto's clone summoned them all back to the house.

Temari smiled, "We basically set up a crime organization to take the fall for our actions. But I'm more than certain the Akatsuki will look into this."

"Even if they do," Naruto pointed out, "There would be nothing for them to prove to anyone and it's not like they could do anything about it. After all, they're an organization of wanted felons and who'd really believe them anyway? And besides, in this reality, neither of _us_ exists."

Naruto reached into his left compartment pocket on his Jounin vest and retrieved what look like documents.

"What are those," Hinata asked.

"Official copies of Ryota's discharge and cancellation as an Iwa citizen and ninja," Naruto said, "Before leaving the Tsuchikage Tower I managed to locate the originals possessing the Tsuchikage's signature and seal on them before making authentic copies of them. I'll have them delivered to Jiraiya first thing in the morning."

"That's good and all," Ino interjected, "But I'm really tired right now from repeated use of Shintenshin No Jutsu. I'd like to get myself cleaned up before going to bed now."

"Now that you mention it," Hinata said, "We all need a shower. I can still smell the foul odor of old debris all over us."

The girls went and got themselves washed and cleaned up before letting Naruto have the bathroom. While this was going on, Naruto went and retrieved the scroll for the Hoka Sekai Senshi Kuchiyose Fuujin. With the scroll in hand, he stepped out of the house and went for a walk alone around the forest. He was in deep thought wondering how he was going to get himself and the girls back home. As long as he was bound to the Hoka Sekai Senshi contract Konohamaru bounded him to, he and the girls couldn't leave. On top of that, for what Konohamaru summoned him for, it would take him months if not years to fulfill and that was time he and his girls did not have.

_There has to be a way for me to fulfill this contract at a much faster rate_, Naruto contemplated, _People will get suspicious about my long absence. Speaking of which, I wonder how Anko-chan and Ryo-chan are taking our disappearance. No doubt they already reported it to Kaa-chan and there's no telling how she reacted to it._

Naruto sat down on a tree trunk and started looking over the scroll thoroughly. The seals written in the scroll were complex and required time to decipher. Despite all that N. Naruto had done that day, he gave himself little time to rest as he tried to accomplish as much as possible while covering his and the girls' tracks. He had to find a way to return back with the girls and investigate the mystery behind Orochimaru's mysterious return. It alluded him as to how the Snake Sannin somehow survived the death trap he was certain that claimed his life. Putting that thought to the side for now, Naruto returned back to studying the scroll.

Analyzing the written seals, Naruto saw that a seal of that level was going to require much time and examination.

"How the hell was Konohamaru able to perform such a dangerous summoning on his own," Naruto asked to no in particular. Looking away from the scroll, he cast his head up toward the crescent moon. He sighed as he tried to come up with a plan of action to get both himself and his female company back to their own world. After another thirteen minutes…

"Do you actually plan to sleep out here Naruto-kun," a feminine voice asked. Snapping out of his trance, Naruto turned to see Hinata standing at his right side in her sleeping kimono. Her Byakugan was activated so clearly she was out looking for him.

"Technically," Naruto remarked, "It wouldn't be the first time though circumstances were different back then."

"Why are you out here alone," Hinata asked.

"I just needed time think things out."

"Are you troubled by something," Hinata asked with concern.

"We've been in this world for over two days," Naruto explained, "A lot has happened and I still haven't come up with a plan to return us back home."

"We'll think of something soon I'm sure," Hinata responded, "You can't expect to devise a plan of such a sort on your own."

Naruto exhaled lowly.

"It's been a very long day for all of us Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly, "The four of us can hopefully come up with something in the morning after a good night's sleep."

"……I suppose," Naruto said before standing back up on his feet.

"Let's go back," Hinata smiled, "The others are waiting for the both of us."

The pair started back to the house. On their way there…

"Teaching Konoahamaru is our only ticket out of here," Naruto said, "There must be a way to get around it without actually trying to break the contract."

"Well," Hinata replied, "It's a pity you can't leave behind a kage bushin of yourself to do the job for you. Though he would remember and understand just as much as you however, your copy won't have a permanent body especially with limited chakra to sustain itself."

"A copy," Naruto said to himself as the gears in his head started moving and moving fast they was, "…Hina-chan."

Hinata turned to her blond lover and wasn't able to get a word out of her mouth when he pulled and kissed her deeply, catching her off guard. After a few seconds, Naruto pulled away allowing the blushing Hinata to catch her breath.

"You," Naruto remarked, "Are a true genius!"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata asked in confusion though she enjoyed the kiss she was given.

"C'mon," Naruto said and he took her hand and pulled her along with him, "We have much work to do!"

"Can it wait till morning," Hinata asked as she was hurried back to the house with Naruto, "And besides, you still need a bath."

"Then you, Ino-chan and Tema-chan can thoroughly wash me down as I explain what I have in mind," Naruto suggested, getting a hot blush out of Hinata. Despite her intimate relationship with the last Namikaze, Hinata still blushed around him.

* * *

(The Following Day)

It was 10:30 in the morning and everyone, civilian and ninja alike went about their own activities whatever they were. Tsunade in the meantime was in her office doing some paperwork when Jiraiya appeared at the window.

"Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya greeted as he entered the office through the window. The Slug Princess turned to the Toad Sage.

"What brings you here," Tsunade asked.

"The Akatsuki," Jiraiya started, "One of their members attacked Iwa and killed their Tsuchikage last night. According to my sources, the Iwa ninjas managed to overpower and kill him, but not without facing loses of their own."

"Why would the Akatsuki go after the Tsuchikage," Tsunade inquired, "Did they reveal who the attacker was?"

"The attacker's identity was revealed to be Soujiro," Jiraiya said. That threw Tsunade in a loop.

"Run that by me again," Tsunade replied.

"Did I say something out of content," Jiraiya remarked, "The Akatsuki got set up. We both know that Soujiro was never part of that organization but a certain someone wants everyone else to believe that he was and he made it look very convincing to everyone in Iwagakure."

Tsunade knew very well whom Jiraiya was talking about.

"Damn him," Tsunade cursed, "I had no idea he'd have taken it this far!! If I did-"

"He still would have gone through with it," Jiraiya pointed out, "You saw yourself how adamant he was about it and we both saw that he wasn't afraid to fight us if we tried to hinder him."

Tsunade, while rubbing the bridge of her nose noted, "He killed a Kage of a foreign nation and framed an organization of wanted S-class criminals simultaneously."

"And had that Ryota girl discharged and stripped of her entire status in Iwa and left in our custody," Jiraiya added, "Currently, Iwa is dealing with the crisis of appointing a new Tsuchikage while being on the alert of any possible attacks from enemy villages. I must say that gaki is truly a piece of work."

"How are we certain that his actions won't be pointed back at us," Tsunade asked.

"Although little is known about the Akatsuki and what they're truly planning," Jiraiya said, "So far, they're known for crimes around the elemental nations and they have already gone after a few Jinchuurikis. Since they had attacked Iwa before from what my sources have told me, having Iwa believe that the Akatsuki was behind last night's attack wouldn't be all that hard to pull off if one makes it look most convincing, and convincing, that Namikaze gaki made it look.

"Both we and Kakashi are the only ones who know the truth and it's not like we're going to go public to clear the Akatsuki's name. What happened last night will only make the Akatsuki's work harder and most likely delay whatever plan they were going to set in motion."

"…I suppose they were necessary evils when you put it that way," Tsunade remarked.

"Of course," the Sage replied, "Because now we have to deal with the matter concerning Ryota now that she's no longer a kunoichi for Iwa."

He reached into inside his vest and pulled out some documents that N. Naruto gave them secretly a few hours earlier. Jiraiya explained to Tsunade about the documents detailing Ryota's discharge and how N. Naruto retrieved them from Iwa last night. Tsunade took the papers and went over them herself. Finding the copies official, the Slug Sannin now had to come up with a plan of action in handling the former Iwa kunoichi to see if, by N. Naruto's suggestion, she would be willing to accept amnesty for past actions under the late Tsuchikage's order and join the ranks of Konoha's shinobis.

"Do you honestly think someone like Ryota will want to join this village," Tsunade asked her fellow Sannin. Grinning, the pervy Sage said in response, "If everything that Namikaze gaki said about her is true, then she'll accept whatever conditions we give her, especially if she wants to be with and around Naruto in the open public without having to hide in the shadows to do so.

"And since Ryota was officially removed from Iwa's records as a citizen and ninja of their village before the Tsuchikage's death, they can't mark her as a missing-nin. From all this, I doubt she wouldn't want a fresh start and new beginning."

The blond Hokage leaned back on her chair and took a breath.

"I need a drink," Tsunade sighed, "…Things couldn't possibly get anymore complicated than it already is, can it?"

That was when the door to her office opened, revealing U. Naruto at the entrance.

"Baa-chan, ero-sennin," U. Naruto said as he closed the door behind him, "Just the two people I wanted to see."

_Spoke too soon_, Tsunade mentally lamented before turning to her surrogate little brother/son figure asked, "What's this about Naruto? If it's about being sent to track down Sasuke-"

"I'm not here for that baa-chan," Naruto replied with a calm demeanor.

"Then what is it you want," Tsunade asked, "And make it quick. I'm in the middle of something very important."

"I'm hoping one of you two here can answer my questions," U. Naruto said, "Is there _any_ records about a kunoichi who went by the name…Uzumaki Kushina?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade sweated nervously though they did well to hide it. Before either Sannins could voice any objections, Naruto reached into his pocket and showed them the picture of his mother.

"This woman is my mother," Naruto said, "She was a refugee from Uzu No Kuni after it was destroyed by Iwa years ago. I know my father was from this village though I don't know exactly who he was."

"Who told you about her," Jiraiya inquired.

"My nii-chan," Naruto answered, "He told me more her than what anyone else has ever told me about my family and heritage. He didn't tell me who our father was so I figured he didn't know who he was either. However, he did tell me that our mother married our father in secret. So I'm sure documents about their secret marriage were preserved in Konoha's archives. I was hoping that I could take a look at them to see if my father's name is on those documents."

The two Sannins knew that their day wasn't going to be an trouble-free one. They saw that N. Naruto wasn't going to let them slide easily for everything U. Naruto went through all his life in Konoha.

"Baa-chan," Naruto asked, "Is it possible to locate those documents? I know that my parents are already dead…but I at least want to know my father's name if anything after what my nii-chan said about him?"

"What did he tell you," Tsunade asked.

"That our father was a very good man and that he loved both me and our mother," Naruto explain, "He said that our father died fighting the Kyuubi on the front line on the night I was born, wanting nothing more than to protect me, my mother and all of Konoha.

"Though my parents and relatives are dead," Naruto said trying to keep his emotions in check, "I'm my entire family's only surviving legacy. I'm happy that I know now where part of my family roots came from and that I have familial history in another country. I want to know the rest of my heritage from my father's side."

Jiraiya looked at the boy uneasily as a lump grew in his throat. Just last week he was some reckless orphan Genin who never once asked about his parents or family members and now suddenly he wants to know and find out as much as he could.

_Damn it Namikaze_, Jiraiya thought,_ You're hell bent on given us problems, aren't you?_

"Naruto," Tsunade said sympathetically, "During Kyuubi's attack many buildings were hit and set ablaze, among them was one possessing the records of many important files about Konoha's civilians and ninjas. Many documents of various sorts were destroyed during Kyuubi's rage and most possibly the ones regarding your parents."

"Could you at least try to have those documents looked for," Naruto asked pleadingly.

"No one has ever stepped forward claiming that they found documents concerning Kushina, her family or her husband," Tsunade added, "They don't even have medical records on her. And since she married in secret as you said, searching for who your father could have been would be a complicated puzzle to put together."

The blond Genin cast his head down. He was really hoping that Tsunade would tell him something he wanted to here, regardless how little it was.

"It's OK baa-chan," Naruto said trying to mask his sadness, "I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up too high considering my familial status in this village."

Tsunade flinched inwardly on hearing that. Jiraiya felt a hard jab from his conscience.

"I'm sorry," Tsunade replied.

"It's alright," Naruto said, "At the very least, I now know who my mother is and some things about where and what family she came from though they had long died. Thanks anyway."

Tsunade didn't get the chance to say another word before U. Naruto turned and quickly exited the office. He didn't want them to see the tears that he struggled to keep from burst out now pouring down his face. After he left, closing the door behind him, Tsunade turned to the Toad Sage.

"We can't hide the truth from him for much longer," Tsunade said, "We're going to have to tell him eventually."

"Only being told by his "older brother" who their mother was and not their father was a clever ploy in getting Naruto to come to us to find the rest of the information," Jiraiya remarked, "That Namikaze gaki evidently wants that information to come from our own mouths."

"We're the closest people to Naruto," Tsunade said, "You're his godfather and his father's former teacher. We both watched as Kushina and Minato grew together and later fell in love. It hurts denying Naruto who suffered so much all his life to learn more about his heritage."

"I don't like it anymore than you Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya replied, "But the gaki has too much against him right now. I know it hurts but we both know that not revealing that information to Naruto at this time is for his own good and protection."

Tsunade looked away from her fellow Sannin and asked doubtfully, "Is it?"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto exited the Hokage Tower while wiping the tears off his eyes. He had high hopes that Tsunade would be of help in finding any lost information about his family. But in the end, it turned into a grieving disappointment.

"You OK Naruto," a voice asked. The blonde turned to see Shikamaru approaching him. Seeing the teen Chuunin coming his way, Naruto quickly masked his sadness with one of his fake smiles and happy faces.

"Yeah," Naruto lied, "I'm just fine. I was just coming from seeing baa-chan but she's busy talking to ero-sennin about something, whatever it was."

"Alright," Shikamaru replied, "Mind telling me what's really bothering you?"

"What are you talking about," Naruto asked acting like he didn't know where Shikamaru was getting at.

"Your still pinkish eyes gave you away," Shikamaru pointed out, "You were crying and upset about something and Tsunade-sama had something to do with it I'm sure."

Naruto sighed seeing that there was no point in lying anymore.

"I stood out that badly huh," Naruto said, "I must have looked really pathetic."

"Don't be so troublesome," Shikamaru remarked, "You wouldn't mind telling me what happened between you and Tsunade-sama that got you so upset would you? That is if it's not too personal or private."

The blond Genin thought about keeping what he was going through to himself but he then remembered Tsunade telling him how no one ever stepped forward saying they found anything about Kushina's life in Konoha and Uzu No Kuni.

"I went to baa-chan just a couple of moments ago hoping she could find any information about a particular kunoichi," Naruto started. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Which kunoichi in particular," Shikamaru asked, "Do I or anyone else knows of her?"

"She died a long time ago but she used to life in Konoha as a war orphan and refugee," Naruto said, causing Shikamaru's eyes to widened briefly before giving Naruto a questioning look.

"Did this kunoichi happen to be from Uzu No Kuni," Shikamaru asked. Naruto's head shot up speedily, "She was! How did you know?!"

"Call it an intuition," Shikamaru remarked, "Would you happen to know how she looked like?"

Pulling out the picture from his pocket, U. Naruto showed the Nara genius the picture. Taking the picture and studying it, Shikamaru saw the resemblance between the woman in the picture and Naruto.

"Naruto," Shikamaru asked wanting to be sure on himself, "Is this woman-"

"Yes," Naruto confirmed, "Her name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was my mother."

The puzzle finally came together for the Nara genius. He now had the final piece in solving Naruto's mysterious and shrouded familial backgrounds.

"How did you get this picture and-"

"My nii-chan gave it to me," Naruto interjected, "He told me some things about our mother."

"Would you like to share them with me," Shikamaru asked, "Because I could also tell you stories about my troublesome and bossy mom."

Naruto laughed from that comment, which helped lightened his mood. It was the first time he laughed all morning really. Leaving the tower, Naruto started sharing with Shikamaru everything N. Naruto told him about Kushina. As he listened, Shikamaru pieced together everything he researched and investigated about Naruto's background and family line. With the added information he was being given, the Nara genius was now able to make sense of everything concerning Naruto's family history, especially after he did some further investigation last night about the Namikaze's history before and after becoming part of Konoha.

"And that's just about everything," Naruto concluded, "I was hoping Tsunade-no-baa-chan had any information about my father but she had nothing on him, not even his name."

Shikamaru resisted the urge to frown as he asked, "What did she say?"

"Tsunade-no-baachan said that all of the official documents about my mother and father were lost or destroyed during Kyuubi's rampage thirteen years ago," Naruto explained, "And that no one has ever stepped forward saying that they found any information about either my mother or father."

_Just as I thought_, Shikamaru contemplated, _A hidden conspiracy. I should have known Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama were in on this also, considering the fact that Jiraiya-sama taught Naruto's father._

"You really want to know who your parents really were, don't you," Shikamaru said, stating the obvious.

"I lived my whole life as an unwanted orphan and outcast with no family history," Naruto said, "I used to envy so many other children who were lucky to have families and orphans who knew things about their lost families and where they came from. I had nothing of that sort or anything precious left behind for me except a burden I never wanted or asked for."

_In burden you mean being made into a Jinchuuriki unknowingly by your own father_, Shikamaru thought silently.

"After so many lonely years," Naruto continued, "I was finally given a gift that no amount of money or even the position of Hokage could buy…a history about my family and where they were from. Even though the information was limited but it was a precious gift, one I will truly appreciate and cherish.

"I only wish I knew something about my father or found someone who knew anything about him, even if it was just his name."

Shikamaru thought about what he should do. He knew he couldn't just come straight out and say he investigated and found out who his father was. He acknowledged that there was no telling how the rest of the villagers would react were they to hear that from his mouth, especially if there were no documented proof of his findings.

"Well," Naruto said, "I have to get going. I have to meet up with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan. Thanks for listening."

The Nara heir watched as the hyperactive blonde took off to where he was meeting his team. As he stood there, Shikamaru thought about what Naruto told him earlier:

"_Tsunade-no-baachan said…that no one has ever stepped forward saying that they found any information about either my mother or father."_

Letting out a breath, Shikamaru decided to turn and head straight home. Dispite his lazy character, there were some important document reports he wanted to write and summit to Tsunade before the end of the day.

"I hope Tsunade-sama won't turn into a troublesome woman for this," Shikamaru said to himself under his breath, "I already get enough of that from Ino and my own mom."

* * *

(All The While)

U. Naruto was making his way to the ramen stand where Kakashi and Sakura was when he was interested by another U. Naruto.

"Hello me," N. Naruto said in his henge for of U. Naruto.

"Nii-"

U. Naruto was quickly silent by a gesture N. Naruto made.

"Don't call me "nii-chan" in public," N. Naruto said, "It would draw suspicious attention to us."

"Sorry," U. Naruto said sheepishly, "Why are you here?"

"There's something very important I have to discuss with you but not here," N. Naruto said, "Follow me."

"But what about Kakashi-sensei and-"

"I've already taken care of that," N. Naruto interjected, "This is more important."

Nodding, U. Naruto followed N. Naruto to an alley where Konohamaru was waiting.

"Konohamaru," U. Naruto asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain everything after we leave here," N. Naruto said as he grabbed both of their hands. In a burst of white smoke all three boys disappeared and were teleported to another location…

* * *

**What could N. Naruto have in store for U. Naruto and Konohamaru? What will Shikamaru do now with all the information he dug up and found about U. Naruto's family and history? Will N. Naruto find a way to get himself and the girls back home? And will the Akatsuki take any form of action for what happened in Iwagakure? Find out next time.**


	71. Chapter SeventyOne: Homeward Bound

**Chapter Seventy-One: Homeward Bound**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: To all my readers: Please don't think that my previous A/N was a ploy to rack in reviews like a few accused me of while some said I was being childish and selfish since I have more than 6k reviews. I was being honest in admitting that I had writer's block and for a time I lost inspiration because I didn't know where I could take the story after the group gets back to their own world. Every idea I tried to develop only led me to a dead end and I got frustrated with my failures.**

**As a writer, I value good reviews and constructive opinions of my readers because they help me navigate my fanfic. Keeping this large fanfic entertaining this long became more difficult with each chapter I wrote, believe it or not. I get good ideas from the feedback I get from my reviews and I don't mean those one or two-worded reviews or statements that simply says "cool," "nice fanfic," "keep up the good work," "update soon," etc. I mean well thought-out comments and suggestions from you the readers. They help me see from where I can take the story and where I should elaborate more on or tuned down on. I apologize for my bad grammar, I'll work on that.**

**With the whole harem thing in this fanfic, in case some of you aren't aware of this by now, I wasn't sure if I was going to through with it then since many readers on this site seem to hate them for obvious reasons. That was why at the end of Chapter 39 I asked for suggestions about if I should or shouldn't and why based the story's plot development. I wasn't going to make a harem in this fanfic regardless of what previous developments I made if most of the reviews in that chapter explained why I shouldn't but instead they did the opposite.**

**With the "Rurouni No Daisuke" character, after I read all of the feedback I got from my readers about him, I was able to direct the story and development of the other characters. So in other words, you readers, through your reviews, actually helped in the making of this fanfic.**

**If I didn't value or appreciate what my readers' opinions were, I wouldn't care for your reviews, although flames serves to annoy me, but it's to be expected.**

**I'm sorry that all of you were upset at me, but hey, I'm only another human who makes lots of mistakes. I'll continue this fanfic as best as I can though I'm still dealing with writer's block.**

**And I corrected the time in which N. Naruto and his female company returned back to the house. It was 2 a.m., not 12 midnight.**

**Sorry for the long rant. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

(In The N. Naruto's Universe)

Tsunade was in her office staring out of the window looking over the village. It's been two days since her son's mysterious disappearance, along with Hinata, Ino and Temari's. She couldn't help but worry about him and from what her former sensei said, she didn't know when or if she'll see them again.

There were several who asked about Naruto's absence, the Konohamaru Corps being among them. Tsunade told them that they were off on an undisclosed mission with an unspecified duration. This served to silence the majority but she didn't know for how long she and the few who knew the truth could keep this up before the populous and those on the council start becoming suspicious.

"They will come back Tsunade-sama," Shizune said though she was just as worried for her little brother, "I'm sure they're alright wherever they are."

"I know Shizune," Tsunade said, "But I can't help but feel frustrated that Naru-chan and the girls were snatched away without warning and there was nothing we could have done about it, even now. It's been two days so far, so I'm not going to do anything drastic that I'll regret later."

"We still have Iwa's reparation issue to deal with," Shizune said, "Naruto-kun was very adamant about handling matters himself as a diplomat and he's not here to carry that out."

"We will hold off on that as long as possible," Tsunade said, "It's important that no one knows of Naru-chan's disappearance."

"Was Sarotobi-sama willing to relinquish the scroll possessing the secrets of the Hoka Sekai Senshi," Shizune asked. Tsunade growled inwardly, "That old geezer wouldn't budge. No matter what I said he wouldn't hand over the scroll. And the fact that my grandfather entrusted the scroll directly to him makes it practically impossible to force it out of his hands."

"You weren't going to chance summoning Naruto-kun and the others back were you," Shizune asked.

"As much as I'd have love to try," Tsunade replied, "But that gamble is to high; my son's life and the lives of Hinata, Ino and Temari would be on the line and I wouldn't be able to forgive or live with myself if I were to end up unintentionally killing them or getting them trapped between dimensions as Sarutobi-sensei warned."

Turning to Shizune, Tsunade said, "My son will return back to us soon and he bring the girls back with him."

"I'm sure he will," Shizune smiled.

* * *

(Meanwhile; At The Namikaze Estate)

Anko was back at the mansion by herself bored out of her head. Ryota decided to spend the day with Haku as her way of keeping herself occupied. There haven't been any thrilling missions available to keep Anko's mind off the bizarre incident regarding Naruto and the girls' disappearance and frankly it was proving to be more than a bother. Just as she was about to raid Naruto's liquor cabinet, the door bell rang.

"Who the hell could that be," Anko asked out loud to no one particular. As she headed over to the door, the bell rang again.

"I'm coming damn it!!," Anko swore as she walked at her own pace. Reaching the door, the Snake Mistress opened the door, only to find an unexpected visitor looking at her.

"Hey," Anko realized, "You're Hinata's kid sister. Hanabi is it?"

"Yes," Hanabi said politely as she bowed to the older female, "I'm Hyuuga Hanabi."

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit," Anko remarked, "I thought your father was the kind of man to want you close by with him and not out of his sight."

"My father is a strict man," Hanabi admitted, "But he does allow some measure of leniency. I admit however that it did take some convincing on my part to move him to allow me to travel here on my own, reminding him that Naruto-sama is in fact the future extension and link of both of our clans."

_This kid is smooth_, Anko mentally admired.

"I'm here to see Naruto-sama and nee-san," Hanabi said, "Are they available?"

"No," Anko said, "They're out on a mission."

"When will they return," Hanabi inquired.

"Don't know really," Anko answered, "Their mission didn't have any specific time duration so it's anyone's guess."

"I see," the eight-year-old girl acknowledged, "I suppose I should return back home then."

Hanabi was about to turn and start off back home when…

"You don't have to leave just yet gaki," Anko said. Hanabi, though not happy with the term she was referred to, turned to look at the older female again.

"Your father wouldn't mind your staying here for a few hours longer here, would he," Anko smiled. Something about Anko's smile sent a cold chill down Hanabi's back, but after reminding herself what clan she was from and heiress to, the young girl fought not to show intimidation.

"Not at all, I suppose," Hanabi said. Anko smiled, "That's good."

Anko opened the door wider to allow the girl to enter the mansion. Hanabi walked in and stepped inside as Anko closed the door behind them.

"So gaki," Anko asked as they continued walking further into the large house, "What do you do for fun?"

Hanabi, ignoring the name she was referred, replied, "I practice Jyuuken, calligraphy and I like reading."

"You practice your clan's Jyuuken you say," Anko summarized, "How frequently?"

"Enough to reach father's expectations of me," Hanabi said, "He has high standards and as the new heiress I must reach them, if not exceed them as nee-san did to some degree."

"To some degree," Anko asked, "And how do you think you compare to Hinata?"

"Nee-san was looked at as weak in our father's eyes for a time but she improved in ways neither father, Neji-san nor I expected," Hanabi said, "I've made improvements of my own but I would be foolish to think I'm on nee-san's level.

"Wanna give it shot and see where you stand," Anko invited, "I'd like to see for myself how good you are. I'll hold back some."

If there was anything Hanabi learned as an observer it was to never underestimate a stronger and more experienced ninja just because of what clan you were from. That was a lesson she learned after watching Neji's brutal and humiliating defeat to Naruto.

"Alright," Hanabi accepted, "Where can we go?"

"Backyard," Anko directed, "There's a training ground there."

The young Hyuuga followed the Special Jounin to the backyard, ready to show the older woman what she can do. Unfortunately, Hanabi wasn't aware of Anko's definition of "holding back."

* * *

(Back In The U. Naruto's Universe; In The Forest Of Death)

Konohamaru and U. Naruto found themselves back in N. Naruto's house, particularly in the living room.

"Hey nii-chan," U. Naruto asked, "What is this all about?"

N. Naruto dropped his henge and changed back to normal.

"To put it simply," N. Naruto started off, "Konohamaru sees you as his role model and someone he can learn a lot from, yes?"

"Well," U. Naruto grinned while scratching the back of his head, "I know some stuff but-"

"Your teachers at the academy haven't educated you fairly I know," N. Naruto remarked, "I've seen what life has been for you and for what its worth, I'm not thrilled as you already know. But we're not here to discuss that again. We're here because a grave matter arose back in my world and it's dire that the girls and I return as soon as possible to deal with it. We can't stay here any longer and every second counts."

"What can we do to help," U. Naruto asked.

"I'm glad you asked little brother," N. Naruto said as N. Ino, N. Hinata and N. Temari walked into the living room.

"Little bro.," N. Naruto requested, "Please remove your headband from off your head."

"Why," U. Naruto asked.

"I'm going to have our minds linked," N. Naruto said, "Ino-chan here will served as the telepathic bridge between us while Hina-chan keeps watch over our vitals and any signs of irregularities."

"What will the fan girl do," U. Naruto asked pointing to Temari. That caused N. Naruto and the others in the room to burst out laughing. Temari however frowned for two reasons: one, because U. Naruto already forgot her name after all this time; two, though her large fan was her specialty weapon, the way U. Naruto phrased it made it sound like she was one of those female disgrace to kunoichis who only think about boys and their own feminine looks.

"I have a name you know," Temari snorted, "It's Temari and I'm not a fangirl."

U. Naruto countered, "You use a large fan so-"

"Oh forget it before I smack you with it," Temari retorted as she aimed her fan at him, causing U. Naruto to gulp fearfully. N. Naruto just shook his head.

"OK," N. Naruto said, "Now that we got that out of our systems, let's continue shall we? Temari will standby as our line of defense if anything happens during our mind link procedure."

"Why do you want to link your mind with Naruto-nii-chan's," Konohamaru asked.

"Because I have a gift to give him," N. Naruto smiled, "From brother to brother. Since he and I are one and the same despite the differences in our characteristics and personalities, he's perfectly compatible with what I'll give to him. But it can only be done through a mental transfer. Trust me little brother, you'll thank me for this."

"What kind of gift is it," U. Naruto inquired, "This transfer won't hurt, will it?"

"No," N. Naruto assured, "But you will suffer a good measure of experience exhaustion from this as your mind and body will work to absorb and adjust to what I'll be giving to you. However you'll have to train your whole body and develop your chakra coils much more as you put what I will impart to you into continuous practice. Before I do this however, I have a few conditions I want you to make a promise to me, as your nindo."

"What are these conditions," U. Naruto asked.

"I ask," N. Naruto started, "That you first…"

N. Naruto reached into his vest and retrieved a tied scroll from it and tossed it over to U. Naruto.

"Change your wardrobe," N. Naruto said, "In that scroll are some new clothes I put together for you. That blinding bright orange jumpsuit has got to go. You're practically a moving target for everyone to hit with those clothes."

"But I like my bright orange jumpsuit," U. Naruto argued. N. Naruto gave his counterpart a hard and narrowed look seemingly as though his form was over-casting U. Naruto completely. The Elite Jounin stated with a hardened voice, "You're a ninja, not some immature child seeking attention wherever or from whoever he can. So dress and carry yourself as a disciplined shinobi. Clear?"

U. Naruto gulped fearfully and nodded as he placed the scroll into the right pocket of his jacket.

"Good," N. Naruto smiled, "Second, use some of what I'll impart to you to train Konohamaru. Third, wisely use this gift to help you on your path to fulfill your dreams. Fourth, use this gift to protect all those who are precious to you. Fifth, don't use what I'll give you for selfish endeavors; rather I want you to be humble about it. Sixth, don't deny yourself from accepting honest truths, regardless how painful they may be. Last, never reveal to anyone from whom you've received your gift from. Promise me that you'll live by these conditions, as your nindo."

U. Naruto saw that what N. Naruto was saying wasn't a request. He was telling him straightforward to live by those conditions and refusal was not an option.

"I promise," U. Naruto agreed, "As my nindo."

"Good," N. Naruto nodded, "Now we can being the procedure."

N. Naruto removed his own headband and set it down on the sofa. N. Naruto sat down on the other sofa and gestured to U. Naruto to come and sit right next to him. After he did as instructed, Ino stepped forward and stood in front of them.

"We're ready," N. Naruto said.

"Alright then," Ino replied, "Now, I want you both to relax your breathing and steady the pace of your heart beats."

N. Naruto had no problem doing that though U. Naruto took a little more time to do that. Soon it was done and then Ino went through a set of hand seals before placing her left palm on N. Naruto's head and her right palm on U. Naruto's head thus commencing the link. Hinata activated her Byakugan and turned her attention to the three blondes. Temari and Konohamaru stood there and watched as the process commenced.

"How long do you suppose this will take," Konohamaru asked.

"I have no idea," Temari admitted, "He only came up with this idea late last night."

"Do you think it'll work," Konohamaru asked. Looking down at the boy, Temari asked, "Do you doubt your nii-chan's plan already? I thought you had faith in-"

"No, no," Konohamaru panicked, "I'm totally confident in niichan!"

"Then let's keep that optimism going then," Temari said in return. The truth was Temari didn't want to be skeptic about her lover's untested idea and for their sakes, she hoped his plan worked.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Shikamaru was back home in his room carefully typing and putting together all of his recent findings from his two-day investigation. He rewrote his outline several times before he structured one that he believed would be fitting to present to the Hokage. After he typed up and proofread everything he wrote, he printed his documents and placed them in a clip folder that held the papers together. To make the documents official and trustworthy, he required three important things: the signature of his father Shikaku as the head of the Nara clan, the Nara clan seal and his own signature as the Chuunin investigator. Taking a pen, Shikamaru signed where his name was supposed to be.

"Now all I have to do is get my father to agree to support this," Shikamaru said to himself as he picked up the folder and left his room to go look for his father. On the way down, he found his mother Yoshino in the kitchen cooking some food.

"Leaving again," Yoshino asked after taking note of his presence.

"I'm looking for father," Shikamaru asked, "Would you happen to know where he is?"

"In the field tending to the deer," Yoshino said, "What do you need him for?"

"There's something important that I must bring to his attention," Shikamaru replied as he continued on his way out of the house, leaving his mother to her business. The Nara heir and genius went on his way to where his father was. On his way, he found multiple deer, young and old, moving about through the forest field. It was a while before he finally found his father feeding a young deer.

"Time to get this done," Shikamaru said to himself as he made his way to his father. Shikaku looked to see his son approaching him with a folder in his hand. From the look on his son's face, Shikaku knew that this was official ninja business.

"Shikamaru," Shikaku greeted, "Is all well?"

"Actually father," Shikamaru said, "There's a dire matter I must discuss with you."

"What matter could be so dire that would require my attention," Shikaku asked. Rather than voicing his reasons, Shikamaru handed his father the folder. Shikaku took the folder and opened it up to begin reading what his son had to show him. Shikamaru saw how the expression on his father's face gradually changed but his father didn't say anything as he continued reading the report. After a few minutes, Shikaku was closed the folder after reading the report through and through. The report was whole and irrefutable. He closed his eyes momentarily before looking back at his son.

"Did you always know who Naruto's father was," Shikamaru asked. Shikaku looked at his son and said, "Minato was an extraordinary man, one many admired and respected. He was also believed to have been the strongest of the Hokages. However I never knew about his secret marriage to Kushina. I never knew he had a son whom he used to seal the Kyuubi into on the same night of his birth."

"So you're telling me that because you didn't know whose son Naruto was, you paid very little to no attention to him," Shikamaru remarked, "Or was it that he wasn't worthy of receiving the needed attention because he was some unwanted orphan who had the misfortune of having the Kyuubi sealed into him?

"Shikamaru," Shikaku tried to explain, "Try to understand that the horrific fear that Kyuubi No Yoko had induced made the villagers-"

"Yondaime was an expert seal master," Shikamaru interrupted, "From my research as you had already read, it became very clear that he didn't and couldn't kill the bijuu. He sealed away the creature of that power using what must have been an ancient fuujin jutsu that permanently imprisoned the Kyuubi. Did you and the entire village have so little faith in Yondaime's caliber as a seal master?"

Shikaku knew he could try to come up with an explanation but the look in his son's eyes showed little to no interest in whatever 'explanation' there was and his report, though emotionally neutral, made that fact very clear.

"Naruto," Shikamaru started, "Has the Kyuubi in him because his own father, the late Yondaime Hokage, imprisoned the bijuu in him to save Konoha. Do you or anyone else in Konoha know what it's like to walk around with a bijuu inside of you? No, none of us do.

"Growing up, we were taught as ninjas to protect this village because we love the people in this village. We were taught that the villagers of Konoha are the most caring, understanding and supportive citizens in all of the elemental nations. I believed this for a long time but now after opening my eyes to discover the truth about the kind of life Naruto was forced to live and how he's been treated by the people of this village, I find that belief false."

Shikaku was shocked by his son's proclamation but Shikamaru wasn't finished.

"For the first time in my life," Shikamaru continued, "I'm ashamed to be member of this village. True, Sandaime ordered that none of the adults were to speak of the Kyuubi being sealed into Naruto to any of the children of our generation under penalty of death. But did any of you ever take the time to talk and be around Naruto? Or even invite him over to get to know him a little bit more?

"No. The villagers entirely just judged him and treated him cruelly while both I and the rest of those of the younger generation were poisoned by this village's unjustified hatred. We grew to become either indifferent or treat Naruto with scorn just because the older ones said so. VERY few acknowledged Naruto for Naruto using sound mind while the majority decided to use and take out their anger and pain on Naruto for what the Kyuubi did, blaming Naruto, a defenseless orphan at the time, for the loss of all their loved ones and friends. Cowards all of them! If he were truly Kyuubi, he'd have killed all of us already and we'd have deserved it!

"Namikaze Minato, the Hokage you said was an extraordinary man, would have died in shame if he were alive to see what this village of hypocritical ingrates has done to his and Kushina's son who saves them everyday. The villagers praise Yondaime as their greatest Hokage yet they spit on his sacrifice.

"Naruto doesn't deserve the life he's living. He deserves what rightfully belongs to him as the true and rightful Namikaze clan heir and no one has the right to deny that from him, no matter the excuse."

Shikamaru turned and walked off away from his father, not giving the Nara clan leader time to make any counter arguments against him, if any. Shikaku stood there dumbfounded as his son's words replayed in his mind over and over again with the folder still in his hand. Now he had to decide whether or not to support what his son was trying to accomplish. Whatever he decided to do, Shikaku knew he'd have to live with it on his conscience, though there was also a chance that Shikamaru would never forgive him.

"Troublesome boy," Shikaku muttered.

* * *

(Meanwhile; Location Unknown)

Pein assembled the members of the Akatsuki through a telepathic link. All were present in spectral projections inside a closed cave. News of Akatsuki attacking Iwa spread like wildfire throughout Tsuchi No Kuni in spite of the fact that the Akatsuki truly had nothing to do with last night's attack.

"Report," Pein ordered Sasori.

"An Iwa ninja known as Soujiro," Sasori explained, "Formerly the Diamond Fang of Iwa posed as a member of our organization and attacked and killed the Tsuchikage. He convincingly made it look like our work."

"If I recall," Deidara said, "You killed Sandaime Kazekage and turned him into a human puppet."

"Except my manner of doing so was based on eternal art," Sasori retorted.

"Pfft," Deidara scorned, "Art isn't eternal, yeah! If fades after blossoming and-"

"Enough," Pein cut in sharply, "I don't have time for your petty arguments. Was there any reason for Soujiro's actions?"

"From what my spies reported," Sasori said, "The Tsuchikage had plans for an unspecified Jinchuuriki though no documents of any sort were found to support his claim. It was said that Soujiro murdered the Tsuchikage in order to prevent him from interfering with our plans for the Jinchuuriki."

Pein chuckled, "Dying in the name of our cause as a non-member of our organization. If he were still alive, I'd have recruited and allowed this Soujiro to become a full-fledged member of the Akatsuki."

"There's more," Sasori added. Pein nodded and permitted the puppet master to continue.

"Documents of a particular kunoichi's discharge from Iwa were found," Sasori went on, "This kunoichi was Ryota, the former Shining Stone of Iwa."

Now Deidara's ears perked up.

"Ryota," Deidara said.

"You know this girl," Itachi asked coolly.

"She's a former pupil of mine," Deidara replied, "One who had promises. Our student-teacher relationship was like that of a blossoming rose. Its artistic beauty was radiant before withering and deteriorating into dust before being blown away by the hot east wind. Yeah, it was a true work of art!"

"Idiot," Kakuzu remarked. Konan had a neutral look as she watched in silence.

"Ryota hasn't been seen or heard from in months and no search party has have been dispatched to find her from what my spies reported," Sasori explained, "They assumed that must have been the reason for her official discharge from Iwa hours before the Tsuchikage's death."

"It's a theory," Itachi spoke up, "But do you suppose Ryota was linked to what the Tsuchikage was planning from this unnamed Jinchuuriki? It would only make sense to have her dismissed from her home village if her cover was blown so it wouldn't look like Iwa's work, thus making it look like she was acting on her own."

"If your theory is true," Pein commented, "Then Soujiro actually did us a service in removing the obstacle."

"And what of Ryota," Zetsu asked.

"Never mind her," Pein said, "She's of no interest of to me. Soujiro's actions haven't changed anything. We'll continue recruiting missing-nins willing to serve our cause while accepting any available missions to help fund our organization. Dismissed."

Pein severed the telepathic link, allowing the Akatsuki members, wherever they were, to go about their assignments.

"Do you think it was wise to disregard the subject of Ryota," Konan asked Pein. Both of whom were in a high rise tower in Amegakure.

"With the Tsuchikage dead and Ryota no longer being welcomed in Iwa," Pein replied, "Whatever her purpose was in whatever the Tsuchikage was scheming is now useless. She's of no consequence to us anymore than any possible threat."

With that said, Pein walked off away from his female partner.

"As you say Pein," Konan said.

* * *

(Back In Konoha)

Ryota was stirring as she gradually opened her eyes. Slowly they adjusted to the low lighting of the room. The rest of the room was entirely dark with no lighting.

"What the," Ryota said as she found that she was no longer in her ninja gear and uniform. Rather, she was in prison clothes and tied to a chair. Pressure points were hit around her body preventing the use of her arms and legs.

"Where am I," Ryota asked aloud.

"ANBU Headquarters," a voice answered for her. Ryota turned to see a figure standing in the shadows.

"Who are you," Ryota asked.

"The only person standing between you and your immediate execution right here on the spot depending on how you answer my questions," the voice replied, "Why are you in Konoha spying on Uzumaki Naruto?"

Seeing that she was caught, she recalled that someone ambushed and knocked her out. Both her mission and cover were blown.

"I'll cooperate," Ryota said not bothering to argue, "I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Ryota looked to see the lone figure approaching and stepping out of the showed and into the light, revealing to being none other than Tsunade.

"I'm listening," Tsunade said with a cold expression. Though Tsunade already knew the truth about Ryota from N. Naruto however, she chose to perform the interrogation process herself and from it determine what could be done about Ryota. As the blond Hokage stood there, Ryota explained the entire story in lengthy details with no attempts to cover up anything. Everything she said was exactly how N. Naruto described it, Tsunade acknowledged.

"And that's everything," Ryota finished. Tsunade nodded, "I'm happy that you were willing to cooperate in explaining everything your late Tsuchikage was plotting."

"Late Tsuchikage," Ryota asked with a perplexed expression.

"Your Tsuchikage was assassinated late last night," Tsunade said, "Word of his plans reached the Akatsuki and they dispatched an agent to have him dealt with. You remember Soujiro, do you?"

Ryota's eyes widened on here that.

"What," Ryota exclaimed, "How could Soujiro be a member of the Akatsuki? From what I know of that bastard, he was loyal to the Tsuchikage."

"Things aren't always as they seem," Tsunade remarked, "Especially if you're playing the role of a double agent. Deception is part of the job of a ninja, something you should already know."

Ryota found what she heard hard to believe at first. But when she started thinking about it, along with how Soujiro was responsible for much of her problems in Iwa, she soon found the idea believable.

"I should have known," Ryota replied, "If I had known he was in the Akatsuki-"

"That no longer matters," Tsunade interjected, "He's dead. He was ambushed and killed in Iwa after killing the Tsuchikage. But that's not all."

The Slug Princess pulled out and showed Ryota the official copies of her discharge papers possessing the signature and seal of the late Tsuchikage. The young kunoichi couldn't believe what she was seeing and reading.

"Iwagakure has disavowed all connections with you but you weren't marked as a missing-nin," Tsunade made clear, "As of now you're in our hands with no village coming to protect or rescue you."

"I'm free and Naruto-kun is safe from Iwa," Ryota smiled, "That's all that matters to me. Am I to be executed now?"

Tsunade looked straight into the girl's eyes, as though she was reading the fifteen-year-old kunoichi.

"Since you no longer belong to Iwa," Tsunade said, "How would you like to belong here in Konoha?"

"Excuse me," Ryota asked believing she misheard what the Sannin offered her.

"Your story and very character shows that you really care about Naruto," Tsunade said, "I'm offering you a full pardon and a chance to start a new life here in Konoha only if you swear to serve and protect this village loyally."

"I'm sure there are ninjas in this village who already know of my reputation and origins," Ryota said, "Clearly they won't take an automatic liking to my presence in Konoha."

"Let me deal with that," Tsunade stated, "True, your new start here won't be an easy one and you'll have to work on building trust with everyone in the village. But there's always a certain blond Genin you can start with."

Ryota's eyes widened at the opportunity to actually being able to talk and get close to U. Naruto. No longer would she have to hide in the shadows to observe and admire him as a spy. She would be free to be publicly seen with the hyperactive blonde.

"I will serve and protect this village loyally as a Konoha shinobi," Ryota promised, "And I will protect Naruto-kun, as I've been doing already."

"Yes," Tsunade said, "I know you will."

* * *

(Later That Day; Back In The Forest Of Death)

Ino severed the mind link between U. Naruto and N. Naruto. U. Naruto collapsed down on the sofa, completely knocked out and unconscious. N. Naruto rubbed his head before tying his headband back around his head.

"It's done," N. Naruto said, "I've given my little brother all that I believe would be needed for his enhancements and future developments. Along with other essentials that will be of great use to him."

"Will he be OK," Konohamaru asked.

"He won't be getting back up for the rest of the day as he'll sleep until tomorrow morning," N. Naruto said, "It'll take some time for the processing to be done and fully activated. Besides that, there are no serious side effects to worry about."

"That's good news," Temari commented, "So what now?"

"With my plan in place now," Naruto said, "We can now begin preparing for our return back home."

"We can finally be sent back," Ino asked happily.

"Almost," Naruto said as he pulled out the scroll for the Hoka Sekai Senshi and turned to Konohamaru, "Konohamaru?"

"Yes," the boy asked.

"As I explained," Naruto said, "The girls and I can no longer remain in this world due to complications that arose back home. Therefore, my alter ego will do my work for me in my place. I've given him all of the required knowledge and experiences he'll need for the task. Along with other things I believe would serve of great use and benefit for him. I charge you to never reveal the secret of his enhancements."

"You have my word as a Konoha ninja in training," Konohamaru nodded, "I'll make you and everyone proud."

"I'm happy to hear that," Naruto said and then requested, "Now, I asked that I be released from this contract as I've fulfilled my duty."

Konohamaru nodded, "As your summoner, I consider your duty fulfilled. I release you from the contract."

"Now comes the part of my payment," Naruto said as he looked at Konohamaru, "As payment to me Konohamaru, your memories and experience of the Hoka Sekai Senshi will be completely erased from your memories, never to be recalled again. You are to burn and destroy this scroll so that it's never used again or fall into the wrong hands. This you must carry this out promptly if you do not wish to die for not making this payment to me; by law of the contract."

"You want me to lose all of my memories," Konohamaru asked fearfully.

"No," Naruto clarified, "Only the memories involving all of your studies, research and use of this summoning jutsu, with the scroll being destroyed. That's all I ask. Will you make this payment to me for my services?"

It was a heavy price to pay Konohamaru realized. But the kid clearly didn't want to die either for not living up to his end of the deal.

"I'll make the payment," Konohamaru agreed. Immediately his memories of the Hoka Sekai Senshi kuchiyose jutsu were erased, leaving him momentarily dazed. Things were blurry for him for a couple of moments as his head struggled to get itself back together.

"This won't harm his mind or mental stability, will it," Hinata asked worriedly.

"It won't damage his psychological make up if that's what you're worried about," Naruto said without doubt in his voice, "But this for Konohamaru's protection. Any skilled mind reader like Ino's father or anyone else could dive into Konohamaru's mind and retrieve all of the information about the seal even if the scroll itself was destroyed. Though Jiraiya said he found and corrected the seal in the cave where we first came out however, without the scroll there's no way of using that summoning seal at all. It's my way on tying up all loose ends."

Konohamaru head stopped hurting entirely. Though he knew he summoned N. Naruto into his world, he couldn't remember how he did it. He did however remember that he had to destroy the scroll as part of the payment.

"I can't remember any about…," Konohamaru couldn't finish the sentence, "What was that jutsu again?"

"Not important," Naruto replied, "But what's important is that you destroy that scroll…now!"

Nodding, Konohamaru followed N. Naruto outside in the opening, Konohamaru gathered together some pieces of wood and placed them around the scroll on the ground. N. Naruto picked up a broke piece of branch and performed a fire jutsu on it before handing the burning branch to Konohamaru.

"You know what to do," N. Naruto said. Nodding, the younger boy took the branch from Naruto and set it down on the branches surrounding the scroll. The two boys and the girls watched as the scroll possessing the Hoka Sekai Senshi and all of its contents were burned and forever lost in the flames. The Elite Jounin made sure nothing of the scroll was left and that it was completely reduced to dust.

When that was over, N. Naruto summoned a group of twenty kage bushins.

"Begin disassembling the waterlines to the river and help the girls prepare the house for sealing," Naruto ordered. The clones nodded and went about their assignments. Turning to the girls, Naruto said, "I'm going to return my little brother and Konohamaru back to Konoha."

"How long will you be," Hinata asked.

"In time to seal house back into the scroll and my arm," Naruto said.

"Well don't keep us waiting too long," Temari said, "Because we want to get back as soon as possible."

"We will," Naruto assured as he went into the back into house. A moment later, he came back out in a henge of U. Naruto while carrying his still unconscious counterpart over his shoulder.

"Konohamaru," N. Naruto said, "Over here."

The boy was over to him. Naruto took hold of the boy and in a burst of white smoke, all three boys were gone.

* * *

(Meanwhile In Iwa)

The Tsuchikage's body was at the morgue being prepared for burial, along with ten other ninjas that were killed in last night's attack, with fifteen injured. The people were setting in motion preparation for a memorial for the fallen ninjas. Emotions of anger and grief of betrayal spread around the village. News of Ryota's official discharge from Iwa spread like wildfire to all of the ninjas in the village, but no one knew why. The ninjas at this point didn't know what to think, let alone believe at this point. Iwa lost thirteen ninjas, among them their leader, a 'traitor' and a kunoichi disowned for reasons unknown.

Tsuchiko was outside the walls of the village, meditating on last night's attack. She briefly allowed her emotions to show through with a few drops of tears. Wiping them away, she gathered her resolve to make herself stronger in the event of another Akatsuki attack or any other attack from enemy ninjas.

* * *

(Back In Konoha)

N. Naruto carried U. Naruto back to Konoha with Konhamaru following close by. As they entered and walked through the village, no one bothered to question the scene they were looking at. They took it as one of U. Naruto's kage bushins carrying him back after a long training or whatever else it was he was doing.

"Konohamaru," N. Naruto said, "You can go home now. I'll handle things from here."

"I'll miss you nii-chan," Konohamaru said sadly. N. Naruto smiled, "Hey, keep in mind that a part of me will always be with you and my little brother. OK?"

The boy hugged the Elite Jounin and cried lowly, "Good-bye nii-chan."

"Take of yourself and Konoha," N. Naruto said, "Become the great ninja and defender that you seek to be."

Releasing the older male, Konohamaru smiled at N. Naruto before taking off from him. After his form disappeared from view, N. Naruto hurried to bring U. Naruto back to his apartment. When he reached the complex, the Elite Jounin simply walked up to U. Naruto's apartment and entered it after picking the lock to the front door. After closing and locking the door behind him, N. Naruto moved and cradled his alter ego in his arms. Closing his eyes, he began focusing chakra from his seal and into his coils. The strength of the chakra increased until it wrapped around N. Naruto's form completely. A moment later, a burst f smoke came forth from N. Naruto. When the smoke cleared, N. Naruto was no longer in his own form or appearance. Standing in N. Naruto's place was the man that no one has seen for over thirteen years, Namikaze Minato.

Minato looked and saw that his son gave him temporary use of his body. He looked and found that he was now cradling U. Naruto's unconscious form.

"I understand Naruto," Minato said as he brought U. Naruto over to his room. Setting him down on his bed, Minato removed U. Naruto's jacket, sandals and headband. Lifting the bottom of boy's black t-shirt, Minaro decided to check the seal holding the Kyuubi. Focusing chakra into it, Minato examined the seal and found it to be working just fine.

Grabbing the blanket on the bed, Minato covered Naruto with it. Looking down at his son's younger counterpart, Minato smiled and ruffled U. Naruto's head.

"Kushina would have been proud of the man you're becoming just as I am," Minato said, "Especially since you take after her more so than you do me. You're the living legacy of the Uzumaki and Namikaze and no one can ever take that away from you. You're destined for great accomplishments in life Naruto and I'm more than certain that you'll surpass everyone's expectations of you, even my own and that of your alter ego. We love and believe in you."

Minato leaned down and kissed Naruto on his forehead.

"Good-bye my son," Minato said, "Carry the name of the Uzumaki and Namikaze in honor."

Minato stood back up and lowered his head as he closed his eyes. Seconds later, he puffed into smoke. After it cleared, N. Naruto was back to normal with his head hung down and his eyes closed. Slowly, he opened his eyes and lifted his head back up.

"Good-bye little brother," N. Naruto grinned, "I'm sure the others will be more than shock to see the new you in action."

N. Naruto shunshin'd away from the apartment.

* * *

(In The Hokage Tower)

Tsunade got through with the paperwork concerning Ryota's new citizenship and ninja status in Konoha. Ryota was given the rank of Jounin and three months probation. Although Ryota no longer lived in Iwa, she still had her bank account available to her since she wasn't marked as a missing-nin. Despite this, the former Iwa Jounin requested for an apartment close to where U. Naruto lived, not surprising to Tsunade to say the least but her request was granted since apartments in that part of Konoha weren't hard to come by. All that Ryota would have to do is buy new furniture and other necessities for her new place. Tsunade planned to introduce Ryota to the other ninjas and explain her situation tomorrow after the girl settled into her new apartment.

After taking care of that, Tsunade went about completing the rest of her remaining work. She was hurrying through them so she could enjoy and take her break. Just as she was about to finish her work, the door to her office opened.

_I hope it's not Shizune with more paperwork to give me again_, Tsunade mentally pleaded as she raised her head to find that it wasn't Shizune. Instead she found three clan leaders on the shinobi council standing in her office.

"The original Ino-Shika-Cho trio," Tsunade greated, "What brings you three here?"

Inoichi closed the door behind them as Shikaku stepped forward with a folder in his hand.

"We came to present this to you Tsunade-sama," Shikaku said as he handed Tsunade the folder.

"What's this about," Tsunade asked.

"I think it would be best if you read the documents," Shikaku said respectfully. Nodding, Tsunade opened and began reading its contents. As she went further into the report, her eyes widened as she read every word written. She didn't protest, but rather she continued reading. The three clan leaders stood there as their Hokage read Shikamaru's investigation report. A couple of minutes later, Tsunade got to the end of the report and found not only Shikamaru's signature on it, but also the signatures and clan seals of Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi and Akimichi Chouza.

She looked back at the three of the men in front of her.

"Shikamaru said that no ninja have stepped forward claiming to have found anything on Naruto's familial history," Shikaku said, "Well, here we were."

"Shikaku convinced us to support this," Chouza spoke up, "His methods were…quite logical."

"You three are serious about this," Tsunade asked.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Shikaku answered, "As the Ino-Shika-Cho trio we request that movements of Naruto being given his inheritance and clan name be set in motion. We understand that he presently doesn't have the maturity or rank needed to stand as the official Namikaze clan leader, and making him the new clan leader can be held off until he's deemed ready for the responsibility. However we do believe that he deserves more than what all of us has given him all his life."

"You three speak as though his misfortune was your fault," Tsunade remarked.

"Though we never treated Naruto harshly like most of the villagers however," Inoichi said, "Unlike Sandaime-sama, we've done nothing to actually help and protect Minato's son all his life. So yes, we're just as guilty."

"If Kushina was still alive," Chouza added, "She wouldn't have taken too kindly to the years of abuse her only child was forced to endure. She'd have cursed us to her grave."

Tsunade knew Kushina well and she knew how protective Kushina was. She would have fought and killed anyone to protect Naruto, consequences be damned.

"We can't change our past mistakes and negligence, but the three of us have decided to do what we can to have what rightfully belongs to Naruto be given to him," Shikaku said. The blond Sannin saw that none of the three men was neither going to back down or change their minds.

"We'll bring this up on the next council meeting," Tsunade consented, "In one week's time. I'll need to make all the needed preparations to gather together DNA proof and all of the documents proving beyond any doubt that Naruto is the sole son and heir of Minato and Kushina."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Shikaku said with a bow to the Slug Princess before he, Inoichi and Chouza turned and left her office, leaving Tsunade to her thoughts. She leaned back on her chair and exhaled audibly, knowing she was going to be in for an ear-full in the next council meeting. Though she would have three clan leaders supporting the movement of having Naruto being given his father's estate and everything that belonged to Minato and Kushina, she would have to also get Jiraiya to support that as well.

"Where's my sake," Tsunade said seeking a temporary escape from reality.

* * *

(Back In The Forest Of Death)

N. Naruto and this female company were all set and ready to go. The house and all of its features were sealed back into Naruto's scroll and into his left arm. The large hole where the house previously was had been filled back with gravel and dirt.

"Ready to go back," N. Naruto asked.

"Hell yeah," Temari answered for everyone, "I've had enough of this world to last me a lifetime!"

"Likewise," Ino agreed.

"Same here," Hinata said also agreeing, "We're ready to return back."

"Leaving without saying good-bye," a voice said from the trees. The gang looked up to see Jiraiya standing on one of the branches. He jumped down and landed in front of them.

"You four really caused a ruckus in Iwa last night," Jiraiya said.

"It was our pleasure," Temari smirked.

"Yes I'm very well aware of that," Jiraiya remarked, "It was quite a nifty plan you executed, framing the Akatsuki for it as well…as nifty as the act you pulled in protecting Konohamaru's secret."

N. Naruto eyed Jiraiya carefully.

"Yes I knew he was the one who summoned you Naruto," Jiraiya confirmed.

"You knew all this time," Ino asked.

"It wasn't all that hard when you sit down to think everything over," Jiraiya remarked, "I mean, a mysterious ninja, Rounin No Daisuke, coming out of nowhere and having Konohamaru tag along with him everywhere he went, agreeing to teach the gaki how to be a skilled shinobi. Then there was that seal I found in that cave, which was clearly written by a child and not an experienced seal master. And then there was that scene I saw of you taking Konohamaru and your other self out of Konoha; that happened when I left to look for your other self after he left Tsunade-hime's office."

"You figured that out all by yourself," Naruto mocked, "So what will you do now with what you know?"

"Simply tell Tsunade that your summoner decided to send you guys on your way without delay," Jiraiya said, "And that the scroll for that jutsu was destroyed."

"Konohamaru has no memories of that jutsu either," Naruto added, "I had those memories erased and the scroll burned in exchange for my being here."

Jiraiya simply nodded in understanding. Naruto was about to say something else but an impulse ran through his being, changing his next course of action.

"Jiraiya," Naruto said in a serious tone, "Come with me into the forest please. There's something that must be discussed with you, privately."

The girls were wondering what was going. Turning them, Naruto assured, "I won't be too long. I just have one final matter to take care of."

"We'll wait for you," Hinata said speaking for the girls. After nodding to them, Naruto gestured for Jiraiya to follow him into the forest away from the girls. The Toad Sage did as requested and followed Naruto down the direction he was going in until they were out of the girls' sight.

"What do you suppose Naruto-kun wanted to talk to Jiraiya-sama about," Temari asked.

"Beats me," Ino shrugged.

* * *

Out of sight and hearing range, Naruto stopped walking with his back facing Jiraiya.

"What's this all about gaki," Jiraiya asked with his arms crossed over his chest. N. Naruto burst into white smoke as he emitted a strong aura and chakra that Jiraiya immediately recognized.

"…I…It can't be…Impossible," Jiraiya stuttered as the smoke cleared to reveal Minato, Yondaime Hokage, standing in front of him and looking straight at him.

"Jiraiya-sensei," Minato said. The voice was definitely Minato's Jiraiya realized.

"How can you be Minato!?," Jiraiya asked confusedly, "His soul was devoured by the Shinigami years ago!!"

"I was temporarily summoned from my prison to speak with you," Minato said. Not allowing Jiraiya to question how that process was done, Minato continued, this time with saddened voice of disapproval, "Jiraiya-sensei, for years you have forsaken and gotten me."

"What!?," Jiraiya retorted in disbelief, "How could that be!? You were my prized student and prodigy! I always treated you as though you were my own son!"

"You weren't there for my son Naruto when he needed you for all those years after you took on the role as his godfather," Minato replied, "Therefore you have forsaken and forgotten me. I saw the memories of this vessel and I don't believe I have to go into details about what life for my son had to be like for him because you weren't there to teach, raise and protect him after my and Kushina's untimely deaths. By all rights Jiraiya-sensei, my son should have been raised by you.

"Why weren't you there when my son needed you most?"

Jiraiya tried to hide the guilt and shame he was feeling while hearing Minato's words to him.

"I was away from the village for a long time," Jiraiya explained, "I went tracking Orochimaru down after he turned traitor and deserted Konoha. You already know that as a renegade Sannin, he was a dangerous threat."

"So staying on the road and chasing after a traitor for years took precedence over my son's needs," Minato asked with the same sadden tone.

"Sarutobi-sensei didn't deal with Orochimaru when the opportunity was literally standing in front of him when he busted Orochimaru for his illegal experiments and kidnapping. After Orochimaru took off, I had to do whatever I could just to continue tracking down what information I could gather about his whereabouts and activities."

"Be honest Jiraiya-sensei," Minato retorted, "You could have carried out your duties through your spy network and lived in Konoha like the rest of the villagers. No one forced you to leave and go after Orochimaru and stay continuously on the road, going after one lead or another.

"Before my death, I was completely confident that you would take care of my and Kushina's son; that you'd raised him into the man and honorable ninja I always thought you to be! But until recently, you never even tried to! You never even met your godson until after the beginning of the Chuunin Exams a few months ago!

"How can you stand there and tell me that going after Orohimaru on the road took years of priority over the son of the man you said was like a son to you?"

Jiraiya felt like an immature child being scolded and disciplined. He found it difficult to look Minato in the eyes without seeing the look of anger, sadness and hurt in Minato's expression.

"My time is running out so I'll make this brief," Minato said, "The past can't be changed that I know, but the future is not yet set. You're here now and I hope that things for my son, _your_ godson will improve for the better. I ask you, as your proclaimed prized pupil and son-figure, that you don't let me down and fail Naruto. Good-bye Jiraiya-sensei."

The image of Minato dissolved, changing N. Naruto back to normal. Looking at the Sannin's expression, Naruto saw that the older man pretty much got the message.

"Good-bye Jiraiya," Naruto said as he walked passed him, "Take care of my little brother for me."

Naruto didn't look back to see Jiraiya turning to face him as he was left with a lot to contemplate on.

* * *

(Back With The Girls)

The three kunoichis waited patiently for Naruto's return. Soon their eyes came to see the Elite Jounin approaching with a collected by neutral expression on his face.

"Is everything alright," Hinata asked. Looking at the girls, Naruto assured, "It's nothing to worry about; just a chat with the old pervert about looking after my brother."

"And you couldn't do that here," Temari asked with a tad bit of annoyance.

"It was on a more personal matter," Naruto replied, "For Jiraiya anyway."

Temari decided not to argue about it further but to accept it instead.

"Let's go home now," Naruto said only to see the girls nod their heads in unison. A moment later, the seal of the Hoka Sekai Senshi appeared and glowed under N. Naruto and his female company and seconds later, they vanished in a pool of white smoke, teleporting back to their home dimension.

* * *

**N. Naruto and his female company were finally allowed to return back to their home dimension. What new developments await them there? What type of enhancements did N. Naruto give his counterpart before leaving and how will they forever affect U. Naruto? Will U. Ryota be accepted by the villagers or will she be hated and shunned? Will U. Naruto learn about his Namikaze heritage? And how has N. Naruto and the girls been affected by being in that alternate universe?**

* * *

**A/N: Well everyone, N. Naruto and his girls were sent back home, leaving a lasting affect on the world they were brought to. Should I attempt to make a small spin off from this as a separate fanfic or should I forget about it entirely seeing how many readers seemed to have hated and simply skimmed through this story arc as some have admitted?**

**If any of you believe I should make a separate fanfic based on this story arc, what do you suppose should or can happen next (in this fanfic too)? All suggestions are welcomed, and yes, your opinions and explanations are important to me.**


	72. Chapter SeventyTwo: An Eventful Return

**Chapter Seventy-Two: An Eventful Return  
**

* * *

(At Konoha Hospital)

In a secured section of the hospital, Tayuya, the fifteen-year-old foul-mouth Jounin of Otogakure, was still lying on her recovery bed with ANBU ninjas on standby. For the past few days, the red-haired kunoichi have laid unconscious in her coma state condition. No activities have been reported since Naruto extracted the cursed seal from off her being.

That was soon to change however as Tayuya's right hand fingers slowly started to twitch.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi were hanging out together. They were taking a day off from exercising and practicing and decided to just enjoy the day. They were now heading to Naruto's estate in hopes they would find him home.

"Do you think Naruto-niichan will be there this time Konohamaru-chan," Moegi ask.

"I hope so," Konohamaru replied, "He put off our training for days ever since that incident with that Soujiro guy."

"I wonder when Naruto-niichan will start our elemental training," Udon spoke up, "I would like to know how far we can get with specialized training with our respective natural affinities."

"Much further than sitting in class listening to boring lectures all day I'm sure," Konohamaru remarked. On their way, they found Haku and Ryota up ahead of them traveling in the same direction.

"Haku-san! Ryota-san," Moegi called out getting both girls' attention. The two kunoichis turned to see the three youths approaching them.

"Greetings to you three," Haku said, "Where are you all heading to?"

"To see nii-chan," Konohamaru replied, "We're hoping that he's back now from his mission."

"Is that right," Ryota said, "Well, don't get your hopes up too high. There's no telling when Naruto-kun will come back."

"You make it sound like he's going to be away for a very long time," Konohamaru remarked.

"Something I'd rather not have proven true," Ryota replied while their way making their way to their next destination.

* * *

(At The Namikaze Estate)

Hanabi was breathing hard and holding her chest while on both of her knees and one hand. Her hair was a mess, she had cuts and bruises around her body and face, her clothes had sustained multiple tears and were stained in her blood. The young eight-year-old was futilely trying to keep a hardened look despite the evident fear in her eyes. Her kunai was tightly gripped in her hand which also had a bit of blood on it.

"C'mon little Hanabi-chan," Anko sang, "Our friendly spar isn't over."

_Friendly_, Hanabi yelled in her head, _This woman is a damn psychopath!! How could Naruto-sama control her!?_

As Hanabi stood there, she saw that not one of her attacks hit Anko. The older woman said that she would hold back against her, but clearly the girl misunderstood Anko's meaning behind her words. Hanabi, still feeling the pain from her cuts, scrapes and bruises, gradually stood back up with the kunai aimed at the Snake Mistress.

"Most kids your age would have gone crying to mommy and daddy at this point," Anko remarked.

"I'm not…one of those kids…," Hanabi retorted lowly, "…Neesan never ran away! Therefore…I won't…run away…either!"

Anko smiled, "I like you gaki. You got guts to stand up to me."

Hanabi didn't get to see how fast Anko moved before she appeared behind her and knocked her off her feet, sending her rolling on the ground for a couple of seconds before stopping. The young girl's clothes were now in dirt and grass particles along with the blood stains.

"But it'll take more than guts to best me," Anko stated as she looked at the girl struggling to get back up. Hanabi knew from the start that she was completely outmatched and nowhere near Anko's level. Regardless, she wanted to gauge herself to the older woman and see for herself what she as a Hyuuga was capable of. She turned to the Snake Mistress standing weakly on her knee with her kunai in hand.

"I think that's enough gaki," Anko advised, "You're best to get yourself cleaned u-"

Anko wasn't able to finish when she suddenly felt several sharp jabs to her left arm and leg. The Special Jounin fell to her other leg while excruciating pain ripped through her body.

"What the hell," Anko yelled out as she turned to see her attacker. Hanabi and Anko looked and saw Hinata standing by the older woman ready to inflict more injuries on her.

"Hey Hinata," Anko smiled, "When and how did you get back? Is Yondaime-gaki and the others with you?"

"Of course," Naruto replied as he, Ino and Temari went over to Hanabi. Seeing the young girl's conditions, Naruto turned to Anko and retorted, "Was this really necessary?"

"It was a friendly spar and she wanted to see just how far she could last in a real fight with me," Anko said while holding her still throbbing left arm and leg, "And I did say that I would hold back some."

"This is your idea of holding back," Temari retorted.

"I gave her no poisonous or fatal injuries of any sort," Anko remarked, "C'mon if I were serous I'd have done a lot worse than this."

Hinata was about to give a retort when…

"It's alright Hina-chan," Naruto assured, "Hanabi's situation isn't anything I can't fix. I'll have her healed up in no time flat."

Going over to the eight-year-old, Naruto knelt down and started healing her injuries.

"So what brings you here Hanabi," Naruto asked, "Did Anko-chan invite you over for a lesson of Do or Die 101?"

"Do or Die 101," Anko contemplated with a twisted smile, "Hmmm…That sounds like something up my alley."

"I came to see you and Hinata-neesan," Hanabi reply, "Anko-san invited me to spar with her after I saw that you and neesan weren't home."

"It's nice to see you over here Hanabi," Hinata smiled as she walked passed Anko who was still rubbing her still sore arm and leg. The older Hyuuga and the others watched as Naruto catered to Hanabi's injuries.

"How will you explain to Hiashi-san about Hanabi's battered and blood stained clothes Anko," Temari asked. Anko shrugged, "I'll just tell him that the gaki was brought back in one piece rather than several like her clothes."

The group sweat dropped at that remark.

"Knowing Hiashi," Naruto replied, "I can only hope that-"

"It's alright Naruto-sama," Hanabi interjected, "If father asked, I'll tell him that I was given a training spar session here and that you healed all of my injuries. Besides, father never minded when you trained with neesan, so I'm sure he won't mind the condition of my clothes if he hears that I was in a training spar seeking to improve myself."

"I can work with that," Naruto agreed as he turned to healing Hanabi's face. When he was done, he smiled and ruffled the girl's head.

"All better now," Naruto remarked with his hand still on Hanabi's head. A blush appeared on Hanabi's cheeks, "Thank you, Naruto-sama."

"You don't have to be so formal with me Hanabi," Naruto replied, "Just calling me 'Naruto' would be just fine. OK?"

"But you're a clan leader," Hanabi said in return, "Surely calling your name out of context would be blatant disrespect."

"Only if I personally didn't allow it," Naruto assured, "But for you, addressing me with such a title won't be necessary. So you can call me plain Naruto. Alright?"

Hanabi smiled and nodded, the blush never leaving her cheeks.

"Great," Naruto smiled and then turned to face Anko, Hinata and the others, "We'll report to kaa-chan later today. I wanted Ryo-chan, Kakashi-niisan, jiisan, ero-jisan and Shizune-neechan there for this."

"I take it you four have a lot to tell us," Anko figured. Naruto remarked, "Most of it very bitter."

Naruto went over and checked on Anko. While healing her, he saw that Hinata didn't inflict anything serious to wound the older woman, but enough to cause her a measure of pain.

"It's evident that Hina-chan's Jyuuken has improve quite of bit," Naruto acknowledged, "Maybe you ought to piss her off more often Anko-chan if you can bring out the fiercest side of her."

"You're damn sadist," Anko interjected while grinning.

"I had a good teacher," Naruto remarked, "And because of her I was able to make the grade."

"Did it also include…extra curricular activities," Anko asked.

"Many of which were…hands-on," Naruto replied.

"What are they talking about," Hanabi asked curiously.

"Don't ask," Hinata suggested, not wanting Hanabi to read between the lines of Naruto and Anko's flirty talk, "Just don't ask."

"Nii-chan!!"

"Naruto-kun!!"

The group turned to see Ryota and company making their way over to them in the backyard.

"Naruto-kun," Ryota greeted happily as she went over to the Elite Jounin, "When did you and the others get back?"

"Not too long ago," Naruto said while completing healing Anko's injuries, "We'll explain everything to you and the others later."

Anko stood back up on her feet.

"Naruto-niichan," Konohamaru spoke up, "When will we resume our training with you? You've been so busy for days and we barely got to see and train with you."

"We were also wondering when you'll start training us in the use of our affinities," Moegi added.

"Sorry you three," Naruto said, "But the girls and I just got back from our mission, therefore training will have to be set aside for another day."

"Where did you go," Udon asked.

"The mission's content isn't up for discussion," Naruto made clear, "It's highly sensitive information."

The youths nodded in understanding. Turning and acknowledging the condition of Hanabi's clothes, Konohamaru asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

"I had a sparring session with Anko-san," Hanabi replied, "She proved to a very formidable ninja."

"A chick fight and I missed it," Konohamaru remarked before receiving a glare from the young Hyuuga.

"I would appreciate that you don't address me with the term "chick"," Hanabi retorted.

"Don't take it personal," Konohamaru replied, "It was just a figure of speech."

"That's enough both of you," Naruto interjected, stopping whatever argument was about to start, "Konohamaru, I'll resume your and your friends' training at a later scheduled day, but don't either of you start slacking off. As for your training with your affinities, that will happen much later down the line."

"When," Moegi asked.

"You will after I deem you three ready for that advanced level training," Naruto replied, "And not before."

"You plan on giving them that kind of training," Haku asked.

"Not just me really," Naruto said, "I have both you and Ryota in mind in being part of teaching them also. Each of these three here have their own respective affinities. Konohamaru is a water-type, Moegi is an earth-type and Udon is a fire-type."

"I see where you're going with this," Haku replied, "However I never taught anyone the basic of suiton jutsus before Naruto-kun."

"You'll have time to develop methods in doing so," Naruto assured, "Like I said, that will start at a much later time. By the way, while we were away, did anything happen here in Konoha?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Ryota said, "Why do you ask?"

"It's just-"

Naruto stopped when his eyes caught sight of something in the bushes. He went over to it to investigate what it was.

"Something the matter," Haku asked. Naruto didn't reply as he stopped by the bushes and knelt down to find what was noticeably shed skin, reptilian skin.

"What did you find," Anko asked.

"Something that confirms that I was lax days earlier in preventing intruders from entering here," Naruto said, "This belongs to a creature that I had to put down the other day."

"What kind of creature," Ryota asked.

"A mutant reptile," Naruto said, "And it had Orochimaru written all over it. Konohamaru, as much as I'd like for you and your friends to hang around here, it would be best if you guys leave and come back on another day; likewise for you too Hanabi. Feel free to stop by on another day. Right now there's an important matter that must be addressed now."

Naruto summoned a kage bushin and instructed it to escort Hanabi home.

"Haku," Naruto said, "I'm sorry that your stay here has to be cut short, but the girls and I have to report to kaa-chan right now."

Haku gave no argument as she left with Naruto's clone and the rest of the youths. After they left, Naruto summoned sixty more kage bushins.

"I want a full scale search of this estate," Naruto instructed, "Orochimaru's assassin was here three nights ago. Check for anything that may seem out of place."

The clones hurried to carry out their orders. Turning to the five assembled kunoichis, Naruto said, "Let's head to the tower."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Sakura was at the library reading up on the books Tsunade assigned her to study from. It was a good day for her medical studies seeing that Kakashi gave them the day off. Sai soon entered the building and started looking around the place for a certain book to read. It took a couple of minutes for the pale skinned ninja to find what he was looking. Finding the book, Sai retrieved it from its shelf and walked off to find a table to sit at. On the way, he found Sakura sitting by herself. Going over to her, he found that she studying books on the human anatomy.

"Sakura-san," Sai said, causing the girl to break from her concentration and over to him, "Quite a coincident seeing you here."

"Where else do you suppose I'd be," Sakura replied, "Considering the amount of research Tsunade-sama has me doing, today is as good a day to get some work done."

"I see."

"Why are you here," Sakura asked.

"To do some catching up on my reading," Sai said showing Sakura the book he intended to read. Taking a good look at the book, Sakura saw that it was a psychology back.

"Perspectives Into The Human Pysche," Sakura said read the book's title, "What moves you to want to read up on that?"

"I found that people tend to behave and conduct themselves in particular ways based not only on their social surroundings but also on what contributes to their psychological make-up," Sai explained, "Your large forehead for example shows much about your psyche too Sakura-san. Hopefully through the aid of this book, I can learn to better understand it."

Sakura had to use all of her self-control not to attack Sai for his remark, reminding herself repeatedly that she was in the library and that she didn't want the librarian to ask her to leave because of her violent nature.

"Seeing that you're studying to become a medic-nin," Sai added, "Is there anyone's approval you're trying to earn?"

"What do you mean," Sakura asked.

"Is there someone in particular you're trying to prove yourself to," Sai asked, "In connection to why you seek to better your psyche?"

Sakura thought about Sai's question for a moment. After giving it some thought, she answered, "I want to prove to myself and others that I can be more useful to everyone and not a burden to anyone."

"Your psyche is moving you to become more helpful to your team and Konoha altogether," Sai noted, "Was there a contributing factor that led to this; something or someone that moved you positively to improve yourself for everyone's benefit?"

Again, Sakura took the time to think about Sai's question. While contemplating on it, she recalled a conversation she had with Naruto some time ago:

_"…__Tell me Sakura," Naruto asked, "What purpose do you fight for and who in your life now is precious to you?"_

"_When I became a kunoichi," Sakura explained, "At first I thought that my doing so would impress Sasuke-kun and help me get his attention. I'm book smart and know many things, but repeatedly I was in need of either you, Sasuke-kun, Sai or Kakashi-sensei bailing me out of trouble. I saw that action-wise I'm lacking._

"_While I was on my way back home the other day I saw how everyone was working together to repair the damages done during the war and helping each other out. I took note on how everyone had a skill or method to aid others in one way or another, be it medic, construction, food, whatever. I saw how no one was trying to be a liability to each other or to those helping them. I felt like a liability to my team and wondered what I could do to improve myself and be of more use to my teammates and everyone else._

"_I realized that if I'm to be able to help and protect my mother, my team, Kakashi-sensei, my friends and everyone else in Konoha I first had to improve myself and become stronger than I am now. I would have to work harder and do all that I could in order to become a more capable ninja for our village. I'm tired to being weak in front of everyone because my inability to be better in helping everyone. I want to become stronger so I can help protect Konoha and everyone else who would come to us for help and protection."_

"Naruto-senpai," Sakura muttered while thinking out loud.

"What about Naruto-kun," Sai asked. Realizing whose name she spoke out under her breath, Sakura figured to simply come clean, "I had a conversation with Naruto-senpai about why he refused to train Sasuke-kun when he approached and asked to be trained under him. Before giving a thorough explanation about his refusal, senpai turned to me and asked why I chose to fight and who to me is precious in my life. As my answer, I explained to him my new resolve to become stronger for my team, family, friends and all of Konoha. I sought out new goals to help me achieve being able to help and protect all of them."

"So you decided to follow Naruto-kun's example and become a medic-nin like him," Sai figured. It was only now that Sakura realized that she was following Naruto's example.

"Naruto-kun received years of intense training and tutelage from his mother Tsunade-sama," Sai explained, "With all that he learned and experienced, he uses it to help those who are part of Konoha or outsiders who seek his help. Unconsciously, your psyche moved you to follow your senpai's example and take up medical training from his mother. You seem to possess a nature to want to use stronger figures as role models as a means of self-improvement and heightening your own self-esteem."

Sakura thought about what Sai was saying. She recalled when she was younger how kids used to make fun of her repeatedly because of the size of her forehead. She cried a lot and developed low self-esteemed because of it. When Ino came and defended her from the kids poking fun at her one day, Sakura saw in Ino a strong character of self-assurance and being willing to stand up for herself, attributes Sakura wanted to imitate. It was one of the reasons why Sakura became friends with Ino and hanged out with her frequently.

In connection with Naruto, Sakura saw where Sai was coming from. Naruto always sought constructive means to better himself for the sake of his loved ones and friends, even if it's at personal cost. It made him grow stronger while making him into a formidable ninja. Likewise, she wanted to do the same.

"I can sit here and talk all day about this," Sai remarked, "But I think it'd best that I be on my way. I'll leave you and your psyche to follow after Naruto-kun."

With that Sai went on his way with his book in hand, leaving Sakura in the library with her thoughts.

_Did Naruto-senpai really have that affect on me_, Sakura wondered.

* * *

(At The Hokage Tower)

Hiruzen and Shizune were in the office with Tsunade, going over all of the revenue Konoha received from the Fire Daimyo. So far the figures looked most appealing to the female Hokage considering everything that took place since Orochimaru's failed Suna-Oto invasion. As this was going on…

"Kaa-chan," Naruto called out as he entered the office with his five kunoichi company. Tsunade and Shizune turned in surprise to see Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Temari present before them.

"Naruto," Tsunade said happily as she stood up from her seat and hurried over to him and the younger girls with Shizune following close by being just as happy, "When did you get back? Are you and the girls alright?"

"We're fine and there's a lot the girls and I must explain to you and the others," Naruto said, "But I'd rather not do it here. Can you, neechan, niisan, jiisan and ero-jisan come by this evening to my estate? It would be better if we explain things there."

"I understand," Tsunade said, despite the fact that her maternal instinct wanted to override her shinobi training. Shizune was happy that her kid brother was in one piece, as were the three girls that were taken with him. Hiruzen, with his pipe still in his mouth, walked over to the group with a smile of relief on his face seeing that Naruto and the girls returned back alive together.

"Still," Shizune added, "Tsunade-sama and I are happy that nothing happened to you guys."

"Physically anyway," Naruto remarked.

"What do you mean," Hiruzen asked.

"We'll explain that later after we gather together," Naruto said, "We have a lot to share with guys, many them are sad and painful truths."

"It was that harsh," Shizune asked.

"More than you know," Ino commented.

Naruto noticed Anko rubbing her left shoulder.

"Anko-chan," Naruto asked. The older kunoichi turned to the blonde Elite Jounin and asked, "What is it?"

"Does your cursed seal continues to give you trouble," Naruto asked.

"Not like it used to," Anko replied, "But I will admit that it did slightly act up the other day."

"I can free you from it," Naruto said, causing Anko to look at him questionably.

"What did you say," Anko asked.

"My Harai Fuujin," Naruto explained, "I tested it out and the seal works. I was able to extract the cursed seal from off that Oto kunoichi the other day before my unexpected call elsewhere."

Anko left her right hand over her left shoulder where the cursed seal was. The very thought of being freed from that abomination was something Anko was willing to do anything for.

"Orochimaru's cursed seal was a most complex one in design and nature," Hiruzen commented, "Removing it was something that even I couldn't do. The very fact that you were able to develop a sealing jutsu to remove it is an amazing feat."

"Shizune-neechan gave me the idea of how I could remove the seal really," Naruto replied. Hiruzen and Tsunade turned to the blushing woman.

"I didn't do much really," Shizune remarked modestly, "I simply told Naruto-kun that like him, Orochimaru was the kind of person who puts his sweat and blood into everything he does, and that we always put a part of ourselves into whatever we do or create."

"You were able to create that Harai Fuujin based on that statement," Ryota asked.

"That's the way my son's mind works," Tsunade remarked.

"When can we begin the seal's removal," Anko asked anxiously.

"As soon as I gather all of the required utensils and have you meet me at the designated location for the extraction process," Naruto said, "It'll be at the same location where I performed the sealing process on that Oto kunoichi. It's also the same chamber Kakashi used with Sasuke when he used the Fuuja Houin to suppress the cursed seal on Sasuke's neck."

Anko immediately knew the location Naruto was talking about.

"I'll be there," Anko said, "How long will it take you to get everything together?"

"Give me two to three hours," Naruto said before he shunshin'd from the office. Before anyone could say anything an ANBU appeared in the office.

"Tsunade-sama," the hawk masked ANBU said, "The Oto kunoichi has awakened."

"What's her condition," Tsunade asked.

"Besides remembering her name being "Tayuya"," the ANBU explained, "She has no recollection of her life or memories. We had doctors brought in to confirm her condition and the results all came back the same. Her amnesia is no pretense and it's unconfirmed how long it'll last if it isn't permanent."

Tsunade was quiet as she remembered Naruto's thorough report about the extraction process that was performed on Tayuya. She recalled Naruto mentioning possible psychological affects on the girl as a result of her repeated usage of the cursed seal.

"Does this mean that Anko-san will have long term memory loss as a side effect of the Harai Fuujin," Hinata asked.

"Not likely," Tsunade said, "Based on my son's report, the same side effects won't occur with regards to Anko since she have a different mental condition along with the fact that she refrained from ever using Orochimaru's cursed seal. Removing the cursed seal off her won't be as problematic."

"Not as problematic," Anko remarked with a raised an eyebrow.

"You're already aware that the cursed seal embeds itself into its host's chakra coils and the more it's used the more potent its influence and integration becomes," Tsunade explained, "Though you don't have that problem however, that doesn't mean you won't experience some measure of pain in having that seal extracted from out of your chakra coils.

"You still have the option to turn down-"

"I'll chance it," Anko remarked, "If there's a risk of memory loss, then I'll make a kage bushin or two before Yondaime-gaki starts the sealing jutsu and have them on stand by should I have memory loss. Yondaime-gaki will burst my kage bushins and my mind will absorb and process my clones' memories."

"That sounds good in theory," Hiruzen stated, "But the question is can it be pulled off without the kage bushins being destroyed while the extraction is in process. Your body may not be able to handle the strain if you apportion your chakra among your clones."

"Naruto's Harai Fuujin is far more complicated than the Fuuja Houin jutsu Kakashi used on Sasuke," Tsunade explained.

"I know there's a risk but I'm willing to trust Naruto-kun," Anko replied as she turned to leave. Opening the door, she stepped out and left the tower, leaving the others to their own business.

"Shizune," Tsunade instructed, "Report to the hospital where this Tayuya is being kept. Have the medical staff there give a full report about her condition."

"What will you do with her," Shizune asked, "Without her memories, there's no way we can retrieve information about Otogakure. How do you sentence a kunoichi for crimes she has no memories committing?"

"I'll deal with that later," Tsunade stated, "After you bring back the information I require from you about the girl."

"Maybe I can be of assistance," Ino spoke up after a long period of silence, "I can use my jutsu to see if I can find any remaining scraps of her memories."

Tsunade nodded, "Alright then. Accompany Shizune to the hospital. Hinata go with them too. Your Byakugan may be of some use to them also."

_I'm seeing a repeating a pattern in how those two girls are paired and used together_, Temari contemplated.

"Hai Tsunade-sama," Ino and Hinata said simultaneously before leaving with the older woman as they were being escorted by the ANBU to the hospital. Turning to the two remaining kunoichis, Tsunade said, "Since you two are here, I guess I can discuss a mission to Suna I had in mind for you Temari."

Temari's head perked up on hearing about traveling to her home village.

"Anything vital," Temari asked.

"Some documented reports from our ninjas who were assigned to your home village to help restructure the shinobi training regement there will need to be brought back here," Tsunade said, "I had in mind that you and Ryota could make that trip to Suna in the next two to three days."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Temari said, while wanting to see her siblings, Baki and the rest of her Suna-nins again.

"Is Suna cool this time of year," Ryota joked.

* * *

(All The While)

Naruto returned back to his estate and learned that his clones found a small narrow tunnel from where Leviathan, while it was in its serpent-like state, slithered from. The tunnel led to a small lake a half a mile outside the estate grounds. The clones were unable to trace the trail any further since rain from yesterday washed away any remaining trails, thus leaving Naruto's clones in a dead end.

Seeing that nothing more could be done, Naruto had his clones destroy the tunnel and then he dispelled the kage bushins and absorbed their memories and experiences. He returned to his house and gathered all the supplies needed for the Harai Fuujin. When he was done, he hurried on his way to the chamber where he told Anko to meet him at.

Arriving at the underground facility, he entered inside the darkened underground building and made his way down to the assigned chamber where the sealing was to be done. There were a series of candles through the halls that proved to be the only source of light in the facility. After some walking, he came to a strong wooden door and opened it up. Stepping into the chamber, Naruto closed the door behind him and summoned several kage bushins.

"You all know what to do," Naruto said as he handed his clones the utensils needed for the seal writings. The clones got to work writing all of the seals on the ground in a circular form where Anko was to be positioned on.

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

Anko, after showering and cleaning herself up, made her way into the underground facility, hurrying to the section Naruto told her to meet him. The darkened halls echoed with her footsteps and she found the room that Naruto had told her to find. She opened the door up and looked inside. The chamber was dark with candles lit around the columns they were placed on as the only light source. However she was intrigued by the designs that were all around most of the mid section of the chamber on the floor. The further the drawings of the seals went toward the center, the more complex the designs became.

"Damn," Anko remarked at the level of factors that had to go into the designs, "This had to take forever."

"An hour and forty minutes actually," Naruto said as he watched Anko close the door behind her.

"You work fast Yondaime-gaki," Anko remarked.

"I like to be efficient and on the mark," Naruto replied.

"I have faith in your abilities but let me ask the stupid question anyway," Anko asked, "Will I suffer memory loss or any other psychological side effect?"

"What brought this up," Naruto inquired.

"An ANBU came into Tsunade-sama's office just moments after you left," Anko explained, "He reported that the Oto kunoichi Tayuya woke up with what may be long term memory loss."

"Tayuya is her name huh," Naruto replied, "Hmm…I figured that would happen as a result of her excessive usage of the cursed seal. Was anything else reported?"

"Nothing else really," Anko said, "Tsunade-sama explained your report to us about your Harai Fuujin and how my risk of memories loss is rather low."

"Do you have second thoughts about going through with this," Naruto asked, "I'll understand if you don't want to go through with this after hearing about what happened to Tayuya."

Anko knew for a long time that Naruto spent a great deal of his time and energy trying to find a way to free her from Orochimaru's cursed seal. No one else in all of Konoha devoted as much of their time, interest and resources in helping her in the way Naruto was doing. Despite the possible risk, she felt that turning down what he was offering to her, after all of his hard work and dedication, would not only be insulting but it would be foolish and inappreciative.

"Most things in life involves risks, right," Anko remarked, "And I'm not one who intends to back out now after coming this far! So let's do this!"

"Great," Naruto said, "Now, I'll need you to strip off your clothes so I can place the essential seal drawings on your body."

The thought of removing her clothes in a dark underground chamber with lit candles providing the only source of light had a rather erotic and primal feel to it. Seeing the surrounding environment, Anko decided to have a little fun.

She smiled as she removed her trench coat from off her herself and placed it down on the floor. She then removed her sandals and leg guards, but when she got to her mini skirt, she moved a little more to the shadows but with enough light so Naruto could still see her. There, she took her skirt off and allowed it to gracefully slide down her legs.

Naruto saw what Anko was doing and frankly, it was both erotically enticing and annoying all at the same time. Part of him wanted to tell her to be serious but another part of him was enjoying the show.

Getting to her fishnet body suit, Anko shooting Naruto a toothy smile, slowly removed it off her, teasing Naruto in the process as more of her maturely developed body became more visible in the light while the rest remained hidden in the shadows. Anko eventually removed the body suit completely, revealing her completely nude form for the first time in front of him. It took every fiber in Naruto's being not to pass out from nasal blood loss seeing the beautifully shaped and toned body Anko possessed. Despite the darkness, he was about to see a few battle scars on her body, but they only served to prove that she was a well seasoned kunoichi.

"You'd be surprised how many men would kill to be in your place right now Naruto-kun," Anko teased with sultry tone, "Feel free to touch and feel me wherever you like."

Naruto had a heavy blush on his face while feeling the arousal in his pants. Forcing his professionalism to kick in, Naruto said, "Yes Anko-chan. Please come forward so I can properly write the seals around your body."

"Please be gentle," Anko continued teasing, "It's my first time."

"Anko-chan," Naruto muttered, fighting to keep his head focused, "Please stop teasing me like that. I'd sincerely hate for one of my seals to be written incorrectly because of my lack of focus."

"Fine," Anko said, "But you're going to make it up to me."

"Whatever you desire," Naruto replied. Anko stepped over to the center of the seals on the floor and stood completely still. The blonde summoned three more clones and each clone assumed a side of her body while Naruto himself took the front. Kneeling down and starting from her feet, the four of them started applying the special ink all around her body.

She shivered from the feeling of the cold ink and the fact that the chamber was cold also didn't help either. She sought find a way to keep herself distracted.

"Did anything interesting happen in that world you went to," Anko asked.

"I ran into you there," Naruto said.

"You did," Anko asked, "What am I like there?"

"No different really," Naruto remarked, receiving a snort from the older woman, "But on a serious note, in that world, you weren't my sensei…in fact, we're not friends or close at all."

"…That's not very funny," Anko said.

"It wasn't meant to be a joke," Naruto replied, "In that world, the bond and understanding share with each doesn't exist. However, you did flirt with me a little bit and my other self is downright scare to death of you. He kept referring to you as the psycho snake lady."

"I must have left quite an impression on the gaki," Anko said.

"You did," Naruto said as he and his clones moved high up her body in applying the seals, "He looked at me like I was nuts when I told him and the others that I have a thing for Konoha's bad girl."

Anko snickered, "You say the sweetest things Yondaime-gaki."

They both continued to talk about other facets regarding the stark differences between himself and U. Naruto. When Naruto explained about U. Naruto's choice of fashion, she had to bite her tongue down so as to not burst out laughing at the visualization of Naruto wearing a bright orange jump suit. Anko listened as Naruto told her parts of what he saw in the other realm, sensing both the sadness and anger that was in his tone. Regardless, Naruto was in control of his emotions and didn't allow them to get the better of him.

The older woman was happy that Naruto didn't see her blushing face after he reached her waist while he was still on his knees in front of her. The position they were in was most awkward and Anko was able feel heat generating within her being despite the cold temperature in the chamber. It didn't help that her nipples were getting erect also. She never been with a man before but she was aware of the fact that many young man, and some older ones also, would look at her lustfully. She got to see a few husbands getting smacked across their heads by their wives for looking her at even for a second. Her demeanor and bodily features were what made her longing for the eyes and also dangerous to unsuspecting targets ready for the slaughter. With Naruto though, he did something that no other male was ever able to do: he won her affections and accepted her for just who she was regardless of her past life.

The situation Anko and Naruto were in made it so tempting for her to just grab and ravage Naruto where he stood but she knew that she couldn't allow her hormonal impulses to get the better of her, especially with what he was currently doing. Shutting her eyes tightly, she focused on unpleasant thoughts, namely, Gai in his good guy pose wearing a tight green man's bikini. It was nauseating but it helped lower her arousal.

Naruto, already having a difficult time concentrating while applying the seals since the beginning, had to struggle with his own hormones and the erection in pants and use all of his shinobi training to keep his head focused. True, he's been with three other females before, however that only served to complicate things since his body was fighting with him in wanting to satisfy its fleshly desire for intimacy. He continuously kept reminding himself that now was not the time for fleshly pleasures.

He and his clones were soon able to move upwards pass her waist as they continued applying the special ink drawings around her body. As his clones did her arms, shoulders and back, Naruto worked on her stomach and breasts. He got a good view of her hardened nipples but he kept his comments about them to himself, not wanting to add to the situation they both were already in. Soon they reached her neck and finally her face.

From head to toe, Anko's body had seal drawings placed all around. Before long, the task was done.

"Alright Anko-chan," Naruto said, "Now we'll proceed to the next task."

Anko thought about making kage bushins, but when she recalled Hiruzen's words to her, she decided against it. Plus, when she thought about it, she saw she would need all of the chakra her body had.

"Let's get this over with," Anko said as Naruto gesture for her to sit in the center of the writings. There was no more talking from this point on. Naruto stepped out of the circle of seals before he pulled out and opened up his scroll for the Harai Fuujin and placed it on the ground in front of Anko. He then pulled out a small vial carrying Orochimaru's blood samples in it and opened it to pour a few drops of blood on it. Closing the vial back up, Naruto raced through a series of hand signs and clasped his hands together, "Fūin Jutsu: Harai Fuujin!!"

Immediately the seals started glowing with purplish blue chakra radiating out of them. The chakra from the seals rose up and out of the scroll and over into the seals writings on the ground. The seals started glowing while circulating chakra that was making its way over to where Anko was sitting. Anko closed her eyes as the chakra gradually enveloped her completely. The seals on her body started glowing also until they were absorbed into her body and into her chakra coils.

Suddenly it was like every nerve and fiber in her body was set on fire. The pain was excruciating and she gritted her teeth not wanting to let out a cry from what she was experiencing. It was almost as bad as when she first got the mark. Naruto soon saw the cursed seal on her neck glowing and reacting to the Harai Fuujin. Anko reached for the mark feeling the burning sensations from it. She didn't see Naruto hurrying over to her nor did she feel his hands holding her down to the floor by her shoulders. All she heard was a loud scream filled with immense pain, totally unaware that it was her own voice. Moments later, her world went completely black…

* * *

**Naruto and the his company returned back to their home world and after a brief meeting with Tsunade and the others, Naruto went to work removing the cursed seal from off of Anko. In spite of Naruto'****s report about the Harai Fuujin, will she still suffer from any possible side effects, minimal or severe? What will become of Tayuya now that she has what could be total amnesia? How will Tsunade and the others react to the story Naruto and the girls will later share with them? Find out next time.**


	73. Chapter SeventyThree: Dimensional Impact

**Chapter Seventy-Three: Dimensional Impact**

**

* * *

**

Anko shifted slightly from side to side. Her eyes gradually opened as they slowly adjusted to the dim light in room. Her eyes hurt slightly from the feeling of the mixed low lighting and darkness making contact with her eyes. Her whole body ached temporarily before the pain died out as she moved to sit herself up. She looked around and found that she was no longer in that underground facility. Rather, she was laying on a comfortable bed in what she thought looked like a well-decorated bedroom. Though the lights were dimmed, she was still able to see well enough to know the furniture and rugs that were in the room.

She moved her right hand toward her head to massage the soreness she felt there. Soon she looked around and found that her clothes, trench coat and gear were lying on top of a chair nearby the small table in the room. Anko looked and found that she was dressed in a purple nightgown and that an IV needle was inserted into her left arm. It was more than obvious to her that she wasn't at the hospital; especially since the hospital staff didn't dress their patients in nightgowns.

"You're finally awake," a voice spoke from the side of the room. Anko turned to see Naruto, wearing his dark blue ninja pants, ankle bandage wrappings and white tank top, standing by the doorway looking at her. Anko looked at the younger male.

"…Where am I," Anko asked tiredly.

"My house," Naruto answered, "I brought you back here after the sealing procedure. You have a lovely body and figure Anko-chan but damn you're not light."

"…Ugh…Up yours," Anko shot back.

"How do you feel," Naruto asked. In reply, she said, "…Like hammered shit."

"Colorful words," Naruto remarked cynically.

"Ugh…," Anko groaned, "How long was I knocked out?"

"A couple of hours," Naruto said.

"A couple of hours," Anko asked incredulously.

"That's right," Naruto confirmed, "It's nighttime now. During the sealing process, you started screaming loudly as you went into a violent spasm forcing me to hold you down before you lost complete consciousness. All in all, the sealing process was a complete success though the experience was rather taxing on your body."

"Any side effects I should know of," Anko asked.

"Do you remember anything about yourself and who I am," Naruto asked.

"Don't ask me stupid questions Yondaime-gaki," Anko replied, "Or I'll use my snakes to violate you in the worst way."

"Yep," Naruto remarked dryly, "You're definitely the same psycho snake lady Anko-chan. But you're in no condition to have your twisted way to me; not like I'd actually let you use your snakes on me in that manner anyway."

"Says you Yondaime-gaki," Anko shot back, "You know I always have a way of catching you off your guard."

"……," Naruto remarked, "Whatever. In any case, while you were knocked out, I ran medical check ups on you and made sure that the sealing procedure didn't result in your suffering any physical injury or damage to your chakra coils."

"And how did that go?"

"Your chakra coils sustained minimum levels of strain but nothing serious," Naruto elaborated, "You'll be out of commission until-"

"Out of commission!?," Anko interjected.

"Doctor's order Anko-chan," Naruto said playfully wagging his finger at her like an adult scolding a child, "Like I said your chakra coils sustained some temporary levels of strain but nothing critical. And as a certified medic-nin I find you unfit to return to duty because of that handicap. The best thing for you to do now is rest and allow yourself to heal and gain your strength back."

Naruto would resort to using his rank to sway her if she wouldn't listen to reason. Thankfully, that never happened as Anko sighed, "…Fine. I'll comply Yondaime-gaki."

"That's what I like to hear," Naruto smiled. Anko stuck her tongue out at him.

"Since you're awake," Naruto suggested, "Let me run some examinations on you and determine when you can return to duty again."

It wasn't that Anko didn't like vacations, but the last two of days after Naruto vanished were rather slow and dull with nothing for Anko to do. She wanted some action and fun; hell even the one-sided spar with Hanabi provided Anko with some measures of entertainment.

Going to the bed, Naruto focused green chakra into his hands as Anko removed the bed sheet off her body. The blonde passed his glowing hands above and over her whole body. After fifteen minutes, Naruto was finally done. He removed the IV needle out of her arm and healed up the needle insertion that had been made in her arm.

"You'll be all better and back to full strength within another two days," Naruto assured.

"That's good to hear," Anko smiled in relief while sitting back up against the headrest of the bed. Turning to look at Naruto, the older woman asked, "So why did you bring me here and not the hospital?"

"To be honest," Naruto explained as he scratched the side of his head, "I didn't think you needed to go to the hospital. Plus I didn't want to fill out the paperwork for it. I knew where you live but I couldn't leave you unattended either. So I shunshin'd with your unconscious form back to my place where I cleaned and dressed you up before bringing you into this room to rest and recuperate."

"So you've been looking after me the whole time," Anko acknowledged.

"Only for a couple of hours," Naruto added and grinned, "As a medic-nin, I know how to personally care for my patient's…physical needs."

Anko couldn't help but laugh at that. She felt happier than she could ever remember. After over ten years, she was freed from the abomination her former sensei marked her with. She just felt like celebrating and go out screaming happily that she no longer had the cursed seal. In her excitement, she jumped onto Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was surprised as he managed to grab her thighs to prevent her from falling.

"Naruto-kun you have no idea how happy you made me," Anko smiled at him with a few tears coming down her face, "Thank you!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile back with Anko in his embrace. She really did look happy and the smile she gave him wasn't one of her typical twisted types nor was it the kind she used to intimidate others. This one showed genuine happiness and appreciation and in Naruto's opinion, it made Anko look beautiful, along with the fact that she was wearing only her nightgown and panties.

Anko knew she owed Naruto for this. From now on she didn't have to worry when or if her cursed seal would act up and give her trouble. When she went on missions now she could do so without the worry of the mark getting in the way. With the seal gone, she saw that she could start training harder now and without the cursed seal interfering. In time she could finally get to full Jounin rank she realized. After all Orochimaru's mark had a way of slowing her training down. Anko always had to be cautious because if she pushed herself too hard, the cursed seal would flare whenever she was weak and vulnerable and then it would try to push for more. Now she saw that could finally see what she was truly capable of without the seal interfering.

"I'm happy that I was able to help you Anko-chan," Naruto said, "It took quite a while but I'm happy that all of my hard work paid off in the end."

Anko moved her head off his shoulder as she grabbed his head and kissed him hotly. Naruto felt her tongue dancing with his as he felt heat rising in his body. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders again and pulled him closer to her, pressing her breasts into his chest. He knew he had to maintain control of himself while reminding himself what he had to care of later. To her disappointment, Naruto slowly pulled his lips away from hers as he partly pulled away from her.

"As much as I hate interrupting our little fun," Naruto said, "But I still have some things I have to take care of."

"…Fine," Anko pouted, "I take it that you'll be busy for the rest of the evening."

"Not exactly," Naruto admitted, "Kaa-chan and the others will be coming by in another hour. The girls and I will explain everything about our time in the other dimension in more details then."

"I'm sure it'll be an interesting story to hear."

"Much of it distasteful," Naruto replied, "But I'll be happy to get it off my chest."

"And then what," Anko asked.

"I'll make a request to kaa-chan," Naruto said, "There's something very important that I want her to do."

"And what would that be?"

"You'll find that out later."

"Leaving me in suspense," Anko snorted, "You're mean."

"It's something that I've been giving a lot of thought to, especially after my time in that other universe," Naruto explained, "It's something I strongly feel that must be done, regardless of the outcome."

"Quite a gamble you're taking," Anko remarked.

"Many things in life require taking chances while not being totally sure of the results," Naruto replied, "And I'm not afraid of taking chances."

"Speaking of chances," Anko said, "Any chance of having an opening in your schedule tomorrow?"

"I haven't planned anything yet for tomorrow," Naruto admitted, "So it's still open for now."

"That's great!," Anko cheered, "Because we have to celebrate my removal of the cursed seal!"

"You want to throw a party," Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I said nothing about throwing a party," Anko clarified, "But I like for us to celebrate this, just the two of us."

"Say what?"

"Back in that dark room you said you'd make it up to me and you said that it could be whatever I desired," Anko reminded the Elite Jounin. Naruto was now in deep thought as he now remembered what he said to her before he wrote the seal writings about her whole body.

"Yeah," Naruto recalled, "I did say that. And I'll have to keep my word and not go back on it."

"Like I'd let you," Anko grinned, "Don't worry. I'll have something specially planned for us tomorrow night."

"I'm sure," Naruto remarked, while wondering what she could be contemplating for tomorrow night. Anko smacked him across his shoulder.

"So did anything interesting happen while I was knocked out," Anko asked.

"Shizune-neechan, Ino-chan and Hina-chan went and examined that girl Tayuya," Naruto explained, "From what they explained to kaa-chan and I, that former Oto kunoichi lost most of her memories of her previously life though she surprisingly knows how to use vulgarity in the most colorful manner. Ino-chan after doing a mental evaluation found that Tayuya still has memories of her skills as a ninja, especially in genjutsu, but sad to say they were unsuccessful in retrieving any information leading to the possible location of Otogakure."

"That blows," Anko remarked, "Anything else?"

"Ryo-chan and Tema-chan will leave for Suna in a couple of days. Tema-chan is really looking forward to seeing her younger brothers and her former sensei again, along with the rest of Suna. That would just leave you alone with Hina-chan and Ino-chan to keep you company after the next couple of days."

"What do you mean," Anko asked, wondering where he was getting at.

"I'll be leaving Konoha for Iwa in a few days," Naruto said, "I have some business to settle with them."

"You got balls to be doing that," Anko replied, "You know how much they hate your father and you're going there personally."

"Me and a few others."

"Who are accompanying you as your entourage," Anko asked.

"Team 9, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Shino," Naruto said.

"Members from teams eight, nine and ten," Anko replied, "You don't plan on taking Jounins with you?"

"I know the inner workings of Iwagakure, the Tsuchikage Tower and Tsuchi No Kuni inside-out," Naruto said.

"You had Ryota explain them to you," Anko assumed.

"No," Naruto corrected, "Ino-chan and I did some mind probing on two Iwa Jounins while in that other world. I'm sure that there will some differences but nothing drastically major."

"And you believe your intended entourage is ready for this," Anko remarked.

"I'm confident that the ninjas I personally selected will make a good entourage for me," Narurto remarked, "Besides I never really got to work with them on any missions before so this should serve as a good experience for us."

"How long will you guys be gone?"

"For about a week or two depending on how things work out," Naruto shrugged.

"So you're expecting trouble," Anko figured.

"I'm not expecting I'm counting on it," Naruto made clear, "In any case, I'm sure you'd like to have something to eat, yes?"

"Food would be nice," Anko said, "So long it's not that hospital food garbage."

"Whatever," Naruto shrugged before he turned to make his way to the door.

"Naruto-kun," Anko called out to him with a softer tone, causing the Elite Jounin to turn to look back at her.

"Yes?"

Anko, while rubbing the spot on her left shoulder where the cursed seal used to be, replied, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Naruto smiled.

* * *

(An Hour Later)

It was now late at night and many couples in Konoha were out in the town either on dates or enjoying the nighttime walk around the village. Meanwhile, Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi, and the girls were all assembled together in the living room in Naruto's mansion. Anko was dressed back in her clothes and sitting in the living room with the others.

After everyone was assembled, Naruto, Hinata, Temari and Ino went into great details explaining everything that happened to them while in U. Naruto's universe. The four of them were careful to leave out the parts of them sleeping together and doing other intimate activities. Despite this however, the others in the room sensed that there were parts of the story that was left out but they didn't bother to ask about it. Naruto was a bit emotional about what life for him had to be like as he explained in lengthy details everything that happened to his "little brother" while living in U. Konoha. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiruzen and the other older ninjas present were supportive and encouraged Naruto to continue.

It was a long while before the four of them were done. The group was left with mixed emotional feelings of amazement, happiness, shock, anger, sadness, and disappointment. They couldn't believe how one "mistake" Minato made in performing the Shiki Fuujin altered their time line to such an extreme level. And that was in complete contrast with U. Minato who executed the Shiki Fuujin properly.

The two Sannins felt disappointment and anger in their counterparts' failures in being there for U. Naruto all his life. Hiruzen was sadden and disappointed in his counterpart's failure in protecting U. Naruto the way he should have. He was surprised in how his counterpart died battling U. Orochimaru during the invasion of U. Konoha.

Anko was already aware of some of the things U. Naruto went through after N. Naruto told her about it back in the underground facility. But after hearing the entire story, she found that her experience with Orochimaru paled in comparison. Plus it gave her a better understand of how he and Ino knew what they knew about Iwa, the Tsuchikage Tower and Tsuchi No Kuni all together. Kakashi found it hard to believe that his tight brotherly bond with N. Naruto wouldn't have happened had it not been for his sensei's botch up of the sealing jutsu. Shizune didn't really know how to feel. It was clear that her alter ego was still an older sister figure to U. Naruto but they didn't have the same brother-sister relationship as she and Naruto had. Ryota was most surprised about how things for her in U. Naruto's were so different. She hoped the best for her counterpart after all the time she spent watching and protecting U. Naruto though she was originally sent to spy on him.

One of the hugest factors that surprised the group was when they explained how Naruto killed the Tsuchikage and with the girls' help, made it look like the work of the Akatsuki. The ingenuity of their plan was flawless and the group applauded its success.

Naruto then explained that he copied years' worth of essential segments of his knowledge, experience and wisdom as an S-class Elite Jounin and permanently infused it into U. Naruto's consciousness.

"That was a dangerous gamble you took Naruto," Hiruzen said, "There's no telling what side effects that stunt will trigger on the boy's mental development."

"I'm sure it can't be any worse than my little brother's mistreatment by the villagers and how the teachers at the academy did everything in their power to sabotage his development," Naruto retorted. Hiruzen gave no reply to Naruto's retort. It didn't go unnoticed how Naruto kept referring to U. Naruto as his little brother. It was very clear to everyone how much Naruto cared for his counterpart and how much he wanted to help him.

"I didn't want to leave that universe with nothing to give to my little brother," Naruto said, "And I was not going to let kaa-chan and ero-jisan's counterparts slide easily for their failures. I made sure to set in motion that they and the rest of the villagers would rue the day they failed and shamed my father and abused my little brother. We won't be there to see it happen, but it will soon, I'm sure of it."

"How do you know this," Jiraiya asked.

"I made your counterpart have an epiphany with a ghost from his past, someone who was like a son to him," Naruto said. Jiraiya didn't need to guess whom Naruto was referring to as he could only wonder how he pulled it off with Minato sealed inside him.

"And knowing Shikamaru," Naruto continued, "He's going to investigate my little brother's history and exposed the truth in one way or another, no matter how troublesome."

"That world was really messed up on so many levels," Ino added, "Seeing the way I turned out as a Sasuke fangirl in the universe made me nauseous. Ugh, I nearly barfed. I'm going to have to work on Sakura ridding herself of that."

"We practically had to give our respective counterparts some major pointers in developing and refining themselves to become more competent kunoichis," Hinata spoke up, "My other self had major issues with self-confidences and self-esteem. I'm happy she had been working on improving herself before our arrival to their world though."

"It's still amazing that my grandson from that dimension managed to pull off such an amazing feat in executing a jutsu of that nature and caliber," Hiruzen marveled, "I always believed that it would take an experienced seal master to pulled off such a jutsu. He would make quite the seal master with proper training."

"What that gaki did show that the newer and younger generation ninjas will accomplish feats beyond that of the older generation," Temari said, "But for his own good, Naruto-kun wiped out his memories of the seals used to summon us to his world."

"Among everything we heard," Ryota said, "I almost can't believe that in that world I was given the secret mission to spy and impregnate myself with Naruto-kun's baby."

"Almost," Anko teased, "So in other words, you would have gone through with screwing Yondaime-gaki for all he was worth if your former Kage had assigned you the mission to do so."

"Ah, he'd have loved it," Ryota remarked. Tsunade cleared her throat as she looked at the two females with a frown to get their attention back on focus. Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Kakashi were giggling at the perverted talk between the two females while Shizune looked the men and snorted. Hinata, Ino and Temari had to fight back a blush that appeared on their faces, but for their own reasons. Shizune and Tsunade assumed that it was because of Anko and Ryota's remarks to each other.

"Besides not wanting to leave my little brother with nothing," Naruto explained, "My infusing my knowledge into my little brother was the only key to returning us back home. Otherwise we'd have been stuck there for years perhaps. What Konohamaru summoned me for was no small favor as I already explained earlier. It'll take him time to train himself in the use of the gifts I gave him."

"Gifts," Shizune asked.

"I gave him some now sets of clothes and training gear," Naruto said, "That previous outfit of his had to go."

"How did you he look like in that world," Shizune asked. Naruto stood up from his recliner and formed a hand seal and performed a henge. When the smoke cleared, he was the exact replica of U. Naruto in his orange jump suit. Anko doubled over and cracked up. Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune sweat dropped at the sight.

"You can't be serious," Kakashi remarked in disbelief.

"You look at a little pip squeak," Ryota laughed.

"Your counterpart actually wears that atrocious bright orange jump suit," Jiraiya said incredulously.

"It was his means of getting attention," Naruto said as he returned back to normal and sat back down, "Like we explained, he was a kid starving for any attention he could get, even if it meant being chased after by angry villagers and shinobis for his pranks so long he was acknowledged."

"He had it really hard," Tsunade said with a maternal tone, "It's sad that my other self was never there for him all those years."

"Nothing personal Tsunade-sama," Ino explained, "From what I saw from Ryota's counterpart's memories, your counterpart was an unstable drunk and gambler with major emotional issues. What from I saw, she would have made a terrible mother to the other Naruto-kun."

"…I was no different back then years ago," Tsunade recalled.

"You're wrong," Hiruzen countered, "You were completely different Tsunade."

"How so," Tsunade asked, "You know how bitter I was after everything I've been through and lost after the Third Shinobi War."

"You were willing to return to Konoha while putting aside your personal problems and bitterness toward the village to care and raise Naruto as your own son," Hiruzen pointed out, "Even at the risk of your own life. You had a genuine maternal spirit and I knew I could entrust Naruto's upbringing and protection to you.

"Believe me I wouldn't have considered requesting your return for a moment if you were anything like your counterpart. But that wasn't the case, therefore there's no point in dwelling on that."

There was a short moment of silence amongst the group. That silence was soon broken.

"I won't lie to any of you," Naruto said somberly, "My little brother is among the major reasons why I didn't go and slaughter half of the village in retaliation the same night the girls and I were summoned to that world."

"Naruto you can't mean that," Hiruzen remarked.

"I do," Naruto replied, "But I realized that though I had my rights to be angry and disgusted with that version of Konoha, mass genocide of that magnitude wouldn't have made matters for my little brother any better, especially since he himself didn't do the job of killing them in becoming a self-fulfilling prophecy of becoming the Kyuubi they all said he was. He'd have despised me for it and I didn't want that."

"Hina-chan, Ino-chan and Tema-chan were very supportive in helping me through my ordeals. There's no telling what would have happened if they weren't there when they were."

"We're happy that they were there for you Naruto," Tsunade said, "Whatever it was they said to you I'm sure did the job in mending your pain."

The three girls lowered their heads slightly as a small smile appeared on their faces.

"It was nothing really," Temari said, "We did what we could to help and console him."

"Naruto-kun would have done the same for us," Ino added.

"We did what we could to heal him," Hinata said, "We love him and we didn't want to see him change for the worst."

"He's very lucky to have girls like you in his life," Kakashi said.

"I'm lucky to have all of you guys in this room in my life," Naruto remarked, "You all are my family and closest friends and I never want to take that for granted. I love you all with everything I am."

Jiraiya was about to say something but before he could utter a word…

"But during my time in that other reality Kyuubi was no help as he kept mocking me about how awful my life could have turned out in this world," Naruto added, "…I'm sorry to say this but…even now, a part of me still questions the integrity of the people of Konoha."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata started but was cut short when Naruto raised his hand to allow him to continued, "Don't get me wrong please. I do have a great love for the villagers and I would readily give my life to protect all those precious to me.

"As I grew and lived in Konoha, the people have come to love and accept me as the son of Yondaime and Godaime. They acknowledged me as Konoha's Second Flash and the Namikaze clan leader.

"However, having to live behind the walls of secrecy with the villagers being ignorant to the truth about Kyuubi's imprisonment within my being and seeing what life for my little brother had to be with the villagers knowing his secret from the beginning have thus caused my questioning of our people's integrity to form and remain, even now."

Tsunade and the rest in the living room didn't like where the conversation was going.

"What are you saying," Tsunade asked carefully, sensing where her son was getting at. Looking directly at Tsunade, Naruto said, "As your son and Namikaze clan leader, I request that you make a public announcement to the villagers of my status as the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Yoko!"

The room was now in an uproar.

"That's out of the question!!," Tsunade yelled at Naruto as she stood up from the sofa with Jiraiya standing besides her trying to calm her down, "I will not grant that request!!"

"You can and you will!!," Naruto argued as he stood up to face her and Jiraiya.

"Do you have any idea what that could trigger from the populous?!," Jiraiya replied.

"We won't know until we see it for ourselves," Naruto countered, "I want to see their truth faces toward me and see where their integrity with me stands!"

"You'll be putting yourself in more danger than you're already accustomed to," Tsunade shot back, "Not to mention that the Akatsuki would put more of an effort to acquire you once it's confirmed that you are indeed a Jinchuuriki!"

"They will seek to acquire me regardless," Naruto argued, "The fact that I can summon foxes assures that! And if they come in full force and attack Konoha, killing many in the process, the villagers will definitely demand an explanation as to why they attacked the village! One way or another, the villagers will discover that I'm the carrier of Kyuubi and if they found out by another source other than from you both or myself, they would lose a great deal of trust and faith in your leadership and integrity!"

"We've been through this before Naruto," Jiraiya stated sternly, "I believe I told you before about the kind of life Jinchuurikis live."

"I know," Naruto said, "And I saw it through the eyes of my little brother, who lived the horrific life I was spared from. He's the mirror reflection of what my life could have been if my father didn't blunder the Shiki Fuujin. That one mistake, if I can even call it that, is the reason why my life didn't turn out the way it did like how it was for my counterpart.

"I want to see if they'll accept or reject me and see me as the Kyuubi itself and wish for my death!"

"Naruto," Tsunade argued but was cut off.

"Years ago jiisan while he was Hokage made a law decreeing that I'm within my rights to reveal my secret to whomever I choose and trust," Naruto interjected, "As I choose to have it declared to the entire village, explaining why my father chose me to be the vessel to imprison the Kyuubi."

"And if they don't accept you and see you as the latter," Kakashi asked, "Then what?"

"Then I'll have to prove to everyone who I am and what I'm not," Naruto said, "My little brother spend his entire life doing so despite the years of mistreatment he was forced to endure. Through that, not only did he begin to gain and receive true acknowledgment from the villagers but he also acquired an amazing strength from that experience, a strength that I found that I'm lacking completely."

"And what kind of strength could that be," Tsunade asked. Naruto took a moment to calm down and think clearly. After a minute he broke the silence.

"The mental and emotional strength gained when you have the support of the villagers who acknowledge and accept you not only as the Jinchuuriki," Naruto calmly explained, "But also as the human being that you are. That's the strength that I'm lacking and it's the same strength that Gaara too is working so hard to acquire from his people back in Suna. Gaara and I both want that same strength to make us stronger for our people."

Temari felt moved and touched by his words. She knew the kind of life her youngest brother was forced to live and how he had been making continuous effort to improve his image and relationship with his people and with Kankuro, Baki and her. Seeing Naruto seeking to empathize with Gaara on such a level while at the same time trying to improve himself touched her heart and only served to make her love Naruto even more. Hinata, Ino and Temari moved from the sofa and gathered around Naruto. Ryota and Anko soon followed in suit and stood with him.

"Naruto-kun," Temari said, "No matter what the outcome might turn out to be, we'll stick with you to the bitter end."

"And if the villagers have a problem with that," Anko added, "Then they'll be in for a rude awakening, Namikaze's Five's style!"

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Shizune spoke up, "But no matter what, we'll be there for you Naruto-kun. We would never abandon you, you know that."

"You have quite the heart wanting to go through with this," Jiraiya said, "I still say that this idea sounds downright ludicrous. Are you certain you want to go through with this?"

"More than anything," Naruto replied, "I won't back down from this."

"It's clear that this other Naruto has made a huge impact on you," Hiruzen stated, "In some ways you're trying to be like him and follow his example."

Naruto looked at the former Hokage and nodded in agreement.

"You're as stubborn as Minato," Tsunade said, "And just as hardheaded."

It was clear that Tsunade was being protective of her son and his well being. After all, no caring parent would want their child or children to be hated by the very people they dedicated their lives to protect and serve.

"I'm sure my father would have agreed with me," Naruto replied, "Yondaime saved Konoha from Kyuubi once. I've been doing it everyday since my birth and it's high time the people face the facts and accept it. Besides it's not like they can give me the same ill treatment like the people back in that other dimension gave my little brother. And I won't hesitate to put them in their places if whatever bitter feelings toward me develop and move them to step out of line with me.

"And should they have any fear of Kyuubi resurfacing, their fears could be put to rest since I possess the expertise of a true seal master. Therefore Kyuubi won't be freed from his prison."

Remembering that Minato was sealed into Naruto served to make the blond Sannin calm down. If there were a chance of the seal weakening, Minato would be right there to help fix the problem at a moment's notice. Tsunade saw the look in Naruto's eyes. She wanted to persuade him into reconsidering what he wanted her to do but she knew that if she were to use her authority as Hokage to overrule him he would resent her with a large strain on their relationship formed. Plus it was clear to the Slug Princess that Anko and the other girls were backing Naruto up.

Sighing, Tsunade consented with some reluctance, "…Very well. I'll grant your request and make the announcement in three days' time."

"Thank you kaa-chan," Naruto thanked.

"Making that speech won't be easy to say the least," Tsunade said, "…I need a drink and lots of it."

"I'm sure we can come up with an explanation to give to the populous," Hiruzen said, "Despite your worries, it would have a huge impact on the people if they were to hear from your own mouth how your son was made into a living sacrificed for their sakes by his own father. Whatever the reaction, we'll be there for Naruto. I'm sure there will be those that will continue to acknowledge him as Naruto and not the Kyuubi.

"What I'm concerned about also is Orochimaru's possible survival based on Naruto's explanation."

"Somehow I believe we'll find the answers in Orochimaru's book," Naruto said.

"His book," Hiruzen asked with a confused look.

"He had a book called "Blood Double" that was locked away in ANBU archives," Naruto explained, "I've been working on deciphering the coded writings for some time but I should be able to make a break through in time."

"Perhaps that young girl in the cryptography unit can be a real help to you," Tsunade suggested, "Shiho is her name. She's thirteen years old and has been training in that unit for some time."

"Shiho is it," Naruto contemplated, "I'll seek her out tomorrow then."

"What became of Leviathan," Kakashi asked.

"I was planning on disposing of him seeing that there wasn't anything further to find about Otogakure, Orochimaru and his possible hide outs," Naruto said.

"Orochimaru had a skill for deception and covering his tracks," Jiraiya spoke up.

"Which leads me to question what _really_ happened when I last fought him," Naruto remarked.

"Where are you getting at," Ryota asked.

"Hear me out," Naruto theorized, "It's only a theory, but we were all there when I took out and killed Orochimaru. Though Ryo-chan and I were unconscious but all of you were there when jii-san personally decapitated Orochimaru's corpse before having that Sannin's body destroyed by the ANBU that were present there."

"What's this all leading to," Anko asked.

"What better way to make everyone believe you're dead than by having them witness what was believed to be your ultimate demise," Naruto stated, "Especially with a body to find that would promptly be destroyed rather than examined."

"It was Orochimaru we saw," Anko said.

"After he transformed into that white snake monster before turning into a pool of mud and sinking into the ground," Naruto said, "Orochimaru was back to his normal form rather quickly before returning back to the surface. That's the part that bothers me."

"I see where you're getting at with this," Hiruzen said, "I don't like it and in fact, I don't think any of us in this room does. But there are some measures of logic in your explanation."

"It's only a theory," Naruto replied, "But nothing can be proven until his book is deciphered and interpreted."

Turning to Hinata, Naruto requested, "Hina-chan, can you get your teammates Shino and Kiba to go with you and investigate the terrain where Orochimaru and I last fought? There may be some clues and remains that we and the ANBU might have overlooked."

"I'll do what I can," Hinata agreed. Looking at the former Hokage, Naruto asked, "Jii-san, what became of the scroll that possessed the secrets to the Hoka Sekai Kuchiyose?"

"I sealed it away," Hiruzen answered.

"Where," Naruto asked.

"You don't need to know," Hiruzen replied, "But trust that when I die, its secrets will die with me."

Looking underneath the underneath, Naruto read between the lines of Hiruzen's word to him. He had a good idea where Hiruzen sealed the scroll of the Hoka Sekai Kuchiyose.

Tsunade and the others stayed and talked for another hour and a half before they decided to retire for the night and return home. After all of his guests left for home, the girls showered and cleaned themselves up before turning in. Anko decided to stay over for the night in the same room Naruto placed her in earlier for her recuperation while Ryota retired to her own room for the night. Naruto, being the last to head to bed after getting cleaned up himself, returned to his master bedroom in his boxers with his towel around his shoulders. Entering his room, he found Hinata, Temari and Ino waiting for him on his king-sized bed. And as before, since their first night with him, they were wearing nothing but their panties.

"Ready for bed Naruto-kun," Hinata asked.

"Just about," Naruto said as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

(The Following Day)

Naruto made his way through the village and over to the cryptography unit as suggested by Tsunade. Entering the facility, he looked around and asked one of the workers for a young girl named Shiho. He was directed to the study room where she was currently doing some work in. He arrived at the study room and found a girl with light brown hair tied in a ponytail that reached down her back and wearing round glasses sitting at a desk reading a dark brown colored thick book from the unit's archive and taking notes from it. Clearing his throat, Naruto caught the girl's attention as she turned and looked into his direction.

"Shiho I presume," Naruto introduced. The girl looked at the older teen standing by the door and immediately recognized him. She nodded, "Yes, Namikaze Naruto-san."

"I was referred to you personally by my kaa-chan herself," Naruto explained, "The Hokage has faith in your ability to help me with a problem that I've been working on for some time."

"I'm happy she believes that," Shiho smiled as she stood from her seat to face him, "I'm still in training but I'll help in whatever way I can. So how can I be of service to you?"

* * *

**Anko is finally freed from the cursed seal. Naruto is getting down to having Orochimaru's Blood Double book decoded and the public announcement of Naruto's status as the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Yoko is to take place in two days. What will Naruto and Shiho discover from the book once it's decrypted? Will Hinata and her team discover anything in the area Orochimaru and Naruto last fought? How will the villagers react to Tsunade's speech about what really happened to Kyuubi? Will the villagers accept Naruto or shun him? Find out next time.**


	74. Chapter SeventyFour: “Second Chances”

**Chapter Seventy-Four: "****Second Chances"**

* * *

**A/N: I'****m deeply sorry for not writing for a long time. Things in my life got very difficult for me before and after I started my new classes in the new training school I'm attending; that and writer's block.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto stood before Shiho and pulled out a written document with Tsunade's signature and seal on it

"My kaa-chan," Naruto said, "Is treating this task as an S-rank assignment though no time duration was specified and I would like very much for you to help me carry this out please."

Naruto reached into the right pocket of his Jounin vest and retrieved a particular book. He showed it to the young girl who took a look at it.

"This book was written by Orochimaru some years ago," Naruto explained, "I retrieved it from the ANBU archives and I've been trying to decipher its writings ever since. From that time till now, all of my efforts to decrypt the contents in this book have failed. I was hoping that you could be an asset in succeeding where I could not. That is, if what I asked isn't too much-"

"No Naruto-san," Shiho smiled brightly, "It would be a privilege to lend my services to you. I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thank you," Naruto nodded, "I would appreciate that very much."

Naruto handed the book over to her. She took the book and read its title.

""Blood Double"," Shiho read, "What do you speculate that this book contains?"

"A link between my last battle with Orochimaru and his possible survival," Naruto replied.

"I don't believe I follow," Shiho confessed with a confused expression, "Wasn't that renegade Sannin slain by your hands personally? I read the reports some time ago."

"Many have," Naruto admitted, "But recent events and evidence I found in my estate now leaves me to question Orochimaru's death. I believe that this book holds the keys to answering the puzzle that's surrounding the topic of Orochimaru."

Shiho nodded and opened the book. True to Naruto's words, she found that the written contents in the book were indeed coded in some form.

"This will require some time to interpret," Shiho said before looking up at Naruto, "I'll get started right away."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Hinata and the rest of Team 8 were making their way the area were Orochimaru and Naruto last fought. Hinata explained to Shino and Kiba what it was that Naruto wanted them to do. After hearing her out, they found her explanation logical though the matter of Orochimaru's possible survival was rather troubling for them considering the fact that they, like many others, eye witnessed what was saw to be Orochimaru's demise.

As the trio was moving from tree to tree, Kiba as well as Shino sensed a form of afterglow from their female teammate. They saw that despite the seriousness of the mission Naruto requested of them through her that Hinata was happier than normal. Both boys figured what might have been the reason but decided not to delve into Hinata's personal business concerning her private life. Kiba concluded to himself that Naruto must have pressed all the right buttons with Hinata while they were away on their mission with Temari and Ino.

Kiba soon broke the silence, "Are you certain that we'll find anything?"

"Are you questioning the validity of Naruto's claim," Shino asked.

"Nothing of that nature," Kiba replied, "But it's been more than a month since that incident and possible organic evidence regardless how small might have long deteriorated or were washed away by rain."

"That might be true," Hinata admitted, "And chances of us finding anything is rather slim. However that slim chance is more than enough for us to see this whole thing through."

"At the very least," Kiba remarked, "This won't turn out to be some wild goose chase."

"Naruto-kun isn't one to waste time and resources taking or sending anyone on wild goose chases," Hinata replied, "I'm sure that there was something that wasn't paid attention to during Orochimaru's said to be final moments."

Team 8 continued on their trek through the trees. It was a while before they arrived at their destination. Landing down on the spot where Orochimaru and Naruto were battle, the team settled down to prepare their search.

"Where do we started," Kiba asked.

"I'll have my bugs scout around and do a sweep around the area," Shino suggested as he extended his arms and signaled his bugs to flow from out of his body and sweet over the ground and grass. Swarms of bugs flew out of Shino's body and over the ground.

"Let's go Akamaru," Kiba said as he got back a bark in reply. The two members of the Inuzuka clan went off to search in another spot.

"Byakugan," Hinata said before activating her bloodline limit to scan the surrounding environment.

* * *

(Back In Konoha)

Naruto was leaving the cryptography building and started on his way to the hospital. There was a certain patient he wanted to see and cross-examine. Not wanting time wasted, Naruto formed a hand sign and shunshin'd to the entrance of the hospital. Entering the building, he was greeted by the staff that acknowledged his presence as he walked by.

Arriving on the fourth floor and at the intended door, he saw an ANBU standing at the door. Naruto knew that another ANBU that was posted to keep an eye on the patient was hidden in the ceiling inside the room.

"I'm here to examine the patient," Naruto said. The ANBU nodded and stepped aside and allowed Naruto to pass through without incident. Naruto opened the door and found the patient he was looking for. Currently, she was awake and sitting up on her recovery bed. He walked over to her as she turned to face him.

"You must be Tayuya," Naruto said to the red-haired kunoichi. Tayuya replied, "And what the hell do you want?"

Naruto continued, "I would like to ask you a couple of questions."

"I don't know many times I have to say it to you damn people!," Tayuya replied in exasperation, "I can't recall a fucking thing! I have no memories of my past life!! How many goddamn times must I be interrogated for it to sink in?! Am I in some form of trouble or what!?"

"That depends," Naruto replied calmly, "Because all I came here for was to inquire of your current condition and stability. I am a medic-nin after all."

"………Oh," Tayuya said after calming down, "I thought you were coming here to probe me like everyone else has so far."

"You suffered a severe psychological trauma that resulted in what was confirmed to be an irreversible amnesia," Naruto explained, "Besides retaining your memories of your name, your knowledge, crafts on genjutsu and other forms of fighting much to even my amazement, your history of your past life is a blank slate. Therefore further interrogations on you would be pointless."

"Was…Was I a criminal," Tayuya asked. Naruto had a raised eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"I have permanent memory loss but I'm not blind to see when I'm treated as a prisoner in this shit hole," Tayuya replied, "I must have done some really badass shit that merits my stay here with dick-less ninjas watching my every move. Since I woke up from my coma, it was said to me that I'm this ninja from some village called Otogakure and that I was some henchman who used to work for this Orochimaru guy, whoever the fuck he was.

"I told those brainless fucks time and time again that I had no idea what the hell they were talking about and the more they pressed on, the shittier the conversation became."

"Your repetitious use of profanity is a clear indication that you're making up for your lack of vocabulary and speech impediments," Naruto remarked.

"What was that!?," Tayuya yelled angrily, "You little fuck!!"

"I strongly advise that you watch your tongue and your manner of speaking with me," Naruto replied.

"What's it to you," Tayuya barked.

"Continuous use of profanity in speech isn't appealing," Naruto said, "You'll only have everyone look at you as someone to stay far from."

"Like I give a horse's ass what people think of me," Tayuya remarked.

"You seem to," Naruto countered, "You did mention how you feel like you're being treated like a prisoner under the belief that you must have done some really bad stuff before your memory loss."

"And what if I did," Tayuya retorted, "I'm still going to be severely punished or sent to prison for crimes I have no memories of because of someone I was in a past life!"

Naruto found in himself in a bind after hearing Tayuya's last words.

_How do you punish someone with permanent memory loss_, Naruto wondered, _Any ideas father?_

**'****Honestly,' Minato admitted, 'My guess is as good as yours. I never had to deal with a situation like that before.'**

_That's a lot of help_, Naruto mentally remarked.

**'****Hey,' Minato retorted, 'I'm not a walking answer key. You can't expect me to know the answer to every single problem that comes up, especially considering the one that **_**you**_** caused both her and yourself.'**

_What do you mean?_

**"****If I recall, you used Tayuya as a lab rat to test out your prototype Harai Fuujin, which in effect caused her permanent amnesia and the interrogators' inability to probe her for information leading to Orochimaru's hideouts, and Sasuke and Kabuto's whereabouts. Your testing the full power and potential of your Harai Fuujin cost you and others vital information this Tayuya could have given you. Your jutsu's success in removing Orochimaru's cursed seal was at the expense of her memories.'**

As Naruto thought about what Minato was telling, the more it made sense to him the angrier it made him at himself.

_Goddamn it!!_, Naruto cursed in his mind as he smacked his hand to his face, _I really screwed up, huh?_

"What the hell is wrong with you," Tayuya asked. Naruto took a moment to calm down while trying to think of a way to handle the situation.

_What a mess this is_, Naruto thought.

* * *

(Two Minutes Earlier)

Shizune and Shikamaru were making their way to the room Tayuya was being held in. Shikamaru read the reports regard Tayuya's condition and found it rather annoying. He was placed in charge of the retrieval mission after Sasuke desertion and Tayuya was the kunoichi he faced off against before Temari came and resorted to using a wind-based summoning jutsu that overpowered Tayuya completely.

When they arrived in the room Tayuya was in, they found Naruto standing by the girl's recuperating bed evidently talking to her about something.

"Naruto-kun," Shizune said making both her and Shikamaru's presences known to the pair in the room. Both Naruto and Tayuya turned to see Shikamaru and Shizune approaching them

"Oh great," Tayuya remarked with an annoyed demeanor seeing Shizune again, "It's you again. What do I owe the crap ass honor?"

Shizune chose to ignore her comment and looked at Naruto.

"What are you here for," Shizune asked.

"Doing a check on her," Naruto said, "I hope you don't intend on having more time wasted in questioning her if she can remember anything about her past."

"No nothing of that sort," Shizune replied, "But we're just trying to figure out what we can do with her. She has no recollections of her life or the things that she did in her past. How do you penalize someone with no memory of their actions?"

"How hello genius," Tayuya remarked while looking at Shizune, "I'm still here in the room you know. For a ninja you're not all that subtle."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Well," Naruto suggested, "I have an idea."

"I'm dying to hear it," Tayuya snorted. Looking at Tayuya, Naruto said, "Shizune-neechan, can you suggest to kaa-chan about giving Tayuya a one-year probation period before enlisting her as a ninja of Konoha?"

Everyone in the room looked at Naruto as if he grew two extra heads.

"Run that by us again," Shikamaru replied, "What you're suggesting what?"

"Tayuya don't have memories of her past but surprisingly enough she still remembers her shinobi training and skills. If I recall from your report about your encounter with her Shikamaru, Tayuya specializes in long-range genjutsu attacks. Based on your description about the way she fights, I'd say she's a B-A class Jounin……Perhaps Kurenai could be of help with Tayuya seeing that she also specializes in genjutsu attacks also."

"Wait a minute," Tayuya interjected, "You're offering me an opportunity to join this village?"

"All I'm doing is suggesting having a chance of starting over be given to you," Naruto said, "Granting that will be up to my kaa-chan if she's willing to pardon your past crimes regardless of your condition. If not, you will be charged for your past crimes and sentenced to whatever penalty decided against you."

Tayuya thought about what Naruto was saying. The more she did, the more she realized that she completely had nowhere else to go and her past with Orochimaru wouldn't be too quickly forgiven in other places if word was to get out about her who she used to be. And if she made enemies in her past life, on her own, she saw that she would be an easily target to take out if they all came after her.

_I really don't have much of a choice_, Tayuya thought, "If it can get me the fuck out of this damn hospital, fine, I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Naruto-kun may I speak with you outside please," Shizune requested.

"Oh, so now you wish to be subtle," Tayuya remarked snidely.

"Shikamaru," Naruto said, "Please keep an eye on our guest."

"Thanks," Shikamaru replied, "I get stuck with the babysitting job."

"Shut your pothole you nut-less prick," Tayuya retorted as Shizune and Naruto stepped outside. Once outside the room with the door closed, Shizune turned to Naruto and asked, "Naruto-kun, are you sure about this? I mean, she participated in the invasion Orochimaru acted out against Konoha.

"She also participated in instigating another war between Iwa and Konoha by attempting to have you killed by Iwa ninjas, and she participated in assuring Sasuke's defection from Konoha to Otogakure. I don't know if Tsunade-sama will be willing to grant full, if any pardon for her past felonies, all of them S-class."

"I know," Naruto said, "But the problem also lies in the fact that I caused her amnesia and why all efforts to interrogate and probe information out of her has failed. In removing her cursed seal and taking away a great deal of power the seal gave her, I in effect wiped out most of her memories. She may act like she's tough on the outside, but I can see that she's putting up that front to mask her true fears for what might happen to her."

"Besides, Ryota did her own share of felonies against me and Konoha and yet I was willing forgive and look pass her mistakes and have her given amnesty for her past actions. The major difference is that Ryota has all of her memories of her past and yet her crimes were given a full pardon while allowing her to join our ranks as a Jounin ninja."

Shizune saw his point with no words to come up with to refute them.

_Naruto-kun would make quite the lawyer and negotiator_, Shizune sighed, "…I'll talk with Tsunade-sama about this. Hopefully she'll see your point."

Naruto nodded and re-entered the room with Shizune. They walked in to see Shikamaru staring into the window looking out at the clouds passing by.

"Alright," Shizune said Tayuya, "I will bring your situation and Naruto-kun's suggestion on your behalf to Tsunade-sama's attention. If she approves, she'll have you put on a one-year trial basis but you most likely won't be allowed to leave the village unless authorized to with another Konoha Jounin or ANBU in your company. If you pass the probation period, you'll be allowed to join Konoha as a full fledge ninja and citizen with your previous misdeeds given a full pardon."

"Do you accept and agree to going along with this," Naruto asked.

"I have no family or anyone else to go back to and from what I was told, everyone I was told to have known are all dead," Tayuya said, "I have no past but I'm willing to have a new future."

"That's good to hear," Shikamaru said, "Because it would be too troublesome if you refused the offer given to you."

"I lost my memories not my common sense you space-taking dumbass," Tayuya remarked. Shikamaru snorted under his breath.

"Well you two look like you'll hit it off just fine," Naruto commented.

"Don't even joke that way Naruto," Shikamaru said, "I don't need more troublesome women in my life giving me more hell, mother is bad enough and being with one of your girlfriends as my teammate is just as bad."

"One of his girlfriends," Tayuya asked as she turned to Naruto, "What the hell are you, some kind of womanizing gigolo?"

Naruto sweat dropped. Taking on a more serious tone, Naruto said, "I'm the clan leader of the joint Senju-Namikaze clan and I hold a seat in the village shinobi council. And as I told you, my kaa-chan is the Godaime Hokage. If your probation is approved, you'll do well in watching the mannerism in how you address me, and others I hold in high regards. Do we have an understanding?"

Tayuya thought about what she was being told. If the very son of the Hokage who at the same time was a clan leader was vouching for her asylum and amnesty of past deeds, she thought, it would be best not to screw things up with him and do as he asked of her.

"I understand," Tayuya said.

"Good," Naruto nodded and turned to Shizune, "I'll leave things in your hands now neechan."

Naruto then started on his way to the door.

"Where are you going," Shikamaru asked.

"I have some business elsewhere to see to now," Naruto answered, "I'll see you all later."

Shikamaru was about to ask him further about it but Naruto exited the room with the door closing behind him, leaving the Nara heir with his additional questions unanswered. As Naruto walked through the hospital hallway…

"Naruto-senpai," a voice called out to him. Naruto turned to see Sakura making her way over him while dressed in her new nurse uniform.

"Kōhai," Naruto greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"Performing my weekly interning," Sakura said, "I wasn't aware that you returned back. That must mean that Hinata, Ino and Temari are back also."

"Yes," Naruto said, "Hinata is busy again on a mission with her team at the moment. It was on short notice but nothing she can't handle."

"That's good to hear," Sakura replied, "Maybe I can stop by to talk to Ino later."

"If she has the time," Naruto said, "In any case kōhai, I must be on my way now."

Without saying another word, Naruto made his way out from Sakura's sight and to his next destination.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Team 8 was still searching around the area. So far they came across one dead end after another.

"Man I feel like we're wasting our time here," Kiba complained, "We looked all around and found absolutely nothing."

"Complaining won't find for us anything either," Shino replied, "Let's just resume our investigation."

"And I had intended on seeing Haku-chan today," Kiba muttered. Shino remarked, "If we work more efficiently I'm sure you'll-"

Shino was interrupted when one of his bugs flew back to him and reported what it and its fellow insect members found. The bug user nodded his head understanding all that was being explained to him.

"I understand," Shino said as he turned to Kiba, "Find Hinata and bring her over to where my kikai bugs will lead me."

"What's going on," Kiba asked.

"My kikai bugs may have stumbled onto something," Shino answered, "But we'll need Hinata to look into and confirm it."

Kiba nodded and hurried to locate his female teammate Akamaru following close by. Shino in the mean time went over to where the rest of his bugs were. It wasn't long until Hinata was found.

"What is it Kiba-kun," Hinata inquired.

"Come," Kiba requested, "Shino said that his bugs may have found something but we need you to check it out for us."

Hinata followed Kiba and Akamaru to where Shino presently was. Upon arriving, they found the bug user standing in front of the spot his bugs led him to.

"What did you find Shino-kun," Hinata asked.

"My bugs have studied this spot and found that it's been disturbed unnaturally," Shino explained.

"Let me see," Hinata said, "Byakugan!"

Activating her bloodline limit, Hinata scanned and x-rayed the ground beneath them. Analyzing the ground further, she found several unusual factors in it.

"I'm finding traces of organic materials and residue," Hinata said, "It's leading deeper into the ground."

"What else do you see," Kiba asked. Hinata kept searching into the ground until her eyes came across a hollow space with the earth.

"There's a pit of some sort about seven feet in circumference," Hinata said, "…It's surrounded by organic layers of tissue and what I think looks like…shed skin. It still looks fresh though partially deteriorated. But that's not all that's there"

"What do you see," Kiba inquired.

"A large body that's been rotting away for what might have been a few days. The body itself is serpentine in nature and appears to look like a composition of snakes."

"It was that snake monster form Orochimaru transformed into a while back during the time he was fighting Naruto," Kiba recalled.

"How deep does the pit goes," Shino asked.

"About twelve feet," Hinata answered before looking around the area again, "This spot is approximately thirty from the spot Orochimaru's corpse was laid after he emerged from out the ground after changing back from that snake monster form he was in."

"Yet you said that the body you saw inside that pit looks to have been deteriorating for the past few days," Shino deduced, "Though Naruto's battle with Orochimaru took place much weeks earlier."

"It doesn't add up," Kiba stated, "Flesh decay doesn't take that long to process."

"You're right it doesn't," Hinata replied as she looked back into the pit within the earth, "From the looks of it, something came out of that body orally and traveled up and escaped out to the surface."

"Something," Shino stated, "From all things considered, not something but someone."

"So Orochimaru's still alive out there somewhere," Kiba figured, "Both he and Naruto resorted to kinjutsus to cheat death while aiming to kill each other through kinjutsus. Ironic really. Somehow, Orochimaru managed to prevent his soul from being taken and sealed away by Naruto's Fuchi Fuujin."

"Naruto-kun was right," Hinata said, "Orochimaru fooled all of us and the rest of the nations."

"With everyone believing him to be dead," Shino added, "It makes working behind the scenes in the shadows a lot easier for him. In all accounts, Orochimaru could be anywhere."

"Or anyone if you recall the body snatching jutsu of his," Kiba interjected, "So what now?"

"We report back to Naruto-kun with our findings," Hinata said, "Evidently there isn't much more we can go on besides knowing now that Orochimaru is still alive. In what form we don't know."

Team 8 made tracks and started on their return to the village. As they were on their way, Kiba's nose picked up on something, as did Akamaru.

"You smell that too, huh," Kiba asked him partner.

"What is it," Hinata asked curiously.

"We're being followed," Kiba stated, "…By snakes."

Seconds later, the horde of large vipers came charging at them. The group dispersed in separate directions of the large vipers bit down on the ground they were previously standing on. Hinata and her teammates were in three separate spots with vipers of various sorts surrounding them.

"Looks like Orochimaru doesn't want us alive to reveal what we found," Shino said.

"Was it that obvious," a voice said. All three teens and Akamaru turned to the source of the voice. A mass of snakes piled together before a most familiar figure emerged from out of the mass of the snakes.

"Ku ku ku," the figure said, "It's been a while."

The team looked on at the Sannin that was once believed to have been killed by the son of the Yellow Flash.

"So it's true," another voice said, "You somehow survived my fuujin."

Everyone turned and found Naruto approaching them cautiously. He came originally to check up on their progress but he didn't expect Orochimaru actually appearing before them.

"More or less," Orochimaru said, "That jutsu of yours gave me a real scare. Something that's extremely rare. You ought to be proud of yourself for accomplishing such a feat. But like I said before, I'm immortal, therefore I'll never die."

"If that's the case," Naruto said as he pulled out his tri-pronged kunai, "Let's see if yellow won't be the last thing you see."

"Don't waste your time boy," Orochimaru replied, "I didn't come here to resume where we last left off. I will admit that I'm not strong enough to fight you. But that will change in three years' time when my new body will be ready and up to speed. Until then…"

Orochimaru's form burst into a pile of snakes that scattered away from the group and into the dirt. The vipers burst into white smoke and disappeared from the scene, leaving Naruto and rest with him alone where they were.

_So Orochimaru was never actually here talking to us_, Naruto realized, _He was merely using his snakes as a mouthpiece._

"His new body," Kiba asked.

"He intends to use an S-class kinjutsu he created to possess Sasuke's body in three years' time," Naruto clarified, "Orochimaru seeks to become this so-called ultimate being that has mastered and learned every jutsu under the sun. He believes that the best and fastest way of learning jutsus the easy way is by having the Sharingan."

"If that's the case," Kiba figured, "I'm surprised he didn't try to go after Itachi."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did at first," Naruto stated, "Itachi though is a most formidable ninja and one not to be taken lightly."

"We now know for sure that Orochimaru is alive," Shino said.

"Yes we do," Naruto said in a grave tone, "Though he made his survival to us known, I doubt he'll be causing much trouble for the time being as he's presently attempting to keep a low profile in his weakened state."

"Should we alert the others about this," Kiba inquired.

"Only kaa-chan, jiisan and ero-jisan," Naruto said, "I'm certain that ero-jisan will try to have his spy network look into Orochimaru's possible whereabouts. For the time being it would be best if we don't make public what we know and found out; to do otherwise would lead to more problems than we can handle considering how many within and outside of Konoha wanted him dead."

The others nodded in understanding.

"Let's return and report back to kaa-chan," Naruto suggested as they turned and started on their way back to the village. On the way, Hinata saw the disturbed look on her lover's face.

"Orochimaru's return being confirmed clearly made you upset," Hinata stated.

"I'm more troubled about how he pulled it off," Naruto replied.

"Maybe he did what you did," Kiba said.

"No," Naruto countered, "That jutsu I used decapitated and sealed away the life force from his head. Not only that but the prototype infūin (shadow seal) I used to revive myself was a kinjutsu that I personally created and no one but myself knew of its existence."

"In three years," Shino spoke up, "Orochimaru will make his presence known to all after he possesses and occupies Sasuke's body."

"So how will we go about finding them before he gets the opportunity to do so," Kiba asked.

"We won't for now," Naruto said, "We have nothing to go with in tracking him down."

"But what about that Tayuya girl that worked for Orochimaru," Kiba said, "Can't you-"

"Permanent amnesia," Naruto interjected, "She's a dead end."

"Beautiful," Kiba replied cynically.

"Let's not worry to much about it for the time being," Naruto advised, "There's no point in worrying too much over matters we have no control over."

The group continued on their trek back to the village and to the Hokage Tower. Meeting with Tsunade, the group reported everything that took place as the Slug Princess listened to all that she was hearing. It went without say that her son's suspicions of her traitorous former teammate's survival were verified as fact. Tsunade told Team 8 that what they knew was going to remain as an S-class secret until further notice and that they weren't to bring it to anyone else's attention without her authorization.

After dismissing Team 8, she told Naruto to remain in the office so she could talk with his further in private. She waited until the Genin team left the office. When they were gone she turned her attention to Naruto.

"I heard from Shizune that you suggested having Tayuya registered as a Konoha ninja," Tsunade said stating the conversation.

"I trust that she gave my reasons for the suggestion," Naruto replied.

"It was hard getting many in Konoha to accept Ryota as part of this village," Tsunade said.

"Most of the villagers won't have to know that Tayuya used to work for Orochimaru," Naruto said, "I will admit that with Orochimaru still being alive I'm surprised that he didn't come to finish Tayuya off."

"She has total memory loss because of you therefore she poses no threat to him as an instrument the interrogators could exploit," Tsunade reasoned.

"All the more why I say let her join our village," Naruto said, "With no memories of her past life she has no ties with Orochimaru. Give her one-year probation as a new kunoichi of Konoha and if she proves to be a risk or threat to the villagers, then actions that ought to be taken to have her taken cared of would be at your complete discretion."

_He's doing almost the exact same thing for Tayuya as he did for Ryota_, Tsunade thought. Looking at her son, she inquired, "Why are going through all this trouble for this girl? She was part of the team that aided in attacking Konoha and helping in Sasuke's desertion."

"Ryota did things against me personally in the past that merited death and she has all of her memories of them yet I spared her to both occasions and she was all to join our village despite her origins and history," Naruto explained, "The person Tayuya was in her previous life is dead. In spite of her current demeanor toward us, I can tell that this new girl she became is trying to mask her true fears for what might befall her for crimes she did in the previous life that she can't recall doing at all."

Tsunade was able to see Naruto's point though she heard something similar from Shizune earlier. After a few moments of silence…

"I'll give it some thought before I come to a decision," Tsunade said. Naruto nodded.

"Is there anything else kaa-chan?"

"No," Tsunade said, "That will be all."

Naruto made a quick exit and left the office. Tsunade leaned back on her chair and opened the drawer of her desk to take out her battle of sake and a small cup.

"That boy is going to bring me gray hairs," Tsunade remarked as she poured for herself a drink to calm her nerves.

"That's quite a profound statement to make about the boy hime," a voice from behind said as he entered through the window and stood behind the blond female Hokage. Tsunade sighed, "……I'm assuming you heard what we were talking about then."

"Every word of it," Jiraiya replied with a calm tone, though Tsunade was able to sense the seriousness in his behavior, "I was honestly hoping that Naruto was actually wrong about Orochimaru's survival. There's no telling how Sarutobi-sensei will take the news once he finds out about this."

"I'm sure he won't do anything reckless though he won't be happy at all about Naruto's suspicions being confirmed," Tsunade said, "Anko on the other hand-"

"Will have a steady head and will not do anything foolish," Jiraiya interjected, "I'm certain Naruto will make sure of that."

"What will you do about Orochimaru," Tsunade asked. The Toad Sage rubbed the back of his head and said, "I'll have my spy network look into it and see what they can find. It'll take some time seeing that I've been looking into the Akatsuki organization and their intention for the Jinchuurikis."

"Just the thought of whatever the Akatsuki has in mind for the Jinchuurikis makes me want to forgo the very idea of announcing Naruto's Jinchuuriki status to the villagers," Tsunade said.

"Well we can't protect him forever," Jiraiya remarked, "Like it or not, he'll have to face some of the most dangerous enemies on his own and we won't be there to keep him out of danger. The past and recent events that took place in the boy's life are proof of that."

"I know that Naruto can take care of himself," Tsunade retorted, "I raised him after all!"

"And I helped educate and train him as well," Jiraiya said. Both Sannins took a breath to relax themselves. A minute later Jiraiya said, "I saw that you were going to have a drink. Mind if I join you for one? I'll treat you to one later."

The idea to punching and sending Jiraiya flying across the sky to the other side of the village was tempting. Tsunade though decided not to act on it considering that Jiraiya said that he would treat her to a drink later.

"Sure," Tsunade agreed as she passed him a second cup hidden in her desk drawer, "I could use a drinking buddy."

After pouring sake into their cups, the two Sannins indulged themselves in the momentary escape from reality.

* * *

**Orochimaru is back and as always he's up to no good****! Naruto negotiated having Tayuya join the ranks of Konoha's**** ninjas though a decision hasn't been made yet****? Will Shiho unlock the secrets behind Orochimaru'****s book or will she run into a dead end like Naruto? ****Will**** the former Oto kunoichi be allowed to join the village or will Tsunade still have judgment and sentence carried out against her because of her past crimes? ****Find out next time.  
**


	75. Chapter SeventyFive: “Submission”

**Chapter Seventy-Five: "Submission"**

* * *

(Later That Night)

It was some time past 11 pm. Naruto was making his way home while thinking about resuming the training sessions with Konohamaru and his two friends. He knew he would be away again in the next couple of days but he figured that he could have them work on something during his upcoming absence. Putting that thought away, Naruto thought about the matter concerning Tayuya and her gradual integration into Konoha as a new kunoichi. After seeing her character he was only able to speculate how she was going to fit in with the rest of the populous. He also wondered if the other Genins would hold some hard feelings against her regardless of her permanent memory loss. After thinking it over, he decided that he would have to see how things played out as time went on.

His mind then shifted to the subject concerning Orochimaru and his return to the world of the living. Clearly, both he and Orochimaru found ways of using kinjutsus to cheat death of its victory, even if only for so long.

As Naruto continued walking through his estate, his eyes caught sight of a green and brown snake slithering over to him from the shadows of one of the many empty houses in his land.

"Naruto-san I presume," the snake greeted.

"Who are you," Naruto asked. In reply, the snake regurgitated a scroll from its mouth. Grabbing the scroll by its mouth, the snake presented it to Naruto.

"Anko-san wanted me to deliver this scroll to you," the snake said before Naruto slowly walked over to it. Retrieving the scroll, Naruto opened and read the message in it.

"She wants me to meet her at the south side of my estate," Naruto asked with a raised right eyebrow.

"Something about making something up to her as you promised," the snake said, "Whatever that is."

"Don't worry," Naruto remarked, "I'm sure its nothing I can't handle."

"Very well," the snake said, "I fulfilled my task. I'll take my leave now."

The snake burst into a cloud of smoke and teleported back to its realm. Naruto, after seeing no other choice said, "A promise is a promise."

Turning to the direction Anko instructed, Naruto made his way to meet up with her. It was a nice walk through the estate to reach his destination, which was in fact much further away from the mansion.

_I have to say that it's a wonderful night despite how things were earlier today_, Naruto thought quietly as he continued his walk through garden. After another nine minutes of leisurely walking, the blonde found himself at the end of his estate with a large lake in front of him. Anko however was nowhere to be seen.

_What's going on here_, Naruto contemplated to himself. His thoughts though were cut short when several kuniais were thrown at him. As fast as they came, Naruto evaded the weapons as they were embedded into a nearby tree.

"As fast as ever Yondaime-gaki," Anko said while hiding in the shadows among the trees and bushes.

"You have an interesting away of making yourself known Anko-chan," Naruto said, "Why don't you come out already?"

"Remove your sandals, coat and vest first," Anko said, "And while you're at it, your shirt and forehead protector also."

"Say what," Naruto replied.

"You heard me," Anko said in return, "We're going to play for a little bit."

"Anko-chan?"

"Hey," Anko replied, "You promised that I can have whatever it was I asked of you. Now start living up to your word."

Sighing in defeat, Naruto did as he was told to, removing most of his clothes and laying them on the grass until he was barefooted and bare-chested with only his pants on.

Another kunai was thrown at him from another direction. Naruto managed to evade being struck by it as it embedded into a nearby tree. The blonde saw that the kunai had something tied and hanging on it. Going over to it, the Elite Jounin saw that it was a small scroll. Untying the scroll from the kunai, Naruto took and opened the scroll to find a seal placed on the scroll with the kanji for "fun" written in it.

He placed the scroll down on the ground and did a hand sign, "Kai!"

Releasing the seal, Naruto waited for the burst of white smoke to clear. When it did, he found a rope and a bottle of rubbing perfumed oil released from it.

"You can make it up to me by being my plaything," Anko's voice said from the shadows.

"Is that right?"

"Of course," Anko's voice spoke again, "And from where I stand, you really look delicious and good enough to eat."

"Bite me," Naruto replied.

"I'd love to," Anko laughed before launching herself from the trees at full throttle and over to him with a kunai in hand ready to use it on him.

* * *

(The Following Day)

It was midday and Anko was walking through the busy streets of Konoha by herself with a huge toothy smile on her face. People passing by saw that the Special Jounin and infamous torture specialist and interrogator was unusually happy and cheerful for reasons unknown. Her smile was neither twisted nor did it carry any bloodlust or malice. No, her smile was actually genuine.

The woman was currently heading over to pay a friend of hers a visit. After another forty minutes of walking, Anko arrived at where she was heading. Going inside the building complex, Anko walked up the stairs to the fourth floor and walked to the apartment door where her friend lived. Knocking on the door, Anko waited for a reply. A minute later, the door opened revealing her purple-haired friend standing in front of her at the entrance.

"Anko," the woman greeted.

"Hey girlfriend," Anko greeted back, "Mind if I come in Yuugao?"

"Not at all," Yuugao replied as she allowed Anko to come into her apartment. After removing her sandals and leaving them at the front door, Anko walked further into the apartment and removed her trench coat. She sat down on the sofa in the living room after setting her coat down next to her. Yuugao went into the cabinet and retrieve a wine bottle and two grass flutes. With those three items in her hands, she went into the living room where Anko was waiting.

"So what's up Anko," Yuugao asked as she poured some wine into one of the flutes and handed it to Anko, "I haven't seen you for a while."

Anko accepted the flute and sipped some of the wine in it.

"I've been busy," Anko said, "There were some things I had to take care of."

"I see," Yuugao replied after pouring some wine for herself and setting the wine bottle down on the table in front of the couch Anko was sitting at. Yuugao then sat down on the recliner facing Anko.

"So…," Yuugao asked, "How are things with you?"

"Terrific," Anko smiled brightly, "I haven't felt this great in a long time."

"I can see that…," Yuugao remarked with a smile of her own as she sipped some of her wine, "…You did look particularly happy when I saw you at the door. Who did you torture this time?"

"I've haven't beaten up any criminal recently," Anko admitted, "Though I do miss it sometimes seeing that I can't go back to work for the next couple of days."

"Taking a leave of absence?"

"I had to," Anko said, "Something Naruto-kun recommended after he successfully removed Orochimaru's cursed seal from off me."

Yuugao couldn't recall ever hearing Anko refer to Naruto with the "kun" honorific before.

"He did," Yuugao asked happily, "That's wonderful!"

"But the process in which he did so hurt like hell," Anko remarked, "I didn't know which was worse, getting the cursed seal from the beginning or the process in which it was removed. I practically wanted to die either way just so that the pain would cease."

"That had to have been a very bitter experience for you," Yuugao commented, "But you're now free from that abominable mark. Naruto has really pulled through for you."

"Yeah…," Anko said as she moved her right hand to her left shoulder to pull to top part of her shirt to the side partially for her friend to see, "Naruto-kun really has."

True to Naruto's ability, the cursed seal was gone and no longer on Anko's body.

"The exaction process left me temporarily weakened," Anko said as she released her shirt, "Naruto-kun said that it'll be a couple of days before I can be back up to speed again."

"That's good to hear," Yuugao went on, "I'm very happy for you. And speaking of Naruto, how are things going between you both? It's no secret that you're seeing him."

"It's going great really," Anko said, "But with him having more than one girlfriend things have been rather challenging, especially in how he has to divide his time and energy amongst us. There have been some complications and turbulent moments."

"I kind have figured that," Yuugao admitted, "No offense."

"None taken," Anko assured before sipping a little of her wine again, "…Still, despite the challenges and misunderstandings, we're all handling things as best we can. To tell you the truth, the other girls kind of see me as a role model."

"You're a role model," Yuugao joked.

"That's right," Anko grinned, "I even managed to get the shy Hyuuga girl out of her shell. The desert girl though was a bit reluctant but I knew she wanted to let loose and drop her inhibition."

"That explains why they were at that lingerie store with you the other day," Yuugao replied.

"We wanted to surprise Naruto-kun since he was busy for days and didn't seem to have time for us," Anko said, "But Jiraiya-sama messed things up when he posed as Naruto-kun, effectively deceiving us. The embarrassment the five of us felt when Naruto-kun saw that we failed to tell him and the disguised Jiraiya-sama apart was unbearable."

Yuugao stifled a laugh that partially escaped her throat, "…I'm sure you and the girls didn't allow him to slide free from that stunt he pulled on you girls."

"Hell no we didn't," Anko confirmed, "And from what I heard, neither did Tsunade-sama. Still, Naruto-kun wasn't mad at us. In fact, he went out of his way to spoil and treat us to some fun; some kinkier than others."

"What's that suppose to-"

Yuugao stopped at mid sentence when she saw the smile and afterglow that appeared on Anko's face. The female ANBU knew that kind of afterglow anywhere.

"Care to share," Yuugao asked with a grin pleading for the juicy details, "We have all day. Hayate won't be back until later tonight anyway. So please share and don't spare the hot details please."

"You really want to know?"

"C'mon," Yuugao insisted, "Don't hold out of me! I told you about how good Hayate is! So start sharing details!"

Taking a sip of her wine, Anko started, "Here's what happened…"

* * *

(Flashback; Late Last Night At The Namikaze Estate)

Naruto was barefooted and bare-chested with only his pants on, with a rope and a bottle of rubbing perfumed oil lying on the grassy ground in front of him.

"You can make it up to me by being my plaything," Anko's voice said from the shadows.

"Is that right?"

"Of course," Anko's voice spoke again, "And from where I stand, you really look delicious and good enough to eat."

"Bite me," Naruto replied.

"I'd love to," Anko laughed before launching herself from the trees at full throttle and over to him with a kunai in hand ready to use it on him. Naruto caught a quick glimpse of the older woman and saw that she was also barefooted and wearing her two-piece lingerie clothes and open kimono, revealing most of her body. She threw the kunai into his face before he sidestepped away from the weapon.

Anko appeared and grabbed Naruto from behind before biting and sinking her teeth deep into his right shoulder. The blonde cringed from the pain of her biting. Her victory was short lived when Naruto popped into a cloud of smoke.

"Kage Bushin," Anko realized too late before she found herself in the same trap she tried to catch Naruto in, with her arms clamped to her sides. Anko tried to break free but Naruto held her into a vice grip, holding her body close to his.

"You can't fool me with the same tricks twice, Anko-chan," Naruto whispered into her ear.

"Maybe I like this position better," Anko replied with sultry.

"It's time I returned the favor," Naruto said. Before Anko could give Naruto another reply, what she felt next was his partly enlarged fangs on the right side of her neck. She gasped as she felt his fangs pressed against the skin of her flesh with a low growl that escaped his throat. The older woman shivered from the sensations Naruto's feral behavior was giving her. Naruto continued biting and sucking on her neck never releasing the grip on her neck with his fangs. Anko grinned while finding pleasure in Naruto's behavior. She only wished she could return the favor.

"You like that, don't you Yondaime-gaki," Anko playfully teased while still being held in his tight grip, "But is that all you got?"

She was answered back with another low growl before he released her neck, leaving behind a small reddened swollen mark where his teeth and fangs were. Loosening his grip on her, he removed her open kimono and dropped it to the ground, leaving her in only in her silk lingerie bra and panties. Before he could do anything else, Anko turned and kissed him hotly as her hands moved to undo his pants. Dropping it down to the ground with her kimono, Naruto was not left only in his dark blue boxers with his hardened erection showing from the fabric.

"Someone clearly wants to come out and play with me," Anko teased as she reached into his boxers with her left hand and grabbed his member before groping it, earning a groan of ecstasy from the younger male. She was about to summon a snake from her right arm to reach out and retrieve the rope for her to use on Naruto. The rope itself was designed with special seals. It allowed the user to focus his or her chakra into the seals to increase the strength of the rope. In Naruto's case, Anko would need them to prevent him from breaking free with his Godaime-like strength.

The torture specialist however didn't get to either retrieve the rope or continue her stroking session on Naruto's manhood to distract him when Naruto removed her hand from his boxers and held both of her hands up above her head tightly with his left hand. Seeing a nearby tree, Naruto hit a few spots on her back before he moved and held her up by the tree with her arms still held up over her head.

"What are you doing," Anko asked. Rather than giving her a verbal answer, Naruto used his free hand to remove her bra, freeing her fully developed bosoms. He was clearly able to see her erect reddened nipples and using his free hand he gave her left breast a squeeze with a light pinch to her swollen nipple. A moan of pleasure escaped her mouth as Naruto continued groping and massaging her breasts. Anko tried moving her hands but found that her arms couldn't move.

"Hey what is this!?," Anko exclaimed as she looked up at him dangerously, "I can't move my hands!!"

She tried to free herself from his hold on her, not noticing him moving his right hand down pass her exposed navel and over to her panties. Anko tried moving her legs and found that her legs couldn't move either.

"My legs!!," Anko realized, "I can't move my legs!! Or my arms!!"

He quickly jerked her panties down to the grass, thus leaving her completely nude before him.

"What the hell have you done to me Yondaime-gaki!?"

"Anko-chan," Naruto said playful, "I did no harm to you physically. I simply hit a few pressure points on your body. You still have feelings in your arms and legs but I only suspended your ability to move them."

Summoning a kage bushin, Naruto had his clone retrieve the rope and bottle of perfumed oil. With the rope, Naruto used it to bind Anko's wrists and hang the rope over the tree branch. Pulling the rope and focusing some of his chakra into it to increase the strength of the rope, Anko's body was now pulled and held straight up off the cold grass with the sole of her feet just touching the ground with her limp arms hanging over high over her head. The Elite Jounin took then the bottle of perfumed oil and dispelled the clone leaving himself alone with the now helpless naked interrogator and torture specialist.

"Anko-chan," Naruto said with a playful scolding tone, "You have a bad habit of always calling me "Yondaime-gaki" despite my power and status. It's time for you to accept who's the one truly in control here."

"In control!?," Anko replied with defiance despite her circumstance, "Yondaime-gaki, when I break out of this I'll-"

Anko didn't get to finish when Naruto suddenly gave her left rear cheek a hard slap, causing her to gasp from the pain she felt.

"What did I say about calling me Yondaime-gaki," Naruto said before his tone grew husky and hot, "Though there's a clear difference in age between us Anko-chan, you'll find that my being younger than you doesn't make me any less capable of taming and wielding your wild spirit and soul to my molding."

"Aren't you full of yourself," Anko remarked only to be slapped again, this time on her right rear, a bit harder in fact. She gasped again while feeling the stinging sensations her twin cheeks were feeling, especially since she couldn't use her hands to soothe the pain.

"I would have thought by now that you all of people would learn to never under estimate me," Naruto said, "Clearly I'll have to persuade you to willingly submit to me and my guidance."

The blond Elite Jounin poured some oil onto his right hand before he started massaging the cheeks of Anko's rear that he slapped, and grinned his foxy grin when he heard her let out a moan of pleasure.

"…You think you can get away in…having your way with me like this…," Anko said insolently between breaths, "Mark my words I'll-"

She gasped when she felt his finger move between the lips of her haired womanhood while massaging a special muscle there hidden from sight. Naruto grinned mischievously as Anko futilely tried to struggle out from the rope while her body was experiencing the pleasure he was giving her with his fingers between her legs.

"…Let my…hands-"

She couldn't finish her statement. Her climax was drawing closer with each stroke he gave her.

"This isn't…fair…It wasn't…suppose to be like th…Auugh," Anko tried speaking between her moaning but was having problems doing so as Naruto kept pleasuring her, "…When…I…I…get my han…my…Auhh…"

Her speech was incoherent. The smile on his face only grew as Anko futilely tried to break free while being unable to control the sensations she was having. He suddenly stopped and pulled his fingers away from between her legs. He looked at her face and saw the look of frustration and need she was expressing. He drew her so close to climaxing only to pull away from her, leaving her with no means of liberating her pent up need for release. Her juices were still seeping down her legs though.

"What's wrong Anko-chan," Naruto teased with his foxy smile, "I thought you were into torture."

"D…Damn you Yondaime-gaki…," Anko growled a bit weakly as she felt her need for an orgasm continually rising within her being, which only served to make her more sexually aroused. Her remark to him though earned for her a third slap to her rear cheeks, that one being a little harder than the second one.

"No no no Anko-chan," Naruto chided, "A gaki couldn't torture and pleasure a Special Jounin of your caliber. No, it would require someone of an even higher rank and caliber."

Naruto oiled his hands again and moved his lips to one of her breasts and sucked and nibbled on it as his other hand gave attention to her other breast. Anko looked like she was about to scream in outrage in being denied having the orgasmic release her body was so greatly in need of while Naruto was pleasure her bosom, adding more to the excitement she was physically experiencing.

The feeling of his oiled hands groping and massaging her breasts was leading Anko to moan involuntarily as she hung helplessly where she was.

"This…wasn't…," Anko said lowly between moaning while breathing hard, "Suppose happen this…way……You were meant to…be under my……you promis-"

Anko gasped and moaned loudly after Naruto gave her erect nipple a pull with his teeth.

"Anko-chan," Naruto said with a husky tone, "I'm no longer that little boy with a crush you used to be able to intimidate. And I did keep my promise to you in being your plaything. (Grinned) You got to play with my hard rod, did you not?"

Anko wanted to give him a reply to that but he sucked and nibbled on her breasts and nipples again, causing her to forget what she was about to say as groans of pleasure escaped her throat. This led to them building up more lust and desire for each other.

"Now," Naruto asked, "Are you ready to submit and acknowledge that I can wield you to my molding?"

"…As if…Yondaime-gaki," Anko replied lowly with her body badly in need and want of being satisfied, "It'll take…more than that to…"

Anko was given a fourth slap to her rear, both cheeks at the same as before. She couldn't help but wince when she felt his hand strike her bare bottom. It was as though he was enhancing each slap to her reddened rear with chakra.

"Didn't I say not to call me Yondaime-gaki, Anko-chan," Naruto teased as he moved and stood in front of her. Moving closer, he poured oil over her reddened cheeks before massaging her sore rear. Anko groaned from the feeling of his hands greasing and soothing the spots on her rear where he slapped her. The feeling of the cool breeze added to the sensations she was having as heat in her body was building up.

While groping her, he pressed himself into her, allowing her to feeling his muscularly built form against her body as her head rested on top of his left shoulder. Feeling his flesh against her mouth, Anko moved closer and bit him hard on the shoulder, sucking on the small cut she made on him from the bite. Naruto gave her twin cheeks a tight squeeze, causing Anko to scream and involuntarily release her hold on his shoulder.

"Biting your wielder," Naruto said, "For that, I'll have to punish you."

Anko wondered if that was going to entail harder slaps to her rear. Instead of that happening though, Naruto pulled his boxers off and dropped it to the ground; freeing his throbbing erection and leaving himself completely nude. Seeing him naked with his full erection aimed at her womanhood caused her to become wetter with anticipation.

Instead of giving her the satisfaction of being penetrated, Naruto knelt down to her feet and started laying kisses and small bites on her legs as he slowly made his way up her body. A series of shivers traveled through her body as Naruto continued his game with her. Reaching her waist, the blonde kissed and bit her twin cheeks a couple of times, especially around the spots where he slapped her. Feeling what he was doing there was causing Anko to gasp and moan in enjoyment from the feeling of his lips and teeth pressed against her.

_I don't know if I can take anymore of him torturing me like this_, Anko whimpered in her mind while feeling herself getting hornier by the minute, _Damn it! He's pushing all of the right buttons!_

Moving up pass her rear, Naruto continued on, kissing and biting around her naval, breasts and back, pressing his fangs into her skin every now and then. The sound of her voice letting out low moans and gasps encouraged him to continue what he was doing to her.

Soon, he stood fully up behind her. He moved and embraced her from behind, pressing himself into her form while wrapping his arms around her waist like a constricting boa. Naruto inhaled the smell of her hair and skin as he started grinding his full erection between her cheeks. He then bit down and nibbled on her right shoulder, while continuing to grind himself into her and hearing Anko's ecstatic groans in his ears as she felt him from behind. And just like with Temari, Naruto couldn't help but enjoy and relish the sheer erotic pleasure of rocking and grinding his hard member between Anko's twin cheeks.

Anko was unable to do anything to stop Naruto from doing the things he was doing to her as her body moved with his. She was completely at his mercy and he was free to do whatever he wanted to do to her without resistance. And the truth about it was: she loved it. She loved how he was in control, how he was the dominant one. She loved how he molded, wielded and pleasured her body. He teased her, "disciplined" her, soothed her and cherished her. She couldn't take it any further; she was in heat and in dire need of sexual gratification.

"Anko-chan," Naruto whispered into her ear.

"…Yes," Anko asked, breathing heavily, still feeing his hard shaft from behind her. It took every ounce of Naruto's willpower to keep from blowing his load though he came very close to doing so after his grinding session to her rear.

"Are you ready to submit and accept that I'm the one in control?"

"…Y…Yes," Anko caved as she felt his right hand moved down to her lower lips before slipping his fingers into her folds and stroking her special muscle hidden there. She cried in ecstasy while he kept his left arm wrapped around her waist as her body trembled against his.

"Am I the same Yondaime-gaki you believe to be easy to intimidate and have power over," Naruto asked.

"No…," Anko answered lowly, "…You're not a gaki. No gaki or any other man can wield me like you can."

"Indeed they can not," Naruto agreed, "And who is it you belong to?"

"…I…I belong to you…," Anko said between moaning, "…Naruto-kun. I always belonged to you…My heart, body and soul……are yours and yours alone! I'm your woman!"

"Yes you are," Naruto replied as he released his hold on her as he withdrew his fingers from out of Anko. He then did a quick set of hand signs for a medic birth control jutsu before he moved and stood in front of her. He then embraced and started kissing her lips. The kiss grew hotter by the second as they hungrily battled it out with their tongues. Moving his hands to her back, Naruto hit a few spots there and then returned his arms around her waist. She was able to feel his still hardened manhood pressed against her threshold and right now she wanted him to fill her to the brink.

"…Fuck me," Anko said with a pleading tone into his mouth.

"What was that Anko-chan," Naruto asked knowingly, getting turned on some more by her dirty talk.

"Fuck me," Anko begged, "I want you in me now! Please, make me scream in pleasure!"

Grinning, Naruto released the chakra from the rope. He then undid the rope that held up and bounded Anko's wrist together. After freeing her arms from their confinement, Naruto guided Anko down to the cool grass as he positioned himself over her. Anko was hungering with anticipation of being penetrated for the first time in her life so much so that she didn't even realize that she was moving her arms again as she unconsciously held onto his shoulders.

Positioning his member over her opening, Naruto slowly descended and pushed himself into her. Anko winced slightly as she was being spread open for the first time, steadily feeling his rod fill her with every inch it traveled deep within her. Naruto, groaned from feeling her tight wet canal around his rod. It felt so good and warm. Soon, he reached her barrier, which kept him from going further.

"Do it," she pleaded, "Take me!"

Without saying a word, Naruto plunged into her, filling her receptive hole completely. Anko bit down on her lip, trying to bear the pain that came from losing her hymen and virginity for good. Naruto lied there on top of her as he waited for her to get used to his size.

"It feels so good," Naruto said, feeling her wet and warm vice clamp around his rod. Ignoring the brief pain she felt, Anko smiled, "Yes it does…"

After a few moments, he began moving his hips. She gasped as she felt him pull away from her before filling her again. He repeated this cycle at a slow pace at first but soon he started to build up momentum and speed.

"Harder!!," Anko begged, "Harder!!...Don't Stop!!"

Naruto crushed his lips into hers as she moaned into his mouth. She returned the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to push more of his shaft deeper inside her. Anko wrapped her arms around his shoulders while keeping her mouth locked in with his. Her lubricated canal allowed for easy thrust, which Naruto happily took advantage of as he continued making love to her.

While so, Anko's mind flashbacked to:

_When she first met and unintentionally kissed Naruto at the dango shop before chasing after him down the streets in a deranged rampage_

_When she started hanging out and associating with Naruto before and after she became his Special Jounin-sensei_

_The times she spent teaching and training him_

_The day she opened herself up to him about her early days with Orochimaru and how she got the curse seal_

_The time Naruto came back from Sector No Return in his older form_

_When she broke down in tears crying into Kurenai's arms when she and the others saw that Naruto was temporarily dead after his deadly battle with Orochimaru and the four resurrected ninjas_

_When she kissed Naruto in the hospital while he was in a coma and recuperating_

_The second mission Nami No Kuni she went on with Naruto which led to her confessing her love to him_

_How he helped free her of the cursed seal_

And now Naruto was making love to her on the garden grass in his estate under the night skies with the shining full moon.

The way he was holding her, touching her, loving her; she wanted more. Her body and soul was on fire and Naruto was the only one who could put her out. Anko removed her lips off of his to gasp for oxygen before letting out an erotic outcry. Holding onto her legs, Naruto thrust with more vigor and lust, wanting to sink more of himself further into the older woman. Anko hissed as she felt his rod hit a deeper spot inside her, loving the thrill her body got from it.

"That was it," Anko smiled, "That was the spot! Hit it again! And again and more!"

"I aim to please my beautiful Snake Mistress," Naruto grinned before continued where he left off, pounding into her for all she was worth. Anko loved the fact that they were making love outside on the grass in his garden. The feeling she got from it felt primal, exciting and downright fun. He continued thrusting harder into her with deep penetration. Anko screamed louder from the absolute gratification her body was receiving. She bit down on his shoulder trying to hold back her peak moment for as long as she could. But every pitch he drove into her only served to push her further and closer to her climax.

Naruto's own groans were heard in her ears as he was trying to hold back from releasing for as long as he could also. Sounds of smacking flesh were heard by the both of them as they bucked their hips into each other's in a rhythmic fashion. He soon felt her love canal clamping down hard on his shaft. After another minute, Naruto released deep into her causing her to scream in ecstasy as she joined and climaxed with him. Her womanhood squeezed down on his rod firmly, trying to take in as much of his orgasmic fluids as possible. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head, relishing the pleasure of both his and Anko's release. Despite the cool breeze, their warm bodies were drenched in sweat.

Naruto collapsed on top of her and rested his head on her shoulder; his rod still buried inside her. They were able to feel each other's hearts beating fast as the both of them were lying there on the grass catching their breaths.

"That was amazing," Anko commented, "I never thought it would have been this good."

"With me," Naruto grinned, "It always gets better."

"Aren't you full of yourself," Anko mocked playfully.

"I aim to please and satisfy all the beautiful and special ladies in my life," Naruto said, "Including you, Anko-chan."

She moved her lips and kissed him while keeping her arms wrapped around him. Pulling her lips away briefly, she said genuinely, "I love you, Naruto-kun. I meant it when I said my heart, body and soul belongs to you. Please, don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Anko-chan," Naruto said, "I promise not to never forget how precious you are to me."

Naruto leaned down and kissed Anko softly on her lips. The kiss gradually became more passionate as they continued making out on the grass. During their make-out session, neither knew who started moving their hips first but soon both of them were aroused again and started making love for a second time where they were. After a couple of minutes of erotic sex under the night skies, she released and poured over his member, but Naruto wasn't stopping. He kept thrusting into her as he struggled to hold back his second orgasm for as long as possible. Anko held onto his rear to keep up with his motion. A few minutes later, Naruto caved in and came into her. She had another orgasm the shot through her being.

Tired and sore, Anko lied there on the ground with Naruto resting on top of her; both being completely satisfied. A minute later, Naruto turned and flipped over so that Anko was now resting on top of him.

"I'm exhausted," Anko said, "…I can barely move."

With the remaining strength he had left, Naruto stood up and carried Anko into his arms bridal style. Summoning a shadow clone, Naruto had his clone gather all of their clothes, including the rope and oil bottle. When that was done, they shunshin'd back to his mansion and directly in his bedroom. Hinata, Temari and Ino were in their own private rooms for the night, leaving Naruto alone with Anko. The clone placed all of the items on the chair in the room and spread the blanket on the bed open for Anko and Naruto. The clone then dispelled itself.

Naruto placed Anko down on his bed as he moved and lied next to her. Pulling the blanket over them, Naruto pulled Anko to him as she cuddled and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. Naruto soon fell asleep though Anko was still partially wake. Before sleep could fully claim her, Anko moved and kissed Naruto on his cheek before resting her head back on his chest again.

"I'm Naruto-kun's woman," Anko said happily in an undertone before drifting off to sleep…

* * *

(End Flashback)

"And that's the whole story," Anko concluded and sipped her wine, leaving an excited Yuugao giggling and blushing from the hot details.

"That was a very hot love tale girlfriend," Yuugao giggled, "I wouldn't have thought that Naruto had that side to him."

"Who honestly would," Anko asked.

"Then again," Yuugao teased, "He would have to if he's to keep you in line."

"Shut up," Anko pouted with a blush on her cheeks. Yuugao laughed at Anko's expense.

"C'mon Anko," Yuugao laughed, "You yourself admitted that you loved how he wielded and led you into submission! If anything, the lone son of Yondaime has come a long way and has truly become a man!"

"He had a very good teacher," Anko joked, causing both herself and Yuugao to laugh harder.

"I'm very happy for you Anko," Yuugao said, "You found someone who'll love, cherish and protect you."

"I will admit," Anko said, "That I used to believe that I would live out the rest of my life simply as a Konoha ninja and with no one to share my life with. (Smiled) I'm happy that Naruto-kun proved me wrong."

"He saw something unique and very special about you underneath your exterior character," Yuugao said,

"Now you're sounding like Kakashi," Anko remarked.

"Well Kakashi is my senpai and I did learn a lot from him," Yuugao replied, "But seriously, Naruto saw something about you that no one else saw or gave considerable attention to. And that drew him to you despite the obvious age difference. But from what you told me, age means nothing to Naruto and he truly loves and cares about you. I really hope you have a very happy future with him…and the children you'll have for him."

"Hey," Anko replied, "I'm not heading for the maternity ward yet."

"Not yet," Yuugao smiled, "But I'm sure someday you'll have beautiful Namikaze children for him."

Spacing out for a moment as she looked out the window, Anko said in an undertone, "Someday…"

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was leaving the cryptography department after hearing Shiho's report to him. So far she was making some progressing in deciphering the encoded writings in Orochimaru's book. Still, she had a long way to go before the task was totally finished.

Naruto soon decided to make his way to the Hokage Tower, recalling something his mother wanted to talk to him about some time ago. After a good amount of walking, he reached his destination and made his way to her office. Entering the office, he found Tsunade alone with the usual stack of paperwork to go over.

"Kaa-chan," Naruto greeted, "Can you spare a moment?"

Tsunade looked up from her work and over at her son.

"What do you need," Tsunade asked. Going straight to the point, Naruto asked, "I was seeking to speak with you about the matter concerning me being your heir. Our conversation about the matter days ago was cut short by Shizune-neechan when a medical emergency came up on short notice."

"Yes I remember that," Tsunade said, "…Tell you what, meet me back here later this evening and we'll discuss it."

Naruto nodded and accepted Tsunade's suggestion. He turned and exited the office, leaving Tsunade alone with her work.

* * *

(Later That Night)

Hayate was returning back home after a long day. Things got much better for him after Tsunade helped cure him of his health problems and he couldn't be happier because of it. The Special Jounin entered his apartment and locked the door behind him.

"Yuu-chan I'm home," Hayate said but got no reply in return.

"Yuu-chan," Hayate called out again as he removed his sandals and walked further into the dark apartment before opening the lights dimly to see things better. He knew that Yuugao had the day off and he was expecting to find her home. He walked around and didn't find her anywhere.

"Maybe she went hanging with a few friends," Hayate figured as he made his way to the bedroom. Entering it, he found it unoccupied empty.

"Well," Hayate said to himself, "Since I have the place to myself, I can at least enjoy a relaxing hot shower."

He proceeded to undressed himself until he was naked and grabbed a towel. He headed to the bathroom and opened the showers. He spent ten minutes cleaning himself up before deciding to come out of the shower. After drying most of himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. He decided to head to the kitchen to get a drink for himself. Walking through the dimly lit apartment, he came into the living room, only to find Yuugao, who was now wearing her ANBU mask with her katana strapped around her back and some rope wrapped and hanging around her body. What was very noticeable about her was that she was wearing only her bra and panties.

"Yu…Yuu-chan," Hayate asked questionably, "Wh-What's this about?"

"I want to know whose control do one of us submits to," Yuugao replied with sultry as she slowly approached the defenseless man.

"…Uh…Honey…," Hayate said nervously with his hands held up shoulder length as he slowly backed away from her. Truly, it was going to be a long night…

* * *

**Clearly Anko's love tale gave Yuugao some…creative ideas. Without a doubt the matter of submission will be settled as one will submit to the other's control before the night is over. Until next time…**


	76. Chapter SeventySix: Leaves Among Rocks

**Chapter Seventy-Six: "The Leaves Among The Rocks"**

* * *

(A Week and Five Days Later)

Naruto, along with his entourage that consisted of Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Chouji and Team 9, were journeying from Konoha to Iwa. When Shikamaru and the others learned of the diplomatic mission Naruto had in mind for them, they at first thought it was crazy. They very well knew that Iwa and Konoha were still on bad terms with each other, and they were very well aware of the hatred Iwa had for Naruto's father. Naruto understood their concerns and assured them that he wouldn't hold it against them if they decided not to accept the mission as his entourage.

When he was asked why he chose them as his entourage instead of a group of Jounins, he explained that he never went on actual missions with them that didn't involve baby-sitting, gardening or doing other mediocre jobs. So far they had been on the move traveling for four days and were finally moving through Tsuchi No Kuni. While this was going on, Naruto was thinking about Shiho's progress in deciphering Orochimaru's "blood double" book. So far, Naruto was pleased that she was finally on to something and that it wouldn't be long until the book was finally decoded.

"Naruto-san," Lee spoke up, "How do you suppose the people of Iwa will greet us?"

"With anything but open arms I presume," Naruto remarked.

"You picked us out for this mission knowing that you'll be having problems Naruto," Shikamaru replied.

"Shikamaru," Naruto said, "No one is without problems. Besides, take this mission as a lesson in handling relations regarding international affairs. And if anything, I have you guys to protect me."

Shino was about to give a comment when…

"Yes Naruto-kun," Lee said zealously, "With our youthful flames, we'll be the best body guards you can count on!"

"Please," Kiba said, "If anything, you should be our guardian."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I'd have brought Ryota with us," Naruto said, "But doing that would have brought for us more trouble than it's worth considering that Ryota didn't leave Iwa on good terms."

"She's still in their Bingo Books as a missing-nin," Lee figured. Naruto nodded, "With a "kill on sight" order against her."

Changing the subject, Shino said, "Naruto, your speech nine days ago left us many in our clan most intrigued."

"Oh," Naruto asked, "How so?"

"In some ways we can relate to having foreign life forms existing within our beings," Shino said, "though the purposes differ."

Naruto know what Shino was talking about. He took a moment to think back to that day…

* * *

(Flashback: Nine Days Ago)

It was midday in Konoha when Tsunade order everyone in Konoha to gather around the Hokage Tower for a most importation proclamation that was going to be made. It was an event she, Jiraiya and Hiruzen were hoping would never see the light of day. Even Homura and Koharu didn't approve of the idea, believing of that there might be possible backlashes if allowed to happen. But Naruto was hardheaded and pushed forward for the event to take place regardless of the outcome.

"What do you suppose Tsunade-sama plans to announce to us," one of the villagers asked.

"My guess is as good as yours," answered Haku. Meanwhile the Genins and all of the other ninjas were also gathered together with the various clans in the village. Naruto's girls, better known as Namikaze's Five were also assembled with the rest of the people of Konoha.

Moments later, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Naruto appeared on top of the Kage Tower. Tsunade, taking a breath, stepped forward and began the the proclamation.

"People of Konoha," Tsunade started, "I called this assembly today because my son, Naruto, has a proclamation he wishes to address to all of you, personally."

Everyone was whispering to each other while wondering what Naruto was going to say and why was it so important that all of them had to hear it from his own mouth. Tsunade stepped back allowing Naruto to take the stage. Stepping forward, Naruto stood before the populous. He took a moment to gaze at everyone before beginning his speech.

"My fellow villagers," Naruto started, "More than thirteen years ago my father, Namikaze Minato, our famed Yondaime Hokage battled the Kyuubi along with the other brave ninjas who battled it. You've all been told that both Yondaime and Kyuubi mysteriously vanished without a trace that very same night and that no one knew what happened or what had became them. Many believed and were led to believe that the Kyuubi was killed once and for all by my father.

"Well, today I'm here to reveal the truth about what truly happened to both my father and Kyuubi that very night."

Not waiting for questions to be shot at him, Naruto pulled out a blank scroll and one of his tri-pronged kunais. He then continued, "Before I do, I first like to demonstrate and ask you all this: if I were to take this tri-pronged kunai and seal it into this scroll…"

Naruto wrote some markings onto the scroll and then sealed the tri-pronged kunai into the scroll. He then showed the villagers the scroll that now possessed the kunai inside it.

"Did this scroll thus become the very kunai that was sealed into it," Naruto asked.

"Of course not," one of the Chuunins yelled, "All you did was use the scroll as its container. The scroll is still what it originally is."

"I'm mean come on!," a Genin asked, "Who doesn't know that? Nothing about that scroll has changed!"

"That's the point I want all of you to understand," Naruto shouted, "Nothing about this scroll in my hand has changed. It's still the very same scroll it was yesterday and the day before. People of Konohagakure No Sato, I am very much like this scroll in my hand. I am the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Yoko!"

Large gasps of shock and absolute disbelief was heard all around. Some wanted to believe that this was one of Naruto's most ridiculous and preposterous pranks.

"This can't be!"

"He has to be lying!"

"No human," Naruto explained, "Can kill a bijuu. Even my father, Konoha's Yellow Flash, didn't have the power to kill a bijuu let alone the strongest of the nine of them. The only way he was able to do defeat it was to seal it away. But Kyuubi was too powerful to be sealed in any inanimate object, and for a full grown adult to have the creature sealed into himself would be fatal, and most possibly led to Kyuubi's release.

"My father resorted to using an ancient kinjutsu ougi to seal the creature away. But this dark jutsu required both a sacrifice of the user's life and a living human sacrifice, a newborn child. Yondaime couldn't ask any of you with children to do anything he wouldn't have been willing to do with his own child. Therefore, he sacrificed both himself and I in exchange for Kyuubi's imprisonment in my body and this village's safety. My father believed that as the Hokage that it was his responsibility to carry a load that he couldn't put on anyone else's shoulders and as his son, he felt that it was my responsibility to protect and save Konoha everyday by denying Kyuubi's release by becoming its living prison.

"I've secretly been carrying this burden as the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi No Yoko since the day of my birth. Many times I wanted to reveal this truth of you all, but fear of how all of you would react to me was what held me back from revealing this dark truth.

"Would you have hated me, shunned me, spat on me; called me a demon and every other vulgar name you can think of?

"Would any, if not most of you, have said that I was the Kyuubi in a weakened human form?

"Would all of you have used me as your scapegoat to vent your anger on for what Kyuubi had done and lives of your loved one he took away?

"Would I have been thrown at of the orphanage at a very young and tender age of four or five years old if somehow my kaa-chan was killed?

"Would I have been chased out of stores and thrown rocks at?

"Would store owners have overcharged me for what little services they would have begrudgingly given me?

"Would your children have been pulled away from and told to stay away from me while encouraging them to hate and ignore me?

"Would my teachers have mistreated and refuse to educate me properly?

"Would I have been bullied and poked fun at for the way others in the village treated me?

"Would there have been many attempts on my life and safety by those driven by hate, anger and grief for what Kyuubi had done, and shift the blame on me?

"Would I have to have spent years crying untold amount of tears while wondering why my life was so bitter with no answer to as to why the few who knew the truth about me and my family line chose to keep me in the dark?

"Would Konoha be looked at as a village of sheepskin covered wolves and hypocrites?

"As harsh as these questions are, these were the very questions that haunted and plagued me! So much so, that I had to find the truth for myself. I gave my life for this village while battling Orochimaru during the invasion of this village not too long ago. But even then there was a lingering doubt as to how all of you would regard me if I were to have died entirely in that battle after the truth about what truly happened to Kyuubi was revealed."

"So now people of Konoha, you know the truth about what happened to Kyuubi and my father and how I tie into all this! If you can't look at me the same way now as you have before for all these years, because of a burden that was forced on me, well then, I'll just have to prove my existence to all of you by showing the human I truly am and always have been."

_It's like he's taking a page about Gaara's life's story_, Temari thought.

"And now I put all of you under the question: Am I Kyuubi or its jailer, Naruto?"

There was a long silence from the crowd. No one said a word as they soak in everything Naruto told them. He openly exposed himself as Konoha's hidden Jinchuuriki. Many found what Naruto revealed to them very hard to swallow and accept. The very idea that Yondaime, the very Hokage they regarded as the greatest of the five Hokages, would damn his own son, his own flesh and blood, to a life as a living prison for Kyuubi was unthinkable. Yet that very truth came out of his own son's mouth. Others didn't know what to think or even how to react, especially after hearing the series of questions Naruto fired at them.

_If he's the Kyuubi_, one villager thought in question, _I wouldn't have ever thought that of him considering all the great things I ever heard about Naruto._

_Naruto died once protecting Konoha against Orochimaru_, a Jounin thought, _Something that damn fox would never do!_

_Naruto has always been selfless in putting the well being and safety of others ahead of his own_, Sakura thought, _He even went up against Itachi and Kisame alone while trying to protect Ino and Hinata and I know how much he cares for those two. He also went back to rescue Inari and Tsunami from that Iwa ninja in spite of the fact that it was an obvious trap. Naruto is not Kyuubi!_

_Naruto-sama helped me to open my eyes and saved me from damning myself in eternal self pity and blaming everything on fate_, Neji thought, _Because of him, I was able to start making amends with Hinata-sama and the Main house._

Similar feelings was starting to circulate all around the villagers as they thought about everything they have seen and heard Naruto do in all the years he's lived in Konoha. Many acknowledged that Naruto took a very brave step in revealing such a shocking truth to them. It was a huge gamble he was taking, risking his reputation, status in the village, and how everyone close to him was going to be affected based on the villagers' reaction to his revelation. This went on for several minutes as Naruto awaited their reply. Just as the Elite Jounin was about to speak again…

"NARUTO! NARUTO!," Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon yelled and cheered as they thrust their right fists toward Naruto with each cheer of Naruto's name they gave, "NARUTO! NARUTO!"

"NARUTO! NARUTO!," Hanabi shouted following Konohamaru's example. Soon all of the children started shouting and cheering Naruto's name. Haku, Naruto's girls and the rest of the Genins started following the same course of action. It wasn't long until many others, ninjas and civilians alike began doing the exact same thing. Collectively, everyone started cheering his name in unison.

Naruto looked down at the villagers that all cheering him as their savior. A smile grew on Naruto's face as a few tears of joy and relief ran down his face before wiping them away.

"Would you look at that," Jiraiya said in surprise, "The people actually don't hate and fear Naruto as though he was the Kyuubi in human form."

"That illustration Naruto gave with the scroll and kunai was a very ingenious way of paving the road in silencing any potential fear the villagers might have developed during the latter part of his speech," Hiruzen said.

"He was taking a very big and dangerous risk with this event," Tsunade added, "Always gambling with his life on the table."

Jiraiya and Hiruzen were about to say something when…

"And yet," Tsunade continued, "My son always come out the winner."

* * *

(End Flashback)

"You're right Shino," Naruto agreed, "In some ways we can relate to each other. But there are several major differences between our talents. I doubt I'll have to go into details to explain them, do I?"

"That won't be necessary," Shino replied.

"What's it like," Chouji asked.

"What's what like," Naruto asked.

"Being a Jinchuuriki," Chouji clarified, "What's the experience like?"

Now everyone was interested in hearing Naruto's answer. Naruto thought about the question before his gave his response.

"You want my honest answer," Naruto said, "In truth, most if not all Jinchuurikis would trade having a bijuu sealed inside of them for a normal life."

"But doesn't having a bijuu sealed inside you make you a lot more powerful and stronger than normal ninjas," Kiba inquired, "I mean don't you command the power of the creature itself?"

Sighing, Naruto decided to go into details explaining the truth life of the Jinchuurikis. He told them everything Jiraiya and the others have told him years ago. He even told them about Gaara and his experience as the Jinchuuriki of Tanuki the Ichibi. It was a most sobering story for the group to hear. Neji used to believe that his life was hard and unfair, blaming everything on fate. After hearing Naruto's explanation, he never felt more humbled and ashamed of his past actions.

"What a troublesome life you were spared from," Shikamaru remarked, "I'd hate to live with that burden."

"Knowing you," Naruto replied, "You'd have probably ignored everyone while lazily watching the clouds on your back on the grass."

"I probably would have," Shikamaru shrugged and agreed.

"I never would have imagined that people could become that unyouthful for a burden they forced on someone who never had a say on the matter," Lee said.

"People can be cruel out of ignorance or any other reasons we can think of Lee," Shino remarked, "It's the sad reality of this life."

Naruto and the others continued walking when they came across a few posters few and fell in front of them. Naruto picked them up and found pictures of children on the posters with the word "Missing" written on top of them.

"Quite of number of children that run away you think," Chouji asked.

"Either that or they were kidnapped," Lee said, "From where, by whom and why; who knows."

"Well there's little that can be done for the time being," Neji said, "And besides it's not our mission to find them, if they're even still alive for that matter."

"Don't be so heartless Neji," Tenten chided, "Your own cousin was a near victim of an attempted kidnapping by a Kuno ninja years ago. You told the story to everyone yourself."

Neji gave Tenten no reply. Naruto was quietly looking at the faces of all of the children on the poster. From what he and the others saw, all of the children were eleven years old and younger.

_So a string of kidnappings have been going on in Tsuchi No Kuni lately_, Naruto contemplated, _Clearly none of these children are Genins. I wonder if any ransoms in exchange for their safe return were made._

"Naruto-kun what are you thinking about," Lee asked. Naruto dropped the poster and continued walking.

"C'mon let's keep moving now," Naruto suggested before the others continuing following him on their trek to Iwa, "We're about another three hours travel from our destination."

* * *

(Three Hours Later)

Naruto and his crew had finally made it to the main entry of Iwa. Upon arriving their found Iwa Jounins standing guard by the main entrance. Naruto stepped forward and presented their travel passes and diplomatic papers to the guards.

"We're ambassadors of Konoha and we're here for an audience with the presiding Tsuchikage," Naruto said as the Jounins reviewed the papers. Naruto didn't miss the dirty look they gave him and the others but mostly him. The two Iwa Jounins handed back the papers to Naruto and allowed their access into their village, though they did so begrudgingly. As the group entered…

"You're still not welcomed here _Namikaze_," one of the Iwa Jounins sneered, causing Naruto and the others to momentarily stop as the Jounin continued, "Just keep in mind that this isn't Konoha. So don't get comfortable."

Kiba was about to give a retort but Naruto raised a hand telling him to ignore the ninja as they went on their way into the village.

"Aren't we even going to be escorted to the Tsuchikage Tower," Tenten asked.

"Obviously not," Neji replied, "We're practically on our own."

As Naruto was entering Iwa with his entourage, he along with the Konoha ninjas couldn't ignore the looks they were receiving. Many of them weren't pleasant ones either and others sneered at the sight of Naruto. The very idea that he was dressed in his late father's image and wearing the same white cloak as the Yellow Flash angered many of the civilians and ninjas present; except his new flame design cloak said Konoha's Second Flash on the back in red kanji. Naruto was practically a walking reminder to many of them.

It seemed mocking to many of them that the next Yellow Flash, the son of Namikaze Minato, was freely walking through their village with an easy pace. Shikamaru and the others saw how some of the Iwa-nins were whispering and seething them at but mostly at Naruto.

"So much for the welcoming crew," Kiba remarked, "I feel loved already."

"Bad blood still exists between our two villages," Neji said.

"Not everyone has the ability to let go of old grudges," Shino said, "Some would even go as far as to pass it on to the next generation."

"Naruto," Chouji said, "Maybe you should have worn something different. I don't think the people like the fact that you look so much like your father."

"That's too bad," Naruto said, "But even if I did change my choice of clothes for this mission, it would do nothing to change my heritage or whose son I am. Besides I refuse to deny myself or the person I worked hard to become just to satisfy a few ignorant people."

"You know they can hear you right," Tenten remarked. Naruto just shrugged and kept walking, "Let them; I want my words to be made very clear to everyone."

"You're on your way to becoming popular with the Iwa populous with that attitude," Shikamaru remarked cynically.

There was a young twelve-year-old girl with long silver white hair that reached down her back following them from the shadows (A/N: Think of a young Tessa from the anime "Full Metal Panic"). Moments later, a dirty diaper was hurled in their direction. It landed in front of Naruto being merely a half foot away from him. Naruto looked to his left to see the female preteen that threw the diaper at him. He wasn't at all surprise that no one did anything against the preteen for her offense to him. Leaving the group, Naruto walked over to the girl as she backed away from him.

"Naruto-kun," Lee called out to Naruto, but he didn't reply back as he continued toward the girl. The young female found herself leaning up against the wall with no way to escape from him. Naruto stood before her with his shadow over casting her. Even though she was clearly shorter than the blonde before her, she still gave him a defiant look despite her fear of what he might do to her.

"What's your name girl," Naruto asked.

"That's none of your business," she shot back, "Konoha trash like you shouldn't be walking here like you're something special!"

"You're quick to insult me while disregarding whatever consequences your actions might bring upon you," Naruto said, "Did I or any my friends do anything for you to have a disliking of us?"

"I can care less for your friends," the girl spat, "You're the problem!"

"Me," Naruto asked, "How so?"

"You're the son of that bastard," the girl retorted, "And the very fact that you chose to dress and look like that bastard while walking through our village like your something special is disgusting! Why don't you do all of us a favor and get the hell out of our village!"

The Elite Jounin said nothing to the girl as everyone waited for what he was going to do next.

"That girl has no trouble verbally telling Naruto off," Kiba acknowledged, "She even insulted his late father to his face."

"Despite knowing who he is," Tenten added, "She fearlessly spoke her mind openly."

"Tenten," Neji said, "Don't confuse fearlessness with stupidity."

The girl waited to see what the Elite Jounin was going to say to her. After what felt an eternity, Naruto turned away from her, looking as though he was going to walk off from her. But a second later, he quickly turned back around and grabbed her head holding it up against the wall as he quickly pulled out one of his tri-pronged kunais in one motion.

_HE'S GONNA KILL ME!_, she mentally screamed in fright as he lunged the kunai to the left side of her head and into the wall. Naruto's eyes were cold and narrowed, which sent a cold chill down her back as she stared directly into his ocean blue eyes.

"Naruto!," Tenten called out, "What the hell are you doing!"

The blonde shinobi gave her no reply as his group and all of the other Iwa nins looked at both him and the girl. Some of the Iwa nins were already whispering about Naruto's actions. Naruto then pulled the kunai away, revealing the black scorpion he impaled and killed with his kunai. He released her head and threw the dead scorpion away before cleaning his kunai and placing it away.

He turned again and walked off from the girl. Seconds later…

"Tsukiiwa," the girl said. Naruto stopped and turned his head to the young girl.

"Excuse me," Naruto answered.

"My name…," the girl said, "Is Tsukiiwa."

"Tsukiiwa is it," Naruto replied before flashing his one of his trademark grins, "That's an interesting name."

Tsukiiwa fought down a blush that partly that appeared on her face. Naruto said nothing further as he continued back toward his group.

"Quite a stunt you pulled there Naruto," Kiba grinned, "I almost thought you'd have that girl piss on herself."

"That would be too troublesome for us to deal with," Shikamaru said.

"C'mon," Naruto said, "Let's continue on our merry way to the Tsuchikage Tower."

"You'd think by now that they would have provided a means to bring us there," Lee said.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto stated, "I know already where to go. That's why I'm not bothered by not having an escort."

They figured that Ryota must have told him some information about Iwa and how to move around in that village; if they only knew about his travel in the other dimension.

"So that's that the Second Flash of Konoha," Akatsuchi said while gazing down from the roof of a four story building him and two other kunoichis standing on top of.

"None other," Tsuchiko confirmed.

"Hard to believe that this Naruto wasted Soujiro in one fight," Kurotsuchi remarked, "It was extreme overkill that Naruto collapsed an entire mountain on top of him as your report said."

"That traitorous asshole had it coming to him especially after I warned him that taking Naruto on in a fight was suicide," Tsuchiko spat, "Soujiro deceived and used us and it cost us some of our good comrades and friends. It was Naruto who intervened and ordered a ceasefire."

"So he's not the new boogeyman many want to make him out as," Kurotsuchi said.

"Scared he'll appear in your bathroom while you're in your shower," Tsuchiko mocked

"Oh shut up," Kurotsuchi replied as she turned toward the direction the Konoha ninjas were traveling down, "Let's go we have to make it to the tower before they do."

* * *

(Later)

After a long walk, the group finally made it to the tower. The guards allowed them access after showing them they travel papers and IDs. Entering the tower, they were brought to the Tsuchikage office by an escort. Upon entering, they were greeting by a man clearly identified as the presiding Tsuchikage sitting by his desk and a much older looking man named Ounoki standing next to him who looked to be having hip pains.

"Namikaze Naruto and company," the Tsuchikage greeted, "Welcome to Iwagakure No Sato. Your travel here wasn't of too much trouble, was it?"

"No but old grudges still exist I'm afraid," Naruto replied. The Tsuchikage merely nodded, "Most unfortunate."

_I'm sure_, Naruto mentally snorted. Clearing his throat, Naruto said, "You must be Tsuchiko-san's uncle."

The Tsuchikage and Ounoki had raised eye brows on hearing that.

"Yes I am," the Tsuchikage said, "So you've heard of my family. Was it from Ryota?"

"Soujiro actually," Naruto corrected, "During the false mission he dragged your niece and ninjas into."

"I give you my sincere apologies for the offense," the Tsuchikage said. Naruto nodded.

"Well I'm sure that your travel here has been long and hard and I'd hate for you and your entourage to be weighed down with diplomatic affairs the day you arrive here. So please, take the rest of the day to relax and we can begin business first thing tomorrow. I've arranged lounging for all of you as special guesses within one of our famed hotels. All the expenses there have been taken cared of."

The door opened again, revealing three Jounins ninjas.

"Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Tsuchiko," the Tsuchikage said, "Please escort our guests to their rooms and make sure that there's no trouble."

"Yes, Tsuchikage-sama," they replied with a short bow before signaling the Konoha nins to follow them to the hotel. After they left, Ounoki turned to him.

"Are you sure about this," Ounoki asked.

"Quite sure," the Tsuchikage said, "Iwa may still hold a grudge against Konoha, but we can at least show that we don't desire another war with them. And besides we don't have the same power to rival Konoha as before."

"But allowing the son of the late Yellow Flash to roam free in our village will put many of our people on edge," Ounoki said.

"After the stunt Soujiro pulled under our noses and the war he nearly triggered," the Tsuchikage replied, "I'm more concerned about the loyalty and integrity of our own ninjas within these village walls."

Ounoki gave no further comment.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Tsuchiko," Naruto said.

"What is it," Tsuchiko asked.

"There's been a string of abductions of children in Iwa and Tsuchi No Kuni," Naruto replied going straight to the point, "Would you or anyone else have any information about the criminals behind the recent kidnappings?"

"It's our problem," Kurotsuchi said, "We'll deal with it."

"So in other words," Shikamaru said, "You don't know who's behind the kidnappings?"

"Like I said," Kurotsuchi retorted, "We'll deal with it."

"I recall asking Tsuchiko about it," Naruto interjected, "Not you Kurotsuchi."

"We don't have much on the ones responsible for the recent crimes," Tsuchiko replied, "But we're currently working on that. So there's no need for you worry about a matter that doesn't concern you or your friends."

Naruto said nothing further. It was clear that he wasn't going to get the information he was looking for from them. All the while the group continued following the three Iwa Jounins to the hotel the Tsuchikage booked for them. After ten minutes of walking…

"We're being followed," Neji said as he turned to the direction of the person in hiding. Naruto and the other looked to their right and found the same girl from earlier hiding behind a wooden pole.

"Tsukiiwa," Naruto acknowledged.

"And she's not alone this time," Chouji pointed out. Neji nodded to confirm that statement, "There are over four more with her."

"What do those brats want this time," Kurotsuchi said with a feeling of annoyance.

"Who are they," Naruto asked with curiosity.

"Why would that interest you," Kurotsuchi asked, "I'm sure you won't be in this village long enough to care anyway."

Ignoring her, Naruto walked away from the group and went over to the group of children. The group consisted of two younger boys, both of whom were nine years old and two girls who were eight years old, thus making Tsukiiwa the oldest of them.

"Tsukiiwa," Naruto greeted with a warm smile, "What do I owe the honor of your presence again?"

"The others wanted to see you after they heard about how you saved me from that scorpion," Tsukiiwa said, "They wanted to know if you were the real thing."

"Oh," Naruto replied, "And how do you like me so far?"

Tsukiiwa blushed, but snorted, "Like you? Don't think you're all high and mighty just because of what name you carry!"

"Hey," Kiba retorted, "Show some respect if you know what's good for you!"

"Where are their parents," Shikamaru asked.

"They're orphans," Akatsuchi said, "They live in an orphanage not too far from here. But they're known for causing and getting themselves into trouble."

"Is that all," Tenten asked.

"And that girl Tsukiiwa is the self-proclaimed leader of the bunch," Akatsuchi added, "She's gives us the most headaches."

"You guys have quite an interesting life story," Naruto said with a grin.

"What would you know," Tsukiiwa remarked, "You're the son of a Kage, therefore you know nothing about what we have to go through in life."

"Is that right," Naruto replied, "Well I suppose my status and appearance is a bit too much you and your posse. Perhaps you'll find me more acceptable if I were to empty and bring myself down to your level."

"What are you talking about," the youngest of the two boys asked. Naruto grinned toothily before bursting into a large blast of white smoke. When the smoke cleared, both groups and the children were met with a sight that made their mouths drop to the ground with widened eyes.

"Perhaps you'll find this version of me to be more suitable for your group now," Naruto said with a huge grin in his "U. Naruto" form, with the birthmark facial whiskers, the whole bright orange, blue and white jumpsuit and sandals with his height reduced and his voice altered. Plus he was wearing blue goggles instead of his Konoha head protector.

"What the hell!," Kiba shouted with a stupefied expression, "Naruto what are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

"The kids found Namikaze Naruto too much to handle," Naruto said, "Therefore I changed into my younger alter ego: Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha, Dattebayo!"

"Dattebayo," Shino repeated with a confused look.

"Is that even a word," Tenten asked quizzically.

_Is he a dumbass at heart!_, Kurotsuchi screamed in her head.

"Naruto," Shikamaru reminded, "You're said you came here for diplomatic purposes, not to play silly games with a pack of troublesome children."

"Don't be such a meanie," Naruto replied, "And learn to have some good fun once in your life."

"Is he for real," Kurotsuchi remarked, "Are you sure this is the same guy that's feared by many?"

"No one said he had the capacity to be an absolute moron," Tsuchiko whispered to her.

"I heard that," Naruto remarked. Tsuchiko cleared her throat trying to excuse herself. Minato now looked at Naruto with concern.

**'What are you trying to pull here,' Minato asked.**

_I'm trying to appeal to these kids_, Naruto replied, _What better way than to stoop to their level?_

Minato sensed that Naruto had an ulterior motive to his actions.

**'I just hope this plan of yours doesn't backfire,' Minato said.**

Naruto mentally shrugged and then turned to the young group of five, "What do you guys do for fun?"

"Are you trying to make an idiot out of yourself in front of everyone," Tsukiiwa retorted, "If people see you like this while being around us, people will think that you're-"

"Let them say what they will of me," Naruto interjected, "Don't I honestly don't give a damn! If I feel like hanging with a group of orphans like you guys, then that's my business, not theirs. I'm not too important or too busy to get to know and spend time with you guys; am I?"

Tsukiiwa turned to the other four and saw that they really liked Naruto.

"Can he come and play with us," one of the two younger girls pleaded, "Please?"

"He's not like the other ninjas and grown ups," the older of the two boys said with a smile, "He's really funny."

Tsukiiwa sighed and consented, "I guess it wouldn't be that much trouble then."

"Terrific," Naruto said before turning to the rest of the group, "I'll catch up with you guys later. Report any problems to me and try to stay out of trouble until I return."

"I hope you take your own advice," Kiba muttered his breath. Ignoring him, Naruto turned to the orphans and asked, "So, who here wants to play "Ninja" with me?"

"What kind of ninja plays 'ninja'," Tsuchiko asked out loud with a less than impressed expression.

"Trust me," Kiba replied, "He did this frequently back home with three other kids."

Kiba and the others watched Naruto walk off with the group of orphans.

"Aren't you guys going to get him to knock off this foolishness he's doing," Kurotsuchi asked.

"No," Shikamaru said flatly, "For the reason that he out ranks us and he gave us a direct order. He'll chew us out if we disobey. Besides, Naruto has a way of making things go his way. Therefore, it would just be too much of a drag to try to make him do otherwise.

"So, will you be so kind as to continue escorting us to our hotel rooms please?"

Kurotsuchi grumbled something incoherent under her breath, but she and the other two complied.

_That clown Naruto is going to add to the headache I'm going to have later_, Kurotsuchi sighed.

* * *

**Naruto, despite his diplomatic business in Iwa, has time to play with youngsters who have taken a liking to him much to the annoyance of his friends and everyone else. But is there more to his seemingly childish actions? And what's the issue with the kidnappings that's been going on in Tsuchi No Kuni? Find out next time.**

* * *

**A/N: **

**Tsukiiwa: "Moon Rock"**


	77. Chapter SeventySeven: Let's Play Ninja

**Chapter Seventy-Seven: Let's Play "Ninja"**

* * *

Naruto, while in his U. Naruto form, continued strolling through Iwa with the five orphans keeping company with him. Tsukiiwa walked alongside Naruto at his right while wondering if what was happening was really happening. Stopping into a store, Naruto purchased a red marker and five white headbands. After buying the items, he and the group with him left the store and continued on their way.

"Naruto-niichan," Seto, the younger of the two boys asked, "Since we're not really ninjas, how are we going to play this game of yours?"

With a typical large goofy grin, Naruto replied, "Easy. I'm going to give each of you a task. But the point of this whole game is to carry it out without getting caught."

"Why," Kaito, the older boy asked.

"Because if you're caught you're out," Naruto said, "As ninjas, you must carry out your mission without being caught by the enemy. It'll be big trouble if the enemy ever catches you. Everything must always be done carefully without alerting the enemy of your goals."

"This sounds interesting," Tsukiiwa admitted, "How do you want us to play this 'ninja' game?"

"First rule," Naruto explained, "Never discuss ninja business in public site where people can hear and see you. Ninjas are all about secrets and deceptions and any one of these people could turn out to be a ninja in disguise."

"Like you," like you Tsukiiwa pointed out.

"Very much so," Naruto said before turning and flicking her on the forehead.

"What was that for!," Tsukiiwa barked.

"Here's a code of the ninja I live by," Naruto replied, "Never betray your comrades."

"What are you talking about," Tsukiiwa asked with a confused look as she rubbed her head, "How did I betray you?"

"By pointing me out verbally as a disguised ninja in a village of ninjas I'm a foreigner to," Naruto explained, "You exposed and betrayed me. An act like that can lead not only to my death but also the deaths of your other comrades and your own. Remember, while I'm in this form, I'm wearing goggles, not a head protector marking me as a ninja. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, an ambitious orphan with big dreams in life. OK?"

The group nodded.

"Good," Naruto said, "Now let's find a suitable spot for us to discuss your 'missions'."

"How about the playground," Zoe, the older of the two eight-year-old girls suggested, "There are hardly any people there during this time of day."

"OK then," Naruto replied, "Just lead the way."

Naruto followed the five orphans to the spot in the park they habitually hangout at when they weren't in the orphanage. True to the girl's words, there was hardly anyone at the park.

"We're here Naruto-niichan," Ruki, the younger of the two eight-year-old girls, said.

"Perfect," Naruto smiled, "Now let's get this game started."

Naruto took out the red marker and white headbands he bought from the store. With the marker, he drew a red spiral in the middle of each headband. When that was done, he handed each of them a headband.

"Put these on," Naruto instructed and then explained, "These headbands will mark you five as a special team of ninjas. You'll make up the Gonin No Uzumaki (The Five Uzumakis)."

The five did as they were instructed and placed the headbands on.

"What now," Tsukiiwa inquired, "It's not like we have any ninjutsu to use like real ninjas."

"Being a ninja isn't based on ninjutsu alone," Naruto explained, "There's more to it; especially with this game we're going to play, with 'real' ninjas."

Now the five of them were both interested.

"But you have to do this without blowing your cover," Naruto reminded.

"This sounds fun already," Tsukiiwa smiled with a mischievous grin.

"What's the mission," Zoe asked. Naruto summoned three kage bushins and henge'd them into Tsuchiko, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi.

"Alright here's how we'll play this out," Naruto said before explaining the game to the five of them.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Shikamaru and the rest of the Konoha nins were at their destination with into Tsuchiko, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi. When the clerk at the front desk asked about Naruto's absence, he was simply told that Naruto was out tending to some business involving troublesome orphans.

"How long do you suppose Naruto will be playing with those children," Tsuchiko asked as they made their way to the seventh floor of the hotel.

"My guess is as good as yours," Tenten replied, "He never said when he'd be back."

"I almost feel as though this Naruto is mocking us," Kurotsuchi stated.

"What would move you to make such an unyouthful accusation against Naruto-san," Lee asked indignantly.

"First off," Tsuchiko started, "He boldly walked into our village dressed exactly as the late Yellow Flash while ignoring the fact that he was practically pissing everyone off."

"I did mention that earlier," Chouji spoke up, "But Naruto replied that even if he did wear something different, how everyone would have looked at him wouldn't have changed at all because of whose son he is. Plus he wanted everyone to see that he's the Second Flash not the Yellow Flash."

"What's the difference," Akatsuchi remarked, "He just copying his father."

"But he's not his father," Shino spoke up, "Regardless of their striking resemblance."

"But that's not the only thing," Kurotsuchi said.

"…," The Konoha group stayed quiet and waited for her next comment.

"He so brazenly turned himself into an orange clad brat with that stupid smile pasted on his face," Kurotsuchi said, "He's basically saying, 'I am so untouchable, that I can parade around your village as a child-like jester and your protectors are too scared to stop me!' He's either being moronic on purpose or an outright asshole."

"I wouldn't advise underestimating Naruto," Shikamaru said, "Like I said before, he has a way of making things go his way."

"After this little impromptu play session as that orange clad brat playing with children," Kurotsuchi remarked, "The Tsuchikage and Council of Iwa might not take him seriously. I mean, he's supposed to be a dignified representative for your village, correct?"

"I'm sure no harm could come out of Naruto having a little fun with those kids," Chouji assured.

"I will admit that though he's acting a little childlike," Neji added, "I highly doubt he came and brought all of us here to solely play games and disregard the diplomatic purpose of our mission with him. I assure you that wouldn't bode well for him back in Konoha."

"Indeed it wouldn't," a voice said from behind. The group turned to see Naruto approaching them.

"You're back," Tenten said stating the obvious.

"Were you worried," Naruto remarked. Tenten snorted at him.

"Naruto-san," Lee greeted, "Your time with those five orphans was well spent, yes?"

"Yes indeed," Naruto replied before he decided to spite the rest of the group, "I can honestly say that their enthusiasms and spirits are…prime with the springtime of youth."

_Oh no!_, Tenten and Neji mentally bawled, _Damn you Naruto!_

"Yosh!," Lee shouted loudly and enthusiastically with clenched fists and tears (A/N: anime tears), "Even here in Iwa the burning fires of youth shines brightly! Truly an inspiration those five youths are! I will use such inspirations as a motivation to drive me to brighten my flames to higher levels than before!"

At that moment, logic be damned, a sunset at the beach with crashing waves on the shores in the background appeared behind Lee. The Iwa Jounins' eyes started twitching involuntarily at the scene.

"Where the hell did that genjutsu come from," Tsuchiko asked with a confused expression.

"We still haven't figured that out," Neji remarked.

"Is your green clad friend always like this," Akatsuchi asked.

"Don't ask," Tenten replied, "You're better off not knowing."

Naruto grinned lowly while watching their expressions.

"In any case," Naruto said, "Those kids are really something. They not so bad after you get to know them."

"Believe me," Kurotsuchi replied, "Many of us already know them and the pranks they're known for."

"Is that right," Naruto asked, "Mind filling me in? We can postpone all the diplomatic stuff for later and have some drinks; my treat. How about it?"

"Not to be disrespectful," Akatsuchi said, "But not many will take a liking to you as you're dressed."

"Not to be a wise-guy," Naruto replied, "But has anyone took a liking to me before my coming and arrival in Iwa."

"Point taken," Akatsuchi admitted.

"Naruto," Shikamaru interjected, "It's been a long day for all of us and honestly after all the traveling we did, we'd like very much just to take the rest of the day to rest up for tomorrow."

"Is that what you all truly want to do," Naruto asked the group. Without argument his entourage nodded their heads.

"Alright then," Naruto consented, "Consider it done. It has been a long day and a good rest would do some good."

"If there's nothing else," Kurotsuchi said, "We'll take our leave now."

"We'll see you tomorrow at the Tsuchikage Tower," Tsuchiko said before she and the two with her left the group and exited the hotel.

"Do you guys really want to rest up," Naruto asked.

"Somewhat yeah," Shikamaru shrugged, "But later we'd like to look around and check the village out."

"Alright then," Naruto said, "Go rest up and I'll meet back with you guys later."

"Were you really going to treat those three to drinks Naruto," Kiba asked.

"No not really," Naruto admitted, "I knew they wouldn't have accept my offer anyway, even if I really was here."

"Even if you really…," Shikamaru said before understood Naruto's words, "Wait a minute, you mean to say that you're just a-"

Naruto burst into a cloud of smoke and vanished.

"Kage bushin," Shikamaru concluded.

"He was never actually here," Neji acknowledged.

"Troublesome blonde," Shikamaru remarked before changing the subject, "C'mon. we did ask to rest up for a bit. So let's get some well needed sleep."

"You're just as lazy as ever," Kiba said. Shikamaru just shrugged.

* * *

(Back At The Park)

_Well that takes care of that_, Naruto thought while absorbing the memories of his dispelled clone, "I wonder how those little pranksters are doing?"

Naruto made his way back to the group of orphans to watch them at work. It wasn't until another seven minutes when Zoe and Riku of them got caught by one of Naruto's kage bushins which was henge'd into Akatsuchi. Three minutes later Seto and Kaito were caught by "Tsuchiko"; and finally, Tsukiiwa was caught by "Kurotsuchi."

"You were all caught," Naruto announced, "Mission: Failed."

"C'mon Naruto-niichan," Seto said, "It was hard trying to pry into their conversation without getting caught."

"Don't worry," Naruto assured, "That wasn't a real mission. If were, you all would be dead. Keep in mind you're all playing the roles of ninjas not actually becoming them. So let's have some fun and go at it again. And this time, try not to get caught."

"What do we get if we succeed," Ruki asked.

"If you guys win," Naruto said, "I'll…buy and reward you guys with…"

Naruto paused for a moment to think about what they might like to have.

"Well," Tsukiiwa asked, "What will you buy and give us in return?"

"How about…," Naruto suggested, "…Ice cream and the highest quality youkan with gold leaves from Amaguiriya; as much as you can eat." (A/N: a youkan is a tasty chocolate treat; watch episode 178 of the first Naruto arc before Shippuden)

Naruto smiled when he saw the drool from their mouths.

"Ice cream," Zoe asked dreamily.

"Chocolate," Seto asked as though he could already taste the sweets.

"As much as we can eat," Kaito asked in high hopes that they weren't being tricked.

_I think that did the trick to motivate them all the more_, Naruto thought before he confirmed his words, "I give you my word. And I never go back on my word. It's my nindo."

"You got it!," the Tsukiiwa, Zoe, Riku, Kaito and Seto yelled and cheered simultaneously.

"Alright then!," Naruto ordered, "Gonin No Uzumaki! Let's play Ninja!"

* * *

(Meanwhile Back In Konoha)

Ryota was walking alongside Haku as they headed toward the training ground to meet up with Konohamaru and his two friends. Before Naruto left, Naruto requested both Ryota and Haku to spend time helping Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi in developing their elemental affinities. Recalling the three of them, Udon was a fire-type, Moegi was an earth-type and Konohamaru was a water-type.

"I hope Udon doesn't feel too left out," Haku said, "Konohamaru and Moegi are the only two we can identify our respective affinities with."

"I'm sure we'll think of something to give to Udon," Ryota replied

"But neither of us specializes in fire jutsus," Haku pointed out, "And my bloodline limit is the complete opposite of Udon's. Therefore I would be of little to no use to helping him."

Ryota saw Haku's point.

"Then we have a problem on our hands," Ryota admitted, "I will admit that I never actually learned fire jutsus since I focused on strengthening my earth affinity. I'd be lying if I said I could teach Udon something useful about the fire element."

"Perhaps I can help change that a bit," a voice said from behind. The girls turned to see Kakashi approaching them with one of his favorite orange books in hand.

"Kakashi-san," Haku greeted.

"How long have you been following us," Ryota asked.

"That's an interesting question," Kakashi said, "And while Naruto is away I'm sure my expertise could come in handy in helping the three kids in their elemental training."

"You didn't answer my question," Ryota replied.

"And you both are kunoichis," Kakashi mocked with his head still in his book. Now both females were getting annoyed.

"If you must know," Kakashi said before closing his book, "I'm very knowledgeable in the use of fire jutsu and manipulation. Plus, Naruto requested a favor from me. It was to help you two. And he told me not to be late."

While Kakashi was a known pervert, there was no question that he was an expert in elemental training.

"If Naruto-san believes you to be a useful asset," Haku said, "Then I agree with his words without question."

"So he asked you be to on time for once, huh," Ryota said.

"No," Kakashi said, "He _told_ me to, as a direct order."

"Were you threatened," Ryota mocked.

"No," Kakashi replied, "He just pulled ranks of me."

"Well it got the job done," Ryota said, "Just don't go around reading that book of yours while in front of the kids," Ryota said.

"What," Kakashi remarked, "And smear my good name?"

"Whatever," Ryota replied, "Let's just continue heading to where we were going."

* * *

(Later At The Training Ground)

Konohamaru and his two friends were waiting for the new teachers to arrive.

"Can you believe it!," Konohamaru said excitedly, "Today is the first day of our elemental training!"

"Naruto-niichan said he arranged for some ninja to teach us while he's away," Udon commented, "I hope that we measure up to their expectations."

"We'll surpass all of their expectations," Konohamaru said confidently.

"Yes we will," Moegi agreed.

"It's good to see such optimism before the training actually starts," said a masculine voice. The three youths turned to see Kakashi, Haku, and Ryota approaching them.

"Haku-san, Ryota-san and Kakashi-san," Moegi greeted, "So Naruto-niichan sent you three as our new teachers?"

"Yes," Haku confirmed, "Each of us are specialists in our respective affinities, which actually relates to your affinities."

"Therefore," Ryota said, "Each of us will take each of you to be trained in mastering your affinities."

"Sweet," Konohamaru said.

"As excited as you three may be," Kakashi said, "Here's something to know: your training will not be as easy as any of you may think. One of you may be faster at learning to control and harness your elemental abilities than the others or vice versa. However, that doesn't by any means indicate that one of you are slow learners and have to spent a long time learning to increase your strength in harnessing your respective affinities. Understand that each of you is different and thus each of your affinities requires different amounts of time to develop. Naruto understood this and he expects you three to understand this as well. Am I understood?"

The three youths nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good," Kakashi said giving an eye-smile, "Now, Konohamaru?"

"Yes," Konohamaru respond.

"It clear that you're a water elemental ninja," Kakashi said, "Therefore, you'll be undergoing training with Haku as your teacher. Moegi?"

"Yes?"

"Since you were identified as an earth elemental," Kakashi explained, "You'll be trained by Ryota. And Udon, I'll be assisting you with your fire element. Now each of you, go to your assigned teachers."

The three youths did as instructed and went to the teachers they were assigned to. Thus their elemental training was soon to be underway.

* * *

(Back In Iwagakure)

Shikamaru and the team were walking about through Iwa looking around the village. They weren't getting as many ugly looks as they were earlier before while others ignored them. They decided to pay the people no mind as they went on their way.

"Where's the team leader again," Kiba asked.

"In case you forgot," Shikamaru replied, "He's out playing games with orphans instead of getting himself prepared for tomorrow's meeting with important village officials."

"That isn't really responsible of him," Neji remarked, "Hiashi-sama would have frowned on his actions were he to be here to see that."

"Still," Chouji spoke up, "Naruto has a way of surprising people, and unlike you Shikamaru, he doesn't plan head. He plans as he goes."

"Yes," Shino agreed, "That's what makes Naruto-san the number one most surprising ninja."

"If that's the case," Tenten remarked, "What's his next surprise?"

"GET OUT OF MY STORE!"

"I had to ask," Tenten remarked as she and the group hurried to the sound of the ruckus. Entering the ice cream and candy store, they found Naruto, back to his normal appearance with the five youths with him, being yelled at by the female clerk who looked no older than twenty-eight years old.

"Are you refusing me service," Naruto asked.

"We don't serve your _kind_ here," the female clerk said, "So leave."

_It feels like the same bull shit my alter ego had to put up with most of his life_, Naruto thought sourly, "What do you mean by my "kind"?"

"We don't cater to _Namikaze_," the clerk retorted.

"You say it as though the name was some kind of disease," Naruto remarked.

"You shouldn't be talking to niichan like that," Zoe retorted, "If you know what's good for you then you better show him some respect!"

"You kids actually look up to this guy," the clerk asked incredulously.

"He's the only person who played and spent time with us," Kaito responded.

"Which is more than what I can say for anyone else from Iwa," Tsukiiwa added.

"Don't be a hypocrite young lady," the older female replied, "I saw your display earlier today when Naruto entered our village. You were the foremost one who voiced your indignation and disgust for him even being present in your face. So don't try to judge me girl."

Tsukiiwa blushed from embarrassment from being reminded of her earlier actions but there were more reasons to why she behaved toward Naruto earlier the way she did. However, she refused to explain herself to the senseless woman in front of her.

"There's no need for any arguments here," Naruto said calmly, "That's not what we're here for."

"But she was sure asking for it," Tsukiiwa muttered under her breath.

"Anyway," Naruto continued, "I'm not buying anything for myself here. I'm treating these youths here from _your_ village, to chocolate and ice cream. I promised them I would do just so and I'm a man who hates failing to keep his promises, even ones made to these five great kids here. Are saying that you're willing refuse service to your own people, especially innocent children of Iwa who were so looking forward to being serviced with a smile?"

Shikamaru and the others watched the whole scene from outside but decided not to intervene, seeing that Naruto had the situation under control. The woman held back a sneer but consented.

"How much ice cream and youkan with gold leaves do these kids want," she asked.

"As much as they can eat," Naruto smiled, "And please turn your frown upside down."

The woman huffed but finally decided to service Naruto and the youths with him.

"I told you Naruto has a way to surprising people," Chouji said. Naruto turned to see the other Konoha nins entering the ice cream parlor.

"So you guys finally decided to leave the hotel," Naruto said.

"We decided to go and find you really," Kiba said, "Only to see you being torn a new hole."

"What does that mean," Ruki asked.

"It's just nonsense," Naruto replied, "Pay him no mind."

Shino took notice of the headbands the five youths were wearing.

"I see that they possess headbands with marker drawings of a spiral," Shino said.

"That's because the five of us together make up the Gonin No Uzumaki," Tsukiiwa replied with a grin.

Team 9, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba blinked twice on hearing that while Shino had a raised eyebrow.

"The Gonin No Uzumaki," Lee repeated, "But you guys aren't of Uzumaki descend."

"Who cares," Seto replied, "Niichan named us after his family and we consider it an honor! We're his ninjas!"

"Somehow I think they took the game "Ninja" a little too serious," Kiba remarked.

"Hey," Naruto replied, "Don't you dare attempt to dampen the flames of their youth."

_Not again!_, Neji and Tenten wailed mentally knowing what was to come next before giving Kiba a dirty look. Shikamaru knew Naruto did that to spite them.

"Yosh!," Lee yelled with fires of enthusiasm in his eyes, "I wholeheartedly agree with Naruto-san! Such youthfulness from these five should never to dampen! NO! They should be encouraged to shine brighter and stronger than before. As senior ninjas, we must set the example to these future warriors so that their flames will always radiate as brightly as the everlasting sun!"

"Weirdo," Tsukiiwa remarked.

"You don't know the half of it," Tenten replied. The clerk returned with a large bowl of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice cream; enough to feed the five of the youths with extra that could be left behind. A moment later, she came back with a tray with twenty bars of youkan with gold leaves. The kids cheered as Naruto asked for the bill. When she wrote it out, Naruto saw the bill and found that it fit the purchase.

_With the way she acted earlier I thought she was going attempt to overcharge me on purpose_, Naruto thought as he pulled out his money and paid for the purchase.

"Hey Lee," Naruto requested, "Would you please take these two purchases to the table over there?"

Lee nodded and grabbed the large bowl and tray in each arm. For him, he took it as a way to test his skills and balance while seeing it he needed further training in any area he was lacking in. The five youths followed before sitting around the table to pig out on the treats. As Naruto and the others followed the clerk called out, "Hey, you paid one-fourth more than you bought."

"Keep it," Naruto said, "Consider it a tip for your services."

The woman was taken aback by Naruto's actions.

"Uh…Tha…Thank you," the humbled woman said meekly.

"You're welcome," Naruto said before he went and took a seat between Tsukiiwa and Tenten. Chouji looked at the treats greedily while Kiba himself was tempted to dig in.

"Don't even think about it," Naruto said as though he was reading their minds, "These treats are for them, they earned it."

"Nice way of spending your diplomatic days Naruto-sama," Neji said, "Shouldn't you be back in your room preparing for tomorrow?"

"I'll worry about that later," Naruto said, "I don't need reminders. Besides, these guys gave me a good show. I had to reward their hard work and effort."

"How much effort could be needed for playing "Ninja"," Kiba asked, "It's not like they had to do anything complicated I'm sure."

"No," Naruto said, "But what mattered was that they had fun. Right, guys?"

"Rig-gt," the four younger youths said with their mouths smeared and stuffed with ice cream and youkan.

"They could use some table manners," Tenten remarked.

"You could use a boyfriend," Tsukiiwa retorted.

"Excuse me!," Tenten blushed indignantly. Kiba and Chouji snickered but quickly quieted when Tenten gave them a death glare.

"Looks like someone has no romance in her life," Tsukiiwa teased, "I feel your pain."

"I beg your pardon," Tenten retorted, "And what would you know little girl?

"I'm not little and you're only older than me by so much," Tsukiiwa said, "Plus, I know that you don't make time for romance in your life. Your attitude shows it. And I doubt you look at any of your teammates here as potential boyfriend material, seeing that none of them are like Naruto."

"And what's that suppose mean," Kiba replied indignantly.

"Why am I being pulled into this," Naruto asked.

"I noticed all of your attitudes from the beginning after I brought my other friends to meet you guys," Tsukiiwa explained, "Naruto was the only who took a genuine interest in us despite how busy he really is. He didn't allow his work to keep him from getting to know and play with us regardless of how others would have thought or looked at him. He was even polite and stayed polite to that mean clerk in spite of how rude and disrespectful she was toward him. He even gave her a generous tip when he knew she didn't deserve it. Naruto was a gentleman and he went out of his way to be friends with me and the others in spite of my rude behavior from earlier before he save my life from that scorpion. (Failed to hide her blush) Naruto was truly romantic and I find him to be true boyfriend material."

The group was silent at that moment. Even Naruto, who was left stupefied.

"How logical," Shino said.

"You're actually agreeing with this brat," Kiba asked, "She's making us look bad!"

"She did no such thing," Shino said, "She only made her opinions clear based on all that she observed from all of our actions today."

"Maybe we should take a lesson from Naruto," Chouji joked.

"I'll stick with being myself," Kiba said, "And besides there's only one girl I'm interested in."

"You mean Haku," Chouji recalled, "But you didn't even go on a date with her yet, let alone ask her out."

"I'm still working on that," Kiba retorted.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said in boredom.

"Look," Naruto spoke up trying to mend matters, "Every girl has different ideas about what they find romantic in a guy. No one should expect one's ideas about it to be the same as someone else's. I'm certain that Tenten has her own ideas about what she finds romantic in a guy. Am I right?"

Naruto turned to Tenten hoping that she would back him up. Instead, he found her sitting there quietly as though she was contemplating something.

"Tenten-san has no answer to defend herself," Ruki pointed out.

As she started sulking, Tenten felt like a boulder was on her shoulders with the inscriptions that said "As Bad As Shizune."

"It must be true then," Zoe said, "Tenten-san has no idea at all about what's boyfriend material."

At that, Tenten felt like an even bigger boulder was dropped on her shoulders crushing the previous one with the inscriptions "As Bad As Sakura."

"Alright everyone knock it off," Naruto said, "I don't need us getting into discussions that's intended to put us on the spot."

"Tenten started it with that comment she made about us needing table manners," Tsukiiwa replied, "And besides I was just giving my honest opinions about you from the other guys."

"Someone has a crush," Kaito and Seto teased.

"I do not!," Tsukiiwa replied loudly with the blush returning back to her cheeks.

"It's written all over your face," Seto remarked.

"Oh be quiet!," Tsukiiwa retorted.

"Yes please," Naruto said, "Now finished your snacks so we can be on our way. I still have much work to do for tomorrow."

"You're still going to play "Ninja" with us right niichan," Ruki asked.

"Of course," Naruto said, "How does tomorrow afternoon sound to you guys?"

The four younger youths cheered.

"Will you treat us to snacks again tomorrow," Kaito asked.

"Don't know yet, we'll just have to see," Naruto replied before he turned to the others, "Would you guys like to join us tomorrow afternoon for a game of "Ninja"?"

"No thank you," Kiba answered, "I prefer to be the real thing over playing pretend. Plus there are some places around here Akamaru and I would like to check out."

"It would just be too much of a drag trying to mix my work with playing around," Shikamaru said lazily, "Also, Neji, Lee and I already discussed some activities we were planning on doing tomorrow after our meeting with the Tsuchikage and the village officials. So we're already booked."

"I was intending to study and see what kind of insects resides in this village," Shino said, "It could be enlightening if I were to learn about them."

"I'll join you Naruto," Tenten spoke up, catching everyone's attention.

"You'll what," Neji asked almost as though he heard wrong.

"I said I'll join Naruto," Tenten repeated.

"You're really going to participate in playing "Ninja"," Kiba asked incredulously.

"Since these five here are so eager to play "Ninja"," Tenten replied, "I'd like for them to have a taste taking on the real thing."

"All the better," Naruto smiled, "Just try to go easy on them."

"Of course Naruto," Tenten smiled, "Would I dream of doing otherwise?"

Something about her smile made the five youths rather nervous.

* * *

(Later That Evening)

After Naruto dropped off the orphans to the orphanage, the Konoha team returned back to the hotel. The matter of who sleeps in which room wasn't really an issue seeing that each room had two beds, a bathroom, a refrigerator and a television. Chouji and Shikamaru were in one room, Kiba and Shino were in another, Lee and Neji were in the third room, and the last room was shared between Tenten and Naruto. The guys didn't take long falling asleep after cleaning themselves up.

While everyone else was asleep, Tenten was the only one who was still awake and sitting up in her bed. Despite her teammates telling her to drop and forget about the topic, Tenten was still bothered and annoyed by the remarks made about her earlier in regards to not having a boyfriend.

_"…I know that you don't make time for romance in your life. Your attitude shows it."_

_My attitude_, Tenten thought, _What would that snob know?_

As a kunoichi, Tenten was competent, intelligent and very skilled in the use of weapons of various sorts. Even now she continued to admire Tsunade as a prime female role model and she so much desired to become like her. Tenten always prided herself in her abilities as a weapon mistress and though she never thought about it much, she was indeed a beautiful teenage girl with potential. Her sensei, teammates and others knew her as tomboy, but always held onto to her femininity. Yet, as she thought about it, she realized that not one guy ever asked her out, not once.

"_I'm certain that Tenten has her own ideas about what she finds romantic in a guy."_

Tenten turned to look at Naruto's sleeping form on the other bed. He was still dressed in most of his Jounin uniform with his vest and cloak hanging on the coat rack. Though Naruto was expressing his confidence in what he said about Tenten, in truth, Tenten didn't know much about romance. In fact, she didn't know anything about it. She never kissed a boy either.

_Aurgh! What does it matter anyway!_, Tenten thought in frustration while shaking her head before lying back down,_ So what that I don't have a boyfriend! So what if I don't make time for romance! So what if guys never asked me out! I'm sure all of those guys wouldn't have measured up to my standards anyway!_

Tenten rolled to her side away from Naruto in the attempt to fall asleep. But her sleep kept escaping her as Tsukiiwa's speech about Naruto and her other male teammates kept replaying in her mind.

_Damn it!_, Tenten thought with her frustration never leaving her, _Why does what that girl said bothers me so much?_

* * *

**It's going to be a long night for poor Tenten as she continues to wrestle with her conflicting thoughts and feelings. While Konohamaru and his friends are training in their elemental affinities, Naruto and the gang meeting will be meeting with the Tsuchikage and other important officials though Naruto made time play "Ninja" with the orphans again with Tenten choosing to tag along this time. Find out what happens next time.**


	78. Chapter SeventyEight: Discretion

**Chapter Seventy-Eight: Terms Of Discretion**

* * *

**A/N: In this fanfic. I changed Naruto's previous rank title from "Special Genin" to "Elite Genin." After going through parts of my story again, I saw that that new title actually made more sense than the earlier one. This change was made throughout all of the previous chapters that carried Naruto's previous rank title. Well, with that said, on with the story.**

* * *

(Later That Night)

In a cave a good distance from Iwa, there were torches lit to give the dark chamber a good measure of light throughout. The cave itself had many tunnels and passage ways and a large underground river leading to the sea following through. There were two ships anchored and docked at the base of the river. Cargo of various kinds were also stacked and organized around the dock area. Ninjas and sailors could be seen moving about taking care of whatever affairs they had to attend to.

In another section deep within the cave, large groups of children between the ages of seven and thirteen were inside holding cells with bandits guarding the doors. Some of the children were crying about wanting to leave and go home while others were trying to console them.

"What are they going to do with us," one ten-year-girl asked.

"I don't know," her twelve-year-old sister replied, "But I know it's not anything good."

"Do you think mother and father will find us," the younger sister asked.

"I can't say for sure," the older girl said, "These criminals are ninjas and our parents are just regular civilians."

"But they will find and rescue us, won't they," the younger girl replied a bit louder.

"Quiet in there you brats!," the bandit guard commanded sharply.

"Let us go you bully," one ten-year-old boy barked.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the bandit guard said, "You all serve a purpose for my leader and releasing you kids isn't in our leader's agenda."

"We have nothing to give to your so-called leader," one thirteen-year-old boy yelled.

"That's where you're wrong," the guard said, "When the time come, you'll all serve the purpose my leader has in store for you all here."

Whatever that purpose was, the youths knew that it was no good…

* * *

(The Following Day)

Naruto and his entourage were being escorted to the Tsuchikage Tower with Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi and Tsuchiko up ahead of them. While on their way, Tenten was still thinking about what Tsukiiwa said to her the previous day.

"Are you still thinking about what Tsukiiwa said yesterday," Neji asked.

"…," Tenten just sighed, "Was it that obvious?"

"Tenten," Neji said, "It's clear that what that orphan girl said yesterday is troubling. But you can't allow yourself to be distracted by such irrelevant issues while we're making our way to see important council officials of this village. It won't bode well if they were to see that such topics as dating and looking for romance is your current concern. Please put aside such thoughts and ready your mind for the coming meeting. We are representatives of Konoha and we must show that to be our prime concern."

"…I understand Neji," Tenten remarked. Neji nodded and said nothing further.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and saw that he was deep in thought about something.

"What's on your mind if you don't mind my asking Naruto," Shikamaru inquired.

"Just thoughts about the kidnappings that have being taking place in this village and Tsuchi No Kuni," Naruto said in an undertone for only him and Shikamaru to hear, "I know that there's more to these abductions that our escorts aren't telling us."

"I believe it goes without saying that the rest of us suspected that too, huh," Shikamaru replied, "Considering that they blatantly refused your help and cooperation."

"Be that as it may," Naruto said, "But currently I'm doing some of my own investigating and I suspect that these kidnappings is an inside job."

"What drew you to that conclusion," Shikamaru asked.

"When you saw that poster of those missing children," Naruto asked, "Didn't you notice anything about those youths?"

"I did," Shikamaru said, "None of them are ninjas and they're not from any renowned clans."

"Precisely," Naruto said, "They're just regular children from regular families. I'm not in anyway saying that the Iwa ninjas aren't doing their jobs but in my opinion were the ones that were kidnapped to be ninjas or members from prestigious clans like ourselves, there would be more zeal in locating and tracking down those missing children, especially if they possessed a prized bloodline limit."

"Like the Byakugan," Shikamaru said.

"Thus the reason why Hiashi personally killed that Kumo diplomat in his failed attempt to kidnap Hina-chan years ago," Naruto continued, "But these children don't have bloodline limits of any sort and they come from families that undoubtedly don't have much in income thus these families don't have enough money to hire a special team of ninjas to find and bring back their children."

"Which is why you're choosing to take the job yourself even when no one asked or hired you to," Shikamaru remarked, "You're such a troublesome ninja Naruto."

"It's in my nature," Naruto replied, "It's what I do. Plus, I still have to meet up with the Gonin No Uzumaki after the meetings is over."

"Tsukiiwa and her four friends you mean," Shikamaru deduced, "Interesting how you're playing the role of the orphan "Uzumaki Naruto" while with them. You suspect that those five orphans will also be kidnapped since they themselves have no families or bloodline limit."

"No, I'm not suspecting it," Naruto replied, "I'm counting on it."

Shikamaru simply nodded.

"What are you guys talking about," Tsuchiko asked.

"Just trivial stuffs between guys," Naruto remarked, "You wouldn't understand."

"Whatever," Tsuchiko replied, "Anyway we're approaching the tower."

Turning to look at Tenten, Naruto reminded, "Hey Tenten, you didn't forget about our plans for later, right?"

Looking back at Naruto, Tenten said, "No, I haven't forgotten. In fact I'm rather looking forward to it."

"I can't believe you're actually going to play "ninja" with Naruto and those kids," Kiba remarked.

"What's not to believe these days," Tenten said, "Those kids want to play ninja so much, so I figure I let them go up against the real thing."

"Still sore about not having a boyfriend I see," Kiba snickered and mocked, "So you're looking for a way to vent out some of your frustration."

"One more comment about that and I'll execute Naruto's Hidden Village of Konoha Hidden Secret Taijutsu Ougi on you with this kunai," Tenten warned with a touch of bloodlust in her tone as she point her weapon at the dog user. Kiba gulped and said nothing further.

"Naruto-kun has a Hidden Secret Taijutsu Ougi?," Lee asked excitedly.

"Sennen-goro Shi (A Thousand Years of Death)," Tenten grinned, remembering the occasion when spared with Naruto how he told her of one jutsu he never used or taught to anyone in Konoha. However, the former Elite Genin never told her was on whom the two ninjas were that he once used that jutsu on.

"I was never told about this!," Lee said with heightened interest, "Surely he'll teach this to me too yes?"

Naruto started laughing while doing his utmost to try and stifle it. Soon even Tenten started laughing since none of the guys in the group besides Naruto knew what that maneuver entailed.

"It's safe to assume that this must be an inside joke between Tenten and Naruto," Shino said after a long period of silence. Neji and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"I don't think that taijutsu-ougi suits you Lee," Naruto remarked, "You're best sticking to your training method as it is."

What the group didn't know what that Naruto never actually taught Tenten the Sennen-goro Shi.

* * *

(Meanwhile At The Orphanage)

Tsukiiwa and her friends were readying themselves for today's "mission" that Naruto gave them. As they did in their game of "ninja," the five of them were going to test themselves and see how far they could get. After having a quick breakfast, the group returned back to their room to gather the rest of their stuff before tying their Uzumaki headbands around their heads as the finishing touch.

"Ninjas of Uzumaki," Tsukiiwa said authoritatively, "Assemble!"

The four younger youths stood together in attention in front of Tsukiiwa.

"All of you are present and accounted for," Tsukiiwa said, "Excellent. Naruto-sensei left important instructions for us and as his ninjas it's our duty to carry them out! If any of you don't feel up to performing the mission, please step down now."

Only silence was the answer she received.

"I'm happy to see that," Tsukiiwa said, "As would Naruto-sensei. Now then I'll explain today's mission."

Tsukiiwa then went on to relate to the four youths the mission Naruto wanted them to perform before he later on meets up with them. Regardless of the challenge the mission was, they willingly accepted.

"Is everyone ready," Tsukiiwa asked.

"Yes!," Zoe, Kaito, Ruki and Seto replied in unison.

"Gonin No Uzumaki," Tsukiiwa said, "Move out!"

The five "ninjas" took to flight and left the room and moments later, the orphanage to carry out their assigned mission.

* * *

(Fifteen Minutes Later; At The Tsuchikage Tower)

Naruto and his entourage sat in the waiting room of the tower. So far they had been waiting for eight minutes for their audience with the Tsuchikage and the village council.

"How much longer do we have to wait here," Kiba asked in boredom.

"As long as they want us to I suppose," Shikamaru replied.

"I'm sure they'll call Naruto-sama and the rest of us in once they deem themselves ready for their meeting with us," Neji added.

As if on cue, the door to the meeting chamber opened and an Iwa Chuunin walked from out of the door.

"Naruto and company," the Chuunin said, "You all may go in. The Tsuchikage and council will see you now."

Naruto nodded before he and the others rose up from off the sofas and made their way into the meeting chamber. Entering the chamber, the Konoha nins saw a large smooth marble rectangular table stationed directly in the middle of the room. The Tsuchikage was sitting at the head of table on his leather chair facing them with his adviser Ounoki sitting next to him at his right.

Important clan leaders, three of the nine of them females and a several other important village officials were sitting at their respective seats around the table with one open seat remaining at the opposite end of where the Tsuchikage sat. That seat was usually reserved for special guests and ambassadors and in this case, it was reserved for Naruto. Tsuchiko was also present inside the chamber but she was seated away from the table and over to the reserved seats to the Tsuchikage's right.

Naruto saw how all eyes now fell on him and his group but mostly him. Whatever feelings the people in the meeting chamber carried against his father, Naruto saw that they didn't facially show though with a few of them it reflected on their eyes in how he was being looked at.

"Naruto-san," the Tsuchikage greeted, "It's a pleasure to welcome you here today."

"Thank you Tsuchikage-sama," Naruto said as he bowed in respects before standing straight up again, with the other Konoha ninjas following his example.

"Please," the Tsuchikage invited, "Be seated. Your entourage may sit at the seats at the side."

Shikamaru and the others saw several other seats with another table stationed a few feet away from the main larger table. They went over to the table and seats and sat down while Naruto sat at the main table.

"The meeting will now come to order," the Tsuchikage said, "The council of Iwagakure No Sato is now in session. Joining us today is Namikaze Naruto of Konohagakure No Sato, who's here on diplomatic business with us concerning recent events regarding our ninjas and my niece Tsuchiko.

"As all of you were aware, Soujiro plotted to ambush and murder Naruto-san while kidnapping and holding as hostages a family in Nami No Kuni protected by Konoha. While doing this, he deceived my niece and several of our ninjas with falsified documents into believing that that was an S-rank mission I assigned to them. These treasonous offenses committed by Soujiro are the very factors that could lead to another war with Konoha and its allied villages.

"In order to avoid war, and the loss of ninjas from all sides, negotiations between Konoha and Iwa have been established with Naruto-san representing Konoha as its ambassador."

"The son of the infamous Yellow Flash sitting before us," one female clan leader remarked, "I never thought I'd live to see this."

"Many others back home thought likewise," Naruto replied, "In fact, there were others too that were opposed to me even stepping foot in Tsuchi No Kuni as they feared for my well being."

"So your journeying here personally as Konoha's ambassador was your choice," Ounoki asked, "Even when you were the one who was targeted by ninjas of our village?"

"It was my idea and purpose," Naruto replied, "It was my way of saying that I want the bad history that existed between my late father and your people to die with him and not continue with me. Tsuchiko-san can testify to the truth that I was the one who initiated the ceasefire after learning the truth behind Soujiro's plot. Like you Tsuchikage-sama, my people and I don't want war with your village either."

The Tsuchikage nodded in agreement. A few around the table were skeptic of Naruto but decided to hold their opinions to themselves for now.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Tsukiiwa and his friends were making their way through the village going from store to store and shop to shop. The group divided with Ruki and Zoe being paired with Kaito while Seto was with Tsukiiwa. They went interviewing as many people and ninjas as they could though a few weren't willing to take the time to talk with them. Others decided to humor the wannabe ninjas and answer a couple of their questions. A good number of their questions though were rather surprising to the ninjas.

When the orphans were asked about who put them up to what they were doing, they replied that their mission is to gather information not leak it. The ninjas, on hearing that, then took the youths' activities as harmless fun, considering the many in the village already knew who those youths were.

Three hours later, they regrouped at their meeting spot in the park.

"How did your mission go so far," Tsukiiwa asked.

"We managed to obtain some information," Zoe said, "I just hope you guys can read them since some were saying more than what we could write down at the pace we were going."

Zoe, Ruko and Kaito handed Tsukiiwa the paperwork. She took them and placed them together with the notes she and Seto took down from their interviews. Tsukiiwa then placed the notes away in her carrying pouch she had tied around her waist.

"Terrific," Tsukiiwa said, "We still have some time left for another round."

"You kids seem to be enjoying yourselves," a feminine voice said. The group turned to see a female Jounin approaching them. She had long black hair and light purple eyes with a sweet smile to match the appearance of her beautiful face and figure.

"Who are you," Kaito asked.

"I'm Ni Ketsueki," the woman said.

"That's an unusual name," Tsukiiwa remarked.

"So I've heard," Ketsueki replied, "And who might you five be?"

"I'm Tsukiiwa. The others with me are Kaito, Seto, Zoe and Ruki. Together we're the Gonin No Uzumaki!"

"Sounds like you bunch are having fun pretending to be real ninjas," Ketsueki said.

"By the way," Tsukiiwa said, "We're also taking a survey and we'd like for you to answer a couple of questions if you will. It won't take long."

"So long the questions don't delve into my private life," Ketsueki said.

"No not at all," Seto answered, "Just basic questions for people of your status."

Looking at the orphans Ketsueki saw they were out for some good fun and horse playing.

"I see no harm in this," Ketsueki said, "Ask me your questions."

* * *

(Back At The Tsuchikage Tower)

Naruto's talk with the council was going well though he did hit a couple of hard spots here and there. Shikamaru and the others saw how Naruto professionally handled himself and how he dealt with political issues concerning foreign powers. Needless to say they were most impressed with how he carried himself and how he answered questions addressed to him and some he respectfully declined in answering.

Another added bonus was that Minato was around to guide and help Naruto get around political barriers some clan leaders and officials were trying to put him in, along with answering many of their other questions. It paid having a Hokage sealed inside his body.

When it came to the matter regarding the reparations, some of the council members were reluctant in meeting Naruto's demands. The reparations entailed paying 20 million ryos to Tazuna and his family and another 52 million ryos going towards Konoha's treasury. But it didn't end there as Naruto had one more matter as part of the reparation.

"What is your third and final demand in the reparation negotiations," the Tsuchikage asked patiently.

"Just this," Naruto stated, "I want you to remove Ryota from your bingo books as a high A-class missing-nin and that you call off the bounty that was placed on her."

"What!," one of the clan leaders exclaimed, "You can't be serious!"

"I assure you that I'm not joking," Naruto said, "Ryota is part of Konoha now."

"Ryota deserted and betrayed her village," another male official said, "You can't expect us to let such actions go unpunished."

Naruto stayed silent for a moment as he took a moment to gather his thoughts together. Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Kiba watched with heightened interest how a clan leader of their age group dealt with major political and diplomatic matters, especially since they themselves were to be the new leaders of their respective clans. Though Neji, Tenten and Lee weren't heirs themselves, their interest was just the same in seeing how they in the future could tackle challenging diplomatic issues.

After another moment, Naruto broke his silence.

"Let me make myself very clear," Naruto said respectfully, "The actual penalty that my Hokage wanted to fine Iwa with for the offenses against both me and her was 120 million ryos. I'm the reason why the fine was reduced to 72 million instead. My only request out of this is having Ryota cleared of all charges and removed from your bingo books as a wanted criminal."

"Why does Ryota interest you so much," Ounoki asked.

"Because I accepted Ryota into my clan some time ago," Naruto said, "Not as someone who's to live a life in servitude but as someone who'll help in my extending my clan."

"So you're saying that she belongs to you now and not Iwa," Ounoki implied, "Some of our people won't take a liking to how one of our own forsook this village for Konoha."

"Let me remind you all here that it was this village that dispatched and sent her out after me long before the incident with Soujiro," Naruto replied, "That time too I convinced the council of Konoha not to go after this village for that offense against me. And despite the bad past Ryota and I had at the beginning, despite her origins, I still accepted her and stood up for her when others in Konoha gave her a hard time because of her background. In time though, Ryota who originated from this village, came to be seen and accepted as a citizen of Konohagakure, thus a major step in dissolving the bad blood that exist between our two villages.

"Ryota belongs to my clan now. She joined my clan out of her own free will. As the Namikaze clan leader, I will consider any outright attack on her from this village as an attack on me and the people of Konoha. Such offenses will birth forth consequences against the offenders. And I'm certain that this feeling is shared by many others sitting around this table who are also clan leaders of this village."

The Iwa council saw Naruto's point and found no grounds to argue further. From the way things looked, it was as though Naruto was the one thing that stood between them and Konoha's want for their blood as vengeance.

"Your explanations and terms for the negotiations are…," the Tsuchikage said, "Within reasonable acceptance. I move that the terms for the reparations be carried out. Is there any here who oppose?"

There was no reply.

"Then it is unanimous," the Tsuchikage said, "The terms for the reparations are to be carried out, effective immediately."

The written forms carrying the terms of reparations was signed by the Tsuchikage and Naruto before they both used their respective village insignia stamps on the forms to make the documents official. Both Naruto and the Tsuchikage had signed and sealed copies of the forms.

"I now declare this meeting concluded," The Tsuchikage said. Naruto, after placing the forms away, stood up from his seat and gave a deep bow to the Tsuchikage.

"Thank you," Naruto said before he stood back up, "If it's not too much to ask for Tsuchikage-sama, I would like for my entourage and I to stay in this village for the next few days."

"You all are here as my guests," the Tsuchikage replied, "You're welcomed to stay for the remainder of your visit."

"Thank you again," Naruto said. The other Konoha-nins stood up and approached Naruto.

"You handled yourself most professionally and in a most dignified manner," Shino remarked, "Better than how others might have thought you would have."

"It was quite a show Naruto," Chouji added, "I don't think I'd have handled the pressure with such a calm attitude."

"Calm," Naruto replied, "Didn't anyone of you see how nervous I was?"

"Was that before or after the meeting started," Shikamaru asked.

"Whatever," Naruto said.

"Your performance with the council was a true learning experience for all of us," Shino said, "Indeed, we'll use this first hand lesson as a means in strengthening our own capabilities for diplomacy."

"I will admit that I underestimated you again Naruto-sama," Neji spoke up, "At first I thought that your spending time with those orphans would have proven to be a huge hindrance to our primary objective in coming here. I failed to recall that you're not a Konoha council member for petty reasons. I forgot my place with you. I apologize."

"Don't beat yourself up over that Neji," Naruto said, "It's not a matter to be too concerned about. So relax. And speaking of spending time, we still have time to spend while we're here in Iwa."

The group didn't forget what they wanted to do for the day. After leaving the tower, they set out to do what they had wanted to after the meeting was over.

* * *

(In The Tsuchikage Office)

"That Namikaze youth is a real piece of work," Ounoki remarked, "But I can't help but sense that Naruto has an ulterior motive as to why he desires to stay longer than he and his entourage have to."

"I sensed that myself as well," the Tsuchikage admitted, "But besides that, how's the case concerning the kidnappings have been going?"

"We only found a couple of leads to go with but still not enough to make any arrest," Ounoki said with regrets before he went on to explain the progress of their ninjas. After six minutes, Ounoki was done talking.

"Regardless that no arrests were made at this time though," the Tsuchikage said, "What our ninjas found out thus far is a good start. Though more investigating is to be done."

"If I may speak," Ounoki said, "I suspect that Naruto wanting to stay longer has something to do with finding those lost children."

"Yes," the Tsuchikage replied, "My niece did mention to me yesterday that Naruto was keenly interested in the case involving the kidnapped children. "

"My question is why Naruto would be interested in those missing children," Ounoki said, "What is his true objective in this considering that we never asked him to get involved in this case in the first place?"

"I understand your concern ," the Tsuckikage replied, "Still, we can't just go and bring him in for interrogations as that would violate diplomatic relations, especially since Naruto has done nothing incriminating that would merit charges against him."

Ounoki remained silent for a moment.

"But if you believe Naruto to be hiding a secret motive behind his wanting to remain here for the next couple of days," the Tsuchikage said, "Then at the very least, have Tsuchiko, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi keep tabs on Naruto. And while they're at it, make sure they keep tabs on his entourage as well."

Ounoki nodded and turned to leave the office. Unknown to them was that there was a ninja hidden inside the ventilation ducts above in the ceiling inside the office listening to the entire conversation. When the conversation was said and done, the ninja stealthily vanished and left the scene.

* * *

(Later)

"I have to say that that didn't go so bad Naruto," Tenten said as she walked beside Naruto who henge'd back into his Uzumaki Naruto counterpart, "Though I'm surprised you chose for us to stay here longer than planned."

"There's no hurry for us to leave and return to Konoha," Naruto replied.

"Even when some of the villagers aren't happy with us being here," Tenten remarked.

"Grudges die hard," Naruto replied before turning the corner and bumping into someone who was walking in a hurry.

"Excuse me," the long black haired and light purple eyed female Iwa Jounin said. Naruto looked at the woman and saw that she was no older then 25 years old. The woman looked that the disguised Elite Jounin and said, "Sorry kid, didn't see you there."

"Not a problem," Tenten said speaking up before Naruto could say anything, "But who you are?"

"My name is Ni Ketsueki," Ketsueki said, "And what's your name?"

"I'm Tenten," Tenten said. Ketsueki saw the head protector Tenten was wearing.

"You're from Konoha," Ketsueki noted, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here on some business," Tenten, "But this annoying orphan brat with me named Uzumaki had caused me some trouble."

"Hey," Naruto replied, "Don't be insulting me like that, twit!"

Tenten smacked Naruto upside the back of his head.

"You'll address me with respect," Tenten retorted, "You're already in enough trouble as it is."

"I'll call you whatever I want," Naruto replied, "It's not like I have parents that will spank me for it anyway."

"You're really asking for it kid," Tenten said.

"It's not kid," Naruto said, "The name's Uzumaki!"

"So you're Uzumaki," Ketsueki said, "Would you happen to be the one those five kids named themselves after?"

"So you met my friends," Naruto asked.

"Not too long ago," Ketsueki said, "I'm assuming that you must be their leader."

Tenten sighed, "They're just a pack of wannabe ninjas really and this one here is the most annoying of them all."

"I see that this Uzumaki kid has caused you some trouble," Ketsueki said, "Would you prefer that I take him off your hands so you can be on your way? It'll be no trouble at all."

"I can handle him," Tenten said, "But thanks."

"Oh Please," Naruto remarked, "I'm too much man for you to handle alone."

Tenten hit him again, "Kid, you lost big time in your sad attempt to fight me with fake jutsus."

"I was just off my game," Naruto said, "But I'll do great things someday. You'll see!"

"Right," Tenten remarked, "Keep telling yourself that."

"It would really be no trouble for me if I were to take Uzumaki off your hands and bring him to his friends," Ketsueki offered again with a bit more insistence, "I'm certain that they're waiting for him even now."

"I'll bring him myself," Tenten said, "But thanks again."

Tenten turned to Naruto, "C''mon. Let's go so you meet up with your friends."

Tenten didn't give Naruto time to react as she grabbed and pulled Naruto by the left arm. Ketsueki looked at the pair as they made their way to their next destination.

"Orphans playing ninjas," Ketsueki said to no one in particular, "And a lone surviving child of the Uzumaki clan, in Iwa?"

She shunshin'd from the scene.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Tenten were now on the roof of one of the buildings.

"That was quite an improvise act we pulled off there Naruto," Tenten said, "You think she bought it?"

Naruto dropped his henge and changed back to normal.

"Hard to say," Naruto said, "But something about that kunoichi bothers me, besides her name."

"I thought it was an unusual name to be honest," Tenten said.

"She was insistent about allowing you to escort me to the other kids," Naruto also noted, "And her interest seemed to have heightened the minute she heard my name as an Uzumaki."

After a moment Tenten put two and two together.

"You're still investigating the case with the kidnappings," Tenten asked, "Which is why you asked the Tsuchikage to allow us to stay in the village longer than planned."

Naruto nodded, "That's right."

"Do you suspect Ketsueki to be one of the kidnappers," Tenten asked.

"I have no proof to go by," Naruto replied, "And we'll have to go about digging out information through other means."

Naruto summoned a kage bushin and had the clone henge into Uzumaki Naruto with the pair of green goggles instead of the Konoha head protector.

"Met up with Tsukiiwa and the others and retrieve all of the surveys for me," Naruto instructed before handing the clone some money, "While you're there treat them to something and explain that Tenten won't be able to make it today as something very important came up at the last second and needs her attention."

The clone nodded and left to do as instructed. After the clone left…

"Hey Naruto," a voice called out. Naruto and Tenten looked to see Shikamaru hurriedly approaching them.

"Yes Shikamaru," Naruto asked.

"You have a minute," Shikamaru asked.

"More than one," Naruto said. Naruto stepped to the side with Shikamaru, away from Tenten's hearing range.

"What do you have to report," Naruto asked.

"That the Tsuchikage and Ounoki are on to why we're still in Iwa," Shikamaru said, "They're assigning Tsuchiko, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi to follow and keep an eye on us. Evidently they want to find the missing children before you do."

"I see," Naruto acknowledge, "What else did you find out?"

Shikamaru began relating everything he heard in the office between Ounoki and the Tsuchikage. It wasn't long before he was done.

"I understand," Naruto said, "You did well for a lazy Chuunin."

"It was troublesome crawling and moving through those duct systems," Shikamaru said, "How were you able to obtain knowledge of the tower's architecture?"

"It would be too troublesome to explain it to you Shikamaru," Naruto remarked. Nara heir just snorted at him.

"In any case," Naruto went on, "Return to the others and inform them to keep watch over themselves as they have Iwa ninjas following much of their movements."

Shikamaru nodded and left the scene. Turning back to the patiently waiting female Genin, Naruto gestured to her to move towards him.

"Come with me Tenten," Naruto said, "I have a special task for you."

"What's the task," Tenten asked.

"I can't explain it here," Naruto said, "Follow me."

She nodded and followed Naruto as they leaped from roof to roof. She at first assumed that they were heading back to the hotel room but she saw that Naruto was leading her in an entirely different direction.

"Where are we going," Tenten asked.

"To a safe house," Naruto replied.

"A safe house," Tenten asked with a puzzled look. After another ten minutes for running and roof leaping, the duo arrived at the location Naruto was talking about.

"This rundown, condemned looking building is a safe house," Tenten asked incredulously.

"Just follow me," Naruto said while making sure they weren't being followed as they entered the building. Going inside, Tenten found nothing but scrapped junk and broken equipment all over the place. She continued following Naruto when they reached the door leading to the cellar. Opening the door, the pair went downstairs after closing and locking the door behind them. Tenten wanted to question Naruto further but she decided against it. Heading to the spot in the cellar he was looking for, Naruto and Tenten stood at what was clearly a brick wall.

Quickly performing a set of hand signs, Naruto accessed and opened the trap door leading to a long underground tunnel that led all the way outside the walls of Iwagakure. The lights in the tunnel turned on to provide sight to the two ninjas.

"How did you find out about this secret passage way," a shocked Tenten asked, "I'm sure Tsukiiwa and the other orphans don't know about this and I doubt any of the other Iwa ninjas would have told you."

"You're right about both things you said," Naruto agreed, "In fact, the Iwa-nins don't even know this tunnel exists and I know that the Tsuchikage doesn't know about this tunnel either. Otherwise it would have been completely inaccessible."

"But you didn't make this tunnel," Tenten said, "Did Ryota tell you about this tunnel."

"No she didn't," Naruto confirmed.

"So how did you find out," Tenten asked.

"That's what makes us ninjas Panda-ko-chan," Naruto remarked causing Tenten blink in a double take at the nickname he just called her.

"Panda-ko-chan," Tenten repeated, "What? Me?"

"Yes you," Nauto replied, "We learned to do and find things in secret. And you better not attempt to smack me across the head again. I allowed those two times you did so to slide for the sake of the act we pulled but you won't get free hits off me this time."

Tenten snorted as she followed Naruto down and through the long underground passage way. They made a quick run through the tunnel and after a good while they finally made it out to the other side leading to a good distance outside the village walls.

"Finally," Tenten said as she and Naruto got out of the tunnel.

"We're not in the clear yet," Naruto said before doing another set of hand signs to close and seal off the tunnel.

"Let's go," Naruto said before making a quick run from the area. The pair traveled for another fifteen minutes before stopping by a large fresh water running lake.

"This spot should do it," Naruto said.

"Why are we here," Tenten asked curiously.

"You'll see," Naruto said, "Now stand back."

Tenten moved some distance away from Naruto. The Elite Jounin move some distance from her until she was out of his blast range. After focusing chakra into his fist, he punched a huge and deep crater into the ground, which caused a small tremor and shock wave.

"I totally forgot he had Tsunade-sama's monstrous strength," Tenten remarked. While inside the crater he made, focusing and using wind manipulation, Naruto sculptured and smoothly paved the crater he made into a rectangular structure that was seven and a half feet deep, fifty-two feet long and twenty-eight feet wide.

Tenten could only wonder what he was planning. Rolling the left sleeve of his shirt up, Focusing chakra into his left arm, a seal of some form appeared on Naruto's upper shoulder.

"Kai," Naruto said before the seal on his left shoulder released a scroll from within it. After opening and setting the scroll down on the ground in the center of the symmetrically designed pit, he jumped out from the pit and walked away from it while going over to where Tenten was waiting. In the middle of the scroll was the kanji for "residence."

"What are you doing now Naruto," Tenten asked.

"This," Naruto responded as he made a hand sign, "Kai!"

A huge burst of white smoke came forth from the seal in the scroll as it released the two-story house Naruto sealed into it.

"You sealed an entire house inside that scroll," Tenten asked.

"In the event of special long duration missions outside Konoha," Naruto said, "This is the safe house I was referring to; my safe house. Let's go in."

Entering the beautiful two-story house, Tenten saw that the once sealed house was a fully decorated and established living residence ready to be used. It had furniture, clothes, survival equipment, stored food, toilette and all. There was also a generator in the basement of the house providing them electricity, thus lighting up the house and making all of the electronic appliances in the house usable. What added to Tenten's surprised was that the house actually had a woman's touch to it and it wasn't all masculine.

"For a safe house," Tenten remarked, "It's rather lovely."

"Thank you," Naruto said before summing several kage bushins. He instructed them to set up the house generator and the plumbing system. Tenten then followed Naruto upstairs to one of the guess rooms. They entered the room with Naruto in the middle of the guess room.

"What's this all about Naruto," Tenten asked.

"Tenten," Naruto said, "I have a special assignment for you but your other teammates won't know about it unless absolutely necessary."

"Really," Tenten asked with interest.

"However," Naruto said, "Before I explain this mission you must first agree to carry it out. This isn't a mission I can assign to any of the other male teammates. You're the only one who can pull this off successfully. Do you accept?"

"That sounds like a challenge," Tenten grinned at him, "All right, I accept."

Naruto smiled, "That's what I like to hear."

The blonde went over to the closet and opened the door to it. What he revealed to Tenten was anything but what she was expecting as her mouth dropped with widened eyes. Seeing the look on her face, Naruto said, "Now listen to me very carefully. Here's the mission detail…(Grinned) Panda-ko-chan."

* * *

**Naruto has something planned for Tenten in this secretive mission that he won't reveal to the other Konoha nins with them. What is this new mission and what was it that Naruto revealed to the weapon mistress that put her on edge? Who is this mysterious Ni Ketsueki and what is it about the Uzumaki clan that interests her? While the captured children are hoping to be found and rescued in time, what is it that their captors' leader has in store for them? Find out next time.**

* * *

**Ni Ketsueki: Two Bloods**


	79. Chapter SeventyNine: Moteki No Panda ko

**Chapter Seventy-Nine: "Moteki No Panda-ko-chan"**

* * *

Tenten looked at Naruto incredulously after he opened the closet to reveal what was hidden away inside.

"You actually bought those," Tenten asked.

"I did recently," Naruto said, "They were imported and for this mission, I'd like for you to choose which four you'd like to use and keep."

Again Tenten looked at Naruto in disbelief.

"You can't be serious," Tenten remarked, "Just by looking at the quality of the material is enough to confirm that they must be expensive and yet you're going to let me have four of them for free."

"The cost doesn't concern me," Naruto replied, "And besides I can't personally use them."

"But why did you buy them in the first place and then sealed them away with this house," Tenten asked.

"In the event of special events when I have female partners or subordinates that are in need of suitable attire for the occasions," Naruto said, "It's best to always come prepared."

"You really are the number one most surprising ninja Naruto," Tenten replied.

"I've been told that many times by many people," Naruto said, "Now please, pick out which four of these dresses and sandals you'd like to have. Though they're for the mission, you can also think of them as gifts to you."

What Tenten was looking at weren't just any kind of clothes. They were high quality Chinese dresses, gowns and ornaments, all of which were beautifully designed and tailored. Added to this, Tenten knew her favorite kind of clothes where Chinese styles and it was clear that Naruto knew this also.

"To be honest Naruto," Tenten said a bit teasingly, "I would have been led to believe that you actually bought these imported dresses and accessories for me and that you're using the mission as a cover-up for giving them to me."

"What if I am," Naruto shrugged, "Would you have me change my mind and give you something of lesser worth and quality?"

"No no!," Tenten said hurriedly after shaking her head with hands raised and shaking along with her reply, "I'm grateful and all, really I am. I just don't know what kind of mission involves me wearing these beautiful clothes. There's no special event happening in Iwa with important dignitaries that we know of."

That was when Naruto's smile grew.

"No there's no such event," Naruto said, "But this secret mission won't be an easy one Panda-ko-chan and seeing that you already accepted it, I expect you to carry it out, as the enticing and lovely young girl that you are."

Tenten was blushing hotly. No guy has ever called her enticing or lovely, and actually met it.

"Do you…really think I'm…," Tenten asked shyly much to her own surprise, "Enticing and lovely?"

"I wouldn't lie to you about your inner character Tenten," Naruto replied, "But getting back to the matter at hand; your new codename will be Moteki No Panda-ko-chan."

"Why that name," Tenten asked curiously.

"You're going to be a seductress," Naruto answered.

"You want be to be what!," Tenten shouted believing she heard wrong.

"A sexy seductress," Naruto said, "Shikamaru gave me some inside information about what the Iwa ninjas refused to give me in regards to the kidnappings. From what he found out, it's rumored that some of these believed kidnappers spend some of their free time at the red light district in bars, clubs and brothels. Your assignment is to infiltrate one of these places as worker girl there and find out what you can."

"You don't actually expect me to sleep with any of those guys there do you," Tenten exclaimed.

"I don't want you to do that," Naruto said, "You're going in as a seductress not a call girl. I want you to entice these men into believing that you're there to carry out their sexual fantasies while digging out whatever information about the missing children you can find."

"But why do I have to do this mission," Tenten asked, "Couldn't there be anyone else for the task? You have that Oiroke No Jutsu and you use that effectively against Jiraiya-sama and other perverts like him!"

"That's because not all male ninjas are like ero-jisan," Naruto explained, "Thus they won't full for my transformation. Plus, even if I were to use Oiroke No Jutsu, I can't change the fact that I still put off a masculine smell. My cover would be blown easily. I certainly can't see Shikamaru or the other guys doing this mission either, even if they were to be seducers for the females culprits that might be involved in this."

"Why would you say that," Tenten asked.

"For starters," Naruto explained, "Shikamaru would be too busy trying to come up with a series of tactical methods of seduction before he finds the whole thing troublesome. Kiba would just be distracted by all of the attractive females before passing out of nasal blood loss and he still has trouble trying to hook up with Haku despite the bit of help I gave him.

"Shino would be looking through logic to seduce his female targets. Lee wouldn't agree to it because to him it would be too unyouthful. And even if he did agree to it, he'd be shouting expressions of using the flames of his youth to work hard as a seducer before running three hundred laps around Iwa to do so. Chouji has confident issues when it comes to girls. And with regards to Neji-"

"I don't see someone like Neji doing that either," Tenten abruptly cut in, "I see your point Naruto, but what makes you so confident that I can pull this off?"

"Because I know there's a side of you that you want to express and show off to all of the guys," Naruto explained with the smile never leaving his face, "I can see that you want everyone see you as more than just another tomboyish kunoichi of Konoha. You want to be acknowledged by the opposite gender as a woman."

"But I don't want that from thugs and criminals," Tenten argued.

"Panda-ko-chan," Naruto grinned mischievously, "By the time I'm through with you, you'll be every man's and young boy's wet dream."

Tenten blushed dark red from Naruto's remark.

"I know you don't have any experience with flirting, romance, relationships, or kissing for that matter," Naruto said

"You don't have to rub it in," Tenten said sourly.

"But those very factors about you are the things that makes you all the more enticing and desirous," Naruto said.

"I don't understand," Tenten said.

"You're inexperienced," Naruto explained, "A first timer, pure, one who never had her cherry popped."

That last comment made her blushed even harder.

_If she keeps this up she'll give Hinata a run for her money_, Naruto thought before he continued, "Virgin girls are always the most valued and desired. Many men go through great lengths to find virgin brides and likewise many females do the same in searching for virgin males."

"Are you still a virgin," Tenten asked. Naruto cleared her throat, "…Not important."

"That answers my question," Tenten remarked.

"Excuse me," Naruto retorted. Earning Naruto's attention, Tenten explained, "A few weeks ago, your five girlfriends were seen leaving a popular lingerie store with items they bought from there. It was one of the biggest gossips in Konoha among the female populous. It was rumored that Hinata, Ino and the other three all had ulterior motives for buying clothes from that store as they had more than just wearing them in private in mind."

"Where are you getting at," Naruto asked.

"Did anything happen," Tenten asked boldly, "Did they wear those clothes in the attempt to be seductresses and enticing you to let them have their way with you?"

Naruto couldn't believe how Tenten suddenly turned the table on him and boldly asked him questions about his private life that many others would have found inappropriate.

"Let me find out that Gai's youthful student has dirty thoughts," Naruto teased.

"Oh please Naruto," Tenten remarked, "You think guys are the only ones that think and talk about that stuff? Girls do so also except we're more discreet about it. So tell me, is there truth behind the rumors? Did anything, sexual happen between you and the girls?"

Naruto stood there looking at Tenten with a calculative look. Before long, Naruto gave his reply.

"You want the truth confirmed from the horse's mouth I see," Naruto said, "All right then, here's what happened."

Naruto appeared behind Tenten faster than she could blink. Without warning, Naruto grabbed for of her hards by the wrists and held them up in the air above her head before hitting a few pressure points in her back. That left both her arms and legs immobile, and her entirely at Naruto's mercy.

"What the hell!" Tenten exclaimed in surprise before Naruto caressed her face from behind.

"With Anko-chan," Naruto said huskily before he turned Tenten around to face him while holding her up in the same position, "She had a spirit very much like yours: very intelligent, sexy, strong-willed, independent and ambitious; yes she was a real piece of work, a true femme fatale. She believed that she had what it took to seduce and have her way with me as her personal play thing.

"For many men, that would have worked, but I wasn't one of such men as I placed her in a position very much like the one you're in now. Yet despite that, she was stubborn and refused to acknowledge whom she belonged to (with a more sensual tone) and that I had the ability to wield her wild spirit and soul to my molding.

"Seeing that was the case, I saw that I had to persuade her into accepting me as her only molder and wielder, not by force, but by influential deeds."

"What did you do," Tenten asked, surprising herself for even asking despite the situation she was in. Naruto pulled out his kunai and ran it down her face before reaching her shirt. From the look on his face, Tenten thought that Naruto was going to use it to slice her shirt open.

"I removed her clothes piece by piece until she as openly exposed to me," Naruto said as he ran the kunai down her shirt, "Still she was stubborn and defiant to accepting my molding and guidance. Such a wild and loose spirit like hers was in need of, discipline."

"Discipline," Tenten repeated.

"That's right," Naruto said, "But not the kind you get from parents or teachers; no."

Naruto then turned Tenten around and moved with her until she was facing and up against the wall with him standing close behind her after putting his kunai away. He moved his lips to her right eared and whispered sensually, "It was a lover's discipline, a hot one in fact; one that entailed a few spankings among other things."

"You're not planning on doing that to me are you," Tenten asked.

"No," Naruto said, "I don't intend to do so, not unless you want me to. Do you want to be molded and wielded by me, Panda-ko-chan? Do you think it'll be an experience unlike any other?"

"Your girls will get angry when they find of what you were doing to me," Tenten said with uncertainty in her voice, "Aren't you afraid of how they might react or what they might do?"

Naruto, while keep his left arm up and holding Tenten up, used his right and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her to him with her back pressed against his chest.

"You're the one who sounds afraid," Naruto teased in a low tone, before he retrieved his tri-pronged kunai and used it to slice off the top button to her shirt, opening the top portion of it thus exposing part of her bra. She gasped in surprise by Naruto's sudden actions before he ran the cold blades of the three-headed kunai slowly down her face and down toward her breasts. Tenten felt her heart racing and beating hard as her nervousness increased with each breath she took.

"Tell me weapon mistress," Naruto asked lowly, "Are you afraid?"

"No," Tenten answered with her voice betraying her.

"You lie," Naruto said with the some tone, "It's OK to admit that you're afraid. After all, many kunoichis fear finding themselves in situations like this, being helpless, defenseless and at the captor's mercy; in your case…"

Naruto paused as he moved his kunai down passed her breasts to the top toward her waist. Tenten looked down to see where the kunai was and blushed seeing that the middle blade was resting under the button helping to keep her pants close. That only served to make her even more nervous as her body trembled against Naruto's.

"At my mercy," Naruto finished. Tenten gulped as her breathing starting becoming slightly more audible to Naruto's ears.

"I won't hurt you Panda-ko-chan," Naruto assured, "Though you're thinking about the other girls' possible reactions however, surprisingly, you gave no thought to the possibilities of the guys finding out about this."

Naruto took a sniff of her body as he moved his nose from her hair down to her neck. Tenten felt a jolt rush through her body.

"I can smell your fear Panda-ko-chan," Naruto said lowly with the heat of his breath brushing against Tenten's skin, "Yet I can also smell your exhilaration. Does the very thought of what I'm doing to you and the chances of us getting caught by my girls excite you? Does it set your soul on fire?"

Tenten couldn't explain what she was experiencing yet in spite of that it felt rather good. With a huskily tone, he continued, "You're so pure, inexperienced and have so much to learn. It can be done with my guidance if you allow your spirit and soul to be molded by my power.

"Do you believe any of the other guys can teach you?"

"…No," Tenten replied after a long pause.

"Will you allow me to mold and wield you," Naruto asked.

"…Yes," Tenten said unconsciously.

"That's what I like to hear," Naruto said. Removing his tri-prong kunai from her pants, Naruto put it away and then hit a few pressure points on her back, returning the use of her arms and legs. He then, released his hold on her arms, allowing her to stand on her own two feet.

"I can move again," Tenten realized.

"You'll be able to do more than that soon Panda-ko-chan," Naruto remarked, "And from where it stands, you completely succumbed to my seduction."

"What," Tenten replied cluelessly.

"Each us are enticed and lure in different ways," Naruto said, "As a seductress, you must be able to find out what lures and turn men on and use it to your advantage against them. Now, pick out and change into one of these clothes."

Looking at one of the dresses, Tenten saw one of the four she definitely wanted. It was form fitting red silk cheongsam Chinese dress with a golden dragon design around it and also gold design pedals around the dress also. Taking that dress out with the matching red shoes and folding fan, Tenten it down before picking and taking out the other three.

"Good," Naruto said, "Now that you have your new dresses, I'll give you time to shower, clean and dress yourself up with one of those dresses before I begin your new training."

"Training," Tenten asked.

"Yes," Naruto confirm as he headed for the door, "I'm going to train you Tenten. I'm going to take your burning youth and use it to mold you into a flaming seductress fill with the spring time of youth."

When Naruto left and closed the door, Tenten burst out laughing at how Naruto twisted and perverted Gai's talks and expressions of burning youth.

* * *

(Meanwhile Back In Iwa)

Neji, Lee, Chouji, and Shikamaru were walking together through the village heading to meet up with Shino and Kiba, both of whom were doing their own thing separately.

"Did Naruto-sama say when he and Tenten would return," Neji asked.

"No," Shikamaru said, "He and Tenten went off to take care of something, whatever that was."

"Maybe we can find him with those orphan kids," Chouji suggested, "He did say that he and Tenten were going to be playing Ninja with those kids."

"I admit I find it hard to imagine Tenten engaging in such a childish activity," Neji remarked, "It's just seems out of character."

"Well she's your teammate Neji," Shikamaru replied, "After all the time you spent with her and Lee, I figured that you see that there's more to your female teammate than she let's on."

"Tenten is a smart, skilled and dependable ninja," Neji said, "Her training and time spent with Lee, Gai-sensei and myself heave benefited her in many ways in carrying out her role as one of Konoha's most promising shinobis. We work together just fine as a single unit and team. I trust her completely as, does the rest of us."

"Yosh!," Lee cheered, "I agree with Neji's youthful words! Tenten is indeed a fine kunoichi."

"…," Shikamaru sighed, "I'm not questioning her worth as a ninja. All I'm saying is that there's another side to Tenten that perhaps we in general failed to pay attention to."

"What do you mean," Lee asked, "What were we inattentive to?"

Shikamaru was about to elaborate but then he said, "Never mind. It's probably irrelevant issues. Forget what I said."

"Irrelevant issues," Neji asked, "Does it happens to deal with that matter concerning what's been bothering her lately? If it does, I already spoke with her about it earlier today. She understood what I explained and didn't bring up the topic again."

"If that's the case," Shikamaru replied lazily, "Then I don't have to worry about your team dynamics any further. It's now out of my hands."

As the Konoha nins continued walking, they came across an all familiar group of youths coming their way, with "Uzumaki Naruto" with them.

"Look," Lee pointed out, "It's Naruto-kun and those orphans."

"Yes," Neji said, "But Tenten isn't with them."

"Naruto-kun," Lee greeted, "Where's Tenten? She's clearly not with you and the others."

"No," 'Naruto' agreed, "She had something to take care of on short notice. She'll meet up with you guys later."

"Where is she now," Neji asked.

"No need to worry," 'Naruto' said, "Like I said, she'll meet up with you guys later."

Neji saw that whatever Tenten was doing 'Naruto' clearly didn't want it discussed in the opening. Acknowledging this, Neji and the others didn't press the subject further.

"Anyway," 'Naruto' said, "I'm going to treated my group to some treats as their payment for the mission they performed today."

"After playing that silly game of "ninja" with them," Neji asked

"That's right," 'Naruto' said, "By the way, Kiba and Shino will be here soon. I ran into them earlier and informed them to meet up with you all through the hotel room window, looking northeast of the park. You'll find them there waiting for you guys there."

"Naruto-sensei," Tsukiiwa asked, "Can we go now?"

"Yes, yes," 'Naruto' said before he and the other youths with him started walking again, "See you guys later!"

As 'Naruto' and the other walked away, Chouji said, "We might as well return back the hotel room. It'll be quite a walk if we don't start now."

Neji looked up and saw a short glimpse of a shadow moved away from the roof.

"Byakugan," Neji said as he activated his bloodline limit. His heightened sight came to see three Iwa ninjas hurriedly making their way from where he and his friends were staying.

"We were being watched and listened to," Neji said.

"By Tsuchiko and her two friends I assume," Shikamaru figured.

"It was them," Neji confirmed, "They're heading in the direction of our hotel room."

"Terrific," Chouji remarked cynically, "That's where Kiba and Shino are waiting for us."

"No they're not," Shikamaru said.

"Say what," Lee replied.

"C'mon we're heading for the park," Shikamaru said.

"Why," Chouji asked.

"Because that's where they are," Shikamaru said, "Naruto's message was encrypted. In the room I slept in with Chouji, our window view points northeast toward the direction of the park at the far end of the village. Naruto never said that Shino and Kiba were actually waiting in our room; only through the room's window view with the park's locality in range."

"Naruto knew we were going to be watched and spied on," Neji realized, "So he encoded his message and sent our followers on a wild goose chase."

"If that's the case," Chouji said, "Let's hurry and go before the Iwa ninjas find out that they've been duped."

Agreeing, the boys hurried to the park and meet up with their two comrades.

* * *

(Back At The Safe House)

"I can't believe he wants me to do be a seductress," Tenten said to herself while in the showers after the water system went online, "I wonder if I can even pull it off."

While that was on her mind, she then recalled the stunt Naruto pulled on her not too long ago. She still found it hard to believe that Naruto did what he did without thinking twice about it. But what really bothered her was when Naruto unashamedly told her that he completely seduced her.

She replayed the incident in her mind trying to see how and when it happened. As she did, she remembered the mannerism and tone of voice he used as he spoke to her, being held close to his body with his breath on her skin, his kunai slicing off the buttons to her shirt exposing her bra and breasts, his strong and firm arm holding her around her waist with his nose smelling the scent of her body and hair…

Tenten practically drifted off into her own world without realizing how much time went by.

"Tenten," Naruto called out behind the door as he knocked on the door, "Aren't you done yet?"

Tenten snapped back to reality, "Just another moment! I'll be out soon!"

"I swear you're just like Tema-chan," Naruto remarked, "Taking long showers at a time! Now hurry it up we have so much work to do!"

"All right I'm coming out," Tenten replied before shutting the showers off. She quickly dried herself and wrapped the towel around her before stepping out of the bathroom and back into the room where her new clothes were. As she looked at her new clothes, Tenten blushed hotly when she saw additional undergarments that weren't there before; two new matching pairs of silk bras and panties that were also imported designs.

"What the hell is Naruto thinking," Tenten squealed, "Exactly how far does he-"

"Tenten," Naruto said behind the door, "Are you OK in there?"

"Uh…I-I'm fine," Tenten said.

"Good," Naruto replied, "Now get dressed and meet me in the living room downstairs. I'll be waiting for you there."

Tenten went toward the mirror on the dresser to brush and fix her hair back into buns. When she was done, she removed her towel and put on the new pair of bra and panties before she dressed herself in the form fitting red silk cheongsam Chinese dress and shoes. Grabbing the fan, she stepped out of the room, and made her way downstairs to the living room.

Arriving there, she found Naruto there waiting for her as he said he would; except he wasn't dressed in his standard Jounin uniform and gear nor was he wearing his head protector. He was now dressed in traditional Japanese garments and pants while sitting on a round floor mat. In front of him was a small black table with small bottle of sake and two cups, and to his side was a custom design katana that was being kept inside his black sheath. Looking up at her, Naruto saw Tenten standing in front of him.

"Moteki No Panda-ko-chan," Naruto greeted.

"Yes Naruto," Tenten said.

"No," Naruto rebuked, "For this, you'll address me as Naruto-sama and you must demonstrate a more feminine and sensual approach with an enchanting smile. You can not make any movements or gestures that would give you away as being a kunoichi. To do so…"

Tenten again didn't see how fast Naruto moved when he was suddenly upon her from behind with his cold unsheathed katana blade at her throat.

"…Would spell certain death for you if the enemy himself is a skilled fighter," Naruto continued, "Understand?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama," Tenten said.

"You pick up fast Panda-ko," Naruto replied as he removed the blade from off her neck, "Now, Let's do this again. And remember, more sultry and sensuality with your movements and overtone."

Naruto went back to his previous position on the floor mat as Tenten left the living room. A moment later after taking a breath, she walked out to the living room and over to Naruto again. The blond inwardly sighed seeing that Tenten missed the mark again in terms of her body movements.

_This might take longer than I thought_, Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

(Back In Iwa)

"So that's what you found out, huh," Kiba asked, "You're sure of this?"

Shikamaru nodded, "The kidnappers have been snooping around the red light district during their free time. However we have no clue as to any of their identities or names."

"What should we do," Lee asked, "Are we to begin investigating sections of the red light district?"

"No," Shikamaru said, "Naruto gave us no instructions to do so. And currently we have too many eyes looking on us from the inside. It would be best if we begin our search on the outside."

"Outside," Chouji asked confused.

"To clarify," Shikamaru said, "We'll be performing investigations outside the walls of this village and interact with the populous we come in contact with. We'll divide into teams of three. Chouji, Neji and myself will be team one and Lee, Shino and Kiba will be team two."

"Shikamaru," Kiba asked, "We weren't hired for this and we weren't instructed by the Hokage to do this. So why are we performing a mission that no one asked us to do?"

"They were Naruto's orders," Shikamaru stated, "He's the one in charge and the one calling the shots, not me. But if you feel ready to argue with an official who's part of the Konoha Ninja Council about this, then by all means when Naruto returns, feel free to voice your disapproval of his actions."

When Shikamaru placed it that way, Kiba was reminded that he was completely outranked and insubordination wasn't tolerated.

"If you haven't noticed by now," Shikamaru said, "Naruto began this investigation the moment his eyes caught sight of that poster during our trek here to Iwa and from what he discussed with me, it was very clear that he's on to something and he needs our help to expose criminals behind these crimes and what their true intentions are.

"Naruto himself was a victim of kidnapping as an infant, years ago and was going to be used for the wrong reasons. Hinata too was once kidnapped by an enemy ninja who sought a dark purpose for her. These experiences must be among the reasons why Naruto wants those missing children found soon. I know it's troublesome but I'm sure that Naruto has good reasons for having us doing this besides the reasons I mentioned."

Kiba sighed but consented, "Fine. I'll do as instructed. I just hope that it'll be worth the pain we'll face for this."

After being giving further instructions, the two teams disbursed and went on their way.

* * *

(At The Ice Cream Parlor)

'Naruto' was sitting at the table with the five orphans who were indulging themselves with ice cream and chocolates. While the group of conversing, a ninja stepped into the parlor and ordered a sundae. After a few minutes, the ninja took her purchased sundae and walked over to the table 'Naruto' and the orphans were.

"Looks like you found your friends Uzumaki," the older female said. The group turned to see Ni Ketsueki standing behind them with her sundae.

"It's you again," 'Naruto' pointed out, "Why are you here?"

"Can't I take a moment out of my life to enjoy ice cream like you kids do," Ketsueki replied as she pulled a seat and sat down next to the group between Naruto and Seto.

"So this is where the Gonin No Uzumaki and their leader hangout at," Ketsueki asked with a friendly tone as she started eating her sundae.

"It is," Tsukiiwa said, "Why does that interest you?"

"Many things in life interest me," Ketsueki said, "It's what makes being alive all the more fun."

"You don't say," 'Naruto' remarked, "Is there anything else?"

"Your friends should know by now," Ketsueko replied, "After all, they had me fill out that survey of theirs. I'm sure I couldn't possibly say more about myself."

"You were very insistent in returning me to my friends earlier when that girl from earlier gave me a hard time," 'Naruto' said, "You're the kind of person who's rather resolute and firm about getting something done your way."

"You're rather observant for a kid Uzumaki," Ketsueki said, "Quite a trait you have."

"In this day in age," 'Naruto' replied, "I learned to be aware of my surroundings and look after those who matter to me. My five friends here matter to me therefore I look out for them."

"Why did you name them the Gonin No Uzumaki," Ketsueki asked, "Surely they're not related to you by blood?"

"They don't have to be blood related to me," 'Naruto' replied, "Naming them 'Uzumaki' makes us comrades and family. We grow and learn from each other and from this our bonds are strengthened and remain in tack. That's what's important to us."

"I see," Ketsueki said, "Your friends mean a lot to you. You seem to enjoy playing the leader of this group you formed but tell me, how far will you go to protect them if any real danger came their way?"

"I'll do whatever I must to protect my friends," 'Naruto' said, "Because no one else will do it. We look out for each other and support one another. We're all we have."

"Really," Ketsueki asked, "Well, if I may asked, were you from any renowned clan from before? You evidently possess a name that was once known by many from long ago."

"So what if I do," 'Naruto' remarked, "I didn't have a known name so I gave myself one."

"And your friends chose to go along with you naming them and yourself after a long gone clan that none of you are part of," Ketsueki asked, "Isn't that playing false?"

"We told you lady that we're were playing "ninja"," Ruki replied.

"What part of that didn't you understand," Seto added.

"Whatever my real name was it's now unimportant," 'Naruto' said, "My new name is what matters now and my friends have no problem be known as my ninjas."

"You're an interesting bunch," Ketsueki said before finishing her sundae, "More amusing than many of the other youths in this village. Well, it was a nice chat but I'll be taking my leave now. I'll be seeing you all soon. Ciao."

Ketsueki got up and let the table while taking her emptied bowl with her.

"I don't like her," Tsukiiwa said, "Not one bit."

"Ignore her," 'Naruto' suggested, "She's just another pain you all can do without. By the way are you guys done?"

"Just about," Zoe said as she and the others finished their snacks before leaving the parlor.

* * *

(At The Unknown Cave)

The guards were making their way though the darken chambers each carrying trays in their hands. Reaching the holding cells, the guards each went to their assigned cells.

"Eat you worthless rats," one of the guards barked as he shoved trays of food scraps, cold soup and water jugs through the trap door of the prison cell. Other guards were doing likewise at the other holding cells. The detained children hungrily rushed for the food and water after being deprived of good nourishment for a good while.

"Disgusting," one of the guards sneered before walking away from the cell along with his other partners.

"There isn't enough food to satisfy all of us here," one of the younger girls said.

"It's OK," the oldest boy being thirteen said, "You guys can eat. I'll manage with what little I can have."

"But-"

The older boy cut off the girl and the others from arguing.

"You guys need your strength," the boy said, "And I don't want anything happening to any of you. I'll be fine."

"Will we be rescued soon," a younger boy asked before crying, "I want to go home to my mommy and daddy."

"Don't cry," the oldest boy said as he consoled the crying youth, "Stay strong and positive for your parents. I'm sure they want you back as much as you want to go back home. Stay positive and strong for them and all of us here. OK? I'm sure we'll be found in time."

Reluctantly, the boy complied before he and other three younger kids started partaking of the food and water. Even though the oldest boy was really hungry, he felt it was his responsibility to look after the youths in the holding cell with him and to keep their spirits up for as long as he could. Although there was a lingering doubt in the back on his mind about ever being found, still for their sakes, he had to be strong for them.

* * *

(Meanwhile Back At The Safe House)

Tenten found training to be a seductress more challenging than she believed it to be. The fact that she had always been more of a tomboy who spent more of her time and energy training as a fighter didn't help either.

"I guess this is why I don't have a boyfriend," Tenten said with a depressed tone, "I can't get this down pack."

The Elite Jounin thought for a moment as he reevaluated the situation. After giving it some thought, he decided to speak.

"Tenten," Naruto said, "Each female develops their own arts of seduction. Perhaps I failed to see what other methods can work for you. But I'm sure we can-"

"I'm not romantically inclined Naruto," Tenten said, "I don't know how to be romantic or seductive. I don't know how to make it come naturally."

Again, Naruto went into deep thought about the situation and wondered what Anko and the other girls would do. Coming to one dead end after another, he thought of another idea.

"I think I may have something that might work in giving you ideas," Naruto said with an optimistic smile.

"You do," Tenten asked curiously. Naruto nodded and left the living room. A few moments later, he returned back with a book in hand, an orange book in hand.

"Here Tenten," Naruto said extending the book out to her, "For the rest of the day I want you to read this book from cover to cover, and while you're at it, visualize yourself in the story."

Tenten knew that book and its author.

"You want me to read that," Tenten blushed at the thought of reading such a book, "Icha-Icha Paradise: The Passion Of The Teacher?"

"That's right," Naruto said, "And between you and me, I helped Jiraiya co-write this book."

"You're kidding," Tenten asked looking at Naruto incredulously.

"No," Naruto assured, "Trust me, you'll learn a whole lot from this book. In fact, you'll find that the female protagonist is very much like you."

"What," Tenten asked, "How so?"

"Read and find out," Naruto said as he gesture for her to take the book. Swallowing her nervousness, Tenten took the book from him.

"I'll leave you to read that book while I head back to the village to take care of some business," Naruto said as she headed upstairs to change back into his Jounin clothes and gear, "And don't try skimming through the book either. I want you to read and memorize every word in that book."

Naruto didn't wait for Tenten's reply as he made his way upstairs.

"I can't believe he actually wants me to read this smut," Tenten mumbled under her breath, "What's so interesting about these books anyway?"

Seeing that she had no other choice, Tenten sat down on the floor mat Naruto was previously sitting on and opened the book to start reading.

_Naruto said he helped co-write this book_, Tenten thought before curiosity got the better of her, _I wonder then how he portrayed the main female whom he said was very much like me._

Delving into the book, Tenten started reading the introduction before she began reading the first chapter with the other chapters to follow.

* * *

**Tenten is having trouble rising to the role as a seductress for the secret mission. But Naruto is determined and confident that he can bring out that side of Tenten. Will he succeed or will it backfire? As Shikamaru and the others begin their own investigations, Ni Ketsueki seemed to be trying to investigate 'Naruto' and his friends much to their discomfort. Will the missing children be found soon and will certain doom await them? Find out what happens next time.**

* * *

**A/N: Moteki is a Japanese mythology, a mythical period in one's life when he/she suddenly becomes popular and desired by those of the opposite sex.**

**OK, my readers, what do you all speculate will result from what Naruto is doing altogether? Please give me your honest opinions in your reviews.**


	80. Chapter Eighty: Unforeseen

**Chapter Eighty: Unforeseen**

* * *

**A/N: To all my readers: I'm very sorry for the lack of updates in my fics. For the past few months I had to deal with stressful, not to mention difficult and sobering events, among them were the tragic deaths of both of my grandparents whom I was close to as their favorite grandchild. It affected my zest for writing though I'm doing what I can to cope with my loss. Still thanks for waiting patiently for the next chapter.**

**By the way, for those who don't already know, "Rise of Neo Uzumaki Naruto" is a spinoff of this fic. Feel free to check it out. I'll work on writing future chapters for that fic when I get the inspiration and time to. Thank you again.**

* * *

(Six Days Later; Back In Konoha)

Hinata was making her way to the Hyuuga Compound. Normally she'd come by to see how everyone is doing, but today she was requested to be seen by Hanabi. As the young Hyuuga made her way to the compound, Hinata could only wonder what Hanabi wanted to talk about with her so importantly.

Arriving at her destination, Hinata made her way in while greeting everyone she came across. It wasn't long until she found her younger sister standing alone by a nice size pond. From what Hinata saw, her young sister was clearly in deep thought about something.

"Hanabi," Hinata greeted, snapping the younger Hyuuga out of her train of thoughts. Hanabi turned to see her older sister standing behind her.

"Neechan," Hanabi greeted back, "I'm happy you're here."

"You wanted to talk to me about something important," Hinata said, "Something you wanted to discuss in private, yes?"

Hanabi nodded before they walked together to a more secluded area in the garden. Once their privacy was confirmed, Hanabi broke the silence.

"Neechan," Hanabi asked, "What went through your mind when father and the elders said that you would no longer be the heiress of our clan?"

That question caught Hinata off guard as she wasn't expecting to be asked such a question.

"What," Hinata asked.

"Tell me truthfully," Hanabi asked as she looked straight at Hinata, "What went through your mind the moment you heard that father and the elders decreed that you would no longer be the clan heiress; something that was yours by birthright as firstborn, before naming me as the new heiress?"

Hinata thought carefully before giving Hanabi a reply. The younger girl waited patiently for Hinata's reply.

"Truthfully," Hinata said, "As you saw from my reaction during that meeting, I was anything but happy. At that moment, I felt I was being unfairly cheated in being denied my birthright so they could forcefully wed me off to some unnamed son of a Kage or clan heir in order to maintain the prestige of our clan. I thought that everything I wanted to do for the our family both Main House and Cadet Branch alike when I become clan leader came crashing down."

"And that was before you were told that you would be betrothed to Naruto-sama," Hanabi spoke in. Hinata nodded, "Father said because I would be wedded into another clan I couldn't hold the title as future clan leader of the Hyuuga clan and that you'd be my replacement."

"And that's the very thing I can't stand," Hanabi remarked. That caused Hinata to look at Hanabi questionably.

"What do you mean," Hinata asked with a confused expression.

"I don't want to replace you," Hanabi said, "I never wanted to be looked at as your replacement."

"But you're second in line as the Hyuuga heiress," Hinata said.

"That doesn't matter," Hanabi replied, "You've done nothing dishonorable to merit being disqualified as the rightful heiress! Father and the elders were the ones who had arranged for you to be betrothed to Naruto-sama and stripping you of your birthright as clan heiress because of that is wrong!"

Hinata saw that Hanabi felt strongly about what she was saying.

"Hanabi," Hinata asked, "Why does naming you my replacement displeases you?"

"You've shown father and all of the elders just how strong you truly are," Hanabi said, "True you had some troubles in the beginning but you've improved in so many ways and proven everyone who doubted you wrong."

Hinata was surprise to see and hear how highly Hanabi regarded and was talking of her. As happy as she was to hear all of the praise her younger sister was giving her, Hinata wanted to know the root reason for Hanabi not wanting to be her replacement. Before Hinata could say anything…

"Ever since that day after you were forced to step down as clan heiress," Hanabi continued, "Father and the elders have been putting so much pressure on me to reach if not surpass you. It's completely unfair considering that you had someone like Naruto-sama there with you to help you get stronger and now you live with him.

"…I'm ashamed to admit this…"

Hanabi gave Hinata a weak smile and continued, "But I envy that fact that you have Naruto-sama at your side."

Hinata gave no reply to that statement.

"To be honest," Hanabi continued, "There are times I wished I was firstborn instead of you just so I could be with Naruto-sama or that he was born the same year I was. (Lowered her head) But that's wishful and selfish thinking. I'm sorry if what I said just now offended you."

"It's all right Hanabi," Hinata assured, "I'm not upset."

Returning to the main topic, Hanabi continued, "I always thought you'd be the heiress who'd bring about changes to our clan, something Naruto-sama talked so passionately about after he defeated Neji during the finals of the Chuunin exams. Hearing those words from him made me want to put faith and believe in you neechan, just as Naruto-sama believes in you. That's why I feel you should reclaim your birthright as clan heiress."

"Hanabi…," Hinata said with a surprise look on her face.

"I'm not saying this to escape the pressure or responsibilities of clan heiress," Hanabi replied, "But I feel that you'd make a better and more suitable clan leader than I would. Naruto-sama believes you can bring changes to both the Main and Cadet Branch Houses, and I'm sure Neji would support you too."

"But I'm to be married into the Namikaze clan," Hinata said.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're a Hyuuga," Hanabi replied, "And my big sister. I'm ready and willing to support you and when Naruto-sama hears about this I know he'll support you too. I truly believe that you are what our clan needs neechan."

Hinata had no idea that both she and Naruto had affected Hanabi that much. One would assume that Hanabi would seize the opportunity to be Hinata's replacement as clan heiress and eventually clan leader the very first chance she gets. Instead, Hanabi wants to her older sister to take her rightful place as the future clan leader and bring to fruition the very changes she envisioned for their clan as a whole, both Main house and Cadet Branch alike.

"Do you truly believe that I'm best fitted for the role of future clan leader of the Hyuuga clan," Hinata asked. Hanabi turned to face her older sister.

"Without a doubt," Hanabi said, "I believe in you."

Hinata was touched to the heart by that declaration. She wiped away the few tears that fell down her face.

"You are aware that father and the elders may argue against this," Hinata said, "Things could prove difficult for us."

"I know neechan," Hanabi said, "I just hope that it won't take too much time and effort to get father to see our reasons for taking this course of action."

The older Hyuuga had always thought that she would try to influence her younger sister to fulfill the needed changes that their clan was in need of. She never thought that her younger sister would actually seek her out to carry out those changes herself as the class heiress and future clan leader. That gave Hinata so much to think about knowing that reclaiming her title as Hyuuga clan heiress would prove to be a difficult challenge.

* * *

(Back In Iwagakure)

It's been five days since Shikamaru and the others began their own investigation outside the village walls of Iwa. Looking through wilderness areas and valleys, both groups worked and did all that they could to find clues leading to valuable formation as to whereabouts of the missing children. From what they had been dealing with, they found the perpetrators were very good at covering their tracks. Needless to say they were getting rather frustrated.

* * *

(Later That Night)

At the red light district, brothels, casinos, and bar were active and lively. Many men and women were traveling around to engage in some activities that minors wouldn't come to understand until later in their years. At one particular night club, one that was very famous for its business and beautiful servant girls, Tenten, codename "Muteki No Panda-ko-chan," was dressed in one of the four body-hugging dresses she got from Naruto, was working as a personal waitress at one of the clubs that catered to well-known clienteles and businessmen.

As for Tenten herself, her hair was calm down pass her shoulders with a few hair ornaments carefully placed and decorated around her heard. She also had make-up professionally applied to her face, that being done by Naruto himself. When Tenten asked him how he was able to do all the stuff he did to make her look the way she would her for her secret mission, Naruto replied by telling her that he picked up on many things considering that he spent his entire life living with females, starting with Tsunade and Shizune before moving on his own and living with five other females. Tenten had taken the point.

True to his word, Naruto turned Tenten in the very person he said he would turn her into. Within less than four nights, the club had a number of clients requesting Tenten to be their personal servant girl and escort. Many young men were drooling and looking lustfully at the young kunoichi as she'd move and swing her body and hips in a manner that roused desire and want.

As Tenten gave her goodbyes to the wealthy client and his entourage she serviced, her eyes then fell upon at certain Iwa Jounin who walked into the club with two of his other male friends, both of whom were Chuunins.

"Hey," one of them snickered, "You see that hot piece of ass over there?"

"Do I," the second one said, "I wouldn't mind going a few round with her. I bet she's a screamer."

"Welcome to our club my lords," Tenten greeted with a low bow, "How may I be of service to you this evening?"

"You can be our entertainer for the rest of the night," the Jounin said, "My friends and I have been busy all day and we're in the mood for a show."

"I see," Tenten said with sultry.

"By the way," the Jounin continued, "I've never seen you from around here. What's your name?"

"They call me Muteki No Panda-ko-chan," Tenten replied, "Because when it comes to popularity with men, I'm a first timer."

The guys were already snickering at the thoughts at what Tenten could possibly mean by her words.

"Well Panda-ko," the Jounin said, "I'm Keisuke, and the two with me are Kentaro and Goki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you three," Tenten said, "And I thank you for choosing me to provide you with entertainment. Please follow me."

Tenten led the three young men to one of the private rooms in the club. Upon arriving they entered a room with three sitting futons and a small polished black table in the center of the futons. The room itself was nicely decorated with oriental ornaments professionally placed around the room. The three ninjas each sat on the futon after removing the sandals after Tenten closed the door.

"Let me prepare some tea for you all," Tenten offered, "It will refresh you."

Tenten went and got the tray carrying the kettle of hot herbal tea she prepared in advance. Putting three small cups onto the tray, she brought the tray over to where the three men were and set a cup down on the table for each of them.

"Tea," Goki asked incredulously, "Why not some sake?"

"Tea puts the mind and soul at ease my lord," Tenten answered with elegant politeness as she poured the tea for them, "Surely you wish to be sober as I provide the entertainment you all desire me to carry out for you, yes?"

_This girl is smooth_, the three men snickered in themselves.

"All right then," Keisuke said, "And how do you intent to entertain us?"

"My hands are useful for other things besides making tea," Tenten replied with sultry in her tone. The three men got excited that whatever it was Tenten had in mind for them.

"What do you intend to do," Kentaro asked.

"How about you three take turns receiving full body massages," Tenten offered, "Ones that many of my clients have especially enjoyed."

"This I would have to feel for myself," Goki remarked.

"Get in line," Keisuke interjected, "I'm going first seeing that I outranked you both."

Not giving either of the two to argue, Keisuke was the first to remove his Jounin gear and half of his uniform, leaving him only in his pants.

"My lord," Tenten said meekly, "I'll require that you remove your pants too."

Keisuke couldn't hide the grin on his face as he happily complied with her request, which now left him only in his trousers. The almost nude Jounin lied down on his chest on the resting futon Tenten brought out and laid on the wooden floor before getting the performed rubbing oils. As she was doing so, Tenten recalled an incident that occurred a few days earlier…

* * *

(Flashback: Four Nights Ago)

It was late and the scenery was darkening. Naruto was returning to his safe house to review the suppose surveys he had the orphans give and fill out to the Iwa ninjas. He expected Tenten to have fallen asleep in the guestroom he provided for her to stay in. Neji and the others had inquired of Tenten's absence. Naruto explained that Tenten was occupied with an undercover mission that would remain classified until its completion in order to decrease the risk of mission security breach.

Reaching the safe house, Naruto entered and locked the door behind him and as he expected, Tenten wasn't anyway in sight. Deciding to take care of business, Naruto closed all of the lights and went into his bedroom to go over all of the survey paperwork after removing his Jounin vest, gear and head protector. It wasn't until four hours later when a knock came at the door.

"Naruto," Tenten called out from behind the door, "Are you busy?"

"What do you want," Naruto asked with his eyes still glued to one of the surveys he was reviewing.

"There's something I need to ask you," Tenten replied.

"What's your question," Naruto asked.

"Will you please open the door first and let me in," Tenten replied. Her request caught Naruto off guard.

"Excuse me," Naruto replied.

"Will you please open the door and let me in," Tenten asked. Naruto saw that it was late and wondered what it was that Tenten wanted to ask him in person face to face. Letting curiosity get the better of him, Naruto went to the door and opened it. Rather than seeing Tenten in her regular clothes, he instead saw her dressed in the same seductive body-hugging oriental red dress he provided for her the previous day. He was wondering what Tenten was doing.

"I…I couldn't sleep because I needed your help with something," Tenten swallowed and looked down at her feet.

"And what kind of help were you looking for at this time of night," Naruto asked skeptically, "While dressed the way you are?"

Meekly, Tenten kept her head down before she spoke again, "I…was doing some thinking about my mission tomorrow…"

Naruto saw that she paused for a brief momentarily before she continued…

"…and I realized that…"

Naruto watched Tenten's pink face shade beet-red.

"…I never _touched_ a guy before…," Tenten said before she looked up at Naruto and felt her heart racing from his intense gaze.

"What are you talking," Naruto asked, "You sparred with Gai, Lee and Neji on plenty occasions and a couple of times with me."

She looked away, and continued, "That's not the "touch" I'm talking about. In fact, I'm somewhat embarrassed for even asking this of you, especially after that thick orange book you had me read from cover to cover. I came to you tonight because…well, you're obviously an experienced guy."

Naruto frowned and snorted from her remark. She giggled and finally looked at the Elite Jounin, again, "I would like to know some of the places guys like to be touched."

_What_ _the_ _fuck_…, Naruto's brows rose while he stared disbelievingly at the young Genin before him.

"And…," Naruto slowly dragged out.

"_And_…," Tenten stepped closer to him and Naruto's nostrils immediately filled with the vanilla and peppermint scent coming off Tenten's body. He suspected that the teen kunoichi perfumed her body on purpose.

"I wanted to know if you'll allow me to _touch_ you," Tenten finally brought out, "You know…for _practice_…"

"W…what…," Naruto wasn't exactly sure if he heard her correctly, so he asked Tenten to repeat what she said. Standing directly in front of him, Tenten reached a shaky hand forward and caressed Naruto's chest through his shirt. Naruto closed his eyes while feeling her touch through his shirt.

"I asked you…," Tenten buried her face against Naruo's chest and Naruto felt a few strands of her brown-colored hair tickle underneath his chin. Both of her hands trailed up his chest to rest on his shoulders. She tilted her head to look up at him. Swallowing all of her fears and doubts about her request, she bravely asked him, again.

"Will…um…," Tenten licked her lips and focused. She needed Naruto to believe she was sincere about her request.

"Will you allow me to _touch_ you, tonight," Tenten asked as softly as she could, "I want you to show me the places men like to be pleasured, so I'll know in the future…"

_What the hell did I unleash within her_, Naruto screamed in his head. Tenten looked away and suppressed a smile that tried to form from the corners of her lips.

"…That way I'll know what I'm doing while I'm carrying out my secret mission," Tenten asked as submissively as she could, "I know I'm asking a lot more from you Naruto; more than I should. But you're the only person I could think of to turn to for this."

Naruto pursed his lips and studied the ceiling, diverting his attention from Tenten. A moment later, a laugh escaped his mouth.

"You can't be serious," Naruto replied with his laughter slowly calming down, "You honestly expect me to believe that you want to use me as practice for the sake of the mission and that you want me to "teach" you how men desire to be pleasured?"

Tenten saw that Naruto didn't believe her, not one bit. After his laughter died down, Naruto continued, "Though I use sexual perversions as one of my arsenals against unsuspecting enemies and targets, I will confess that you gave me a most convincing performance as a seductress Panda-ko-chan. I almost bought it too."

Resorting to drastic measures, Tenten embraced and wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and pressed herself into his hard figure while burying her face back into his chest.

"Teach me," Tenten pleaded, "Like I said before, I never touched a guy and I have no experience in enticing anyone. Even though I read that book of yours, I still feel that it's not enough. I'm the kind of girl that needs physical exposure and experience to learn. I know the theories but I'm lacking in capability. Please Naruto, I need this."

Naruto debated with himself about what he should do. He at first thought about producing a kage bushin for her to practice with. But in the end after the clone dispelled, everything the clone experienced would transfer and merge with him. The blonde saw that he put more of a load on Tenten's shoulders than he counted on. And clearly she was troubled by what he was asking of her to do after she accepted the secret mission he gave her.

Tenten tilted her head up to look at the Elite Jounin. Naruto looked down at Tenten and gave her a weak grin, before his grin turned confident.

"I'll teach you more than that Tenten," Naruto said as he allowed her into his room, "But understand that you'll have a very short time to get it down pack. You'll be in for the long haul. Are you up to it?"

Tenten looked at Naruto and said, "Teach me."

"Understand this Muteki No Panda-ko-chan," Naruto said, "Different men like to be touched in different ways. Take me for example; I like to be touched in various ways, and I love it when women use different _enhancements_ to heighten the touch."

"Enhancements…," Tenten slowly repeated the word, "What do you mean?"

"Let me show you," Naruto said, "Tonight Muteki No Panda-ko-chan, my body is your training ground. Don't be afraid to touch me _wherever_ you want. And don't hold back in being creative."

Naruto then slowly closed the door behind them. Tenten was in for a long night…

* * *

(End Flashback)

"Well, tonight let's call this session, _Touch_," Tenten said smoothly as her finger clutched a plastic bottle, and she grabbed it, presenting it to Keisuke. The Jounin inspected the bottle closely. Confusingly, he asked, "What's that?"

"_This_ is Sensation Lotion," Tenten told him, "This is one of my favorite enhancements I like to use while I worked my fingers because it appeals to the senses."

"How so," Keisuke asked.

"It focuses on Smell, Sight, Touch, and Taste. Allow me to show you my lord," Tenten offered as she opened the bottle. Keisuke and the other two men watched as she poured a bit of the light orange beige lotion on her fingers, "You see its color, yes?"

The men nodded. Tenten held her fingers under Keisuke's nose and said, "Please, smell its fragrance."

Keisuke sniffed the lotion and he smiled brightly at his hostess, "Mmm! _Peaches_!"

"Correct," Tenten said, "Now please lie down on your back on the futon."

Doing as instructed, Keisuke got into the instructed position and lied on his back. Moving over to him, Tenten knelt down and settle next to his side on her knees. Using her free hand, Tenten rubbed the lotion into Keisuke's chest and gently blew her breath on his chest.

"Oh…That's good…it's warming my skin," Keisuke squealed, "It…feels really, _really_ good, indeed!"

Moving her right hand to his lips, she looked at Keisuke meekly.

"Taste my fingers my lord," Tenten requested holding her right hand towards Keisuke's lips wanting him to suck the lotion residue. Without thinking about it, he did as she asked him. Slowly he stuck out his tongue and slowly licked Tenten's middle finger, before taking the entire appendage in his mouth.

"Tell me please," Tenten asked her with her index finger in between his teeth, "What you taste my lord?"

Keisuke continued to suck her finger before pulling his mouth away to answer. Licking his lips, he answered, "Peaches; I taste sweet Peaches."

"This special lotion is flavored and it warms on contact," Tenten explained, retrieving her finger from Keisuke's mouth, "It's a specialty used to enhance and increase pleasure."

Staring directly in her eyes, Keisuke said, "I want you to use this lotion all over my body. Touch me anywhere you desire."

"Hey," Kentaro complained, "You're not the one guy here you know! When is it going to be our turn?"

"Don't worry," Tenten replied with a sultry and lust-like tone, "You both will get your chance with me too. I'll be happy to satisfy you all."

Both Kentaro and Goki giggled like two naughty perverted boys.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Kiba, Shino and Lee were trekking through the valley while on their return back to Iwa. Dodging the eyes of Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi and Tsuchiko wasn't an easy task and several times they had close calls.

"Damn," Kiba swore, "This is really proving to be a waste of my time!"

"Kiba-kun," Lee replied, "Don't be disheartened by the trials of this mission. Look at it as another level of training for us."

"We weren't hired by Iwa for this missing yet Naruto want us to carrying it out anyway. We're not even going to be paid for it."

"Naruto-san has his reason for this Kiba," Shino said, "Though it seems unclear right now but I trust that he had good reasons for doing this."

"I just hope this won't give us more trouble than its worth," Kiba replied. Shino looked up with see one of his kikai bugs flying over to him. Allowing the bug to land on his finger, Shino communicated with it to find out what it learned. Kiba and Lee waited patiently as Shino retrieved the information from the bug.

"I understand," Shino said as the bug flew off his finger.

"Anything useful," Kiba asked,

"My scout bug found a corpse of some sort in this very valley," Shino replied, "From what by bug was able to tell, the person didn't die of natural causes."

"It sounds like foul play was involved then," Lee figured. Shino nodded in agreement, "It'd best if we check this out."

Kiba and Lee followed Shino as he followed the path his bug lead them. The descended deeper into the darker section of the valley.

"What is that awful smell," Lee asked.

"The corpse," Kiba said, "Which is now close by. And judging from that disgusting stench, this person has been dead for quite some time."

"A clear sign that the body is deteriorating," Shino added. The close they got to the location of the corpse the stronger the stench became. When they arrived at the location the kikai bug led them to, what they saw was a horrific sight. The decomposing body was already infested with maggots and other insects feeding off of it. Some of the rotted and exposed flesh and organs were still on the body but the trio saw that the person had no form of clothing on, thus showing that the person who was clearly a female died naked.

"Gross," Kiba remarked, "What the hell happened here?"

"Evidently this young woman met an untimely demise," Shino said.

"Though we don't know by what means," Lee added.

"But it's clear that that this wasn't an act of suicide," Shino continued, "I'm sure she was brought here and seeing that no form of clothes is on her body, I'm led to believe that she was possibly raped before she was killed."

"What should be do," Lee asked, "This is evidently a rape and murder crime and it can't stay quiet to Iwa."

"I said there was a possibility of rape but we don't know that for sure," Shino replied.

"We best to find Naruto and the others and informed them of what we found," Kiba suggested, "We can't move the body and the Iwa nins will want an explanation of our investigation."

"We'll let Naruto handle the Iwa-nins after he's allowed to see the body," Shino said before pulling a scroll from out of his jacket. Opening the scroll, Shino set the scroll down on the floor and performed a hand sign, resulting in a puff of white smoke to burst forth from the scroll. When the scroll cleared, it revealed Naruto standing in the midst of the clearing smoke. It wasn't long with his nose came in contact with the same stench of rotting human flesh.

"I'm assuming you guys found something important," Naruto remarked.

"Yes Naruto-kun," Lee confirmed. Shino pointed to the corpse and Naruto turned his attention to it.

"I see," Naruto acknowledged, "But first off, where are we exactly?"

"In one of Iwa's dense and deeper valleys," Kiba said, "We're about three miles outside the village walls."

"In that case," Naruto said before make hand sign, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu."

Executing his jutsu, twenty-five clones materialized.

"I want the twenty-five of you to perform a thorough investigation of this entire valley and its surrounding region. Report back with anything you find."

"Got it," all twenty-five of them said before leaving to perform their task. As for Naruto himself, he pulled out a scroll from his cloak and opened it.

"What are you doing now," Lee asked.

"Preparing to perform my own autopsy on the body," Naruto said as he knelt down and wrote some seals on the scroll. When that was done, he activated the seal writings and had the corpse sealed into the scroll.

"You're not handing the body over to Iwa," Kiba asked.

"Who found the corpse first Kiba," Naruto asked back.

"We did," Kiba replied.

"End of discussion," was all Naruto said.

"But where will you perform the autopsy without a hospital or morgue to perform the job at," Shino inquired.

"I already have that issue taken care of," Naruto said, "In any case, excellent job in your investigation. Find Shikamaru and his team and report your findings to them and find out if they discovered anything. Tell no one in Iwa what we found until I give further instructions on the matter. Dismissed."

Naruto shushin'd from the group returned back to his safe house to prepare for the required autopsy. Leaving the valley, Shino and his group left and hurried back to meet up with Shikamaru, Chouji and Neji.

* * *

(Much Later; Back At The Night Club)

Keisuke, Kentaro and Goki were making the way out of the establishment. During the session the guys were more than tempted to take Tenten and have their way with her. But girls of Muteki No Panda-ko-chan's status were too expensive and plus the three had their fill with call-girls the night before.

"Thanks for wonderful experience, Muteki No Panda-ko-chan," Keisuke said, "I'm sure we'll be seeing you again soon."

"I live only to serve and entertain, my lords," Tenten said with an ever enchanting and humble tone, "It pleases me to know that my lords appreciate my services."

"Well beautiful," Goki replied, "Expect to be seeing us more often. Maybe in time you can perform more than pleasurable exotic body massages for us."

"We shall see then," Tenten said before she bowed, "Have a safe journey home my lords."

The three ninja gave a short bow and made their way out of the club and to their own homes. Meanwhile, Tenten was cleaning her assigned room before preparing to leave for her well needed break. As she was doing this, the door opened and a lone figure stepped in.

"Muteki No Panda-ko-chan," the figure said as he closed to door behind him. Tenten turned to see who her visitor was.

"Naruto-sama," Tenten greeted ever politely with a traditional bow, "I'm honored that someone of your stature has graced me tonight with his presence."

"Yes young maiden," Naruto replied, "I've heard many things about you and what you can do. I'm here for your special services."

"My service is your pleasure my lord," Tenten remarked.

"Good," Naruto replied before racing through a set of hand signs and activating privacy jutsu preventing anyone oneself from hearing their conversation.

"What's your report," Naruto asked. Tenten went into detail about everyone she catered to and the ninjas that came to be serviced by her. Naruto listened carefully to Tenten's explanation.

"I see," Naruto said before collecting the used lotion samples Tenten carefully placed away into small packages. There was even a small bit of hair samples Tenten cleverly managed to cut off while her male clients were too distracted to notice. Each package was label with the names of those she provided exotic massage and tea to.

"Excellent work my youthful seductress," Naruto complimented, "Your hard work in this craft is truly demonstrating how radiant your burning zeal is in luring unsuspecting males to you."

Tenten giggled and blushed at Naruto's compliment, "I had a very _good_ teacher, Naruto-sama."

"I'm sure," Naruto remarked but he turned serious, "In any case, Shino and the others have found a corpse dumped in a valley three miles from here. My kage bushins are performing an autopsy on the corpse as we speak. Shino suspects that not only foul play but rape was involved."

"Who was the rape victim," Tenten asked.

"Presently we don't know," Naruto said, "The face was too disfigured to identify. I'm going to return to investigate this further upon my departure."

Naruto activated the privacy jutsus and made his way towards the door.

"Until my next visit Muteki No Panda-ko-chan…," Naruto said.

"I'll be expecting to see you again soon too," Tenten replied nothing further, Naruto stepped out of the door and left the same he came. Once outside the door, he shunshin'd and left the scene.

* * *

(One Day Later)

It was now past nine in the morning. Shikamaru, Neji and Chouji were making their returning back to the hotel to got some rest for a couple of hours. On the way, they ran into Naruto who was approaching them from the opposite direction.

"Naruto," Chouji greeted as their leader approached them, "Did you find anything?"

"Yes indeed," Naruto said.

"What did you find," Shikamaru asked. Just as Naruto answered, something went off in his head. The expression in his face put Shikamaru, Chouji and Neji on alert.

"Oh Shit!," Naruto cursed as he turned and ran as fast as he could to the orphanage. The others followed as fast as they could after seeing Naruto's speed. Bursting through the doors, Naruto rushed through the hallway and up the stairs ignoring the shouts from the workers as he ran through them causing them to fall off their feet. Charging into the five orphans' room, Naruto came and found that his young friends weren't there anymore.

"What's all this about," the male caretaker of the orphanage yelled indignantly due to Naruto's actions. Naruto scanned the room and found an arrow imbedded into the wall. Tracing the arrow, Naruto found that it stealthily flew through the glass window and straight into his kage bushin's chest. Looking further out through the window, Naruto saw that the there was no building close enough for that arrow to be fired in a straight path and hit his clone with a clear bull's eye.

_My kage bushin was shot with an arrow from long range_, Naruto realized, _And judging from the distance of the nearest building facing this one straight ahead, that arrow was shot from 100 yards._

"Naruto-san," the caretaker barked, "You didn't answer my question! What's the meaning of all this?"

"The orphans in the room were kidnapped goddamn it," Naruto yelled, "Must I elaborate that further?"

Shikamaru and the others arrived a few seconds later, to see what they heard Naruto shot to be true. The caretaker left to report the incident that took place.

"Was this part of what you were counting on Naruto," Shikamaru asked. Naruto shook his head, "No. This was unforeseen. Whoever the kidnappers were caught my disguised kage bushin off guard and somehow managed to get a hold of the children and move them out this room…without alerting anyone in the orphanage."

Naruto started to grow very suspicious as he thought about what he said just now.

"Plus the room shows no sign of foul play or a fight of any sort," Neji pointed out.

"Which means that the sequence of events that took place here was timed just enough to keep us from reaching here on time to stop the crime from happening," Shikamaru deduced, "Naruto was correct when he said that these kidnappings were inside jobs."

Naruto went and retrieved the arrow from the wall. Upon examining the arrow, Naruto found seal markings on the arrow.

"Tenten is more knowledgeable on weapons and I'm sure she has insight on archery," Naruto said, "I'll have her take a look and exam this arrow when I see her later today."

Naruto placed the arrow inside his cloak.

"This incident will reach the ears of the Tsuchikage and the other ninjas," Shikamaru said.

"Let it," Naruto said, "Perhaps now it'll put them on high alert and-"

Naruto stopped talking when Tsuchiko, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi appeared in the room.

"The caretaker reported that a kidnapping took place," Kurotsuchi said.

"It did," Naruto confirmed, "But like you guys, we arrived too late."

"We'll take it from here," Tsuchiko said, "My team and I will report and investigate this."

Naruto nodded and told his crew to follow him out of the orphanage. Once outside, Naruto then received incoming information that was being submitted into his mind. It took a couple of moments for it to process before it completely settled in.

"Guys," Naruto asked, "What do you two know of Ni Ketsueki?"

"Besides her being one of the Iwa Jounins who we've seen from time to time," Chouji asked, "Nothing else. Why?"

"She's dead," Naruto said, catching the attention of his ninjas, "And has been for over three weeks. She was the corpse Shino and his team found!"

* * *

**The mystery deepens and time is running out. Tsukiiwa and her friends have been kidnapped and Ni Ketsueki has been confirmed dead for some time through the autopsy. Therefore, who is this other "Ni Ketsueki" that's been roving about through Iwagakure? Will Naruto get to Tsukiiwa and the other orphans on time? And earlier Hanabi wishes for Hinata to reclaim her birthright as Hyuuga clan heiress. Will that go through smoothly without much trouble? Find out next time.**


	81. Chapter Eighty-One: Bread Crumbs

**Chapter Eighty-One: "Bread Crumbs"**

* * *

**A/N: I know I left this story and arc undone, and many have asked me if I discontinued this fanfic. The truth is that I had lost my drive for this fanfic for a very long while and felt detached from it. But recently a member on this site who wishes to stay anonymous helped me get back in gear with this story. I apologize for the long wait and hopefully I can continue to write future chapters for this fanfic featuring new adventures. So without further delay, on with the chapter.**

* * *

(At The Hokage Mansion; A Day Earlier)

It was a bright sunny morning in the village of Konohagakure. Children were playing outside; birds were standing on trees and chirping; and shinobi of all ranks were hard at work, either training on practice grounds, or completing various missions…

Well, ALMOST all shinobi. For Tsunade, today's "hard work" merely consisted of alcohol consumption (as usual), interrupted by periodic confrontations with her worst enemy: paperwork. Then again, didn't that describe what she did every day ever since she decided to become Hokage? Were it not for the counsel of Hiruzen and Jiraiya, she would have never even considered accepting the position in the first place. Then again, the Hokage's mansion always came stashed with the best sake in the Hi no Kuni, if not the entire ninja world; how could she ignore such a powerful incentive?

_An incentive which is constantly taken away by Shizune_, lamented Tsunade, _Damn it, I can't make up my mind when drunk!_ _How does Jiraiya handle it? Speaking of Jiraiya, where in the world is that white-haired pervert? I could have sworn he was here last night sharing a drink with me together!_

_Ah, who cares? If I catch him conducting his usual so-called "research," he's going to have a conversation with me; not eye to eye, but eye to fist!_

But there would be no time for contemplation or random fits of violence, as a messenger bird flew in carrying a small piece of paper on its leg. Strangely enough, the Godaime immediately sobered up, read the contents of the message, and displayed a myriad of reactions. The first was general happiness.

"Good to see that the negotiations went well; once again, you have proven that you definitely make a great Hokage, let alone a mere ambassador…You haven't caused any international incidents; what could possibly go wrong?" Little did she know, when she said the last sentence, she had spoken too soon.

Next was confusion as she spoke aloud, "An investigation of the kidnappings in Iwa? You already got what you wanted out of the negotiations; don't push your luck! Naruto, were you drunk when you made that decision?"

Oh, if only she understood the irony of her last statement. After writing her response on a spare piece of paper and attaching it to the messenger bird, Tsunade could do nothing but say, "Screw it, I need another bottle of sake."

* * *

(Present Time; Iwagakure Border)

A mysterious brown hooded figure had finally made it to the main entry of Iwa. Upon arriving, he found two Iwa Jounin standing guard by the main entrance. They were the same Jounin who gave a cold reception to Naruto and his entourage. But before he could present his travel pass, he found himself rudely interrupted.

"Let me guess," one of the Iwa Jounin sneered, "Are you another one of those meddling Konoha ambassadors?"

"Well, you're only half right about that assumption," admitted the mysterious figure, who whipped out two stacks of paper, each titled "Icha Icha Tactics: the First 20 Pages." At this point, both Iwa Jounin gasped and were left speechless, until one of them was brave enough to exclaim, "Are you…the one and only legendary Jiraiya-dono? You're a celebrity among the male shinobi in Iwa, and we're your biggest fans!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" asked the recently revealed Jiraiya, "Anyway, I've got a rich client in Iwa who's willing to pay handsomely for the fruits of my … ahem…_research_…" After revealing his travel pass, he continued, "Now, would you kindly let me pass?"

After checking the travel papers (and the Icha Icha excerpt), the Iwa Jounins could do nothing but allow Jiraiya passage. Once Jiraiya had entered the village, he made himself inconspicuous at the tea house, where he was then joined by another mysterious hooded figure. The difference between their disguises was that this figure was entirely shrouded in black, wearing a purple bandana and a brown burlap backpack.

"Welcome, stranger," said the mysterious figure, "What're ya buying?"

"And that…is the correct password, Merchant," replied Jiraiya, "Isn't it a beautiful "Daybreak" today?"

Understanding the cryptic response, the Merchant nodded and said, "Yes, it is a wonderful "Daybreak" today. But you cannot 'appreciate' it fully at this location; it's…it's too crowded. Off to the Red Light District, stranger…" He then rose from his seat and blended in with the crowd, apparently trying to lead our white-haired spymaster to another rendezvous point.

And Jiraiya, acting in accordance with his "lovable but occasionally annoying pervert" label, was all too enthusiastic to follow. This was too good of an opportunity to miss; from his perspective, you could mix business with pleasure!

* * *

(Iwagakure; Crime Scene)

"Run that by us again," Shikamaru asked wanting to ascertain that he heard right.

"Did I stutter," Naruto remarked cynically, "Let me repeat that: I said Ni Ketsueki has been confirmed dead for over three weeks. That means that the Ketsueki we've been seeing since our arrival here is an imposter."

"More troublesome issues to deal with," Shikamaru replied, "Just when we thought the kidnappings alone were bad enough, we come across a murder!"

"That being the case," Chouji asked, "How are we to handle the matter then?"

"Right now we have two things going on here," Neji spoke in, "First, the kidnapping of the children and now a fake Iwa kuniochi running loose around Iwagakure. Do you suppose this imposter is in link with the kidnappings?"

"I wouldn't put it past her or him. The imposter though was rather interested in me while I was in my Uzumaki Naruto form and it wasn't just because I was an "orphan"," Naruto replied, "That makes me suspect that there's more to these kidnappings."

"What do you want us to do?" Lee asked.

"You guys can start by investigating that building down the block there from where the arrow was shot," Naruto instructed as he looked straight ahead from where the arrow was shot from.

Shikamaru was quiet for a moment before he deduced, "Judging from the distance between the orphanage and that building, it's over one hundred yards. You believe the arrow was shot from that far?"

"There's no other building facing it, though I suspect that the seal writings written on the arrow played a role in all this," Naruto replied.

Shikamaru nodded and gestured to Chouji to follow him. Chouji complied and went over to stand next to Shikamaru.

"Neji, Lee; I want you both to find out more about the staff in the orphanage. I have an intuition that one, if not a few of them, were involved in the kidnappings. If you find anything out of the ordinary, if possible, check it out. But if it proves to be more than what you guys can handle alone, report back to me," Naruto instructed.

Neji and Lee nodded. Before Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Lee left for their intended locations to investigate, Naruto had one more instruction. After hearing him out, they departed for their assigned locations on investigation.

Being alone now, Naruto headed out to find the only weapon expert of his entourage. But heading out would have to wait, as a messenger bird landed in front of Naruto, who picked up the piece of paper attached to the bird's leg. Upon reading it, he frowned deeply and said, "Your timing couldn't be worse, kaa-chan!"

In his frustration and anger, he then crushed the piece of paper in his balled fist, intent on overcoming the new obstacle he was now faced with.

* * *

(At The Tsuchikage Tower)

The Tschikage and Ounoki were listening to the reports being given to them by Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi and Tsuchiko about the recent kidnappings of the orphans at the orphanage. The news of those children being abducted right under their noses disturbed them, especially considering the fact that they were the same children Naruto clearly became attached to. And both the Tsuchikage and Ounoki didn't put it past them that Naruto wouldn't stay silent to this.

"This is indeed troubling. Orphans or not, those children are still part of this village and I want them found as soon as possible," the Tsuchikage replied after hearing the full report.

"After hearing that Naruto was at the scene right after the kidnapping took place, I'm quite sure that he's going to do his own investigation behind the kidnappings," Ounoki said.

"Let him if he does," The Tsuchikage suggested.

"Aren't you worried of this turning into an international incident if we allow him to get involved in this," Akatsuchi asked with a surprised tone.

The Tsuchikage shook his head, "So far, our own ninjas have proven to be unsuccessful in finding leads behind these abductions. And right now, we could use the extra help and if Naruto is willing to lend the help of both himself and his entourage for the benefit of this village without asking to pay in return, I will allow it."

"What? Are you serious," Kurotsuchi asked incredulously.

"The fact that he's been hanging around those children and been inquiring about the kidnappings gave me the impression that he already started his own investigation and wants those children found as much as we do. The thought that this is the son of the man our people hate most that's helping us is quite the irony. Give him whatever support he needs so long it doesn't go against my orders or authority," the Tsuchikage instructed.

Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi and Tsuchiko looked at their leader dumbfounded for a moment before their expressions changed into shock. Tsuchiko then argued, "You actually want us to help him? I thought that this investigation was our responsibility. We don't need the help of outsiders like Naruto-"

"Do not argue with me!" the Tsuchikage sharply interjected, silencing Tsuchiko, "Do as I instruct you and relay this to our other ninja! If the son of the Yellow Flash is seen trying to sincerely help us and our people, it'll cool off the bad blood our people still have towards a man who's been dead for years! It's high time we stop holding on to past grudges and move on!"

It was quite clear to everyone in the room that the Tsuchikage believed in Naruto. But recent events that transpired had truly affected the way the Tsuchikage viewed the Namikaze. Tsuchiko sighed and relented, "…As you say, Tsuchikage-sama."

* * *

(At the Konoha Training Grounds)

_Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger!_

"Katon: Gokayaku no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!" yelled Udon. As expected, he breathed a huge spherical fireball which quickly neared Kakashi's direction. Focused on his book with a nonchalant demeanor, Kakashi easily dodged the fireball, letting it hit the tree instead.

"I'm actually impressed, Udon-san; you've already managed to learn how to increase the size of the fireball. Your speed, on the other hand…," Kakashi said.

"So I failed?" asked a suddenly depressed Udon.

"Not really," replied Kakashi, "Look at the tree behind me. See the size of that burn mark? I haven't seen a burn that huge ever since Uchiha Sasuke's fireball!" Moving closer to the tree, he continued, "All in all, I'd say that today has been a wonderful learning exp-"

Unfortunately, he wouldn't get the chance to finish his sentence, as two actions suddenly occurred simultaneously: the Icha Icha Paradise book in his hands suddenly poofed, turning out to be Konohamaru in disguise, and the tree adjacent to the burned tree poofed as well, revealing itself to be Moegi in disguise!

It was Moegi who made the first move, yelling, "Doton: Chidokaku (Earth Style: Moving Core)!"

This caused the ground in Kakashi's surrounding area to be lowered, essentially trapping Kakashi in a box-shaped chasm. Not wasting any time, Konohamaru followed up, "Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Water Trumpet!"

This jutsu launched a large jet of water to fill up the chasm created by Moegi. Things looked bad for the white-haired Jonin. If Kakashi didn't get out of the chasm quick, he could possibly drown. He looked up to look for a possible escape route, only to find the only opening blocked by three grinning students.

"You've been beaten, sensei, give us the bells already!" yelled Moegi.

"Now, I'm actually even more impressed than ever," commented Kakashi, "Udon, you maneuvered me close to Moegi by forcing me to dodge your Katon, in turn, setting me up to fall into Moegi's chasm. Konohamaru, you got close to me by turning yourself into my book, substituting yourself in place of the original. As for the combined efforts of both Konohamaru and Moegi, you both had a wonderful sense of timing. I WOULD say that you three won, but…"

Kakashi then activated his Raikiri, piercing the earthen walls of the chasm and causing it to fall apart, in turn, leading the three students to lose their balance and fall down. "Lightning beats earth, and as I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm afraid to say that you three still have much to learn. Test failed!"

"They weren't that bad, Kakashi-san," commented Haku, who was revealed to have been watching the entire battle from the perspective of her Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Ice Mirrors), "They used the elemental jutsu that we taught at the right time and at the right place!"

And it wasn't just Haku who was spectating; Ryota herself popped out of the ground using Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Style: Hiding Like a Mole Technique), apparently ready to give her own input on the situation.

"Wasn't it your idea for a joint training session, Kakashi? Let them pass!" urged Ryota, "They've shown teamwork, which was what you were looking for in the first place, right? Besides, the sooner you pass them, the sooner you can return to that book of yours!"

_They know my weakness well, _thought Kakashi and submitted, "Fine, I'll let the kids pass."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Shikamaru and Chouji were in the apartment building complex Naruto told them to investigate. Both boys carefully looked around the building but found nothing out of the ordinary. Shikamaru suggested that they check the room that the arrow was supposedly shot from. There was no sign that the door to the apartment was tampered with and after picking the lock and gaining access to the apartment, they found that the apartment itself was vacant.

"This is nice," Shikamaru remarked cynically.

"Looks like a dead end to me," Chouji added as he and Shikamaru looked around. After a careful search, they turned up empty.

"This is troublesome. Whoever was here made sure to clean up their tracks. Let's go ba-"

Shikamaru stopped speaking when his eyes caught something from the corner of the entrance.

"What's that," Shikamaru wondered as he went over and saw some sort of card lying on the floor. He picked it up and examined it. He blushed lightly with a look of clear disbelief.

"You can't be serious," Shikamaru said dully. Chouji went over to this friend and inquired, "What?"

"Who does this looks like to you?" Shikamaru asked as he handed him the card. Chouji took the card and examined it carefully. His eyes widened upon further examination of the person on that card with a blush of his own now on his face.

"No way! Is that-"

"I'm certain it is! My question is why is she doing this kind of stuff in Iwa and how did that card wind up here?" Shikamaru asked.

"At least that explains why we haven't seen her around for a while. We'll have to bring this to Naruto's attention," Chouji figured. Shikamaru took the card and placed it in his Chuunin vest pocket. The two boys left the apartment and closed the door behind them.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Lee and Neji were back at the orphanage, looking around the area as Naruto instructed them to. The front of the orphanage seemed normal so far, all of the caretakers were sitting down and enjoying their lunch break. As for the amateur investigators, Lee was enthusiastic as usual; Neji, not so much.

"Hey, Lee," said Neji, "We've been found by Tsuchiko and her friends."

"Really, Neji-kun? Again?" exclaimed Lee, "Their flames of youth must be-"

"Don't even bother saying it," interrupted Neji, "If you think I'll tolerate another outburst about youth, you're-"

But before Neji could complete his tirade, he found himself interrupted by Makoto, the elderly head caretaker, who politely asked, "Excuse me, am I interrupting something?"

Before Neji could respond properly, another caretaker joined the conversation to add her own input, "Wait a minute, you're one of those intrusive Konoha ambassadors! You're not welcome here!"

"Easy there, Megumi; let's not be hasty towards these youngsters," calmly said Makoto, "These ninjas are affiliated with Naruto-san, who has done our budget a huge favor by paying for the living costs of Tsukiiwa, Zoe, Kaito, Ruki, and Seto! At the very least, we can return the favor by accommodating their needs within reason of course."

He then turned his back to face Neji, asking, "How can we help you? Do you have any questions for us to answer?"

In relief, Neji sighed. It was good to know that not everybody in Iwa was a prejudice, Konoha-hating citizen.

"We wish to investigate the crime scene on Naruto-sama's behalf," explained Neji, "As you can see, we are-"

"All I see is that you are asking us to violate procedure by letting you trespass private property," retorted Megumi, "Only an Iwagakure shinobi is allowed the privilege of investigation, and you are certainly not an Iwagakure shinobi!"

_Bureaucrats_, complained Neji, _why did we have to be the ones to deal with bureaucrats? Surely, this cannot get any worse!_

But unfortunately, Murphy's Law took effect.

"Perhaps you can excuse us this one time?" pleaded Lee, "Our flames of youth and determination would be an asset to the overall investigation!"

_Even worse,_ contemplated Neji, _I had the worst luck to be partnered with a happy-go-lucky idiot!_

"However," reassured Makoto, "if you fill out the proper paperwork with the Tsuchikage's stamp of approval, an exception can be made for you and the rest of your entourage so that you can be granted "independent investigator" status. This clause was made to accommodate shinobi who were allied with but not directly affiliated with Iwa. While I personally don't wish to impede your investigation, I find it more important that you don't get yourselves in trouble with the authorities."

"Actually, the authorities have already given their approval," responded an unknown voice, "or more precisely, _my uncle_ has given his full approval."

Lee and Neji then turned their attention to the unknown voice of approval, which belonged to Tsuchiko, accompanied by both Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi.

_I take back every nasty thing I said about bureaucracy,_ mentally sighed Neji, _It really did work out in our favor. If those three didn't arrive, I would've been forced to distract the caretakers by irritating them with Lee's endless speeches about hard work and youth_.

"Yosh," exclaimed Lee, "Our youthful flames did pay off after all!"

"Indeed it did, my green-clad friend," replied Akatsuchi. Neji was about to thank Tsuchiko for her timely arrival until she raised her hand and said, "Let me make this clear to you: We don't fully trust Naruto, and we certainly don't fully trust the rest of his entourage, including you two. However, Tsuchikage-sama has complete faith that Naruto is an asset to the overall investigation. For your own sakes, you two better live up to that expectation as well. We've been instructed to give you support, so long as it doesn't conflict with Tsuchikage-sama's orders."

"So, does this mean we are allies of convenience?" asked Lee.

"Despite how unlikely we are to say it, the answer is yes," reluctantly admitted Kurotsuchi, "But anyway, less talking, more investigating."

"My sentiments exactly," agreed Neji, "anyway; Lee and I plan to investigate the crime scene upstairs-"

"We already know that, and we just want to let you know that there's no need for that. We've already checked it out ourselves," responded Tsuchiko, "There was no blood or torn clothing. I doubt there's anything left to observe upstairs."

In frustration, Neji sighed and replied, "Ahem, Byakugan, remember?"

"The Hyuuga has a point," admitted Akatsuchi, "let's see what he and his green-clad friend are capable of."

"Lee, why don't you inform these three about our current findings," suggested Neji, "I'm heading upstairs."

And so, Neji went upstairs, leaving Lee all alone to torment Tsuchiko, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi with a long report of Naruto's findings, intertwined with occasional outbursts about youth, hard work, and determination.

* * *

(Upstairs)

_It's just like Tsuchiko said_, thought Neji, _It's odd, even after we found the arrow embedded into the wall of the room the orphans were in, there was no blood or torn clothing to suggest foul play._

It was then that he paused and recalled an important statement made by Naruto:

_Whoever the kidnappers were caught my disguised kage bunshin off guard and somehow managed to get a hold of the children and move them out this room…without alerting anyone in the orphanage._

"Naruto-sama has a point," admitted Neji, "if the kidnapper tried to exit the orphanage through the window or the door, he would have been easily caught. Perhaps it was some sort of invisibility jutsu? But that's not even possible; I would've ended up detecting the perpetrator's chakra with the Byakugan?"

But after further forethought, Neji corrected himself, "_No wait! There are other things that my Byakugan can see besides chakra!" _

Activating his Byakugan and taking a closer look, he then made his way to the cellar and found a door leading into a secret underground passage way out of the orphanage.

_Naruto-sama was right,_ thought Neji, _This was an inside job after all! I must inform the others before it's too-_

Unfortunately, Neji's train of logical thought was interrupted by Megumi, who rushed from behind to attack Neji with a kunai. Thankfully, the Byakugan provided enough warning for Neji, who counterattacked with a properly timed Hakkeshou Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation).

"Caretaker-san, I already got permission to conduct the investigation upstairs," calmly stated Neji, "Why did you try to attack me?"

"Know…too much…," muttered Megumi, "Know…too much…"

She then proceeded to perform a set of hand seals, revealing that the foundations of the room were covered with explosive tags. But before she could ignite the tags, Neji acted more quickly and disabled her promptly with Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms).

_She just tried to destroy the evidence and silence me at the same time,_ concluded Neji, _since when does an orphanage caretaker know so much about ninja techniques? It's quite shocking… _

But what happened next was even more shocking; after impact from Neji's technique, Megumi collapsed. Neji checked her heartbeat to see if she was okay, and discovered that there was no pulse at all.

_She's dead_, observed Neji, _That's not possible! Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou was meant to stop opponents from using ninjutsu, not to kill them! I better check on Lee; hopefully, he and the other three ninjas are having a better time downstairs than I am._

* * *

(Five Minutes Earlier; Downstairs)

"And that was when we found the room," explained Lee, "empty of the five children and filled only with confusion, sorrow, and unyouthfulness!"

Apparently, Lee was expecting a tearful response and a standing ovation from Tsuchiko, Akatsuchi, and Kurotsuchi. Instead, he ended up receiving three stoic expressions, which was not a good sign for the green-clad hero. Wait…was Akatsuchi sleeping? But before Lee could make a conclusion…

"Stop using the word 'youth' so often," replied a bored Kurotsuchi, "Anyway, are you done explaining your side of the story?"

"Yes, that would be all," sighed Lee, making sure to hide the fact that Naruto discovered Ni Ketsueki's corpse. _Though it is unyouthful of me to blatantly deceive these three people_, reflected Lee, _Naruto-kun has his reasons for instructing us to do so._

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Before Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Lee left for their intended locations to investigate, Naruto had one more instruction, an instruction which shocked all four of them after hearing it._

"_Naruto-sama, you want us to deliberately hide the fact from Tsuchiko, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi that we have Ni Ketsueki's corpse?" questioned Neji, "You already concealed evidence by keeping the arrow to yourself; I thought you were trying to establish trust with Iwa, not break it down!"_

"_You miss the bigger picture, Neji" replied Naruto, "Before I can return the evidence to the authorities, I need to make my own proper conclusions about the evidence. Besides, if those three ninjas personally know Ni Ketsueki as a friend or a family member, there may be a conflict of interest for them; telling them of her death may cause them to overreact and cloud their judgment with feelings of sorrow and vengeance."_

"_And we all know what happens when people succumbed to their feelings of vengeance," acknowledged Chouji, who recalled Sasuke's desertion._

"_Why not just give the evidence up first and then ask to examine it?" suggested Shikamaru, "You could still make your conclusions then!"_

"_Soujiro had forged the Tsuchikage's seal of approval to fool Tsuchiko and her colleagues into participating in the Nami no Kuni mission," retorted Naruto, "Assuming that the crime was an inside job, wouldn't the kidnappers do the same thing by destroying or altering the evidence I give back to the authorities?"_

_At this point, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Lee could do nothing but comply with Naruto's instructions._

"_Well, it may be troublesome," groaned Shikamaru, "But no one said that this mission would be easy, let alone trusting Naruto's crazy plans."_

"_I for one," affirmed Lee, "pledge to trust Naruto's plan and execute it perfectly, or else I'll perform three hundred laps around Tsuchi no Kuni!"_

"_You do realize that the Tsuchi no Kuni is slightly larger in geographical area than the Hi no Kuni," warned Neji._

"_Why, Neji-kun," responded Lee, "The bigger the challenge, the better the opportunity to test my burning youth!"_

_He missed the point, lamented Neji._

* * *

(End Flashback; Present Time)

But before Lee could reminisce any further, Tsuchiko replied, "Well, if you're done explaining, we'll be on our way to interview the witnesses who-"

Unfortunately, before she could finish, she was then unexpectedly stabbed in the back with a kunai by Izumi, a random orphanage worker, who grinned with a maniacal expression.

"Izumi-san," yelled Makoto, "What have you done? These shinobi are just trying to do their jobs!"

"They…know…too much…," muttered Izumi, "Know…too much…"

He was then joined by two more caretakers, Hiyoshi and Jiro, who were armed with kunai and chanting the same mantra of madness, "Know…too much…Know…too…much…"

_This is bad_, thought Lee, _They've gone from being uncooperative to trying to kill us! Yosh! What a day!_

"Stand down!" ordered Kurotsuchi, who pulled out her own kunai and entered into a defensive stance, "We don't want to hurt you." She then turned her attention to the elderly head caretaker and advised, "Old man, get to safety!"

Not knowing the full situation but still fearing for his life, Makoto heeded her warning and hid underneath the orphanage reception desk. As for Akatsuchi, he tended to Tsuchiko with a concerned expression and said, "You wait right here; I'll go look for a medic-nin!"

"Your concern is misplaced, because you forget that _I'm_ a medic-nin!" replied an annoyed Tsuchiko, "He missed my vitals by a few inches; I'll be fine in fifteen minutes! As for you and Kurotsuchi, subdue the hostiles as peacefully as possible! I'd hate to be forced into killing our fellow villagers!"

In response, Akatsuchi promptly nodded, activating Doton: Goremu no Jutsu (Earth Style: Golem Technique) to block the kunai that was suddenly thrown by Hiyoshi and Jiro.

Not wasting any time, Kurotsuchi followed up with Yoton: Sekkaigyo no Jutsu (Lava Style: Quicklime Congealing Technique), aiming at Izumi, Hiyoshi, and Jiro. But naturally, all three enemies dodged the blast.

"Is that…all you got…slime?" mocked Hiyoshi.

"I prefer calling the technique 'concrete'," retorted Kurotsuchi, "Take this! Suiton: Mizurappa! (Water Style: Water Trumpet)!"

She then aimed water at the concrete, expanding and hardening it greatly and finally immobilizing all three hostiles. It was Lee who finished the combo, yelling "Konoha Senpu!" and kicking Izumi, Hiyoshi, and Jiro! The strength of the impact was so great, that it pushed all three enemies out of the concrete, crashing into the ground unconscious with a huge "thud"!

Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi then rushed to all of the defeated caretakers, attempting to verify if they were still alive. No pulse. No pulse at all! Kurotsuchi then glared at Lee, saying, "Nice job messing it up, Konoha jerk. As much as I want to thank you for assisting us, you just killed off our suspects! You're under arrest for-"

She was then interrupted by Akatsuchi, who replied, "Don't be so hasty, Kurotsuchi; our green-clad friend may be a murderer, but he still has diplomatic immunity as a Konoha ambassador!"

"Diplomatic immunity my ass," retorted Kurotsuchi, "He's still responsible for-"

"You juveniles!" yelled an irritated Makoto after getting out from his cover, "You got rocks and concrete all over my beautiful mahogany floor! And what's worse, what has happened to my employees?"

"Actually, if you paid a little more attention," interrupted Tsuchiko, who seemed to have already recovered from her injury and in the middle of examining the bodies, "You'd realize that these three "employees" have been dead for at least a day! Liver temperature doesn't lie, and I certainly don't lie!"

Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi were stunned. Out of the entire group, Tsuchiko was the one who usually voiced the most hatred towards the Yondaime Hokage, and by extension, Konoha. Yet, here she was, willing to temporarily put aside that very hatred to find answers.

_She really is serious about following her uncle's orders_, reflected Kurotsuchi, _It would be best not to argue with her._

"I actually agree with you on that one, Tsuchiko-san," calmly replied Neji, who was walking downstairs carrying Megumi's corpse, "You don't seem to be the type who would frequently lie; would you be so kind to examine this caretaker? She attacked me upstairs, only to unexpectedly collapse dead after I used Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou."

_Great, he had the same problem we did,_ lamented Tsuchiko, _but we might as well get this over with_.

She then pressed her finger to the location of Megumi's liver, once again intuitively measuring the liver temperature.

"It's just like our corpses over here," replied Tsuchiko, "The Hyuuga wasn't the one who killed the female caretaker; she was dead for at least a day!"

This then prompted a question from Neji, "Caretaker-san, which of your workers were assigned to the night shift on the night of the kidnapping?"

Returning to his usual calm state, Makoto went to the schedule sheet on his desk, examined it closely, and replied, "Unless I've grown too old, I'd say that Megumi, Izumi, Hiroshi, and Jiro were the ones assigned to the night shift!"

"And that's not all," continued Kurotsuchi, "look at the amount of money in their pockets! Even I don't make this much money in one mission!"

True to her word, the dead caretakers did have a lot of ryo in their pockets.

_A hidden tunnel, hostile caretakers who tried to kill us before quickly dying themselves, and cash_, reflected Neji, _Now, we have motive, means, and opportunity! Coincidence; I think not!_

"Neji-kun, are you thinking what I'm thinking," asked Lee.

"You don't even have to ask," replied Neji, "Lee, we have to go and inform Naruto-sama about this!"

"You do that," acknowledged Tsuchiko, who sealed up the corpses in a scroll, "As for us three, we've got to go back to the Tsuchikage Tower to tell my uncle about this. Kurotsuchi. Akatsuchi. Move out!"

With a nod, both parties left immediately via dust shunshin.

But unbeknownst to anyone else, a mysterious figure sitting on a distant roof five blocks from the orphanage said, "Hmmm…It seems that I still don't have complete control over the corpses…But still, the combat data will still prove useful as part of my ninja info cards!"

* * *

(Later; Unknown Cave)

"Where…where are we…?" asked a very dazed Tsukiiwa. Of course, once Tsukiiwa observed her surroundings, it became obvious that she and her friends were locked away in a holding cell with a group of children who were also kidnapped. Seto and Kaito were huddled together for warmth; the same thing applied to Zoe and Ruki.

"Quick, Tsukiiwa, there's no blankets in here," urged Zoe, "If you don't huddle with us, you'll die from the cold!"

"Never mind the cold," replied Kaito, "What happened last night?"

As Tsukiiwa huddled with Zoe and Ruki, she tried to recall everything as best she could, but could only remember fragments. "There was…an arrow…shot at Naruto-niichan…He puffed into smoke, and then there was more smoke from another direction! Then everything went black…"

"Naruto-niichan died and became a ghost!" sobbed Ruki, "He's going to haunt us for not being strong enough to protect ourselves; despite his noble efforts, we're all surely doomed!"

Afterwards, it wasn't just Ruki who was sobbing. Soon, Zoe, Kaito, and Seto too succumbed to their feelings of despair, crying their hearts out.

"Calm down, Ruki," reassured Tsukiiwa, "I'm sure that Naruto-niichan will rescue and save us from the kidnappers!"

"Who is this Naruto, and more importantly, who are you guys?" asked an unknown voice, "By the way, my name is Ishida."

It was then that Tsukiiwa and her friends turned around, finding the voice to originate from the older boy of another group of children in the opposing cell (consisting of the five kids from Chapter 79).

"Why, we're Uzumaki Ninja trainees!" proudly stated Tsukiiwa, "trained by the illustrious Naruto Uzumaki-"

"Uzumaki," interrupted Ishida, "That name sounds familiar; the guards kept talking about looking for an Uzumaki."

At this point, Tsukiiwa gritted and inwardly cursed, "_Damn you Ni Ketsueki! It was you all along?_"

* * *

(Back In Iwa)

Shikamaru and the others, minus Tenten, returned to the hotel room, apparently ready to report what they found. Unfortunately, with Naruto yet to arrive, the others could do nothing but share their unique experiences.

"So what happened with your portions of the investigation?" asked Shikamaru, "I'm sure we all had our moments of shock and surprises!"

"So you had a thrill, big deal," commented Kiba, "Shino and I had the most boring time ever; we just ran in circles doing the perimeter check Naruto asked us to do."

"Shock doesn't even begin to describe what Lee and I experienced," remarked Neji.

"Really!" exclaimed Naruto, who suddenly showed up, "Tell me all about it."

And so, the Konoha Genin and Chuunin began explaining their wild investigations, with the exception of Kiba and Shino, starting from Neji and ending with Shikamaru. Once it was Shikamaru's turn to explain, hilarity and embarrassment ensued.

"Naruto, perhaps you can explain the meaning of this card that we found in the apartment. More importantly, what is SHE doing here in Iwa? This better not be a practical joke on your part!" Shikamaru requested as he then produced the card he found, handing it over to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and chuckled, stating, "Shikamaru, I assure you that this is no joke; in fact, you could call this the best lead we have so far!"

"A 'best lead'," repeated a puzzled Chouji, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Trust me, Chouji," answered Shikamaru, "At this point, I don't think any of us will ever fully understand the method behind Naruto's madness."

Naruto then shook his head, remarking, "Madness? No, if one were to describe the work Moteki no Panda-ko-chan has done, it would be described as sheer brilliance. In a way, she lured the perpetrators to leave behind bread crumbs."

"Moteki no Panda-ko-chan?" snorted Kiba, "What sort of girl has that kind of ridiculous name?"

It was then that Naruto showed everyone the card of Tenten dressed and styled as a true seductress, responding, "This 'ridiculous' girl!"

It was then that a myriad of reactions took place.

Shino had raised eyebrows while Kiba blushed in surprise with widened eyes.

_Damn! Tenten is hot!_ thought Kiba, _No wait! What am I thinking!? Must stay loyal to Haku! Must stay loyal to Haku!_

Even Neji blushed after being caught off guard at how beautifully feminine and enticing Tenten looked in that card.

_I'm definitely going to have to resist the temptation of abusing my Byakugan,_ admitted Neji, _Such behavior would forever shame the good name of the Hyuuga clan! (A/N: Road to Ninja irony)  
_

Lee looked at the card questionably and with a shocked expression, exclaimed, "What on earth is Tenten-san is doing, working in that unyouthful line of work while we're here in Iwa?"

Naruto could only smile in response, until his expression became more serious. He responded to Lee, saying, "This is the secret mission I gave Tenten; none of you are not to approach her in person, otherwise, her cover will be blown."

"You're putting Tenten in a dangerous situation," warned Neji, "If she comes to any sort of harm because of your plan-"

"Haven't you learned to fully trust Naruto by now?" questioned Shino, who had remained silent until now, "By now, you should know that Naruto has his ways of making events happen as planned."

"…" was the only response that Neji could give.

"Thank you, Shino," said Naruto, "Now, just as Tenten has her part to play in this investigation, so do the rest of us."

"What would you have us do, Naruto-sama?" asked Neji.

It was then that Naruto adopted an even more serious expression, answering, "Before I do that, there's something else I have to tell all of you. Kaa-chan has just sent a messenger bird informing me of an incoming gift for this mission."

"Are we getting Hyorogan (Soldier Pills)?" asked Kiba.

"Not quite."

"Increased rations for the mission?" joyously asked Chouji.

"No."

"ANBU reinforcements?" anticipated Shikamaru.

"Negative."

"Green spandex suits?" guessed Lee.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

Neji was about to add his own input until he changed his mind, saying, "Just what gift did Tsunade-sama provide us, Naruto-sama?"

"We've got…a time limit of 6 days before we have to pack up and return to Konoha," responded a deadpan Naruto. It was then that chaos and dissension ensued among the would-be heroes.

"If that's true, we've already used up the first day; we've only got 5 days left!" Neji realized.

"Oh, the humanity!" Kiba remarked.

"First, we discover a kidnapping, then a murder, and now this? How troublesome…," Shikamaru muttered.

"YOSH! I'll do 500 laps around Iwa or Konoha if we don't complete this mission!" Lee shouted.

"I'm hungry; does anyone know where the nearest bag of potato chips is?" Chouji asked.

"Enough!" silenced Neji, who sought to be the voice of reason once more, "Naruto-sama, in the off chance that we fail to complete the investigation in five more days, what will you do about it?"

At this point, everyone else in the room stayed quiet, awaiting Naruto's reaction. Would Naruto directly disobey an ultimatum of this magnitude from the Godaime herself? Given the drastic actions that Naruto committed thus far to expedite the investigation, disobedience wouldn't be a surprising choice of action. Then again, Naruto was Konoha's most unpredictable ninja; anything could happen.

"Failure is not an option," calmly asserted Naruto, "If this mission fails, if we are unsuccessful, I will take full responsibility and return in disgrace to Konoha for not being able to rescue those children and orphans who were counting on us. I'll see to it that no fault or reprimand falls on any of you. And as a self-imposed punishment for failure if it so happens, I will forever renounce all of my aspirations and effort to become Hokage."

Now this was something that everyone else in the room could not bear to hear.

"You…not becoming Hokage?" commented Kiba, "That's just absurd!"

"Has the springtime of your youth gone dry?" cried Lee, "Naruto-kun, please reconsider!"

"I don't usually agree with Lee," admitted Neji, "But he's got a point this time. Aren't you taking to this a bit too extreme?"

"There's nothing extreme about taking due responsibility for one's failure," replied Naruto, "The moment I got involved in this investigation was the moment that I bore the responsibility of those children's lives. How can I be entrusted to protect the village as Hokage if I can't even save the lives of those missing children?"

"Shikamaru," insisted Chouji, "You're just as smart, if not smarter, than Naruto. Maybe you can persuade him to-"

"Chouji," replied a more serious Shikamaru, "Naruto was serious about this mission from the very start; I highly doubt that any of us could change his mind at any point. Naruto's life is his own; whatever he does after this mission is his own decision. The only thing we can do for Naruto is to support him in this mission to the very end."

"Either way," responded Shino, "we're all in this together already; there's no time to debate or panic. As much as we wish the time limit never happened, it is not for us to decide."

"Right you are, Shino," acknowledged Naruto, "Because all we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. Anyway, here are your following tasks."

"Neji, you, Lee, and Shino will be dispatched to investigate the passage way that you found at the orphanage. I doubt that they would leave the secret passageway unguarded and absent of booby traps, so go prepared with plenty of chakra and kunai!"

Lee responded with enthusiasm (as usual), Shino remained silent (but deep in thought), and Neji face-palmed himself at the thought of booby traps, thinking, _As though the undead orphanage workers weren't dangerous enough, we got stuck with the most unpredictable part of the mission…AGAIN._

Naruto continued, "As for you, Kiba, I'll give you a task far more interesting than a mere perimeter check. Alongside Shikamaru and Chouji, you will return to the apartment building complex to find more leads as far as a scent."

"You hear, that, Akamaru?" asked Kiba, "We're on a real mission this time, let's go!"

After receiving the bark of approval, Kiba then rushed to be the first out of the door, only to bump his head against the wall.

"How troublesome," replied Shikamaru, "Kiba, the door is THAT way."

And true to his words, the direction of the door was in the opposite direction.

"I knew that," lied Kiba, "_Now_ let's go!"

Thankfully, he walked this time and exited the door. Once everyone else but Naruto had exited, Naruto could do nothing but chuckle, "They never change, do they?"

* * *

(Later, At Naruto's Hideaway House Far Outside Of Iwa)

Tenten was carefully examining the arrow and seals on them. She was still in her elegant Chinese dress, ready to go back undercover should Naruto request her to do so. But still, Tenten was focused on the current task at hand: solve the mystery behind the arrow.

_Even I don't usually use this kind of weapon_, reflected Tenten, _I usually just barrage the enemy with kunai, shuriken, staffs, maces, and swords, hoping that I can score free hits and keep my distance, but a single arrow with a written seal? That's just rare and requires a higher skill level to utilize…_

"But I might as well incorporate it in my arsenal for future purposes," acknowledged the weapons mistress, who then opened a scroll and drew every exact detail about the arrow, including the seal.

"Having fun with your new toy?" teased a familiar voice. Tenten gasped and turned around, discovering that Naruto had been observing her work. But thankfully, she quickly regained composure and resumed her alias, saying, "Why Naruto-sama, what a surprise! How may I be of service today?"

"Good to see that you've mastered your disguise," replied Naruto, "but first, let me see what you've found out about the arrow."

Tenten then switched back to her usual serious expression, ready to explain her discoveries.

"As you can see, Naruto, I've found that the arrow's blade was induced with chakra, which aided in its being fired in its straight precision."

"So chakra isn't just used to make weapons sharper," concluded Naruto, "it's also vital for speed and precision."

In response, Tenten nodded in approval and added, "That's right; and it won't stop until it reaches its target, which would require a seal of some sort to serve as a beacon or radar for the arrow to follow."

"Then that means that the seal was placed in the room on the wall the children were in while they were out with my clone," concluded Naruto, "Anyway, remember Ni Ketsueki?"

"Yeah," acknowledged Tenten, "what about Ni Ketsueki? Is she the one responsible for the kidnappings?"

"Well, in a way, I would say yes and no," uneasily replied Naruto, "The corpse that Shino and his team found was Ni Ketsueki, who has been dead for three weeks."

"What?" yelled Tenten, "But if that's true, that means the Ni Ketsueki we've all known-"

"Was a fake," finished Naruto, "I know that. Anyway, it's highly probable that the one who killed her was also involved in the kidnappings. It's also no coincidence that when we checked the building where the arrow came from, we found that the culprit left behind a business card with your picture; therefore, allowing us to narrow down the list of suspects to the nightclub customers. This is where your hard work will finally bear fruit. Where are the hair samples from all the male customers you serviced with massages?"

"In the drawer below," answered Tenten, "How is it relevant now?"

"When I performed the autopsy on Ni Ketsueki's corpse," elaborated Naruto, "I found small remains of a paralysis drug, one that was far more potent than the one Anko-chan usually uses. Plus, there were male pubic hair samples and residual deposits of semen around the genital area, thus confirming Shino's suspicions that Ni Ketsueki was raped before she was killed."

"So you want to compare the culprit's hair samples with the ones I gathered," concluded Tenten, "I see now."

"Anyway, I need you to immediately return to the nightclub to resume your "Moteki no Panda-ko-chan" alias," instructed Naruto, "Once I find the matching hair sample, my shadow clones at the nightclub will inform you which person or persons you should target for immediate capture."

"They don't allow kunai, shuriken, swords, maces, or senbon at the nightclub," said a confused Tenten, "Are you implying that you have an alternative weapon prepared?"

"Yes," answered Naruto, "You're going to use _this_ weapon." He then handed Tenten a Sensation Lotion bottle labeled, "For the customers of the month".

Immediately figuring out the function of the lotion and understanding that there was no time to waste, Tenten got up from her seat to get to work.

* * *

(Later That Night)

Once again, at the red light district, the brothels, casinos, and bar were active and lively.

However, this time, Tenten was on standby, because she was apparently on her "evening break", or so the schedule sheet claimed.

What she was really doing, however, was waiting for Naruto's signal to arrive.

Peering out of the window in her break room, Tenten noticed that all of her previous customers (or more precisely, Naruto's suspects) were mingled with other people inside the lobby, vulnerable for capture.

"But I'd draw unnecessary suspicion to myself if I acted too soon," reflected Tenten, "Damn it, Naruto, you better hurry soon with your analysis!"

Of course, little did Tenten know, the delay in Naruto's results would soon prove to be the least of her problems.

* * *

(Lobby of Nightclub, Private Table)

"Now, these places are where Akatsuki's hideouts are located, stranger," answered the Merchant, who pointed to a few locations on the map he was holding, "I almost died trying to tail the Akatsuki members one by one while remaining undetected; so you owe me one! Anyway, the first hideout is at Mountain's Graveyard, which is in between Takigakure and Otogakure. Three others are scattered at the eastern portions of the Lands of Earth, Wind, and Fire. And as for the last one, it's located in central Amegakure. Do any of these places hold any significance to you?"

"Just the last one," replied Jiraiya, who was in the middle of drinking from a cup of sake, "It brings plenty of happy memories for me! There was Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan! Ah…Good times…"

As Jiraiya recalled years ago, all three of the Ame Orphans founded their own tiny organization, which was also called Akatsuki. Surely, the peaceful Akatsuki these kids created couldn't be the same as the shadowy, malevolent Akatsuki of today, right?

After laughing alongside Jiraiya, the Merchant then adopted a more serious expression, "You did remember to bring the payment, right?"

"Don't worry about it," reassured Jiraiya, who then pulled a very thick stack of paper, stapled and labeled _Icha Icha: Tactics, the Complete Rough Draft_, "You're the kind of guy who's easy to negotiate with."

Nodding his head, the Merchant accepted his reward, muttering, "Come back anytime, stranger." He then proceeded to make a discreet exit, leaving little evidence of his presence at the nightclub.

"Well, I got my info on Akatsuki," reflected Jiraiya, "But there's no need to leave so soon; I've got time to kill before Tsunade kills me for being absent from the village for too long!"

Thankfully, all worries of getting killed evaporated quickly, as Jiraiya was suddenly greeted by the nightclub host, who said, "Good to see you, Jiraiya-dono! You have been a faithful regular for all eight years; and since today is the eighth anniversary of this establishment, you have been selected as the lucky winner of tonight's raffle, which entitles you to a free massage session from any one of our servant girls! Take your pick!"

"I graciously accept!" answered Jiraiya, who flipped through his brochure to celebrate his good fortune, carefully reading each entry.

"Let me see…"

"Origami no Aijin…She's wonderful, but I'm looking for something new…"

"Sode no Shirayuki…She hasn't failed to amaze me yet…"

However, it was the last entry which caused the most shock to the lovable perverted Sannin.

"Moteki no Panda-ko-chan…Wait a second…that looks like Maito Gai's student, Tenten! No, it must be my imagination!"

_More importantly_, thought Jiraiya, _Why is she here in Iwa in the first place?_

"So it's settled! You will get your massage from Moteki no Panda-ko-chan!" exclaimed the host, not aware of Jiraiya's instant outburst.

* * *

(Nightclub, Tenten's Break Room)

Of course, the commotion did not go unnoticed by Tenten, who began to have a look of despair in the face of this new development.

"Damn it, Jiraiya-sama!" cursed Tenten under her breath, "If I'm forced to go out and talk to you, you'll end up blowing my cover by accident! Even if I tried denying my association to Konoha, I would look even more suspicious! You have the worst possible timing ever!"

_But I knew the risks of going undercover from the very beginning, _Tenten reminded herself, _all I can do is be prepared to improvise on the spot and trust that Naruto has a backup plan! _

* * *

(In The Lobby of The Nightclub)

Jiraiya was just about five feet from Tenten's private room until he was interrupted by a very angry, seemingly drunk red-haired man.

"Hhhheeyy misssteerrr! *Hic*" slurred the redhead, "You owe me *Hic* money!"

"Do I know you?" asked a confused Jiraiya.

"Nooooo," admitted the redhead, "But you'll *Hic* remember me forever after I beat the crap out of you!" He then proceeded to throw a punch at Jiraiya, one which was dodged.

Unfortunately, that punch then hit the mustached customer, who proceeded to retaliate by attempting to punch back the redhead, evolving into nothing more than a violent bar fight. With a nearby crowd of bystanders focused on the fight while the workers tried to intervene and stop the fight, a certain blond haired Namikaze grabbed Jiraiya, knocked him out, and absconded with him before anyone else notice.

* * *

(Nightclub Basement)

Jiraiya woke up and reflexively set his arms in a defensive position, expecting a sudden explosion or a beating. What he got instead was Naruto, sitting in front of him with a deadpan expression and tired look in his eyes.

"You'll never change," Naruto remarked.

"Where have I heard that before?" joked Jiraiya, "Anyway, I'm surprised how you delayed me from encountering Tenten; was it because of your kage bunshin?"

"In a way, yes," admitted Naruto, "I simply had a kage bunshin henge into your image; then, that kage bunshin went and stole that drunken man's wallet, creating a reason for him to enter the nightclub and create a diversion."

"_Gaki, you never fail to amuse me,"_ thought Jiraiya. He then transitioned to a more solemn expression, asking, "But seriously, Naruto, what is Tenten doing in Iwa; and more importantly, what are YOU doing in Iwa?"

In response, Naruto sighed and replied, "Ero-jisan, despite all your experience in espionage abroad, you neglected to update yourself on domestic affairs."

"Come again?" asked Jiraiya.

"My point, ero-jisan," elaborated Naruto, "is that you don't know about my Iwa diplomacy mission and kidnapping investigation! Now listen carefully, because I don't have much time!"

He then proceeded to explain the mission from its very beginning, with Jiraiya listening to every word being spoken.

* * *

(Meanwhile, At Tenten's Break Room)

Tenten was relieved to hear from Naruto's shadow clone that Jiraiya had been silenced before the entire mission fell apart. But the sudden bar fight Naruto's clone instigated to prevent Tenten's cover from being blown forced the nightclub to close early for the night in order to clean up and make the needed repairs so they could be ready for the next time. That meant Tenten couldn't have her regular customers, Naruto's suspects, come for their sessions.

"That idiot uncle of mine," Naruto muttered as he suddenly appearing in the room, "His folly just cost me precious time we I don't have."

"What do you mean?" Tenten inquired.

"Clearly I forgot to inform you that two days ago I sent a letter informing kaa-chan of all the events that happened here and the investigation I started. In response, kaa-chan slapped us with a six-day time duration while here in Iwa and since her reply was sent yesterday and arrived today, we had five days left. But ero-jisan's careless blunder cost us, narrowing the time we have left. Kaa-chan made it clear that she wants us to return soon," Naruto explained.

"But why? I mean…we're so close to solving this case," Tenten replied.

Naruto sighed, and said, "In her reply she said that I already got what I wanted out of this diplomacy mission and that I'm pushing it with this unofficial investigation that we were neither assigned or hired for. She's ordering us to return back at the end of the six days regardless whether or not we complete this investigation. She said that finding those children is the responsibility of those Iwa ninja though she's only allowing me the time she gave and not a day more. I wanted to argue but…"

Tenten saw that Naruto paused momentarily in mid sentence. She asked, "What will you if we run out of time?"

Naruto answered, "…I can't disobey a direct order while on this diplomacy mission as such actions would be a serious violation to both Konoha shinobi and diplomacy regulations. If we fail to find and rescue those kidnapped orphans and children before our time runs out, I'll accept full responsibility for those children's lives and return to Konoha in disgrace. As my punishment if that should happen, I'll irreversibly forgo all of my efforts to become Hokage."

"Tsunade-sama would forbid you from ever becoming Hokage?" Tenten asked in disbelief.

"No! This permanent punishment would be self-inflicted and I already bound myself to my word that I would go through with it," Naruto corrected. Tenten looked at Naruto with a shocked expression.

"You would go so far as to sacrifice your dreams for those orphans and the rest of those kidnapped children?" Tenten asked.

Naruto sighed as his expression changed to a more somber one. He then replied, "Tenten…I dragged you and everyone I brought along with me as my entourage into this investigation and rescue mission despite the fact that no one in Iwa asked for my help and by extension, yours or the others' either. I influenced and made you take on this role as a seductress in order to lure in possible suspects. I even went as far as to have Tsukiiwa and her friends play a role in helping me with this investigation even though I knew they were potential targets for the kidnappers.

"In the process, I became careless and underestimated the kidnappers' ability to catch me off guard and kidnap Tsukiiwa and her friends while under my watch and supervision. I carry a heavy guilt and responsibility for letting that happen and if anything happens to them because of my careless mistake, it's only right that I be made to atone and pay a severe price for my folly."

Tenten saw the full gravity of the situation now and the plight Naruto was in. She saw that his conscience wouldn't let his own actions go unanswered for. Yet still, she didn't want to see him stay in the predicament he was in.

"Even though what you say is true Naruto," Tenten encouraged, "what's also true is that because of you and what you had all of us do, we found and discovered so much more about these kidnappings and murder than all of the Iwa Jounin's efforts combined in such a relatively short time. It was through your leadership and skills that we managed to get this far and like you said, we can begin narrowing down suspects who so happens to be the men I catered to. We will succeed with you leading us. You never lost a fight, so don't let this be your first defeat!" Tenten looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I believe in you Naruto!"

Naruto smiled brightly, feeling much better than he did previously.

"Thanks! I needed to be reminded of that. And you're right. I never lost a fight yet and I won't let this be the first I lose to! We will succeed!" Naruto said optimistically. Tenten smiled and remarked with her alias, "Now that's the Naruto-sama I remember. I'm happy I was able to be of service in replenishing your spirit my lord."

Naruto laughed heartily. A moment later a thought come to Tenten's mind.

"By the way, why was Jiraiya-sama here?" Tenten asked.

Naruto calmed down from his laughter and regained his composure in time to reply, "He came to meet one of his secret informants concerning a dangerous crime organization known as Akatsuki. He didn't stay long to tell me anything further than that except that he was given good leads on them. And speaking of leads, the others should be making some progress finding further leads of their own right about now I hope."

"What do you want me to do in the mean time?" Tenten asked.

"Since the club is closed for the night due to what happened earlier, return back to the safe house and continue further examinations on the seals on that arrow. You'll return here tomorrow night to resume your alias," Naruto instructed. Tenten nodded and began gathering her things to return back. As she turned to ask Naruto for a favor, she found that he was already gone. She muttered that she would just have to ask him when she gets the time to as she continued packing the rest of her belongings before leaving.

* * *

(Back Inside The Cave)

Tsukiiwa was the only who was still awake with all of her younger sleeping friends handled around her trying to stay warm together in the cold and darkened cell. She stayed strong outwardly for her friends' sake, but inside Tsukiiwa was truly scared for what might happened to them. It was after everyone else fell asleep that she allowed her pent up tears to fall down her face.

"Naruto-niichan! Please, save us!" Tsukiiwa cried lowly.

* * *

**As Tsukiiwa cries in secret, Naruto and the others are working hard to find and rescue them, but time is running out. Will Naruto succeed in finding and rescuing his young friends or will he run out of time and be forced to return back in disgrace ****to Konoha and relinquish his goals to become Hokage as penance****? Find out next time.**


	82. Chapter Eighty-Two: Bloodlust

**Chapter Eighty-Two: Bloodlust**

* * *

(The Next Morning; Back At The Safe House)

Naruto had returned after spending some time alone to clear his mind. He was weighed down with his current predicament and what he had bound himself to should he fail and be forced to return back to Konoha.

First, he thought deeply about Kakashi's words:

_"Those who abandon the mission are trash; but those who abandon their comrades are even lower than trash."_

_And a Hokage or even one reaching out for that position who abandons his people, comrades, and children counting on him is scum of the highest caliber._ That was what was circulating through Naruto's mind should he be forced to return back without finding the orphans first and why he'd would forever relinquish all of his efforts to become Hokage if he failed.

Then he remembered the group's reactions to his proclamation about what he would do in the event of failure.

_"You…not becoming Hokage? That's just absurd!"_

_"Has the springtime of your youth gone dry? Naruto-kun, please reconsider!"_

_"I don't usually agree with Lee, but he's got a point this time. Aren't you taking to this a bit too extreme?"_

But what affected Naruto the most was Tenten's words towards him:

_"It was through your leadership and skills that we managed to get this far and like you said, we can begin narrowing down suspects who so happens to be the men I catered to. We will succeed with you leading us. You never lost a fight, so don't let this be your first defeat!"_

Remembering her words, he then thought to himself, _Why in the world am I still here wallowing in self-pity? Screw that! There is work to be done!_

With such a statement, it was clear that Tenten's words, for the second time, had reignited his resolve to find the orphans, consequences be damned.

_Oh, and speaking of Tenten_, recalled the Namikaze, _where is she right now?_

He then went to check up on her, only to find her asleep sitting at the desk while still dressed in her elegant disguise; her head was resting on her arms on top of the desk. Naruto sighed and shook his head with relief. _Figures, she was exhausted after such a long day yesterday. I can't believe she slept like this all night.  
_

He went and lifted her up bridal style and carried her back to the room he allowed her to stay in. While carrying her sleeping form, she was muttered gibberish Naruto couldn't completely make out, but he could have sworn he heard things along the lines of Neji being a jerk. After entering the room and setting her down on the bed, he walked out and closed the door behind him and went about his business.

_Anyway, there is another matter to take care of_, contemplated Naruto as he pulled out a scroll and recalled an important development during last night.

* * *

(Flashback, Night Club Basement Last Night)

"So let me get this straight," asked Jiraiya, "You got what you wanted out of the negotiations, befriended five orphans, got involved in an investigation no one asked you to perform, convinced Tenten to disguise herself as a personal servant, discovered a dead body, and were slapped with a time limit from Tsunade-hime?"

Still retaining his deadpan expression, Naruto responded, "You're right for the most part; but you're missing one critical part in your summary."

"And that would be?" replied the confused Sannin.

"The part where you came close to accidentally blowing Tenten's cover!" shot back Naruto.

_The gaki seems a bit more irritable than usual_, thought Jiraiya, _I need to choose my words more carefully_.

The force of Naruto's reply was so immense; one could have mistaken it for a Fūton jutsu. But surprisingly, Jiraiya remained calm and replied, "Relax, gaki. Let's put things into perspective and look at the big picture."

"Perspective?" repeated a frustrated Naruto, "Alright, I'll make some concessions right now. I admit that you did a wonderful job in getting a lead on Akatsuki's whereabouts from your informant, and I admit that I still have a couple days to work with before I'm required to leave."

"And you get to spend some private _quality_ time with Tenten under the pretense of being her 'handler,'" joked Jiraiya, "and judging from Tenten's new attire, you _have_ 'handled' her well. How's that for perspect-"

And indeed, Jiraiya literally gained more perspective as Naruto slapped him in the face, forcing his head to look sideways.

"Ero-jisan," said Naruto with a deceptively calm tone, "your eccentricities will not be my downfall!"

**'How ironic, considering that you "learned a great deal from his example"', commented Minato, 'When will you make up your mind?'**

_Not a good time, dad_, retorted Naruto, _And out of all the times you decide to talk, you picked this one?! You and I are in for a long chat…_

But chatting with Minato would have to wait, as an unexpected presence made itself known in the room.

"Indeed," responded the unknown voice, "This stranger's perverted nature won't be your downfall; it will be your carelessness, other stranger."

It was then that Naruto and Jiraiya's attention were both shifted towards…a person shrouded in black, wearing a purple bandana and a brown burlap backpack?

The following reactions were mixed: one of frustration, and one of confusion.

"This keeps getting weirder and weirder," commented Naruto, "What is a guy like him doing up here?"

"Merchant," asked a bewildered Jiraiya, "Didn't I already pay you?"

In response, Naruto thought, _Ero-jisan must be referring to the informant that he was talking about earlier, the one that provided leads on Akatsuki earlier!_

"Indeed you did, stranger," admitted the Merchant, who was pacing back and forth in an irregular manner, "But as you can see, this basement happens to be one of my resting spots, which you so rudely invaded!"

"We can move to somewhere else if you're uncomfortable," offered Naruto, "I'm sure that we can come to some sort of arrangement-"

"Alright, enough with this formal crap," interrupted the Merchant, who suddenly shifted to his casual accent, "When you woke me up from my beauty sleep, your conversation inadvertently gave me a gold mine of information! If you want me to stay silent about that Tenten girl's cover identity, I want that 35 million ryo right now!"

"You seem less hospitable than you were at our last meeting," noted Jiraiya, who adopted a sad expression, "What happened?"

"My mood is based on profit," defended the Merchant, "And right now…And tonight, I am in the mood for blackmail!"

_Goddamn it! What he's asking for is just as much as Asuma-sensei's bounty_, thought Naruto, _It was already bad that I'm running short on time; but worse, I'm dealing with a blackmailer who's really short on patience! Think, Naruto! You didn't come prepared with that much money; Ino-chan's not here to wipe out his memories; YOU can't wipe out his memories unless he has used a cursed seal for a prolonged period of time, and you certainly don't want to be forced into killing this guy! There must be something you can do to deter this so-called 'Merchant' from ruining everything!_

However, it was then that Jiraiya's experience with the world of espionage was about to bear fruit for Naruto. Once he heard the blackmail threat, Jiraiya got up from his chair, shook his head, and said, "You have no idea what you're trying do, right?"

"My plan is simple enough to agree to," insisted the Merchant, "You pay me for keeping my mouth shut; and in exchange, we all resume our lives as if none of this ever happened!"

"How naïve," sarcastically lamented Jiraiya, "Let's reexamine your plan: you believe…that an adolescent tomboy and Konoha Genin who failed to get promoted to Chuunin, is secretly the manipulative and highly sought-after personal servant girl Moteki no Panda-ko-chan…And your plan is to _convince _everyone else upstairs of your story if we don't comply with your 'demands'? Good luck…"

"You underestimate my persuasive skills, Jiraiya-dono," warned the informant, while also thinking, _I have this under control; no need to panic_.

"And you underestimate my knowledge of the criminal underworld," countered the white-haired pervert, "You see, you forgot the first two rules of espionage; rule number one: never go into business with strangers without learning of their dirty secrets first. And rule number two: if your partner also has dirty secrets on you, make sure that you have more leverage than he does. And I must say, you have no idea what kind of leverage I have."

Upon hearing the words "dirty secrets" and "leverage," Naruto could not help but grin, thinking, _on second thought, the tables have turned. Let's see what ero-jisan is up to; I'm sure he's having plenty of fun doing this._

"You're bluffing," commented the Merchant, "You couldn't possibly have-"

"Does the name "Osmond Saddler" sound like a bluff, Merchant?" replied Jiraiya, "That's right; I already know of your real identity. Before arriving at the Five Great Nations, you were once known as Osmond Saddler, a notorious criminal from the New World, wanted for forgery, laundering, insurance fraud, and last but not least, bio-terrorism! If you spill any details about the previous conversation in this room; I can easily alert the authorities in the New World as to your current location, appearance, and favorite hangout spots!"

Naruto did not miss a single word of the explanation; he contemplated, _I'm going to have to ask him what this "New World" is._

As for the Merchant, he suddenly felt driven into a corner.

_Damn it, I did not expect him to unmask me this early_, cursed the Merchant, who then shifted to his usual accent, "Well played, stranger. What do you want in return?"

But before Jiraiya could make a demand…

"I'll be the one to decide that," interrupted Naruto, "You're coming with me." He then proceeded to dash past the Merchant at a speed his eyes couldn't see, hitting a few pressure points and causing the Merchant to collapse. Next, he pulled out a blank scroll and then proceeded to seal the Merchant inside that scroll.

"When can you give him back to me, gaki?" pouted a disappointed Jiraiya, "Who knows what other sort of leads on Akatsuki he can gather?"

"I have plans for him, ero-jisan," firmly stated Naruto, who put the scroll inside his Jounin vest, "he may or may not be the key to locating the kidnappers or gaining entrance to their hideout; but either way, he's a liability to the investigation if left unchecked."

"Was there ever any doubt?" replied Jiraiya in agreement, who then proceeded to exit the basement before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head around, Jiraiya defensively raised his arms, reflexively expecting a slap. What he got instead was a voice of affirmation and… appreciation?

"Ero-jisan," conceded Naruto, "what goes inside your perverted head, I will never always understand. But what goes on in your heart will never let me down. I am truly grateful for your well-timed assistance, even if you're a pervert at the most inconvenient of times."

At the mention of this compliment, Jiraiya could not help but smile.

"Correction: high-functioning pervert. The rewarding part is not to get hung up on the 'pervert' label, but to celebrate and fully appreciate the 'functioning' part of the label," responded the Sannin, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I just realized that Konoha still has more interesting 'research material' than Iwa!"

Jiraiya then giggled and proceeded to exit the basement. Naruto then shook his head, muttering, "He'll never change, but I'll live with it. Anyway, there's work to be done."

* * *

(Present Time, Konoha Cryptanalysis Team Offices)

Elsewhere, Shiho was hard at work decrypting Orochimaru's "Blood Double" book. Despite the fact that Naruto gave no defined time limit for the mission, she still felt a considerable amount of pressure and anxiety from her work.

_So many numbers and obscure letters to examine and rearrange, yet so little time in a single morning shift_, thought the bespectacled kunoichi, who lifted her glasses in frustration. _Naruto-san, you have bestowed a great honor and a great burden upon me at the same time._

And such mixed feelings were justified. Five days ago, the first ten pages were easy to decode, temporarily giving Shiho the impression that Naruto was pranking her as some sort of preliminary test of her abilities. Unfortunately, she would soon learn that those pages were real and nothing more than dead ends. Ranging from improvements on Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) to improvements on the Rashomon (upgrade to Triple Rashomon), those ten pages didn't reveal any information that Konoha didn't already discover beforehand (let alone being relevant to finding the cause of Orochimaru's supposed survival). Clearly, the ten pages were meant to immediately satisfy the curiosity of unwanted readers, distracting them from the more dangerous information that was within the contents of the remainder of the book.

_To think that I had fallen for such an obvious decoy,_ inwardly complained Shiho, _and as if that wasn't bad enough, the decoding process became progressively harder as I drew closer to the end of the book._

Of course, such struggles were not without amusement and reward; Shiho displayed the most interest towards learning about the Rashomon, expressing surprise once she discovered its historical value as one of Senju Hashirama's most powerful summoning jutsus. _This begs another question: just how did Orochimaru get his hands on this jutsu; and more importantly, how many of the other Hokage's secrets did Orochimaru get his hands on?_

But in general, Shiho was mainly interested in the Rashomon's defensive value and potential.

_Summoning one gate shouldn't be too stressful; but as for summoning three or more gates, I'll definitely come close to dying from chakra exhaustion._ She made sure to memorize the instructions for later use (even keeping a copy of the summoning contract). Despite the fact that her main expertise was decryption, a bookworm like her was not totally confused to the ways of fighting; obviously, some sort of nigh impenetrable defense would be needed to shield her from enemies, and by extension, also enabling her to share the many secrets that she had decoded over the years with her allies.

_Fortune does favor the prepared_, reflected Shiho.

Also, somewhere around the end of the first half of the book, Shiho was also able to decode the secrets and miscellaneous details behind the Fushi Tensei (Living Corpse Reincarnation) and Edo Tensei (Impure World Resurrection), including several key weaknesses that were recorded by Orochimaru during the developmental phases of those jutsus. Another decoded detail that caught Shiho's attention was a sentence which attributed Edo Tensei's creation to Tobirama Senju.

_Yet another secret stolen from our Hokages, _lamented the cryptanalyst, _But the more important question is, why would our beloved Nidaime create such a horrid jutsu in the first place?_

Despite the obvious value of such information, Shiho knew that it wasn't enough to solve the mystery. More specifically, there were listed details that clearly explained as to why Orochimaru couldn't have returned via Fushi Tensei or Edo Tensei.

_It says here on this page that Edo Tensei requires the DNA of the resurrected; yet, an earlier report said that Sandaime-sama made sure to dispose of Orochimaru's entire body_, reflected Shiho, _and as for Fushi Tensei, Orochimaru needs to be alive in order to transfer his soul to another body, yet, there were plenty of witnesses who saw Naruto seal off Orochimaru's head in the Shinigami. So which jutsu revived him?_

Then another thought occurred to her, causing a moment of doubt.

_Then again, the book doesn't say that the DNA has to be collected AFTER the target is dead; Orochimaru could have prepared samples of his own DNA beforehand in preparation of his own death._

_Well, it's not a definite solution_, contemplated the cryptologist, _but even if I fail in my overall objective, I can at least give Naruto-san two interesting consolation prizes._

Of course, now that five days have passed from her starting point, Shiho had finally come across a stumbling block in her decryption process: the last ten pages. Such efforts certainly yielded much more progress in comparison to Naruto's attempts; but nonetheless, she had finally reached her wit's end.

_There's no key this time, no reference which can help me make sense of these even more obscure symbols_, reflected Shiho, _What am I supposed to do, drop Orochimaru's blood until I see more letters which will show me the bigger picture?_

She paused for a moment, only to suddenly realize that her bizarre brainstorming may have already provided the solution. _Of course; that's why it's called "Blood Double!" How could I have not realized it earlier? _

It was then that Shiho closed the book, put it in a drawer, and went to get permission from Tsuande at the Hokage Mansion for samples of Orochimaru's blood. Naturally, she explained her flow of progress and current predicament before making such a demand.

At first, Tsunade eyed the bespectacled blonde with suspicion, repeating the same warnings that she earlier gave to Naruto.

_Not only did she have the nerve to memorize the instructions for my grandfather's Rashomon, _contemplated the Godaime, _she has the audacity to ask for that bastard's blood? I smell something fishy… _

However, Shiho remained persistent, stayed calm, and cited the report concerning how Orochimaru's blood was vital for Naruto's Harai Fuujin, thereby implying that it wouldn't hurt to try using Orochimaru's blood to gain more answers.

Persuaded by such logic (and her own sake-induced state), Tsunade finally granted Shiho her request, but set down one critical condition: she herself would need to be present to supervise Shiho's usage of Orochimaru's blood. Thankfully, Shiho was level headed and flexible enough to accept the compromise, feeling that she couldn't afford to miss the opportunity to finish the job given to her by Naruto.

Tsunade, on the other hand, inwardly grumbled to herself about how she was taking another big gamble by once again allowing the use of Orochimaru's blood.

Fortunately, Tsunade's gambling habits actually paid off for once (much to her inward joy), as Shiho finally got more symbols on the last five pages of the "Blood Double" book. The effect wasn't immediate, but Shiho could care less, for her hunch actually paid off!

Shiho's eyes widened. "The letters… and the numbers… they're finally making actual sense!" Relieved by the arrival of new data, she only required twenty more minutes to decode the final portions of the "Blood Double" book. It was then that she turned her head and replied, "Tsunade-sama, I finally figured out how Orochimaru survived without using Edo Tensei or Fushi Tensei!"

"Oh goody," sarcastically commented the blonde-haired Hokage, who then obliterated a nearby chair in frustration, "Now I know that my son wasn't drunk when he reported that bastard's survival..."

But even Tsunade had enough sense to realize that complaints alone wouldn't solve anything, so she carefully listened to what Shiho had to say, causing her own eyes to widen.

"Your findings actually make sense," commented Tsunade, "Get to the Aviary; my son may be pre-occupied with his current mission, but he of all people deserves answers!"

In obedience, Shiho nodded, "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"And once you pass on the information," instructed the Godaime, "I need you to keep examining the book for further clues; who knows what other sort of dark secrets Orochimaru was hiding. This is now an ongoing S-class mission; I'll expect results every two days."

Tsunade turned around and was about to leave; however, the cryptanalyst nervously interrupted her and said, "Wait, aren't you going to stay here and monitor my usage of Orochimaru's blood for this endeavor?"

"Given your astonishing progress and integrity," explained Tsunade, "I'm increasing your security clearance."

Shiho inwardly smiled upon hearing of her new assignment. _Well, this should be fun_.

* * *

(In Iwa; Back At The Apartment Building)

After some good rest and recuperation, Kiba, Chouji and Shikamaru returned back in the vacant apartment, searching for additional clues that may have been overlooked the first time they investigated. So far, it seemed that their efforts were for naught. Just like the last time when Chouji and Shikamaru searched, there were seemingly no hairs or fibers to found anywhere.

"This search is pointless *MUNCH*; if there's one *MUNCH* thing we've found out, it would *MUNCH* be that these criminals *MUNCH* know how to cover their own tracks!" commented Chouji, who was surveying the room while also munching on potato chips at a much faster pace than usual. Obviously, frustration wasn't the only thing that was on his mind. _Curse you, Naruto; you just HAD to mention the new time limit that Tsunade-sama gave us. Now, I'm anxious; and when I'm anxious, I get hungry, and when I'm hungry, I use up my daily stash of potato chips much more quickly than anticipated!_

"Well, thanks for stating the obvious," sarcastically responded Kiba, "But who gave you the sole right to complain? Akamaru and I aren't having an easier time, either; there isn't a distinct scent so far."

Currently, Kiba was alongside Akamaru, sniffing around for even the faintest of scents. "I'm beginning to think that the perimeter check was actually the more interesting mission in comparison," grumbled the Inuzuka.

"Oh *MUNCH* really," retorted Chouji, "Is it as *MUNCH* obvious as your *MUNCH* unrequitted crush on Haku?"

It was then that Kiba stopped dead in his tracks, and turned his head, glared at Chouji, and muttered, "Oh, I did not just hear that."

Shikamaru sighed and muttered, "Troublesome idiots…" while Akamaru growled in agreement with Kiba, sharing his master's steadily growing intent to maul Chouji.

Chouji then repeated, "I said, "is it as obvious as-""

"No, no, I heard _that_," interrupted Kiba, who bared his canine teeth and pointed his finger at Chouji in anger, "I'm just refusing to acknowledge that the words "unrequitted" and "Haku" both came out of your mouth in the same sentence! And for your information, 'Asking out Haku on a Date' was going to be #1 on my 'To Do' List; however…"

"Yes *MUNCH*, go on," asked a smirking Chouji, "I'm listening." However, the incessant sound of crunching potato chips seemed to indicate otherwise.

"I think I'm going to move 'Turn Chouji to Dog Meat' to the top of my queue!" responded the angry Inuzuka, who then proceeded to charge at Chouji in retaliation. As for Chouji, he raised his arms defensively, preparing to counterattack with Baika no Jutsu.

But, Chouji and Kiba would have to fight another day, because Shikamaru disabled both combatants with Kage Shibari no Jutsu, saying, "If this were any other situation, I'd be happy to look at the clouds lazily while letting you two make fools of yourselves. However, this isn't just any other situation; Naruto is counting on us to do our part in this investigation. You're wasting precious time, time which could have been spent on locating vital clues!"

As much as Kiba wanted to make his rebuttal, he could not help but agree with the validity of such a statement. He thought to himself, _Shikamaru's right; besides, Haku would be embarrassed by my behavior right now_.

As for Chouji, he was so moved by Shikamaru's words, he could have almost dropped his potato chip bag in shock! Of course, being bound by Kage Shibari no Jutsu didn't allow him to do so…

It was then that Kiba came back to his senses and stated, "Alright, Shikamaru, I'll agree with you for now. By the way, can you release your shadow already? It's kind of a strain to have one leg in midair this long…"

With a nod of approval, Shikamaru released Kage Shibari no Jutsu, causing Kiba to lose his balance, tumble on the floor, and bumped his head into the wall.

"Really, Kiba?" cynically asked Shikamaru, "You bumped into a wall again?"

Kiba was about to consider mauling Shikamaru in retaliation, but his bloodlust towards Shikamaru was halted by his detection of…a different scent of blood?

"Wait a minute; I've got something, guys!"

From his prone position on the floor, Kiba's eyes looked above while his nose pinpointed the precise location of the blood: the window lock, where the arrow was shot from.

After sniffing the window lock alongside Akamaru, Kiba turned around and said, "There's no doubt about it; there's a very tiny drop of blood. The archer must have been impatient in breaking the window open, hurting his fingers in the process."

_Finally, Kiba's making sense for once_, inwardly sighed Shikamaru, who then moved to Kiba's location to examine the spot as well. _Well I'll be damned_.

"And it's not just blood," commented the lazy Genin, "The lock has a few sharp splinters." He then proceeded to the pick up the splinter which had dried blood on it, sealing it up in a plastic bag before sealing the bag into his vest. "We definitely have to tell Naruto about this!"

"Wow, Kiba, now that's what I call using your head," teased Chouji, "Maybe we should have these arguments more often?" Once again, Kiba glared, but this time, he was smart enough to control himself.

It was then that all three Genin exited the apartment while closing the door behind them.

* * *

(Back At the Orphanage)

Per Naruto's instructions, Neji, Lee and Shino returned to the orphanage and were currently investigating the cellar where the tunnel was found. Strangely enough, they did not encounter Makoto, the elderly caretaker, this time.

Once they had entered the tunnel and started walking carefully, Neji volunteered for lookout with his Byakugan, not wishing to once again be caught off guard by another battalion of reanimated corpses. Lee, on the other hand, was enthusiastically retelling his past experience while also preaching the ideals of the springtime of youth towards Shino, who was simply…being Shino.

"You should've seen how Kurotsuchi-san fought," explained Lee, "Her bravery, hard work, and determination was as concrete as her Sekkaigyo no Jutsu! Don't you agree?"

"How could I not agree," sarcastically replied the bug-user, "After all, this is the tenth time in a row that you've discussed this experience…" _Honestly, this guy just won't stop talking; even Kiba knows his limits. _

"There will be time for sarcasm later," reminded an equally irritated Neji, who then suddenly adopted an alert expression, "Right now, there's an even bigger problem up ahead. I see one enemy at 2 o'clock at the end of the tunnel!"

True to Neji's words, there was an unknown assailant at the end of the tunnel trying to bury it using Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Style: Earth Release Wall). Cloaked in black and wearing a mask, he was apparently in the middle of destroying any evidence that might or might not further the investigation.

"Oh no, you don't!" yelled Neji; he and Lee ran across the tunnel in an attempt to stop the assailant before he could complete the job. But the unnamed assailant would not even allow them the chance to use their taijutsu, as he suddenly opened his jacket to reveal dozens of multiple explosive tags, seemingly ready to detonate at the right moment. It was then that Neji decided to push Lee away and ready his Hakkesho Kaiten in anticipation of the incoming explosion.

Thankfully, such preparation ultimately proved to be unneeded, as Shino quickly stepped in and immobilized the assailant with Hijutsu: Mushidama (Secret Technique: Insect Sphere), proceeding to siphon as much chakra as possible.

"Really, Neji," commented Shino, "You should know better than to leave me on the sidelines for these confrontations; anyway, I'll finish this. Why? Not only am I part of the mission, but I must make up for not being able to help with retrieving Sasuke."

_He's still sore about that_, reflected Lee, who suddenly sweat-dropped.

_Thank goodness we have someone on our side that specializes in long range attacks_, silently praised Neji, _now we have a chance to capture yet another assailant and bring him in for interrogation-_

However, that chance suddenly evaporated, for the assailant suddenly collapsed.

Sensing that something was not right, Shino rushed over to the assailant's body, checking for any signs of life. In confusion, he contemplated, "No pulse; that's odd. I only absorbed enough chakra to render him unconscious, not dead. And my Kikaichu are telling me that the assailant was dead since yesterday!"

Neji was visibly disturbed by such a revelation, thinking, _so let me get this straight: we have another unknown assailant who is supposed to be already recently dead, only to end up temporarily coming back to life with explosive tags in order to destroy the evidence?_

Neji's suspicions were further validated when Lee removed the assailant's mask, revealing his identity to be Makoto, the elderly caretaker that he and Neji interviewed the day before, much to Neji's further chagrin.

"But we just talked to him yesterday," reflected Lee, "and he was so cooperative; why did he try to kill us with explosive tags?" _Whether or not they cooperated with us, they still ended up trying to murder us all,_ contemplated the bowl cut haired Genin, _Does that mean Kurotsuchi-san and the others will betray us against their own will? No wait! Why am I thinking such un-youthful thoughts? Concentrate!_

But before Lee could succumb to his growing feelings of unease and doubt, his attention was suddenly directed to Neji, who finally punched the wall in a rare display of open anger, muttering, "Enough is enough; I have had it with these reanimated corpses! That elderly man was trying to do his job by taking care of the orphans, and as a civilian, he had nothing to do with the kidnappings! His own murder is already unwarranted enough, but being turned into a puppet against his will is even more unacceptable! I promise that whoever's responsible for this will be brought to justice!"

"Patience, Neji," reassured Shino, "we still have time to bring the kidnappers to justice. And in case you haven't noticed, there's still a partial opening for us to walk through."

And the Aburame was right; with a small section of the tunnel partially buried, further investigation would require that the three Genin crawl their way to the other part of the tunnel.

It was then that Neji regained his usual composure and stated, "You're right, Shino. Let's get back on track with our search. Tsunade-sama's patience is running out, and I certainly doubt that Naruto-sama's patience is any larger."

The three Genin then crawled through obstacles for several minutes. Needless to say, the reactions were…mixed.

Shino was indifferent to the dirt and insects that got on his clothes; after all, he spent his entire life with insects! Upon grabbing a few maggots and sticking them in his vest, Shino had a rare grin, thinking, _Well, it never hurts to have a few more…_

Neji, on the other hand, was silently disgusted with his current circumstances, contemplating, "First, I get assaulted by the corpses of innocent civilians"_…well "innocent" doesn't really describe the first one, but still_; "then, I get surrounded by compost and maggots! I'm starting to think that I'm in a graveyard instead of Iwa!"

As for Lee, he was rather enthusiastic about his newest apparent challenge. "If we don't get out of this partial opening in four minutes, I'll do 200 pushups! If can't do the 200 pushups, I'll do 400 crunches. And if that's not possible, I'll-"

"You won't need to do any of those ridiculous punishments," interrupted Shino, who finally exited the opening with his own two feet, "we've just exited the opening in less than three minutes and thirty seconds."

Standing back up, the first thing the team found was a white headband on the ground amidst the wreckage. Once Neji saw the red spiral on the white headband, he immediately connected the dots.

"This is the exact same kind of headband that Tsukiiwa and the other orphans were wearing," commented the Hyuuga, who picked up the headband then concluded, "There must have been a brief struggle when one of the orphans presumably woke up from their state of unconsciousness."

"I'm not so sure if it's the real headband," replied a hesitant Lee, "There are a few red marker dots on the headband that are smaller than the lines which make the spiral; I think this headband is a fake replica to throw us off track."

"That's not marker," corrected Shino, who was surveying the headband with his insects. "It's blood. My Kikaichu are not limited to siphoning chakra; if I wasn't concerned about killing my opponents, the Kikaichu can actually suck blood or enter the internal organs. Thus, they can detect the nearby presence of blood."

"Wait, blood?" asked Neji, whose eyes shifted to Shino's direction, "If it's the kidnapper's blood that's on the headband, can you and Kiba determine a match?"

"Of course, we'd have to capture a few suspects first and compare the blood samples," admitted the Aburame, who then sealed the headband in a plastic bag, "after all, the test is only as good as its data…"

"YOSH!" yelled Lee, "the steady progress we're making is evidence that our hard work and determination will pay off!"

_I can't believe that I'm admitting it_, contemplated Neji, who tried to suppress a slight grin, _but I'm actually sharing the same amount of enthusiasm he does for once!_

But such enthusiasm would soon be dampened, because once the team went through more rubble and went much further down into the tunnel; they unfortunately ran into a dead end.

"This is troubling," Neji said with a troubled tone, and then said seriously, "Byakugan!"

Carefully scanning his surroundings, both nearby and far, he came across a startling discovery.

"This tunnel is longer than I imagined it to be," explained the Hyuuga, "We're a quarter of a mile outside Iwa's walls and out of the village." Shino nodded in acknowledgment while Lee remained in shock, obviously just as surprised as Neji was.

"Which means that these kidnappers must have some sort of nearby base of operations," concluded Shino, "whoever they are, they clearly must have been keeping tabs on Iwa for quite some time now."

Looking further at the dead end, Neji saw that the dead end was placed. Upon closer examination, it appeared that the ground was disturbed by an earth jutsu of some sort that was used to seal the exit off.

_Obviously, it was Doton: Doryuheki, _contemplated Neji. He then offered, "I could try using Hakkesho Kaiten to make some sort of an opening; but, such an immense impact might cause the tunnel to collapse on us by accident."

"If only Omote Renge (Front Lotus) could go in a horizontal direction," contemplated Lee verbally. It was then that Neji glared at Lee and responded, "Don't be stupid, Lee; that would have even more destructive consequences for us! Anyway, must we go back to get reinforcements and more clues?"

"We don't seem to have any other choice," suggested Shino, who also felt inwardly disappointed and resigned to the circumstances, "We might as well make our way back and investigate outside the village walls where the tunnel blockage originated."

With a sigh, Neji decided to follow Shino's advice and retreat; Shino and Lee followed his lead and did likewise.

However, the dead end would soon appear to be the least of their concerns, as the team suddenly ran into Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi and Tsuchiko, who came across Makoto's corpse. As expected, Tsuchiko was examining the body, Kurotsuchi was searching for belongings, and Akatsuchi was simply standing still, keeping watch for any potential ambush.

"Look, we can explain what happened here," said Lee, "He tried to-"

"No need to explain, green-clad friend," reassured Akatsuchi, "We can already tell that you encountered another one of the kidnapper's dead puppets."

"Wow, Akatsuchi," replied an annoyed Tsuchiko, who had her finger pressed to where Makoto's liver was, "Can you at least let me FINISH measuring the liver temperature before you give the 'all clear' signal?" She paused for a moment to accurately determine the time of death, and then turned her head to Akatsuchi's direction, muttering, "Okay, now you can tell those three Konoha shinobi 'no need to explain.'"

In the background, Neji then quietly grumbled, "Ahem, you do realize that we have names of our own."

"But I hate awkward pauses in any conversation," defended the chubby shinobi, "And I certainly don't like repeating the same thing twice. Besides, I'm starting to like our green clad friend; a little small talk never hurt."

"As much as I am interested in building up our camaraderie," interrupted Shino, who raised his sunglasses by a few centimeters, "are you sure you don't want to hear our side of the investigation?"

Kurotsuchi's eyes narrowed in anticipation. "Go on, we're listening."

It was then that Neji and the others explained what happened when they came to investigate the tunnel and the dead end they came across after their run in with the dead assailant. Neji tried to keep the tone of the explanation serious, but such attempts were ruined by random outbursts from Lee about how un-youthful the circumstances were.

After hearing the explanation, Tsuchiko shook her head, sealed Makoto's body into the one of her scrolls, and replied, "Honestly, despite our different backgrounds, we can actually empathize with what you went through." One of Shino's eyebrows raised itself in response to the comment.

"Yesterday, when we returned to the morgue to further examine the bodies of the dead caretakers," elaborated Kurotsuchi, "We were stupid enough to assume that we were safe from any further attacks from any dead puppets, only to be proven wrong when those very corpses came back to life for a second time, attacking all three of us. Thankfully, they expired much more quickly in comparison to the puppets of the last encounter; thus, giving us an opportunity to bind all of them with a combination of duct tape and my awesome concrete!"

"Aren't you forgetting the part where Tsuchiko was caught off guard by yet another backstab?" corrected Akatsuchi, "You seem to be downplaying the danger of these undead puppets!"

"And you seem to overestimate my tolerance of your misplaced concern, Akatsuchi," retorted Tsuchiko, who was blushing in embarrassment, "It was bad enough that I was backstabbed by that bastard Soujiro; getting backstabbed twice in a row by the same corpse was even worse!"

"Well, there's always the option of having an ally with Byakugan to solve that particular problem," joked Lee, "Right, Neji?"

He turned to his comrade for approval, but Neji just simply ignored him, stuck in his own chain of thoughts, _To think that Tsuchiko-san's team is no less chaotic than my own…We really aren't that different…_

As for Tsuchiko, she glared in response, muttering, "Great, now I have two happy-go-lucky idiots to deal with in my daily life. Just how exactly do you tolerate him every day, Kurotsuchi?"

"I got used to it," shrugged Kurotsuchi, "As much as I wanted Akatsuchi to change into a different person, eventually, I just accepted that there are dead ends in life that simply can't be opened." It was then that Akatsuchi's eyes narrowed; apparently, he remembered something important.

"Did you say "dead end," replied the chubby shinobi, "That reminds me, our green clad friend and his other friends told us about the dead end at the tunnel; why don't I take care of the problem? Where is this dead end, anyway?"

Relieved that help was on the way, Neji was more than happy to guide Akatsuchi, Tsuchiko, and Kurotsuchi to the dead end.

After reaching the dead end, Akatsuchi examined it carefully and chuckled, saying, "My friends, your concern about accidentally collapsing the tunnel is appreciated, but ultimately misplaced. What we need isn't brute force; rather, we need a precise and accurate application of force."

_Considering your size and capability for brute force_, thought Neji, _that was the last thing I expected to hear._

_Less talking, more action_, inwardly complained Kurotsuchi, _Just get on with it!_

_At least he's making sense and acting mature for once_, silently admitted Tsuchiko, _maybe I won't have to scold him this time._

_Let's see what he can do that Neji and Lee are afraid to do themselves, _contemplated Shino.

"Doton: Goremu no Jutsu!" It was then that Akatsuchi expelled three large golems from his mouth; two of them got up, walked to the right and left edges of the tunnel and raised their arms to the roof, acting as facsimile support beams.

_Well, I have to admit that Akatsuchi-san's creativity and smarts is comparable to his body weight_, joked Neji, _maybe Chouji could learn a few tricks from him._

As for the third golem, it raised its right arm and aimed for what appeared to be a tiny crack in the earthen wall of the dead end.

Tensions rose among the Konoha trio in anticipation of what was about to happen; while Shino and Neji had no difficulty hiding their nervousness (easier for Shino since his mouth was concealed by his collar); Lee, on the other hand, was actually sweating profusely and imagining the feeling of being crushed by a collapsed tunnel.

_I repeat: must not think such un-youthful thoughts, must not think such un-youthful thoughts, _thought the bowl-cut haired Genin.

It was then that the golem gave a single punch to the crack and blasted the dead end away, thus reopening the exit. "And that," proudly stated Akatsuchi, "is how you deal with a dead end!" And just as expected, he finished the job without collapsing the entire tunnel!

The reactions among the others varied: Kurotsuchi and Tsuchiko had bored expressions; obviously having seen Akatsuchi's techniques beforehand. Shino and Neji, on the other hand, could feel nothing but surprise and gratitude after witnessing what just happened.

But Lee's reaction by far, was the most awkward: "I'm so glad to see that you three Iwa shinobi are our allies! Earlier for a moment, I hesitated and thought that you three were undead puppets in disguise!"

Fortunately, Akatsuchi and Tsuchiko ignored such an idiotic response, but as for Kurotsuchi, she couldn't resist the temptation to have the last word.

"You idiot, was there ever any doubt?" sarcastically replied Kurotsuchi, who crossed her arms in annoyance, "Anyway, I think we have an opening to investigate."

It was then that both teams exited the opening and found themselves in an open mountainous pasture, with Iwa a good distance behind.

"What a view," complimented Neji, "But never mind about that; this pasture is too wide for us to make an immediate conclusion about where the kidnapper's hideout is."

"For once we agree on something, Hyuuga," admitted Kurotsuchi, "We're definitely going to need a huger search party for this!"

Akatsuchi, on the other hand, reverted to his childish personality and ran across the field, yelling, "Yay! Now I get to jog to pass the time!"

And before anyone could reprimand him for his sudden personality shift, Akatsuchi suddenly fell to the ground unconscious for no apparent reason. Lee sweatdropped and let his imagination get the best of him, saying, "I stand corrected; Akatsuchi-san has indeed been replaced by a zombie look-alike!"

"For your information, he's not dead," informed Tsuchiko, who was pressing Akatsuchi's carotid artery with her index and middle finger together, "I can still feel a pulse; he's asleep. Maybe it was because of a genjutsu?" She then nodded her head in Neji's direction, as if expecting him to use the Byakugan.

"You don't have to remind me," replied an annoyed Hyuuga, "Byakugan!"

Scanning the surroundings, Neji sighed and said, "This pasture has been booby-trapped with some sort of genjutsu barrier. Anyone who enters it will instantly fall under a sleeping trance." _And if I recall correctly_, reflected Neji, _There was an unknown assailant during the Konoha Invasion who put the crowds of people to sleep; could it be…?_

"Kurotsuchi, you still think it's a good idea to send a huger search party?" teased Tsuchiko.

"Oh, be quiet," grumbled Kurotsuchi as she turned her head away in embarrassment, "Anyway, we've got to go back and report to Tsuchikage-sama about this!"

With no other choice, the Iwa and Konoha nin soon returned back to the village.

* * *

(Meanwhile Inside A Cave Of An Unknown Location)

Inside the cave was a facility of sort, abound with research equipment and experimenting instruments and tables, and vials filled with liquids. Two bodies of youths were being carried out, covered in dried blood and various third degree burns.

_How disappointing; another failure, _thought the man with glasses and white hair in a ponytail, shaking his head after another failed project. Clearly, the two children's bodies were incapable of handling the rigorous treatments. _I remembered to administer the painkillers, but what are we missing?_

However, the bespectacled man's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of an unknown man, "So what is the current situation with our projects? My two business partners are waiting for the results of our research…"

This unknown man was shrouded in shadow, clearly not in the mood to show his face. The man with the glasses got down on his hand and knee and lowered his head in respect, "My lord, the fruits of our research is not instantaneous, nor does it pay for itself. Surely, you of all people can understand this, right?" He raised his head up, clearly expecting an immediate response.

"You do have a point," admitted the unknown man, "Having all the time in the world to complete my research has taught me the value of patience; plus, my older business partner shares similar sentiments. Out of the two partners, he has shown more patience and calmness since he has personally benefited from my research even after I turned traitor and left Konoha."

"And what of the younger?" inquired the man with the glasses.

"He is certainly eager to have results manifest as soon as possible," expressed the unknown man, "clearly; his own agenda has more urgency than our own."

"Indeed," agreed the white haired man, who then went on to pull out a clipboard and give his report. "The 55 children that we have picked out for Project Star died from the treatment, as their bodies were incapable of enduring the intense adaptation and adjustments triggered by the experiment. The two bodies you see here are our most recent failures; they have shown the best results, yet have died nonetheless. I'm starting to think that this entire project was a waste of our time and energies."

"You ask for patience from me, yet you fail to follow your own advice," remarked the unknown man, "You have not failed me; what you have is but a temporary setback. These children are still useful, considering that every child used has brought us closer to our inevitable success. Also, didn't you say that these last two lasted far longer than the previous ones? In short, I would prefer to say that excellent progress was made. With all of the collected data thus far, we now have a better assessment of what we need in maximizing the lasting results and duration of the specimens."

The man with the glasses could have sworn that the unknown man was grinning in the dark, but he regained focus and continued listening to him. The unknown man then had another suggestion, "Anyway, I have another idea that will benefit Project Star combined with all the recent data that was gathered from the last two children. This will help to ensure that the next batch of children endure and survive our updated research and procedures."

He then went over to the man with glasses and whispered the instructions into his ear. The man with the glasses narrowed his eyes, got up and said, "It will be done, my lord."

"Good," smirked the unknown man, "Now, if you'll excuse me, "Ni Ketsueki" needs to keep up appearances."

He then chuckled before assuming another form as his voice and laughter turned female.

* * *

(Back In Konoha: At The Hyuuga Compound)

"Out of all the people involved in this matter, you have the most to lose from the proposal you're giving," replied a puzzled Hyuuga Hiashi, who rubbed the bridge of his nose in confusion, "Are you sure you've thought this through?"

"Lose?" sarcastically replied Hanabi, "How short-sighted of you, father; I prefer to call it 'making things right.'"

_This certainly won't be easy,_ reflected Hinata, _If only Naruto-kun was here right now for moral support in my current endeavor._

Presently, Hinata and Hanabi were in the Hyuuga Compound, talking to their father in his private study chamber. Apparently, both sisters were addressing their father about the subject of Hinata being given back her birthright as heiress of the Hyuuga Clan.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed in slight irritation, especially in response to the comment about him being short sighted, "Hanabi, you know that the council had a good reason for its actions."

"So just because Naruto-sama's an outsider, you thought it was a good idea to strip neesan of her title?" inquired Hanabi, "And I thought that you of all people respected him; guess I was wrong…"

"Remember two things, Hanabi," warned Hiashi, "Know your place and don't assume too much about the intentions of others. The council decision was in no way influenced by anyone's personal feelings, let alone mine. What motivated our decision was pure tradition and rules; if we broke even one single tradition, it would form a precedent to disobey every tradition in our clan, causing potentially unrestrained anarchy."

Hanabi frowned and expressed, "I do know my place, father; but, it certainly wasn't my place to take the position of clan head when that right truly belonged to neesan! I strongly believe that my older sister will prove to be more of a benefit to our clan as clan head than I possibly could. Now please, father, bear with us a little longer and hear both of us out. Neesan has a few words of her own to say."

"Go on; I'm listening," acknowledged Hiashi, who relaxed his shoulders. It was then that Hinata lifted her head and adopted a serious expression, apparently ready to tell her side of the story. There would be no stutters, only confidence. There would be no fear, only courage. There would be no tears, only calmness.

_Aside from the fact that my decisions are being questioned right now, it's clear that Naruto has certainly changed my daughter for the better over the years_, inwardly smiled Hiashi, _now I am completely confident that I chose the right boy for her._

"Father, I understand that you and the clan council did what was done purely out of clan customs and not spite. The truth of the matter is that I had no desire or intention of renouncing my right to being clan heiress," explained Hinata, "but, the conditions forced upon me at the time left me with no option to argue otherwise, especially when I was threatened to be given the Caged Bird Seal if I refused to comply.

"Furthermore, after I was forced to step down as clan heiress, at first I figured that I would carry out and fulfill my goals of changing the ways of the Hyuuga through Hanabi," continued the ex-heiress, "it was always my endeavor to end the strife that has existed between the two houses for far too long. The traditions you and the older members of our clan cling so tightly to have done more harm than good, despite any benevolent intentions behind such traditions. Despite the misunderstanding on his part, Neji's past grudge was motivated by the isolation caused by our traditions; now, I too, am experiencing a similar sort of isolation. I wanted both houses to be united and not divided, and I will continue to do so till my dying breath!"

"You could just collaborate with Hanabi and influence her once she becomes the clan head. You yourself said that you sought to accomplish your goals in that manner after stepping down as clan heiress," argued Hiashi, trying to maintain his usual logical demeanor, "After all, the lack of a title does not equate to a lack of influence."

But as reasonable as his compromise sounded, both Hanabi and Hinata could do nothing but shake their heads in refusal, triggering a confused look on Hiashi's face.

"That is one possible approach," acknowledged Hanabi, "But it can only go so far. Even if I were to go along with Hinata's influence, I feel that Hinata, as the true heiress, would generate the greatest positive impact; her gentle and caring spirit will change this clan for the better! And that's not the only reason; I personally feel that my older sister was unjustifiably stripped and robbed of her birthright! If I accept the title of clan heiress, I will be nothing more than an accessory to the crime."

"Also father, ever since neesan was forced to step down as heiress in spite of the incredible progress and improvements she's made thanks to Naruto-sama, the clan council has been ever more adamant in trying to get me to equal, if not surpass neesan. Truthfully I found such expectations both unfair and illogical in that neesan has been continuously improving, and growing stronger and faster than me. And with Naruto-sama continuing in helping and training neesan, along with the help she gets from her Jounin-sensei, I don't realistically see how I can match neesan, added to the fact that unlike me, neesan has war and battlefield experience and experience in living her life in independence outside the clan since she was made to leave and live with Naruto-sama. With all of these factors taken into account, father, I don't find myself fit to lead this clan whereas neesan has more than the desired qualifications and visions to lead our clan and unite the two houses. I believe in neesan and in her visions for this clan."

It was crystal clear that Hanabi was sincere and honest in her words. Hiashi found not a single form of deception or manipulation from Hinata in Hanabi's speech though Hinata wasn't the type to ever force Hanabi to step down from anything against her will. It was then that Hiashi sighed and said, "You both have succeeded in convincing me; I will consent to discussing this important matter with the clan elders."

"Thank you, father," Hinata and Hanabi said simultaneously, as though they had unified voices. However, Hinata sensed that something was not right. _Is that reluctance and shock in his voice? I've got a bad feeling about this… _For a moment, she sensed that her father might require some form of reassurance and confirmation.

"However," warned Hiashi, "I can't make any promises about the outcome. The rest of the council is not so easily persuaded; you may have to personally make your case before them if the situation calls for it. But for now, you two are dismissed."

Nodding their heads, both siblings made their exit, leaving the Hyuuga head all alone to contemplate the recent development. After looking left and right and making sure that no one was looking (with some extra help from the Byakugan as well), Hiashi made his way to his front desk.

Sighing, Hiashi opened the drawer on his front desk and pulled out a portrait of his smiling wife, murmuring, "Oh, how our daughters have grown…If only you were awake to see them now, you'd be so proud." He clutched tighter to the portrait in a rare display of deep emotion, apologizing, "Please forgive this fool of a husband."

As for the Hyuuga sisters, they were outside the compound, and their topic and mood of their conversation was rather different.

"I can't believe it," said Hanabi in disbelief, "We actually convinced father!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," confessed Hinata, "Aside from the fact that I'm uneasy about the dogmatic council, I could sense some discomfort and unresolved tension in father."

"Still, neesan, we managed to do something together that might have been perhaps near impossible were we to do this separately," Hanabi replied, "Thank you for listening and being willing to take back your rightful birthright. By the way, when will Naruto-sama be returning?"

"Hopefully soon, if he didn't get himself into any trouble considering where he went," Hinata answered.

"Maybe he might surprise us. Naruto-sama is good at surprising us," Hanabi remarked.

"With that being the case, I can only wonder what surprises he has in store for us," Hinata remarked in return.

* * *

(Back in Iwa, Naruto's Safehouse)

Tenten was back in her regular clothes, once again resuming her private examination of the arrow and seal writings on it.

She was copying the seal writings again onto another scroll, once again hoping to find a way to unlock its secret behind how it could be utilize for her own usage. It was then that she recalled something important, "If I find a way to use the arrow seals on my usual weapons, it would mean that my opponent needs to bear another form of the seal on their body, serving as a homing beacon for the weapon. Of course, that means I would have to come closer in terms of range to apply the seal, in turn, forcing me to improve my taijutsu skills as well."

And the loose ends didn't stop there; rubbing her hair in frustration, Tenten really was evaluating her options, "What's worse is that using a paper medium for my tags would be too easily countered; I mean, any half-brained shinobi could remove paper seals by hand, and if I tried to use adhesive on my paper medium to address such an immediate problem, I could risk permanently placing the homing beacons on myself by accident. And as much as I hate to admit it, any savvy enemy could bypass my homing beacons by using my allies as human shields."

After a few careful minutes of deliberation, it was then that Tenten came up with a solution to her dilemma, "To solve my problem, I will need to find a way to apply the homing beacon by touch alone. In order to do that, I would have to receive the proper fuinjutsu training from an expert such as Naruto-sama-"

She paused and gasped for a moment, realizing her slip of the tongue.

"Wait! Did I just refer to Naruto as "Naruto-sama" even though I'm not in my alias right now? What's happening to me? This _is_ just an alias, right?"

She then got up and walked to the full length mirror next to the closet and looked closely at her reflection, hoping to resolve her identity crisis as soon as possible.

In the reflection, she saw her regular self: her buns were all tied up; her pink sleeveless blouse was in perfect modest condition, and there was the arrow in her left pocket. The expression was neutral and her eyes were stiff.

_Hardly the attire and behavior of a seductress_, thought Tenten, _and compared to Hinata and Ino, I don't have any strong attachments to any boy in particular; but, why am I so bothered by this? I should already know what is real and what's not real; clearly, there's nothing to worry about!_

Ironically, for all her efforts in deceiving customers at the nightclub, Tenten could not deceive herself. _I really should try looking underneath the underneath_, reflected the weapons mistress, before also realizing, _Damn it, Naruto; you're really rubbing off of me…_

Letting her hair down, Tenten examined her reflection once more. But as simple as the change seemed, its significance was larger than anticipated. Along with her hair, Tenten had reflexively changed her expression, much to her own shock; what was once a stiff and neutral expression was now replaced by confidence, subtlety, and charisma. It was then that she sighed and decided to face the truth.

_I was wrong; this is more than just an alias,_ acknowledged Tenten as she carefully regained control of her thoughts, _I am no longer just a proud weapon mistress and specialist; I have become so much more._

Now she was, as Naruto described her, an erotic femme fatale seductress, burning with an alluring youth to catch the hearts of unsuspecting males who were to be led to the slaughter.

_"Moteki no Panda-ko-chan" was never a mask to begin with; she was simply the part of myself which I refused to acknowledge. I'm going to have to thank Naruto when I see him again-_

"Really, Tenten, are you examining the assailant's arrow and practicing your disguise at the same time? Normally, I'd suggest delegating the multitasking to a Kage Bunshin; but needless to say, you have exceeded my expectations!"

Recognizing Naruto's voice, Tenten noticed that she had zoned out for a few minutes. Though embarrassed, she pulled herself together. Returning to her usual serious, sardonic attitude, Tenten replied, "Nice entrance; either you never heard of knocking on a door, or you simply enjoy surprising people on a whim!"

"We're shinobi; surprise and deception are part of the job description," replied the Namikaze, "Anyway, do you have any long term plans for that arrow of yours?"

"In given time," explained Tenten, "I'll find a way to make use of the seals for my own advantage in long range attacks."

"And are you sure there aren't any OTHER uses for it?" teased Naruto, "I'm sure it can do wonders in _subduing_ enemies on _and off_ the battlefield."

After recognizing the innuendo, Tenten blushed and muttered, "You don't have to be such a pervert about it." _Then again, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree; and that tree is called Jiraiya._

"Aren't we all?" replied the blonde-haired Elite Jonin, "I personally recall your earlier statement about girls in general sharing the same perverted thoughts as us guys!" Shifting to his usual serious expression, Naruto then explained his side of the investigation. "Anyway, that's not the reason I came here; my Kage Bunshins have been working on locating "Ni Ketsueki," but haven't had success in finding 'her'. I swear; whoever 'she' is, 'her' stealth rivals that of Orochimaru."

Naruto scratched where he was bitten on the side of his neck earlier by not one but three mosquitoes. He found it unusual since since there was no record of Iwa having mosquitoes considering their environment.

"Well, maybe she's a revived version of Orochimaru in disguise," joked Tenten, "No mere shinobi can expect to remain forever undetected with Henge no Jutsu alone; but Orochimaru was an entirely different case. If he could get away impersonating the Kazekage for months before the invasion, it's no surprise if he chose to impersonate someone of lower corresponding rank in Iwa."

"Honestly, ever since I saw Ni Ketsueki's true body," admitted Naruto, "I've considered your hunch as a slight possibility. However, we're lacking two things: decisive proof, and the sufficient manpower to act upon your assumption. For now, we must still focus on the matter at hand."

It was then that he pulled out a scroll and summoned a huge stack of paper, drawing Tenten's immediate attention.

"And I thought paperwork was the bane of all Hokages, let alone our future Rokudaime Hokage," teased Tenten, "How many trees did you kill to get a report of that size?"

"Well, I didn't get this information all by myself," explained the Namikaze, who ruffled through the stack of paper, "I left the paperwork to the orphans."

Upon seeing Tenten's confused expression, Naruto elaborated further, "Playing 'ninja' finally paid off as I had predicted; the orphans' hard work in interviewing as many Iwa ninja as possible in fact served to help narrow down all potential suspects."

"How?" inquired Tenten.

"Well, the surveys that I gave to the orphans to pass out to the Iwa ninja to answer revealed that some of those who took the survey are archers," explained Naruto, "Plus, there was the fact that some even gave their names willingly, believing what the children were doing to be an innocent game. None of those interviewed would ever be able to connect the orphans' actions to my investigation; it was a solid plan. And because of their unwitting cooperation, it's with great pleasure that I can narrow down the list even further and match them with the ninja you serviced while in your alias.

"Added to this were the reports I received from Shikamaru and Neji's teams concerning their findings earlier today. I went back with Kiba to the apartment and retrieved the dried blood he and Akamaru found on the window that was used to shoot the very arrow you're studying. Also, Neji gave me this after he and his team came across this deep in the tunnel."

Naruto took out the white headband that was found in the tunnel and showed it to Tenten.

"Wasn't that the white headband you gave to Tsuiiwa before she and her friends were kidnapped," Tenten recalled.

Naruto nodded and continued, "Shino found blood samples on it and deduced that it might belong to the culprits who smuggled the kidnapped orphans through the tunnel. They suspect that a scuffle of some sort concerning Tsuiiwa might have happened in the tunnel before this "breadcrumb" was left behind for us to follow. Kiba and Akamaru compared the blood scents between what they found on the window and what's on this headband, and confirmed that they don't match. In fact, there are two different and distinct blood scents on this headband. This solidifies that two people were involved in the transporting of those kidnapped orphans through the tunnel besides the zombie caretakers. This narrows down our list of suspects to three people, or should I say, three archers.

"The dried blood sample from the window, this headband with two different blood samples, the samples you collected from the men you catered to, the orphans' interview surveys and my autopsy on Ni Ketsueki's body combined will pinpoint the culprits."

Tenten smiled in admiration of Naruto's ingenuity and remarked, "You never cease to uphold your reputation as Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja! How ironic: a simple childish game of playing 'Ninja' actually proved to be a very useful instrument."

Getting closer to Naruto, she seductively slid a finger on his Jonin vest and continued, "Maybe I ought to follow your example and play ninja with _you_ more often, Naruto-sama…" And for added effect, her face was only a few inches from Naruto's face.

_She's gotten better at this_, contemplated the Namikaze, _Is she enjoying this too much?_ Taking a few moments to think, he mentally shook his head and continued, _No; she's got this under control. _

**_'_**_**Don't deny it, kit,' commented an excited Kyuubi (whose presence was considered unwelcome as usual), 'you're enjoying this moment just as much as she's enjoying it; why are you so surprised? This vixen is no different from the rest of your mates; she, too, is obviously anxious for the mating season.'**_

_Oh, how the mighty Kyuubi has fallen_, mocked the Namikaze, _reduced from a beast of mass destruction to a simple fox with no interests other than sex._

**'**_**Don't shift the blame on me**__**, kit,' defended Kyuubi, who surprisingly maintained his cool composure in the face of Naruto's snarky attitude, "For all your sarcasm and witty remarks, you can't avoid the embarrassing topic forever." **_

The Namikaze was about to make his response, but Kyuubi impatiently pounded at his prison bars, indicating that he was not finished yet.

_**He continued, "And by the way, you and I are not so different; did you honestly believe that I spent decades rampaging across the world without building my own pack of vixens? Face it, kit; we're the same…"**_

_Not so different? Oh really_, inwardly asked Naruto, _if you are so fussy about my roundabout approach, then let me be blunt with my next remark: I'm in the middle of an important investigation right now, so just kindly shut the hell up. The next time you want to talk; it better be something other than an idle threat or a poorly timed innuendo. You won't get to talk until you have something constructive and important to say._ With that remark, Naruto had once again knowingly "poked the beast."

Ignoring Kyuubi's retaliatory growls, Naruto then replied, "Well, Moteki no Panda-ko-chan, I can certainly consider your offer, if…"

"If what?" asked Tenten with added sultry, "I'm listening…"

"If you would promise not to hit me the next time I'm in disguise," finished a grinning Naruto. The weapons mistress groaned upon being reminded of her earlier hasty action from several days ago.

"But, I digress," admitted Naruto, "We all have our parts to play in this investigation; I played the fool; you play the seductress. The orphans played detective; and now, we are going to play the culprit and his accomplices for fools."

It was then that he pulled out the special sensation lotion labeled, "For The Customers Of The Month," catching Tenten's attention.

"I trust that Jiraiya-sama won't be causing anymore unforeseen problems?" asked the wary weapons mistress.

"Ero-jisan was only getting leads on Akatsuki from an informant known as the Merchant; his presence was indeed unforeseen," replied Naruto, "but nonetheless, he left right after I gave him a good pep talk."

"What kind of pep talk?" Tenten asked.

"That'll be a tale for another time; anyway, we've got an archer trio to capture."

* * *

(At Konoha Cryptanalysis Team Offices)

After delivering the message to the aviary to give to Naruto, Shiho returned back to her work in deciphering the book.

_Earlier, I only applied blood on the last few pages of the book_, reflected Shiho, _Let's see what happens if I add a few drops to the earlier pages concerning Edo Tensei, Fushi Tensei, Hashirama and the Gojuu Rashomon._ Holding the vial and an eye dropper over the book, Shiho was clearly anxious for more answers.

After doing so and observing the effects, Shiho widened her eyes once more. As expected, the new letters which showed up on the page had shocking implications. After twenty minutes of further decoding, Shiho reflected on what she just read: _Uchiha Madara…survived the battle at the Valley of the End? _

But before she could make any connections and report her new findings to Tsunade, her analysis was rudely interrupted by an unfamiliar voice_…_

"My boss sends his regards."

Shiho was then suddenly ambushed by an unwelcome intruder, which announced its presence by knocking her to the ground with a blow on the head. Unable to regain her balance, Shiho fell face forward, bumped her head, and broke her swirl-tinted glasses by accident.

Stumbling and lifting her head in surprise (while also disoriented by her own near-sightedness), Shiho quickly observed her assailant, who was flipping through the pages of the Blood Double book while also wearing an uncommon variant of the ANBU mask and cloak. I don't think I've seen this sort of ANBU hanging around Godaime-sama… No… could it be? Quickly gathering back her senses and glasses, she asked, "What does ROOT and Danzo want with the Blood Double book?"

"Whatever distrust you have towards ROOT doesn't matter," retorted the intruder, who had a female voice, "What matters is Konoha's continued advancement and dominance; so far, you and Namikaze Naruto have perfectly played your parts as expected. Now, be a good girl, come with us, answer a few questions and let us do our part."

Really, they've been spying on me the entire time? "So you think that ambushing a fellow Konoha kunoichi and stealing her hard-earned intel constitutes as doing your duty," replied Shiho, who rubbed her sore head, "Now that's just plain unnecessary; don't you have anything better to do with your free time? I'd suggest solving a crossword puzzle; but then again, I don't have much of a choice here, right?"

Shaking her head in annoyance, the female intruder countered, "I have nothing personal against you; but, you know too much about the Blood Double to be left alone. Our boss will be seeing you soon."

Following that proclamation, two more ROOT shinobi came out of hiding and easily disabled Shiho via her pressure points, finally knocking her unconscious and sealing her body in a scroll.

"We're done here," affirmed the ROOT kunoichi, who was clearly the team leader for this particular mission, "Fu. Torune. Destroy the evidence of us being here; then, move out. The boss will be quite pleased to see what we have in store for him."

"Understood, Suzume," acknowledged Fu, who was holding the scroll containing Shiho's unconscious body, "But wouldn't it be a good idea to leave behind Sai's replica so that no one will know that it was taken at all?"

"I'm not taking chances, Fu," responded Suzume, "I don't trust Sai; besides, when Danzo-sama was describing our mission parameters, he let us know that leaving behind the replica was entirely up to my discretion as team leader. We don't know the entire contents of this book word for word; even the smallest of discrepancies between the replica and the original will reveal our deception right away."

Looking over at the book, she then continued, "Not only was she working on controversial information, our cryptanalyst had access to Orochimaru's blood. If Shiho-san, the vial of blood, and the Blood Double were both discovered missing at the same time, we can frame her as a traitor who wanted the confidential information all for herself, thus allowing us to continue Danzo-sama's work unhindered."

Understanding her logic, Fu and Torune left the room with the team leader and made a clean getaway.

* * *

(Back Inside The Cave)

The man with the glasses was at his desk working on his new findings from the research when three mosquitoes appeared and landed down on the research table in front of the man. The three insects crawled to a small medical glass square plate and then regurgitated the blood they drank from Naruto onto the glass.

"Good job. You three have performed your task well," the man said with a satisfied smile as the insects poured out the needed amount of blood samples the man needed. When they were done, the man formed a seal, revealed that the mosquitoes were actually dead puppets themselves. After disposing of them, the man carefully took Naruto's blood samples into a thin medical needle.

"Thank you Naruto. Your unwilling contribution will prove most beneficial to Project Star," the man said darkly before he got to work incorporating Naruto's blood samples into the project.

* * *

**So much is taking place all at once, as well as treacherous conspiracies within Konoha! What will become of Shiho now that Root is involved and had kidnapped her? What is "Project Star" and why was Naruto's blood samples stolen and used in the project? Will Naruto and the others find the three archers responsible for the kidnappings of the orphans? As Tenten seeks to understand herself and resolve her identity crisis, will she permanently and completely fuse with her new Moteki no Panda-ko-chan alias? Or will she have an internal conflict between her tomboyish weapon mistress personality and her newfound personality unlocked by Naruto? Find out next time.**


End file.
